Corazones Heridos
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Kurt ha sentido el alejamiento de su esposo Adam y cree que es por el trabajo. Un día recibe una llamada de que su tío Carson murió, por lo cual tiene que viajar a la Hacienda Coeur donde vivía. En la lectura del testamento de su tío se entera que este le dejó la mitad de la Hacienda, ahí conoce a Blaine ahijado de su tío y heredero también. Mpreg!Boypussy!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

_Hola =) bueno, este fic lo pensaba publicar cuando terminara 'Guerra por tu amor', pero ayer recibí unos reviews (no fui la única) que me incentivaron a publicar otro fic más =D (SarcasmoModeOn) ahaha así que aquí vamos… Ojalá les guste y le den una oportunidad al fic. Y no, no abandonaré Come What May (sé que lo he dicho muchas veces), espero que pronto pueda actualizarlo ;)_

* * *

**1**

Lejos de la civilización, en la tranquilidad, se alza majestuosa la Hacienda Coeur, en ella el tiempo parece haber quedado detenido, su estructura te transporta al pasado,

Blaine: No ha cambiado nada. Este lugar me ayudará a sanar, a curarme de la herida que hay en mi corazón.

El señor Carson, dueño de la hacienda, observaba hacia el campo, alcanzó a ver como un auto atravesaba por el portal en forma de corazón que conducía al interior de la hacienda, salió para encontrar a ese extraño viajero que lo visitaba,

Carson: Dichosos los ojos

Blaine: Hola padrino

Carson: ¿Por dónde salió el sol?

Blaine: Más bien por donde no salió

Carson: Traes mala cara ahijado

Blaine: Debió ser el viaje

Carson: ¿Por qué no avisaste que venías?

Blaine: Espero no incomodar solo que no tenía

Carson: Pasa muchacho, esta es tu casa y lo sabes

Los dos entraron, ya que estaban en la sala,

Carson: Has de venir con hambre

Blaine: No mucha

Carson: Te ves muy flaco

Blaine: No padrino

Carson: Engracia

Una señora de edad avanzada entró,

Engracia: ¿Y ahora qué patrón?

Carson: Ve, hasta me protesta

Engracia: No señor

Carson: Mujer, mira quien nos vino a visitar

La señora al ver al hombre que estaba sentado corrió y lo abrazó,

Engracia: Niño Blaine

Blaine: Pues niño ya no soy, pero si soy Blaine

Carson: Luego lo abrazas, hazle algo de comer

Engracia: Si señor

La señora regresó a la cocina,

Carson: ¿Qué te trae por aquí y solo?

Blaine: Mi esposo murió hace un mes

Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, el señor Carson lo abrazó, junto a él sentía la protección del padre que nunca tuvo,

Carson: Hiciste bien en venir

Blaine: Necesitaba cambiar de aires

Carson: Regresar al hogar siempre hace bien

Blaine: Si padrino, este es mi hogar, aquí tengo las mejores recuerdos de mi niñez

Carson: No eres el único

El señor Carson señaló una pintura que colgaba en una de las paredes de la sala,

Carson: Mi sobrino Kurt, también tiene según él sus mejores recuerdos aquí

Blaine: A mí me recibías en las vacaciones de diciembre

Carson: Y a Kurt en verano

Blaine: Sigue todo como si el tiempo no haya pasado

Carson: La casa es la misma, los que la habitamos somos los que hemos envejecido

Blaine: Usted está muy conservado

Carson: Lo mismo me dice mi sobrino, ¿ahijado por qué no me avisaste lo de tu esposo? hubiera viajado para estar contigo en ese trago amargo

Blaine: Todo sucedió tan rápido

Carson: Así sucede, sé que aunque te diga que lo siento, esas palabras parecen tan vacías, cuando se ha perdido a quien se ha amado

Blaine: Si padrino

Carson: Vienes buscando

Blaine: Curar el dolor que siento por dentro

En su mente se dijo el dolor y el coraje,

Carson: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Fue un accidente de auto

Carson: Bien, mejor comemos, habrá tiempo para hablar de ello, ¿te quedarás por harto tiempo?

Blaine: Eso quisiera

Carson: Así como te lo dije desde niño, aquí siempre tendrás un techo y las delicias que cocina Engracia

Blaine: Gracias padrino, vendí todo lo que tenía en Sonora, quiero empezar en un lugar

Carson: Lejos del dolor

Blaine: Así es

Carson: Pero sabes donde

Blaine: Me conoce bien

Carson: Tómate unos meses, y verás que a ti llegará el lugar donde debes seguir tu vida

Blaine: Gracias

En eso salió Engracia de la cocina,

Engracia: Listo señor, la comida la serví en el comedor

Blaine: No se hubiera molestado Doña Engracia

Engracia: Niño, ese comedor casi nunca se usa

Carson: Tiene razón la mujer, solo cuando tenemos visitas y son tan esporádicas

Blaine: Lo tuve unos años algo abandonado

Carson: No era reclamo, tanto tú como mi sobrino Kurt hicieron su vida fuera, Kurt en NYC y tú en Sonora, aunque los dos me ofrecieron irme a sus casas, este viejo ya tiene sus raíces aquí y aún muerto aquí me quedo

Blaine: Padrino a usted le quedan muchos años

Carson: Fue mucha plática, necesitas reponer fuerzas y la comida además de que ayuda al cuerpo, algunas veces nos alivia otras cosas

Entraron a una habitación donde en el centro había una mesa con ocho sillas, tres en cada lateral, y una en cada esquina, estaba puesto un lugar en la cabecera y otro del lado derecho, ambos tomaron asiento,

Blaine: Padrino

Carson: Si ahijado

Blaine: ¿Por qué desde niño me sentaste en este lugar?

Carson: Lo mismo me pregunta mi sobrino

Blaine: ¿Kurt también?

Carson: No, Kurt ocupaba este lugar

El señor señaló la silla de su mano izquierda,

Blaine: Mi madrina siempre se sentaba en aquella esquina

Carson: Si, cuando nos casamos y compramos este comedor, soñábamos en sentar de nuestro lado derecho a los tres hijos varones que yo quería y del lado derecho a las tres niñas que ella añoraba, pero a falta de hijos, la vida nos premió con dos postizos, mi sobrino y tú

Blaine: Padrino, realmente siempre vio por mi como si fuera su hijo y se lo agradezco jamás tendré como pagárselo

Carson: No necesitas pagarme con nada, todo lo que hice llenaba ese papel de padre que la vida me negó, así que como tal te obligo a comer

Blaine apenas había probado unas cuantas cucharadas de la sopa que había preparado Engracia, al oír estas palabras, se vio de niño, sentado en navidad ahí, cenando con su segunda familia. Entrada la tarde salieron a dar un paseo por la hacienda,

Blaine: De ese árbol me caí tantas veces

Carson: Pero eras igual de inquieto que mi sobrino, no, los dos juntos nos hubieran vuelto locos

Blaine: Supongo que sí padrino

En lo que ellos paseaban, Engracia acomodó el equipaje en el mismo cuarto que Blaine ocupaba cuando visitaba a su padrino en la niñez. Al caer la noche revivir tantos recuerdos lo llenaron de un cansancio grato, entrar a la recámara que tantas vacaciones lo cobijó, le daba un sosiego a su alma. Cada cosa de la recámara seguía igual desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, poco antes de casarse recordó la emoción con la que llegó ese día,

Blaine: Padrino

Carson: Muchacho loco

Blaine: Tengo que presentarle a mi prometido, él es Elijah Collin

Eli C: Mucho gusto

Carson:: Así que tú eres quien le robó el corazón a mi ahijado

Su padrino ese día había mandado a hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar el compromiso de su ahijado, fue un día lleno de felicidad, recordaba la sonrisa de Elijah y el amor con que sus ojos lo miraban,

Blaine: ¿Cuándo me dejaste de amar?

Una semana había pasado desde su llegada, sentía que recuperó un poco de paz que con el descubrimiento del engaño se había ido. Los días los pasaba recorriendo la hacienda, platicando con su padrino y ayudando a los peones con los caballos. Ese mundo siempre le gustó, pero poco a poco se hizo un hombre de negocios, no se podía quejar, esa faceta le había dado mucho, pero tal vez podría ser bueno regresar a sus orígenes,

En las oficinas de Coeur en el NYC,

Marley: Lic. Kurt aquí tiene estos papeles

Kurt: Gracias Marley, ¿tengo algo más pendiente?

Marley: No Lic. es todo

Kurt: ¿Qué tengo en la agenda para mañana?

Marley: Tiene una junta con los de la agencia de publicidad

Kurt: ¿Para la nueva imagen de la compañía?

Marley: Si, Lic. y es lo único

Kurt: Que bueno, así que tendré la tarde libre

Marley: Si

Kurt firmó los papeles,

Kurt: Aquí tienes Marley

Marley: Bueno, me retiro, 'no necesita nada más Lic.?

Kurt: No ¿qué hora es?

Marley: Son casi las siete

Kurt: Buenas noches

Marley: Buenas noches Lic., ¿se va a quedar?

Kurt: Si

Marley: Me puedo

Kurt: No ya vete Marley, solo veré algunos papeles

Kurt se quedó viendo todavía algunas cosas, por fin llegó a su casa,

Kurt: Buenas Noches Adam

Adam: Hola

Kurt se había acercado para darle un beso, pero él se movió,

Kurt: ¿Cómo estás?

Adam: Bien gracias

Kurt se sentó a su lado,

Kurt: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Adam:- Con mucho trabajo

Kurt: ¿Te sucede algo?

Adam: No, solo estoy cansado

Kurt: ¿Quieres que te haga algo de cenar?

Adam: Fui a cenar con un cliente

Kurt: ¿Me acompañas a cenar?

Adam: Tengo que revisar unos papeles

Kurt: Adam, estás muy extraño conmigo

Adam: No, solo que tengo muchas presiones

Kurt: Mañana tengo la tarde libre que tal si nos vamos a

Adam: Lo siento, pero yo tengo una junta

Kurt: La cena

Adam: No puedo Kurt

Adam se levantó enojado, esa actitud no le agradaba, desde hace como cuatro meses era la misma, él estaba tan lejano, pronto cumplirían dos años de casados, no podía entender qué era lo que sucedía, su matrimonio había marchado bien. Se fue a cenar solo a la cocina, se sentía muy triste y le marcó a su tío Carson en la hacienda,

Kurt: Buenas noches

Engracia: Buenas noches, jovencito

Kurt: ¿Cómo está Doña Engracia?

Engracia: Bien gracias, ¿quiere hablar con su tío?

Kurt: ¿Está despierto?

Engracia: Si, leyendo en la biblioteca con su ahijado Blaine

Kurt: ¿Sigue ahí?

Engracia: Parece que se quedará una temporada

Kurt: Bueno, si no los interrumpo

Engracia: Desde luego que no

En la hacienda, Doña Engracia fue a la biblioteca,

Engracia: Buenas noches Sr.

Carson: ¿Sucede algo Engracia?

Engracia: Le habla su sobrino

Carson: Gracias, ¿Blaine me puedes pasar el teléfono?

Blaine: Desde luego padrino

Blaine se levantó y le dio el teléfono,

Carson: Buenas noches sobrino

Kurt: Hola tío, ¿cómo estás?

Carson: Bien sobrino, envejeciéndome

Kurt: Tío si tú estás bien conservado

Carson: Gracias, ¿a qué debo el milagro de tu llamada?

Kurt: Quería saber cómo estabas, saludarte

Carson: Algo te sucede

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Carson: Noto un tono de tristeza en tu voz

Kurt: No te puedo mentir, me conoces demasiado bien

Carson: A ver platícale a este viejo tus penas

Kurt: Es que no van bien las cosas

Carson: ¿Con la empresa o en tu matrimonio?

Kurt: En lo segundo

Carson: ¿Has descuidado tu matrimonio desde que tomaste las riendas de la compañía?

Kurt: No, trato de hacer espacios para convivir con él, pero se está alejando cada día, a veces siento que duermo con un extraño

Carson: Habla con él, una plática sincera siempre ayuda a remediar las cosas

Kurt: Gracias tío, siempre tus consejos me ayudan mucho

Carson: Tal vez podrían venir unos días a la hacienda

Kurt: Se lo propondré, ¿no tienes una visita?

Carson: Sí, mi ahijado está aquí, pero la hacienda es enorme

Kurt: Lo sé, esos veranos de mi niñez jamás los olvidaré

Carson: Eras un niño muy inquieto

Kurt: Sigo siendo muy inquieto, nunca puedo estar sin hacer nada, bueno tío no sigo interrumpiéndote, cuídate mucho

Carson: Si sobrino, tú también

Kurt: Adiós

Carson: Adiós

En cuanto colgó,

Blaine: ¿Tu sobrino padrino?

Carson: Si,

Blaine: ¿Es el de la pintura de la sala?

Carson: El mismo, jamás se han conocido

Blaine: No se ha dado la ocasión, sobretodo porque me fui a vivir a Sonora

Carson: Por negocios y por amor

Blaine: Si, me fue bien en lo primero, pero en lo segundo

Carson: Hace ya algunos meses que murió tu esposo

Blaine: Si, y con su muerte se descubrieron muchas cosas

Carson: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: No lo quiero agobiar con esa historia, tiene que descansar, no se ha sentido bien los últimos días

Carson: Es normal en un viejo como yo, algunos días se está bien y otros mal

Blaine: Le mintió a su sobrino

Carson: Para qué preocuparlo, suficiente tiene con la empresa y su matrimonio, el cual por lo que me dice no va bien

Blaine: Al menos se ha dado cuenta, yo

Hizo una pausa,

Carson: ¿Tú qué ahijado?

Blaine: Nada

Los dos siguieren leyendo hasta entrada la noche, Kurt terminó de cenar, y subió al cuarto con su esposo, estaba revisando unos papeles,

Kurt: ¿Podemos hablar?

Adam: No

Kurt: Lo necesitamos

Adam dejó los papeles, y lo volteó a ver, y con un tono de molestia le dijo,

Adam: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Kurt: De nosotros

Adam: ¿Qué hay con nosotros?

Kurt: Adam, algo está pasando

Adam: ¿No pensarás que te engaño?

Kurt: Yo no dije eso, pero siento que nuestra relación se está deteriorando

Adam: Mira no tengo tiempo

Kurt: Por favor, antes por más trabajo que tenías siempre te dabas oportunidad para platicar conmigo, para contarnos nuestras cosas, y ahora siento que duermo con un extraño

Adam: Estás en tus días

Kurt: Adam, estoy tratando de tener una conversación, la necesitamos

Adam: Tengo que revisar estos papeles para la junta de mañana, y como veo que no me dejarás hacerlo aquí, me voy al estudio

Kurt: Pero…

Adam se levantó, tomó las hojas y lo dejó en el cuarto, Kurt tomó la foto del día de su boda que tenía en su mesa de noche, se tiró en la cama, estaba llorando,

Kurt: ¿Dónde quedo nuestro amor? Yo te sigo amando, pero tú

Adam por mientras en el estudio,

Adam: ¿Sospechará algo? No creo, he sido cuidadoso

En eso sonó su celular,

Adam: ¿Bueno?

Jeremiah: Hola querido

Adam: Hola

Jeremiah: ¿Puedes hablar?

Adam: Si, estoy en el estudio

Jeremiah: ¿Cuándo te vas a animar a dejarlo?

Adam: No sé cómo plantearle el divorcio

Jeremiah: ¿Esperas que crea ese cuento? no seré tu amante toda la vida

Adam: Lo sé, pero dame más tiempo

Jeremiah: Te doy dos meses no más, sino veo claro, lo nuestro se termina

Adam: Lo haré en un mes, te lo prometo

Jeremiah: Reservé unos boletos para irnos al caribe

Adam: ¿Para cuándo?

Jeremiah: Podríamos salir mañana mismo y regresar el domingo en la noche, ¿qué dices?

Adam: No sé, el sábado

Jeremiah: ¿Qué?

Adam: Está bien, nos vamos al caribe

Jeremiah; No te arrepentirás te haré pasar un fin de semana inolvidable

Adam: Lo sé

Arriba en la recámara, Kurt seguía llorando,

Kurt: Tal vez si dejara la empresa. No puedo ¿quién se haría cargo? Mi tío confió en mí, no lo puedo defraudar. Tengo que buscar cómo arreglar las cosas, pero si ni podemos hablar

De pronto le saltó una duda,

Kurt: ¿Por qué me dijo si pensaba que me engañaba? ¿Será eso? ¿Me estará engañando? No

Entre el llanto y todo lo que tuvo en el día se quedó dormido, a la mañana siguiente, antes de irse a trabajar,

Kurt: Adam

Adam: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así

Adam: Será después, se me hace tarde

Kurt: Pero…

Adam: Tengo prisa

Kurt: Oye

Adam: ¿Qué?

Kurt: El sábado

Adam: Cierto, aprovecho para decirte que me voy esta tarde a una convención a Acapulco es probable que no regrese hasta el domingo

Kurt: Pero el sábado

Adam: Adiós

Adam le dio un beso frío en la mejilla, Kurt no se podía desmoronar, tomó aire, y se fue a la oficina, tenía la junta con los de la agencia, vio la campaña,

Kurt: Me gusta el concepto, pero quiero algo más humano

Annie: ¿En qué sentido Licenciado?

Kurt: Miren, la imagen la quiero algo más cálida

Kurt les explicó que quería que no se viera una empresa vacía,

Kurt: A final de cuentas, el nombre de la empresa es Corazón, y quiero que eso se vea reflejado

Annie: Está bien

Al terminar la junta fue a su oficina, tomó el teléfono

Kurt: Marley, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Marley: En seguida licenciado

Marley entró a la oficina, era una señora como de unos treinta años, mucho mayor que Kurt,

Marley: ¿Si Licenciado?

Kurt: ¿Segura que no tengo nada para hoy?

Marley: No

Kurt: Bueno

Marley: Licenciado quiero aprovechar para pedirle algo

Kurt: Si dime

Marley: No sé si recuerda, pero mañana es mi aniversario, se lo comenté a principio de la semana, y quería ver si me puede dar el día libre, es que mi marido quiere llevarme a comer, y a bailar en la noche, como cayó en viernes

Kurt: Si, por supuesto Marley, tomate el día

Marley: Muchas gracias

Kurt: No me las des

Marley: ¿Le sucede algo?

A Kurt con lo que le dijo que haría el marido de Marley le dieron ganas de llorar,

Kurt: No, es más tómate la tarde libre y mañana

Marley: Pero Licenciado

Kurt: Si, no hay nada pendiente, así la puedes utilizar para irte a consentir a un salón de belleza

Marley: Lo pensaba hacer mañana

Kurt: Pues hazlo hoy, así tienes todo el día de mañana para celebrar con tu esposo

Marley Licenciado se va a ir al cielo

Kurt: Anda vete

Antes de que saliera

Kurt: Marley

Marley: Si

Kurt: ¿Cuánto llevan de casados?

Marley: Diez años, me case muy chiquita

Kurt: ¿Diez años?

Marley: Si, ¿por qué licenciado?

Kurt: Nada más curiosidad

Marley salió de la oficina, en cuanto cerró la puerta Kurt tomó la foto que tenía con Adam en su oficina,

Kurt: Tienen más años de matrimonio que nosotros y no han perdido la ilusión por su aniversario. En dos años se esfumó el amor entre nosotros, Adam, ni siquiera te acordaste que cumplimos dos años el sábado

Kurt le marcó,

Adam: ¿Bueno?

Kurt: Adam

Adam: Kurt estoy muy ocupado

En la oficina de Adam,

Jeremiah: Ya cuélgale

Adam: Shh

Kurt pudo oír la otra voz,

Kurt: ¿Con quién estás?

Adam: Con un cliente

Kurt: Pero oí

Adam: Mira tengo prisa, tengo algunos pendientes y estoy con el tiempo justo para irme al aeropuerto

Kurt: Me puedo ir contigo

Adam: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, podemos

Adam: No, voy de negocios, no de placer

Kurt: Adam

Adam: Adiós

Adam le colgó,

Kurt: Ni siquiera tiene idea que el sábado es nuestro aniversario

Kurt salió de la oficina, no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa, estaría solo durante todo el fin de semana, en su aniversario, le marcó a su amigo,

Kurt: Hola

Jeff: Hola, el hombre de negocios

Kurt: Hola Jeffrey

Jeff: ¿Y eso que te acuerdas de tu amigo?

Kurt: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jeff: Cuidando a mi bebé

Kurt: ¿Puedo irte a visitar?

Jeff: Hombre, eso no me lo tienes que preguntar

Kurt: No quiero molestar, ¿tu marido?

Jeff: Tú ven a visitarme

Kurt: Llego en un rato

A la hora estaba en casa de su amigo, no quería estar solo, tocó,

Nick: Hola

Kurt: Hola Nick, ¿cómo estás?

Nick: Bien, pasa

Kurt: Gracias, ¿no te molesta que venga?

Nick: Hombre, eres no solo el mejor amigo de mi esposo, también mío

Kurt: Gracias

Nick: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt suspiró,

Kurt: Si

Nick: Ven, presiento que necesitas hablar

Kurt: Mucho Nick

Entraron lo pasó a la sala, ahí estaba su amigo,

Nick: Me llevo al bebé, cualquier cosa estoy arriba

Jeff: Gracias mi amor

Nick le dio un beso tan tierno a Jeff, ellos tenían tres años de casados,

Jeff: Ven siéntate

Kurt: Gracias Jeff por recibirme

Jeff: Noté que te sucedía algo por tu tono de voz

Kurt: Amigo me estoy desmoronando

Jeff: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Mi matrimonio

Jeff: ¿Tienes problemas?

Kurt: No lo sé

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Es que Adam está tan extraño

Jeff: ¿En qué sentido?

Kurt: Él se fue a Acapulco

Jeff: ¿Y eso lo hace extraño?

Kurt: El sábado es nuestro aniversario

Jeff: Si lo sé, pero va a regresar antes, quiero suponer

Kurt: No, se quedará allá hasta el domingo, y ni de fingido me dijo algo del aniversario

Jeff: Amigo, a lo mejor tiene mucha presión

Kurt: Yo también tengo mucho trabajo, pero una fecha así no se te olvida

Jeff: A lo mejor era algo que no pudo evitar, y te sorprende mandándote flores o regresando de sorpresa

Kurt: Lo dudo

Jeff: ¿Tan mal están las cosas?

Kurt: Simplemente ayer traté de que habláramos, pero el señor estaba muy ocupado, para darle un espacio a nuestro matrimonio

Jeff: No estarás

Kurt: ¿Que sentirías si te acercas a darle un beso a tu esposo y te esquiva?

Jeff: ¡Eso hizo!

Kurt: Si, ayer

Jeff: No sé qué decirte

Kurt: Traté de tener una plática con él, y no quiso, hasta

Kurt hizo una pausa, se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas.

Jeff: ¿Qué amigo?

Kurt: Cuando le pedí hablar, las pocas palabras que cruzamos, me dijo que si no pensaba que me engañaba

Jeff: ¿Y?

Kurt: Te juro que nunca se me pasó por la mente, pero

Jeff: ¿Ahora?

Kurt: Si, es que su alejamiento, no querer hablar, tengo un año que tomé las riendas de la compañía

Jeff: ¿No será eso?

Kurt: Te digo que fue hace un año, y solo hace como cuatro meses

Jeff: El cambió

Kurt: Si, estos meses no tiene espacio para mí, está muy cansado, ni siquiera

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Solo dormimos juntos

Jeff: ¿Ustedes dos?

Kurt: En cuatro meses nada

Jeff: Amigo, eso está grave

Kurt: Me lo dices, he intentado todo, que si una cena preparada de tal manera, cambiar mi guardarropa, ya se me acabaron las armas

Jeff: O las ganas

Kurt: Las dos, yo lo amo, soy capaz de hacer lo imposible para salvar nuestro matrimonio

Jeff: ¿Hasta perdonarle una infidelidad?

Kurt: Espero que no me haya engañado, si lo hizo es que ya no encontró en mi lo que lo hiciera feliz y tuvo que buscar a alguien más

Jeff: Kurt, tú eres un gran hombre, lo has ayudado mucho, gracias a ti su carrera en los negocios subió, no era el éxito que es ahora antes de que se casaran

Kurt: Si

Estuvo un rato más en casa de su amigo, al entrar a la sala de su casa, la sintió tan vacía, estaba llena de muebles, pero no había nada de lo que dos años atrás se sentía, cuando llegaron por primera vez, las imágenes empezaron a pasar enfrente de Kurt, como Adam lo cargó y lo subió hasta su cuarto, como esa primera semana en que les entregaron sus muebles se las ingeniaron para vivir ahí, querían estar en su casa o como Adam le decía,

Kurt: Nuestro nido de amor. ¿En qué instante lo abandonaste? Yo sigo aquí, pero tú no ¿Habrá alguien más?

El viernes se fue a la oficina, a causa de la ausencia de Marley tuvo mucho trabajo lo cual lo agradeció con todo el alma, tener su mente ocupada resolviendo cada asunto de la oficina, no lo dejaba atormentarse porque el día siguiente no sería nada grato, su aniversario y su esposo lejos, desde que se había ido, no le llamó para decirle que llegó bien, nada.

Kurt quería marcarle, pero ni siquiera le dijo en qué hotel se quedaría, intentó en su celular

Kurt: Lo tiene apagado. Extraño, jamás lo apaga. Mejor sigo trabajando

Por su parte en la hacienda,

Carson: Ahijado

Blaine: ¿Padrino seguro no quiere que le hablemos al doctor?

Carson: No, se me pasará, son achaques normales de la edad

Blaine: Me preocupa que se vaya a poner mal

Carson: No muchacho, a ver tú no me has querido decir lo que te trajo aquí

Blaine: Necesitaba un lugar

Hizo una pausa

Carson: ¿Para?

Blaine: Padrino si le molesta mi presencia

Carson: No digas tonterías ahijado, al contrario me alegra tenerte aquí, esta hacienda es muy grande para mí solo, pero aquí está mi vida y mi amor

Blaine: ¿Amó mucho a su esposa?

Carson: Con toda mi alma, por eso cuando murió, no me volví a casar, mi corazón se lo llevó con ella

Blaine: Por eso le puso a la hacienda Coeur

Carson: Si, corazón en francés, porque fue ahí donde pasamos nuestra luna de miel

Blaine: El amor de ustedes fue muy grande

Carson: Es muy grande, aunque ella no esté viva, ese amor no muere

Blaine: Yo no puedo decir lo mismo

Carson: Siento que estás huyendo

Blaine: Si, del dolor

Carson: ¿Del dolor?

Blaine: Si padrino, no quiero agobiarlo con mis penas

Carson: A ver, a los viejos nos gusta hablar, pero también escuchar, de algo deben servir nuestros años, y la experiencia adquirida durante ellos

Blaine: Mi esposo

Hizo una pausa, poner la película que había tratado de borrar resultaba difícil, le contó a su padrino lo que sucedió, pero más que contarlo lo volvió a vivir,

Blaine: Eli, ¿a dónde vas?

Eli C: Tengo un compromiso

Blaine: ¿Tan de noche?

Eli C: Es una cena con mi amiga

Blaine: Hablé con Lisa hace un rato y no me comentó nada

Eli C: Con otra, tengo varias amigas

Blaine: Elijah, en unos días cumplimos años de casados

Eli C: Tengo que arreglarme Blaine

Blaine: Me gustaría que lo celebráramos una cena, no sé

Eli C: Mira, tengo un compromiso ¿lo dejamos para después?

Blaine: Está bien

Blaine salió del cuarto, fue a su estudio, a la hora escuchó que Elijah salía, ni siquiera se había despedido de él, se asomó por la ventana

Blaine: Una maleta ¿Para qué quieres una maleta?

Subió a su cuarto, cuando entró había ropa por todos lados, la recámara estaba toda revuelta,

Blaine: Se fue

Bajó corriendo, pero Elijah se había ido,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Registró la recámara buscando algo que le diera una explicación, pero no había nada, a la hora sonó el teléfono,

Blaine: ¿Bueno Elijah?

Enfermera: No, ¿es usted el esposo de Elijah Collin?

Blaine: Si, soy yo

Enfermera: Su esposo sufrió un accidente

Blaine: ¿Cómo está?

Enferma: Muy grave

Blaine: Salgo para allá, ¿en qué hospital está?

Enfermera: En el Cartagena

Blaine: Voy enseguida

Blaine llegó al hospital, en el camino tenía muchas dudas, al llegar a la recepción,

Blaine: Señorita ¿me puede dar informes de Elijah Collin?

Recepcionista: ¿Usted es?

Blaine: Su esposo

Recepcionista: Espéreme un segundo

Blaine: Si gracias

La recepcionista marcó,

Recepcionista: Está el esposo de Elijah Collin en recepción,

Unos instantes después llegó una enfermera,

Enfermera: Venga conmigo

Blaine: ¿Cómo está mi esposo?

Enfermero: El accidente fue muy grave, llegó vivo de milagro, el hombre que iba con él murió al instante

Blaine: ¿Hombre?

Enfermera: Si, era un hombre el que manejaba el automóvil según sé, no puedo decirle más, su esposo lo ha estado llamando desde que llegó

Blaine: Va a

Enfermera: Tiene muy pocas posibilidades

Blaine: Gracias

La enfermera lo condujo a terapia intensiva, en cuanto entro vio a su esposo con varias quemaduras, su cara estaba destruida, al igual que su cuerpo, estaba un doctor,

Doctor: Lo siento

Blaine: ¿No tiene esperanzas?

Doctor: Si llega a vivir, sería un martirio para él

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Doctor: La mayor parte de su cuerpo está quemada, además las radiografías muestran que quedaría inválido

Blaine: Entiendo

Elijah había despertado,

Eli C: Blaine?

Blaine: Aquí estoy

Se acercó, no sabía si agarrarlo, su piel estaba completamente quemada,

Eli C: Escúchame

Blaine: Si

Eli C: Te pido perdón

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Eli C: Esta noche me iba a ir con mi amante

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Eli C: Si, llevaba dos años engañándote

Blaine tenía ganas de reclamarle, pero al verlo tan destruido, se aguantó,

Blaine: Eli, no sigas, descansa

Eli C: No voy a vivir lo sé,

Blaine: Mira

Eli C: Déjame hablar

Blaine: Te escucho

Eli C: No te merecías mi engaño, fuiste un hombre maravilloso, pero me dejé llevar, ya cuando quería dejar a mi amante, no pude, había nacido por él una necesidad muy grande, no quería seguir así, me propuso que nos fuéramos y yo acepté, pero la vida me cobró muy caro

Blaine: No digas tonterías

Eli C: Si, ¿me podrás perdonar algún día?

Blaine: No tengo nada

Eli C: ¿Me perdonas Blaine?

Blaine: Te perdono

En cuanto escuchó sus palabras, una de las máquinas empezó a hacer un ruido,

Blaine: Enfermera, enfermera

La enfermera entró,

Enfermera: Lo siento señor

Blaine: No, haga algo

Enfermera: No podemos hacer nada

Blaine se dejó caer de rodillas, a pesar de enterarse de su engaño lo amaba, no importaba nada, el doctor entró,

Doctor: Señor lo siento

Blaine: No, haga algo

Doctor: Sonaré duro, pero fue mejor así, él no continuó con su agonía

Al día siguiente lo enterró, la familia de Elijah no sabía del engaño, un mes después de su muerte de él,

Rose: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Señora no sé

Rose: Iba sola, ¿por qué?

Blaine sentía que la señora le reclamaba, trató de aguantarse, no le quiso decir que su hijo lo engañaba desde hace dos años, que esa noche que se accidentó se iba con su amante, y que lo abandonaba,

Blaine: Por favor señora

Rose: Tú

Blaine: Yo no soy culpable de nada

Rose: Eras su esposo, lo tenías que cuidar

Él no pudo más,

Blaine: Su hijo se iba a escapar con su amante, él murió instantáneamente

Rose: Estás

Blaine: Diciendo la verdad, si quiere usted misma averigüe con la policía, ellos la podrán sacar de todas las dudas que tenga

Esa misma noche empacó sus cosas, y viajó a la hacienda de su padrino,

Blaine: Por eso estoy aquí

Carson: Así que su familia te culpa

Blaine: Tal vez la señora lo dijo porque le dolía, pero yo no estaba para soportar nada

Carson: ¿Te duele?

Blaine: Mucho, lo amaba con toda mi alma, y enterarme de su engaño

Carson: Ahijado lo siento mucho, por eso te viniste a refugiar a la hacienda

Blaine: Mis mejores recuerdos están aquí, esas vacaciones de diciembre con usted y mi madrina, esos recuerdos no me hicieron cometer una locura

Carson: ¿Qué locura?

Blaine: Quise tomar la salida fácil

Carson: ¿Cuál es esa?

Blaine: Me traté de matar

Carson: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si, estaba muy mal, había tomado, iba a tomar el auto, pero la sirvienta se percató y no dejó que lo hiciera

Carson: Dios te mando un ángel

Blaine: No me hable de Dios en estos momentos padrino

Carson: Veo que estás muy dolido

Blaine: Mucho, por eso quise refugiarme aquí, alejarme de todo lo que me lo recordara, vendí la casa, todo

Carson: Escogiste el lugar para curar las heridas

Blaine: No sé si curarán, pero al menos siento mucha paz al estar aquí

Carson: Los meses te ayudarán a perdonar el engaño de que fuiste preso y volverás a verle a la vida su luz

Blaine: No padrino, mi luz se fue con Elijah, a pesar del engaño

Carson: Ahijado, el amor puede volver a ti

Blaine: A mi corazón lo destruyeron, sigue latiendo, pero jamás podrá volver a amar

Carson: Jamás y siempre son palabras que uno no puede asegurar

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

A su padrino le dio un ataque de tos,

Blaine: Padrino

Carson: Estoy bien muchacho

Blaine: Hay que llamar al doctor

Carson: No

Blaine: Pero

Carson: ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo el doctor con Elijah?

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Carson: Que era mejor no prolongar su agonía

Blaine: Si

Carson: Eso mismo quiero yo, mejor llévame a mi cuarto, estaré bien

Blaine: Está bien padrino

Blaine subió a su padrino a su cuarto,

Carson: Pásame el cuadro de mi esposa

Blaine: Aquí tiene

Blaine le dio un cuadro con la foto de una señora hermosa, era una pintura en blanco y negro, muy antigua, pero a pesar de los años, parecía como si fuera tomada ayer,

Blaine: ¿Le traigo algo?

Carson: No, solo quiero dormir

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Carson: Si, y recuerda, el corazón no puede dejar de latir y tampoco debe latir solo para vivir, si no amas, la vida no tiene sentido

Blaine: Si

Carson: Y algo más, la vida te puede poner muchas pruebas, pero nunca tomes salidas fáciles es más valiente el que enfrenta las cosas y renace de las cenizas como un fénix

Blaine: Si padrino

Sentía como si se estuviera despidiendo,

Carson: Quiero darte algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Carson: Cerca de donde está enterrada mi esposa hay un rosal

Blaine: Si lo he visto

Carson: Córtalo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Carson: Abajo encontrarás una caja, y hay algo que te ayudará, quiero pedirte una cosa

Blaine: Lo que quiera

Carson: Tengo el presentimiento que no estaré aquí

Blaine: Padrino no diga eso

Carson: Escúchame

Blaine: Si

Carson: Quiero pedirte que cuides a mi sobrino

Blaine: ¿A su sobrino?

Carson: Si, hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que necesitará de alguien y yo no estaré físicamente para ayudarlo

Blaine: No entiendo

Carson: Solo prométeme, que estarás a su lado

Blaine: Ni siquiera lo conozco

Carson: Júrame que mi sobrino contará contigo

Blaine: Se lo juro

Carson: Gracias, ahora quiero dormir, estoy cansado

Blaine: Si padrino

Blaine lo dejó solo, Don Carson entró en un sueño tan apacible, a lo lejos vio a su esposa que con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos lo esperaba, fue a su encuentro.

* * *

_._

_Espero sus reviews =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ayer ff no me dejó actualizar en todo el día u.u pero aquí está el segundo capítulo :D_

**2**

El sábado temprano, en la hacienda Doña Engracia subió a ver a Don Carson, entró al cuarto,

Engracia: Buenos días Don Carson

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, abrió las cortinas para que entrara el sol,

Engracia: Ahora si se le pegaron las sábanas

Don Carson seguía sin despertar, la señora se acercó cuando lo vio, tenía abrazado el retrato de su esposa y tenía en su rostro una sonrisa,

Engracia: Don Carson

Doña Engracia lo movió pero,

Engracia: ¡Blaine, Blaine!

Él estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico, subió corriendo en cuanto escuchó los gritos de Doña Engracia, al entrar al cuarto pudo ver a la señora con lágrimas en los ojos

Blaine: No

Se acercó a la cama, tomó la mano de su padrino para checarle el pulso, respiró hondo, otra pérdida de alguien amado, tomó el retrato que sostenía Don Carson,

Blaine: No llores Engracia

Engracia: ¿Está vivo?

Blaine: No, pero ya está en el cielo al lado de su gran amor

A pesar de las palabras de Blaine, la señora no dejaba de llorar hasta que,

Engracia: El niño

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Engracia: Hay que avisarle al niño Kurt

Blaine: ¿Su sobrino?

Engracia: Si, Kurt vive en NYC

Blaine: ¿Tienes el teléfono?

Engracia: Está anotado en la agenda del estudio del señor

Blaine: Voy a avisarle

Engracia: Le tenemos que dar la noticia a los de la Hacienda

Blaine: Junta a todos los trabajadores en el patio, sé que todos querían mucho a mi padrino yo les daré la noticia

Engracia: Si niño

La señora fue a buscar a todos los trabajadores, por su parte Blaine primero llamó al doctor para que fuera a levantar el acta de defunción y también a la funeraria para que fueran a preparar el cuerpo.

Una vez hecho esto,

Blaine: Tengo que avisarle a su sobrino. Jamás he hablado con Kurt y tengo que darle esta terrible noticia

Hojeó la agenda buscando su teléfono, por fin dio con uno que decía,

Blaine: Debe ser este, Kurt y Adam

Marcó el número, mientras el teléfono sonaba, él trataba de encontrar las palabras para decirle que su tío había muerto, no le contestaron la llamada fue a dar al buzón

- _Estás hablando a la casa de Kurt y Adam, deja tu nombre y teléfono, nosotros nos comunicamos en cuanto sea posible_

Él pensó que no podía dejarle tal noticia en el buzón de su teléfono, así que,

Blaine: Kurt habla Blaine, el ahijado de tu tío Carson, por favor te podrías comunicar a la hacienda lo antes posible, es urgente

Colgó, no podía hacer más que esperar a que Kurt se comunicara, así que fue al patio para darle la noticia a la gente,

Blaine: Sé que todos ustedes le tienen un gran aprecio a mi padrino, la noticia que les voy a dar es muy triste, a muchos de ustedes los ayudó de diferentes maneras, hasta a sus espaldas

La gente que estaba ahí presentía la noticia,

Blaine: Mi padrino falleció en el transcurso de la noche, fue a encontrarse con su gran amor,

Varias de las personas que estaban ahí empezaron a llorar, un niño de diez años se acercó,

Agustín: ¿Se murió?

Blaine: Si, ¿cómo te llamas?

Agustín: Agustín

Blaine: Mi padrino está ya en el cielo

Agustín: Va a hacer el entierro como el patrón quería

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo quería?

Doña Engracia estaba cerca y alcanzó a escuchar la conversación,

Engracia: Niño

Blaine: Si Engracia

Engracia: Tu padrino leía todas las tardes con Agustín, le estaba enseñando a leer y a escribir, así que uno de esos días le dijo que quería que cuando muriera lo despidieran con

Agustín: Música y cohetes

Blaine: Así será Agustín, y algo más

Agustín: ¿Qué patrón?

Blaine: Yo te seguiré dando las clases que te daba mi padrino

El niño se fue con los demás trabajadores, Blaine entró a la casa, atendió al doctor que acababa de llegar,

Doctor: Este viejo se nos fue

Blaine: Si doctor

Doctor: Tanto le dije que se hiciera los estudios

Blaine: Dijo que no quería más agonía

Doctor: Sí a mí también me lo dijo, ¿está en su cuarto?

Blaine: Si, anoche me pidió que lo llevara, presentía su muerte, porque se despidió de mí prácticamente

Doctor: Lo siento

Blaine: Gracias

El doctor subió al cuarto, lo examinó y extendió el acta de defunción, cuando se la dio a Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Paro cardíaco?

Doctor: Si, pero no sufrió

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Doctor: Lo debió tener mientras dormía

Blaine: Se fue un gran hombre

Doctor: Si, un gran hombre

Más tarde llegaron los de la funeraria, mientras preparaban el cuerpo, Blaine fue al estudio para estar solo y esperar la llamada de Kurt, cuando se encontró sin nadie, se dejó caer en la silla y empezó a llorar.

Kurt ese sábado había despertado muy temprano, volteó a ver el hueco en su cama, sintió un dolor inmenso. Desde el jueves que se había ido su esposo, no se había tomado ni siquiera la molestia de hablarle. Se levantó y se puso un pantalón de buzo, tenía que salir de su casa, sacar el dolor y la impotencia de sentir que perdía al hombre que amaba sin razón aparente. Tomó sus llaves y salió a correr, cada paso que daba trataba de dejar el dolor que sentía, el vacío que por cuatro meses había crecido, estuvo corriendo varias vueltas al parque queriendo alejar de su mente que era su aniversario y que su esposo ni siquiera lo había recordado.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, sentía como el aire al correr borraba todo de su mente, no había nada que lo preocupara, que lo perturbara, de pronto sintió como no le quedaban más fuerzas y se dejó caer en el pasto,

Kurt: ¿Dónde te perdí? ¿Me estás engañando? ¿Amarás a otro?

Regresó a su casa con más dudas y preguntas, con ganas de tomar un avión a Acapulco, descubrir lo que fuera, pero tener claro lo que sucedía. Al llegar a su casa fue directo a la cocina a tomar agua, no tenía ni siquiera hambre, subió a su cuarto para darse un baño, al entrar se transportó a un año antes, las cosas eran tan diferentes,

Adam: Amor mío

Kurt: Adam

Adam: Baja te tengo una sorpresa

Recordó cómo iba a bajar las escaleras y él subió lo cargó, lo llevó al comedor donde lo esperaba,

Adam: Su desayuno

Kurt: Por eso te amo Adam

Adam: Espero que te guste, lo cociné yo mismo

Kurt: Que lindo, se ve muy rico

Adam: Ah, es que es un día muy especial

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Adam: ¿Olvidaste nuestro aniversario?

Kurt: Por supuesto que no, felicidades mi amor

Ese día había sido tan lindo, le había preparado el desayuno, habían ido a bailar en la noche, todo era tan diferente,

Kurt:- Ni siquiera una llamada. ¿Estarás muy ocupado en tu convención?

Tomó el teléfono para marcarle,

- _Para recuperar sus mensajes marque asterisco ochenta y seis_

Kurt lo marcó, tal vez él se había acordado de Kurt, y

- _Kurt habla Blaine, el ahijado de tu tío Carson, por favor te podrías comunicar a la hacienda lo antes posible, es urgente_

Habló a la hacienda, mientras contestaban

Kurt: ¿Le habrá pasado algo a mi tío?

Por fin le contestaron,

Blaine: ¿Bueno?

Kurt: Hola buenos días, ¿quién habla?

Blaine: Blaine

Kurt: Mira soy Kurt, me dejaste un recado en mi contestadora

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Le sucede algo a mi tío?

Blaine no sabía cómo decirle,

Kurt: ¿Sigues ahí?

Blaine: Si, aquí estoy

Kurt: ¿Algo pasa?

Blaine: Si, tu tío hoy en la mañana

Kurt: ¿Se puso mal?

Blaine: Si, no

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tu tío murió ayer en la noche

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Kurt dejó caer el teléfono, y se puso a llorar

Blaine: ¡Kurt, Kurt!

Kurt tomó de nuevo el teléfono

Kurt: Esto es

Blaine: No quería darte la noticia por teléfono, pero no encontré como hacerlo de forma diferente

Kurt: Yo hablé con él me dijo que estaba bien

Blaine: Llevaba días sintiéndose mal, no quiso preocuparte

Kurt: ¿Cómo murió?

Blaine: Ayer se sentía mal, me pidió que lo llevara a su cuarto

Kurt: ¿Estaba enfermo?

Blaine: Según me dice el doctor, había estado mal, pero él no quiso hacerse estudios

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Ayer me dijo que no quería prolongar su agonía

Kurt: No, salgo para allá

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿El entierro?

Blaine: Tranquilo, me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer los arreglos con la funeraria, en la noche van a hacer el velorio en la capilla de la hacienda, mañana a la una de la tarde la misa de cuerpo presente y a las cuatro

Kurt: El sepelio

Blaine: Si, también hice algo más

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tu tío quería

Kurt: Música y cohetes en su entierro

Blaine: Si, pensé que no lo sabías

Kurt: Muchas veces me lo dijo

Blaine: Todo está arreglado

Kurt: Muchas gracias, salgo en una hora para allá

Blaine: ¿Vienes en avión?

Kurt: Pediré un auto de la compañía

Blaine: ¿No necesitas que alguien vaya por ti?

Kurt: No, el auto me llevará hasta la hacienda

Blaine: De acuerdo, siento haberte hablado con esta noticia

Kurt: Me duele mucho, pero ya está con su amor

Blaine: Si, eso me dijo anoche, que podría unirse a ella

Kurt: En unas horas estaré allá

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt colgó, todo le daba vueltas, marcó el teléfono,

Sr. Gómez: ¿Bueno?

Kurt: Señor Gómez, habla el Lic. Kurt

Sr. Gómez: Buenos días Licenciado

Kurt: Mire, necesito que me mande a uno de los chóferes a mi casa

Sr. Gómez: ¿Va a salir de viaje?

Kurt: Si, necesito que me lleve a la Hacienda Coeur

Sr. Gómez: ¿Sucede algo?

Kurt: Falleció mi tío

Sr: Gómez: Lo siento mucho

Kurt: Gracias, por favor en una hora que esté en mi casa

Sr. Gómez: Desde luego Licenciado

Después de hacer eso le llamó a su casa a Marley,

Marley: Buenos días

Kurt- Buenos días Marley, disculpa que te moleste en sábado

Marley: Licenciado, ¿sucede algo?

Kurt: Si, mi tío falleció ayer,

A Kurt se le cerró la garganta por las lágrimas, su tío era lo único que le quedaba, sus padres habían muerto unos meses atrás en un accidente,

Marley: Lo siento

Kurt: Gracias, ¿por favor te puedes encargar de hacer pública la noticia?

Marley: Si licenciado

Kurt: También cancela todos mis compromisos para la siguiente semana, me quedaré unos días en la hacienda

Marley: ¿Algo más?

Kurt: Nada más

Marley: No se preocupe yo me hago cargo de todo

Kurt: Gracias

Marley: Y nuevamente lo siento

Kurt: Muchas gracias Marley

Kurt colgó, sacó algo de ropa de su closet y la empacó, le habló a su esposo, por fin el celular lo tenía prendido,

Adam: Bueno

Kurt: Adam

Adam: Kurt

Kurt: Mi tío falleció ayer

Adam: Lo siento mucho

Kurt: Solo te hablaba para avisarte que salgo hoy mismo para la hacienda

Adam: ¿Cuándo regresas?

Kurt: No lo sé

Adam: Yo tengo

Kurt: No te preocupes, estaré la siguiente semana en la hacienda

Adam: Si

Kurt: Adiós

Adam: Adiós

Le dolía que ni siquiera hubiera querido estar con Kurt en esos momentos, no lo dejó que le diera la explicación o justificación, tenía suficiente dolor como para que con sus palabras tal vez se descubriera lo que era evidente.

En Acapulco,

Jeremiah: ¿Quién era?

Adam: Mi esposo

Jeremiah: El cual pronto será tu ex-esposo

Adam: Si, no puedo

Jeremiah: ¿Qué?

Adam: Acaba de morir su tío

Jeremiah: Te di dos meses, no esperare más

Adam: Si, pero

Jeremiah: Tú me dijiste que en un mes le darías los papeles del divorcio

Adam: Ya hablé con el abogado, los está redactando

Jeremiah: Así que murió su tío

Adam: Si, era un buen hombre

Jeremiah: Supongo que Kurt heredará todo

Adam: No lo sé

Jeremiah: Tú tienes que quitarle algo de esa herencia

Adam: No

Jeremiah: ¿Cómo?

Adam: Kurt y yo nos casamos por bienes separados

Jeremiah: ¿Por qué?

Adam: Así consideramos que era mejor

Jeremiah: Pero lo que tienes tú

Adam: La casa y el negocio es mío, Kurt tampoco tiene derecho a nada de eso

Jeremiah: ¿No te peleará nada?

Adam: Yo digo que no

Jeremiah: ¿Por qué tú no peleas algo?

Adam: No, suficiente duro será darle los papeles un mes después de que haya muerto su tío, era como un padre para Kurt, además está reciente lo de sus padres

Jeremiah: No pensarás quedarte con Kurt por lástima

Adam: En un mes sin falta le daré los papeles del divorcio

Jeremiah: ¿Estará fuera?

Adam: Si, en la hacienda

Jeremiah: Puedo quedarme contigo unos días en tu casa

Adam: No creo que sea conveniente

Jeremiah: Dale vacaciones a la sirvienta, así no se darán cuenta que estuve ahí

Adam: Pero

Jeremiah: Esa será dentro de poco mi casa, ¿o no?

Adam: Si claro Jeremiah

En la casa de Kurt,

Sr. Gómez: Buenos días Licenciado

Kurt: Señor Gómez

Sr. Gómez: No pude localizar a ninguno de los chóferes, así que yo lo llevaré

Kurt: Gracias

Sr. Gómez: ¿Le ayudo con su equipaje?

Kurt: Si por favor

El señor metió el equipaje a la cajuela, Kurt se subió al auto, el señor arrancó, había algo de tráfico en la salida,

Kurt: Tardaremos en llegar

Sr. Gómez: Este tramo es algo de tráfico por los camiones, pero más adelante las cosas se aligeran

Kurt: Ya quisiera estar allá

Sr. Gómez: Su tío siempre fue un gran hombre

Kurt: Si, fue como un segundo padre para mí

Sr. Gómez: Lo siento mucho

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt cerró sus ojos, un tramo de la carretera se quedó dormido, cuando despertó,

Kurt: ¿Cuánto falta?

Sr. Gómez: Estamos a una hora de llegar

Kurt: Me quedé dormido

Sr. Gómez: No pasó buena noche

Kurt: No, parece que lo presentía estuve muy inquieto ayer, pero suponía que era por otra cosa

Sr. Gómez: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: No me haga caso, estos paisajes empiezan a ser conocidos

Sr. Gómez: ¿Venía muy seguido a la hacienda?

Kurt: En las vacaciones de verano

Kurt se transportó a cuando tenía once años y sus padres lo llevaban para que pasara la temporada de verano con sus tíos, como en cuanto se estacionaban Kurt corría a abrazar a su tía y a su tío, como pasaba horas en la biblioteca sentado en las piernas de su tío escuchando historias fantásticas y la que más le gustaba, la historia de amor de sus tíos, ahora dudaba tanto que el amor existiera, su matrimonio se derrumbaba y no podía detenerlo.

A la hora llegaron a la hacienda, al ver la entrada, no pudo evitar llorar, no habría a quien correr para abrazarlo, Blaine seguía en el estudio llorando, se le había ido el tiempo, él tenía una herida muy reciente, con la pérdida de su padrino crecía, escuchó un auto, se asomó, supuso que era Kurt, el cual nunca en su vida había conocido más que por el retrato que estaba en la sala, salió del estudio, Kurt iba entrando a la casa,

Blaine: Buenas tardes

Kurt: Buenas tardes

Blaine: Soy Blaine

Kurt: Mucho gusto, Kurt

Los dos tenían los ojos muy rojos, desde que recibió la noticia Kurt había llorado tanto en su casa, como cierta parte del trayecto a la hacienda, Blaine también había llorado un buen rato,

Blaine: Tantos años y nos venimos a conocer en un momento así

Kurt: Si, jamás nos conocimos en persona

Blaine: No

Kurt: Mi tío

Blaine: Ya lo trasladaron a la capilla, la gente de la hacienda se está turnando para rezar

Los dos al mismo tiempo,

- Como si sirviera de algo

Esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa,

Kurt: Voy a subir mi equipaje

Blaine: Le pedí que preparara a Engracia una de las habitaciones

Kurt: Supongo que arregló la misma que ocupaba de niño

Blaine: Me imagino, cuando llegué me arregló la que ocupaba de niño

Kurt: Bien, quiero dejar esto e ir a la capilla

Blaine: A ver, yo subo las maletas

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine tomó las maletas, las subió al cuarto, después los dos fueron a la capilla, los dos entraron caminando por el centro, abajo del altar, estaba el féretro con el cuerpo de su tío, tal vez fue el viaje pero Kurt sintió que se le iba el aire, Blaine lo vio pálido y lo sostuvo,

Blaine: ¿Te sientes mal?

Kurt: El viaje, y

Blaine: Lo entiendo

Lo ayudó a llegar hasta el féretro, cuando vio a su tío dentro de la caja, las lágrimas le brotaron como si fuera una llave de agua,

Kurt: Está sonriendo

Blaine: El doctor dice que no sufrió, el ataque al corazón lo debió tener mientras dormía

Kurt: Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él

Blaine no supo que decirle, él también estaba afectado, viajó a la hacienda para encontrar el consuelo al lado de su padrino y con sus consejos seguir viviendo, recordó la promesa que le hizo a su tío. Estuvieron un largo rato en la capilla, después regresaron a la casa,

Kurt: Me voy a recostar un rato

Blaine: Yo también haré lo mismo

Kurt: Muchas gracias por encargarte de todo

Blaine: No, para mí era como un padre

Kurt: Mi tío también fue como un padre para mí

Los dos iban a subir a dormir cuando,

Engracia: ¿Dónde van?

Kurt: Engracia

Kurt bajó las escaleras, y abrazó a la señora,

Engracia: Se nos fue niño

Kurt: Si, no me pude despedir de él

Engracia: Solo el niño Blaine lo pudo hacer

Blaine: Me voy a recostar un rato

Engracia: Los dos no han comido nada,

Kurt: Yo no tengo hambre

Blaine: Ni yo Engracia

Engracia: Recuerda niño, que cuando llegó, su tío le dijo que el alimento ayudaba al cuerpo, pero algunas veces al alma, la mesa ya está puesta

Blaine: ¿Podemos comer en la cocina?

Engracia: Pasen al comedor

Los dos entraron, había dos lugares puestos, uno a la derecha y otro en la izquierda,

- Falta el lugar de la esquina

Los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo,

Kurt: Yo voy de este lado

Blaine: Y yo de este

Los dos se sentaron, comieron sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, ambos estaban inmersos en los recuerdos de todos los días que habían pasado al lado de esos seres maravillosos, de como siempre tenían una palabra para guiarlos, una simple sonrisa, con tantos recuerdos los dos terminaron su comida con lágrimas en los ojos, después subieron a descansar un rato, la noche sería muy larga.

En la capilla nunca faltó gente que estuviera rezando por su tío, las horas fueron pasando, por fin llegó la una de la tarde, los dos estaban destrozados, ninguno había dejado de llorar, casi no habían comido y habían dormido pocas horas.

La misa fue muy emotiva, el padre les hizo ver que tal vez había dejado este mundo, pero que había emprendido el viaje a uno mejor, los dos de cierta manera entendían esas palabras, había dejado de sufrir y se encontraría con su esposa.

Mientras escuchaban las palabras del padre, los dos de cierta manera quisieron ocupar el lugar de su tío, Blaine se sentía muy dolido por el engaño de su esposo y Kurt casi podía asegurar que la actitud de su esposo, era consecuencia de que lo estaba engañando.

En cuanto terminaron la misa, prepararon todo para el entierro, en uno de los extremos de la hacienda, estaba el lugar donde años atrás habían enterrado a la señora Amelia, por orden del señor Carson, quería ser enterrado a un lado de su esposa, de la mujer que en vida amo tanto y aún cuando ella murió ese amor no desapareció.

La gente de la hacienda se turnó para trasladar el féretro desde la capilla hasta el lugar donde descansaría, en cuanto salió el féretro de la capilla, se comenzaron a escuchar los cohetes y la música, que lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto.

Blaine desde que salieron de la capilla, cargó el féretro del extremo derecho y no dejó que nadie ocupara su lugar, a su lado iba Kurt, ambos estaban envueltos en lágrimas.

Al llegar todo estaba preparado para el entierro,

En cuanto empezaron a cantar, tanto Kurt como Blaine se derrumbaron, los dos se dejaron caer cerca de donde bajaba el féretro de su tío, Blaine lo abrazó, no podía hacer más, no lo podía consolar, porque él estaba igual de mal que Kurt.

Una vez que estuvo el féretro hasta abajo, los dos tomaron un puñado de tierra y lo dejaron caer, también lanzó cada uno una rosa de las que crecían cerca de la tumba de la señora Amelia, Blaine se levantó,

Blaine: Kurt

Kurt: No

Blaine lo ayudó a que se levantara y lo sostuvo, el entierro trascurrió entre música y cohetes que tronaban en el cielo, de pronto cuando iban a terminar de cubrir el féretro y poner la cruz, el cielo se comenzó a nublar, ninguna persona se movió a pesar de la evidente amenaza de lluvia.

En su vida se habían conocido, pero estaban unidos por el gran amor que le tenían tanto al señor Carson como a la señora Amelia, a los dos siempre les tendieron la mano cuando lo necesitaron.

El señor Carson hizo más llevadera la muerte repentina de los padres de Kurt, había sido un accidente, el auto se quedó sin frenos y cayeron a un barranco, los dos murieron instantáneamente.

Por su parte Blaine había llegado ahí destrozado por el engaño de su esposo y su muerte, pero conforme fueron pasando los días había encontrado algo de consuelo para su alma.

En cuanto pusieron la cruz sobre la tumba, del cielo comenzaron a caer una leves gotas de lluvia, la banda había dejado de tocar, poco a poco la gente se fue desplazando, Kurt y Blaine seguían a un lado de la tumba, cada quien con su dolor, el agua arreció,

Blaine: Creo que deberíamos ir a la hacienda

Kurt: Si

Los dos caminaron de regreso, la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte cada vez, pero ellos caminaban a paso lento, como si el agua no les cayera encima, ni siquiera tenían lágrimas que llorar.

Por fin llegaron a la hacienda, cada quien se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse, había sido un día muy pesado, ninguno quiso cenar nada, ambos en sus habitaciones veían el pasado, lo hermoso que había sido tener esos meses de vacaciones en la hacienda, todo lo que habían aprendido, encontraron un poco de sosiego a su dolor al pensar que el señor Carson estaría junto a la mujer que amaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se levantó muy temprano, recordó todo el entierro como si fuera una película, Kurt también se había levantado, bajó a la biblioteca, ese lugar lo sentía como una guarida donde todo se borraba al entrar ahí, pero no era el único,

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: No, pasa

Kurt: Gracias

Los dos estaban sentados cada quien en una de las sillas del estudio, estuvieron un largo rato sin pronunciar una sola palabra, por fin rompieron el silencio,

Kurt: Te agradezco que te encargaras de todo

Blaine: No, era como mi padre, creo que te lo dije ayer

Kurt: Ayer mi cabeza no registró muchas cosas

Blaine: Lo sé, nos conocimos en una situación muy triste

Kurt: Si, tantos años y jamás te había conocido

Blaine: Ni yo, solo por la pintura de la sala

Kurt: Esa pintura, mi tío se empeñó en hacerla, decía que tenía un parecido a mi tía

Blaine: En su cuarto tiene una foto de mi madrina cuando era joven y te pareces a ella

Kurt: Lástima que no tuve la misma suerte de ella

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Aprovechando que estamos hablando

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Hay dos cosas que tengo que decirte

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: La primera, es que ayer habló el abogado de tu tío, parece que se enteró de la noticia por un periódico o algo así

Kurt: Si, le pedí a mi secretaría que hiciera el comunicado, fue un importante hombre de negocios mi tío

Blaine: Y un hombre de gran corazón

Kurt: Siempre ayudó a la gente

Blaine: A mí para empezar

Kurt: Se sentía muy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que habías logrado

Blaine: En mucho se lo debo al apoyo y a la educación que él me dio

Kurt: Mi tío, lo voy a extrañar tanto

Blaine: Yo también

Kurt: Me decías del abogado

Blaine: Mi padrino pidió que tres días después de su muerte se leyera su testamento, aquí en la hacienda

Kurt: Me lo imaginaba

Blaine: El abogado me dijo que teníamos que estar los dos presentes

Kurt: ¿Tú y yo?

Blaine: Si solo los dos, nadie más según indicaciones de mi padrino

Kurt: Yo pensaba quedarme unos días en la hacienda, al menos hasta que terminara lo del novenario

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Después del entierro tienen la costumbre de rezar nueve días, después se lleva una cruz al lugar o algo así

Blaine: En cada lugar las tradiciones son diferentes

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Entonces no tienes inconveniente de que mañana se lea el testamento?

Kurt: No, ninguno

Blaine: Bueno, le avisaré el abogado mañana a primera hora

Kurt:- Gracias, me dijiste que eran dos cosas

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Cuál es la segunda?

Blaine: Te parecerá extraña

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Una noche antes de morir, mi padrino me pidió que lo llevara a su cuarto

Kurt: ¿Tú fuiste el último que habló con él?

Blaine: Si, presentía su muerte, le dije que le hablaba al doctor pero no quiso

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Dijo que no quería más agonía

Kurt: Él no está sufriendo

Blaine: Si así es

Kurt: Supongo que te dijo algo

Blaine: Si, me dijo algunas cosas y también me pidió algo

Kurt:- ¿Qué?

Blaine: Que le prometiera que tú contarías conmigo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Yo le dije que ni te conocía

Kurt: Pues no

Blaine: Pero aún así, me hizo que se lo jurara, lo vi mal así que no quise que se agitara

Kurt:- ¿Por qué te pidió eso?

Blaine: Porque presentía que tú necesitarías de alguien y que él no estaría aquí para ayudarte

Kurt: Supongo que fue por lo que le dije cuando llamé

Blaine: No lo sé, solo le juré que contarías conmigo

Kurt: Mi tío

Blaine: Fue una promesa que yo hice, por eso te lo quería decir

Kurt se puso a pensar en la forma en que lo había sacado adelante cuando sus padres murieron, los ánimos que le dio, Kurt casi podía asegurar que su tío no estaba errado, algo pronto se descubriría y lo podía asegurar.

Kurt: ¿Qué?, no te oí

Blaine: Aunque sea un extraño, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No lo dudes, todavía no sé qué haré

Kurt de pronto recordó que Blaine estaba casado, pero durante esos días su esposo no llegó a la hacienda,

Kurt: Blaine

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Estás casado?

Blaine: Estaba

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Bueno ahora soy viudo

Kurt: Lo siento, no lo sabía

Blaine: No te preocupes, por eso me vine a la hacienda

Kurt: Engracia me dijo que estarías aquí una larga temporada, pero

Blaine: Me vine a refugiar con mi padrino

Kurt: ¿Vivías en…?

Blaine: Sonora

Kurt: ¿Tenías negocios allá?

Blaine: Vendí todo, era duro estar allá

Kurt: Lo entiendo, supongo que no será fácil

Blaine: No lo es

Blaine no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas,

Kurt: Siento haberte

Blaine: No te preocupes, mi padrino me hizo ver este tiempo que estuve aquí algunas cosas

Kurt: Mi tío tenía ese don, mis padres murieron hace unos meses

Blaine: Lo siento

Kurt: Parece que a los dos nos han dejado personas muy queridas

Blaine: Si, y en poco tiempo

Kurt: Esta hacienda es hermosa, mis tíos fueron muy felices aquí

Blaine: Ese amor tan grande que se tenían

Kurt: Recuerdo que yo pasaba muchas tardes aquí en la biblioteca escuchando historias

Blaine: Yo esperaba con ansías diciembre para poder viajar con mi padrino y también escuchar esas historias

Kurt: La mejor

Blaine: La de cómo se enamoraron

Kurt: Si esa tantas veces la escuche y aún así me parecía fantástica

Blaine: Un amor tan grande

Kurt: Ya sus almas se han vuelto a encontrar

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Así como sus cuerpos descansan juntos

Blaine: Voy a ir a dar un paseo, ¿quieres venir?

Kurt: Si, me hará bien caminar

Los dos empezaron a caminar por la hacienda, sin hablar, cada quien inmerso en sus pensamientos, llegaron a donde estaban enterrados los señores,

Kurt: Ese rosal, siempre me pregunté ¿por qué plantarlo ahí?

Blaine lo vio y recordó lo que le dijo su padrino,

Blaine: Mi padrino me dijo que lo cortara

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, me dijo que ahí encontraría algo que me ayudaría a sanar

Kurt: Por lo de tu esposo

Blaine: Si, algo de una caja

Kurt: ¿Una caja?

Blaine: Solo me dijo eso, que quitara el rosal y debajo está enterrada supongo la caja

Kurt: Nunca oí hablar de eso

Blaine: Pero no puedo cortarlo

Kurt: Tiene que existir alguna

Blaine: No me perdonaría que se secara

Kurt: ¿A qué se deberá?

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Es que esas rosas, son tan bellas

Blaine: Será porque mi padrino lo sembró por amor

Kurt: Era su flor favorita

Blaine: Mi madrina, de niño me hacía que la ayudara con sus rosales

Kurt: Una rosa, así la despertaba mi padrino con una rosa

Blaine: Cuando llegué, le dije a mi padrino que todo seguía igual

Kurt: Los que hemos cambiado somos los que la habitamos

Blaine: Eso mismo me dijo

Kurt: Yo no soy más un niño que corría sin preocuparse, que le sonreía a la vida, que no conocía más dolor que no tener el helado que querías

Blaine: Si, yo tampoco soy ese niño que trepaba a los árboles sin tener miedo a caer, que soñaba con un día encontrar el amor

Kurt: Yo soñaba con mi príncipe azul

Blaine: Yo esperaba a mi príncipe

Los dos cerraron los ojos, los dos soñaban con el amor, porque habían visto lo maravilloso que fue la relación de Don Carson y Doña Amelia, la forma en que se miraban, como se podía adivinar cuando uno estaba mal, Kurt poco a poco se convencía que pronto sus sospechas serían aclaradas,

Kurt: Me siento cansado

Blaine: Yo también

Ese día en la noche fueron al rezo, y se acostaron temprano, al otro día Blaine le habló al abogado,

Blaine: Buenos días

Shuester: Blaine, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: Más o menos Shuester

Shuester: ¿Y Kurt sigue en la hacienda?

Blaine: Por eso te hablaba, me dijiste que tres días después de la muerte de mi padrino se debía leer el testamento

Shuester: Efectivamente, pero tienen que estar los dos

Blaine: Kurt me dijo que se quedará unos días

Shuester: Hoy en la tarde puedo ir para que se de lectura

Blaine: ¿Solo tenemos que estar los dos?

Shuester: Si solo los dos, nadie más

Blaine: Entonces te esperamos

Shuester: ¿A las cinco estaría bien?

Blaine: Si

Shuester: Bueno nos vemos a las cinco

Blaine: Claro Shuester, ¿necesitas que alguien vaya por ti o algo?

Shuester: No, yo llego a la hacienda

Blaine: Bueno, aquí te esperamos

Shuester: Si, adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Blaine colgó fue a la cocina para tomar algo de desayunar, Kurt platicaba con Engracia en ella,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Engracia: Los dos siguen siendo muy madrugadores

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Mejor, con la comida de Engracia

Blaine: Siempre reconforta

Engracia: Pues siéntate niño, te sirvo

Blaine: Gracias Engracia

Mientras la señora le servía,

Blaine: Hablé con el abogado

Kurt: ¿Con Shuester?

Blaine: Si, dijo que viene hoy a las cinco

Kurt: Mi tío habrá dejado algo, con ese testamento

Blaine: Presiento que sí

Las horas fueron pasando, a las cinco estaban en la biblioteca para dar lectura al testamento,

Shuester: ¿Cómo están?

Blaine: No muy bien Shuester

Shuester: Los dos tienen mala cara

Kurt: Es que no hemos dormido mucho

Shuester: ¿Quieren que iniciemos ya?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Tomamos asiento

Los tres se acomodaron, Shuester abrió un sobre, y comenzó a leer su contenido,

-Han pasado tres días de mi muerte y estas líneas las estarán escuchando, Kurt y Blaine, mis hijos, los que no pude tener, pero que tanto mi ahijado como mi sobrino, ocuparon el lugar de esos ángeles que siempre quise, la vida me premió con una mujer maravillosa, y con la posibilidad de darle a estos dos jóvenes, mi amor de padre. Espero que me hayan cumplido el capricho de tener mi entierro con música y cohetes, además de que esté descansando al lado de mi esposa. Les pido que no lloren por mí, tal vez me he ido físicamente, pero siempre estaré con ustedes, con mis consejos, espero que sepan valorar alguno y además con todas las historias que siempre les conté. En cuanto a mis posesiones, después de mucho meditarlo decidí lo siguiente, absolutamente todo tanto la hacienda, como la empresa y demás, se dividirán a la mitad entre mi sobrino Kurt y mi ahijado Blaine. Al entrar en posesión de todo, solo pongo una condición, ninguno de los dos puede vender absolutamente nada, entre los dos tendrán que administrar cada cosa que les heredé.

Shuester siguió leyendo la lista de posesiones y la ubicación de estas, al finalizar,

Shuester: Bien muchachos, necesito que me firmen aquí, para mañana hacer el trámite oficial para que reciban la herencia y todo pase a su nombre

Kurt: ¿Todo quedará a nombre de los dos?

Shuester: Si como lo indicó su tío, será el cincuenta por cierto para cada quien de cada cosa

Blaine: ¿No podemos venderlo?

Shuester: No

Kurt: ¿Por qué Shuester?

Shuester: Locuras del viejo

Blaine: ¿No te dio una razón?

Shuester: Si, ¿la quieren escuchar?

Kurt: Yo si

Blaine: Yo también

Shuester: Bien ahí les va, dado que los consideraba a los dos como sus hijos, quiso que al tener que verse para administrar las cosas, no se perdiera tal vez ese lazo invisible de hermandad

Kurt: ¿Los dos debemos participar de todas las decisiones?

Shuester: Si, así que estarán mucho en contacto

Blaine: ¿Dejo algo más?

Shuester: Si una carta para cada uno, me pidió que la abrieran un mes después de su muerte, pero que se las entregara al leer el testamento

Siguieron viendo algunos detalles del testamento, a eso de las siete,

Engracia: Niño le hablan de NYC

Kurt: ¿Bueno?

Marley: Licenciado, buenas noches, disculpe que la moleste, pero me hablaron los de la agencia

Kurt: ¿Para la campaña?

Marley: Si, ya hicieron los cambios que pidió, quieren una junta mañana

Kurt: ¿No le dijiste que había fallecido mi tío y que estaba fuera?

Marley: Si licenciado, pero insistieron, dado que la semana siguiente le harán un homenaje a su tío, consideraron bueno introducir la imagen en esa ceremonia

Kurt: No estoy para ir a juntas

Marley: ¿Las cancelo?

Kurt lo meditó un poco, el cambio de la imagen nació por iniciativa de su tío,

Kurt: No Marley, mañana salgo para allá

Marley: ¿Le mando un auto?

Kurt: ¿Podrás localizar a alguien?

Marley: Lo intentaré

Kurt: No Marley, aquí alguien de la hacienda me podrá llevar

Marley: ¿Seguro licenciado?

Kurt: Si, muchas gracias por ocuparte de todo

Marley: No licenciado

Mio: Hasta luego

Marley: Hasta luego

Kurt marcó a su casa, pero no le contestaron, la llamada fue a dar al buzón, pero no le quiso dejar recado, lo intentaría más tarde, Blaine había acompañado a Shuester a la puerta,

Shuester: Bueno muchacho, cuídate

Blaine: Tú también, ¿seguro no te quedas?

Shuester: No, me hospedaré en el pueblo

Blaine: Aquí te hubieras podido quedar

Shuester: Es pesado entrar y no encontrar a ese viejo

Blaine: Si, muy pesado

Shuester: ¿Te quedarás en la hacienda?

Blaine: Yo creo que sí, alguien se tiene que hacerse cargo de ella

Shuester: Recuerda que entre tú y Kurt lo deben hacer

Blaine: Supongo que Kurt puede encargarse de la empresa en NYC y yo de la hacienda, consultarnos las decisiones que tomemos

Shuester: Si eso pueden hacer, buenas noches, me despides de Kurt

Blaine: Si, buenas noches

Shuester se fue, Blaine regresó a la casa, Kurt estaba sentado en la sala,

Kurt: ¿Se fue Shuester?

Blaine: Se quedará en un hotel, dice que es pesado estar aquí sin mi padrino

Kurt: Si es duro, te había dicho que me quedaba hasta la próxima semana, pero tengo que regresar a NYC

Blaine: ¿Sucede algo?

Kurt: Antes de morir mi tío había pedido que hiciéramos un diseño nuevo para la imagen de la empresa

Blaine: Algo me comentó

Kurt: La semana que entra le harán un homenaje a mi tío, consideran que es bueno mostrar la nueva imagen así que tengo, más bien tendríamos que viajar a NYC, para decidir

Blaine: Por mi no hay problema

Kurt: Recuerda que fue la voluntad de mi tío que entre los dos administráramos todo

Blaine: Si, lo que le comentaba a Shuester es que si tú podías hacerte cargo de la empresa y yo de la hacienda, obviamente que consultarnos las decisiones que queramos tomar

Kurt: ¿Qué te dijo?

Blaine: Mientras los dos nos involucremos, no hay problema

Kurt: Me gustaría que vieras lo de la imagen, es una decisión importante y no estoy al cien para tomarla

Blaine: Yo tampoco, así que entre los dos tomaremos una mejor decisión

Kurt: Si, solo hay un detalle

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: No habrá quien venga por nosotros

Blaine: Ese no es problema, yo puedo manejar y nos vamos a NYC

Kurt: Entonces salimos mañana

Blaine: ¿A qué hora es la junta?

Kurt: En la tarde, pero sería bueno irnos temprano para descansar un poco el viaje

Blaine: ¿Te parece si salimos a las cinco de la mañana?

Kurt: Si, estaríamos llegando a NYC a eso de las nueve de la mañana un poco antes, todo depende del tráfico

Blaine: Si, me voy a dormir, y a empacar mis cosas, buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches, yo también prepararé una maleta, por cualquier cosa

Al otro día a las cinco salieron de la hacienda, en el camino,

Kurt: Me siento tan cansado

Blaine: Si quieres dormirte

Kurt: Será pesado el camino, no has dormido mucho

Blaine: Estoy acostumbrado a manejar distancias largas y sin muchas horas de sueño

Kurt: Prefiero estar despierto

Kurt tenía un presentimiento, algo le decía que dentro de unas horas, su vida como la conocía iba a cambiar, que tomaría un camino diferente, lo que nunca le pasó por la mente, es quién lo acompañaría en ese camino, estaban en la entrada de NYC, era extraño, en el camino habían conversado todo el tiempo, para ser dos extraños, no eran tan ajenos uno al otro,

Blaine: Mi padrino me dijo, que con los dos no hubiera podido

Kurt: No, tal vez por eso nos recibía en diferentes épocas del año

Blaine: Quisiera que estuviera vivo

Kurt: Somos dos

Blaine: ¿Estás bien?

Kurt: Hay algo que me viene atormentando

Blaine: Es de la empresa o

Kurt: No, de mi matrimonio

Blaine: ¿Tu matrimonio?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Están mal las cosas?

Kurt: Digamos que eso no lo puedo contestar

Blaine: Perdón

Kurt: No, es que no sé cómo están las cosas

Blaine: Verás que se arreglarán

Kurt: Eso espero

Kurt se quedó meditando un poco,

Kurt: ¿Sería mucha molestia que fuéramos a mi casa, antes de ir a la empresa?

Blaine: No ninguna, solo indícame por dónde ir, la Ciudad de Nueva York y yo no somos buenos amigos

Kurt: ¿Por qué no paras y yo conduzco?

Blaine: Es mejor opción

Se detuvieron en la gasolinera, le pusieron gasolina al auto y Kurt manejó, cuando llegaron afuera de su casa había un auto, se estacionó,

Kurt: Listo llegamos

Blaine: Esta es una ciudad de locos

Kurt: Te acostumbras a vivir aquí

Blaine: Me imagino

Kurt: ¿Quieres pasar?

Blaine: Si quieres te espero aquí, tu esposo

Kurt:- Lo más seguro es que se haya ido a trabajar, podemos desayunar aquí y descansar un poco

Blaine: No te quiero dar molestias

Kurt: No, para nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú manejaste todo el camino

Blaine: Bueno, gracias

Los dos bajaron, cuando entró en la cochera vio que estaban los dos autos, tanto el de Kurt como el de su esposo, no recordaba si ese día no circulaban, Kurt abrió la puerta de su casa,

Kurt: Adelante, esta es mi casa

Blaine: Es bonita

Kurt: Gracias, ¿quieres tomar asiento? subo mi maleta y bajo enseguida

Blaine: Gracias

Blaine se sentó en la sala, Kurt subió las escaleras, lentamente, sin hacer ruido, como si los zapatos que llevaba se les hubieran ido el sonido que habitualmente provocaban al chocar con la madera, caminó por el corredor que daba hasta su habitación, estaba a unos metros cuando escuchó unas risas, pensó que era la muchacha que les ayudaba, pero algo internamente le dijo que no sería ella, tomó el picaporte de la puerta, bajó la maleta que llevaba, y lo giró lentamente, al abrir, lo que vio…..

* * *

_Candy Criss: Hola, ps no le iba a hacer caso a alguien que deja ese tipo de comentarios y ni siquiera con su nombre. ¿Actualizaste? :O iré a leer inmediatamente =)_

_Gabriela Cruz: Que bueno que te gustó =D_

_Bonamore: Coleeeega, fueron muchas cosas jajaj a ver, son 50, intentaré subir mínimo 2 caps diarios, no habrá alucinaciones, NO, es broma jajajajaj Maldición dije que publicaría fics rated K+ :S ahaha_

_MechideDCriss: Aww gracias =D_

_KlainerDCbowties: Si tendrá drama, más adelante tendrás más ganas de matar a Adam :X_

_ValeAsencio: Son unos estúpidos Adam y Eli ¬¬ al menos Eli tuvo su merecido jojo, pero Adam…_

_Fernylokis de hummel: __Ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado :D_

_FerchiColfer: ¿Adictivos? Ahahah si yo tuviera que elegir mi favorito, sería hmm... El Colega o Corazones Heridos definitivamente :)_

_._

_Espero sus reviews :D_

_Hasta máaaaaaaas tarde._


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

En la cama de su cuarto estaba un hombre acostado de espaldas a la puerta, completamente desnudo, Kurt se quedó congelado, en eso del baño,

Adam: ¡Kurt!

Kurt: Si, soy yo

El hombre se tapó con las sábanas, y se levantó para ponerse detrás de Adam,

Kurt: ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Adam: No quería que te enteraras así

Kurt: En mi propia cama, ¿cómo?

Adam: Estarías en la hacienda

Kurt: Y tú aprovechaste para tener tu aventura aquí

Adam: Este

Kurt: Es mi casa, en nuestro

Jeremiah: Pues pronto dejará de serlo querido

Kurt: ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Jeremiah: Llevamos casi cinco meses de amantes

Kurt: No es justo Adam

Adam: Tal vez no fue la forma, pero ya lo sabes

Jeremiah: El me ama a mí, hace mucho que no siente nada por ti

Kurt: Lárgate

Jeremiah: Esta casa es de él, el que tiene que irse eres tú

Kurt: Es mi casa y te largas

Blaine escuchaba los gritos abajo, dudó, pero cada vez crecían más, así que subió las escaleras, se quedó al principio del corredor, en la habitación Kurt caminó para jalar a Jeremiah y sacarlo de ahí, cuando lo iba a agarrar, Adam le sostuvo la mano, Kurt forcejeó,

Kurt: Me haces daño, suéltame

Adam: No le pondrás una mano encima

Kurt: Eres un desgraciado llevas cinco meses engañándome, ¿no me amas?

Adam: Hace mucho que no siento nada por ti

Kurt: Maldito

Aunque Adam lo tenía sujetado por una mano, con la otra le dio una cachetada,

Adam: Basta Kurt, mejor te vas

Kurt: Los que se van son ustedes, esta es mi casa, todavía eres mi esposo y no me voy a ir

Adam: Vete por las buenas

Kurt: ¿Y si no?

Blaine escuchaba, caminó hasta la entrada del cuarto, Adam lo aventó con mucha fuerza y Kurt fue a dar a la cama, se levantó, se acercó para darle de nuevo una cachetada,

Adam: No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo

Kurt: Te mereces eso y más, cinco meses, ¿hasta cuándo pensabas seguir con la farsa?

Adam: No más de un mes

Kurt: Eres un gusano, un

Adam: Ya vete

Kurt: Es mi casa, lárgate tú

Adam: La casa es mía, está a mi nombre

Kurt: Pero yo puse la mitad de ella

Adam: No tienes forma de probarlo

Kurt se sintió usado, y le dio varias cachetadas,

Adam: Te lo advertí

Adam estaba a punto de golpear a Kurt cuando Blaine entró,

Blaine: No le pongas una mano encima

Kurt volteó, estaba llorando, pero tenía mucho coraje en su rostro,

Adam: ¿Quién es este?

Blaine: Vamos, no te hace bien estar aquí

Adam: ¿Quién es?

Kurt: ¿Te importa? tal vez yo también me busqué un amante, solo que no tuve la desfachatez de venir y acostarme con él en nuestra casa

Adam: Si es tu amante, entonces para qué

Blaine: Soy el ahijado de su tío, vamos Kurt

Blaine se acercó y lo tomó del brazo,

Kurt: No lo puedo creer, eres una basura

Adam: Esta basura te mantuvo por casi dos años

Kurt: ¿Me mantuviste? por favor, gracias a la ayuda de mi tío tienes el negocio, y yo he trabajado desde que nos casamos

Adam: Ya no la necesitaré más

Kurt: Te di todo mi amor, empecé contigo de cero

Adam: Se acabó

Kurt: Se esfumó el gran amor que decías sentir por mí

Adam: No hagas esto más

Kurt: ¿Por qué?, estuve a tu lado, te ayudé, te amé, acepté todo, hasta que solo nos casáramos por el civil

Adam: Fue

Kurt: Renuncié a tener la boda por la iglesia que siempre quise, todo porque tú no tenías las mismas creencias que yo, nada me importó, ¿qué te faltó?

Jeremiah: No fuiste suficiente hombre para él

Kurt: Eres un gusano

Adam: Vete

Kurt: Se van ustedes

Adam: La casa está a mi nombre, no tienes derecho a nada

Kurt: Eres

Blaine lo abrazó y,

Kurt: Sácame de aquí

Blaine: Ven

Por fin salieron de la habitación, iban a empezar a bajar las escaleras,

Jeremiah: No se te ocurra regresar, esta será mi casa, yo seré el nuevo dueña de todo

Kurt: Pues que te aproveche

Adam: Jeremiah basta, deja que se vaya

Kurt: A ver si no te dan la puñalada cuando menos lo sientas Adam

Kurt y Blaine salieron de la casa, ni siquiera había tomado la maleta que traía, Blaine le abrió la puerta del auto y Kurt subió, tenía mucho dolor, mucha ira; Blaine lo comprendía, él también descubrió el engaño de su esposo, pero la forma que Kurt lo hizo, consideraba que era más dolorosa, ver al hombre ese en su casa, subió Blaine y arrancó, apenas llevaban una cuadra cuando,

Kurt: Da vuelta en la esquina a la izquierda

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Por favor

Blaine: Claro

Kurt: Dos cuadras después, a la derecha

Blaine: Si

Kurt le fue indicando, hasta que,

Kurt: ¿Puedes entrar al estacionamiento del banco?

Blaine: Si, ¿para qué?

Kurt: No vivirá a mis costillas

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si tiene a su amante que lo mantenga él, se les acabó su banco

Blaine encontró un lugar y se estacionó,

Kurt: ¿Me puedes acompañar?

Blaine: ¿A qué venimos al banco?

Kurt: Adam y yo tenemos cuentas mancomunadas

Blaine: Vas a cancelar las tarjetas

Kurt: La tarjeta de él

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Todas las tarjetas son producto de mi trabajo en la empresa

Blaine: ¿Él no tiene tarjetas?

Kurt: No, todas las tarjetas de crédito las tramitamos gracias a que yo entré a trabajar con mi tío, yo de idiota le saqué una adicional de todo, pero se acabó

Los dos bajaron y entraron al banco, se acercaron con unos de los ejecutivos de cuenta,

Kurt: Buenos días señorita Sofía

Sofía: Buenos días, ese milagro

Kurt: Vengo a hacer la cancelación de unas tarjetas

Sofía: ¿Por qué señor?

Kurt: Solo voy a cancelar las adicionales de todas mis tarjetas

Sofía: Las de su marido

Kurt: Exactamente

La señorita estaba sorprendida, pero no quiso hacer más preguntas,

Sofía: Tomen asiento por favor

Blaine: Gracias

Blaine jaló una silla para que se sentara Kurt, cuando estuvieron sentados,

Kurt: Mira te presento a Blaine Anderson, él será junto conmigo el nuevo dueño de todo lo que tenía mi tío

Sofía: Mi más sentido pésame, me enteré de la muerte de su tío

Kurt: Muchas gracias, ¿podemos hacer la cancelación de las tarjetas y de una vez tramitar las tarjetas de Blaine?

Blaine: ¿Mis tarjetas?

Kurt: Si, las tarjetas que yo tenía son de la cuenta de mi tío, con su muerte y con lo de la herencia, los dos pasamos a hacer titulares de todas las cuentas

Sofía: El señor tiene razón, de hecho me llegó un aviso del abogado notificándome

Kurt: Hay que hacer productiva la visita al banco

La señorita hizo la baja de las tarjetas del esposo de Kurt, también tramitó las tarjetas de Blaine,

Sofía: Listo, los plásticos llegarán en un mes, pero la chequera se la podemos dar hoy mismo

Blaine: No hay prisa

Sofía: Nos da gusto tener siempre un nuevo cliente, voy por la chequera para entregársela

Blaine: Gracias

Mientras que la señorita iba por la chequera,

Blaine: Kurt, no sé ni que decir

Kurt: Mejor no digas nada, necesito ser fuerte hasta en la noche, ya después me derrumbaré

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Hay que ir a la junta, ni siquiera hemos desayunado, lo siento

Blaine: Por favor, te dije que contarías conmigo

Kurt: Mi tío era psíquico, intuyó que pronto

Blaine: Me sorprende como estás tomando las cosas

Kurt: ¿Qué más puedo hacer? no fui suficiente hombre para él

Eso le había dolido, había entregado todo por él, hasta se había peleado con sus padres porque ellos no estaban de acuerdo que solo fuera un matrimonio por el civil, para que le saliera con eso, no era justo, la señorita regresó y le entregó la chequera a Blaine,

Sofía: Aquí tiene, solo me regala una firma aquí

Blaine: Desde luego

Sofía: ¿Algún otro trámite que deseen hacer?

Kurt: Si, también quiero quitar la autorización que tenía mi esposo para sacar las pertenencias de la caja fuerte

Sofía: Desde luego, voy por el formato, enseguida regreso

Otra vez se quedaron solos,

Kurt: Ese hombre es un interesado

Blaine: El

Kurt: Amante de mi esposo, y no permitiré que se quede con nada que hay en esa caja

Blaine: ¿Por el valor que tienen?

Kurt: No el económico, que si son valiosas, sino porque esas joyas son las de mi tía Amelia, y el valor sentimental que tienen es muy grande

Blaine: Mi padrino se las regaló con mucho amor

Kurt: Y sacrificio, no podría soportar que fueran a parar a manos de ese

Kurt quitó el permiso para que Adam tuviera acceso a todo lo que era de Kurt, aunque estaban casados por separación de bienes, Kurt le había dado tarjetas adicionales a las cuentas de la empresa de su tío, también acceso a la caja fuerte, entre otras cosas, todo lo tramitó para que no tocara ni un centavo de su tío, que ahora sería de Kurt y de Blaine.

Después de salir del banco,

Blaine: ¿Dónde quieres ir ahora?

Kurt: Supongo que tendrás hambre

Blaine: Algo

Kurt: Aquí adelante hay un restaurante, yo no tengo hambre, pero vamos

Blaine manejó hasta el restaurante, Kurt no estaba en condición de manejar, la decepción que sentía era muy grande, cuando estuvieron en el restaurante les llevaron la carta,

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Solo deje una

Mesero: Si señor

Cuando el mesero se fue,

Blaine: Tienes que comer algo

Kurt: No puedo y no quiero

Blaine: Sé lo que se siente

Kurt: No lo puedes saber

Blaine: Mi esposo murió

Kurt: Si, pero no es lo mismo que te engañen de la forma que a mí me lo hicieron

Blaine: No me dejaste acabar, mi esposo murió porque se escapó con su amante

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Es una historia muy trágica, pero te entiendo perfectamente, sé que te sientes horrible, te sientes defraudado, porque diste todo y te pagan así

Kurt: Si, renuncié a muchas cosas que quería por amor a él

Blaine: Vamos come algo, no sabe igual que la comida de Engracia, pero ayudará

Kurt: Yo te había dicho que me hacía cargo de la empresa, pero

Blaine: ¿Quieres irte a la hacienda?

Kurt: Necesito un lugar que me recuerde que

Blaine: Te entiendo, recuerdas que yo llegué ahí

Kurt: También te refugiaste

Blaine: En los recuerdos de mi infancia, para tratar de no cometer una locura

Kurt: Me iré a la hacienda

Blaine: Supongo que de la hacienda se puede manejar las cosas perfectamente o sino, yo me quedare aquí

Kurt: Te lo agradezco, pero no te gusta la ciudad

Blaine: No, aún así

Kurt: Me podré, más bien podremos hacernos cargo de la empresa desde la hacienda, tal vez viajaremos algunas veces para las juntas o igual después de unos meses, soy capaz de regresar aquí

Blaine: Está bien, ahora que te parece si ordenamos algo

Mientras Kurt y Blaine desayunaban, en la casa de Kurt,

Jeremiah: Se acabó tu suplicio

Adam: Me siento mal de que se enterara así

Jeremiah: Adam, tarde o temprano lo haría

Adam: Acaba de morir su tío, regresa a su casa

Jeremiah: Hombre, tengo hambre, qué tal si me llevas a desayunar

Adam: Tengo que ir a la oficina

Jeremiah: Llévame a un restaurante caro y celebramos

Adam: Está bien

Jeremiah abrió el closet de Kurt,

Jeremiah: Veamos los gustos de tu esposo

Adam: ¿Qué haces?

Jeremiah: Ver que ropa tiene

Adam: Deja ahí

Jeremiah sacó un traje,

Jeremiah: Se me verá mejor a mí

Adam: Te compré varias cosas en el viaje ¿por qué no usas algunas de esas?

Jeremiah: No, quiero este

Adam: Bueno, póntelo

Jeremiah se puso el traje, luego lo llevó a un restaurante, donde se encargó de pedir lo más caro de la carta, cuando les trajeron la cuenta, Adam sacó una de las tarjetas, se la dio al mesero, a los cinco minutos,

Mesero: Señor su tarjeta no pasó

Adam: ¿Cómo?

Mesero: Aparece como cancelada

Adam: ¿Cancelada? no puede ser

Mesero: Si gusta puedo probar con otra o intentar con esta misma

Adam sacó otra tarjeta,

Adam: Esta tiene que pasar

El mesero regresó,

Mesero: Lo siento señor tampoco pasa

Adam: Debe estar mal su máquina

Mesero: No

Adam: Eso lo solucionaré ahora mismo

Adam se sentía ofendido de que sus tarjetas no hubieran pasado, marcó un número en el celular,

Sofía: Buenos días

Adam: Buenos días, habla Adam Crawford

Sofía: Señor, ¿le puedo servir en algo?

Adam: Me puede dar alguna explicación

Sofía: ¿De qué señor?

Adam: Mis tarjetas no pasan

Sofía: Su esposo estuvo aquí en la mañana y canceló todas sus tarjetas, ¿no estaba informado?

Adam se quedó frío, estaba consciente que todas las tarjetas a excepción de una las tenía gracias a Kurt,

Adam: Gracias, adiós

Colgó,

Jeremiah: ¿Qué sucede?

Adam: Kurt canceló las tarjetas

Jeremiah: ¿Cómo que las canceló?

Adam: Te explico después

Sacó la tarjeta que él tenía que pagar, porque las otras, Kurt siempre terminaba pagando lo que cargaban,

Adam: Aquí tiene

Mesero: Si señor

La tarjeta pasó, salieron del restaurante

Jeremiah: ¿Cómo canceló las tarjetas?

Adam: Esas tarjetas me las había dado Kurt, como una adicional, a las que le tramitó su tío cuando ingresó a la compañía

Jeremiah: ¿No eran tuyas?

Adam: No

Jeremiah: Pero ¿todo lo demás es tuyo?

Adam: La casa y el negocio

Jeremiah: ¿Esperarás un mes para darle los papeles?

Adam: En eso habíamos quedado

Jeremiah: Pero, ya lo sabe todo

Adam: Es lo más conveniente

Jeremiah: De acuerdo

Blaine y Kurt después de desayunar se fueron a la empresa,

Marley: Buenos días Licenciado

Kurt: Buenos días Marley, ¿alguna novedad?

Marley: No ninguna, tiene que checar unos informes que mandó el consejo para la junta de la semana que entra

Kurt: ¿Qué día es la junta?

Marley: El miércoles

Kurt: ¿Tengo muchas cosas la semana que entra?

Marley: El lunes tiene un homenaje para su tío,

Kurt: Marley, ni te presente, él es Blaine Anderson, ahijado de mi tío, y nuevo propietario de todo esto

Blaine: Mucho gusto, copropietario, solo la mitad es mío

Marley: Mucho gusto señor, en lo que pueda servirle

Blaine: Muchas gracias

Kurt: Pasamos a mi oficina y me traes mi agenda para verla Marley

Marley: Desde luego

Kurt: Es por aquí

Blaine: Si gracias, con permiso

Marley: Propio

Kurt y Blaine entraron a la oficina,

Kurt: Toma asiento

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt vio la foto que tenía en un escritorio y la lanzó, en eso entró Marley,

Chris: Lo siento, se me cayó,

Blaine la levantó,

Blaine: Hasta se rompió el vidrio

Kurt: No solo el vidrio

Marley: ¿Quiere que la mande arreglar?

Mis: No Marley, yo me hago cargo, dame la agenda

Marley: Aquí tiene, ¿necesita algo más?

Kurt: Por ahora no

Marley: Voy por unos informes que tiene que revisar

Kurt: Si Marley

Cuando Marley salió, Kurt agarró la foto,

Blaine: Cuidado no te vayas a cortar

Kurt: No

Sacó la foto que estaba dentro del marco y la rompió, echó todo a la basura

Kurt: Así como eso se fue mi matrimonio a la basura

Blaine: No te atormentes con eso

Kurt: Tengo que tener la cabeza fría para ver esto y la campaña

Blaine: Eres un hombre muy fuerte

Kurt: Con llorar no ganaré nada

Kurt revisó la agenda, aunque quería irse a la hacienda, tenía muchas cosas para las siguientes semanas,

Blaine: ¿Cómo está tu agenda?

Kurt: Lo suficiente ocupada para tener que quedarme aquí

Blaine: Si quieres, no tengo la menor idea de qué haces, pero

Kurt: Yo me encargo del área de Relaciones Públicas

Blaine: No sé mucho de eso, pero

Kurt: No te preocupes, te voy a explicar cómo está la estructura de la empresa

Kurt sacó una carpeta y le mostró un organigrama,

Kurt: El presidente del consejo era mi tío

Blaine: ¿Y ahora quién será?

Kurt: Existen dos posibilidades, aunque somos accionistas mayoritarios tú y yo, por lo tanto alguno de los dos debe ser el presidente, los dos o bien hacerlo por votación

Blaine: No sería mejor la segunda opción

Kurt: Puede ser lo más conveniente

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Quieres que te muestre las instalaciones de la empresa?

Blaine: Me agradaría

Kurt: Vamos, tengo que mantener mi mente ocupada

Le dio un tour por toda la empresa, así se fueron pasando las horas, como desayunaron tarde, ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, entraron a la junta con los de la agencia, Kurt hizo la presentación de Blaine, y,

Kurt: ¿Podemos empezar Sebastián?

Sebastián: Por supuesto Kurt, hicimos los cambios que nos señalaste, esperemos que el diseño cumpla con tus expectativas

Kurt: Debe cumplir las expectativas tanto mías como de Blaine

Sebastián: Si, desde luego

El hombre les mostró todo, los dos quedaron contentos con los cambios,

Kurt: A mí me parece bien, ¿qué opinas Blaine?

Blaine: Me agradó mucho

Sebastián: ¿Entonces nos dan luz verde?

Kurt: ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Tienes luz verde Sebastián

Sebastián: Al fin hombre

Kurt: Solo quería que todo fuera

Sebastián: Perfecto

Kurt: No perfecto, pero acorde a los requerimientos

Sebastián: No cabe duda que contigo esta empresa tuvo una revolución

Kurt: Estás exagerando

Sebastián: Es la verdad, no porque seas mi amigo

Kurt: Él fue mi compañero en la universidad

Blaine: ¿Así que estudiaron juntos?

Sebastián: Si, pero este hombre jamás se fijó en mi

Kurt: Vieras como lo lamento

Sebastián: ¿Sucede algo?

Kurt: Adam me engaña

Sebastián: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si amigo, pero no quiero entrar en detalles

Sebastián: Lo siento, pero

Blaine: Dudo que un te lo dije, lo quiera escuchar

Kurt: Si él tiene razón, todos me lo dijeron

Blaine: Pero cuando te enamoras eres ciego

Sebastián: Amigo, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites

Kurt: Gracias

Sebastián: Me tengo que ir, pero cualquier cosa me hablas

Kurt: Si

Sebastián: Mucho gusto en conocerte

Blaine: Igualmente

Sebastián dejó la oficina, Kurt se había aguantado llorar todo el día, pero no pudo más, Sebastián había dejado la puerta abierta, Blaine la fue a cerrar,

Blaine: ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

Kurt: No, sé que es abusar, pero no puedo manejar, tengo que buscar donde quedarme

Blaine: Yo iba a hacer una reservación en un hotel, porque no voy a regresar hoy a la hacienda

Kurt: Sería peligroso

Blaine: Si, además, me gustaría seguir brindándote mi apoyo, en lo que pueda

Kurt: Gracias, necesito ir a mi casa

Blaine: ¿A tu casa?

Kurt: Ahh no verdad, a la casa de ese

Blaine: ¿Para qué quieres ir?

Kurt: Por mi ropa y todas mis cosas

Blaine: Son las cinco y media, ¿crees que haya regresado tu marido?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Te lo pregunto para que no tengas un encuentro desagradable

Kurt: Si, me puedes llevar

Blaine: Claro

Fueron a su casa, había algo de tráfico, pero pudieron llegar a las seis y media,

Kurt: Voy a hacer mis maletas

Blaine: Te espero acá abajo, y hago la reservación de las habitaciones

Kurt: Si, por favor

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt subió, Blaine hizo las reservaciones,

Kurt: ¡BLAINE!

Blaine: Si dime

Kurt: Es que las maletas están arriba del closet, y no las puedo bajar, me ayudas

Blaine: Subo enseguida

Blaine subió, y entró a la recámara,

Kurt: Están ahí,

Blaine: A ver

Las bajó y las puso sobre la cama, Kurt abrió una, estaba empezando a sacar sus cosas,

Kurt: ¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo?

Blaine: No te atormentes con eso

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: ¿No dijiste que ibas a derrumbarte hasta la noche?

Kurt: Todavía es temprano

Blaine: Mejor agilizamos la empacada, no vaya a ser que lleguen, dudo que quieras otro encuentro como el de la mañana

Kurt: Me dolería mucho

Blaine: ¿Necesitas algo más?

Kurt: Creo que no

Blaine: Bajo, o quieres que

Kurt: Acompáñame

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt siguió sacando sus cosas del closet, afuera de la casa

Jeremiah: ¿De quién será ese auto?, hay luz dentro de la casa

El hombre entró y escuchó voces, así que subió, cuando entró a la recámara,

Jeremiah: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Vine por mis cosas ¿no ves?

Jeremiah: ¿Qué te llevas?

En eso Kurt se dio cuenta de que Jeremiah traía uno de sus trajes,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces con mi ropa?

Jeremiah: Se me ve bien ¿no crees?

Kurt: Maldito

Blaine lo detuvo,

Blaine: No vale la pena que te rebajes golpeándolo

Jeremiah: No tienes mal gusto en la ropa, ni en los hombres

Jeremiah vio a Blaine de forma insinuante,

Kurt: Te gusta usar todo de segunda mano

Jeremiah: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Sabes algo

Kurt sonrió,

Kurt: ¿Me puedes soltar Blaine? no lo voy a golpear, no desperdiciaré mi energía en eso

Blaine lo dejó, Kurt agarró la ropa que había metido en la maleta, y

Kurt: Toma que te aproveche

Le lanzó la ropa y después empezó a sacar la demás tirándola,

Kurt: Vamos, será mejor que compre un nuevo guardarropa,

Kurt y Blaine bajaron, Jeremiah los siguió, y le gritó varias cosas a Kurt,

Jeremiah: ¿Te crees mucho?

Kurt: No

Salieron de la casa, cuando estuvo en el auto no aguantó más,

Kurt: Arranca por favor

Blaine: Si

Llegaron al hotel, Blaine hizo el registro de los dos, ya que tenía las llaves,

Blaine: Está todo listo, ¿no quieres cenar algo?

Kurt: No

Blaine: No comimos, solo desayunamos algo muy temprano

Kurt: Lo siento, vas a pensar que soy

Blaine: Un hombre que no se merecía que le hicieran algo así

Kurt: Le di todo

Blaine: ¿Por qué no cenamos algo?

Kurt: Si quieres hazlo tú, yo me quiero ir a dormir

Blaine: Me solidarizaré contigo y no cenaré

A Kurt le dio risa lo que dijo,

Kurt: Tenemos que comer algo

Blaine: Así se habla

Fueron al restaurante del hotel, Kurt comía, pero realmente no saboreaba nada de lo que estaba ingiriendo,

Kurt: Me trae un vodka por favor

Blaine: A mí una cerveza

El mesero les trajo lo que habían pedido,

Kurt: Salud, porque me engañaron

Blaine: Solo vas a pedir un solo vodka

Kurt: Me quisiera emborrachar para olvidar

Blaine: No sirve, yo lo intenté y solo te sientes peor al día siguiente

Kurt: Si probablemente

Blaine: ¿Por qué dejaste tu ropa?

Kurt: Cuando vi que traía uno de mis trajes, no podría ponerme nada, sentiría que él lo pudo haber usado, no

Blaine: ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Kurt: Mañana iré a comprarme algo de ropa

Blaine: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Kurt: ¿De compras?

Blaine: Si

En eso sonó el celular de Blaine,

Blaine: Bueno

Shuester: Hola Blaine, ¿dónde estás?

Blaine: En un hotel

Shuester: En la hacienda me dijeron que viajaste con Kurt a NYC

Blaine: Si para ver unas cosas de la nueva imagen de la compañía

Shuester: Estoy tratando de localizar a Kurt, pero en su casa no me contestan, necesito que vengan mañana a mi despacho, para un pequeño trámite, y ver algunas cosas

Blaine: Por mí no hay problema, espérame un segundo

El tapó el celular,

Blaine: Es Shuester que mañana quiere ver si podemos ir a su despacho

Kurt: Si, ¿me lo podrías pasar?

Blaine: Claro

Le dio el celular,

Kurt: Buenas noches Shuester

Shuester: ¿Estás con Blaine?

Kurt: Si

Shuester: He estado hablando a tu casa

Kurt: Esa no es mi casa ya

Shuester: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Me gustaría hablarlo mañana, me estoy quedando en el mismo hotel que Blaine

Shuester: ¿En un hotel?

Kurt: Adam tiene un amante, los descubrí hoy en mi casa, o en su casa de él

Shuester: Lo siento

Kurt: Gracias Shuester

Shuester: ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Kurt: Ver lo del divorcio

Shuester: No es mi especialidad, pero me haré cargo, por el gran cariño que te tengo y por la amistad con tu tío

Kurt: Quisiera que estuviera él aquí para aconsejarme

Shuester: No está él, pero si está este otro viejo, que te quiere mucho

Kurt: Gracias Shuester, te paso a Blaine

Shuester: Cuídate mucho

Kurt le pasó el celular a Blaine,

Kurt: Gracias, aquí tienes

Blaine: Mañana vamos a ver a Shuester

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Shuester, entonces mañana te vemos en tu oficina

Shuester: Si, por favor te lo encargo mucho, sé que prácticamente se acaban de conocer, pero Kurt necesita de apoyo en estos momentos

Blaine: No me lo tienes que decir, mi tío me hizo prometerle que su sobrino contaría conmigo, cuando lo necesitara

Shuester: Ese maldito de Adam,

Blaine: Si, nos vemos mañana

Shuester: Si, los espero a las cuatro

Blaine: Está bien, hasta luego

Shuester: Hasta luego

El colgó,

Blaine: Nos espera mañana a las cuatro en su oficina

Kurt: Que bueno, tengo que ir a comprarme ropa

Blaine: ¿Quieres subir ya a descansar?

Kurt: Si

El pagó la cuenta, cuando iban en los elevadores

Kurt: Me tendré que dormir con esta ropa

Blaine: Yo traigo unas playeras y pantalones deportivos, si quieres te puedo prestar una para que descanses

Kurt: Gracias, definitivamente, mi tío me dejó un buen repuesto

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Te has portado muy bien conmigo todo el día, sin tener ninguna obligación

Kurt empezó a llorar, Blaine lo abrazó, bajaron del elevador,

Blaine: Este es tu cuarto

Kurt: Gracias y discúlpame, pero no puedo seguir aguantando

Blaine: Tienes que sacarlo, subieron mi maleta, voy por el pantalón y la playera para que estés más cómodo

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Regreso enseguida

Kurt: Toma la llave

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt entró al cuarto, y se dejó caer en la cama, Blaine fue al cuarto de él, y sacó de su maleta lo que le iba a prestar, cuando entró a la recamara de Kurt, escuchó como lloraba, se acercó a la cama,

Blaine: Ya regresé

Kurt: Me quiero morir

Blaine: Sé que no hay palabras que te diga para sanar lo que estás sintiendo

Kurt: No las hay

Blaine: Te traje esto, ¿por qué no te cambias?

Kurt: Si gracias

Kurt fue al baño, y se puso lo que él le había llevado, estaría más cómodo que si durmiera con lo que traía puesto,

Kurt: Gracias, me siento más cómodo

Blaine: ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir?

Kurt: Quisiera dormir para siempre

Se sentó en la cama, y se puso a llorar, Blaine se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó, estuvo llorando largo rato en sus brazos, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, Blaine lo acomodó en la cama, y le dejó un recado, después se fue a dormir a su cuarto.

Al otro día Kurt despertó, le ardían los ojos de tanto haber llorado, se levantó, vio una hoja en la mesa de noche y la desdobló,

-_ Sigue en pie lo de que te acompañe de compras, espero que te sientas mejor mañana, Blaine._

Kurt se levantó y se vio al espejo,

Kurt: Un extraño se preocupa más por mí, que el hombre que supuestamente me amaba con locura

En eso tocaron la puerta,

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Soy yo

Kurt: Espérame un segundo

Busco en su bolso, se cepilló un poco su cabello y le abrió la puerta,

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Con los ojos adoloridos

Blaine: Pero llorar te hará bien, tampoco es bueno reprimir lo que sientes, me asombraste mucho ayer

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Estuviste íntegro todo el día, y eso es de admirarse

Kurt: Admirarse, parece que mi esposo no me vio suficiente para

Blaine: Eres un hombre sorprendente

Kurt: No me conoces

Blaine: Tal vez no en persona, pero siempre supe de todo lo que hacías, por mi tío, me hablaba mucho de ti, así que tengo buena fuente de información

Kurt: Así que no solo a mí me hablaba de su brillante ahijado

Blaine: No, ¿quieres bajar a desayunar?

Kurt: Me pondré lo que traía ayer, que pena

Blaine: ¿Quién lo va a notar?

Kurt: Si quieres adelantarte, bajo en unos minutos

Blaine: Te espero en el restaurante

Kurt: Si gracias

Kurt se quitó la ropa que él le había prestado, y se puso lo que traía, desayunaron, después

Kurt: Voy a ir a un centro comercial que está aquí cerca

Blaine: Te llevo

Kurt: Si quieres ir a otra parte, solo déjame ahí y ya

Blaine: No tengo nada que hacer, vamos

Kurt: Gracias

Fueron a un centro comercial,

Kurt: Voy a entrar a esa tienda

Blaine: Te espero acá afuera. Voy a estar leyendo el periódico

Kurt entró a la tienda, comenzó a elegir varias cosas, por mientras,

Jeremiah: Bueno

Jeff: Buenos días Pancha, me podrías comunicar con Kurt

Jeremiah: No soy la sirvienta, y Kurt ya no vive aquí

Jeremiah colgó, Jeff se sorprendió y le marcó a su amigo al celular, Kurt estaba ya pagando las cosas en la tienda,

Cajera: ¿Es todo?

Kurt: Si señorita

Cajera: ¿Su pago va a ser en tarjeta de crédito o efectivo?

Kurt: Tarjeta por favor

La cajera le estaba cobrando, cuando sonó el celular,

Kurt: Bueno

Jeff: Hola amigo

Kurt: Hola

Jeff: Amigo hablé a tu casa, y no sé quién me contestó

Kurt: Habrá sido el amante de mi esposo

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Estoy en una tienda, te marco después

Jeff: Si amigo, espero tu llamada

No iba a contar la historia enfrente de la cajera,

Cajera: Aquí tiene, me puede regalar una firma

Kurt: Si

Kurt firmó el baucher, y agarró las bolsas, salió de la tienda,

Kurt: Listo

Blaine: No te tardas mucho, solo leí la sección de noticias nacionales

Kurt: Ahora voy a otra tienda

Blaine: ¿Quieres que lleve estos paquetes al auto, para no andar cargando?

Kurt: Sería buena idea

Blaine: A ver

Blaine agarró las bolsas,

Kurt: Vamos a dejarlos, estar tanto tiempo en una tienda no me agradó

Blaine: Ok

Fueron a dejarlos al auto, después regresaron y,

Kurt: Aquí voy a comprar

Blaine: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Kurt: Si quieres quedarte acá afuera

Blaine: No, necesitas quien te sostenga lo que vayas eligiendo

Kurt: Bueno

Entraron los dos a la tienda,

Kurt: Primero los trajes sastres

Blaine: Están por allá si no me falla la vista

Kurt: Si

Estuvieron viendo algunos, Kurt eligió varios, una señorita se acercó,

Señorita: ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Kurt: Si, me podría llevar estos trajes al probador

Señorita: Desde luego, me permite

Blaine llevaba las cosas que Kurt había elegido,

Blaine: Aquí tiene

Señorita: Los llevo y regreso

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt se estuvo probando varias cosas, después de los trajes sastre, vio algunos jeans, remeras, camisas, bermudas, etc, como tres horas después,

Señorita: ¿Algo más que necesite?

Kurtr: No, creo que ya es todo, después iré comprando, con esto tengo un guardarropa más o menos equipado

Señorita: Todo se le veía muy bien si me permite decírselo

Kurt: Gracias

Después de pagar,

Blaine: Bajamos todo esto al auto

Kurt: Si, oye muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia, me tardé bastante

Blaine: Para todo lo que compraste, diría que fue un tiempo bien aprovechado

Kurt: Nunca soy de los que compran por depresión y ahora

Blaine: Fue porque lo requerías, necesitas ropa

Kurt: Si, nada que me traiga recuerdos

Blaine: ¿No tienes hambre?

Kurt vio su reloj,

Kurt: Son las dos, hay que ir a comer, no está muy lejos el despacho de Shuester, pero tenemos que estar ahí a las cuatro

Blaine: Si, ¿era todo lo que necesitabas?

Kurt: Me faltó ver zapatos, algunos accesorios, pero será otro día

Blaine: Si quieres venimos mañana

Kurt: No, ya con hoy haber soportado tantas horas en una tienda, andar cargando, tendrás cosas que hacer

Blaine: Pensaba quedarme hasta el lunes que es lo del homenaje de mi padrino, no tengo nada que hacer, como te dije cerré todos mis negocios, así que

Kurt: Muchas gracias, después de ver a Shuester, iré a casa de un amigo, me habló cuando estaba en la primera tienda que entré, habló a mi casa y

Se le cerró la garganta, así que ya se había instalado, porque era obvio que Jeremiah era el que había atendido el teléfono,

Blaine: Mira, hablamos con Shuester, y después te vas a ver a tu amigo, supongo que querrás hablar con él

Kurt: Si, yo le conté mis sospechas unos días antes de la muerte de mi tío, pero…

Blaine: ¿Quieres que cancele lo de la visita a Shuester?

Kurt: No, quiero aprovechar para ver lo del divorcio

Blaine: Está bien, vamos a comer

Kurt: Si

Fueron a dejar todo lo que Kurt había comprado al auto, después fueron a comer,

Kurt: La señorita se quedó asombrada

Blaine: ¿Cuál señorita?

Kurt: La de la tienda de ropa, me dijo que tenías mucha paciencia

Blaine: Me entretuve con un niño que estaba afuera

Kurt: ¿Te gustan los niños?

Blaine: Si, yo quería….

Hizo una pausa

Kurt: ¿Te duele mucho lo de tu esposo?

Blaine: Si, unos días antes hablé con él de la posibilidad de que tuviéramos un hijo, me dijo que no se sentía preparado y una noche se fue

Kurt: ¿Qué hace que alguien te deje?

Blaine: No lo sé, esa noche empacó sus cosas, me dijo que iba a ir a una cena, yo estaba en el estudio, unos días después sería nuestro aniversario

Kurt: Mi aniversario, era el sábado

Blaine: El día que mi padrino murió

Kurt: Si, según Adam tenía una convención, pero obviamente estaba con su amante, yo me lo temía, él estaba raro, lejano

Blaine: Yo jamás sospeché de su engaño, esa noche vi que salió con una maleta, subí al cuarto y todo estaba desordenado, faltaban cosas de él, a la hora recibí una llamada del hospital

Kurt: ¿Murió en el accidente?

Blaine: Llegó al hospital, pidió que me avisaran, su amante murió instantáneamente, tenía muchas quemaduras, el doctor me dijo que de vivir sería un infierno para él, cuando entré me dieron ganas de reclamarle

Kurt: ¿Lo hiciste?

Blaine: Estaba muy mal, no lo pude hacer, él me pidió perdón, me dijo que era un hombre maravilloso, que llevaba dos años engañándome, que él pensó que no me lo merecía y por eso se fue con su amante

Kurt: ¿Dos años?

Blaine: Si, yo ni enterado, lo amaba con todo mi corazón, vivía solo para hacerlo feliz, para darle lo que necesitaba, me pidió que lo perdonara y después murió

Kurt: Lo siento mucho

Blaine: A mi me engañaron por dos años, a ti por cuatro meses, créeme que es muy duro ver que fue tanto tiempo

Kurt: Fingido

Blaine: Si, obviamente me dejó de amar, prácticamente dos años después que nos casamos, solo que esperó dos años para decidirse irse con su amante

Kurt: Adam, quién sabe si me lo hubiera dicho, pero ya, es hora de irnos

Blaine: Si vamos

Fueron a la oficina de Shuester, hablar del asunto le hizo soltar algunas lágrimas a Blaine,

Kurt: Abrí la herida

Blaine: El problema es que no ha cerrado

Kurt: ¿Se puede cerrar una herida así?

Blaine: Mi padrino me dijo que si

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: La noche que finalmente le conté lo de mi esposo, me dijo que el amor podía llegar a mí, yo le dije que a mi corazón lo habían destrozado y no podría volver a amar

Kurt: A mi corazón también lo destrozaron, lo partieron con un cuchillo muy grande, el de la traición

Llegaron a la oficina de Shuester,

Shuester: Adelante muchachos, tomen asiento

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Gracias

Shuester: ¿Cómo estás Kurt?, bueno ¿cómo están los dos?, traen una cara

Blaine: La vida Shuester, el engaño

Shuester: Carson daría lo que fuera por no verlos sufrir así

Kurt: Él ya está tranquilo y en paz

Shuester: Uno tanto reniega de la vida, pero tal vez la muerte sea algo mejor que estar aquí, pero no nos pongamos a filosofar, quería hablar con ustedes acerca de varios asuntos

Blaine: Te escuchamos

Shuester: Varias de las propiedades que heredaron están rentadas, lo que sale de ahí se destina a instituciones de beneficencia, ¿qué quieren hacer?

Blaine: ¿De qué Shuester?

Shuester: ¿Querrán que ese dinero se les deposite a ustedes o que siga como ahora?

Kurt: A mí me gustaría que fuera así, al menos mi parte

Blaine: También

Shuester: Bueno, entonces eso queda igual, supe que fueron a tramitar las tarjetas de Blaine

Kurt: Si, ayer fui a cancelar las tarjetas de Adam, y aprovechamos

Shuester: Hablando de eso, ayer me mencionaste lo del divorcio

Blaine: ¿No hay nada más que tratar sobre asuntos de la herencia?

Shuester: No

Blaine: Entonces si quieres los dejo solos, para que vean lo del divorcio, te espero afuera

Kurt: No hace falta, no hay nada que ocultar que ayer no te hayas enterado

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Shuester le dio un pañuelo,

Kurt: Todavía como mi tío, con pañuelos de tela

Shuester: Costumbres de los viejos

Kurt: Quisiera ver lo del divorcio

Shuester: ¿Te dijo algo Adam?

Kurt: No lo recuerdo

Blaine: Me voy a entrometer, si te dijo que en un mes te mandaría los papeles

Kurt: Tienes razón, que pensaba darme los papeles en un mes, pero ya que lo descubrí dudo que se espere

Shuester: ¿Cómo están casados?

Kurt: ¿Bajo qué régimen?

Shuester: Si

Kurt: Separación de bienes

Shuester: Menos mal, me imagino que él hará un divorcio necesario o algo así, previniendo que tú no se lo quieras firmar

Kurt: No le daré el divorcio

Shuester: Sé que el primer impulso es retenerlo, al menos que sufra

Kurt: Si

Shuester: Pero un divorcio largo es muy pesado, te lastimarías mucho, yo te sugiero que esperemos a que mande él los papeles

Kurt: ¿Y luego?

Shuester: Nosotros presentaremos una contra demanda, ofreciéndole un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo, así en dos meses estarás liberado de él

Kurt: ¿Dos meses?

Shuester: No hay hijos, están casados por bienes separados, las cosas se harán rápido

Kurt: Tal vez tengas razón, para qué retener lo que perdí hace varios meses

Shuester: Tú no perdiste, te quitaste de encima a un parásito

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Shuester: Mira según él y su exitoso negocio, por favor, todo lo que tienen es fruto de tu trabajo

Kurt: De mi estupidez, me da coraje que me haya visto la cara tantos meses

Blaine: Al menos no fueron años

Shuester: Los dos están muy heridos

Blaine: Tú lo sabes Shuester, me ayudaste a finiquitar todo en Sonora

Shuester: Si, ánimo los dos, tienen buena escuela

Kurt: Solo por esa escuela, tengo que buscar donde vivir

Shuester: Una de las casas de aquí de NYC está desocupada, está cerca de la empresa, ¿por qué no la habitas tú?

Kurt: Una casa, no sé

Blaine: Estaría bien, no puedes estar siempre en el hotel

Kurt: No

Shuester: Aquí tengo las llaves, además es tu casa, bueno la mitad

Kurt: Si, la otra mitad es de él, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Blaine: Por favor, no me tienes ni que preguntar, ¿tú me dejarás vivir en la hacienda?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Ves

Estuvieron un rato más con Shuester, cuando salieron,

Kurt: Le voy a hablar a Jeff, ha de estar preocupado por mí

Blaine: Voy por el auto, mientras tanto, espérame aquí

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt le marcó a Jeff,

Jeff: Kurt

Kurt: Si amigo, disculpa que te hable hasta ahora, pero tuve que irme a comprar ropa y venir a la oficina de Shuester

Jeff: Amigo, ¿qué pasó?, siento lo de tu tío

Kurt: Gracias, descubrí lo que temía

Jeff: Pero, ¿cómo?

Kurt: Los encontré juntos en mi recámara

Jeff: Bastardo

Kurt: Si, mira estoy muy cansado, mañana voy a tu casa, y te platico todo bien

Jeff: ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

Kurt: En un hotel

Jeff: Te hubieras venido a mi casa, no te hace bien estar solo

Kurt: No he estado solo, el ahijado de mi tío me ha acompañado, estaba conmigo cuando descubrí todo, y se ha portado muy bien

Jeff: Al fin lo conociste

Kurt: Si, amigo nos vemos mañana

Jeff: Cuídate mucho

Kurt: Si gracias

Blaine ya había llegado con el auto, Kurt se subió,

Blaine: ¿A dónde vamos?

Kurt: Al hotel, necesito descansar

Blaine: Está bien, ¿no ibas a ir a ver a tu amigo?

Kurt: Lo haré mañana, hoy quiero dormir

Blaine: Fue un día pesado

Kurt: No más de los que me esperan, nunca pensé en divorciarme

Blaine: Uno nunca piensa que le pasarán muchas cosas

Kurt: Si, como que te engañen

Blaine: Hay que acordarnos de los consejos de mi padrino

Kurt: Siempre hay un rayo de sol

Blaine: Entre nubes negras

Kurt: Ojalá que lo vea pronto

Blaine: Esperemos que pronto tengamos los dos un rayo de luz.

Llegaron al hotel, cenaron y cada quien se fue a su cuarto, cuando se despidieron

Kurt: Mañana mismo me iré a la casa

Blaine: Es buena idea, siempre un hotel por más lujoso, no es igual

Kurt: Si, ¿por qué no te vienes los días que estarás en NYC?

Blaine: Supongo que querrás estar solo, no te quiero incomodar

Kurt: La casa ha de ser grande, no tiene caso que gastes en un hotel

Blaine: Si, hay que administrar bien las cosas

Kurt: ¿Tú seguirás con el proyecto de la crianza de caballos?

Blaine: Si, ¿me lo permites?

Kurt: Por supuesto, esos animales son hermosos, fieles, no como los malditos hombres

Blaine: Malditos hombres

Kurt: No todos, hay sus excepciones, muchas gracias por todo, buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches, descansa


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Al siguiente día dejaron el hotel,

Blaine: ¿Qué rumbo tomo?

Kurt: Rumbo a la empresa, es ahí cerca

Blaine: Te quedará bien, si decides estar ahí

Kurt: No me puedo ir, tengo una responsabilidad con la empresa y con mi tío, él me dio la confianza de ocupar ese puesto, no lo voy a defraudar

Blaine: Mi padrino no mentía

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: Eres un hombre admirable, yo salí huyendo de Sonora, no aguanté y tú te quedarás

Kurt: Lo tuyo fue más duro, no solo descubriste el engaño, sino que él murió

Blaine: Aún así, el dolor en mayor o menor medida, pero ahí está, me sorprendes

Kurt: Supongo que debo afrontar esto así, qué otra me queda, ¿luchar por él?

Blaine: ¿Lo amas?

Kurt: Si, lo cual no sirve de nada, si él ya me dejó de amar

Blaine: ¿Lo perdonarías?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si después de unos meses, se percatara de lo que perdió

Kurt: No lo sé, puedo decir que no y hacerlo, decir que si y no

Blaine: Perdón por la pregunta

Kurt: No te preocupes, voy a hablarle a mi amigo, una vez que dejemos las cosas, para irlo a ver

Blaine: Si quieres te llevo, quiero ir a ver a un amigo

Kurt: ¿Conoces gente aquí?

Blaine: No es de acá, pero está radicado ahora aquí, quiere poner un restaurante

Kurt: Interesante

Blaine: Si, y me estaba proponiendo que fuera su socio

Kurt: No estaría mal, supongo que al vender tus negocios, tienes capital

Blaine: Así es, el cual en el banco, no me dará mucho

Kurt: Es mejor ponerlo a trabajar

Blaine: Me quiere explicar el proyecto hoy y quiero pensarlo, a lo mejor me entusiasmo

Kurt: Un restaurante es una buena opción, hay mucha competencia, pero si lo sabes administrar y hacer algo interesante, puede darte muchas ganancias

Blaine: Si, lo mismo pensé yo

Llegaron a la casa donde estaría Kurt,

Kurt: Es algo grande

Blaine: Pero está cerca de la empresa, para qué buscar algo más, teniendo esta casa

Kurt: De ella se recibe una renta, supongo que te tendré que dar la mitad de ella o algo así

Blaine: Entonces dime ¿en cuánto me vas a rentar la mitad de la hacienda?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si tú dices de la renta de aquí, también al ocupar yo la hacienda debería darte algo

Kurt: Viéndolo así

Blaine: Por mi parte no hay necesidad de algo de renta

Kurt: Ni por la mía

Entraron a la casa, estaba amueblada,

Kurt: No batallaré amueblándola

Blaine: Se ve acogedora

Kurt: Tiene jardín eso me agrada, vamos a ver la parte de arriba para dejar las cosas, y que elijas alguna recámara

Blaine: Por mi cualquiera está bien, de hecho ¿estás seguro que no te incomoda mi presencia?

Kurt: No para nada, al contrario, al menos estos primeros días no estaré solo, ¿cuándo regresas a la hacienda?

Blaine: El jueves de la semana que entra, después de la junta de consejo

Kurt: Yo no tengo cabeza para juntas

Blaine: En serio, vete a la hacienda y yo me quedo aquí

Kurt: Gracias, pero de todos modos tengo que ver lo del divorcio, hay muchos asuntos, estaré ocupado

Blaine: Si cambias de parecer, solo dime

Kurt: Si gracias

Cada quien se instaló en una recámara, después Kurt le habló a su amigo,

Jeff: Hola

Kurt: Hola, amigo, ¿cómo estás?

Jeff: Yo bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Kurt: Mudándome

Jeff: ¿A dónde?

Kurt: A una de las casas que heredé de mi tío

Jeff: Menos mal amigo, así no batallaste con eso, aunque sabes que esta es tu casa

Kurt: Muchas gracias, pero no te quiero dar molestias

Jeff: ¿Vas a estar solo?

Kurt: Al menos hasta el miércoles, no

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Blaine se quedará aquí también

Jeff: ¿No te sientes extraño?

Kurt: No, lo que me impacta es que un extraño se preocupe por mi y mi esposo me haya engañado

Jeff: Amigo

Kurt: ¿Vas a estar en tu casa, para que te vaya a ver?

Jeff: Desde luego

Kurt: Llego en un rato

Jeff: Aquí te espero, vente con cuidado

Kurt: Si gracias

Kurt colgó, Blaine iba bajando,

Blaine: ¿Vas a ir a ver a tu amigo?

Kurt: Si, puedes llevarme a la empresa, ahí pediré uno de los autos de la empresa, en lo que compro el mío

Blaine: ¿No tenías auto?

Kurt: Ni me lo recuerdes

Blaine: Lo siento

Kurt: Soy un estúpido, por algo del seguro accedí a que los dos autos estuvieran a nombre de Adam

Blaine: Pero tú pagaste el auto

Kurt: El mío y la mitad del suyo

Blaine: Te llevo, no estás en condiciones de manejar y regreso por ti

Kurt: Gracias, pero has de estar cansado de mi

Blaine: ¿Me he quejado?

Kurt: No, pero, soy un extraño, con el cual has tenido que

Blaine: Te lo dije, tal vez nos conozcamos cara a cara de unos días, pero desde niño siempre escuché de ti

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine: Así que digamos que somos como esos amigos de Internet que después de largo tiempo se conocen

Kurt: Saben todo de ellos, pero no se han visto cara a cara

Blaine: Así es

Kurt: Me parece bien

Blaine lo llevó a casa de Jeff,

Kurt: Es aquí

Blaine: Bien, ¿en cuánto tiempo regreso por ti?

Kurt: ¿Vas a hacer algo tú?

Blaine: Ir con mi amigo del proyecto del restaurante

Kurt: ¿Te parece, si cuando termines vienes para acá?

Blaine: No sé cuánto me tarde

Kurt: Aquí te espero

Blaine: Bueno, nos vemos al rato

Kurt: Si, y mil gracias por todo

Blaine: No hay nada que agradecer

Kurt se bajó, y Blaine se fue a ver a su amigo, tocó en casa de Jeff,

Jeff: Pasa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Kurt: Si

Los dos pasaron a la sala,

Jeff: Es un estúpido

Kurt: Fue horrible, estaba el tipo ese en mi casa, en mi cama

Jeff: ¿Cómo lo metió a tu casa?

Kurt: Se supone que estaría yo en la hacienda

Jeff: Así que estando el esposo fuera

Kurt: Metió al amante

Jeff: Te juro que nunca pensé algo así de Adam

Kurt: Ni yo, estábamos mal, pero

Jeff: Tus sospechas fueron ciertas

Kurt: Se delató el muy idiota, yo no había sospechado, pensaba que el distanciamiento era por otra razón

Jeff: Pero no

Kurt: No, fue porque tenía un amante, ya que yo no fui suficiente hombre

Jeff: Tú eres un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra

Kurt: No lo soy

Jeff: Por favor, ¿acaso tu tía Amelia no era una persona completa?

Kurt: Si

Jeff: Y tu tío la amó con locura, a pesar de su problema

Kurt: Si

Jeff: Ni te vayas por ahí amigo

Kurt: Tal vez si yo hubiera podido quedar embarazado, las cosas no

Jeff: Puede ser que estuvieras embarazado y él te engañara

Kurt: Él tenía ilusión por el niño, yo no se lo pude dar

Jeff: Hay muchos tratamientos, nunca entendí ¿por qué no te hiciste uno?

Kurt: No tenía cura

Jeff: Pero

Kurt: No quiero remover eso, ahora ya qué más da

Jeff: ¿Y si el estéril era él?

Kurt: ¿Cómo está tu hijo?

Jeff: Bien, Nick salió a dar una vuelta con él

Kurt: Es feliz con su hijo

Jeff: También batallamos para que yo quedara embarazado

Kurt: Yo batallé, pero no lo puede hacer

Kurt se sentía mal, porque unos días después de su aniversario hablaron de la posibilidad de que tuvieran un hijo, lo intentaron por unos meses, al no tener resultados se mandaron a hacer estudios los dos, según lo que le dijo Adam, Kurt era estéril, lo cual le recriminó por muchos meses, lo que provocó que Kurt se fuera a trabajar.

Por su parte Blaine fue a ver a su amigo,

Blaine: Hola Wes

Wes: Hasta que te dejas ver, pasa

Blaine: Vine por unos asuntos y aproveché para venir a verte

Wes: ¿Cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien

Wes: ¿Con lo de tu esposo?

Blaine: Un poco más resignado

Wes: Fue una buena decisión dejar Sonora, sobre todo por la familia de él, para que no te atosigara

Blaine: La señora me colmó la paciencia, no le quería decir nada, pero no aguanté sus reclamos

Wes: Supongo que no te habrá creído

Blaine: No sé, ni me importa, yo no perdí a su hijo esa noche del accidente, sino desde dos años antes que se enredó con el hombre ese

Wes: Nunca me imaginé algo así de Eli

Blaine: Yo menos, no era igual a cuando nos casamos, suponía que era normal, jamás llegué a pensar que me engañaba

Wes: Fue algo muy duro para ti

Blaine: Demasiado

Wes: No pude ir a la hacienda para lo de tu padrino

Blaine: No te preocupes amigo, aunque me duele su ausencia, está ya descansando, ahora entiendo que su agonía no era solo física

Wes: ¿Estaba enfermo?

Blaine: Si, pero también de estar separado de su esposa

Wes: Siempre lo que me platicabas de ellos me asombraba, se ve que eran una pareja que se amaba mucho

Blaine: Si, pero el motivo de mi visita no es para hablar de mí, sino de negocios

Wes: ¿Vas a entrar al negocio que te propuse?

Blaine: Tener el dinero en el banco, no me dará nada, lo tengo que poner a trabajar

Wes: Te explico lo que tengo pensado

Blaine: Si

Wes: Aquí está la maqueta

Blaine estuvo largo rato con su amigo viendo la maqueta, en casa de Jeff,

Kurt: Ya te habrás cansado de oír mis penas

Jeff: No digas tonterías, ¿oye le avisaste a tu tía?

Kurt: Ni de broma quiero hablar con ella

Jeff: ¿Si habla a tu casa?

Kurt: Casi nunca me habla, no ves que vivo en pecado

Jeff: ¿Pecado?

Kurt: Vivía en pecado, porque no estaba casada por la iglesia con Adam

Jeff: Yo que tú mejor hablaba con ella, no sea que se le ocurra hablar a tu casa

Kurt: Dirás a la casa de Adam

Jeff: En fin, le vaya a contestar el tipo ese

Kurt se quedó pensando, su tía Emma, era el único pariente vivo que le quedaba, era hermana de su mamá, pero estaba criada muy a la antigua, era unos años mayor que su mamá, pero eran totalmente diferentes, además jamás lo trató bien de niño y mucho aprecio no le tenía. En eso sonó el celular de Kurt, vio el número,

Kurt: La invocaste

Jeff: ¿A quién?

Kurt: A mi tía

Jeff: ¿No le vas a contestar?

Kurt: Para que me diga de cosas, no estoy de humor

Jeff: Seguirá insistiendo

Kurt: Tal vez tengas razón

Jeff: Voy a ver la comida, en lo que hablas con ella

Jeff lo dejó solo, sin muchas ganas contestó,

Kurt: Hola tía

Emma: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?

Kurt: No encontraba el celular

Emma: ¿Que no lo tienes a la mano?

Kurt: No tía

Emma: Bien, ¿cómo es eso que ya no vives en tu casa?

Kurt: ¿Hablaste para allá?

Emma: Si, me contestó Pancha, y luego un hombre, que no siguiera molestando, que no vivías tú ahí, que no era más tu casa

Kurt: Me voy a divorciar de Adam

Emma: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si tía lo que escuchaste

Emma: Niño, qué va a decir la gente

Kurt: Que diga lo que quiera

Emma: ¿No se amaban mucho?

Kurt: Tía, no estoy para tus ironías

Emma: Pero

Kurt: Me engañó ¿contenta?, el que te contestó después de Pancha es su amante, se llama Jeremiah y lo encontré en mi casa, el día que regresé de la hacienda, ¿quieres más detalles o con esos te bastan?

Emma: No seas insolente

Kurt: Lo siento tía, tengo que colgar

Emma: No me cuelgues

Kurt colgó y apagó el celular,

en la que era su casa,

Jeremiah: A ver tú, si alguien vuelve hablar le dices que ese no vive más aquí

Pancha: El señor Kurt

Jeremiah: Dejó de ser dueño de esta casa, así que eso dirás al que hable

Pancha: Pero

Jeremiah: Yo soy el nuevo dueño, así que a ver criada, ponte a trabajar

A Pancha le molestó la actitud de Jeremiah, Kurt nunca la había tratado así, no se quería quedar ahí, pero necesitaba el trabajo, buscó en la agenda el celular de Kurt, pero no le contestó, hojeó y encontró el teléfono de la casa de Jeff,

Pancha: Tal vez el señor Jeff me pueda dar razón o igual necesita a alguien

Le marcó a Jeff, Kurt seguía en su casa esperando a que Blaine regresara por él,

Jeff: Bueno

Pancha: Señor Jeff

Jeff: Si, ¿quién habla?

Pancha: Soy Pancha, estoy tratando de localizar al señor Kurt

Jeff: Tienes suerte aquí está, te lo paso

Jeff le pasó a Kurt el teléfono,

Kurt: Pachita, ¿cómo estás?

Pancha: Nada bien señor, ¿por qué se fue?

Kurt: ¿No sigue ahí?

Pancha: Si, pero esta es su casa

Kurt: Es una larga historia, pero no es mi casa, yo estoy viviendo en otro lugar ya

Pancha: ¿No va a regresar?

Kurt: No

Pancha: Señor, no me diga eso, yo no me quiero quedar con este bicho

Kurt: ¿Quieres venirte a trabajar conmigo?

Pancha: Si señor, por favor

Kurt: Mira, por qué no arreglas tus cosas, y esta misma tarde paso por ti

Pancha: Señor, lo estaré esperando en la puerta

Kurt: Está bien Panchita

Kurt colgó,

Jeff: ¿Para qué te quería Panchita?

Kurt: Quiere venir a trabajar conmigo

Jeff: ¿Y se va a ir?

Kurt: Yo necesitaré alguien que me ayude en la nueva casa, Panchita es de mi entera confianza, me ayudará también a no sentirme tan solo, no la podría dejar ahí, es sobrina de Engracia, si se vino fue porque estaría conmigo, y no puedo defraudar la confianza que tuvo Engracia en mí, además el tipo ese no la tratará bien

En eso tocaron la puerta,

Jeff: ¿Será el ahijado de tu padrino?

Kurt: Debe ser, quedó de venir por mí

Jeff: Te acompaño a la puerta

Kurt: Si, y te lo presento

Kurt y Jeff salieron,

Blaine: Disculpa el retraso

Kurt: No te preocupes, mira te quiero presentar a mi amigo, Jeff, él es Blaine, ahijado de mi padrino

Jeff: Mucho gusto

Blaine: El gusto es mío

Jeff: Así que tú eres el ahijado del que tanto presumía el tío de Kurt

Blaine: Si

Jeff: Supongo que Kurt te habrá dado las gracias por las atenciones que has tenido con él, pero aún así yo también te las doy, Kurt es como un hermano

Blaine: No hay nada que agradecer, sabe que puede contar conmigo

Kurt: Si le di las gracias

Se despidieron cuando iban en el auto,

Blaine: ¿A tu casa?

Kurt: Será nuestra casa

Blaine: Bueno si

Kurt: Es mucha patudez, pero necesito ir a la casa de Adam

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: A salvar a Panchita

Blaine: ¿A quién?

Kurt: Es la muchacha que me ayudaba, quiere irse a trabajar conmigo, creo que no le cayó bien Jeremiah

Blaine: Vamos para allá, ¿no crees que esté el hombre ese?

Kurt: No sé, quedó de esperarme en la puerta, solo espero que la pobre no se haya salido desde que hablamos

Blaine: Hay que darnos prisa

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine arrancó el auto, en el camino,

Blaine: ¿Te sirvió hablar con tu amigo?

Kurt: Un poco, lo malo fue la llamada que recibí

Blaine: ¿Te habló Adam?

Kurt: No, para nada, mi tía

Blaine: ¿Mi padrino tenía más hermanos?

Kurt: Si, pero todos murieron antes que él, incluyendo a mi papá que era menor que él

Blaine: Tu relación con él es por parte de tu papá

Kurt: Si, la tía que me habló es hermana de mi mamá, pero no me quiere

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Yo siempre preferí a mi tía Amelia, aunque era tía política, me quería mucho y me trataba muy bien, muy al contrario de mi tía Emma, de la cual nunca he sido de su simpatía

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Según mi mamá, yo era un torbellino, y eso no le gustaba a mi tía; además de que se ponía celosa de que preferiría, como ella decía a alguien que no era de mi sangre

Blaine: A la señora Amelia

Kurt: Así es, pero el cariño se gana, y mi tía, la verdad no hizo mucho porque yo la quisiera, al contrario

Blaine: No te llevas bien con ella

Kurt: Menos después que me casé

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Aunque mis papás no estaban convencidos de que me casara solo por el civil, aceptaron mi decisión, mi tía al contrario me dejó de hablar como un año

Blaine: Tanto

Kurt: Si, yo vivía en pecado

Blaine: ¿En pecado?

Kurt: Mi matrimonio no estaba bendecido por Dios, casi no hablamos, pero se le ocurrió hablar a mi casa

Blaine: ¿Sabe qué te vas a divorciar?

Kurt: Se lo dije, y ahora seré una vergüenza para ella, su único sobrino y divorciado

Blaine: ¿No tiene hijos?

Kurt: No, nunca se casó y es muy amargada

Blaine: Así que se quedó soltera

Kurt: Si, y eso no le hizo mucha gracia, yo siempre pensé que le tenía envidia a mi tía Amelia por el matrimonio que llevaba

Blaine: ¿Quién no le tendría envidia?

Kurt: Pues si, yo hubiera querido algo así

Llegaron, Pancha estaba afuera de la casa, sentada en su maleta, Kurt la vio y se rió, lo que no sabía era lo que había sucedió en cuanto colgó Pancha, Jeremiah la había visto con el teléfono,

Jeremiah: Eyy, ¿con quién hablas?

Pancha: Con nadie señor

Jeremiah: Ni creas que usarás el teléfono, las cosas cambiarán aquí

Pancha: Me voy

Jeremiah: ¿Qué?

Pancha: El señor Kurt va a venir por mí

Jeremiah: Señor, por favor

A Pancha le dio coraje, y se fue a la cocina por una jarra de agua fría, Jeremiah estaba sentado hablando por el teléfono,

Pancha: Por el señor, porque Kurt si es señor

La vació la jarra de agua encima,

Jeremiah: Estúpida

Pacha: Perdón, me voy

Jeremiah: Lárgate

Pacha: Ya me voy

Pacha se había salido después hacer eso, y esperaba a Kurt,

Pancha: Señor, yo pensé que no venía

Kurt: ¿Te saliste desde que hablamos?

Pancha: Si, después de tirarle al bicho ese una jarra de agua helada

Kurt: Panchita, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Pancha: Para que al menos se llevara un escarmiento

Kurt: Ven vámonos

Pancha: Si señor

Kurt presentó a Pancha con Blaine, y fueron a la casa,

Kurt: Aquí será nuestra nueva casa, ¿cómo la ves Panchita?

Pancha: Bien señor, ya casi es hora de la comida, les preparo algo

Kurt: Dudo que haya algo en la cocina

Pancha: Usted no se preocupe, me traje la carne y otras cosas que había comprado, previniendo

Kurt: Así que los dejaste sin comida

Pancha: Si, con permiso, voy a prepararles algo rico

Kurt estaba muerto de la risa, los dos se sentaron en la sala mientras Pancha preparaba la comida,

Blaine: Lo bueno es que tu muchacha se quiso venir contigo

Kurt: Dice que mojó a Jeremiah antes de irse

Blaine: Y los dejó sin comida

Kurt: Si, cocina muy bien

Blaine: Que no te escuche Engracia

Kurt: No tendría por qué ponerse celosa

Blaine: ¿Y eso?

Kurt: Es su sobrina

Blaine: No lo sabía

Kurt: Si, así que a estas alturas Engracia estará enterada

Blaine: Así que sobrina de Engracia

Kurt: Cuando me casé la mandó conmigo, y ha estado a mi lado, la verdad dudaba que se quisiera quedar con Adam, pero como no sabía que sería de mi

Blaine: Lo bueno que esta casa estaba desocupada, y podrás estar cómodo aquí

Kurt: Y muy cerca de la empresa, después de todo no fue tan malo

Blaine: ¿Por qué vivir tan lejos?

Kurt: Porque estaba cerca del trabajo de él, todo cedí para evitar discusiones

Blaine: Ánimo, verás que poco a poco te sentirás mejor

Kurt: ¿Tú te sientes mejor ya?

Blaine: Algunos días si, otros no, pero ahí voy

Kurt: Supongo que es cuestión de aceptar las cosas

Los días fueron trascurriendo, el día lunes le hicieron el homenaje a su tío, pidieron que pasaran a decir unas palabras los dos,

Kurt: Eso de los discursos no se me da

Blaine: Ni a mi, pero habrá que hacerlo

Kurt: Si, ¿quién va primero?

Blaine: ¿Tú?

Kurt subió al estrado donde estaba puesto un micrófono, Blaine también hizo lo mismo,

Kurt: Les quiero agradecer a todos su presencia a este homenaje que tuvieron a bien hacerle a mi tío, las palabras que pueda decir acerca de él, no llegarían a describir el gran ser humano que era, siempre estaba ahí para quien lo necesitara, con trabajo y mucho esfuerzo logró construir este patrimonio, no solo para beneficio propio, sino para brindarle a más gente la posibilidad de crecer con él, tal vez se haya ido físicamente, pero su enseñanza y sus consejos quedarán para siempre, gracias

Kurt bajó, para cederle el lugar a Blaine, él le dio la mano, para que pudiera bajar

Blaine: Lo bueno es que no te salían los discursos

Kurt: Tu turno

El subió,

Blaine: Al igual que Kurt, no tengo palabras para expresar tanto mi agradecimiento por todo lo que recibí de mi padrino, sus consejos y sus enseñanzas, su ejemplo, me hicieron ver que las cosas se consiguen trabajando, y perseverando, aunque se ha ido, todo lo que hizo queda como testimonio de quien fue, gracias

Aunque el homenaje resultaba algo tal vez de compromiso, los dos se vieron conmovidos por las muestras de cariño de muchos de los trabajadores de la empresa, el señor Carson se había hecho cargo de Kurt, hasta unos cinco años antes, justo cuando murió su esposa, ahí decidió regresar a la hacienda, para poder estar con los recuerdos de un amor que inició, como él pensaba al revés.

Después del homenaje estuvieron viendo varias cosas en la empresa, Kurt puso al tanto a Blaine de los proyectos que se desarrollarían en los meses siguientes, así mismo Blaine le hizo las propuestas de lo que haría en la hacienda.

Al regresar en la noche, después de un largo día de trabajo,

Pancha: Nos cayó el diablo

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Mi tía

Blaine: ¿Por qué le dice así?

Pancha: Es lobo, con piel de oveja no se fíe

Blaine se empezó a reír,

Kurt: ¿Y si nos vamos?

Blaine: ¿No crees que ya habrá escuchado?

Kurt: Te juro que su visita no será grata

Blaine: No puede ser tan mala

Kurt: Nada más te advierto, tú oídos sordos a todo lo que diga

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt se suponía que su tía, iba a ponerse verde al saber que Blaine había heredado algo de la herencia de su tío, bueno no algo sino la mitad, además de que estuviera en la misma casa que Kurt,

Kurt: Buenas noches tía

Emma: Hasta que llegaste

Kurt: Estaba trabajando, mira te presento a Blaine, el ahijado de mi padrino

Blaine se acercó para saludar a la señora, la cual lo dejó con la mano estirada

Blaine: Mucho gusto señora

Kurt se sintió mal por la grosería de su tía, así que le tomó la mano a Blaine,

Kurt: Mi tía le tiene pavor a los microbios

Blaine: Entiendo

Emma: ¿Y qué hace este muchacho aquí?

Kurt: Verás tía

Emma: ¿Se leyó ya el testamento de tu tío?

Kurt: Si

Emma: ¿Heredaste?

Kurt: La mitad de sus bienes, la otra mitad se la dejó a Blaine y ambos la tenemos que administrar

Emma: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si señora, mi padrino tuvo a bien dejarme parte de los bienes que tenía

Kurt: Porque a los dos nos consideraba como los hijos que no pudo tener

Emma: Si no se hubiera casado con

Kurt: Mi tío fue muy feliz al lado de su esposa, además mi tía Amelia era una persona muy linda

Blaine: Si, recuerdo que a mi me enseñó a montar a caballo, eso que yo le tenía miedo y ahora son mi pasión

Kurt: Yo también aprendí

Emma: Estuvo bueno jovencito, se puede retirar necesito hablar con mi sobrino a solas y es tarde para que esté en esta casa

Kurt: Tía, Blaine se está quedando aquí

Emma: Que sacrilegio es ese

Kurt: Esta casa es la mitad de él y no tiene por qué ocupar un hotel, con

Emma: Tu marido qué pensará

Kurt: No sé y ni me interesa, por si no escuchaste bien, te dije que me separé de él, la semana pasada justamente lo encontré con su amante; así que digo es obvio que lo que haga no le interesa

Emma: Niño, no puedes dejar que una aventura

Blaine: Con permiso, los dejo solos

Kurt: No es necesario Blaine, mi tía ya se va, lo siento tía, estoy cansado y no estoy de ánimo para oír tus sermones

Emma: ¿De dónde aprendiste esos modales?

Kurt: No estoy siendo grosero, simplemente tuvimos un día muy pesado, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que ver y quiero descansar

Emma: Me voy

Le echó una mirada fulminante a Blaine, y se fue, cuando lo hizo Kurt se empezó a reír,

Kurt: Mi alma ya se fue al infierno

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Estoy casado y viviendo con otro hombre bajo el mismo techo

Blaine: Si quieres me voy al hotel

Kurt: No para nada, lo que piensa, diga o haga mi tía me tiene sin cuidado

Blaine: Se molestó por lo de la herencia

Kurt: No le hagas caso

Blaine: Ya que salió el tema podríamos hablarlo

Kurt: ¿Hablar qué?

Blaine: Yo nunca pensé que mi padrino me iba a dejar algo, si me sorprendió un poco su decisión

Kurt: A mi no, sé cuánto te apreciaba mi tío, te consideraba como un hijo

Blaine: Mi padre abandonó a mi madre cuando yo era muy chico, así que lo más cercano a un padre fue mi padrino, realmente lo considero como eso

Kurt: No dicen que los padrinos, son los padres espirituales

Blaine: Pues si

Kurt: Si te sirve de algo, me alegro que mi padrino te haya dejado la mitad de su herencia, que te haya hecho prometerle que contaría contigo, como dices tal vez nos conozcamos cara a cara hace unos días, pero me has ayudado a pasar este trago tan amargo de mi vida

Blaine: A mí me ayudó mi padrino, te lo vuelvo a repetir cuenta conmigo para lo que sea

Kurt: Gracias, vamos a cenar y a dormir después, porque mañana nos espera un día muy agitado

Blaine: Si

Así como lo predijo Kurt el día fue muy agitado, había muchas cosas que ver, Kurt se estaba encargando de poner al día a Blaine de todo lo referente a la empresa,

Blaine: Depende mucha gente de esta empresa

Kurt: Si, no tan solo trabajadores, sino que muchas instituciones de beneficencia

Blaine: Tiene una partida muy grande el apoyo a la comunidad

Kurt: Si, mi tío decía que a final de cuentas, es una forma de regresar lo que Dios le daba

Blaine: Me acuerdo que cuando yo inicié mi negocio, él me dijo que siempre viera por la gente que trabajara conmigo

Kurt: Porque de esa forma

Blaine: El negocio crecería

Kurt: Esa era la filosofía de mi tío

Blaine: Por cierto, ¿cómo estará lo del consejo mañana?

Kurt: Mira, dado que somos accionistas mayoritarios los dos, podemos decidir libremente quien se quede

Blaine: Puedes quedarte tú al mando

Kurt: No, la verdad preferiría que fuera por votación, aunque si te soy franco

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: El presidente del consejo, digamos que es la cara pública, es un emblema de la compañía, las decisiones se toman en los diferentes departamentos

Blaine: Entiendo

Kurt: Yo opino que dejemos que se haga a votación, sin tomar en cuenta el número de acciones que posee cada miembro del consejo para respaldar su voto

Blaine: Es decir que lo emitan, se haga el conteo y ya

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Me parece bien

El día se les fue viendo mil papeles, había muchas cosas que contemplar, además Kurt no quería tener un minuto para deprimirse, el mayor número de cosas que hiciera le ayudarían a no pensar en la canallada que le hizo su marido.

El miércoles, se llevó a cabo la junta de consejo,

Kurt: Buenas tardes a todos, aunque ya conocen de forma informal la mayoría Blaine Anderson el nuevo accionista, me gustaría presentarlo, digamos que cumpliendo con el protocolo, por esta ocasión yo fungiré como presidente para llevar a cabo la reunión de hoy, no sé si quieras decir algo antes de empezar

Blaine: No

Kurt: Bien, señores, el motivo de esta reunión es ver quién será el sustituto de mi tío, en la presidencia del consejo, aunque Blaine y yo con nuestras acciones, podemos decidir quién sería la persona a ocupar este puesto, ambos hemos llegado a la decisión que se realice por medio de una votación, donde los votos de cada miembro del consejo tenga el mismo peso, ¿estoy en lo correcto Blaine?

Blaine: Así es

Kurt: Delante de ustedes, encontraron unas carpetas, en el interior está un formato con los nombres de todos los miembros del consejo, que pueden aspirar a ocupar este puesto, les pido que marquen uno solo, doblen la papeleta, antes de hacerlo les pido que levanten la mano, para conocer si todos están de acuerdo con este medio de elección

Blaine estaba impactado con la forma en que Kurt se desenvolvía, los que estaban en esa sala de juntas, todos alzaron la mano así que,

Kurt: Bien procedamos a la elección

Unos minutos después, Kurt tenía las hojas de todos los miembros del consejo, apretó uno de los botones del teléfono que tenía frente a él,

Kurt: Marley, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Marley: En seguida licenciado

Entre los dos habrían preparado una presentación para ir capturando los votos y al final se viera el resultado, muchos de los miembros del consejo habían sido amigos de su tío, conocían a ambos en mayor o menor medida, Kurt fue desdoblando los papeles y diciéndole lo que cada miembro había seleccionado, al final la tabla quedo así,

Kurt: Bien, si mi vista no me falla, no tendremos a un presidente, sino a dos, lo cual me complace,

Un señor alzó la mano,

Kurt: ¿Desea agregar algo señor Zea?

Sr. Zea: Si, creo que hablaré por todos los miembros, consideramos que tanto tú como Blaine, tienen la escuela de tu tío, así que al estar los dos al frente, de alguna manera respetamos el deseo de él, de que ustedes en conjunto se hicieran cargo de lo que él construyó con tanto esfuerzo, estamos seguros que sabrán dirigir la empresa

Kurt: Muchas gracias por la confianza, créame que ambos trabajaremos para hacerla crecer

Blaine: ¿Puedo hablar?

Kurt: Adelante

Blaine: Durante estos días he tenido la oportunidad de empaparme de todo lo que es la empresa, realmente estoy comprometido a hacerla crecer, como saben yo estaré a cargo de la administración de la hacienda, aunque estaré fuera de la ciudad, me mantendré informado y participaré en todo lo referente a la empresa, muchas gracias por la confianza que han depositado en nosotros.

Después de firmar el acta para formalizar que los dos serían los nuevos presidentes del consejo, tuvieron una pequeña reunión para brindar por el nombramiento,

Sr. Zea: Bien, no cabe duda tuviste una excelente escuela

Kurt: Muchas gracias

Sr. Zea: No lo digo solo por tu actuación de hoy en la junta, sino también por la situación que estás pasando, nadie diría que está viviendo algo así

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Sr. Zea: ¿Recuerdas que tu tía es amiga de mi esposa?

Kurt: Si, no quería que se enterara nadie, mi tía se encargó ya de divulgar la noticia

Sr. Zea: Me temo que si

Kurt: Mi tía, ya mejor debería poner un anuncio en el periódico le saldría más barato, que ir a contarle a todas sus amigas

Sr. Zea: No le hagas caso de todo lo que dice

Kurt: Si no lo hago, aprendí desde muy chico a tener un blindaje contra sus comentarios amables

Sr. Zea: Me da gusto ver de vuelta a este muchacho

Kurt: ¿Lo conoces?

Sr. Zea: Si, recuerdas que todos estos viejos éramos amigos de tu tío, ¿quién no escuchó algunas historia de su brillante ahijado, y su brillante sobrino?

Kurt: Mi tío los atosigaba con nosotros dos

Sr. Zea: Solo decía las cosas, los dos son personas exitosas, de buenos sentimientos y con mucha garra

Por su parte Blaine también sostenía una plática con otro de los amigos de su tío,

Sr. Andrew: Así que de nuevo por estos rumbos

Blaine: Si

Sr. Andrew: Preferiste la hacienda

Blaine: La verdad, siempre amé la vida del campo y la vida me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora

Sr. Andrew: Regresar a las raíces siempre es bueno

Blaine: Lo malo que las raíces se fueron

Sr. Andrew: Solo se adelantaron en un viaje que tarde o temprano todos haremos

Blaine: Así es, a todos nos llega la hora

Sr. Andrew: Ese viejo, desde hace mucho se quería ir

Blaine: Si, decía que el cielo no le cumplía el capricho

Sr. Andrew: Todavía tenía que guiar a dos personas en la tierra

Blaine: ¿A dos personas?

Sr. Andrew: A su sobrino y a ti

Blaine: Si, ojalá que nos lo hubieran dejado un poco más

Sr. Andrew: Lo tuvieron el tiempo suficiente

Blaine: Tal vez, pero en ciertos momentos sus consejos hacen falta

Sr. Andrew: No te bastaron los que te dio durante toda la vida

Blaine: Fueron muchos, pero creo que le faltaron otros pocos

Sr. Andrew: Algunas veces, los consejos no se dicen

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Sr. Andrew: La vida de una persona, puede servir de consejo

Blaine: El ejemplo de mi padrino me ha tenido en pie estos meses

Sr. Andrew: Y te seguirá teniendo, él perdió a la mujer que amaba

Blaine: Pero siguió viviendo, hasta que lo llamaron

Después del brindis, vieron más cosas, se fueron a comer los dos solos,

Kurt: Bien, somos los nuevos presidentes del consejo

Blaine: Según nosotros lo sometimos a votación

Kurt: Dicen que ven en nosotros la imagen de mi tío

Blaine: Y es así, yo aprendí mucho de él

Kurt: Y yo, por cierto tendré que hablar con mi linda tía

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Para que deje de pregonar que me voy a divorciar

Blaine: ¿Lo está diciendo?

Kurt: Si, a estas alturas media ciudad lo sabrá

Blaine: Eso quiere decir, que

Kurt: No habrá quién no sepa que encontré en mi cama al amante

Blaine: Algo no entiendo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿En qué estaba pensado tu esposo para meterlo?, discúlpame

Kurt: Si, hay que ser muy estúpido para hacerlo

Blaine: Digo, salvo que quisiera que te enteraras

Kurt: Me imagino que de quererlo tan pronto no, pero yo no le avise que regresaba de la hacienda

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Después de saber que tenía que volver, le marqué pero no lo encontré

Blaine: No le dejaste recado

Kurt: Así es, quería darle la sorpresa de mi regreso, pero el sorprendido fui yo

Blaine: Él pensaba que estabas en la hacienda

Kurt: Si, y le dio vacaciones a Panchita para que no se diera cuenta

Blaine: ¿Porque ella te diría?

Kurt: Efectivamente, pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso

Blaine: Si, perdón

Kurt: Me siento bien con todo lo de la empresa, la confianza que tuvieron en nosotros

Blaine: Podríamos ser hijos o nietos de varios del consejo

Kurt: Si, por lo mismo, quiero desempeñar bien esto que nos están permitiendo hacer

Blaine: Si tienes razón

Kurt: ¿Mañana regresas a la hacienda?

Blaine: Si, se va el huésped que causa pecado en tu casa

Kurt: Mi tía, te juro que ya nos habrá inventado un amorío

Blaine: ¿Tanto así?

Kurt: No sabes cómo es, pero me da lo mismo

Siguieron comiendo, después de eso Kurt en una forma de agradecerle lo que había hecho por él, lo invitó al teatro, pasaron un buen rato,

Blaine: Me la pase muy bien

Kurt: Que bueno que te gustó la obra de teatro

Blaine: Me reí mucho

Kurt: Yo también, y mira que lo necesitaba

Blaine: Mañana me voy, pero estoy a tres o cuatro horas según el tráfico, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo

Kurt: Si, ¿te vas temprano?

Blaine: Prefería viajar en la mañana, para descansar y entrar de lleno al día siguiente con lo de la cría de caballos

Kurt: Bien, pues a dormir

Como le había dicho, se fue en la mañana, antes de irse,

Blaine: Bueno, hora de partir, ¿estarás bien?

Kurt: Si, muchas gracias por todo

Blaine: Cualquier cosa me avisas

Kurt: Lo haré

Pancha: Usted váyase sin preocupación, yo voy a cuidar aquí al señor

Blaine: Te lo encargo Pancha, definitivamente heredaste el buen sazón de tu tía

Pancha: Gracias señor

Kurt: Me hablas cuando llegues

Blaine: Si lo haré

Kurt: Adiós, vete con cuidado

Blaine: Si gracias

Blaine se fue a la hacienda, todo el camino fue pensando que Kurt si requería algo no le avisaría, así que en cuanto llegó habló con Shuester,

Shuester: Bueno

Blaine: Hola

Shuester: Muchacho, ya en la hacienda

Blaine: Así es, voy llegando

Shuester: Todo bien

Blaine: Si, solo te hablaba para pedirte un favor

Shuester: Dime muchacho

Blaine: ¿Cuál es el trámite que seguirá el divorcio de Kurt?

Shuester: Esperaremos a que el tipo este le mande la demanda, ahí pactaremos una reunión para ofrecerles el divorcio de mutuo acuerdo

Blaine: ¿Si lo aceptan?

Shuester: De hacerlo, unas semanas después tendrían una junta de avenencia

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Shuester: Trámites, y después tendrían una segunda

Blaine: ¿Y de ahí?

Shuester: La firma del divorcio

Blaine: ¿Cuánto crees que dure?

Shuester: Espero que no sea más de dos meses

Blaine: Bien, ¿las juntas esas te avisarán con anticipación?

Shuester: Al menos con unos cinco días

Blaine: ¿Tú me podrías avisar para ir?

Shuester: ¿Vas a venir?

Blaine: Presiento que no será grato para Kurt encontrarse con su esposo

Shuester: No

Blaine: Y yo prometí a mi padrino que estaría con Kurt, pero aunque le dije antes de venirme que si necesitaba de cualquier cosa me hablara, presiento que no lo hará

Shuester: Si muchacho, yo te aviso

Blaine: Gracias

Shuester: No a ti, por preocuparte por Kurt

Blaine: Siempre me asombré de todo lo que me decía mi padrino de Kurt, pero se quedó corto, realmente estoy sorprendido de lo valiente que es

Shuester: Si es un hombre muy valiente y que le ha tocado sufrir mucho casi todo este año

Blaine: Pero saldrá adelante, bueno no te sigo quitando tu tiempo

Shuester: No me quitas tiempo, siempre estoy disponible para lo que me necesiten

Blaine: Gracias que estés bien

Shuester: Tú también, y yo te aviso

Blaine: Adiós

En cuanto colgó, Engracia entró a la biblioteca

Engracia: Niño, sino veo el auto, ni enterada que regresó

Blaine: Estoy de vuelta

Engracia: ¿Cómo está mi niño?

Blaine: Supongo que tu sobrina te habrá puesto al tanto

Engracia: Ese maldito, mire que hacerle eso al niño

Blaine: Kurt está bien dentro de lo que cabe

Engracia: ¿Por qué no se vino con usted?

Blaine: Tenía mucho trabajo

Engracia: Aquí hubiera estado mejor

Blaine: Si, pero no quiso

Engracia: Se debió venir

Blaine: Por cierto quedé de avisarle cuando llegara

Engracia: Pues háblele

Blaine: Eso haré

Engracia: Y dígale de mi parte que ese arderá en el infierno por lo que hizo, y el hombre ese será su perdición

Blaine: Está bien Engracia

Blaine le marco a Kurt,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Soy yo, solo te hablaba para avisarte que ya llegué a la hacienda

Kurt: ¿Llegaste bien?

Blaine: Si, por cierto Engracia me pidió que te dijera algo

Kurt: Me imagino de qué se trata

Blaine: ¿No lo necesito repetir?

Kurt: No, Pancha me lo dijo

Blaine: Bueno, estamos en contacto, cuídate mucho

Kurt: Gracias, tú también

En los días que siguieron Blaine casi le hablaba a diario, con todo el trabajo en la empresa Kurt tenía muy ocupada su cabeza, lo que le ayudó a no sentirse tan deprimido con lo del divorcio. Sin embargo las visitas de su tía,

Kurt: Buenas noches tía

Emma: Buenas noches sobrino

Kurt: ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Emma: ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?

Kurt: Lo siento tía, he tenido mucho trabajo

Emma: ¿Sigues con la idea de divorciarte?

Kurt: Si

Emma: ¿Y el muchacho ese?

Kurt: Blaine se fue a la hacienda hace unos días

Emma: Menos mal, no era correcto que estuviera aquí, la gente

Kurt: Mira tía, no estoy de humor, tuve un día muy pesado

Emma: No jovencito esta vez me escucharás

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Emma: Te engañó tu esposo ¿y?

Kurt: ¿Cómo qué y?

Emma: ¿Por eso te vas a divorciar?

Kurt: ¿Te parece poco?

Emma: Las personas tienen sus resbalones de vez en cuando

Kurt: ¿Y yo debo perdonarlo?

Emma: Desde luego, hiciste mal en salirte de tu casa

Kurt: Mira tía, de qué me servía seguir ocupando el mismo espacio físico que Adam, si él ya no estaba conmigo

Emma: Al menos no

Kurt: ¿Sería un divorciado?

Emma: Si

Kurt: No es ninguna vergüenza

Emma: Todo por los ejemplos de la mujer esa

Kurt: ¿Cuál mujer?

Emma: Amelia

Kurt: Tía, te pido que no te expreses así de ella

Emma: Yo soy de tu misma sangre, debiste aprender de mí

Kurt: Aprendí mucho de mi tía Amelia

Emma: Demasiado diría yo

KurtS: Estoy muy cansado

Emma: Niño

Kurt: No tengo fuerzas, ni ganas para seguir discutiendo contigo, ni escuchar que hables mal de mi tía Amelia, así que te pido que te retires

Emma: ¿Me estás corriendo?

Antes de que pudiera decirle Kurt, si lo estoy haciendo, porque no soporto ni un segundo más seguir hablando contigo, sonó el teléfono,

Kurt: Me salvó la campana

Emma: Más respeto

Kurt: Tía adiós

La señora salió muy enojada,

Pancha: Señora le hablan por teléfono

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Pancha: El señor Blaine

Kurt: Gracias, contesto aquí

Pancha: Si señor

_._

_Hasta máaaaaaaaaaaas tarde =)_


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Desde que había dejado su casa, Adam no se tomó ni la molestia de hablarle para nada,

Jeff: Ni noticias suyas

Kurt: No, nada

Jeff: ¿Y el divorcio?

Kurt: Dijo que me mandaba los papeles en un mes

Jeff: ¿Para qué esperar un mes?

Kurt: No tengo la menor idea

Jeff: ¿Le piensas dar el divorcio?

Kurt: Si, hablé con Shuester, acordamos redactar una propuesta de divorcio por mutuo acuerdo

Jeff: Él te engañó

Kurt: Si, pero de hacerlo de otra forma tardaría años, y lo que menos quiero es tener que verlo

Jeff: Eso si

Kurt: Por medio del divorcio de mutuo acuerdo, las cosas saldrán más rápido

Jeff: Has pensado que lo tendrás que ver

Kurt: Si, y no me hace nada de gracia, para ser franco

Jeff: Ese desgraciado

Kurt: Te juro que me duele mucho que no haya sido sincero conmigo, si ya no me quería para qué seguir conmigo

Jeff: Siento decírtelo, pero gracias a tu trabajo él se pudo dar muchos lujos

Kurt: A veces llegaban los estados de cuenta tan cargados

Jeff: Y tú los pagabas

Kurt: No me quedaba de otra, yo necesitaba las tarjetas por el trabajo

Jeff: Y él se aprovechaba de eso

Kurt: Decía que eran comidas con sus clientes o algo que tuvo que darle a un cliente para quedar bien

Jeff: Te agarraron de banco

Kurt: Si, estuve manteniendo su aventura sin saberlo

Jeff: Pero ya se le acabó

Kurt: A ver que hace cuando le llegue la cuenta

Jeff: La tendrá que pagar él

Kurt: Pues si, tuvo el descaro de decirme que me mantuvo por dos años

Jeff: Más bien tú lo mantuviste

Kurt: Si, sobre todo cuando empecé a trabajar con mi tío

Jeff: Tienes un buen puesto

Kurt: Me agrada, sobre todo que tengo mucho trabajo

Jeff: Siendo una empresa tan filantrópica

Kurt: Si, mi tío se esmeró en ayudar a los demás

Jeff: Y seguirán la misma línea

Kurt: Si por eso los del consejo nos dejaron a Blaine y a mi de presidentes

Jeff: Estás en contacto con él

Kurt: Me habla casi a diario

Jeff: Por la empresa

Kurt: Si, pero también para preguntarme como estoy

Jeff: Se preocupa por ti

Kurt: Si, me da ánimos

Jeff: Veo que te hace bien hablar con él

Kurt: De alguna forma cuando recibo su llamada

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Es algo extraño, pero me reconforta saber que alguien se preocupa por mi

Jeff: Yo también me preocupo por ti

Kurt: Tú eres mi amigo, me conoces de años, los dos hemos visto uno por el otro

Jeff: Eso sí

Kurt: Y con él, pues él ha visto mucho por mí

Jeff: Se me figura que es como tu tío, en cuanto a detalles

Kurt: Si, como dicen aprendimos de buena escuela

Jeff: Tus tíos eran grandes personas

Kurt: Los dos, aunque le pese a mi tía Emma

Jeff: ¿No te ha vuelto a hacer una visita cordial?

Kurt: Desde que casi la corrí, no

Jeff: Que bueno

Después de estar platicando con Jeff, se preguntó porque siguió tanto con Kurt, era obvio que si había iniciado un amorío con Jeremiah desde cuatro meses atrás, lo conocía poco antes de eso, de pronto se preguntó si tal vez lo engañó antes, y más allá de todo, porque seguir con Kurt tanto tiempo, acaso al principio solo era una aventura y se convirtió en algo más, pero no era así,

Adam: Maldita sea

Jeremiah: Te pasa algo

Adam: No nada

Jeremiah: ¿Quiero ir a cenar fuera?

Adam: Si solo reviso estos estados de cuenta que llegaron

Cuando Adam vio las cuentas de la tarjetas,

Jeremiah: Ya tengo hambre

Adam: ¿En qué has gastado tanto?

Jeremiah: No ha sido tanto

Adam: Es un dineral

Jeremiah: Por favor, solo lo necesario para hacer lucir más decente este lugar

Adam: Es demasiado

Jeremiah: Jamás te importó lo que gastaba antes

Desde luego que no le importaba, porque lo cargaba a las tarjetas que pagaba Kurt,

Adam: Las cosas han cambiado

Jeremiah: ¿Cómo qué han cambiado?

Adam: Si

Jeremiah: No me digas que no tienes dinero

Adam no le quiso revelar, que rico no era, si le había podido dar todos esos lujos, era porque Kurt pagaba las tarjetas, él ganaba bien, pero no exageradamente, como se lo hizo parecer a Jeremiah,

Adam: Mira, hasta que no salga el divorcio, hay ciertas cuentas que están congeladas

Jeremiah: ¿Por qué?

Adam: Cuestiones legales

Jeremiah: Son compartidas o qué

Adam: Si así es

Jeremiah: Pero saliendo el divorcio no habrá reparo, porque quiero vivir en otra casa

Adam: Si claro

Jeremiah: Bien ahora llévame a cenar

Al mes de que lo había encontrado en su casa con su amante,

Marley: Disculpe Licenciado, la busca un abogado

Kurt: ¿Un abogado?

Marley: Dice que viene de parte del señor Adam

Kurt: Hazlo pasar

Kurt vio la fecha, justo un mes, ni un día más, ni un día menos,

Marley: Licenciado

Kurt: Adelante

Entró el abogado,

Abogado: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días, tome asiento por favor

Abogado: Gracias

Kurt: ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Abogado: Traigo la demanda de divorcio

Kurt: Bien

Abogado: Mire señor

Kurt: ¿Podría dejarme una copia para que mi abogado lo revise?

Abogado: ¿Tiene un abogado?

Kurt: Si William Shuester, él también ya preparó un documento para plantear el divorcio

Abogado: Bueno, si es así, podríamos vernos para checar ambas propuestas

Kurt: Déjeme le marco para ver cuándo podría ser

Abogado: Si

Kurt le marcó a Shuester,

Shuester: Bueno

Kurt: Buenos días Shuester, disculpa que te moleste

Shuester: Sabes que estoy para servirte, ¿qué sucede?

Kurt: Vino el abogado de Adam a dejarme la demanda de divorcio

Shuester: ¿Le dijiste que tú también tienes una propuesta?

Kurt: Si, quiere ver cuando podemos reunirnos

Shuester: Para que no tengas que ver a Adam, dile a su abogado que venga a mi oficina para que hablemos, y yo te informo

Kurt: ¿Que te lleve la propuesta que él me trajo?

Shuester: Si, por favor

Kurt: ¿Estarás todo el día en tu despacho?

Shuester: Tengo toda la mañana desocupada, así que si puede venir hoy mismo para darle agilidad a la situación

Kurt: Bien Shuester

Shuester: Te librarás pronto de él

Kurt: Gracias

Shuester: Y recuerda, tú sales ganando en todo esto, te quitaste a un parásito

Kurt: Eso lo tendré en mente, adiós

Shuester: Adiós

Kurt colgó,

Kurt: Mi abogado me dice, si podría ir hoy a dejarle la demanda y que él le entregue la que nosotros elaboramos

Abogado: Está bien, proporcióneme la dirección

Kurt sacó una tarjeta,

Kurt: Esta es la dirección, mi abogado estará toda la mañana disponible para recibirle los papeles

Abogado: Bien, saliendo de aquí llevaré estos papeles

En cuanto se fue el abogado, Kurt no pudo evitar llorar, Marley entró sin tocar,

Marley: Lo siento licenciado

Kurt: No te preocupes, es que

Marley: Vino por lo del divorcio

Kurt: Así es, el muy cínico me dijo que un mes y lo hizo

Marley: ¿No ha hablado con él?

Kurt: Para nada y es lo mejor, Shuester me hará el favor de encargarse de todo

Marley: Siento decirle esto, pero tiene una junta

Kurt: Al contrario el trabajo es lo único que me sostiene

Shuester recibió los papeles como lo previno, estaba pidiendo un divorcio necesario, quedarse con varias cosas, hasta había osado pedir algo de lo que heredó Kurt,

Shuester: Usted y yo sabemos que esto que pide de la herencia de Kurt, no va a prosperar

Abogado: Mi cliente considera

Shuester: Su cliente cometió adulterio, así que el que debería pedir el divorcio necesario es mi representado, aún así, les queremos proponer un divorcio por mutuo acuerdo

Abogado: ¿Mutuo acuerdo?

Shuester: Varios de los bienes que aquí imputa como solo suyos, existen forma de comprobar que mi cliente puso el capital para comprarlos, si quiere enfrascarse en una pelea, ¿usted dice?

Abogado: Tengo que hablarlo con mi cliente

Shuester: Seamos sinceros, le conviene aceptar el divorcio por mutuo acuerdo, sin pedir nada, para qué entrar en peleas

Abogado: Le llamaré ahora a mi cliente a ver que piensa

Shuester: Adelante

El abogado salió de la oficina y le habló a Adam,

Adam: Bueno

Abogado: Señor, estoy en la oficina del abogado de su esposo

Adam: Futuro exesposo, ¿quién es el abogado?

Abogado: William Shuester

Adam: ¿Qué le dijo?

Abogado: Están proponiendo un divorcio por mutuo acuerdo

Adam: ¿Está dispuesto a divorciarse?

Abogado: Sin poner ninguna traba

Adam: No habrá

Abogado: Mire señor, le voy a ser sincero, el abogado de su esposo es una persona muy reconocida en el ramo, como él dice, enfrascarnos en una pelea en los juzgados

Adam: Lo que pusimos de la herencia

Abogado: No hay forma, pero si existe posibilidad de que su esposo pueda comprobar que mucho de lo que está a su nombre él puso el capital para adquirirlo

Adam: ¿Existe manera de hacerlo?

Abogado: Si

Adam: ¿Qué me recomienda?

Abogado: Lo que ellos proponen, la demanda está firmada por su esposo ya, y usted puede firmarla hoy mismo

Adam: ¿Eso agilizaría todo?

Abogado: Si, en dos meses estará divorciado

Adam: Bien que sea así

El abogado regresó con Shuester, le informó que aceptaban la propuesta que ellos habían elaborado, ese mismo día entró la demanda de divorcio. Shuester le informó a Kurt,

Shuester: Hablé con su abogado

Kurt: ¿Y?

Shuester: El cínico, quería pedir algo de la herencia de tu tío

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Shuester: No te preocupes, no hay forma, pero aún así entre que esto y otro podría darles problemas

Kurt: ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

Shuester: Dado que la herencia es conjunta con Blaine

Kurt: No dará problemas

Shuester: No, el abogado supongo que le aconsejó no poner trabas

Kurt: ¿Qué sigue?

Shuester: Dos juntas

Kurt: ¿Lo tendré que ver?

Shuester: Siento decirte que sí

Kurt: ¿No hay forma de evitarlo?

Shuester: No, también te harán varias preguntas

Kurt: ¿Como qué?

Shuester: Desde cuando no tienen intimidad y cosas así

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Shuester: Dado tu caso, evitar que después digas que estás esperando un hijo de él

Kurt: Si no puedo tener hijos

Shuester: Es parte del procedimiento

Kurt: ¿Cuánto duran esas juntas?

Shuester: Te dejan diez minutos a solas con él

Kurt: Quisiera no verlo

Shuester: Yo que más quisiera

Kurt: ¿Disculpa?

Shuester: Te tengo mucho aprecio, como si fueras mi sobrino

Kurt: Gracias por encargarte de todo

Shuester: En cuanto tenga la fecha de la primera junta te aviso

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt regresó a su casa muy triste,

Pancha: Señor, ¿qué tiene?

Kurt: Pronto seré un hombre divorciado

Pancha: Se librará de ese

Kurt: Ayy, jamás te cayó bien

Pancha: No, tampoco a su tío

Kurt: ¿A mi tío?

Pancha: Umm, ¿quiere que le haga algo de cenar?

Kurt: No tengo hambre, me voy a dormir

Pancha: Bueno

En la hacienda, Blaine estaba en la biblioteca, y sonó el teléfono,

Blaine: Bueno

Shuester: Buenas noches muchacho, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Shuester: También, con los achaques de la edad

Blaine: ¿Estás enfermo?

Shuester: No muchacho

Blaine: Me habías asustado

Shuester: Yo todavía seguiré dando guerra en este mundo por un rato

Blaine: Me da gusto oír eso

Shuester: Te hablaba para informarte de lo que me habías pedido

Blaine: ¿De lo del divorcio de Kurt?

Shuester: Si, esta mañana el abogado de Adam lo fue a ver

Blaine: ¿Llevó la demanda de divorcio?

Shuester: Si

Blaine: ¿En qué términos la plantearon?

Shuester: De la forma que yo la había previsto

Blaine: ¿Y qué va suceder?

Shuester: Hablé con su abogado en la mañana

Blaine: ¿Llegaron a algún acuerdo?

Shuester: Si aceptaron la demanda de divorcio, de la forma que la habíamos redactado nosotros

Blaine: ¿Por mutuo acuerdo?

Shuester: Si, tal cual, pronto Kurt será hombre libre

Blaine: ¿Cuándo serán las dichosas juntas?

Shuester: Tengo estimado que la primera sea en dos semanas

Blaine: ¿Y la segunda?

Shuester: Probablemente dos semanas después

Blaine: Necesito que me des un consejo

Shuester: Dime muchacho

Blaine: No quiero aparecer, donde no me han llamado

Shuester: Te entiendo

Blaine: Lo estuve meditando, lo quiero apoyar, pero tampoco quiero

Shuester: ¿Por qué no le hablas?

Blaine: Si, eso haré

Shuester: Y si lo consideras necesario, pregúntale si tu presencia le resultaría incómoda o al contrario

Blaine: Esa es una buena idea, muchas gracias

Shuester: Independientemente de lo que te diga, te aviso de la junta

Blaine: Si, al menos, sino quiere que lo acompañe, para hablarle o estar al tanto

Shuester: Bien, muchacho

Blaine: Muchachas gracias, y estamos en contacto

Shuester: Si, aprovechando, ¿tú cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien, se siente un poco vacía la hacienda sin mi tío, pero he estado ocupado

Shuester: ¿Con lo de los caballos?

Blaine: Si y siguiendo algunas otras cosas que mi tío hacía

Shuester: ¿Como qué?

Blaine: Le daba clases a un niño, para regularizarlo y que pudiera ponerse al corriente con sus estudios

Shuester: Es noble de tu parte

Blaine: Vieras que más de lo que le ayudo yo, me ayuda él

Shuester: Ánimo

Blaine: Definitivamente haber regresado fue mi mejor decisión

Shuester: Si, bueno muchacho ahora si me despido, cuídate

Blaine: Gracias, hasta luego

Shuester: Adiós

En cuanto colgó, le habló a Kurt,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Kurt: Digamos que no muy bien

Blaine: Me imagino

Kurt: ¿Te enteraste que me llegó lo del divorcio?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Blaine: Había hablado con Shuester, para que me avisara

Kurt: ¿Te avisara?

Blaine: Si, me mantuviera al tanto

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Sé que tendrás que ir a unas juntas de avenencia o algo así

Kurt: Si, ¿cómo?

Blaine: Le pedí a Shuester que me explicara cual sería el proceso

Kurt: Así que me puedo ahorrar saliva con eso

Blaine: ¿No estás molesto?

Kurt: No, solo sorprendido, ¿por qué le preguntaste a Shuester?

Blaine: Más o menos sabía cómo era un divorcio, sé que tienes que verte con él

Kurt: Será muy desagradable eso

Blaine: Por eso y si me lo permites me gustaría acompañarte

Kurt: ¿Hablas en serio?

Blaine: Totalmente, le pedí a Shuester que me avisara para ir, hoy me habló para decirme que metieron la demanda

Kurt: Así es, solo tenemos que esperar la fecha de la primera junta

Blaine: Mira, yo pensaba que en cuanto me avisara Shuester de la audiencia, ir cercana la fecha, pero después caí en cuenta que a lo mejor mi presencia en lugar de ayudarte, te incomodaría

Kurt: Todo lo contrario, la verdad es que

Kurt se quedó callado, no quería enfrentar eso solo, aunque su amigo le había dicho que lo acompañaría, por una extraña razón,

Blaine: ¿Sigues ahí?

Kurt: Si, sé que tendrás trabajo en la hacienda y que viajar hasta acá

Blaine: Solo dime si quieres que te acompañe y yo ahí estaré

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Entonces no se hable más, en cuanto me avisen de la fecha, yo viajo ya sea un día antes o ese mismo día, pero ahí estoy

Kurt: Muchas gracias

Blaine: No hay nada que agradecer, me imagino que estarás cansado

Kurt: Algo, fue un día pesado

Blaine: Descansa, y cuídate mucho

Kurt: Gracias tú también

Blaine: Estamos en contacto

Kurt: Si, adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Los días fueron pasando, una semana después de haber metido la demanda,

Marley: Licenciado la buscan

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Marley: El Lic. Shuester

Kurt: Hazlo pasar

Shuester entró a la oficina,

Shuester: Hola

Kurt: Hola, por favor toma asiento

Shuester: Muchas gracias, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien

Shuester: Lo dices con unas ganas

Kurt: Si sigo vivo es de milagro

Shuester: No digas esas cosas

Kurt: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Shuester: Vine a informarte

Kurt: ¿Ya tienes la fecha?

Shuester: Si, el viernes de la próxima semana

Kurt: ¿A qué hora?

Shuester: A las doce del día

Kurt: ¿Júrame que no hay forma, de evitar que lo vea?

Shuester: Lo siento, es parte del procedimiento

Kurt: ¿De qué diablos sirven diez minutos?

Shuester: De nada yo lo sé, pero

Kurt: Lo siento, es que la verdad no quiero verlo, aún tengo presente lo que sucedió ese día

Shuester: Es que te juro que si hubiera forma

Kurt: No te preocupes, ¿ya le informaste a Blaine?

Shuester: No, ¿habló contigo?

Kurt: Si, pero sigo sin entender

Shuester: Te la voy a poner así

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Shuester: Si tu tío estuviera vivo, te hubiera acompañado en todo esto

Kurt: Sip, no se hubiera separado de mi ni un segundo

Shuester: Él hizo una promesa

Kurt: Uno hace miles de promesas, pero no por eso las cumple

Shuester: Tu tío cumplía sus promesas

Kurt: Si, juró amar toda la vida a mi tía Amelia y lo hizo

Shuester: La vida y después de la muerte

Kurt: Cierto

Shuester: Ahí tienes

Kurt: Yo me encargo de avisarle

Shuester: De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el viernes, trata de descansar

Kurt: Si gracias

Shuester se fue, en la noche Kurt le habló,

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Kurt: Con novedades

Blaine: ¿Tienes la fecha?

Kurt: Si, es este viernes

Blaine: Rápido

Kurt: Dos semanas como lo dijo Shuester

Blaine: ¿A qué hora es?

Kurt: A las doce del día

Blaine: ¿Aún quieres que te acompañe?

Kurt: Tendrás muchas cosas que hacer

Blaine: Solo dime, ¿sí o no?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: No se diga más, viajo el jueves a medio día o en la tarde

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No, de nada, haré las reservaciones de una vez

Kurt: ¿Reservaciones para qué?

Blaine: De un hotel, supongo que será jueves y viernes, me regresaré hasta el sábado o lunes, igual aprovecho para ver cómo va lo del proyecto de mi amigo

Kurt: No te vas a quedar en un hotel

Blaine: ¿Entonces dónde?

Kurt: Aquí, le diré a Pancha que arregle la recámara que ocupaste la vez pasada, esta es tu casa

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt: ¿Vas a invertir en lo del restaurante?

Blaine: Si, solo que mi amigo estaba buscando un tercer socio

Kurt: ¿Ya lo encontró?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Habría algún problema que fuera yo?

Blaine: No, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Yo tengo un capital que estuve ahorrando, el cual mi tío me iluminó para no ponerlo como cuenta mancomunada con Adam, tal vez lo pueda invertir

Blaine: Se lo puedo plantear a mi amigo

Kurt: Si hazlo

Blaine: Tal vez, pueda presentarte el plan

Kurt: ¿Por qué no ves si puede el sábado?, así estamos los tres y podemos hasta hacer la sociedad de una vez

Blaine: ¿Seguro que el sábado?

Kurt: Si, mantenerme ocupado, me servirá de mucho

Blaine: Bien lo voy a localizar, cuídate mucho y nos vemos el jueves en la noche

Kurt: Gracias, tú también

Blaine cada día que lo conocía, se asombraba más con Kurt, le habló a su amigo Wes,

Wes: ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Blaine: Si, acabo de hablar con Kurt

Wes: Yo no he conseguido a nadie

Blaine: Quiere ver si podemos tener una reunión el sábado, y tal vez hasta hacer la sociedad

Wes: Desde luego, que tal a eso de las dos de la tarde, comemos y les explico las cosas

Blaine: ¿En dónde?

Wes: En mi casa, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: Bien

Wes: Me pongo en contacto con Kurt

Blaine: No es necesario, yo viajo el jueves y le informo

Wes: Bien, la verdad es que mejor socio no podríamos tener

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Wes: No lo conozco en persona, pero he oído mucho de Kurt

Blaine: ¿Has oído mucho de Kurt?

Wes: Si, es una persona muy capaz

Blaine: Sorprendente diría yo

Wes: Además está en el área de relaciones públicas, tendrá muchos contactos

Blaine: Me imagino que si

Wes: Que bueno, me urge iniciar esto

Blaine: Lúcete con la presentación para que lo convenzas

Wes: Lo haré

El jueves viajó Blaine a NYC, llegó a la casa,

Pancha: Señor, pase, el señor Kurt no ha llegado del trabajo, pero pase

Blaine: Gracias

Pancha: Le arreglé el cuarto que me dijo el señor

Blaine: Muchas gracias

Pancha: También les preparé la cena

Blaine: No te hubieras molestado

Pancha: No, si no es molestia, al contrario

Blaine se instaló y al poco rato llegó Kurt,

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

Blaine: Algo, ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Con ganas de salir corriendo

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Para no tener que verlo

Blaine: Ojalá tuviera palabras o pudiera hacer algo

Kurt: Ya lo hiciste, gracias por haber venido

Blaine: Te lo prometí

Kurt: Igual que le prometiste a mi padrino que estarías conmigo

Blaine: Si, y no lo hago a fuerza, sino porque a pesar del poco tiempo, te he tomado mucho aprecio

La noche se le hizo eterna a Kurt, tuvo demasiadas pesadillas,

Pancha: Buenos días

Kurt: ¿Qué hora es?

Pancha: Son las ocho de la mañana

Kurt: Ya me tengo que levantar

Pancha: Si por eso le venía a hablar

Kurt: No quisiera hacerlo

Pancha: Señor, que vea lo que perdió

Pancha abrió el guardarropa de Kurt, y escogió uno de los trajes,

Pancha: Este lo hace ver bien,

Kurt: No, mejor el gris

Pancha: Tiene que ponerse algo que le de fuerza

Kurt: Está bien

Kurt se paró, se dio un baño y se puso el traje, Blaine también se había levantado, desayunó y solo lo esperaba en la sala, Pancha entró a la recámara de nuevo,

Pancha: ¿Todo bien señor?

Kurt: Si, ya estoy listo

Pancha: ¿Así?

Kurt: ¿Así cómo?

Pancha: ¿Sin secarse su cabello, sin peinarse?

Kurt: Me vestí nada más porque tenía que hacerlo

Pancha: No señor, que sirvan de algo mis clases de belleza

Pancha ayudó a Kurt para que se arreglara, a las diez salieron de su casa,

Kurt: Tengo que mentalizarme

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Para tenerlo diez minutos en el mismo cuarto y no matarlo

Blaine: Me gustaría decirte que se irán rápido, pero no lo harán

Kurt: Lo sé, para mí diez minutos serán como una hora

Blaine: Que te puedo decir

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: Quisiera tener palabras para ayudarte, pero no las tengo

Kurt: Consigue una buena cantidad de pañuelos

Blaine: ¿Esto te bastará?

Blaine estiró su mano, y sacó una caja grande de pañuelos,

Kurt: Creo que serán suficientes

Blaine: Ánimo

Kurt: Si

Por fin llegaron a los juzgados, Shuester estaba afuera,

Shuester: ¿Listo?

Kurt: Sí

Shuester: Primero pasaremos los cuatro

Kurt: ¿Cuáles cuatro?

Shuester: Cada quien debe pasar con su abogado

Kurt: De acuerdo, ¿y luego?

Shuester: El juez nos pedirá que salgamos y se quedarán ustedes dos solos diez minutos

Kurt: Está bien

En eso vio que venía Adam con su abogado

Kurt: Me quiero ir

Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Se fuerte, este trago amargo pronto terminará

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla, y,

Adam: Buenas tardes

Shuester: Tuvieran algo de buenas, ya que estamos todos, vamos

Abogado: Adelante

Blaine se quedó afuera, pasaron los cuatro con el juez, primero les hicieron las preguntas que Shuester le había dicho

Juez: ¿Desde cuándo no tienen intimidad?

Kurt: Desde hace cuatro meses

Adam: Así es

Juez: ¿No hay posibilidad de que esté embarazado del señor? dado que aquí dice que

Kurt: No

Juez: Bien, ahora los dejaré solos diez minutos, supongo que sus abogados les habrán explicado que es parte del proceso y regresamos para que firmen el acta de esta junta

Se quedaron solos, Kurt trataba de contenerse y no gritarle todo lo que quería,

Adam: Gracias por no

Kurt: Son diez minutos, no me dirijas la palabra, si te di el divorcio fue para no seguir atado a ti, para ser libre

Adam: ¿Tienes algo que ver con el dichoso ahijado de tu tío?

Kurt: ¿Te importa mi respuesta?

Adam: Me siento

Kurt: Si te aligera la culpa, si tengo algo que ver, ¿eso querías oír? bien ya lo escuchaste

Los diez minutos fueron como Kurt lo predijo como una hora, por fin regresó el juez con la acta de la junta, la firmaron, en cuanto salieron Kurt caminó hacía Blaine,

Kurt: Fue como una hora

Blaine: Pero ya acabó

Blaine lo abrazó, Kurt escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, para que cuando pasara Adam no viera que estaba llorando

Kurt: ¿Ya se fue?

Blaine: Si, ahí viene Shuester

Shuester, se había quedado hablando con el juez, para ver cuando sería la otra firma, lo convenció para que fuera dos semanas después, el proceso era duro, así que para qué darle largas al asunto,

Shuester: Logré que el juez fijara la junta para el viernes dentro de dos semanas a la misma hora,

Kurt: Otra más

Shuester: Si, y falta la firma final

Kurt: Me quiero ir a mi casa

Blaine: Presiento que yo manejo

Kurt: Si por favor

Shuester: Bueno, yo los dejo, cualquier cosa me hablan

Kurt: Si Shuester gracias, oye ¿tú nos podrías asesorar para hacer una sociedad?

Shuester: Si desde luego, ¿sociedad de qué?

Kurt: Una vez que tengamos el proyecto y las condiciones, te hablamos

Shuester: Si claro

Salieron de los juzgados, Blaine lo iba abrazando, le abrió la puerta pero,

Adam: Kurt, necesito hablar contigo un segundo

Kurt ni siquiera le habló, ni contestó nada,

Blaine: Lo siento llevamos prisa

Llegaron a la casa, Kurt escuchó adentro lo que dijo Panchita, se imaginó que era su tía,

Kurt: Debe ser mi tía y no estoy de humor

Blaine: Pero habrá visto tu auto

Kurt: Ven, vamos a la cocina, no ahí nos va a buscar

Blaine: Decídete porque creo que ahí viene

Lo jaló y entraron al baño, lo cerró con llave,

Kurt: No hagas ruido

Blaine: No lo haré

Blaine estaba muerto de la risa, sentía como si estuviera jugando a las escondidas,

Emma: Déjame pasar Pancha

Pancha: El señor no está

Emma: Lo estás negando

Pancha: Ve, le digo que no está

Emma: En la cocina

La señora fue a la cocina, al estudio y revisó toda la casa,

Pancha: ¿Se convence que no está?

Emma: Me falto ahí

Pancha: Es el baño, no está ahí

Si no estaban en toda la casa, ahí deberían estar infirió Pancha, así que,

Emma: Voy a ver

Pancha: No podrá abrir

Emma: ¿Por qué?

Pancha: Desde que llegamos esa puerta no abre

Emma: ¿Cómo qué no abre?

Pancha: No, el señor me dijo que era un baño, pero no encontramos la llave y no ha tenido tiempo de mandar a traer un cerrajero,

Emma: Pues deberías hacerlo tú, una visita y no puede entrar al baño

Pancha: Casi nadie nos visita

Emma: Aún así, ¿de nuevo vino el muchacho ese?

Pancha: Si

Emma: ¿Mi sobrino fue a los juzgados de nuevo?,

Pancha: Si señor

Emma: Tengo que hablar con Kurt me enteré de la forma en que puede retener a la cosa que eligió por marido

Pancha: El señor se va a librar de él

Emma: Será una vergüenza que se divorcie, dile que vine y que su marido necesita dinero, que por ahí lo puede recuperar

Pancha: Si, se lo diré

Emma: Bien, me voy

La señora comenzó a caminar y Pancha la siguió, adentro del baño,

Blaine: Ya no se oyen voces

Kurt: No

Blaine: Esperamos un poco

Kurt: Si

Kurt se sentó en la taza del baño, y se tapó la cara con las manos, Blaine estaba tratando de prestar atención si ya no escuchaba voces, en eso volteó y lo vio,

Blaine: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt: Es duro abrir los ojos

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas?

Kurt: Escuchaste lo que dijo mi tía

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: ¿De cómo podría retener a Adam?

Blaine: Si, pero

Kurt: Claro que no lo pienso hacer, pero si estuvo conmigo por eso y jamás me amó

Blaine: No te hagas daño pensando eso

Kurt: Es que todo lo di

Blaine: Ven, será mejor que salgamos de aquí y te recuestes, al menos te libraste de escuchar a tu tía

Kurt: Ayy si, que bueno lo que le dijo Panchita de que no se podía abrir

Blaine: De todos modos tenía seguro, no iba a poder abrir

Kurt: Pues si

Blaine lo tomó de las manos,

Blaine: Arriba, y como dice Engracia, algunas personas no se merecen que suframos por ellas,

Por fin salieron del baño,

Pancha: Si estaban ahí, ya me estaba quebrando la cabeza, dónde se habían metido,

Kurt: Gracias Panchita por negarme, no tenía ganas de soportar a mi tía,

Pancha: Usted ya sabe

Kurt: Al menos no nos descubrió

Pancha: Por poco lo hace, pero no

Blaine: Me sentí niño

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Sentía que estaba jugando a las escondidas

Kurt: Pues si

Después de la segunda audiencia, pasó un mes para que los citaran para firmar el acta de divorcio, como en las otras, Blaine estuvo ahí con Kurt,

Shuester: Está tal vez sea la más dura

Kurt: No, presiento que será la que menos me duela

Blaine: Piensa que te libras de una carga

Kurt: Si, una carga que cada mes me salía muy cara

Blaine: Ves, con todo lo que ahorres, podrás hasta irte en unas merecidas vacaciones

Kurt: Lo que menos quiero son vacaciones

Shuester: Deberías de pensar en tomarlas, te harían bien

Kurt: Tal vez

Blaine: Tiene razón, has aguantado mucho

Kurt: No me digan más, todavía me falta entrar y firmar

Por fin entraron,

Juez: ¿Están seguros, de lo que van a hacer?

Kurt: Si

Adam: Si

Juez: Bien, pues firmen, con eso legalmente quedan divorciados, después tendrán que pasar por copia de su acta de divorcio, si alguno quiere contraer matrimonio debe esperar un año

Kurt escuchaba todo lo que decía el juez, sobre todo eso, si en lo que menos pensaba era en querer casarse, a penas se estaba librando de alguien que le hizo mucho daño y que estos meses de separación lo estaba viendo, no solo con el hecho de que tuviera un amante, sino con muchas cosas más.

Su tía le había hablado, le repitió lo que había dicho en la visita, donde tanto Kurt como Blaine se escondieron en el baño, pero para qué quería a alguien a su lado, solo porque lo había sacado de un apuro económico, salió de la firma, donde ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a él; Blaine había recibido una llamada de la hacienda por algo de un caballo, por lo que salió del pasillo donde lo esperaba, cuando Kurt no lo vio, no supo que hacer, en eso

Adam: Kurt, mira

Kurt: No quiero hablar contigo

Shuester se había quedado adentro hablando con el juez y el abogado para finiquitar los asuntos, Kurt estaba de espaldas así que no vio cuando regresó Blaine

Adam: Sé que me estarás odiando

Kurt: Eso es poco

Adam: Mira

Kurt: Déjame en paz

Con eso le bastó a Blaine para intervenir,

Blaine: ¿Estás bien?

Kurt volteó y corrió para que lo abrazara y Blaine lo hizo,

Adam: Así que si tienen algo

Kurt: Sácame de aquí por favor

Blaine: Si

Lo abrazó y salieron de ahí, ese día estuvo muy mal, se la pasó llorando, todos los recuerdos de cuando se casó, cuando inició la relación, los tenía más presentes que nunca y le dolían hasta el alma.

Shuester cuando salió no los encontró, pero seguía ahí Adam,

Shuester: Se libró por fin de semejante parásito

Adam: Tú eres el culpable

Shuester: ¿De qué soy culpable?

Adam: Tú has hecho que no me den los préstamos

Shuester: Ay no, para que pierdo mi tiempo

Adam: ¿Lo has hecho?

Shuester: No, mira, si te daban los préstamos es porque contabas con la reputación de Kurt, solo por eso

Adam: ¿Lo ha hecho Kurt?

Shuester: Mira, si lo hiciera estaría en todo su derecho pero no, tiene cosas más interesantes en que ocuparse, ¿sabías que está planeando abrir un restaurante?

Adam: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Si, parece que todo le empieza a fluir muy bien desde que se alejó de ti, adiós

En verdad era así, las cosas le estaban saliendo muy bien a Kurt, la empresa estaba muy bien, lo del restaurante iba de forma excelente, había hecho buen grupo con Wes y con Blaine.

Blaine se quedó algunos días con Kurt, porque su tía se volvió una pesadilla, que supieron evitar escondiéndose de ella,

Blaine: Te has vuelto bueno para evitar a tu tía

Kurt: No estoy para sus cosas

Blaine: Eres libre ya

Kurt: Si y se siente feo

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Aunque fue solo por el civil, yo quería que fuera para siempre

Blaine: Qué te puedo decir

Kurt: Digamos que ninguno de los dos podemos aconsejar del asunto, aunque lo hemos vivido

Blaine: Deberías pensar en lo de las vacaciones,

Kurt: Lo haré

Blaine: Mira, dos semanas o tres que te tomes, puedes irte de viaje o a la hacienda

Kurt: Me encantaría irme a la hacienda

Blaine: No lo pienses más

Kurt: A lo mejor me voy la semana que entra

Blaine: Me avisas, puedo venir por ti o mandar a alguien

Kurt: No te preocupes

Blaine: Piénsalo, ese lugar ayuda mucho te lo digo por experiencia.

El divorcio era un hecho, era un hombre divorciado, con el corazón destrozado, y con muchas culpas a causa de todo lo que le decía su marido. Sin embargo, las cosas le cambiarían mucho una semana después, cuando decidiera irse a la hacienda con Blaine, y empezar algo, que jamás hubiera imaginado.

* * *

_Hola =)_

_Quería decirles que por ahora solo actualizaré 1 capítulo diario u.u hasta que termine Guerra por tu amor (que le quedan pocos caps)_

_Elbereth3: Colega que bueno leerla por aquíii =D _

_FerchiColfer: Ojalá te guste El Colega =)_

_Fioreeh-VCC: Ayy si vi que actualizaste :P pero ni tiempo he tenido de leer, espero leerlo pronto =)_

_Fernylokis de hummel: Sí aparecerá Sebastián en el fic_

_Candy Criss: Sebastián es… Sebastián ¿se entiende? Ahahah pero no será malo como Adam_

_Saraihn27: Bienvenida =) sii ambos se apoyan mutuamente y encontrarán consuelo en el otro…_

_Cari: Hola, bienvenida =) no puedo cambiar que no sea boypussy por una razón en particular u.u pero dale una oportunidad, espero no decepcionarte =)_

_Asha Bojorges: Adam, siempre le dará problemas a Kurt y siempre lo odiarás jaja_

_Bonamore: Amo a Wes así que tenía que aparecer jajaja_

_Luc de lupin: ¿Cuál es el tu twitter? :O_

_Hasta mañana =)_


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Después del divorcio, aunque Kurt quería quedarse no soportó, así que,

Kurt: Marley redacta un memorándum para avisar que estaré fuera dos semanas

Marley: ¿Se va de vacaciones?

Kurt: No, bueno si pon eso, que me voy de vacaciones

Marley: ¿Algún lugar para que lo contacten?

Kurt: Estaré en la hacienda, no puedo seguir aquí

Marley: Lo entiendo Licenciado, no se preocupe, en su ausencia yo me encargaré de todo

Kurt: Eso me tranquiliza mucho, la verdad no me quisiera ir, pero no puedo más

Marley: Licenciado, ha aguantado estos tres meses como un roble, es justo que se dé tiempo para sanar su herida

Kurt: Si, aunque dos semanas no borrarán el dolor, la ira y todo lo que siento

Marley: No lo borrarán pero si lo aminorarán, además usted ama esa hacienda

Kurt: ¿Cómo llevas tantos años casada?

Marley: No hay fórmulas licenciado, para que algo triunfe o fracase, se requiere de dos personas

Kurt: ¿De dos personas?

Marley: Si, así que si me permite decírselo, no se sienta culpable

Kurt: Pero lo siento

Marley: Dos se necesitan para querer, si quiere uno solo, no funciona

Kurt: Por eso le di el divorcio tan rápido, para qué amarrarlo

Marley: Fue mejor así licenciado, piense que usted ganó, es libre, podrá encontrar un hombre que lo sepa valorar

Kurt: ¿Un hombre?

Marley: Si, ya lo verá

Kurt dejó la oficina, fue a su casa y empacó algunas cosas,

Jeff: Bueno

Kurt: Hola, soy yo amigo

Jeff: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Divorciado

Jeff: Por favor, no te me vayas a deprimir

Kurt: No lo quiero hacer, por eso me voy dos semanas a la hacienda

Jeff: Esa es buena idea, haya estarás tranquilo y podrás recuperarte

Kurt: Yo creo que no me podré recuperar jamás

Jeff: El engaño

Kurt: La traición de Adam, fue como si me mataran

Jeff: Una herida siempre cura

Kurt: Esta herida no curará

Jeff: Tú verás que sí

Kurt: Me siento

Jeff: No vuelvas a lo mismo, eres un hombre completo

Kurt: No es cierto, no puedo tener hijos

Jeff: Eso

Kurt: Solo te hablaba para avisarte, quiero salir hoy mismo

Jeff: Son casi las cinco, llegarás de noche a la hacienda

Kurt: A las nueve

Jeff: Háblame cuando llegues

Kurt: Lo haré

Jeff: Cuídate mucho

Kurt: Lo haré

Kurt salió de su casa a las cinco en punto, todo el camino fue recorriendo dos años de matrimonio, dos años de su vida que dio todo a un hombre, que lo engañó de la forma más vil, que parecía que lo había usado solo para lograr una posición económica; por fin empezó a ver ese paisaje que tanto anhelaba, tal vez lograría recuperarse ahí, dos semanas le parecía poco tiempo, pero no tenía la menor idea de todo lo que viviría y la forma en que afectaría su futuro.

Llegó a la hacienda, Blaine estaba en la biblioteca leyendo, escuchó el auto y se asomó, lo vio y se sorprendió un poco, salió para encontrarlo en la sala,

Engracia: Un auto

Blaine: Si, es Kurt

Engracia: El niño tan noche, no avisó

Blaine: Hace una semana firmó su divorcio

Engracia: Vendrá muy mal

Blaine: Me imagino

Engracia: Le voy a preparar algo de cenar

Blaine: Si eso estaría bien, yo lo voy a recibir

Blaine salió,

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Hola, sé que

Blaine: Bienvenido, esta es tu casa

Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: Necesitaba unos días para mí

Blaine: Te lo dije desde hace meses

Kurt: Quería ser fuerte

Blaine: Y lo fuiste, vamos, Engracia te está preparando algo de cenar

Kurt: No tengo mucha hambre

Blaine: No le agrada escuchar eso

Kurt: Tendré que cenar

Blaine: Vamos, yo subo las maletas y tú ve a saludarla

Kurt: Si gracias

Blaine fue a dejar las cosas al cuarto que Kurt ocupaba, el cual estaba al lado del de él, después regresó a la cocina,

Blaine: Listo, ya dejé tus cosas en tu recámara

Kurt: Muchas gracias

Blaine: ¿A mí no me toca cena Engracia?

Engracia: Si niño, ¿no quieren que les sirva en el comedor?

Kurt: Yo no tengo mucha hambre, preferiría aquí

Blaine: Yo también Engracia

La señora les sirvió la cena, Kurt no habló mucho durante la cena, solo Engracia lo hizo realmente,

Engracia: Dentro de dos días empieza la fiesta niño, verá que se divertirá y se sentirá mucho mejor, con los bailes y todo lo que se organiza en la hacienda, la comida, todo

Kurt ni siquiera recordaba que en esas fechas celebraban durante unos días el santo que estaba en la capilla, después de cenar,

Kurt: Quiero estar un rato en la biblioteca

Blaine: Bien, yo subiré a mi cuarto

Kurt: Gracias, por todo

Blaine: No

Kurt: Si fuiste a NYC varias veces para acompañarme en momentos muy difíciles

Blaine: Sentí que necesitarías a alguien en esos días, por eso lo hice, te lo dije y te lo repito cuenta conmigo para lo que sea

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine se fue a su cuarto, Kurt se quedó en la biblioteca, aprovechó para avisarle a su amigo,

Jeff: Bueno

Kurt: Otra vez yo

Jeff: ¿Llegaste bien?

Kurt: Si, te hablaba para avisarte

Jeff: Me tenías preocupado

Kurt: Lo siento, es que llegando me prepararon de cenar

Jeff: Está bien, estás muy delgado, necesitas recuperar energías

Kurt: Si, y otras cosas

Jeff: El que perdió a un gran hombre fue él

Kurt: No piensa igual

Jeff: Al diablo Adam, habrá un hombre para ti que te ame

Kurt: ¿Lo habrá?

Jeff: Si, eres un hombre excepcional y te pondrán en el camino a alguien, pero esta vez será el bueno

Kurt: Con probar una vez me bastó

Jeff: Tienes dos ángeles que te mandarán a un hombre guapo, que te ame y que te haga feliz

Kurt: ¿Dos Ángeles?

Jeff: Si, tus tíos, ellos abogarán por ti

Kurt: Quisiera tenerlos aquí

Jeff: Es más, tienes cuatro ángeles, toda la corte celestial

Kurt: Mis papás

Jeff: Si, en ellos puedes ver que el amor existe

Kurt: Ya no puedo creer en eso

Jeff: Las heridas curan recuérdalo, mereces un amor como el que tú tienes para dar

Kurt: Gracias amigo por las porras, cuídate mucho

Jeff: Cuídate tú y aquí estoy para lo que sea

Kurt: Gracias

Jeff: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós

Kurt colgó y comenzó a hojear algunos libros, era impresionante como la biblioteca seguía impregnada del olor de la colonia de su tío, ese olor a madera que tanto le gustaba y le reconfortaba. Jeff después de colgar con Kurt, subió a ver a su bebé,

Nick: ¿Quién era?

Jeff: Kurt, me avisó que llegó bien a la hacienda

Nick: Por fin se decidió a ir

Jeff: Si, el divorcio se finiquitó ya

Nick: Adam fue un estúpido

Jeff: No es que se lo desee, pero

Nick: No le irá bien

Jeff: Lo dices muy seguro

Nick: Estaba platicando con un amigo, el tal Jeremiah tiene fama de cazafortunas

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Según sea el sapo, se casa o solo lo agarra de amante en turno

Jeff: No te entiendo

Nick: Si tiene mucho dinero, se casa para sacarle lo que más puede, sino solo es su amante hasta que lo exprime

Jeff: Adam verá lo que perdió

Nick: Si, tanto por Kurt, como por su dinero

Kurt seguía en la biblioteca con los recuerdos, cuando fue interrumpido por Engracia,

Engracia: Mi niño, te traje un té para que duermas bien

Kurt: Gracias Engracia

Kurt se puso a llorar, la señora lo abrazó,

Engracia: No niño, ese mal hombre no merece sus lágrimas

Kurt: Si tal vez no se las merezca, pero me duele mucho

Engracia: Niño, los malos amores hay que olvidarlos

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Engracia: Tiene un ejemplo

Kurt: Un ejemplo

Engracia: Tal vez deban desenterrar la caja que el señor le dijo al niño Blaine

Kurt: ¿Tú sabes de la caja?

Engracia: Si, yo ayudé a su tío a enterrarla

Kurt: ¿Qué tiene?

Engracia: Unas cartas que les ayudarán a tener fe de nuevo en el amor

Kurt: ¿Unas cartas?

Engracia: Ahí se cuenta la historia de su tío y la señora Amelia

Kurt: Esa historia yo la sé

Engracia: La sabe desde que están casados

Kurt: ¿Hay historia antes?

Engracia: Si, esa historia les ayudará a salir del dolor que tienen tú y el niño Blaine

Kurt: ¿Tú la conoces?

Engracia: Si niño, pero no se la puedo decir, solo por esas cartas se podrán enterar, buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches Engracia

Kurt se quedó pensando en eso de la historia, qué podría haber antes, Blaine por su parte estaba en su cuarto leyendo, se acordó de la última noche que habló con su padrino y todo lo que le dijo, había cumplido su palabra, Kurt cuando lo necesitó contó con él y seguiría contando.

Después de un rato de estar en la biblioteca, subió a su cuarto, se acostó, casi se quedó dormido inmediatamente, Blaine no podía dormir, aunque se sentía cansado, algo parecía que no lo dejaba cerrar los ojos, tenía un presentimiento que no se debía dormir.

Kurt estaba durmiendo, soñó que regresaba a su casa, en el patio Adam jugaba con un niño,

Adam: Tengo lo que no me pudiste dar

Kurt: No es mi culpa

Jeremiah: Yo si le pude dar el hijo que tú no pudiste

Kurt: Yo lo intenté

Adam: No eres suficiente hombre, no llenas a un hombre

Jeremiah: No eres suficiente hombre, por eso él se tuvo que buscar un amante

Kurt: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Se despertó gritando, Blaine lo escuchó al igual que después el llanto que siguió, a Kurt le pasaban mil cosas por la cabeza, la más fuerte, era que por no poderle dar un hijo lo había perdido, para qué vivir, se levantó y salió de su cuarto; Blaine no escuchó ya su llanto, prestó atención, pudo escuchar pasos en el corredor,

Blaine: Tal vez bajó por agua

De pronto como si alguien le hablara,

-_ Ve con Kurt_

Volteó, pero no había nadie, aun así se paró, salió de su cuarto, antes de llegar a la escalera había un barandal desde el cual se veía la sala, ahí cerca una silla y la jaló para poder subirse, estaba arriba de ella dispuesto a acabar con su vida, a aventarse por el barandal y caer, dejar de sufrir; Blaine lo vio, le iba a hablar pero se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido, pensó que si le hablaba se podía asustar y caer, cuando estuvo cerca lo abrazó por la cintura,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Me quiero morir

Blaine: Por favor baja

Kurt: No quiero seguir viviendo, ¿para qué?

Blaine: Morirse no es la salida

Kurt: ¿Y por qué no?

Blaine: Sé que estás sufriendo

Kurt: ¿Por qué me engañó?

Blaine: Yo también tengo miles de preguntas igual que tú, pero el suicidio no es la salida

Kurt: No me queda nada

Blaine: Te queda mucho, eres un hombre maravilloso, inteligente

Kurt: No fui suficiente hombre para mi marido, me dejó por otro

Blaine: Por favor baja, no lo hagas

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: No te niego que yo lo quise hacer, una noche quise tomar mi auto y matarme, pero la sirvienta me detuvo o tal vez fue un ángel que me mando Dios, para que no lo hiciera

Kurt: Dios

Blaine: Si, al igual que ahora me mandó para impedir que lo hicieras tú, te oí desde que estabas llorando, pensé que habías bajado por agua, me iba a acostar pero escuché como una voz me dijo ve con Kurt

Kurt: ¿Una voz?

Blaine: Mi padrino dijo que no estaría físicamente, pero

Kurt recordó lo que le dijo su padrino cuando murieron sus padres, uno no decide el momento de dejar este mundo, hasta que cumples tu misión lo haces, no tienes derecho a cortarla antes,

Kurt: Ayúdame a bajar

Por fin estuvo abajo y se abrazaron,

Blaine: Tranquilo, ¿estás bien?

Kurt: Si, es que no puedo

Blaine: Cuando le platiqué a mi padrino que me quise matar me dijo algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tal vez estas palabras te sirvan

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: La vida te puede poner muchas pruebas, pero nunca tomes salidas fáciles, es más valiente el que enfrenta las cosas y renace de las cenizas como un fénix

Kurt: ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Blaine: Tienes mucho dolor, el mismo que tuve yo, pero hay que enfrentarlo

Kurt: Gracias por no dejarme cometer esta locura

Blaine: Vamos a tu cuarto

Kurt: Si

Entraron al cuarto de Kurt, estaba envuelto en lágrimas,

Blaine: ¿Estarás bien?

Kurt: Yo…

Blaine lo abrazó, estuvo llorando mucho tiempo en sus brazos, estaban de pie, poco a poco se fue calmando, estaba recargado su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine que lo abrazaba por la cintura, no había evitado llorar al lado de Kurt,

Kurt: ¿Por qué el engaño?

Blaine: No lo sé, ¿por qué gritaste antes de salir de tu cuarto?

Kurt: Tuve un sueño, no puedo tener hijos

Blaine: ¿Eso te está atormentando?

Kurt: Si, eso y que no fui suficiente para que él

Blaine: Pero el tener un hijo, no te hace más, ni menos hombre

Kurt: ¿Tú querías un hijo?

Blaine: No por eso dejé a mi esposo porque no me lo quiso o pudo dar, lo amaba igual

Kurt: Si pero, yo no supe ser hombre para mi marido, me dejó de desear

Blaine: No sé si lo que te voy a decir es correcto, pero eres un hombre hermoso, que cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar contigo

Kurt: Antes de enterarme de su engaño, me dejó de hacer el amor, cuatro meses, los mismos que se buscó otro, para que le diera esas noches que yo no le llenaba

Blaine: Siento que llenarías a cualquier hombre

Kurt: Intenté todo, ropa sexy, comida afrodisíaca, pero nada, él ni siquiera me tocaba, era como si

Kurt se quedó callado y vio a los ojos a Blaine, esos meses que por todos los medios intentó que su marido le hiciera el amor, habían provocado en Kurt sentirse que no era capaz de despertar en un hombre pasión, deseo; de pronto el abrazo de Blaine dejó de ser reconfortante, de pronto cayó en cuenta que estaba en los brazos de un hombre, unos instantes antes sentía que estaba siendo abrazado por alguien más, pero ahora las manos de él en su cintura,

Blaine: Eres un hombre

Kurt: Soy un hombre que necesita sentirse que alguien lo desea, que su cuerpo pide a gritos que le den unas caricias que lo hagan vibrar, sentir que es capaz de…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Blaine lo besó, sus labios los sintió como fuego, un fuego que fue derritiendo los meses que su marido ni siquiera lo besaba, que al acercarse Kurt lo esquivaba. Por su parte Blaine, al sentir los labios de Kurt, la forma en que se entregaban, con pasión, fueron desvaneciendo los besos fríos que su esposo le daba, los dos sentían un calor por todo su cuerpo, se separaron bruscamente,

Blaine: Será mejor que me vaya

Kurt: Si

Blaine salió del cuarto de Kurt, se recargó en la puerta, sentía un deseo enorme de regresar adentro, Kurt se quitó la bata que traía puesta para quedarse en pijama, estaba de pie, deseando que él no solo lo hubiera besado, cerró los ojos, en eso,

Blaine: Yo te deseo

Kurt: Quiero sentirme hombre de nuevo

Blaine cerró la puerta y puso seguro, se acercó a Kurt y lo besó.

Ambos traían una playera y boxers únicamente; las manos de Kurt buscaron el final de la playera de Blaine para quitársela, el moreno lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa, lo dejó de besar, se separó un poco de Kurt y se puso de rodillas, lo besó por encima de la playera en su vientre y le bajó el bóxer, luego con sus manos lentamente fue subiendo la playera, se levantó al tiempo que se lo quitaba, Kurt estaba desnudo frente a él,

Blaine: Eres hermoso

Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó en el cuello, las manos de Blaine subían y bajaban por la espalda de Kurt, poco a poco los besos de el moreno fueron bajando, cada beso que le daba lo hacían despertar esa pasión que había guardado por meses. Todo su cuerpo se sentía vivo, Kurt bajó con sus manos el bóxer que Blaine todavía tenía puesto,

Kurt: Vamos a la cama

Blaine: Si

Kurt se acostó, y a su lado se puso Blaine, lo vio por unos segundos,

Kurt: Soy un hombre, que quiere sentir de nuevo

Blaine: Y yo soy un hombre, que también quiere sentir que es capaz de llenar a otro, de hacerlo vibrar, de recorrer una piel con mis besos y mis caricias

Blaine le tomó el rostro con sus manos para besarlo, mientras se perdían en el beso, subía y bajaba con sus uñas por las espalda del moreno, rascándolo suavemente. Blaine soltó su rostro y comenzó a acariciarlo por los costados, llegando a los firmes muslos del castaño.

Los besos fueron bajando por el cuello en dirección hacia uno de los pezones, el cual comenzó a lamer y morder, haciendo que el castaño arqueara su espalda. Blaine llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna de Kurt, tocándolo, con el dedo índice y el pulgar tocaba y tiraba del clítoris de forma suave y pausada, logrando que el castaño gimiera y se arqueara cada vez más.

Blaine se llevó los dedos a la boca probando el sabor de Kurt y humedeciéndolos para poder introducirlos en su interior. Cuando los sacó se dirigió a la boca de Kurt para besarlo apasionadamente, su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar y el castaño abriendo sus labios para que se encontraran sus lenguas. Ambos gimieron una vez que sus lenguas se rozaron, el beso se estaba profundizando y Blaine bajó su mano derecha.

Introdujo un dedo en el interior de Kurt para prepararlo, con el fin de que estuviera más dilatado y la penetración no fuera dolorosa sino placentera, metiéndolo y sacándolo lentamente. El moreno quería penetrarlo pronto, era demasiado grande el deseo que sentía, así que introdujo otro dedo, torciéndolos en el interior. Su miembro se encontraba cada vez más duro y palpitaba de dolor, pero todavía el castaño no estaba completamente dilatado, debía ser un poco más paciente.

Llevó un tercer dedo al interior de Kurt, ya con eso debería ser suficiente, los movía realizando patrones circulares, metiéndolos y sacándolos. El castaño lo besaba en el cuello y subió al lóbulo de la oreja y lo comenzó a succionar, lo soltó para susurrarle en el oído que estaba listo, que lo necesitaba ahora, por favor.

Blaine se separó un poco, sacando sus dedos del interior y los llevó a su miembro erecto rodeándolo, subió y bajó su mano un par de veces. Con su rodilla le separó las piernas al castaño y alineó su miembro a la entrada del castaño.

Comenzó a introducirlo lento y cuidadoso, mientras Kurt soltaba unos leves quejidos y cerraba sus ojos. Cuando estuvo completamente su miembro en el interior esperó unos segundos para que Kurt se acostumbrara a él. Se inclinó y besó sus labios, hasta que el castaño le dijo en sus labios _por favor Blaine, muévete_. El moreno obedeció saliendo de su interior para volver a entrar. Las embestidas eran muy suaves, siguiendo el mismo ritmo entraba y salía desde el interior del castaño sin parar. Se besaban callando los gemidos de ambos, mientras Blaine no dejaba de penetrarlo. Kurt le acariciaba el trasero a Blaine, masajeándolo.

Las penetraciones siempre siguieron el mismo ritmo suave y con cuidado, pero para los dos era lo más placentero que habían experimentado en mucho tiempo o quizás nunca antes se habían sentido así.

Ambos estaban llegando al clímax, Blaine se dio cuenta de que el castaño había llegado al orgasmo cuando sus paredes se contrajeron apretando el miembro que aún se encontraba duro. El moreno dio unas embestidas más hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, terminando en el interior de Kurt. Entre jadeos lo besó, fue una noche, donde la pasión que los dos sentían la vivieron al máximo, no hubo rincón que Blaine no hubiera besado, que sus manos no lo hubieran acariciado, estaban de lado abrazados, completamente desnudos, piel con piel,

Kurt: No sé si pensarás mal de mí, pero

Blaine: Me has regalado la noche más maravillosa y yo deseaba tanto como tú, algo así

No dijeron nada más, tal vez estaban teniendo un arranque, pero los dos lo estaban disfrutando, no había nada que los detuviera, eran dos hombres que necesitan sentir de nuevo la pasión en su vida.

Se quedaron dormidos juntos, al otro día Engracia fue a despertar a Kurt, trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, así que tocó, los dos despertaron, aunque de cierta manera ambos sabían que lo de anoche había sido algo que tal vez no debió pasar,

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Engracia: Yo niño, le preparé el desayuno, ¿quiere que se lo suba?

Kurt: No Engracia, quiero dormir un rato más, bajo más tarde a desayunar

Engracia: Estaré en la cocina por si me necesita

Kurt: Gracias

Engracia fue al cuarto de Blaine,

Engracia: Madrugó el niño, pero no bajó a desayunar, quién sabe

La señora se fue a la cocina, en el cuarto de Kurt, los dos seguían en la cama, Blaine lo estaba abrazando,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Kurt se volteó para estar de frente a él, lo cual Blaine aprovechó para acercarlo más y abrazarlo,

Blaine: Anoche

Kurt: Me hiciste sentir hombre

Blaine: Y tú a mí un hombre capaz de hacer que un hombre como tú

Kurt: Se sintiera en el cielo

Se besaron, aunque había sido tal vez deseo, el que los llevó a estar juntos, Blaine había sido muy tierno con Kurt, lo había hecho sentir lo que nunca llegó a sentir con su marido, algo que ni él mismo sabía que podía experimentar. Estaban cansados, y se volvieron a dormir un rato más, cuando volvieron a despertar,

Kurt: Jamás había dormido hasta tan tarde

Blaine: Es la una de la tarde

Kurt: Si, se nos pegaron las sábanas

Blaine: No había dormido así desde hace mucho

Kurt: Yo también, dormí sin ninguna pesadilla

Blaine: Sé que lo que pasó anoche cambia las cosas entre nosotros

Kurt: ¿Para bien o para mal?

Blaine: No lo sé

Kurt: La verdad no quiero pensar, lo que sentí anoche fue algo que jamás había experimentado, ni con mi marido, me hiciste conocer algo que ni siquiera sabía que existía

Blaine: Tú también me hiciste sentir algo que no puedo explicar

Kurt: Tengo hambre

Blaine: Yo también

Kurt: Pues hay que bajar a desayunar

Blaine: Será comida

Kurt: Lo que sea, porque me estoy muriendo del hambre

Blaine: Me voy a dar un baño

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine: Nos vemos abajo

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Ese estaba muy ciego al no ver lo que tenía en su casa

Lo besó, se levantó de la cama, abrió la puerta, se fijó que no había nadie y fue a su cuarto; Kurt se quedó acostado unos minutos, recordando la noche que había pasado, no se sentía mal, al contrario se paró y se dio un baño.

Blaine bajó antes que Kurt,

Engracia: Hasta que da señales de vida niño, ¿dónde andaba?

Blaine: Me levanté temprano y fui a dar una vuelta

Engracia: Pero no desayunó

Blaine: No tenía hambre

Kurt entró a la cocina,

Engracia: Buenos días niño, se le pegaron las sábanas

Kurt: Si, algo

Iban muy sonrientes su cara era muy diferente a la del día anterior,

Engracia: Niños, esto ya no fue desayuno, sino comida

Kurt se sentó,

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Engracia estaba sirviendo, cuando volteó vio una mirada que ella conocía perfectamente, les puso los platos sobre la mesa, mientras comían,

Engracia: Le decía al niño Kurt, que deberían desenterrar la caja que le dijo su tío Carson

Blaine: ¿Sabes de la caja?

Kurt: Si sabe, pero no me quiso decir, que solo sacándola podremos conocer que hay ahí

Engracia: Háganlo, les servirá mucho

Terminaron de comer,

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a caminar por la hacienda?

Kurt: Si, estaría bien para bajar la comida

Blaine: Regresamos al rato Engracia

Engracia: Se divierten

Kurt: Gracias

La señora intuía lo que estaba pasando ahí,

Engracia: ¿Se volverá a repetir la historia?

Los dos salieron de la casa, Blaine lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló, ya que se habían alejado un poco de la casa, detrás de un árbol,

Kurt: Me tiras

Blaine: No, te tengo bien agarrado

Blaine se recargó en el tronco del árbol y lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Hablamos de lo de anoche?

Blaine: Siento que me aproveché de como estabas

Kurt: Para nada, yo soy el que siento que casi te

Blaine: No, lo hice porque me despertaste un deseo muy fuerte, de pronto la forma en que te veía cambió cuando empezamos a hablar, te vi como un hombre con el cual quería estar, no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo

Kurt: Qué te parece si mejor no hablamos de ello, no sé lo que fue, aún lo está procesando mi cerebro, pero mi hiciste sentir muy bien

Blaine: Y tú a mí

Estuvieron un rato más caminando, después regresaron a la hacienda y cada quien se fue a su cuarto, más tarde bajaron a cenar, Blaine se quedó en la biblioteca y Kurt subió a su cuarto, la noche anterior no había sacado sus cosas, así que comenzó a desempacar.

No sabía que iba a suceder esa noche, pero si lo que deseaba que volviera a pasar, se puso uno de sus pijamas, se vio al espejo, y sintió como sus labios le pedían a gritos volver a sentir ese fuego de la noche anterior.

Por su parte Blaine había subido a su cuarto, cuando pasó por la puerta de Kurt, tuvo el deseo de abrirla, se siguió; los dos daban vueltas en su cuarto, ninguno aguantó más y casi al mismo tiempo salieron, se encontraron en el corredor, se miraron, no dijeron nada, solo caminaron uno hacia el otro y se besaron,

Kurt: No puedo dormir

Blaine: Ni yo

Kurt: No sé qué es esto, pero quiero que me vuelvas a hacer sentir como ayer

Blaine: Yo también me quiero volver a sentir como ayer

Kurt: Ven

Kurt lo jaló, entraron a su cuarto, Blaine cerró la puerta

Blaine: ¿Le pongo seguro?

Kurt: Si, no vaya a ser que Engracia me venga a despertar temprano

Blaine le puso el seguro,

Kurt: Después de todo Jeff no se equivocó

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: Me obligó a comprarme esto que traigo puesto

Blaine: Te ves bien con él

Kurt: Me vería mejor sin él

Blaine: Presiento que sí

Kurt se quitó lentamente lo que llevaba puesto,

Kurt: ¿Qué opinas?

Blaine: Si, te ves mejor sin eso

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Para mí que tú también te verías bien sin esos boxers

Blaine: ¿Eso piensas?

Kurt: Si

Blaine se los quitó, los dos estaban desnudos frente a frente, de nuevo,

Blaine: Esto

Kurt: Somos adultos, y tus caricias las pide mi cuerpo a gritos de nuevo

Blaine: También el mío pide lo mismo

Blaine se acercó, lo besó muy despacio, disfrutando como los labios de Kurt reaccionaban, como se entregaban, las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse regalándose las caricias que tanto habían añorado,

Kurt: No quiero que deje de pasar esto

Blaine: Ni yo

Kurt: Ninguno está para iniciar una relación

Blaine: No

Kurt: Sería un error, pero si quiero estar contigo todas las noches

Blaine: Y yo quiero que me permitas estar contigo

Kurt: Permitido

Blaine: Si tuviera palabras para decirte lo que me has hecho sentir

Kurt: Yo tampoco las tengo, pero jamás me arrepentiré de esto, sea lo que sea que me esté llevando a hacerlo

En la mañana, curiosamente Engracia no subió a despertarlos,

Blaine: No hubo despertador

Kurt: No, ¿sospechará algo?

Blaine: Ni idea, ¿estaría mal que lo hiciera?

Kurt: Somos dos personas libres

Blaine: Si totalmente

Kurt: Antes de seguir quiero hablar de algo

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Yo quiero que siga pasando lo de anoche

Blaine: Yo también

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Nos tenemos que cuidar

Kurt: Si y no

Blaine: A ver explícame eso

Kurt: Te lo dije, no puedo tener hijos

Blaine: Ese te hizo sufrir mucho por eso

Kurt: Si, me atormentó diciendo mil cosas, pero ese no es el punto

Blaine: ¿Cuál es?

Kurt: Pues peligro de que quede embarazado no lo hay, así que yo no tengo que preocuparme por tomar pastillas, pero si tú tienes intimidad con alguien más, no quiero contraer ninguna enfermedad

Blaine: Desde que mi esposo murió, más bien desde unos seis meses antes, que no me dejaba que lo tocara, no he estado con nadie más, después de que murió me mandé a hacer unos análisis, al enterarme que tenía un amante

Kurt: ¿Y no salió nada?

Blaine: No, y me he estado haciendo varios de control, pero

Kurt: Yo también no tenía relaciones con mi marido desde hace cuatro meses antes de enterarme del engaño, y como no sabía desde cuando era, me mandé a hacer unos análisis, pero tampoco tengo nada

Blaine: Nunca pensé en estar con alguien más después de que murió mi esposo

Kurt: Ni yo después de mi divorcio

Blaine: Pero aquí estamos

Kurt: Si, mira lo único que te pido es que si llegas a estar con alguien más, nos cuidemos

Blaine: Me parece bien, pero no quiero estar con nadie más, y si te parece me agradaría que aunque no seamos pareja o algo así, nos respetáramos en ese sentido

Kurt: No salir con nadie más

Blaine: Si ¿te parece?

Kurt: De acuerdo, la intimidad solo será entre nosotros, aunque no seamos pareja, ni nada

Blaine: Y si conoces a alguien, pues siéntete libre de terminar con esto

Kurt: Lo mismo te digo

Era un acuerdo extraño, pero a los dos les pareció adecuado, bajaron a desayunar, en eso entro uno de los señores que se encargaba de las cosechas,

Señor: Buenos días señores, buen provecho

Ambos: Gracias

Kurt: Usted es el que se encarga de lo de las cosechas y esas cosas

Señor: Así es señor

Kurt: Podría ayudarnos a no sé, mover de cierta forma el rosal que está cerca de las tumbas de mis tíos, para extraer algo que hay debajo

Señor: Si señor, si gusta lo puedo hacer ahora mismo

Blaine: ¿No hay peligro que se seque?

Señor: No, lo sacaremos como si lo fuéramos a trasplantar

Kurt: Hay que hacerlo

Blaine: Bien

Los tres salieron rumbo al rosal, el señor se desvió para ir por la herramienta llegaron los dos primero solos,

Kurt: Engracia me dijo que encontraríamos ahí la historia antes de que se casaran,

Blaine: Esa no la conocemos

Kurt: No, todo nos lo contaban a partir de que se casaron en adelante

Blaine: Nunca había notado eso

Kurt: Saldremos de la duda hoy

Blaine: Si

El señor comenzó a mover la tierra para sacar el rosal, después de un rato, por fin lo extrajeron, con las palas removieron la tierra hasta que

Señor: Sonó a metal

Blaine: Debe ser eso

Sacaron una caja de metal, corroída por la tierra y la humedad, tenía un candado,

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo abriremos?

Señor: Si no importa, con el pico podemos romperlo

Blaine: Lo que importa es el contenido

El señor pegó con el pico el candado, y este se rompió

Kurt: ¿Puede volver a plantar el rosal?

Señor: Desde luego señor

Blaine: Pues vamos a ver qué es esto

Kurt: Si, ¿dónde lo leemos?

Blaine: ¿Qué tal en el árbol de ayer?

Kurt: Me parece bien

Los dos se fueron a donde habían estado el día anterior, y hablaron de lo sucedido la noche previa, se sentaron,

Blaine: Antes de empezar a ver que son estos sobres

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Disfruté mucho lo de anoche

Kurt: Y yo también

Kurt lo besó,

Blaine: Bien, son dos paquetes separados, uno dice el nombre de mi padrino

Kurt: Y otro el de mi tía

Blaine: ¿Qué será esto?

Kurt: A ver hay que abrir una y una

Blaine: Están numeradas

Kurt: Si, pero la numeración de cada bloque es independiente

Blaine: Veamos, voy a sacar de estas de mi padrino

Kurt: Y luego leemos uno de las de mi tía

Blaine: Si

Blaine abrió el primer sobre, y comenzó a leer

Blaine: Este que se supondría sería el día más feliz de mi vida se convirtió en el más terrible, llegué al altar con la ilusión de ver caminar por el pasillo a Lorena, pero jamás llegó, me quedé esperando, salí queriendo irme de este mundo, ahogar el dolor y la humillación de que había sido preso; monté uno de los caballos para tirarme por el acantilado, pero al llegar a él no pude hacerlo, tenía un hermano por quien velar a falta de mis padres, me han destrozado el corazón, juro no volver a amar. Ella se fue con otro, no me amaba, ojalá que le vaya bien,

Kurt: Mi tío se iba a casar con alguien llamado Lorena

Blaine: Según esto

Kurt: Mi papá más que verlo como su hermano lo veía como un padre, se llevaban muchos años de diferencia porque mi abuela después de tener a mi tío Carson sufrió un accidente en las escaleras, y no pudo tener más hijos, cerca de la menopausia, que no sabía que se aumentaba de cierta forma la posibilidad de quedar embarazada, fue que llegó mi papá, mis abuelos murieron unos años después, y mi tío se hizo cargo de mi papá

Blaine: Ahora entiendo por qué era tanta la diferencia de edad

Kurt: Si, muchos años, porque mi abuelita se casó a los quince creo, tuvo a mi tío por ahí de los dieciocho y a mi papá por los cincuenta

Blaine: Así que a mi padrino lo hirieron

Kurt: Se fue la mujer con que se iba a casar

Blaine: Encuentro cierta similitud con mi vida

Kurt: Tú si te casaste

Blaine: No me dejaron en el altar, pero si unos años después

Kurt: Voy a abrir este sobre

Blaine: Si, ¿habrá alguna historia con mi madrina?

Kurt: Veremos

Kurt abrió el sobre, y comenzó a leer

Kurt: Mi familia se avergüenza de mí, me fui con un hombre que pensé que me amaba, no me importó que me repudiaran por ello, yo quise dar todo por ese amor que yo sentía tan grande y puro, pero me pagó mal; se ha ido con otra dejándome abandonada, sin nadie a quien recurrir, porque mis padres desde el día que salí de casa me amenazaron, para ellos yo estaba muerta, le entregué todo, y me paga así, el amor no existe, ese me mató con su partida el corazón, lástima que no lo hizo de tal forma que no siguiera latiendo.

Blaine: Así que a ella la abandonaron

Kurt: Si tú dices que lo de mi tío es similar a tu vida, esto se asemeja a lo que me pasó, mi familia no me repudió, a excepción de mi tía Emma, la cual no interesa, pero si Adam me dejó por otro.

Los dos de pronto entendieron por qué Engracia les insistía en que abrieran esas cartas,

Kurt: Será por eso la insistencia de Engracia

Blaine: Es posible

Kurt: ¿Abrimos otra?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Primero yo

Agarró otro sobre,

Kurt: Estoy vagando, he regresado a donde tal vez nunca debí salir, mi familia vendió la finca donde yo crecí, supongo por la vergüenza y los recuerdos de esa hija que decidieron que murió al irse tras el hombre que amaba sin importarle nada; el nuevo dueño es un hombre que cuyos padres muriendo dejando muy chico a su hermano, me ha dado la oportunidad de trabajar como institutriz, las escuelas están muy lejos de aquí, así que con lo que yo le enseñaré, ya que crezca podrá irse a estudiar. Carson ese es el nombre del nuevo dueño de la hacienda, es un hombre extraño, tiene una gran tristeza en los ojos al igual que yo.

Blaine: Así se conocieron

Kurt: Ella fue institutriz de mi papá, jamás me lo dijo

Blaine: Voy a abrir la de mi padrino

Kurt: Si

Blaine abrió la carta de su padrino,

Blaine: No podía seguir ahí, he comprado una hacienda lejos, donde el mundo no sepa de mí, de aquel que abandonaron por otro, al que no amaron, he llegado aquí con mi hermano, sin preocuparme por su porvenir, pero una mujer que al parecer viene del extranjero llegó a la hacienda buscando a los anteriores dueños, es una mujer guapa, y aunque les he tomado odio, con ella no lo siento así, algo en su mirada me dice que ha sufrido; por eso la he convertido en la institutriz de mi hermano, le podrá enseñar algunas cosas, para que después él se vaya a estudiar fuera, yo quiero estar aquí lejos de todo, para seguir con mi herida, con mi dolor.

Kurt: A los dos los engañaron y lastimaron

Blaine: Si, igual que a nosotros, vinieron a dar a esta hacienda, él para alejarse del mundo

Kurt: Y ella porque antes fue de su familia

Blaine: ¿Quieres seguir leyendo?

Kurt: Una más te parece

Blaine: Ya

Kurt abrió otra,

Kurt: Han pasado algunos meses desde que llegué a la hacienda y cometí una locura, ayer en la noche salí a caminar por la hacienda, me encontré con Carson, de pronto el agua comenzó a caer del cielo, y lo llevé a lo que solía ser mi lugar para alejarme del mundo, una casa de madera que mi padre me construyó para tener mis muñecas, tenía miedo que me cayera de un árbol, así que la hizo en tierra firme y no en un árbol como yo se lo pedí; los dos estábamos algo mojados, pero nos encontrábamos muy lejos de la hacienda para regresar, yo siempre guardaba unas velas, porque de repente me iba a dormir ahí, él traía cerrillos y afortunadamente prendieron así que no estuvimos en la oscuridad, él se quitó la camisa que llevaba porque estaba muy mojada, cuando lo vi frente de mí, tuve un deseo incontrolable, no sé si fue mi mirada la que me traicionó, pero él se acercó y me besó, lo que siguió ninguno de los dos supo explicarlo, nos entregamos.

Blaine: Esto me está aterrando

Kurt: Ya somos dos

Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Los días han pasado del coraje que sentía por el abandono no queda mucho, después de todo, pudo abandonarme después, si se fue con ese hombre, era que lo amaba, tal vez esto fue lo que me hizo hacer algo con Amelia. Ayer caminaba por los límites de la hacienda y la encontré, estábamos muy lejos de la hacienda, comenzó a llover, ella me ofreció resguardarnos en una casa que su padre le construyó, entramos y después de encender una vela que ella guardaba ahí, me quité mi camisa, de pronto la miré, su vestido estaba mojado y se alcanzaba a transparentar su sostén, la quise besar y lo hice sin pensarlo. Me dominó tal vez el deseo y a ella también, le hice el amor, esa mujer me hizo sentir algo que no sabía, no la amo, pero hay algo que me hace querer estar de nuevo con ella.

Kurt: Ahí mejor paramos

Blaine: Totalmente de acuerdo

Kurt: Hay que regresar a la hacienda

Blaine: No nos vaya a agarrar el agua

Kurt: Presiento que a nosotros nos agarró una tormenta, pero no de agua, sino de sentimientos

Blaine: Si, ¿qué más habrá escrito?

Kurt: Supongo que lo que siguió de ese encuentro

Regresaron a la hacienda con muchas incógnitas, guardaron las cartas en la biblioteca en la caja fuerte que había ahí,

Blaine: ¿Te sirvió de algo leer eso?

Kurt: Me siento más confundido, cómo pudieron pasar de eso al gran amor que se tenían

Blaine: Supongo que lo descubriremos más adelante

Kurt: Si

Fueron a cenar, Engracia por la actitud de ambos supuso que habían comenzado a leer las cartas, pero no les dijo nada, cuando subieron los dos,

Kurt: Siempre quise saber cómo era tu cuarto

Blaine: Yo también como era el tuyo

Kurt: A mí no me dejaban entrar a tu cuarto, cuando venía en verano

Blaine: Ni a mí al tuyo

Kurt: Mi tío decía que debía respetar tu intimidad

Blaine: Lo mismo me decían a mí

Kurt: Pero ya lo viste

Blaine: Si, ¿quieres ver el mío?

Kurt: Me quitarás la curiosidad de muchos años

Entraron al cuarto de Blaine,

Blaine: Nada diferente al tuyo

Kurt: No, están decorados casi igual

Blaine: El decorado fue cambiando con los años

Kurt: El mío también

Blaine: ¿Vas a regresar a tu cuarto?

Kurt: ¿Quieres que regrese?

Blaine: No, quiero que te quedes conmigo, te estás volviendo en una necesidad

Kurt: Y tú también

Un día más que se iba de los que estaría Kurt, ese día empezarían las festividades en la hacienda, casi en la madrugada tocaron la puerta,

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Prudencio: Señor, la yegua está a punto de tener a su potrillo

Blaine: Adelántate, me visto y voy a las caballerizas

Prudencio: Si señor

A pesar de lo que hablaron Kurt no se había despertado, estaba profundamente dormido, él lo besó,

Blaine: Que bello eres

Blaine se vistió para ir a ver lo del caballo, cuando se iba a ir, regresó a darle otro beso,

Kurt: ¿Dónde vas?

Blaine: La yegua está a punto de tener a su potrillo

Kurt: Yo quiero ir

Blaine: ¿Quieres que te espere?

Kurt: Me visto rápido

Blaine: Bien

Kurt se levantó fue a su cuarto, se puso unos pantalones de buzo y una sudadera, eran las seis de la mañana hacia algo de frío,

Kurt: Listo

Blaine: Que deportista

Kurt: Sentí algo de frío

Blaine: Si está haciendo

Fueron a las caballerizas, Kurt se quedó recargado en la entrada viendo como Blaine ayudaba al veterinario a que la yegua tuviera al potrillo, después de un rato estuvo afuera,

Prudencio: El primero patrón

Blaine: Y es de buena sangre, solo hay que entrenarlo bien

Kurt: ¿Los vas a entrenar?

Blaine: Si, para después venderlos para competencias

Prudencio: Hay que ponerle un nombre

Blaine: ¿Quieres bautizarlo?

Kurt: Si, que se llame Deseo

Blaine: Me parece un buen nombre

Estuvieron revisando a la Yegua y después regresaron a la hacienda,

Blaine: Necesito un buen baño

Kurt: Si, ¿sabes mucho de caballos?

Blaine: Mi padrino los adoraba

Kurt: Yo solo aprendí a montarlos, más allá de eso no

Blaine: A mí eso de montar no se me da bien, pero si a cuidarlos y entrenarlos

Subieron, llegaron a la puerta de Kurt

Kurt: Yo también me voy a bañar,

Blaine: ¿Cómo será un baño contigo?

Kurt: ¿Lo quieres averiguar?

Blaine: Voy por mi ropa

Kurt: Aquí te espero

Kurt entró a su cuarto, si algo amaba de la hacienda era la enorme tina de baño que había en su cuarto, de pequeño le gustaba pasar horas enteras ahí, tenían que subir varias jarras de agua caliente porque no se quería salir, abrió la llave, y vertió un poco de jabón para que hiciera espuma, Blaine entró y puso su ropa en la cama, fue al baño,

Blaine: ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta?

Kurt: Desde luego, ¿se te antoja un baño en tina?

Kurt estaba sentado en el borde de la tina, esperando a que se llenara, Blaine se sentó a su lado,

Blaine: ¿A dónde nos va a llevar esto?

Kurt: No lo sé, ¿acaso importa?

Blaine: Lo que leímos ayer, me dejó muy impactado

Kurt: A mí también, ahora entiendo por qué esa parte de la historia jamás la contaron

Blaine: ¿Quieres desayunar y después leemos algunas cartas?

Kurt: Si, ya casi se llena la tina

Blaine: Entonces permítame quitarle esa ropa que trae puesta

Kurt: A ver si puedes

Kurt salió corriendo del baño, y Blaine lo agarró,

Blaine: Creo que si podré

Kurt: Presiento que si

Blaine le quitó lo que llevaba puesto, y Kurt hizo lo mismo con él,

Blaine: ¿Cómo alguien puede tenerte cerca, y no querer comerte a besos?

Kurt: Habrá que preguntárselo a mi ex-marido

Blaine: ¿Me haces el honor de tomar un rico baño de tina conmigo?

Kurt: Será todo un placer

Blaine entró primero a la tina y luego Kurt,

Blaine: Me acuerdo que mi madrina batallaba para sacarme de la tina

Kurt: A mí también, solo aquí podía tener baños así

Blaine: Si, nos consentían mucho

Kurt: Por algo no eran nuestros padres

Blaine: Aunque también eran estrictos

Kurt: Si, pero de una forma que no dolía, sino que te enseñaba

Blaine: Tienes razón

Después de estar largo rato en la tina, de desayunar, fueron a seguir descubriendo más de esa historia que les estaba causando impacto,

Kurt: ¿Listo para seguir asustándote?

Blaine: Preparado ¿y tú?

Kurt: También

Sacaron las cartas, Kurt tomó la una del paquete de su tía,

Kurt: Lo hemos vuelto a hacer, es algo que parece que ninguno de los dos puede evitar, nos encontramos en el mismo lugar cada noche sin cita previa, entramos a la casa, la cual después de unos días él la ha acondicionado con todo lo necesario para que estemos cómodos; me imaginaba que ningún hombre volvería a tocar mi cuerpo, a llenarlo de caricias, pero estaba equivocada. Carson me hace que sienta una pasión que desborda mis sentidos, y que no me deja vivir una noche sin ella, los dos hemos acordado dejar vivir esto, sin prometernos nada.

Blaine: ¿Nos seguimos aterrando?

Kurt: Si, esto se pone interesante

Blaine: La casa donde de niña ella jugaba a las muñecas se ha convertido en nuestro lugar para que se desborde ese deseo que los dos sentimos, la veo cada noche a la misma hora, con la ayuda de uno de los trabajadores logré acondicionarla de nuevo, tenemos ese lugar para nosotros en el límite sur de la hacienda, cerca del río, donde dejamos sacar la pasión que llevamos dentro, no le he prometido nada, y aun así aparece cada noche al igual que yo, para regalarnos lo que nuestros cuerpos piden.

Kurt: ¿Acaso esta casa tendrá una especie de maldición o algo así?

Blaine: ¿Lo de estas noches han sido una maldición?

Kurt: No, han sido una bendición, solo que siento que esta historia que estamos leyendo se está repitiendo

Blaine: ¿Tendrá el mismo final?

Kurt: Quién sabe

Blaine: Esta noche es el primer baile, ¿deseas ser mi acompañante?

Kurt: Será un placer

La forma en la que Kurt se sentía había cambiado, estaba convencido que la ruptura con su esposo, tal vez era algo, que solo habían postergado, la relación iba mal y él era muy hiriente con sus comentarios, pero la vida se lo cobraría muy caro, de hecho se lo comenzaba a cobrar,

Adam: Esto no puede seguir así

Jeremiah: Lo mismo opino

Adam: Gastas demasiado

Jeremiah: Antes soportabas estos gastos y más

Adam: Era diferente

Jeremiah: ¿En qué?

Adam se quedó callado, la gran diferencia es que ya no tenía la ayuda que le brindaba Kurt cada mes pagando las tarjetas, el respaldo que le daba ser su esposo para los préstamos,

Adam: El divorcio no salió como esperaba

Jeremiah: ¿A qué te refieres?

Adam: Kurt me quitó algunas cosas

Jeremiah: No que no había forma

Adam: Lo hice para que me lo diera más rápido, sino tardaría mucho

Jeremiah: Pediste cosas por hacerlo rápido

Adam: Tú me pusiste un límite

Jeremiah: Para decírselo, no era que me urgiera que un papel dijera que estabas divorciado

Adam: Yo pensé que sí

Jeremiah comenzó a tomar otra actitud con él, le molestaba todo, seguían sin encontrar alguien que los ayudara porque las trataba muy mal, de pronto se percató Adam de lo que había perdido.

En la hacienda, ellos no siguieron leyendo, las festividades iniciaban primero con una misa en la capilla, de ahí todo era música, baile, comida, y diversión, los dos estuvieron bailando. A la media noche soltaron los juegos pirotécnicos,

Kurt: Esta alegría la extrañaba tanto

Blaine: Si, yo también

Kurt: Definitivamente estas dos semanas serán muy buenas para mí

Blaine: Es bueno que te hayas tomado esas vacaciones

Kurt: Tenía que pensar en mí

Blaine: Me gusta tu pantalón

Kurt: Y a mí tu camisa

Blaine: ¿Te sientes cansado?

Kurt: No, pero si quiero subir ya a mi cuarto

Blaine: ¿Para estar solo?

Kurt: No, para estar contigo

Los dos salieron de la festividad discretamente, subieron al cuarto de Kurt, y,

Kurt: Me traje dos vasos, pero vacíos

Blaine: Yo alcancé a agarrar esto para que brindemos

Blaine sirvió el vodka,

Blaine: Por los que nos pagaron mal

Kurt: Para que les vaya bien

Blaine: No hay que guardar rencores

Kurt: Y después de lo que estoy viviendo contigo, salud por haberlo descubierto en mi casa con su amante, ah no, en _su casa_

Blaine: Encontraste una mejor casa

Kurt: Eso sí, cerca de mi trabajo

Blaine: Y lejos de alguien que te hizo daño

Kurt: Me martirizó por meses, al no poderle dar un hijo

Blaine: Salud porque te libraste de él

Kurt: Salud, porque me has hecho sentir hombre de nuevo

Blaine: Porque me hiciste sentir que puedo hacer vibrar a alguien

Kurt: Tu esposo también estaba ciego

Blaine: El tuyo más, mira que hermosura de hombre dejó ir

Los dos se rieron,

Kurt: Me agrada haberte conocido por fin, después de años

Blaine: A mí me ha fascinado

Kurt: Ya se me fueron algunos días, y

Blaine: Pensaremos en algo, quiero seguir con esto

Kurt: Yo también

* * *

_Gabriela Cruz: Sí, cuando termine Guerra por tu amor, subiré más capítulos diarios de Corazones Heridos :D_

_Cari: Awww que bueno =) me alegro que te guste El Colega :D ese también es boypussy ahaha_

_Elbereth 3: Colega me alegro mucho de leerte por aquí, en serio =) gracias por los halagos :D Si se sabrán cosas de la historia de Carson y Amelia por medio de las cartas y cosas que ellos a veces recuerdan…_

_Asha Bojorges: Tal vez es un poco tarde, ojalá lo hayas podido leer, o sino mañana ;) _

_¡Hasta mañana!_


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

A la mañana siguiente despertaron con algo de dolor de cabeza los dos,

Kurt: Anoche fue más de un vodka

Blaine: Si, ¿te sientes bien?

Kurt: Con algo de dolor de cabeza

Blaine: Yo también

Kurt: Tengo ganas de quedarme todo el día en la cama

Blaine: Entonces nos quedamos aquí

Kurt: Pero tengo hambre

Blaine: Deja ver que puedo sacar de la cocina, igual como cuando era niño

Kurt: ¿Entrabas a la cocina a escondidas?

Blaine: Si, es que Engracia tardaba mucho cocinando y yo mejor sacaba algo del refrigerador

Kurt: Pero eras chico, ¿no te veía?

Blaine: Voy a ver si tengo suerte de grande

Lo besó,

Kurt: A ver si es cierto que puedes asaltar la cocina de Engracia sin que se percate

Blaine: ¿Si traigo algo me enseñas a montar?

Kurt: Ok, hecho, sino a ver que se me ocurre

Blaine bajó, y entró con cuidado a la cocina, Engracia andaba fuera, pero si lo alcanzó a ver entrar, pero se dio la media vuelta, para dejar que sacara lo que quisiera sin problemas,

Blaine: Regresé

Venía con una bolsa y varias cosas dentro de ella,

Kurt: ¿Qué tanto traes?

Blaine: Ya verás

Se sentó en el piso y sacó dos platos, luego un toper y sirvió,

Kurt: Fetuccini que rico

Blaine: Si, traje crema, queso rallado y algo de pollo, jugo de naranja

Kurt: Tuviste mucho tiempo

Blaine: Quien sabe dónde andaba Engracia, agarré todo con mucha tranquilidad

Kurt: Tuviste suerte

Blaine: Si, ¿quieres salir un poco de la cama para comer, o comemos en ella?

Kurt: Mi tía me acuerdo que me dejaba comer en la cama, porque a mi mamá no le gustaba, pero decía que era nuestro secreto

Blaine tomó los dos platos, ya preparados, y le dio uno junto con un tenedor,

Blaine: No te puedes quejar, almuerzo en la cama

Kurt: Y se ve delicioso

Blaine: Y jugo, tenía sed

Kurt: Yo también

Mientras comían,

Blaine: Ya que no quieres salir de la cama en todo el día, ¿qué hacemos?

Kurt: Leer, ayer casi no avanzamos en las cartas

Blaine: Esa es buena idea, terminando de comer, bajo por las cartas

Kurt: Si

Blaine bajó por las cartas, se encontró en la escalera con Engracia,

Blaine: Buenos días Engracia

Engracia: Serán casi tardes niño

Blaine: Si

Engracia: ¿Qué tal estuvo su desayuno?

Blaine: ¿Desayuno?

Engracia: A mí no me engañas te vi entrar a la cocina

Blaine: Ahh, yo que creía que había logrado entrar sin ser visto, perdí mis clases de montar

La señora se imaginó quién le daría esas clases,

Engracia: Yo no lo vi entrar niño

Blaine: Gracias, voy a la biblioteca

Engracia: ¿Van a querer algo de comer?

Blaine: No sé

Engracia: Tranquilo niño, vaya por las cartas

Blaine entró a la biblioteca, subió a la recámara, Kurt seguía acostado,

Blaine: ¿De verdad no piensas levantarte hoy?

Kurt: No quisiera, ven acuéstate conmigo y abrázame

Blaine se acostó con Kurt y lo abrazó,

Blaine: Seguimos descubriendo los secretos

Kurt: Las cosas son tan extrañas, jamás se me cruzó por la mente que iniciaran así

Blaine: Esta hacienda ha de atraer a aquellos que les han roto el corazón

Kurt: ¿Lo dices por nosotros dos?

Blaine: Y mis padrinos, llegaron igual que nosotros

Kurt: Viéndolo así, es que el lugar es tan hermoso que te ayuda a curar el dolor

Blaine: Va la primera

Kurt: Si inicia tú, ¿te parece?

Blaine: Bien

Blaine sacó otra de las cartas,

Kurt: A descubrir más

Blaine: _Han pasado tres años desde nuestro primer encuentro, ella se ha vuelto una necesidad para mí, pero pronto se irá, mi hermano tiene edad ya para estudiar fuera, así que ella me dijo que le de unos días después de que mi hermano parta, para que vea qué será de ella. Sin embargo, no quiero que se marche, jamás hemos hablado de entablar algo serio, pero quiero que siga aquí, tengo que pensar en algo, la quiero a mi lado._

Kurt: Mi papá me dijo que se fue a estudiar y dejó unos años de venir a la hacienda porque se quedó en la ciudad

Blaine: Tu turno

Kurt: _Sigo en la hacienda, hace tres años que Carson y yo aunque sin promesas, hemos seguido viéndonos, la misma cita de siempre, solo que me tengo que ir, su hermano se va a estudiar fuera y yo no tengo razón para estar aquí. Le pedí unos días para decidir cuál será mi rumbo, me siento perdida, mi familia sigue sin querer saber de mí, les he escrito pero las cartas las devuelven, lo único que tengo es eso extraño con Carson, lo cual se acabará al irme de la hacienda._

Blaine: Es obvio que no se fue

Kurt: Si, pero llevaban tres años, era obvio que sentían algo el uno por el otro

Blaine: A veces lo obvio no se ve

Kurt: Tienes razón

Kurt lo vio, los dos pensaron que no tardarían tres en años en definir lo que sentían el uno por el otro,

Blaine: Veamos lo que pensó mi padrino para que se quedara

Kurt: ¿Le habrá dicho que la amaba?

Blaine: Por las fechas no puede ser, se casaron muchos años después

Kurt: Si, hasta que mi papá terminó sus estudios y había conocido a mi mamá, de hecho vinieron unos meses a la hacienda junto con mi tía Emma

Blaine tomó otra carta,

Blaine: _Ella se queda, le propuse que le diera clases a los niños de los trabajadores de la hacienda, las escuelas son lejos y esos niños tendrán un mejor futuro con sus enseñanzas. Eso me ayudará a tenerla a mi lado por algunos años, pero me da miedo que algún día no quiera estar entre mis brazos, sus besos los quiero para siempre._

Kurt: Ahí de alguna forma comenzó a ayudar a la gente

Blaine: Aunque no lo hizo con ese propósito

Kurt: No, sino para retenerla

Blaine: ¿Seguimos?

Kurt: Si, es que aún no entiendo cómo fue que se decidieron

Blaine: ¿A qué?

Kurt: Más allá de decidirse, ¿cómo reconocieron que era amor?

Blaine: Vendrá más adelante esa incógnita

Kurt: Si, a ver, otra más

Blaine: Soy todo oídos, pero antes dame un beso

Kurt: Estos besos están derritiendo todo el hielo de

Blaine lo besó, no dejó que siguiera hablando,

Blaine: Poco a poco, los dos derretiremos el iceberg que nos dejaron nuestras anteriores parejas

Kurt: Si, va otra, _aunque me quise ir, él me pidió que no lo hiciera, me propuso que le diera clases a los niños de la hacienda, lo cual es una buena obra, más allá de eso, puedo estar con él, siento que me volvería loca al alejarme de él, o que otra llegara a tratar de enamorarlo, porque yo lo amo._

Blaine: Lo amaba desde ahí

Kurt: Según parece

Blaine: _Amelia se ha quedado conmigo, nuestras noches siguen siendo las mismas, solo que ya no hay citas, dado que mi hermano está fuera, en las noches la buscaba en su cuarto, pero hace unos días le pedí que cambiara sus cosas a mi cuarto, no hay por qué escondernos, los dos somos adultos, y siento que la amo, no aguantaría que alguien la tratara de apartarla de mi lado._

Kurt: Él también la amaba

Blaine: Presiento que ninguno de los dos se lo dijo

Kurt: Se callaron lo que sentían,

Blaine: Seguramente por temor que el otro no le correspondiera

Kurt: Y se alejara

Blaine: Debió ser así

Los dos se cansaron de leer, y se quedaron dormidos, a su lado se sentía tan bien, llevaba unos días en la hacienda, pero estaban resultando completamente hermosos para Kurt,

En la ciudad, las cosas no le marchaban tan bien a alguien,

Adam: ¿Por qué no me autorizan el préstamo?

Nick: Lo siento, fue una orden del banco

Adam: Antes no me ponían trabas

Nick: Tenías un buen respaldo

Adam: ¿Un buen respaldo?

Nick: Aunque Kurt no era tu aval legalmente, todos sabían de quien era sobrino y eso era garantía

Adam: Es que yo puedo pagarlo

Nick: No quiero sonar duro, pero tus tarjetas dicen todo lo contrario

Adam: Necesito el préstamo, sino una hipoteca sobre la casa

Nick: Eso es peligroso la puedes perder, te recomiendo que bajes tus gastos

Adam: No puedo

Nick: Congela tus tarjetas, ya que se normalice la situación las pones en circulación

Adam: Es que

Nick: De todos modos están hasta el tope de crédito

Adam: Hazlo

Nick: ¿Qué hago?

Adam: Congela las tarjetas

Nick hizo la congelación de las tarjetas, en una tienda,

Cajera: ¿Cómo va a ser su pago?

Jeremiah: Con tarjeta, aquí tiene

Cajera: Gracias,

La cajera pasó la tarjeta y,

Cajera: Lo siento, no pasa su tarjeta

Jeremiah: ¿Cómo que no pasa?

Cajera: No, aparece como cancelada

Jeremiah: ¿Es una broma?

Cajera: ¿Tiene otra forma de pago?

Jeremiah: Vuélvala a pasar

Cajera: La pasé ya dos veces

Jeremiah: Le exijo que la pase de nuevo

Cajera: Si la paso de nuevo, me veré en la necesidad de romperla si la rechaza la máquina

Jeremiah: ¿Por qué?

Cajera: Son políticas del banco

Jeremiah: Démela, tienda de cuarta

Salió muy enojado de ahí, y le marcó a Adam, en cuanto se escuchó que contestaron,

Jeremiah: ¿Qué diablos pasa?

Adam: ¿De qué?

Jeremiah: Acabo de intentar pagar algo en una tienda y me rechazaron la tarjeta

Adam: Es que está congelada

Jeremiah: ¿Qué?

Adam: Si, no me dieron el préstamo y

Jeremiah: O sea que ninguna de las tarjetas que traigo sirven

Adam: No, estaban en el límite de crédito, las tuve que congelar si no

Jeremiah: Yo no sé cómo lo harás, pero por favor ¿yo vivir sin una tarjeta?

Adam: Entiende

Jeremiah: Me importa un rábano, asalta un banco o has lo que sea, pero a mí me cumples lo que me prometiste

Adam: Ya me divorcié de Kurt

Jeremiah: No eso, tú me prometiste darme lujos

Adam: Es que las cosas se han complicado

Jeremiah: Yo no veo nada claro

Adam: Por favor, dame una semana

Jeremiah: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Adam: Buscaré a alguien para que me preste

Jeremiah: Es el colmo

Jeremiah le colgó el celular,

Adam: Kurt jamás me hizo esto, eso es, Kurt tal vez me pueda ayudar

Marcó a la oficina de Kurt,

Marley: Cour buenas tardes

Adam: ¿Me puede comunicar con el Licenciado Kurt?

Marley: ¿De parte de quién?

Adam: De su esposo

Marley: El licenciado está divorciado

Adam: ¿Quién habla?

Marley: Su asistente

Adam: ¿Eres Marley?

Marley: Si

Adam: Comuníqueme con Kurt

Marley: El licenciado no está

Adam: ¿A qué hora regresa?

Marley: Está de vacaciones

Adam: ¿Kurt de vacaciones?

Marley: Si, estará fuera dos semanas

Adam: Es broma, ¿dónde se fue?

Marley: No estoy autorizada a darle esa información

Adam: Seguro se fue a la hacienda

Marley: No

Adam: Estará allá, siempre corre a refugiarse allá

Marley pensó que Kurt no quería saber nada de Adam, así que se lo quitó de encima,

Marley: El licenciado no está en la hacienda, ya que ahí vive el ahijado de su tío, que heredó parte de ella, se fue a un crucero por el caribe, eso no debí decir

Adam: ¿Un crucero?

Marley: Yo no dije nada, lo siento

Ella le colgó, fue una forma de hacer creíble que estaba de vacaciones en un crucero y no debía decírselo, pero no solo de su exesposo lo libró,

Marley: Señora Emma, ¿cómo está?

Emma: No muy bien, ¿dónde está mi sobrino?

Marley: Está de vacaciones

Emma: ¿Qué?

Marley: Si

Emma: Seguro se fue a la hacienda, ¿no ve que ya están hablando?

Marley: ¿De qué están hablando?

Emma: De que tiene un amorío con el hombre este

Marley: ¿Cuál hombre?

Emma: Blaine se llama, y si se fue a la hacienda, qué van a pensar

A Marley le dieron ganas de decirle que daba igual lo que pensaran, que lo importante era que Kurt estuviera bien, y si realmente tenía algo con Blaine enhorabuena, eso quería decir que había logrado superar el amargo sabor de boca que le dejó el engaño de su marido,

Marley: El licenciado tomó un crucero por el caribe

Emma: Eso lo averiguaré

La señora salió, Marley pensó quien le podía dar información al respecto, así que le habló a Jeff,

Jeff: Bueno

Marley: Buenas tardes señor Jeff

Jeff: Si, ¿quién habla?

Marley: Es la asistente del licenciado Kurt

Jeff: ¿Sucede algo?

Marley: Señor, ¿no le ha hablado la tía del Licenciado, o su ex esposo?

Jeff: Tengo anotado que habló su tía, pero no estaba, justo hace unos segundos

Marley: Por favor no le vaya a decir que el licenciado está en la hacienda

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Marley: Yo le dije que el licenciado estaba de viaje en un crucero por el caribe, lo mismo le dije a su ex esposo

Jeff: Mira a su tía yo le digo, y por esa sabandija, no te preocupes, dudo que se atreva a llamarme

Marley: Muchas gracias señor, no lo molesto más

Jeff: Al contrario, lo último que necesita mi amigo, es a su tía sobre él.

Marley: Eso pensé, hasta luego

Jeff: Hasta luego

Jeff colgó, en la noche, cuando llegó su esposo,

Jeff: Hola Amor

Nick: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Jeff: Bien, ¿has visto a Adam?

Nick: Si estuvo hoy en el banco, para ver cuál había sido la resolución de su solicitud de préstamo

Jeff: ¿Y?

Nick: Se lo negaron, era de esperarse

Jeff: No es buen cliente, sin el respaldo de Kurt

Nick: Así es, le recomendé que congelara sus tarjetas hasta que se nivelara

Jeff: ¿Lo hizo?

Nick: Si, me pidió ayuda, pero no puedo hacer nada, solo seguir el curso normal de un préstamo

Jeff: ¿Te preguntó por Kurt?

Nick: No, pero si le hice ver que la mayoría de los préstamos se los daban por tener el respaldo de que era su esposo

Jeff: Menos mal, oye, no se te vaya ocurrir mencionarle que está en la hacienda

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Jeff: Solo no lo hagas, Kurt necesita estar tranquilo, para todos, escucha bien

Nick: Si te oigo

Jeff: Está en un viaje por el caribe

Nick: Entendido, Kurt anda en las playas del caribe

Su tía no se dio por vencida, así que fue a buscarlo a su casa,

Pancha: Señora, ¿qué hace por aquí?

Emma: No es obvio, vengo a buscar a mi sobrino

Pancha: El señor no está

Emma: Seguro se fue a la hacienda, se harán rumores, no piensa ese niño, se acaba de divorciar

Pancha: ¿A la hacienda?

Emma: Si, ahí está

Pancha: No, el señor se fue de viaje

Emma: ¿A dónde?

Pancha: No me dijo, solo que regresaba en dos semanas

La señora salió muy enojada, Kurt había apagado su celular, porque no quería que lo molestaran, estaba feliz al lado de Blaine, a eso de las cinco despertaron,

Kurt: ¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño?

Blaine: ¿De tina?

Kurt: Suena delicioso, pero te toca prepararlo

Blaine: Con gusto

Lo besó en la espalda y le hizo cosquillas,

Kurt: Estoy amando estos días

Blaine: Yo también

Blaine fue al baño para preparar la tina, Kurt se quitó la ropa para irse a bañar, se paró frente al espejo, se estaba observando cuando él salió,

Blaine: Heyy

Kurt tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Te gusto?

Blaine: Me encantas

Kurt: No será que estas noches

Blaine: Eres magnífico

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Shh

Blaine lo besó y lo acarició tiernamente,

Kurt: Me gustaría dar un paseo

Blaine: ¿De noche?

Kurt: Podríamos dar un paseo a caballo

Blaine: Bueno, pero primero nos damos un baño, mira que me quedó delicioso

Kurt: ¿Con mucha espuma?

Blaine: Si

Entraron al baño, y se acomodaron en la tina, Blaine tomó la esponja y le comenzó a tallar su espalda,

Kurt: Tantas noches me veía, preguntándome

Blaine: Ese bruto necesitaba una revisión de ojos, porque su amante no te llega ni a los talones

Kurt: No lo conoces

Blaine: Si, ¿no te acuerdas que entré al cuarto y te saqué de ahí?

Kurt: Si, él me iba a golpear

Blaine: A mí me encanta tu cabello, tu sonrisa, la forma en que reaccionas a mis besos, tus labios

Kurt: ¿Te atraigo como hombre?

Blaine: ¿Me lo preguntas?

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Tanto me atraes que no he podido estar sin ti una sola noche

Kurt: Tú también me atraes mucho

Blaine: No hemos comido nada en todo el día

Kurt: Si, los fetuccini que lograste robar

Blaine: ¿Damos el paseo a caballo y luego cenamos?

Kurt: Tendrá que ser en los lindes, porque acuérdate que está lo de la festividad

Blaine: ¿Nos tenemos que esconder?

Kurt: No

Se terminaron de bañar, se vistieron y fueron a las caballerizas, con todo lo que habían vivido, no había visto Blaine cómo estaba el potrillo,

Prudencio: Buenas noches señores

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches, vamos a ensillar un caballo

Prudencio: Si quiere se lo ensillo

Blaine: Gracias, ¿cómo está Deseo?

Prudencio: Bien señor

Kurt: ¿Y la yegua?

Prudencio: No tan bien señor

Blaine: ¿Cómo que no tan bien?

Prudencio: No, esta tarde se puso mal

Blaine: ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

Prudencio: Lo fui a buscar a la hacienda, pero Engracia me dijo que no lo molestara, que si no podía atenderla yo

Blaine: Ay, ¿pero ya la están tratando?

Prudencio: Si señor, no se preocupe

Blaine: Damos el paseo, de regreso voy a verla

Kurt: Si

El señor ensilló un caballo, los dos se subieron, Kurt tomó las riendas del caballo,

Kurt: ¿Has saltado obstáculos?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Agárrate bien

Kurt brincó un tronco y una pequeña cerca,

Blaine: Woah, eres un experto

Kurt: No tanto, cuando no aguantaba venía unos días a la hacienda

Blaine: Descarrilabas los caballos

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Blaine: Mi padrino me dijo que te gustaba correrlos muy rápido cuando no estabas bien

Kurt: Mira, contaba mis secretos

Blaine: ¿Te sientes bien, no querrás ponerte a correr?

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Kurt golpeó al caballo con su pierna y este comenzó a correr, Blaine lo abrazó, la velocidad combinada con el viento hacía que se le olvidaran las cosas. Cuando pararon en la caballerizas,

Blaine: No era broma, me asustaste

Kurt: Perdón

Blaine: Yo te lo recordé

Kurt: Se me fue que no a todos les agradan las emociones fuertes

Blaine: Nop

Kurt: ¿Vas a ver a la yegua?

Blaine: Si, hay que cuidarla, ¿si quieres te llevo a la casa y regreso?

Kurt: No, te acompaño

Blaine: Tal vez me tenga que quedar en la noche velando como sigue

Kurt: Me quedo contigo

Blaine: ¿Hablas en serio?

Kurt: Si, de todo modos si me voy, no podré dormir

Blaine: Yo tampoco, estos labios nada más quieren que los beses

Kurt lo besó, fueron a ver a la yegua, el animal estaba tirado,

Prudencio: No mejora patrón

Blaine: ¿Le aplicaron algo ya?

Prudencio: Si, lo que dijo el veterinario

Blaine: Tendremos que esperar, ¿dio algo sino mejoraba?

Prudencio: Si a media noche no mejora, habrá que ponerle este medicamento inyectado

Blaine: Bien, yo me quedaré vete a descansar

Prudencio: ¿Seguro señor?

Blaine: Si

Lo volteó a ver a Kurt,

Kurt: Yo también me quedo, adoro a esta yegua

Prudencio: Entonces me retiro, con permiso

Kurt: Propio

Ya que se había ido, los dos se sentaron cerca de donde estaba el animal, Blaine apretó algunos botones en su reloj,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Poniendo la alarma por si nos quedamos dormidos

Kurt: Yo no tengo sueño

Blaine: Ni yo, pero por las dudas

Kurt: ¿La vas a inyectar tú?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Lo sabes hacer?

Blaine: Si, aprendí con mi padrino

Kurt: Quisiera que estuviera vivo, esa última noche que hable con él

Blaine: Intuía que algo te sucedía

Kurt: Las cosas no iban nada bien, era cerca de nuestro aniversario y Adam me dijo que estaría fuera, ni siquiera se acordó, pero era obvio, tenía alguien más

Blaine: El cual no se compara contigo, eres hermoso y él no

Kurt: A veces me preguntaba qué me hacía falta, por qué le había dejado de atraer o quizá no tenía gracia estar conmigo, si no podíamos tener hijos

Blaine: ¿Te puedo decir algo?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: El puro placer de estar contigo es suficiente, mira que me he sentido en el cielo contigo

Kurt: Estamos en un proceso extraño

Blaine: Si, pero al menos tenemos un antecedente

Kurt: Mis tíos

Blaine: Al menos ellos empezaron en un proceso similar y terminaron amándose

Kurt: ¿Nos sucederá eso?

Blaine: Solo el tiempo lo dirá

Kurt: Hay que hacernos un favor

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Si llegas a sentir algo por mí, no te lo guardes por temor a que me aleje

Blaine: ¿Tú me harás el mismo favor?

Kurt: Si, a ver yo sé mucho de ti, por lo que me decía mi tío

Blaine: Yo también sé mucho

Kurt: Pero presiento que solo lo bueno

Blaine: Presiento que nivelado el asunto, mi padrino decía que eras una persona, por lo tanto tenías virtudes y defectos

Kurt: Así es, según mi tío, ¿cuáles eran mis defectos?

Blaine: Llegas a ser terco

Kurt: Cierto

Blaine: ¿Y cuáles eran mis defectos?

Kurt: Muy precavido

Blaine: Si, y tú muy atrabancado

Kurt: Eso me llevó a casarme, sin medir las cosas, a pesar de todo

Blaine: Ok, llegamos a un punto malo, no quiero que te deprimas, la verdad es que cuando te veo llorar

Blaine hizo una pausa,

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No me agrada, porque estás haciendo que si algún día veo a tu ex esposo, lo quiera golpear

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Por ser un idiota,

Kurt: Lo cierto es que agradezco haberlo descubierto, por meses se aprovechó de que no podía tener hijos, para

Blaine: Chantajearte

Kurt: Si, ¿a ti te importa que no pueda tener hijos?

Blaine se rió,

Blaine: No

Kurt: En serio, digo si alguna vez esto extraño pasa a algo normal

Blaine: Es decir, ¿a que seamos novios, o algo así?

Kurt: Sip, que finalmente decidamos definir esto, ¿el hecho de que no pueda tener hijos, te alejaría de mi verdad?

Blaine: No, aunque si me gustaría tener hijos

Kurt: Obviamente tendrás que buscar a alguien más, así que

Blaine: Heyy, no he terminado

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Siempre existe la adopción y si no, la felicidad se puede tener con una pareja nada más

Kurt: ¿Me puedes abrazar?

Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Mañana qué quieres hacer?

Kurt: No lo sé

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dar una vuelta al pueblo?

Kurt: Si, estaría bien

Blaine: Voy a revisar a la yegua

Kurt: Si

Blaine la revisó, seguía mal, así que esperaron que dieran las doce y la inyectaron, estuvieron en vela casi toda la noche, a las cinco,

Prudencio: Señor si quiere váyanse, yo me quedo

Blaine: Si, está bien

Kurt estaba dormido, así que Blaine lo cargó, medio se despertó,

Kurt: ¿Dónde vamos?

Blaine: A dormir

Kurt: Bájame, puedo irme caminando

Blaine: Se te están cerrando los ojos

Kurt: Me dio sueño

Blaine: Te cargo

Kurt: Estamos lejos

Blaine: No

Blaine lo besó, siguió caminando, Kurt se recargó en su hombro y le pasó las manos por su cuello,

Kurt: Estoy en buenas manos

Blaine: Si, en unas que no te lastimarán

Kurt: Yo tampoco te lastimaré, te lo juro

Blaine: ¿Quieres ayudarme a curar mi herida?

Kurt: Si, ¿y tú a mí?

Blaine: También, porque eres fantástico y me encantas

Kurt: Tú también y si mi esposo era ciego, el tuyo también, no puede ser que como eres se haya buscado a alguien más

Blaine: Es que a lo mejor no les gustaba nuestra forma de amar

Kurt: A mi me agrada tu forma de amar

Blaine: Y a mi la tuya

Lo subió hasta su habitación, lo dejó sobre su cama y lo besó,

Kurt: No te vayas

Blaine: No lo iba a hacer, solo cierro la puerta

Kurt: Bien

Blaine cerró la puerta, se quitó el pantalón que llevaba y se acostó con Kurt, lo abrazó,

Blaine: Aquí estoy

Kurt: Ya te sentí

Estuvieron durmiendo hasta medio día, se arreglaron y bajaron a comer,

Engracia: Ayer no hicieron pie por aquí

Kurt: Buenas tardes Engracia, pero ¿qué tal si nos sirves de comer, en lugar de reclamarnos?

Blaine: Si porque nos estamos muriendo de hambre

Kurt se rió y Blaine lo abrazó, lo que provocó que Kurt lo besara, pero,

Kurt: Oops

Engracia: Su tío estaría feliz

Blaine: Ummm

Engracia: Tranquilos, yo no vi nada, pero aquí entre nos, cuando se enteró que a ustedes dos les gustaban los hombres, el señor tenía la esperanza de que ustedes algún día terminaran juntos

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Engracia: Si, por eso jamás los presentaron, para que no se conocieran a destiempo, lo malo es que cuando lo quisieron hacer, el niño Blaine se iba a casar y tú niño, andabas ya con el hombre ese

Los dos se rieron, comieron y se fueron al pueblo justo antes de que les cayera una visita poco grata,

Engracia: Señora Emma, ¿qué hace aquí?

Emma: Buscar a mi sobrino, háblale

Engracia: El señor no está aquí

Eso era cierto, andaba en el pueblo dando una vuelta con Blaine,

Emma: Voy a revisar toda la hacienda, sé que está aquí

La señora fue a la biblioteca, lo que aprovechó Engracia para subir y cerrar las recámaras, para que no viera las cosas de Kurt, cuando la señora subió,

Emma: Están cerradas

Engracia: Así las dejó el señor

Emma: ¿Dónde está?

Engracia: Fuera también

Emma: No regresaré hoy a la ciudad me quedaré aquí, así que prepárame un cuarto

Engracia: Es que no tengo autorización para hacer eso

Emma: Hágalo, mi sobrino es dueño de esto

Engracia bajó y en la cocina se encontró con Prudencio,

Prudencio: ¿Quién llegó?

Engracia: La tía del señor, ¿dónde están?

Prudencio: Fueron al pueblo

Engracia: Ve a buscarlos, avísales que aquí está su tía

Prudencio: Si

Prudencio fue al pueblo, ellos dos andaban viendo todas las artesanías del lugar,

Kurt: Esta camisa me encantó

Blaine: ¿Me permitirías regalártela?

Kurt: Este…

Blaine: Señor, ¿me puede mostrar esa camisa, para el caballero?

Señor: Le muestro talla chica

Kurt: Si, por favor

Kurt se la puso encima de la que traía

Blaine: Se te ve muy bien

Kurt: Si me gustó, pero también me voy a llevar ese pantalón para tener el juego

Blaine: Te regalo todo el juego

Kurt: ¿No te gusta esa camisa de allá?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Te la puedo regalar yo?

Blaine: Bien, andaremos con trajes típicos

Kurt: Nos puede servir para mañana que cierran las festividades

Blaine: Tienes razón, ¿seguimos viendo?

Kurt: Por supuesto

El señor les empacó lo que habían comprado, y siguieron viendo otras cosas, cuando llegaron a donde habían dejado la camioneta Prudencio los esperaba, consideró que era más fácil esperarlos ahí, que ir dando vueltas para encontrarlos,

Prudencio: Señor, que bueno que regresan

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede? ¿La yegua?

Prudencio: No, me mandó Engracia

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Prudencio: Llegó su tía señor, Engracia le dijo que no estaba

Kurt: No quiero verla

Prudencio: Engracia le quiso hacer ver que no estaba en la hacienda, pero dijo que se quedaría, por eso me mandó a decirles

Kurt: Gracias, umm

Blaine: ¿Si nos quedamos en un hotel?

Kurt: Por favor

Blaine: Bien, Prudencio regresa a la hacienda y dile a Engracia que estaremos aquí, no dejen que la señora descubra que Kurt está aquí

Prudencio: Si señor, en cuanto se vaya, porque dijo que se iba mañana, los vengo a buscar

Blaine: Si por favor

Prudencio se fue, ellos dos se quedaron en un hotel del pueblo, en la noche salieron a dar una vuelta a la plaza,

Kurt: Hacía años que no estaba en la noche en una plaza

Blaine: ¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar?

Kurt: Si, para los dos

Blaine: Bueno

Compraron un algodón, se sentían como niños comiendo el algodón, Blaine lo iba abrazando, se sentían como en el pasado, los dos se imaginaron una cita de hace años y no lo era,

Kurt: Esto es trasportarse al pasado

Blaine: Si, caminar en la plaza y tengo un hombre hermoso a mi lado

Kurt: Cada vez que me dices que soy hermoso, no sabes lo que me encanta

Blaine: Es que lo eres y ¿quieres un globo?

Kurt: ¿Un globo?

Blaine: ¿No te gustan?

Kurt: Si, pero hace al menos un año o más que no me regalan uno

Blaine: Ven, ¿cuál te gusta?

Kurt: Ese azul

Blaine: ¿Me da ese globo por favor?

Vendedor: Aquí tiene

Blaine: Gracias

Blaine le dio el globo, y siguieron dando una vuelta, después regresaron al hotel donde se quedarían,

Kurt: Gracias a Dios, que no vi a mi tía, me imagino a que vino

Blaine: ¿A qué?

Kurt: Seguramente a decirme que no tenía conciencia

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt se rió, evidentemente, no sabía cómo se las gastaba su tía, seguramente de pensar que estaban en la misma casa,

Kurt: Es que mi tía estará infartada de pensar que yo me quedaría en la hacienda, estando tú en ella

Blaine: ¿Que yo te fuera hacer algo?

Kurt: Me has hecho mucho bien

Blaine: Y tú a mí

Kurt: Pero, ya me la imagino

Kurt hizo mueca de la forma que seguramente su tía estaría hablando en la hacienda,

Kurt: Ese niño, lo que va a decir la gente, van a hablar de que tiene un amorío con ese hombre

Blaine: O sea yo

Kurt: Sip, a todo le ve mi tía algo malo

Blaine: Bueno, si tenemos algo

Kurt: De lo cual no tengo que avergonzarme, soy un hombre libre

Blaine: Y yo también, estarás toda la semana que entra aquí

Kurt: Pero por supuesto, ¿cómo estará la cama de aquí?

Blaine: Podríamos ver

Blaine lo besó, fueron caminando y cayeron a la cama,

Kurt: Bendito que Engracia nos avisó que estaba ahí mi tía

Blaine: No te hubiera tenido entre mis brazos

Kurt: Te apuesto a que mi tía, casi hubiera hecho guardia afuera de mi cuarto

Blaine: ¿Tanto así?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Esperemos que para mañana se vaya

Kurt: Por ahora qué tal si

Blaine le hizo cosquillas y Kurt no se quedó atrás, se dejaron caer en la cama,

Blaine: Ansío tanto que llegue la noche

Kurt: Yo también, con cada noche el iceberg se va descongelando

Blaine: ¿Sigamos derritiendo ese iceberg?

En la hacienda,

Engracia: Ve señora no está aquí su sobrino

Emma: Podía asegurar que se vendría para acá

Engracia: Lo dudo, con la muerte del señor tan reciente

Emma: El señor, su único pariente era Kurt, ¿por qué no le dejo todo?

Engracia: Porque el niño Blaine era como su hijo, al igual que el niño Kurt

Emma: Se buscó hijos postizos

Engracia: Les dio mucho cariño a los dos

Emma: No hubiera tenido que buscar hijos postizos, si hubiera elegido a alguien más

Engracia: A la que siempre amó, fue a la señora Amelia, prueba es que nunca se volvió a casar

Emma: Esa fue otra tontería

Engracia: Disculpe señora, el cuarto ya está listo, ¿quiere algo de cenar?

Emma: No, me iré a dormir, y mañana temprano regreso a NYC, tengo que localizar a mi sobrino

Engracia: Con permiso

Kurt estaba feliz en los brazos de Blaine, supuso que su tía trataría de localizarlo, pero con mayor razón no encendería su celular,

Blaine: ¿En qué piensas?

Kurt: Mi tía no estará buscándome por gusto

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: Alguna lata me querrá dar

Blaine: ¿Como qué?

Kurt: Casi puedo asegurar, que sigue colgada de la lámpara por lo que hizo mi tío

Blaine: ¿Qué hizo?

Kurt: Repartir tan bien la herencia

Blaine: ¿La repartió bien?

Kurt: Si, porque de otra forma te hubieras ido y no tendría tus manos acariciándome

Blaine: Viéndolo así, la repartió muy bien

Kurt: Mi tía está loca, por eso

Blaine: ¿Por eso qué?

Kurt: Ella querrá encontrarme alguien con quien tenga un matrimonio como debe ser

Blaine: ¿Y cómo debe ser un matrimonio?

Kurt: Ni idea, por algo estoy divorciado

Kurt se rió,

Blaine: Veo que lo estás tomando cada día mejor

Kurt: Y después de cada noche contigo, supongo que lo iré tomando mucho mejor, fueron muchos meses queriendo que me hicieran sentir hombre, no solo alguien a quien puedes sacarle un beneficio

Blaine: Hay que dormir, me encanta tu olor

En la hacienda, al otro día temprano,

Engracia: ¿Gusta algo de desayunar?

Emma: No, ya revisé la hacienda, no están aquí

Engracia: Se lo dije

Emma: Me voy

La señora se fue temprano, en cuanto dejó la hacienda, Engracia espero un poco para,

Engracia: Ven

Prudencio: ¿Qué paso?

Engracia: La tía del señor ya se fue, ve a buscar a los patrones

Prudencio: Es temprano, voy más tarde ¿no?

Engracia: Si, que descansen y si la señora no quedó convencida a lo mejor se queda vigilando por ahí

Y si efectivamente, a unos metros fuera de la hacienda,

Emma: Detenga el coche

Chofer: ¿Aquí señora?

Emma: Si, por favor, tal vez mi sobrino esté aquí

Estuvieron una hora ahí, pero al no ver salir a nadie, ni llegar, se fueron, ellos dos se habían levantado, dejaron el hotel y se fueron a desayunar a la plaza,

Blaine: Hoy vamos a ser infieles a Engracia

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Desayunaremos fuera

Kurt: Si, ¿qué tal el restaurante de allá?

Blaine: ¿El de terraza?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Me aceptas una invitación a desayunar?

Kurt: Con gusto, todas las mañanas amanezco con mucha hambre

Entraron al lugar y les dieron una de las mesas de la terraza, estaban sentados viendo todo tranquilamente,

Blaine: Ve a ese niño, en su cara se nota que no le preocupa nada

Kurt: No, sigue con su inocencia y aún no lo han herido

Blaine: Esa inocencia que te hace soñar con un gran amor

Kurt: Y puede que exista

Blaine: Si, ¿tú tía se habrá ido ya?

Kurt: Ojalá y espero que no haya visitas no gratas en los días que me restan aquí

Blaine: Digo, tal vez sea tonto esto, pero

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Si Adam te buscara?

Kurt: Si no mal recuerdo, esa misma pregunta me la hiciste cuando recién descubrí el engaño

Blaine: Si, y no es adecuada, solo que no sé

Kurt: No, el panorama se me ha aclarado de unos días para acá, no quiero nada con él, ni siquiera verlo

Blaine: ¿Porque te duele?

Kurt: Si hay muchas cosas que me hizo, de las cuales no estoy preparada para hablar, hasta me restó confianza en mí mismo

Blaine: Bueno, mejor veamos qué sucede

Kurt: En la noche es lo de la clausura de las festividades

Blaine: Si, podremos ver los juegos pirotécnicos

Kurt: La mejor vista es del balcón de mis tíos

Blaine: Sip

En la hacienda como a la hora que se había ido la tía de Kurt,

Engracia: Ese hombre

Prudencio: ¿Cuál hombre?

Engracia: El desgraciado que lastimó a mi niño

Prudencio: ¿Ese es?

Engracia: Si, a este sí, qué diablos hace aquí

Prudencio: ¿Vendrá a buscar al señor?

Engracia: Lo vamos a correr y no le digas al señor que vino

Prudencio: ¿No deberíamos buscar al señor?

Engracia: No, ese hombre no lo merece y si antes no hicimos nada, ya que se libró de él, no volverá a molestarlo

Prudencio: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Engracia: Búscate a los perros, yo hablaré con él, cuando te indique los sueltas

Prudencio: Lo pueden lastimar

Engracia: Merecido se lo tendrá

La señora salió y cerró la puerta para que ni siquiera entrara a la sala,

Engracia: ¿Qué quiere?

Adam: Vengo a buscar a Kurt

Engracia: El niño no está aquí

Adam: Debe estar aquí

Engracia: Ninguno de los patrones está aquí

Adam: ¿De los patrones?

Engracia: Si, el niño Blaine tampoco está, así que váyase

Adam: ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Engracia: Es también dueño de la hacienda

Adam: ¿Qué?

Engracia: Lárguese, con qué cara viene después del engaño que le hizo a mi niño

Adam: Mire señora

Engracia: Se va por las buenas o por las malas

Adam: Necesito hablar con Kurt

Engracia: Prudencio, suelta los perros

Dos pastores alemanes enormes salieron corriendo directo hacia él, por lo que Adam salió corriendo, la señora y Prudencio estaban muertos de la risa,

Engracia: No que no se iba

Prudencio: Hablé con los trabajadores, nadie mencionará esta visita

Engracia: Es lo mejor, ya que corrimos a ese, a medio día vas a buscar a los señores

Prudencio: Si

Prudencio los fue a buscar cerca de medio día, les informó que la tía de Kurt finalmente se había ido, obviamente no les mencionó la otra visita, a la cual corrieron echándole los perros. Regresaron a la hacienda casi a la hora de la comida, la tarde se les fue ayudando a la gente con los preparativos de la última festividad. Estaba Kurt arreglándose en su cuarto cuando,

Blaine: ¿Se puede?

Kurt: Si, pasa

Blaine entró y cerró la puerta,

Blaine: Te ves hermoso

Kurt: Gracias, ¿te quedó bien la camisa?

Blaine: Si

Blaine lo besó y lo abrazó,

Kurt: Tenemos que bajar

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos?

Kurt: No estaría mal

Iban besándose para acostarse cuando tocaron a la puerta,

Blaine: Nos cortaron la inspiración

Kurt: Pero más tarde seguimos

Blaine: Hecho

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Engracia: Niño, están esperando solo a usted y al niño Blaine para empezar, ¿no lo ha visto?

Kurt: Ahora bajamos

Blaine lo tomó de la mano,

Blaine: Ni hablar, vamos

Kurt: Si

Bajaron, para iniciar el cierre de las festividades, caminaban desde la entrada de la hacienda cargando al santo en un pequeño altar, hasta la capilla, los dos salieron,

Prudencio: Señores, sus tíos siempre cargaban el santo hasta la capilla, así que la gente desea que ustedes lo hagan este año

Blaine: ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Kurt: Si, hay que seguir con la tradición

Después de llevar al santo a la capilla, seguían los juegos pirotécnicos,

Prudencio: Señores, tienen que subir al balcón

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Prudencio: Es que siempre se lanzan del mismo lugar, para que sus tíos los pudieran apreciar desde el balcón

Blaine: Habrá que ir

Kurt: Está bien

Ni hablar tenían que seguir con las tradiciones, al entrar al cuarto de sus tíos,

Kurt: Aún se siente como si estuvieran aquí

Blaine: Si, me acuerdo que cuando hacía mucho frío me dejaban dormir con ellos

Kurt: A mí cuando había truenos

Blaine: Será mejor que salgamos al balcón

Kurt: Si

Blaine abrió las ventanas, para que pudieran salir, en cuanto estuvieron ahí comenzaron los juegos artificiales a aparecer en el cielo, Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura y Kurt se recargo en él,

Blaine: De verdad que los hacían solo para ellos

Kurt: Si, la vista es envidiable

Blaine: Te quiero preguntar algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Me lo imaginaba

Kurt: Ohh, espera, no quiero terminarlo

Kurt se volteó y lo besó,

Blaine: Te queda una semana de vacaciones ¿y después?

Kurt: Ya veremos

Blaine: Están por terminar los juegos pirotécnicos y a mí me urge quitarte esa camisa

Kurt: Y a mí la tuya

Blaine: Habrá que bajar un rato a la fiesta

Kurt: Pero solo un rato

Bajaron y estuvieron bailando, les tocó abrir la pista, sus tíos eran muy buenos bailando y ellos no se quedaban atrás

Prudencio: ¿Usted cree, que ellos dos?

Engracia: Todo puede suceder

Prudencio: El señor Carson sería feliz de verlos juntos

Engracia: Para mí que al señor Carson al subir al cielo le dieron cargo de cupido

Prudencio: Está trabajando rápido

Engracia: Van a ser felices ellos dos, lo puedo asegurar

Después de un rato se escaparon, subieron corriendo las escaleras y se encerraron,

Blaine: Afuera camisa

Kurt: Y la tuya también

Los dos estaban felices,

Blaine: Mis labios necesitan del fuego de tus labios

Kurt: Los míos también

Blaine: Ahora sí, nadie nos cortará la inspiración

Kurt: No

Blaine: Tienes la piel tan tersa

Estaban acostados, la fiesta seguía,

Kurt: Esa canción me gusta

Blaine: ¿Quieres bailar?

Kurt: Estamos desnudos

Blaine: Nadie nos verá acá adentro

Los dos se levantaron, Blaine lo pegó a su cuerpo y se comenzaron a mover cadenciosamente al ritmo de la música,

Kurt: ¿Es real todo esto?

Blaine: Si, aunque no lo parezca

Kurt: Me has hecho sentir en el cielo cada noche

Blaine: Y dime, ¿quieres seguir llegando al cielo conmigo?

Kurt: Si, y mil veces sí

Los días que siguieron fueron magníficos, no faltó noche que estuvieran juntos, se dedicaron a disfrutar de todo lo que había en la hacienda y en sus alrededores, desgraciadamente pasaron muy rápido.

Poco a poco se acercaba el día que Kurt tenía que regresar a la ciudad donde le esperaban algunas cosas, pero con sus besos, sus caricias y esa forma de hacerlo sentir único, llevaba mucha fuerza para soportar cualquier cosa.

El domingo en la noche, Kurt estaba haciendo su maleta para regresar el día siguiente a primera hora, Blaine entró a su cuarto,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Estoy empacando

Blaine: ¿Te vas mañana?

Kurt: Si, llego directo a la oficina,

Blaine: Me siento como mi padrino, no te quiero dejar ir

Kurt: Ni yo me quisiera ir, pero tengo que regresar

Blaine: Y si no regresas

Kurt: Alguien tiene que cuidar la empresa

Blaine: Si, pero ¿qué tal si te das más vacaciones?

Kurt: Lo haría, pero habrá muchos pendientes, y

Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Qué hacemos?

Kurt: Te propongo algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Yo quiero seguir viéndote

Blaine: Yo también, quizás puedo dejar la hacienda

Kurt: No te gusta la ciudad y yo tengo que irme para ver qué onda con la empresa, alguien tiene que cuidar lo que heredamos

Blaine: Pues si

Kurt: Tal vez podamos

Kurt hizo una pausa,

Blaine: ¿Esto está bien?

Kurt: No lo sé, pero no lo quiero terminar

Blaine: Yo menos

Kurt: Ven a verme este fin de semana

Blaine: Está bien, ¿y luego?

Kurt: Yo vengo la siguiente semana

Blaine: ¿Seremos qué?

Kurt: Sin etiquetas, a lo mejor terminamos con un gran amor como mis tíos

Los dos se rieron,

Blaine: De acuerdo, pero no dejaremos que pasen años

Kurt: No, mira que fueron demasiados

Blaine: Entonces te voy a visitar el fin de semana

Kurt: Si, puedes llegar el viernes en la tarde y cenamos juntos

Blaine: No suena mal

Kurt: El sábado podemos ir al teatro

Blaine: Suena muy bien eso

Kurt: Yo me hago cargo de todo

Blaine: Me voy el vienes y regreso el lunes temprano

Kurt: Si, así tendremos digamos que como tres días para estar juntos

Blaine: No te dejaré dormir esos tres días

Kurt: Ayy, ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Llevaré acumuladas muchas noches sin ti

Kurt: Entonces dormiré bien en estos días, para tener pila el fin de semana

Blaine: Si a media semana te arrepientes

Kurt: Ahh no, espero que no lo hagas tú

Blaine: No

Blaine comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Kurt,

Kurt: ¿Cómo me voy a arrepentir con estas caricias?

Blaine: Me tengo que llenar de ti esta noche

Kurt: Y yo de ti

* * *

_Ok ok, me demoré un poco en actualizar, lo siento :( han pasado muchas cosas y ya está por acabar Guerra por tu amor u.u_

_Gabriela Cruz: 50, por desgracia Adam seguirá molestando y no solo él u.u_

_Fernylokis de Hummel: Sí ojalá que en ellos se repita la historia y mejor =)_

_Monsetziita: Awww no quiero que te deprimas, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo =)_

_Luc de lupin: Jajajaj esperemos que les dure!_

_FerchiColfer: Ow, ¿en serio? El Colega es sdkfjdshkfjdhsaf, pero insisto, no sabría si decidirme por El Colega o este. Es que los dos tienen bastante drama y Kurt con muchas inseguridades =P_

_Fioreeh-VCC: Jajaja no te preocupes, ya casi termina Guerra por tu amor, solo falta el día 95 y el capítulo final =(_

_Elbereth3: Jajaaj si se parece un poco Engracia a Gertrudis =)_

_Candy Criss: Odio Kurtbastian jajaja peeeeero no hay nada de qué preocuparse y tampoco habrá Seblaine ;)_

_Asha Bojorges: Me alegro de que te guste =) y créeme, habrá drama._

_IrmaDCazula: Bienvenida =D graaaacias, espero que te siga gustando ;)_

_AbdulGarcia: Si sería lindo que se repita la historia =D_

_ItsMeAgaiin: Hola, si tienes preguntas no dudes en hacerlas =D_

_MaarulinaColfer: Aaaaaawwwwwww, No te preocupes, no dejaré de escribir, mientras tenga tiempo libre lo seguiré haciendo =) CCisON_

_Intentaré subir el siguiente cap mañana ;)_

_Gracias por su reviews =D_


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Al otro día temprano, Kurt despertó, tenía los brazos de Blaine rodeándolo, no tenía muchas ganas de irse,

Kurt: ¿Y si me quedo?

Blaine: No estaría mal

Kurt: Ya te despertaste

Blaine: Si, desde hace rato, pero estaba disfrutando teniéndote en mis brazos

Kurt: Umm, así no me voy a ir

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si postergas tu regreso?

Kurt: Me voy mañana

Blaine: Al menos un día más

Kurt: No, así me voy a ir toda la semana

Blaine: Juro que mañana no te digo que te quedes

Kurt: No jures en vano

Blaine: Pues sí, ¿qué tal si nos damos un baño?

Kurt: Mañana si me voy

Blaine: Si

Blaine se empezó a reír,

Kurt: Mejor me voy hoy

Blaine: Te propongo algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Vamos a bañarnos y después ya veremos

Kurt: Ni me quiero levantar de la cama

Blaine: Te cargo hasta la tina

Kurt: ¿Lo harías?

Blaine: Si

Blaine lo besó,

Kurt: Ya me voy a levantar

Blaine: No, te cargo, espera

Blaine se levantó, se dio la vuelta y lo destapó,

Kurt: Me encanta como me miras

Blaine: Es que

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te quiero tener en mis brazos

Lo cargó y lo llevó hasta el baño, lo bajó cerca de la tina, los dos entraron, Blaine lo abrazaba tan tiernamente, que,

Kurt: Estas vacaciones en la hacienda me ayudaron mucho

Blaine: Me gustaría hablar de algo

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: ¿No volverás a intentar hacer nada?

Kurt: ¿Hacer nada?

Blaine: Como lo del primer día que llegaste

Kurt: No lo haré

Blaine: No me gustaría que

Kurt: Shh, estaré bien, además vas a ir el viernes

Blaine: Desde luego, ahí estaré sin falta, no soy capaz de perder a alguien más ahora

Kurt: Fue un arranque, me sentía muy mal, lastimado, no sé, pero esto extraño, me está ayudando

Blaine: Sigamos con lo extraño, pero pasaremos algún día a lo normal

Kurt: No, tú mismo me dijiste que solo el tiempo lo dirá

Al otro día si se fue, aunque despertó con menos ganas que el anterior de irse, cuando se iba a subir al auto, Blaine lo besó,

Kurt: No me quiero ir

Blaine: No lo hagas

Kurt: No me ayudas

Los dos se rieron,

Blaine: Bueno, te vas con cuidado

Kurt: Si, encontraré menos tráfico que ayer

Blaine: Me hablas cuando llegues a la oficina

Kurt: Si, nos vemos el viernes

Darren: Ahí estaré

Se besaron y Kurt se subió al auto, lo arrancó y se comenzó a alejar,

Kurt: Tío, creo que tú estás moviendo tus influencias en el cielo, gracias por mandarme alguien así

Blaine cuando veía que el auto se iba,

Blaine: Padrino, ahora te entiendo, Kurt me ha hecho sentir lo que ni con Elijah había experimentado, ya quiero que sea viernes

Unas horas después, Kurt llegó a la oficina,

Marley: Licenciado, ¿cómo está?

Kurt: Renovado

Marley: Lo veo muy bien

Kurt: Si, de verdad necesitaba esas dos semanas y un día que me tomé

Marley: Fue una buena decisión

Kurt: Excelente, vamos a mi oficina y me pones al día

Marley: Si

Entraron a su oficina,

Marley: Me tomé la libertad de mandarle a redecorar su oficina

Kurt: Los colores son más alegres eso me gusta y dime ¿cómo va todo?

Marley: Bien licenciado, las cosas han marchado perfectamente, lo de la campaña se atrasó un poco

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Marley: El licenciado Sebastián tuvo que salir de viaje

Kurt: No me avisó

Marley: Algo de una emergencia

Kurt: Pero se fue él, ¿y su equipo?

Marley: Han seguido adelante, solo que él quiere estar en el lanzamiento oficial

Kurt: ¿Cuándo regresa?

Marley: La semana que entra

Kurt: ¿No habrá mucho retraso?

Marley: Solo dos semanas, me parece

Kurt: Ni hablar, ¿tengo algún mensaje?

Marley: Si, le habló su exesposo varias veces durante sus vacaciones

Kurt: ¿Qué quería?

Marley: No quiso dejar recado

Kurt: ¿Le dijiste algo?

Marley: Solo que estaba de vacaciones dos semanas

Kurt: ¿Le dijiste dónde estaba?

Marley: No licenciado, bueno si

Kurt: No llamó para la hacienda

Marley: Me preguntó que si estaba allá, y para que no lo molestara le dije otro lugar

Kurt: ¿Otro lugar?

Marley: Espero no le moleste, le dije que se había ido en un crucero por el caribe

Kurt: Mis días en la hacienda fueron mejor que un crucero, estuvo bien lo que le dijiste muchas gracias, y si vuelve a llamar no me lo comuniques

Marley: Con gusto licenciado

Kurt: ¿Algo más?

Marley: Nada más

Kurt: Bien

Marley: Miento, también lo buscó su tía

Kurt: Ella no se creyó el cuento

Marley: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Me fue a buscar a la hacienda, pero no me encontró, gracias por todo

Cuando salió Marley marcó a la hacienda,

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: ¿Adivina quién soy?

Blaine: El hombre que no quería dejar ir hoy

Kurt: Si, hola, ya llegué a la oficina

Blaine: Hola, esperaba tu llamada

Kurt: Llegué bien, solo que Marley me estaba poniendo al tanto

Blaine: ¿Todo bien?

Kurt: Si, aunque a medio camino me quería regresar

Blaine: Lo hubieras hecho, falta de confianza

Kurt: Hombre de haber sabido

Blaine: Dejaste tu perfume impregnado en mi cuarto

Kurt: ¿Te molesta?

Blaine: Al contrario, solo que el perfume solo me hace desear tenerte conmigo

Kurt: Eso está bien, así te tendré conmigo el fin de semana

Blaine: Llego en la tarde

Kurt: Bueno, tengo que ponerme a trabajar

Blaine: Yo también, no solo tú estuviste de vacaciones dos semanas

Kurt: Adiós, y te estaré esperando

Blaine: Adiós y duerme bien

Kurt: Lo haré

Ese día llegó muy tranquilo a su casa, habló con Blaine un rato y se fue a dormir, al otro día estaba tranquilamente en su oficina, cuando,

Marley: Licenciado lo buscan

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Marley: Su tía

Kurt: Dile que estoy ocupado

Marley: Insiste que es urgente que hable con usted

Kurt: Hazla pasar

La señora entró, llevaba cara de pocos amigos,

Kurt: Hola tía, ¿cómo estás?

Emma: No piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos

Kurt: ¿Cuáles actos?

Emma: Te vas de crucero, seguramente con algún hombre

Kurt: Mira por favor, no estoy de humor para tus cosas

Emma: No te conformas con todo lo que andan hablando

Kurt: Francamente no tengo tiempo para los chimes

Emma: Deberías preocuparte más por lo que se dice

Kurt: ¿De qué me serviría?

Emma: Para no hacer cosas

Kurt: Mira tía, sé que estuviste en la hacienda y tus sospechas no estaban mal, si estaba allá

Emma: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, solo que el día que fuiste Blaine y yo estábamos en el pueblo

Emma: No regresaste

Kurt: Nos quedamos en un hotel

Emma: ¿Los dos?

Kurt: Si, y para sacarte de tus dudas, tengo algo con él

Emma: Te has vuelto loco

Kurt: Para nada, soy un hombre adulto que quiere vivir, es todo

Emma: Acaso no aprendiste nada de tus padres

Kurt: Si mucho, al igual que de mis tíos y no estoy cometiendo ningún delito

Emma: Estás pecando

Kurt: Para nada, soy un hombre libre y que puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera

Emma: Es un desconocido

Kurt: Un desconocido que se ha preocupado por mí en los momentos más duros de mi vida, ¿cuándo te preocupaste por mí?, tú que eres mi tía

Emma: Por eso fui a la hacienda

Kurt: No me vengas tía, fuiste para según tú no dejar que ensuciara el nombre de la familia

Emma: Ya lo hiciste una vez

Kurt: Tengo mucho trabajo y estoy bien, así que te puedes retirar

Emma: ¡Me estás corriendo!

Kurt: Si lo quieres tomar así, no quiero seguir escuchándote

Emma: Deberías preocuparte por la imagen que proyectas

Kurt: Yo digo que estoy bien, tal vez debería comprarme ropa más sexy para que él

Emma: No digas blasfemias

Kurt: Tía ese hombre como lo llamas, me ha hecho sentir un hombre deseado, me ha ayudado a borrar un poco todo el dolor que me dejó Adam con su engaño y su desprecio

Emma: Tú… Dios santo

Kurt: Si he estado con él, si he tenido relaciones sexuales con él

Emma: No digas

Kurt: Pues sí, las dos semanas que estuve en la hacienda no faltó día que él me hiciera sentir

Emma: Qué pretendes, darle celos a tu ex marido, a ver si regresa, ese no es el camino

Kurt: No quiero que regrese, ahora menos que nunca

Emma: Ese te quitó la mitad de tu herencia

Kurt: ¿Mi herencia?, el dinero era de mi tío y si lo repartió así, enhorabuena se le ocurrió hacerlo, porque he tenido a mi lado a Blaine, y

Emma: No pienso seguir escuchando más

La señora salió de la oficina, entre indignada y casi infartada por las palabras de Kurt, no entendía cuál era su impacto, total no era un niño, había estado casado, lo que hiciera, era su problema y decisión de él, de nadie más.

Por la noche,

Pacha: Señor, su tía le habla

Kurt: Dile que no estoy

Pancha tomó el teléfono,

Pancha: Dice el señor Kurt que no está para usted

Emma: ¿Qué?

Pancha: Eso me dijo

Su tía colgó, Kurt había alcanzado a oír la forma que le había dicho Panchita,

Kurt: Te colgó

Pancha: Usted cree

Volvió a sonar el teléfono,

Kurt: Deja, yo atiendo

Esperaba que fuera su tía,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Hola precioso

Kurt: Ayy, que lindo se escuchó eso

Blaine: Precioso

Kurt: ¿Cómo estás?

Blaine: Umm, deseando tenerte aquí

Kurt: ¿Pero estás solito?

Blaine: Con una almohada

Kurt: Ya es miércoles

Blaine: Nada más que sea viernes

Kurt: Es media semana, bueno, ni tan media, porque me vine apenas ayer

Blaine: ¿Aún quieres que vaya?

Kurt: Lo ansío

Blaine: Yo también

Kurt: Por cierto

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿No has tenido alguna llamada?

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Digo, de alguien llamado Emma

Blaine: Conoces bien a tu tía

Kurt: No por favor, ¿si te habló?

Blaine: Sip, más bien vino

Kurt: ¿Qué te dijo?

Blaine: Muchas cosas

Kurt: A ver dime

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: Independientemente de lo que te haya dicho, te quiero aquí el viernes

Blaine: Bien, te voy a contar

Blaine le comenzó a relatar la visita, después de que su tía había salido de su oficina,

Emma: Lléveme a la hacienda, pondremos un alto a esto

Chofer: Si señora

Blaine después de hablar con Kurt había ido a las caballerizas, así que cuando regresó iba muy sudado, ya que estuvieron haciendo algunos arreglos en ellas,

Emma: Que asco

Blaine: Buenas tardes señora

Emma: ¿Qué tienen de buenas?

Blaine: Kurt no está aquí

Emma: Lo sé, vine a hablar contigo

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Emma: Al menos por respeto al tío de Kurt, no deberían

Blaine: Señora, por favor no me grite

Emma: Yo hago lo que quiero

Blaine: No quisiera ser grosero, pero está en mi casa

Emma: Es de mi sobrino, todo debió ser de Kurt

Blaine: Le pido de la manera más atenta que se retire

Emma: Le quieres quitar todo

Blaine: Me está ofendiendo

Emma: No te bastó con la mitad

Blaine: Disculpe, no tengo por qué soportar sus insolencias, esta casa es la mitad mía, y como no está el otro dueño, aunque sea su tía, esta es propiedad privada, así que retírese o me veré en la necesidad de pedir que la saquen

Emma: Atrévete

Blaine: Engracia

La señora había estado escuchando todo,

Emma: Ni te atrevas

Blaine: Por favor muéstrale la salida a la señora

Engracia: Si niño

Blaine subió las escaleras,

Emma: Mira criada

Engracia: La puerta está ahí enfrente, así que váyase o la corro igual que al ex esposo de mi niño

Emma: ¿Qué?

Engracia: Con los perros

La señora salió por fin, Blaine se había quedado escuchando, así que bajó, y,

Blaine: A ver, ¿cómo está eso de los perros?

Engracia: Niño, escuchó

Blaine: ¿Cuándo vino?

Engracia: Al otro día que se quedaron en el pueblo

Blaine: Regresamos ese día

Engracia: Vino temprano

Blaine: Se lo tendré que comentar a Kurt

Engracia: No lo haga

Kurt escuchó todo, estaba muerto de la risa,

Blaine: Te estás riendo

Kurt: Si, por eso me habló mi tía seguramente, para quejarse que la habías corrido

Blaine: Lo otro

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Qué corrieron a Adam con los perros?

Kurt: Merecido se lo tiene, me ha estado hablando a la oficina

Blaine: ¿Y?

Kurt: Espero mi visita el viernes

Blaine: Ahí estaré

Hablaron un rato más, al otro día se levantó, estaba ansioso porque Blaine iría al día siguiente, aunque se sentía un poco incómodo que fuera a estar ahí Panchita, pero,

Engracia: Sobrina tienes que venir a la hacienda

Pancha: ¿Para qué tía?

Engracia: El niño va a ir a ver a Kurt

Pancha: Entonces no puedo ir, porque tengo que ayudar al señor a atenderlo

Engracia: Deja que se queden solos

Pancha: Pero tía, y ¿qué le digo al señor?

Engracia: Que te dé permiso de irte hasta el lunes

Pancha: No me va a dejar

Engracia: Si, no le digas que hablaste conmigo

Pancha: Está bien tía

Engracia: Y también déjale las cosas para que le haga algo de cenar a mi niño

Pancha: El pescado a la veracruzana le sale muy rico

Engracia: Pues déjale todo

Pancha: Si tía

Cuando bajó a desayunar,

Pancha: Señor, ¿no me daría permiso de irme mañana a la hacienda?

Kurt: Si Panchita, te doy todo el fin de semana, regresa hasta el lunes

Pancha: ¿Gusta que le cocine algo para la noche o mañana?

Kurt: No, yo haré algo de cenar

Pancha: ¿Le compro algo?

Kurt: Este…

Pancha: Que tal si cocina, el pescado a la veracruzana que le queda tan rico

Kurt: Bien, ¿me podrías dejar los ingredientes?

Pancha: Si señor, ahí hay pescado y todo lo que necesita

Kurt: ¿Solo para mí?

Pancha: Alcanza para dos platos, a lo mejor quiera comer lo mismo el siguiente día

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Panchita, ¿sabes que viene alguien?

Pancha: Este, se supone que no

Kurt: Te lo dijo Engracia

Pancha: Señor, yo me quería ir para que estuvieran solos

Kurt: Está bien, mira este fin de semana y dentro de dos, te irás a la hacienda ¿te parece?

Pancha: Si Señor

Kurt: Y gracias

Pancha: ¿Me permite decirle algo?

Kurt: A ver dime

Pancha: Es más guapo que su ex esposo, si tiene hijos saldrán muy lindos

Kurt: Si eso fuera posible

Pancha: A lo mejor

Kurt: No Panchita, hace mucho que acepté que no podría tener hijos, pero me siento muy bien desde mis vacaciones y no quiero ponerme mal por eso

Pancha: A veces los milagros suceden

En eso sonó el teléfono, Kurt fue a contestar,

Kurt: Bueno

Jeff: Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias, ese milagro

Jeff: Es lo que yo digo, no he sabido mucho de ti

Kurt: Es que regresé el martes y tuve muchas cosas en la oficina

Jeff: Ni una llamada para decirle a tu amigo que estabas bien

Kurt: Acuérdate que las malas noticias vuelan

Jeff: Eso si, ¿qué tal te fue en la hacienda?

Kurt: Muy bien

Jeff: ¿Cómo vas?

Kurt: Bien, volviendo a disfrutar de la vida

Jeff: El tipo se está hundiendo

Kurt: No quiero hablar de él, ha pasado a la historia

Jeff: Así se habla

Kurt: ¿Cómo está tu bebé y tu esposo?

Jeff: Niff tuvo un poco de gripe la semana pasada

Kurt: Los cambios de clima

Jeff: El doctor dice que es normal, claro que yo casi me infarto

Kurt: Pues sí

Jeff: Y Nick con mucho trabajo, en el banco están haciendo reestructuración, y está medio preocupado

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Jeff: Al parecer quieren hacer más chico el departamento

Kurt: Un recorte

Jeff: Si, y nos veríamos en aprietos, porque estamos con la deuda de la casa, el auto, tener un hijo es muy caro

Kurt: Pero maravilloso, yo daría todo lo que tengo por poder tener hijos

Jeff: No debí decir eso

Kurt: No te preocupes, ¿le han comentado algo a Nick, si lo piensan despedir?

Jeff: Digamos que son rumores

Kurt: Tengo entendido que quedarán dos vacantes en el área financiera de la empresa, ¿por qué no va a hablar con la de recursos humanos?

Jeff: Amigo gracias, pero sabes que a él eso de usar influencias no le agrada

Kurt: Mira, ¿no anda por ahí?

Jeff: Si, aquí está

Kurt: Pásamelo, por favor

Jeff: Si

Jeff dejó el teléfono, y fue a buscar a su marido que estaba arriba con el bebé,

Nick: Terminaste de hablar con Kurt, ¿cómo está?

Jeff: Bien, pero quiere hablar contigo

Nick: Le comentaste lo del banco

Jeff: Más o menos, me preocupa

Nick: Te dije que estuvieras tranquilo, ya veremos si sucede como nos las arreglamos

Jeff: Está en la línea, baja a hablar con Kurt

Nick: Solo lo voy a saludar

Jeff: Si hombre

Nick bajó y tomó el teléfono,

Nick: Hola

Kurt: Hola

Nick: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien, Jeff me comentó algo

Nick: Es un rumor, solo eso

Kurt: Le comentaba que hay dos vacantes en la empresa, justo en el área financiera

Nick: Te lo agradezco, pero

Kurt: Óyeme, sé que eres excelente en tu trabajo, me gustaría que fueras parte de Coeur

Nick: No me agrada eso de usar influencias

Kurt: No te estoy dando el puesto por tu bonita cara, sé que eres bueno en lo que haces y a mí tampoco me agrada eso de las influencias, por ello solo te digo que lleves tu currículo

Nick: ¿Me prometes que no interferirás en el proceso?

Kurt: Para nada, seguirás el mismo proceso de todos los demás

Nick: Así cambia la cosa

Kurt: Pero hazlo, podría ser una buena oportunidad para desarrollarte

Nick: Lo haré

Kurt: Me da gusto oír eso, bueno me podrías despedir de Jeff, tengo una junta y ya estoy con el tiempo encima

Nick: Ok, que estés bien

Kurt: Gracias, igualmente

Colgaron, Nick subió,

Jeff: Terminaste de hablar con Kurt

Nick: Si, me pidió que lo despidiera de ti

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Nick: Tenía una junta

Jeff: Yo que quería que me contara como le había ido en sus vacaciones

Nick: Estuvo en la hacienda, supongo que solo habrá descansado

Jeff: Eso quiero que me cuente

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: Es que yo opino que haría buena pareja con el ahijado de su tío

Nick: Va saliendo de su divorcio

Jeff: Aún así

Nick: Ni te conté

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Nick: El pobre de Adam tiene el agua hasta el cuello

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Nick: Tiene problemas en su negocio, muchas deudas, las cosas no le marchan nada bien

Jeff: Suena duro, pero se lo merece, le hizo mucho daño a Kurt

Nick: Eso de engañarlo, lo está pagando muy caro

Jeff: Ese amante lo está acabando

Nick: Si y no tienes idea cuanto

En casa de Adam,

Jeremiah: Aquí llegó un aviso de embargo

Adam: Ya pagué no habrá embargo

Jeremiah: ¿Podemos usar las tarjetas?

Adam: Solo pagué el mínimo, para evitar una demanda

Jeremiah: Esto es un fraude

Adam: Gastaste demasiado

Jeremiah: ¿No que tenías mucho dinero?

Adam: Tengo dinero, pero no para pagar tantas cosas

Jeremiah: Esta casa es muy pequeña

Adam: A Kurt jamás le pareció pequeña

Jeremiah: Pues se conformaba con muy poco

Adam: Solo te interesan los lujos que te pueda dar

Jeremiah: No me agrada pasar privaciones

Adam: ¿Por qué no trabajas?

Jeremiah: ¿Yo trabajar? no me hagas reír

Adam: Así me podrías ayudar

Jeremiah: No chiquito, tú me tienes que mantener

Adam: Entre los dos podríamos

Jeremiah: Nada, a ver cómo lo haces, pero me quiero ir a unas vacaciones, tal vez un crucero

Adam: No tengo dinero

Jeremiah: Hazlo como puedas, pero quiero mis vacaciones

Sí que estaba pagando caro, pero no solo con dinero, sino también comenzaba a ver las diferencias entre Jeremiah y Kurt,

Adam: Perdí a un gran hombre

Kurt por su parte se encontraba muy bien, ese día recibió una visita grata, seguida por una bastante molesta,

Kurt: Hola, pasa por favor

Shuester: ¿Cómo está el ejecutivo del momento?

Kurt: Con mucho trabajo

Shuester: Y con una gran sonrisa

Kurt: Si, me acaban de alegrar el día

Shuester: Por mi visita

Kurt se rió, acababa de hablar con Blaine,

Kurt: Este

Shuester: Presiento que no, a ver niño, tenemos que hablar

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Shuester: Ayer tuve en mi oficina a tu tía

Kurt: ¿Te dijo algo?

Shuester: Si, que si no había forma de hacer que recuperaras la parte de la herencia que habías perdido

Kurt: ¿Yo perdí una parte?

Shuester: Es lo mismo que yo le dije

Kurt: Lo dice por lo que le heredó mi tío a Blaine

Shuester: Si, ¿estás molesto por eso?

Kurt: Para nada, me agrada que tengamos que administrar todo juntos

Shuester: Ahh, eso es lo siguiente de lo que quiero hablar

Kurt: ¿Te habló de ello mi tía?

Shuester: Más bien casi se me infarta en mi despacho al contármelo

Kurt: Me da vergüenza contigo

Shuester: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Qué vas a pensar de mí

Shuester: Nada, que seguiste con tu vida y eso me da gusto

Kurt: Blaine y yo

Shuester: Heyy, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, lo que suceda entre ustedes, es un asunto de dos personas, de nadie más y si me permites

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Yo lo conozco desde hace mucho y es un buen hombre, si las cosas prosperan entre ustedes, te hará feliz

Kurt: Ya me está haciendo feliz ahora

Shuester: Se ve, tienes una sonrisa, que no puedes ocultar

Kurt: Es que fueron dos semanas, tan lindas de vacaciones

Shuester: Solo quería constatar por mí mismo que estabas bien

Kurt: Si lo estoy

Afuera,

Marley: Señora buenos días

Emma: ¿Qué tienen de buenos?

Marley: El licenciado está ocupado

Emma: No me importa, tengo que hablar con Kurt, dile que estoy aquí

Marley: Está con el señor Shuester

Emma: Con mayor razón

Marley le marcó, Shuester y Kurt seguían hablando, en eso sonó su teléfono,

Kurt: Discúlpame

Kurt contestó,

Marley: Licenciado, no quisiera molestarlo, pero aquí está su tía

Kurt: Dile que estoy ocupado

Marley: Se lo dije, pero insiste

Kurt: No entiende mi tía

Marley: No señora, no puede pasar

Su tía irrumpió en la oficina,

Shuester: Yo mejor me voy

Kurt: Que vergüenza

Emma: Vergüenza debes tener, pero no conoces esa palabra

Shuester: No grites Emma

Kurt: Si tía, ¿cuál es el gran escándalo?

Emma: Ayer me corrieron de la hacienda

Shuester: ¿Qué hiciste?

Kurt: Le fue a gritar cosas a Blaine

Emma: No puede ser, no ves que te quiere terminar de quitar lo que te pertenecía

Shuester: Te hubieras infartado

Emma: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Mi tío quería dejar todo para obras de beneficencia

Shuester: Exacto, pero después cambió de parecer, justo unos días antes de morir, presiento que era psíquico

Kurt: Yo también

Emma: Psíquico, ni que nada, si no se hubiera buscado hijos postizos, todo por casarse con esa mujer

Kurt: No hables así tía

Emma: Esa mujer te puso el mal ejemplo

Kurt: Para nada, mi tía Amelia era una mujer feliz, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, tenía una vida plena y no se pasaba interviniendo en la vida de los demás

Kurt se había enojado,

Shuester: Tranquilo, tenías una linda sonrisa, cuando entré

Kurt: Sonrisa que se la debo a Blaine, así que muy a tu pesar tía, al igual que él te corrió de la hacienda, ahora yo te corro de aquí, vete

Emma: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Lo que oíste, sino mando a sacarte con los de seguridad

La señora se fue, Shuester estaba muerto de la risa,

Shuester: Eso sucede cuando no tienes una vida propia

Kurt: ¿Qué le pasa a mi tía?

Shuester: Está amargada

Kurt: Nunca entendí, bueno

Shuester: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Por qué no se casó, pero con ese carácter

Shuester: ¿No sabes verdad?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Shuester: ¿Porque odia tanto a Amelia?

Kurt: No, aunque, tú conoces la historia de mis tíos

Shuester: Soy amigo desde los veinte años de tu tío

Kurt: Entonces desde el inicio

Shuester: Si

Kurt: Mis tíos dejaron unas cartas

Shuester: Las cartas, ya ni me acordaba de eso, abajo del rosal

Kurt: Si

Shuester: ¿Las han leído todas?

Kurt: No, vamos hasta que mi papá se fue de la hacienda

Shuester: Viene lo más interesante y está involucrada Emma

Kurt: ¿Ella?

Shuester: Si, pero ya me tengo que ir

Kurt: Adiós, que estés bien

Shuester: ¿Estarás ocupado el fin de semana?

Kurt: Si

Shuester: Pórtate muy mal

Kurt: Lo haré

Shuester: Adiós

El Viernes se fue a trabajar, regresó a eso de las seis de la tarde, Blaine no le había hablado, pero ya estaba en la ciudad, viajó desde la mañana con Prudencio para comprar algunas cosas para los caballos, y estaba esperando a que llegara, solo que lo quería sorprender, Kurt estaba buscando sus llaves cuando, unos brazos lo rodearon por su cintura,

Kurt: Ya extrañaba este abrazo

Blaine: Y yo también extrañaba a quien abrazar

Kurt se volteó y se besaron,

Kurt: No me hablaste

Blaine: Te quería sorprender

Kurt: Lo lograste, voy a abrir

Blaine: Si

Kurt se volteó y sacó sus llaves, en eso Blaine lo empezó a besar en el cuello, y Kurt trataba de abrir, pero no podía, hasta se le cayeron las llaves,

Kurt: Así no puedo abrir

Blaine: Es que no me aguanté, déjame recoger las llaves

Kurt: Si

Blaine se agachó y las tomó, por fin abrieron y entraron, solo que,

Adam: Está con otro ya

Lo había seguido desde que salió de la oficina, pero Kurt no se percató, estaba pensando solo que tendría una visita muy buena en unas horas,

Kurt: Te voy a preparar de cenar

Blaine: ¿Cocinas?

Kurt: Si, ¿te gusta el pescado?

Blaine: Claro

Kurt: Bueno, si quieres esperarme en la sala, en lo que cocino

Blaine: Mejor te acompaño a la cocina

Kurt: Ven para acá

Se besaron y fueron a la cocina,

Blaine: A ver si es cierto que cocinas

Kurt: Claro

Kurt agarró uno de los delantales de Pancha, y abrió el refrigerador, Pancha le había dejado todo picado para que no batallara,

Blaine: Hace mucho que no cocinan para mí

Kurt: Esperemos que te guste, mira Pancha me dejó todo picado, no terminaré oliendo a ajo y cebolla

Blaine: ¿Cómo cocinas eso?

Kurt: Necesito buscar un sartén

Blaine: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Kurt: Es rápido

Kurt puso el sartén en la estufa,

Blaine: A ver dime cómo lo haces

Se levantó y lo abrazó, Kurt había dejado las cosas a un lado para irlas agregando, así que,

Kurt: Primero tomas aceite de oliva

Blaine: Umm que rico

Le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Kurt: Luego agregas la cebolla para que se fría un poco, la tienes que mover

Kurt tomó una cuchara de palo para hacerlo,

Blaine: Que rico se ve

Kurt: Apenas es el principio, luego el ajo y el tomate

Blaine: ¿A qué horas pones el pescado?

Kurt: Hablando de pescado, no lo saqué

Blaine: ¿Dónde está? yo lo saco

Kurt: En la charola abajo del congelador

Blaine lo buscó,

Blaine: No hay nada

Kurt: A ver, lo puedes mover en lo que busco

Blaine: Con gusto

Kurt vio en el refrigerador, Pancha le había dejado ya el pescado marinado,

Kurt: Lo puso en un toper, porque hay que ponerlo a reposar con limón, sal de ajo, algo de pimienta, para que tenga buen sabor

Blaine: Esto ya está hirviendo

Kurt: Bien, hay que apagarlo, y

Abrió una puerta de la alacena y sacó un recipiente de cristal,

Blaine: ¿Y eso para qué es?

Kurt: Pues hay que poner el pescado aquí, lo bañamos con lo que preparamos

Blaine: ¿Y luego?

Kurt: Aceitunas, ¿te gustan?

Blaine: Si están rellenas de pimiento morrón

Kurt: A mí tampoco me gustan las que tienen cuesco

Blaine: Se sienten un poco amargas a veces

Kurt: Si, ahora lo tapamos, y va al horno por quince minutos para que se cocine el pescado

Blaine: ¿Quince minutos?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos los quince minutos?

Kurt: Y si no lo podemos calentar de nuevo

Blaine: Perfecto

Se besaron y salieron abrazados de la cocina,

Blaine: ¿Y Panchita?

Kurt: Se fue a ver a Engracia todo el fin de semana

Blaine: ¿Estamos solos?

Kurt: Completamente solos

Unas horas después, estaba en la sala con los platos servidos, Kurt tenía puesta la camisa de Blaine y él solo estaba en boxers,

Blaine: Se ve muy rico

Kurt: Me faltó traer el vino y las copas

Blaine: ¿Dónde están?

Kurt: El vino en el refrigerador, y las copas

Blaine: Las busco

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine fue por el vino y las copas, comenzaron a cenar, cuando terminaron,

Blaine: Te quedó delicioso

Kurt: Que bueno que te gusto

Blaine: No me imaginé que supieras cocinar

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Tienes muchas habilidades

Kurt: Es que mi mamá decía, que se puede conquistar por el estómago

Blaine: Y no estaba equivocada

Kurt: Mañana vamos al teatro en la noche

Blaine: Por supuesto, ¿tienes sueño ya?

Kurt: Dormí muy bien estos días

Lo besó, subieron a su cuarto, al otro día a eso de las ocho de la mañana, los despertó el ruido del timbre

Blaine: ¿Esperas a alguien?

Kurt: A quien esperaba, está aquí abrazándome,

Blaine: ¿Quién será?

Kurt: Tengo mis sospechas

Blaine: ¿Tu tía?

Kurt: Bingo

Kurt se dio la vuelta y se acostó sobre él, lo comenzó a besar, pero volvieron a tocar,

Blaine: ¿No piensa irse?

Kurt: Ya se cansará

Blaine: Me temo que no

Kurt: Ayy, no me quiero levantar

Blaine: Yo menos quiero que te muevas

La señora seguía insistente tocando,

Kurt: Voy a bajar para decirle que se vaya

Blaine: ¿Le vas a abrir?

Kurt: No, por el interphone

Blaine: ¿Tienes flojera de caminar?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Te llevo hasta allá

Kurt: Así te puedo seguir besando

Blaine: Perfecto

Bajaron, Blaine lo iba cargando, Kurt presionó el botón del interphone,

Emma: Niño abre

Kurt: Hola tía, no te puedo atender

Blaine lo besó en el cuello y Kurt se rió,

Emma: Abre

Kurt: No puedo, tengo visita

Emma: ¿A estas horas?

Kurt: Si, está desde ayer en la noche

Emma: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Y me tiene en sus brazos

Emma: ¿Qué diablos pasa allá adentro?

Kurt: Este… ¿no te imaginas?

Emma: Abre ya, deja de..

Kurt: Adiós tía

Kurt presionó un botón,

Blaine: ¿Le vas a abrir?

Kurt: ¿Así como estamos?

Blaine: No verdad

Kurt: Tengo hambre

Blaine: Yo hago el desayuno

Kurt: Déjame atenderte

Blaine: Ya lo hiciste ayer

Kurt: Quiero seguir haciéndolo

Blaine: Nos bañamos primero

Kurt: Es temprano aún, ¿no te has cansado de cargarme?

Blaine: Nop, regresamos a la cama

Kurt: Me lo estás proponiendo, diciendo o preguntando

Blaine: ¿Quieres?

Kurt: Si

Regresaron un rato más, después se bañaron y se arreglaron, bajaron a la cocina, en eso sonó el teléfono,

Blaine: ¿Será tu tía?

Kurt: Te apuesto lo que quieras

Blaine: ¿No estará mal lo que hacemos?

Kurt: Voy a atender el teléfono, y te respondo eso

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt salió,

Kurt: Bueno

Adam: ¿Estás ocupado?

Kurt: ¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

Adam: Me lo dio

Kurt colgó,

Kurt: ¿Cómo se atreve?

Blaine lo escuchó y salió,

Blaine: ¿Quién era?

Kurt: Número equivocado

Blaine: ¿Y por eso gritaste?

Kurt: Era Adam

Blaine: Ahh

Blaine bajó la mirada,

Kurt: ¿Me quieres besar?

Blaine: Si te buscara

Kurt: Esperé mucho el fin de semana

En eso olió a quemado,

Blaine: El pan tostado

Blaine se fue a la cocina, Kurt lo siguió,

Kurt: Te pusiste a cocinar

Blaine: Quería atenderte yo

Kurt: Se quemó

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar mejor?

Blaine: Yo invito

Kurt: Si, voy por mis cosas

Lo besó y fue por sus cosas, Blaine se sentó, cuando bajó Kurt, él estaba muy pensativo,

Blaine: Será mejor que me vaya

Kurt: No te puedo obligar a que te quedes

Blaine: ¿Me escuchaste?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: No te quiero dar problemas

Kurt: ¿Problemas con quién?

Blaine: Pues

Kurt: Estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kurt: Mucha, me debes mi desayuno, no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo haciendo lo que sentimos o nos nace

Blaine: Pues sí, pero

Kurt bajó y se sentó a su lado,

Kurt: Me siento muy bien contigo

Blaine: Quiero regresarte lo de la herencia de mi padrino

Kurt: No puedes

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Primero no la quiero y segundo no la puedes ni vender, ni nada, ¿lo recuerdas?

Blaine: Si, es cierto

Kurt: Y yo estoy feliz de que mi tío haya dejado así las cosas

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque así se pudo dar esto

Blaine: Vamos a desayunar

Kurt: Esa voz me agrada

Se fueron a desayunar, cuando iban saliendo, se encontraron,

Sr. Zea: Hola muchachos

Los dos: Buenos días

Sr. Zea: ¿Van de salida?

Kurt: Si, ya acabamos de desayunar

Sr. Zea: Nosotros también, no los vimos

Kurt: Estábamos en el jardín

Sr. Zea: Con razón, nosotros adentro, a mi esposa no le agrada eso de estar al aire libre

Kurt: ¿Está aquí?

Sr. Zea: Si fue al baño

Blaine: ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Kurt: Este

Sr. Zea: Porque es amiga de su tía

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: Entiendo

Sr. Zea: Tranquilos, tu tía se está martirizando sola y haciendo más grandes las cosas

Kurt: Todo lo que habrá dicho

Sr. Zea: Está indignada porque la corrieron

Blaine: Yo la corrí

Kurt: No, yo también la corrí de la empresa y de la casa hoy

Blaine: Cierto

Sr. Zea: Yo que ustedes me iba, porque ahí viene mi esposa, que no les amargue el desayuno

Kurt: Si, ven, adiós

Sr Zea: Adiós, hacen bonita pareja

Blaine: Adiós, gracias

Los dos alcanzaron a salir sin ser vistos, iban en el auto,

Kurt: Mi tía ya casi le falta ir y publicarlo en el periódico

Blaine: ¿Eso es malo?

Kurt: Para mí no, ¿para ti?

Blaine: No tengo a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas

Kurt: Ni yo, además estoy feliz contigo

Blaine: Y yo contigo, ¿oíste lo que dijo el Sr. Zea?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Lo de la pareja

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: ¿Podemos serlo?

Kurt: No sé, ¿tú qué opinas?

Blaine: ¿Estás dispuesto?

Kurt: Que tal si nos damos más tiempo, antes de etiquetar esto

Blaine: Si, ¿pero seguiremos viéndonos?

Kurt: Me toca ir la semana que entra

Blaine: Bien, ¿dónde vamos?

Kurt: ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al centro?

Blaine: No conozco

Kurt: Podemos ir a que conozcas Bellas Artes

Blaine: ¿Y luego?

Kurt: Los boletos del teatro son a las cinco

Blaine: ¿Temprano?

Kurt: Quería que estuviéramos libres a buena hora

Blaine se rió, se fueron a hacer el recorrido y al teatro, regresaron a eso de las nueve a casa de Kurt, afuera,

Emma: Esto se acabó

Kurt: Tía buenas noches, ¿qué haces aquí?

Emma: Impedir que sigas pecando

Kurt: Ayy de verdad contigo, me rindo

Blaine estaba atrás de Kurt, cuando escuchó eso de que se rendía, supuso que él se tendría que ir, Blaine lo iba sosteniendo de la mano, de pronto Kurt sintió que lo iba soltando,

Kurt: No te vas

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si, muy seguro, tía nos das permiso, venimos cansados

Emma: No se quedaré aquí

Kurt: Bien, adiós

Kurt se dio la vuelta,

Blaine: Me voy

Kurt: No, nos vamos, si no se quiere quitar para que entremos, nos quedamos en un hotel

Emma: Niño

Blaine: Señora, yo

Kurt: No le des explicaciones

Se subieron al auto, la señora estaba en pleno berrinche, cuando estaban en el auto,

Kurt: Mi tía puede decir misa, infartarse o lo que sea, pero yo estoy firme en que lo quiero

Blaine: ¿Vamos a un hotel?

Kurt: En algún lugar tenemos que quedarnos

Blaine: Eso spi

Fueron a un hotel, Blaine hizo el registro, antes de subir fueron al bar del lugar,

Kurt: ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Blaine: Si, ven

Se pusieron a bailar, Kurt cerró sus ojos,

Kurt: ¿Vas a querer que vaya a la hacienda?

Blaine: Me muero si no vas

Kurt: ¿Te agradó la obra?

Blaine: Si, me reí mucho, aunque me fascinó más

Blaine lo miró y lo besó,

Kurt: ¿Qué te fascinó más?

Blaine: El hombre que iba conmigo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque eres hermoso

Kurt: Eres muy bueno para alagar

Blaine: Me interesa solo alargarte a ti

Subieron a su cuarto, Kurt se acostó y Blaine fue al baño, cuando salió lo vio con algunas lágrimas y los ojos cerrados,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes cariño?

Kurt abrió los ojos, un poco sorprendido,

Kurt: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Blaine: Lo siento

Kurt: No, solo repítelo

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt se levantó y lo abrazó

Kurt: ¿Por qué me llamaste así?

Blaine: No sé, me nació decirte así

Kurt: Me agradó que me llamaras así

Blaine: ¿Por qué lloras?

Kurt: Me acordé lo de ser pareja

Blaine: ¿Y?

Kurt: No podemos serlo

Blaine: ¿Sigues amando a Adam?

Kurt: No, tú mereces a alguien con quien puedas tener una familia, yo no puedo ofrecerte eso

Blaine: ¿Qué tanto te dijo?

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Cariño, te lo dije, no me importa que no puedas tener hijos

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Creo que no me querré ir el lunes

Kurt: No lo hagas

Blaine: ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

Kurt: Podemos ver si mi tía emigró de la puerta de nuestra casa, y nadar un rato

Blaine: Suena bien, tu traje está divino, pero

Kurt: Ya lo llevé mucho puesto

Blaine: Si

Al otro día, fueron a su casa, en la puerta no había nadie, así que entraron se la pasaron muy bien en la piscina, pidieron pizza y eso comieron, las horas se les hicieron pequeñas, cuando menos lo esperaban ya era de noche, estaban acostados,

Blaine: Me tendré que lucir cuando vayas la semana que entra

Kurt: Si, me tienes que apapachar

Blaine: No te quedaran ganas de regresar

Kurt: Uyy, eso será un problema, ¿tú te quieres ir mañana?

Blaine: No, pero tengo que irme, va a ir un comprador en la tarde

Kurt: ¿Qué vas a vender?

Blaine: A Deseo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Ni te consulté, que tonto soy

Kurt: No, está bien, ¿a quién se lo vas a vender?

Blaine: A un señor que tiene una escuela de equitación

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: No estás de acuerdo

Kurt: Sé que ese es el fin, pero siento feo que lo vendas

Blaine: Si no lo quieres

Kurt: Hazlo, es parte del proyecto que arrancamos, bueno tú

Blaine: Es de los dos

Kurt: Hablando de proyectos, ¿lo del restaurante?

Blaine: Wes quería que nos viéramos esta semana, para ir a ver los avances, pero no quise

Kurt: A mí me habló, pero con tantas cosas, no le regresé la llamada

Blaine: Mañana me tengo que ir

Kurt: No te vayas

Blaine: Ahora yo te voy a decir que no me ayudas

Los dos se rieron,

Kurt: Aprovechamos la noche

Blaine: Me tengo que llenar de ti, porque una semana se me hará eterna

A eso de las seis, se despertó, Kurt dormía cuando sintió que se levantó,

Kurt: ¿Ya te vas?

Blaine: Si, tengo que salir a buena hora

Kurt: Ummm

Blaine: Duerme

Kurt: ¿En qué te vas a ir?

Blaine: Pedí un auto de la empresa, espero no te moleste

Kurt: Para nada, ¿no te quieres quedar?

En eso se escuchó el claxon del auto,

Blaine: Ya llegaron por mí

Kurt: Ni hablar, avísame cuando llegues a la hacienda, deja me levanto para acompañarte

Blaine: Es muy temprano, sigue durmiendo, ya me voy

Blaine agarró su maleta,

Kurt: Oye

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me falta mi beso de despedida

Blaine: Claro que si cariño, te hablo llegando

Kurt: Si y adoro que me digas cariño.

* * *

_Gracias por sus reviews =D_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**SPOILER:**_

_Blaine: Les faltó asegurar esta parte de la cerca_

_Prudencio: No señor, se hizo ayer y quedó bien_

_Blaine: ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO ESTÁ BIEN!_

_Prudencio: Si señor_

_Blaine: Lo siento, solo revisen que esté bien_

_La llamada con Kurt lo había dejado mal, tenía cierto miedo que Kurt no fuera,_

_Engracia: ¿Viene el niño Kurt?_

_Blaine: Lo dudo_


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Otro fin de semana que pasaba, Kurt regresó muy contento, en la oficina,

Kurt: Buenos días

Marley: Buenos días licenciado, se ve muy bien

Kurt: Me siento así, me traes los pendientes

Marley: Si claro

Esa mañana recibió la visita de Sebastián, su amigo y encargado de la campaña de la imagen de la compañía,

Sebastián: Venir a ver lo de la campaña me alegra el día

Kurt: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Sebastián: Bien gracias, a ti no te pregunto, te ves excelente

Kurt: Gracias

Sebastián: No pensaba verte así

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Sebastián: Hace poco salió lo de tu divorcio

Kurt: Como un mes o algo así

Sebastián: ¿Y cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Te propongo algo, vemos esto y después hablamos de la vida personal

Sebastián: Bien, pero para hacerlo te invito a comer

Kurt: Si, me parece bien

Estuvieron viendo lo de la campaña, Kurt veía a cada rato el reloj,

Sebastián: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián: Estás como ausente y ves el reloj a cada rato

Kurt: No, estoy bien

En eso sonó el teléfono, ya habían acabado de ver los pendientes, Kurt alzó el auricular,

Sebastián: ¿Vas a contestar?

Kurt: Te quieres adelantar, atiendo la llamada y nos vamos

Sebastián: Ok

Kurt: No me tardo

Nada más salió él,

Kurt: Hola cariño

Blaine: ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Kurt: Esperaba tu llamada, calculaba cuanto tardarías en llegar

Blaine: ¿Con quién estabas?

Kurt: Con Sebastián, viendo lo de la campaña

Blaine: Ahora yo me quería regresar a medio camino

Kurt: Falta de confianza

Blaine: Me la contagiaste

Kurt: Si

Hablaron un poco, después de colgar, vio unos papeles, y se fue a comer con Sebastián,

Sebastián: Me tienes impactado, te ves radiante

Kurt: Estuve fuera dos semanas en la hacienda que me ayudaron mucho

Sebastián: ¿Estuviste solo?

Kurt: No, en la hacienda hay mucha gente

Sebastián: Tu sentido del humor no cambia, a lo que me refiero es que si no fue alguna amiga o amigo contigo

Kurt: No

Sebastián: Entonces de alguna manera estuviste solo

Kurt: Para nada, Blaine está viviendo allá, así que nos hicimos compañía

Kurt sonrió, se habían hecho más que compañía,

Sebastián: Que bueno, el fin de semana te traté de localizar

Kurt: Anduve fuera

Sebastián: ¿De la ciudad?

Kurt: No aquí, pero fui al teatro y otros lugares

Sebastián: Con tu amigo, ¿cómo se llama?

Kurt: Mi amigo se llama Jeff, pero no estuve con él, Blaine vino y salimos

Sebastián: Tienes buena relación con él

Kurt: Si, muy buena

Kurt pensó, tal vez demasiado buena, iba prosperando mucho, cuando lo llamó cariño en el hotel, sintió unas maripositas en el estómago, como si fuera adolescente,

Sebastián: Yo te quería invitar a salir, me imaginé que estarías deprimido

Kurt: Si lo estuve, pero ya me percaté que fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Sebastián: ¿Lo mejor que te pudo pasar?

Kurt: El divorcio, me estaba haciendo daño esa relación

Sebastián: ¿Daño?

Kurt: Si, desde que supo que no podía tener hijos, lo usaba para chantajearme, para hacerme sentir mal

Sebastián: Nunca me lo contaste

Kurt: Pensé que era normal, se había roto la posibilidad de tener hijos, formar una familia

Sebastián: No es normal

Kurt: Exacto, eso no te lo hace alguien que te ama, ahora lo sé

Sebastián: Oye vas a decir que estoy atrasado, pero ya estás completamente libre

Kurt: Si, firmé el divorcio y todo

Sebastián: ¿Y has pensado en iniciar una relación más adelante?

Kurt: Tal vez, por ahora me gusta lo que tengo

Sebastián: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt se quedó pensando, no le podía decir de la relación con Blaine, porque aún no la definían, pero el fin de semana con él, fue maravilloso,

Kurt: Una buena compañía

Sebastián: ¿De quién?

Kurt: De Blaine

Sebastián: ¿Lo has visto mucho?

Kurt: Si, mientras fue todo lo del divorcio me estuvo apoyando

Sebastián: Pero está en la hacienda

Kurt: Sí, pero cuando iban a ser las juntas esas de avenencia que son una tontería, vino en todas las ocasiones, me acompañó a los juzgados y me consoló

Sebastián: ¿Se conocían desde antes?

Kurt: Para nada, lo conocí el día que murió mi tío

Sebastián: ¿Él es casado?

Kurt: No, viudo

Sebastián: ¿Te apoyó mucho?

Kurt: Si, además gracias a él y que iba conmigo, el desgraciado de Adam no me golpeó y yo no lo maté

Sebastián: No entiendo

Kurt: Él iba conmigo cuando encontré a Adam con su amante en mi recámara

Sebastián: Eso fue duro

Kurt: Mucho, sin embargo seguir con una venda hubiera sido peor

Sebastián: Si, tienes que verle el lado positivo

Kurt: La relación estaba dañada, y bueno si él se buscó a otro

Sebastián: Te dije que era tonto

Kurt: No sé si tonto o no, lo único que me duele es que no haya tenido los suficientes cojones para decirme que ya no me quería

Sebastián: La lacra esa salió de tu vida

Kurt: Sí, ¿y tú cómo vas con tu novio?

Sebastián: No muy bien

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Sebastián: Las cosas están complicadas, quiere que nos casemos y yo no me siento convencido

Kurt: ¿Lo amas?

Sebastián: No lo sé

Kurt: Ya empezamos mal, sino lo amas, mejor déjalo libre, no alargues el asunto

Sebastián: Lo he estado pensando

Kurt: Te juro que él te agradecerá más que le hables claro

Sebastián: Si eso haré

Después de la comida con Sebastián, regresó a la oficina, ese día vio varias cosas al igual que los siguientes, el miércoles que salió de su oficina en el estacionamiento,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Adam: Quiero hablar contigo

Kurt: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

Adam: Sé que me porté como un canalla, pero

Kurt: Peor, sin embargo ya no me interesa, gracias por salir de mi vida

Adam: Me equivoqué

Kurt: Yo también, de aguantarte tantos meses, y si mi disculpas estoy cansado

Adam: Las cosas no van bien con Jeremiah

Kurt: ¿Piensas que eso me interesa?

Adam: Es mucho pedir, pero

Kurt: No me hagas reír, adiós

Kurt se subió a su auto y arrancó, cuando llegó a su casa no podía creer el cinismo de Adam, intuía cual había sido el motivo por qué lo buscó, obviamente quería que lo ayudara económicamente, pero su banco se acabó meses atrás.

Cuando iba entrando,

Pancha: No señor, no ha llegado

Kurt: Si ya llegué

Pancha: Ahh le habla el señor Blaine

Kurt: Pásamelo

Kurt tomó el teléfono:

Kurt: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien, queriendo hablar contigo

Kurt: Yo también, ya faltan dos días para el viernes

Blaine: ¿A qué hora sales?

Kurt: A eso de las tres después de la comida

Blaine: ¿Si vienes?

Kurt: Por supuesto

Blaine: Bueno, te estaré esperando

Kurt: Estaba pensando que podríamos localizar la cabaña de la que hablan en las cartas

Blaine: Esa es buena idea

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Y podemos nadar en el río

Kurt: Suena muy bien, me llevaré algo lindo para usarlo

Blaine: Tú eres lo más lindo

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Kurt: Bien, ¿las cosas en la hacienda?

Blaine: Todo marcha perfecto

Kurt: ¿Y Deseo?

Blaine: Creciendo, será un campeón, se lo llevan en dos semanas

Kurt: Eso me da tristeza, pero ni hablar, oye, igual es irrelevante, pero te lo quiero comentar

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Adam me estuvo llamando en mi ausencia

Blaine: Nunca habló a la hacienda

Kurt: Marley le dijo que me fui en un crucero

Blaine: Eso lo explica, está insistiendo mucho, hasta consiguió el teléfono de nuestra casa, digo tu casa

Kurt: Es nuestra casa, y si ha llamado varias veces, incluso hoy me interceptó en el estacionamiento

Blaine se quedó callado,

Kurt: ¿Sigues ahí?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Te lo quise comentar, no sé ni por qué

Blaine: ¿Te dijo algo?

Kurt: Cruzamos unas cuantas palabras nada importante

Blaine: Este…

No sabía ni qué decirle, no le agradaba el hecho que lo hubiera ido a buscar, pero los dos habían sido claros, un compromiso no tenían, así que se guardó lo que le quería decir,

Kurt: ¿Por qué no tratas de localizar la cabaña o la buscamos juntos?

Blaine: Mejor lo hacemos juntos

Kurt: Será más emocionante

Blaine: Si, bueno entonces nos vemos el viernes

Kurt: Si, adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Dado que iban a ir a nadar al río, Kurt le pidió a Jeff que lo acompañara por un traje de baño,

Jeff: A ver me dejaste muy picado y has estado muy sospechoso desde la semana pasada que regresaste

Kurt: Te dije que tuve una visita el fin de semana que pasó

Jeff: Si, pero nunca me dijiste de quién se trataba

Kurt: De Blaine

Jeff: ¿Y por qué tanto misterio?

Kurt: Este…

Jeff: A ver ya cuéntame

Kurt: Entre él y yo está pasando algo

Jeff: ¿Pasando algo?

Kurt: Si

Jeff: ¿Qué vamos a comprar hoy?

Kurt: Un traje de baño, el viernes me voy a la hacienda

Jeff: ¿Para qué vas a comprar un traje de baño?

Kurt: Queremos nadar en el río

Jeff: Ahh

Kurt: Mira veamos en esa tienda

Entraron a una tienda de varios artículos de playa, Kurt tomó uno de color negro,

Jeff: Eso no me agrada

Kurt: A mi si

Jeff: ¿Por qué no este?

Sacó uno diminuto de color rojo,

Kurt: ¿Yo usando eso?

Jeff: Aprovecha que tienes el cuerpo para poder usarlo

Kurt: Aun así me da vergüenza

Jeff: Pruébatelo

Kurt: No creo

Jeff: No seas tonto, ya pruébatelo

Kurt: Ok

Kurt agarró el traje de baño que le daba su amigo, entró a los probadores, le agradó como se le veía, y lo compró,

Jeff: Eres rápido, ¿necesitas algo más?

Kurt: Por ahora no

Jeff: ¿Entonces qué tal si comemos juntos?

Kurt: Estaría bien, ¿y tu bebé?

Jeff: Nick está de vacaciones y se quedó con él

Kurt: Te ayuda mucho con él

Jeff: Si por Nick fuera, me mandaba a trabajar a mí y él se quedaba a cuidarlo

Kurt: Me da gusto

Jeff: A ver explícame eso de Blaine

Kurt: No hay mucho que explicar

Jeff: Ummm

Kurt: Me salvó de cometer una tontería

Jeff: ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

Kurt: Me quería tirar por el barandal de la hacienda

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, tenía mucho dolor y quise tomar una salida fácil

Jeff: Ese no se merece tu dolor

Kurt: Eran muchas cosas, sobre todo que no puedo tener hijos

Jeff: Volvemos a lo mismo

Kurt: Él me hirió mucho con eso, me subí a una silla dispuesto a todo y él no lo permitió

Jeff: Menos mal

Kurt: Me llevó de regreso a mi cuarto, estuve llorando mucho rato, hasta que me calmé un poco, le dije que no podía tener hijos, que también me sentía muy mal por los rechazos de Adam durante cuatro meses, y más cosas

Jeff: ¿Esas más cosas provocaron algo?

Kurt: Es que, no sé, de pronto sus manos que me abrazaban por mi cintura, me hicieron sentir un calor muy fuerte, le dije que necesitaba sentir que soy capaz de que un hombre me desee

Jeff: Woah, ¿qué hizo?

Kurt: Antes me había dicho que tal vez no sería correcto, pero que él sentía que cualquier hombre moriría por estar conmigo

Jeff: Si amigo, eres un hombre muy guapo

Kurt: Me besó

Jeff: ¿Y todo quedó en un beso?

Kurt: No, aunque había salido del cuarto, regresó y

Jeff: Ok, no necesito los detalles, ¿cómo te sentiste?

Kurt: Al otro día, aunque no supimos ni qué sucedió, me sentía tan bien, aún no tengo palabras para decir lo que me hizo experimentar todas las noches que he estado con él

Jeff: Ok, espera, dijiste ¿todas las noches?

Kurt: Si, los quince días que estuve en la hacienda

Jeff: ¿Por eso vino él este fin de semana?

Kurt: Si, y por la misma razón voy yo este que viene

Jeff: Yo decía que esa sonrisa tenía una razón muy profunda

Kurt: Me hizo sentir en el cielo

Jeff: Te dije que llegaría un hombre a tu vida

Kurt: Ya se me hace tarde para regresar a la oficina

Jeff: Me tienes que seguir contando

Kurt: Si, lo prometo

El viernes se le había complicado un poco las cosas a Kurt, y no salió hasta las cinco de la empresa, pero desde la mañana se había llevado su maleta, para irse terminando su trabajo,

Marley: Se le hizo tarde licenciado

Kurt: Si, llegaré algo tarde, pero todavía es buena hora

Marley. ¿Se va a la hacienda?

Kurt: Si, pero no estoy disponible para nadie, así que si en lo que queda de la tarde alguien me busca, solo di que salí

Marley: Si licenciado

Kurt: Si preguntan si me fui a la hacienda di que no, solo que sea algo muy urgente

Marley: Entendido licenciado

Kurt: Ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes

Marley: Que tenga buen viaje

En la hacienda,

Blaine: Les faltó asegurar esta parte de la cerca

Prudencio: No señor, se hizo ayer quedó bien

Blaine: ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO ESTÁ BIEN!

Prudencio: Si señor

Blaine: Lo siento, solo revisen que esté bien

La llamada con Kurt lo había dejado mal, tenía cierto miedo que Kurt no fuera,

Engracia: ¿Viene el niño?

Blaine: Lo dudo

Engracia: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque no sé

Engracia: ¿No preparo algo para que cene?

Blaine: Me siento cansado, estaré en mi cuarto

Engracia: Si niño

Podía presentir que Kurt no iba a ir, tal vez Adam lo volvió a buscar y Kurt lo había perdonado, estaba en su cama tratando de dormir, pero solo daba vueltas, queriendo tenerlo a su lado, Kurt llegó a la hacienda, esperaba que él saliera a recibirlo pero no lo hizo, entró, Engracia había escuchado el auto,

Engracia: Niño no que no venía

Kurt: ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Engracia: Le pregunté al niño, pero me dijo que dudaba que viniera

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: ¿Dónde está?

Engracia: Se subió a su cuarto desde temprano, dijo que estaba cansado

Kurt: Si, cansado

Engracia: ¿Quiere algo de cenar niño?

Kurt: No, yo también vengo cansado, gracias, buenas noches

Engracia: ¿Le ayudo con su equipaje?

Kurt: Puedo solo, gracias

Kurt subió, dejó con cuidado su maleta sin hacer ruido y fue al cuarto de él, tomó el picaporte y lo giró tratando de no hacer ruido, Blaine estaba con la luz apagada, pero Kurt veía como daba vueltas, se quedó parado viéndolo, hasta que,

Kurt: ¿Te falta a quien abrazar?

Blaine prendió la luz y lo vio,

Blaine: ¡Viniste!

Kurt: Te dije que lo haría

Blaine: Si, pero como no…

Kurt: Esperaba que me recibiera alguien en la puerta, pero

Blaine se levantó y lo besó,

Blaine: Estos labios, pensé que no los volvería a besar

Kurt: Tonto, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Te encontraste con tu ex marido

Kurt: ¿Y?

Blaine: No me dijiste de qué hablaron

Kurt: Supongo que quería que lo ayudara económicamente, me dijo que era un canalla, y que su relación con Jeremiah no iba bien, como si me interesara, y cosas así, yo le dije que no tenía nada de qué hablar con él, me subí al auto y me fui,

Blaine: ¿Fue todo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Si te pidiera que regresaras?

Kurt: No lo haría, pero viajé tanto, para hablar de mi exmarido

Blaine: Fueron muchos kilómetros de carretera

Kurt: Si, varios y no quiero desperdiciar mi estancia hablando de él, ¿tú sí?

Blaine: Tampoco

Blaine lo besó y lo cargó,

Kurt: Me agrada seguir conociendo tu cuarto

Blaine: Y a mí más, me estaba volviendo loco al pensar que no estarías conmigo

Kurt: Si nada más esperaba que fuera viernes, para salir corriendo

Blaine: Estás aquí y vamos a aprovechar el fin de semana

Kurt: Eso he estado esperando toda la semana

Lo comenzó a besar en el cuello, le encantaba la forma que lo besaba, era tierna y apasionada a la vez,

Blaine: ¿Puedo quitarte tu camisa?

Kurt: No sé si puedas

Blaine comenzó a desabrochar la camisa, ya que estaba completamente abierta,

Blaine: No puedo estar sin ti

Kurt: Y yo sin ti

A la mañana siguiente bajaron a desayunar, todo el día anterior Blaine había andado de un humor pésimo, sentía que Kurt no iba a ir, es más que cortaría con lo que tenían y eso lo mataría a él, no sabía si lo amaba, pero de algo estaba convencido, no podía estar sin Kurt,

Engracia: Tiene mejor cara niño

Blaine: Buenos días Engracia

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿Qué cara tenía ayer?

Engracia: No solo la cara, andaba de un genio

Blaine: Señora linda, qué tal si nos sirve el desayuno y me deja de delatar

Kurt: No, deja que te siga delatando, ¿así que andaba de mal humor?

Blaine: Si

Engracia: Le gritó hasta al pobre de Prudencio, nadie entendía qué le pasaba

Kurt: Espero que el mal genio, se haya ido anoche

Blaine se acercó y le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Desde que llegaste

Kurt: Menos mal

Después de desayunar, comenzaron la búsqueda de la cabaña, les había entrado curiosidad,

Blaine: ¿Por dónde estará?

Kurt: Dice que en el límite sur

Blaine: Por donde está el río

Kurt: ¿Quieres que me vaya a poner el traje de baño?

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana?

Kurt: Ok, hoy solo localizamos la cabaña y leemos un poco

Blaine: Perfecto

Estuvieron un rato caminando hasta que dieron con,

Kurt: Prohibido el paso

Blaine: Que extraño, ¿por qué estará ese letrero ahí?

Kurt: Presiento que ahí está la cabaña

Blaine: Por eso no se puede pasar

Kurt: Es probable que mi tío haya cerrado el paso para que nadie entrara

Blaine: Era un lugar especial

Kurt: Exacto, ven

Quitaron el letrero y la cuerda que impedía que pasaran, unos metros más adelante,

Blaine: Esa es la cabaña

Kurt: En la vida la vi, eso que me escapaba a veces y me daba por explorar la hacienda

Blaine: Yo también, pero siempre me desviaba al río, aquí no se veía que hubiera algo interesante

Entraron a la cabaña,

Kurt: Está limpia

Blaine: Tienes razón, no hay polvo, ni telarañas

Kurt: Alguien se tiene que encargar de limpiarla

Blaine: Presiento quien es ese alguien

Kurt: Debe ser Engracia

Blaine: Es la única que debe conocer de este lugar

Kurt: Si, porque según sé, ella llegó desde que mi tío compró la hacienda

Blaine: Así que ella está al tanto de todo

Kurt: Está bien acondicionada

Blaine: Acuérdate que dice que mi padrino la arregló

Kurt: Es cierto, ¿quieres leer acá adentro?

Blaine: Ven

Lo jaló y se tiraron a la cama,

Kurt: Quiero decirte algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Yo no voy a volver con mi ex marido, primero porque poco a poco fue matando lo que sentía por él y segundo, más bien al revés

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Porque aunque aún no puedo decir que te amo, hay algo muy fuerte que siento por ti y no es solo atracción física, es algo más allá

Blaine: Yo también, por eso estaba ayer que no me calentaba ni el sol, me aterraba pensar que decidieras perdonarlo

Kurt: No, eso no va a suceder, ¿quieres leer?

Blaine: Si, primero tú

Kurt: Bien, _Hace un año que su hermano se fue, en este tiempo nuestra relación ha prosperado, sé que lo amo, pero no me atrevo a decírselo, muchas veces he estado a punto de salir corriendo, porque me aterra el pensar que él no sienta nada por mí, que solo sea la costumbre. Estamos solos, eso ha permitido que las cosas las hagamos sin escondernos, sin cuidarnos, en estos días he encontrado una confidente, necesitaba urgentemente de alguien que me escuchara, Engracia, se ha convertido en mi paño de lágrimas, ella me dice que se lo diga, que sea franca con él, pero yo no me atrevo, le hice jurar que no le diga nada._

Blaine: Así que Engracia figura en la historia

Kurt: Ya me lo imaginaba

Blaine: Veamos, _Mi hermano sigue fuera, está feliz con sus estudios, dice que conoció a una linda chica, pero que no vendrá en una larga temporada a la hacienda, aunque esto me entristece de alguna manera está bien. Amelia y yo hemos podido vivir lo nuestro, ¿cómo llamarlo? romance sin ninguna limitación, hace mucho que sé que la amo, pero no me atrevo a decírselo, a veces siento que ella me corresponde, que hace mucho dejé de ser un arranque y pasé a ser alguien que ama._

Blaine: Si él hubiera leído las cartas de ella

Kurt: Y al revés, hubieran descubierto que se amaban

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Blaine: Estuvieron muchas veces aquí

Kurt: Este lugar los cobijó de la lluvia, pero no de lo que siguió

Blaine se rió,

Blaine: Esta hacienda tiene algo

Kurt: ¿Por qué te reíste?

Blaine: Ellos se resguardaron, yo te traté de salvar de cometer una locura

Kurt: Lo hiciste, sigo vivito y feliz

Blaine: Pero provoqué algo más

Kurt: Si, quiero preguntarte algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: A ver

Kurt lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No me vayas a tirar

Blaine: ¿Por qué te voy a tirar?

Kurt: Por lo que te voy a preguntar

Blaine: A ver cariño, te escucho

Kurt: Uyy, con eso de cariño, no lo voy a decir

Blaine: ¿Te incomoda que te diga así?

Kurt: No, cuando me lo dijiste por primera vez ese día en el hotel, me sorprendí, pero llegó en el momento que lo necesitaba

Blaine: ¿Esa noche llorabas por lo que me dijiste?

Kurt: Me estoy acostumbrando mucho a ti, y no considero justo

Blaine: A ver

Kurt: Es que, no puedo tener hijos, sé que me estoy yendo lejos, porque esto inició hace como un mes

Blaine: Bueno, ¿qué tal si yo tampoco puedo tener hijos?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Estuve casado varios años y Eli nunca quedó embarazado, ¿qué tal si no puedo y tú sí?

Kurt: Yo no puedo tener hijos

Kurt lo vio, de pronto entendió lo que él le intentaba decir,

Blaine: Qué tal si dejamos ese tema, solo quiero dejar algo bien claro

Kurt: ¿Qué exactamente?

Blaine: No quiero que te alejes de mí, por el hecho que no puedes tener hijos, si nos llegamos a enamorar, que siendo franco

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Yo siento que no estoy muy lejos de ello, ayer lo comprobé, estaba mal, no quería saber nada y cuando me dijiste que te había buscado

Kurt: ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?

Blaine: Porque sentí y quise decirte algunas cosas

Kurt: Como ¿por qué te busca?

Blaine: Si, algo por el estilo

Kurt: Yo te aseguro que si me está buscando es solo porque tiene el agua hasta el cuello

Blaine: Cuando escuché tu voz, un segundo dudé si estabas realmente aquí

Kurt: Si estoy aquí, pero ya desviamos la conversación, de hecho me contestaste sin querer lo que te iba a preguntar

Blaine: ¿En qué parte de todo lo que te dije?

Kurt: Platiqué con mi amigo y cuando venía en el camino, me acordé de esa primera noche, de pronto se me vino a la cabeza que casi me lancé a ti y tú como que te viste obligado a estar conmigo

Blaine: ¿Obligado? te juro que lo que me hace estar contigo está muy lejano a eso

Kurt: A parte con lo que te dijo mi tío, te has visto como

Blaine: Espera, no hay ninguna obligación, lo he hecho porque me nació

Kurt: Es que todas tus visitas y tu apoyo durante mi divorcio

Blaine: Cuando estuviste llorando ese primer día entre mis brazos, hubo algo, que no lo sé, después cada día que iba, lo que platicábamos, me empezaste a atraer, lo cual no era adecuado, venías de un divorcio, necesitabas de alguien que te apoyara, lo que sucedió ese día en tu cuarto fue algo que yo también deseaba

Kurt: Por eso te dije que me lo contestaste antes de preguntártelo

Blaine: Mi padrino tenía razón

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: La última noche que hablamos, me dijo algo que yo no creía hasta ayer

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: A ver déjame recordar sus palabras exactamente

Kurt: Te envidio

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Pudiste hablar con él de lo que te dolía, y yo no, pero de alguna forma me dejó alguien en su representación

Blaine: ¿A quién?

Kurt: A ti

Se besaron,

Blaine: Ya me acordé

Kurt: Escucho

Blaine: Él me dijo que el amor podía volver a mí

Kurt: Mi tío no se volvió a enamorar

Blaine: Si, yo le mencioné que mi luz se había ido con Eli, que mi corazón latía, pero no volvería a amar

Kurt: ¿Lo amaste mucho?

Blaine: Si, pero mi padrino estaba en lo cierto

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: Me dijo que recordara que el corazón no puede dejar de latir y tampoco debe latir solo para vivir, si no amas, la vida no tiene sentido

Kurt: Creo que perdí el hilo de la conversación

Blaine: Con lo que descubrí, el amor por él se destruyó, hasta ahora entiendo la diferencia

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Mi padrino siguió amando aunque mi madrina murió

Kurt: Pero tú no lo harías

Blaine: Exacto, él vivió con el amor por ella

Kurt: Umm, así que el corazón no puede latir solo para vivir

Blaine: No, ya no sé si decirte esto

Kurt: Dilo

Blaine: Mi corazón desde hace como dos meses no solo late para vivir

Kurt: ¿Cuando fuiste a lo de la primer junta?

Blaine: Si cariño

Kurt: Te juro que aunque mi amigo me dijo que me acompañaba, quería que tú estuvieras conmigo y bueno, mi corazón también ya no está latiendo solo para vivir

Blaine: Al menos estamos en el mismo canal

Kurt: Si, el tiempo dará

Blaine: No, nosotros, mis padrinos lo dejaron al tiempo y fue demasiado

Kurt: Cierto, ¿seguimos leyendo un poco más?

Blaine: Si, luego regresamos a comer

Kurt: En la tarde podemos dar un paseo a caballo

Blaine: Con una condición

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: No lo vayas a descarrilar

Kurt: Me siento muy bien hoy

Blaine: Continuemos con esto

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine: _Ella ha estado extraña últimamente, estaba aterrado de que se quisiera ir con lo que descubrí, más bien con lo que me confesó Engracia, se ha vuelto una especie de vínculo entre nosotros, fueron al pueblo y mientras compraban, un hombre le habló a Amelia; me quise aguantar, pero no puede, le cuestioné acerca de él, ella me confesó que era el hombre con quien se había ido y por el cual su familia la repudiaba. Ese encuentro pensaba que podía cambiar el rumbo de lo nuestro, pero no fue así, me juró que ya no siente nada por él y que solo piensa en estar conmigo. Me ama, casi lo puedo asegurar._

Kurt: Eso me dio miedo

Blaine: A mí también, creo que mi padrino anda por aquí

Kurt: Si, a ver vemos lo que ella escribió, _Carson me sorprendió con su actitud, era como si estuviera celoso, pero eso significaría que me ama, para mi desgracia me encontré con el hombre que tanto daño me hizo, el cual se fue con otra después de haberme prometido mil cosas, no hablamos mucho, solo que se arrepentía de haberme dejado, esperaba que me lanzara a sus brazos, lo pude ver en sus ojos, yo solo me reí, verlo me sirvió para comprobar que hace mucho que lo olvidé. El encuentro no fue grato, porque me duele ver lo que perdí por él, mi familia parece que me empieza a perdonar, al menos mi mamá ya me contestó una carta, lo que me está llenando es Carson, casi puedo jurar que me ama, sino por qué cuestionarme acerca del encuentro con este hombre, está pendiente en lo que hago y ojalá que me ame, lo único que me preocupa es que estoy casi segura que no puedo tener hijos, después de tantos años y yo no he quedado embarazada de Carson, él querrá una familia, me tengo que alejar de él._

En eso se escuchó un trueno,

Blaine: ¿Lo dejamos ahí?

Kurt: Si por piedad, leo algo más y sentiré que alguien reencarnó en mi

Blaine: Yo también

Salieron de la cabaña, el cielo estaba muy oscuro,

Kurt: Presiento que el paseo lo tendremos que dejar para después

Blaine: Si, y mejor nos apuramos o llegaremos mojados a la hacienda

Kurt: ¿No te vas a derretir?

Blaine: Para nada

Kurt: A ver si me encuentras

Kurt corrió, Blaine fue tras él, estuvieron corriendo entre los árboles, se les fue el tiempo, ya cuando iban de regreso las primeras gotas cayeron sobre ellos,

Blaine: Nos vamos a mojar

Kurt: Me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia

Blaine: ¿Y que yo te abrace mientras caminamos bajo la lluvia?

Kurt: Más

Se mojaron, llegaron empapados a la hacienda y subieron corriendo, Engracia los vio de lejos junto con Prudencio,

Prudencio: Estos ya cayeron al encanto de la hacienda

Engracia: Si y no tardarán en hacerlo por completo, por la actitud del niño ayer

Prudencio: Estaba que no lo calentaba el sol

Engracia: Juraba que no venía el niño Kurt y eso no lo hacía feliz

Prudencio: ¿Sabes qué van a hacer mañana?

Engracia: No, por ahora les voy a subir la comida

Prudencio: ¿Te la pidieron?

Engracia: No van a bajar a comer, se las dejaré a fuera de la puerta

Prudencio: Bien, el señor estaría feliz de verlos juntos

Engracia: Los está viendo, más allá de eso, los está uniendo

Ellos dos habían entrado a la recámara de Kurt, estaban todos mojados,

Blaine: Tu camisa se transparenta,

Kurt se acomodó su cabello,

Kurt: A pesar de estar mojada, siento un calor muy fuerte dentro de mí

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si seguimos con el deshielo del iceberg?

Kurt: ¿No queda mucho de él?

Blaine: Va a la mitad más o menos

Kurt: Sigamos rebajando su altura

Estaban acostados cuando tocaron a la puerta,

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: No puse seguro

Kurt: Esto ya no es un secreto

Engracia: Le dejo afuera una charola con la comida niño

Kurt: Gracias

Los dos se rieron,

Blaine: Yo te voy a preparar la cena

Kurt: ¿Qué tal la comida de mañana?

Blaine: Bueno, por ahora iré por la charola

Kurt: Si

Comieron dentro de la habitación, más tarde dejé de llover y,

Blaine: Paró la lluvia, ¿te quieres arriesgar?

Kurt: ¿A qué?

Blaine: A dar el paseo a caballo

Kurt: Estaría bueno, con el olor a tierra mojada

Blaine: Si, y la brisa que cae de los árboles

Kurt: No se diga más, pero tú llevas el caballo

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: No me vaya a emocionar

Salieron a dar el paseo a caballo, el lugar con el olor a tierra mojada, la frescura que daba la noche, iban tranquilos disfrutando del paseo, los dos definitivamente sus corazones estaban latiendo, pero no solo para vivir.

Si Kurt estaba bien,

Jeff: ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Adam: Me urge localizar a Kurt

Jeff: No está aquí

Adam: Tampoco en donde vive ahora

Jeff: ¿Te atreviste a buscarlo?

Adam: Si, necesito hablar con él

Jeff: ¿De qué diablos?

Adam: Eso es algo que nos incumbe a Kurt y a mí

Jeff: ¿No tienes vergüenza, después de lo que le hiciste?

Adam: Yo no actué bien

Jeff: Por favor, metiste a tu amante a casa de Kurt

Adam: Es mi casa

Jeff: No entiendes verdad, ese lugar era especial, lo profanaste, y más encima lo agrediste

Adam: Lo estoy pagando

Jeff: Y ojalá que muy caro

Su esposo salió,

Nick: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Adam: Necesito dar con Kurt

Jeff: Ya le dije que no está aquí

Nick: Mi esposo te dice la verdad

Adam: ¿Dónde está entonces?

Jeff: No lo sé

Nick: Dudo que Kurt quiera verte, deja de buscarlo

Adam: A ustedes no les incumbe eso

Jeff: Me incumbe porque es mi amigo, lo quiero como un hermano y tú estás fuera de su vida

Jeff le cerró la puerta,

Nick: ¿Kurt no siente nada por él?

Jeff: No, está en brazos de alguien más ya

Nick: ¿Qué?

Jeff: Si

Nick: Eso no me lo habías dicho

Jeff: Me platicó algo, pero ¿recuerdas que la semana pasada la iba a invitar a que estuviera con nosotros?

Nick: Si para que no estuviera solo y se deprimiera

Jeff: Pero no vino

Nick: No, pero con lo del trabajo, la verdad estoy enfocado con eso

Jeff: ¿No has llevado el currículo?

Nick: Lo haré el lunes a primera hora, tengo mis sospechas de que si me tocará la mala suerte que me despidan

Jeff: Puede ser una oportunidad de algo mejor

Nick: Si, aun así no me convenzo del todo, pero no pierdo nada

Jeff: Si

Nick: ¿Con quién está Kurt?

Jeff: Blaine, el ahijado de su tío

Nick: No lo conozco personalmente, pero he oído buenas cosas de él, es viudo

Jeff: Eso creo, lo que si es que no hay impedimentos para que lleguen a algo

Nick: ¿Estuvo con él durante el fin de semana anterior?

Jeff: Y Kurt está en la hacienda ahora, por eso no lo ubica Adam

Nick: Mira que bien, él vino varias veces

Jeff: Si con lo de las juntas, lo acompañó y todo

Nick: Kurt se merece alguien que lo sepa apreciar

Jeff: No un tonto como Adam

Si bien Jeff le agradaba la relación que estaba surgiendo entre ellos, la tía de Kurt estaba haciendo lo que fuera para terminarlo,

Sr. Zea: ¿Ese milagro de tu visita?

Emma: Necesito de tu ayuda

Sr. Zea: ¿Para qué?

Emma: Quiero que presiones para que se acabe la relación de Kurt y Blaine

Sr. Zea: ¿Presionar?

Emma: Ponles un ultimátum

Sr. Zea: ¿Con qué?

Emma: Quítenles lo de la presidencia

Sr. Zea: Tú de verdad estás mal

Emma: Es un pecado lo que hacen, una mala imagen para la empresa

Sr. Zea: Esto no es sociedad, es negocios, mientras hagan su trabajo, lo que tengan ellos a nadie del consejo le interesa,

Emma: Va en contra de los principios

Sr. Zea: ¿Cuáles principios?

Emma: La moral

Sr. Zea: No han hecho nada grave

Emma: Están casi viviendo juntos

Sr. Zea: Él está en la hacienda

Emma: Pero viene

Sr. Zea: Tiene que estar al tanto de las cosas

Emma: ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Sr. Zea: No, te la pongo así, ellos se pudieron autonombrar, pero lo dejaron a votación y Kurt ha hecho un excelente trabajo

Emma: Por favor, Kurt debería estar en su casa, por eso perdió al marido

Sr. Zea: Se libró de esa lacra

Emma: Kurt lo eligió, se aguanta

Sr. Zea: Todos cometemos errores

Emma: Pero

Sr. Zea: Te recomiendo algo, cómprate una vida

Emma: ¿Qué?

Sr. Zea: Si, deja de ser tan amargada, y

Emma: Me ofendes

Sr. Zea: Lo siento, pero me sacaste de quicio, es domingo y temprano, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus cosas

Emma: Tu esposa me apoya

Sr. Zea: Una cosa es que ella piense igual que tú y otra que ceda a su chantaje, punto

Emma: Eso no va a prosperar

Sr. Zea: Lo que tienes es coraje

Emma: ¿Qué?

Sr. Zea: Si, tú no pudiste hacer tu vida, y ahora que Kurt a pesar de su divorcio, le llegó la oportunidad de ser feliz

Emma: El solo quiere quedarse con su dinero

Sr. Zea: Están igual, él tenía varios negocios y lo de la herencia, no es lo único que posee

Emma: ¿Cómo?

Sr. Zea: No necesita de la herencia

Emma: Él ha de querer

Sr. Zea: Nada, lo que surgió entre ellos, es porque lo están sintiendo por nada más

Emma: Eso lo veremos

La señora se fue, en la hacienda, Blaine despertó temprano, bajó a la cocina con Engracia,

Blaine: ¿Me dejas invadir tu cocina señora linda?

Engracia: ¿Por qué niño?

Blaine: Quiero prepararle el desayuno a Kurt

Engracia: Toda tuya

Blaine: Gracias, hazme un favor, ¿me puedes conseguir una canasta?

Engracia: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Lo voy a llevar de día de campo

Engracia: Que les dejen un caballo en la puerta de la hacienda

Blaine: Eso estaría bien

Engracia: ¿Les preparo la canasta?

Blaine: Yo la quería hacer

Engracia: Bien

Él preparó el desayuno y subió, Kurt había despertado,

Kurt: ¿Dónde quedó mi cariño?

Blaine: Fue por el desayuno

Kurt: Que rico huele esto

Blaine: Te dije que te iba a apapachar cuando vinieras, yo lo cociné

Kurt: Veremos qué tal cocinas

Blaine: Espero que bien, hoy si nos vamos a nadar al río

Kurt: Si, tengo que estrenar lo que me compré

Blaine: Ya lo quiero ver

Kurt: Lo verás cuando estemos en el río

Blaine: Ni hablar

Desayunaron, se dieron un baño, cada quien se vistió en su cuarto, salieron, estaba el caballo y la canasta a la mano, Blaine la tomó,

Kurt: ¿Y eso?

Blaine: ¿Qué tal un día de campo al lado del río?

Kurt: Suena delicioso

Blaine: ¿Quieres montar primero?

Kurt: No, mejor tú llevas el caballo o sino llegamos sin canasta

Blaine: Cierto

Llegaron al río, con la lluvia de ayer la cascada que caía tenía una gran fuerza, era un espectáculo formidable, bajaron,

Kurt: Estos paisajes, a quién no seducen

Blaine: Si, aunque a mí me seduces tú

Kurt: Cierra los ojos

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Para que me quite mi ropa

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Ayy, por favor

Blaine: Ok

Cerró los ojos y Kurt se quitó lo que llevaba,

Kurt: Ya, espero que te guste, mi amigo me ayudó a elegirlo

Blaine: Voy a querer quitártelo

Kurt: ¿Qué tal si entramos al agua?

Blaine: Si

Los dos se metieron, estaban cerca de la orilla, Blaine lo abrazó, disfrutaban el agua y la tranquilidad del lugar, el murmullo del movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, el sonido de las aves, salieron para comer después de un rato, estaban acostado abrazados, sobre el mantel que Blaine había llevado,

Kurt: No me voy a querer ir mañana, entre el desayuno y la comida, ya conquistaste a mi estómago

Blaine: Tú lo conquistaste el mío con esa cena

Kurt: Repíteme que no te importa que no pueda tener hijos, antes de que termine de caer

Blaine: ¿A dónde vas a caer?

Kurt: Bueno, que me enamore de ti

Blaine: No me importa, oye bien

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Si, solo con tenerte a ti me soy feliz, yo necesito que me digas algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Aún amas a Adam?

Kurt: No, ¿por qué?

Blaine: ¿Convencido?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Yo también lo necesitaba oír antes de seguir cayendo

Kurt: ¿Podemos seguir cayendo?

Blaine: Yo si lo quiero, ¿y tú?

Kurt: También

Blaine: Me traje unas cartas, ¿quieres leer?

Kurt: Si, ¿qué seguirá?

Blaine: No sé, veamos, una de tu tío

Kurt: Ya

Blaine: _Mi hermano después de algunos años ha decidido regresar por las vacaciones, viene con su prometida y la hermana de esta, lo cual ha provocado que Amelia se quiera ir, dice que se sentiría incómoda con nuestra situación, aunque ha seguido dando clases a los niños, es raro que siga aquí, pero yo la quiero conmigo, así que por fin tuve valor y le confesé que la amaba. Ella me dijo que también sentía lo mismo por mí, ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida, escuchar de sus labios después de tantos años, te amo, quiero que sea mi esposa, después de que se vaya mi hermano se lo pediré la quiero llevar a Francia, ella sueña con conocer allá._

Kurt: Por fin se lo dijeron

Blaine: Después de tantos años, era lo justo

Kurt: Si, va la de mi tía, _Carson me dijo que su hermano viene con su prometida y la hermana de esta a la hacienda, cuando lo supe, hay algo en esa visita que siento que me alejará de él, estoy un poco paranoica, antes de que sufra más me quise ir, pero él me dijo que me amaba y por fin después de años, me atreví a decirle que lo amaba, me pidió que fuera su novia, dice que aunque es algo tal vez tonto después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no podía dejar de hacerlo._

Blaine: Casi diez años después se hicieron novios

Kurt: Que raro, yo sé más o menos de esa visita, mi papá vino porque quería que su hermano conociera a quien sería su esposa, ya que mi tío Carson no accedía a salir de la hacienda, obviamente ahora sé el por qué

Blaine: Aquí tenía a la mujer que amaba

Kurt: Si, los papás de mi mamá, después de mucho pedirlo accedieron a mandarla pero junto con su hermana

Blaine: Tu tía que me odia

Kurt: Si, lo que tiene es envidia

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: De que no esté yo solo

Blaine: ¿Te quisiera ver solo?

Kurt: Siento que sí

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Ella nunca se casó, eso la amargó, insisto

Blaine: Tú si te casaste

Kurt: Sí, y ahora

Kurt cerró los ojos,

Blaine: ¿Ahora?

Kurt: Iba a decir algo, pero

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No, nada

Blaine: Umm, cariño quiero oírlo

Kurt: Te tengo a ti

Blaine: Si la mamá de Elijah supiera que estoy contigo estaría igual que tu tía

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Ella me echa la culpa de la muerte de su hijo

Kurt: Pero, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque yo debía cuidarlo

Kurt: Eso no tiene sentido

Blaine: Explícaselo a la señora, por eso me vine para acá

Kurt: Tú sabes cómo finalizó mi matrimonio, pero yo no sé el tuyo

Blaine: No hay mucho que decir, una buena noche hizo su maleta y se fue, me avisaron del accidente, en la cama del hospital me confesó que llevaba dos años engañándome, que lo perdonara, que yo no merecía eso, pero cuando lo quiso parar, su amante se había convertido en una necesidad para él, estaba todo quemado del cuerpo, con quien iba murió al instante, Eli si alcanzó a llegar vivo al hospital

Kurt: Debió ser muy duro

Blaine: Cuando llegué, yo no sabía nada, al oír lo de su amante, quería reclamarle muchas cosas, pero no pude, estaba mal, y qué caso tendría, en dos años nunca me percaté de su engaño

Kurt: ¿Qué sientes ahora por él?

Blaine: Nada, del gran amor pasé a una gran rabia y coraje, pero fue desapareciendo paulatinamente

Kurt: ¿Dices que te fuiste de Sonora, por la mamá de él?

Blaine: Si, me reclamaba, la señora no sabía del engaño, yo lo oculté, para ella su hijo murió solo en un accidente, solo que un buen día me colmó la paciencia y le dije todo, obviamente ella pensó que había sido al revés

Kurt: Tú lo habías engañado y él se fue al descubrirlo

Blaine: Sí, lo cual no fue así, tanto me decía que me desesperé, no tenía que aguantar nada

Kurt: No

Kurt vio al cielo,

Blaine: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt: ¿Esto podrá prosperar?

Blaine: Si, ¿quieres una prueba?

Kurt: A ver

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si la semana que entra que nos veamos solo salimos?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Para que no parezca que esto lo estamos basando en solo derretir el iceberg

Kurt: ¿Eso es?

Blaine: Mira, hago la reservación en un hotel, voy por ti y vamos al cine, o algo así

Kurt: Podemos aprovechar para ver a Wes

Blaine: Bien

Kurt: Si no mal recuerdo, en la semana es el cumpleaños del esposo de mi amigo, a lo mejor hacen algo el fin de semana

Blaine: ¿Podría ir contigo?

Kurt: Si, pero eso del hotel no me agradó, quiero que estés conmigo, de verdad que batallo para dormir los demás días

Blaine: Yo aunque te diga que no, lo viste cuando llegaste

Kurt: Otra vez el cielo se está nublando

Blaine: ¿Quieres nadar bajo la lluvia?

Kurt: Nos puede caer un rayo

Blaine: Eso sí

Kurt: Pero suena bien

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: ¿Me permites cargarte hasta el río?

Kurt: Sí

Se levantaron y Blaine lo cargó, pero en lugar de ir a la orilla,

Blaine: Cambié de parecer

Kurt: ¿Dónde me llevas?

Blaine: Ya lo verás

Subió un poco, y de una piedra, se lanzó junto con Kurt al río, no era muy alto,

Kurt: ¡Ayy, me asusté!

Blaine: ¿No me digas que le temes a las alturas?

Kurt: Cierto, mi tía me dijo que a ti te tenían que cuidar, porque te gustaba lanzarte de lugares altos

Blaine: Si, solo que jamás lo había hecho con un hombre tan hermoso en mis brazos

Kurt: Yo nunca me había lanzado al río de esa forma y menos en los brazos de un hombre como tú

Blaine: ¿Y cómo soy yo?

Kurt: Un hombre extraordinario

El fin de semana se les fue, pero la próxima semana le tocaría viajar a Blaine, hicieron algunos planes, en la mañana Kurt no se quería ir, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy a su pesar se tuvo que ir.

* * *

Graaaaacias por sus reviews =)

.

.

**SPOILERS:**

**.**

.

.

.

Kurt entró a su casa y le cerró la puerta, al entrar a la sala se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba llorando.

* * *

Jeff: El lunes te veías radiante

Kurt: Así me sentía

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

* * *

Nick: ¿Vas a ir a la casa?

Kurt: Si, no quiero estar solo el fin de semana

* * *

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo dijo en un tono como molesto,

Blaine: Esperaba que te diera gusto verme, pero creo que no


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Al amanecer,

Kurt: Muchas gracias por todo

Engracia: No niño, esperamos verlo aquí la siguiente semana

Kurt: No será hasta la próxima, porque la semana que entra

Blaine: Me toca ir a mí

Kurt: Llega puntual, sino estaré con mal genio como tú

Blaine: Me delataron todos

Kurt: Si, pero te espero

Lo acompañó hasta el auto,

Blaine: No te apapaché lo suficiente para que no te quieras ir

Kurt: Más de lo que esperaba

Blaine: Ahh, entonces no te vayas

Kurt: Tengo una junta en la tarde

Blaine: ¿A qué hora?

Kurt: A las cuatro

Blaine: ¿Y si desayunamos juntos?

Kurt: Ya me voy, ayúdame

Blaine: Yo quiero desayunar contigo

Kurt: Ayy, yo también

Lo besó,

Blaine: Mejor súbete

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque si no te voy a querer cargar y llevarte de regreso a la recámara

Kurt: No me opondría

Blaine: Bueno

Blaine lo cargó y se dio una vuelta con Kurt en los brazos, estaba muerto de la risa,

Kurt: Ya bájame

Blaine: Adiós

Kurt: Adiós, te hablo cuando llegue

Blaine: Si, trataré de irme temprano el viernes

Kurt: Llega temprano y te pago el desayuno de hoy

Blaine: Ya

Kurt se fue, había recién salido cuando,

Prudencio: Señor iré a la ciudad a dejar a Deseo

Blaine: ¿Cuándo?

Prudencio: Hoy, quedamos de entregarlo en la escuela este día

Blaine: Cierto, con ese bello hombre pierdo la memoria de mis compromisos

Prudencio: Me voy señor

Blaine: Voy contigo

Prudencio: ¿A dejar al caballo? puedo ir solo señor

Blaine: No, me dejas en la empresa y luego te vas a hacer lo del caballo, antes pasamos a una florería

Prudencio: Si señor

La cara de Kurt era otra los lunes, primero pasó a su casa a dejar sus cosas, para ir a la empresa después,

Marley: Tuvo buen viaje licenciado

Kurt: Si, fue increíble

Marley: Algo la espera en la oficina

Kurt: No me digas que mi tía

Marley: No licenciado nunca me atrevería a llamar a su tía algo

Kurt: Hazme un favor

Marley: Si dígame

Kurt: Que en la entrada no la dejen pasar si viene, vengo de tan buen humor, que no quiero que lo arruine y después de hacer eso, no yo lo hago

Marley: Lo pondrá de mejor humor lo que la espera en la oficina

Kurt fue a su oficina, había un ramo de rosas rojas, tomó la tarjeta,

_- Espero te gusten, estoy muy cerca de caer, te necesito cada día más_

_Blaine._

Agarró una de las rosas y la olió,

Marley: Licenciado

Kurt: Si

Marley: No sabe que gusto me da verlo así

Kurt: Es que estoy feliz, este hombre como dice mi tía

Marley: Se merece a alguien que lo quiera de verdad

Kurt: Gracias y si aunque suene tal vez, ayy no sé

En eso sonó el teléfono,

Marley: ¿Quiere que conteste?

Kurt: No, yo lo hago

Marley: Con permiso

Kurt: Propio

Kurt contestó,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Te tengo una sorpresa

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: No me aguanté

Kurt: ¿Qué no te aguantaste?

Blaine: Salir detrás de ti

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿Puedo pasar a tu oficina?

Kurt: ¿Pasar, me estás haciendo una broma?

Blaine: No, las flores las traje personalmente

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si

Blaine abrió la puerta, después de que se fue, él salió junto con Prudencio y como Kurt había hecho tiempo al ir a su casa, llegó primero él a la oficina, cuando lo vio corrió y lo besó,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaine: Es que el desayuno lo quiero hoy

Kurt: No se diga más

Blaine: ¿A dónde desayunamos?

Kurt: Por aquí cerca, están hermosas las flores

Blaine: Las opacas con tu belleza

Kurt: ¿Te vienes a quedar toda la semana?

Blaine: Yo quisiera, pero tengo muchos pendientes en la hacienda

Kurt: ¿Solo viniste por el desayuno?

Blaine: Aproveché el viaje

Kurt: ¿Cuál viaje?

Blaine: Prudencio vino a dejar a Deseo

Kurt: Eso me da tristeza

Blaine: Si a mi también, pero es parte de esto

Kurt: Si cariño, nos vamos a desayunar

Blaine: ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Kurt: Sería sacrilegio si no lo haces

Salieron abrazados,

Kurt: Voy a desayunar, regreso al rato

Marley: Si Licenciado, ¿qué digo si alguien lo busca?

Blaine: Que me robé al hombre más hermoso para desayunar

Kurt: Y yo me fui con el hombre más extraordinario a desayunar

Marley no pudo aguantar la risa,

Marley: Que bueno que está feliz Licenciado

Kurt: Si lo estoy, y por favor, para mi tía me fui a Tombuctú

Se fueron a desayunar, a donde llegaron se encontraron con,

Jeff: Hola

Kurt: Hola amigo, te presento, ya lo conoces ¿verdad?

Blaine: Si, hola

Jeff: Hola, andas en la luna

Kurt: No en la luna, pero

En eso se acercó el esposo de su amigo,

Nick: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

Nick: Bien gracias, pero tú te ves excelente

Kurt: Me siento así, tú si no lo conoces

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Él es Blaine, Nick el esposo de mi amigo Jeff y amigo mío

Blaine: Hola, mucho gusto

Nick: El gusto es mío, otra vez estuviste ocupado este fin de semana

Kurt: Estuve en la hacienda, y me consintieron mucho

Blaine: Es lo menos que te mereces

Lo abrazó y lo besó,

Blaine: Ayy, creo que

Jeff: Nosotros ya terminamos de desayunar, que tengan muy buen provecho, hasta luego

Blaine: Adiós

Nick: Adiós y mucho gusto, ojalá que la semana que entra si están por aquí vayan a la casa

Jeff: Cierto, le quiero hacer una comida, yo te hablo para darte la hora

Kurt: Si, estaremos aquí y nos gustaría ir

Blaine: Si soy bien recibido, con gusto

Nick: Por supuesto, quien provoca que este gran hombre tenga esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, es bien recibido en nuestra casa ¿verdad amor?

Jeff: Si, los esperamos

Blaine: Muchas gracias

Se terminaron de despedir y pasaron a una mesa,

Kurt: ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara?

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Después de que me besaste

Blaine: No habíamos hablado si quieres que alguien se entere de lo nuestro

Kurt: Pensé que había quedado claro, no quiero esconder lo que tenemos, el detalle de las rosas me fascinó

Blaine: Estaba indeciso si llevártelas, pero cuando las vi

Kurt: Gracias, hace mucho tiempo que no me regalaban unas flores

Blaine: Aunque ya adelanté el desayuno, ¿puedo llegar temprano el viernes para otro?

Kurt: Por mí no te ibas toda la semana para que desayunáramos juntos

Blaine: Yo encantado de la vida

Kurt: Entonces no te vayas

Blaine: Tengo que ir a trabajar, sino mi socio me va a pedir cuentas

Kurt: Tu socio te da permiso de que te tomes unas vacaciones

Blaine: Yo te hubiera dicho lo mismo ayer

Los dos se rieron, estuvieron desayunando, después regresaron a la empresa, lo dejó en su oficina y,

Kurt: ¿Cien por ciento seguro que no te quedas?

Blaine: No me tientes

Kurt: Si

Se acercó y lo besó,

Blaine: Tengo que hacer unas cosas

Kurt: Ni hablar, pero

Blaine: Si no me aguanté salir tras de ti, por supuesto que estoy aquí el viernes

Kurt: Gracias por el desayuno, estuvo riquísimo

Blaine: De nada, ya me voy

Kurt: Por las flores y la visita

Blaine: ¿Me regalas otro beso?

Kurt: Los que quieras

Se besaron, él se fue, ya afuera lo esperaba Prudencio, Marley nada más lo veía hasta estaba cantando, le llevó unos papeles,

Marley: Se ve radiante licenciado

Kurt: Es que me trata de una forma tan especial

Marley: Me da gusto licenciado, su tío estaría feliz

Kurt: Mi tío me dejó un ángel a mi lado, que digo un ángel

Marley: ¿Su tío?

Kurt: Si

En eso sonó el teléfono,

Marley: ¿Contesto?

Kurt: Si, por favor

Kurt estaba leyendo los papeles que le llevó Marley,

Marley: Bueno

Adam: Con Kurt por favor

Marley: ¿De parte de quién?

Adam: De su esposo

Marley: El licenciado es divorciado

Adam: Pásamelo Marley, sé que está ahí

Marley tapó el teléfono,

Marley: Es el señor Adam

Kurt: A ver

Kurt tomó el teléfono,

Kurt: ¿Qué quieres?

Adam: Mira

Kurt: Ayy, realmente no me interesa lo que quieras

Adam: Es que quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hice

Kurt: Ya no te guardo rencor, estoy muy bien, mucho mejor que a tu lado, porque hay alguien que realmente se preocupa por mí, adiós

Kurt colgó,

Marley: ¿Está bien licenciado?

Tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos,

Kurt: No sé con qué cara se atreve a llamarme

Marley: Y a buscarlo

Kurt: ¿Ha estado viniendo?

Marley: Si, pero como dio órdenes de que no lo dejáramos pasar, así se ha hecho

Kurt: Mis órdenes siguen igual, por nada del mundo quiero que ponga un pie en la empresa

Marley: Si licenciado, su tía vino mientras usted estaba desayunando

Kurt: A ella tampoco la dejen entrar, no quiero ninguna escena en mi oficina

Marley: Lo que usted diga licenciado

Kurt: Gracias

En la tarde se fue a su junta, cuando llegó a su casa iba muy cansado, pero,

Kurt: No me salvé era demasiada mi suerte

Emma: ¿Esas flores?

Kurt: Blaine me las regaló

Emma: Se van

Se las quería quitar,

Kurt: Ni te atrevas tía, que se me olvida que te tengo que guardar respeto, ¿en qué te afecta lo que haga?

Emma: Me afecta porque estás dejando mal el nombre de nuestra familia

Kurt: Por Dios eso ya pasó de moda

Emma: Te acabas de divorciar, al menos hubieras esperado

Kurt: ¿Esperado qué?

Emma: Tiempo para iniciar una relación, pueden pensar que por ello acabó tu matrimonio

Kurt: Adam fue el que acabó con nuestro matrimonio, se buscó un amante

Emma: Necesidades tendría

Kurt: Francamente tía, deberías de estar feliz por mi, veme estoy muy bien, no me estoy cortando las venas, ni queriendo matarme, ni rogando a alguien que no me ama que regrese

Emma: Tuviste, todavía tienes la posibilidad de recuperar al zángano ese y

Kurt: Tú lo has dicho es un zángano, que digo es un parásito, no lo quiero a mi lado, durante meses se encargó de amargarme la vida con el hecho de que no puedo tener hijos

Emma: Por eso se buscó a otro y este hombre hará lo mismo

Kurt: Ya basta

Emma: Aunque te duela es la verdad

Kurt: Parece como si me odiaras tía

Emma: Solo trato de hacerte abrir los ojos

Kurt: Ya basta, Blaine no es igual a Adam, él sabe perfectamente que no puedo tener hijos, lo cual

Emma: Seguramente te dirá mil cosas, quiere tu dinero

Kurt: No, vete

Kurt entró a su casa y le cerró la puerta, al entrar a la sala se dejó caer en el sillón, estaba llorando,

Pacha: Señor, ¿cómo está?

Kurt: Mal

Pancha: ¿Por qué llora señor?

Kurt: Es que mi tía tiene razón, no puedo tener hijos, Blaine me terminará dejando igual que mi esposo

Pancha: No diga eso señor, le voy a preparar un té

Kurt: No estoy para nadie

Pancha: Señor, no deje que los comentarios de su tía lo dañen, usted es muy bonito

Kurt: ¿De qué me sirve, si no puedo tener hijos?

Pancha: Su tío fue muy feliz al lado de la señora Amelia y ella no podía tener hijos

Kurt: Mi tía debió sufrir lo mismo que yo estoy sufriendo al no poder darle un hijo al hombre que amaba

Pancha: Pero supieron ser felices ellos dos, sin nadie más

Kurt: Me voy a dormir, fue un día pesado, mañana tal vez se me quite esto que siento hoy, venía tan feliz y mi tía me arruinó el día

Kurt subió muy mal a su recámara, los dos días siguientes, andaba triste, Blaine le hablaba pero era seco con él, eso le preocupaba, el martes en la noche su amigo le habló,

Kurt: Bueno

Jeff: Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias

Jeff: Te escucho raro

Kurt: Es el cansancio, fue un día pesado

Jeff: El lunes te veías radiante

Kurt: Así me sentía

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

Jeff: Te llamaba para la comida del domingo, ¿estarás en NY?

Kurt: Si, él viene este fin de semana

Jeff: Que bueno, se ven muy bien juntos

Kurt: ¿Te parece?

Jeff: Si, ¿qué hacía aquí ayer?

Kurt: Es que aprovechó que vino alguien de la hacienda a traer un caballo, para desayunar conmigo

Jeff: ¿Y se regresó ese mismo día?

Kurt: Si, solo vino por el desayuno, porque me lo había pedido en la hacienda

Jeff: Que lindo detalle

Kurt: Y me trajo flores

Jeff: No cabe duda que es lo que te mereciste siempre

Kurt: Es alguien muy especial

Jeff: Amigo, la vida te está premiando después de estar con semejante espécimen

Kurt: Ayy sí

Jeff: Bueno, te hablaba para decirte que la comida es a las dos, no se te vaya a olvidar, el domingo

Kurt: No lo haré

Jeff: Con eso que andas en la luna

Kurt: Estaré ahí puntal

Jeff: Y con Blaine por favor, para conocerlo más, bueno amigo te dejo para que descanses

Kurt: Gracias, nos vemos el domingo, adiós

Jeff: Adiós

Kurt colgó, más tarde le habló Blaine, pero le habló muy frío, seguía mal con todo lo que había oído de su tía, el miércoles estaba en la oficina, pero su ánimo era muy diferente al del lunes,

Marley: ¿Se siente bien Licenciado?

Kurt: No, estoy mal

Marley: El lunes estaba muy bien, no deje que nada lo afecte

Kurt: Si fuera tan fácil, voy a traer unos papeles que dejé en mi auto

Marley: ¿Quiere que vaya por ellos?

Kurt: No, yo voy

Marley: ¿Seguro Licenciado?

Kurt: Caminar me hará despejar mi mente, tal vez logre mandar lejos estos pensamientos

Quería caminar un poco para despejarse, fue a su auto, cuando iba de regreso,

Kurt: Hola

Nick: Hola, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: No me siento bien

Nick: ¿Te sucedió algo? no estabas así el lunes que nos vimos

Kurt: Hablé con mi tía y me dijo muchas cosas

Nick: Has oídos sordos a lo que te diga

Kurt: A veces no se puede

Nick: ¿Vas a ir a la casa?

Kurt: Si, no quiero estar solo el fin de semana

Nick: ¿No tendrás visita?

Kurt: Pienso que eso se va a acabar

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque él se merece alguien que le pueda dar una familia y aunque las cosas no han llegado a ese punto, es mejor prevenir

Nick: No entendí

Kurt: Yo no puedo tener hijos

Nick: Mira, tú estás de testigo que a Jeff le dio trabajo quedar embarazado

Kurt: Si, pero lo logró

Nick: Cuando amas a alguien el que pueda tener un hijo o no, eso no tiene por qué alejarte de él

Kurt: ¿Tú piensas eso?

Nick: Si

Kurt: Gracias

Nick: Aprovechando el viaje, Jeff me pidió que te recordara que los espera a las 2:00 el domingo

Kurt: Le dije que no se me iba a olvidar

Nick: Más te vale, tengo que festejar que soy un año más viejo

Kurt: ¿Qué día es hoy?

Nick: Que mala memoria amigo

Kurt: Perdón, felicidades hoy es tu cumpleaños

Nick: Si, gracias

Kurt: ¿Viniste a dejar el currículo?

Nick: Si, las cosas no andan bien en el banco

Kurt: ¿Qué te pareció el puesto?

Nick: Está muy bueno, espero quedarme

Kurt: Lo harás, y no porque yo mueva algo, sino por tu talento

Nick: Eso espero, ya me voy y no dejes que nadie te quite la sonrisa que tenías el lunes

Kurt: Si, lo haré, gracias

Era fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo no, el jueves en la tarde, Pancha al verlo tan mal, hizo algo,

Blaine: Bueno

Pancha: Con el señor Blaine

Blaine: Si, él habla, ¿Panchita?

Pancha: Si señor soy yo

Blaine: ¿Sucede algo?

Pancha: No sé si deba

Blaine: ¿Debas qué?

Pancha: Es que el señor está mal

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Pancha: El lunes lo buscó su tía, no sé qué tanto le dijo la señora que lo dejó llorando

Blaine: ¿Alguna idea de lo que le dijo?

Pancha: Más o menos señor, porque cuando entró dijo que

La muchacha hizo una pausa,

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Pancha: No sé si deba

Blaine: Por favor dime, Kurt ha estado muy raro conmigo desde el lunes, cuando le hablo está ausente, lejano

Pancha: Es que siento que la señora Emma le echó en cara que no puede tener hijos

Blaine: ¿Cómo? Más que su tía parece su enemiga

Pancha: ¿Qué señor?

Blaine: ¿Dijo algo más?

Pancha: Si, para mí que eso es lo que lo tiene así

Blaine: ¿Qué dijo?

Pancha: Que usted lo dejaría tarde o temprano, igual que lo hizo su esposo

Blaine: No lo voy a dejar por eso

Pancha: El pobre está mal

Blaine: Hazme un favor Panchita

Pancha: Dígame

Blaine: ¿Ya se fue a la oficina?

Pancha: Si, por eso le hablé

Blaine: ¿Tienes donde apuntar?

Pancha: Si

Él le dictó unas cosas,

Blaine: Cómpralas por favor, llego en un rato

Pancha: Si señor

Blaine: Voy con Prudencio y tú te vienes con él a visitar a tu tía

Pancha: Yo me iba a ir, pero mañana

Blaine: Te adelanto el día

Pancha: ¿El señor no se enojará?

Blaine: Espero que no, Kurt y yo necesitamos una charla muy larga

Pancha: Bien

Blaine le dio algunas instrucciones a Panchita y Salió rumbo a NY, en el camino,

Blaine: Por eso estaba así

Prudencio: ¿Cómo señor?

Blaine: Nada, pasamos a la florería del otro día y de ahí a la casa de Kurt

Prudencio: Si señor

Blaine: Panchita se va a regresar contigo a la hacienda

Prudencio: Engracia se va a poner feliz de ver a su sobrina

Blaine: Espero que alguien se ponga feliz al verme

Prudencia: Señor, ¿no viene un poco rápido?

Blaine: Me urge llegar

Prudencio: Si, pero así llegaremos pero a la tumba señor

Blaine: Está bien, le voy a bajar a la velocidad

Él llegó a casa de Kurt,

Blaine: Buenas tardes

Pancha: Buenas tardes señor, pase

Blaine: Gracias, ¿me compraste lo que te pedí?

Pancha: Si señor, todo está en el refrigerador

Blaine: Bien, Prudencio te está esperando afuera

Pancha: Súbale el ánimo al señor

Blaine: Eso intentaré

Pancha: Suerte

Blaine: Gracias, presiento que la necesitaré

Entró a la cocina y se puso a cocinar para recibirlo con una cena, Panchita se fue a la hacienda con Prudencio. En la oficina,

Marley: Licenciado

Kurt: Si, dime

Marley: Le habla el licenciado Sebastián, para confirmar la junta de mañana

Kurt: Hazme un favor

Marley: Si dígame

Kurt: Confírmale la junta, dile que estoy ocupado y no lo puedo atender

Marley: Si licenciado

Marley pasó a la llamada con Sebastián

Marley: Lic. en estos momentos no lo puede atender, pero me pidió que le confirmara la junta de mañana

Sebastián: De acuerdo, es a las diez de la mañana

Marley: Así es

Sebastián: Bien, por favor salúdamelo

Marley: Si

En cuanto colgó, Kurt iba saliendo de su oficina,

Kurt: No me siento bien, así que me voy a retirar

Marley: Le dejo saludos el lic. Sebastián

Kurt: Gracias, si alguien habla dile que estoy fuera y no me pases llamadas ni al celular, ni a mi casa

Marley: Si licenciado

Kurt: Por favor, necesito la tarde para mí

Estaba mal, en el camino a su casa,

Kurt: Lo tengo que hacer

- Si me abandona, le voy a hablar para que no venga, le inventaré algo

- Con las ganas que tengo de verlo

- ¿Y si estoy haciendo las cosas más grandes?

- Él me lo dijo, no le afecta que no pueda tener hijos

- Claro, quizás de dientes para afuera

- Mi tía, ¿por qué me tuvo que arruinar lo bien que me sentía?

- Con él eso de que no puedo tener hijos y sentirme incompleto se había ido, pero ha regresado

Aunque como le había dicho sentía que estaba a punto de caer, con lo que le dijo su tía, le dio miedo que él lo fuera a dejar, sentía que no le podría ofrecer la posibilidad que en dado caso lo suyo creciera de formar una familia, cuando entró a su casa, la mesa ya estaba puesta para dos personas con velas y todo, Blaine escuchó el auto,

Kurt: ¿Y esto?

Blaine: Me ganaste, todavía no termino de cocinar

Al verlo se sorprendió,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo dijo en un tono como molesto,

Blaine: Esperaba que te diera gusto verme, pero creo que no

Kurt: Yo

Kurt bajó la vista, había pensado llamarle para que no fuera, inventarle que estaba en sus días y que no podrían tener relaciones, aunque eso no era cierto, lo cual le extrañó, siempre era muy exacto en sus fechas, pero no le dio importancia al retraso,

Blaine: Siento que no quieres verme

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Tengo que ver lo que estoy cocinando, pero esperaba que me recibieran con un beso

Kurt se acercó y lo besó,

Kurt: ¿Por qué llegaste hoy?

Blaine: Porque me urgía estar contigo

Kurt: Te hubieras ahorrado el viaje

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Tengo mi visita mensual

Blaine: ¿Y? voy a ver si ya está lo que preparé

Blaine fue a la cocina, Kurt se sentó en la sala, ya estaba lo que había preparado, así que lo llevó a la mesa, luego se sentó a su lado,

Kurt: Te iba a llamar para que no hicieras el viaje en vano

Blaine: ¿No me querías ver?

Kurt: Si, pero…

Blaine: ¿Entonces para qué me ibas a llamar?

Kurt: Estoy en mis días

Blaine: ¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?

Kurt: No podemos tener relaciones

Blaine: ¿Ese es el gran lío?

Kurt: ¿No te importa? te puedes regresar a la hacienda, yo

Kurt cerró los ojos,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Desde hace unos días estás mal

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Blaine: Lo noté en el tono de tu voz y la forma que me trataste las veces que te llamé, además un pajarito me dijo algo

Kurt: Panchita, ¿dónde está?

Blaine: Espero no te moleste, pero la mandé a la hacienda desde hoy, para que viera a Engracia y nosotros pudiéramos tener una larga charla, pero primero cenamos ¿te parece? espero que te siga conquistando por el estómago

Kurt: Eso es lo que no quiero

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Que me sigas conquistando

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque no te puedo ofrecer lo que te mereces y te tengo que dejar ir

Blaine: ¿Me tienes que dejar ir?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Y si yo no me quiero ir?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Me tienes mucho que ofrecer, por ahora otro beso

Blaine lo besó con mucha ternura,

Kurt: ¿Estás cocinando?

Blaine: Si algo que espero te guste

Kurt: Yo…

Blaine: Ven, cenamos y luego hablamos

Kurt: Está bien

Se sentaron, Blaine le sirvió la sopa que había preparado, puso música y estuvieron cenando, pero Kurt no estaba bien, la comida estaba deliciosa, sin embargo, tenía que agarrar fuerzas,

Blaine: ¿Qué tal me quedó?

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: Creo que por tu tono, no quedó tan bien

Kurt: Si, está rico

Blaine: No suenas muy convencido

Kurt: Si, cocinas muy bien

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: Hoy no por favor

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Yo pienso que será mejor que no nos veamos ya

Blaine: ¿Eso quieres?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Qué te hice?

Kurt: Nada, pero es lo más sano, nunca debimos

Blaine: ¿Nunca debimos qué?

Kurt: Lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros fue una locura

Blaine: Yo lo veo diferente

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo ves?

Blaine: Algo que

Kurt: No sigas, esto no debe seguir, estuvo mal, nos dejamos llevar, te dije muchas cosas, en qué posición te puse

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas?

Kurt: No debemos seguir

Kurt cerró los ojos y tragó saliva,

Blaine: Un día me dijiste que no me podías obligar a que me quedara, tampoco puedo hacer lo mismo yo, voy por mi maleta

Blaine se levantó y subió las escaleras, todo le daba vueltas a Kurt, se sentía mal, las lágrimas le salieron por sus ojos sin poder controlarlas, abrió los ojos, él ya iba bajando las escaleras con la maleta que había llevado, Kurt se paró de la silla en la que estaba y todo se le nubló, cayó al piso, Blaine bajó corriendo,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cariño qué tienes?

Kurt tardó un poco en recobrar el conocimiento,

Kurt: No te vayas

Blaine: No lo haré, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Miedo a que me termine de enamorar de ti y tú me dejes

Blaine: Eso no pasará

Kurt: ¿Qué me enamore o que me dejes?

Blaine: Espero que lo primero si nos suceda y lo segundo, nunca te dejaría

Kurt: Nunca y siempre son palabras muy grandes

Blaine: ¿Qué te dijo tu tía?

Kurt: Muchas cosas

Blaine: Cosas que te hirieron

Kurt: Si, y me hicieron abrir los ojos

Blaine: ¿Abrir los ojos?

Kurt: Adam me dejó por no darle una familia

Blaine: No soy igual a él

Kurt: Si, pero

Blaine: Sácate de la mente eso

Kurt: No soy un hombre completo, no puedo

Blaine: Eres un hombre fascinante y tal cual eres me gustas

Kurt: Aún con el hecho

Blaine: Si, uno no sale con alguien para que le den un hijo

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Nada, ¿quieres que lo nuestro termine?

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Antes de contestarme, déjame, reformulo la pregunta

Kurt: No quiero que termine

Blaine lo besó, lo cargó y lo puso en el sillón,

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: No he comido bien estos días

Blaine: Te afectó mucho

Kurt: Si, es que me duele pensar que nunca podré ser padre

Blaine: Tal vez no puedas engendrar un hijo, pero la adopción podría ser una opción, hay muchos niños que necesitan cariño

Kurt: ¿Tú estarías dispuesto a renunciar…

Kurt hizo una pausa,

Blaine: No es renunciar, eres maravilloso y no dejes que las palabras de tu tía te afecten

Kurt: Si me afectaron

Blaine: Pero no deberían

Kurt: Venía tan feliz ese día

Blaine: Por eso me vine antes, para apapacharte y que se te borre el mal rato

Kurt: Discúlpame por la forma en que te traté

Blaine: Me trataste de alguna manera

Kurt: Si mal

Blaine: En serio

Kurt: Si, tú hasta me cocinaste, y yo te corrí, discúlpame

Blaine: Disculpado, ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana tienes que trabajar

Kurt: Si, tengo una junta para dar la última revisión a lo de la campaña, para presentarla la semana que entra al consejo

Blaine: Perfecto, ¿te llevo a tu cuarto?

Kurt: ¿Estarás conmigo esta noche?

Blaine: Si cariño

Kurt: Vuélvemelo a decir

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: Gracias por estar aquí

Blaine: No me lo tienes que agradecer, me sentía muy mal, me temía que quisieras terminar, pero por otras razones

Kurt: ¿Otras razones?

Blaine: Tu exmarido

Kurt: No, para nada

Kurt se rió y lo besó,

Blaine: Que rico beso

Kurt: Gracias, sígueme conquistando

Blaine: Con todo gusto, ¿quieres terminar la cena?

Kurt: Si

Regresaron a la mesa,

Blaine: Tienes muy mala carita

Kurt: Es que aparte de no comer, tampoco he podido dormir bien

Blaine: Espero que mi cena te haya caído bien

Kurt: Mucho y más que estés aquí

Blaine: No parecía eso cuando llegué

Kurt: Perdón

Blaine: Me imaginé que me encontraría con algo así

Kurt: ¿Te llamó Panchita?

Blaine: Si, te vio muy mal

Kurt: Estaba muy deprimido

Blaine: Tu tía…

Kurt: Es que iba a terminar lo nuestro

Blaine: ¿Pero ya no?

Kurt: Por supuesto que no

Kurt bostezó,

Blaine: ¿Tienes sueño ya?

Kurt: Si, fue una mala semana, o días más bien

Blaine: Te llevo en brazos hasta el cuarto

Kurt: Si

Blaine lo cargó y lo llevó a su recámara, lo acostó y lo besó,

Blaine: Que descanses

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Me voy a ir a la otra recámara

Kurt: Ok

Kurt cerró los ojos, Blaine se fue a la otra recámara, cuando sintió,

Blaine: Tengo visita

Kurt: No puedo dormir

Blaine: ¿Y eso?

Había empezado a llover, a Kurt le aterraban los truenos,

Kurt: Los truenos

Blaine lo abrazó y lo besó, se acomodaron en la cama,

Blaine: Recuerda algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Estás en buenas manos, no te voy a herir y si el idiota de Adam no te supo apreciar, yo si lo sé hacer

Kurt: Si lo sé

Blaine: Como que se te olvidó

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Me juzgaste como si fuera él

Kurt: ¿Me disculpas?

Blaine: Si, ahora hay que dormir

Se quedaron dormidos juntos, la semana fue pesada para Kurt, estaba feliz sentía que se estaba enamorando de él y Blaine también se estaba enamorando, cuando despertó, estaba solo,

Kurt: Falta que se haya ido, soy un tonto, todo por escuchar a mi tía, si presiento que me odia

Blaine había ido al baño,

Blaine: Estoy aquí, solo fui al baño

Kurt: ¿Me oíste?

Blaine: Si, y concuerdo contigo

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: Tu tía parece que te odia

Kurt: Totalmente de acuerdo

Blaine: Así que no la escuches

Kurt: No, te viniste antes

Blaine: Es que me dejaste de hablar lindo por teléfono

Kurt: ¿Lindo?

Blaine: Si, con un tono muy seco

Kurt: Tenía muchas telarañas en la cabeza

Blaine: Hicimos limpieza anoche

Kurt: Si la cena, se las llevó todas, te hice venir antes

Blaine: Para mi mejor y además estoy aquí para el desayuno del viernes

Kurt: Cierto

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kurt: Algo, estoy comiendo mucho últimamente

Blaine: Debes de alimentarte

Kurt: ¿Qué hora es?

Blaine: Las siete

Kurt: Es algo tarde, me tengo que arreglar

Blaine: Yo ya me bañé, voy a preparar el desayuno mientras tú te arreglas

Kurt: Si, gracias

Blaine: Y esperemos que esas telarañas no vuelvan

Blaine se acercó y lo besó,

Kurt: Prometo que no lo harán

Blaine: Más te vale, venía matándome en la carretera

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, el pobre de Prudencio casi venía infartado por lo rápido que venía manejando

Kurt: Manejas rápido, las veces que hemos viajado

Blaine: Me urgía llegar para apapacharte y devolverte la sonrisa

Kurt: Es que de repente me dejé llevar por el comentario de mi tía, supo donde pegarme

Blaine: Te arreglas y en el desayuno seguimos hablando

Kurt: Ok

Blaine bajó y preparó el desayuno, Kurt se metió a bañar y se vistió, cuando lo estaba haciendo se preguntó,

Kurt: ¿Por qué no me espero para que nos bañáramos juntos?

- Que sonso soy, le dije que estaba en mis días, seguramente quiso respetar mi intimidad, por eso ayer solo dormimos y se fue a la otra recámara primero

- Ni modo que de un día para otro se me haya ido

- Lo cual es extraño, ya debió de bajarme

- Un retraso es normal

Ya estaban desayunando,

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir en la noche al cine?

Kurt: Si, o podemos rentar unas películas para verlas aquí

Blaine: Qué tal si te invito al cine, de ahí vamos a bailar y a cenar

Kurt: Me agrada la idea, por cierto el domingo tenemos una comida a las dos

Blaine: ¿Con tus amigos?

Kurt: Si, con ellos

Blaine: ¿Estás bien despierto cariño?

Kurt: Si, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque quiero repetirte lo de ayer

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No te vayas a alejar de mi porque no puedes tener hijos, si es porque no quieres seguir conmigo lo acepto, pero por lo otro no, cuando dijiste que me fuera y que no debimos

Kurt: ¿Podemos borrar eso?

Blaine: Hecho, se te hará tarde para ir a la oficina

Kurt: ¿Me quieres llevar?

Blaine: Por supuesto

Kurt: ¿Y te quedas conmigo todo el día?

Blaine: ¿No tienes que trabajar?

Kurt: Umm, tienes que ver conmigo lo de la campaña

Blaine: Ok

Kurt: Lo que menos quiero es acabar con esto

Blaine: Ni yo quiero que termine, al contrario, deseo que siga creciendo

Kurt: ¿Crecerá a tal punto que nos amemos?

Blaine: Yo anhelo que así suceda

Fueron a la oficina,

Marley: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días Marley, ¿cómo está?

Marley: Bien gracias señor, ¿Lic. lo espera su tía en su oficina?

Blaine: Genial

Kurt: Me venía a dar el golpe final

Marley: ¿Cómo licenciado?

Blaine: Ven cariño

Lo volteó a ver,

Kurt: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Blaine: Dejar algo claro

Los dos entraron a la oficina,

Emma: No entiendes niño

Blaine lo abrazó, ceróo la puerta, y

Blaine: Mire señora, con todo el respeto que se merece por ser una persona mayor, quiero decirle que no tiene vergüenza

Emma: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Lo que oye, no es posible que usted siendo tía de Kurt, lo hiera con sus comentarios, porque eso fue lo que hizo

Emma: Solo le abrí los ojos

Kurt: No tía, más bien me los quisiste cerrar

Emma: No puedes tener hijos, eres

Blaine: Un hombre completo, un hombre maravilloso, que cualquier hombre daría la vida por él, rectifico cualquier hombre que sea inteligente y sepa verlo

Kurt: Gracias

Emma: No ves que todo es por la herencia

Blaine: Dale con eso señora, yo ya le dije a Kurt que le regreso la parte que me dejó mi padrino

Kurt: Y yo te dije, que aparte de que no se puede, no me interesa, tú no me quitaste nada, al contrario, me estás dando mucho

Blaine: ¿Qué te estoy dando?

Kurt: Felicidad

Blaine: Tú también me estás dando lo mismo

Blaine lo besó, la señora estaba enojada,

Emma: No te durará tanto el gusto, esto es un pecado

Blaine: Señora, háganos un favor, sino quiere ver que estamos pecando según usted, no se acerque ni para bien, ni para mal a Kurt

Emma: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Blaine: Me atrevo, porque Kurt es importante para mí y no quiero que nada le haga daño, sus comentarios lo hieren

Kurt: Si tía, deberías estar feliz al verme bien, mi tía Amelia lo estaría

Emma: Esa mujer, era una

Blaine: No le permito que hable mal de ella

Kurt: Ni yo, adiós o te mando a sacar con los de seguridad

Emma: Atrévete

Kurt: Bien

Kurt caminó y tomó el teléfono,

Marley: ¿Si Licenciado?

Kurt: Por favor háblale a los de seguridad para que vengan a sacar a mi tía por las buenas o por las malas, además diles que no la dejen entrar de nuevo a la empresa

Marley: ¿Seguro Licenciado?

Kurt: Si, ella no me hará más daño

Marley: Les voy a marcar

Kurt: Gracias

Colgó, Blaine se había acercado con Kurt y lo abrazó,

Blaine: Ojalá pudiera ver que si estoy con Kurt, es porque le tengo un cariño muy grande, el cual está creciendo cada día y se puede convertir en amor, nada tiene que ver la herencia de mi padrino, porque si no lo sabe, no hay forma de que ninguno de los dos venda, o haga algo parecido

Kurt lo volteó a ver,

Kurt: Yo también siento que esto se puede convertir en amor

Emma: Que cursis, sean realistas

En eso tocaron a la puerta,

Kurt: Adelante

Guardia: Licenciado

Kurt: Por favor, lleven a la señora hasta la salida y no la dejen entrar de nuevo bajo ningún motivo

Emma: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Kurt: De la misma manera que tú te atreviste a decirme tantas cosas, sin pensar en el dolor que me causarías y abstente de ir a mi casa

Emma: Te vas a arrepentir, cuando este te deje solo y sin dinero

Kurt: No tía, del que me quería dejar así, me libré de él hace meses, solo que no tuvo tiempo de quitarme lo de la herencia de mi tío, porque le descubrí antes el engaño, adiós

Emma: No me voy

Kurt: Sáquenla por favor

El guardia se acercó con la señora, y,

Guardia: Señora por favor

Emma: Ni se atreva a tocarme

Guardia: Entonces podría caminar o me veré obligado

Emma: Tratas mal a alguien de tu familia, yo si soy de tu sangre, no como la vieja esa, a mí me debiste querer, no a ella

La señora salió de la oficina, el guardia la llevó hasta la puerta, en la oficina,

Kurt: ¿En serio piensas que se puede convertir en amor?

Blaine: Si, y quiero que lo construyamos

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo vamos a construir?

Blaine: ¿Qué tal con un beso por ahora?

Kurt: Si,

Cuando Emma iba saliendo, se encontró con,

Emma: El enamorado de siempre de mi sobrino

Sebastián: Hola señora, ¿cómo está?

Emma: Te volvieron a ganar

Sebastián: Disculpe, no la entiendo

Emma: Lo entenderás

Sebastián entró a la empresa y subió a la oficina de Kurt, cuando llegó, Marley había ido a dejar unas cosas, así que se acercó a la puerta para tocar, ellos estaban en plena risa recordando la cara de la tía de Kurt cuando tocaron,

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Sebastián: Soy yo, ¿estás bien?

Kurt: Si, pasa

Él entró,

Sebastián: ¿Estás ocupado?

Kurt: No, él va a estar en lo de la revisión, ¿verdad?

Blaine: Si, buenos días

Sebastián: Buenos días, que grosería, pero es que me encontré a tu tía llevaba una cara

Kurt: La corrí

Sebastián: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque es una bruja

Sebastián: Si lo es, ay perdón es tu tía

Kurt: No, si es eso, pero mejor vemos lo de la campaña, que hoy nos queremos ir temprano

Blaine: Si, hay que terminar temprano

Sebastián: ¿Tienen un compromiso?

Kurt: Me van a llevar al cine y a bailar, para borrarme el mal sabor que me dejó mi tía

Sebastián: ¿Te dijo algo?

Kurt: Si, pero no importa, mejor lo que tenemos que ver

Sebastián: Si

Vieron lo de la campaña, los dos lo autorizaron, estuvieron un rato más hablando con Sebastián, después pidieron algo de comer mientras revisaban unos papeles,

Kurt: ¿Qué te pareció?

Blaine: Bien, una pregunta

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: ¿Él está o estuvo enamorado de ti?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Te miraba, más bien me veía muy extraño las veces que te abracé

Kurt: Estaba enamorado de mí, de hecho hasta el día que me casé con Adam, me dijo que no lo hiciera

Blaine: Ahh, pero ¿ya no lo está o si?

Kurt: Supongo que no, tiene novio y hasta creo que andan en planes de casarse

Blaine: Es que se nos quedaba viendo extraño

Kurt: No para nada, él es así, además desde ese día le dejé claro que solo es un amigo para mí y no lo puedo ver como algo más

Blaine: Eso me tranquiliza

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Por nada, ¿nos falta mucho?

Kurt: No, ¿sigue en pie las invitaciones?

Blaine: Desde luego

Kurt: ¿Por qué te tranquiliza?

Blaine: Pues, solo

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: Si esto se llega a convertir en amor, quiero estar al pendiente

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: No vaya a ser que alguien quiera conquistarte cariño

Kurt: Para nada, a él siempre lo he visto como a un amigo, jamás lo podría ver de forma diferente

Blaine: ¿Y a mí?

Kurt: Siento que si te vi de forma muy diferente, desde que fui a la hacienda

Blaine: Me encantas

Kurt: Y tú a mí, ¿nos vamos?

Blaine: Si, te voy a consentir mucho hoy

Kurt: Gracias

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Jeremiah: Entonces déjame y recupéralo a Kurt

Adam: Eso haré

Jeremiah: Yo estoy dispuesto a consolar al tipo con quien anda


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Su tía después de salir de la oficina, había ido a sacar su coraje con,

Sr. Zea: Otra vez tú por aquí

Emma: ¿Está tu esposa?

Sr. Zea: No

Emma: Déjame pasar, hablaré contigo

Sr. Zea: Sigues con lo mismo

Emma: Me sacó de la empresa

Sr. Zea: ¿Qué?

Emma: Mi sobrino Kurt, me mandó a sacar con los de seguridad

Sr. Zea: Le colmaste la paciencia seguramente

Emma: Solo quiero protegerlo

Sr. Zea: ¿De qué?

Emma: Del tipo ese

Sr. Zea: ¿Adam le quiere hacer algo?

Emma: Blaine, su lo que sea

Sr. Zea: Él no le va a hacer nada

Emma: Le querrá quitar su dinero

Sr. Zea: ¿No estás enterada de los términos en que dejó Carson su testamento?

Emma: ¿Qué?

Sr. Zea: Lo dejó de tal manera, que no existe forma que puedan vender o quitarse algo

Emma: Se lo quitará bajo el agua

Sr. Zea: Estás mal

Emma: Eso no debe seguir, tú como

Sr. Zea: Yo como persona que quiero mucho a ambos, deseo que prospere su relación

Emma: No debe

Sr. Zea: ¿Por qué no?

Emma: Kurt ya se casó

Sr. Zea: Está divorciado

Emma: Es que no debió iniciar nada con ese hombre

Sr. Zea: Lo que tú tienes es coraje

Emma: No, además ese se atrevió a gritarme y Kurt no me defendió, mejor lo hizo con la mujer esa

Sr. Zea: ¿Cuál mujer?

Emma: Amelia

Sr. Zea: No has podido olvidar eso

Emma: Ella se metió en mi camino

Sr. Zea: Fue al revés, tú quisiste meterte en su camino

Emma: No, Carson fue un tonto

Sr. Zea: Yo pienso que fue bastante sabio

Emma: ¿Qué?

Sr. Zea: Mira tú te aferraste a eso, que la verdad nunca fue nada

Emma: No fue feliz, eso me queda de

Sr. Zea: Si fue muy feliz, no te engañes

Emma: Sin hijos

Sr. Zea: Yo no tengo hijos y soy feliz

Emma: Mujeres vacías

Sr. Zea: Y te dices amiga de mi mujer

Emma: Solo digo lo que es cierto

Sr. Zea: Consíguete un amante

Emma: ¿Qué?

Sr. Zea: Eso te quitará la amargura

Emma: No te permito

Sr. Zea: La puerta está muy ancha

Emma: Me voy

Sr. Zea: Bendito sea Dios

Kurt y Blaine cuando salieron de la oficina, caía una leve lluvia,

Kurt: Nos vamos a mojar

Blaine: Solo un poco, no dejamos muy lejos el auto

Kurt: Con esta lluvia y como estaba ayer, me hubiera terminado de deprimir

Blaine: No, pero ya no estás así

Kurt: Para nada, estoy totalmente diferente

Blaine: Ahh si

Kurt: Si, me siento muy feliz

Blaine: Y yo también

Kurt: Además ayer cené muy rico

Blaine: ¿El desayuno no cuenta?

Kurt: También estuvo delicioso

Llegaron al auto, Kurt se recargó en Blaine y lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Te puedo besar?

Kurt: Te lo iba a pedir

Se comenzaron a besar,

Blaine: Que besos tan deliciosos

Kurt: De alguna forma tengo que compensar mi actitud de ayer

Blaine: Tu tía me ha de estar odiando más de lo que lo hacía

Kurt: Ahh, pero yo te estoy

Lo besó, Blaine le abrió la puerta para que subiera,

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: De nada, ¿al cine?

Kurt: Si

A lo lejos alguien los observaba,

Adam: Por él, así que si tiene algo con él, maldita sea

Blaine subió al auto, sin percatarse de que Adam los veía, al poco rato llegaron al cine,

Blaine: ¿Qué te gusta?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Películas de terror, suspenso, románticas

Kurt: Me gusta casi todo, pero hoy se me antoja una romántica

Blaine: ¿Cuál de las que están será romántica?

Kurt: Ninguna tiene título muy dulce que digamos

Blaine: Esa de padre soltero

Kurt: No es buena idea

Blaine: Si verdad

Kurt: ¿Diario de una pasión?

Blaine: Veamos esa

Kurt: Si, me encanta Ryan Gosling

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Otra

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: No me vas a hacer caso a mí

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: A él solo lo puedo ver en la pantalla, pero a ti te puedo abrazar y besar

Blaine: Eso es cierto

Kurt: ¿Vemos esa?

Blaine: Si, voy a comprar los boletos, ¿quieres palomitas?

Kurt: Si y Dios mío

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Tengo ganas de unos nachos con mucho queso, ketchup y picante

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Kurt: Te digo que me está dando mucha hambre

Blaine: Eso está bien

Kurt: No, porque voy a subir de peso

Blaine: Estás muy delgadito, ¿qué te preocupa? voy por lo boletos

Blaine fue por los boletos, regresó y se formó para comprar en la dulcería, Kurt se recargó en él y lo abrazó,

Kurt: Hace algún tiempo que no venía al cine

Blaine: Ni yo, al menos con una compañía tan linda

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Qué pido entonces?

Kurt: Ese combo, el cinco, tiene palomitas, los nachos y dos refrescos

Blaine: Está bien

Llegaron y compraron, entre los dos tomaron las cosas, se fueron a la sala ya que estaban sentados,

Kurt: Que rico está esto

Blaine: ¿Está muy rico?

Kurt: A ver ¿quieres probar de mi extraña combinación?

Blaine: No se ve tan extraña

Kurt: Abre la boca

Tomó un nacho y se lo dio,

Blaine: Umm rico

Kurt: Te ensucié

Le limpió un poco de queso que se le había caído,

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: De nada

Blaine: ¿Vas a querer ir a cenar?

Kurt: Con todo esto, ya ni sé, pero mi estómago me está traicionando

Blaine: Dejaremos que te siga traicionando

Kurt: No, porque después en lugar de decir que viniste al cine con un lindo compañero

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Dirás que viniste con un tragón

Blaine: Por favor, pero haces raras combinaciones

Kurt: Y si esto te parece raro, hubieras visto lo que me comí ayer

Blaine: ¿Qué comiste?

Kurt: Te platico al rato, ya empezó la película

Blaine: ¿Te puedo abrazar mientras la vemos?

Kurt: Por supuesto

Blaine: ¿Y besarte?

Kurt: Ya no voy a ver la película

Blaine: ¿No soy más interesante que ese que está en la pantalla?

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Malvado

Kurt: Shhh, que nos van a callar

Blaine: Bien

Blaine lo abrazó, Kurt se recargó en su hombro, salieron de la película,

Kurt: Creo que esos nachos me hicieron estragos

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Se me revolvió el estómago

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

Kurt: ¿Tienes hambre tú?

Blaine: No mucha, entre tanta palomita y nacho

Kurt: ¿Y si vamos a un lugar a bailar?

Blaine: Bueno, si nos da hambre podemos comer algo regresando

Kurt: Hecho

Iban rumbo al estacionamiento,

Kurt: Hola

Sebastián: Hola, ¿van saliendo?

Blaine: Si, ya vimos la película

Kurt: ¿No nos presentas?

Sebastián: Por supuesto, él es Andrew mi novio, Kurt un amigo mío y él es Blaine

Andrew: Mucho gusto, hasta que por fin te conozco

Kurt: ¿A mí?

Andrew: Si, Sebastián habla mucho de ti

Kurt: Es que nos conocemos de hace varios años

Sebastián: Siete, para ser exactos

Kurt: Así es desde la preparatoria

Sebastián: Si, tiempos aquellos

Andrew: Con Kurt estuviste trabajando lo de la campaña

Kurt: Si, seguramente habrá dicho que soy muy exigente

Andrew: No, solo que querías todo a la perfección

Sebastián: No me eches de cabeza

Kurt: Bueno, a ver si un día de estos nos vemos para salir, estaría bien

Sebastián: Desde luego, cuando Blaine venga a la ciudad

Blaine: Estaré viniendo muy seguido

Kurt: Nos podemos de acuerdo

Andrew: Me encantaría, siendo tan buen amigo de Sebastián tal vez me puedas ayudar

Kurt: ¿A qué?

Andrew: A que este hombre se decida a dejar la soltería

Sebastián: Yo creo que nos despedimos o no llegaremos a la función

Blaine: Mucho gusto en conocerte

Andrew: Igualmente, con permiso

Kurt: Adiós

Sebastián y Andrew entraron al cine, cuando estaban formados para comprar los boletos

Sebastián: ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Andrew: ¿Qué?

Sebastián: Ya lo hablamos, no me siento preparado para casarme

Andrew: Llevamos casi un año saliendo y a mi me gustaría

Sebastián: Entiende, me molestó que se lo dijeras a Kurt

Andrew: Pero ¿por qué?

Sebastián: Porque si

Andrew: Esa no es una respuesta

Sebastián: Lo es

Andrew: ¿Me amas?

Sebastián: ¿Vas a querer entrar al cine?

Andrew: Si, vamos

Sebastián: ¿Qué hará con él?

Andrew: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián: Nada

Andrew: Acaso tú

Sebastián: ¿Qué?

Andrew: Eso solo tu amigo, ¿no estás enamorado de Kurt?

Sebastián: No

Andrew: Pusiste mala cara, cuando los viste juntos

Sebastián: Ideas tuyas, ya avanzó la fila

Por su parte, ellos en el camino al restaurante,

Blaine: Tu amigo no se quiere casar

Kurt: El otro día me platicó eso

Blaine: Pero su novio si

Kurt: Por lo que veo le urge casarse

Blaine: ¿Cuánto llevan?

Kurt: Un tiempo, pero jamás lo había conocido

Blaine: ¿Y eso?

Kurt: No se había dado la ocasión

Blaine: O no te lo había querido presentar

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Siento que tu amigo sigue enamorado de ti

Kurt: Para nada, después de lo que duré casado con Adam, y yo siento que más bien confundió las cosas

Blaine: ¿A ver cómo es eso?

Kurt: Antes de conocer a Adam, Sebastián y yo hacíamos todo juntos, así que se acostumbró a mi compañía, cuando inicié con Adam, por decirlo de alguna manera

Blaine: Se sintió desplazado

Kurt: Pues sí, porque mi prioridad era mi novio

Blaine: Era lo lógico

Kurt: Si, así que ya no tuvo a su amigo las veinticuatro horas del día

Blaine: El chico se ve agradable

Kurt: Si aunque cruzamos unas palabras me simpatizó

Blaine: Ojalá que tu amigo se decida

Kurt: Yo le dije que si no estaba seguro, hablara francamente con él, para qué darle ilusiones, sino quiere formalizar algo

Blaine: Eso sí, duele más después

Kurt: Lo mismo le dije

Blaine: Cambiando de tema, no me dijiste que comiste ayer

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Algo mencionaste que si la combinación era rara

Kurt: Ahh eso

Blaine: Dime, me quedé intrigado

Kurt: Seguro porque andaba en depresión, pero cuando llegué de la oficina, se me antojó unas galletas saladas con mermelada arriba

Blaine: ¿Y a qué sabe eso?

Kurt: Me supo bien

Blaine: Tendré que hacer la prueba

Kurt: No te lo recomiendo, dulce y salado, pero eso se me antojó cenar

Blaine: ¿Y hoy tienes antojo de algo raro?

Kurt: ¿Los nachos no cuentan?

Blaine se rió,

Blaine: No sabían mal

Kurt: Tengo que desquitar eso en la pista de baile

Blaine: Yo vengo manejando y no sé ni para donde vamos

Kurt: Aquí más adelante hay un lugar de música romántica ¿te gusta?

Blaine: Si, podemos bailar muy pegaditos

Kurt: No se diga más, ahí vamos

Blaine: Perfecto

Llegaron al lugar y los pasaron a una mesa,

Blaine: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Kurt: Un jugo de naranja

Blaine: ¿Ahora no quieres vodka?

Kurt: Me vas a decir que estoy loco, pero con tanto antojo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: A lo mejor se hace un milagro

Blaine: Bien, tomaremos solo jugo hoy

Kurt: Tú puedes pedir lo que quieras

Blaine: Tampoco tengo ganas de tomar

Kurt: Bueno, ¿quieres bailar?

Blaine: Será un placer bailar contigo

Kurt: Gracias por estar aquí, me

Blaine: Shh

Kurt: Déjame decirlo, me tratas como un rey

Blaine: Es que lo eres

Kurt: No te voy a dejar ir

Blaine: Ni yo

Blaine lo tomó de la mano y se levantaron a bailar, lo abrazó, se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música, él lo besó muy despacio,

Kurt: Estoy, creo que cayendo un poco más

Blaine: Yo también

Kurt: Después de todo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: La forma en que te enfrentaste a mi tía

Blaine: Es sincero lo que siento por ti, te tengo cariño, me has sorprendido en muchos aspectos, como persona, como profesional y despertaste el fuego que yo creía apagado

Kurt: Despertamos el fuego, yo sentía un frío muy fuerte dentro de mí, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no me trataban con tanta dulzura, con tanta delicadeza, con tantas atenciones

Llegaron en la madrugada,

Blaine: ¿Quieres cenar algo?

Kurt: Tengo el estómago medio revuelto, mejor no lo recargo

Blaine: ¿Revuelto?

Kurt: Si, como ganas de vomitar, no sé, ¿tú quieres algo?

Blaine: Yo tampoco tengo hambre

Kurt: ¿Quieres platicar un rato?

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: De tu niñez

Blaine: Bien, pero tú también me platicas

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Kurt: ¿Cómo fue que mi tío se convirtió en tu padrino?

Blaine: Mi papá trabajaba en la hacienda, después de que nací al mes mi padre se fue y nos abandonó

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: Lo he logrado asimilar, además mi mamá se hizo cargo de mi con mucho esfuerzo y me sacó adelante

Kurt: Me imagino que mi padrino los apoyó

Blaine: Si, mi padre se estaba encargando de algo de riego en la hacienda, así que realmente estábamos como huéspedes, según me platica mi mamá, ella llegó con seis meses de embarazo, mi madrina la ayudó, dice mi mamá que de alguna manera le decía que vivía el embarazo con ella

Kurt: Lo mismo me pasó con mi amigo, fue justo después que me enteré que no podía tener hijos

Blaine: No hubiera dicho eso

Kurt: Sígueme contando

Blaine: Bueno eran amigas, así que se ofrecieron a ayudarla, cuando llegué a la edad de ir a la escuela, mi padrino le dijo a mi mamá que nos fuéramos a la ciudad, que él la ayudaría con todos los gastos, solo le pedía que fuera yo los fines de semana y que pasara las vacaciones de diciembre con ellos

Kurt: A mis papás les pidieron las de verano, tuvieron problemas económicos, mi padrino no aceptó que le pagaran una vez que se compusieran las cosas, y yo adoraba ir a la hacienda, pero casi no me dejaban, así que digamos que los chantajeó con eso, que así se daba más que bien pagado

Blaine: Lo mismo le pasó a mi mamá

Kurt: Ella murió hace unos años

Blaine: Si, estaba enferma de cáncer y no se pudo hacer nada

A él se le salieron unas lágrimas y Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: Estamos como que solos los dos

Blaine: Tus papás también murieron

Kurt: Hace unos meses, la vida me ha golpeado bastante últimamente

Blaine: A mí también

Kurt: Solo que desde hace como un mes me ha vuelto a sonreír

Blaine: A mí también

Kurt: ¿Por qué será?

Blaine: Porque te tengo a ti

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Platícame de ti

Kurt: Pues yo vivía con mis papás, era muy feliz, me querían mucho, después me fui a estudiar fuera gracias a la ayuda de mi padrino

Blaine: A mí también me pagó la escuela en el extranjero, de hecho la mayor parte de mis estudios se hizo cargo él, como te dije

Kurt: Mi padrino se portó siempre tan bien conmigo, y mi madrina, era un amor, le encantaba cepillarme el cabello, contarme cuentos

Blaine: Tu preferido era el de Rapunzel

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Blaine: Porque un día me acuerdo que lo encontré, y mi madrina me dijo de quien era, me dio curiosidad y lo leí

Kurt: Si era mi favorito, me gustaba salir al balcón, no te vayas a reír

Blaine: No dime

Kurt: Salía al balcón y soñaba que llegaba el príncipe a rescatarme, solo que como no tenía el cabello largo, ponía una cuerda

Blaine: ¿Me dejas ser tu príncipe?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si nos rescatamos mutuamente?

Kurt: Es lo que hemos estado haciendo en estos días

Blaine: Eso sí, ¿terminaste la escuela en el extranjero?

Kurt: Si, al igual que tú

Blaine: Mi mamá tenía miedo que no regresara

Kurt: Los míos también, pero en cuanto terminé, los extrañaba y me regresé

Blaine: Yo también, además mi mamá estaba mal

Kurt: Lo hiciste sentir muy orgulloso, mención honorífica cuando te graduaste

Blaine: Tú también

Kurt: Yo hubiera querido conocerte antes

Blaine: Yo también

Estuvieron un rato más platicando, cuando se iban a acostar,

Kurt: Te

Blaine: ¿Quieres que durmamos juntos o prefieres que lo haga en la otra recámara?

Kurt: Solo podemos dormir

Ya tenía ganas de decirle que no estaba con su visita, pero no se animó a hacerlo,

Blaine: ¿No te incomoda?

Kurt: No puede pasar nada entre nosotros

Blaine: La naturaleza es sabia

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: ¿Recuerdas que te dije algo el domingo?

Kurt: Lo cual es obvio que se me olvidó

Blaine: A parte de que no me interesaba que no pudieras tener hijos

Kurt: No

Blaine: Que nos viéramos y solo saliéramos, sin tener relaciones

Kurt: Si me lo dijiste

Blaine: Lo nuestro va más allá de una calentura

Kurt: Si, y estos días lo he podido ver

Blaine: Bien, hay que descansar porque mañana tenemos que ir a ver lo del restaurante

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: Si no vamos, nos cuelga Wes

Kurt: Efectivamente, el socio nos mata

Blaine: Por dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo

Se durmieron juntos, y fueron al otro día a ver su proyecto,

Wes: Hasta que se dignan los socios a venir

Kurt: Hola, Buenos días

Blaine: Saluda primero, no seas grosero

Wes: Perdón, buenos días

Blaine: ¿Acaso no tienes modales?

Wes: Si, pero me tenían abandonado

Kurt: Discúlpame, es que con la empresa, hay muchas cosas que arreglar

Wes: Me imagino, aunque esto también requiere de su atención, después se van a andar quejando, dejan toda la presión sobre mí

Blaine: Discúlpanos, pero ya estamos aquí

Kurt: Si, ¿cómo va todo?

Wes: Bien, pasen por favor a ver lo que será nuestro éxito, esperemos

Kurt: Será un éxito

Blaine: Si hay que ser positivos, además con lo delicioso que cocinas, no cabe duda que la gente estará feliz de disfrutar tus platillos

Wes: Gracias, esos cumplidos levantan el ego

Blaine: Algo tengo que decir, para que perdones el abandono

Wes: Lo hubieras dejado así

Entraron al lugar, ya algunos de los acabados estaban listos, aunque faltaban algunos detalles,

Wes: Como pueden ver, esto está casi listo, faltan algunas cosas, pero esperemos que a mediados de la semana que entra esté completo

Blaine: Fue rápido

Wes: Y todo supervisado para que no haya ningún desperfecto después

Kurt: Eso es importante, es preferible usar más tiempo, pero que quede bien

Wes: Lo sé

Kurt: ¿Cuándo entregan el mobiliario?

Wes: La semana que entra, lo pedí así para no tener problemas con la construcción y tener que buscar alguna bodega para almacenarlos

Blaine: Me parece bien, ¿y el menú?

Wes: Para eso los quería ver hace dos semanas, pero estaban muy ocupados

Kurt: Es que tuvimos algunos compromisos

Los dos se vieron y se rieron,

Wes: Que compromisos, ni que nada

Blaine: Tenía un compromiso muy importante

Kurt: Yo también

Wes: Esas miradas y risas, ¿acaso mis socios…?

Kurt: ¿No le has comentado?

Blaine: No, con eso que no habíamos hablado si era algo público o no

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Ya te dije que sí

Wes: ¿Están saliendo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Con Kurt era el compromiso de hace dos semanas

Kurt: Y con Blaine era el de hace una semana

Wes: Que bonito, pero sabiéndolo, no hay problema que me hayan dejado abandonado

Blaine: Estaba ocupado

Kurt: Y yo también

Wes: No saben el gusto que me da oírlo, este hombre necio de no volver a intentarlo

Blaine: Shhh

Kurt: ¿Intentarlo?

Wes: Entendía que guardara un tiempo el luto, pero no de por vida y él no quería salir con nadie más

Blaine: Pero las cosas cambiaron

Wes: Que bueno, no me gustaba verte tan solo, te estabas volviendo loco, aunque ahora considero que te estás volviendo loco por Kurt

Blaine: Si

Blaine lo besó,

Kurt: A ti te sacan los trapitos al sol muy fácil

Wes: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Es que la semana que pasó, pensó que

Kurt: No prosperaría lo que tenemos

Wes: Presiento que está prosperando

Blaine: Si

Se volvieron a besar, estuvieron viendo lo del menú,

Wes: Es todo

Kurt: Que bueno, porque ya tengo hambre

Blaine: Aquí me habían dicho que teníamos invitación para comer

Wes: Y sigue en pie

Kurt: No te queremos dar molestias

Wes: Para nada, ya dejé todo preparado, me sentiría mal si se negaran a ir

Blaine: No te haremos sentir mal

Kurt: Como eres

Wes: Le dará gusto a mi esposa verlos, le simpatizaste mucho y más cuando sepa que estás ayudando a este hombre a dejar su tristeza a un lado, tiene una cara muy diferente

Kurt: Nos estamos ayudando ¿verdad?

Blaine: Si

Fueron a la casa de Wes, cuando llegaron su esposa estaba recogiendo unos juguetes de la sala,

Wes: Ya llegamos

Michelle: Buenas tardes

Kurt: Buenas tardes

Blaine: Hola

Michelle: Hola, disculpen el desorden, pero teniendo hijos, a veces es imposible que la casa esté en orden

Kurt: No te preocupes, yo daría lo que fuera porque mi casa fuera un desorden

Blaine: Ya hablamos de eso

Wes: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Unas cosillas, ¿qué nos cocinará el chef?

Kurt: Si, hay que probar algo del menú

Wes: De hecho eso cociné, pasen

Blaine: Veremos qué tal están los platillos

Wes: Espero que traigan apetito

Kurt: Si, no desayunamos mucho

Michelle: Que bueno que si vinieron, porque este hombre se hubiera colgado de la lámpara

Blaine: Tu marido no cambia

Wes: Es que quiero que le den el visto bueno a todo

Kurt: Si, solo que resulta a veces es complicado, pero prometemos estar más al pendiente

Blaine: Si lo haremos

Estuvieron ahí comiendo y viendo lo del proyecto, al salir,

Kurt: Mañana tenemos la comida en casa de Jeff

Blaine: Me dijiste que es por el cumpleaños de Nick, ¿Así se llama su esposo?

Kurt: Así es

Blaine: ¿No sería bueno ir a comprarle algo?

Kurt: ¿A quién?

Blaine: A él

Kurt: Si, aquí adelante hay un centro comercial

Blaine: Entonces vamos

Kurt: También podemos comprarle algo a su bebé

Blaine: Lo que tú quieras

Kurt: Está hermoso, mañana lo vas a conocer

Blaine: Esa carita

Kurt: No lo puedo evitar, empezamos a querer quedar embarazados al mismo tiempo y yo no pude

Blaine: Ánimo

En eso llegaron a un alto, un niño se acercó con rosas,

Niño: ¿No quiere una para su novio?

Blaine: Dame una

Se la pagó y se la dio a Kurt,

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Para que te alegre el día,

Kurt: Me lo alegras tú

Blaine: ¿Una sonrisa?

Kurt: Si

Kurt le sonrió, poco después, llegaron y comenzaron a recorrer tiendas,

Kurt: ¿Qué le podremos comprar?

Blaine: Pues es tu amigo, lo conocerás mejor tú

Kurt: Le encanta coleccionar aviones a escala

Blaine: Hay que buscar una tienda que venda eso

Kurt: Creo que hay una por allá

Blaine: Vamos

Fueron a la tienda, compraron un avión que les gustó a ambos, cuando iban al estacionamiento,

Blaine: Que mala suerte

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Kurt no se había percatado de quien venía,

Blaine: Si nos vamos por allá

Kurt: El auto está por acá, para qué quieres irte por

Antes de que dijera más,

Jeremiah: Miren el ex

Kurt: Tienes razón que mala suerte

Jeremiah: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Nada, ¿con qué cara me diriges la palabra?

Jeremiah: ¿Sigues ardido por eso?

Kurt: No, para nada, me hiciste un favor de llevarte a Adam de mi vida

Jeremiah: Veo que te conseguiste a otro

Kurt: No es de tu incumbencia

Jeremiah: Definitivamente no tienes mal gusto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Jeremiah: En los hombres y en la ropa

Volteó a ver a Blaine y le dio una mirada insinuante,

Blaine: Cierto, Kurt tiene muy buen gusto, aunque Adam perdió el buen gusto en los hombres, o necesita una revisión urgente de ojos, dejó ir lo más por lo menos

Blaine lo abrazó, Kurt no evitó reírse,

Kurt: Me mejoró mi gusto desde que me divorcié

Blaine: Si, completamente de acuerdo

Blaine lo besó, Jeremiah siguió caminando, ellos fueron a su auto, cuando estaban arriba,

Kurt: Me quisiste evitar un mal rato

Blaine: Si, pero no lo logré

Kurt: Fíjate que no me afectó verlo, una pregunta

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿Fue cierto lo que dijiste?

Blaine: ¿Qué parte?

Kurt: ¿Soy más?

Blaine: Eres mil veces más hermoso que él

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: No me las des, porque es la verdad

Kurt: ¿Soy más hermoso?

Blaine: Totalmente, ¿no escuchaste lo que le dije?

Kurt: Admito que tú eres más guapo que mi ex marido

Blaine: Ayy gracias

Kurt: Es la verdad

Blaine: ¿A nuestra casa?

Kurt: Si

Regresaron a su casa, estaban en la sala,

Kurt: Tengo hambre, esto me está preocupando

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Comimos muy bien en casa de Wes y ya tengo hambre

Blaine: ¿Qué antojo traes hoy?

Kurt: Eso de los antojos

Kurt suspiró, y,

Blaine: Seguimos con la charla

Kurt: ¿Cuál charla?

Blaine: ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que entiendas que no poder tener hijos te diferencia del resto?

Kurt: ¿Si me diferencia?

Blaine: Por favor

Kurt: Oye, mientras me seas fiel, no tengo que preocuparme por tomar pastillas que me hagan daño

Blaine: Cariño, no tengo ojos para otro hombre que no seas tú

Kurt: ¿No querías iniciar nada?

Blaine: No, pero contigo las cosas se dieron y quiero que sigan progresando

Kurt: Yo también lo quiero

Blaine: Por favor, no oigas a tu tía

Kurt: No lo haré, desde que tengo uso de razón

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Mi tía no me quiere, siempre ha sido como fría conmigo, en fin, además yo no ayudé verdad

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque siempre prefería a mi tía Amelia, pero es que ella era tan diferente, alegre, amaba la vida, no me cumplía todos mis caprichos, pero me entendía, lo que yo soñaba

Blaine: Si, y ahí tienes un ejemplo de que se puede ser feliz, sin tener hijos

Kurt: Eso fue cachetada con guante blanco

Blaine: Cariño, yo viajé al saber que estabas mal, ¿eso te dice algo?

Kurt: Que fui un tonto al ponerme así

Blaine: Bueno, después de todo, estuve más días contigo

Kurt: Si, pero igual y

Blaine: Heyy, la naturaleza es sabia y puedo ver que estar contigo, solo con tu compañía es suficiente, ¿o acaso te has aburrido conmigo?

Kurt: No, la velada de ayer fue hermosa

Blaine: Ves, ¿y la cena que te preparé?

Kurt: Deliciosa, me hubiera gustado conocerte antes

Blaine: Ya ves que no quisieron presentarnos, para que no nos conociéramos antes de tiempo

Kurt: Cuando quisieron fue tarde

Blaine: Nos conocimos, los dos tenemos una historia mala en el amor, eso nos puede ayudar

Kurt: A que esta termine bien

Blaine: Eso me gustaría, que finalizara muy bien

Kurt: Sin

Blaine: Ayy ya, no vuelvas a lo mismo

Blaine le hizo cosquillas,

Kurt: Me rindo,

Blaine: No pienses en eso

Kurt: Si, bésame

Blaine: Con gusto

Estuvieron besándose un largo rato, Kurt se acostó en sus piernas y Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Va bien lo del restaurante

Kurt: Muy bien, me agradó la forma en que está quedando la decoración

Blaine: El menú está muy balanceado, para poder cubrir los gustos de todos

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Quieres salir?

Kurt: Me siento algo cansado

Blaine: Bueno, ¿quieres que durmamos ya?

Kurt: ¿Qué tal si jugamos?

Blaine: ¿A qué?

Kurt: No te vayas a enojar

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Me traje el ajedrez de la biblioteca

Blaine: Ni me había percatado, como no estaba mi padrino

Kurt: ¿Quieres jugar?

Blaine: Si, ¿de verdad sabes jugar?

Kurt: Claro, mi padrino me enseñó

Blaine: Pensé que solo me había enseñado a mi

Kurt: Pues te equivocaste

Estuvieron jugando varias partidas,

Blaine: Eres bueno

Kurt: Gracias, tú también cariño

Blaine: Sentí feo cuando me dijiste que no te llamara así

Kurt: Yo sentí peor cuando te pedí que te fueras

Blaine: No me quiero ir de tu lado

Kurt: Espero que mi tía se abstenga de venir a molestarme

Blaine: Yo también lo espero, porque si no tendré que volver a salir corriendo de la hacienda

Kurt: Cuando te vi

Blaine: Esperaba que me besaras

Kurt: Al igual que yo esperaba que me recibieras en la entrada de la hacienda la semana pasada

Blaine: ¿La semana que entra vas a ir?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Hay junta de consejo el jueves

Blaine: ¿Y?, ¿no me quieres ver?

Kurt: Desde luego, pero es mejor que tú vengas, pero yo voy dos veces seguidas a la hacienda

Blaine: Hecho, nos vamos a dormir

Kurt: Si

En la que solía ser su casa,

Adam: Otra vez fuiste de compras

Jeremiah: ¿No que las cosas habían sido solucionadas?

Adam: Es que gastas más de lo que gano

Jeremiah: No te quejes, para verme bien necesito todo esto

Adam: Kurt no necesitaba tantas cosas para verse bien

Jeremiah: Tu ex, acaso estás diciendo que

Adam: No dije nada

Jeremiah: Por cierto, lo vi hoy

Adam: ¿Qué?

Jeremiah: Iba muy bien acompañado, definitivamente tiene buen gusto en los hombres

Adam: Ese es

Jeremiah: Un hombre muy guapo y según sé, con mucho dinero

Adam: ¿Estás insinuando algo?

Jeremiah: Tal vez le vuelva a quitar lo que es suyo

Adam: ¿Cómo?

Jeremiah: ¿No entendiste?

Adam: ¿De qué hablas?

Jeremiah: Lo nuestro se acabó

Adam: Se acabó en tus sueños

Jeremiah: Si

Iba a salir de la recámara, pero Adam lo regresó y lo tiró a la cama,

Adam: No, me has salido muy caro

Jeremiah: No me toques

Adam: Hago lo que quiero

Jeremiah: No, suéltame, eres un bruto

Adam: Lo debo ser, cambié a Kurt por ti

Jeremiah: Entonces déjame y recupéralo a Kurt

Adam: Eso haré

Jeremiah: Yo estoy dispuesto a consolar al tipo con quien anda

Adam: Mientras tanto me tendré que conformar contigo

Jeremiah: Suéltame

Adam: Tienes que pagar con algo todo lo que has gastado

Jeremiah: Eres un idiota y pésimo en la cama

Adam: ¿Pésimo?

Jeremiah: Solo me enredé contigo por el dinero que creía que tenías, solo que era de tu esposo

Adam: Así que soy pésimo

Jeremiah: Una basura

Adam: Mira quien lo dice

Jeremiah: No me haces sentir nada

Adam: Ahh no, ya lo veremos

Le quitó bruscamente la camisa,

Jeremiah: Me lastimas

Adam: ¿No querías que te hiciera sentir?

Jeremiah: Eres un idiota, déjame

Adam: No, eres mío

Jeremiah: No soy de tu propiedad

Adam: Con lo que has gastado si

La relación entre ellos se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, lo que no le sucedía a Kurt, Blaine lo trataba tan bien,

Blaine: En brazos a tu cama

Kurt: Me consientes mucho

Blaine: Te lo mereces, ¿me quedo contigo?

Kurt: Si, me siento tan bien aunque solo hemos dormido juntos estas noches

Blaine: A mí me pasa igual

Se quedaron dormidos, al otro día se fueron a comer a casa de su amigo,

Jeff: Adelante, ¿cómo están?

Kurt: Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Jeff: Peleándome con la cocina, pero pasen

Blaine: Gracias

Los pasó al jardín,

Nick: Buenas tardes

Blaine: Buenas tardes, te trajimos un pequeño presente

Nick: No se hubieran molestado

Blaine: Ojalá te guste, muchas gracias por la invitación

Nick: Siempre son bienvenidos los amigos de este hombre, el cual tiene un mejor semblante

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Espero que lo conserve

Nick: Yo espero lo mismo, te hacen muy bien las visitas ¿verdad?

Kurt: Que cosas dices, ¿Y el bebé?

Jeff: Arriba durmiendo, es casi hora de su biberón, ven

Kurt: ¿Te molesta si te dejo solo?

Nick: ¿Acaso estoy pintado?

Kurt: No, lo siento

Nick: Este hombre

Blaine: No me molesta, ve

Kurt subió junto con Jeff a ver al bebé,

Jeff: Durmiendo es un angelito

Kurt: Amigo, yo también quisiera tener un angelito

Jeff: Lo podrás tener

Kurt: Bueno, ¿puedo cargarlo?

Jeff: Desde luego, ¿quieres darle el biberón?

Kurt: Si, me encantaría

Jeff: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien ahora, pero mal otros días

Jeff: Presiento que necesitamos una charla larga

Kurt: Si, han pasado muchas cosas

Jeff: ¿Nos vemos mañana para comer?

Kurt: Estaría bien

Jeff: Te volvió la sonrisa

Kurt: Me trata de una forma, que bueno

Jeff: Es como te mereces que te traten

Kurt: Gracias amigo

Jeff: Es la verdad, muchas veces me daba coraje, porque me podía percatar que Adam, no era como decirlo

Kurt: A veces era un desgraciado

Jeff: Pero tú lo amabas

Kurt: A veces siento que me dejé llevar

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Tenía mucho tiempo sin novio

Jeff: Es que todos creían que andabas con Sebastián

Kurt: Para nada, cuando él se acercó a mí, no sé, me he estado preguntando muchas cosas estos días, además todo lo que me decía, no sé si realmente me amaba o solo le resulté una buena inversión

Jeff: No digas eso

Kurt: Es la verdad, varios me lo han dicho

Jeff: No te atormentes con eso, es pasado

Kurt: Si, tienes razón

En el jardín solo se quedaron, Nick y Blaine,

Nick: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Blaine: Solo refresco

Nick: Aquí tienes

Blaine: Gracias

Nick: Hace unos días conocí a un amigo tuyo

Blaine: No tengo muchos amigos, así que debió ser Wes

Nick: El mismo

Blaine: Ayer estuvimos con él y no me comentó nada

Nick: Fue un encuentro rápido, estaba cerrando algunas cosas del banco, él había iniciado los trámites para un préstamo, pero después no siguió

Blaine: Habrá sido para el restaurante, pero en su lugar, Kurt y yo nos hicimos socios de él

Nick: Algo así me explicó, por eso salió a colación tu nombre

Blaine: ¿Trabajas en un banco?

Nick: Hasta el martes de esta semana, trabajaba ahí

Blaine: ¿Dónde trabajas ahora?

Nick: En Coeur, en el área financiera

Blaine: Que bien

Estuvieron hablando de cómo se había sentido esos dos días que llevaba en el trabajo, hasta que,

Nick: Vas a decir que soy entrometido, ¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

Blaine: Bien, eso creo

Nick: Disculpa la pregunta, pero el miércoles que fui a la empresa, lo vi, Kurt estaba muy mal

Blaine: Si lo sé, por ello me vine desde el jueves a verlo

Nick: Su tía le dijo varias cosas

Blaine: Ese tema le duele mucho a Kurt

Nick: No es para menos, Adam lo atosigó mucho con ello

Blaine: El día que lo tenga enfrente lo querré matar

Nick: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Es que aunque no me ha dicho muy bien lo que él le decía, verlo mal, me hace odiarlo cada día

Nick: Tuvo mucha suerte de que Kurt se enamorara de él

Blaine: Si, es un hombre excepcional

Nick: Había muchos tras de Kurt, pero él lo conquistó

Blaine: No lo supo valorar

Nick: Espero que tú si lo sepas hacer, no me gustaría verlo mal de nuevo

Blaine: Si, lo admiro mucho y no haría nada que lo lastimara

Nick: Lo de que no puede tener hijos

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si yo tampoco puedo?

Nick: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Es un decir, estuve casado y mi esposo no se embarazó, bien podría ser estéril, jamás me he hecho estudios

Nick: Le dije a Kurt, que uno no se casa esperando tener hijos, o solo para eso

Blaine: Yo también pienso igual

Nick: Solo que si le afectó, tenía una ilusión muy grande de ser padre

Blaine: Hablamos ayer y en dado momento que lo nuestro siga progresando, podríamos pensar en la adopción

Nick: ¿Aceptarías eso?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Nick: ¿No te lo ha dicho Kurt?

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Nick: Cuando se enteraron que era estéril, Kurt vio algo de adopción

Blaine: No me habló de ello

Nick: Adam no quiso, dijo que no criaría un hijo de otros

Blaine: Es un idiota

Nick: Totalmente de acuerdo, cambió a un hombre tan valioso, por algo que bueno

Blaine: Suerte para mí

Nick: Si

La comida fue muy agradable, Kurt bajó con el bebé en sus brazos,

Kurt: Ven

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Él es Niff, está hermoso

Blaine: Si

Blaine pudo ver como unas lágrimas le salieron de sus ojos,

Kurt: ¿Podré disfrutar algún día de algo así?

Blaine: Lo podrás disfrutar, a lo mejor

Blaine se detuvo,

Kurt: ¿a lo mejor qué?

Blaine: Lo podemos disfrutar juntos

Kurt: Solo que se haga un milagro

Blaine: Ten fe, a veces los milagros suceden

Kurt: No, ese milagro en mí no se dará

Blaine: Uno nunca sabe, ¿qué tal si el inservible era Adam?

Kurt: Eso estaría bien, pero no, aunque con todo eso de los antojos

Blaine: Ves

Kurt: No me quiero hacer ilusiones

Blaine: No te me pongas triste ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt: No

Blaine: En una de esas y tú si puedes tener hijos

Kurt: Pues lo veremos, no nos estamos cuidando

Blaine: Lo veremos

Salieron de casa de sus amigos, pasaron por una tienda de helados,

Blaine: ¿Dónde vamos?

Kurt: Se me antojó un helado

Blaine: ¿Quieres que pasemos?

Kurt: No, hay que conservar la línea

Blaine: Por pecar un día no te hará daño

Kurt: Bueno, la verdad es que tengo ganas de uno de vainilla con salsa de manjar y limón, y una bola de pistacho con chips de chocolate y almendras, pero ya he pecado mucho

Blaine: Que extraña combinación, un pecado más, no importa

Kurt: Si verdad, pero se me antojó así, ando con combinaciones raras

Blaine: Veremos a que sabe eso

Se estacionaron, Kurt pidió su helado, y,

Kurt: Si pudiera quedar embarazado, esto sonaría a un antojo, al igual de los que he tenido en estos días

Blaine: Ya cariño, de vuelta a lo mismo

Kurt: Solo fue un comentario

Blaine: Si, pero esos comentarios te deprimen y a mí me hacen salir corriendo de la hacienda

Kurt: ¿No te quieres quedar toda la semana?

Blaine: Mañana tengo que estar en la hacienda

Kurt: Pero el jueves tienes que venir a lo del consejo

Blaine: Lo sé

Kurt: Quédate, tengo que arreglar mi tontería

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Te traté muy mal cuando llegaste

Blaine: Yo esperaba que te diera gusto verme

Kurt: Si, quería correr y besarte

Blaine: Cariño

Se besaron, llegaron a su casa, estuvieron un rato platicando,

Kurt: Quiero darte algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Una copia de la llave de la casa

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Quiero que la tengas, al fin y al cabo, la casa es de los dos

Blaine: No es necesario

Kurt: Si, tómala

Blaine aceptó quedarse con la llave, más tarde se fueron a dormir a buena hora, ya que él viajaría a las seis al siguiente día,

Kurt: Gracias, cada fin de semana contigo es hermoso

Blaine: Esta vez fueron más días

Kurt: Al menos por mi actitud te tuve más días a mi lado

Blaine: Cariño, viste algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No derretimos el iceberg y fue fantástico

Kurt: Ese frase me está gustando, pero sí, eso debe significar algo

Blaine: Que disfruto estar a tu lado

Kurt: Y yo al lado tuyo, y si quiero que me sigas conquistando, has oídos sordos por favor

Blaine: ¿A qué?

Kurt: Si me vuelvo a poner igual que el jueves

Blaine: Espero que no me vuelvas a tratar seco por teléfono

Kurt: No lo haré, lo juro

Blaine: Más te vale, ¿quieres seguir cayendo?

Kurt: Si y ojalá que cuando lleguemos al fondo

Blaine: Podamos estar enamorados

Kurt: Si, y

Blaine: Vuelves a lo mismo, y

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Te voy a comer a besos

Kurt: Por favor, cómeme a besos

Blaine: Bueno

Blaine lo empezó a besar, cuando sintió sus labios, se prometió así mismo, dejar sus miedos a un lado, no podía apostar nada, él era diferente a Adam, eso era más que contundente y aparte no quería vivir sin él.

* * *

_Por ahora todo es miel sobre hojuelas…_

_Hasta más tarde =)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt ni se imaginaba que Adam quería regresar a su vida y que Sebastián quería dejar de ser su amigo para ser algo más.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

El fin de semana, resultó muy agradable, aunque no tuvieron relaciones, porque Kurt estaba según con su visita mensual, los dos descubrieron algo, lo suyo estaba yendo más allá de una atracción física, casi estaban llegando al amor,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Hola cariño

Kurt: Estaba preocupado por ti

Blaine: Es que se pinchó una llanta y tardamos más en llegar

Kurt: ¿No te pasó nada?

Blaine: No, afortunadamente el chofer iba manejando despacio así que estamos bien los dos

Kurt: Que bueno, me extrañaba que no me llamaras

Blaine: Es que en cuanto llegué estaba la persona que vino para evaluar los caballos

Kurt: ¿Evaluarlos?

Blaine: Hay que hacer unos registros para certificar que son pura sangre

Kurt: No sabía

Blaine: Ni yo, pero la persona a la que le vendimos a Deseo, me lo pidió y me dio tiempo para tramitarlo

Kurt: ¿Y cómo salió la evaluación?

Blaine: Bien, en tres semanas estarán los certificados

Kurt: Me da gusto, bueno te dejo porque quedé de verme con Jeff para comer

Blaine: Cuídate mucho y nos vemos el jueves

Kurt: Si, ¿no quieres llegar el miércoles en la tarde? para que estés más descansado

Blaine: Me agrada la proposición

Kurt: ¿Eso lo puedo tomar como que llegas el miércoles?

Blaine: Si cariño, llego el miércoles en la tarde

Kurt: Bueno, te estaré esperando

Blaine: Y yo estaré ansioso de verte

En cuanto colgó, fue al restaurante donde había quedado de verse con su amigo,

Jeff: Definitivamente a ti los fines de semana te renuevan

Kurt: Si, me dan lo que necesito para aguantar toda la semana

Jeff: ¿Cómo va eso?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Jeff: No te hagas, han estado viajando alternadamente

Kurt: Un fin de semana él viene

Jeff: Y al siguiente vas tú

Kurt: Si, esta semana que pasó no nos esperamos hasta el fin de semana y esta tampoco

Jeff: ¿Y eso?

Kurt: Hay junta de consejo el jueves

Jeff: Así que vendrá desde ese día

Kurt: Desde el miércoles en la tarde, y se irá hasta el lunes

Jeff: Tendrán más días para verse

Kurt: Si, aunque después me tocará dos veces seguidas ir a la hacienda

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Él ya vino dos veces seguidas

Jeff: Y tú feliz

Kurt: Si amigo, te lo dije en tu casa, me trata de una forma, es un amor conmigo

Jeff: Así deben ser todos, solo que algunos salen defectuosos

Kurt: Pues si

En eso la mesera se acercó,

Mesera: ¿Desean que les tome la orden?

Jeff: Si por favor

Kurt: A mí me trae un jugo de naranja y una ensalada césar por favor

Mesera: ¿Algo más?

Kurt: No

Mesera: ¿Y para usted?

Jeff: Tráigame lo mismo para no quebrarme la cabeza

Mesera: En seguida les traigo su comida

Kurt: Gracias

En cuanto se retiró la mesera,

Jeff: Sé que no eres un niño

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jeff: ¿Te estás cuidando

Kurt: ¿De qué me voy a cuidar?

Jeff: Bueno no solo del embarazo

Kurt: Si, de hecho lo hablé con él, digamos que no tenemos una relación como se podría decir, en fin, no sé, el chiste es que acordamos los dos no tener intimidad con nadie más y en caso de hacerlo, seríamos sinceros, para evitarnos cualquier infección o enfermedad

Jeff: Eso me tranquiliza, ¿pero no estás tomando pastillas?

Kurt: No puedo quedar embarazado y no quiero hablar de ello

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: No te dije, pero esta semana que pasó, estuve mal, bueno Nick te lo habrá comentado

Jeff: Si, pero me dijo que si tú no me tocabas el tema no lo hiciera ¿Por qué estuviste mal?

Kurt: El lunes de la semana pasada

Jeff: El día que nos encontramos en el restaurante

Kurt: Exacto

Jeff: Estabas feliz

Kurt: La felicidad se me fue en la noche

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Mi tía fue y me dijo muchas cosas que me afectaron

Jeff: Amigo no le hagas caso

Kurt: Se lo hice, casi hasta, más bien corrí a Blaine

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Después de hablar con ella, quedé mal, sentí que él me abandonaría al igual que Adam por no tener hijos

Jeff: Eso es

Kurt: Una tontería, ahora lo sé, él viajó el jueves hasta me preparó de cenar

Jeff: Que lindo

Kurt: Si, pero yo al principio lo traté mal, hasta le inventé que tenía mi visita mensual para que se fuera

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: No podíamos tener relaciones, así que, yo juraba que se iría

Jeff: Es obvio que se quedó

Kurt: No solo se quedó, se portó tan bien, fuimos al cine, a bailar, me dio flores, es tan detallista conmigo

Jeff: El domingo que fueron a comer a la casa, no te veías mal

Kurt: Hablamos, y él me dijo que no le interesaba, que no me dejaría por eso y si lo nuestro prospera, podríamos pensar en la adopción

Jeff: Un matrimonio, no tiene que basarse en el hecho que puedas o no tener hijos

Kurt: Algo así me dijo él, además de que si quería ser papá está la adopción

Jeff: Es muy diferente a Adam

Kurt: Si, él no quiso ver lo de la adopción, teníamos todas las posibilidades de tener un bebé

Jeff: Pero si no era hijo de él

Kurt: No quería tener nada, bueno mejor a otro tema

Jeff: Excelente idea

Kurt: Siento que me estoy enamorando

Jeff: Estás en todo tu derecho de volver a amar

Kurt: Tengo miedo

Jeff: No lo tengas, el miedo paraliza y él se ve que es muy diferente al espécimen que tenías por marido

Kurt: En kilómetros

Jeff: Ves

Kurt: Los dos estamos dispuestos a seguir cayendo

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: A seguir conquistándonos

Siguieron comiendo y platicando, después Kurt regresó a la oficina,

Kurt: Ya regresé, ¿tengo algún recado?

Marley: Le habló el señor Shuester

Kurt: ¿Te dijo algo?

Marley: Que hablaba al rato

Kurt: Bueno, esperaré a que lo haga

En la hacienda,

Engracia: Bueno, hacienda Coeur

Agente: Buenas tardes, estoy tratando de localizar al señor Blaine Anderson

Engracia: ¿Quién lo busca?

Agente: Soy el encargado de la investigación que se estaba realizando de la muerte del esposo del señor Blaine Anderson

Engracia: El señor no está ahora en la casa, anda en las caballerizas, no sé si guste dejarme un teléfono para que él se comunique

Agente: ¿Cuánto tardará en regresar?

Engracia: Dos horas más

Agente: Vuelvo a llamar yo, solo dígale que habló el Agente González

Engracia: Si, con gusto

Agente: Hasta luego

A las dos horas como había calculado Engracia,

Blaine: Me muero de hambre

Engracia: La comida está lista niño

Blaine: ¿Nadie me habló?

Engracia: Si, el Agente González

Blaine: Habrá descubierto el hilo negro al fin, ¿dejó algún recado?

Engracia: Solo que había hablado, y llamaría más tarde, que es por la investigación de la muerte de su esposo niño

Blaine: Si, la mamá de mi esposo pidió que se investigaran las condiciones en la cuales murió a fondo

Engracia: ¿Está bien niño?

Blaine: Si, solo que yo no le vi caso a eso, el peritaje fue más que contundente, pero en fin

Blaine comió algo, y al poco rato que había regresado sonó el teléfono,

Engracia: Voy a atender niño

Blaine: Deja, yo lo haré, debe ser el agente

Blaine fue a la biblioteca y contestó,

Blaine: Bueno

Agente: Con el señor Blaine Anderson por favor

Blaine: El habla

Agente: No sé si me recuerde, soy el Agente González

Blaine: Si lo recuerdo, ¿qué sucede?

Agente: Necesitamos que venga a Sonora

Blaine: ¿Para qué?

Agente: Tengo el dictamen final de la investigación en el caso de su esposo, hay cosas muy interesantes que tal vez quiera saber

Blaine: ¿Es indispensable que vaya?

Agente: Sé que ha de ser duro para usted, pero una de las copias de la investigación debo entregársela a usted siendo el esposo

Blaine: ¿Cuándo necesita que esté allá?

Agente: Este viernes

Blaine: Muy bien agente, ahí estaré, aprovecharé para cerrar algunos asuntos que dejé pendientes

Agente: Muchas gracias, lo espero el viernes a la una, en la oficina de siempre

Blaine: Ahí estaré

En cuanto colgó, subió a su cuarto a darse un baño, y después habló por teléfono,

Shuester: Bueno

Blaine: Hola

Shuester: Muchacho que gusto oírte

Blaine: Gracias, ¿cómo estás?

Shuester: Bien, ¿y tú?

Blaine: No también

Shuester: ¿Qué te sucede?

Blaine: Tengo que ir a Sonora el viernes

Shuester: ¿A qué?

Blaine: Me habló el agente por lo de la investigación de la muerte de Elijah

Shuester: ¿La terminaron ya?

Blaine: Si, el agente me dijo que había descubierto cosas que me interesaría saber

Shuester: ¿Tienes que ir?

Blaine: No me queda de otra, te hablaba para ver si aprovechando el viaje, podría terminar lo del traspaso de las casas

Shuester: Si, ya están listas las escrituras para que pasen a nombre de los nuevos dueños

Blaine: ¿Podrías contactarlos y ver si se puede hacer el proceso el viernes en la tarde o sábado en la mañana? no quiero estar más días

Shuester: Lo veo un poco difícil, tal vez se pueda hacer, pero hasta el lunes

Blaine: Ni hablar, te pido que los localices, pero que no pase del lunes por favor

Shuester: Está bien, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien, yo nunca le vi caso a la dichosa investigación, pero la mamá de Eli se empeñó, así que bueno

Shuester: Ánimo muchacho

Blaine: Si, gracias, que estés bien

Shuester: Tú también

Blaine: Adiós

Shuester: Adiós

Unas horas después,

Shuester: Bueno

Kurt: Hola Shuester

Shuester: Hola, justo te iba a volver a marcar

Kurt: Es que estoy por salir de la oficina, pero como me dijo mi secretaria que me habías hablado, te marqué

Shuester: Ahora ya tengo dos asuntos que tratar contigo

Kurt: ¿De qué se trata?

Shuester: El primero es que el acta de tu divorcio, por fin salió

Kurt: Los trámites terminaron por fin

Shuester: Si, esa acta dice que legalmente estás en condición de casarte, cuando quieras

Kurt: Tengo que esperar un año

Shuester: Creo que no, pero lo voy a averiguar

Kurt: Créeme que no tengo intención de casarme en un futuro cercano

Shuester: Bueno, esa era la razón de mi llamada

Kurt: Dijiste que eran dos asuntos

Shuester: El otro no sé si deba

Kurt: ¿De qué se trata?

Shuester: Acabo de hablar con Blaine

Kurt: ¿Y?, ¿te platicó la forma tan mal que lo traté el jueves de la semana pasada?

Shuester: No para nada, ¿lo trataste mal?

Kurt: Por cosas que me dijo mi tía, si lo hice

Shuester: Tú hazte sordo a lo que diga tu tía

Kurt: Te juro que lo haré

Shuester: Mira, Blaine tiene que viajar a Sonora

Kurt: ¿A qué?

Shuester: A recibir lo de la investigación de la muerte de Elijah y también a finiquitar el traspaso de unas casas

Kurt: ¿Cuándo tiene que ir?

Shuester: El viernes y a lo mejor tiene que quedarse hasta el lunes, tal vez no deba ir solo

Kurt: Voy arreglar las cosas, para que en caso que me pida que lo acompañe, lo pueda hacer

Shuester: Gracias

Kurt: No, es lo menos que puedo hacer, él ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles

Shuester: Tu tío no estaba equivocado, harían una excelente pareja

Kurt: En una de esas

Shuester: Ojalá, serían muy felices juntos, se lo merecen

Kurt: Si, nos lo merecemos

Shuester: No te entretengo más, que estés bien

Kurt: Gracias tú también

Después de colgar,

Kurt: Puedes venir un segundo, y trae la agenda por favor

Marley: Enseguida licenciado

Marley entró a la oficina con la agenda

Kurt: ¿Cómo ando de compromisos?

Marley: Solo tiene compromisos hasta el jueves que es la junta de consejo

Kurt: ¿El viernes no tengo nada?

Marley: Aún no licenciado

Kurt: Bien, no me hagas ninguna cita para ese día y también avisa que estaré fuera el lunes, martes y miércoles de la semana que entra

Marley: Claro licenciado, ¿algún asunto en particular?

Kurt: Solo di que viajaré por asuntos personales, cualquier cosa estás tú para resolverla

Marley: Gracias por la confianza licenciado

Kurt: Eres excelente en tu trabajo

Marley: ¿Va a viajar?

Kurt: Aún no es seguro, pero quiero estar preparado

Marley: ¿Quiere que le haga las reservaciones?

Kurt se quedó pensando,

Kurt: Reserva dos boletos para **Sonora**, el día viernes

Marley: ¿A qué hora?

Kurt: Buena pregunta, quien sabe a qué hora necesite estar

Marley: Me parece que hay un vuelo a las ocho de la mañana

Kurt: Reserva en ese, cuando tenga la hora confirmamos

Marley: De acuerdo, ¿algo más licenciado?

Kurt: Por ahora nada, gracias

En la hacienda,

Engracia: ¿Dónde va niño?

Blaine: A NY

Engracia: Si llegó hoy

Blaine: Lo sé, pero lo necesito, le dejé instrucciones a Prudencio de todo, no regresaré hasta el martes tal vez de la semana que entra

Engracia: Váyase con cuidado niño

Blaine: Si, gracias

En la casa de Kurt,

Kurt: Panchita, ¿ya llegaste?

Panchita: Si señor, estoy en la cocina

Kurt fue a la cocina, se sentó y comenzó a picar de lo que tenía ahí Panchita

Panchita: Llegó temprano

Kurt: Si, no había muchas cosas pendientes y aproveché para venir a descansar

Panchita: Que bueno, ¿trae hambre?

Kurt: Me ha estado dando mucha hambre

Panchita: Es normal, ya se le fue la depresión

Kurt: Gracias por haberle hablado

Panchita: Es que la veía tan mal señor

Kurt: Pero me apapacharon mucho el fin de semana, me voy a dar un baño

Panchita: Si señor, en un rato está la cena

Kurt: Gracias

Se subió a bañar, luego cenó, estaba un poco cansado y se fue a acostar a eso de las nueve,

Panchita: Ya se va a dormir señor

Kurt: Si, me siento cansado

Panchita: Bueno, yo también me retiro a dormir, que descanse

Kurt: Igualmente y te quedó deliciosa la cena

Panchita: Gracias señor

Se acostó, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque se sentía cansado, en eso escuchó que abrían la puerta, se levantó, se puso su bata y bajó, al prender la luz,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blaine: Por favor no me corras

Kurt terminó de bajar las escaleras, fue con él y lo abrazó,

Kurt: Claro que no te voy a correr

Blaine: Bésame por favor

Kurt: Si cariño

Se besaron, no tenía buena cara él,

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Blaine: Estaba mal, y

Kurt: ¿Es porque tienes que viajar a Sonora?

Blaine: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kurt: Shuester me habló para decirme que tiene mi acta de divorcio por fin, yo no estaba cuando llamó, así que le regresé la llamada

Blaine: Hable con él

Kurt: Me comentó que tenías que ir

Blaine: Si, lo tengo que hacer

Kurt: Has de venir cansado

Blaine: Vengo muerto

Kurt: Fuiste y viniste en un solo día

Blaine: Espero que no te incomode, aunque me puedo ir a un hotel, pero necesitaba verte, no sentirme solo, tenerte entre mis brazos

Kurt: No digas tonterías, hiciste bien en venir y esta es tu casa, ¿ya cenaste?

Blaine: Comí algo tarde

Kurt: ¿Quieres que te caliente algo de lo que preparó Panchita?

Blaine: No te quiero dar molestias

Kurt: Cuales molestias, cariño

Kurt se le quedó viendo, tal vez no había sido buena idea llamarlo así, podía sentir que le habían removido la herida de la muerte de su esposo,

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites

Blaine lo besó, se sintió tan bien con el beso que le dio Kurt,

Blaine: No me equivoqué en haber venido

Kurt: Desde luego que no, ven para que cenes algo y luego descanses

Fueron a la cocina, Kurt calentó y le sirvió algo de cenar,

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No sé cómo pedirte esto

Kurt: Mientras que no sea que terminemos o nos dejemos de ver

Blaine: Eso es lo que menos quiero hacer

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: No quiero viajar solo a Sonora

Kurt: ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Blaine: ¿Irías?

Kurt: Desde luego que si

Blaine: Pero has de tener cosas que hacer

Kurt: No, desde que hablé con Shuester dejé todo arreglado para poder viajar contigo desde el viernes hasta el miércoles de la semana que entra

Blaine: ¿De verdad?

Kurt: Si, me dijo que tal vez tendrías que estar hasta el lunes, por algo de unas casas, así que di dos días más por cualquier cosa

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: También me tomé la libertad de reservar los boletos, no me dijo la hora que tenías que estar, pero reservé dos en el vuelo de las ocho de la mañana

Blaine: Tengo que estar a la una

Kurt: ¿Esa hora está bien?

Blaine: Si

Blaine lo abrazó, no quería ir solo a enfrentarse con eso de lo que huyó, los recuerdos y los reclamos de la madre de Elijah, después de que terminaron de cenar subieron,

Kurt: ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

Blaine: Realmente te necesito más que nunca

Kurt: Ven

Lo tomó de la mano y entraron a su cuarto,

Blaine: ¿Tú estás todavía…?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Necesito sentir tus caricias y tus besos

Kurt: Yo también quiero sentir tus caricias

Se quitó la bata que se había puesto y lentamente hizo lo mismo con el bóxer que llevaba, se acercó a él y lo besó, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, Kurt sintió como las manos de Blaine lo acariciaban por la espalda,

Blaine: No hubiera podido estar solo

Kurt: Me tienes a mí, no vas a estar solo

Kurt caminó hasta la cama y se acostó, Blaine se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta e hizo lo mismo, se comenzaron a besar, el tener que regresar a Sonora, le había hecho sentir otra vez el hielo dentro de él, recordar las noches que pasaba preguntándose qué se había roto en su matrimonio, en qué momento Elijah lo había dejado de amar, al sentir su besos y las caricias de Kurt, todo eso se fue, tenía a su lado un hombre que estaba logrando que volviera a sentir, antes de quedarse dormidos,

Blaine: ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin ti?

Kurt: Lo mismo digo yo y estoy aquí para ti

Blaine: Me vine, como recordé que me habías dado la llave

Kurt: Por eso te la di, para que te sintieras libre de llegar cuando quisieras

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Vamos a hacer algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Tentativamente nos veremos los fines de semana, pero cuando sintamos que nos queremos ver, así sea lunes, jueves o cualquier día

Blaine: Puedo venir o tú puedes ir

Kurt: Si, ¿qué te parece?

Blaine: Muy bien, me siento tan bien contigo a mi lado

Kurt: Yo también me siento muy bien contigo

Al día siguiente aprovechando que había viajado con anticipación, fue a ver a Wes,

Blaine: Buenos días, busco al señor Wes

Señor: Está allá adentro, pase

Blaine: Gracias

Blaine entró en el restaurante, Wes estaba recibiendo el mobiliario

Wes: Hola

Blaine: Hola amigo

Wes: ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

Blaine: Vine a ver si te podía ayudar en algo

Wes: ¿No estarías en la hacienda?

Blaine: Preferí estar estos días aquí, el viernes viajo a Sonora

Wes: ¿Te regresas a vivir allá?

Blaine: No, para nada, menos teniendo a Kurt aquí

Wes: Me tienes que contar como va eso

Blaine: Muy bien, es un hombre fantástico

Wes: Te dije que no todos eran iguales

Blaine: No, sé que en Kurt puedo confiar y sé que no me va a lastimar

Wes: Ves, te hace bien tener novio

Blaine: No es mi novio

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Es algo raro pero, no hemos querido etiquetar nuestra relación, siento algo muy especial y fuerte por Kurt, aunque todavía no puedo decir que es amor, tenerlo a mi lado es

Wes: Para no estar enamorado

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Wes: Te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de Kurt

Blaine: Siento que no estoy muy lejos de amarlo realmente o tal vez ya lo haga, lo descubriré con el tiempo

Wes: Me da gusto verte bien, ¿para qué diablos vas a Sonora?

Blaine: Por gusto no voy

Wes: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Me llamó el agente que lleva el caso de Elijah

Wes: Lo terminaron al fin

Blaine: Si, dice que me tiene que entregar copia del expediente o algo así

Wes: Todo por su mamá

Blaine: Si la mamá de Eli se empeñó en esclarecer las cosas, aunque siento que se va a destapar una coladera

Wes: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: No sé tengo el presentimiento, la forma en que se fue Eli, no sé

Wes: ¿Has notado algo?

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Wes: Las otras veces que hablabas de él, no lo llamabas por su nombre

Blaine: ¿No lo hacía?

Wes: No, decías, mi esposo o la mamá de mi esposo y en todo lo que llevamos hablando, lo llamas por su nombre

Blaine: Si ¿verdad?

Wes: Siento amigo, que ya has pasado esa página

Blaine: Si, y anoche creo que me ayudaron a pasarla por completo

Wes: ¿Quién?,

Blaine: Kurt

Wes: ¿No te fuiste ayer?

Blaine: Si me fui, pero me regresé en la tarde

Wes: ¿Después de que te avisaron?

Blaine: Quería estar con Kurt

Wes: ¿Y estarás aquí estos días?

Blaine: Si y Kurt viajará conmigo a Sonora, me va a acompañar

Wes: Mira, yo te iba a decir que si querías que fuera contigo, pero tendrás mejor compañía que la mía

Blaine: Sin ofender, pero así es amigo

Wes: No lo tomo personal

Blaine: Si, Kurt dice que mi padrino le dejó un ángel, a mí también me dejó uno

Wes: Te digo, estás muy cerca de amarlo o ya lo haces

Blaine: Puede ser

Wes: Ya que estás aquí ayúdame a recibir el mobiliario

Blaine: Claro

Wes: ¿Terminando quieres ir a comer a la casa?

Blaine: Gracias, pero quiero ir a buscar a Kurt

Wes: ¿Lo vas a invitar a comer?

Blaine: Si

En las oficina de Coeur,

Marley: Buenos días Licenciado

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿alguna novedad?

Marley: El licenciado Sebastián lo está esperando en su oficina

Kurt: Está bien, si viene Blaine o me habla por teléfono, me lo comunicas enseguida

Marley: Si licenciado

Kurt entró a su oficina,

Sebastián: Buenos días amigo

Kurt: Buenos días

Sebastián: Que bien te ves hoy

Kurt: Gracias, ¿qué te tomas?

Sebastián: Un café

Kurt: Siempre tomando café, te hace daño

Sebastián: Por eso te lo dije, ya sabía que me darías sermón

Kurt: ¿Sucede algo?

Sebastián: Vine para que revisáramos la presentación, por cualquier cosa

Kurt: Me parece bien

Sebastián: ¿Tienes algún compromiso para la comida?

Kurt: Puedo presentir que sí

Sebastián: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Blaine está en la ciudad y aunque no quedamos en nada, lo más seguro es que me venga a buscar para ir a comer

Sebastián: Ni hablar, yo te quería invitar

Kurt: Será otro día, ¿vemos la presentación?

Sebastián: Si claro

Blaine se quedó hasta casi la hora de la comida en el restaurante con Wes, y luego lo fue a buscar para ir a comer,

Marley: Buenas tardes señor

Blaine: Buenas tardes, ¿está Kurt?

Marley: Si

Blaine: ¿No se ha ido a comer?

Marley: Estaba viendo unos pendientes con el licenciado Sebastián

Blaine: ¿Todavía está con él?

Marley: Si, ¿quiere que le avise que está aquí?

Blaine: Mejor espero a que salga, para no interrumpirlo

Marley: El licenciado me dejó órdenes que si venía usted o le hablaba, le avisara

Blaine: Siendo así

Marley: Le voy a avisar

Blaine: Gracias

Marley le avisó a Kurt que estaba ahí Blaine, a los diez minutos salió,

Sebastián: En eso quedamos

Kurt: Si, hazle esas correcciones y siento que estará perfecto

Sebastián: Se hará lo que tú digas

Kurt alcanzó a ver a Blaine,

Kurt: Gracias, nos vemos el jueves

Sebastián: Hasta el jueves

Blaine se acercó,

Blaine: Buenas tardes

Sebastián: Buenas tardes, con permiso

Blaine: Propio

Kurt: Adiós

Sebastián: Adiós

Sebastián comenzó a caminar, Blaine no se aguantó las ganas de abrazarlo, de reojo pudo ver la mala cara que puso Sebastián al verlo que lo abrazaba,

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?

Kurt: Si, te estaba esperando

Blaine: Entonces vamos

Kurt: Solo que tengo que regresar, hay unos pendientes que debo ver

Blaine: Si, ¿y te puedo hacer compañía mientras ves los pendientes?

Kurt: Desde luego

Kurt lo besó y se fueron a un restaurante por ahí cerca,

Blaine: Cada día compruebo algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No le simpatizo nada a tu amigo

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Porque me puso una cara cuando vio que te abracé en la oficina

Kurt: Así es él

Blaine: Ha de estar celoso

Kurt: Lo dudo

Blaine: Siento que todavía le gustas

Kurt: Yo digo que no, y si fuera así

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Yo estoy contigo, aunque nuestra relación sea

Blaine: Rara

Kurt: No quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú

Blaine: Ni yo

Ese día regresaron a la oficina, estuvieron ahí hasta las seis, después regresaron a su casa, cenaron tranquilamente, y,

Blaine: ¿Me permites llevarte en brazos a tu cuarto?

Kurt: Ya se está haciendo nuestro cuarto

Blaine: Si cariño

Kurt: Que bueno que llegaste anoche

Blaine: Es delicioso cada día contigo

Kurt: Los días a tu lado son fabulosos

Al día siguiente, Blaine lo acompañó a ver a Shuester, para recoger su acta de divorcio,

Kurt: Buenos días, ¿está el licenciado?

Secretaria: En un segundo le aviso que están aquí

Blaine: Gracias

Los dos tomaron asiento, en lo que la secretaria iba a avisarle a Shuester que estaban ahí afuera ellos, Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Es duro para ti ir a allá?

Blaine: Son cosas que me lastiman

Kurt: ¿Aún?

Blaine: No siento ya nada por él y ayer Wes me hizo darme cuenta de eso

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Siempre que hablaba de él, después de morir, me refería a él como mi esposo, porque aún había un sentimiento que me ataba a él, pero desde hace unos días cada vez que lo menciono lo hago por su nombre

Kurt: Eso quiere decir

Blaine: Que ya no siento nada por él y en cambio

Se le quedó viendo y le sonrió,

Kurt: En cambio, ¿qué?

Blaine: Siento algo muy fuerte por ti, dice Wes que cuando hablo de ti se me iluminan los ojos

Kurt: Cariño

Kurt lo besó, adentro de la oficina,

Shuester: Adelante

Secretaria: Señor, lo busca el señor Kurt y el señor Blaine

Shuester: Diles que en seguida los atiendo, solo tomo esta llamada

Secretaria: Si señor

La secretaria salió de la oficina,

Secretaria: En seguida los atiende solo termina una llamada

Kurt: Gracias

Shuester tardó un poco en salir, ellos siguieron platicando, cuando Shuester salió estaban abrazados y muertos de la risa,

Shuester: Así me gusta verlos

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hola, gracias

Shuester: Pasen

Entraron los tres a la oficina,

Shuester: Tomen asiento por favor

Kurt: Gracias

Shuester: Te he estado tratando de localizar

Kurt: ¿A mí?

Shuester: No, a él

Blaine: ¿No te dijo Engracia que estaba aquí?

Shuester: Solo le dijiste que ibas a NY, pero no a qué lugar

Blaine: Pensé que lo inferiría

Kurt: O se lo comentaría Panchita

Shuester: Al parecer no lo hizo, no les pregunto cómo están, los vi muy alegres allá afuera

Kurt: Estamos bien, ¿o no?

Blaine: Si, estamos muy bien

Lo tomó de la mano,

Shuester: Carson daría lo que fuera por ver esta escena

Blaine: Siento que la está viendo

Kurt: Yo también

Shuester: Para mí que él y Amelia les dieron el cargo de cupido en el cielo

Blaine: Nosotros sentimos lo mismo

Kurt: Si

Shuester: Y a la primera pareja que quisieron unir fue a ustedes

Kurt: Ojalá que hagan muy bien su trabajo

Blaine: Yo siento que lo están haciendo muy bien

Los tres se rieron,

Shuester: Aquí está por fin, tu acta de divorcio

Kurt: Nada me une a él

Shuester: Así es, por cierto, localicé a los compradores y arreglaron las cosas para que la firma pueda ser el viernes en la tarde

Blaine: Que bueno

Kurt: Será un viaje rápido

Shuester: ¿Vas solo?

Blaine: El lunes me dijeron que me acompañaban

Kurt: Y sigue en pie, voy a ir con él

Shuester: Que bueno, para que no te enfrentes solo a la bruja de la mamá de Elijah

Blaine: Sus comentarios no me afectan ya, eso está superado

Shuester: Quizás viendo alguien más se detiene

Kurt: ¿Por qué le dices bruja?

Shuester: Es una especie como tu tía Emma, le gusta lastimar al prójimo

Los tres se rieron,

Blaine: No te quitamos más tu tiempo,

Shuester: Para ustedes siempre tengo tiempo, tal vez Carson se haya ido, pero aquí tienen a este viejo en su representación

Kurt: Muchas gracias por todo

Blaine: Si, te vas a ir al cielo

Shuester: Esperemos que no en un futuro próximo, todavía tengo varias cosas que hacer aquí

Kurt: Esperemos que falten muchos años

Shuester: Tampoco tanto, se me cuidan y los quiero ver con esas sonrisas que traen

Blaine: Si, así nos veras, adiós

Kurt: Mantendremos nuestra sonrisa, adiós

Shuester: Adiós

Salieron de la oficina, Blaine lo abrazó y le abrió la puerta del auto, antes de cerrarla, se puso en cuclillas,

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

Blaine: Dijiste que ya nada te ata a él

Kurt: Si, ningún papel

Blaine: Y…

Kurt: Tampoco ningún sentimiento

Blaine: Eso quería oír

Al día siguiente fue la junta de consejo, donde presentaron la campaña, el consejo la autorizó, y,

Sr. Zea: Hablo en nombre de todos, que buena dupla hacen los dos

Blaine: El trabajo es de Kurt

Kurt: Tú también aportaste ideas

Blaine: Al final, pero todo el mérito es tuyo y de la agencia desde luego

Sr. Zea: Traigo una comisión medio engorrosa

Blaine: ¿De qué se trata?

Kurt: ¿Algo de mi tía?

Sr. Zea: No, me libré de ella

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Sr. Zea: Porque mi esposa por fin vio la, bueno el punto es que no son amigas y me pidió que los invitara a comer hoy

Blaine: ¿Por qué es engorrosa?

Kurt: Si, es un gesto muy amable de tu esposa

Sr. Zea: Ella se siente mal, por seguirle el juego a tu tía y bueno, me pidió que lo hiciera, aunque yo le anticipe que tal vez ustedes no quisieran ir

Blaine: Si queremos ir, ya hablé en plural

Kurt: Si, muchas gracias por la invitación

Sr. Zea: Saliendo de aquí nos vamos

Kurt: Desde luego, me permiten un segundo

Sr. Zea: Adelante

Kurt fue a hablar con Sebastián, mientras que Blaine se quedó platicando con el Sr. Zea y otros miembros del consejo,

Sebastián: Todo a la altura

Kurt: Si, quedó excelente

Sebastián: Que bueno que te haya gustado

Kurt: Al consejo, necesitábamos su autorización para seguir adelante

Sebastián: Si, ¿qué tal si para celebrar vamos a cenar?

Kurt: Muchas gracias Sebastián, pero el Sr. Zea nos acaba de invitar a comer a Blaine y a mí

Sebastián: Pero te dije la cena

Kurt: Es que mañana salgo de viaje

Sebastián: ¿A dónde?

Kurt: A Sonora

Enresto: ¿A qué vas a allá?

Kurt: A acompañar a Blaine, tiene que ver algunas cosas

Sebastián: ¿No puede ir solo?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián: ¿Por qué lo vas a acompañar?

Kurt le iba a contestar que porque él lo acompañó cuando fue lo del divorcio y ahora que él tenía que afrontar algo referente a la muerte de Elijah quería hacer lo mismo, pero realmente,

Kurt: Porque quiero acompañarlo

Sebastián: ¿Vas a viajar solo con él?

Kurt: Si, ¿algún problema?

Sebastián: No quiero sonar anticuado, pero

Kurt: Yo no le veo ningún problema, soy un hombre libre y puedo viajar con quien se me dé la gana

Sebastián: Pues sí

Kurt: Te repito la pregunta, ¿hay algún problema?

Sebastián: Ninguno supongo

Kurt: Estaré fuera hasta el miércoles, cualquier cosa Marley se queda al pendiente de todo

Sebastián: Yo tengo que viajar el jueves de la semana que entra a LA, estaré fuera como tres semanas

Kurt: ¿Dejas a alguien encargado? no quiero que se retrase el proyecto

Sebastián: Desde luego

Kurt: Bien, que tengas buen viaje, si me disculpas

Sebastián: Tú también

Kurt: Hasta luego

Sebastián: Adiós

Kurt regresó a donde estaba Blaine y lo abrazó, la actitud de Sebastián lo había molestado, por qué preguntarle si viajaba solo con Blaine, de pronto sintió que realmente Sebastián seguía enamorado de él, pero no le dio importancia. Un poco después dejaron la oficina para ir a comer a casa del Sr. Zea,

Sr. Zea: Adelante, están en su casa

Kurt: Muchas gracias

Sr. Zea: No, a ustedes por aceptar la invitación

En eso una señora entró a la sala,

Alejandra: Buenas tardes

Blaine: Buenas tardes

Sr. Zea: Mira, él es Blaine, ahijado de Alfredo

Alejandra: Mucho gusto, he oído mucho de ti

Blaine: Mucho gusto señora, no creo que cosas buenas

Alejandra: Mi marido dice que eres un joven muy inteligente y bueno para los negocios

Kurt: Si lo es

Sr. Zea: No cabe duda, por ahí ya vi el restaurante que van a abrir

Blaine: Muchas gracias, estamos a punto de abrirlo

Sr. Zea: Esperamos recibir la invitación para la inauguración

Kurt: Cuenta con ella

Alejandra: Han de traer hambre, vamos a pasar al comedor

Blaine: Muchas gracias por la invitación

Alejandra: Al contrario, gracias por aceptar venir, por favor pasen

Fueron al comedor, todo estaba listo para la comida, después de comer pasaron a la sala a tomar café, ahí,

Sr. Zea: Me encantó la imagen

Kurt: Mi tío quería algo así

Blaine: Estaría feliz de ver el trabajo que hiciste

Kurt: Fue el trabajo de mucha gente, no solo el mío

Sr. Zea: Tú estabas al frente, no te quites el mérito que te mereces

Kurt: Gracias

Alejandra: Aprovechando que están aquí los dos, me gustaría ofrecerles una disculpa

Blaine: No señora

Kurt: Si, él tiene razón

Alejandra: De verdad, me porté mal

Kurt: No, para nada

Alejandra: Le seguí el juego a Emma y me siento mal por ello

Kurt: A nosotros no nos has hecho nada

Blaine: Así es, nos acabamos de conocer

Alejandra: Tal vez no en persona, pero

Kurt: Yo no presto atención a lo que dicen

Alejandra: Por nuestra culpa, algunas personas se alejaron de ti

Kurt: Lo noté, después de divorciarme era un puntito negro, no vivo de lo que piensen los demás

Alejandra: Y haces bien, a veces quien menos piensas

La señora se le salieron algunas lágrimas,

Sr. Zea: Tranquila mujer

Alejandra: Yo consideraba a Emma mi amiga

Kurt: No sé qué le haya hecho mi tía, pero eso de que perdí amistades, para mí, el único amigo real que tengo es Jeff, nadie más

Alejandra: Yo pensé que era tu tía, pero

Sr. Zea: Ellos no deben saber

Kurt: ¿Qué sucedió?

Alejandra: Un día ustedes la corrieron de la oficina y ella vino aquí a sacar su coraje

Blaine: Fue el viernes de la semana pasada

Sr. Zea: Exactamente, estaba toda furiosa, porque tú le habías gritado y tú no la habías defendido

Kurt: Claro, no te dijo que el lunes me fue a gritar cosas muy ofensivas a mi casa, que me hicieron sentir mal

Alejandra: ¿De que no puedes tener hijos?

Kurt: Si

Alejandra: Yo tampoco puedo, pero adoptamos a dos niños y somos felices

Sr. Zea: Así es, nuestros hijos son nuestro mayor orgullo

Blaine: ¿Oíste?

Kurt: Si, ya lo oí

Alejandra: Algunos piensan que adoptar, no es lo mismo que tener un hijo, pero nuestros hijos

Sr. Zea: Es como si fueran de nuestra sangre, los queremos mucho y ellos también nos quieren a nosotros

Kurt: ¿Los adoptaron desde bebés?

Alejandra: No, tenían cuatro y siete años, las personas encargadas del lugar, nos ofrecían a dos bebés

Sr. Zea: Solo que desde que los vimos, nos robaron el corazón esos niños

Kurt: Y se realizaron como padres

Alejandra: Si

Blaine: Mis padrinos pudieron hacer lo mismo

Sr. Zea: Para qué, eso decían ellos, que con ustedes dos se realizaban en ese aspecto

Kurt: Nos querían mucho

Blaine: Y nosotros a ellos

Alejandra: Además, solo iban en vacaciones de verano y diciembre, el resto de los meses como decían, se sentían libres para disfrutarse el uno al otro, sin preocuparse de nada más que amarse

Kurt y Blaine sonrieron,

Blaine: Si no es indiscreción, ¿qué dijo la señora Emma?

Kurt: Me gustaría saberlo

Sr. Zea: Desde luego que no es indiscreción, mi esposa no estaba así que habló conmigo, sacó todo su veneno y dijo que no entendía que dos personas inservibles podían haberse casado

Kurt: Yo y mi tía Amelia, seguramente

Sr. Zea: Si, pero también mencionó a mi esposa y le dije que si así se llamaba su amiga

Alejandra: Yo iba entrando y oí todo, me dolió tanto que mí según amiga se expresara de esa manera de mí

Kurt: ¿Terminaron su amistad?

Alejandra: Definitivamente ella no era mi amiga

Siguieron platicando de varias cosas y regresaron para que Kurt preparara la maleta,

Kurt: ¿Quieres llevar dos maletas o una sola?

Blaine: Una, si terminamos todo el viernes, el sábado podemos regresar

Kurt: Me parece bien

Blaine: No he reservado el hotel

Kurt: Lo hizo Marley ya, solo para el viernes en la noche ¿una sola habitación está bien?

Blaine: Hazme un favor

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: No me vayas a dejar solo

Kurt: No me despegaré de ti, ni un segundo

Blaine: Gracias, tal vez

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿No te gustaría ir unos días a la playa?

Kurt: Suena rico

Blaine: Tú tienes los días libres y yo también, ¿qué tal si los aprovechamos y nos vamos desde el sábado y regresamos el miércoles en la tarde?

Kurt: Yo encantado

Blaine: Solo que habría que hacer las reservaciones

Kurt: Mira, mañana llegando a Sonora, le hablo a Marley, ella puede comprarnos los boletos de avión y los recogemos el sábado en el mostrador, además podría hacernos las reservaciones del hotel, y también reservar los boletos de regreso, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Blaine: No sé, ¿tú?

Kurt: Decide tú, porque a mi esta semana me tocaba apapacharte

Blaine: ¿Me vas a consentir?

Kurt: Tú lo hiciste la semana pasada, lo único es que no tengo ropa de playa

Blaine: Yo tampoco

Kurt: Compramos allá algo para estar esos días

Blaine: Solucionas todo

Kurt: Nos hará bien estar fuera y los dos solitos

Blaine: Ya me convenciste, quiero estar contigo solamente

Kurt: Yo también

Se besaron,

Blaine: Bendita la hora que se me ocurrió irme a la hacienda

Kurt: A mí también, ¿dónde vamos?

Blaine: ¿Qué tal Los Cabos?

Kurt: Nunca he estado ahí

Blaine: Ni yo

Kurt: Perfecto, un lugar sin recuerdos, para estar los dos

Blaine: Cariño, gracias por llegar a mi vida

Kurt: No, gracias a ti, por llegar a la mía

En otro punto de la ciudad,

Sebastián: Vengo cansado para discutir

Andrew: ¿Hablar de nuestra boda es discutir?

Sebastián: No estoy de ánimos

Andrew: ¿Te fue mal con la campaña?

Sebastián: La aceptaron

Andrew: Deberías venir feliz, hay que ir a cenar, a celebrar

Sebastián: No quiero, solo deseo dormir

Andrew: ¿Qué tienes?

Sebastián: Nada

Andrew: ¿Te hice algo?

Sebastián: Solo quiero dormir

Andrew: Yo quería ver unos asuntos de la boda

Sebastián: Decide lo que quieras

Andrew: Es la boda de los dos

Sebastián: Te di el anillo, eso querías, tú pon la fecha y arregla todo

Sebastián se fue a su cuarto, mientras que Andrew se quedó llorando en la sala,

Sebastián: Este hombre no entiende

Andrew iba a pedirle disculpas, tal vez había sido muy insistente, se quedó escuchando,

Sebastián: Otra vez Kurt prefiere a alguien más por sobre mí, porque seguro anda con el tal Blaine, maldita la hora en que el tío de Kurt le heredó algo, ya que se había quitado de en medio Adam, era mi turno,

Andrew: Estabas en la banca

Sebastián: ¿Oíste?

Andrew: Todo perfectamente, toma

Se sacó el anillo y lo lanzó a la cama,

Sebastián: ¿No lo quieres?

Andrew: Yo no quiero estar en tu banca o con el miedo de que si algún día Kurt se fija en ti, tú me abandones

Sebastián: Yo

Andrew: Déjalo así, lástima que no hayas sido suficiente hombre para decirme que lo amabas a Kurt y no sentías nada por mi

Sebastián: Siento algo por ti

Andrew: Mejor no digas nada, que me estoy conteniendo para no darte unas cachetadas

Sebastián: Mira

Andrew: Hasta nunca, ¿y quieres que te diga algo? ese chico solo te ve como un amigo, en el cine me di cuenta, pero si ve con unos ojos muy diferentes al hombre con que iba, lo ve con amor

Sebastián: Basta, Kurt será para mí

Andrew: Lo dudo, Kurt te puedo asegurar que ama a Blaine, creo que así se llama, adiós

Sebastián: Yo voy a luchar por Kurt, lo conquistaré

En la que solía ser la casa de Kurt,

Jeremiah: En mi vida te quiero ver

Adam: Lo mismo digo

Jeremiah: Fuiste una pérdida de tiempo

Adam: Yo perdí más que tiempo contigo

Jeremiah: ¿A tu esposo?

Adam: Si

Jeremiah: No te hagas, yo no era el primera con quien lo engañabas

Adam: Tal vez no, pero aún así

Jeremiah: Pues recupéralo

Adam: Eso tenlo por seguro

Jeremiah: No tienes oportunidad

Adam: Ya lárgate

Jeremiah: Kurt ama al tipo con quien anda

Adam: Estás mal

Jeremiah: Eso se nota y él también lo ama

Adam: Kurt me ama a mí, me perdonará y volveremos a estar juntos

Jeremiah: Suéñalo, si yo fuera Kurt, ni loco te perdonaría

Adam: Pero no eres Kurt

Jeremiah: No creo que sea tan bruto, para caer dos veces contigo

Adam: Lo conquistaré igual que lo hice la primera vez

Kurt ni se imaginaba que Adam quería regresar a su vida y que Sebastián quería dejar de ser su amigo para ser algo más. Kurt estaba feliz, en los brazos, de,

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas

Blaine: Si cariño, me encanta oírte reír

Kurt: Y a mí que me beses

Blaine: Quiero caer contigo hasta el final

Kurt: Yo contigo y con nadie más

Al otro día temprano se fueron al aeropuerto, cuando abordaron el avión,

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: ¿Vas a estar bien?

Blaine: Contigo a mi lado, si

Kurt: No me voy a separar de ti

Blaine: Yo tampoco, estás en buenas manos

Kurt: Tú también

Se besaron y subieron al avión, al tenerlo a su lado, sentía que podía soportar todo, tenía el presentimiento que descubriría muchas cosas más, que terminarían de destruir la imagen que tenía de Elijah y no estaba nada equivocado.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

En cuanto aterrizaron y recogieron el equipaje,

Kurt: ¿Para dónde vamos?

Blaine: La cita la tengo hasta la una, hay algo de tiempo ¿tienes hambre?

Kurt: Un poco

Blaine: No sé cuánto tarde, tal vez nos convendría ir a almorzar algo, para aguantar

Kurt: Me parece bien, ¿sigue en pie lo de ayer?

Blaine: ¿Lo del viaje a Los cabos?

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine: Por mí, encantado

Kurt: Perfecto, ¿dónde vamos a almorzar?

Blaine: Hay un restaurante cerca de un amigo de Wes

Kurt: Si cocina tan rico como él

Blaine: Ahí se van dando, pero que no escuche Wes, porque se enoja

Kurt: Vamos

Blaine: Gracias por estar a mi lado

Kurt: Tú estuviste conmigo cuando no teníamos nada, ahora que yo siento

Kurt hizo una pausa,

Blaine: ¿Qué sientes?

Kurt: Al igual que tú no tengo ni siquiera un sentimiento de rencor hacia Adam y en cambio hacia ti, tengo un sentimiento muy fuerte

Blaine: Tal vez los días en la playa, nos sirvan para seguir enamorándonos

Kurt: Estamos en ese proceso

Blaine: Yo sí, ¿tú?

Kurt: También

Kurt lo besó, salieron del aeropuerto y fueron a desayunar,

Blaine: ¿Te gustó el lugar?

Kurt: Si, me encantó

Blaine: Me encanta tu sonrisa

Blaine le acarició el rostro con su mano,

Kurt: ¿Cómo quise terminar con esto?

Blaine: Espero no lo quieras hacer de nuevo

Kurt: No, ese lapso de sentirme incompleto se está pasando

Blaine: No tienes por qué sentirte incompleto

Kurt: De alguna manera el no poder tener hijos, me hace sentir que no puedo realizarme por completo

Blaine: Hablamos de eso y existe la adopción

Kurt: Adam no lo quiso

Blaine: ¿Adoptar a un bebé?

Kurt: Si, yo tenía la ilusión de ser padre, había terminado de hacer un proyecto y estaría libre, así que consideré que era un buen momento para tener un bebé

Blaine: Quizás si puedas tener hijos

Kurt: Me hice unos estudios, ese día que me dijo que era estéril, fue de tal manera

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas,

Blaine: Cariño, no llores, yo no soy igual que él y el hecho que puedas o no tener hijos, no afectará nuestra relación, la cual siento

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tal vez no sea el momento, pero siento que la deberíamos definir

Kurt: Te juro que el decir que eres mi novio o eres tal cosa, es lo de menos para mí, hay algo que me dice que

Blaine: Somos algo más

Kurt: Si, eras prácticamente un extraño cuando lloré en tus brazos ese día que descubrí a Adam con su amante

Blaine: Me partía verte tan mal

Kurt: Prácticamente no me conocías

Blaine: Si, pero no sé

Kurt: La vez que fuiste por lo de la primer audiencia

Blaine: Recuerdo que Adam te dijo que si tenías algo conmigo

Kurt: Y yo le dije que sí, tenía mucho coraje, pero tú lo aclaraste

Blaine: Sentía que lo hacías porque estabas herido, creía que él vería en algún momento lo que perdió

Kurt: Por eso me preguntaste si volvería con él

Blaine: En ese momento si, pero

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: ¿Ahora?

Kurt: Yo no volvería con él, ¿y sabes por qué?

Blaine: Quiero oírlo

Kurt: Porque el día que llegaste cuando estaba mal, me hiciste ver que quien siente algo por ti, se preocupa por ti y no te hiere

Blaine: Te lastimó mucho

Kurt: Lo nuestro se fue rompiendo con tantas palabras ofensivas que me decía

Blaine: Es un idiota

Kurt: Me dejé embaucar por él, y aunque a mi tío le decía a medias lo que me decía, siento que él intuía muchas cosas, recuerdo que hasta un día me dijo que el divorcio cuando se había destruido el amor, era más que justificado

Blaine: Mi padrino, recuerdo que cuando me hizo jurarle que estaría contigo, que podrías contar conmigo para lo que fuera

Kurt: Ni me conocías

Blaine: Si, esa misma noche bajé a tomar agua y vi tu retrato en la sala, me quedé observándolo un rato

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: A pesar de ser una pintura hubo algo en tu mirada que me atrajo, no sé cómo explicarlo, eres un hombre hermoso

Kurt: ¿Yo hermoso?

Blaine: Si, cuando encontramos a Adam con su amante, al verlo ¿sabes lo primero que vino a mi mente?

Kurt: No, ni idea

Blaine: Que idiota es este tipo, cambió a un hombre hermoso, por esa cosa

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Realmente Jeremiah me hizo un favor al quitarme semejante lacra de mi vida

Blaine: La verdad si, hasta yo se lo tengo que agradecer, ahora te tengo a mi lado

Kurt: Si, le voy a marcar a Marley para ver lo del viaje

Blaine: Si

Kurt marcó,

Marley: Coeur, buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Marley: Licenciado, ¿tuvo algún problema con los boletos?

Kurt: No ninguno, te hablaba para pedirte un favor

Marley: Dígame licenciado

Kurt: Necesito que me reserves dos boletos de avión para viajar de Sonora a los Cabos

Marley: Si licenciado, ¿alguna hora en especial?

Kurt: Que sean para el sábado lo más temprano que encuentres

Marley: Está bien licenciado

Kurt: También requiero que me hagas reservación en un hotel, un solo cuarto por favor

Marley: ¿Cuántos días licenciado?

Kurt: Entrando el sábado y saliendo el miércoles

Marley: De acuerdo serían 4 noches y 5 días

Kurt: Así es

Marley: ¿Algún hotel en especial?

Kurt: No conozco ninguno, podrías buscar uno lindo por favor

Marley: Si, usted no se preocupe, ¿también reservo los boletos de Los Cabos a NYC?

Kurt: Si por favor, también dos, que salga el vuelo después de medio día, para que comamos allá

Marley: De acuerdo, le marco para darle los datos

Kurt: Mira tal vez tenga que apagar el celular, si es así me dejas recado

Marley: Si licenciado o me comunico más tarde con usted

Kurt: Ok, muchas gracias

Marley: No licenciado, por cierto vino a buscarlo su tía

Kurt: Por nada del mundo le digas a alguien donde estoy

Marley: Como usted ordene licenciado

Kurt: Gracias, hasta luego

Marley: Hasta luego

Mientras Kurt hablaba Blaine había pedido la cuenta, eran las doce y media ya,

Blaine: Ya pedí la cuenta

Kurt: Si cariño, Marley se hará cargo de arreglar lo de nuestro viaje a la playa y luego me hablará para darme los datos

Blaine: Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien

Kurt: Contigo me la pasó excelente en cualquier lado

Blaine: Es casi la hora

Kurt: ¿Vas a querer que entre contigo?, digo no sé cómo sea el asunto

Blaine: Pasamos a la oficina del Agente, y él nos da los informes, tiene que entregarme según esto el expediente

Kurt: ¿Puedo entrar contigo?

Blaine: Si cariño, pensándolo bien, la mamá de Elijah es muy grosera, no quiero que te vaya a decir algo, tal vez quieras irte mejor al hotel

Kurt: Yo vine para estar contigo, lo que me diga la señora me importa un bledo, si por alguna cuestión legal no puedo estar ahí bien, pero yo no me despego de ti, en caso de que no exista ningún impedimento para que entre

Blaine: Gracias cariño

Kurt: A mí no me hicieron jurar que contarías conmigo para lo que necesitaras, pero te lo digo ahora, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

Blaine: ¿Para qué algún día me ames?

Kurt: Eso me encantaría

Se besaron, fueron a la oficina del Agente, Blaine lo iba abrazando, afuera de ella estaba la mamá de Elijah,

Blaine: Buenas tardes señora

Lisa: Te dignaste a venir

Blaine: El agente me lo pidió

Lisa: ¿Quién es él?

Blaine: Él es Kurt

La señora no lo dejó terminar,

Lisa: Yo te conozco, tú eres el dueño de una empresa o algo así

Kurt: Si señora, mucho gusto

Lisa: ¿Qué haces con él?

Kurt: Acompañándolo

Lisa: Así que por él cambiaste a mi hijo

Blaine: De vuelta a lo mismo señora, yo no engañé a Elijah, fue al revés, aunque usted no me quiera creer

Lisa: ¿Desde cuándo tienen algo?

Kurt: Desde hace un mes y dos semanas más o menos

Luisa: Entonces fue con otro

Blaine: No señora, ¿el agente ya nos podrá recibir?

Lisa: Dijo que en cinco minutos salía

Blaine: Bien

Blaine y Kurt se alejaron un poco de la señora,

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Creo que lo estropeé

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque tal vez debí contestar de la misma forma que tú hiciste con Adam

Blaine: Aquella vez no teníamos nada, por eso lo hice, ahora si tenemos algo, ¿ha pasado un mes y un poco más?

Kurt: Si, casi llevamos dos meses con esto

Blaine: Vuela el tiempo, habrá que celebrarlo

Kurt: ¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

Blaine: Que tenemos un mes y dos semanas haciendo que nuestro corazón vuelta a latir

Kurt: Eso suena bien

Kurt lo besó y sintió la mirada inquisitiva de la mamá de Elijah, puso cara de ya lo estropeé de nuevo,

Blaine: ¿Por qué esa cara cariño?

Kurt: Me vieron bien feo

Blaine: Tú no le hagas caso

El agente por fin salió,

Agente: Buenas tardes

Blaine: Buenas tardes, mire le presento a Kurt Hummel

Agente: Mucho gusto joven

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Agente: Pasen por favor

Lisa: No va a entrar él

Blaine: ¿Existe algún problema de que entre agente?

Agente: No, ninguno

Lisa: Si hay problema

Agente: Legalmente no existe ningún impedimento para que entre y el señor va a necesitar de alguien cuando escuche todo lo que tengo que decirle

Lisa: ¿Qué?

Agente: Pasen por favor

Primero entró la señora,

Blaine: Pasa cariño

Kurt: Gracias

Entraron en la oficina, había dos sillas solamente, la señora se había sentado en una,

Agente: Voy por otra silla

Blaine: No es necesario, yo me quedo de pie, toma asiento

Kurt: Gracias, pero también prefiero estar de pie

Agente: ¿Seguros?

Kurt: Si

Kurt abrazó a Blaine,

Agente: Bien, estos son los resultados de la investigación, efectivamente señora el accidente de su hijo fue de alguna manera provocado

Lisa: Lo sabía, él lo mató, se quiso deshacer de mi hijo, arréstelo

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine, él estaba tranquilo, sabía que no tenía nada que temer,

Blaine: Yo tengo la conciencia limpia

Agente: Así es señor y mejor guarde silencio señora, porque después de todo lo que se ha encargado de decir estos meses, el señor está en todo su derecho de ponerle una demanda por difamación

Lisa: Acaba de decir que el accidente de mi hijo fue provocado

Agente: Si, pero por el esposo del amante de su hijo

Lisa: Mi hijo no tenía ningún amante, él lo compró

Agente: Me está ofendiendo señora

Lisa: Eso es una mentira

La señora se levantó y salió de la oficina,

Agente: Bueno, creo que no quiso terminar de oír todo lo que tenía que decirle

Blaine: ¿Cómo es eso que el accidente fue provocado?

Agente: ¿No quieren tomar asiento?

Blaine: Si claro

Los dos se sentaron, Kurt lo tomó de la mano,

Agente: Esto tal vez sea algo difícil para usted señor, llevaban dos años siendo amantes

Blaine: Lo sé agente, él me lo confesó el día del accidente

Agente: Aunque no le habrá confesado lo que tenían planeado hacer

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Agente: ¿Esa noche usted tenía un compromiso?

Blaine: Si tenía una cena, pero me la cancelaron de último momento

Agente: ¿Su esposo se llevó el automóvil que usted siempre usaba?

Blaine: Así es, lo cual me pareció extraño, además la forma en cómo se fue, parecía que llevaba prisa

Agente: ¿Recuerda que en el primer peritaje salió que los frenos fallaron?

Blaine: Si, pero yo llevé el auto unos días antes a arreglar, creo que se lo dije

Agente: De hecho me enseñó la factura y yo lo corroboré con la agencia

Blaine: Los frenos no tuvieron por qué fallar

Agente: Exacto, no había razón aparente para que no hubieran servido, salvo que estaban cortados los cables

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Agente: Con la presión que hizo la señora Lisa, me di a la tarea de indagar, descubrí que Walter estaba casado

Blaine: ¿Quién es Walter?

Agente: Cierto, usted lo conocía como Mauricio, pero su verdadero nombre era Walter y estaba casado, le gustaba enredarse con hombres ricos para después extorsionarlos, pero con su esposo las cosas se le salieron de las manos

Blaine: No entiendo

Agente: Digamos que el tipo se enamoró, el plan era que después de unos meses él lo comenzaría a chantajear con decirle que era su amante, pero como sentía algo por él, al menos eso nos dijo el que era su esposo

Blaine: ¿También estaba involucrado?

Agente: Si, él digamos que de alguna manera presentaba a Walter con los señores, obviamente no decía que era su esposo, él se percató que las cosas estaban yendo más allá y le puso un límite para iniciar el plan, solo que Walter se lo manejó de forma diferente

Blaine: ¿De qué forma?

Agente: Lo querían matar a usted

Blaine: ¿A mí?

Agente: Si, así su esposo quedaría viudo, heredaría todo lo que era de usted y luego ellos se lo quitarían

Blaine: Así que si yo hubiera salido esa noche en mi auto

Agente: El muerto hubiera sido usted, solo que Walter le confesó todo a Elijah unos días antes, nunca habían acordado que fecha harían el corte de los frenos de su auto, esa noche su esposo al parecer no aguantó más, le habló a su amante y se quedaron de ver fuera de su casa, en su desesperación me imagino agarró las llaves del auto de usted, cuando estaba afuera imagino que no quiso regresar a cambiarlas para llevarse el suyo y agarró el de usted, lo malo era que unas horas antes le habían cortado los frenos

Blaine: Lo que me dice suena a película

Agente: Es la realidad, yo di con el hecho de que Walter estaba casado, realmente no había nada que ligara al esposo de él con el accidente, pero estuve yendo repetidas veces a hacerle preguntas, hasta que un día no soportó la presión y me dijo todo

Blaine: ¿Está en la cárcel?

Agente: Fue procesado hace unos días, por eso necesitaba que viniera para decirle todo esto

Blaine: Le juro que no lo puedo creer

Agente: Suena loco pero así fue, el esposo del tal Walter se le adelantó cortando los frenos, quería cuanto antes que Elijah fuera viudo y recibiera los bienes de usted y no más allá de un mes quitarle todo, no lo consultó con él y por eso ni siquiera imaginaban que el auto en el que escapaban estaba mal

Blaine: ¿Hay algo más?

Agente: También descubrí que su esposo vendió varias de las joyas que usted le regaló y que mensualmente le daba un cheque al tipo

Blaine: No quiero oír más, si todo está terminado, no quiero volver a venir por este asunto, para mí es un caso cerrado

Agente: Lo comprendo, solo que me sentí en la obligación de informarle de todo esto, en lo sucesivo, si la señora Lisa pide una revisión de la investigación, ¿desea que lo mantenga al tanto?

Blaine: No agente, como le digo esto a mí ya no me interesa, le agradezco el trabajo que realizó y por mi parte no hay más que buscar

Agente: Bien señor, si me regala una firma por aquí y sería todo

Blaine: Muchas gracias

Blaine firmó y salieron de ahí,

Kurt: ¿Cómo estás?

Blaine: Siento que la cabeza me estalla

Kurt: Es normal, fueron muchas cosas las que oíste allá adentro

Blaine: Si demasiadas, ¿tienes algo cariño?

Kurt: Es que

Lo abrazó,

Blaine: Cariño estás llorando

Kurt: Me aguanté allá adentro, pero no puedo más

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Cuando el agente dijo que podías estar muerto

Se le salieron más lágrimas a Kurt,

Blaine: Cariño, no entiendo por qué estás llorando

Kurt: Sentí como si me oprimieran el pecho, fue una sensación tan extraña

Blaine: Estoy vivo y contigo

Kurt: Lo sé, pero te juro que fue algo tan extraño, sentí como me saltó el corazón

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: A ver, nada de lágrimas, fue el destino que me salvó de no salir esa noche y morir en lugar de Elijah, son las tres de la tarde casi, ¿quieres ir a comer?

Kurt: La verdad no, hasta el hambre se me fue con todo lo que oí

Blaine: Me querían mandar dos metros bajo tierra

Kurt: No lo repitas

Blaine: Cariño, pero no fue así y pude conocerte a ti, estamos cerca del lugar donde quedé de verme para firmar los papeles de las escrituras

Kurt: ¿Vamos para allá?

Blaine: Si, y de ahí nos vamos al hotel, ¿y ahí comemos?

Kurt: Será casi cena

Blaine: Sí, ¿no te habló Marley?

Kurt: Apagué el celular antes de llegar aquí, no quería que sonara, voy a prenderlo

Blaine: Espero que nos haya conseguido todo para irnos mañana a la playa

Kurt: Yo también

Kurt prendió su celular, fueron a donde Blaine se había quedado de ver con las personas que habían comprado las casas que tenía en Sonora, en el camino,

Blaine: ¿Te habló Marley?

Kurt: Si, me dejó todos los datos, nuestro vuelo es a las ocho de la mañana, así que tenemos que estar como a las seis y media en el aeropuerto, para recoger tranquilamente los boletos

Blaine: ¿También vio lo del hospedaje?

Kurt: Sí, dice que son una especie de bungalows cerca de la playa, para estar tranquilos, del hotel irán por nosotros al aeropuerto y nos llevarán para allá

Blaine: Perfecto

Kurt: Dice que el lunes me llama para darme los datos del vuelo de regreso, porque aún no lo tenía

Blaine: ¿Qué tal si hoy nos vamos a bailar?

Kurt: ¿Si se nos pegan las sábanas y luego no alcanzamos el avión?

Blaine: Traigo mucha pila

Kurt: Yo voy a donde tú quieras

Blaine: Pensé que sería más difícil volver aquí

Kurt: ¿Y no lo ha sido?

Blaine: No, a pesar de todo lo que oí, no me imaginaba que me quisieran matar, pero si sentía que algo truculento había detrás de todo eso

Kurt: Ya deja de decir eso

Blaine: Ok, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar

Kurt: Tal vez fue tonto, pero ¿te acuerdas que antes de regresar me dijiste que no estabas para perder a alguien en esos momentos?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Yo tampoco estoy para perder a alguien

Blaine: ¿Y para qué alguien entre a tu vida?

Kurt: Alguien no

Blaine: ¿No?

Kurt: Tú sí

Los dos se rieron, por fin llegaron al lugar, la firma realmente fue rápida, fueron al hotel para darse un baño y refrescarse,

Kurt: Estoy listo

Blaine: Te ves hermoso

Kurt: Y está hermosura tiene mucha hambre

Blaine: Solo entro al baño y nos vamos

Kurt: Ya

Kurt se acostó en la cama mientras él salía y sonó su celular,

Kurt: Bueno

Adam: ¿Dónde estás?

Kurt: ¿Quién habla?

Adam: Sabes perfectamente quien habla

Kurt: ¿Adam?

Adam: El mismo

Kurt: ¿Qué diablos quieres?

Adam: Hablar contigo, ¿dónde estás?

Kurt: No te importa

Adam: Por favor, estoy afuera de tu casa, pero Panchita no me abre

Kurt: Ni te abrirá porque está en la hacienda

Blaine salió del baño,

Adam: ¿Estás en la hacienda?

Kurt: No, estoy más lejos

Adam: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si y hazme un favor, no me vuelvas a llamar o me tendré que ver en la necesidad de cambiar este número, el de mi casa y si es necesario el de la hacienda

Adam: ¿Estás saliendo con el tal Blaine?

Kurt: Si estoy saliendo con Blaine, es un hombre maravilloso, que me ha mostrado que soy un hombre completo y que me ha tratado de una forma tan especial, me ha hecho sentir cosas que jamás pensé que existieran y si me disculpas, me muero de hambre, adiós

Kurt colgó, cuando se levantó, vio que Blaine había salido,

Blaine: ¿Te hablo él?

Kurt: Si, era Adam

Blaine: Umm

Kurt: A ver ese umm

Blaine: ¿Qué diablos quería?

Kurt: Quiere hablar conmigo

Blaine: Ya se dio cuenta de lo que perdió

Kurt: Pues

Blaine: Querrá regresar a recuperarte

Kurt: No tiene nada que recuperar

Blaine: Creo que ya se me quitaron las ganas de ir a bailar, mejor bajamos a cenar, y

Kurt se acercó y lo besó,

Kurt: Yo si quiero ir a bailar y no quiero que esa llamada nos arruine esta noche, ni nada más, además ¿no íbamos a celebrar que estábamos haciendo latir nuestro corazón?

Blaine: No te

Kurt: ¿No me movió nada haberlo oído?

Blaine: Cuando salí, ¿quién era el hombre maravilloso?

Kurt: ¿Es que no alcanzaste a escuchar todo lo que le dije?

Blaine: La verdad no

Kurt: Pues le dije que estaba saliendo contigo, que eras un hombre maravilloso, con el que me siento un hombre completo, el cual me ha tratado de una forma especial y que me ha hecho conocer cosas que jamás pensé que existieran

Blaine ¿Todo eso?

Kurt: Si y que se evitara llamarme de nuevo, sino me vería en la necesidad de cambiar mi número de celular, el teléfono de nuestra casa y el de la hacienda

Blaine: Te va a buscar

Kurt: No te puedo decir que no lo hará, porque presiento que si estará insistiendo

Blaine: Ummm

Kurt: Lo que sí, es que yo no quiero nada con él, porque tú eres especial para mí y siento que casi te amo

Blaine: Yo también, por eso si te empieza a molestar

Kurt: Mira vamos a estar juntos hasta el miércoles, lejos de todo, ¿te propongo algo?

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Llegando te quedas conmigo

Blaine: ¿Y la hacienda?

Kurt: Nos quedamos el jueves y el viernes a medio día nos vamos a la hacienda

Blaine: ¿Los dos?

Kurt: Hablé en plural

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt: No quiero nada con él y contigo si quiero todo

Blaine: Ahora si no me aguanté

Kurt: Está bien cariño

Blaine: Lo siento, sé que habíamos dicho que

Kurt: No estoy enojado, tu tono sonó a que estabas celoso

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Eso me agradó, yo siento que

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Nada, nos vamos a cenar y luego a bailar

Blaine: Si cariño, pero dime

Kurt: A mi me pasaría lo mismo, si esa día que nos topamos con Jeremiah la forma en que te vio, me dio más coraje que recordar que con él me había puesto el cuerno Adam

Blaine: Estamos igual

Kurt: ¿Será bueno que sintamos celos?

Blaine: Ha de significar algo

Kurt: Creo que sí, ¿nos vamos a cenar?

Blaine: Y a bailar

Bajaron a cenar, Kurt lo notó raro,

Kurt: ¿Sigues molesto?

Blaine: No, es que caí en que estuve manteniendo al amante de mi esposo por dos años

Kurt: Yo también, llegaban las cuentas de las tarjetas y yo las pagaba, en cambio todo lo que gasto ahora, lo disfruto yo

Blaine: Yo también, aunque algunas cosas las disfrutamos juntos

Kurt: ¿Cómo nuestro viaje?

Blaine: Si, llegando hay que comprarnos ropa

Kurt: Eso me agradará

Se fueron después a bailar, si decían que era una forma de sacar su estrés era cierto, habían tenido mucho trabajo y si le sumaban lo de la mañana que aunque no le afectó como pensaba él, si le sorprendió oír tantas cosas, estaban bailando abrazados una canción romántica,

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Por estar conmigo

Kurt: No hay nada que agradecer, tú estuviste a mi lado, recuerdo que cuando salí de la segunda junta, no estabas en el pasillo y quería que me abrazaras, sentirme resguardado y seguro como me sentía cuando me abrazabas

Blaine: Y ahora, ¿cómo te sientes cuando te abrazo?

Kurt: Flotando, me siento como adolescente

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Siento hasta maripositas en el estómago cuando va a llegar el fin de semana y te voy a ver

Blaine: Hemos estado viéndonos más días que solo el fin de semana

Kurt: Lo cual se lo debemos a esta venida a Sonora, llegaste el lunes y estaremos juntos dos semanas casi de corrido

Blaine: Estaremos dos semanas juntos de corrido de hecho, digo me fui unas horas el lunes

Kurt: Eso sí

Blaine: Cuando me preguntaste que hacia ahí, sentí que me volverías a correr

Kurt: No, además cómo te voy a correr de tu casa

Blaine: No me refería a eso

Kurt: Dime a que te referías

Blaine: De donde no quiero que me corras es de tu vida

Kurt: Mientras no me corras de la tuya

Blaine: Siento haberme puesto así, pero no lo puedo evitar

Kurt: Ya lo hablamos, ¿qué tal si le damos un arreglo a nuestro trato?

Blaine: Lo platicamos en el hotel, son casi las cuatro de la mañana

Kurt: A penas llegaremos para darnos un baño e irnos al aeropuerto

Blaine: Dormimos un poco en el avión o llegando allá

Kurt: Me la pasé muy bien

Blaine: Yo también

Regresaron al hotel y se acostaron un poco, habían bailado toda la noche, se sentían cansados,

Kurt: Si nos dormimos nos pasamos de largo

Blaine: Presiento que si

Kurt: Mejor nos aguantamos, ¿qué tal si nos bañamos?

Blaine: Y nos vestimos para irnos

Kurt: Bien y luego hablamos del cambio a nuestro arreglo

Blaine: Ok

Así lo hicieron, un cuarto para la cinco estaban listos,

Kurt: En una hora llegamos al aeropuerto

Blaine: Si con que salgamos cinco y media de aquí estamos a la hora que me dijiste

Kurt: Ok

Blaine: ¿Cuál es el cambio que le haremos a nuestro arreglo?

Kurt: Bueno, le hemos hecho algunos, verdad

Blaine: No solo vernos los fines de semana

Kurt: Si, lo cual me agrada mucho

Blaine: A mí también

Kurt: ¿Recuerdas que habíamos dicho que éramos libres de terminar esto?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: No sé cómo decirlo

Blaine: Llevamos dos meses casi saliendo

Kurt: ¿Qué tanto queda de tu iceberg?

Blaine: No mucho realmente, ¿y del tuyo?

Kurt: Tampoco

Blaine: ¿Te sientes preparado para iniciar una relación más formal?

Kurt: Si ¿y tú?

Blaine: También, quiero preguntarte algo

Kurt: Soy todo oídos

Blaine: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: Si

Se besaron, un rato después salieron rumbo al aeropuerto y tomaron su avión para irse a Los Cabos, ellos iban felices, habían dado un paso en eso que estaban viviendo, en NYC,

Jeff: ¿Qué quieres?

Adam: Dime ¿dónde está Kurt?

Jeff: Qué voy a saber yo

Adam: Eres su amigo

Jeff: No sé dónde está

Adam: Lo llamé me dijo que estaba lejos

Jeff: Mira gracias por informarme, me ahorraste la llamada

Adam: No te hagas, tú sabes

Jeff: Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, te lo repito nuevamente

Adam: Estoy arrepentido

Jeff: Te llegó el arrepentimiento muy tarde

Adam: Haré que Kurt me perdone

Jeff: Yo siento que ya lo hizo, así que no te preocupes

Adam: ¿Qué?

Jeff: Con todo lo que está viviendo al lado de Blaine, ni se ha acordado de ti

Adam: ¿Qué está viviendo con él?

Aunque Kurt le había dicho que no tenían una relación formal,

Jeff: Un noviazgo muy bonito

Adam: Es mentira

Jeff: Para nada, es un amor con Kurt, van al cine, a bailar, le regala flores

Adam: El tipo está en la hacienda

Jeff: La distancia no importa

Adam: Yo lo voy a recuperar

Jeff: ¿Disculpa?

Adam: Me equivoqué

Jeff: Lo que voy a oír me va a dar risa, pero ¿en qué te equivocaste?

Adam: En cambiar a Kurt por Jeremiah

Jeff: ¿Te percatas de lo que estás diciendo?

Adam: Si, lo tengo que conquistar, lo quiero a mi lado de nuevo

Jeff: No tienes oportunidad

Adam: Kurt me ama

Jeff: Corrección Kurt te amaba, tú destruiste eso con el engaño y con las miles de cosas que le decías

Adam: ¿Cosas que le decía?

Jeff: Fuiste muy cruel con el hecho de que no podía tener hijos

Adam: Eso no me importa ya

Jeff: Estás mal, mejor vete, realmente me da entre risa y coraje escucharte decir tanta estupidez junta

Adam: Lo voy a recuperar

Jeff: Te toparás con un hombre que si lo ha sabido apreciar y amar de la forma que Kurt se merece

Adam: Ese tipo, solo está con él por despecho, por

Jeff: No, con él encontró lo que jamás tuvo a tu lado, así que abstente de amargarle la vida a mi amigo, no lo busques más

Adam: Lo buscaré y lo recuperaré

Jeff: Sueña

Jeff, le cerró la puerta en sus narices, en Los Cabos,

Kurt: Es hermosa la playa

Blaine: Si cariño

Kurt: Tengo mucho sueño

Blaine: Yo también

Kurt: ¿Quieres dormir o desayunar?

Blaine: Quiero dormir con mi novio

Kurt: Nunca pensé volver a sentir que comenzaba a amar a alguien y tampoco ser novio

Blaine: ¿No te arrepientes de haberme dicho que sí?

Kurt: Lo contesté de corazón

Se pusieron cómodos y se acostaron para dormir un poco,

Blaine: Fue una forma bonita de festejar nuestros casi dos meses que tenemos juntos

Kurt: Excelente

Se besaron, y se quedaron dormidos, en NYC Adam andaba desesperado por localizar a Kurt, así que,

Adam: Señora

Emma: Tú

Adam: Necesito localizar a Kurt

Emma: Yo no sé nada de ese niño

Adam: Sé que nunca le simpaticé, pero

Emma: ¿Lo buscas por qué te cansaste de tu amante?

Adam: Me equivoqué y quiero recuperarlo

Emma: Trataré de localizarlo

Adam: Hablé con Kurt y me dijo que estaba lejos, solo eso

Emma: Daremos con Kurt, pasa

La señora marcó por teléfono,

Marley: Buenos días

Emma: Habla la tía de Kurt, me comunica con Marley

Marley: Ella habla

Emma: Necesito que me digas donde está mi sobrino

Marley: Lo siento señora, tengo prohibido revelar la ubicación del licenciado

Emma: Soy su tía, dime

Marley: El licenciado me dio órdenes estrictas de que no le dijera ni a usted, ni a nadie donde estaba

Emma: ¿Se fue con el tipo ese?

Marley: Viajó con el señor Blaine

Emma: ¿A la hacienda?

Marley: No señora

Emma: ¿Dónde está?

Marley: En Tombuctú

Emma: ¿Qué?

Marley: Ahí me dijo el licenciado que le dijera que se había ido, ahora si me disculpa, estoy en mi casa y quiero descansar

Marley le colgó el teléfono,

Adam: ¿Le dijo?

Emma: No quiso decirme

Adam: Maldita sea, lo quiero reconquistar

Emma: Ya te había escogido a ti ahora se aguanta

En los Cabos Kurt comenzaba una nueva historia y estaba feliz con ella, Blaine se despertó primero que Kurt, lo estaba observando cuando Kurt despertó,

Kurt: Venía cansado, dormir en tus brazos me supo a gloria

Blaine: A mí también

Lo besó,

Kurt: Quiero preguntarte algo

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Si somos novios eso quiere decir

Blaine: Estamos iniciando una nueva historia

Kurt: Si, pero también que la anterior ha sido cerrada

Blaine: Por mi parte esa página ha sido terminada

Kurt: Por la mía también

Blaine: ¿Quiere mi novio ir a desayunar?

Kurt: Que bonito se oye eso

Blaine: Porque lo es, para mi es indescriptible tenerte a mi lado

Kurt: Para mí también, creo que seguimos cayendo

Blaine: Al llegar al fondo ¿le tienes recelo al matrimonio?

Kurt: No, sé que puede ser maravilloso con la persona adecuada

Blaine: Eso me gusto oírlo, ¿nos vamos a desayunar?

Kurt: Si, y luego a comprarnos ropa para disfrutar de este paraíso

Blaine: Yo estoy en el paraíso desde que te encontré

Kurt: Y luego me dicen que si no creo que mi tío distribuyó perfectamente su herencia

Blaine: Porque tenemos que hacer todo juntos

Kurt: Adoro eso

Los dos se rieron, fueron a desayunar y a comprar ropa para esos días,

Blaine: ¿No te gusta este traje de baño?

Kurt: ¿A ti te gusta?

Blaine: Se te vería muy bien

Kurt: Entonces si me gusta

Kurt se rió,

Blaine: ¿De qué te ríes?

Kurt: El día que fui a comprarme el traje de baño que usé el día que nadamos en el río, yo me iba a comprar uno negro todo fome, y mi amigo me dijo que no y me hizo comprar ese que me viste

Blaine: Te ves hermoso con lo que te pongas

Blaine lo besó, terminaron de hacer sus compras y fueron a dar un paseo a la playa, se sentaron en la arena, eran ya casi las siete de la noche y comenzaba a oscurecer,

Kurt: Traemos medio desordenado el horario

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: En lugar de desayunar fue comida, por la hora

Blaine: Si, pero disfruté mucho ir a bailar contigo

Kurt: Yo también, además había que celebrar

Blaine: Me agradó la celebración

Kurt: A mi más

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Ya soy tu novio

Blaine: ¿Y mi novio me querrá dar un beso?

Kurt: Miles

Blaine suspiró,

Blaine: Wes me decía que encontraría a alguien, yo no lo creía

Kurt: Me encontraste a mí

Blaine: Si y me has hecho volver a sentirme vivo

Kurt: Tú también, yo que le decía a Jeff que esa herida iba a sanar, pero mi corazón no volvería a amar

Blaine: ¿Comienza a amar?

Kurt: Si, ¿y él tuyo?

Blaine: También

Kurt: De verdad que solo tengo algo que reprocharles a mis tíos

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No haber permitido que nos conociéramos

Blaine: ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

Kurt: No me digas que te era antipático

Blaine: Todo lo contrario

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Me gustabas mucho

Kurt: ¿En serio?

Blaine: Si, las fotos que veía de ti, eras digamos mi amor platónico

Kurt: ¿No estás inventado?

Blaine: No, te lo juro

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: ¿Te puedo decir algo?

Blaine: A ver dime

Kurt: A mí también me gustabas

Blaine: ¿Es broma?

Kurt: No, es que las fotos que veía de ti

Blaine: Yo me robé una tuya

Kurt: Ummm

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Yo también me robé una tuya

Blaine: Hasta una vez llegué de sorpresa en verano, pero te habías quedado más días en la universidad me parece y yo tenía que regresar, así que no más no puede conocerte

Kurt: Yo también, fui una vez en diciembre, pero te enfermaste y no fuiste esos primeros días, y yo me tuve que regresar para pasar Navidad con la familia de mi mamá

Blaine: Fue cuestión del destino que no nos conociéramos

Kurt: Por ahí debe andar una caja con esa foto y unas cartas que te escribí

Blaine: ¿Me escribiste algo?

Kurt: Que vergüenza, me estoy echando de cabeza yo mismo

Blaine: No cariño

Kurt: Por eso era tanta mi curiosidad de entrar a tu cuarto, te quería conocer más, por si encontraba algo

Blaine: De haber entrado hubieras dado con algo

Kurt: ¿Con qué?

Blaine: Te lo enseño en la hacienda

Kurt: Bueno, me parece bien

Blaine: Y tú me enseñas esas cartas

Kurt: Te vas a reír, era un adolescente cuando las escribía

Blaine: No lo haré

Kurt: Este descubrimiento me dio hambre

Blaine: Pues vamos a cenar

Kurt: Estoy feliz contigo

Blaine: Y yo contigo

Los días en la playa eran mágicos para ellos, en NYC el lunes,

Emma: Dígale al licenciado que lo quiero ver

Secretaria: El licenciado no la puede atender está muy ocupado

Emma: Es algo urgente

Secretaria: Lo siento, pero no la puede ver, si quiere le hago una cita para mañana

Emma: Yo no necesito cita

Secretaria: Señora

Emma entró a la oficina de Shuester,

Shuester: ¿Qué significa esto?

Secretaria: Lo siento señor, le dije que estaba ocupado si quería le hacia una cita, pero la señora abrió la puerta

Shuester: Tranquila, si no te reclamaba a ti, sino a la señora, si realmente se merece llamar así, parece que cada día pierde su educación

Emma: Me urge hablar contigo y soy una persona muy educada

Secretaria: No lo parece

Emma: Nadie está hablando contigo

Secretaria: Lo siento señor

Shuester: Está bien, retírate, veré qué quiere la señora

La secretaria los dejo solos,

Emma: ¿Sabes dónde está Kurt?

Shuester: Si

Emma: Dímelo, al fin alguien que sabe el paradero de mi sobrino

Shuester: Pero no te lo voy a decir

Emma: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Kurt está disfrutando de otras merecidas vacaciones en un lugar hermoso, al lado de un buen hombre

Emma: Eso es sacrilegio

Shuester: Por favor, no te des tus aires de puritana que conmigo no van

Emma: Cállate

Shuester: Deja en paz a Kurt o me veré en la penosa necesidad de decir todo lo que sé

Emma: No sabes nada

Shuester: Aunque Kurt no tardará en averiguarlo

Emma: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Han estado leyendo las cartas que Amelia y Carson escribieron

Emma: No

Shuester: Pronto tu sobrino sabrá que eres muy lejana a ser una santa

Emma: Adam recapacitó

Shuester: ¿Perdón?

Emma: Terminó con el tipo con que andaba

Shuester: ¿Y?

Emma: Quiere recuperar a su esposo

Shuester: Espérate querida, Kurt ya no es nada de él

Emma: Son

Shuester: Fueron, no hay ningún lazo que los una, formalmente están divorciados

Emma: Lo que Dios ha unido

Shuester: He ahí el detalle, recuerdas, ellos no se casaron por la iglesia, así que no aplica eso de que lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre, Adam solo quiso unirse a Kurt bajo las leyes de los hombres, legalmente no tienen nada que ver, la acta de divorcio está lista

Emma: Es lo correcto

Shuester: ¿Qué es lo correcto?

Emma: Que vuelva con él

Shuester: Estás loca

Emma: Es lo más sensato ante la sociedad

Shuester: La sociedad se puede ir por un tubo, lo que interesa es la felicidad de Kurt y en el último año con él, fue muy infeliz a su lado

Emma: Para que

Shuester: Estás mal, porque tú no fuiste capaz de ser feliz, quieres arruinarle la vida a tu sobrino

Emma: No se la quiero arruinar

Shuester: A qué diablos va a regresar con un hombre que lo engañó, se aprovechó de él con el hecho que no puede tener hijos, para de alguna manera hacerle un chantaje, le dijo muchas cosas

Emma: ¿Qué?

Shuester: ¿No lo sabias?

Emma: Estás inventándolo

Shuester: ¿No sabes por qué Carson hizo que Kurt trabajara en la empresa?

Emma: Porque Kurt lo quería

Shuester: No exactamente, Adam comenzó a ser muy ofensivo con Kurt, le decía que no servía y mil cosas más

Emma: Tú, ¿cómo sabes?

Shuester: Porque era amigo de Carson, me contaba todo, yo estaba en la ciudad y podía estar al pendiente de Kurt

Emma: Es una calumnia, el tipo nunca me cayó, pero no creo

Shuester: Pues créelo, le hizo mucho daño a Kurt y ahora encontró a alguien que le está ayudando a cerrar esa herida, deberías de sentirte feliz por Kurt

Emma: Es que

Shuester: Deja a un lado tu rencor, si no pudiste ser feliz fue por tu propia decisión, Kurt está dispuesto a darse una segunda oportunidad para amar al lado de Blaine y no es ningún delito, al contrario, Carson decía que el corazón no podía vivir solo para latir, había que amar y él lo hizo hasta el último momento de su vida, Kurt también está en su derecho de encontrar el amor al lado de un hombre bueno

Emma: Ese tipo

Shuester: Ha sufrido mucho igual que Kurt

Emma: ¿Sufrido?

Shuester: Si, su mamá murió, después perdió a su esposo en un accidente de auto, al lado de su amante

Emma: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Esto no debería decírtelo, pero a los dos los engañaron

Emma: Así que están juntos por despecho

Shuester: No, por las sonrisas y sus miradas de hace unos días, están juntos porque quieren estarlo

Emma: ¿Se amarán?

Shuester: Están cerca de hacerlo, deja tu rencor a un lado y mejor ayuda a tu sobrino a ser feliz

Emma: Eso quiero hacer

Shuester: ¿Tratando que regrese al lado de un hombre que le hizo daño?

Emma: Yo no sabía todo eso

Shuester: Jamás te has preocupado realmente por tu sobrino

Emma: Le dije que no se casara con él, no me parecía de fiar

Shuester: Tal vez en eso tenga que darte la razón, ahora está lejos de él

Emma: ¿Pero el tal Blaine lo hará feliz?

Shuester: Hay algo que me dice que sí

Siguieron hablando, Emma se enteró de cosas que no conocía, Kurt no le tenía la confianza para decírselas, al único que se las contaba y a medias era a su tío. Los días fueron pasaron, disfrutaron de paseos por la playa, ver el atardecer, y de muchas cosas, más allá de eso, el martes en la noche estaban cenando,

Kurt: Adoro tu compañía

Blaine: Y yo la tuya

Kurt: Este viaje nos ayudó

Blaine: Seguimos en el proceso de enamorarnos

Kurt: Yo digo que avanzamos

Blaine: Ya somos novios

Kurt: ¿Ahora cómo me vas a presentar?

Blaine: Como mi novio

Kurt: Se escucha bonito

Blaine: Siento que estoy viviendo lo que de adolescente no pude

Kurt: Si, te dije que me gustabas

Blaine: Y tú a mí

Kurt: Por eso habré sentido esas maripositas cuando me llamaste cariño en el hotel por primera vez

Blaine: Puede ser, cuando te besé ese día en tu cuarto, woah, digamos que fue lo que quise hacer algunos años atrás

Kurt: Besas mejor de lo que imaginaba

Blaine: ¿Imaginabas?

Kurt: Me estoy delatando solito

Blaine: Yo también, así que no hay problema

Kurt: Si otros niños soñaban con algún cantante, yo lo hacía contigo, que horror, jamás pensé que tendría la oportunidad de confesar esto

Blaine: ¿A alguien se lo dijiste?

Kurt: No, ni a mi tía, me daba no sé qué

Blaine: Ni yo fui capaz de decírselo a mi padrino

Kurt: Y yo le daba indirectas a mi tía, de que nos presentaran, pero nada

Blaine: Igual yo, pero tampoco me atrevía a decir lo quiero conocer

Kurt: El día que desapareció tu foto misteriosamente

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me hice el que yo no vi nada

Blaine: Ellos pensaban que tú la habías robado

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Blaine: Me lo dijo mi padrino, solo que por otras razones

Kurt: ¿Cuáles razones?

Blaine: Estabas celoso

Kurt: No para nada, estaba embobado contigo

Blaine: Y cuando desapareció la tuya

Kurt: Te robaste una en que estaba en traje de baño

Blaine: Si, esa misma

Kurt: Yo odiaba que me sacaran fotos así, pero ese día me agarraron desprevenido y me la sacaron

Blaine: Te veías muy bonito

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Sabes qué pensaron cuando desapareció tu foto?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: En revancha yo la había robado

Kurt: ¿Para destruirla?

Blaine: Si, pero para nada que la rompí

Kurt: Que cosas, lo que uno hace de adolescente

Blaine: Si, lástima que nunca pudimos conocernos

Kurt: Lo hicimos ahora

Blaine: Si, y de qué forma

Kurt: Completitos

Blaine: ¿Quieres regresar al cuarto cariño?

Kurt: Yo encantado, la cena estaba riquísima, pero más tus besos

Blaine: Mi amor de adolescencia se está haciendo realidad

Kurt: Y el mío

Regresaron a su cuarto, y se dejaron caer en la cama,

Blaine: Fueron unos días maravillosos

Kurt: Espero que lo sigan siendo

Blaine: Me quedo contigo hasta el viernes

Kurt: Sí, y me voy contigo el fin de semana

Blaine: Perfecto, así espanto a la cosa esa que tenías por marido

Kurt: Esa cosa no me interesa

Blaine: Eres hermoso

Kurt: Y estoy todo bronceadito

Blaine: ¿Te arde la espalda?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Para que te bese

Kurt: Pues no sé

Blaine: Probamos

Le quitó la camisa que llevaba,

Kurt: Que rico ese beso

Blaine: ¿Y este?

Kurt: También

Blaine: ¿Y este de por acá?

Kurt: ¿Y si yo te quito esto?

Blaine: Afuera mi camisa

Kurt: Me haces sentir en el cielo

Blaine: Y tú a mi

Kurt: ¿Quieres sentirte de nuevo ahí?

Blaine: Si ¿y tú?

Kurt: Por supuesto

Blaine: Pues sintámonos en el cielo

Se besaron y poco a poco se recostaron,

Kurt: Gracias por este viaje

Blaine: No, gracias a ti, esa página de mi vida concluyó

Kurt: Mi página también, aunque el bruto ese insista, eso está terminado

Blaine: ¿Y lo nuestro?

Kurt: Está empezando

Blaine: Llegamos al cielo

Kurt: Me encanta llegar al cielo contigo

Blaine: Y a mí que me querían privar de este placer

Kurt: No lo digas

Blaine: No cariño, ¿sentiste feo?

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: Estas noches y días contigo, he olvidado todo lo feo que me pasó en mi vida

Kurt: Yo también

Con caricias y besos apasionados con mucho amor concluyeron su noche en el cielo.

* * *

Hasta mañana =)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILERS:**

Blaine bajó primero y presionó el interphone,

Blaine: ¿Quién?

- ¿Quién diablos eres?

Kurt llegó a donde estaba Blaine y lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Quién es?

Blaine: Me gritó quién diablos era, pero no me dijo más, es voz de hombre

Kurt: A ver

* * *

Kurt se levantó para buscar el presupuesto en un archivero, pero de pronto todo se le nubló,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿qué tienes?

* * *

Kurt: Mira, te quiero presentar a Blaine Anderson

Blaine: Mucho gusto

Thad: El gusto es mío

Thad le sonrió muy coquetamente a Blaine

* * *

Engracia: Niño Blaine, el niño Kurt está mal

Blaine dejó a Adam y él lo iba a golpear por la espalda, pero Prudencio lo detuvo,


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

El jueves se encontraban ya en NYC,

Blaine: Arriba cariño, se nos hará tarde

Kurt: ¿Ya amaneció?

Blaine: Si cariño, buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Kurt abrió los ojos, lo vio y le sonrió, él lo besó,

Blaine: Fue delicioso viajar contigo

Kurt: Lo mismo digo, espero que lo volvamos a hacer

Blaine: Si cariño, yo espero lo mismo

Kurt: Me encanta despertar contigo

Blaine: Y a mi también

Se estaban besando, cuando tocaron el timbre,

Kurt: ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Blaine: Tu tía probablemente

Kurt: Entonces no le abrimos

Blaine: Cariño ¿y si hablo con ella? ese día tal vez me exalté, pero estuve a punto de perderte

Kurt: No hace falta cariño

Volvieron a tocar el timbre con gran insistencia,

Blaine: Van a quemar nuestro timbre

Kurt: ¿Nuestro?

Blaine: Bueno, tuyo

Kurt: No, adoro que todo sea nuestro

Blaine: ¿De los dos?

Kurt: Si

Kurt lo besó, pero no cesaban de tocar el timbre,

Blaine: ¿Bajo a abrir?

Kurt: Está bien cariño, me pongo una bata y ahora bajo también

Blaine bajó primero y presionó el interphone,

Blaine: ¿Quién?

- ¿Quién diablos eres?

Kurt llegó a donde estaba Blaine y lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Quién es?

Blaine: Me gritó quién diablos era, pero no me dijo más, es voz de hombre

Kurt: A ver

Kurt presionó el interphone,

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Adam: ¿Dónde está Kurt?

Kurt: ¿Adam?

Adam: Si soy yo, ¿con quién estás?

Kurt: Deja de estar buscándome

Adam: Dame la cara

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine, no decía nada, pero su cara expresaba todo, Kurt lo abrazó y lo besó,

Kurt: Si me disculpas, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, mi novio y yo estamos ocupados, así que adiós

Apagó el timbre, para evitar escuchar ruido,

Blaine: ¿Qué hiciste?

Kurt: Apagar el timbre, ¿nos vamos a bañar?

Blaine: ¿Juntos?

Kurt: Por favor, me gusta que me laves la espalda

Blaine: ¿Y el tipo ese?

Kurt: Puede seguir tocando todo lo que quiera, ya desconecté el timbre, yo no tengo por qué darle la cara, no he hecho absolutamente nada malo, estoy reiniciando mi vida al lado de un hombre maravilloso

Blaine: Espero ser yo

Kurt: Desde luego cariño

Blaine: ¿Te vas a ir conmigo el fin de semana?

Kurt: Por supuesto, quizás me quedo unos días más

Blaine: Yo encantado de tenerte conmigo toda la semana

Kurt: Lo meditaré

Subieron a bañarse, desayunaron y al salir,

Adam: Deténganse

Blaine: ¿Te podrías hacer a un lado?

Kurt: Quítate de ahí

Adam: No, tenemos que hablar

Caminó para acercarse a donde estaba Kurt, Blaine hizo lo mismo y lo puso detrás de él,

Blaine: Kurt no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo

Adam: Qué lo decida Kurt

Kurt tomó de la mano a Blaine y viendo a la cara a Adam,

Kurt: Mi novio tiene razón, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo

Adam: ¡Tu novio!

Blaine: Si, su novio, y si nos disculpas tenemos prisa, no te le acerques, Kurt no está solo, me tiene a mí, no dejaré que le vuelvas a hacer daño

Blaine abrió la puerta, Kurt se subió, él caminó para hacer lo mismo, arrancó y se fueron, Adam se quedo congelado con lo que oyó,

Adam: Su novio, no puede ser, si Kurt sigue creyendo en mi mentira, pronto descubrirá que…

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, en la oficina de Coeur,

Kurt: No has dicho nada en todo el camino

Blaine: Es que

Kurt: Tengo una ligera sospecha

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Crees que solo dije esas cosas para desquitarme

Blaine: ¿No lo hiciste?

Kurt: No, lo hice porque así lo siento, Adam no significa nada para mí

Blaine: ¿Absolutamente nada?

Kurt: Bueno una cosa

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: El hombre que me amargó la vida por varios meses diciéndome que no podía tener hijos y

Blaine: Yo no te haré eso, te lo juro

Kurt: Lo se cariño, ahora hay que entrar, para ver cómo va nuestra empresa

Blaine: ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Kurt: Desde luego, acuérdate que todo lo debemos hacer juntos

Blaine: ¿Ir a comer?

Kurt: Desde luego

Blaine: ¿Ir al cine en la noche?

Kurt: Por supuesto, estoy disfrutando mucho mi vida a tu lado

Blaine: Yo también

Entraron, los dos llevaban un semblante envidiable,

Kurt: Buenos días

Marley: Buenos días

Blaine: ¿Cómo está?

Marley: Bien gracias, a ustedes no les pregunto porque tienen un excelente semblante

Kurt: Gracias, el lugar donde reservaste estaba muy bonito

Blaine: Si mil gracias, disfrutamos mucho estar allá

Marley: Me da gusto que les haya agradado el lugar

Kurt: Disfrutamos mucho nuestras vacaciones, ahora de vuelta a la realidad, ¿qué pendientes hay?

Marley: No muchos, lo pongo al tanto

Kurt: Si por favor, tráemelos a la oficina, ¿vamos?

Blaine: Si

Entraron los dos,

Kurt: Me agrada mucho el cambio que ha tenido mi vida

Blaine: ¿Seguirá cambiando?

Kurt: Espero, de ser un hombre divorciado, ahora soy tu novio

Blaine: Y yo de ser un hombre viudo, ahora soy tu novio

Los dos se rieron,

Kurt: Más bien somos dos personas felices

Blaine: Eso me agradó más

Tocaron a la puerta,

Kurt: Adelante

Marley: Aquí le traigo las llamadas que ha habido

Blaine: Tu tía te ha estado buscando

Kurt: ¿También habló Sebastián?

Marley: Si licenciado, supuse que usted le había informado que estaría fuera

Kurt: Lo hice, quizás se le olvidó

Blaine: Creo que no se lo olvidó, más bien

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Nada

Marley: Me comentó el licenciado Sebastián que estará fuera tres semanas, a cargo del proyecto estará en su ausencia el licenciado Thad

Kurt: Lo conozco, es el socio de Sebastián, hizo buena elección

Kurt cambiaría de parecer en lo de la buena elección más tarde,

Marley: Quedó de venir a las cuatro para ver unos detalles de la cena del viernes

Blaine: ¿Cena?

Kurt: Lo olvidé

Blaine: ¿Qué cena?

Kurt: Es una cena de homenaje para mi tío, pero que también servirá para recaudar fondos para una asociación que ayuda a niños con cáncer

Marley: Así es licenciado, en si es todo, solo tiene la junta con el licenciado a las cuatro, revisar estos papeles de la remodelación de las instalaciones del albergue, y es todo

Kurt: Muchas gracias

Marley: Con permiso

Blaine: Propio

Kurt: No estoy si me habla mi tía

Marley: Si licenciado

En cuanto salió Marley,

Blaine: No podremos irnos a la hacienda

Kurt: El sábado temprano

Blaine: Será muy pesado, estaremos desvelados

Kurt: Podemos ir un rato, tengo ganas de ir a la hacienda

Blaine: Pero si vamos el sábado y te regresas el lunes, será muy pesado para ti

Kurt: Voy a organizarme para quedarme hasta el miércoles

Blaine: ¿Y no nos veremos el fin de semana siguiente?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Yo me regreso contigo el miércoles

Kurt: No, la siguiente semana es cumpleaños de mi amigo y jamás ha podido ir a la hacienda, me gustaría festejárselo allá

Blaine: ¿Te quedas conmigo toda la semana?

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Por favor

Kurt: Está bien, entonces hay que avanzar todos los pendientes que tengamos para que nos vayamos el sábado temprano y regrese hasta el lunes de la siguiente semana

Blaine: Ok, y yo vengo el jueves de esa semana, porque hay junta de consejo

Kurt: Si, me agrada poderte ver más allá de dos días

Blaine: Tengo un presentimiento

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: Siento que nos estaremos viendo muy seguido

Kurt: Yo encantado, por mi feliz de que te quedaras a vivir conmigo

Blaine: ¿Te gustaría que viviéramos juntos?

Kurt: A mi si, ¿y a ti?

Blaine: También, ¿pero la hacienda?

Kurt: Bueno no nos quebremos la cabeza, ayúdame a ver esto

Blaine: Ok

Vieron los papeles,

Kurt: Este dato no me cuadra

Blaine: ¿Lo de las camas?

Kurt: Si, según yo tenía un presupuesto con otra cantidad, lo dejé ahora verás

Kurt se levantó para buscar el presupuesto en un archivero, pero de pronto todo se le nubló,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: ¿Me desmayé?

Blaine: Si, ¿te hiciste daño?

Kurt: No, sentí que me caí

Blaine: Te alcancé a agarrar

Kurt: Con razón, este es el segundo desmayo que me da en dos días

Blaine: ¿Segundo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Cuándo fue el primero?

Kurt: Ayer, mientras documentabas, bueno no me desmayé, solo me mareé

Blaine: Eso no me agrada, tal vez estés mal de la presión, ¿has comido bien?

Kurt: He comido más de lo que debería, me está dando mucha hambre

Blaine: A ver, te voy a poner en el sillón, para que reposes un poco

Kurt: Hay que terminar

Blaine: Yo sigo, tú descansa

Kurt: Gracias

Lo llevó al sillón, Kurt se recostó y él siguió viendo lo del presupuesto,

Blaine: Solo hay que checar lo de las camas, lo demás está bien

Kurt: Ponle la anotación para que lo hagan los de contabilidad

Blaine: Ok, son casi las dos

Kurt: No dos dará tiempo de ir a comer

Blaine: Podemos ir a comer en el comedor de la empresa

Kurt: Me parece una buena idea

Kurt se levantó rápido,

Blaine: Levántate despacio, no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo

Kurt: Si, iré a ver al doctor, a mejor estoy anémico o algo

Blaine: Habrá que hacerte una cita

Kurt: Será hasta el lunes dentro de dos semanas casi, porque la siguiente estaré en la hacienda

Blaine: Si te sientes mal, mejor hay que quedarnos

Kurt: Quizás fue el cambio de altura, no ha de ser nada grave

Blaine: Hazme un favor

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Si, te llegaras a sentir mal me dices

Kurt: Si lo haré, vamos a comer, he de tener bichos

Blaine: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kurt: Porque me da mucha hambre, jamás había comido tanto, hasta mi tía me decía que si vivía del aire

Blaine: Podrá ser por el ejercicio de las noches

Kurt: ¿Ejercicio?

Tardó en captar y se rió, bajaron al comedor,

Blaine: A mí también me ha dado hambre, y me estás pegando tus combinaciones raras

Kurt: Oye sí, eso que pediste los camarones y le pusiste miel, umm

Blaine: Mira quien lo dice, tú

Kurt: Yo también pedí cosas muy raras

Blaine: Lo malo es que después me ha dado como retorcijones, y jamás en la vida había sufrido de ellos

Kurt: Habrá que irnos a hacer unos análisis o algo así

Blaine: Tal vez por estar comiendo tantas veces fuera

Kurt: Puede ser

Después de comer, subieron para esperar a que llegara la persona que quedaría en lugar de Sebastián, el tiempo que estaría fuera, Blaine había ido a ver unas cosas con los de contabilidad, así que Kurt estaba solo en la oficina,

Marley: Lic. acaba de llegar el licenciado Thad, ¿lo hago pasar?

Kurt: Si por favor

En la oficina entró un hombre de no más de veintisiete años,

Thad: Buenas tardes

Kurt: Buenas tardes, toma asiento

Thad: Gracias

Kurt: ¿Me permites un segundo?

Thad: Si

Afuera,

Blaine: ¿Llegó la persona que estaba esperando Kurt?

Marley: Si, el de la campaña

Blaine: Te voy a pedir un favor

Marley: Dígame señor

Blaine estaba de espaldas así que no vio cuando Kurt salió de la oficina, Kurt se quedó oyendo lo que le decía a Marley,

Blaine: Si llegara a hablar el tal Adam, por nada del mundo se lo comuniques

Marley: No señor, pero

Blaine: Y también ya hablé con los de seguridad para que no lo dejen entrar, si te llegaran a hablar, tú les confirmas que no lo dejen entrar

Marley: Si señor, pero

Blaine: No quiero que entre o hable con Kurt

Marley: Si, lo que le quiero decir es que el licenciado ya había dado esas órdenes

Kurt: Así es

Blaine se volteó,

Blaine: Me pillaste

Kurt: Luego hablamos de eso, ya llegó la persona que estábamos esperando, vamos

Blaine: Si

Entraron los dos a la oficina, Thad se levantó,

Kurt: Mira, te quiero presentar a Blaine Anderson

Blaine: Mucho gusto

Thad: El gusto es mío

Thad le sonrió muy coquetamente a Blaine, él le soltó la mano y abrazó a Kurt,

Kurt: Él es presidente del consejo al igual que yo

Thad: Sebastián me había comentado que eran dos presidentes, lo cual no es común

Blaine: Tomamos asiento en la sala para hablar

Kurt: Adelante

Thad: Gracias

Los tres se sentaron, obviamente Kurt se sentó al lado de Blaine,

Kurt: No es común que sean dos presidentes, pero así lo decidieron los miembros del consejo

Thad: Tal vez sería mejor que uno fuera el presidente y otro el vicepresidente

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Thad: A mi punto de vista sería más factible que tú tomaras la presidencia y Kurt la vicepresidencia

Kurt: Ya existe un vicepresidente

Thad: Es una sugerencia

Blaine: Nosotros consideramos que tener dos presidentes no influye en la imagen

Kurt: Si ha influido, pero positivamente

Blaine: Tienes razón, y en dado caso, Kurt sería el que se quedaría con la presidencia, porque es quien está realmente al mando de todo

Thad: Era solo una sugerencia

Kurt: Marley me dijo que el motivo de la junta era para ver lo de la cena de mañana

Thad: Si, aquí está la distribución de los asientos, me falta saber si ustedes dos irán con pareja o solos y ver donde sentarlos

Kurt: Si llevaremos pareja

Thad: Entonces los pongo en mesas diferentes para que

Kurt: Él es mi novio, así que nos sientas juntos

Blaine estaba aguantándose la risa, Thad le estaba coqueteando, casi podía asegurar que si Kurt no le hubiera dicho que eran novios, en la siguiente parte de la conversación Thad le diría que si quería que fuera con él o algo similar,

Thad: Eso no me lo comentó Sebastián, ¿ustedes son amigos?

Kurt: Es que no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él

Blaine: Bueno, ¿hay algo más que ver acerca de la cena de mañana?

Thad: No nada, en si era todo, con permiso y mucho gusto

Blaine: Igualmente, hasta luego

Thad: Hasta luego

Una vez que se había ido,

Blaine: Oye

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: No tengo ojos más que para ti

Kurt: ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Blaine: Solo era un comentario

En eso sonó su teléfono,

Kurt: Voy a contestar

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt: Bueno

Marley: Licenciado le habla el señor Jeff

Kurt: Comunícamelo por favor

Marley: Si licenciado

Marley le pasó la llamada,

Kurt: Hola amigo

Jeff: Hola, hasta que doy contigo

Kurt: Estuve fuera

Jeff: Y ni una llamada para avisarle a tu amigo

Kurt: Fue de última hora

Jeff: No mientas, no te acuerdas de nada más que no sea del susodicho

Kurt: No, de verdad

Jeff: ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?

Kurt: ¿Hoy?

Jeff: Si, ni modo que mañana

Kurt: No, mañana es la cena

Jeff: Por eso te lo digo, Nick compró boletos para ir

Kurt: De haber sabido antes, mañana localizo al chico que se está haciendo cargo en lugar de Sebastián para que nos siente juntos

Jeff: Noto un tono extraño al mencionarlo

Kurt: Para nada

Jeff: Hay algo ahí

Kurt: Tal vez, pero

Jeff: Vente a cenar y hablamos

Kurt: Blaine está aquí conmigo

Jeff: Vengan los dos y hablamos

Kurt: Está bien, nos vemos ¿a qué hora?

Jeff: En cuanto salgan, vénganse para acá

Kurt: Ok, en un rato vamos, adiós

Jeff: Adiós

En cuanto colgó,

Blaine: ¿Invitación a cenar?

Kurt: Si, Jeff nos invitó a cenar a su casa, ¿vamos?

Blaine: Ya le dijiste que sí

Kurt: Si no quieres ir

Blaine: Claro, me simpatizan mucho tus amigos

Kurt: Tú también les caíste muy bien

Más tarde fueron a casa de Jeff,

Kurt: Hola

Jeff: Hola, pasen por favor, le ganaron a mi marido

Kurt: ¿Todavía no llega?

Jeff: No, pero pasen

Blaine: Hola

Jeff: Hola, que bronceaditos vienen, tomen asiento

Blaine: Gracias

Se sentaron en la sala,

Kurt: Fuimos a los Cabos

Jeff: Yo te hacía en viaje de negocios, no de placer

Kurt: Es que acompañé a Blaine a ver unas cosas a Sonora

Blaine: Si, pero como los dos teníamos días libres, aprovechamos para irnos de vacaciones, ya que mis asuntos se terminaron en un solo día

Jeff: Que bien

En eso se escuchó que el bebé empezó a llorar,

Kurt: Se despertó Niff

Jeff: Eso parece, voy a verlo

Cuando iba subiendo llegó Nick,

Nick: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas Noches

Kurt: Te ganamos

Jeff: Hola amor

Se devolvió y lo besó,

Nick: Mi bebé está llorando

Jeff: Voy a verlo, ¿no me acompañas Kurt?

Kurt: Ahora regreso

Blaine: Ve anda

Las dos subieron,

Jeff: Mi hijo no pudo seleccionar mejor momento para llorar

Kurt: Lo bueno que llegó Nick,

Jeff: ¿Algo qué me tengas que confesar?

Kurt: Me pidió que fuera su novio

Jeff: ¡Ayyy!

Abajo,

Nick: Y ahora, ¿qué le pasara a mi hombre?

Blaine: Para mí que le dieron una noticia

Nick: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Kurt y yo ya somos novios

Nick: ¿No lo eran?

Blaine: Digamos que iniciamos más en forma nuestra relación, los dos hemos pasado la página

Nick: Lo de sus anteriores parejas

Blaine: Si, al principio no nos atrevíamos a formalizar se puede decir, porque ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado para iniciar una relación

Nick: El viaje a los Cabos los ayudó

Blaine: Al igual que otras cosas

Nick: Me da gusto, por los dos, aunque no llevo mucho de conocerte me has caído bien

Blaine: Gracias

Arriba,

Kurt: No grites

Jeff: Lo siento, así que ya están en una relación más formal

Nadia: Si, recuerdas que te había dicho que no teníamos una relación definida

Jeff: Eso era un decir no pueden estar sin verse

Kurt: Bueno, cuando me pidió que fuera su novio, sentí muy bonito

Jeff: ¿Cómo se dio todo?

Kurt: Mañana me acompañas a comprar un traje para la cena, y te platico todo

Jeff: Si claro

Kurt: Me tengo que ver muy bien

Jeff: ¿Vas a dar un discurso o algo?

Kurt: No

Jeff: ¿Tiene que ver con ese chico?

Kurt: Le coqueteó en mis narices

Jeff: ¿Celos?

Kurt: No lo sé, pero me cayó tan mal

Jeff: Si ya son novios eso quiere decir que lo amas

Kurt: Siento que sí

Jeff: ¿Sientes?

Kurt: No me he atrevido a decírselo

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: No lo sé

Jeff: Vamos a bajar y mañana hablamos

Kurt: Si

Al otro día,

Kurt: Voy a salir con Jeff

Blaine: Yo iré a ver a Wes, para lo de la inauguración, quiere contratar una agencia

Kurt: Estaría bien

Blaine: Tal vez la que se está haciendo cargo de la empresa, pueda hacer lo del restaurante

Kurt: Mejor vemos a alguien más

Blaine: ¿No te simpatizó?

Kurt: ¿A mí? no para nada, me cayó tan bien

Blaine: Te va a crecer la nariz

Kurt: Bueno, a ti también, no ya habíamos aclarado que no siento nada por Adam

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Por qué decirle eso a Marley?

Blaine: ¿Por qué ver con esos ojos a Thad?

Los dos se miraron y se rieron, Kurt se fue de compras con Jeff, y Blaine a ver a Wes,

Blaine: No te enojes

Wes: Es que casi rompen el mueble

Blaine: Tranquilo

Wes: Terminaré con una ulcera, ¿por qué el bronceado?

Blaine: No te dije que de Sonora, Kurt y yo viajamos a los Cabos unos días

Wes: Que lindos, ustedes disfrutando y me dejan morir aquí solo

Blaine: Nos dimos unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero los dos estamos de regreso y te ayudaré en lo que pueda

Wes: ¿La semana que entra estarás aquí o en la hacienda?

Blaine: En la hacienda, ¿por qué?

Wes: Porque a falta de mis socios contraté a una agencia para la inauguración, el encargada del proyecto se llama Thad

Blaine: ¿Es un hombre de cabello negro, delgado, alto?

Wes: Si, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque dudo que a mi novio le agrade

Wes: A tu novio, si claro, ¿novio?

Blaine: A Kurt

Wes: No me habías dicho que

Blaine: Pase la página por completo y estoy preparado para iniciar una relación

Wes: Woah y elegiste a un hombre con todo respeto muy lindo e inteligente

Blaine: Es un hombre como pocos, es… (supira)

Wes: Dios hasta suspiras, ¿lo amas?

Blaine: Yo siento que sí, pero no me he atrevido a decírselo

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Según estamos en el proceso de enamorarnos, pero yo digo que al menos esta parte ya llegó al final

Wes: Te lo dije, la vida te sonreiría

Blaine: Si

Wes: Sácame de una duda

Blaine: ¿Cuál?

Wes: Kurt y el chico por el que suspirabas que conociste en la hacienda, ¿son el mismo?

Blaine: Nunca lo conocí más allá de una foto, pero si es el mismo

Wes: De el que estabas perdidamente enamorado

Blaine: Si, te digo algo

Wes: ¿Qué?

Blaine: A Kurt también le gustaba cuando éramos adolescentes

Wes: Un amor de adolescencia vuelto realidad

Blaine: Se puede decir que si

En una tienda,

Kurt: ¿Cómo ves este?

Jeff: ¿No quieres que vea a alguien más?

Kurt: No, lo quiero conmigo

Jeff: Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado de nuevo el amor

Kurt: Y con alguien que había amado

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: ¿Te acuerdas la foto que un día encontraste en mis cosas, hace muchos años?

Jeff: Si, yo esperaba ver a Darren Criss u otro famoso, pero era un chico, ¿quién era?, jamás me quisiste decir

Kurt: Era Blaine

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Tanto oí de él, jamás nos conocimos de adolescentes, pero era mi amor platónico

Jeff: Pudiste realizar tu amor de adolescencia

Kurt: Si, y según esto estamos en el proceso de enamorarnos, pero

Jeff: ¿Tú ya llegaste al final?

Kurt: Si

En eso sonó su celular,

Kurt: Bueno

Thad: Buenas tardes, disculpa que te moleste

Kurt: Buenas tardes, no hay problema dime

Thad: Llamé a tu oficina y Marley me dio el número de tu celular, te estaba localizando porque como me estoy haciendo cargo de la inauguración del restaurante

Kurt: ¿La inauguración?

Thad: ¿No lo sabías?

Kurt: Si desde luego, es que estaba pagando algo que compré

Thad: ¿Quieres que te hable después?

Kurt: No, dime de una vez

Thad: En una revista harán un reportaje de los tres socios, lo de Wes se sacó la semana pasada, pero como estaban de viaje tú y Blaine

Kurt: ¿Quieres hacerlo la semana que entra?

Thad: Si, podemos entrevistarte el lunes u otro día, el martes queríamos viajar a la hacienda

Kurt: ¿A la hacienda?

Thad: Tengo entendido que Blaine vive allá

Kurt: Si, mi novio vive allá

Thad: Aún no lo confirmo con él, pero supongo que no tendrá ningún inconveniente

Kurt: No, yo tampoco lo creo y podrás hacer las dos entrevistas, en un solo viaje

Thad: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Yo estaré en la hacienda esos días

Thad: Perfecto, entonces puedo confirmar con la revista y me comunico con Blaine para avisarle

Kurt: Por supuesto y yo le aviso a mi novio, no te preocupes

Thad: Bien, hasta luego

Kurt: Hasta luego, una cosa más

Thad: Si, dime

Kurt: En la cena, quiero que pongas en la misma mesa que nosotros a Nick Duval y a su esposo Jeff De Duval ¿espero que no haya ningún problema?

Thad: No ninguno

Kurt: Bueno, muchas gracias, que estés bien, nos vemos en la noche

Thad: Si, hasta luego

Kurt colgó, Jeff estaba muerto de la risa,

Jeff: ¿Vas a la hacienda?

Kurt: Wes me va a oír, que tino de contratar al tipo este

Jeff: ¿No tienes trabajo?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: Dijiste que estarías en la hacienda

Kurt: Ya lo tenía pensado, es que Adam me ha estado buscando y a Blaine no le gustó para nada

Jeff: Al igual que a ti no te gustó para nada que Thad, ¿así se llama?

Kurt: Si

Jeff: Vaya a ir a la hacienda

Kurt: Por eso mejor estaremos juntos

Jeff: Bien, ¿te llevas el traje?

Kurt: Si, tengo el tiempo encima

Jeff: Llegarás despampanante

Kurt: Claro

Aprovechando que era casi hora de la comida comieron juntos, después Kurt fue a la empresa, y recordó que no había hablado con Blaine para decirle lo de la entrevista, en eso llego él,

Blaine: ¿Se puede?

Kurt: Te iba a hablar justo ahora

Blaine: Aquí me tienes

Se besaron,

Kurt: Te extrañé

Blaine: Y yo a ti, ¿te vas conmigo a la hacienda?

Kurt: Por supuesto, arreglé todo con Marley, manejaré algunos pendientes desde allá y me regreso hasta el lunes de la semana que entra

Blaine: ¿Algo en particular que te haya hecho decidirte a irte toda la semana?

Kurt: Querer estar contigo

Blaine: Yo feliz que te vayas conmigo, pero el hecho que Thad esté a cargo de la inauguración y tenga que hacer una entrevista, ¿no influyó?

Kurt: ¡Te habló!, le dije que yo te avisaría

Blaine: Me lo comentó Wes

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Te repito que solo tengo ojos para ti

Kurt: Yo también, Adam es historia

Blaine: Y yo no quiero otra historia que no sea contigo

Kurt: Yo también, nos vamos, me tengo que arreglar para la cena

Blaine: Si

Llegaron a su casa,

Adam: Debes darme una oportunidad

Kurt: No entiendes el español

Blaine: Kurt es mi novio, déjalo en paz

Adam: Solo está a tu lado por despecho

Kurt: Te equivocas Adam, me hiciste un favor al salir de mi vida, he podido ver muchas cosas

Adam: Sé que te fallé, pero entre nosotros las cosas pueden funcionar

Kurt: Ya no te amo, ni siquiera rencor siento por ti

Blaine: No lo vuelvas a buscar

Kurt: Vamos a entrar cariño

Adam: Yo te acepto sin importarme que no puedas tener hijos

Kurt: Deja de decir tonterías, vete y no vuelvas, porque no me encontrarás

Adam: Él seguramente te dejará por eso, ni siquiera se lo habías dicho seguramente

Blaine abrazó a Kurt,

Blaine: Te equivocas, pero no tenemos por qué darte explicaciones, lo que sucede en nuestra relación es problema de Kurt y mío, no te le acerques

Los dos entraron, cuando estaban en la sala,

Kurt: Tengo miedo de

Blaine: No cariño, que ni se te vuelva a venir eso de querer alejarte de mí porque no puedes tener hijos y te sientes incompleto

Kurt: Tú quieres una familia y yo

Blaine: Si, y si se llega a dar será contigo, me muero sin ti

Kurt: Pero yo no puedo tener hijos

Blaine: Podemos adoptar uno o dos niños

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Nada, por favor quiero iniciar una historia contigo, no quiero que le pongas fin antes de tiempo, menos ahora

Kurt: ¿Menos ahora?

Blaine: Si te pedí que fueras mi novio es porque quiero que esta relación siga creciendo

Kurt: Yo también, vamos a bañarnos

Blaine: Me parece una excelente idea

Se dieron un baño, Blaine terminó de arreglarse primero y bajó a la sala,

Pancha: ¿Van a salir señor?

Blaine: Si, prepara tus cosas, mañana regresamos a la hacienda

Pancha: Acabo de llegar ayer, ¿regresamos?

Blaine: Si, Kurt estará toda la semana allá, y no tiene caso que te quedes aquí

Pancha: Que bueno, le podré ayudar a mi tía, con permiso señor

En cuanto se fue Pancha,

Blaine: Cariño, se nos hace tarde

Kurt: Voy

Kurt bajó las escaleras, cuando Blaine lo volteó a ver,

Blaine: Woah

Kurt: ¿Cómo me veo?

Blaine: Siento que no vamos a llegar a la cena,

Blaine se acercó y lo besó,

Kurt: Yo encantado, pero no podemos faltar

Blaine: Regresamos temprano

Kurt: Si, ¿solo tienes ojos para mí?

Blaine: Tengo todo solo para ti

Fueron a la cena, en la entrada,

Thad: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches, ¿todo está bien?

Thad: Si, hice el cambio que me pediste

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Con permiso

Thad: Propio

Llegaron a la mesa, ya estaba Jeff y Nick ahí, así como el señor Zea y su esposa, se saludaron y,

Blaine: ¿Cómo han estado?

Sr. Zea: Nosotros bien, a ustedes no les preguntamos, traen un bronceado envidiable

Kurt: Nos fuimos a los Cabos unos días

Antonia: Hermoso lugar, ideal para descansar y dar paseos muy románticos en la playa

Blaine: Si muy románticos

Kurt: Todo allá es precioso

Estuvieron platicando del viaje y de otras cosas, sirvieron la cena y después,

Thad: Disculpen que los moleste, pero ¿quisieran abrir el baile?

Kurt: No es ninguna molestia

Blaine: ¿Me permite mi novio este baile?

Kurt: Con mucho gusto

Los dos se levantaron y llegaron al centro de la pista,

Blaine: Te ves precioso

Kurt: Gracias, tú estás muy guapo

Kurt: ¿Puedo besar al hombre más hermoso de la fiesta?

Kurt: Me encantaría que lo hicieras

En la mesa donde estaban,

Antonia: Que bonita pareja hacen

Sr. Zea: Carson estaría feliz de ver que son novios

Jeff: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Antonia: Es que no es un secreto para nadie que a Carson le hubiera gustado que ellos dos fueran novios

Jeff: Jamás se conocieron

Sr. Zea: Quisieron esperar a que fuera el tiempo según ellos para presentarlos, pero cada uno ya había empezado una historia

Jeff: Ahora están juntos

Nick: Y se ven muy felices

Antonia: Hacen una hermosa pareja

La cena se alargó hasta la madrugada, antes de irse,

Jeff: ¿Estarás fuera?

Kurt: Si, toda la semana que entra

Jeff: No estarás en mi cumpleaños

Nick: Se va a sentir

Blaine: Esperamos que no lo haga y además, nos gustaría invitarlos a los dos a la hacienda

Nick: Muchas gracias, pero este fin de semana tenemos un compromiso con mi familia

Kurt: El fin de semana que entra, podemos festejar tu cumpleaños en la hacienda amigo

Jeff: Yo siempre he querido conocer la hacienda

Blaine: Entonces los esperamos y el sábado hacemos una fiesta para festejar tu cumpleaños

Jeff: Muchas gracias, pero no tienen por qué molestarse

Kurt: No es molestia, se van a divertir mucho

Nick: Muchas gracias por la invitación

Blaine: Espero que la acepten

Nick: Por supuesto, estaremos ahí el sábado temprano

Kurt: Tal vez puedan irse desde el viernes

Nick: Tengo que trabajar

Kurt: Sales a medio día, no te hagas

Nick: Está bien nos vamos desde el viernes

Jeff: Te la has pasado de vacaciones

Kurt: Estaré trabajando desde allá

Blaine: Si, yo le voy a ayudar

Jeff: Me imagino que no trabajaran mucho

Los dos se pusieron rojos,

Nick: Mi esposo y sus comentarios, ¿se van mañana a la hacienda?

Kurt: Dirás hoy dentro de unas horas

Nick: Es cierto, bueno no los entretenemos más, se van con cuidado

Blaine: Muchas gracias, y nos vemos el viernes de la siguiente semana

Jeff: Si

Se despidieron, llegaron rendidos a su casa, y aunque era de madrugada,

Kurt: Otra vez está ahí afuera

Blaine: Hasta flores tiene

Kurt: Está mal este hombre

Blaine bajó, Kurt no se movió, así que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que se dijeron,

Adam: Kurt es mí

Blaine: No lo supiste valorar cuando lo tuviste a tu lado, yo lo amo y no dejaré que le hagas daño

Adam: Fue mi esposo

Blaine: Tú lo has dicho, eres cosa del pasado, ahora es mi novio

Blaine abrió la puerta, y metió el auto, Adam iba a entrar,

Adam: Esto no se acaba

Blaine: Es propiedad privada, no entres o llamo a la policía

Adam: Es casa de Kurt

Blaine: Es casa de los dos, adiós

Blaine cerró el portón y Kurt por fin bajó, entraron a la casa, subieron a su cuarto, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Te dije que vería lo que perdió

Kurt: No me supo valorar

Blaine: Yo si lo sé hacer, por eso me molesta que te esté buscando

Kurt: Se cansará y yo solo quiero estar contigo

Blaine: Está lindo tu traje

Kurt: Cariño, del iceberg no queda nada y todas las palabras que él me decía

No podía evitar que le doliera tantas cosas que él le había dicho y le daba rabia, con qué cara lo buscaba, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Sin lágrimas, tú y yo estamos comenzando una historia y vamos a ser felices,

Kurt: Si

Al otro día temprano se fueron a la hacienda, al llegar,

Engracia: Hasta que se deja ver niño

Kurt: Y me verás toda esta semana

Engracia: ¿Se queda?

Kurt: Si, me quedaré poco más de una semana por acá

Engracia: Que bueno niño

Blaine: ¿Para mí no hay saludo?

Engracia: Si niño

Blaine: Hasta que se acordó que también estoy aquí, vamos a subir tu equipaje

Kurt: Nuestro equipaje

Blaine: Si, ¿Engracia puedes prepararnos de comer? porque mi novio viene muriéndose del hambre

Engracia: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Yo soy su novio y tengo mucha hambre

Engracia: Por supuesto, ahora les preparo algo muy rico para que coman

Kurt: Gracias

Subieron a dejar las cosas y en la noche salieron a dar un paseo a caballo,

Blaine: Te siento extraño

Kurt: Me siento extraño

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: No me hagas caso

Blaine: A ver dime, ¿algo te pasa cariño?

Kurt: Es que si no estuviera seguro que no puedo tener hijos

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Entre los antojos, los mareos

Blaine: ¿Estarás esperando un hijo mío?

Kurt: Sería bonito, pero no puedo quedar embarazado

Blaine: Tal vez un milagro

Kurt: Lo siento difícil

Blaine: Uno nunca sabe

Kurt: Es verdad

Al otro día temprano estuvieron viendo algunas cosas de la hacienda, aunque habían hecho su trabajo, había algunos detalles que ver, a Kurt le fascinaba observar la pasión que le ponía Blaine al hacer las cosas, cuando iban regresando de las caballerizas,

Blaine: Esto es el colmo

Kurt: ¿Qué hace aquí?

Blaine: ¿Puedo correrlo?

Kurt: No tienes por qué preguntármelo

Blaine: Gracias

Él empezó a caminar,

Adam: Vine por Kurt

Blaine: Te vas de aquí

Adam: Kurt me ama, y

Blaine: Te amaba, no siente nada más por ti

Adam: Esto no es asunto tuyo

Blaine: Si es mi asunto, es mi novio y te vas

Adam: No me puedes correr, estás de allegado aquí, te quieres aprovechar de Kurt

Blaine: Por supuesto que puedo, esta hacienda es la mitad mía

Adam: Eso es mentira

Kurt: Vete de aquí, ¿por qué me sigues?

Adam: Porque te amo y quiero que volvamos

Kurt: ¿Volver? por favor, estás mal, ni loco vuelvo a tu lado

Adam: Te fallé, pero lo de Jeremiah fue a consecuencia de que tú no puedes tener hijos

Blaine: Lárgate

Kurt: Ahora soy yo el culpable de tu engaño

Adam: Si fueras

Blaine: Basta, lárgate, no supiste apreciar al hombre que tenías a tu lado, ahora Kurt está iniciando una nueva historia conmigo

Adam: No me haré un lado, Kurt me amó una vez y lo quiero reconquistar

Kurt: Me perdiste

Adam: Te conquistaré, igual que lo hice la primera vez

Adam se iba a acercar a Kurt, Blaine se le puso enfrente,

Blaine: Te vas

Kurt: Ya lo oíste y no regreses

Adam: Te buscaré en la ciudad

Blaine: Estará aquí conmigo

Engracia y Prudencio escucharon los gritos,

Prudencio: ¿Señor lo sacamos?

Engracia: ¿Qué traigan los perros?

Blaine: No hace falta, yo lo sacaré

Kurt: Ya vete Adam

Adam: Te vienes conmigo

Blaine: Ni lo toques

Blaine lo sostuvo y comenzaron a pelearse,

Kurt: No, basta

No supo si fue la angustia o qué, pero comenzó a sentirse mal, Engracia lo sostuvo,

Engracia: Niño Blaine, el niño Kurt está mal

Blaine dejó a Adam y él lo iba a golpear por la espalda, pero Prudencio lo detuvo,

Prudencio: Que traicionero me salió

Blaine abrazó a Kurt,

Blaine: Sácalo de aquí

Prudencio: En seguida

Kurt: No vuelvas Adam

Adam: Tengo que recuperarte, suéltame

Prudencio: Para afuera

Kurt y Blaine entraron a la casa, Blaine lo cargó, porque estaba muy pálido y lo subió a la recámara,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿te sientes mal?

Kurt: ¿Estás bien?

Blaine: Si, no me pude aguantar

Kurt: Tienes sangre en el labio

Blaine: Solo fue un golpe

Kurt: Y tienes rojo ahí

Blaine: Tranquilo

Kurt empezó a llorar y lo besó, se había asustado,

Kurt: Espero que no vuelva

Blaine: Ya pasó

Kurt: Sentí horrible cuando se estaban golpeando

Blaine: ¿Porque yo lo estaba golpeando? o ¿Porque él me estaba golpeando?

Kurt: ¿Tú qué piensas?

Blaine: Yo

Kurt: Porque no quiero que te pase nada a ti

Blaine lo besó,

Kurt: Hay que curarte lo del labio

Blaine: No es nada, con un poco de agua y ya

Fue al baño, Kurt se levantó poco después y fue con él,

Kurt: Eso se te va a inflamar

Blaine: Un poco tal vez, estás muy pálido

Kurt: Me siento mal

Blaine: Ven, tienes que acostarte, te voy a subir la comida

Kurt: Pero come aquí conmigo

Blaine: Ya

Así lo hicieron, en la noche el mal trago había pasado,

Kurt: Se te inflamó

Blaine: Saldré golpeado el martes

Kurt: ¿El martes?

Blaine: No ves que vienen para la entrevista

Kurt: Viene Thad y los de la revista

Blaine se empezó a reír,

Blaine: Tú eres más racional que yo

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blaine: Por nada

Kurt: Ahh, no me voy a ir a golpes

Blaine: Por eso lo digo

Kurt lo besó,

Kurt: ¿Te duele mucho?

Blaine: No, ¿por qué?

Kurt: Porque te quiero besar

Blaine: ¿Y tú te sigues sintiendo mal?

Kurt: No, ¿te puedo quitar tu camisa?

Blaine: ¿Y yo la tuya?

Kurt: Esta historia es la que quiero que siga, la otra se terminó

Blaine: Yo también quiero seguir esta historia, ¿seguimos cayendo?

Kurt: Hasta el fondo.

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILERS:**

Kurt: Sal de aquí

Blaine: ¿Qué te hice?

* * *

Blaine: ¿Es por Adam?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Te pregunté si ya no sentías nada por él

* * *

Kurt: Hazlo despacio

Adam: _"Lo haré como tú quieras"_

* * *

Kurt: A mi lado no podrá ser padre

Engracia: Niño por favor, acaso su tío…

Kurt: Él no tiene sobrinos con qué cubrir esa paternidad

Engracia: No lo haga

Kurt: Ya tomé una decisión

Engracia: Lo va a lastimar


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Afortunadamente Adam no regresó, y estuvieron bien,

Engracia: A ver niño deje que le ponga uno de mis remedios

Blaine: No se me quitará

Kurt: Miedoso

Blaine: Oye, me curaba muy feo cuando era niño

Engracia: Solo le pondré una compresa

Blaine: Se me quitará

Kurt: Ve por la compresa

Engracia: Si niño

La señora salió,

Blaine: Se me va a quitar

Kurt: Quieres salir todo golpeado

Blaine: No me importa

Kurt: Es solo una compresa

Blaine: Le tengo miedo a los remedios de Engracia

Kurt: No te va a hacer nada

Blaine: Como tú no te caías

Kurt: Si me caía

Blaine: Te curaba muy feo

Kurt: Que miedosito me saliste

Blaine: Prefería correr a que me curara Engracia

Kurt: No te quejes, lo hacía bien

Blaine: Si te curaba, pero como dolía

Kurt: Ya hombre, que sensible me saliste

Blaine: Dolía, tengo malas memorias de esas curas

En la noche, estaban acostados, Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: Con los remedios de Engracia, se te desinflamó

Blaine: Aquí no pasó nada

Kurt: Si pasó y espero que no vuelva a suceder

Blaine: ¿Habrá entendido que él es historia en tu vida?

Kurt: Quiero pensar que lo haya captado

Blaine: ¿Realmente es historia en tu vida?

Kurt: ¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar?

Blaine: Lo haces, solo que bueno, me encantas

Kurt: ¿Lo que sentías por Elijah es historia?

Blaine: ¿Cómo te lo puedo demostrar?

Kurt: Besándome y haciéndome sentir lo que solo tú puedes provocar en mí

Lo besó delicadamente en su hombro, Blaine lentamente quitó la sábana que lo cubría,

Blaine: Jamás pensé en tener una noche así

Kurt: ¿No que estabas enamorado de mí?

Blaine: Nunca pudimos conocernos, cómo pensar que podría saber lo que era estar contigo

Kurt: ¿Cómo es estar conmigo?

Blaine: Delicioso

Se agachó y lo besó lentamente en su vientre, Kurt se incorporó un poco y Blaine se acomodó para quedar frente a Kurt, lentamente subió la camisa mientras lo llenaba de besos, Kurt levantó los brazos para que se la pudiera quitar, cerró los ojos y bajó los brazos para acariciarlo, disfrutar los besos que le daba Blaine,

Kurt: No puedo expresar lo que me haces sentir

Blaine: Ni tú a mí

Kurt: Hazlo despacio

Blaine: Si cariño, lo haré como tú quieras

Mientras sentía como Blaine iba bajando con sus besos y sus manos, de pronto esas palabras "de que lo haría como él quisiera"

Kurt: ¡Para!

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Necesito estar solo

Blaine: Cariño, pero

Kurt: Por favor vete a tu cuarto

Blaine: No me voy a ir

Esas palabras empeoraron la situación,

Kurt: ¡Déjame!

Blaine: No

Lo trató de separar de él, pero no lo pudo ni siquiera mover un poco y empezó a llorar, de una forma tan desesperada que Blaine se levantó, lo veía y no sabía qué hacer, no entendía el por qué se había puesto así, no lo había tratado con brusquedad, ni nada que se le pareciera o era acaso,

Kurt: Vete por favor

Blaine: No te quiero dejar así llorando

Kurt: Necesito estar solo

Blaine: Yo no te pienso dejar solo

Kurt: Sal de aquí

Blaine: ¿Qué te hice?

Blaine se acercó, pero Kurt se levantó, caminó tratando de alejarse de él,

Kurt: No te me acerques

Blaine: ¿Qué te pasa?

Kurt: Hoy no puedo estar contigo

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque no puedo y no quiero

Blaine: Estábamos bien, disfrutando del momento, te lastimé, ¿qué pasó?

Kurt: No me lastimaste, solo vete

Blaine: Por Dios

Volvió a tratar de acercarse para abrazarlo, ya que seguía llorando, pero Kurt se alejó,

Kurt: ¡No me toques!

Blaine se desesperó y busco sus boxers, se los puso e iba a salir del cuarto, tomó la manilla de la puerta,

Blaine: ¿Es por Adam?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Te pregunté si ya no sentías nada por él

Kurt: No lo siento

Blaine: Veo que no es así

Blaine abrió la puerta y salió de su cuarto, Kurt se desvaneció, se sentó en el suelo y se puso a llorar,

Kurt: ¡Qué dije!

Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que pasó un mes después de que le habían entregado los resultados de sus exámenes,

Adam: Hasta que llegas

Kurt: Hubo mucho trabajo en la oficina

Adam: Ven

Lo había jalado y lo comenzó a besar, pero Kurt no estaba bien,

Kurt: Vengo muy cansado

Adam: Quiero que hagamos el amor

Kurt: Tuve mucho trabajo, quiero darme un baño

Adam: ¿Qué te pasa?

Kurt: Nada

Kurt lo besó y se acostaron,

Adam: Cansado por Dios

Kurt aún tenía encima la forma en que le había dicho que no podía tener hijos, sentía como lo besaba, realmente no estaba para tener relaciones con él, pero en el último mes después de los estudios habían tenido varias peleas, no quería al negarse a estar con él, desatara otra,

Kurt: Por favor

Kurt lo había detenido con sus manos,

Adam: ¿Y ahora?

Kurt: Hazlo despacio

Adam: _"Lo haré como tú quieras"_

En lugar de suavizar sus caricias o sus besos, hizo todo lo contrario,

Kurt: Detente me estás haciendo sentir mal

Adam: Eres mi hombre, yo hago lo que quiero

Kurt: Basta

Adam: Incluso que no puedes darme un hijo, te dignas a decirme que te haga el amor de la forma que tú quieres, se hará como yo quiero

Kurt: No me beses así, suéltame

Kurt movió su pierna y lo golpeó, también le dio una cachetada y con sus uñas lo rasguñó un poco, se levantó en cuanto él se le quitó de encima,

Adam: Estúpido

Kurt: No lo quise hacer, pero

Adam: Ahora verás

Kurt: Para

Tomó un portarretrato que tenía en su mesa de dormir,

Adam: ¿Me vas a golpear?

Kurt: Déjame salir del cuarto

Adam: No lo haré

Cuando Adam se iba a acercar, Kurt lanzó el portarretratos y al caer al piso se quebró, quedando los pedazos de cristal en el suelo, Adam estaba descalzo así que no se movió, Kurt aprovechó para salir corriendo y encerrarse en otra recámara, él golpeó la puerta poco después,

Kurt: Vete

Adam: Abre la puerta

Kurt: No, voy a hablarle a mi tío

Adam: ¿Para decirle que tu esposo te trató mal? solo quería que cumplieras de alguna forma como hombre, ya que no me puedes dar un hijo

Kurt: No me atormentes más

Adam: Estás vacío, de qué sirve estar contigo si jamás podrás darme un hijo

Kurt: Me iré a la hacienda

Adam: Vete a donde quieras, estás vacío

Kurt: Ya

Adam: Mucho hago con seguir contigo, aunque no me puedes dar un hijo

Kurt regresó al presente, buscó su bata, si había sido por Adam que le había pedido que parara, pero no porque sintiera algo por él, ese recuerdo lo había clausurado, había sido una experiencia muy desagradable; Adam jamás había sido delicado con Kurt, pero tampoco lo había hecho de una forma agresiva. Hasta empezar su relación con Blaine, no había sentido mucho cuando hacia el amor, creyó que era normal, ahora sabía que no era así

Entro al cuarto de Blaine, escuchó como estaba la llave de la regadera abierta, entró al baño, Blaine estaba recargado en la pared del baño, con los ojos cerrados y el agua cayendo encima de él, Kurt se acercó, titubeó un poco, lo acarició lentamente con su mano en el pecho,

Blaine: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kurt: Vamos a hablar

Blaine: Dejaste muy claro todo en tu cuarto

Kurt: No es así

Blaine: Supongo que ya sentiste que fue suficiente de hacerlo sufrir

Kurt: Para nada

Blaine: Habrás llegado a la conclusión que ya pagaste las noches que te engañó

Kurt le quería dar una cachetada por eso que le dijo, pero se trató de controlar,

Kurt: Por favor, no estoy contigo por venganza

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Kurt no le contestó, pero no por lo que él pensó, sino porque no se sintió capaz de decirle que estaba con él por amor, Blaine golpeó la pared,

Kurt: No cariño

Blaine: Te vas a ir con él

Kurt: No

Kurt lo abrazó y buscó su boca para besarlo, pero Blaine lo esquivó,

Blaine: Tú amas a otro, no quiero tus besos

Kurt: Solo siento algo por ti

Blaine: Atracción solamente

Kurt: No, me has hecho sentir cosas que nunca

Blaine: Solo te hecho sentir cosas así en

Kurt le puso su mano en la boca, estaba alterado y lo que le dijera no era porque realmente lo sentía,

Kurt: Estamos desperdiciando el agua, vamos a salir del baño

Blaine: No debí dejar que mi corazón volviera a latir

Kurt: No digas eso, yo no amo a otro

Kurt buscó la llave para cerrar la regadera, Blaine no se movió, estaba con los ojos cerrados, Kurt pudo asumir que trataba de controlar todo lo que se le venía a la mente,

Blaine: Lástima, lo nuestro pudo ser fantástico

Kurt: Puede ser, escúchame

Blaine: Ahora yo te pido que te vayas a tu cuarto

Kurt: Si, pero yo no te voy a dejar así

Blaine: Vete

Kurt lo besó, sin dar oportunidad a que él lo esquivara, pero Blaine no le respondió el beso,

Kurt: No me lo hagas

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Cuando te bese

Blaine: Sal de mi cuarto

Kurt: Está bien

Kurt lo dejó de abrazar, se le quedó viendo, los dos cerraron los ojos, ambos tenían ganas de llorar, Kurt salió del baño, iba todo mojado, se recargó en la puerta de la entrada del cuarto; él pensó que Kurt ya había salido, pero no fue así, al verlo ahí, lleno de lágrimas, él también estaba igual, lo quería besar,

Blaine: No debimos iniciar una relación, es obvio que no se han cerrado las heridas que teníamos

Kurt: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Blaine: Tú te sentías mal por lo de tu esposo

Kurt: Y tú por lo de tu esposo

Blaine: Tú lo sigues amando

Kurt: No lo hago

Blaine: Me iré, te dejaré todo, y

Kurt: Al diablo

Kurt se volteó, abrió, pero Blaine empujó la puerta,

Blaine: ¿Qué fue?

Kurt: No te entiendo

Blaine: ¿Por qué me corriste de tu cuarto?

Kurt: Porque cuando

Blaine: Te acordaste de él, lo amas

Kurt: No lo hago, me acordé de algo que me hizo él

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Blaine lo giro lentamente,

Kurt: Un día estábamos a punto de tener relaciones, le dije que lo hiciera despacio, y, dijo que lo haría

Kurt empezó a llorar, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿qué te hizo ese estúpido?

Kurt: Me trató muy feo

Blaine: ¿Cómo que feo?

Kurt: Fue poco después de que me entregaron los resultados, me dijo que como me atrevía a decirle eso, si no era capaz de darle un hijo, que mucho hacía siguiendo conmigo, como para decirle cómo hacerlo

Blaine: Te

Kurt: Comenzó a ser brusco, lo golpeé y salí del cuarto, me encerré en otra recámara

Blaine: Pensaste que yo

Kurt: Fue algo muy desagradable, me vine varios días a la hacienda, estaba mal, no le dije nada a mi padrino, solo que necesitaba estar fuera por la noticia de que no podía tener hijos

Blaine: Lo que me dices, yo no te iba a lastimar

Kurt: Si lo sé, pero eso lo borré de mi memoria y de repente regresó

Blaine: ¿Él te hizo daño?

Kurt: No físicamente, aunque hubo un momento que sentí que lo haría, por eso me salí del cuarto

Blaine: ¿Seguiste con él a pesar de eso?

Kurt: Él me buscó unos días después, me dijo que todo era por la noticia, que los dos estábamos alterados, en fin, no volvió a suceder, yo me fui de viaje como dos meses por cuestiones de trabajo, cuando regresé, él ya tenía a su amante supongo, y no volvimos a tener relaciones, ahí comenzó otro martirio

Blaine: ¿Otro martirio?

Kurt: Traté de suavizar las cosas, me importaba mi matrimonio, así que le preparé una cena romántica y todo para arreglarnos, esa noche me rechazó

Blaine: Ese maldito

Kurt: Me hizo ver, que sería cuando él quisiera, no cuando a mí se me antojara estar con él y las cosas se fueron rompiendo, cada día más

Blaine lo besó lentamente, Kurt se cobijó en su pecho,

Blaine: Estamos mojados

Kurt: Dijiste que fue un error iniciar una relación y estás en lo cierto, cómo puedes querer estar con un hombre que no puede tener hijos y que aparte está traumado por las cosas que le hacia su marido, tendremos que

Blaine: Detente

Kurt: Después de la entrevista de mañana, regreso a la ciudad, te pasaré los informes por mail o algo así, en las juntas de consejo veremos cómo lo podemos hacer, tal vez puedas estar tú o yo, no sé, perdóname lo último que quería era hacerte sufrir, te dije que estabas en buenas manos, pero es obvio que yo no sé

Blaine: ¿Quieres que terminemos?

Kurt: Mereces a alguien que no de repente se ponga histérico por un recuerdo, con el que puedas hacer una familia, y

Blaine: Solo me interesas tú y lo que pueda construir contigo

Kurt: No es justo para ti

Blaine: Cariño tú y yo vamos a seguir esta historia, sufriría si te alejas de mí

Kurt: Yo

Blaine lo besó delicadamente,

Blaine: Si te traté con brusquedad lo siento, no quería recordarte algo

Kurt: No, estaba siendo fantástico, pero se me vino a la memoria eso, te pedí que te fueras

Blaine: Yo en lugar de hacerlo, me puse mal, es que no entendí que te había hecho

Kurt: Solo me has tratado como

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Hasta que estuve aquella noche contigo, yo no sentía nada al hacer el amor, Adam era un bruto

Blaine: ¿Te maltrataba?

Kurt: No, cómo decirlo, el único que encontraba satisfacción al hacerlo, era él, yo realmente no experimentaba nada, fue el primero en mi vida, así que supuse que era normal

Blaine: Tú también tienes derecho a sentir

Kurt: Y lo sé desde que estoy contigo, por eso después de esa primera noche

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Ahí descubrí lo que era realmente sentir y no solo que te trataran como

Blaine: Ya, tienes razón ese era un bruto

Kurt: Y tú eres maravilloso, me tratas delicadamente y no solo te preocupas por sentir tú, sino porque yo también lo haga

Kurt estornudó,

Blaine: Te vas a resfriar

Kurt: Es lo de menos

Blaine: No quiero que te enfermes

Kurt: Me voy

Blaine: No te muevas

Sacó rápido dos toallas del closet, desabrochó la bata que traía Kurt, se la quitó y la enredo en la toalla,

Kurt: Te juro que lo último que quería

Blaine: Ven

Blaine lo cargó y lo puso en su cama,

Kurt: No puedo tener relaciones hoy

Blaine: Tranquilo, te voy a traer una de mis playeras y vamos a dormir, fue una noche muy larga, mañana tenemos que estar descansados para la entrevista

Kurt: No soy capaz de

Blaine: Y yo te entiendo, voy por algo para que te pongas

Él fue a su closet, se secó, se puso unos boxers y una playera, sacó una extra para Kurt,

Kurt: Después de

Blaine: Aquí está la playera, a ver te voy a secar y te la pongo

Kurt dejó que él hiciera lo que le había dicho, se sentía como un muñeco de trapo, sin fuerzas, Blaine lo secó lentamente y le puso la playera, destendió la cama y Kurt se acostó, lo tapó y él hizo lo mismo,

Kurt: ¿No me vas a hacer daño?

Blaine: Cariño, hay mucho que sanar y no fue un error iniciar una relación contigo

Kurt: Si lo fue, yo no te

Blaine: Has hecho latir mi corazón, eres mi novio y yo no dejaré que él te haga más daño del que te hizo, cierra los ojos

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt lo besó y se fundieron en un beso muy tierno, al otro día temprano,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Anoche te portaste como

Kurt hizo una pausa,

Blaine: Olvidemos el mal rato

Kurt: Es que me comprendiste y

Blaine: Solo actué como me nació

Kurt: Más allá de eso, actuaste como el hombre

Blaine: Shh, como el hombre

Blaine le quería decir como el hombre que te ama, pero no se atrevió,

Kurt: Maravilloso que eres y yo fui un tonto por ponerme así

Blaine: Nos alteramos los dos, dijimos muchas cosas que realmente

Kurt: Mi pasado es eso, no siento nada por Adam, lo he olvidado te lo juro

Blaine: Yo he también pasado lo de Elijah

Kurt: ¿Quieres que sigamos?

Blaine: Si cariño, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Kurt: Si, anoche te dije que terminábamos

Blaine: Fueron muchas cosas las que dijimos, solo quería preguntártelo de nuevo

Kurt: Si quiero

Kurt lo beso, Blaine lo quería acariciar, pero se controló, lo que había recordado Kurt no fue grato, por lo que le platicó había sido un momento muy difícil y desagradable,

Blaine: ¿A qué hora llegaba el chico este?

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque quiero darme un baño de tina contigo

Kurt: ¿Solo un baño?

Blaine: Y lo que suceda después

Blaine cerró los ojos, ese no había sido un comentario muy bueno,

Kurt: ¿Qué tal si sucede algo antes del baño?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt se incorporó, se quitó la playera que él le había puesto en la noche,

Kurt: Acaríciame

Tomó su mano y la acercó a su pecho, él lentamente lo acarició, se levantó y con sus dos manos, lo siguió acariciando muy lento, Kurt cerró sus ojos, e inclinó su cabeza para besarlo en el cuello, Blaine continuó con sus caricias y fue bajando, estaba tembloroso; los dos estaban disfrutando de ese instante, realmente con Blaine experimentaba sensaciones que lo dejaban sin aliento, pero que lo disfrutaba completamente, Kurt se recostó, quería que él completara lo que ayer por un mal recuerdo no pudo culminar, que lo volviera a hacer sentir ese éxtasis al que llegaba cuando estaba con él,

Blaine: ¿No me vas a decir que pare?

Kurt: Es lo menos que quiero que hagas

Blaine se inclinó delicadamente sobre Kurt, lo hizo con tanta delicadeza, cuidando no hacerlo por ningún momento sentir algo que le trajera algún recuerdo, con la forma que lo hizo, Kurt no podía más que disfrutar y desear que no se terminara.

A eso de las diez llegó Thad, con el equipo de la revista,

Thad: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días

Thad: Les quiero presentar a Chandler, él es el reportero de la revista

Kurt: Mucho gusto

Chandler: El gusto es mío

Kurt se había arreglado muy bien y Chandler no pudo evitar darle una mirada que molestó a Blaine,

Blaine: ¿Empezamos con la entrevista?

Chandler: Si claro, ¿qué lugar prefieren?

Kurt: Podemos hacerla aquí en la sala

Chandler: Sería bueno hacerlo en lugares diferentes para cada uno

Blaine: Puede ser uno aquí en la sala y otro en la biblioteca

Thad: Es una excelente sugerencia

Chandler: Empecemos

Primero entrevistaron a Kurt, le hicieron varias preguntas y sacaron algunas fotos, casi terminaron a la hora de la comida,

Engracia: Disculpe niño, ¿preparo comida para cuatro personas?

Kurt: Si, por favor

Chandler: Podemos ir a comer al pueblo y regresar para hacer la entrevista a Blaine

Thad: Tiene razón él

Blaine: El pueblo está a una hora, Engracia puede preparar perfectamente algo para cuatro personas

Engracias: Si niño, con permiso

Pasaron después de un rato al comedor,

Chandler: Esto está muy rico

Kurt: Engracia cocina delicioso

Chandler: ¿Algunas de estas recetas las incluirán en el menú del restaurante?

Chandler le sonrió a Kurt, no lo dejaba de mirar,

Blaine: El menú ya está hecho, tal vez más adelante se puedan agregar

Thad: Como que el estilo no va con este tipo de platillos

Kurt: Los platillos de Engracia son deliciosos

Thad: Pero con eso que el restaurante que van a abrir es como internacional

Blaine: Es un lugar con comida de muchos lugares

Thad: Claro

En la tarde siguieron con la entrevista con Blaine, terminaron a eso de las siete de la noche,

Chandler: Se alargó esto

Thad: Hubiera hecho reservaciones en un hotel

Kurt: El pueblo no es muy visitado podrán encontrar donde hospedarse

Blaine: Mi novio tiene razón

Blaine había buscado todo el día prácticamente el momento para poder decir que Kurt era su novio, para que Chandler lo dejara de ver con esos ojos que casi lo desvestían,

Thad: Está oscuro, ¿nos podrían indicar cómo llegar al pueblo?

Chandler: Si, porque para llegar nos dio trabajo y eso que era a plena luz del día

Kurt y Blaine se voltearon a ver, de repente resultaba un poco complicado salir de la hacienda en la noche, podrían mandar a Prudencio a que los llevara, pero,

Kurt: Pueden quedarse aquí en la hacienda

Thad: No queremos incomodarlos

Blaine: La hacienda es grande, daré instrucciones para que preparen la cena y dos cuartos

Thad: Muchas gracias

Chandler: Si, tal vez podamos aprovechar para que nos enseñen el lugar, a mí me agradan mucho las haciendas, fotografiarlas

Kurt: Si, podemos salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la hacienda

No les quedó de otra, salieron a dar un vuelta, en el camino se les metieron en medio, Kurt terminó caminando al lado de Chandler y Thad al lado de Blaine; los dos se daban miradas de reojo, como cuidando sus territorios, lo que les faltaba, con el mal rato que habían pasado el domingo con la visita de Adam y lo de la noche anterior.

Los dos se repetían que solo estaban siendo ambos amables y hospitalarios, después de la cena, les indicaron donde estaban sus cuartos, y,

Blaine: Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos a dormir, si quieren quedarse un rato aquí en la sala adelante

Chandler: ¿También te retiras Kurt?

Blaine lo abrazó, que acaso no había escuchado que era su novio,

Kurt: Si, me voy con mi novio, buenas noches, cualquier cosa que necesiten se la pueden pedir a Engracia

Thad: Buenas noches y gracias por las atenciones

Chandler: Buenas noches, realmente este lugar es un paraíso

Blaine: Si lo es

Subió abrazando a Kurt, cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba,

Kurt: Nos

Blaine: Te vienes conmigo

Kurt: A la orden

Blaine: Perdón

Kurt: No, si yo tampoco te quiero dejar solo, vamos a tu cuarto

Blaine: Si

Entraron al cuarto de él y cerró con llave, Blaine lo comenzó a besar,

Kurt: Se te querían lanzar

Blaine: ¿A mí? a ti el tipo ese te quería desvestir con la mirada

Kurt: El único que me puede desvestir eres tú

Blaine: ¿Quieres?

Kurt: Si cariño, tengo que arreglar la mala noche de ayer

Blaine: No lo recuerdo

Kurt: Eres maravilloso, gracias por tratarme como lo haces

Blaine: Es lo que te mereces

Los dos se acostaron y dejaron fluir la pasión, pero más allá de eso, el amor que sentían uno por el otro, aunque no se atrevían a decírselo; unas horas después, estaban dormidos, Kurt alcanzó a oír como giraban la perilla de la puerta, se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Blaine, se puso su bata, quién diablos estaría tratando de abrir la puerta del cuarto, quitó el seguro y abrió,

Thad: Ayy

Kurt: ¿Sucede algo?

Thad: Creo que me equivoqué de puerta

Kurt: Si, el cuarto que te preparó Engracia es dos después de este

Kurt vio a Thad, venía con una bata entre abierta, era obvio lo que estaba buscando, que se había equivocado, iba dispuesto a algo más, pero no pensaba toparse con Kurt en la recámara de Blaine,

Thad: Si es que me levanté al baño, y pues ya no supe, estaba buscando un baño

Kurt: El cuarto tiene baño

Thad: No me dijeron

Kurt: Ya lo sabes, ¿necesitas algo más?

Thad: No nada

Kurt: Adiós

Kurt cerró la puerta y le puso seguro, regresó a la cama, Blaine había despertado,

Blaine: ¿Dónde fuiste?

Kurt: A ver quién trataba de abrir la puerta

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Thad venía

Kurt puso cara de pocos amigos,

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: Quería hacerte una visita supongo

Blaine: Solo tengo ojos para ti

Kurt: Venía bien descarado

Blaine: Tranquilo, mañana se van

Kurt: Tienes razón

Al otro día se fueron gracias a Dios, pero Thad al irse coqueteó descaradamente con Blaine, lo que molestó a Kurt,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: ¿Te pasa algo?

Kurt: Me duele un poco la cabeza

Blaine: ¿Te sientes mal?

Kurt: Un poco, me voy a recostar

Blaine: Voy contigo

En eso entró a la sala,

Agustín: Buenos días patrones

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Agustín: Batallando con las matemáticas, por eso venía a ver al patrón

Blaine: ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

Agustín: Es que no pude hacer esto, y como ayer tuvieron visitas, no lo quise molestar

Blaine: Vamos a la biblioteca y te explico, ¿te vas a descansar?

Kurt: Si, estaré arriba

Blaine y Agustín fueron a la biblioteca, estaban con la puerta abierta, Kurt iba a subir, pero se quedó viendo como él le explicaba al niño,

Blaine: Veamos, ¿qué son? ¿Te quebraste la cabeza y no los pudiste resolver?

Agustín: Es que la multiplicación no se me da patrón

Blaine: Y como si esto te fuera a ser útil

Agustín: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Nada, bien vamos a ver

Blaine le explicó cómo hacerlo y le puso unos ejercicios,

Engracia: Tiene una paciencia para explicarle

Kurt: Eso veo

Engracia: Lo ayudó mucho con su lectura y otras cosas, será un buen padre

Kurt: Estaré arriba

Engracia: ¿Está bien niño?

Kurt: Si

Kurt subió a su cuarto, se acostó y se puso a llorar, al verlo con Agustín, no podía ser egoísta él merecía un hombre que le pudiera dar un hijo, para que pudiera jugar con él, enseñarlo a caminar, a jugar y todo lo demás, él podría ser un buen padre y Kurt no le iba a quitar eso.

Era tan lindo con Kurt, cómo podría hacer lo que su razón le decía, además de todo, había descubierto que lo amaba, aunque no tuvo el valor para decírselo y ahora no lo podría hacer.

Silenciosamente tomo una decisión, pero cómo decírsela, agarró una hoja y escribió una carta, después habló por teléfono,

Jeff: Bueno

Kurt: Hola amigo

Jeff: Hola, sé que me hablas para decirme que me esperas y te juro que estamos más puestos que un calcetín, ya tenemos todo preparado para irnos pasado mañana a las dos

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, escuchó a su amigo tan emocionado,

Kurt: Si, te hablaba porque no me vas a dejar colgado con todo lo que les prepararemos

Jeff: Por favor, eso nunca

Kurt: Se la pasarán muy bien aquí

Jeff: Si regreso con el semblante que tú lo haces cuando vas allá, me doy por bien servido

Kurt: Lo harás, el lugar es hermoso

Jeff: ¿Cómo has estado?

Kurt: Bien

Eso era una mentira y estaría peor después de hacer lo que según él consideraba correcto,

Jeff: Oye, a mi bebé ya le salió su primer diente

Kurt: Que lindo

Jeff: Si, me dijo el doctor que estará un poco molesto, pero que es normal

Kurt: Nick ha de estar feliz

Jeff: Disfruta tanto estar con su hijo, ya creo que tiene pensado todo lo que le enseñará hasta que cumpla dieciocho o más

Kurt: Ser padre lo está llenando mucho

Jeff: Dice que él quiere ser realmente un padre, no como el papá de él

Siguió hablando un poco más, justo cuando iba colgando, Blaine entró al cuarto,

Blaine: Por fin entendió

Kurt: Que bueno

Blaine: Tienes los ojos rojos

Kurt: Es que hablé con Jeff, me contó algo de su bebé y me emocioné

En lugar de emocionarse, realmente con el comentario de Jeff, obtuvo el último empujón para llevar acabo lo que quería hacer, Blaine se lo merecía,

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: No fue nada, llegan el viernes, salen a las dos de NY, calculo que estén aquí a eso de las cinco

Blaine: Hay que preparar algo para recibirlos

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Una comida con música

Kurt: Tal vez una cena parecida a la que organizan para alguna festividad

Blaine: Dado que no somos muchos, ¿por qué no incluimos a los trabajadores, para que vean la alegría de la hacienda en todo su esplendor?

Kurt: Es buena idea, además creo que mi padrino siempre les organizaba alguna fiesta cada determinado tiempo

Blaine: Si, para agradecerles el trabajo y el empeño que ponían para conservar el lugar

Kurt: Habrá que decirle a Engracia que se luzca con la comida

Blaine: Eso no hay que decírselo, siempre lo hace

El siguiente día, vieron cómo iban a recibir a los amigos de Kurt, lo que harían de comer, también qué podrían hacer en su estancia, todo para que el amigo de Kurt disfrutara de la visita a la hacienda como se debía.

Cuando llegó la noche, volvieron a estar juntos, Kurt se repetía internamente cómo diablos lo haría para hacer lo que había decidido, cómo siendo él tan maravilloso y además amándolo; pero él tenía derecho y si se equivocaba, podría encontrar un hombre que le pudiera dar una familia, aunque tal vez no la felicidad, cuando Blaine lo estaba besando y acariciando vio que estaba ausente, temió que otra vez volviera algún recuerdo malo,

Blaine: ¿No quieres que siga?

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine: Estás en otro lado

Kurt: No

Blaine: Te acaricio y es como si

Kurt: Ven

Kurt lo abrazó, hizo que se esfumaran todas las ideas que se le venían a la mente, el domingo, faltaban tres días para eso, debía disfrutar de lo que sentía con él, por los días que le quedaban; la dulzura, el calor de los besos de él, todo, recordar cada cosa que lo hacía sentir.

Había logrado sentir realmente con él, no solo dejar que otro sintiera, mientras que Kurt no experimentaba nada, con cada noche a su lado, descubría lo que era realmente hacer el amor.

El viernes a las cinco llegó su amigo, lo notó extraño,

Jeff: Hola

Kurt: Hola, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

Nick: Un poco pesado, pero bien, ¿y el novio?

Kurt: Blaine anda afuera, viendo a una de las yeguas, pero pasen

Nick: Gracias por la invitación

Jeff: Con razón no quieres salir de aquí, el paisaje es envidiable

Kurt: Es algo hermoso

Un poco después llegó Blaine,

Blaine: Hola, perdonen las fachas

Nick: Buenas tardes, no te fijes, estamos en confianza

Blaine: Es que siempre hay cosas de último momento, voy a regresar a ver algo y enseguida estoy con ustedes

Jeff: Como mi esposo no se atreverá a pedírtelo, ¿no lo puedes llevar a que vea los caballos?

Blaine: Claro, voy para allá

Nick: Mi esposo

Jeff: Te encantan los caballos

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: No lo sabía Nick

Nick: Me agradan, pero nunca he podido ni siquiera montar uno

Blaine: Eso lo arreglaremos, habrá que dar un paseo a caballo por la hacienda

Jeff: Suena bien

Jeff veía mal a Kurt y pudo tener un momento a solas para que hablaran, mientras Blaine y Nick fueron a ver los caballos,

Kurt: Se quedó dormido Niff

Jeff: Si, pero eso fue solo el pretexto

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: Algo tienes

Kurt: Nada

Jeff: Te conozco demasiado bien

Kurt: El lunes te lo digo

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque si lo digo ahora no seré capaz de hacerlo y estás aquí para disfrutar

Jeff: ¿Qué no serás capaz de hacer?

Kurt: No me hagas caso, ¿te está gustando la hacienda?

Jeff: Si, pero me preocupas, ¿qué traes en la cabeza?

Kurt: Nada, vas a disfrutar mucho tu estancia

Aunque insistió Jeff no le dijo más, al otro día los llevaron a dar un paseo por la hacienda, estuvieron en el río, con un día de campo,

Nick: No, con razón tu tío jamás quiso salir de aquí

Kurt: Es divino el lugar

Jeff: Si tiene todo para hacerte sentir bien

Blaine: Ese es la magia de esta hacienda

Nick: ¿Qué tal les fue con la entrevista?

Kurt: Nos fue

Jeff: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Blaine: Porque el monito que venía de la revista, se quería comer con la mirada a mi novio

Nick: ¿No sabía que era tu novio?

Kurt: Se lo dijo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo

Jeff: Al igual que tú se lo dijiste a ¿Thad se llama?

Blaine: Te delataron

Kurt: Amigo, por Dios sacándome los secretos

Blaine: El tipo lo quería desvestir

Kurt: No es para tanto, al menos no quiso irrumpir en mi cuarto

Blaine: Porque no estabas en él

Jeff: ¿Cómo qué irrumpir?

Kurt: El licenciado quiso hacerle una visita de cortesía, pero no contaba que yo estaba con él

Blaine: El tipo fue más descarado

Kurt: No, fue Thad, mira que hasta a tu cuarto quería entrar

Blaine: Pero a ese solo puedes entrar tú

Lo abrazó y lo besó, otra vez se dijo, cómo lo haré, si no me quiero despegar de su lado, si por mi fuera me quedaba a vivir con él aquí en la hacienda. Siguieron un rato más en el río y luego regresaron para refrescarse, en la noche organizaron una cena con música para festejar el cumpleaños de Jeff

Kurt: Ojalá que te guste amigo

Jeff: Esto es mucho

Blaine: Por todas las atenciones que han tenido con nosotros

Nick: Oigan, pero esto es demasiado

Jeff: Si, está todo muy bien pero

Kurt: A un amigo de tantos años, es lo menos que se merece

Nick: Oye, voy a poner queja, yo también he sido tu amigo por varios años

Blaine: Para tu próximo cumpleaños te lo festejamos igual

Nick: Eso lo quiero ver

Kurt: Si, él tiene razón

Blaine lo sacó a bailar, Blaine notaba algo en su mirada,

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt: Si, gracias por organizar esto para mis amigos

Blaine: ¿Puedo considerarlos, también como mis amigos?

Kurt: Yo creo que sí

Se recargo en él, quería tenerlo muy cerca, la fiesta terminó entrada la madrugada, subieron a su cuarto,

Blaine: Se alargó

Kurt: ¿Estás muy cansado?

Blaine: No, ¿por qué? ¿me quieres proponer algo?

Blaine lo abrazó y le sonrió,

Kurt: Si, te quiero proponer algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Que me beses mucho

Blaine: ¿Que te bese así?

Kurt: Sí, pero también que me hagas el amor

Estuvo a punto de decirle, si, porque te amo, pero no se atrevió, Kurt también quería decirle que lo amaba, pero sería una locura, teniendo en cuenta lo que quería hacer.

Como siempre fue tierno con Kurt, pero a la vez apasionado, era una combinación, no habría alguien que lo hiciera sentir así. El domingo estuvieron más tranquilos, sus amigos se fueron a eso de las dos,

Kurt: Se van con cuidado

Jeff: ¿Te quedas?

Blaine: Si, déjamelo una noche más

Nick: Deduzco que los días que regresa ha de ser difícil

Kurt: Si, es difícil irme

Jeff: Gracias por todo y que sigan disfrutando de este paraíso amigo

Blaine: No, gracias a ustedes por aceptar la invitación, esperamos que todo haya estado bien

Nick: Desde luego, más que bien

Se despidieron, Kurt y Blaine fueron a dar una vuelta por el lugar,

Kurt: Abrázame

Blaine: ¿Así?

Kurt: Si, quiero nadar en el río contigo

Blaine: Claro cariño

Fueron a ponerse su traje de baño,

Kurt: No me dejes de abrazar

Blaine: Iniciar un noviazgo contigo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Kurt: ¿De verdad lo ves así?

Blaine: Claro que si cariño, me has hecho volver a sentirme vivo

Kurt: ¿Te sentías muerto antes?

Blaine: Si, un muerto vivo prácticamente, comía y vivía porque debía hacerlo, no porque lo quería

Kurt: Aún con todos mis

Blaine: Con todo, he disfrutado lo que llevamos juntos desde el primer día

Kurt: Yo también, aunque fue noche

Blaine: Y qué noche tan maravillosa

Kurt: Me hiciste descubrir lo que es realmente hacer el amor

Blaine: Tú también, hasta estar contigo pude experimentar algo tan sublime

Kurt: ¿No será pura calentura lo que tenemos?

Blaine: ¿A qué viene eso?

Kurt: Pues

Blaine: De mi parte no, me siento completo contigo y eso no puede venir de una simple atracción física

Kurt: Yo también me siento completo a tu lado y no quisiera irme de ti nunca

Blaine: Espero que no lo hagas

Kurt: ¿Va a prosperar lo nuestro?

Blaine: Yo quiero que prospere completamente

Blaine lo besó, soplaba una leve brisa, estuvieron en el río jugando, no quería que Blaine se despegara un segundo de él, no quería que acabara ese día,

Engracia: Niño se ve muy feliz

Kurt: Lo soy

Kurt se dijo para si lástima que lo dejaré de ser a partir de mañana,

Engracia: Esta hacienda ha vuelto a tener luz

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Engracia: Porque ha vuelto a renacer el amor en ella

Kurt: ¿El amor?

Engracia: Uno parecido al que nació hace muchos años, solo que esperemos que ustedes no comentan los mismos errores de sus tíos

Kurt: ¿No decirse que se amaban?

Engracia: Si, los dos se amaban y se morían el uno por el otro, pero por miedo a aceptarlo estuvieron a punto de alejarse

Kurt: ¿Alejarse?

Engracia: ¿Todavía no leen esa parte?

Kurt: Hace algunas semanas que no leemos

Engracia: Lo deberían de hacer

Kurt: Si

En la noche, después de hacer el amor,

Blaine: ¿Tienes algo?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: No seas mentiroso

Kurt: Es que te voy a extrañar

Blaine: Serán unos días

Por desgracia, no lo serían,

Kurt: Si, solo unos días

Blaine: Hablé con Wes, dentro de dos semanas es la inauguración

Kurt: Lo que me faltaba

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: ¿No te quieres quedar otra semana?

Kurt: Tengo que ir a ver lo de unos pendientes

Blaine: Bueno, pero nos vemos el jueves

Kurt: Es la junta de consejo

Blaine: Yo creo que me tomaré unas vacaciones, ¿mi socio me da permiso?

Kurt: ¿Unas vacaciones?

Blaine: Si, me puedo ir desde el jueves y estar toda la siguiente semana, al fin que es la inauguración podría ayudar a Wes

Kurt: Cierto

Blaine: ¿Entonces me da mi socio esas vacaciones?

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine: ¿Y me da albergue en nuestra casa?

Kurt: En nuestra casa, claro desde luego

Blaine: Te voy a extrañar estos tres días, me había gustado vivir contigo

Kurt: ¿Vivir conmigo?

Blaine: Estas semanas hemos vivido juntos

Kurt: Si verdad

Blaine: Ha sido maravilloso

Kurt: Hazme sentir como solo tú lo logras

Blaine: Estos días batallaré para dormir, adoro estar contigo

Kurt: Y yo también

Al día siguiente se fue, antes de hacerlo,

Engracia: Que le vaya bien niño

Kurt: Gracias, ¿le podrías dar esto a Blaine cuando me haya ido?

Engracia: ¿Una carta?

Kurt: Dásela por favor

Engracia: Niño

Kurt: No me hagas preguntas

Engracia: Ayer le dije de los errores que cometieron sus tíos

Kurt: Fue indirecta

Engracia: Fue muy directa niño

Kurt: Es lo mejor

Engracia: No se engañe

Kurt: Tú me lo dijiste

Engracia: ¿Qué le dije?

Kurt: Él podría ser un buen padre

Engracia: ¿Eso qué?

Kurt: A mi lado no podrá ser padre

Engracia: Niño por favor, acaso su tío

Kurt: Él no tiene sobrinos con qué cubrir esa paternidad

Engracia: No lo haga

Kurt: Ya tomé una decisión

Engracia: Lo va a lastimar

Kurt: Podrá ser feliz con alguien más

Engracia: ¿Y si quiere ser feliz con usted?

Kurt: Adiós

Por la expresión de Kurt, casi pudo inferir el contenido de esa carta, ya una vez hace años tuvo que entregar una así,

Kurt: Adiós

Blaine: Nos vemos en unos días

Kurt: Si cariño, bésame

Blaine: Ven para acá

Blaine lo besó, cuando se iba alejando, Kurt lo alcanzó, no quería dejar de besarlo, quería prolongar ese beso lo más que pudiera, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas, se subió al auto, por el retrovisor,

Kurt: Estoy haciendo la peor estupidez, pero es lo justo, espero que él lo vea así

Blaine al ver que el auto se alejaba,

Blaine: Te amo, ya no puedo estar sin ti, ¿por qué no fui capaz de decírtelo? pero el jueves lo haré, te llevaré a cenar o algo así, tienes que saber que yo llegué al final, terminé de caer y te amo.

Él entró a la hacienda, Engracia lo esperaba con una cara,

Blaine: ¿Sucede algo?

Engracia: El niño me dejó esta carta

Blaine: ¿Una carta?

Engracia: Si

Blaine: ¿Para quién es la carta?

Engracia: Para ti niño

Blaine: Que extraño, ¿para qué me dejó una carta?

Engracia: Me pidió que se la diera cuando se hubiera ido

Blaine: A ver

Engracia lo dejó solo, él abrió el sobre, y

_- Blaine, No tuve el valor de decírtelo de frente, lo nuestro no puede continuar, tú eres maravilloso y me lo has demostrado de mil maneras. A mi lado no podrías ser feliz, no puedo darte un hijo, y no quiero negarte eso; por eso te pido que no me busques, traté todas las noches de hacerme de valentía para decírtelo cara a cara, pero la forma en que me amas. Me llevo todo eso, tal vez esto te cause un poco de dolor, habrá alguien tal vez Thad u otro que no tenga tantas cosas, que pueda hacerte feliz, las cosas serán complicadas porque tenemos que vernos por las condiciones de la herencia, el restaurante, ya encontraré la manera, lo nuestro se terminó. Eres completamente libre para buscar alguien que te dé lo que te mereces, gracias por estos dos meses, y por ser como eres._

Blaine destruyó la carta, golpeó el sillón y salió de la casa,

Engracia: Ay niño Kurt cometió el mismo error que su tía

* * *

_Gabriela Cruz: Son 50 =)_


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

Kurt llegó destrozado, a estas alturas él habría leído la carta, ni siquiera fue a la oficina,

Panchita: Señor, ¿no fue a la oficina?

Kurt: No, si alguien me habla no estoy

Panchita: Ni

Kurt: Absolutamente nadie

Panchita: Está bien señor

Se encerró en su recámara a llorar, Panchita lo vio, pero ni siquiera le preguntó, Engracia la había puesto al tanto de todo. Kurt lloraba y veía el teléfono, no había sonado, lo tomó y marcó,

Engracia: Bueno

Kurt: ¿Está por ahí?

Engracia: Salió en cuanto le di lo que me dejó niño

Kurt: ¿Dijo algo?

Engracia: Solo golpeó el sillón y ya

Kurt: ¿No hizo nada más?

Engracia: Va entrando se lo comunico

Kurt: No

Blaine oyó,

Blaine: ¿Es Kurt?

Engracia: Si niño

Blaine: Dame el teléfono

Cuando lo tomó, Kurt había colgado, lo lanzó,

Engracia: Niño tranquilo

Blaine: ¿Por qué me lo hace?

Engracia: Porque siente que no lo puede hacer feliz

Blaine: Me está haciendo infeliz al alejarse de mí

Engracia: Búsquelo

Blaine: No lo puedo obligar a que esté conmigo, así lo acordamos

Engracia: Si llamó es porque estaba mal, lo pude notar en su voz

Blaine: Yo también estoy mal

Blaine subió y se encerró en su cuarto, pero al llegar a él, todo olía a su perfume, tomó el teléfono y marcó,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: No me vayas a colgar

Kurt: Lo siento

Kurt colgó,

Blaine: Te amo, como puedes decirme que te alejas para hacerme feliz y lo único que estás logrando es hacerme sufrir, te lo dije

El martes casi como un muerto fue a la oficina, vio y arregló todo, pero sin la misma sonrisa que había tenido, Marley fue prudente y no le quiso preguntar nada; aunque podía inferir qué le sucedía, al salir de su oficina,

Adam: Hasta que te dignaste a regresar

Kurt: No te vuelvas a aparecer en frente de mí

Adam: Aquí no hay quién se entrometa en la conversación

Kurt: Me valgo yo mismo para defenderme

Adam: Regresa conmigo

Kurt: Ni loco, si es por todo lo que me hiciste que no puedo ser feliz

Adam: Puedes ser feliz a mi lado

Kurt: A tu lado, jamás, lo que viví a tu lado fue un infierno, después de conocer el cielo, no podría y no quiero volver a él

Adam: Yo acepto

Kurt: No me importa lo que digas, no te me acerques, bastante daño me hiciste ya

Se subió a su auto y regresó a su casa,

Panchita: ¿Quiere algo de cenar?

Kurt: No, nada

Panchita: Señor está muy pálido

Kurt: Me voy a dormir

Panchita: Ayer casi no comió

Kurt: No tengo hambre

Panchita: Se va a enfermar

Kurt: Ojalá que fuera una enfermedad para que me muriera

Panchita: No diga eso señor

Kurt: Sin él no me queda nada

Pachita: Señor usted

Kurt: Me voy a mi recámara

Panchita no supo que hacer, la vez pasada que estaba así le habló a Blaine, pero su tía le dijo que él no estaba mejor que Kurt, era prácticamente un muerto, así que solo optó por,

Jeff: Bueno

Panchita: Señor Jeff

Jeff: Si, ¿Panchita?

Panchita: Si señor, soy yo

Jeff: ¿Le pasó algo a Kurt?

Panchita: Mandó por un tubo al señor Blaine

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Panchita: No sé bien, solo que le dejó una carta, donde mi tía infiere que le dijo que terminaron

Jeff: ¿Infiere?

Panchita: Bueno mi tía asegura que lo terminó, porque una vez tuvo que entregar una carta similar

Jeff: Este hombre

Panchita: No está bien y el señor Blaine tampoco

Jeff: Es tarde, pero mañana a primera hora lo voy a ver

Panchita: Gracias señor

Jeff: No, a ti por avisarme

En la hacienda,

Engracia: ¿No quiere cenar?

Blaine: No, ¿qué día es hoy?

Engracia: Martes niño

Blaine: Tengo que arreglar para no ir a la dichosa junta

Engracia: Busque al niño

Blaine: Kurt tomó una decisión

Engracia: Es que estaba mal, pero

Blaine: Me voy a ir

Engracia: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Esperaré que la yegua que está preñada dé a luz y me voy, no puedo continuar aquí, estaré en la biblioteca

En cuanto entró,

Shuester: Bueno

Blaine: Buenas noches

Shuester: Buenas noches muchacho, ¿cómo estás?

Blaine: Muerto

Shuester: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Kurt terminó conmigo

Shuester: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Según Kurt no puede seguir conmigo porque no me haría feliz, maldito Adam

Shuester: ¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto?

Blaine: Que le hizo mucho daño, Kurt piensa que alejarse de mí es lo correcto, porque no me puede dar un hijo

Shuester: Otra vez con eso

Blaine: Hay mucho que le hizo el desgraciado ese y eso lo aleja de mí

Shuester: Habla con Kurt

Blaine: Kurt tomó la decisión y la voy a respetar así lo acordamos

Shuester: No dices que estás

Blaine: Mal, destrozado

Shuester: No sigas así y búscalo

Blaine: Solo te hablaba porque te firmé un poder para que me representes en la junta de consejo, te lo acabo de mandar por fax

Shuester: Pero

Blaine: Tengo entendido que se puede hacer

Shuester: De poder se puede, pero por qué no vienes y

Blaine: También mandé una carta para que Kurt se quede como presidente del consejo y un informe de todas las actividades de la hacienda, en un mes me voy de aquí

Shuester: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Solo que se alivie una de las yeguas y me largo

Shuester: Hombre

Blaine: Kurt se podrá hacer cargo de todo, me iré a donde sea, recibirás en un rato lo que te acabo de decir, ¿se lo podrías comunicar?

Shuester: Lo haré, pero

Blaine: Era todo, que estés bien y cualquier cosa me la comunicas

Shuester: Ven a la junta y habla con Kurt

Blaine: Mientras Kurt no entienda que a mí no me importa que no pueda tener hijos, no puedo hacer nada, aunque me esté muriendo por estar con él

Shuester: Te entiendo

Shuester no sabía qué hacer, de pronto se le vino algo a la mente y fue a visitar,

Shuester: Disculpa que te moleste tan noche

Emma: Pasa, ¿le sucedió algo a mi sobrino?

Shuester: Se acaba de destrozar la vida

Emma: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Terminó con Blaine

Emma: Explícamelo

Shuester: No sé mucho, solo que tiene que ver en gran medida todo lo que le hizo Adam y que no puede tener hijos

Emma: Ese maldito le sigue atormentando la vida a mi sobrino

Shuester: Cuando hablamos me dijiste

Emma: Que sería otra con mi sobrino

Shuester: Blaine está muy mal

Emma: ¿Lo quiere?

Shuester: Siento que lo ama, pero está en lo cierto

Emma: ¿En qué?

Shuester: Mientras Kurt no entienda que por no poder tener hijos, no merece estar con él o alguien más

Emma: Se merece estar con quien lo haga feliz

Shuester: ¿Harás algo?

Emma: Mañana iré a ver a mi sobrino, creo que es hora que comience a ser realmente una tía para Kurt

Shuester: ¿Qué le dirás?

Emma: Sé las palabras que le debo decir

Shuester: Las que

Emma: Las mismas que una vez le dijeron a Amelia

Shuester: Ves, si mala no eres

Emma: Me enfrasqué en el rencor de algo que no valía la pena, pero mi sobrino me necesita

Shuester: Mucho

Emma: El cínico ese vino hace unos días

Shuester: Según él lo quiere recuperar

Emma: Con las cosas que me has contado

Shuester: Y presiento que hay más

Emma: Pobre de mi sobrino, pero es justo que alguien lo haga feliz

Shuester: Y Blaine lo podrá hacer

Emma: Tengo el presentimiento que así será

Más a fuerzas que nada, Kurt se levantó, y se preparó para ir a la oficina, escuchó el timbre,

Kurt: Podrá ser él, tiene llave

Bajó para ver quién era,

Jeff: Buenos días

Kurt: ¿Qué tienen de buenos?

Jeff: Terminar con tu novio supongo que nada

Kurt: ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Jeff: Tengo mis informantes

Kurt: Estoy por irme a la oficina

Jeff: Te sientas y me escuchas

Kurt: Mira, de verdad

Jeff: No me digas nada, he sido tu amigo por muchos años y aunque nuestra amistad termine me vas a oír

Kurt: Bien

Se sentaron los dos,

Jeff: ¿Por qué terminaste con él?

Kurt: Porque es lo justo

Jeff: Lo justo según qué

En eso tocaron la puerta Panchita fue a abrir,

Panchita: Usted

Emma: Déjeme pasar

Panchita: Le juro que el señor hoy menos que nunca necesita de sus comentarios

Emma: Te juro que le harán bien

Panchita: Está muy mal, no venga usted a decirle más

Emma: No le diré nada hiriente te lo juro

Panchita: Va a decir que soy una entrometida, pero es que quiero mucho al señor

Emma: Y yo soy su tía, pero quiero serlo más allá de sangre

Panchita: ¿Cómo?

Emma: Quiero que me aprecie como tal, déjame pasar

Pachita: Pase señora

Panchita vio diferente a la señora y la dejó entrar, Kurt no vio cuando entró su tía, la señora le hizo una seña a Jeff para que no dijera que estaba ahí,

Kurt: Aunque me duela, mi tía tiene razón, yo no puedo darle lo que él se merece y habrá alguien

Se le quebró la voz,

Jeff: Amigo

Emma: No tengo razón

Kurt volteó,

Kurt: Tía

Emma: Sobrino, siento no haber sido la tía que necesitabas, pero nunca es tarde

La señora se acercó y lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emma: Tratando de que no cometas una locura dejando ir a un hombre que vale la pena

Kurt: ¿Cómo sabes?

Emma: Hablé con Shuester y él había hablado con Blaine

Kurt: Yo lo terminé

Emma: Y él está mal por eso

Kurt: Es que

Emma: Amelia hizo muy feliz a Carson aunque no podía tener hijos, ¿por qué tú no podrías hacer feliz a este muchacho?

Kurt: Tía

Emma: ¿No te quieres ver como yo dentro de unos años? la vida te puso a un hombre como él, ¿por qué lo quieres dejar ir?

Jeff: Escucha a tu tía

Kurt: Es tarde, él me ha de estar odiando con toda su alma, le juré que no le haría daño y con lo que hice

Jeff: No es tarde

Emma: Tu amigo tiene razón, búscalo

Por más que le dijeron Kurt estaba necio, se fue a la oficina, varias veces tomó el teléfono para hablarle, pero se aguantó, al día siguiente vendría a la junta, podría tal vez hablar con él. El jueves llegó a la oficina desde temprano,

Kurt: ¿No me ha hablado alguien?

Marley: Solo el Lic. Sebastián

Kurt: ¿Qué quería?

Marley: Avisarle que regresa hasta dentro de siete semanas más

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Marley: Porque está en un proyecto con la oficina matriz o algo así

Kurt: Bueno, estaré preparando el material para la junta

Marley: Si Licenciado

Entró a la oficina, al poco rato,

Marley: Licenciado lo buscan

Hasta se le iluminaron los ojos pensando que era él,

Kurt: ¿Quién?, hazlo pasar

Marley: Es el señor Shuester

El brillo se le fue,

Kurt: Buenos días

Shuester: Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Mal

Shuester: ¿por qué te complicas la vida?

Kurt: No me digas nada

Shuester: No me tienes nada contento

Kurt: ¿Sabes algo de Blaine?

Shuester: Que va a respetar tu decisión

Kurt: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Shuester: Que no te buscará

Kurt: Es lo mejor

Shuester: Yo digo que no, al igual que él lo piensa

Kurt: ¿Viene a la junta?

Shuester: No, por eso estoy aquí

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Blaine me mandó un poder para que lo representara en la junta e informara que tú quedas como presidente

Kurt: Eso quiere decir

Shuester: Aquí tienes el informe que me mandó de la hacienda y en un mes se va

Kurt: ¿A dónde se va?

Shuester: Lejos

Kurt se puso a llorar, Shuester lo abrazó,

Kurt: No tiene por qué irse

Shuester: Hombre ve cómo estás

Kurt: Mal y tengo que estar en una junta

Shuester: Lo puedes hacer feliz

Kurt: El merece algo mejor

Shuester: Tú eres lo mejor que pudo llegar a su vida

Kurt: No

Shuester: Eso es lo que piensa él

Kurt: No me digas más

Un poco después entraron a la junta,

Shuester: Aquí entrego el poder que me permite estar en representación de Blaine Anderson para cualquier asunto que se trate en esta junta

Sr. Zea: Bien, iniciamos

Kurt: Si, el motivo de la junta es para ponerlos al tanto de todas las acciones que se han realizado durante este periodo en que Blaine y yo hemos sido presidentes

Shuester: Aprovechando que tocas el punto, Blaine cede sus derechos para que seas solamente tú el presidente, sino es que el consejo decide algo diferente

Kurt: ¿Quieren someter a votación de nuevo la presidencia?

Sr. Zea: Nosotros estamos conformes que sean las dos, pero en dado caso está perfecto que solo te quedes tú

Kurt: Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza

El fin de semana fue el peor de su vida, ni cuando descubrió el engaño se sintió así,

Emma: Estás mal sobrino

Kurt: Es que él se va a ir

Emma: En un mes y tú piensas dejarlo ir

Kurt: Tía, te agradezco que estés conmigo, pero te necesitaba como eras antes

Emma: No niño, me necesitas como soy ahora

Kurt: ¿Qué hago?

Emma: Ir a buscarlo

Kurt: No puedo y no debo

Emma: Como quisiera borrar mis palabras

Kurt: ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tía?

Emma: Enterarme de todo lo que sufriste al lado de ese estúpido

Kurt: ¿Lo qué me hizo?

Emma: Ese no te supo apreciar, ¿por qué te alejas de quien lo sabe hacer?

Kurt: Ayy tía

Emma: Ese muchacho me puso en mi lugar ese día en tu oficina y en la hacienda, es sincero lo que siente por ti

Kurt: No me digas más

Emma: Lo estás lastimando con tu decisión

Kurt: Quiero que él encuentre alguien que le brinde

Emma: Si ya lo encontró

Kurt: No, yo no

Emma: Ay Kurt, no quieres verte en este espejo, yo me quedé sola y es muy feo, es triste despertarse sin nadie cada día

Kurt: ¿Por qué no te casaste tía?

Emma: Porque no fui capaz de superar algo que me lastimó y tú estás haciendo lo mismo

Kurt: Me hizo mucho daño Adam

Emma: Y ahora te lo quieres hacer tú

Kurt: ¿Lo busco?

Emma: Yo no sé qué estás esperando

Kurt: Me odia, lo sé

La semana volvió a iniciar, los dos estaban mal, el sábado siguiente era la inauguración, Wes estaba al tanto de todo y consideró que era un buen pretexto para que se vieran, así que el miércoles,

Wes: Hola socio

Kurt: Hola, aún me hablas

Wes: ¿Por qué no lo habría de hacer?

Kurt: ¿No has hablado con Blaine?

Wes: Si, pero negocios son negocios

Kurt: Eso quiere decir

Wes: Que vengo a discutir contigo algunos puntos de la inauguración

Kurt: A la cual no iré

Wes: Tú más que nadie sabes de la importancia que estés

Kurt: Estará él

Wes: La imagen

Kurt: Es que

Wes: ¿Quieres que el negocio prospere?

Kurt: Si, solo cortamos el listón, estoy un rato y me voy

Wes: Al menos tres horas

Kurt: Ok, tres horas y me voy

Wes: Seré entrometido, pero no me puedo aguantar

Kurt: Ayy no

Wes: Hasta que te conoció mi amigo estaba muerto

Kurt: Ya no me digas

Wes: Le cambiaste la vida, volvió a creer en la posibilidad de amar, de vivir y ser feliz

Kurt: Siendo tu amigo, sabes que quiere tener hijos, yo no puedo dárselos

Wes: Pueden adoptar un hijo o hay tantas cosas ahora

Kurt: El querrá un hijo de su sangre

Wes: La ciencia avanza mucho y él está muy mal sin ti

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Wes: Porque quiere irse de un lugar que adora

Kurt: De la hacienda

Wes: Para querer dejar ese lugar, debe estar mal

Kurt: Estoy haciendo mal

Wes: Si

Kurt: Con qué cara lo voy a buscar

Wes: ¿Quieres que otro esté con él?

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Wes: Porque hay varios que morirían por tener algo con él

Kurt: ¿Varios?

Wes: Al menos sé de uno, que en cuanto sepa que no son novios ya, se le querrá ir encima

Kurt: ¿Thad?

Wes: Si, por cierto terminando lo de la inauguración contrataré a otra agencia

Kurt: Me agrada la idea

Wes: Ve despampanante a la inauguración

Kurt: Si gracias

Wes viajó el viernes a la hacienda, para hacer lo mismo,

Wes: Hola amigo

Blaine: Hola

Wes: ¿Y el brillo de los ojos?

Blaine: Se esfumó

Wes: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque Kurt terminó conmigo

Wes: ¿Y no lo necesitas?

Blaine: Mucho

Wes: ¿No lo quieres recuperar?

Blaine: Amigo, por supuesto que sí

Wes: Búscalo, así de fácil

Blaine: Solo respeto lo que Kurt decidió, además tenemos un acuerdo

Wes: Que respetuoso me saliste

Blaine: ¿A qué viniste?

Wes: Vengo por ti para irnos a la inauguración

Blaine: Te dije que no iría

Wes: Tienes que ir

Blaine: Estará Kurt

Wes: Tienen que estar todos los socios

Blaine: Es que

Wes: Que imagen se va a dar, empaca y nos vamos

Blaine: No

Wes: Te lo estoy ordenando, vamos

Blaine: De aquí no salgo hasta que me vaya, pero para siempre

Wes: No seas fatídico, empaca

Blaine: No

Wes: Hemos sido amigos por años, tú vas a empacar tus cosas, irás a la inauguración y hablarás con Kurt

Blaine: Ok, iré pero nada más estaré un rato

Wes: Al menos tres horas igual que el otro socio

Blaine: ¿Ese tiempo estará Kurt?

Wes: Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos

Blaine: Porque no me quiere ver

Wes casi sacó a arrastras a Blaine, el sábado, en la noche, volvieron a estar cara a cara,

Kurt: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: ¿Recibiste el informe de la junta?

Blaine: Si, ¿y tú el de la hacienda?

Kurt: También

Blaine: Te ves muy bien

Kurt: Por fuera

Blaine: ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto que nos está lastimando a los dos?

Kurt: Yo

En eso Thad se acercó y agarró del brazo a Blaine, Kurt se sintió fatal, se aguantó las ganas que le dieron de llorar, ¿acaso tenía algo con él? tan rápido, habían pasado dos semanas,

Thad: Buenas noches

Kurt: Buenas noches

Thad: ¿Cómo ves la inauguración?

Kurt: Todo está muy bien

Thad: Espero que queden conformes con el trabajo

Blaine: Si, está todo bien

El hombre se le pegaba a Blaine, Kurt nada más respiraba profundo para no irse sobre él y quitárselo de encima, lo bueno que antes de que sus instintos animales lo dominaran por completo,

Wes: Mis dos socios, vengan para acá

Wes los tomó a cada uno del brazo, y se los llevó,

Kurt: Si

Wes: Hora de la foto oficial, a sonreír

Blaine: Claro

Fueron a la entrada del restaurante,

Wes: Kurt en el medio

Kurt: Si

Se pusieron a un lado de Kurt, Blaine y Wes, respiró profundo, Blaine le dijo al oído,

Blaine: No te voy a tocar

Eso fue lo peor que pudo oír, les sacaron la foto y cortaron el listón, en cuanto entraron vio su reloj,

Kurt: Tres horas

Jeff: Acércate a él

Kurt: No, está muy bien con Thad

Jeff: Por favor te estás muriendo por irte con él

Kurt: Solo tengo que estar tres horas

Jeff: Tienes unos celos infernales

Kurt: No me ayudas con tus comentarios

Jeff: Si Wes no te mueve, lo hubieses golpeado

Kurt: Ya para

Jeff: ¿Me vas a decir que no?

Kurt: Se le estaba insinuando en mis narices

Jeff: Lo terminaste

Kurt: Gracias por recordármelo

Jeff: Nunca es tarde

Kurt: Tengo que estar aquí tres horas, no más

Nick: Los celos no te dejan estar

Kurt: ¿Tú también?

Nick: Con todo respeto a mi esposo, feo no es

Jeff: No, feo no es, mientras no se mete en mis territorios

Kurt: Paren los dos, no es gracioso

En otro extremo del restaurante, Blaine no podía quitarle la vista de encima cada vez que un hombre se acercaba a hablar con Kurt, se ponía mal,

Thad: ¿Te sucede algo?

Blaine: No, nada

Thad: No llegaron juntos

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Thad: Kurt y tú, ¿acaso terminaron?

Blaine: Si

Thad: Ha de ser difícil seguir manteniendo comunicación

Blaine: No lo es

Thad: ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

Blaine: En un hotel

Thad: ¿No quieres que te haga compañía?

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Thad: Que tú y yo

Blaine: Voy a saludar a alguien que acaba de llegar

Justo a las tres horas se fue, cuando llegó a su auto y lo trató de encender,

Kurt: Genial lo que necesitaba

Kurt sacó su celular, para llamar un taxi, pero,

Kurt: Maldita sea, está descargado

Se bajó, adentro,

Thad: ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Blaine: Me voy a retirar

Thad: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Blaine: Voy al baño, ahora regreso

Thad: Aquí te espero

Cuando iba tratando de salir,

Emma: Buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches señora

Emma: ¿Cómo estás?

Blaine: Supongo que estará feliz, su sobrino

Emma: Está sufriendo por ti

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Emma: Mi sobrino tiene por desgracia mucho dolor y muchas heridas, las palabras de alguien que supuestamente te ama, llegan a lastimar muy profundamente

Blaine: ¿Por qué me dice esto?

Emma: ¿Qué sientes por mi sobrino?

Blaine: Yo

Emma: No me contestes, si sientes algo por Kurt búscalo, te necesita y mucho

Blaine: Yo también la necesito

Emma: Ves

Blaine: Ya se fue

Emma: Sabes perfectamente donde vive

Blaine: Pero es que Kurt

Emma: Ayúdalo a ver lo que sientes por él y que lo quieres a tu lado

Blaine: Solo lo quiero a Kurt a mi lado

En eso se acercó Thad,

Emma: Buenas noches

Thad: Buenas noches señora

Blaine: Ella es la señora Emma, tía de Kurt

Thad: Mucho gusto

Emma: Mucho gusto, con permiso

Blaine: Propio

Emma: Y no eches en saco roto mis palabras muchacho

Blaine: No lo haré señora, solo me libero de una cosa

La señora entendió la indirecta,

Emma: Oye muchacho, ¿tú te encargaste de arreglar lo de la inauguración?

Thad: Si lo hice

Emma: ¿Me podrías decir que es eso de allá?

Thad: ¿Qué?

Emma: Ven para que me expliques

Blaine le agradeció con la mirada a la señora, mientras hablaba Thad con la señora Emma, Blaine salió de lugar, cuando lo hizo,

Kurt: ¿Te vas?

Blaine: Si, ¿tú regresas?

Kurt: Mi auto no enciende y mi celular se descargó, voy a usar el teléfono del restaurante para llamar un taxi

Blaine: ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Kurt: Mejor entro y pido un taxi, además supongo que te irás con Thad

No lo pudo evitar, estaba muy mal al ver que Thad casi se le lanzaba encima,

Blaine: Yo vine solo, te puedo llevar

Kurt: ¿Me harías el favor? no quisiera molestarte

Blaine: No es ninguna molestia

Kurt: Gracias

En el restaurante,

Jeff: ¿Y mi amigo?

Emma: Se fue

Jeff: Estaba muerto de celos por ver que el tal Thad se le acercaba a Blaine

Emma: Yo siento que no tiene por qué tener celos

Jeff: ¿Por qué lo dice señora?

Emma: Porque para mí que a estas horas, mi sobrino no está solo

Jeff: Señora

Emma: Ni me pongas esa cara, le mandé al pretendiente hace rato

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Emma: Hable con él

En eso se acercó Thad,

Thad: Disculpen, ¿no han visto a Blaine?

Emma: Se fue desde hace mucho

Thad: No se despidió de mí

Emma: ¿Tenía por qué hacerlo?

Thad: Bueno, con lo de la inauguración

Emma: Se fue a ver a mi sobrino

Thad: ¿Perdón?

Emma: Pierdes tu tiempo, ese hombre ya tiene dueño

Thad: Con permiso

Jeff se comenzó a reír,

Jeff: ¿Lo fue a buscar?

Emma: Si, espero que mi sobrino se le espanten las telarañas en cuanto lo vea

Jeff: Así que lo mandó a buscarlo

Emma: Le dije que sabía dónde vivía, y le quité a la cosa esa de encima

Jeff: ¿A Thad?

Emma: Espero hacer méritos con mi sobrino, le mandé a Blaine y de paso le espanté al niño ese

Jeff: Oiga, si alguien se quiere pasar con mi esposo, ¿no quiere espantarlo?

Emma: Con gusto

Jeff: Realmente ha cambiado

Emma: Creo que es hora de dejar de vivir mi vida con amargura y disfrutarla

Afuera Kurt y Blaine se dirigieron al auto, Blaine le abrió la puerta,

Kurt: Mejor no, conseguiré un taxi

Blaine: Te llevo, súbete

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Vamos

Kurt: Gracias

Cuando Kurt se subió pudo sentir como lo miraba, cerró la puerta y subió al auto, lo arrancó, los dos iban viendo para lados contrarios, no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, Kurt sabía que posiblemente en dos semanas él se iría, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Blaine: Llegamos a nuestra casa

Kurt: ¿Nuestra?

Blaine: A tu casa

Kurt: Si, bueno gracias, y

Blaine: Me voy en dos semanas

Kurt quería decirle que no se fuera, que lo necesitaba con él, pero no podía, Blaine no se aguantó y lo besó, tal vez lo hizo algo brusco,

Kurt: Basta

Blaine: Lo siento, yo no soy él, será mejor que te bajes del auto

Kurt lo hizo sin decir una palabra más, buscó las llaves en su bolsillo, por fin las encontró, trataba de abrir pero no podía o más bien no quería, Blaine se bajó y lo abrazó por la cintura, lo comenzó a besar en el cuello, Kurt recargó su cabeza en él, dejando que lo siguiera besando, se volteó y busco desesperado sus labios,

Kurt: No abre la puerta

Blaine: ¿Quieres que la abra por ti?

Kurt: ¿Entras conmigo?

Blaine: Me terminaste

Kurt: ¿Eso fue un no?

Blaine: ¿Para que te alejes mañana de mí?

Kurt: ¿Entras?

Blaine: ¿Te alejarás mañana de mí?

Kurt: Adiós

Kurt se volteó y abrió la puerta por fin, entró y la cerró, se tiró en el sofá,

Kurt: ¡Lo perdí!

Solo que no contaba con que,

Blaine: No me has perdido

Kurt se levantó, Blaine llevaba la llave,

Kurt: ¿Cómo entraste?

Blaine: Me diste llaves ¿y sabes algo? no puedo respetar tu decisión de que terminas conmigo

Kurt: ¿Por qué no puedes?

Blaine: Porque te necesito y al diablo el acuerdo que teníamos

Se acercó y lo besó,

Kurt: No te vayas

Blaine: ¿Esta noche?

Kurt: No te vayas nunca

Blaine: Eso me agrada más

Lo besó, sentir como sus manos lo comenzaron a acariciar por su espalda, sus labios recorriendo su piel,

Kurt: Vamos a la recámara

Blaine: Te llevo en brazos

Kurt: Llévame como quieras

Blaine lo cargó, subieron al cuarto, lo bajó y lo miró,

Blaine: Te dije que me harías sufrir si te alejabas de mí

Kurt: Creí que era lo mejor

Blaine: Dime que ya no piensas así

Kurt: No sé qué es mejor o no para ti, lo único que te puedo decir que para mí ha sido terrible no tenerte

Blaine: Y para mi igual

Kurt: ¿Cierras la puerta?

Blaine: ¿Quieres hablar?

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Blaine: ¿De por qué me dejaste esa carta?

Kurt: Porque no tuve el valor de decírtelo de frente

Blaine: A parte de eso, ¿qué te hizo escribirla?

Kurt: Sentir que lo nuestro estaba avanzando mucho y no ser capaz de ofrecerte

Blaine: ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: No te niego que sueño como cualquiera con tener un hijo, pero tampoco sino sucede me moriría, pero si no te tengo si

Kurt: Seguimos hablando mañana

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque quiero sentir de nuevo tus caricias y tus besos, dos semanas sin ti fueron demasiado,

Blaine: Ahora no

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Ven para acá, no soy como él, respeto cuando quieras estar conmigo y cuando no

Kurt: Cariño, ¿me perdonas?

Blaine: Solo con una condición

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: No me vuelvas a echar de tu vida

Kurt: No lo haré

Se empezaron a besar, Blaine buscó el cierre del pantalón de Kurt y lo bajó lentamente, otra vez sus manos estaban en contacto directo con la piel de Kurt,

Blaine: Es la segunda vez que lo haces, prométeme que no se te olvidará

Kurt: Si, pero bésame

Blaine: Y que

Kurt: Mañana hablamos todo lo que quieras

Blaine se empezó a reír, entre besos y caricias se quitaron toda su ropa, Kurt se acostó, él lo empezó a besar, habían sido muchos días sin Kurt,

Blaine: Esta vez no me pidas que pare porque no podría

Kurt: Ni yo podría permitir que lo hicieras

Otra vez esa sensación de sentir que todos sus sentidos experimentaban al máximo cada cosa que Blaine le hacía, cada movimiento, cada caricia,

Blaine: Hoy no te voy a dejar dormir

Kurt: ¿Quién quiere dormir?

Los dos se rieron, si bien no había podido dormir bien esas dos semanas, con lo que estaba sucediendo no dormiría dos días seguidos de ser necesario, sus cuerpos de ambos estaban desbordando la pasión que sentían, en eso Kurt se quejó,

Blaine: ¿Te lastimé?

Kurt: No cariño

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si, el único que se lastimó fui yo al querer dejarte

Blaine: No te vuelvas a lastimar porque de paso me lastimas a mí

Kurt: Te lo juro

Realmente las dos semanas se pagaron con la noche que pasaron, no podían dormir, no querían dejar de sentirse, de amarse, de llegar otra vez a lo que solo juntos habían podido experimentar.

Kurt estaba durmiendo boca abajo, con la espalda descubierta, cuando sintió que Blaine lo besaba,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Todavía son días

Blaine: No sé ni qué hora sea

Kurt: ¿Acaso importa?

Blaine: No, ayer no te dejé dormir

Kurt: Por lo de ayer, me agrada no dormir

Blaine: Cariño, te extrañé como no tienes idea

Kurt: ¿Solo por lo de anoche?

Blaine: Veme fijamente a los ojos

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: No es una calentura, es algo más

Kurt: Yo te extrañé todos estos días, por muchas cosas y está incluido lo que pasó anoche

Blaine: ¿No tienes hambre?

Kurt: Mucha, definitivamente el ejercicio de las noches me incrementa el apetito, porque los otros días ni quería comer

Blaine: ¿No quieres que te coma a besos?

Kurt: Estoy en tus manos y sé que no me lastimarás, aunque yo si te he lastimado

Blaine: Anoche fue mucho ejercicio, pero

Kurt: ¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño?

Blaine: ¿Un baño?

Kurt: Pero antes del baño

Kurt lo besó,

Blaine: ¿Antes del baño qué?

Kurt: Me vuelves hacer el amor

Blaine: ¿No estás cansado?

Kurt: De cómo me lo haces, nunca estaré cansado

Hasta casi las tres de la tarde se levantaron de la cama, en eso sonó el teléfono, Blaine contestó,

Blaine: Bueno

Jeff: Hola

Blaine: Hola, ¿quieres hablar con Kurt?

Jeff: Ya corroboré para lo que llamaba

Blaine se rió,

Blaine: ¿Para qué llamabas?

Jeff: Para ver si no había corrido al galán que le envió su tía

Blaine: ¿Qué le picó a su tía?

Jeff: Quién sabe, pero está muy cambiada, por cierto, si te agradaba Thad le dejaron claro que estabas con mi amigo

Blaine: Yo solo tengo ojos para tu amigo

Kurt iba saliendo del baño, había entrado a lavarse los dientes,

Jeff: Me lo saludas y dile que no se complique la vida

Blaine: ¿Te lo paso?

Jeff: Me imagino que estarán ocupados, adiós

Blaine: Adiós

Él colgó,

Kurt: ¿Quién era?

Blaine: Jeff

Kurt: ¿Por qué no habló conmigo?

Blaine: Porque solo hablaba para ver si no habías corrido al galán que te mandó tu tía

Kurt: ¡Mi tía!

Blaine: Habló conmigo, pero para mí que un alien se apoderó de ella

Kurt: Está muy cambiada, estas dos semanas estuvo conmigo y me dijo que te buscara, que no me arruinara la vida yo solito

Blaine: Ahora si la hubieras escuchado

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Tengo hambre

Blaine: Y cómo no, teníamos la hormona muy alborotada ayer

Kurt: Oye

Le lanzó una almohada, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿No fue la hormona?

Kurt: Fue algo más

Blaine: Me gusta oírlo y este hermoso hombre, ¿dónde va a querer ir a comer?

Kurt: Qué tal si vamos a nuestro restaurante y así veo por qué mi auto no arrancó

Blaine: Buena idea, porque ayer yo no disfruté nada

Kurt: Estabas muy bien acompañado

Blaine: Solo estaba cuidándote con la mirada y tratando de ser racional

Kurt: Yo casi no lo fui

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Si no es porque Wes nos jaló para la foto, le hubiera dado unas cachetadas a Thad, porque se te estaba lanzando encima

Blaine: Hasta me preguntó que si estaba quedándome solo en el hotel, así me podía hacer compañía

Kurt: Descarado y más encima me lo dices

Blaine: Yo salí tras de ti, dispuesto a quitarte de la mente eso que no me hacías feliz

Kurt: ¿Te hago feliz?

Blaine: Muy feliz y no te lastimes de nuevo

Kurt: Ummm

Blaine: Heyy

Kurt: Ayer pensé que me rechazarías

Blaine: Por eso te lo dije

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Para que vieras que no soy igual que él, entiendo que algunas veces tengas miedo a entregarte a lo que está pasando entre nosotros por temor a salir herido, pero lo dos prometimos que no nos haríamos daño

Kurt: Yo te lo hice, ¿me odias?

Blaine: Te aborrezco

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: Te adoro cariño, vamos a comer y seguimos platicando

Kurt: Ahora si podemos hablar todo lo que quieras

Blaine: Yo ayer quería hablar

Kurt: Te juro que era lo menos que quería hacer y si no salimos de la recámara

Blaine: Vamos a comer, hay que recargar pilas

Kurt: Me hiciste mucha falta

Blaine: Y tú a mí, no solo en la cama

Kurt: ¿No solo ahí?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿En qué más te hice falta?

Blaine: En todo, no tenía quién me hiciera sonreír

Kurt: ¿Acaso soy tu payaso?

Blaine: Eres el hombre más maravilloso y doy gracias a la vida porque te puso en mi camino, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Kurt: ¿Si soy lo mejor?

Blaine: Si, y que te quede bien claro

Kurt: Cariño vamos a salir del cuarto

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque si no, no respondo

Blaine: Vamos

Fueron al restaurante cuando entraron,

Wes: Que cambio de cara de los dos

Kurt: Saluda primero

Blaine: Kurt tiene razón

Wes: Hola, si vienen así, quiero inferir que se arregló todo

Blaine lo volteó a ver,

Blaine: ¿Se arregló?

Kurt: Si

Wes: Eso es bueno, así la sociedad está en calma

Blaine: Gracias por irme a sacar de la hacienda para venir

Wes: Y decías que no lo ibas a buscar

Kurt: No me buscó nos encontramos a la salida del restaurante

Wes: Por cierto, ya le regresé la batería a tu auto

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Wes: Anoche no encendió por eso

Blaine: Gracias por quitar esa batería

Wes: A fuerzas tenías que regresar

Kurt: ¿Le hiciste algo a mi teléfono?

Wes: Tu tía no lo cargó como se lo pediste

Kurt: Umm, se me hacía raro qué le había podido pasar a mi auto

Blaine: Ahora lo sabes, ¿nos das una mesa?, traemos mucha hambre

Kurt: Si, bastante

Wes: Les daré la mejor

Los pasó a una mesa, ordenaron y siguieron hablando,

Kurt: ¿No te gusta Thad?

Blaine: Para nada, solo me gustas tú

Kurt: ¿Cuándo regresas a la hacienda?

Blaine: ¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

Kurt: No quiero que te vayas, por eso lo pregunto

Blaine: Creo que no regresaré esta semana

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Si, mi socio me había dado una semana de vacaciones, la cual no utilicé, la podría emplear la siguiente semana

Kurt: Si, quédate conmigo, toda la semana

Blaine: ¿Y luego te vas el fin de semana conmigo?

Kurt: Me gusta vivir contigo

Blaine: ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo cancelar el hotel donde me estoy quedando?

Kurt: Por supuesto, ¿acaso te atreves a pensar que te dejaré ir esta noche?

Blaine: ¿Y mañana?

Kurt: Tampoco

Blaine: ¿Pasado mañana?

Kurt: Menos

Blaine: Estuve tan mal esas dos semanas

Kurt: Yo me quedé sin sonrisa

Blaine: Igual yo, volví a estar muerto en vida

Kurt: Yo quiero que vivas

Se acercaron y se besaron, después de comer fueron a cancelar el hotel y por la maleta de él,

Blaine: ¿Me puede hacer la cuenta del cuarto 540?

Señorita: Si, aquí tengo varios mensajes para usted

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt vio lo que decían los mensajes,

Kurt: _"A ver si me puedes hablar, ayer no vi cuando te fuiste"_

Blaine: Tu tía me lo quitó de encima

Kurt: ¿Qué otro recado tienes?

Blaine: _Espero no hayas regresado a la hacienda, ¿quieres comer conmigo?_

Kurt: Arrastrado

Blaine: No te enojes

Blaine rompió el resto de los papeles, pagó la cuenta, cuando llegaron a su casa, en la sala,

Kurt: Buenas tardes

Emma: Que cara tan linda tienes

Kurt: Ayy tía gracias

Kurt fue y abrazó a la señora,

Blaine: Señora muchas gracias y le quiero pedir una disculpa por las dos veces que le grité

Kurt: Yo también tía, alguna vez te grité

Emma: Entonces ustedes perdónenme el mal rato que les hice pasar

Blaine: No pasó nada

Emma: Me agrada tu novio

Kurt: No es mi novio

Blaine lo volteó a ver, él se lo dijo lo había terminado y aunque habían tenido una noche maravillosa, habían hablado, él no le había pedido que fuera su novio otra vez,

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Emma: Creo que ustedes tienen cosas de qué hablar, si me disculpan me voy porque me hicieron una invitación para ir al teatro

Kurt: Si no es indiscreción tía, ¿quién?

Emma: Shuester, ¿cuándo te vas muchacho?

Blaine: El viernes de la semana que entra posiblemente

Emma: Bien, para no interrumpirlos

Kurt: Tía

Se había puesto rojo,

Emma: A este niño no le doy gusto, estamos hablando, a ver si mañana vamos a comer

Kurt: Podemos decirle a Shuester y vamos los cuatro

Emma: Bien, adiós sobrino, hasta luego muchacho

Blaine: Hasta luego

La señora salió,

Kurt: ¿Tú crees que ella y Shuester?

Blaine: Son de la misma edad

Kurt: Están solos, nunca se casó ninguno de los dos

Blaine: Todo puede pasar

Kurt: Eso si, ¿quieres nadar un rato?

Blaine: No

Kurt: ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Blaine: ¿Cómo eso que no eres mi novio?

Kurt: ¿No me dijiste anoche que te terminé?

Blaine: Ahh, ¿eso qué quiere decir?

Kurt: Pues

Blaine: Yo no terminé

Kurt: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Blaine: Interprétalo

Kurt lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Blaine: Si y ya no me termines por favor

Kurt: No, ¿ahora si quieres nadar?

Blaine: Con mucho gusto

Kurt: No mejor quieres hacer algo antes de nadar

Blaine: ¿Como qué?

Kurt: Allá arriba

Blaine: ¿En dónde?

Kurt: A donde me llevas cargando

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILERS:**

Adam: Se tuvo que conformar conmigo al no tener a su príncipe azul con el que soñaba

Blaine: Estás mal

Adam: Un tipo de una foto, que ahora que lo recuerdo se parecía a ti

* * *

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Adam: Soy yo

Kurt: ¿Qué necesitas?

Adam: Déjame usar tu baño

Algo le decía que no abriera esa puerta, porque se arrepentiría, pero lo hizo,


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

De verdad que estando juntos eran diferentes, al otro día bajaron a desayunar,

Blaine: ¿Te preparo algo de desayunar?

Kurt: Yo a ti, aquí yo soy el anfitrión

Blaine: ¿Y Panchita?

Kurt: ¿Recién me preguntas por ella?

Blaine: El sábado entré con muy claras intenciones

Kurt: ¿Qué intenciones?

Blaine: Traerte de vuelta a mí

Kurt: Y te juro que no me quiero ir

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Más te vale, ¿estamos solos?

Kurt: Tú que crees, ¿has visto a Panchita?

Blaine: No

Kurt: Estamos completamente solos

Blaine: Que interesante

Kurt: Ahora, ¿qué intenciones tienes conmigo?

Blaine: Desayunar

Kurt: Ya ves

Blaine le hizo cosquillas,

Blaine: ¿Tú no quieres desayunar?

Kurt: Bien desayunemos

Blaine: No te oyes muy convencido, ¿tienes que ir a trabajar?

Kurt: No y no estoy convencido de desayunar

Blaine lo cargó,

Blaine: Veamos, ¿qué puedo hacer contigo en mis brazos?

Kurt: ¿Llevarme a algún lugar?

Blaine: De regreso allá arriba

Kurt: No me opongo

Un poco después, estaban en la cocina,

Blaine: No me dijiste dónde anda Panchita

Kurt: Le di permiso de irse a la hacienda, por cierto le voy a hablar para que no se regrese hoy

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque quiero estar contigo solo toda la semana, voy a hablar

Blaine: Y yo hago el desayuno

Kurt: Dame cinco minutos y yo lo hago

Blaine: Ok

Fue a hablar a la sala por teléfono,

Engracia: Hacienda Coeur

Kurt: Buenos días

Engracia: Niño que bueno que habla, el niño Blaine está mal, lo extraña mucho

Kurt: Ya no está mal

Engracia: ¿Cómo sabe?

Kurt: Está conmigo, espero que ya no esté mal

Él iba saliendo de la cocina,

Blaine: Ya no estoy mal

Kurt le sonrió y él se acercó para abrazarlo por atrás,

Engracia: Que bueno que se arreglaron, niño

Kurt: No había nada que arreglar más allá de mi miedo

Engracia: Olvídese de sus miedos, así como lo hizo la señora Amelia

Kurt: Eso haré, tenlo por seguro

Blaine le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Eso espero

Kurt: Solo hablaba para pedirte que le digas a Panchita que se puede quedar toda la semana allá

Engracia: ¿No la necesita señor?

Kurt: Dile que le doy vacaciones y por cierto Blaine no regresa hasta el viernes

Engracia: ¿Va a estar el niño allá?

Kurt: Si, me lo quedo toda la semana, dile a Prudencio que se encargue de todo

Engracia: Si señor, pero ¿no sería bueno que regresara Panchita para ayudarlo?

Kurt: No, lo quiero atender yo solito

Engracia: Bueno

Kurt: Cualquier cosa nos avisa

Engracia: Si niño, no se preocupe

Kurt: Adiós

Engracia: Adiós niño y no cometa dos veces el mismo error

Kurt: Creo que eso ya lo hice

Engracia: Ayy niño

Después de colgar,

Kurt: Ahora sí, te preparo el desayuno

Blaine: ¿Qué me vas a preparar?

Kurt: ¿No quieres panqueques rellenos con manjar?

Blaine: ¿Sabes hacerlos?

Kurt: No, pero hay un lugar aquí cerca, que los hace muy ricos y los manda a domicilio

Blaine: Que rápido haces el desayuno

Los dos se empezaron a reír, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Me gustaría vivir contigo

Kurt: Llevamos varias semanas haciéndolo

Blaine: ¿Y si lo hacemos fijo?

Kurt: Vamos a pensarlo

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt: No te pongas serio

Blaine: Es que

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Siento que los días que te dejo de ver, se te construyen las telarañas

Kurt: No es cierto, cuando tomé la decisión tan tonta de alejarme de ti, habíamos estado juntos

Blaine: Es que si estoy cerquita, puedo hacer limpieza diario

Kurt: Cariño, ese temor que tengo de que lo nuestro prospere y no te pueda dar un hijo

Blaine: Me lo vuelves a decir y te ahorco

Kurt: Mejor pido el desayuno

Blaine: A mí me dijeron que lo iban a hacer

Kurt: Haré un intento con los panqueques, pero a ver como salen

Blaine: Bueno

Fueron a la cocina, hizo el intento,

Kurt: Tienen cara de hot cakes

Blaine: Presiento que serán hot cakes con manjar

Kurt: Qué tal si le ponemos azúcar glass encima

Blaine: Quedará muy dulce eso

Kurt: Si pudiera tener hijos sería un antojo

Blaine: Ahí vamos de nuevo

Kurt: Fue una broma

Blaine: De la broma pasas a la tristeza

Kurt: Es que me enoja no tener hijos

Blaine: Es algo que está fuera de tus manos

Kurt: Pero, y si seguimos, luego de unos años no sentirás

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: En dos semanas me hicieron falta tus besos, ver tu sonrisa, tus ojos, escuchar tu voz, todo

Kurt: Dejemos eso

Blaine: Realmente déjalo, te quiero a mi lado

Kurt: Y yo quiero estarlo

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

Kurt: A trabajar ya no fui

Blaine: ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo al zoológico?

Kurt: A ver los animales

Blaine: Vamos a ver a los parientes de Adam

Kurt se empezó a reír,

Kurt: Oye yo estuve casado con él

Blaine: ¿No hay ningún lazo que te una a él?

Kurt: Ninguno en absoluto

Se fueron al Zoológico, siendo lunes no había ni un alma en el lugar,

Blaine: Vacío

Kurt: Es lunes cariño, solo nosotros que nos podemos dar el lujo de faltar los días que queramos

Blaine: Me tendrás aquí toda la semana

Kurt: Si, te quiero proponer algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Damos un tiempo y después vemos lo de vivir juntos

Blaine: No decías que ya lo hacíamos

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine se rió,

Blaine: Sé que acordamos vernos los días que lo necesitáramos, pero de verdad que cuando te dije que viviéramos juntos, me salió de corazón

Kurt: Y a mi me gustaría hacerlo, tendríamos que ver cómo manejarlo, por eso digo que demos unos días

Blaine: Ok, oye si le hablo a Shuester para que comamos

Kurt: Y yo le hablo a mi tía

Blaine: Estaría bien, ¿dónde vamos?

Kurt: A nuestro restaurante

Blaine: Nos haremos clientes frecuentes

Kurt: Es nuestro y así me como ese rico helado combinado que hace Wes

Blaine: Vamos de nuevo a los antojos

Kurt: Y dices que yo

Blaine: Todo mundo puede tener antojos

Kurt: Concuerdo con eso

A eso de las dos estaban en el restaurante,

Shuester: Te dejaste de estropear la vida

Kurt: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Shuester: Bien y veo que tú estás igual

Emma: Tanto te dije esas dos semanas

Blaine: Hubieras escuchado a tu tía

Emma: Cuando te decía malas cosas lo hiciste, ahora que era una buena no, ayy sobrino

Kurt: Bueno ya capté, lo necesito a mi lado para estar bien

Blaine: Y yo te necesito al lado mío

Shuester: Tan fácil como eso

Mesero: ¿Quieren ordenar?

Kurt: Si, me trae una ensalada Cesar mediana, una sopa, pechuga a la parmesana y el helado combinado con nuez por favor

Mesero: Si señor

Tomó el resto de las órdenes, cuando se fue,

Blaine: ¿Traes hambre verdad?

Kurt: Mucha

Shuester: Demasiada diría yo, pediste como para un regimiento

Emma: Déjalo, mi sobrino se tiene que alimentar bien, la semana pasada casi ni comió

Blaine: Yo tampoco casi no comí

Kurt: Me voy a enojar

Blaine: No te enojes cariño, puedes ordenar lo que tú quieras

Los cuatro se rieron, tanto Shuester como Emma se sorprendieron con la ternura que los dos se miraron,

Kurt: ¿Cómo les fue en el teatro?

Emma: Muy bien, este viejo tiene buen gusto

Shuester: Mejor no me digas viejo, porque somos de la misma edad

Emma: Eso no es cierto

Shuester: ¿Quieres que busque los anuarios?

Emma: Me adelantaron unos años

Blaine: Entonces estuvo bien la obra de teatro

Shuester: Si, y el lugar donde cenamos, buen gusto tiene la mujer para elegir lugares para cenar

Kurt: ¿También hubo cena?

Emma: Amablemente me invitó a cenar

Shuester: Aunque salimos a la americana

Blaine: ¿A la americana?

Emma: Cada quien pagó lo suyo

Kurt: La hubieras invitado

Shuester: Le dije, pero somos dos amigos que solo mitigan su soledad

Blaine: ¿Soledad?

Emma: En vez de ir solos cada quien a ver lo que queríamos, pues nos hicimos compañía

Kurt: Tía, ¿no les gustaría ir este fin de semana a la hacienda?

Shuester: A mi me encantaría, necesito unos días lejos de la contaminación

Blaine: Sabes que eres siempre bien recibido

Emma: A mi me gustaría ir también sobrino, pero no sé si me vayan a decir que es propiedad privada

Blaine: ¿No estaba ya olvidado?

Emma: Por supuesto

Se pasaron una tarde muy agradable con los señores, en cuanto se separaron, Shuester llevó a Emma a su casa,

Emma: ¿Quieres pasar?

Shuester: Si gracias, viniste muy pensativa todo el camino

Emma: Es que vi algo que

Shuester: ¿Qué viste?

Emma: Cuando le dijo que podía ordenar lo que quisiera

Shuester: ¿Cómo?

Emma: Blaine cuando le dijo a mi sobrino que no se enojara, que podía ordenar lo que quisiera

Shuester: Lo recuerdo

Emma: Es que se miraron con una ternura

Shuester: Te digo que yo siento que ambos se aman mucho

Emma: Esperemos que no tarden tantos años como Amelia y Carson para decírselo, pero hubo algo más en esa mirada, sobre todo en la mirada de mi sobrino

Shuester: ¿Qué había en su mirada?

Emma: Si no supiera que no puede

Shuester: ¿De qué hablas?

Emma: En sus ojos tiene un brillo muy parecido al que tenía su madre cuando estaba embarazada de él

Shuester: Pero si Kurt no puede tener hijos

Emma: Por eso te digo ¿y si hubo un error?

Shuester: Según sé, se hicieron unos estudios

Emma: Tengo un presentimiento

Shuester: ¿Qué presentimiento?

Emma: Que voy a ser tía abuela

Shuester: ¿Cómo podrías serlo? Kurt es tu único sobrino

Emma: Acuérdate de mí, esta vieja no se equivoca

Shuester: ¿Tú crees?

Emma: Algo me dice que sí

Kurt y Blaine fueron un rato a la empresa, para ver algunas cosas, después se fueron a descansar a su casa, iban rendidos los dos, tanto el sábado en la noche como el domingo no habían dormido mucho, se necesitaron demasiado esas dos semanas y cuando se volvieron a tener cerca lo aprovecharon al máximo.

Kurt: Me estoy cayendo del sueño

Blaine: Yo también, es peligroso dejar de verte

Kurt: ¿Abusé de ti?

Blaine: ¿Y yo de ti?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Tú tampoco

Kurt: Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar

Blaine: Voy contigo y te ayudo

Kurt: Pero tengo que trabajar

Blaine: Si cariño, ¿nos vamos a dormir?

Kurt: Si vamos

Subieron a su cuarto, al otro día temprano se levantó Kurt para irse a trabajar, Blaine estaba muy cansado, porque ni sintió cuando se movió Kurt. Abrió la llave del agua, y

Kurt: ¡Ayy!

Blaine despertó y se levantó alarmado,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt salió envuelto en la toalla,

Kurt: No sale el agua caliente

Blaine: Me asustaste

Kurt: Lo siento, es que me estaba bañando y de repente salió pura agua fría

Blaine: ¿Se habrá acabado el gas?

Kurt: Si yo creo

Blaine: No es tanque estacionario, ¿cómo se acabó?

Kurt: Si, pero los lunes Panchita habla a la compañía para que vengan a llenar el tanque

Blaine: Mira, no que tú solito me atendías

Kurt: Te he atendido bien

Blaine: Muy bien, ¿dónde está el número para que hable?

Kurt: Pegado en el refrigerador

Blaine: Sécate no te vayas a resfriar, a ver si pueden venir rápido y por mientras desayunamos

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine: Voy a hablar y salgo por el periódico

Kurt: Me seco y ahora bajo

Blaine bajó, habló para que fueran a llenar el tanque y prometieron que en una hora a más tardar estarían ahí; después salió por el periódico, iba en boxers y con una playera, solo iba a recoger rápido el periódico y entrar de nuevo a la casa, cuando abrió la puerta un auto se iba estacionando,

Blaine: Desgraciado, ¿qué diablos quiere aquí?

Del auto se bajó, con un gran ramo de rosas, un globo y unos chocolates,

Adam: ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Blaine: No, yo digo eso

Adam: Vengo a ver a Kurt

Blaine: ¿No te quedó claro en la hacienda que Kurt es mi novio?

Adam: No te interesará un hombre como Kurt

Blaine: ¿Perdón?

Kurt había bajado y al no ver a Blaine adentro, salió a buscarlo, cuando iba a abrir la puerta,

Adam: Una hombre que no te llena

Blaine: Definitivamente no estamos hablando del mismo hombre

Adam: ¿Qué puedes ver en Kurt?

Blaine: Puedo ver muchas cosas, las cuales es evidente que tú no viste, es un hombre hermoso, inteligente, con el cual puedes pasar horas platicando, que te llena con solo su sonrisa, su mirada

Adam: Es un hombre vacío, no puede tener hijos, ¿acaso quieres eso?

Blaine: Crees que tener un hijo es lo único importante, machista, y me imagino que querías varón

Adam: Por supuesto

Blaine: Eres un idiota, necesitas tener un hijo para sentir que conservas tu apellido, yo no fíjate, a mi me llena Kurt solito

Adam: Es perpetuar mi apellido y no te puede

Blaine: Desde luego que puede, es un hombre sumamente especial en muchos sentidos

Adam: No oyes que no te podrá dar un hijo, yo ya lo asimilé

Blaine se empezó a reír, Kurt adentro escuchaba toda la conversación,

Blaine: Le hiciste un favor con el divorcio y tu amante no le llega ni a los talones

Adam: Ya no estoy con él y Kurt fue el culpable que me buscara un amante

Blaine: Estúpido, ¿desde cuando poner el cuerno es culpa del esposo?

Adam: Kurt con sus aires de hombre independiente y exitoso

Blaine: Te sentiste aplastado, no pudiste soportar que Kurt fuera más que tú

Adam: No es más que yo

Blaine: Si es mil veces más que tú, por eso tuviste que buscar a un hombre que sintieras que fuera inferior a ti, porque no eres lo suficiente hombre para reconocer el éxito de otro

Adam: Cállate

Blaine: Kurt merece algo mil veces mejor que tú

Adam: ¿Alguien como tú?

Blaine: Alguien que lo sepa valorar como el hombre que es y no le de miedo estar a su lado porque triunfa

Adam: Le quieres quitar su fortuna

Blaine: No soy tú, el león cree que son todos de su condición

Adam: Maldita la hora en que te cruzaste en nuestros caminos

Blaine: Lárgate de aquí, no te le vuelvas a acercar, porque no respondo, yo estoy a su lado

Adam: ¿Lo vas a defender?

Blaine: Parece que se te olvidaron los golpes de la hacienda, a Kurt no le vuelves a hacer daño

Adam: Yo nunca le hice daño

Blaine: Ahora está con un hombre que lo trata como se merece, yo lo amo y ni siquiera intentes buscarlo de nuevo, porque no respondo, lárgate, es la segunda vez que te lo digo

Adam: ¿Qué buscas en un hombre como Kurt?, no te puede llenar, te lo repito

Blaine: Según tú

Adam: Hasta podría decir que es frígido

Blaine: Pobre idiota, eres el típico hombre que no es capaz de reconocer que si su pareja no siente nada, es porque él es una porquería en la cama

Adam: No me vas a decir que sientes algo, si acaso han tenido intimidad

Blaine: No te voy a contestar eso, respeto mucho al hombre con quien estoy, lo amo y lo que suceda entre Kurt y yo, se queda entre Kurt y yo

Kurt estaba congelado con todo lo que oía,

Adam: A mí no me quiso cumplir una noche porque venía cansado, hasta me quería decir cómo se lo hiciera, como si tuviera algún derecho de hacerlo

Blaine: Mejor cállate, sé hombre aunque sea un poco

Adam: Soy un verdadero hombre

Blaine: Un verdadero hombre no hace lo que acabas de decir en plena calle y a grito abierto, no pienso seguir escuchando tanta estupidez junta, no te le acerques ¿estamos?

Adam: Esa noche yo le iba a enseñar y el muy estúpido

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Blaine había tratado de contenerse para no hacer un escándalo en la calle al pelearse con Adam, pero al oír sus palabras, recordó como Kurt se puso a llorar al acordarse esa noche de la que hablaba el tipo ese, apretó el puño tratando de controlarse,

Blaine: No te atrevas a insultarlo

Adam: Digo lo que quiera de Kurt, era mi esposo

Blaine: Tú lo has dicho era, ahora es mi novio y no tienes lugar en su vida, lo respetas

Adam: El muy estúpido se dejó conquistar por unas cuantas cosas, nunca lo amé, solo me interesaba el beneficio que podía sacar de él al casarnos

Blaine: ¿De qué hablas?

Adam: El sobrino del brillante empresario Carson, todos decían que era un puritano, quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y con unas cuantas palabras cedió a mí, sería una minita de oro cuando muriera su tío

Blaine: Que estúpido eres, alardeas con algo que Kurt debió hacer por amor

Adam: Se tuvo que conformar conmigo al no tener a su príncipe azul con que soñaba

Blaine: Estás mal

Adam: Un tipo de una foto, que ahora que lo recuerdo se parecía a ti

Blaine: El que se cruzó en nuestros caminos fuiste tú y puede ser que Elijah

Adam: ¿Qué?

De pronto Blaine hizo un recuento rápido, Kurt había empezado a andar con Adam, justo después que él se había comprometido, eso lo supo por su padrino, cuando fue a verlo y le pidió prestada la hacienda para hacer la fiesta del compromiso y posiblemente la boda, le había comentado que ahora sus dos hijos estaban tomando camino, que su sobrino tenía un novio y que al parecer iba muy en serio con él. Blaine no estaba errado en su conclusión, unos años atrás, en una banca de la universidad donde Kurt estudiaba, se sentó y sacó la carta que le había mandado su tía,

Kurt: Veremos qué novedades hay, ojalá mencione algo de Blaine, será que algún día podré conocerlo, quizás si lo hace se enamora de mí, que loco, no lo conozco más que por foto y por todo lo que me dicen de él, será por eso que me enamoré, qué cosas digo

Kurt abrió la carta y empezó a leer, hacía días que se había hecho novio de Adam, por mientras que no conocía a su príncipe azul como había bautizado a Blaine, un día que Jeff le quería sacar el nombre del misterioso joven del que tenía una foto,

Adam: Hola

Blaine: Hola

Adam: ¿Te sucede algo?

Se secó rápido las lágrimas que le habían salido,

Kurt: No

Adam: ¿Qué haces?

Kurt: Enterándome que el ahijado de mi tío se va a casar

Adam: ¿A ti no te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Llevamos poco tiempo saliendo, además yo tengo que terminar mi carrera

Adam: ¿Cuándo?

Kurt: Faltan como dos años para eso

Adam: Y qué tal si por mientras

Kurt: Tengo clases, nos vemos

La relación con Adam creció al saber que Blaine se iba a casar, se dijo a si mismo que nunca iba a pasar nada entre ellos dos; porque nunca se habían visto y Blaine se casaría en poco tiempo, así que era hora de dejar ese amor platónico y aceptar la realidad.

Blaine: El muchacho de la foto no solo se parecía a mí, era yo

Adam: ¿De qué hablas?

Blaine: De nada, si fuiste el primero en su vida, no supiste valorarlo y hacerlo feliz, yo si lo pienso hacer

Adam: Lo quise hacer una noche, pero no se dejó

Blaine: Esa noche lo ibas a lastimar, ibas a cometer una bajeza, forzarlo para que tuviera relaciones contigo

Adam: Lo iba a hacer que sintiera

Adam gritaba, mientras que Blaine le contestaba calmado y en voz normal,

Blaine: Para hacerlo sentir, no es necesario ser agresivo y un verdadero hombre no se intimida porque la persona con que está, le diga cómo hacerle el amor, para que él lo disfrute tanto como uno mismo

Adam: Yo no recibo órdenes de otro hombre y menos en la cama, sino hubiera sido porque me golpeó lo hubiera

Blaine no soportó más, solo en imaginar que le hubiera podido hacer daño, aunque si se lo había hecho con todas las palabras que le decía y lo que más tarde descubriría, lo comenzó a golpear; por toda la basura que le dijo por meses, provocó que hace dos semanas Kurt hubiera decidido que lo mejor era salir de su vida,

Blaine: Acuérdate bien de estos golpes, lo amo y daría mi vida por Kurt, porque nada, ni nadie lo lastime jamás

Adam: No me das miedo

Adam era un poco más corpulento que Blaine, pero los meses que había estado en la hacienda con el trabajo en ella, le habían hecho adquirir mucha fuerza, Adam nada más sentía como le llegaban los golpes de Blaine, Kurt por fin se decidió a salir, no le agradaba la escena que estaba viendo enfrente de él,

Blaine: No lo vuelves a buscar

Adam: Lo volveré a hacer

Blaine: ¿No has tenido suficiente?

Blaine lo golpeaba con gran ira, si acaso le llegó a dar un golpe Adam fue mucho,

Kurt: ¡Basta! No vuelvas

Cuando volteó vio a Kurt, estaba pálido, no decía, ni hacía nada, lo cargó y entraron a la casa, con la pierna cerró la puerta, cuando estuvieron adentro con el portazo reaccionó,

Kurt: ¿Estás bien?

Blaine: Si cariño, ¿y tú?

Kurt: Pues

No estaba bien, de pronto comenzó a ver a Blaine borroso y no supo más, cuando despertó estaba en la cama, con Blaine a un lado sosteniendo cerca de su nariz un pedazo de algodón con alcohol, en cuanto vio que abrió los ojos,

Blaine: Por fin reaccionaste

Kurt: ¿Qué me paso?

Blaine: Te desmayaste

Kurt: ¿Se fue?

Blaine: Supongo cariño

Kurt: Gracias

Se puso a llorar y lo abrazó, Blaine no entendió por qué le daba las gracias, en eso tocaron la puerta,

Blaine: Si es él, ahora si lo mato

Kurt: No cariño, por favor no hagas una tontería

Blaine como si no lo hubiera escuchado se levantó, cuando fue a abrir,

Joven: Buenos días señor, venimos a llenar el tanque

Blaine: Pasen

Joven: Gracias

Blaine entró, Kurt iba saliendo de la recámara muy angustiado, tardó en levantarse porque todo todavía le daba vueltas, Blaine lo vio, subió corriendo las escaleras y lo abrazó,

Blaine: Son los del gas

Kurt: Bendito sea Dios

Blaine: ¿Te hubiera dado miedo que le hiciera algo?

Kurt: Cariño tengo un verdadero hombre a mi lado, y no lo quiero perder

Blaine: ¿Oíste todo?

Kurt: Cada palabra

Kurt lo besó,

Blaine: Ven, regresa a la cama, voy a bajar a ver que llenen bien el tanque y ahora subo

Kurt: Si cariño

Lo dejó acostado, bajó a ver que llenaran correctamente el tanque y después subió, Kurt se había quedado dormido, Blaine se acostó lentamente a su lado para que no se despertara, lo abrazó muy tiernamente y también cerró los ojos. Poco después Kurt despertó, pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, sacó el brazo de Blaine para poder moverse y cuando lo vio tenía un golpe en la mejilla, no había sido una pesadilla como quiso creer al quedarse dormido.

Todo lo que escuchó que se dijeron, lo miró, había estado en lo cierto al decirle a Adam que se había cruzado en sus caminos, en la vida hasta el entierro de su tío se habían logrado conocer, solo ambos sabían lo que les platicaban la Señora Amelia y el señor Carson, Kurt lo besó despacio tratando de no despertarlo,

Blaine: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Volvió a suceder

Blaine: Parece que no entendió la vez pasada, espero que en ésta si le haya quedado claro

Kurt: Cariño, gracias por todo lo que dijiste

Blaine: Es la verdad

Kurt le quería preguntar si cuando le dijo que lo amaba, no había sido producto de la discusión o si realmente lo sentía, pero no lo creyó oportuno,

Kurt: ¿No te lastimó?

Blaine: Solo me dio un golpe aquí, nada más

Kurt: Le diste una buena paliza

Blaine: Te juro que no quise hacer un escándalo en la calle, pero no me pude controlar

Kurt: Bueno, ojalá que los golpes y lo que le dijiste le dejen claro, que ya no tiene lugar en mi vida, con un hombre como tú, un gusano como él no tiene oportunidad

Blaine le dio un beso en la frente,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿te trato como te mereces?

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Blaine: Si, no sé, ¿hay algo en que pueda mejorar o algo así?

Kurt: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Blaine: Porque quiero hacerte feliz y si hay algún aspecto que no te agrade

Kurt: Me agrada como me tratas en todo, porque tienes detalles conmigo, me haces sentir sumamente especial

Blaine: Es que lo eres

Kurt: Te voy a decir algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me tuve que conformar con Adam, porque pensé que jamás podría tener a mi príncipe azul

Blaine: ¿Tu príncipe azul?

Kurt: Jeff descubrió tu foto, yo nunca le quise revelar el nombre del hombre de la foto

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Al hacerlo inferiría inmediatamente que mi amor platónico y el ahijado de mi tío eran la misma persona; así que en un afán de molestarme para lograr que le dijera el nombre, me decía que cuándo llegaría el príncipe azul

Blaine: Creo que llegó unos años después

Kurt: Y puedo decir que me rescató heroicamente una noche, así como en los cuentos

Blaine: ¿Heroicamente?

Kurt: No permitiste que me cayera del barandal de la hacienda

Blaine: ¿Y lo qué paso después?

Kurt: También

Blaine: ¿Dime que cuento termina así?

Kurt: Es que los cortan cuando empieza lo bueno

Blaine: ¿Ahh si?

Kurt: Si, ponen el beso y el vivieron felices, así fue lo que pasó esa noche

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Hubo el beso, saliste y cuando regresaste, se puede tomar como el vivieron felices

Blaine se empezó a reír,

Blaine: Hablando en serio, ¿por qué dices que te tuviste que conformar con Adam?

Kurt: Porque tú te ibas a casar, recibí una carta con la noticia, ahí me di cuenta que no nos conoceríamos o tal vez si, solo que no había un destino juntos, tenía que enfrentar mi realidad y en ella tenía a Adam, bueno el día de tu boda, se me pasaron las copas,

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Que vergüenza, vas a pensar lo peor de mí

Blaine: A ver platícame

Kurt: El día de tu boda, estaba muy triste porque estarías casado, adiós sueño de que al conocerme te enamoraras de mi perdidamente

Blaine: ¿Eso querías?

Kurt: Eso soñaba, es que oí tantas cosas de ti, bueno con todas las cualidades que tienes quién no daría lo que fuera por estar contigo

Blaine: ¿Tengo cualidades?

Kurt: Muchas, pudiste decirle varias cosas a Adam de las noches que hemos estado juntos

Blaine: Es nuestra intimidad, te respeto mucho y no me iba a poner a gritar en la calle cosas que solo son nuestras

Kurt: Pero él sí lo hizo, gran diferencia verdad

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: Hasta frígido me dijo

Blaine: Obviamente no estaba hablando del mismo hombre que yo tengo en mis brazos

Kurt: ¿Yo te hago sentir?

Blaine: Si, ¿y yo a ti?

Kurt: Si, ¿disfrutas al estar conmigo?

Blaine: Mucho, ¿y tú?

Kurt: Si, como nunca pensé que disfrutaría, me haces sentir un placer enorme, yo realmente te hago

Blaine: Oye ¿no me has visto como termino después de estar contigo? y como se lo dije el que no te llenaba era él

Kurt: De verdad que no

Blaine: Bueno estábamos en la noche de copas

Kurt: Es que no es algo muy grato de recordar

Blaine: Entonces no lo recordamos

Kurt: Mira, esa noche se me pasaron las copas, habíamos ido a un bar, Jeff estaba muy contento con Nick, yo no quise arruinarles el momento, porque ese día Nick me había confesado que le quería entregar el anillo, me fui solo con Adam sin decirle nada a Jeff,

Kurt hizo una pausa,

Blaine: Si no quieres continuar

Kurt: Ahí va

Mientras le platicaba a Blaine de esa noche, se transportó a lo que había sucedido como cuatro años atrás en un bar,

Kurt: Creo que tomé de más

Adam: Fueron algunas copas

Kurt: Es que no acostumbro tomar mucho, yo creo que ya me voy

Adam: La noche aún es joven, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar?

Kurt: Me siento mareado y mejor me voy a mi departamento

Adam: ¿Te llevo?

Kurt volteó a ver a su amigo, que bailaba feliz con Nick una canción romántica, él si había encontrado su príncipe azul y Kurt no veía que el sapo se transformara en príncipe,

Kurt: Está bien, vamos

Adam: No te vas a arrepentir

Kurt no había hecho mucho caso a las palabras de Adam, se imaginaba que a esas horas el príncipe azul estaría de luna de miel posiblemente, disfrutando de una hermosa noche al lado de su esposo y Kurt continuaba con el sapo.

Durante el camino, de repente cuando Adam hacía los cambios de la palanca de velocidades, le acariciaba como en un descuido su pierna, lo cual le incomodó a Kurt, así que la movió, Adam volteó y le sonrió, Kurt se recargó en la puerta, para poder dejar sus piernas lejos del alcance de Adam.

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Kurt se bajó,

Kurt: Gracias y nos vemos mañana

Adam: ¿No me invitas a pasar? y te bajas sin despedirte como debes, sin un beso para tu novio

Kurt volvió a subir al auto, se acercó para besarlo, pensaba darle un beso rápido y bajarse, no se sentía bien, su príncipe se había casado y Kurt seguía besando al sapo, en eso sintió que la mano de Adam le tocaba el trasero, se despegó y le dio una cachetada,

Kurt: ¿Qué te pasa?

Adam: Llevamos saliendo

Kurt: Dos meses, ¿y?

Adam: Discúlpame

Kurt: No te quieras volver a pasar de listo, buenas noches

Adam: Buenas Noches

Kurt entró al edificio y subió a su departamento, se dejó caer en el sillón,

Kurt: Me tendré que conformar con el sapo

Se fue a su cuarto, se cambió, se puso un pantalón de pijama con una figura de un dibujo animado, el de esa noche era Bugs Bunny y no olvidaría que fue con ese que vivió algo, estaba acostado cuando tocaron a la puerta, pensó que podría ser Jeff que olvidó sus llaves, su amigo era muy despistado y en el semestre perdió repetidas veces el juego de llaves.

Se levantó sin muchas ganas,

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Adam: Soy yo

Kurt: ¿Qué necesitas?

Adam: Déjame usar tu baño

Algo le decía que no abriera esa puerta, porque se arrepentiría, pero lo hizo,

Kurt: Pasa, sabes donde está, cuando termines te vas, yo me voy a acostar

Adam: Si, gracias

Kurt se fue a acostar a su cuarto, escuchó que Adam entró al baño, no había cerrado por completo su puerta, se puso a pensar en lo que lo atormentaba esa noche, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama, abrió los ojos,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Adam: Hacerte hombre

Adam lo había besado, iba completamente desnudo, su mano comenzaba a acariciarlo por el interior de su pierna,

Kurt: Déjame

Adam: Somos novios, no tiene nada de malo

Kurt: No quiero hacerlo contigo

Adam: Flojito y cooperando

Kurt: Tonto, suéltame

Le dio una cachetada,

Adam: ¿Te gusta agresivo?

Kurt: No

El tipo se puso encima de Kurt, y se comenzó a frotar,

Adam: Vas a hacer mi hombre esta noche

Kurt: No quiero hacerlo así

Adam: Verás que lo disfrutarás

Le iba a dar otra cachetada, golpearlo o hacer algo, no quería tener relaciones con él, pero recordó que le había dicho si le gustaba agresivo, era su primera vez y no quería quedar traumado,

Kurt: Vamos a hacerlo

Adam: Así me gusta

Kurt: Pero no me vayas a lastimar, ¿traes preservativo?

Adam: Claro

Su primera vez resultó bastante mala, el tipo lo besó y lo acarició un poco, se puso el preservativo, adentro en él, podía sentir sus movimientos, solo cerro los ojos, si eso era tener relaciones, definitivamente era un asco. No había pasado mucho cuando escuchó que él hizo un sonido, supuso que ya había terminado, Adam se quitó de encima de Kurt,

Kurt: ¿Ya?

Adam: ¿Te gustó?

Kurt nada más se levantó y se fue a dar un baño, cuando lo hacía se repetía, esperemos que el príncipe le haya dado una mejor noche a su esposo, porque este sapo no me la dio a mí.

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: Fin de la historia, esa fue mi fatídica, horrible, nada romántica y poco reconfortante primera vez, no sentí nada

Blaine: El malo en la cama era él

Kurt: Ahora lo sé

Blaine: ¿Por qué te casaste con él?, digo después de esa primera vez

Kurt: Había sido el primero, así que después de dos años cuando me entregó el anillo, me había hecho a la idea que me tenía que quedar con el sapo

Blaine: A los dos años, justo cuando a mi me empezaron a engañar

Kurt: Casualidad tal vez, yo sabía que tu matrimonio iba muy bien, que eras muy feliz y yo seguía con el sapo

Blaine se rió,

Blaine: ¿Ya no sigues con el sapo?

Kurt: Gracias a Dios no

Blaine: Pero es que, aunque fue el primero, no tenías que casarte con él

Kurt: No era tan malo, tenía una que otra cualidad, cuando me dijo lo de no casarse por la iglesia lo acepté y ahora caigo que lo hice porque realmente muy entusiasmado no estaba. Cuando nos casamos me comenzó a tratar bien dentro de lo que cabe, sobretodo cuando íbamos a la hacienda, obvio que quería quedar muy bien con mi tío, en fin, transcurrió el primer año, sin mayor pena, ni gloria

Blaine: Hubiera jurado por la forma que sufrías que lo amabas mucho

Kurt: Después de dos años de hacerme a la idea que ese era mi sapo, no me quedaba de otra, pues había que amarlo, en fin, después del primer año, me entró a mí el gusanito de querer tener un hijo, nos hicimos los exámenes, con los resultados comenzó el derrumbe

Blaine: Esa noche que me contaste

Kurt: Creyó que se iba a encontrar al mismo universitario tonto que no lo golpeó, gritó o hizo algo para impedir que hiciera lo que quisiera, no me dio miedo enfrentarme a él, si hace años cedí para que no me lastimara y quedara traumado, siendo un hombre maduro, cuando comenzó a ser agresivo

Blaine: Te defendiste

Kurt: Le pedí por las buenas que no lo hiciera, me estaba haciendo sentir como si me fuera a violar o algo así

Blaine: Pero no te lastimó

Kurt: Esa vez si lo pude quitar de encima, cosa que no hice años atrás, en fin, luego me fui de viaje como te dije, pensé muchas cosas, si era mi sapo pues ni hablar, traté de arreglar las cosas, me rechazó, obviamente me hizo sentir mal como hombre, no era que disfrutara al estar con él mucho, pero ya me había acostumbrado que así era y las cosas siguieron yo tratando de arreglar lo que no tenía arreglo, hasta que lo descubrí en la cama con otro

Blaine: Al príncipe le tocó un sapo también

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Pero a ese sapo le fue muy bien

Blaine: Bueno, ya que los príncipes se encontraron después de años, ¿podrían ser felices?

Kurt: Estaría bien

Blaine: ¿Puedo hacer al príncipe feliz?

Kurt: Si

Blaine lo besó, cuando lo iba a empezar acariciar, sonó el teléfono,

Blaine: Que inoportunos

Kurt: Deja que suene

Blaine: ¿Si es algo importante?

Kurt: Pero el príncipe azul debe hacer feliz a su príncipe en la noche

Blaine: Te lo prometo

Kurt contestó,

Kurt: Bueno

Marley: Buenos días licenciado, disculpe que lo moleste, pero es urgente que venga a la oficina

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

Marley: Hay un problema con una noticia que se publicó en el site de la empresa

Kurt: ¿Qué noticia?

Marley: Supuestamente Empresas Coeur apoyaría a una asociación llamada Inspiron, la cual no tiene buena reputación

Kurt: ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

Marley: Apareció en la página

Kurt: La página la supervisa la agencia, ¿qué diablos pasó?

Marley: No sé mucho licenciado, solo que hay varios periodistas, hablaron algunos miembros del consejo, se supone que ninguna donación se autoriza hasta que se hace una investigación y es aprobada por el consejo en pleno

Kurt: Desde luego, localízame a Thad y dile que lo quiero en la oficina en dos horas, eso me tardaré en llegar más o menos

Marley: ¿Si me dice que no puede venir¡

Kurt: Que pueda, eso le dices

Marley: Si licenciado

Kurt: Nos vemos en dos horas

Kurt colgó,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Publicaron una noticia que puede dañar la imagen de la empresa, afortunadamente todavía no cotizamos en bolsa, sino nos hubiera podido afectar, tengo que ir a la empresa

Blaine: Pues vamos, yo te acompaño

Kurt: Gracias

A las dos horas estaban en la empresa, Kurt iba molesto, bajo ninguna circunstancia se debió publicar algo así, todas las notas debían ir firmadas por Kurt y esa no la había firmado. En la oficina ya estaba Thad, ni buenos días le dijo,

Thad: Buenos

Kurt: ¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa nota?

Thad: Me llegó por mail

Kurt: ¿Un mail?

Thad: Lo recibí ayer en la noche de carácter urgente

Kurt: Yo no mande ningún mail

Thad: Llegó y

Kurt: A ver, enséñame el dichoso mail

Thad le dio el mail,

Thad: Aquí está

Kurt: Esto no tiene ni sello, ni mi firma, ¿cómo diablos lo publicaste?

Thad: Es que pensé

Kurt: No andes pensando, ¿sabes el problema que acabas de causar?

Thad: Yo

Kurt: Obvio que no

Presionó su conmutador,

Thad: Pues llego por el correo que

Kurt: Marley ven enseguida por favor

Blaine nada más se quedó observando todo lo que hacía y decía Kurt, con tanta seguridad, ni un momento dudó, con un aplomo, de verdad que era hermoso, muy inteligente, quién no admiraría un hombre así y moriría por estar con él.

Marley: Si licenciado

Kurt: Por favor, pide que acondicionen el salón de juntas de consejo para dar una rueda de prensa, Blaine la voy a dirigir yo

Blaine: Si, por mí no hay problema

Kurt: Hasta el jueves que se revoque lo de la cesión que habías mandado, solo soy presidente yo

Blaine: Adelante

Kurt: Gracias, Marley por favor prepara memorándums oficiales para mandar a las agencias noticiosas, con copia de esto y obviamente la forma que usamos nosotros para los documentos oficiales

Marley: En el memorándum

Kurt: Di que la Agencia que maneja nuestra imagen y site le llegó esta noticia por mail, la cual no corroboraron con la oficina de relaciones públicas de la empresa y explica el proceso para autorizar una institución para que reciba algún donativo por parte de Coeur, ¿qué más? pues que siempre Coeur se ha caracterizado por ser una empresa íntegra y honesta y anexa una lista de las asociaciones que apoyamos

Marley: ¿Algo más?

Kurt: Saludos y toda la formalidad, comunícame con los que manejan el site quiero hablar directamente con ellos

Thad: Eso es mí

Kurt: Tu trabajo el cual no supiste hacerlo, has lo que te pedí Marley

Marley: Si licenciado

Kurt habló con los del site, quitó a la Agencia como responsable de administrarle la información, de ahora en adelante se manejaría directamente con la oficina de Relaciones Públicas, que estaba a cargo de Kurt. Terminando de hablar, fue a la sala de juntas, tuvo la rueda de prensa, Blaine estaba fascinado al verlo como se desenvolvía, contestaba las preguntas, guardaba la calma, con las preguntas ásperas de los reporteros, el caos quedó controlado después de las tres de la tarde, regresaron a su oficina,

Kurt: Al fin

Blaine: Yo me quedo con este príncipe

Kurt se rió y lo abrazó, en eso entró Marley,

Marley: Disculpe Licenciado

Kurt: No hay problema ¿qué pasa?

Marley: Pedí algo para que usted y el señor comieran, ¿se los traigo?

Kurt: Si por favor y habla con los del site, para que monitoreen lo que se publique y todo lo que se hable, mañana quiero que me manden un resumen noticioso

Marley: Si licenciado

Marley entró con la comida, cuando iba a salir,

Kurt: Muchas gracias por todo

Marley: No licenciado, yo solo seguí órdenes, el que solucionó todo aquí fue usted

Kurt: Fue todo el equipo y vas incluida tú

Marley: Muchas gracias licenciado

Kurt: Por favor, trata de localizarme a Sebastián, sino lo logras, mándale un mail explicándole la situación y le dices que exijo que otra persona se encargue de la cuenta

Marley: Si licenciado

Cuando salió Marley, se sentaron en la sala a comer,

Blaine: Alimento por fin

Kurt: Fue una jornada larga

Blaine: Mucho, empezó bastante desastrosa desde la mañana

Kurt: Tienes algo inflamado

Blaine: No mucho

Kurt: Este día si nos pasó de todo

Blaine: Y eso que vamos a la mitad de él

Kurt: Cierto, todavía nos hace falta el resto

Blaine: Recibí un mensaje de Wes

Kurt: Supongo por lo que desató Thad

Blaine: Si, no le pude explicar mucho por teléfono

Kurt: A ver si no afecta al restaurante

Blaine: No creo cariño, son cosas separadas, solo me pidió que si le podía explicar todo con calma, por si le llegaban a preguntar algo

Kurt: Yo voy a ver algunas cosas aquí, no sé si quieras ir a ver a Wes

Blaine: Bueno, terminamos de comer y lo voy a ver, me fascinas

Kurt: ¿Si?

Blaine: Me tenías embobado al verte como manejabas todo

Comieron tranquilos, cuando Blaine se iba a ver a Wes,

Kurt: ¿No te molestó que tomara el mando y ordenara todo para arreglar la situación?

Blaine: Te digo que me tenías atónito, yo me quedo con este príncipe, eres maravilloso

Kurt: Gracias, ¿te quedas con este príncipe?

Blaine: Si y mil veces sí, ¿le príncipe llegará muy cansado a casa?

Kurt: No creo, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque quiero hacerle algo especial

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Ya lo verás, ¿te puedo mandar algo y te lo pones?

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine: Y vengo por ti, de acuerdo

Kurt: Ok, te vas con cuidado

Blaine: Si

Blaine lo besó y se fue,

Kurt: Que será lo especial que me quiere preparar, bueno sigamos controlando el caos

Blaine fue al restaurante,

Wes: Hola amigo, ¿cómo está todo?

Blaine: Mi brillante novio arregló todo en unas cuantas horas

Wes: Vi una entrevista que le hicieron, mis respetos

Blaine: Dime si no es fascinante

Wes: Si, ¿qué te pasó en la cara?

Blaine: Me peleé con Adam

Wes: ¿Y ese quién es?

Blaine: El exmarido de Kurt

Wes: ¿Por qué te peleaste?

Blaine: Porque el imbécil ese ya vio lo que perdió, pero Kurt es mi novio

Wes: Así que te agarraste a golpes

Blaine: Lo ofendió en plena calle, no lo iba a permitir

Wes: ¿Cómo lo tomó Kurt?

Blaine: Mi príncipe, le gustó que lo defendiera

Wes: ¿Príncipe?

Blaine: Es una larga historia, ¿está ocupado la sección especial?

Wes: ¿El pequeño salón?

Blaine: Sí, ¿está reservado para esta noche?

Wes: No, está libre, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque quiero una cena muy especial con mi novio

Wes: ¿Por la forma tan brillante que manejó todo?

Blaine: Si, pero también por algo más

Wes: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Porque quiero prepararle una noche especial

Wes: No hago más preguntas, arreglo el lugar muy romántico

Blaine: Si por favor, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer varias cosas

Wes: Adelante, ¿estás enamorado?

Blaine: Completamente

A eso de las siete,

Marley: Licenciado, ¿se puede?

Kurt: Adelante, ¿pasa algo?

Marley: Le trajeron este paquete

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Marley: El señor Blaine, me dijo que se lo diera a esta hora

Kurt: Gracias Marley

Marley: Licenciado, ¿me puedo retirar? es que tengo que llevar a mi hijo a clase de natación, no hay ningún pendiente ya, mi marido tuvo que quedarse en su trabajo y

Kurt: Claro que si, adelante puedes irte

Marley: Muchas gracias

Kurt: De nada, otros días te quedas más tiempo del que debes,

Marley: Bueno con permiso licenciado, que pase buena noche

Kurt: Gracias

Cuando salió Marley, abrió el paquete,

Kurt: Un smoking

Blaine le había mandado un smoking, muy bonito, sacó la nota que venía en la caja,

Kurt: ¿El príncipe podría aceptar cenar con su príncipe azul?

Volteó la tarjeta,

Kurt: ¿Podría hacerlo el príncipe azul feliz?, estoy afuera de la oficina

Kurt se rió, entró al baño que estaba dentro de su oficina, se puso el smoking, cuando salió,

Blaine: Que hermoso hombre

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Me aceptas estas humildes flores casi de hermosas como el príncipe?

Kurt: Si

Las tomó eran unas rosas rojas hermosas, Blaine puso su brazo para que se tomara de él,

Blaine: ¿Listo para ir a cenar?

Kurt: Más que listo, ¿a dónde vamos?

Blaine: A un lugar especial, ¿mi príncipe está muy cansado?

Kurt: No, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque le preparé una velada muy especial para él

Kurt: Cariño, ¿a qué se debe la velada?

Blaine: A que eres un hombre fascinante, el cual admiro mucho, quiero festejar con él la dicha de estar juntos y la forma en que arregló hoy todo

Kurt: Muchas gracias cariño, ¿no te molestó que de alguna manera te

Blaine: Tú eres el experto en esto, puedo presumir que tengo como novio a un hombre hermoso, inteligente y exitoso

Kurt: Te adoro

Blaine: Y yo a ti, quiero que esta noche sea muy especial

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque el príncipe azul quiere compensar al príncipe los años que tardó en llegar

Kurt sonrió, Blaine le había preparado algo muy especial….

* * *

Hasta mañana =)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Blaine: ¿Quieres imaginar que esta noche es tu primera vez?

Kurt: Si cariño


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Llegaron al restaurante, Wes venía de dejar a unos comensales,

Wes: El hombre éxito nos hace el honor de venir a cenar con nosotros

Kurt: Te estás burlando

Wes: Solo digo lo que es cierto, cuando haya crisis esperemos que no ocurra verdad, te llamaremos a ti, mis respetos

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Verdad que tengo un novio fascinante?

Wes: Con todo respeto si, muy bello e inteligente

Blaine: ¿Está todo listo?

Wes: Si

Kurt: ¿Qué está listo?

Blaine: Algo especial para ti

Wes: Disfruten su velada

Kurt: Gracias por los cumplidos y por la cena que estará deliciosa como siempre

Wes: ¿Qué te tomas?

Kurt: Veremos que vamos a tomar

Blaine: Con permiso

Wes: Propio

Fueron al pequeño salón, que solo tenía una mesa para dos personas en el centro, había velas dentro de unas peceras de cristal con agua por todo el contorno del salón,

Kurt: Que hermoso

Blaine: A la atmósfera le falta algo

De afuera se comenzó a escuchar música de piano,

Kurt: La música

Blaine: La pedí muy romántica para nosotros dos

Kurt: Gracias cariño, no tenías que hacer todo esto

Blaine: Si, ¿quieres bailar un poco antes de sentarnos?

Kurt: Si cariño

Lo tomó delicadamente de la cintura,

Blaine: ¿Me permites esta pieza?

Kurt: Las que quieras

Se pusieron a bailar, la música era muy lenta, Kurt se sentía que flotaba, entre la forma que lo había defendido en la mañana, el oír que lo amaba aunque todavía se preguntaba si era producto de la situación y la forma en que le había dicho que lo admiraba con lo que resolvió en la mañana,

Blaine: ¿Mi príncipe ya tiene hambre?

Kurt: Si, un poco

Blaine: Permítame

Se acercaron a la mesa, Blaine sacó la silla, Kurt se sentó, no había visto que en un extremo del salón había una mesa, Blaine se dirigió allá y trajo dos platos con ensalada,

Kurt: Se ve delicioso, gracias

Blaine: Espero que lo esté, yo lo preparé aquí con la supervisión de mi amigo

Kurt: ¿Cocinaste?

Blaine: Si, con una pequeña ayuda del chef, pero si

Kurt: Vas a conquistar a mi estómago

Blaine: Te quiero conquistar, pero el corazón

Kurt: Yo también quiero conquistar lo mismo

Se dieron un pequeño beso, estuvieron en el restaurante hasta las once de la noche, cuando llegaron a su casa, Blaine se bajó y abrió la puerta, metió el auto, estando adentro le abrió y le dio la mano para que Kurt bajara,

Kurt: Me la pasé muy bien

Blaine: Espero que sigas pasándola bien

Kurt: ¿Hay más?

Blaine: Si

Blaine metió la llave para abrir la puerta que daba al interior de la casa,

Kurt: No te voy a dejar ir

Blaine: Más te vale, ahora cierra los ojos por favor unos segundos

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque tengo que entrar a hacer algo

Kurt: Está bien

Kurt cerró los ojos,

Blaine: No vayas a hacer trampa

Kurt: Tengo los ojos cerrados

Unos segundos después,

Blaine: Ahora sí, puedes abrirlos

Cuando abrió los ojos, en cada escalón de la escalera había una pequeña vela en una pecera, igual que en el salón,

Kurt: Cariño, esto

Blaine lo tomó de las manos,

Blaine: ¿Podrías permitirle al príncipe azul borrar esa noche de copas y reemplazarla por esta?

Kurt: Por eso no hubo vino

Blaine: Si, porque quiero que esta primera vez entre el príncipe azul y el príncipe, estén los dos en sus cinco sentidos

Kurt: Quiero remplazarla

Lo cargó y subieron, del cuarto se escuchaba que salía música clásica, también había velas dentro de él y algunos arreglos de flores, unos inciensos prendidos que daban un olor tan rico a la habitación, lo bajó delicadamente una vez que estuvieron dentro y lo besó,

Kurt fue al baño, se quitó el smoking que llevaba, se puso un poco de perfume, cerró los ojos, y se dijo para sí,

Kurt: Así debió ser mi primera vez ¿y por qué esta no puede serlo? voy a reemplazar ese mal recuerdo de una noche de copas, por la noche que estoy viviendo, la cena, la forma que me miraba, sus besos, esto si merece la pena recordarlo

Blaine afuera se había quitado su ropa, solo se quedó con sus boxers, bajó un poco el volumen de la música, Kurt salió del baño, respiró profundo, quería borrar ese mal recuerdo que había vivido al igual que los dos años con Adam, Blaine volteó y se acercó a Kurt, lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Quieres imaginar que esta noche es tu primera vez?

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine: ¿Borramos ese mal recuerdo de una noche de copas?

Kurt: Esta es mi primera vez

Blaine lo besó muy lento, saboreando como sus labios vibraban al sentir los de él,

Blaine: Quisiera que cada cosa de esta noche sea mágica y especial para ti

Kurt: Lo es contigo

Blaine: ¿Tienes miedo?

Kurt: No, sé que me harás muy feliz

Blaine: ¿Podré hacer feliz al príncipe?

Kurt: Siempre lo logras

Blaine fue besándolo por el cuello, bajando, volvió a subir un poco con sus besos, Kurt podía sentir como sus latidos se iban acelerando,

Blaine: ¿Puedo quitarle su ropa interior al príncipe?

Kurt: Si ¿y el príncipe puede hacer lo mismo con los boxers del príncipe azul?

Blaine: Si

Lentamente se despojaron de la prenda que llevaban ambos, Blaine lo tomó por la cintura para seguir recorriendo su cuerpo con besos y caricias, era tal vez la música o la conexión que tenían, pero cada caricia que se hacían uno al otro parecía estar pensada, acordada, lo cual no era así, los dos naturalmente estaban dejando que algo más como decían, al no atreverse a decir que se amaban los guiara,

Kurt: Estoy disfrutando mi noche

Blaine: ¿Quieres seguir disfrutándola?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Yo quiero que sea todo para ti

Kurt: ¿Para mí?

Blaine: Si

Lo tomó de la mano, ambos se sentaron en la cama, para seguir, Blaine posó lentamente sus manos sobre Kurt, y las manos del castaño también buscaron el cuerpo del moreno,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿puedo bajar más?

Kurt: Si, ¿yo te puedo acariciar así?

Blaine: Si, ¿y yo así?

Kurt: Si, y

Blaine: También, ¿y de esta forma?

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: ¿Te agrada?

Kurt: Mucho

Con trabajos podía responderle, sentía sus palpitaciones, estaban muy aceleradas, sentía que su respiración aumentaba y hasta a veces le faltaba,

Blaine: ¿Puedo hacerte el amor?

Kurt: Si

Kurt se recostó, Blaine lo hizo a un lado de él, lo observó por un segundo, Kurt le sonrió,

Blaine: Eres hermoso, gracias por dejarme estar contigo

Se inclinó delicadamente para darle un beso muy profundo en la boca, las manos de Blaine exploraba cada centímetro de la piel de Kurt, las manos del castaño también se movían por el cuerpo de él, ambos estaban sintiendo como el calor en sus cuerpos iba aumentando,

Kurt: Esta noche

Le quería decir tantas cosas, pero no podía, toda una serie de sensaciones lo recorrían por todo su cuerpo, al igual que a él,

Blaine: ¿Te está gustando?

Kurt: Si, ¿y a ti?

Blaine: También, dime si lo que hago está bien

Kurt: Si, muy bien

Kurt era consciente de como ese hombre le estaba regalando la noche que debió tener hace años, pensó en lo afortunado que fue su esposo por tenerlo con él si había sido su primera vez; realmente no se equivocó el príncipe azul debió regalarle una noche única no como la que le tocó vivir a él, alejó eso de su pensamiento, esa era su primera vez, así la guardaría, la otra había sido un mal sueño,

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Estás gozando?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Puedo?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Necesitas que use preservativo?

Kurt: No

De verdad que Blaine estaba decidido a que esa noche de copas pasara a la historia, se acomodó muy lentamente con Kurt, el castaño cerró por un segundo sus ojos,

Blaine: ¿Voy bien?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: No cierres tus ojos

Kurt: Umm

Blaine: No cierres los ojos, ¿quieres que lo haga?

Kurt: Si cariño, me muero porque me hagas el amor

Blaine: No los cierres, quiero hacer feliz al príncipe

Kurt: Y él quiere que lo hagas feliz, ¿por qué no quieres que los cierre?

Blaine: Porque quiero verme reflejados en ellos

Kurt: No lo haré, tú tampoco los cierres

Blaine: Dime, ¿cómo te hago el amor?

Kurt: Muy lento

Blaine: ¿Despacio?

Kurt: Si, tierno y apasionado como lo haces siempre

Blaine: Lo haré como tú me digas y quieras

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Esta noche es para ti

Kurt: Para los dos

Se acopló completamente con Kurt, poco a poco fue haciendo algunos movimientos, que incrementaron el calor en ambos, Kurt no podía dejar de explorar con sus manos, de sentir que la pesadilla de su primera vez era historia,

Blaine: ¿Lo estás disfrutando?

Kurt: Mucho, ¿tú…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, estaba demasiado excitado para hablar, si desde la primera noche que estuvieron juntos lo había conducido a algo que no podía explicar, en esa noche estaba haciéndolo a algo mucho mayor, tal vez porque al oírlo decir en la mañana que lo amaba, dejó de sentir que era solo sexo, para convertirse en amor.

Blaine: ¿Me sientes?

Kurt: Si lo hago, ¿tú?

Blaine: También

De verdad que aunque quería hablar el aire le faltaba, lo besó, Blaine comenzó a hacer movimientos un poco más rápidos, Kurt tuvo algo que solo había tenido con él por primera vez desde la noche que habían estado juntos en la hacienda, cerró los ojos por el impulso que sintió,

Blaine: No los cierres

Kurt: Bésame

Blaine: ¿Así?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Te estoy

Kurt: Me estás

Ninguno de los dos podía completar lo que quería decir, se estaban regalando otra noche única, como cada que pasaban, pero Blaine buscaba que fuera única para Kurt,

Kurt: Eres sensacional

Blaine: Tú lo eres, ¿quieres que siga?

Kurt: Por nada del mundo pares

Blaine le sonrió, los dos se fundieron en un beso de complicidad, qué diferencia estaba experimentando Kurt, aquella fatídica noche como le llamaba a su primera vez, solo estuvo acostado dejando que Adam lo hiciera, Kurt ni si quiera lo acarició, ahora no, ambos se movían a un ritmo cadencioso, recorrer la piel de Blaine era grato, reconfortante, las caricias y los besos, todo,

Blaine: Mis caricias

Kurt: No las dejes de hacer

Blaine: Mis besos

Kurt: Tampoco, mis besos y caricias

Blaine: Son como yo los quiero

Kurt: Todo lo que estamos haciendo también

La velocidad de los movimientos de Blaine los aumentó un poco más, pero realmente era algo que estaban haciendo los dos, Kurt no era un espectador de lo que estaba sucediendo, era participe de cada acción y reacción que experimentaban los dos, Blaine se detuvo un momento, lo besó, estaban unidos, fusionados en uno,

Blaine: Quiero prolongarlo más

Kurt: Hacer el amor contigo, es realmente hacerlo

Blaine lo besó, volvió a sentir como todo se estremecía, sintió como Blaine salió de él por unos instantes,

Blaine: Quiero más, ¿y tú?

Solo asintió con la mirada, porque la adrenalina que sentía era muy fuerte, otra vez Blaine se acomodó para volver a estar

Blaine: Somos uno

Kurt: Umm

No pudo contestarle más, Blaine había empezado de nuevo ese ritmo cadencioso de movimientos que le estaban fascinando a Kurt, otra corriente lo atacó provocando que gritara,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿te lastimé?

Blaine lo vio a los ojos, no podía contestarle solo lo besó,

Kurt: Solo estoy sintiendo un placer incontrolable

Blaine: El mismo que estoy sintiendo yo

Si a parte de su esposo había estado con alguien más, antes de estar con él, le habían dado algo que Kurt estaba amando, aumentaba y disminuía los movimientos, de verdad que quería alargar ese momento para Kurt, con todo lo que estaban ambos experimentando, aún no culminaba, el placer de Kurt era inmenso al igual que el de él, la prolongación era sublime, los dos comenzaron a emitir sonidos, el ritmo de ambos aumentaba vertiginosamente, Kurt lo veía a los ojos, en ellos podía ver amor, pasión, la forma que estaba disfrutando él, Blaine al verse en los ojos de Kurt también podía constatar que estaba siendo un momento de ambos.

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Si

No pudo contenerse más esas ganas de preguntárselo, el cuidado que estaba poniendo para hacerlo sentir, vibrar,

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Los dos sintieron el calor aumentar al máximo, Blaine no había dejado de regalarle caricias y besos, Kurt lo besó,

Kurt: Te

Ambos estaban llegando al clímax,

Blaine: No puedo más

Los brazos de Blaine lo levantaron un poco, cobijándolo en un abrazo con todo su cuerpo, Kurt aferró sus manos a la espalda de Blaine, el moreno aumentó completamente la velocidad, Kurt también se movió junto con él, era el clímax de ambos, los dos estaban al tope de su éxtasis, Blaine lo estaba besando en el cuello, pero al sentir que llegaba al final, buscó sus ojos, los dos se miraron,

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Te amo

Se fundieron en un beso, del que se alcanzó a oír que salía unos sonidos de ambos, habían llegado al clímax completo, lentamente se recostaron, los dos tenían la respiración muy agitada, sus cuerpos estaban sudando, Blaine se retiró de Kurt poco a poco, dándole antes un beso, se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó, Kurt se volteó para verlo a los ojos,

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: A ti, fue sublime

Kurt: Tú lo hiciste así, gracias por pensar en mí

A Kurt se le salieron unas lágrimas,

Blaine: Sin lágrimas, ¿lo disfrutaste?

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: ¿Fue como hubieras soñado?

Kurt: Mucho mejor,

Blaine: Disculpa que el príncipe azul haya llegado unos años tarde

Kurt: Valió la pena,¿

Blaine lo besó, ambos cerraron sus ojos, y durmieron abrazados, estaban exhaustos, extasiados por lo que habían disfrutado juntos. Al otro día cuando se despertó no lo sintió,

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine: Voy

Kurt se había sentado en la cama, recordando todo lo que había vivido y sentido, estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchó unos pasos, abrió sus ojos, Blaine iba entrando con una bandeja con el desayuno,

Kurt: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció mi príncipe?

Kurt: Feliz

Blaine: Te traje el desayuno

Puso la bandeja en la cama y se sentó con cuidado para no voltear las cosas, lo besó,

Kurt: Que lindo eres

Blaine: Solo me pongo a la altura

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: A la altura de lo que mereces

Lo volvió a besar, realmente no se equivocó Kurt cuando pensaba que era un príncipe azul, aún sin conocerlo,

Kurt: Realmente eres un príncipe azul

Blaine: Soy un hombre de carne y huesos, con sus errores, tal vez sus virtudes, pero que te quiere hacer muy feliz

Kurt: Yo también soy de carne y huesos, con sus errores, tal vez sus virtudes, el cual con la forma que me

Kurt dudó un poco en lo que iba a decir,

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: Se puede decir la forma que me amaste anoche

Blaine: Si claro

Blaine lo besó,

Kurt: Bueno, mataste sus miedos, sus traumas y todo lo que había dejado su relación anterior, tenías razón

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: Que estando cerquita haces limpieza a diario y ayer hiciste limpieza por completo

Blaine: Eso quiere decir

Kurt: ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿Desde cuándo podremos vivir juntos?

Blaine: ¿Va en serio?

Kurt: Muy en serio, si lo quieres, claro

Blaine: Desde luego que lo quiero, por ahí del jueves de la semana que entra, ¿te parece?

Kurt: ¿El jueves?

Blaine: Hay junta de consejo

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: El fin de semana vamos a la hacienda

Kurt: Si claro, invitamos a Shuester y a mi tía

Blaine: Puedo invitar a Wes y a su esposa

Kurt: Claro y yo a mis amigos

Blaine: Por supuesto

Se besaron,

Kurt: Estábamos en lo de vivir juntos

Blaine: Bueno me quedo de lunes a miércoles para ver cómo manejar las cosas

Kurt: ¿Vas a venirte tú a la ciudad?

Blaine: La hacienda trabaja bien sola, podemos ir los fines de semana

Kurt: Me agrada la idea

Blaine: ¿Entonces me traigo mis cosas el jueves?

Kurt: Si, me gustaría que viviéramos juntos

Blaine: Avanzamos

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: ¿Qué tal el desayuno?

Kurt: Muy rico

Blaine: Bueno príncipe, te quisiera tener todo el día para mí

Kurt: Tengo que ir a trabajar

Blaine: Lo sé, yo iré a ver algo de las cuentas con Wes

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Voy a bajar la bandeja, ¿me esperas aquí acostadito?

Kurt: Te espero para que nos bañemos

Blaine: Te preparé algo más

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Lo verás

Blaine bajó con la bandeja, lavó lo que habían ensuciado, como tardó,

Kurt: No los hubieras lavado

Blaine: Te dije que me esperaras en la cama

Kurt: Ya me regreso

Blaine: Te voy a atrapar

Kurt: A ver si es cierto

Kurt se rió y corrió, Blaine salió tras él, lo alcanzó terminando de subir las escaleras,

Blaine: Te tengo

Kurt: Eres tan lindo

Lo besó, de ese día en adelante haría caso omiso a sus miedos, no podía vivir sin él, ahora que tenía en su vida al príncipe azul, no quería dejarlo ir,

Blaine: ¿Seguimos?

Kurt: ¡Más!

Blaine: Te preparé un rico baño en el jacuzzi para los dos, a falta de tina

Lo cargó,

Kurt: Voy caminando

Blaine: Yo te llevo

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Gracias por llegar a mi vida

Blaine: Aunque algo después, al príncipe azul le dieron mal el mapa, pero llegó

Los dos se rieron,

Kurt: Creo que al príncipe también le dieron mal las instrucciones, yo también llegué después

Blaine: Tal vez fue cuando debimos

Kurt: Si cariño

Fueron al baño, el jacuzzi estaba preparado, se desvistieron y entraron en él,

Kurt: Así debió ser mi primera vez

Blaine: Esa bestia que no se cruce delante de mí, porque

Kurt: Cariño no vale la pena, tú ayer me regalaste la noche que ese cobarde me robó

Blaine: Yo le dije que si habías estado con él, era porque seguramente lo amabas

Kurt: Estuve con él como dijo por unas palabras, pero ni siquiera palabras de amor, no quería que me maltratara y

Blaine: Ayer yo

Kurt: Lograste que corroborara lo que imaginé la noche que te casaste, tu esposo debió ser muy feliz contigo

Blaine: No creo que tanto, se buscó a un amante

Kurt: Cariño todavía

Blaine: Para mi anoche aunque quería hacer todo para que tú lo disfrutaras, para mí fue extraordinario

Kurt: Fue una noche para los dos, desde que estoy contigo, soy partícipe de cada cosa al hacer el amor y no solo un espectador

Blaine: Es mejor cuando participan las dos partes

Kurt: Kilométricamente mejor

Los dos suspiraron y se pusieron a reír, estaban más unidos de lo que se imaginaban siquiera, compartirían pronto mucho más que el algo más,

Blaine: Hay que apurarnos

Kurt: Si no fuera por el problema de ayer, me quedaba a tu lado todo el día

Blaine: Yo también tengo que ir a ver lo del restaurante, mi amigo es excelente chef, pero las finanzas no son su fuerte

Kurt: Hay que darle una manito

Blaine: Ya que me vendré a vivir contigo, estaré en el restaurante administrándolo

Kurt: ¿No estarás en la empresa?

Blaine: Parte y parte, así no nos cansamos de vernos

Kurt: Yo no me canso de ti, pero si es lo mejor

Blaine: Además con lo brillante que eres, no me necesitas

Kurt: Ayer lo pregunté, ¿pero no te molestó?

Blaine: ¿Qué me pudo haber molestado?

Kurt: Después sentí que te aislé un poco, tomé el control y ni te pregunté nada

Blaine: Para nada, me gusta ver cómo eres en esa faceta de tu vida y te admiro cada día más

Kurt: Yo también te admiro mucho, ¿también sientes algo más?

Blaine: Si, y tú, ¿sientes algo más?

Kurt: Si

Se besaron, aunque anoche o casi en la madrugada se habían dicho que se amaban, los dos estaban en un éxtasis total, así que cada uno dudaba que lo que dijo el otro hubiera sido real, pero de que estaban en el camino, eso era más que evidente.

El día resultó bastante normal, la crisis se había controlado a la perfección a eso de las once recibió una grata visita,

Kurt: Adelante

Marley: Licenciado lo buscan

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Marley: Su amigo Jeff

Kurt: Hazlo pasar, ¿no has localizado a Sebastián?

Marley: No licenciado, le mandé el mail

Kurt: Pero no ha contestado, me tendré que echar un round con él, pasa a mi amigo

Marley: Si Licenciado

Entró Jeff, se sentaron en la sala,

Kurt: ¿Y el bebé?

Jeff: En casa con mi mamá

Kurt: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Jeff: La curiosidad de ver como estabas

Kurt: Ayer hicieron inmensamente feliz al príncipe

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Es una larga historia

Jeff: ¿Estás ocupado?

Kurt: No

Jeff: ¿Podemos platicar?

Kurt: Si

Jeff: Se armó en grande con lo de la noticia que publicaron en el site

Kurt: Eso fue después

Jeff: ¿Hay más?

Kurt: Digo eso a nivel profesional, pero personalmente el día estuvo lleno de muchas cosas

Jeff: ¿Qué cosas?

Kurt: A Adam se le ocurrió irme a buscar

Jeff: Otra vez, no entiende el puto, perdón

Kurt: Espero que con la paliza que le dio Blaine no le den ganas de regresar

Jeff: ¿Se pelearon?

Kurt: Más bien lo golpeó mi novio, porque Adam ni las manos metió

Jeff: ¿Estuvo feo?

Kurt: La pelea no tanto, lo que se dijeron antes algo

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt le narró la discusión que habían tenido,

Kurt: ¿Qué opinas?

Jeff: Con razón lo golpeó, hasta que alguien lo puso en su lugar

Kurt: Después de eso me desmayé

Jeff: Te está dando mucho eso de desmayarte, ¿no te parece?

Kurt: Algo, pero bueno, me llevó a nuestra cama

Jeff: ¿Nuestra?

Kurt: Si nuestra, nos quedamos dormidos un rato, me abrazó tan rico

Jeff: Y tú con tus cosas, lo haces feliz

Kurt: Y él

Kurt suspiró,

Jeff: ¿Hasta dónde llegó el suspiro?

Kurt: Al restaurante, está ahí

Jeff: Sígueme platicando

Kurt: Verás, cuando despertamos, hablamos de lo sucedido, le agradecí la forma en que actuó y me defendió, de verdad es mi príncipe azul

Jeff: ¿Príncipe azul?

Kurt: ¿Te acuerdas que al muchacho de la foto para fastidiarme le decías el príncipe azul?

Jeff: ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Kurt: No te acuerdas

Jeff: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Te dije, mi amor platónico y Blaine son la misma persona

Jeff: El amor platónico era el príncipe azul, eso quiere decir…

Kurt: Que el amor platónico, el ahijado de mi tío, el príncipe azul y mi novio

Jeff: Son la misma persona

Kurt: Si

Jeff: Woah, hasta que por fin te rescató de la torre donde te tenía el ogro verde feo de Adam

Los dos se rieron,

Kurt: Es lo que le digo, llegó para salvarme heroicamente, como en los cuentos

Jeff: Los cuentos no tienen más que beso, lo otro no

Kurt: Es que es el vivieron felices

Jeff: Inteligente mi amigo

Kurt: Fíjate que ayer, con la estupidez de Thad, todo lo que tuve que hacer, me dijo que le fascinaba ver como tomaba el control de todo

Jeff: ¿No le molestaba?

Kurt: Para nada, que al contrario me admiraba, hizo algo tan lindo en la noche

Jeff: ¿Hizo más?

Kurt: Mucho más, me mandó un smoking y pidió que Wes arreglara el salón privado que hay en el restaurante

Jeff: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Para una cena romántica, incluso cocinó lo que cenamos

Jeff: Este si es príncipe azul de verdad

Kurt: En la noche que llegamos después de la cena

Jeff: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Borró mi terrible primera vez que tuve

Jeff: ¿Primera vez?

Kurt: Fue el día que te entregó el anillo Nick

Jeff: ¡Ese día!

Kurt: El bruto de Adam me llevó al departamento, cuando me despedí de él en el auto, al besarnos me manoseó, le di una cachetada y le dije que no se pasara de listo

Jeff: Yo pensé que habías tenido relaciones hasta que se casaron

Kurt: Las volvimos a tener después de esa noche efectivamente hasta que nos casamos

Jeff: ¿Por qué te entregaste a él esa noche?

Kurt: Así como entregarme no

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Se me pasaron las copas un poco, en fin estaba deprimido porque ese día se casaba Blaine

Jeff: Eso te traía así

Kurt: Se esfumaba toda posibilidad de que al conocerme lo flechara

Jeff: Amigo, ¿de verdad estabas enamorado de alguien que no conocías?

Kurt: Es que todo lo que sabía de él, además es muy guapo

Jeff: Eso que ni que lo digas, ¿te forzó?

Kurt: Bueno, yo le abrí por idiota la puerta, es que nunca imaginé que fuera a hacerme algo así

Jeff: ¿Abusó de ti?

Kurt: Según él me pidió que le prestara el baño, yo me fui a acostar, cuando sentí estaba sentado completamente desnudo en mi cama

Jeff: Maldito hijo de…

Kurt: Me besó y me comenzó a manosear, obviamente no me dejé, le di otra cachetada

Jeff: Si dices

Kurt: Dijo que si me gustaba agresivo, no quería quedar traumado, era mi primera vez, en fin accedí a tener relaciones con él, le pedí que no me lastimara y usara preservativo

Jeff: ¿Lo hizo?

Kurt: No me lastimó, pero tampoco me hizo sentir nada, recuerdo que estaba ahí acostado nada más veía como él se movía y cinco minutos o algo así después, se quitó de encima de mí

Jeff: Madre mía, casi fue violación

Kurt: Puede ser, digo yo no me opuse, realmente yo estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando que el príncipe azul le estaba dando una hermosa noche de bodas a su esposo y yo tenía al sapo encima de mí

Jeff: Que horror

Kurt: Le platiqué a Blaine de esa tan mala primera vez

Jeff: ¿Qué hizo cuando se lo contaste?

Kurt: Me dijo que disculpara que el príncipe azul hubiera llegado unos años tardes

Jeff: Ayy amigo y tú te querías alejar de él

Kurt: No terminó con esas palabras

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Cuando llegamos, me dijo que si podíamos sustituir con la noche de ayer, esa terrible primera vez que tuve, arregló la casa con velas, en el cuarto había flores, música, algunas velas más, creo que también puso incienso o algo así, porque olía muy rico el cuarto

Jeff: Que lindo

Kurt: Me regaló una noche que bueno, hicimos el amor de una forma tan tierna y apasionada

Jeff: Ayy Dios, esto se pone bueno

Kurt: Se puso muy bueno, desde que estoy con él siento algo, no sé qué son, pero son formidables

Jeff: ¿Has tenido orgasmos?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: No te hagas, estás consciente de lo que son y tienen un nombre

Kurt: Bueno si, ayer le pregunté que si me amaba

Jeff: ¿Y?

Kurt: Me dijo que sí, yo también se lo dije, justo cuando estábamos, tú sabes

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Me miró a los ojos, él me dijo que me amaba y yo también se lo dije

Jeff: Woah

Kurt: Yo definitivamente reemplazo lo de ayer, por esa terrible primera vez que tuve

Jeff: Esa maldito de Adam, ¿por qué diablos te casaste con él?

Kurt: Por tonto, porque me resigné a que era el sapo que debía tener a mi lado y amarlo

Jeff: Digamos que besaste algunos sapos para hallar al príncipe azul, ¿no lo vas a dejar ir?

Kurt: Con lo de ayer, hizo limpieza de todas las telarañas y basura que me decía Adam, la porquería era él

Jeff: Un inservible

Realmente Jeff tenía mucha razón al decir que era un inservible, en muchos sentidos,

Kurt: Ese gusano está fuera de mi vida, aunque no haya sido ayer mi primera vez, así lo siento y lo quiero guardar de esa forma

Jeff: Haces bien, ¿qué piensan hacer el príncipe azul y tú hoy?

Kurt: Supongo que dormir, porque ayer no lo hicimos mucho, aparte

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Hoy en la mañana me llevó el desayuno a la cama, me preparó el jacuzzi para que nos diéramos un baño y me trajo a la oficina, al rato viene por mí

Jeff: ¿Qué más quieres?

Kurt: Nada más a él y si se pudiera un bebé de él

Jeff: Pídele al cielo, quizás te concede el deseo

Kurt: Vamos a vivir juntos

Jeff: Eso de vivir

Kurt: Se viene a vivir a NY, los fines de semana vamos a ir a la hacienda

Jeff: Woah, eso quiere decir

Kurt: Que ese te amo que me dijo, lo necesito oír, un día al despertarme cuando me bese

Jeff: Si van a vivir juntos, eso quiere decir que van muy en serio

Kurt: Yo sí y él creo que también, por cierto el fin de semana, ¿van a la hacienda?

Jeff: ¿Quiénes?

Kurt: Ustedes, Blaine invitará a Wes y a su familia, también van Shuester y mi tía, me gustaría que fueran mis amigos

Jeff: ¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

Kurt: Que mi corazón ya está latiendo

Jeff: ¿Está latiendo?

Kurt: Que digo latiendo, está amando

Jeff: ¿Y el de él?

Kurt: Tengo que hacer que no solo lata, sino que ame mucho más

En el restaurante,

Wes: Heyy, no te duermas

Blaine: Perdón

Wes: ¿La velada se prolongó?

Blaine: Estuvo muy rica la cena

Wes: Eso siempre he admirado de ti, porque tuviste varias conquistas antes de casarte con Elijah y jamás hablaste de lo que viviste con cada uno

Blaine: No, con mi príncipe que es tan especial para mí, menos

Wes: ¿Príncipe?

Blaine: Mi novio

Wes: ¿Por qué le dices príncipe?

Blaine: Porque su amigo como Kurt, nunca le quiso decir el nombre del hombre de la foto que tenía y del cual estaba enamorado, me bautizó como el príncipe azul, para molestarlo y a ver si le decía el nombre

Wes: No lo hizo

Blaine: Supongo que ahora se lo habrá dicho ya

Wes: Así que príncipe

Blaine: Si, ya que los príncipes se encontraron después de un largo peregrinar, no lo voy a dejar ir, así me corra de su vida, necesito oír de nuevo ese te amo que me dijo anoche

Wes: Tú

Blaine: Yo también lo amo, de hecho se lo quería decir el jueves de hace como tres semanas

Wes: Cuando te mandó a volar

Blaine: Sí, así que no se lo dije, pero ayer nos dijimos que nos amamos, pero por el momento

Wes: ¿El momento?

Blaine: Me gustaría escuchárselo decir un día al despertar

Wes: ¿Qué momento?

Blaine: Uno

Wes: Siempre dices las cosas a medias

Blaine: Vamos a ver las cuentas, por cierto a partir del jueves de la semana que entra me tienes aquí

Wes: ¿Y eso?, yo feliz porque las finanzas me están volviendo loco

Blaine: Porque mi príncipe y yo vamos a vivir juntos

Wes: Tú que decías que tu corazón no iba a latir

Blaine: Pues no está latiendo, está amando

Wes: Me da gusto por ti

Blaine: Y tengo que lograr que el de Kurt, también ame como lo hace el mío

Wes: ¿Van a la hacienda el fin de semana?

Blaine: Si, por cierto te quiero invitar para que vayas con toda la familia el fin de semana

Wes: Yo encantado, ¿el restaurante?

Blaine: Puede sobrevivir unos días sin ti

Wes: Mi esposa estará feliz y mis niños más

Blaine: Ojalá que Dios nos haga un milagro

Wes: ¿Qué milagro?

Blaine: Que podamos tener un hijo juntos, sé lo mucho que lo quiere Kurt y siendo del hombre que amo

Wes: A veces los milagros suceden

Blaine: Eso sí

En la tarde fue por Kurt como había quedado, estaba esperándolo en la recepción, cuanto entró, corrió y lo abrazó, se sentía como adolescente,

Kurt: Hola cariño

Blaine: Hola

Kurt: Te extrañé

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Se besaron, Kurt se empezó a reír,

Kurt: Me siento como adolescente

Blaine: ¿Puedo invitar a mi hermoso novio a tomar un helado?

Kurt: Eso estaría muy rico

Blaine: También ¿podemos ir al cine?

Kurt: Claro, yo voy contigo a donde quieras, ¿vamos a vivir juntos?

Blaine: Yo si quiero, ¿tú?

Kurt: También

El viernes a medio día se fueron los dos a la hacienda, aunque parecía que iban en caravana,

Blaine: Oye y si te quedas hasta el miércoles que me voy a la junta de consejo

Kurt: Tengo que arreglar el material para la junta, me dejaste toda la responsabilidad

Blaine: ¿Es que cómo te iba a ver y no querer comerte a besos?

Kurt: Cariño, te hice pasar dos semanas muy feas

Blaine: Terribles, espero que no vuelva a pasar

Kurt: Quiero preguntártelo por última vez, te lo juro

Blaine: ¿Qué me vas a preguntar?

Kurt: Lo bueno es que traes las manos en el volante y no me puedes ahorcar

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: ¿No te importa que no pueda tener hijos?

Blaine: Por enésima vez, no

Kurt: Es todo lo que necesitaba oír

Blaine: ¿No volverás a preguntarlo?

Kurt: No cariño, si por fin llegó a mi vida el príncipe azul que tanto esperé, no lo quiero dejar ir, ni correrlo de mi vida, salvo que tú lo quieras

Blaine: Yo quiero estar contigo y construir juntos algo, nosotros dos

Kurt: Quizás queda en nosotros dos, pero tal vez suceda un milagro

Blaine: Puede que suceda otro milagro

Kurt: ¿Otro?

Blaine: A mí ya me hicieron un milagro al encontrar a mi príncipe

Kurt: A mí también me hicieron el milagro dos ángeles allá arriba, de alguna forma, por fin nos presentaron y lograron que pasara

Kurt hizo una pausa,

Blaine: Vamos en el camino

Kurt: Yo diría que muy cerca de la meta

Llegaron a la hacienda, atrás de ellos llegaron Jeff, su esposo y su bebé, Wes y su familia, tenía dos niños d años; además de Shuester y Emma, la hacienda si estaría llena ese fin de semana.

Todos se instalaron y se refrescaron un poco para saborear de una rica comida como las que siempre preparaba Engracia,

Panchita: Señor, que bonita sonrisa trae

Kurt: Hola Panchita, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

Panchita: Mi tía me puso a trabajar

Kurt: Bueno, habrás trabajado menos que en la casa

Panchita: No, viera que trabajé más

Kurt se rió, cuando entraron al comedor, los lugares estaban puestos, Kurt y Blaine se sorprendieron al ver que Engracia había puesto los lugares de las esquinas, esos eran de sus tíos, jamás había platos ahí,

Shuester: ¿Alguna forma especial en que nos vayan a sentar?

Kurt: Primero hay que mover los lugares de las esquinas

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque esos lugares son los de mis padrinos, quién sabe porque puso platos ahí Engracia

La señora iba entrando al comedor,

Engracia: Por una simple razón niño

Kurt: ¿Cuál es?

Engracia: Que ahora ustedes son los señores de esta casa, así que les corresponde ocupar esos lugares

Los dos se quedaron perplejos con esa respuesta, no quisieron indagar más, Engracia era una señora criada en la hacienda, muy clara en sus respuestas y franca cuando se le preguntaba cualquier cosa; en cierta forma tenía razón, habían decidido vivir juntos y eso hacía más fuerte lo que estaban viviendo.

Después de la comida fueron a dar un paseo con todos, claro que ellos iban adelante abrazados, aunque trataban de explicarles algunas cosas de la Hacienda, de la construcción o algo así, hablaban poco, se iban haciendo bromas, abrazándose, riéndose, dichosos por lo que habían vivido en la semana, la reconciliación había sido muy buena y esa noche que Blaine quiso cambiar para Kurt, fue magnifica.

A las nueve, estaban todos en la sala platicando, Kurt estaba recargado en el hombro de Blaine, aunque habían controlado lo del desastre que causó Thad, se originaron ciertas cosas los días que siguieron, como una pelea por teléfono con Sebastián y también hacer frente a algunos miembros del consejo, que con la actitud de Kurt, no dudaron que habían tomado la decisión correcta de que fuera el presidente.

El viaje había sido cansado, aunque no manejó Kurt, además que estuvieron caminando un buen rato y se puso a jugar con los hijos de Wes, Blaine lo veía, en silencio pidió que le dieran el milagro de que pudieran tener hijos juntos, había encontrado al hombre que lo podía llenar en todo y no lo dejaría ir. Lo tenía abrazado, en eso lo volteó a ver, estaba casi dormido,

Blaine: Bueno, la charla está muy bien, pero mi novio se está durmiendo

Wes: Pobre tuvo una semana pesada

Emma: Hizo frente a lo que hizo ese Thad

Jeff: Si señora, y hasta se peleó con su amigo

A Blaine el amigo no le agradaba mucho, las veces que los había visto juntos casi lo mataba con la mirada y si le sumaba que Thad había dicho que Sebastián no estaba enterado que eran novios, ese amigo era persona no grata; su príncipe azul lo quería a su lado para amarlo y hacerlo feliz, más le valía a Sebastián permanecer detrás de la raya, porque él estaba trabajando para que lo amara.

Kurt medio prestaba atención a la plática, se estaba cayendo de sueño y cuando escuchó el nombre de Thad, tampoco era persona agradable para Kurt, por su culpa tuvo un gran lío y lo más importante quería lanzársele a su novio; más bien, cuando terminaron se le lanzó descaradamente, profesionalmente podría disculpar su error, pero en su vida personal, sería mejor que se mantuviera muy lejos del hombre que lo tenía en sus brazos, quería que lo amara de verdad y lo necesitaba a su lado para amarlo.

Blaine: Es de armas tomar mi príncipe

Shuester: ¿Quién?

Kurt medio despertó,

Wes: El príncipe es la que tiene en sus brazos

Emma: ¿Mi sobrino?

Jeff: Si, su sobrino que halló al príncipe azul después de algunos años

Shuester: ¿Quién es el príncipe azul?

Blaine: Ese soy yo

Emma: ¿Tú por qué muchacho?

Jeff: Porque su sobrino tenía una foto de Blaine, yo siempre quise saber quién era el misterioso joven con el que suspiraba, para molestarlo y obligarlo a que me dijera, pero al no tener nombre

Kurt: Lo bautizó como mi príncipe azul tía

Wes: Lo hemos recuperado

Kurt: Lo siento, creo que me quedé dormido

Blaine: Un poco cariño

Nick: Cualquiera estaría muerto con todo lo que tuvo que hacer

Emma: Fue una semana pesada

Kurt: Si algo tía, con la gracia de Thad

Shuester: La cual solucionaste impresionantemente bien

Kurt: Muchas gracias, solo hice lo que debía

Nick: Más porque arreglaste el desastre rápido

Kurt: Pues sí

Jeff: Pero eso fue desde el martes, digo ya era para que recuperaras las energías

Kurt: Aparte del problema, tenía acumulado que no pude dormir dos semanas atrás

Jeff: Por necio

Kurt: Si lo sé

Emma: Por terco

Kurt: También tía

Shuester: Por querer amargarte la vida tú solito

Kurt: Bueno, uno comete errores

Wes: Lo malo que esos errores los hicieron sufrir a los dos

Jeff: Un sufrimiento que no tenía caso

Emma: Uno a veces se amarga la vida solo

Jeff: Y mi amigo, se lo quiso amargar gratis ¿verdad?

Kurt: Ya tengo sueño

Blaine se empezó a reír,

Blaine: Fue culpa compartida, yo debí buscarlo y hacerle ver lo importante que es para mí, que con Kurt le salgo debiendo mucho a la vida

Kurt: Gracias por la ayuda cariño

Blaine: Cuando quieras

Jeff: Ve, hasta te defiende, aunque seas culpable

Kurt: Fue culpa compartida, ¿no lo escuchaste?

Shuester: Eso sí, a este hombre le dije búscalo y habla con Kurt

Wes: Ahh no, voy a respetar nuestro acuerdo

Jeff: El bendito acuerdo

Blaine y Kurt se miraron,

Kurt: Creo que nuestro acuerdo ha cambiado mucho

Blaine: Yo pienso que pasó a la historia

Kurt: Pienso lo mismo

Emma: ¿Qué es lo del acuerdo?

Kurt: Cuando iniciamos, no teníamos algo en concreto

Emma: ¿Cómo es eso?

Jeff: Estaban juntos, pero no eran ni novios, ni nada, sin etiquetas señora

Emma: Raro

Blaine: Los dos teníamos miedo de iniciar una relación

Kurt: Si tía, veníamos los dos de relaciones no muy buenas

Blaine: Así que decidimos llevarlo con calma

Kurt: Pero bueno ya es historia eso

Blaine: Los dos queremos construir algo juntos, ¿o me equivoco?

Kurt: No, vamos a construir algo juntos

Shuester: Dos viejos hubieran estado felices de verlos así

Emma: Se adelantaron en el camino, pero creo que tienen algo que ver, han de andar de cupidos

Kurt no aguantaba, se le estaban cerrando los ojos y bostezó,

Blaine: Creo que mi novio se está cayendo del sueño

Kurt: Si, ¿nos podemos retirar?

Blaine: Nos disculparán los invitados, pero si quieren quedarse están en su casa

Emma: Váyanse a dormir, fue una semana dura y las anteriores no fueron buenas

Shuester: Pero su semblante es diferente desde que regresaron

Kurt: Si, desde que dejé a un lado mis miedos

Jeff: Que bueno, porque mereces ser feliz, príncipe

Blaine: Y gracias por el apodo

Jeff: De nada, cuando quieras

Nick: Estos hombres siempre andaban con lo del príncipe, jamás lo capté

Wes: Pero no solo Kurt tenía una foto misteriosa, también aquí mi amigo, poseía una foto misteriosa de un chico en traje de baño

Emma: ¿Quién era?

Kurt: Yo tía

Emma: ¿Por qué tenía una foto tuya?

Blaine: Porque aunque parezca fantástico a mí me encantaba, jamás lo conocí más allá de la foto y de lo que oía por mis padrinos

Shuester: Esos viejos, no quisieron presentarlos, pero sí querían que terminaran juntos

Kurt: Después de recorrer un poco de camino, cada quien por su lado, parece que será así

Blaine: Yo deseo que sea así

Lo besó,

Emma: Bueno, pues yo creo que todos nos retiramos a dormir

Shuester: Este viejo si se va

Jeff: Nosotros también, ¿no amor?

Nick: Si, porque estuvo pesado el día

Wes: Esto de estar en el campo, da sueño temprano

Se despidieron, y cuando iban a subir las escaleras, Kurt se mareó, se recargó en Blaine,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Me mareé

Blaine: Otra vez

Kurt: Juro que la semana que entra voy a ver al doctor

Blaine: Si, no quiero que te enfermes

Kurt: Quizás es por el sueño que tengo

Blaine: No me convences, el jueves o viernes que ya esté allá, te llevo con un doctor

Kurt: Está bien

Blaine: Por mientras

Blaine lo cargó,

Kurt: Oye

Los demás iban subiendo la escalera y voltearon al oír la voz de Kurt,

Jeff: Hasta en brazos a su cuarto lo lleva

Nick: No pongas malos ejemplos

Jeff: Hace tiempo que no me llevas al cuarto en brazos

Blaine: No son malos ejemplos

Kurt: No, son muy buenos

Michelle: Yo también quiero que me lleven a mi cuarto en brazos

Wes: Ya estoy viejito

Michelle: Ahh no, además, Blaine lo va a cargar desde las escaleras hasta su cuarto

Kurt: Y sino caminan, pues no podemos subir

Emma: Tienen al muchacho en báscula

Nick: Ni hablar

Wes: Pues será

Michelle: Gracias amor

Los tuvieron que cargar, Kurt y Blaine se fueron a su cuarto, cuando estaban acostados,

Kurt: ¿Esta semana no fue producto de mi imaginación?

Blaine: No cariño, la vivimos, desde el sábado con todo lo bueno y malo que pasó

Kurt: Si, ¿acaso la vida nos sonreirá?

Blaine: Verás que si, al menos desde que estoy con el príncipe, yo la veo color de rosa

Kurt: Yo también

La semana había tenido de todo, cosas buenas y malas, estaban juntos, la siguiente semana, tendría todavía muchas más cosas, que jamás imaginaron, menos Kurt.

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Kurt: Necesito ir a una farmacia

Jeff: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Me voy a comprar una de esas pruebas, dice la doctora que son más o menos confiables y ya mañana me voy a hacer los análisis


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Al otro día, estaban disponiéndose a salir a dar un paseo a caballo,

Kurt: No puede ser

Un auto que Kurt conocía muy bien iba entrando a la hacienda,

Blaine: ¿Es Adam?

Kurt: Si debe ser él, porque ese era mi auto

Blaine: ¿Tu auto?

Kurt: Se quedó con él, ¿no te acuerdas que me tuve que comprar uno nuevo?

Blaine: Cierto, no va a salir vivo

Wes: ¿Por qué no dejas que los trabajadores lo saquen?

Michelle: Eso que dijiste es algo sensato, raro en ti

Wes: No me des cuerda mi amor, porque por ese tipo mi amigo sufrió

Kurt: Creo que fue por mi culpa

Blaine: Bueno, fue culpa compartida

Michelle: No dije nada, lo primero que dijo Wes es lo más correcto

Kurt: Si cariño, vamos para adentro

Blaine: Va a entender que no tiene lugar en tu vida, ¿porque no lo tiene?

Kurt: Claro que no, solo tienes lugar tú

Blaine: Entenderá eso por las malas de nuevo

Kurt: No

Nick: A veces las palabras pueden más que los golpes

Blaine: Ya usé tanto palabras como golpes, el tipo no entiende el español

Kurt: Cariño hazlo por mí, no quiero que te pase nada

Kurt palideció,

Emma: Sobrino, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Me siento mal

Blaine: Otra vez estás muy pálido

Kurt: Por favor cariño, él no vale la pena

Blaine: Vamos todos adentro

Wes: Será lo mejor

Jeff: Si, no vale la pena que te vuelvas a ensuciar las manos con ese tipo

Nick s: Ustedes entren yo me hago cargo

Kurt: Tú, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Nick: Decirle un par de cosas

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Shuester: Yo también me quedo afuera

Emma: Ya estás viejo para eso

Shuester: Usaré palabras, no golpes

Kurt: Entremos todos

Nick: Llévate a mi amigo adentro

Blaine: Pero

Shuester: Hazlo, verán que no los molesta otra vez

Wes: Escucharon a los señores, entremos

Jeff: ¿Qué le vas a decir?

Nick: Entra, tengo razones de peso con las cuales dejará a Kurt en paz

Shuester: Siento que serán parecidas a las mías

Entraron todos, solo se quedaron afuera Shuester y Nick, adentro Blaine se sentó con Kurt,

Blaine: Tranquilo cariño

Kurt: No quiero que les pase nada

Blaine: Ese no puede matar ni una mosca

Kurt: ¿Qué diablos busca?

Emma: Amargarte la vida, no dejes que lo haga

Kurt: Ya lo hice por cuatro años, no lo hará más

Blaine: A ver cálmate, estás muy pálido

Engracia iba entrando a la sala,

Engracia: Niño, mandé a Prudencio a buscar a varios de los peones para que lo saquen

Kurt: Si por favor

Blaine: Yo voy para afuera

Kurt: No

Blaine: Te juro que no me voy a pelear con él, solo le diré también un par de cosas

Wes: Yo voy contigo amigo

Michelle: No vayas a incitarlo a que lo golpee

Wes: Sabes que soy pacífico

Michelle: Pacífico en tus sueños

Wes: Solo apoyaré a mi amigo, en caso de ser necesario

Blaine: Vamos

Kurt: No

Blaine: Ahora vuelvo

Salieron, Adam iba bajándose del auto,

Shuester: ¿No te ibas a quedar adentro?

Blaine: También tengo que decirle unas cosas

Nick: ¿Solo le vas a decir algo?

Blaine: Si claro

Wes: Sonaste muy poco sincero

Adam llegó a la puerta,

Adam: Hasta con comitiva me reciben, que no te crees suficiente para

Blaine: Todavía traes los golpes de la otra vez, ¿no te quedó claro?

Adam: Ese hombre es mío

Blaine: Kurt no es ninguna propiedad para que digas que es tuyo

Adam: Lo es

Nick: Ni cuando estuvieron casados podías decir eso

Adam: Tú no te metas

Nick: Me meto, porque es mi amigo y le hiciste suficiente daño, para buscarlo y seguir queriendo amargarle la vida

Shuester: Por meses te aprovechaste de muchas cosas, pero se te acabó tu minita de oro

Adam: Ahora será mina de otro

Blaine: Eso es todo lo que te interesa, ¿el dinero?

Adam: Es algo de lo mucho que quiero recuperar

Blaine: Eres una basura

Adam: Pero fue mi esposo

Blaine: Las cosas están como debieron ser, nosotros estamos juntos, yo lo amo

Adam: ¿No me digas que te gusta tener un muerto en tu cama?

Blaine se le iba a ir a golpes, pero Wes lo detuvo, se suponía que solo le iba a decir algunas cosas, no se iba a pelear con él, además Nick y Shuester no le habían dicho aún nada,

Wes: ¿No tenían que decirle algo al tipo este?

Nick: Evita buscarlo o me veré en la necesidad de usar mis influencias

Adam: ¿De qué hablas?

Nick: Si no logras que te den un préstamo, con una llamada mía, será imposible, y según sé tu amante te dejó en banca rota

Adam: ¿Me estás amenazando?

Nick: Tómalo como quieras, pero capta el mensaje, tú no tienes lugar en la vida de mi amigo, Kurt tiene ahora a su lado un hombre que lo está haciendo verdaderamente feliz

Shuester: Apártate del camino de Kurt, según sé tienes muchas demandas de tus proveedores

Adam: ¿Tú también me vas a amenazar?

Shuester: Las demandas se pueden agilizar con una pequeña llamada

Adam: No les tengo miedo a ninguno de los dos

Blaine: Yo no te amenazo, te hice ver la vez pasada que no dejaría que molestaras, ni le hicieras daño a mi novio

Adam: ¿Piensas que ahora es de tu propiedad?

Adentro casi amarraban a Kurt,

Kurt: ¿Y piensan que me voy a quedar yo aquí sentado?

Emma: Deja que ellos resuelvan todo

Jeff: Si amigo, son cuatro más los trabajadores

Michelle: Además estás muy pálido

Kurt: Yo no voy a permanecer aquí con los brazos cruzados

Jeff: Deja que tu novio te defienda

Kurt: Ya lo hizo una vez, es hora que encare de una vez a Adam y le diga la porquería que es

Michelle: Mejor quédate sentado

Kurt: Me siento mareado, pero

Emma: Con trabajos puedes estar en pie y siento que en cualquier instante te desmayas

Kurt: Él va a salir de mi vida, por las buenas o por las malas

Michelle: Conozco a Blaine de varios años, verás que lo hará entender que debe dejarte en paz

Jeff: No lo harás cambiar de parecer ¿te ayudo?

Kurt: Puedo solo

Kurt se levantó y salió, alcanzó a escuchar lo que le decía Adam a Blaine,

Kurt: Yo no soy propiedad de nadie

Blaine: Cariño así es, no eres propiedad de nadie, sigues pálido

Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: Estoy bien, creo que es hora que él escuche por mi boca muchas cosas, ¿pueden dejarnos solos?

Blaine: No te voy a dejar solo con este tipo

Kurt: Serán unos minutos

Blaine: Cariño

Nick: No tienes por qué hablar con él

Shuester: Si, es más, ahí vienen los peones, que lo saquen

Wes: ¿Por qué no dejan hablar a Kurt con ese tipo?

Kurt: Gracias, por favor

Blaine lo vio a los ojos,

Blaine: ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Kurt: Si, solo le diré unas cuantas verdades que me guardé por años y que tú me ayudaste a ver

Blaine: Bien, yo respeto lo que quieres hacer

Adam: Ayy que tierno

Kurt lo besó,

Shuester: Solo ten en cuenta lo que te dije

Nick: Y no olvides lo que te dije yo también

Kurt: Vamos a pasar a la biblioteca

Blaine: Pero

Kurt: Te juro que no me pondrá una mano encima

Adam: No te arrepentirás de hablar conmigo

Kurt: De lo que me arrepiento es de haberme casado contigo

Cuando entraron,

Emma: ¿Qué diablos hace ese aquí?

Adam: ¿Desde cuando usted me insulta?

Emma: Desde que sé la clase de imbécil que eres

Adam: Yo

Kurt: Tía, hablaré solo unas cosas con él y después se irá

Kurt se dirigió a la biblioteca y abrió la puerta,

Blaine: ¿Vas a estar bien?

Kurt: Si cariño, adelante

Kurt y Adam entraron a la biblioteca, Kurt cerró la puerta,

Wes: ¿Será bueno que Kurt hable con él?

Blaine: ¿Qué le puede decir?

Nick: No le puede hacer nada

Jeff: Más daño del que le hizo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando

Emma: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Blaine: Lo hizo sufrir mucho

Jeff: Si señora demasiado

Adentro de la biblioteca

Kurt: ¿Para qué me buscas?

Adam: Eres mi hombre

Kurt: No, estuve casado contigo, no soy ninguna propiedad

Adam: Ese es

Kurt: Blaine es un hombre que vino a enseñarme muchas cosas y abrirme los ojos en varios aspectos

Adam: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, el primero no soy nada frígido, con él he podido tener todas las noches que hemos estado juntos, unas sensaciones magnificas

Adam: Por favor, ¡si en dos años jamás! parecías muerto

Kurt: Pues sí, porque desde la primera vez que casi me violaste

Adam: Eso no es cierto

Kurt: ¿Quieres saber el por qué ese día tuve relaciones contigo?

Adam: Porque te morías por hacerlo

Kurt: Para nada, esa noche yo estaba mal porque el hombre que yo amaba se casaba

Adam: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Esa terrible noche que pasé contigo, Blaine se estaba casando

Adam: ¿No se supone que no lo conocías?

Kurt: En persona lo conocí hasta el entierro de mi tío, pero siempre estuve ilusionado con conocerlo, es un hombre muy guapo, noble, sincero, vale mucho, y tú bueno, eres un gusano

Adam: A mí no

Adam alzó su mano,

Kurt: ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? si cuando éramos esposos me defendí de lo que me quisiste hacer esa noche

Adam: A ver si de alguna forma dejabas de ser un muerto en la cama

Kurt: Es que el que estaba mal no era yo, sino tú, o ¿cómo te explicas que con Blaine he tenido unas noches donde he gozado y alcanzado una excitación total?

Adam: Tú ni siquiera has estado con él

Kurt: Él es todo un caballero, y ese día no te dijo nada, porque me respeta y la intimidad es de nosotros, pero yo si te lo digo, él me hace sentir un hombre pleno al hacer el amor

Adam: Eso es mentira

Kurt: No, y ese día que te dio una paliza mi novio, dijiste algo cierto, estuve contigo por primera vez por unas palabras, ni siquiera de amor desgraciado, no quería que fueras agresivo conmigo y me dejaras traumado

Adam: Esa noche

Kurt: Mientras tú según me estabas dando la noche más maravillosa, yo solo pensaba en la noche que le debía estar dando Blaine a su esposo y yo teniendo encima a un sapo como tú, que ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerme vibrar un poco, por eso me levanté a darme un baño en cuanto terminaste

Adam: Te gustó

Kurt: Esa noche no te respondí, no me gustó en lo absoluto, fue terrible esa primera vez que me diste, Blaine si ha sabido darme unas noches sublimes

Adam: Así que es pura calentura, si es que realmente ha pasado algo entre ustedes

Kurt: No, lo amo, los días y las noches con él son algo que atesoro, cada instante lo convierte en algo especial

Adam: ¿Cuánto te va a durar el gusto?

Kurt: Mucho, vamos a vivir juntos y tal vez nos casamos, el hecho que mi vida a tu lado haya sido una porquería, no significa que el matrimonio sea una maldición, puede ser una bendición con el hombre adecuado

Adam: ¿Y cuánto pasará para que se busque un hombre que le dé un hijo?

Kurt: Esa es otra cosa que me ayudó a comprender, soy un hombre completo, que puede llenar a otro, aunque no pueda tener hijos y hacer el amor conmigo puede resultar muy placentero

Adam: Eso te lo dice de dientes para afuera

Kurt: Ya no, tus palabras ni me hieren, ni me lastiman, pudiste robarme una noche que debió ser especial para mí y no lo fue, me hiciste sentir fatal con tus palabras y tus reproches por meses, pero se acabó, amo a Blaine y él me ama, así que tú ya no tienes lugar en mi vida

Adam: Te quiero de vuelta

Kurt: Jamás debí casarme contigo, aunque fuiste el primero, eso no me obligaba a quedarme a tu lado, sobretodo con la forma en que fue, te robaste esa noche y dos años en los cuales no fui feliz por completo, ahora lo soy y no dejaré que interfieras, sé de muchas formas en que te puedo aplastar, ¿quieres que lo haga?

Adam: ¿Me estás amenazando?

Kurt: Te estoy preguntando, ¿sales de mi vida por las buenas o por las malas?

Adam: ¿Por las malas?

Kurt: Sé jugar sucio cuando es necesario, puedo ser una fiera con tal de defender la felicidad que estoy viviendo

Adam: Ni quien quisiera un hombre vacío como tú

Kurt: Perfecto, adiós, y no lo olvides

Adam: Te hará infeliz

Kurt: No todos son como tú, él me aprecia por lo que soy, no por lo que recibí al morir mi tío, te descubrí antes de tiempo el teatrito

Adam: Pues si

Kurt: Lástima, se te acabó el banco, búscate otro

Kurt se dirigió a la puerta, en cuanto Blaine vio que la abrió se acercó, Adam iba saliendo,

Adam: Kurt fue primero mío, eso te pesará

Kurt: Lárgate y no me busques ni aquí, ni en la casa de NY, a mi novio no le gustará verte allá, así que no respondo si vuelves a salir golpeado

Adam: Estás solo toda la semana, algún día

Blaine: Kurt ya no está solo

Kurt: No, Blaine y yo viviremos juntos, he empezado una nueva historia, adiós

Adam salió diciendo varias maldiciones,

Jeff: Hasta que se fue

Kurt: Disculpen el mal rato, espero no se vuelva a repetir, pero ¿no íbamos a dar un paseo?

Blaine: ¿Estás bien?

Kurt: Si cariño, solo le dejé claro que tengo un hombre maravilloso a mi lado y él no le llega ni a los talones

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Entonces vamos a dar el paseo

Jeff: Si, hay que olvidar este mal rato

Nick: Venimos a disfrutar

Wes: Esa voz me agrada

Michelle: Voy por los niños, se los llevó Engracia a la cocina

Kurt: Lo siento, por el mal rato

Michelle: No te preocupes, están muy divertidos comiendo seguramente

Blaine: Engracia es buena preparando postres

Se fueron a dar el paseo a caballo, Kurt y Blaine montaron en uno solo, él iba atrás de Kurt abrazándolo,

Blaine: Puedo preguntarte

Kurt: ¿Qué cariño?

Blaine: ¿De qué hablaron?

Kurt: Le despejé la duda de que frígido no soy

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Que tú me has hecho estas noches sentir un placer sublime y definitivamente el que no funcionaba era él

Blaine: Sí, porque tú también me has hecho en las noches y los días, conocer el cielo

Kurt: Gracias cariño, eso también le dije y que sus palabras de decirme que estaba vacío, no funcionaban más

Blaine: Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar

Kurt: Sí, los milagros pueden suceder

Blaine: Y sino suceden, nos tenemos el uno al otro para ser felices

Kurt: Si, podemos tomar de sobrino a Niff

Blaine: Por supuesto cariño y a los hijos de Wes, ¿por qué quisiste hablar con él?

Kurt: Gracias por no enojarte y respetar mi decisión de hablar con él

Blaine: Solo no quiero que te haga daño

Kurt: Tenía que decirle en su cara, lo terrible que fue tanto en la cama, como en muchas cosas más

Blaine: Bueno, esperemos que con tus palabras y las amenazas que recibió se quede lejos de ti

Kurt: Verás que lo hará, oye

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Lo que dijo al irse

Blaine: La verdad no presté atención, solo me preocupaba que no te hubiera puesto un dedo encima

Kurt: Eso que él había sido

Blaine: ¿Acaso era virgen yo cuando nos conocimos?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Te afecta que no lo haya sido?

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Para nada, te dieron muy buena experiencia

Blaine: Creo que solo he tomado experiencia al estar contigo

Kurt: Oye y ¿crees que la experiencia la podrías poner en práctica en la noche?

Blaine: Yo sí, ¿tú crees poder poner en práctica tu experiencia?

Kurt: ¿Yo experiencia?

Blaine: A mi me logras…

Le dio algo al oído,

Kurt: Entonces la experiencia para hacer eso, la adquirí contigo

Blaine: Eso de ser señores, ¿cómo se oye?

Kurt: Suena bien, como se lo dije, el matrimonio puede ser una bendición con la persona adecuada

Blaine: ¿Crees que pueda llegar a ser yo una persona adecuada?

Kurt: Totalmente convencido

Unos metros más atrás,

Shuester: No cabe duda, es todo un hombre, sacó el carácter de Carson

Emma: Si porque su papá no era así, adquirió varias cosas de Carson y de Amelia, eso le sirvió para enfrentarse al tipo ese

Shuester: Supongo que era lo que le faltaba para cerrar esa historia

Emma: Velo, está feliz con Blaine

Shuester: Si, ojalá que el cielo les mande una bendición, para que Kurt se pueda sentir completamente realizado

Emma: Yo siento que esa bendición está en camino

Shuester: ¿Crees?

Emma: El desmayo y el apetito de mi sobrino no son normales

Shuester: Puede ser, tal vez el inservible era Adam

Emma: Si puede tener un hijo con Blaine, eso será evidente

Shuester: Hablando de otra cosa

Emma: ¿Qué viejo amigo?

Shuester: Por años hemos sido amigos

Emma: ¿Y?

Shuester: Tal vez no quiera llegar a la recta final de mi vida solo

Le tomó la mano a la señora, y le dio un beso en ella,

Emma: Yo tampoco quisiera llegar sola

Shuester: ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más que mitigar la soledad?

Emma: Porque no

Shuester: ¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo el martes?

Emma: Tengo un compromiso el jueves, ¿vamos juntos?

Shuester: Será un placer acompañarte

Jeff, miraba a los señores emocionado,

Nick: Ahora, ¿por qué sonríes tanto?

Jeff: De ver a mi amigo tan feliz

Nick: Si, no cabe duda que el divorcio fue una decisión muy buena

Jeff: Se acabó el sufrimiento para Kurt

Nick: Y que cambiada está su tía

Jeff: Ve se van tomando de la mano

Nick: El señor no es casado

Jeff: Creo que es viudo

Nick: Podrían hacerse compañía

Jeff: Yo siento que pueden hacerse algo más que compañía

En la noche cuanto estaban solos,

Kurt: ¿Nos damos un baño cariño?

Blaine: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para desvestirte

Kurt: Yo sí ¿y tú?

Blaine: También

Entre besos, caricias y sonrisas, se quitaron su ropa, Blaine lo abrazó de la cintura, y caminaron rumbo al baño, lo iba besando suavemente en su hombro, Kurt abrió la llave del agua, al sentir sus besos, se volteó y se fundieron en un beso muy profundo, entraron un poco bajo el chorro de agua, Kurt se recargó con cuidado en la pared y Blaine inclinó su cuerpo, para no dejar un espacio entre ambos

Kurt: ¿No quieres poner en práctica la experiencia?

Blaine: ¿En la regadera?

Kurt: Podemos ir a la cama

Blaine: Estamos mojados

Kurt: Jamás he hecho el amor así

Blaine: Me agrada la idea

Buscó la llave para cerrar la regadera, en el trayecto acarició lentamente el contorno de sus caderas, cerró la llave y lo abrazo por la cintura, Kurt puso sus dos manos en el cuello, lo alzó y salieron del baño, sus cuerpos iban mojados, se quedaron a unos metros de la cama,

Kurt: Otra noche especial

Blaine: Cada día y noche es especial contigo

Kurt: Vamos a hacerlo muy especial

En la complicidad de la noche, sus cuerpos se fundieron de nuevo, el sudor del calor que provocaba cada caricia, cada beso, cada movimiento juntos, se confundía con el agua que llevaban ambos al estar debajo de la regadera, Blaine deslizaba sus dedos por el cabello húmedo de Kurt,

Blaine: Quiero borrarte todas las malas noches que te dio él

Kurt: Con una sola lo has hecho, desde el primer día, sé lo que es hacer el amor

La experiencia que ambos estaban adquiriendo para regalarse lo que deseaban se prolongó hasta entrada la madrugada, Blaine lo abrazaba,

Blaine: ¿Lo hice bien?

Kurt: ¿No viste como lo disfruté? ¿y yo?

Blaine: También ¿no viste como yo lo disfruté?

Los dos se rieron,

Kurt: No nos podemos quedar mañana todo el día en cama

Blaine: Tenemos visitas

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Vamos a dormir

Kurt: Gracias por hacerme feliz

Blaine: Eso lo tengo que agradecer yo, me haces inmensamente feliz

Kurt: Oye, y me gustó hacerlo mojaditos

Blaine: Contigo cualquier forma es maravillosa

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, sin antes darse un beso. A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se levantó,

Kurt: Oye

Blaine: ¿Qué cariño?

Kurt: Yo sé que pusimos en práctica la experiencia hasta entrada la madrugada

Blaine: Pero

Kurt: ¿No la quieres poner en práctica de nuevo?

Abrió un poco sus labios y se los humedeció, quitó lentamente la sábana que tenía puesta, se levantó y lo besó, Blaine lo acaricio de una forma, que Kurt sintió una descarga de adrenalina tan fuerte, con unas simples caricias y besos,

Blaine: Yo encantado de ponerla en práctica

Bajaron algo tarde, pero Engracia se había encargado de servirles el desayuno a sus invitados conforme fueron bajando. En la tarde se fueron Wes y su familia, al igual que Emma y Shuester,

Shuester: Gracias por la invitación

Kurt: De nada, esta es su casa

Emma: Me la pasé muy bien sobrino

Kurt: Que bueno tía

Blaine se despedía de su amigo,

Wes: Realmente necesitaba relajarme

Michelle: Si, andabas todo histérico

Blaine: Las puertas de aquí siempre están abiertas

Wes: Gracias, ¿sigue en pie eso de que administrarás el restaurante?

Blaine: Nos veremos en NY el jueves

Wes: ¿Te vas a quedar?

Blaine: Si, vamos a vivir juntos

Michelle: Me da gusto verte así

Blaine: Muchas gracias a los dos por apoyarme cuando lo necesité esos meses que parecía muerto

Wes: Para eso están los amigos, pero ahora estás más vivo

Blaine: Si, estoy más vivo que nunca, mi príncipe

Michelle: Te volviste a enamorar

Blaine: Si y mucho

Wes: A ver cuando te animas a volverle a decir que lo amas

Blaine: Lo haré muy pronto

Se terminaron de despedir y se fueron, solo se quedaron en la hacienda aparte de ellos, Nick y Jeff, porque al día siguiente Kurt se iría con ellos. Estuvieron jugando varias partidas de ajedrez, gracias a que a Kurt se le había ocurrido regresarlo semanas antes,

Kurt: ¿Alguien quiere jugar ajedrez?

Blaine: Lo regresaste

Kurt: Si, hace unas semanas

Jeff: ¿Cómo que lo regresaste?

Blaine: Se lo había llevado de contrabando

Nick: Este hombre siempre me dio unas barridas cuando jugábamos

Kurt: Quizás mejoraste con los años

Nick: Lo dudo

Jeff: No seas miedoso, yo te ayudo

Kurt: Eso es trampa

Blaine: Yo te ayudo a ti cariño

Nick: Sale peor, porque seguramente a él también le enseñó tu tío

Blaine: Efectivamente

Kurt: Bueno que Jeff juegue conmigo

Blaine: Y Nick y yo contra ustedes dos

Nick: Me agrada la idea

Kurt: Si pierden se aguantan

Blaine: A ver quién gana

Iniciaron el juego, estuvo un poco largo, pero al final,

Kurt: Jaque al rey, ganamos

Nick: Nos ganaron

Blaine: Tiene colmillo el hombre

Jeff: Me benefició jugar de este lado

Nick: Ahh, gracias por lo que me tocó

Jeff: Como tú mismo dijiste, siempre te daba unas barridas cuando jugaban en la universidad

Blaine: Yo quiero la revancha

Nick: Opino lo mismo

En la revancha, obtuvieron el mismo resultado,

Kurt: ¿Quieren otra revancha?

Nick: Me doy por vencido

Blaine: Yo también

Jeff: Ehh, ganamos

Caía una leve llovizna,

Kurt: ¿Damos un paseo a caballo?

Blaine: Se ve muy rica la noche

Nick: Está lloviendo un poco

Kurt: Es una leve briza, solo eso

Jeff: Yo no me arriesgo, prefiero ir a dormir

Kurt: ¿Tú y yo si vamos?

Blaine: Si, con una condición

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: No te vayas a atrabancar

Kurt: No, lo juro

Blaine: Ya me lo prometiste

Kurt: Si,

Fueron por un caballo,

Blaine: ¿Lo llevas tú o yo?

Kurt: Yo, para que me vayas abrazando

Blaine: Bueno

Se subieron, la noche estaba fresca y el olor a tierra mojada era penetrante,

Kurt: Te agarras bien

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque te hice trampa

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: Crucé los dedos

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: Abrázame fuerte, no te vayas a caer

Kurt comenzó a correr el caballo por la hacienda, el pobre solo se abrazó a Kurt para no caerse, por fin después de saltar algunas cosas, volvió a un ritmo tranquilo,

Blaine: Me voy a desquitar

Kurt: ¿No te gustó?

Blaine: Eres muy atrabancado ¿sabías?

Kurt: Si, lo sé

Regresaron a la hacienda y subieron a su cuarto, tal vez era porque había enfrentado a Adam de la forma que siempre lo quiso hacer y no se atrevió, sus palabras no lo lastimaron en lo más mínimo. Blaine lo besó,

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine: Dime

Kurt: ¿Estás cansado?

Blaine: ¿Me vas a hacer una proposición?

Kurt: Uyy si, te voy a hacer una proposición indecorosa

Blaine: Soy todo oídos

Kurt le susurró algo al oído, Blaine sonrió y lo besó,

Kurt: A partir del jueves

Blaine: Vamos a vivir juntos

Kurt: Estamos avanzando

Blaine: Mucho cariño

Kurt: Seguiremos avanzando hasta el final

Blaine: Con todo mi ser deseo que así sea

Kurt: Yo también

Después de un agradable fin de semana en la hacienda, aunque con su pequeño incidente, el lunes temprano,

Kurt: Ya me voy

Blaine: Te portas bien

Kurt: No me puedo portar mal contigo a muchos kilómetros

Blaine: Más te vale

Kurt: Un beso

Blaine: Muchos

Kurt: Besas riquísimo

Blaine: Tú también

Kurt: Otro beso más

Blaine: Cariño, te adoro

Kurt: Y yo a ti, prepararé una cena muy rica, para celebrar que vamos a vivir juntos

Blaine: Llego y la preparamos juntos

Kurt: Ayy si, vamos a cocinar juntos

Blaine: Y si se tarda la comida

Kurt: Unos minutos en el microondas

Blaine: Lo podremos calentar después

Jeff: Eyy románticos, es tarde

Nick: Si, no voy a llegar a mi trabajo

Blaine: Nosotros te justificamos la falta

Kurt: Si, espera

Blaine: Bésame, ¿me vas a extrañar?

Kurt: Si

Estaban besándose, arriba del auto ya estaban Jeff y Nick,

Nick: Ya déjalo ir, que se nos hará más tarde

Kurt: Voy

Blaine: Espera

Se volvieron a besar,

Jeff: ¿Te quedas?

Kurt: Ahora subo

Blaine: Si, en un segundo sube

Nick: Llevan así quince minutos

Kurt: Nos estamos despidiendo

Jeff: Se van a ver el miércoles

Kurt: Ya

Kurt caminaba para el auto, pero Blaine lo iba besando,

Blaine: No te vayas

Kurt: Vente conmigo de una vez

Blaine: Quédate

Kurt: Hay junta el jueves de consejo, para revocar eso que solo soy yo el presidente

Blaine: Por mi está bien

Entre que hablaban, caminaban y se besaban, sus amigos al verlo estaban muertos de la risa,

Jeff: Ya despéguense, parecen siameses

Kurt: Voy

Se dieron un beso más,

Blaine: Llego el miércoles

Kurt: Llega cuando quieras, es más ¿no te quieres ir de una vez conmigo?

Blaine: Tengo que ver algo de las vacunas

Kurt: Bueno, pero llegas el miércoles y viviremos juntos

Blaine: Si cariño, desde el jueves tú y yo viviremos juntos

Kurt: Pórtate bien

Blaine: Contigo a kilómetros no puedo portarme mal

Kurt: ¿Me vas a extrañar?

Blaine: Mucho

Jeff: ¿Te vas o te quedas?

Kurt: Ya voy

Blaine: Súbete o no respondo

Kurt: ¿Qué no respondes?

Blaine: Te llevo conmigo

Kurt: Por favor

Blaine lo cargó, Kurt reía feliz,

Blaine: No te voy a dejar ir

Kurt: Me van a dejar

Blaine: Diles que se vayan

Jeff: Bueno

Kurt: No es cierto, bájame

Blaine: Ya ves

Por fin subió al auto,

Blaine: Se van con cuidado

Nick: Si, nos tocará un poco de tráfico,

Kurt: Nos vemos el miércoles

Blaine: Si cariño

Jeff: Arranca o se bajará este hombre

Blaine: Si, que se baje

Kurt: No me tientes

Nick: Adiós, gracias por todo y nos estamos viendo

Blaine: De nada y te llevas a mi príncipe

Nick: No te preocupes, lo vamos a cuidar

Cuando iban en la carretera,

Nick: Mi jefe me va a matar

Kurt: Si tu jefe mayor viene aquí

Nick: Venir a la hacienda es malo

Jeff: Si, muy malo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Nick: Porque no te quieres ir y nos tardamos casi media hora para que te subieras al auto

Kurt: No fue tanto

Jeff: Nada más estaban beso y beso y muy risueños los dos

Kurt: Yo no puedo vivir sin ese hombre, lo amo

Nick: Y él tampoco sin ti para mí que también te ama, así que

Kurt: No me toques ese tema, aunque las palabras de Adam no me lastimaron, si me da un poco de tristeza no poder realizarme en ese aspecto

Nick: No pierdas la fe

Kurt: Si, quizás me pasa como

Nick: ¿Como qué?

Jeff: Cosas íntimas

Kurt: Exacto, si en eso cambiando al hombre, tal vez se puede dar un bebé también

Nick: Desde luego

Jeff: Y si esos estudios estaban mal

Kurt: ¿Cuáles estudios?

Jeff: Los que te hiciste, ¿qué tal si hubo un error en ellos?

Kurt: Para nada, fueron en un buen laboratorio

Jeff: ¿Tú quieres ser padre?

Kurt: Sí, por supuesto, pero creo que no podré serlo, lástima que yo no tengo sobrinos a los cuales querer como mis hijos, así como mis tíos

Jeff: Mi hijo no será tu sobrino

Kurt: Gracias amigo

Jeff: Hablando en serio, ¿Por qué no te vuelves a hacer los estudios?

Kurt: ¿Qué gracia tendría?

Nick: Mi esposo tiene razón, ¿por qué no probar de nuevo?

Jeff: Tal vez cometieron un error, ¿tu médico no te dio ninguna solución, alguna opción?

Nick: ¿Nunca tomaste ningún tratamiento? Jeff apenas y se pudo embarazar

Jeff: Y a mí también me habían dicho que no sería fácil tener hijos

Kurt: Es que yo no puedo tener hijos

Nick: Puedes probar con un tratamiento, alguno te podrá recomendar tu doctora

Kurt: Ya no vi a mi ginecóloga

Jeff: ¿Cómo eso?

Nick: ¿Nunca regresaste a consulta, para ver que podías hacer?

Kurt: No, Adam me dijo que era yo el que no podía tener hijos y me deprimí mucho, no quise saber nada más

Jeff: ¿Adam te lo dijo?

Kurt: Si

Jeff: ¿Nunca viste los estudios?

Kurt: Pues

Nick: Has memoria

Cerró los ojos y recordó, ese día Kurt iría por los resultados, pero en donde trabajaba le pidieron que hiciera algo de última hora así que,

Kurt: Hola amor, se me complicó algo en el trabajo

Adam: Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

Kurt: Los estudios nos los entregan hoy, ¿lo recuerdas?

Adam: ¿Y?

Kurt: No podré ir por ellos, ¿podrías ir tú?

Adam: ¿Me queda de otra?

Kurt: Por favor

Adam: Es una pérdida de tiempo

Kurt: Podremos saber por qué no puedo quedar embarazado

Adam: Está bien

Kurt: Gracias amor, recuerda que mañana tenemos cita con la ginecóloga

Adam: Voy a ir por los estudios, pero para mí es pérdida de tiempo

Kurt: No es pérdida de tiempo, nos puede ayudar

Adam: Si sale que no puedes tener hijos

Kurt: ¿Por qué necesariamente tengo que ser yo el que esté mal?

Adam: Porque yo no puedo estar mal

Kurt: No discutiremos por teléfono, ve por ellos, hablamos cuando llegue a la casa

Adam: Está bien

Adam había ido por los estudios, cuando llegó Kurt en la noche,

Kurt: Al fin terminé

Adam: ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

Kurt: Es que tuve que hacer un trabajo de última hora

Adam: Tu jefa se le ocurre todo de última hora, si fuera un hombre sería diferente

Kurt: ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

Adam: A nada

Kurt: ¿Te dieron los resultados?

Adam: Si

Kurt: ¿Y?

Adam: ¿Quieres escucharlo?

Kurt: ¿Qué salió?

Adam: Eres estéril

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Adam: No sirves para tener hijos, igual que tu tía Amelia

Kurt: No la metas en esto, pero un tratamiento

Adam: Los resultados dicen que no hay nada que puedas hacer

Kurt: Pero

Adam: No puedes tener hijos, acéptalo

Kurt: No me lo tienes que decir así

Adam: Tú quisiste hacerte los estudios, estábamos bien sin saber que eras incapaz de tener hijos

Kurt: ¿Yo no puedo?

Adam: No sirves para tener hijos

Kurt: ¡Basta!

Adam: Estás hueco

Kurt: No sigas

Adam: No solo no me llenas en la cama, sino que ahora hacerte el amor es pérdida de tiempo

Kurt: ¡Cállate!

Kurt había subido corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró, segundos después volvió al presente,

Jeff: Heyy

Kurt: Jamás vi los estudios

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Nick: ¿Nunca viste los resultados, los papeles?

Kurt: Esa noche él me dijo que yo no podía tener hijos, pero fue de tal forma que me hirió muchísimo y no quise saber nada

Jeff: ¿Y si el estéril era él?

Kurt: No puede ser y me hizo creer que era yo para atormentarme

Nick: Sería muy bajo de su parte, pero si no viste los estudios

Jeff: Puede ser, ¿Por qué no te enseñó los estudios?

Kurt: No se los pedí

Nick: ¿Y él tampoco te los dio?

Kurt: No

Jeff: Te los debió mostrar

Nick: Si, ahí hay gato encerrado

Kurt: ¿Ustedes creen?

Jeff: Era más factible que leyeran juntos lo que decía el dictamen médico

Kurt: Si ni supe cual era mi problema

Nick: Si es que lo tienes

Kurt: ¿Acaso podrá ser que esté bien?

Jeff: Amigo, de ese gusano con lo que me platicaste puedo esperar cualquier cosa

Kurt: Ayy maldito, si me hizo eso

En eso dieron la vuelta en una curva bastante prolongada, Kurt sintió que se mareó, aparte de eso le daba vuelta a lo mismo, jamás volvió con su doctora, porque ella tenía copia de los estudios y aunque tenía una cita no asistió, en cuanto terminaron la curva, tenía una sensación de querer vomitar, su amigo lo vio mal,

Jeff: ¿Te sucede algo?

Kurt: Me dieron ganas de vomitar

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Con la vuelta o no sé

Jeff: ¿Te dio asco?

Nick: Te ves muy pálido

Kurt: Si me dio asco y me sentí mareado

Jeff: Presiento que tendrás que hacerte unos análisis y no de los que te había dicho

Nick: Yo pienso igual que mi hombre

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: Creo que tu asco y tu mareo no fue producto de la vuelta

Kurt: No puede ser

Jeff: Mira, discúlpame pero de la sabandija esa se puede esperar lo que sea y tú jamás viste los análisis

Kurt: No lo hice

Jeff: Más a mi favor

Kurt: ¿Yo embarazado?

Nick: Amigo, ¿te estás cuidando?

Kurt: No, porque no puedo tener hijos y solo Blaine tiene relaciones conmigo, así que no le vi necesidad

Nick: Tendremos que llevarte a un laboratorio

Kurt recordó que no había tenido su menstruación el mes pasado y este tampoco pintaba a que fuera a tenerlo, ya tenía una semana de retraso, pero eso no decía mucho,

Jeff: Para hacerte los estudios tienes que estar en ayunas, así que habrá que hacerlos mañana

Kurt: Hasta mañana, no es posible

Nick: Debes estar en ayunas, es uno de los requerimientos

Jeff: Tal vez

Kurt: No he tenido mi período y soy muy puntual, el viernes de hace como un mes o más, me desmayé, pero pensé que fue por lo que sucedía

Jeff: ¿Qué sucedía?

Kurt: Había corrido a Blaine y no quería que se fuera, ¿recuerdas que te lo platiqué?

Nick: Cuando tu tía no era el dulce que es ahora

Kurt: Exacto

Jeff: Y cuando se portó súper lindo contigo

Kurt: Exacto y he tenido unos antojos algo extraños, he tenido mucha hambre y de repente me siento mareado, me desmayé un día que estábamos en la oficina

Jeff: Son demasiadas cosas

Kurt: Debe haber

Nick: Presiento que tus pretextos para alejar al pobre hombre se te acabaron

Kurt: Si yo no lo quiero alejar, pero si no podía tener hijos

Jeff: A ver si no te mandaron un milagrito

Sus dos amigos se reían por la cara de Kurt, tres semanas antes lo había mandado a volar por no poder tener hijos, porque él se merecía alguien con quien formar una familia y ahora podía ser que estuviera esperando un hijo de él,

Nick: Heyy, ¿dónde andas?

Kurt: ¿Seguros que solo puedo hacerme los estudios estando en ayunas?

Jeff: Si, así que hasta mañana temprano podrás hacerlos

Kurt: Mañana estaré sin uñas, ya sé

Nick: No veo otra opción

Kurt: Yo si

Jeff: ¿Cuál?

Kurt: Mi doctora debe tener en mi expediente copia de esos estudios

Nick: ¿Por qué no le hablas?

Kurt: Eso haré

Al menos quería saber qué tanta probabilidad había de que estuviera embarazado, le marcó a su doctora, afortunadamente con lo que se tardó en despedirse de Blaine y el tráfico que estaba en la carretera, eran las diez y la doctora empezaba su consulta,

Recepcionista: Consultorio de la doctora Conrado

Kurt: Buenas días, habla el señor Kurt Hummel, me urge hablar con la doctora, soy un paciente de ella

Recepcionista: Tiene suerte, no tiene consulta así que le podrá tomar la llamada

Kurt: Gracias

Tardó un poco en contestarle,

Doctora: Buenas días

Kurt: Buenas días, disculpe que la moleste, no sé si se acuerda de mi

Doctora: Si, de hecho me tardé porque saqué su expediente, se me desapareció

Kurt: Si doctora, es que después de recibir la noticia me afectó mucho

Doctora: ¿A usted?

Kurt: Si, de que no podía tener hijos, me deprimí como no tiene idea

Doctora: Está en un error

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Doctora: Si señor, aquí tengo los estudios que se practicaron su esposo y usted

Kurt: Me podría decir, ¿cuáles fueron los resultados?

Doctora: Usted está perfectamente bien, el que no podía tener hijos es su esposo, él es estéril, por desgracia no existe ningún tratamiento que lo pueda ayudar, su problema bajo ningún tratamiento se soluciona

Kurt: ¿Está segura que es mi expediente?

Doctora: Si, ¿Kurt Hummel de Crawford?

Kurt: Si, pero ya no soy de Crawford, me divorcié de él hace unos meses, ¿doctora podría hacer una cita para el día miércoles?

Doctora: Desde luego, ¿a qué hora la quiere?

Kurt: A las cinco por favor

Doctora: Está bien ya la tengo anotada

Kurt: ¿Qué tanta confiabilidad tienen las pruebas esas de embarazo?

Doctora: Llegan a ser muy exactas

Kurt: Necesito salir de la duda, aunque mañana me voy a hacer los estudios

Doctora: Sí, le recomiendo más que se haga un estudio de sangre, ahí no hay falla

Kurt: Gracias doctora, me los haré mañana y el miércoles estoy en su consultorio

Doctora: Aquí lo espero

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt estaba impactado,

Jeff: ¿Qué te dijo?

Nick: Hombre, ¿qué tienes?

Kurt: Yo puedo tener hijos

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, nunca estuve impedido para hacerlo, si no quedé embarazado es porque Adam es estéril

Jeff: Desgraciado

Nick: Maldito Hijo de puta

Kurt: Si hijo de todo eso

Nick: Así que esos ascos y mareos

Kurt: Pueden tener un por qué

Kurt se empezó a reír,

Jeff: Amigo, ¿qué cosas no?

Kurt: Me mintió, me hizo creer que yo no podía tener hijos

Jeff: Para no afrontar que era él

Kurt: Si, me hizo sentir culpable por meses, me dijo muchas cosas

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No solo me dijo

Nick: ¿Te hizo algo?

Kurt: Si mucho, hasta casi afecta algo que me quiso hacer mi relación con Blaine

Nick: ¿Qué te quiso hacer?

Kurt: Olvídalo, no me quiero acordar, por eso me fui a trabajar porque no aguantaba más lo que me decía, de que estaba vacío, que no servía

Jeff: Todo eso

Kurt: Y yo puedo tener hijos, fui un estúpido

Jeff: Tranquilo

Nick: Si, no debes hacer corajes en tu estado

Kurt: ¿En mi estado?

Jeff: Amigo, yo siento que has de estar embarazado

Kurt: ¿Embarazado?

Nick: No te estás cuidando y si no tienes ningún problema para quedar embarazado

Jeff: Mi esposo tiene razón, existen muchas posibilidades por lo que me has platicado que estés embarazado

Kurt: Necesito ir a una farmacia

Jeff: ¿Para qué?

Kurt: Me voy a comprar una de esas pruebas, dice la doctora que son más o menos confiables y ya mañana me voy a hacer los análisis

Jeff: En cuanto veamos una paramos

Kurt: Si, por favor

Nick: Ya no llegué a trabajar

Kurt: Tú no te preocupes, estás en asuntos de la empresa conmigo

Jeff: Esto va a cambiar el rumbo de la historia

Nick: Yo diría que mucho

Kurt: Demasiado diría yo

En casa de Kurt por mientras,

Pancha: Casa del Señor Kurt Hummel

Blaine: Hola Panchita

Pancha: Señor, ese milagro

Blaine: Cuál milagro nos vimos en la hacienda, ¿no está Kurt?

Pancha: No, es que como me vine antes

Blaine: Ahh le hablé a la oficina, pero me dijeron que no había llegado, me imaginé que tal vez habría ido a la casa

Pancha: No señor, márquele a su celular

Blaine: No es urgente, nada más dile que le llamé, si llega a ir, a ver si me puede hablar

Pancha: Si señor

Blaine: Muchas gracias

Pancha: De nada, ¿cuándo llega?

Blaine: El jueves nos vemos por allá y si pasa algo, no dudes en avisarme

Pancha: ¿Su tía ya no es problema?

Blaine: Claro que no, la señora estuvo aquí y que diferente es, dile que me hable cuando llegue me imagino que habrán encontrado mucho tráfico

Pancha: Si señor, yo le digo, y que bueno que se arreglaron

Blaine: Si, adiós Panchita

Pancha: Adiós

Por fin dieron con una farmacia y lo llevaron a su casa,

Nick: Los dejo aquí, voy a la oficina

Kurt: Gracias

Jeff: Me voy al rato a la casa amor

Nick: Si no te preocupes y suerte, me avisan que sale

Kurt: Por favor, no puedo creer que esté viviendo esto

Nick: Créelo

Kurt: Veremos si me hicieron un milagro no solo al traer a mi vida un hombre maravilloso

Nick: Lo veremos, adiós

Los dos entraron, cuando lo hicieron,

Pancha: Le llamó el señor Blaine

Kurt: ¿Te dijo algo?

Pancha: Solo que le llamó y que le avisara cuando llegara porque estaba preocupado

Jeff: De una vez

Kurt: Primero le llamo y le digo que estoy bien

Jeff: Bueno

Kurt: Que emoción estoy sintiendo

Jeff: Háblale, para que incremente la emoción

Kurt le habló a Blaine,

Engracia: Bueno

Kurt: Hola, ¿está mi novio por ahí?

Engracia: No niño, anda con lo de las vacunas, ¿quiere que vaya a buscarlo?

Kurt: Solo dile que le hablaba para avisarle que llegué bien

Engracia: Está bien

Kurt: Y que yo le hablo en la noche

Engracia: Si niño

En cuanto colgó,

Kurt: Estaba afuera, le dejé recado con Engracia

Jeff: No te hagas

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Jeff: Vamos

Kurt: Si

Pancha: ¿Dónde va señor?

Kurt: Que el desgraciado de Adam me engañó

Pancha: Si, con el tipo ese

Kurt: No solo en eso

Pancha: ¿En qué más?

Kurt: Puedo tener hijos Panchita

Pancha: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, voy a hacer esto

Jeff: Si

Kurt entró al baño, afuera

Pancha: Señor, ¿qué?

Jeff: Si, Panchita le mintió, el estéril es él

Pancha: O sea que el señor puede estar embarazado

Jeff: Diría que existen muchas posibilidades de que si

Pancha: Le dije que los milagros eran posibles y no me creyó

Jeff: Veamos si se hizo el milagro

Kurt adentro daba vueltas en el baño,

Kurt: ¿Se me habrá cumplido tanto el milagro que pedí?

Por fin transcurrió el tiempo que indicaba la prueba, vio el indicador, leyó lo que decía la caja, cuando salió llevaba lágrimas en los ojos,

Jeff: ¿Qué pasó?

* * *

Hasta más tarde =D

.

Elbereth3: Coleeeeeega! La extrañé, me parecía raro no leerla. Que bueno que ya estás mejor =)

Gladys: Vecinita, bienvenida =D espero que te guste la historia!

FerchiColfer: Yo también quiero un Blaine como el de esta historia u.u jajajaj con respecto a Brittana, creo que no será posible porque ya están todos los personajes =( aunque aun falta que aparezca Hunter... prometo en una próxima historia incluirlas ;) en Come What May, hay un poco de HeYa, pero solo menciones =D

No habrá Huntbastian =(


	20. Chapter 20

**2O**

Kurt tardó en responderle a su amigo,

Kurt: ¿Qué color ves?

Jeff: Rosa

Kurt: ¿Si es rosa?

Jeff: Si amigo, ¿qué quiere decir?

Kurt: Según esto es positivo

Jeff: ¿Y eso es?

Kurt: Lo mejor que me pudo pasar, voy a tener un hijo del hombre que amo

Pancha: ¿Es del señor Blaine?

Kurt: Si es de él, ¿de quién más puede ser?

Jeff: ¿Se lo vas a decir?

Kurt: No se lo puedo ocultar, no puede ser del espíritu santo

Pancha: Háblele

Kurt: ¿Cómo reaccionará?

Jeff: Bueno, tal vez debamos esperar a mañana, para confirmarlo

Pancha: ¿Eso no sirve?

Kurt: Si Panchita, pero tiene razón Jeff, será mejor que mañana me haga los estudios, antes de hablar con él

En la noche,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Feliz

Blaine: Pensé que me estarías extrañando

Kurt: Si te estoy extrañando mucho, pero ¿vienes el miércoles?

Blaine: Claro cariño, y ¿vamos a vivir juntos?

Kurt: Será muy necesario que vivamos juntos

Blaine: ¿Necesario?

Kurt: Es que ya no puedo estar sin ti

Blaine: Y yo sin ti, ¿te escucho raro?

Kurt: Estoy feliz de que hayas llegado a mi vida

Blaine: Y tú a la mía

Al siguiente día temprano Kurt fue a hacerse el estudio,

Enfermera: Buenos días, ¿lo puedo servir en algo?

Kurt: Me quiero hacer un estudio, para saber si estoy embarazado

Enfermera: ¿Viene en ayunas?

Kurt: Si

Enfermera: Enseguida lo pasamos

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt se fue a sentar, la mente le daba vueltas, era imposible, recordó cuando dos meses después de su aniversario fueron a hacerse los estudios,

Adam: Esto es pérdida de tiempo

Kurt: Llevamos dos meses intentando y nada

Adam: Tampoco es mucho tiempo

Kurt: No, pero la doctora me recomendó que lo hiciéramos

Adam: ¿Y qué vamos a ganar?

Kurt: Si hay algo mal, podemos tomar un tratamiento

Adam: ¿Tratamiento?

Kurt: Si, o también nos puede dar algo de fertilidad, para ayudarnos

Adam: Has de estar mal tú

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Adam: Yo no tengo ningún problema

Kurt: Yo tampoco

Adam: Pero tu tía no puede tener hijos

Kurt: Es tía política, no pude heredar lo que ella tiene

Adam: Quién sabe

Kurt: No Adam, si fuera mi tía Emma te lo creería, pero

Adam: No se casó, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

Kurt: Esperemos que con algún tratamiento o si estamos bien, solo sea cuestión de esperar

Adam no había querido ir, pero Kurt casi lo obligó, tenía una gran ilusión por tener un hijo, lo sacó de sus recuerdos la enfermera,

Enfermera: Señor, por favor

Kurt: Si

Después de sacarle la sangre y pagarlos,

Kurt: ¿Cuándo estarán listos?

Enfermera: Hoy mismo puede pasar a recogerlos a las cuatro

Kurt: Gracias

Se fue a la oficina, pero no tenía cabeza para estar ahí, así que regresó a su casa a esperar a que dieran las cuatro de la tarde,

Pancha: Señor, ¿quiere que le sirva de comer?

Kurt: No Panchita, como después de ir por los análisis, me iré a las tres para recogerlos a las cuatro en punto

Pancha: Señor, está muy nervioso

Kurt: Más bien emocionado, te acuerdas todo lo que me hizo sufrir

Pancha: A veces me daban ganas de darle con el sartén a ese tipo

Kurt: Panchita, comemos y me acompañas

Pancha: Si señor

Comieron y fueron por los estudios,

Enfermera: Buenas tardes

Kurt: Vengo a recoger un estudio a nombre de Kurt Hummel

Enfermera: En seguida se lo traigo

La enfermera le dio el sobre, Kurt solo lo tomó y empezó a caminar, cuando llegaron al auto

Pancha: ¿No lo va a abrir?

Kurt: Hasta que llegue a la casa, tengo que manejar y la emoción no me va a dejar

Pancha: Ni hablar, habrá que aguantarnos hasta la casa

Kurt quería que todos los autos se quitaran, por fin llegaron a su casa a eso de las cinco, se sentó en la sala, con el sobre en las manos,

Pancha: ¿Y bien?

Kurt: Es que

Pancha: Ábralo que me estoy comiendo las uñas

Kurt: ¿Si esa prueba se equivocó?

Pancha: Tenemos que verlo

Kurt abrió el sobre y leyó la hoja,

Kurt: Tendremos que comprar una cuna y muchas cosas más

Pancha: ¿Si señor?

Kurt se paró y abrazó a Panchita, muchas veces ella lo consoló después de las terribles peleas con Adam, en las cuales el desgraciado le decía que todo era su culpa, que por él no tendrían una familia. En eso sonó el teléfono,

Kurt: Bueno

Jeff: ¿Qué pasó?, me he estado comiendo toda la mañana las uñas

Kurt: Ya somos dos

Jeff: ¿Y?

Kurt: ¡Estoy embarazado!

Jeff: Felicidades, ¿estás feliz?

Kurt: Si, inmensamente feliz

Jeff: ¿Y Blaine, cómo lo tomará?

Kurt: No sé, pero se lo diré el miércoles que llegue

Jeff: ¿Es seguro que vaya?

Kurt: Si, ¿no te acuerdas que vamos a vivir juntos?

Jeff: Maldito Adam, solo un monstruo puede jugar con algo así

Kurt: Ahora veo que me hizo un favor al divorciarse de mí, tantos meses escuchando y él estaba consciente que no estaba mal yo

Jeff: Acabó eso

Kurt: Y tengo la bendición de que tendré un hijo del hombre que amo, Blaine es maravilloso, guapo, noble, sensible, atento, mi príncipe azul me dio el bebé que tanto quise

Jeff: Si, el príncipe azul te vino a cambiar la vida, ¿cómo crees que tome la noticia?

Kurt: Ya habíamos decidido vivir juntos, yo lo amo y siento que él no está lejos de amarme

Jeff: Te llegó un milagro

Kurt: Así como dice él, otro, porque tenerlo a él ya es un milagro

Jeff: Eso sí

Después de colgar con Jeff, marcó a la hacienda, no le había hablado en todo el día, porque estaba demasiado impactado con la posibilidad de estar embarazado,

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: Hasta que puedo oír tu voz

Kurt: Es que he tenido un día muy ocupado, disculpa

Blaine: No te preocupes, ¿todo está bien?

Kurt: Si, todo en calma

Blaine: ¿Sin luces del tipo ese?

Blaine oía algo extraño en la voz de Kurt,

Kurt: No cariño, ¿Vas a venir el miércoles?

Blaine: Si, como habíamos quedado, ya ansío tenerte en mis brazos

Kurt: Yo también te quiero ver, además necesito hablar contigo

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Preferiría hacerlo en persona

Blaine: ¿No me puedes adelantar nada?

Kurt: El miércoles hablamos en la noche ¿te parece?

Blaine: Está bien

Se despidieron, pero Blaine se quedó muy preocupado, vio su reloj, iban a dar casi las seis, con suerte llegaría a eso de las diez a casa de Kurt,

Blaine: Yo no me espero cariño

Engracia: ¿Qué no va a esperar niño?

Blaine: Voy a NY a ver a Kurt

Engracia: ¿Le sucede algo?

Blaine: No sé, pero lo voy a averiguar, no quiero que me eche de nuevo de su vida

Engracia: ¿Pido que preparen un auto?

Blaine: Si, por favor

Salió a eso de las seis, ni maleta hizo, la carretera se le hizo eterna, tres semanas atrás lo había mandado a volar. Algo le sucedía, eso lo presentía, tenía dos opciones, que de nuevo se le hubiera metido la idea de terminar porque no podía tener hijos, o lo que más lo aterraba, que amara Kurt todavía a su ex marido. Aunque después de lo sucedido el sábado, no lo creía ni remotamente posible; sentía que era más otra vez eso de que no podía tener hijos.

Kurt ni siquiera sospechaba que él iba en camino, estaba en la sala acostado, acariciando su vientre,

Kurt: Un bebé, ¿cómo serás?, ¿tendrás los ojos de quién?

Pancha: Señor, ¿quiere algo de cenar?

Kurt: Más tarde, se me hizo el milagro Panchita

Pancha: ¿Cómo señor?

Kurt: ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que él era más guapo que Adam, y si tenía hijos saldrían muy lindos?

Pancha: Si señora

Kurt: Aquí está creciendo ese milagro

Pancha: Ve señor

Panchita lo dejó solo, Kurt se imaginaba todo lo que le esperaba, cuando caminara, lo tuviera en sus brazos, se quedó ahí dormido, la noche anterior con la emoción no había podido conciliar el sueño, no se quería hacer muchas ilusiones; aunque la doctora le había dicho que si podía tener hijos. Panchita vio que se quedó dormido, le puso una manta encima y se fue a dormir. Blaine de verdad consideraba que la llave que le había dado era útil, lo vio acostado en la sala, le extrañó, se acercó y lo besó, Kurt despertó,

Blaine: Hola Cariño

Kurt: Ayy, ¿qué haces aquí?

Blaine: Esa contestación no me agradó

Kurt: Ayy no, es que ya es tarde

Blaine: Me quedé muy preocupado con tu llamada, sonabas igual que la vez que terminaste conmigo, así que no me iba a esperar hasta mañana en la noche para venir a verte, yo quería ver que estuvieras bien y corroborar que no me quisieras mandar al diablo

Kurt: Mi tono de voz, ¿a cuál de las dos veces sonaba?

Blaine se rió,

Blaine: Espero que si te dé gusto verme esta vez, y no me corras de nuevo o quieras terminar

Kurt: No, tú y yo vamos a vivir juntos

Blaine: Te adoro, sentí pánico al pensar que podías terminar conmigo

Kurt: Si te he extrañado mucho

Kurt cerró los ojos, se dijo para sí, el que presiento que correrá o querrás terminar tal vez serás tú, volvió a abrir los ojos,

Kurt: Estás aquí, ¿qué hora es?

Blaine: Si, aquí estoy y son como las once

Kurt: Saliste ya muy tarde de la hacienda

Blaine: Es que te escuché raro, pensé que te pasaba algo

Kurt: Si me pasa algo, pero no es grave, todo lo contrario

Blaine lo besó, Kurt quería decirle en ese momento que estaba embarazado, pero cuando sintió sus labios, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, habían hablado que les gustaría un milagro de esa índole, hasta iban a vivir juntos, pero uno nunca sabe, así que

Blaine: Te llevo a tu cuarto

Kurt: Si por favor

Blaine lo cargó y subieron al cuarto, lo dejó en la cama,

Blaine: Me encantan tus besos

Kurt: A mí me encanta que me beses

Kurt se quitó la camisa que llevaba, y

Blaine: Me encanta tu piel

Kurt: Y quiere tus caricias cariño

Blaine: ¿Solo mis caricias?

Kurt: Y todo lo que tú solo me sabes hacer

Blaine: Tenía miedo

Kurt: Bésame

Blaine: Quiero

Kurt: Llévame al cielo de nuevo

Lentamente se desvistieron, realmente Blaine iba muy mal de solo pensar que lo quisiera echar de su vida nuevamente, al sentir como lo besaba, lo acariciaba, era evidente que no era así,

Blaine: Te quiero hacer el amor esta noche

Kurt: Y yo quiero que me lo hagas

Blaine: Eres hermoso, perfecto

Kurt: Tú me haces

Blaine le estaba regalando una caricia que le cortó el aliento, Kurt no se quedó atrás, comenzaron esa complicidad que estaban adquiriendo para hacerse el amor, de tal forma que los dos llegaban a experimentar cosas fenomenales,

Blaine: ¿Te gusta?

Kurt: Mucho

El calor de los dos comenzó a subir de nuevo, Blaine iba con mucho miedo y Kurt lo pudo sentir cuando llegó, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, si supiera que no quería que se fuera de su vida, ahora menos que nunca, pero Blaine estaba desesperado de corroborar que no quería terminar con él, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, aunque no llegaban a ser bruscos,

Blaine: Venía matándome en la carretera

Iba muy mal, su cabeza con tantos pensamientos que le pasaron cuando manejaba, le estallaba, al sentirlo con él, no podía dejar de amarlo, pero lo estaba haciendo de una forma desesperada,

Kurt: Despacio

Blaine: Lo siento

Respiró profundo,

Kurt: Heyy, no

Blaine lo besó, Kurt quiso decirle más, pero la rapidez de los movimientos de Blaine no lo dejaban hablar,

Blaine: Te necesito conmigo

Por fin pudo tener un poco de aire y le dijo al oído,

Kurt: No te voy a abandonar, ni echar de mi vida, vamos a disfrutarlo

Blaine: Perdóname

Trató de tranquilizarse, pero no podía, tenía una carga de adrenalina muy fuerte, fue diferente a como lo habían hecho siempre, no fue para nada brusco, solo más intenso,

Kurt: ¡Ayy!

Blaine: Te estoy lastimando

Kurt: Sigue

Blaine: Te adoro

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Kurt, aunque no era despacio como le gustaba, lo estaba disfrutando, se besaron, sus lenguas se encontraron y esa sensación de placer provocó que los movimientos de Blaine se hicieran más rápidos y fuertes,

Kurt: Umm

Blaine sentía que Kurt se estaba quejando, tal vez lo estaba lastimando, pero no, todo lo que expresaba era por el placer que estaba sintiendo, casi imperceptible le dijo

Blaine: No puedo hacerlo lento

Kurt: Sigue

Blaine: ¿Te estoy lastimando?

Kurt: Lo estoy disfrutando contigo

Blaine: Te juro

Kurt buscó sus labios y los rozó lentamente con los suyos, Blaine aprisionó sus labios con un beso, provocando un aumento en el calor de ambos,

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Yo

Kurt: Me estás

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, Blaine lo besó muy fuerte y pudo sentir como aumentaba más lo que hacía Blaine, solo lo abrazó y se aferró con fuerza a él, podía oír que se estaba quejando Kurt, pero el placer había llegado al tope, era diferente, pero magnifico, Blaine estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, con fuerza lo sostuvo y Kurt disfrutó esa novedad en su relación.

Kurt: Más

Blaine: ¿Te está gustando?

Kurt: Ahhh

Ninguno pudo seguir hablando, los dos emitieron varios sonidos al final, casi estaban gritando, por fin Blaine se dejó de mover, pero no se separaron, sus cuerpos y su respiración estaban a todo lo que daban, lentamente se acostaron, Kurt lo acarició,

Kurt: ¿Más tranquilo?

Blaine: ¿Fue pésimo verdad?

Kurt: Diferente, pero me gustó

Blaine: Venía muy mal y creo que solo pensé en mi

Kurt: No cariño, también lo disfrute yo

Blaine: Espérame

Se levantó, encendió el reproductor y puso música, le dio la mano,

Kurt: ¿Vamos a bailar?

Blaine: Si, en lo que me recupero

Kurt: ¿Te recuperas?

Blaine: Ven

Comenzaron a bailar completamente desnudos, después de unas canciones, Blaine le susurró algo al oído,

Kurt: Tentador

Blaine: Vamos a hacerlo como te mereces

Kurt: Yo encantado

Kurt se acostó y Blaine con mucha habilidad con simples besos y caricias provocó esa descarga que lo invadía,

Blaine: ¿Mejor?

Kurt: El anterior también estuvo muy bien

Lo besó,

Blaine: Fui un bruto

Kurt: No, ¿qué tal si ahora tú me dices?

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos el amor?

Blaine: Disfrutando los dos

Kurt: Vamos a gozarlo de nuevo los dos

Blaine le sonrió, otra vez fueron uno,

Blaine: ¿Iniciamos?

Kurt: Las veces que tú quieras

Blaine: ¿Las que yo quiera?

Kurt: Si, miles si lo deseas

Blaine: No creo que aguante tanto

Blaine comenzó a darle caricias muy lentas por todo su cuerpo otra vez, besos que lo extasiaron a Kurt aún más,

Kurt: Eres un experto

Blaine: ¿Ahora si voy bien?

Kurt: Yo disfruto todo contigo

Estaban abrazados, Blaine lo notó ausente, tal vez estaba molesto,

Blaine: Discúlpame

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque cuando llegué venía muy atrabancado y creo que fui medio bestia

Kurt: No cariño, todo fue perfecto

Blaine: En el primero, creo que lo estropeé

Kurt: Yo pensé que así tenías ganas de hacerlo ahora

Blaine: A ti te gusta despacio y yo también disfruto hacerlo así

Kurt: También lo disfruté de la otra manera

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si cariño, fue una faceta que no conocía de ti

Blaine: Quería controlarme, pero no podía

Kurt: Me encantó

Blaine: Oía que te quejabas, pero

Kurt: No me estaba quejando, solo que era demasiado placer y muy rápido el que estaba experimentando

Blaine: Te juro que no volverá a pasar

Kurt: Fue bueno

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: Me gustaron los dos, tanto lento como más intenso

Blaine: Gracias, ¿no me vas a dejar?

Kurt: Claro que no

Blaine suspiró y lo besó,

Blaine: Disculpa de nuevo que me saliera lo bestia que traigo adentro

Kurt: Si de vez en cuando al príncipe azul le sale la bestia, a mí no me molesta

Blaine: Tomaré el dato

Kurt: ¿Te venías matando en la carretera?

Blaine: Si, ni maleta traje

Kurt: Ahí se quedó algo de ropa de la semana pasada

Blaine: ¿Sigue en pie lo de vivir juntos?

Kurt: Por supuesto

Blaine: Te adoro, te necesito

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Kurt cerró los ojos, tenía que hablar con él, cuando los abrió Blaine ya se estaba quedando dormido,

Blaine: Buenas noches

Kurt: Cariño no te duermas

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque necesito hablar contigo

Blaine: ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? mira que sí estoy un poco cansado

Kurt: ¿Te agoté?

Blaine: Un poco

Kurt se rió, y lo besó,

Kurt: Si debí hacerlo antes de subir al cuarto

Blaine: ¿Antes?

Kurt: Si, porque arriba sería difícil que lo hiciéramos y debemos hablar

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: No sé cómo decirte esto

Blaine: ¿Decirme qué?

Kurt: Pues

Blaine: ¿No estás igual que hace tres semanas, con tu brillante idea de alejarte de mí para que pueda ser feliz?

Kurt: No es eso, creo que quedó claro con la forma que hicimos el amor

Blaine: ¿De verdad te gustaron las dos?

Kurt: Me encantaron, solo que

Blaine: Me prometiste que no te lastimarías y no me lastimarías

Kurt: No estoy como hace tres semanas, es otra cosa

A Blaine se le cerraban los ojos,

Blaine: Me estoy quedando dormido

Kurt: No lo hagas, necesito decirte algo importante

Blaine: Voy a echarme un poco de agua en la cara

Kurt: Está bien

Fue a hacer eso, regresó y se acostó,

Kurt: ¿Más despierto?

Blaine: Si cariño

Kurt: Hay algo que tengo que decirte

Blaine: ¿Qué es?

Definitivamente no estaba igual que hace tres semanas, en donde le escribió una carta para terminar con él; porque ahora no solo había descubierto que podía ofrecerle la posibilidad de tener hijos, si lo suyo seguía progresando a algo más que un noviazgo, más allá de eso, iba a tener un hijo suyo,

Kurt: ¿Te acuerdas que cuando empezamos, te dije que no había necesidad de cuidarnos?

Blaine: Si, mientras ninguno de los dos estuviera con alguien más

Kurt: Porque yo no podía tener hijos

Blaine: Si, lo recuerdo

Kurt: Pues yo creo que si debimos cuidarnos

Blaine: No he estado con nadie más que contigo

Kurt: Yo también, solo he hecho el amor contigo

Blaine: ¿Por qué dices que debimos cuidarnos?

Kurt: Verás, tal vez, es que hubiera sido

Blaine: Te juro que entre Thad y yo no sucedió nada

Kurt: Lo sé cariño, no va por ahí

Blaine: Vuelves a lo mismo

Kurt: ¿A lo mismo?

Blaine: No quiero que me vayas a volver a correr o querer terminar porque no puedes tener hijos

Kurt: No, ojalá no corras tú

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Este

Blaine: ¿No quieres terminar?

Kurt: No, para nada, si te acabo de decir que quiero que vivamos juntos

Blaine: Estás extraño

Kurt: Ha de ser normal

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: ¿Cómo te lo explico?

Blaine: Ni idea de lo que me quieras hablar, si no es que quieres terminar porque no puedes tener hijos, no se me ocurre más

Kurt: Es todo lo contrario

Blaine: No te entiendo

Kurt se tocó su vientre, tragó saliva,

Kurt: No soy estéril

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Después de no poder quedar embarazado, nos hicimos unos estudios, te lo platiqué

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Bueno, por cuestiones del trabajo, yo no pude irlos a recoger, fue él, cuando llegué esa noche, él me dijo que era estéril y que era mi culpa

A Kurt le ganaron las lágrimas, le dada rabia la forma en que Adam lo había hecho sufrir, Blaine lo abrazó y lo besó,

Blaine: No te acuerdes de eso, te hizo mucho daño, yo no te lo haré

Kurt: Si, me hizo tanto daño, la forma en que me lo dijo fue tan cruel que yo me subí a la recámara y me encerré a llorar

Blaine: Ya cariño, no te lastimes con eso

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: La forma en que te lo hice te lo recordó, lo siento

Kurt: No, para nada, te digo que lo disfruté

Blaine: Mira si

Kurt: Óyeme por favor, no te quiero cortar, de verdad

Blaine: Está bien te escucho

Kurt: Después con todo lo que me dijo, nunca fui al doctor

Blaine: ¿Para tomar un tratamiento?

Kurt: Si, él me hizo creer que no tenía cura, era estéril y punto

Blaine: Te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver le parto la cara, por todo lo que te ha hecho

Kurt: No vale la pena,

Blaine: Es un desgraciado

Kurt: Si me engañó

Blaine: ¿No te buscó hoy o ayer?

Kurt: No, con la paliza que le diste, dudo que vuelva y las amenazas que recibió menos

Blaine: Más le vale

Kurt: No me distraigas

Blaine: ¿En qué te distraigo?

Kurt: No te he podido decir lo que debo decirte

Blaine: Te escucho,

Kurt: El lunes que venía de regreso con Jeff y Nick, empezamos a hablar de que no cometiera la tontería de amargarme mi vida alejándome de ti

Blaine: Por favor no lo hagas, si te molestó como lo hice, te juro que no vuelve a pasar

Kurt: Ya deja eso, entiende que me gustó, fue muy apasionado y me agradó

Blaine: Ok, ¿no me vas a dejar?

Kurt: Veremos si no lo haces tú

Blaine: Van dos veces que

Kurt: Escúchame

Blaine: Lo siento, sigue

Kurt: Empezamos a hablar de los estudios y la forma en que me lo dijo él, ahí descubrí algo

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Yo jamás vi los estudios

Blaine: Es decir que nunca viste los papeles

Kurt: No, solo me lo dijo, yo quedé tan mal que no quise saber nada

Blaine: ¿Puede ser que lo que te dijo no sea cierto?

Kurt: Así es, por eso ese mismo día hablé con la que era mi doctora, ella tenía copia de esos estudios

Blaine: ¿Y?

Kurt: El estéril es él, no yo, jamás he estado impedido para tener hijos, si no quedé embarazado fue porque él no podía

La cara de Blaine cambió,

Blaine: Te juro que si lo veo, lo golpeó de nuevo, sabiendo que él era estéril te hizo creer a ti lo contrario y te

Kurt: No te alteres, la verdad es que se aprovechó mucho de ello, como la noche esa que nos provocó una pelea

Blaine: Con qué cara te pudo decir eso y querer

Kurt: Mira ya, escúchame

Blaine: Dime

Kurt: Cuando veníamos en una curva me mareé y me dieron ganas de vomitar, con eso y con lo que me dijo la doctora, compré una prueba de embarazo, la doctora me dijo que eran más o menos confiables y me la hice el día lunes

Blaine: ¿Qué salió?

Kurt: Por eso no te hablé hoy hasta en la tarde, quería estar seguro y me hice unos estudios de laboratorio en la mañana, además te mentí

Blaine: ¿Me mentiste?

Kurt: El día que te corrí, te mentí en algo

Blaine: ¿En qué?

Kurt: ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije?

Blaine: Que estabas con tu período y no podríamos tener relaciones, pensabas que si no pasaba nada entre nosotros me iba a ir

Kurt: Y te portaste tan lindo

Blaine: Es que no puedo vivir sin ti

Kurt: Ni yo sin ti, ese día no estaba reglando, solo te lo dije, porque pensé que si no podíamos tener relaciones, como dices te irías

Blaine: No me fui

Kurt: Lo sé, fue tonto

Blaine: Yo te lo había dicho una semana antes en la hacienda, ¿recuerdas?

Kurt: Si, que nos viéramos y no tuviéramos relaciones, para que nuestra relación

Blaine: No se viera que estaba basada en derretir solo el iceberg

Kurt: Si, disculpa la mentira

Blaine: Con un beso te disculpo

Kurt lo besó y Blaine lo empezó a acariciar,

Kurt: No, por favor

Blaine: Ayy no, te juro que si fui brusco, me salió la bestia

Kurt: La bestia me gustó, solo que necesito seguir hablando contigo, sino lo volvíamos a hacer lento, fuerte o como quieras

Blaine: Es que

Kurt: Eso ya lo borraste, al igual que esa pésima primera vez, no me desvíes y no me hagas olvidar que debo hablar

Blaine: Perdón, es que me gana tenerte cerca de mí

Kurt: Y a mí también

Blaine: Que nos gane

Blaine lo besó y Kurt se estaba olvidando que había algo importante que le debía decir,

Kurt: Espera, todavía no termino de contarte

Blaine: Ok, nos quedamos en que te hiciste la prueba

Kurt: Si, te dije que me hice los exámenes del laboratorio, porque de hecho esa semana debí estar reglando pero no me bajó, tengo un retraso, más bien ya tengo como dos

Blaine: Ya tienes los resultados, ¿un retraso?

Kurt: Yo siempre soy muy exacto en eso, pero este mes y el anterior fue la excepción, de hecho cuando viajamos a Los Cabos, yo estaba aterrado que en cualquier momento me bajara

Blaine: Pero no te bajó

Kurt: No, yo decía con qué cara le voy a explicar, si me llegaba a tocar en Los Cabos

Blaine: Por eso no son buenas las mentiras

Kurt: En esos días no me tocó

Blaine: Ni los posteriores, porque estuvimos juntos

Kurt: Sí, este mes no pinta para bajarme tampoco

Blaine: ¿Cuándo te entregan los resultados?

Kurt: Me los entregaron hoy a las cuatro

Blaine: ¿De eso es de lo que me tienes que hablar?

Kurt: Si

Kurt cerró los ojos,

Blaine: ¿Por qué cierras los ojos cariño?

Kurt: No sé cómo decírtelo

Blaine: Me abres los ojos y me lo dices

Kurt: Independientemente yo, has sido maravilloso

Blaine: Los ojos

Kurt: Voy

Kurt los abrió, Blaine se sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Blaine: ¿Cuál es el gran lío?

Kurt: Espero que no sea lío, más bien algo lindo que nos pasó y que te da alegría saberlo

Blaine: ¿Estás embarazado?

Kurt: Si, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, tú…

Blaine lo abrazó y lo empezó a besar,

Blaine: ¿Y eso no sabías como decírmelo? claro que es algo lindo

Kurt: ¿Te alegras?

Blaine: Si, nuestro milagro

Blaine quitó la sábana que tenían puesta y con su mano le tocó su vientre,

Kurt: Si, un milagro tuyo y mío está creciendo dentro de mí

Blaine: Un hijo de los dos

Kurt: Si

Blaine se movió y puso su cabeza sobre el vientre de Kurt, le dio un besito,

Blaine: Hola, tienes una papito hermoso

Kurt: Cariño

Con su mano Kurt acarició el cabello de Blaine, sentía algo de temor que tuviera otra reacción,

Blaine: Un pequeñito

Kurt: ¿Lo quieres?

Blaine se asombró con la pregunta y se sentó, Kurt se quedó acostado, mientras Blaine le acarició el rostro,

Blaine: Desde luego que lo quiero, ¿no estábamos esperando un milagro así?

Kurt: Nosotros, pues no somos

Blaine: Somos novios, ¿lo recuerdas?

Kurt: Si cariño, somos novios, pero yo te dije que no había necesidad que nos cuidáramos, no me dices nada

Blaine: ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?

Kurt: No sé, tal vez que me reclamaras, que sintieras que te engañé o no sé

Blaine: ¿A qué viene eso?

Kurt: Pues es que

Blaine: Tú creías que no podías tener hijos, por eso me cortaste por dos semanas, las cuales fueron un infierno

Kurt: No quiero que te sientas obligado, somos novios, pero

Blaine: Espera, antes de que sigas

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Tú y yo somos novios, habíamos decidido vivir juntos y tener contigo un bebé, es el otro milagro que yo le pedía a la vida

Kurt: ¿Seguro?

Blaine: Mi padre abandonó a mi mamá, te lo dije, yo quiero a este bebé

Kurt: ¿Lo quieres?

Blaine: Si, lo quiero y te a ti te adoro, tal vez no llegó en una familia formada como yo soñé que sería, pero si con un hombre maravilloso, con el cual siento algo más

Otra vez se quedó con las ganas de decirle que lo amaba, se le llenaron sus ojos un poco de lágrimas,

Kurt: ¿Estás seguro? no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo, lo dejamos claro desde que iniciamos

Blaine: Un momento

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No vamos a empezar ahora al revés

Kurt: No te entiendo

Blaine: Porque estás esperando un hijo mío, me saques de tu vida

Kurt: No, pero habíamos acordado que estábamos sin compromisos

Blaine: Si, pero ¿no ya le habíamos hecho arreglos a ese acuerdo? es más, lo habíamos mandado al diablo

Kurt: Bueno si, me pediste que fuéramos novios, pero creo que esto no estaba contemplado

Blaine: Te dije que un milagro podría ocurrir

Kurt: Si, pero te apuesto a que no esperabas que llegara tan rápido

Blaine: Escúchame, no quiero venir solo los fines de semana o que tú vayas

Kurt: Ya habíamos dicho que viviríamos juntos

Blaine: ¿Sigue en pie?

Kurt lo miró, no solo iba a tener un hijo, sino a tener con él al hombre que amaba,

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Si no quieres que viva aquí, rentaré un departamento

Kurt: No, esta es nuestra casa, ¿quieres estar a mi lado?

Blaine: Por supuesto

Kurt: Entonces, la semana pasada me pediste que viviéramos juntos y acordamos que lo haríamos

Blaine: Y sigo queriéndolo, con este pequeñito más, quiero cuidarte mucho

Kurt: Bien, ¿vives aquí conmigo?

Blaine: Si y no me equivoqué

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: Te dije que nos veríamos más seguido

Kurt: Y lo hemos hecho

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Estoy feliz, gracias a Dios que al príncipe azul le llegó el mapa correcto

Kurt: Si cariño, gracias al cielo, ¿de verdad lo quieres?

Blaine: Claro que si cariño

Kurt: Me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado en el embarazo

Blaine: No solo quiero estar en el embarazo, quiero ser un verdadero padre y nosotros íbamos a construir algo juntos, creo que el bebé es un excelente comienzo al igual que vivir juntos

Blaine le acarició su vientre, se le salieron unas lágrimas y a Kurt también,

Kurt: Me mandaron otro milagro

Blaine: Y a mí también, un hermoso regalo y yo pensando otra cosa

Kurt: Yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti

Blaine: Es que estas semanas han sido muy caóticas

Kurt: Lo sé, entre mi recuerdo que nos provocó una pelea esa noche

Blaine: ¿Cuál noche?

Kurt: Gracias cariño y las dos semanas que rompimos

Blaine: Bueno ya, tendremos un niño

Kurt: O niña

Blaine: Tenemos que esperar unos meses para saber si es niño o niña

Kurt: Si, mañana tengo a las cinco cita con mi ginecóloga

Blaine: ¿Podría ir contigo?

Kurt: Te lo iba a proponer, ¿me quieres acompañar?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Me dio hambre

Blaine: Tienes que alimentarte bien cariño

Kurt: Si y ayer con la emoción, los nervios, no pude dormir, hoy me quedé dormido y no cené nada

Blaine: ¿Qué se te antoja?

Kurt: Un sándwich con jamón, queso y lechuga

Blaine: No se diga más, yo te lo preparo

Kurt: ¿Le puedes poner un poco de picante?

Blaine: ¿No te hará daño?

Kurt: Poquito

Blaine: Bien, voy a consentirte mucho

Kurt: ¿Más?

Blaine: Si, te tengo que consentir por dos

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: Yo también me prepararé algo, porque también me dio hambre

Kurt: Si, me tengo que alimentar bien, con razón me estaba dando tanta hambre, no era solo a causa del ejercicio, creo que va a ser muy hambriento

Blaine: Si, oye ¿y el ejercicio no afecta al bebé?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Seguro?, y yo que fui una bestia esta noche, perdóname

Lo besó y luego se agachó a su vientre,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces?

Blaine: Perdóname tú también, tu padre venía muy bruto hoy

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: A mí me agradó esa brutalidad

Blaine: ¿No te lastimé a ti o a él?

Kurt: Que yo sepa al tener relaciones de la forma que sea, no le afecta al bebé, ¿estás feliz?

Blaine: Si, cariño estoy muy feliz

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine se paró, se puso sus boxers y una playera, Kurt también se iba a levantar, pero,

Blaine: Tú quédate acostado

Kurt: Quiero irme a preparar mi sándwich

Blaine: Yo te lo voy a ir a preparar, ¿cariño no me oyes?

Kurt: Bueno, bajo a comérmelo

Blaine: Yo te lo subo, ¿con un vaso de leche?

Kurt: Si, estaría bien

Blaine se acercó y lo besó,

Blaine: Vuelvo enseguida

Kurt: Oye, un poco de gelatina estaría bien igual

Blaine: El antojo es tuyo, o

Otra vez se agachó,

Blaine: ¿O de este angelito o angelita que está creciendo?

Kurt: De los dos

Blaine: Entonces a mis dos milagros, les traeré su antojo

Kurt: Gracias

Bajó y preparó el sándwich, Kurt arriba se había puesto su pijama, se acostó, estaba feliz, Blaine no había corrido, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que le provocaron algunas lágrimas, cuando él entró,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes cariño?, ¿por qué lloras?, ¿a ver qué tiene mi príncipe?

Kurt: Es que, me preocupaba tu reacción de alguna manera, aunque independientemente de ella, siempre estaría agradecida porque has estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, desde que descubrí en mi casa a Adam y su amante, en lo del divorcio y estos dos meses y un poco más, me tratas como un Dios siempre y bueno, aunque terminé contigo, me buscaste

Blaine: No, nos encontramos a la salida del restaurante

Kurt: Cierto

Kurt se rió, de verdad que con él no solo vivía cosas que no había sentido antes al hacer el amor, sino que lo hacía sentirse amado con cada detalle que tenía, cuando le pidió que fuera su novio, todo y ahora estaba esperando un hijo de él, no podría vivir sin él, lo amaba,

Blaine: ¿Esperabas que saliera corriendo?

Kurt: Más o menos

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque tal vez era una responsabilidad que no querías

Blaine: Oye, me cortas por no negarme la posibilidad de ser padre, me haces vivir las dos semanas más terribles de mi vida, te enteras que vamos a tener un bebé ¿y piensas que voy a correr?

Kurt: Existía la posibilidad

Blaine: No corrí y ni lo haré, al contrario, tú y nuestro bebé son lo mejor que me pudo traer la vida, ¿verdad que sí? tu papito es muy contradictorio

Estaba muerto de la risa, le daba tanta ternura como le hablaba al bebé,

Kurt: Me gusta como le hablas y que estés conmigo

Blaine: Si, casi me mato en la carretera

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Por poco choco

Kurt: No cariño

Kurt lo abrazó, Blaine lo separó un poco, vio que estaba,

Blaine: No llores, estoy vivo

Kurt: Si, desde que oí ese día que

Blaine: Me querían matar

Kurt: No lo repitas

Blaine: No llores, mejor mira te preparé un rico sándwich

Kurt: Estará muy rico

Blaine: También subí la gelatina y el vaso de leche

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine tomó el sándwich y se lo acercó a la boca,

Blaine: Abre la boquita cariño

Kurt: Veremos que tal te quedó el sándwich

Kurt lo probó, sabía al mejor sándwich que hubiera comido en su vida,

Blaine: ¿Qué opinas?

Kurt: Delicioso

Blaine: Mañana temprano nos vamos a desayunar para festejar la noticia,

Kurt: Si, que bueno que viniste desde hoy

Blaine: Te juro que pensé que me cortarías y la verdad

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No quiero volver a estar muerto, me das vida y contigo soy feliz, quiero a mi príncipe conmigo

Kurt: Yo también quiero al príncipe azul a mi lado y los dos tendremos la dicha de vivir algo maravilloso

Blaine: Si, yo que pensaba que no tendría hijos, pero aquí vienes y verás que te cuidaremos, te querremos mucho

Blaine le acariciaba su vientre y le hablaba con tanto cariño,

Kurt: Digo yo menos verdad, me creía incapaz de tenerlos, incluso terminé contigo por eso

Blaine: Fue muy bajo lo que hizo él

Kurt: Supongo que lo hizo porque tal vez yo lo dejaría, él sabía lo que me ilusionaba tener un hijo

Blaine: Aún así no es justo

Kurt: Que más da, después de todo

Blaine: Resultó bueno ese engaño

Kurt: Si, por todo lo que me dijo yo quise acabar con mi vida, pero tú me salvaste

Blaine: No era tu tiempo, ¿qué sería mi vida sin ti?

Kurt: Definitivamente no, tengo mucho que vivir y además esa noche, me di cuenta que estaba en los brazos de un hombre noble, guapo, sincero

Blaine: Y yo que tenía entre mis brazos a un hombre hermoso, inteligente, con ese beso derretiste el hielo del desprecio de mi esposo

Kurt: Tú también derretiste el hielo

Blaine: ¿No hay más hielo que derretir?

Kurt: Tal vez no, pero yo si quiero esos labios cerca

Kurt subió su mano y acarició los labios de Blaine,

Blaine: Yo también quiero los tuyos muy cerca

Blaine se acostó y lo abrazó, Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Todavía estoy sorprendido

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Te quise terminar, porque no quería negarte que pudieras ser padre, y ahora

Blaine: Nos mandaron un angelito

Kurt: Si, cuando llegaste y me dijiste que esperabas que no te corriera

Blaine: Me veías corriendo a mí

Kurt: Si, es que fue algo sorprendente

Blaine: A mi me gustó mucho la sorpresa

Kurt: De verdad que fue, bueno, aunque había varias cosas, solo que no las uní, era imposible

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Uno no tuve mi regla

Blaine: Y yo diciendo que la naturaleza es sabia

Kurt: Pues fue sabia, pero en fin, luego te acuerdas de mis extraños antojos

Blaine: El helado, los nachos y las galletas, si fue bueno que no tomáramos vino

Kurt: Cierto, ese día que pedí jugo

Blaine: Tu papito tiene sexto sentido

Kurt: Si, y si le agregas el desmayo del día que llegaste, el de la oficina y todos los demás que he tenido

Blaine: Cierto, ese día te me desmayaste al igual que en la oficina, en la hacienda tuviste varios mareos

Kurt: Te lo vuelvo a preguntar

Blaine: ¿Y ahora qué?

Kurt: Dios mío, esto es una locura

Blaine: ¿Por qué?, para mí es algo muy lindo

Kurt: Y lo es

Blaine: Entonces no le digas locura a nuestro bebé

Kurt: Claro que no, mi angelito, al igual que tú es lo mejor que me pudo pasar

Blaine: Gracias, entre tú y la hermosura que tienes de papá, vamos a ser muy felices

Kurt: Yo, ¿Blaine de verdad quieres seguir conmigo?

Blaine: Ni te atrevas a preguntármelo, oye no puedo estar sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tu sonrisa

Kurt: Esto no es

Blaine: No es una locura, es nuestro milagro, eso eres pequeñito nuestro milagro

Kurt: Que lindo eres, pero es que el jueves de hace un mes o algo así, viniste y yo estaba con depresión de que no podía tener hijos, hace dos semanas te corté por la misma razón y ahora te voy a dar un hijo

Blaine: Esperemos ser buenos padres, ahora cariño hay que dormir, tienes que descansar, son las cinco casi

Kurt: Ya es otro día

Blaine: Un día que inicié con una hermosa noticia y con mi príncipe

Kurt: Si cariño, de verdad quieres

Blaine: Si, quiero estar a tu lado y espero que antes de que nazca nuestro bebé, hayas tocado fondo

Kurt: Yo también, espero que tú toques fondo

Los dos se quedaron pensado, porque Blaine le había dicho que él tocara fondo acaso Blaine ya lo amaba, y Blaine también pensó lo mismo, se acurrucaron y,

Blaine: La brutalidad que hice

Kurt: Ohh pero me gustó

Blaine: Es que creo que te quejabas mucho

Kurt: Es que estaba siendo

Blaine: ¿Muy salvaje?

Kurt: No, muy intenso

Blaine: Espero no haberte lastimado o al bebé

Kurt: A mi no me lastimaste, me hiciste muy feliz, ok

Blaine: Bueno cierra los ojos

Kurt: ¿Me das un beso antes?

Blaine: Si cariño

Kurt: Que descanses

Blaine: Si y

Kurt: No fue brutalidad ok, fue algo muy digamos apasionado

Blaine: Ok

Kurt casi se quedaba dormido, cuando escuchó que le dijo te amo, pensó que lo había soñado, pero no, no estaban como la vez anterior, pero con la emoción del bebé. Bueno ya lo escucharía de nuevo, al menos eso esperaba, no medio dormido o bajo ciertas circunstancias, que le dejaran duda si fue real ese te amo que expresaron. En la tarde a las cinco fueron al ginecólogo, antes de salir mientras Kurt se arreglaba, Blaine habló a la hacienda

Engracia: Bueno

Blaine: Hola Engracia

Engracia: Niño, ¿llegó bien?

Blaine: Si, muy bien

Engracia: ¿Necesita algo?

Blaine: Si, quiero que me mandes mi ropa para acá con alguien de la hacienda

Engracia: Prudencio va a ir por algo de fertilizantes

Blaine: ¿Me lo puede traer él?

Engracia: Si, desde luego niño

Blaine: Bien, voy a salir con Kurt, pero aquí estará Panchita, que se lo deje y si me puede esperar estaría bien, dile que yo le reservo un cuarto para que no regrese el mismo día

Engracia: Si no es indiscreción niño, ¿se piensa ir?

Blaine: Me voy a quedar a vivir en la ciudad, ya te lo había dicho

Engracia: ¿Y la hacienda?

Blaine: Iré los fines de semana

Engracia: ¿Lo sabe el niño Kurt?

Blaine: Si bueno, ya te habíamos dicho que íbamos a vivir juntos

Engracia: Podían cambiar de parecer, pero si van a vivir juntos, se puede ir de la hacienda, eso cambia las cosas

Blaine: ¿En qué las cambia Engracia?

Engracia: Se va con Kurt, eso es bueno, lo hará feliz

Blaine: Si, Kurt me está haciendo inmensamente feliz, mándame mis cosas por favor Engracia

Engracia: Si niño, yo misma las empacaré

Blaine: Gracias, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas y una cosa más

Engracia: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Pronto habrá un niño o niña corriendo por la hacienda

Engracia: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Mi hermoso novio está esperando un hijo mío

Engracia: Felicidades

Blaine: Gracias

Kurt por su parte estaba arriba, aún sorprendido por lo que estaba viviendo, cuando sonó su celular,

Kurt: Bueno

Jeff: Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás?

Kurt: Bien gracias

Jeff: Me acordé que hoy tienes cita con el doctor, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Kurt: No hace falta

Jeff: ¿Vas a ir solo? puedo acompañarte

Kurt: No, con mi novio y el papá de mi hijo, el hombre que amo y quiero que me ame igual

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si, llegó ayer

Jeff: ¿Y eso?

Kurt: Hablé para corroborar que si viniera, aunque habíamos acordado vivir juntos a partir del jueves, quizás se echaba para atrás, me notó raro por el teléfono, supuso que estaba como hace tres o cuatro semanas con mis telarañas

Jeff: ¿Y te fue a ver?

Kurt: Si, y está desde anoche conmigo

Jeff: ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

Kurt: Obvio, no te digo que me va a acompañar al doctor

Jeff: Cierto, que burro soy

Kurt: Te tengo que dejar amigo

Jeff: Si, solo dime, ¿cómo lo tomó?

Kurt: Muy bien, está feliz

Jeff: Que bueno amigo

Kurt: Vamos a vivir juntos, ahora más que nunca

Jeff: Es bueno tener al esposo cerca

Kurt: No es mi esposo, pero lo amo, quiero que me consienta como lo sabe hacer y además de esa manera tal vez

Jeff: ¿Tal vez qué?

Kurt: Termine de caer

Jeff: ¿Caer?

Kurt: Que me ame

Jeff: Yo siento que ya te ama

Kurt: Ojalá, porque yo ya lo amo y siento que él está a unos metros de caer

Jeff: Entonces que caiga los últimos metros

Kurt: Estando él aquí, presiento que apresuraremos su caída

Terminó de hablar con su amigo y bajó para que fueran a la cita con la doctora,

Blaine: Que lindo está mi novio

Kurt: En unos meses

Blaine: Verás lo hermoso que te vas a ver

Kurt: Gracias

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Jeff: ¿Cómo van las cosas con el príncipe azul?

Kurt: Bien

Jeff: Ese tono, no suenas convencido

Kurt: Es que


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

En cuanto colgó de hablar con Kurt, en casa de Jeff,

Nick: ¿Estás aquí?

Jeff: Si amor

Nick: ¿No ibas a acompañar a Kurt a su consulta?

Jeff: No hizo falta

Nick: ¿Va ir solo?

Jeff: Va a ir con el príncipe azul

Nick: ¿No que llegaba hoy en la tarde?

Jeff: Si, pero llego ayer en la noche

Nick: ¿Y eso?

Jeff: Este hombre le habló para confirmar que si venía

Nick: No se supone que iban a vivir juntos ya

Jeff: Si, me imagino que a él la llamada le habrá extrañado

Nick: Desde luego, se habrá venido matando en la carretera

Jeff: Supongo, según Kurt dice que hará que caiga, sobre todo que van a vivir juntos

Nick: ¿Dónde va a caer?

Jeff: Que lo ame

Nick: Ya lo ama

Jeff: Yo también se lo dije, solo que bueno supongo que con lo del bebé, ha de sentir

Nick: Que no se vaya a poner ahora que solo está con Kurt por el bebé

Jeff: Sería el colmo

Nick: Habrá que hablar con Kurt

Jeff: Yo me haré cargo que no haga algo así

Nick: De verdad Adam es un maldito

Jeff: Se le descubrió la mentira

Nick: Por eso lo estaba buscando

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Nick: Es obvio que seguro los siguió, habrá visto que puros novios no eran

Jeff: Y si mi amigo pensaba que no podía tener hijos

Nick: Tal vez no se cuidaría

Jeff: Y tarde o temprano, su mentira se vendría abajo

Nick: Exacto, por eso le urgía quitar de en medio a Blaine

Jeff: Pero no lo logró

Nick: Afortunadamente no, han de estar felices

Jeff: Si, dice que Blaine está feliz con la noticia

Nick: Se le sale el amor por Kurt por los ojos

Jeff: Mira que yo pensé que si se golpeaba a Adam

Nick: Eso que no escuchaste lo que dijo

Jeff: ¿Qué dijo?

Nick: Algo de que como le podía gustar un muerto, Blaine se puso muy mal

Jeff: Lo hubiera golpeado

Nick: ¿Tú sabes algo que yo no sepa?

Jeff: Es algo muy íntimo de Kurt, Adam lo lastimó desde que eran novios

Nick: ¿Qué?

Jeff: Si, no puedo decirte mucho, pero

Nick: OK, vamos a ver a mi bebé

Jeff: Si, está arriba durmiendo

Kurt y Blaine ya se encontraban afuera del consultorio, Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: Pensé que vendría solo

Blaine: No, aquí estoy a tu lado y no dejaré de estarlo

Kurt: Había creído que jamás vendría para una consulta así

Blaine: Vamos a hacer algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Poco a poco haremos que todo lo que te dijo se borre

Kurt: Vieras que cuando leí el resultado, muchas de esas palabras se fueron de mi mente y con todo lo que he vivido contigo, como esa noche que me comprendiste

Blaine: Me decías que no eras lo mejor que puedo llegar a mi vida

Kurt: ¿Lo soy?

Blaine: Lo eres

Recepcionista: Señor Kurt puede pasar

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Puedo entrar contigo?

Kurt: Ahh ¿solo creías que me acompañabas a la sala de espera?

Blaine: Yo pregunto

Kurt: No, quiero que entres conmigo

Blaine lo tomó de la mano, entraron al consultorio,

Doctora: Buenas tardes

Blaine: Buenas tardes

Kurt: Buenas tardes, mire le quiero presentar a Blaine Anderson, mi novio y el papá de mi hijo

Blaine: Mucho gusto

Doctora: El gusto es mío

Kurt: Aquí están los análisis que me realicé ayer

Doctora: Veamos, por favor tomen asiento

Blaine: Gracias

Después de leer los resultados,

Doctora: ¿Quiere que realicemos un ultrasonido para calcular las semanas que tiene?

Kurt: Si doctora

Doctora: Vamos a averiguarlo, por favor puede subirse a la cama

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Te ayudo

Kurt: Si, por favor

Blaine le dio la mano y lo ayudo a subir, le dio un beso en la frente,

Doctora: Puede subirse un poco su camisa y bajarse el pantalón también un poco

Kurt: Si claro

Doctora: Esto es un gel, sentirá algo frío, sirve para que pueda resbalar el aparato

Kurt: Si doctora

Doctora: Prendemos esto y veremos a su hijo

Kurt: Si doctora

La doctora movió el aparato, los dos veían la imagen en el monitor, la doctora detuvo el aparato,

Doctora: Todo está bien, tiene dos meses, es decir ocho semanas, así que su bebé está apenas formándose

Kurt: ¿Pero si estoy embarazado?

Doctora: Claro que si señor, les voy a imprimir la primer foto de su hijo

Kurt: Gracias

Doctora: Con esto se puede limpiar

Blaine tomó la toalla que le dio la doctora y le limpió,

Kurt: Viste, está ahí

Blaine: Si, e irá creciendo, tienes que cuidarte mucho

Kurt: Lo haré, después de pensar que no tendría hijos, este es un regalo del cielo

Blaine: Nos han dado un gran regalo

Blaine lo besó, la doctora regresó y les dio lo que había impreso del ultrasonido,

Kurt: La primera foto

Doctora: Por lo que veo en sus análisis está bien, le daré una dieta para que se vaya cuidando a lo largo del embarazo y por favor no se me desaparezca

Kurt: Si no lo haré, ¿habrá una posibilidad de que me proporcione una copia de esos estudios que nos hicimos mi exmarido y yo?

Doctora: Desde luego, es más ¿quiere llevarse estos? supongo que no tiene caso guardarlos

Kurt: Sí

Salieron del consultorio, cuando iban de regreso a la casa, Blaine iba manejando,

Blaine: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Kurt: Dime

Blaine: ¿Para qué quieres esos análisis?

Kurt: Quería restregarle en la cara, la bajeza que me hizo

Blaine: ¿Te servirá de algo eso?

Kurt: Francamente, no lo creo

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: Tienes razón, voy a tener un hijo tuyo

Blaine: Si, ¿todavía aceptas que viva contigo?

Kurt: Desde luego, no quiero estar soo, me gustaría que mi novio estuviera conmigo,

En un alto lo besó,

Blaine: Oye yo estoy muy emocionado con esto, ¿pero tú?

Kurt: ¿Yo qué?

Blaine: Estás cómo se podría decir

Kurt: Muy emocionado y feliz de que tú seas el padre de mi hijo

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Así como tú me dijiste, no llegó en el escenario que yo había imaginado, lo cual lo agradezco, porque no era feliz realmente como lo soy ahora, además es de un hombre que admiro mucho y el cual casi amo

Casi, lo amaba completamente, pero como le dijo a su amigo, haría que él lo amara,

Blaine: ¿Cómo hago para recorrer ese último trayecto?

Kurt: ¿Cuál trayecto?

Blaine: Para que me ames

Kurt pensó no tienes que recorrer ningún trayecto, ya te amo, le sonrió, y

Kurt: ¿Tú que sientes por mí?

Blaine: Igual, puedo decir que esto ya es casi amor

Kurt: ¿Cómo lo hago?

Blaine se dijo para sí, no tienes que hacer nada, te amo, por eso cuando terminaste conmigo estaba tan mal, yo quería decirte que te amaba,

Blaine: Yo hice la pregunta primero

Kurt: No sé, pero si estás conmigo, podemos averiguarlo

Blaine: OK, veremos cómo recorrer ese último trayecto para que sea amor lo que tenemos

Kurt: Si

Llegaron a su casa, Kurt se acostó en el sillón,

Kurt: Vengo muerto

Blaine: ¿No quieres algo de cenar?

Kurt: Tengo mucho sueño y comimos bien

Blaine: Si, oye ya ni supe si me trajeron mis cosas

Kurt: ¿Tus cosas?

Blaine: Para vivir contigo aquí, si estás

Kurt: Esta es nuestra casa ¿recuerdas?

Blaine: Nuestra casa, en siete meses habrá un lindo angelito aquí

Kurt: Si

Kurt cerró los ojos, estaba muy cansado,

Blaine: Te estás quedando dormido

Kurt: Fueron demasiadas emociones juntas, y ayer no dormimos mucho, entre la plática y lo otro

Blaine: A ver, vamos a dormir cariño

Kurt: ¿Me puede llevar mi novio al cuarto?

Blaine: Con mucho gusto, mi novio me dio ayer la mejor noticia que me podría dar

Kurt: Gracias por no correr

Blaine: ¿Tú no me vas a querer cortar?

Kurt: Creo que me quisieron tapar la boca

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque creo que dos ángeles se dijeron para que este niño no ande con eso de que se aleja por no poder darle un hijo, ahí le va un angelito

Blaine: Gracias por darnos esto y mi novio no se alejará

Kurt: Ni tu novio, ni el padre de tu hijo, que bonito se oye eso

Blaine: Muy bonito

Blaine lo cargó y lo besó, en eso salió Panchita,

Pancha: Buenas noches señores

Kurt: Buenas noches Panchita

Blaine: Buenas noches, ¿no vino Prudencio?

Pancha: Si señor, pero dejó sus cosas y se fue, dijo que tenía que regresar con unas vacunas para los caballos

Kurt: ¿Querías hablar con él?

Blaine: Si, darle unas instrucciones, pero lo haré por teléfono

Kurt: Oye, bájame

Blaine: Ni pesas, además te puedo besar

Kurt: Gracias, vamos a dormir, porque me estoy cayendo de sueño

Blaine: Si, ¿dónde pusiste mis cosas Panchita?

Pancha: En la recámara, junto a las del señor Kurt, ¿ahí está bien?

Blaine: Las hubieras puesto en la de al lado

Kurt: Ahh no, ahí estuvo bien Panchita, acuérdate que tú y yo tenemos que ver como recorrer el último trayecto

Blaine: Si, buenas noches

Subió a su cuarto en brazos de Blaine, lo recostó,

Kurt: Vas a decir que soy un latoso

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: ¿Me puedes pasar mi pijama?

Blaine: ¿Dónde está?

Kurt: En aquel lado del closet

Blaine abrió la puerta y se quedó un momento viendo,

Blaine: Esto es extraño

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Ve como acomodó Panchita

Kurt: A ver hazte un ladito

Blaine: Nunca pensé volver a ver algo así

Kurt: Ni yo, como si fuéramos un matrimonio

Blaine: ¿No estaría mal casarnos?

Kurt: Yo no puedo, tengo que esperar un año

Blaine: Cierto, pero ¿te gustaría?

Kurt: Primero averiguamos cómo recorrer el resto del trayecto y luego hablamos de boda, ¿te parece?

Blaine: Me parece, ¿te gustaría casarte por la iglesia?

Kurt: Me encantaría, ¿pero se puede?

Blaine: Yo soy viudo

Kurt: Yo nunca me casé

Blaine: Según pienso, si se podría

Kurt: Ya, mejor dame mi pijama, hay que averiguar primero el resto del trayecto

Blaine: ¿Una cena romántica ayudará?

Kurt: Puede ser, aunque mi estómago está más que conquistado, cocinas muy rico

Blaine: Tú también

Se acostaron, Blaine lo abrazó,

Kurt: ¿Para qué querías hablar con Prudencio?

Blaine: Decirle unas cosas, como me voy a ausentar de la hacienda

Kurt: Ya que no pudiste hablar con él, ¿qué tal si vamos el fin de semana a la hacienda?

Blaine: Tendríamos que irnos el sábado temprano, porque el viernes quedamos de vernos con Wes

Kurt: Si, ¿le vas a decir a nuestro socio?

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Lo de nuestro bebé

Blaine: Claro, si es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, hay alguien que debe saber

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Shuester, se pondrá feliz

Kurt: Si, hay que irlo a visitar mañana y mi tía también se alegrará

Blaine: Dirá que lo hicimos abuelo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque un día me dijo, que cuando tuviera hijos serían como sus nietos

Kurt: Bien, igual si ellos dos

Blaine: ¿En qué estás pensando?

Kurt: Que nuestro bebé tendría abuelita y abuelito

Blaine: Yo los vi muy cariñosos el fin de semana

Kurt: Yo también, ¿vamos a la hacienda?

Blaine: Con una condición

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Nada de querer montar caballos

Kurt: ¿Por qué no?

Blaine: Porque no puedes cariño

Kurt: ¿No puedo?

Blaine: Con eso que te gusta correr, no te vayas a caer y te pase algo

Kurt: Bueno, pero puedo montar contigo

Blaine: Tendremos que consultarlo con la doctora

Kurt: Eres muy aguafiestas

Blaine: Solo te quiero cuidar

Kurt: OK, no me acercaré a los caballos, no quiero hacer nada que ponga en peligro este maravilloso milagro que me pasó

Blaine: Esa voz me agrada, podemos aprovechar para que descanses

Kurt: Podemos quedarnos varios días, mínimo hasta el miércoles, no tengo compromisos y puedo tomar vacaciones

Blaine: Yo te las autorizo, quizás unos días en la hacienda averiguamos cómo recorrer el resto del trayecto

Kurt: Bien y terminamos de leer las cartas, porque quiero averiguar si el odio de mi tía era justificado, más allá de eso, averiguar el por qué odiaba a mi tía Amelia

Blaine: Tú tía ha cambiado

Kurt: Si, mucho

Blaine: Gracias a Dios

Kurt: Si, pero yo no estaba equivocado, tú no me has quitado nada, al contrario me has dado mucho

Blaine: ¿Qué te he dado?

Kurt: Un hijo, te parece poco, la felicidad, todo cariño

Blaine: Tú me has dado mucho más, has hecho latir mi corazón y poder ser padre

Los dos se miraron, en silencio se dijeron te amo, no había camino que recorrer, al menos para amarse, porque sí tendrían un camino juntos que recorrer y muy largo. Kurt despertó, escuchó voces abajo, Blaine no estaba a su lado, salió de la recámara y se asomó por el barandal, iba subiendo con una bandeja con el desayuno,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días, me vas a mal acostumbrar

Blaine: Estabas dormido, ni sentiste cuando me levanté

Blaine llegó arriba y le dio un beso,

Kurt: Me sentía cansadito, fueron demasiadas emociones juntas

Blaine: ¿Desayunamos en la cama?

Kurt: Si cariño

Regresaron al cuarto,

Blaine: El día está muy ocupado

Kurt: Tenemos la junta de consejo

Blaine: En tres horas, así que hay que apurarnos

Kurt: ¿Vamos a ser de nuevo los dos presidentes?

Blaine: Yo estaba pensando que te quedaras solo tú

Kurt: Me dejas toda la responsabilidad, me gustaría compartirla contigo

Blaine: Yo quiero compartir contigo la parte personal, la profesional no me interesa

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tú eres excelente en tu trabajo, no me necesitas ahí

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Escúchame

Kurt: OK

Blaine: A mi me fascina ver como trabajas, en lo que te pueda apoyar y ayudar lo haré

Kurt: No se supone que debemos

Blaine: Administrar las cosas juntos, lo sé, pero leyendo detenidamente las cláusulas, encontré que mientras los dos estemos de acuerdo, uno solo se puede hacer cargo por completo de la hacienda o de la empresa, sin estar consultando al otro cada paso que da

Kurt: ¿Qué propones?

Blaine: Primero no me pongas esa carita

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Somos una pareja y quiero que las decisiones las tomemos los dos

Kurt: Por eso, es mejor que los dos seamos presidentes

Blaine: Las decisiones empresariales no me interesa tomarlas juntos

Kurt: No te entiendo

Blaine: Mira es una idea que se me ocurrió, la cual se llevará acabo siempre y cuando estemos de acuerdo los dos

Kurt: ¿Por qué quieres que yo me quede al frente solamente?

Blaine: Porque considero que haces a la perfección el trabajo, tomas el control y las decisiones que son adecuadas, quiero que te sientas libre de poder hacerlas sin tener que consultar conmigo o sentir que me excluiste al no hacerlo

Kurt: Es por lo de la noticia como actué, te molestó ¿por eso?

Blaine: No, al contrario, me sentí muy bien de poder decir que un hombre bello e inteligente como tú está a mi lado, es mi novio y me dará un milagro tan grande como lo es un bebé

Kurt: ¿Entonces?

Blaine: Quiero que si llegamos a discutir, que espero que no lo hagamos

Kurt: Ni yo

Blaine: Sea por cosas como qué sabor de helado comprar, que película rentar, el nombre del bebé, cómo vamos a decorar su cuarto, etc.

Kurt: De nuestra vida juntos

Blaine: Si cariño, no me interesa discutir si el presupuesto está bien, si apoyamos a tal o cual institución, etc. ¿qué piensas?

Kurt: No estoy convencido del todo

Blaine: Cariño quiero que lleguemos a casa y platiquemos de como estuvo nuestro día, no que lleguemos con

Kurt: La pelea que tuvimos por un asunto de la empresa

Blaine: Exacto, quiero que llegues a casa y celebremos con una rica cena, si las cosas van bien o escucharte si van mal

Kurt: OK, yo me quedo al frente de Empresas Coeur, ¿y tú?

Blaine: Yo puedo administrar el restaurante como había acordado con Wes

Kurt: Y seguir al frente de la Hacienda, es lo que te gusta

Blaine: Si cariño

Kurt: ¿Por qué no al revés?, la empresa es mayor responsabilidad

Blaine: Yo considero que eres un hombre capaz de tomar esa responsabilidad y lo harías mucho mejor que yo

Kurt: ¿Sinceramente eso piensas?

Blaine: Si, por eso yo quiero ser el hombre que esté detrás del brillante, exitoso y hermoso presidente de Empresas Couer

Kurt: ¿Tú no quieres estar al frente de las Empresas?

Blaine: Yo quiero ocupar solo un lugar especial en tu vida personal, ahí si estar al frente en todo, ser tu pareja y el hombre con que compartas alegrías, tristezas, sueños y todo lo que nos regale la vida juntos y nuestro bebé

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine: ¿Qué dices?

Kurt: Yo también quiero ser el hombre que esté detrás del guapo, inteligente y exitoso administrador del Restaurante **Klainley** y Hacienda Coeur

Blaine: Te quedarás solo tú como presidente

Kurt: ¿Me tienes tanta confianza como para dejarme al frente?

Blaine: Por supuesto que confío en ti

Kurt: ¿Personal o profesionalmente?

Blaine: En ambas, quiero compartir ambas partes de tu vida, solo que quiero ser partícipe de la vida personal, en la profesional, solo un espectador que se siente orgulloso de todo lo que hace su novio, ¿tú tienes confianza en mí?

Kurt: Si tengo toda la confianza en ti

Blaine: Gracias ¿aceptas mi proposición?

Kurt: ¿Cuál era?

Blaine le hizo cosquillas,

Blaine: Llevamos como media hora hablando de ello y me dices cuál era

Kurt: Si cariño, tú te harás cargo de la Hacienda y del restaurante

Blaine: Y tú de las Empresas Coeur, que hermoso presidente tendrán

Kurt: Tal vez pueda quedar alguien del consejo

Blaine: ¿No quieres ser tú?

Kurt: Sí, eso me llena y me apasiona mucho

Blaine: Yo solo pienso ir a la junta como un miembro más del consejo, ratificar mi decisión de cederte mis derechos para que manejes la empresa

Kurt: ¿Crees que voy a poder?

Blaine: Estoy convencido de ello, estos meses lo has hecho

Kurt: Te consultaba en todo

Blaine: ¿Y quieres que te sea sincero?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Muchas veces solo te daba el aventón, porque muchas de las opciones me parecían iguales a mí

Kurt: Feo, por eso siempre me preguntabas cual consideraba mejor yo

Blaine: Así yo solo te apoyaba, porque esa siempre resultaba la correcta

Kurt: ¿Yo también puedo ser sincero?

Blaine: A ver

Kurt: Los informes que me mandabas o cuando me preguntabas de algunas cosas, también te daba el aventón, sobre todo los de las dos semanas que te corté

Blaine: Venían particularmente extensos

Kurt: Si, ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque quería que vieras que mi vida sin ti era fatal

Kurt: Casi me ponías me levanté, no sonreí, a las once seguía sin sonreír

Blaine: Pero ya te tengo conmigo, tu papito es un hombre muy exitoso

Kurt: Cariño, si yo hago tal o cual cosa, tú

Kurt hizo una pausa, eran dos personas totalmente distintas, Blaine le estaba cediendo su lugar en las Empresas porque lo consideraba más capaz en ese aspecto que él, lo cual Adam en la vida hubiera hecho, pero su matrimonio se comenzó a desmoronar cuando Kurt empezó a repuntar en su carrera,

Blaine: Sé cual es tu temor, yo quiero que triunfes profesionalmente, me permitas ser parte de tu vida personal, ahí si me quiero inmiscuir en todo

Kurt: No sabes lo que significa para mi

Blaine: No llores, sé reconocer que tú eres mucho mejor que yo en ese ámbito

Kurt: Y tú mejor que yo en lo que se refiere a la hacienda

Blaine: Entonces es un hecho

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine: ¿Puedo darle un abrazo muy fuerte al presidente de empresas Coeur?

Kurt: Lo acepto si va acompañado de un beso del administrador del restaurante Klainley y de Hacienda Coeur

Blaine: Ven, esta historia que estamos empezando tú y yo es diferente, yo quiero que tenga un vivieron felices

Kurt: ¿Ahora?

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Nada

Kurt se puso rojo,

Blaine: Ahh, por mi encantado, pero tenemos el tiempo encima

Kurt: OK, pero me debes mi vivieron felices, porque durante unas semanas más resultará difícil

Blaine: Te lo debo

Kurt: ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

Blaine: Si, mañana iremos al despacho de Shuester

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Para asentar lo que acabamos de decidir

Kurt: ¿Con el acuerdo de palabra no basta?

Blaine: Entre nosotros dos sí, pero legalmente no

Kurt: De verdad que mi tío tenía razón

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Eres un hombre, que reconoce cuáles son sus fortalezas y no le da miedo reconocer sus debilidades

Blaine: Así me educaron, al igual que a un hombre tan bello se le debe tratar de una forma muy especial

Kurt: Gracias y esta historia es muy diferente

Blaine: ¿En mucho?

Kurt: Demasiado diferente, mi tío confió en mi cuando la persona que estaba en el cargo se retiró, Adam quiso brincar, le pesó mucho que mi tío y los miembros del consejo confiaran en mí

Blaine: Yo confío plenamente en ti y sé que cuidarás muy bien el patrimonio de los dos y de nuestro bebé

Kurt: Nuestro patrimonio

Blaine: El patrimonio de la familia entera

Kurt: Tú cuidarás la otra parte del patrimonio, tu papá es el milagro más grande que pudo llegar a mi vida al igual que tú

Blaine: Ven, no hay que ponernos sentimentales, porque si no lloraré contigo, debemos estar felices

Kurt: Si cariño

Llegaron a la junta, antes de entrar vieron un material y algunos informes que entregaría,

Blaine: ¿Listo presidente?

Kurt: ¿Estás convencido?

Blaine: Si, plenamente

Kurt: Bien, vamos

Entraron a la sala de juntas, todos los miembros del consejo ya estaban en sus lugares,

Kurt: Buenos días, el motivo de esta junta, en principio es explicarles a fondo el problema que se suscitó con la Agencia que maneja nuestra imagen y comunicación, afortunadamente como consta en el informe que se les mandó, las cosas pudieron controlarse sin ningún efecto para la empresa, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Sr. Zea: Primero que nada, quiero felicitarte por el papel que desempeñaste, pero yo si tengo una pregunta

Kurt: Dígame

Sr. Zea: ¿Seguirá la Agencia con nuestra cuenta?

Kurt: He estado hablando con la agencia, como están informados quien realmente se hace cargo, está de viaje por cuestiones ajenas a él, realmente fue un error de la persona que se quedó en su lugar, pero si el consejo considera que se debe cambiar de agencia, habría que someterlo a votación

Sr. Zea: Solo quiero que una situación así no se repita y que la persona que cometió el error, sea removida del equipo que se encarga de manejar nuestra cuenta

Kurt: Se hará así, estoy hablando con el Lic. Sebastián para que lo sustituya, solo me pidió un poco de tiempo, y en caso de no acceder a esta exigencia, me veré en la penosa necesidad de cambiar de agencia

Sr. Zea: Bien, el otro punto a tratar, es la cuestión de la presidencia, veo que tenemos de nuevo al que solía ser el otro presidente

Kurt: Si, ¿quieres tomar la palabra Blaine?

Blaine: Si gracias, buenos días a todos, en la junta pasada me tuve que ausentar por motivos personales; sin embargo, en esta y en las subsecuentes, tanto mis derechos como mi poder de decisión serán ejercidos por el Lic. Kurt Hummel

Sr. Zea: ¿Eso quiere decir que estás cediendo tu lugar en el consejo por completo al Lic. Kurt?

Blaine: Así es, considero que es una persona capaz, inteligente y humano, el cual es quien en estos meses que los dos hemos fungido como presidentes, ha tomado realmente todas las decisiones que han resultado muy beneficiosas para la empresa, por eso le doy mi voto de confianza, para que Kurt se desempeñe en el puesto de Presidente del Consejo, con el poder que le confiere los derechos que yo le cedo podrá tomar las decisiones y el control de todas las situaciones que se presenten, siempre respetando las reglas que marca el consejo, pero con mi total aprobación para todo lo que emprenda. Lic. Kurt, tienes toda mi confianza y respaldo

Kurt: Gracias, aunque con los derechos que me está cediendo Blaine Anderson, automáticamente tomo el control del consejo, quiero pedir su voto para ratificarme o en caso que lo consideren así proponer a otra persona para el cargo de Presidente del Consejo

Sr. Zea: ¿Lo sometemos a votación?, aunque por mi parte, vuelvo a ratificar que tú seas el presidente

Kurt: Gracias, el resto, ¿quiere someterlo a votación?

Cada uno de los miembros, fue ratificando su voto para que Kurt se mantuviera en el puesto, cosa que no hacía falta con los derechos que le había cedido Blaine, se sentía muy emocionado al oírlo hablar de esa manera de él, todo lo que dijo, por fin dieron por concluida la junta, Marley había preparado un pequeño refrigerio con canapés y vino,

Sr. Zea: Presidente, ¿nos hace el honor de brindar con nosotros?

Kurt tomó una copa,

Blaine: Epa, usted no puede

Kurt: No iba a tomar, solo a brindar

Blaine: Así si

Kurt: Salud

Sr. Zea: Salud, ¿por qué no puedes?, ¿estás enfermo?

Kurt: No, es lo más lejano a estar enfermo

Blaine: Efectivamente

Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su cabello,

Sr. Zea: ¿Qué es lo más lejano a estar enfermo?

Blaine: ¿Me cedes el honor de dar la noticia?

Kurt: Si, adelante

Sr. Zea: ¿Qué noticia?

Blaine: Kurt está esperando un hijo mío

Sr. Zea: Felicidades, pero

Kurt: Sucedió un milagro

No iba a entrar en la larga historia de cómo Adam lo engañó, desde anoche había tomado la decisión, que para todo aquel que le preguntara, había sido un milagro y al igual que el padre del bebé, eran lo más maravilloso que le había podido suceder

Sr. Zea: Felicidades muchachos, un hijo es lo más grande que la vida te puede dar

Blaine: Gracias, lo sabemos, por eso mi novio no puede tomar

Kurt: No lo iba a hacer, ¿si puedo comer un bocadillo?

Blaine: Si, de esos todos los que quieras, te voy a traer uno

Kurt: Por favor, porque tu hijo creo que será muy hambriento

Blaine: Presiento que si, enseguida vuelvo, con permiso

Sr. Zea: Propio

En lo que él fue por los bocadillos,

Sr. Zea: ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Kurt: Dos meses

Sr. Zea: Con razón no se te nota

Kurt: Considero que debí hablar de esta situación, antes de aceptar el cargo

Sr. Zea: ¿Por qué?, estar embarazado no te impide desarrollar tus actividades, ¿o si?

Kurt: No, pero tal vez quieran nombrar a alguien más

Sr. Zea: Dicen que las personas embarazadas se vuelven más perspicaces

Kurt: ¿No crees que sea un problema?

Sr. Phil: A ver, ya acaparaste la atención del presidente

Blaine: Aquí tienes cariño

Kurt: Gracias

Sr. Phil: Que bonita pareja hacen, ese viejo de Carson los hubiera presentado

Blaine: Lo hizo al final, ¿puedo dar la hermosa noticia?

Kurt: Adelante cariño, pero yo se la daré a Shuester

Blaine: OK

Sr. Phil: ¿Qué noticia?

Blaine: Vamos a ser papás

Sr. Phil: ¿Quién y quién?

Kurt y Blaine se rieron, el señor Phil, ya era grande y toda la vida fue muy despistado, el señor Carson decía que de milagro no perdía su cabeza,

Kurt: Aquí el ex presidente y yo tendremos un bebé

Sr. Phil: ¿Juntos?

Blaine: Si

Sr. Phil: ¿Para cuándo encargan a la cigüeña?

Kurt: La cigüeña ya dejó el encargo desde hace dos meses

Blaine: El hermoso presidente está esperando un hijo mío

Sr. Phil: Felicidades, ¿cómo?

Sr. Zea: Un hermoso milagro, ¿no te parece?

Sr. Phil: Divino diría yo, acabo de sentirme viejo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Sr. Phil: Porque te conozco desde que usabas pañales, y ahora serás padre, a este muchacho igual, más de los dieciséis en adelante

Blaine: OK, sin sacar trapitos al sol

Kurt: ¿Trapitos al sol?

Sr. Phil: Este muchacho vivió conmigo una larga temporada, Carson lo mandó a la ciudad a estudiar la preparatoria y para que no se fuera a torcer en el camino

Blaine: Estuve viviendo en casa de él cariño, es muy estricto

Sr. Phil: Eras medio desordenado, sentaste cabeza después

Kurt: ¿Desordenado?

Sr. Phil: Hubo un tiempo que le dio por salir mucho digamos

Kurt: Que interesante

Blaine: Le digo que sin sacar trapitos al sol

Sr. Phil: Pero superada esa etapa, me da gusto decir que siguió un muy buen camino, juntos serán muy felices

Kurt: Si, aunque se lo pregunté al Sr. Zea

Sr. Zea: Y te dije que no lo veo como un inconveniente

Sr. Phil: ¿Inconveniente?

Sr. Zea: No es ningún inconveniente que esté embarazado para asumir la presidencia, ¿o si?

Sr. Phil: Para nada

Kurt: Gracias

Tuvo un mareo, Blaine lo sostuvo,

Blaine: Estás pálido, ¿te sientes mal?

Kurt: Es normal, acuérdate que son los síntomas

Sr. Zea: Va a ser un esposo y papá muy bueno

Kurt: ¡Un esposo!

Blaine: Si

Kurt sonrió,

Sr. Phil: Eso lo aprendió de mí

Blaine: Así es

Sr. Zea: ¿Para cuándo la boda?

Kurt: ¿La boda?

Sr. Phil: Tendrá que ser una muy bonita, yo pido ser padrino de algo

Blaine: Lo será, tal vez quiera su esposa entregar al novio, ya que fue como mi mamá unos años

Sr. Phil: Eso júralo, nada más que sepa la noticia va a saltar de gusto y prepárense para recibir una invitación a comer

Kurt: Sería un honor

Sr. Zea: No nos dijeron, ¿cuándo la boda?

Blaine: Vamos a esperar un poco

Kurt: Yo tengo que dejar pasar un año por lo de mi divorcio para poder casarme

Sr. Phil: Bien, pero tomen a este viejo en consideración al hacer la repartición de quienes serán sus padrinos

Blaine: Desde luego

Sr. Zea: Y a este otro viejo igual

Kurt: No tengan duda de ello

Salieron de la oficina casi a la una de la tarde, aunque la junta no duró mucho, si la plática que siguió después, cuando iban rumbo a la casa de la tía de Kurt para comer,

Blaine: ¿Dónde andas?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Te veo muy pensativo desde que salimos de la junta

Kurt: Es por lo de la boda y el esposo

Blaine: ¿No te gustaría?

Kurt: ¿Vas a seguir conmigo?

Blaine: Cariño, creo que tendremos una larga charla llegando a casa

Kurt: Yo

Blaine: Llegando a casa hablaremos, creo que las arañas están trabajando

Kurt se rió, por fin llegaron a casa de su tía,

Emma: Adelante por favor

Kurt: Gracias tía

Blaine: Buenas tardes señora

Emma: ¿Qué tal la junta?

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: Hay que celebrar aquí con el presidente

Rosa: ¿Presidente?

Kurt: Yo seré el presidente de empresas Coeur de ahora en adelante, Blaine me cedió sus derechos en el consejo

Emma: Te desligas de las empresas, ¿otra vez tienen problemas?

Blaine: No señora, simplemente que yo confío en que Kurt puede hacerse cargo de la empresa solo y le cedí mis derechos para que pueda tomar todas las decisiones libremente

Emma: Woah, ¿y tú?

Kurt: Él se hará cargo de la hacienda y el restaurante

Emma: No quiero sonar entrometida, digo me imagino que estás feliz sobrino, pero ¿estar al frente de las empresas no es mayor responsabilidad?

Blaine: La cual puede desempeñar mejor Kurt que yo

Kurt: ¿Qué opinas tía?

Emma: Esto merece un brindis, definitivamente tu divorcio fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar

Kurt: Si, lo mejor

Blaine: El brindis está muy bien, solo que Kurt y yo lo haremos con agua

Emma: ¿Agua?

Kurt: Mi turno

Blaine: Adelante

Emma: Esta vieja no se equivocó

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso tía?

Emma: Estás embarazado, ¿o me equivoco?

Blaine: No se equivoca

Kurt: Tía, ¿no te sorprendes? ¿cómo?

Emma: Tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos, igual al que tuvo tu madre cuando estaba embarazada de ti

Kurt: Mi mamá, me gustaría que estuviera conmigo

La señora lo abrazó,

Emma: Tu mamá no estará, pero aquí tienes a tu tía

Blaine: Y me tienes a mí

Emma: ¿Para cuándo la boda?

Kurt: Pues

Blaine: Solo que termine el año que debe esperar mi hermoso novio para poder casarse, espero que acepte hacerlo conmigo

Kurt: Cariño

Se le salieron algunas lágrimas y lo abrazó, estuvieron hasta casi las cinco en casa de su tía, cuando regresaron, Kurt se iba a subir al cuarto,

Blaine: Ven cariño

Kurt: No, vamos allá arriba

Blaine: Nop, primero tendremos un plática y como me dijiste hay que hacerla antes de subir al cuarto

Kurt: Podemos hablar allá arriba

Blaine: Ven siéntate aquí conmigo

Kurt: Arriba

Blaine: Aquí, quiero que hablemos

Kurt: Voy

Blaine: No me hagas esas caras

Kurt: Siento como si me fueras a regañar

Blaine: Obvio que no te voy a regañar, quiero que tengamos una plática como la pareja que somos

Kurt: ¿Pareja?

Blaine: Si, somos novios y estamos viviendo juntos, somos una pareja que está compartiendo muchas cosas

Kurt: Te adoro, a ver soy todo oídos

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: ¿No ibas a hablar tú?

Blaine: Tú tienes algo

Kurt: Miedo

Blaine: ¿A qué?

Kurt: El hijo que estoy esperando es el milagro más grande que me pudo suceder, pero me gustaría también tener al otro milagro a mi lado

Blaine: ¿A los dos?

Kurt: Si, al papá y al bebé

Blaine: Los tendrás

Kurt: Es que en unas semanas, entre nosotros no podrá

Blaine: En la mañana escuché perfectamente lo que dijiste en cuanto a lo del vivieron felices y el tono con lo que lo hiciste

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: Solo que no quise iniciar una conversación que se quedaría a medias por la junta a la cual teníamos que asistir

Kurt: Cariño, va a llegar un punto que no podremos

Blaine: ¿No podremos qué?

Kurt: Tener relaciones

Blaine: Hace mucho que lo de nosotros dejó ser una calentura o puro sexo, al menos de mi parte

Kurt: De la mía también

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: Es que, mi cuerpo va a sufrir muchos cambios y tú

Blaine: Yo estaré a tu lado disfrutando esos cambios

Kurt: Según sé a los tres o cuatro meses comienza a notarse el embarazo, así que no podremos hacer el amor, sería algo incómodo

Blaine: Si podremos

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Tus besos, tus caricias, tu sonrisa, tu compañía son igual de gratificantes que ese momento íntimo en el cual nos volvemos uno

Kurt: Ese momento íntimo lo dejaremos de tener por algunos meses

Blaine: ¿Y?, disfrutaremos de otras cosas

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: No me voy a ir a buscar afuera lo que tengo en mi casa, OK, quítate esa idea, vamos a disfrutar de cómo va creciendo nuestro bebé y después de unos meses podremos volver a estar juntos, disfrutar de ese momento íntimo

Kurt: Cariño, es que si lo nuestro

Blaine: Lo nuestro está creciendo día a día, al igual que el pequeñito que está ahí adentro

Kurt: ¿Lo que tienes en casa?

Blaine: Si, a un hombre maravilloso, con el cual me siento inmensamente feliz, no solo en ese momento íntimo, sino en cada minuto que compartimos juntos

Kurt: No te quiero perder

Blaine: Y no lo harás, vamos a tener mucho que compartir juntos, como pareja

Kurt: Gracias, ahora sí subimos al cuarto

Blaine: Todavía no terminamos la charla

Kurt: ¿Qué falta?

Blaine: Lo del esposo y la boda

Kurt: Ummm

Blaine: Creo que no te gustó la idea

Kurt: Si, ¿a ti?

Blaine: También, no es todo un año lo que falta

Kurt: No, ¿va a seguir creciendo nuestra relación?

Blaine: Si, yo deseo con todo mi corazón que siga creciendo

Kurt: Bueno, entonces subimos al cuarto, a disfrutar del vivieron felices ahora que podemos

Blaine: Si, lo disfrutaremos hasta que no sea incómodo para ti

Kurt: ¿Y cuándo lo sea?

Blaine: Lo suspenderemos, hasta que se vuelva a poder, OK, y eso no genera un problema entre nosotros

Kurt: Te

Kurt le quería decir que lo amaba, pero la garganta se le cerró y comenzó a llorar,

Blaine: Cariño, vas a estar hermoso y yo solo quiero besarte, abrazarte y compartir cosas contigo, con nadie más

Kurt: Si alguien te ofreciera

Blaine: Yo solo quiero estar con mi príncipe, al príncipe azul le dieron un mapa equivocado una vez, ahora que le entregaron el correcto no volverá a extraviarse

Kurt: Ni yo quiero que lo haga

Blaine: Quiero que formemos una familia

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine: ¿Limpiamos lo que habían trabajado las arañas?

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Estoy inmensamente feliz por la noticia

Kurt: Llegó

Blaine: Cuando debió llegar, por algo la vida nos unió, yo pude irme a cualquier otro lugar y no lo hice, llegué a la hacienda de mi padrino y ahí se me dio la oportunidad, de por fin después de años, conocer al hombre que de adolescente hizo latir mi corazón por primera vez y ahora lo ha vuelto a lograr

Kurt: Me vas a hacer llorar más

Blaine: No llores, los dos hemos llorado y sufrido lo suficiente considero yo

Kurt: Si, pero estas lágrimas son diferentes, cuando creí que mi vida se quedaba vacía, mis padres murieron, luego mi tío y yo me quedé

Blaine: No estás solo, ya tienes a dos personas en tu vida

Kurt: ¿Dos?

Blaine: Claro, yo y el angelito o angelita que llegará en unos meses

Kurt: ¿Permanecerán las dos personas conmigo?

Blaine: ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando te viniste de la hacienda después de esas dos semanas maravillosas?

Kurt: Recuerdo cada detalle de esas dos semanas, desde la primera noche que llegué

Blaine: ¡Que noche verdad!

Kurt: ¿Qué nos pasó esa noche?

Blaine: Te traté de salvar

Kurt: Y caí en tus brazos

Blaine: ¿No fue mejor que haber caído del barandal de la hacienda?

Kurt: Por supuesto, aunque

Blaine: ¿Aunque?

Kurt: Te hubieras podido quedar como

Blaine: Ni se te ocurra decirlo

Kurt: ¿Estás convencido en lo de la cesión de derechos?

Blaine: Si, lo material va y viene, como tú me dijiste, a mi vida solo le has dado muchas cosas

Kurt: Y tú a la mía

Se besaron, Blaine le secó las lágrimas que tenía Kurt, y

Blaine: ¿Quieres subir?

Kurt: Alguien me debe algo

Blaine: Todavía es temprano

Kurt: Y…

Blaine: Te…

Algo lo detenía para poder decirle que lo amaba, tal vez considerar que si lo decía, Kurt no le creería, debía demostrárselo con hechos

Kurt: Vamos a disfrutar del vivieron felices mientras se pueda

Blaine: Esa voz me agrada

Subieron al cuarto, realmente era temprano, después de disfrutar de su vivieron felices, se dieron un baño juntos y se acostaron, Blaine lo abrazó, los dos cerraron los ojos quedándose dormidos. Tenían poco de haberse dormido cuando sonó el teléfono,

Kurt: Bueno

Jeff: Buenas noches

Kurt: ¿Quién habla?

Jeff: Como que quién habla, tu amigo

Kurt: No te reconocí

Jeff: Te escucho medio dormido

Kurt: Estaba dormido

Jeff: Tan temprano

Kurt: Fue un día muy pesado

Jeff: Lo siento

Kurt: No te preocupes, ¿qué paso?

Jeff: Quería ver cómo te fue con la consulta, ayer no te hablé

Kurt: Bien

Jeff: ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Kurt: Dos meses

Jeff: Woah, sí que fue efectivo el príncipe azul

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Jeff: Porque por el tiempo que tienes, poco después que iniciaron quedaste embarazado

Kurt: Si, para cuando vino la segunda vez, al mes que estábamos juntos, tuve el primer desmayo

Jeff: ¿Cómo van las cosas con el príncipe azul?

Kurt: Bien

Jeff: Ese tono, no suenas convencido

Kurt: Es que

Blaine había alcanzado a escuchar el teléfono, se iba a mover, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedó escuchando,

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Tengo mucho miedo

Jeff: ¿Miedo de qué?

Kurt: Que Blaine se sienta comprometido de seguir conmigo solo por el bebé

Jeff: ¡No es posible!

Kurt: Oye, no me grites

Jeff: Primero cortas al pobre hombre por no negarle la posibilidad de ser padre, ahora que estás esperando un hijo de él, por Dios amigo

Kurt: Es una tontería, pero

Jeff: Tú lo has dicho, creo que él te ha demostrado que te ama

Kurt: ¿Tú crees que me ame?

Jeff: Por supuesto, se le sale el amor por los ojos

Kurt: Hoy hizo algo tan lindo

Jeff: ¿Qué hizo?

Kurt: Me dijo que me quedara como presidente, él me cedía sus derechos para que yo pudiera manejar todo

Jeff: ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Kurt: Porque me tiene confianza, dice que considera que yo puedo desarrollar mejor ese puesto, y

Jeff: Sigues ahí

Kurt: Perdón, estoy muy sentimental

Jeff: Amigo, sé que Adam te hizo mucho daño

Kurt: Me hirió de muchas formas

Jeff: Él no te hará eso

Kurt: De eso estoy convencido

Jeff: No dejes que las cosas que viviste en tu relación pasada afecten ésta que inicia

Kurt: Si, él es muy diferente

Jeff: Son diferencias muy marcadas

Kurt: Demasiado, ¿recuerdas que te platiqué la forma en que se portó Adam cuando mi tío me dejó el puesto de relaciones públicas?

Jeff: Amigo, le aguantaste mucho

Kurt: Murieron mis padres, me sentía muy solo y al menos tenía a alguien, aunque nuestra relación era un fracaso

Jeff: No hagas de esta un fracaso

Kurt: Si, solo que no quiero que se sienta comprometido

Blaine se movió,

Blaine: Es lo que menos siento, te lo juro

Jeff: Sigues ahí amigo

Kurt: Sí, te tengo que colgar

Jeff: ¿Por qué?

Blaine le quitó el teléfono,

Blaine: Hola Jeff

Jeff: Ayy Dios, ¿oíste nuestra plática?

Blaine: Si, te pido una disculpa, pero tengo que volver a hablar seriamente con mi novio que está más pálido que el papel transparente

Jeff: Tenle paciencia, no pasó por cosas fáciles en su anterior relación y es normal que tenga miedo

Blaine: Lo sé, yo tampoco tuve una buena relación

Jeff: Cierto, un consejo, has oídos sordos a lo que te diga, por si se le ocurre correrte o algo así

Blaine: Eso tenlo por seguro que lo haré, lo que siento por Kurt es muy grande

Jeff: ¿Es amor?

Blaine: Si y uno muy grande

Kurt solo lo veía, poco a poco le volvía el color, pensó que estaba dormido, intuía lo que le decía su amigo, por las contestaciones de él,

Jeff: No tardes en decírselo

Blaine: Es que quiero hacer que Kurt sienta lo mismo, que termine de caer los metros que faltan

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: No me hagas caso

Jeff: ¿Estarán aquí el fin de semana?

Blaine: Me había pedido que fuéramos a la hacienda, pero creo que nos quedaremos

Jeff: Está bien, si se quedan a ver si comemos juntos el sábado o domingo para celebrar

Blaine: De acuerdo, les hablamos mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo

Jeff: ¿Estás feliz con la noticia?

Blaine: Muy feliz, mi novio no me pudo dar mejor noticia

Jeff: Me lo imaginaba, nos hablamos

Blaine: Si te lo paso de regreso

Jeff: Dudo que pueda hablar, mañana le marco

Blaine: OK

Él colgó el teléfono,

Kurt: Ya puedo hablar

Blaine: Te regresó el color

Kurt: Pensé que estabas dormido

Blaine: Ya ves que no

Kurt: ¿Escuchaste todo?

Blaine: Si, cada palabra que le dijiste a Jeff

Eso significaba, que había escuchado que si creía que lo amaba, el miedo que tenía, y

Kurt: Es que no te quiero retener

Blaine: Heyy, veme a los ojos, tengo algo que decirte

Kurt: No lo hagas

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Intuyo lo que me vas a decir y aunque sea de corazón sentiría que no lo es

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: Sé que no debo ponerme así, pero tengo mucho miedo de que me hieran de nuevo

Blaine: Te juro que yo

Kurt: Escúchame

Blaine: A ver

Kurt: Tengo miedo, pero no quiero que ese miedo me aleje de mi felicidad, no quiero yo mismo arruinarme la vida

Blaine: ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no sientas miedo?

Kurt: Dame un beso

Blaine: Cariño, yo te

Blaine hizo una pausa,

Kurt: Yo también te

Los dos se rieron,

Blaine: Creo que tenemos miedo de decirlo

Kurt: Pero lo siento

Blaine: Yo también

Kurt: Habrá que quitarnos ese miedo para poder decir con palabras lo que sentimos

Blaine: ¿Habrá alguna forma de hacerlo?

Kurt: Ni idea, ¿alguna sugerencia?

Blaine: Tampoco, pero esa vez que estábamos

Kurt: Yo sé que lo dijimos, pero por el momento

Blaine: Te entiendo, no tenemos que sentir miedo, yo sé que no me vas a lastimar

Kurt: Y yo también sé que estoy en buenas manos

Blaine: Bueno, yo te voy a tratar de demostrar que no hay razón para que sientas ese miedo

Kurt: Yo también voy a hacer que ese miedo que nos impide decir lo que sentimos, se desvanezca

Blaine: ¿Quieres ir a la hacienda?

Kurt: El lunes me tengo que pelear con Sebastián, no me puedo ir

Blaine: ¿Te vas a pelear?

Kurt: Presiento que se va a poner pesado

Blaine: Por lo de que cambien a Thad

Kurt: Presiento que si, son socios y de alguna manera lo tiene que apoyar

Blaine: Bueno, entonces nos quedaremos en la ciudad, Jeff me dijo que si comíamos con ellos

Kurt: Es buena idea, mañana iremos a ver a Shuester

Blaine: Sí, para darle la noticia y redactar el acuerdo al que llegamos

Kurt: ¿No te arrepientes de ese acuerdo?

Blaine: Para nada, eres brillante, hermoso

Kurt: Ayy me lo voy a creer

Blaine: Lo eres, no hay más iceberg que derretir

Kurt: Tal vez no, pero ayy no me hagas cosquillas

Blaine: Me gusta tu risa

Kurt: Ahora tenemos que acabar con el miedo

Blaine: Pudimos con el iceberg, el miedo será pan comido

Kurt: Tienes razón, los dos acabaremos con ese miedo que sentimos a no querer salir heridos al decir

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Esto que sentimos

Blaine: Si cariño, pero esto que sentimos, está representado por

Blaine le acarició su vientre,

Kurt: Nuestro bebé

Blaine: Si, por él o ella, ¿qué serás?

Kurt: Yo digo que será hombre

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque me da mucha hambre

Blaine: A lo mejor es una pequeña con mucho apetito

Kurt: Una pequeña, ¿tendrá tus ojos o los míos?

Blaine: Con los tuyos sería muy bonita

Kurt: ¿Si?

Blaine: Si, porque se parecería a su papito

Kurt: Si es un pequeño, con los hermosos ojos del papá, conquistaría a muchas

Blaine: Ya seas niño o niña, te vamos a querer mucho

Kurt: Tu papá es maravilloso

Blaine: Tu papito es fantástico

Kurt: Tenemos que vencer el miedo antes de que nazcas

Blaine: Lo haremos, en siete meses, yo hago lo que sea para demostrarte lo que siento

Kurt: Yo también cariño

Blaine: Ya que despertamos, ¿quieres cenar algo?

Kurt: ¿Qué dices tienes hambre?

Blaine: ¿De qué tiene antojo la hermosura de papito que tienes?

Kurt: El papito y el pequeño o pequeña tienen ganas de un beso tuyo

Blaine: Ese es antojo del papito solamente

Kurt: Si, nada más mío

Blaine: No llores

Kurt: Estoy muy sensible

Blaine: No lágrimas OK, vamos a vencer ese miedo en siete meses

Kurt: Si cariño, porque yo quiero ser capaz de decir que te

Blaine: Y yo también

Los dos se rieron, de verdad que lo querían decir, pero algo los detenía, querían hacerlo en menos de siete meses y lo harían en menos de siete, pero…. Además de que las personas que los ayudarían a decírselo serían…

* * *

El nombre del restaurant es Klainley, una fusión entre los nombres de los dueños: Kurt + Blaine + Wesley =)

Hasta más tarde =D


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

A las nueve Blaine lo fue a dejar a la oficina, la verdad sabía que las cosas no iban a ser color de rosa, Thad no solo quería hacerle problemas a nivel profesional, sino incluso a nivel personal, cosa que Kurt no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Se arregló muy bien, todavía el embarazo no se le desarrollaba así que podía seguir usando su ropa, ese Thad no iba a intimidarlo con sus trajecitos apretados. Llegó y saludó a su asistente, cuando entraron a su oficina,

Marley: El licenciado Thad llamó para decirle que viene retrasado

Kurt: ¿La cita con él era a las nueve o me equivoco?

Marley: No licenciado, está en lo correcto, de hecho acaba de hablar cinco minutos antes de que usted llegara

Kurt: Ahh muy bien, el señor no fue lo suficiente profesional, por favor en cuanto llegue dígale a los de la recepción que le saquen una copia a la hoja donde haga su registro de entrada

Marley: Si licenciado, ¿algo más?

Kurt: Si, me imprimes una copia del mail donde él confirmó la asistencia a la junta

Marley: ¿Necesita algo más?

Kurt: No, ¿hasta qué hora tenía agendado estar con él?

Marley: Una hora licenciado, después de diez a once tenía previsto revisar las nuevas propuestas de instituciones a financiar

Kurt: Bien, hazme un favor, cuando se digne a llegar, me hablas por teléfono, no por el interphone

Marley: Si licenciado

Kurt: Gracias

Kurt aprovechó para adelantar lo que se suponía iba a revisar después, no dejaba de pensar que Thad le estaba dando armas para tener con qué demostrarle a su amigo que él solo estaba siguiendo órdenes del consejo, asuntos personales no había de por medio; estaba muy equivocado, la tardanza de Thad se debía a que hizo una diligencia antes de ir para Empresas Cour, cosa que a Kurt le daría mucho coraje más tarde y agarraría más rabia contra él.

Blaine después de dejarlo en Empresas Cour fue al restaurante, llegó a eso de diez y media, Wes se encontraba atareado en la cocina y él se fue directo a la oficina que acondicionaron para que llevara todos los asuntos administrativos. Alguien le avisó a Wes que el otro dueño había llegado y lo fue a ver,

Wes: ¿Cómo está el futuro papá?

Blaine: Feliz, contento de tener una pareja tan linda, inteligente, hermoso, de armas tomar

Wes: ¿Por qué eso último?

Blaine: Porque a estas horas mi novio estará en plena discusión con Thad

Wes: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque resulta que le mandó a un mail a Sebastián

Wes: El otro dueño de la agencia que contratamos para la inauguración

Blaine: El mismo, persona poco grata para mi, más ahora

Wes: ¿Cuál es el motivo, razón o circunstancia para decir eso?

Blaine: El tipo ha andado desde muchos años atrás de mi novio, espero que sepa respetar el señalamiento de hombre trabajando

Wes: Nunca te había oído hablar así, pareces celoso

Blaine: Celoso no lo estoy, pero soy muy feliz a su lado y no voy a dejar que nadie destruya esa felicidad

Wes: Estás en tu derecho, por cierto, ¿ya han comprado cosas para el bebé?

Blaine: Juguetitos, hace poco que me dio la noticia, pero espera que tenga oportunidad y me compro una tienda entera

Wes: Ves, yo estaba en lo cierto

Blaine: En que habría un hombre para mí

Wes: Si, tu vida no se acababa con Elijah, tampoco por el engaño que te hizo no podías confiar de nuevo y volver a amar

Blaine: Fíjate que tenías toda la razón

Wes: Hasta suspiraste

Blaine: Estoy enamorado, pero me sigue sin salir la palabra

Wes: ¿Y a Kurt?

Blaine: Tampoco

En eso tocaron la puerta

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Señorita: Disculpe, lo busca un Licenciado llamado Thadeo

Wes: Adelante

Blaine: ¿A quién busca?

Señorita: Preguntó por usted, está en la sala de espera para clientes

Wes: Ya liquidamos todo con la agencia

Señorita: ¿Lo hago pasar?

Blaine: No, dile que ahora voy yo

Señorita: Si señor

En cuanto se retiró,

Wes: Ya liquidamos todo con ellos

Blaine: Creo que este tipo viene por otra cosa

Wes: A darte problemas

Blaine: Cosa que no se lo voy a permitir, ¿vienes conmigo amigo? tú eres mi testigo de los hechos

Wes: Vamos

Los dos salieron, por mientras en Empresas Cour, dieron los once y como ni rastro de Thad, salió de su oficina,

Marley: ¿Necesita algo licenciado?

Kurt: ¿Nada del señor profesional?

Marley: ¿Quién licenciado?

Kurt: El licenciado Thad, disculpa

Marley: Ayy licenciado, no le simpatiza ¿verdad?

Kurt: No, menos con lo que hizo, puso entre dicho mi profesionalismo

Marley: No le haga caso licenciado, además uno tiene derecho a defender su pareja

Kurt: ¿Piensas eso?

Marley: Claro, yo a mi marido le he espantado varias lagartijas trepadoras, de dónde salen licenciado, no sé, pero ven anillo u hombre comprometido ahí van

Kurt: Sí, pero este tipo no me va a quitar a mi novio, lo amo mucho

Marley: ¿Usted quiere un consejo?

Kurt: Si, tienes varios años de casada y esa experiencia es valiosa

Marley: No le dé gusto de hacerlo rabiar, el señor Blaine es su novio, se ve que lo ama, lo adora, el día que los encontré cuando le estaba dando la zanahoria

Kurt: Ayy que vergüenza

Marley: Al contrario licenciado, que hombre en estos días se toma la molestia de hacer algo así

Kurt: Es un amor conmigo, me trata como príncipe, que digo como rey

Marley: Lo que uno merece licenciado, solo que de repente hay cada menso en este mundo

Kurt: Si verdad, ya me tocó uno de esos, ¿en la tarde tengo pendientes?

Marley: No, nada

Kurt: Como el señor no llegó, me retiro, voy a darle una sorpresa a mi novio

Marley: ¿Le pido un auto?

Kurt: Si por favor

Kurt bajó para ir a verlo al restaurante, en él, cuando Kurt recorría el trayecto para llegar,

Thad: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días, ¿no tenías una junta con mi novio?

Thad: Más tarde

Wes: ¿A qué debemos tu visita?, las cuestiones con la agencia quedaron saldadas y te mandé un correo diciéndote que los servicios no serían requeridos en adelante

Thad: Por eso vengo, es que me parece extraño que hayan cancelado la cuenta, ¿no hicimos un buen trabajo en la inauguración?, ¿cuál es el motivo?

Wes: Te lo puse en el mail, quedamos completamente satisfechos con el trabajo realizado, pero nuestro socio se haría cargo en adelante del área de relaciones públicas

Thad: Kurt está en empresas Coeur, ¿cómo se hará cargo de todo?

Blaine veía en la cara de Thad molestia, desde luego, pensó que al él hacerse cargo del restaurante podría estar en contacto, no estaba enterado del hecho que Kurt se encontraba embarazado y los dos tenían planes de formalizar una relación a largo plazo. El embarazo no los había movido a eso, solo sus sentimientos,

Blaine: Mi novio es super hombre, hasta embarazado lo va a hacer

Thad: ¿Embarazado?, ¿De quién?, perdón digo

Blaine: Si, está esperando un bebé y yo soy el afortunado papá

Thad: Ahh, no sabía

Wes: Si aquí tenemos al todo orgulloso futuro papá, hasta en boda están pensado, ¿o no amigo?

Blaine: Desde luego, lo amo mucho y queremos formar una familia

Thad: Que suerte tienen unos

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Thad: Bueno, es que él estuvo casado ya, creo que recientemente se acaba de divorciar y de nuevo está iniciando una relación muy seria

Blaine: Si, nuestra relación es sumamente seria, los dos queremos seguirla hasta el fondo

Thad: ¿Cuál fondo?

Wes: Hasta la boda, el final del camino, etc.

Blaine y Wes se rieron con la cara de Thad,

Thad: ¿Entonces ya vivirás en NY?

Wes: Así es, mi amigo vive más bien ya aquí

Blaine: Desde la semana pasada estoy viviendo aquí

Thad: ¿En dónde?

Blaine: Con mi novio

Thad: ¿Viven juntos?

Blaine: Por supuesto

Thad: ¿Dónde viven?

Blaine: En una casa que heredamos de mi padrino, la casa está cerca de la oficina de Kurt y a mi no me queda tan retirado, de hecho en un rato me tengo que ir para comer a su lado

Thad: Vas a comer a casita

Blaine: Si, voy a comer a nuestra casa

Thad: Felicidades, se ve que están muy bien juntos

Wes: De maravilla, a este hombre lo ha cambiado por completo, trae una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kurt entró y no le agradó ver al tipo ahí, Blaine fue lo saludó con un beso que le cambió el gesto de enojo por una sonrisa, le dijo al oído,

Blaine: Cariño, tengo ojos solo para el hermoso hombre que acaba de entrar y le di un beso muy sabroso

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Buenas tardes Wes, ¿Thad qué haces aquí? te estuve esperando toda la mañana

Blaine: ¿No que la junta era más tarde?

Thad: Se me fue el tiempo con tantas novedades que me dieron

Kurt: ¿Cuáles novedades?

Wes: Le compartió la enorme dicha de que van a ser papás

Kurt: Si, es una enorme dicha socio

Thad: Felicidades, por boca de Sebastián sabía que no podías tener hijos

Blaine: Pero se nos hizo un milagro ¿verdad cariño?

Kurt: Si, pero acuérdate que son dos

Blaine: Cierto cariño que llegaras a mi vida y nuestro bebé

Kurt: Sí, yo también tengo el milagro de tu llegada a mi vida y nuestro bebé

Wes: Derraman miel

Thad: Ya que estás aquí, podemos ver el asunto para el cual hice la cita

Kurt le hizo una sonrisa que no pudo evitar, pues no, Kurt estuvo a la hora que quedaron y él por andar buscando a su novio, cosa que después hablaría con él, no iba a hacer lío delante del tipo, no llegó, ahora se aguantaba,

Kurt: No, lo siento, lo que pasa es que mi novio y yo ya tenemos planes, pero si gustas en la oficina te dejé copia del comunicado que firmaron los del consejo pidiendo tu remoción del equipo de trabajo para que la agencia conserve la cuenta

Thad: Te presenté los papeles que demuestran que me llegó ese mail

Kurt: No es lugar para discutir un asunto tan delicado como ese, solo te puedo decir que en caso de no querer me veré en la penosa necesidad de cambiar de agencia, esa fue la orden que yo recibí y empresas Coeur se rige por un consejo

Thad: Tu amistad con Sebastián

Kurt: Es punto y aparte, las cuestiones personales como la amistad entre él y yo, no influirán en mi decisión a nivel profesional de seguir con la agencia o cambiarla

Thad: Pero llevan varios años con nosotros

Kurt: Lo sé, pero los del consejo pidieron tu cambio, más bien salida del equipo de la cuenta, de no ser así el cambio de agencia

Thad: Cuento con el respaldo de Sebastián

Kurt: Te repito que no es un asunto para tratar aquí, con Marley te dejé copia de la resolución del consejo, con sellos y firmas legales, pasa por ella si quieres

Thad: Pero

Kurt: Si me disculpas, tengo hambre

Blaine: Cariño ya es tarde, vamos a ver que comas algo

Thad: Todavía no terminamos de hablar

Kurt: Teníamos pactada una junta, yo los asuntos de mi trabajo los resuelvo en las oficinas de empresas Coeur

Thad: El consejo no pudo haber puesto esa condición

Kurt: Si la puso y como Empresas Coeur se maneja en base a las decisiones de su consejo, no por el presidente únicamente, si me disculpas que tengas un buen día

Blaine: Ven cariño, hasta luego, si tienes alguna duda sobre el asunto de la cuenta del restaurante lo puedes tratar con Wes

Wes: Si amigo yo me hago cargo

Kurt y Blaine fueron a la oficina de él, al entrar no pudo evitar reírse y besarlo,

Kurt: No te rías

Blaine: Cariño, el tipo ese no me interesa, mira ni me gusta físicamente, no es mi tipo

Kurt: ¿Cuál es tu tipo?

Blaine: Déjame pensar

Kurt: Umm, feo

Blaine: Alto, con cabello castaño, ojos azules hermosos

Kurt: ¿Cómo yo?

Blaine: Pues eres tú, no tengo ojos, menos corazón para otro hombre

Kurt: Más te vale, porque no soportaría que me engañaran de nuevo

Blaine: A mi también me engañaron ¿recuerdas? sé lo que es, al hombre que

Kurt: ¿No lo harás?

Blaine: No, confía en mi por favor, antes de cualquier cosa, ambos debemos confiar en el otro

Kurt: Tienes razón

Afuera,

Thad: Así que viven juntos y está esperando un hijo de él

Wes: Además de que están pensando en casarse

Thad: Tan rápido, digo se acaban de conocer prácticamente

Wes: No has oído que las historias de amor verdaderas no necesitan años para darse

Thad: Si verdad, con permiso

Wes: ¿Tienes alguna duda de la cuenta de aquí?

Thad: No ninguna, con permiso

Wes: Propio

Al salir se subió a su auto y marcó su celular,

Sebastián: Bueno

Thad: Te tengo muchas novedades, ¿ya estás en NY?

Sebastián: Si llegué anoche, ¿qué pasa?

Thad: Agárrate, Kurt está embarazado de Blaine

Sebastián: ¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez?

Thad: De boca de ambos

Sebastián: Kurt no puede tener hijos

Thad: Al parecer si

Sebastián: Estoy en mi departamento ven para acá y hablamos

Thad: Encantado

A la hora se encontraba ahí,

Sebastián: Sigo sin creer lo que me dijiste

Thad: Créelo, yo me quedé con la misma cara que tú

Sebastián: Lleva un año más o menos que descubrió que no podía tener hijos, tuvo muchos problemas por eso con el tal Adam, cosa que me alegró terriblemente a mi

Thad: Ya ves, al parecer el que no servía era Adam, porque está con Blaine y se embarazó

Sebastián: Maldita sea, ese embarazo vino a arruinar todo

Thad: ¿Tienes posibilidades con Kurt?

Sebastián: Con ese embarazo se me restan

Thad: A mi me gusta mucho Blaine, quiero ese hombre para mi

Sebastián: Tendrás que metértele por los ojos si es necesario

Thad: ¿Cuándo hablarás con Kurt?

Sebastián: El miércoles, así quedé, adelanté mi viaje para ver algunas cosas

Thad: También está el asunto que si no me remueves del equipo, perdemos la cuenta

Sebastián: Esa cuenta nos ha dado mucho a ganar

Thad: Lo sé, así que tendré que hacer un lado mi orgullo

Sebastián: ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Thad: Estaré fuera de ella, es algo que nos conviene tanto económicamente como para seguir cerca de ellos, si queremos destruir esa pareja, yo quedarme con Blaine y tú con Kurt

Sebastián: El embarazo será un problema

Thad: Ya hasta viven juntos

Sebastián: ¿Desde cuándo?

Thad: Esta semana parece

Sebastián: Hijo de su, ¿no ese estaba en la hacienda?

Thad: Está viviendo con su novio

Sebastián: ¿Novio?

Thad: Te lo había dicho

Sebastián: Si, pero me negaba a creerlo, pensé que solo tenían una calentura y tarde o temprano se separarían

Thad: Al parecer van muy en serio, hasta de boda hablaron

Sebastián: No, yo estaba en fila antes que él, no se va a meter, ya que Adam salió del juego

Thad: Está esperando un hijo suyo

Sebastián: Se vino a vivir por el bebé

Thad: No sé, me imagino

Sebastián: Lo averiguaremos, si es así creo tener algunas armas a mi favor

Thad: ¿Cuáles?

Sebastián: Kurt no querrá que él se sienta comprometido y si es por eso, yo me encargo de darle apellido al niño, pero lo quiero a Kurt

Thad: ¿Crees conseguirlo?

Sebastián: Estoy seguro que sí, haré hasta el juego más sucio pero lo tendré

Thad: Yo te ayudaré

Sebastián: Veamos qué podemos hacer

Kurt y Blaine habían comido juntos, llegaron a su casa, Kurt iba de mal humor, se sentaron en la sala, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Has estado muy serio cariño desde la tarde

Kurt: Es que

Blaine: Volvemos a lo mismo

Kurt: ¿No estás conmigo solo por el bebé?

Blaine: Dale con eso, por favor, no ves cómo te miro, cuando te beso siento que me derrito

Kurt: Cariño es que

Blaine: Me vas a hacer enojar

En eso sonó su celular, el enojado sería otro,

Kurt: Contesta

Blaine: No debe ser importante, si lo es que vuelvan a llamar, tú y yo estamos hablando

Kurt: No importa

Kurt agarró el teléfono y contestó,

Kurt: Bueno

Thad: Me equivoqué

Kurt: Es el celular de mi novio, ¿querías hablar con Blaine?

Thad: Si, un asunto de la cuenta del restaurante

Kurt: ¿A esta hora?

Thad: Tal vez tenga que salir de la ciudad y quería ver esto

Kurt: Te lo comunico

Kurt le dio el teléfono, más bien un golpe en el estómago que hasta el aire le sacó al pobre y se levantó, subió corriendo las escaleras, Blaine se quedó recuperándose de la falta de aire, contestó, mínimo tenía que saber quién era,

Blaine: Bueno

Thad: Buenas noches, disculpa que te moleste, pero

Blaine: ¿Qué quieres?

Thad: Estás enojado, ¿te causé algún problema?

Blaine: Este teléfono es personal, cualquier asunto que quieras tratar con respecto al restaurante que es el único tema posible de hablar entre tú y yo, ya conoces los números

Blaine colgó, subió las escaleras, la puerta de la recámara estaba cerrada, le tocó

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Tu cariño que le sacaste el aire allá abajo

Kurt: ¿Por qué te habló ese tipo?

Blaine: No sé, solo le dije que ese teléfono era personal, que él y yo solo teníamos en dado caso tratar algo de cuando llevaban la cuenta del restaurante, así que llamara para allá

Kurt: Yo me trago eso

Blaine: Cariño puedes salir por favor

Kurt: NO

Blaine: Mira, si algo te molestó lo hablamos, pero sal

Kurt: Me molestó que ese tipo se te quiera meter por los ojos

Blaine: Si quieres hablar voy a estar esperándote en la sala

Kurt: Estamos hablando

Blaine: Con la puerta de por medio no

Él bajó y se sentó en la sala, Kurt se acostó en su cama y tomó el teléfono,

Kurt: Me engaña

Jeff: ¿Kurt?

Kurt: Si, soy yo

Jeff: ¿Quién te engaña? ¿qué tienes amigo?

Kurt: Blaine, anda con el tipo ese Thad

Jeff: ¿De dónde sacas esa tontería hombre?

Kurt: Fui al restaurante y ahí estaba el tipejo

Jeff: Vamos por partes, ¿dónde estaba exactamente?

Kurt: Te digo que en el restaurante

Jeff: ¿Qué parte del restaurante?

Kurt: En la sala de espera

Jeff: ¿Estaban hablando solos?

Kurt: No, estaba ahí Wes

Jeff: Nooo, que manera de engañarte

Kurt: Te estás riendo

Jeff: Si mucho, no bromees, el pobre hombre se desvive por ti y tú sales con que te engaña, por Dios

Kurt: Es que

Jeff: Es que nada, seguro has de estar encerrado en la recámara

Kurt: Si, le tocará sofá

Jeff: En esa casa hay muchas recámaras, además ¿no es más rico que esté contigo abrazándote y que disfruten de como ustedes lo llaman su vivieron felices mientras se pueda?

Kurt: Umm

Jeff: Baja y habla con él

Kurt: No, él que suba a hablar conmigo

Jeff: Te apuesto que ya subió

Kurt: Si, me dijo que bajara, porque con la puerta en medio no hablaríamos

Jeff: No seas bruto amigo

Kurt: Oye, hablé para que me escucharas, no para que me insultaras

Jeff: Amigo te mereces unos coscorrones, él te ama, ni me digas que estás que por lo del bebé está a tu lado

Kurt: Este

Jeff: Deja eso a un lado, ¿lo amas?

Kurt: Mucho

Jeff: No lo corras de tu lado con actitudes infantiles

Kurt: Gracias por el consuelo

Jeff: Te tengo que jalar las orejas, es más le diré a tu tía que lo haga

Kurt: Ayy no

Jeff: Si, así que bajas y te reconcilias con él, ya todos hicimos un frente común

Kurt: ¿Qué?, ¿quién?, ¿por qué?

Jeff: Mucha gente, porque no dejaremos que espantes al pobre príncipe azul

Kurt: Así que yo soy el malo de la historia

Jeff: Si, porque no queremos que seas el malo, ni el tonto de arruinar tu propia felicidad te daremos tus coscorrones cuando sea necesario, buenas noches y habla con tu novio

Jeff le colgó, Kurt se quedó dando vueltas, por fin abrió la puerta, Blaine estaba en la sala, escribiendo algo, bajó sin hacer ruido, cuando estaba cerca le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Kurt: Lo siento

Blaine: Ven, siéntate conmigo para que hablemos

Kurt: Si cariño, ¿qué hacías?

Blaine: Escribiéndote algo

Kurt: ¿A mi?

Blaine: Si, ¿quieres leerlo?

Kurt: A ver

Kurt tomó la hoja, suspiró y comenzó a leer, terminó llorando,

Blaine: ¿Te ayudo a leerlo?

Kurt: No, yo lo hago

Blaine le dio un beso y Kurt leyó las líneas en silencio,

_Cariño, ¿cómo te hago entender que te amo?, mira escrito si me salió, los dos nos encontramos en un punto cuando nuestros corazones estaban muy heridos por la traición, ¿me crees capaz de hacértelo?, espero que no, yo confío en ti plenamente. Puede haber mil hombres que traten de entrometerse entre nosotros, pero el único que me quita el sueño, del cual quiero estar pendiente es de ti, de nadie más, no por nuestro bebé, sino porque sin ti me muero. El otro punto que te quiero decir es que estoy feliz de poder ser papá, pero más feliz de que seas tú quien me vaya a dar ese hijo, porque es la muestra del amor que entre nosotros ha nacido. Haré hasta lo imposible por demostrarte que te amo y podértelo decir, así como lo escribí, el bebé es un lazo que nos une, no quiero que sea uno que separe a los príncipes, porque se aman y necesitan estar juntos para formar la familia que siempre quisieron desde niños._

Kurt agarró la pluma que él tenía en su mano y le escribió en el cuaderno para que también lo leyera, al tiempo que lo escribía,

_Cariño: Lo siento, sé que no debí ponerme así, pero tengo mucho miedo, el bebé que estoy esperando es el milagro más grande que pudiera pedir. No quiero que mi actitud te haga pensar lo contrario, solo tengo pavor de perderte, yo también te amo, ¡que extraño!, escrito si sale_

Blaine le dio un beso en su mejilla,

_Me siento como mis tíos con esas cartas, tal vez debamos guardar esto, uno nunca sabe, ahh lo que te iba a decir, siento muchos celos por Thad porque veo como te coquetea y de repente me ciego al pensar que le puedes corresponder. La verdad mi sueño siempre fue encontrar mi príncipe azul y formar una linda familia, pero estoy conciente que no era algo que esperábamos, lo cual hubiéramos planeado y hablado. Eso me hace pensar en no querer obligarte a estar a mi lado, ¿realmente me amas y quieres a nuestro bebé?, bueno tal vez esa no es la pregunta, porque puedes quererlo, pero a mi, ¿qué sientes por mi?. Lo nuestro es aparte de lo del bebé, si nuestra relación terminara, tú eres su papá y jamás te negaría el derecho a verlo._

Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: No me puedo conformar con solo el bebé, te necesito a ti también cariño, en cuanto a las preguntas que me haces, si a eso que no nos atrevemos a decir, tal vez no ayudó que me hayas mandado a volar hace un tiempo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: El día que me dejaste esa carta en la hacienda diciéndome que lo nuestro terminaba porque no me podías ofrecer formar una familia si lo nuestro seguía creciendo

Kurt: ¿Qué tiene ese día?

Blaine: Yo quería hablar contigo el jueves que iba a venir para decirte que hacía mucho había definido mis sentimientos

Kurt: Y yo te herí verdad

Blaine: Me dolió tu actitud

Kurt: Pensé que era lo mejor

Blaine: Y ahora que esa situación no es un impedimento más, ¿no crees que lo mejor es estar juntos?

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: Cariño, vamos paso a paso, el bebé quiero que nos una porque es la prueba viviente de nuestros sentimientos, hay otras, la forma en que te miro

Kurt: En la que yo te miro

Blaine: Si, como nos besamos

Kurt: Abrazamos

Blaine: Todo eso, cada detalle juntos son pruebas de lo que sentimos

Kurt: Disculpa el golpe y portarme como un niño

Blaine: ¿No quieres practicar algo de box?

Kurt: Creo que no puedo

Blaine: Serías bueno ehh

Kurt: Perdóname

Blaine: Cariño, yo entiendo todo lo que escribiste y me dijiste, pero algunas veces las cosas no planeadas o habladas dan resultados buenos

Kurt: Dame un ejemplo

Blaine: Quieres que te dé un ejemplo

Kurt: Sip

Blaine: Consideras que si hubiéramos hablado y planeado lo de esa noche ¿hubiera pasado?

Kurt: Umm ¿cuál noche?

Blaine: La del día que tuviste esa pesadilla y querías probar la teoría de la gravedad

Kurt: Me iba a dar un buen golpe

Blaine: Cosa que yo evité

Kurt: Lo cual yo agradezco

Blaine: Lo de esa noche fue algo que no llevo esas dos cosas que me dices y nos trajo una relación que tal vez de otra forma no nos hubiéramos permitido vivir

Kurt: En eso tienes razón de nuevo

Blaine: No se trata de tener razón o no cariño

Kurt: ¿Por qué puedes ver con más objetividad tú que yo?

Blaine: Objetividad, para nada, lo que te dije es porque así lo siento, la racionalidad no entra en mis palabras

Kurt: Lo siento, vamos a la recámara

Blaine: ¿Me vas a dejar entrar?

Kurt: No solo quiero que entres

Blaine: Ahh, ¿qué más quieres?

Kurt: Ven y te digo

Blaine: A ver cariño veamos

Kurt: Todavía no peso y me puedes cargar

Blaine: Haré pesas para seguir cargándote

Kurt: Bueno, sino por ahora se siente lindo que lo puedas haces

Blaine: Llegamos, ¿dónde te pongo cariño?

Kurt: En la cama

Blaine: Muy bien, ¿quiere que lo ayude a cambiarse?

Kurt: Sería lindo que me ayudaras a quitarme la ropa

Blaine: Que te bese así

Kurt: Mucho más

Blaine: ¿Tú me ayudarás a quitarme también mi ropa?

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine: Nos ponemos el pijama

Kurt: Podemos hacer eso o

Blaine: ¿O?

Kurt: Disfrutar del vivieron felices mientras se pueda

Blaine: Yo encantado

Kurt: Siento lo del golpe

Blaine: No hubo ninguno, los celos son normales mientras no se vuelvan enfermizos

Kurt: Lo sé

Pasaron una noche bonita disfrutando del vivieron felices, tenía que erradicar de su mente eso de la obligación porque si no de alguna forma estaría lanzándolo a los brazos de Thad, eso pensaba cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina,

Kurt: Adelante

Marley: Disculpe que lo interrumpa, vino su tía y desea hablar con usted

Kurt: Dile que si me puede esperar unos segundos, solo mando un correo y confirmo con Sebastián la junta de mañana

Marley: Si licenciado

En cuanto salió, terminó de escribir el correo y le marcó a Sebastián,

Sebastián: Bueno,

Kurt: Hola

Sebastián: Me ha alegrado el día oír tu voz

Kurt: Si tú lo dices, solo te hablaba para mañana ver lo del asunto de la cuenta, es urgente

Sebastián: Ok, estaré puntual

Kurt: Bien, porque después de eso

Sebastián: Dime que no tienes compromiso, me encantaría que comiéramos juntos

Kurt: Tal vez se me haga imposible, yo siempre como con Blaine

Sebastián: Por un día dudo que le moleste

Kurt: No sé, pero independientemente de eso, te espero para hablar de lo concerniente a negocios

Sebastián: Ahí estaré, aunque también me agradaría tener un espacio para platicar con mi amigo

Kurt: Veré si es posible

Sebastián: Bien, nos vemos mañana

Kurt: Hasta mañana

Al colgar le pidió que hiciera pasar a su tía,

Emma: Hola

Kurt: Esta visita es extraña

Emma: Salúdame primero

Kurt: Perdona, hola, ¿cómo estás?

Emma: Yo bien, no ando viendo cosas donde no las hay

Kurt: Habló Jeff contigo, me va a oír

Emma: No, el que va a oír eres tú

Kurt: Esto no será grato

Emma: En lo más mínimo, así que tomas asiento o lo recibes de pie

Kurt: Vamos a la sala, ¿quieres un té o un café?

Emma: Te acepto un té

Kurt: Deja se lo pido a Marley

Ya que tuvo su té, la señora comenzó a hablar, Jeff le había contado todo y consideró adecuado hablar con Kurt,

Emma: ¿Qué bichos traes en la cabeza?

Kurt: Muchos tía

Emma: Dímelos

Kurt: Miedo a perderlo es la más fuerte

Emma: ¿Cuál otro?

Kurt: Obligarlo a que esté a mi lado solo por el bebé

Emma: ¿Qué otro?

Kurt: No sé tía, unos se contraponen a otros

Emma: Yo nunca he estado embarazada, pero dicen que en esa etapa sufren de mucho sentimentalismo

Kurt: Estoy loco tía, se ha portado como un príncipe conmigo realmente, el otro día tuve un antojo y vino a traérmelo, está al pendiente, comemos juntos

Emma: ¿Quieres perder eso?

Kurt: No, por ello me preocupa Thad

Emma: Ahh y tanto te preocupa que le diste un golpe al pobre hombre

Kurt: Fue mi reacción instintiva

Emma: Esos instintos de pronto se deben racionalizar un poco, ¿quién contestó?

Kurt: Yo contesté el celular

Emma: ¿Te impidió que lo hicieras?

Kurt: No, de hecho estábamos hablando y dijo que era más importante eso, cualquier persona que hablara podría dejar un recado o marcar después

Emma: Si acaso suponiendo que él te estaría engañando como locamente le dijiste a Jeff cuando hablaste con él, ¿te hubiera dejado contestar el celular?

Kurt: No, Adam ni de broma me dejaba acercarme a su celular

Emma: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque ahí le hablaba su amante

Emma: ¿Te dice algo eso?

Kurt: Mucho tía, pero

Emma: Nada, tú tienes las de ganar

Kurt: Por el bebé

Emma: No seas tontito sobrino

Kurt: Tampoco me insultes

Emma: Es que me extraña

Kurt: Tengo muchas inseguridades, no quiero otra desilusión

Emma: ¿Ha hecho algo para que pienses eso?

Kurt: No

Emma: Lo de que tienes las de ganar no es por el bebé

Kurt: ¿Por qué es según tú?

Emma: Porque él te ama, porque tú eres el hombre con que quiere compartir su vida, construir algo juntos, una familia y era tanto lo que sentía por ti, que aún sin esa posibilidad quería permanecer a tu lado

Kurt: Ayer me dijo algo

Emma: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Cuando yo lo corté, me quería decir ese jueves que venía sus sentimientos hacia a mi

Emma: Que te ama

Kurt: Yo supongo que si, no nos sale la palabra

Emma: Saldrá en el momento que deba, no antes, no después

Kurt: Tienes razón tía

Emma: En cuanto a Thad, aléjalo, no lo acerques o lances a tu novio a sus brazos

La plática se prolongó hasta la hora que llegó Blaine para irse a comer, cosa que Kurt agradeció, lo notó extraño,

Blaine: ¿Por qué te fue a visitar tu tía a la oficina?

Kurt: Porque ayer que nos peleamos, más bien que yo me enojé

Blaine: Eso si

Kurt: Umm, le habló Jeff a mi tía y me vino a tirar las orejas para que no mande a mi novio a los brazos de ese arpía

Blaine: El novio solo quiere estar en tus brazos, en los de nadie más

Kurt: Cambiemos de tema, está rico lo que cocinó Panchita

Blaine: Mucho, todo conforme a las órdenes de la doctora

Kurt: Hasta postre voy a tener

Blaine: Si cariño, ¿mañana tienes alguna idea de qué se te antoja comer?

Kurt: Mañana, umm, yo

Blaine: ¿Qué cariño?

Kurt: Sebastián me pidió que si podíamos comer juntos

Blaine: Para hablar de lo de la cuenta, ¿acaso no lo pueden hacer en la oficina?

Kurt: Si eso haremos ahí

Blaine: Entonces, ¿para qué es la comida?

Kurt: Somos amigos, si te había dicho

Blaine: Claro me lo comentaste

Blaine sonrió tratando de ocultar sus celos, eso del amigo él no estaba convencido y como Kurt se ponía con Thad, era cercano a la forma que él internamente estaba reaccionando, aunque lo quiso ocultar,

Kurt: Han pasado muchas cosas y me gustaría contarle todo lo maravilloso que estoy viviendo

Blaine: Si no hay problema, entonces no comeremos juntos

Kurt: ¿Te molesta?

Blaine: No para nada, por cualquier cosa, yo vendré a la casa a comer, así que aquí estaré

Kurt: Bueno, hoy no tengo que ir a la oficina en la tarde

Blaine: Que bien, me gustaría ir al cine, ¿quieres ir?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Perfecto

Kurt: ¿El jueves en la mañana nos iremos a la hacienda?

Blaine: Me gustaría ir si puedes, Prudencio me ha estado mandando los reportes y todo, pero siempre es bueno ver todo

Kurt: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, de hecho ya le dije a Marley que esos días estaré fuera y no tengo nada agendado

Blaine: Perfecto

Kurt: Yo también quiero ir a la hacienda para alejarme un poco de tanto estrés

Blaine: Cariño, más bien para que yo no me encuentre con Thad o él me busque

Kurt: También, para qué te miento

Blaine: Ese hombre no me gusta, será tal vez bonito, pero no es mi tipo

Kurt: Mejor no hablemos de ello

Blaine: Vamos al cine

Kurt: Por supuesto

Blaine no estaba muy contento con esa ida a comer con Sebastián, pero tenía que confiar en Kurt, sino caerían en un juego entre esos dos, cosa que él comenzaba a armar y temer que estuvieran confabulados para separarlos. Después del cine, cenaron algo fuera y no pudieron evitar el vivieron felices, era una forma de expresar su amor, el cual seguía sin poder ser dicho.

El miércoles comenzó a correr, lo fue a dejar a la oficina, al poco rato llegó Sebastián, Blaine no tenía muchos pendientes en el restaurante así que prefirió quedarse en casa a trabajar, las distancias y el tráfico lo mataban, extrañaba la calma de la hacienda, en fin, todo por estar al lado de Kurt.

En el restaurante,

Wes: ¿Te podemos servir en algo?

Thad: Busco a Blaine

Wes: Siento informarte que mi amigo no vino a trabajar

Thad: Me urge hablar con él

Wes: ¿De qué?, no hay asuntos pendientes entre la agencia y el restaurante

Thad: Lo sé, son cuestiones digamos personales

Wes: OK, pero entre ustedes no hay cuestiones personales que tratar, la única relación es a nivel negocios y esa ya se finiquitó

Thad: ¿Dónde lo puedo localizar?

Wes: Ni idea

Thad: Gracias por nada

Wes: Ya sabes, cuando quieras

Como pudo Thad localizó la dirección de su casa porque sabía que Kurt estaría fuera y sería una oportunidad para engatusarlo. Kurt estaba hablando con Sebastián con una sensación extraña,

Sebastián: Sé que las cosas entre tú y Thad son tensas digamos

Kurt: Simplemente su ineptitud nos trajo muchos problemas, el que tuvo que dar la cara ante esa situación fui yo

Sebastián: No lo dejaste actuar para arreglar su equivocación

Kurt: Tú sabes que en casos como ese donde la estabilidad y reputación de la empresa va de por medio, no se puede dar el lujo de tener contemplaciones, eso debía ser solucionado de inmediato, no iba a esperar a que tu socio tuviera el suficiente cerebro para arreglarlo

Sebastián: Bien, él ya salió de la cuenta

Kurt: Me da gusto oír eso, porque de otra forma tendría que verme en la penosa necesidad de contratar a otra agencia

Sebastián: ¿Qué otro asunto hay a tratar?

Kurt: En si sería todo, necesito que redacten una carta firmada por Thad donde se constata su salida para mostrarla al consejo

Sebastián: De acuerdo, ¿vamos a poder ir a comer?

Kurt: Si, pero aquí cerca, porque debo regresar a buena hora a mi casa para hacer mi maleta

Sebastián: ¿Vas a viajar?

Kurt: Estaré fuera de la ciudad unos días

Sebastián: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Lo platicamos en la comida

Sebastián: De acuerdo

Fueron a un restaurante cerca de ahí, cuando llegaron los pasaron a una mesa, Kurt seguía con la sensación extraña,

Kurt: ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Sebastián: Bien

Kurt: ¿Cómo está tu prometido?

Sebastián: Eso se terminó

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Sebastián: Porque era un error, yo no lo amaba tanto como para dar un paso así

Kurt: Suena a una separación sana

Sebastián: Si, fue lo mejor, ¿cómo estás tú?

Kurt: Con muchas novedades

Sebastián: ¿Cómo cuales?

Kurt: Varias, aunque supongo que Thad te las habrá comentado

Sebastián: Me dijo varias cosas y dos son las que me impresionaron más

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Sebastián: Un supuesto embarazo tuyo y que estás viviendo con Blaine

Kurt: ¿Por qué te impresionaron?

Sebastián: Porque considero las dos cosas improbables

Kurt: ¿Improbables?, ¿cómo por qué?

Sebastián: Lo primero no puedes tener hijos

Kurt: Si puedo

Sebastián: No se supone que hasta estudios te hiciste y

Kurt: Los cuales arrojaron que el estéril era Adam

Sebastián: Tú me dijiste

Kurt: Me engañó

Sebastián: Que bajeza de su parte

Kurt: En eso concuerdo contigo, aunque ahora lo agradezco

Sebastián: ¿Cómo vas a agradecer que te haya engañado?

Kurt: El engaño no, tanto con los resultados como con el hombre ese, sino más bien que él fuera estéril, de no ser así estaría tal vez todavía con un hombre que me buscó por puro interés únicamente

Sebastián: Así que yo tenía razón

Kurt: Si, pero eso es lo de menos, mi vida ha iniciado de nuevo en una forma muy buena

Sebastián: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Kurt: Estoy embarazado

Sebastián: ¿Quién es el papá?

Kurt: Blaine, quién más

Sebastián: ¿Tienen una relación?

Kurt: Sí, somos novios

Sebastián: No me lo habías dicho

Kurt: Digamos que formalizamos hasta hace poco

Sebastián: A consecuencia de lo del bebé

Kurt: Nos hicimos novios en el viaje que hicimos a los Cabos

Sebastián: Yo pensé que ese viaje era cuestión de negocios

Kurt: Creo que ese día, sino mal recuerdo te lo aclaré

Sebastián: La verdad no estoy seguro

Kurt: Él y yo iniciamos algo desde que me fui a la hacienda después de mi divorcio

Sebastián: ¿Por qué con él?

Kurt: No te entiendo

Sebastián: Si, ¿por qué justamente iniciar una relación con él?, ¿por qué con alguien que acababas de conocer?, ¿por qué con tan poco tiempo de concluir tu matrimonio?

Kurt comenzó a entender las palabras que él le dijo el día anterior, de haberse puesto a hablar no se hubiera dado, eso era un hecho. En caso de que él le hubiese planteado la posibilidad de iniciar una relación, se hubiera negado, las cosas debieron suceder así y lo del bebé de la misma forma encontraría los por qué a eso,

Kurt: Porque nacieron las cosas, hubo química, qué sé yo

Sebastián: ¿Es verdad que viven juntos?

Kurt: Completamente cierto

Sebastián: Por el bebé está a tu lado

Kurt: No

Sebastián: Según me dijiste a él no le gustaba la ciudad, está aquí solo por eso

Otra cosa que le ayudaba a ver, Blaine odiaba la ciudad, prefería la quietud de la hacienda, con todo eso se echaba todo el camino de regreso del restaurante, porque algunos días tenía que regresar aunque no se lo dijera, para ver algo pendiente, todo para pasar la comida con Kurt,

Kurt: Nuestro bebé no es la razón por la que está a mi lado

Sebastián: No es justo

Kurt: ¿Perdón?

Sebastián: Siempre has sabido lo que significas para mí

Kurt: Somos amigos

Sebastián: No, sabes que te amo

Kurt: Pensé que había quedado claro desde el día que me casé con Adam las cosas entre tú y yo

Sebastián: Ese ya salió de tu vida, era mi turno

Kurt: En el corazón no hay turnos, se sienten las cosas

Sebastián: No me vas a decir que de la noche a la mañana llegó este fulano y te enamoraste perdidamente de él

Kurt: Mágico ¿no?

Sebastián: Por Dios, eso del amor a primera vista no existe

Kurt: En eso concuerdo contigo

Sebastián: Entonces, si es por el niño yo me hago cargo de él, le doy mi apellido, lo que sea

Kurt: Mi hijo tiene un padre, se llama Blaine e independientemente del rumbo de nuestra relación, él y yo somos sus papás, nadie más, no necesita sustitutos ni padres postizos, porque tiene dos que lo adoran aunque no ha nacido

Sebastián: Bueno si quiere al niño, entonces tú y yo

Kurt: Nada, creo que ni amigos podemos continuar siendo

Sebastián: Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, siempre he querido algo más y

Kurt: Lo cual pensé que ya tenías claro que no pasaría, te veo con cariño, no me atraes como para una relación, lo siento Sebastián

Sebastián: No, nada de que lo sientes, era mi turno, mi oportunidad

Kurt: Da por terminada esta comida y nuestra amistad

Sebastián: No hemos ni comido

Kurt: Prefiero comer con el hombre que amo, el cual es mi novio y el padre de mi hijo

Sebastián: No

Kurt: Si, en cuanto a nuestra amistad dala por terminada

Sebastián: Espera, yo

Kurt: De aquí en adelante, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional y a nivel laboral, yo como encargado del área de relaciones públicas y tú como encargado de la cuenta de la imagen, punto no más, si eso te causa problemas avísame por escrito para buscar una nueva agencia

Sebastián: Tal vez me exalté

Kurt: No, todo lo dijiste muy claro y yo lo escuché muy bien, las cosas no funcionan cuando en una amistad las dos partes no se ven de esa forma, te pido, más bien te exijo que limites tu contacto conmigo a los teléfonos de la empresa y en horas de oficina no más, hasta luego

Kurt salió de ahí sin dejarle decir una palabra y tomó un taxi, Sebastián se quedó congelado y llorando en la mesa. Afuera de su casa unos quince minutos después de que Kurt dejara a Sebastián,

Thad: Bingo, esta debe ser la dichosa casa, veamos qué cara pones cuando me veas, desabrochamos esto, no va a resistir, espero que Sebastián siga entreteniendo al tonto ese, de todos modos quedamos en que me llamaba en caso que las cosas no salieran conforme lo planeado y tuviera que apresurar la escena de engaño.

Al desabrocharse la camisa, lanzó su celular, había resbalado sin darse cuenta, cayó y quedó en silencio, así que no escuchó cuando Sebastián le llamaba para avisarle que Kurt había salido del restaurante.

Tocó la puerta, adentro Blaine se preguntó, ¿quién podría ser?, iba a ir a abrir, pero Panchita salió

Panchita: Debe ser el señor que se le olvidaron las llaves

Blaine: No, porque según iba a ir a comer con Sebastián

Panchita: Ahh ya entiendo

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Panchita: Ha estado toda la mañana dando vueltas, casi hace un hueco en la sala señor

Blaine: No me agrada ese tipo

Panchita: ¿Celos?

Blaine: Si, muchos

Panchita: Pero el señor lo quiere a usted, además ese está muy feo igual que el tal Adam

Blaine: ¿Piensas eso Panchita?

Panchita: Si señor, así que no se preocupe, voy a abrir

Blaine se sentó, no quería que lo encontrara todo angustiado, dando vueltas y haciendo un hueco en la sala, él también tenía una sensación extraña de esa plática con Sebastián, al ver con quien entraba Panchita se sorprendió,

Panchita: Lo busca este caballero

Blaine: Gracias, puedes retirarte

Panchita: Si señor

Una mujer tiene buen ojo, en ese caso el de Panchita lo había sido, se quedó escuchando con la puerta de la cocina entreabierta y una jarra de agua fría en la mano, ¿para qué?, eso vería si sus sospechas eran ciertas,

Blaine: Buenas tardes, ¿qué deseas?

Thad: Hablar contigo

Blaine: ¿De qué se puede saber?

Thad: Me gustas mucho, no me puedo resignar a que te quedes con Kurt

Blaine: Disculpa, ¿en qué momento yo te he dado pie para pensar que algo puede pasar entre nosotros?

Thad: Te dejé varios recados cuando se separaron

Blaine: ¿Acaso los contesté?

Thad: ¿Qué le ves?

Kurt había llegado a su casa, al hacerlo vio el auto de Thad, entró y entreabrió la puerta, Blaine se había volteado y no se dio cuenta de ello, cuando volvió la vista para contestarle eso, el tipo se había desabrochado la camisa,

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

Blaine: Le veo muchas cosas, entre ellas que es un hombre que se sabe valorar así mismo y no se rebaja de la forma que tú lo estás haciendo

Thad: Veme, me deseas

Blaine: No, al único hombre que yo deseo se llama Kurt

Thad: Kurt ya estuvo casado y yo no, soy

Blaine: Me vas a hacer reír si te escucho decir que virgen, el abrirte la camisa de la forma que lo hiciste deja mucho que pensar

Thad: Te estoy ayudando

Blaine: Así te me desvistas aquí mismo ni siquiera te tocaré, eres bonito no te lo niego, pero mi corazón lo tiene otro hombre

Thad: Kurt te quiso amarrar con un hijo, todo fue una trampa, sabía que podía tener hijos y te lo ocultó

Blaine: Que pena me das

Thad: Ya estuvo casado, tuvo su oportunidad, no te merece

Blaine: Yo soy el que me siento afortunado de poder tener un hombre como Kurt a mi lado, que me haya permitido formar parte de su vida y seamos novios, me vaya a dar un hijo, yo también fui casado y eso

Kurt abrió la puerta y esta golpeó en la pared, Thad volteó con una sonrisa maléfica, había logrado su cometido, Blaine sintió que la tierra se partía justo donde estaba él y no lo tragaba, ¿acaso sería el final de su relación?

Kurt: ¿Qué significa esto?

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, Panchita salió de la cocina con la jarra de agua helada en la mano,

Panchita: Yo vi todo señor

Kurt: ¿Qué viste?

Panchita: El tipo este vino de lanzado y calenturiento con el señor, pero él no hizo nada, solo le dijo que usted es el hombre que quiere

Thad: Creo que los hechos dicen más que mil palabras

Kurt: ¿Te gusta eso?

Thad: Por supuesto que le gusta, lo ha tenido en sus manos varias veces

Blaine: Eso no es cierto, te lo juro

Kurt: ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Panchita: El señor dice la verdad, el tipo fue el arrastrado

Kurt: Se supone que estarías en el restaurante

Thad: Es que preferimos venir a probar como sabía hacerlo en tu cama

Kurt: Te puedes largar de mi casa

Thad: Con el guapo, por supuesto

Panchita se acercó y lo agarró del cabello,

Thad: Criada de quinta, suéltame

Panchita: Se va solo igual como llegó

Como pudo porque la otra mano la llevaba ocupada con la jarra de agua lo comenzó a tirar a la salida, Kurt se quitó de la puerta, para que pudieran pasar los dos,

Thad: Te ha visto la cara, otra vez te engañaron

Kurt se puso la mano en la boca, Blaine no sabía qué hacer o decir, trataba de encontrar las palabras exactas para usar, para no perderlo, ¿por qué cuando las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien en su vida ocurría eso?, ¿por qué cuando encontraba un hombre que amaba y lo amaba otro hizo algo así para separarlos?

Los dos se miraron, sus ojos le pedían que confiara en él, no diera por cierto todo eso que había escuchado, se acercó a Kurt con miedo a un rechazo,

Kurt: ¿Es tu amante?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, se escuchó un grito y los dos voltearon a ver para afuera,

Panchita: Para que se le baje la calentura, ese hombre ya tiene dueño su corazón y es mi patrón, vaya con sus porquerías a otro lado y no vuelva a tratar de causar problemas entre los señores, ellos se aman

Thad: Ese hombre es mío

Kurt: Panchita, termina de sacar al mono ese por favor

Panchita: Si señor, lo que usted ordene

Thad: ¿Quieres que te dé detalles de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros?

Kurt: Dame tus detalles

Thad: Estuvimos varias noches juntos cuando se separaron, después se arreglaron, pero él seguía viéndome, te ha estado engañando conmigo

Kurt: ¿Esos son todos los detalles que me puedes dar?

Thad: Solo sigue a tu lado por la noticia que le diste del bebé

Kurt: Él sabe que no tiene obligación conmigo

Thad: No quiere que le prohíbas verlo

Kurt: Vete de mi casa o yo mismo salgo para sacarte

Panchita: No es bien recibido aquí

Panchita forcejeó con Thad, por lo que dejó caer la jarra, por fin lo pudo sacar y cerrar la puerta, tocó el timbre, pero Kurt lo apagó, Blaine se iba a acercar con Kurt, pero

Kurt: ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas?

Panchita: Si señor, pero yo vi todo, el patrón no hizo nada

Kurt: Tal vez aquí

Blaine: Y en otra parte tampoco

Panchita: Estuvo aquí todo el día dando vueltas porque usted iba a comer con el señor Sebastián y sentía celos, pero yo le dije que usted lo quiere a él, ¿verdad qué es así señor?

Kurt: Si, pero él

Panchita: También lo quiere a usted y no al tipo ese como se llame, ¿verdad señor qué es así?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Retírate Panchita

Panchita: Pero créame, el señor es inocente, ni tocó al tipo

Kurt: ¿Nos puedes dejar solos?

Panchita: Ayy señor, yo vi todo

Blaine: Déjanos solos Panchita

Panchita: Está bien señor

En cuanto salió y se subió al auto, Thad buscó enojado su celular y lo vio tirado con varias llamadas perdidas, marcó,

Sebastián: ¿Qué pasó?, te estuve llamando, ¿lo lograste?

Thad: El tipo no me tocó, Kurt llegó y

Sebastián: Te marqué

Thad: El celular se me quedó en el auto

Sebastián: No lograste nada, maldita sea

Thad: Entró y yo tenía la camisa desabrochada

Sebastián: ¿Habrá creído que son algo?

Thad: Le grité varias cosas y espero que se crea eso

Sebastián: Más te vale, yo no me daré por vencido aunque según esto me retiró su amistad

Thad: ¿Qué?

Sebastián: Tal como lo oyes, me dijo que no podíamos ser amigos porque no lo veo como tal

Thad: Perdimos la cuenta

Sebastián: No, la cuestión profesional es aparte y Kurt sabe separar perfectamente esas dos cosas

Thad: Yo lo dudo

Sebastián: Tú no lo conoces pero yo sí, me preocupa algo

Thad: ¿Qué?

Sebastián: Cuando iniciamos a hablar, tenía una actitud y cuando se fue otra

Thad: Te mandó por un tubo, obvio que tenía otra actitud

Sebastián: No me refiero a eso, lo conozco muy bien

Thad: Mientras no sea en nuestro perjuicio

Sebastián: Presiento que si

Thad: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sebastián: Porque por la forma que me habló lo ama y siento que lo llevé a deducir que él hace lo mismo

Thad: Dijiste que le harías ver que estaba con Kurt por el bebé, no lo contrario

Sebastián: Lo intenté

Thad: Eres un idiota

Sebastián: No me insultes

Comenzaron a discutir, en otro punto de la ciudad,

Jeff: Estoy preocupado

Nick: Eso lo puedo escuchar, ¿cuál es la razón de tu preocupación?

Jeff: Mi amigo, no quiero que le hagan daño

Nick: ¿Blaine?, sería incapaz

Jeff: Si de eso estoy consciente, pero

Nick: ¿Qué?

Jeff: Un hombre es débil

Nick: No uno que ama de verdad

Jeff: El tal Thad no es feo

Nick: Pero si muy tonto, jugó muy mal sus piezas el día de la inauguración

Jeff: No te entiendo

Nick: Pegarse de la forma que lo hizo a él, solo provocó los celos de Kurt y que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que es para él

Jeff: En eso concuerdo contigo, aunque dudo que haya buscado eso, quería hacer que Blaine lo deseara

Nick: Si, pero eso se hace sin que lo vea el ex

Jeff: Ahh si, ¿cómo sabes?

Nick: Oye no, mejor no digo más antes de que salga peor

Jeff: Resulta interesante lo que me dices, continúa

Nick: No mira, te la pongo así, le dio pie a Kurt para que luchara por no perderlo

Jeff: Aunque él fue quien lo buscó

Nick: Se encontraron lo recuerdas

Jeff: Cierto, espero que no se interpongan entre ellos

Nick: Si lo hacen, deben confiar el uno en el otro

En casa de la tía de Kurt,

Emma: Ese milagro

Shuester: Aquí visitando a mi amiga

Emma: No habíamos quedado que eso de los amigos ya no

Shuester: Quería corroborar que no hubieras cambiado de parecer

Emma: Aunque ya estamos viejos

Shuester: No tanto, es amor otoñal

Emma: Yo creo que ya invernal

Shuester: Tampoco estamos en las últimas, te traje estas flores

Emma: Gracias, pasa, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Shuester: ¿Ya comiste?

Emma: Todavía no

Shuester: Te invito, ¿qué dices?

Emma: Muchas gracias

Shuester: ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Emma: Vamos a ayudar a las ganancias de mi sobrino y su novio

Shuester: Excelente elección

Emma: No se diga más

Los dos señores salieron rumbo al restaurante y llegaron abrazados, Wes andaba atendiendo a uno de los comensales, cuando los vio entrar inmediatamente fue con ellos,

Wes: Esto es todo un honor

Shuester: No tenemos reservación, ¿hay lugar?

Wes: Les daré el mejor lugar, una comida sin interrupción alguna

Emma: Muchas gracias

Shuester: Salió mejor que si hubiera preparado una reservación

Emma: Sirve que el sobrino de uno sea accionista

Wes: Un poco, vengan

Los condujo al salón porque el resto del restaurante estaba completamente lleno, habían tenido un buen recibimiento y se estaba reflejando con creces en las ganancias.

Shuester: Hasta solos vamos a estar

Wes: Para que disfruten su comida los enamorados

Emma: Ayy que vergüenza

Shuester: No digas nada muchacho, que se me va a arrepentir

Wes: Ya sería mal de familia

Emma: ¿Cómo?

Wes: No ve que su sobrino había iniciado algo con mi amigo y lo terminó

Shuester: Cuestión solucionada

Wes: Lo tomó por sorpresa a Kurt, ¿o me equivoco?

Emma: Mi sobrino deseaba con toda el alma ser papá, pero después de que te dicen que eres estéril, sucede lo contrario, es algo difícil de asimilar

Wes: Es lo que le dije a Blaine, que le tuviera mucha paciencia

Shuester: Cualidad necesaria para tratar a cualquier hombre

Emma: Ahh y también para tratar a cualquier mujer

Los tres se rieron,

Shuester: ¿Cómo han marchado las cosas aquí?

Wes: Bien gracias, aunque con visitas poco gratas ayer y hoy

Emma: ¿A quién te refieres?

Wes: A Thad señora, ¿lo conoce?

Shuester: ¿Quién es él?

Emma: El hombre que quiere meterse en la relación de mi sobrino

Shuester: No sabía de la existencia de él

Emma: Te conté el otro día

Wes: El tipo vino a molestar, pero mi amigo solo tiene ojos para su sobrino

Shuester: Más le vale, porque sino habrá que tirarle las orejas

Emma: Creo que eso no es necesario, al que tuve que tirarle las orejas fue a mi sobrino

Wes: ¿Por qué señora?

Shuester: Porque me imagino que ha de seguir con sus telarañas de no atarlo con lo del bebé

Emma: Tal cual, pero espero que mis palabras hayan ayudado un poco

Wes: Mi amigo lo ama mucho

Shuester: El problema es que este hombre ahora siente lo contrario

Wes: ¿Cómo?

Emma: Antes por lo de los bebés sentía que Adam permanecía con Kurt por lástima, el tipo era un maldito

Wes: Necesita un psicólogo

Shuester: Tal vez no sea mala idea

Emma: Creo que no habrá mejor loquero que su novio

Wes: ¿Por qué dice eso?

Shuester: Porque el amor ayuda a olvidar dolores y telarañas de relaciones pasadas

Emma: Así es, este viejo tiene mucha sabiduría

Wes: En eso concuerdo con ustedes, mi amigo también debe superar eso de poder decir que lo ama, aunque él ya lo iba a decir, pero fue justo cuando Kurt terminó con él

Shuester: No me digas eso

Emma: Que tino el de mi sobrino

Wes: Yo creo que eso le dio miedo

Shuester: Habrá que darles algo de sabiduría a esos dos

Emma: Creo que la encontrarán en las cartas que faltan de leer

Wes: ¿Las de su padrino?

Shuester: Efectivamente esas

Emma: Espero que mi sobrino sepa ver objetivamente las cosas

Shuester: Verás que si y no tienes de qué preocuparte

Emma: Que tus palabras se vuelvan realidad

Wes: Según sé, mañana salen para la hacienda

Shuester: Eso es bueno, la tranquilidad de allá los ayudará

Wes: Si, además allá iniciaron eso extraño que ya pasó a algo normal

Emma: Y esperemos que pase a algo mucho más normal

Wes: ¿Qué señora?

Emma: Una boda

En casa de ellos, la tensión crecía con las miradas que se daban, Blaine no podía descifrar cómo Kurt reaccionaría ante la escena que vio, esperaron a que Panchita saliera de la sala para pronunciar alguna palabra, cuando lo hizo,

Blaine: No es para nada cierto lo que ese tipo dijo

Kurt: ¿Tuviste algo con él cuando terminé contigo?

Blaine: Me la pasé encerrado en la hacienda sufriendo porque creí que te había perdido

Kurt: Llegaste con él a la inauguración

Blaine: Supo en qué hotel estaba y ahí llegó, pero del lobby no pasó, créeme por favor

Kurt lo veía sin expresar, ni rabia, ni enojo, nada, Blaine sentía que eso era peor,

Kurt: Ese día que fuimos tenías muchos recados

Blaine: Los cuales no contesté, estuve contigo

Kurt: Dime la verdad, ¿no lo viste cuando terminé contigo?, digo si lo hiciste quiero saberlo

Blaine: Lo vi ese día de la inauguración, no más, de ahí te traje ¿recuerdas? ya no me fui

Kurt: ¿Me lo podrías jurar?

Blaine: Te lo juro

Blaine se acercó un poco más, pero se detuvo en seco con la pregunta de Kurt,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasaba cuando llegué?

Blaine: Nada

Kurt: Yo no vi exactamente eso

Blaine: Sé que la escena no ayuda mucho

Kurt: Me recuerda a una que vi hace unos meses

Blaine: No me compares con él por favor

Kurt: ¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga con el tipo ese en mi casa?

Blaine: Yo no

Kurt: Acaso después iban a subir a la recámara y vería lo mismo que meses atrás

Blaine: Yo no soy capaz de algo así, ¿consideras qué soy capaz?

Kurt: Dímelo tú, ¿por qué estaba Thad así?

Blaine: Oíste a Panchita, yo ni lo toqué

Kurt: ¿Cómo tenía la camisa abierta?

Blaine: Ni me le acerqué

Kurt: Mi pregunta es simple, ¿cómo es que tenía la camisa abierta?

Blaine: El tipo llegó y me comenzó a decir muchas tonterías juntas, se desabrochó la camisa, cariño no sería capaz de engañarte y menos en nuestra casa

Kurt: ¿Él lo hizo?

Blaine: Te lo juro, tuve que saber que no buscaba nada bueno al venir aquí

Kurt: Todo eso que habías tenido relaciones con él y estabas conmigo solo por temor a que te negara ver a nuestro hijo

Blaine: Es mentira, ni un beso le he dado, no sé de dónde se le metió querer algo conmigo, yo no le he dado pie para algo así y menos lo haría en nuestra casa, ni eso que dijo de la cama es cierto, te digo la verdad

Kurt: Espero que no lo hagas ni en nuestra casa, ni en otra parte

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Porque no sería capaz de perdonarte y

Kurt corrió, lo abrazó y se besaron, tuvo un mareó y se recargó en él,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Creo que nuestro hijo tiene hambre

Blaine: ¿No has comido?

Kurt: No cariño

Blaine: ¿Me crees?

Kurt: Sí, llegué poco después que él supongo, alcancé a oír desde que te preguntó qué me veías y el resto de conversación

Blaine: No sé cómo consiguió la dirección de aquí, yo no se la di

Kurt: Supongo que con Sebastián o con alguien en la agencia

Blaine: Te juro que ni hoy, ni antes te engañé

Kurt: Pregunté todo eso, porque eran dudas que tenía y consideré el momento de aclararlas

Blaine: ¿Ya no las tienes?

Kurt: No cariño, vamos a la cocina a comer algo, tengo hambre

Blaine: Si, ¿de verdad me crees?

Kurt: Lo hago, la verdad es un truco muy viejo del cual creo en otras circunstancia hubiera caído redondito, pero con lo vivido no

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Un día me dijiste que Adam era un tarado para llevar a su amante a la casa que compartíamos, quién en su sano juicio haría eso

Blaine: No es mi amante

Kurt: ¿No te gustó lo que viste?

Blaine tomó la camisa de Kurt,

Blaine: Solo me gusta y me atrae lo que hay debajo de esto

Kurt: Lo viste bien ¿no?

Blaine: No nada, veme, ¿me ves excitado o algo así?

Kurt: Nop y más te vale

Blaine: Solo me vuelves loco tú, nadie más

Kurt: Vamos a comer porque tenemos hambre

Blaine: Si, yo tampoco he comido

Kurt: Ahh no me refería a ti sino a nuestro hijo o hija

Blaine: Entonces vamos a comer los tres, ¿puedo comerte un poco a besos antes?

Kurt: Si cariño

Después de comerlo un poco a besos, fueron a la cocina, al entrar estaba sola, así que Blaine calentó y le sirvió la comida, supusieron que Panchita había ido a llamar a Engracia para ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido y pedirle consejo,

Blaine: ¿No ibas a comer con Sebastián?

Kurt: Larga historia, pero no comí

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque comenzamos a hablar y terminamos nuestra amistad

Blaine: No me digas, ¿por qué?

Kurt comenzó a reírse, eso de la consternación de la ruptura de la amistad sonó más falso que nada, Blaine no aguantó la risa, lo cierto es que escuchar eso era formidable para él. Antes de que Panchita entrara con Thad, él había deducido que Sebastián querría interferir en su relación con Kurt e iba usar al mono ese como carnada,

Kurt: Porque… antes de decirlo, ¿es cierto eso de que te la pasaste dando vueltas en la sala?

Blaine: Si cariño, no lo pude evitar, sentí unos celos infernales

Kurt: Supongo parecidos a los míos con Thad

Blaine: Presumo que si

Kurt: En mi caso no tienes por qué sentir celos, Sebastián siempre ha sido un amigo y no lo puedo ver como nada más

Blaine: En el mío tampoco, el tipo ese no me atrae, solo estos labios me vuelven loco

Kurt se rió y sintió estremecerse con la forma en que los dedos de Blaine recorrieron sus labios,

Kurt: A mi me pasa igual con los tuyos

Recorrió con sus dedos de la misma forma los labios de él y se besaron, la verdad es que se les estaba olvidando comer, más bien querían hacer otra cosa,

Blaine: Mejor comemos

Kurt: Buena idea, porque por el bebé no debo dejar de comer

Blaine: Él come como sea, te chupa lo que necesita, el que se puede poner mal eres tú y eso me preocupa

Kurt: ¿Te preocupo mucho?

Blaine: Si cariño, mucho

Kurt: ¿Por eso das esas vueltas horribles entre el tráfico para comer conmigo, aunque has regresado uno que otro día al restaurante?

Blaine: Si, oops, pensé que no te habías dado cuenta

Kurt: Estoy al tanto de todo

Blaine: Cariño, eso es irrelevante con tal de estar a tu lado

Kurt: Te platico lo que sucedió en la comida

Blaine: Me gustaría escucharlo

Kurt le narró todo,

Kurt: ¿Qué opinas?

Blaine: Así que en espera, ¿dónde se compraban los boletos o qué?

Kurt: Cariño, no te rías

Blaine: Eso es una tontería

Kurt: Hazme favor, según ya era su hora casi me dijo

Blaine: Si fuera eso así

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Yo tengo turno antes que Adam y él, te enamoraste de mi cuando eras adolescente

Kurt: No se me ocurrió contestarle con eso, realmente sí, me enamoré de ti antes de conocerlos a ambos

Blaine: Así que el príncipe azul tiene prioridad por antigüedad

Kurt: ¿El príncipe tiene la misma antigüedad?

Blaine: Por supuesto

Kurt: Ahh bueno

Se estaban besando cuando entró Panchita muy angustiada, al verlos así su cara cambió,

Panchita: Señor, me hubieran hablado para servirles

Blaine: No te preocupes, ya lo hice yo

Panchita: Pero ese es mi trabajo

Kurt: Está bien, deja que mi novio me consienta

Panchita: ¿Ya se arreglaron?

Blaine: Hablamos de lo sucedido

Kurt: Gracias por darle un buen escarmiento al tipo ese

Panchita: Ahh si señor, se fue bien helado, para que se le bajara lo calenturiento dice mi tía Engracia, por cierto me descuentan la jarra que quebré

Kurt: No, hasta la tarde te voy a dar libre y ¿me prestas tu billetera cariño?, porque la mía quedó en la sala, después te lo repongo

Blaine: Aquí tienes y no tienes que reponerme nada

Kurt: Toma por tu buena acción, toma la tarde libre y este dinero para que te vayas a dar una vuelta

Panchita: No señor, no es necesario

Blaine: Tómalo como un regalo, vete a divertir por ahí con una amigo o con quien quieras

Panchita: ¿Con mi novio?

Kurt: Sí, ¿tienes novio?

Panchita: Si, se llama José, es el muchacho que viene a llenar el gas

Los dos se voltearon a ver,

Blaine: Bien, entonces vete con José a darte una vuelta, nada más no regreses muy tarde porque mañana nos vamos a la hacienda temprano

Panchita: Ayy que vergüenza

Kurt: Es normal que tengas novio, solo pórtate bien, sino qué cuentas entregaremos a tu tía

Panchita: Si señor

Blaine: Así me quedo solito con mi novio

Kurt: Y yo contigo cariño

Panchita: Nada más me cambio, le hablo y me voy

Kurt: Si, que te diviertas

Cuando salió Panchita, los dos se rieron,

Blaine: Ahora veo por qué tanto interés de revisar ella que llenaran bien el tanque

Kurt: Estaba viendo al novio

Blaine: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Kurt: Andará cerca de los dieciocho más o menos

Blaine: Está chiquitita

Kurt: Si, Engracia la mandó cuando terminó la secundaria y aquí yo la mandé a estudiar la preparatoria abierta

Blaine: Con razón el otro día me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas, no sabía que estudiaba

Kurt: Si cariño, yo la apoyé en eso, para que tenga un mejor futuro, por mientras me ayuda aquí

Blaine: Tienes un corazón enorme

Kurt: Igual que el tuyo, cuando te vi como le ayudabas a Agustín me conmovió mucho, por eso no quise negarte la oportunidad de ser padre

Blaine: Y no lo hiciste, al contrario me la diste

Kurt: Si, aprovechando que Panchita se fue y estamos solos

Blaine: ¿Qué cariño?

Kurt: No quisieras, tú sabes

Blaine: ¿Qué sé?

Kurt: Me molesta un poco mi ropa

Blaine: Eso lo puedo solucionar, vamos a bajar rápido la comida

Kurt: No hay problema, después volvemos a comer

Blaine se levantó, lo besó y mientras se daban ese beso profundo, lleno de pasión y ternura a la vez, desabrochó la camisa de Kurt, cuando la tuvo abierta lo miró, lo besó,

Blaine: Ves, esto es lo que me atrae

Kurt: Vamos a nuestra recámara

Blaine: Si cariño

Subieron y cerraron la puerta, Blaine prendió el reproductor de música, desconectaron hasta la extensión de su cuarto, no querían interrupción de ningún tipo, quitó toda la ropa de Kurt. Mientras sentía todo lo que le producía Blaine, eso mágico que había vivido hasta esa noche donde no hablaron y menos lo planearon, la satisfacción como hombre de hacer vibrar a su pareja y que este le produjera lo mismo a Kurt; esa compaginación de las caricias, los besos, la unión de sus cuerpos, el sudar, la expresión de su placer en sonrisas, en miradas y en sonidos, todo conjugado en una atmósfera que saciaba los sentidos de ambos. Kurt lo vio,

Blaine: ¿Qué piensas?

Kurt: ¿No le podría salir al príncipe azul lo bestia?

Blaine: ¿No te gustó?

Kurt: Mucho, pero quiero sentir lo mismo que en esa ocasión, cómo me falta el aire, mi corazón late aceleradamente, tu ser dentro de mí me exige un esfuerzo más para respirar, ese placer vivido rápido, intenso, que fulmina mis sentidos

Blaine: Yo hago lo que tú me pidas

Lo amó esa tarde y esa noche en la forma y veces que se lo pidió, a eso de las nueve bajaron por algo de cenar para recargar las pilas, la noche pintaba para ser larga, ambos tenían el amor encendido y a falta de decirlo con palabras lo expresaban en ese arte de caricias y besos. La madrugada trajo la quietud a su recámara, los dos quedaron extasiados con el amor que habían derrochado, las sábanas se podían sentir húmedas y sus cuerpos quedaron entrelazados en un abrazo, las almohadas fueron a dar al piso al hacerse el amor. El mundo rodó mientras estuvieron encerrados ahí, cosa que a ellos no les interesó, como fondo escuchaban la música clásica que Blaine había puesto, el cd se repitió infinidad de veces, el cual se volvió cómplice para acallar el encuentro de dos corazones heridos entregados a la nueva oportunidad que les brindaba la vida de amar.

Despertaron cuando el rayo de sol que se colaba por su ventana les iluminó sus rostros, abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, sin decir nada, ambos recordaron los minutos, las horas, los días y los meses vividos, se besaron y al mismo tiempo se dijeron,

Kurt: Buenos días, te amo

Blaine: Buenos días, te amo

Los dos cerraron un poco sus ojos, hasta que reaccionaron ante lo que habían dicho, se fundieron en un beso muy profundo,

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Yo también te amo

Kurt: Fue una tarde y noche maravillosa

Blaine: Si cariño, ¿puedo seguir diciéndote así? me agrada hacerlo, aunque es amor y no solo cariño el que siento por ti

Kurt: A mi también me agrada que me digas así, aunque también ya es amor, podemos seguir diciéndonos así

Blaine: Nos damos un rico baño

Kurt: Si, nos vamos a la hacienda, quiero estar allá para celebrar el haberte podido decir que te amo

Blaine: Yo también quiero celebrar el poder decir que te amo

Kurt: Pido un auto a la compañía

Blaine: Puedo manejar yo

Kurt: Has de estar muerto, yo también me siento cansado y no queremos arriesgarnos, mejor pedimos un chofer que no haya estado toda la tarde y noche amándose con su novia o novio

Blaine: Eso no se puede saber, ¿te lleno en todos los sentidos?

Kurt: Si, en todos, ¿yo te lleno igual?

Blaine: Mucho más que llenarme

Se levantaron y entraron al baño, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su cuello,

Kurt: Espero que ese loco entienda que tú eres mi novio

Blaine: Yo espero que tu examigo haga lo mismo

Kurt: Mi relación con él se limitará a nivel profesional como te dije y si no funciona así, buscaré otra agencia

Blaine: Eso suena bien

Se bañaron, después se vistieron, querían salir a buena hora, Blaine bajó a ver lo del desayuno y Kurt pidió el auto,

Marley: Buenos días Coeur

Kurt: Buenos días

Marley: Licenciado, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Kurt: Pedirte que me manden un auto de la empresa a mi casa para que nos lleve a la hacienda

Marley: Si señor enseguida se lo mando

Kurt: También informarte que si alguien me va a buscar no estoy disponible, cualquier asunto lo arreglas tú por favor

Marley: Desde luego licenciado

Kurt: Algo más, si me llegara a buscar el licenciado Sebastián, hazme favor de decirle que cualquier asunto en caso de no resolverlo tú, lo trataré con él hasta el día lunes, aunque voy a estar en la hacienda, no deseo interrupciones salvo algo urgente y tú te comunicas conmigo

Marley: Entendido licenciado

Kurt: Dile al Licenciado Sebastián que cualquier asunto con él lo trataré en horas de oficina y únicamente en los teléfonos de la misma

Marley: Si licenciado

Kurt: Gracias, nos vemos el lunes

Marley: Que disfrute sus días en la hacienda

Kurt: Así será tenlo por seguro

Bajo y Blaine ya se estaba encargando del desayuno con Panchita sentada con cara enojada,

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes Panchita?

Blaine: Está enojada porque insistí en hacer yo el desayuno

Kurt: Deja que el hombre de esta casa cocine

Blaine lo volteó a ver, se escuchó bien eso del hombre de esa casa, le dio un beso y sirvió el desayuno

Blaine: ¿Pediste el auto?

Kurt: Si cariño, los dos estamos cansados y será mejor que alguien más maneje

Panchita: ¿Cuántos días estaremos en la hacienda?

Kurt: Hasta el lunes temprano habíamos dicho, ¿o me equivoco cariño?

Blaine: No, así habíamos acordado, para no ir con prisas por eso nos íbamos hoy, además nos sirve para alejarnos un poco de los que no ven la línea de estos dos hombres amándose

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Habrá que pintarla con un color más fuerte que el amarillo

Blaine: Estoy de acuerdo

Se estaban ideando algunas cosas en su cabeza para pintar más visible esa línea para mantener lejos a ese par, el auto llegó una hora después y ya estaban listos para irse, mandaron a Panchita al asiento de adelante y los dos se abrazaron en la parte de atrás, no podían dejar de mirarse y sonreír. El paisaje no resultaba más interesante que uno y el otro, eso de los hombres amándose era cierto, el camino se les hizo corto porque se quedaron dormidos a mitad de él. Por fin llegaron y Engracia los esperaba con un almuerzo suficiente para no tener que comer hasta la mitad de la tarde, solo que la verdad los dos llevaban hambre, solo habían tomado algo ligero para aguantar hasta llegar a la hacienda.

Después del almuerzo,

Kurt: Vamos a dar una vuelta a las caballerizas

Blaine: Si cariño, después de eso podemos ir cerca del río a leer

Kurt: Oye, ¿tienes la carta que dejó mi padrino?

Blaine: No la hemos leído, bueno yo

Kurt: Tampoco yo cariño

Blaine: Voy a buscar la mía, la tengo en un cajón de mi recámara

Kurt: Yo también en la mía está la carta

Cuando iban subiendo y llegaron al pasillo, los dos se rieron, ahí comenzó todo,

Blaine: Considero que aquí debemos hacer una de las recámaras nuestra

Kurt: Totalmente de acuerdo, habrá que elegir una

Fueron por las dos cartas,

Blaine: Hay que llevarnos algo para cubrirnos porque comienza a sentirse frío

Kurt: Ya comenzó diciembre y aquí el invierno es pesado

Blaine: Dímelo a mi, siempre me tocaba venir en época invernal, porque a ti te gustaba el verano

Kurt: Cierto, pero tú tenías la oportunidad de sentarte a comer malvaviscos con mis tíos enfrente de la chimenea de su cuarto

Blaine: Eso era fantástico, cuando encendían la de la sala, yo era feliz oyendo toda la historia de amor que habían vivido

Kurt: Nos faltan detalles por saber, de lo omitido

Blaine: Lo haremos en estos días, vamos

Se dirigieron a las caballerizas, todo estaba en orden, se habían llevado una frazada para cubrirse, ya a cierta hora el aire comenzaba a ser frío, cuando caminaban para llegar al río, bajo sus pies sonaba el crujir de las hojas secas, los dos se quedaron viendo a los árboles como tiraban sus hojas, para darle paso a unas nuevas la próxima primavera.

Kurt: Creo que estamos como los árboles

Blaine: Dejando el pasado atrás para tener hojas nuevas en primavera

Kurt: Pero creo que a nosotros la primavera llegó casi en el Otoño

Blaine: Más casi en el invierno, vamos a sentarnos

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine se sentó primero y se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, abrió sus piernas para que Kurt se sentara en medio de ellas y se recargó en él, se cubrieron con la frazada,

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo también te amo, sentí tan bonito escucharlo y poder decirlo

Blaine: A mi me pasó igual, vieras que anhelaba poder oírlo así una mañana al despertarnos

Kurt: Yo también

Blaine: Abrimos la carta que nos dejó mi tío

Kurt: Tú primero

Blaine: OK, aunque mejor tú

Kurt: Está bien, primero la mía

Blaine: Es lo mismo, hasta cuando las sacamos me dio curiosidad saber que tenía escrito en ella

Kurt: A mi también, creo que los dos con tantas cosas que sucedieron ni nos acordábamos de ella

Blaine: Creo que esa era la intención de mi padrino al pedir que la abriéramos un mes después de su muerte

Kurt: Aunque con lo del divorcio se me olvidó, después lo sucedido cuando quedé libre

Blaine: La noche donde nos entregamos al deseo

Kurt: Si a las ganas de poder llenar a alguien en la cama

Blaine: Puede ser que al principio fue así, pero yo no solo me conformo con llenarte ahí, sino más allá de eso, quiero hacer pleno cada instante juntos

Kurt: Yo también cariño

Blaine: ¿Preparado?

Kurt: _Sobrino, sé que las líneas siguientes te podrán causar dolor quizás, no me puedes ocultar que tu matrimonio va mal, yo lo siento cuando hablas conmigo y creo que ya es momento de meter mis manos en ello. Cuando llegó mi ahijado me contó la historia de cómo su esposo lo engañó, eso me saltó muchas cosas y mandé a seguir a tu esposo, quería viajar para darte los resultados que me dio el investigador, solo que mi salud se ha visto desmejorada. Por ello y con el temor que la vida no me alcance para viajar y decirte la cruda verdad, escribo aquí las cosas para quitarte la venda de los ojos, no tiene caso darle rodeos y poner palabras de sobra, tu esposo te engaña con un hombre llamada Jeremiah. Sé que al leer esto, te derrumbarás sobrino, pero no es el fin del mundo, con lo siguiente que te diga pensarás que tu viejo tío se volvió lunático, pero no es así, tengo razones de peso para hacerlo. Te pido, es más te exijo que te des una oportunidad de amar y hasta candidato te dejo en la hacienda, mi ahijado, por ello dejé la herencia estipulada de esa forma; realmente el lazo de hermandad como tal vez les haya dicho Shuester no es lo que me interesa, deseo con toda mi alma que surja uno de amor entre ustedes. _

Blaine: Es psíquico mi padrino

Kurt: Me da gusto no haber abierto esta carta hasta ahora

Blaine: ¿Por qué cariño?

Kurt: Porque todo surgió por nosotros, así no sentimos en lo más mínimo que fue consecuencia de unas líneas

Blaine: Eso es cierto, ¿hay más?

Kurt: Si, _Los dos estarán con el corazón herido por el engaño de sus respectivas parejas, pero esas traiciones se olvidan, Amelia y yo somos la prueba de ello, encontré algo interesante que me dio esta idea, cartas tuyas hacia Blaine cuando tenías como quince años, ¡estabas enamorado de él!, ayy sobrino, nos hubieras dicho para presentarlos. En fin, tal vez a tus quince años y diecinueve más o menos de él, no tendrían un final feliz, ahora son dos personas maduras que pueden tener una relación, me dirás loco sobrino, pero inténtenlo por curiosidad, cariño a mi o lo que sea, a ver qué sale, me gustaría ver desde el cielo a las dos personas más queridas junto con mi esposa, unidas y felices. Él es un hombre de buenos sentimientos, el cual será un excelente amante, compañero, amigo y padre de tus hijos, algo me dice que puedes tenerlos, solo es cuestión de cambiar al defectuoso de tu esposo por uno que realmente sirva._

Blaine: Ya lo hizo padrino, y si fue así

Kurt: Mi tío encontró mis cartas

Blaine: Las cuales me prometiste que podría leer

Kurt: Si lo haré, pero no te rías, tenía quince años

Blaine: Prometido, yo te daré a leer algunas cosas que escribí y otras que dibujé para ti

Kurt: Conste, hay una parte más

Blaine: Escucho atento

Kurt: _No me queda más que rogar o interceder en caso que se me preste vida para que ocurra algo así, de ya estar en el cielo, ¡espero llegar allá!, juro pedir cargo de cupido y gastarme todas las flechas en ustedes dos, podré descansar cuando los vea unidos, te dejo solo esta frase final: Las grandes historias de amor, no inician necesariamente como lo pintan los cuentos y lo sabré yo. Cúmplele esta última si quieres verlo así demencia a tu tío, si mis apreciaciones son ciertas y ustedes logran enamorarse y amarse con el corazón entregado al amor, la pasión y todos los ingredientes de una relación, te pido algo, saquen cada mueble de la habitación de tu tía y mía._

Blaine: ¿Para qué haremos eso?

Kurt: Aquí dice, no te apures

Blaine: Sigue leyendo cariño

Kurt: _Amuéblenla con todo nuevo, los muebles de nosotros háganlos leña para poder prender la chimenea de la sala o la de la recámara, una vez que quede un cuarto vacío hagan de él su recámara o su nido de amor, vivan noches de pasión y locura ahí, días de amor y quietud. Busquen envejecer juntos, si la vida los premia con un hijo o deciden adoptar uno exijo me conozca como su abuelo y a Amelia como su abuela en el cielo, en la tierra podrá tener otros abuelos en caso que por fin Emma y Shuester vean su amor, ya dejé en descubierto a esos dos, quizás lanzo unas flechas para allá también. La fuerza de mi mano no es la misma que hace años, pero espero lean las cartas que le dije a mi ahijado y en ellas encuentren un incentivo para abrirse una oportunidad entre ustedes. Tu demente tío se despide de ti, deseando que ese amor de adolescente, se vuelva el amor del hombre maduro, inteligente, hermoso y especial que eres._

Blaine: Creo que ya tenemos cual será nuestra habitación

Kurt no le pudo contestar porque estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, pero al sentir como Blaine lo besaba no lo logró más, Blaine muy suavemente las secó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla

Kurt: Me dejó un excelente candidato mi tío y creo que si le hicieron el capricho de ser cupido

Blaine: Y nosotros estamos felices sin saber de haber cumplido tu demencia padrino

Kurt: Seguimos con la tuya, ¿será igual a la mía?

Blaine: Lo dudo, a mi me habrá dejado escrito otras cosas

Kurt: Quiero oírlas

Rompió con cuidado el sello con que estaba cerrada la carta y la abrió, ante él aparecieron los trazos finos de la escritura manuscrita de su padrino, se aclaró un poco la garganta porque a él también le había movido lo que dejó escrito para Kurt,

Blaine: _Mi ahijado, más bien mi hijo, tu padre se desapareció escaso tiempo antes de que nacieras, espero que tu madre y tus padres espirituales te hayamos hecho el hombre de bien que haga feliz a mi sobrino. A ti te lo solté más rápido, en estos días tengo planeado hacerte prometer que contara contigo para todo, yo me siento viejo y con muchas ganas de encontrarme con mi gran amor, siento que no podré acompañarlo en ese trance tan difícil que será su separación. Tú estás en la capacidad de entenderlo, sufriste de lo mismo y te tengo una noticia, resulta que un día limpiando tu recámara Engracia dio con una tabla despegada, ¡muchacho para eso está la tierra!,_

Kurt se rió, imaginó la cara que habrá puesto su tío cuando descubrió una tabla levantada del piso,

Kurt: ¿Por qué levantaste esa tabla?

Blaine: Porque en algún lugar debía guardar los recuerdos de mi amor de adolescencia, sentí feo tirarlos y yo estaba comprometido con Elijah ya, el día en el cual anunciamos el compromiso aquí, levanté una tabla y metí en una especie como de lapicera de metal enrollado todo,

Kurt: No tenía caso que conservaras eso, te ibas a casar, dices que no lo quisiste romper

Blaine: Me dio algo y no pude, supongo que en el fondo una corazonada me decía que tarde o temprano llegaría a ti, príncipe

Kurt: Yo también dejé todo aquí, detrás de mi mesa de noche, hay un doble fondo en la pared, quitas el primero y está un hueco, después sigue en si la pared

Blaine: Que curioso, ¿quién habrá hecho eso?

Kurt: Me imagino que ahí mi madrina guardó las cartas que le escribía a mi padrino

Blaine: Puede ser, alguna habitación debió ocupar ella cuando fue institutriz de tu papá

Kurt: Yo me imagino que fue la mía

Blaine: ¿La mía será la de mi padrino?

Kurt: Ni idea cariño, sigue leyendo

Blaine: _Esa tabla no te costó levantarla porque años atrás alguien lo había hecho ya por ti, ¡lotería!, la habitación donde duermes desde niño fue la mía cuando llegué con el corazón destrozado y no recuerdo si se lo puse a mi sobrina pero la suya es la de Amelia, cuando di con lo tuyo sobrino, quise ver si tenía tanta suerte de hallar algo en donde mi esposa escondía sus cartas, ¡así fue! Tal vez con las líneas siguientes pensarás que la demencia me atacó, lo único que en realidad lo hizo fue el deseo de ver a mis dos hijos, así los veo a ambos, felices, yo siento que juntos lo podrán ser._

Kurt: Estábamos en lo cierto

Blaine: Quién lo diría, años después llegaríamos con el corazón roto igual que ellos

Kurt: El mío ya está curado

Blaine: El mío también cariño

Kurt se acarició su vientre,

Kurt: Tu abuelito me dejó un hombre maravilloso, empacadito y con moñito en la hacienda, yo vine a caer redondito en sus brazos

Blaine: Si caímos los dos ante el amor y vieras que bien se siente una caída así

Lo abrazó fuerte y lo besó,

Kurt: Continúa leyendo

Blaine: Si, porque se está haciendo de noche, el frío comenzará a sentirse más

Kurt: Está larga

Blaine: Si, son más hojas que la tuya

Kurt: ¿Por qué será?, sigue

Blaine: _Mi sobrino siempre ha soñado con encontrar a un príncipe azul para vivir el sueño de cuentos de hadas y sino mal recuerdo tú también tenías la ilusión de encontrar a un príncipe para formar una familia. Eso de los príncipes no existe, aunque creo que ustedes dos confundieron posiblemente eso con el hecho de que en algún momento sus respectivas parejas dejarían de ser unos sapos con sus besos para convertirse en lo que soñaban. Anhelo mucho que lean las cartas de nosotros, hay una parte de la historia la cual no les contamos, solo el lindo desenlace que tuvo, no todo inició como marcaba la regla y sobretodo de aquellos años. Amelia y yo vivimos cerca de diez años con una relación la cual en un principio fue movida por un impulso, un arrebato o tal vez buscar pagar los engaños que nos hicieron. Día a día la fui conociendo, descubriendo lo maravillosa que era y me enamoré, tardé mucho en decirlo, tenía miedo de no ser correspondido y perderla, cosa que no soportaría se volvió mi todo, mi razón de vivir y aunque no me pudo dar hijos, viví a su lado los años más maravillosos de mi vida._

Kurt: Si que tardó

Blaine: Lo bueno que nos dejó antecedente y nosotros no lo hicimos

Kurt: Aunque tardaste en decirme que me amabas

Blaine: Wes dijo que saldría en el momento indicado

Kurt: Puede ser, te das cuenta que todo fue producto de ver amenazado nuestro amor por ese par

Blaine: El cual espero que les quede claro que hay dos hombres amándose mucho

Kurt: Si no se los pondremos clarito como el agua, me dieron ganas ese día de golpearlo

Blaine: Panchita lo enfrío muy bien, iba todo calenturiento el tipo

Kurt: Cuando evitaste que me cayera, yo

Blaine: Tú me diste la oportunidad de conocer íntimamente al hombre que me había dejado plasmado con su fortaleza, su belleza y su inteligencia

Kurt: Gracias cariño por haberte quedado y estar ahora conmigo

Blaine: No, a ti por haber venido y darme la oportunidad de iniciar algo extraño contigo, hasta que se convirtió en algo normal

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt: Veamos que más dice

Blaine: _Te digo esto, porque mi sobrino no puede tener hijos, aunque dudo un poco, la sabandija que tiene por esposo se me hace alguien ruin e interesado, que vio en mi sobrino la posibilidad de dejar de ser un pobretón y brincar a mi fortuna. Solo que no contaba con mi ojo avispa, a estas alturas mi sobrino estará enterado del engaño, no lo dejes solo, necesitará un hombro en que llorar y en quien apoyarse, llévatelo para la hacienda, está solo, sus padres murieron en un desafortunado accidente y tú estás igual que Kurt. El único pariente que tiene vivo es su tía, cosa que no vale mucho, porque Emma Dios me perdone por su amargura dejó escapar la posibilidad de formar una familia al lado de un buen hombre y seguro hará escándalo con el divorcio. Estén juntos, conoce lo maravilloso que es, inteligente, fuerte, decidido, audaz, tiene sus defectos, algunas veces toma malas decisiones, se ciega un poco y otras cositas más. A Kurt no le puse tus defectos y virtudes, cosa que también tienes, solo que una persona no es perfecta eso hace interesante la vida en pareja y ustedes pueden volver a amar una vez curados sus corazones. No cierren la puerta al amor, vivir sin amar es algo vacío, yo viví todos estos años amando fervientemente a mi esposa, prendado de su recuerdo la espera de mi turno para irme al paraíso con ella se hizo lenta pero no dolorosa. Tú eres viudo y Kurt divorciado, "etiquetas", a quién le importan, son realmente dos hombres los cuales tienen el derecho de buscar quien los haga verdaderamente feliz._

Los dos se rieron,

Kurt: Tío te equivocas, ahora soy su novio y no un divorciado

Blaine: Yo su novio y no un viudo

Kurt: Pronto tendremos una etiqueta más, la de papás tío

Blaine: También otra más

Kurt: ¿Cuál?

Blaine: Yo quiero que seas mi esposo

Kurt: Y yo quiero que tú seas mi esposo

Blaine: ¿Estás dispuesto a intentar un matrimonio conmigo?

Kurt: Contigo estoy dispuesto a todo

Se besaron y después Kurt estornudó,

Blaine: Terminamos de leerla en la hacienda

Kurt: Sigue, ya falta poquito

Blaine: Está bien. _Ojalá que mis peticiones no sean un obstáculo para ustedes, si es así olvídenlas, me conformo con que se vean en todo momento, la verdad no, quisiera ser espectador de una hermosa boda en la hacienda, ver entrar a mi sobrino con una sonrisa que le ilumine el rostro, a ti ansioso porque llegue a tu lado para convertirse en tu esposo, tu amigo, tu amante y tu compañero. Si las cosas de la vida logran unirlos y que se amen, le deje dos instrucciones a Kurt sobre la recámara y los hijos que tengan, a ti te escribo dos cosas más, la primera nada a medias, se me casan por la iglesia y el civil, quiero que den una fiesta hermosa y la ceremonia religiosa sea en la hacienda, denle vida a ese lugar con su amor, por algo se llama Corazón, porque sus encantos hacen volver a la vida a cualquier corazón herido por un engaño._

Blaine detuvo su lectura, los dos como por arte de magia, se pusieron a imaginar las líneas que habían leído, una boda en la hacienda, su sueño de siempre, abrieron los ojos

Kurt: Te imaginas

Blaine: Sería hermoso

Kurt: Mucho

Blaine: Vamos a la hacienda, todavía falta un pedazo y no quiero que te resfríes

Kurt: Bueno vamos

Los dos se levantaron, caminaron abrazados hasta la hacienda, cuando llegaron Engracia los esperaba en la sala,

Engracia: Niños les sirvo la cena

Kurt: Cenamos y después leemos la parte restante

Blaine: Me parece bien

Kurt: ¿No habrá malvaviscos entre las cosas de tu alacena?

Engracia: ¿Tiene antojo niño?

Kurt: Un poco, quería unos para comerlos calientes y prender la chimenea

Blaine: Todavía es buena hora, puedo ir por unos al pueblo

Engracia: Mejor mientras cenan que Prudencio vaya por ellos

Kurt: Si por favor, para cenar juntos

Blaine: Entonces que vaya él, pero por favor que no regrese sin ellos

Engracia: Descuide, pasen al comedor ahora les sirvo

Así lo hicieron, cenaron y Prudencio regresó con los malvaviscos un rato después, prendieron la chimenea del cuarto de sus tíos y se sentaron al pie de la cama abrazados,

Kurt: Me da cosa hacer lo que dijo mi tío

Blaine: Los muebles están hermosos

Kurt: Por eso y todo lo que significa este cuarto

Blaine estaba asando un malvavisco y se lo dio,

Blaine: Cuidado no te vayas a quemar

Kurt: Gracias cariño, me conscientes mucho

Blaine: Solo sigo los ejemplos que cada año veía

Kurt: Tú venías en esta época, yo en verano me la pasaba nadando en el río y cabalgando

Blaine: Cosa que no podrás hacer

Kurt: Nadar yo creo que si

Blaine: El río está helado cariño

Kurt: Jamás había venido en esta época, me gustaría pasar aquí esas fechas

Blaine: Me parece bien, podríamos venirnos desde el veinte y quedarnos hasta el seis de enero o algo así

Kurt: Suena bien, quiero estar tranquilo y alejado de angustias

Blaine: Hay que planearlo bien

Kurt: Que rico, tenía un antojo grande

Blaine: Tú sabes que yo te cumplo hasta el mínimo antojo

Kurt: ¿De un besito?

Blaine: Lo que quieras

Kurt: Que rico, terminamos de leer

Blaine: Ahí va

Kurt: Escucho, voy a reclamar te dejó más a ti

Se rió, había un por qué de la longitud de la carta de él,

Blaine: _Una vez casados se convertirán en los señores de la hacienda, tomen nuestros lugares en el comedor, vivan su propia historia sin importarles el qué dirán, también defiéndanla contra cualquiera que intente importunar en ella, la vida no es color de rosa y no todo termina como en los cuentos con un vivieron felices después de la boda. Falacia total, ahí quizás empieza lo más duro, porque cuando amas parece que quien no lo hace le da coraje e intenta meterse donde no lo llaman, dos consejos para ello tengan confianza en el otro y busquen llenarse en todos los sentidos, que no lea esto Emma sino se me infartará, "LA CAMA" es un lugar importante también, claro que no todo gira conforme a ello._

Los dos estaban muertos de la risa,

Kurt: Creo que iniciamos por llenarnos ahí

Blaine: Si que nos llenamos esa noche y las dos semanas que estuviste aquí

Kurt: Poco a poco fuimos llenándonos en los demás sentidos

Blaine: Así es, te voy a pedir algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si en algún instante sientes que algo falta, dímelo para poder arreglarlo, no quiero perderte

Kurt: Yo tampoco y te digo lo mismo, sigue leyendo

Blaine: _Ya fue mucha plática mejor voy a mi segunda petición en caso que la locura de este viejo se vuelva realidad, me gustaría pedirles aparte de la recámara, cambien la hacienda para hacerla suya, conserven los muebles y cosas que les agrade, las que no regálenlas, renueven la hacienda para que se vea el inicio de una nueva historia de amor en ella. Dense la oportunidad de vivir y amar, de poder juntos, de no, con quien lo decidan o más bien lo sientan. Los quiero juntos, como da lata este viejo verdad, pero igual repitiéndolo se hace realidad, me alargué más en tu carta porque creo que de alguna forma tú tendrás que darle hasta pelea a mi sobrino para vaciarle de la cabeza las tonterías escuchadas de su espero exesposo. Amelia intentó varias veces dejarme y rechazar lo hermoso que era estar juntos, por según no negarme cosas, mujer la mía, no veía "LO PEOR ERA NEGARME ESTAR CON ELLA". Espero puedan amarse y tú no lo dejes ir si lo quiere hacer, amárralo te doy permiso, se despide tu loco padrino._

Los dos se comenzaron a reír entre lágrimas,

Kurt: Como me conoce mi tío

Blaine: De la misma forma que estoy aprendiéndolo a hacer yo, así que tengo permiso para amarrarte y no dejarte ir

Kurt: De él y mío también

Blaine: Conste, vamos a dormir

Kurt: En tu recámara

Blaine: Si quieres, siento extraño quedarme aquí

Kurt: Yo creo que por eso nos dijo que la vaciáramos

Blaine: Para no sentir los recuerdos y cosas vividas por ellos aquí

Kurt: Exacto

Blaine: Lo hacemos con calma después

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Ahora cariño, a dormir

Kurt: Hay que esperar que se acaba la leña

Blaine: Está bien

Ambos miraron como la leña se iba consumiendo abrazados, Blaine acariciaba el vientre de Kurt, el cual comenzaba a crecer, en un mes más o algo así comenzaría a notarse su embarazo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

SPOILER:

Se encaminaron a la cabaña arriba del río, cuando entraron el lugar estaba destrozado


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

Esa noche durmieron profundamente, después de todo la anterior no lo habían hecho casi nada, los rayos de sol se colaron para iluminar la habitación y unos golpes en la puerta los despertaron,

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Engracia: Yo señor, les dejo su desayuno afuera, no es bueno que no coman

Blaine: Gracias, ahora salimos por él

Engracia: Si señor

Los dos se voltearon a ver,

Kurt: ¿Desde cuándo dejamos de ser sus niños?

Blaine: Creo que desde que vio lo mucho que nos amamos

Kurt: Señor y señor, se escucha extraño

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque si soy sincero después de mi divorcio, pensé quedarme solo, no tenía ganas de arriesgarme a ninguna otra relación

Blaine: Yo también me visualizaba como un viudo solitario por el resto de mis días

Kurt: En el cielo nos tenían un plan diferente

Blaine: Así es, ayer con lo que leímos me puse a pensar en algunas cosas

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: Deja me levanto por el desayuno y seguimos hablando

Kurt: Si cariño

Salió por el desayuno, el cual estaba bastante completo, lo puso con cuidado en la cama, lo besó,

Blaine: Yo voy a engordar con estos desayunos

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque yo no estoy alimentando a alguien más

Kurt: Cariño, se comienza a notar mi embarazo

Blaine: Es que nuestro bebé está creciendo

Kurt: Habrá que comenzar a preparar su recámara en NY

Blaine: También debe tener una aquí

Kurt: Podemos redecorar la mía para él o ella

Blaine: Te propongo algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si es niño redecoramos la mía y si es niña la tuya

Kurt: Me parece bien, solo que tendremos que esperar como dos meses más para ello

Blaine: No importa, una vez que sepamos si es niño o niña arreglamos su recámara aquí y también en NY

Kurt: Me gustaría después de tenerlo venirme unos tres meses o algo así para la hacienda

Blaine: Yo creo que no habrá problema con ello

Kurt: Igual alguien me puede reemplazar un tiempo en la presidencia, quiero disfrutar a mi bebé al máximo

Blaine: Los dos lo vamos a disfrutar y juntos, porque te voy a amarrar

Kurt: Dudo que sea necesario

Blaine: Por si las dudas, ya sabes, sé que me amas y yo te amo con todo mi corazón, por nada del mundo te quiero perder

Kurt: Ni yo a ti

Desayunaron muy tranquilos, de pronto Blaine le daba de comer en la boquita y Kurt se reía, los dos alguna vez les tocó ver la forma en que se trataban los tíos de Kurt, como seres humanos tenían sus peleas y desavenencias, pero sabían cómo solucionarlas. Cuando terminaron, Kurt se recostó un poco, había amanecido un poco mareado y cansado, además el desayuno le había caído de peso y le provocó algo de nauseas,

Blaine: ¿Te sientes mal?

Kurt: Mareada, podríamos quedarnos en camita el día de hoy

Blaine: Si cariño, podemos leer y que descanses, has tenido días muy agitados, debes descansar

Kurt: Por eso creí buena idea venir, la doctora me dijo que tanto estrés no era bueno

Blaine: ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

Kurt: ¿No te enojas?

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: Hace unos días en la oficina me sentí mal, le hablé a la doctora y me dio algunas instrucciones

Blaine: ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Kurt: Porque no quería preocuparte

Blaine: A ver, si te sientes mal no solo por el bebé, en general, dímelo por favor, es parte de la comunicación de pareja que debemos tener

Kurt: Lo sé, disculpa haberte ocultado eso

Blaine: Disculpado, pero hay que hablar todo lo que te suceda

Kurt: Si cariño, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, ¿quieres darte un baño?

Kurt: Estaría rico, me acuerdo la vez que te pregunté si era un hombre atractivo

Blaine: Bajó con sus comentarios tu autoestima

Kurt: Si, Adam era muy cruel en sus comentarios, me hizo mucho daño y al rechazarme íntimamente aunque a mi no me llenaba, de pronto que él se sintiera bien se me hacía suficiente

Blaine: Vamos a sincerarnos en algo

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: De nada sirve que solo una parte de la pareja se llene al tener relaciones, cuando hacemos el amor, yo me siento pleno a tu lado, ¿tú cómo te sientes conmigo?, no me digas mentiras, quiero la verdad

Kurt: Pleno completamente y es la verdad, desde la primera noche, a pesar de que posiblemente fue un arranque de ambos, cada cosa me fue llevando a un éxtasis el cual yo no había experimentado jamás, pensé que después de eso no podría haber nada mejor, pero me equivoqué cada noche las emociones y sensaciones se han ido intensificando, esa vez donde te salió la bestia

Blaine: Algo me hizo sentir que terminarías conmigo y mi desesperación se mostró al amarte

Kurt: Lo disfruté mucho, no me dabas tregua para los orgasmos que sentía y no tengo palabras para describirlo, aunque fue más fuerte no era agresivo eso me agradó, yo me siento muy completo contigo y has logrado hacerme superar muchos miedos internos que tenía

Blaine: ¿Cómo cuales?

Kurt: Uno de ellos es que hubo un tiempo que realmente llegué a pensar que era frígido, no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo al estar con Adam, cuando vino dijo que era como un muerto en la cama

Blaine: ¿Por qué lo dijo?

Kurt: Porque no hacía nada cariño, me quedaba estático, como un muñeco solo me movía cuando él me decía algo, no tomaba iniciativa en lo más mínimo, desde mi primera vez había sido de esa forma y jamás lo hablé con nadie

Blaine: ¿Ni con Jeff?

Kurt: No, me sentía mal, juraba que era un fiasco yo, no él, porque según esto él había estado con más hombres

Blaine: Te lo dijo tal cual

Kurt: Si y hasta con nombres, la forma en que cada uno lo había satisfecho, de alguna forma me dijo que al casarse conmigo me hacía un favor, estar a su lado me afectó mucho, no visiblemente pero si internamente en muchos aspectos de mi vida

Blaine: ¿Cómo fue que iniciaste a trabajar?

Kurt: ¿Por qué cariño?

Blaine: Porque dudo que él te haya apoyado en eso

Kurt: No, inicié con un trabajo muy simple, mientras que él según iba convirtiéndose en el empresario de la década,

Blaine: ¿Tú elegiste ese trabajo?

Kurt: Empecé con un amigo de él que necesitaba un asistente

Blaine: Él te consiguió el trabajo

Kurt: A su amigo lo despidieron y yo calificaba para el puesto, en la compañía me lo ofrecieron, la que sería mi jefa en esa nueva posición consideró que tenía el potencial y la preparación, lo tomé sin consultarlo con él

Blaine: ¿Qué te dijo?

Kurt: Se disgustó, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, esa noche recuerdo que me gritó algo de que él se merecía un hombre intenso, no un frígido como yo

Blaine: ¿Qué le contestaste?

Kurt: Nada, solo escuché lo que me dijo, llevaba unas copas encima, fuimos a la recámara y volví a estar muerto, él se levantó y

Kurt hizo una pausa, Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Continua

Kurt: Estoy muy traumado, tal vez tú

Blaine: No estás traumado, simplemente tienes muchas cosas guardadas que juntos vamos a superar, termina de contarme eso y yo te platicaré algo

Kurt: Se puso a masturbarse enfrente de mí y me dijo que eso era más placentero que tener relaciones conmigo, después se vistió sin más ni más, se largó esa noche y regresó la mañana siguiente

Blaine: ¿No le reclamaste?

Kurt: Lo hice, solo que de alguna forma terminó dando vuelta la situación

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Yo era el culpable de todos los problemas en nuestro matrimonio, intenté cambiar, pero no me nacía acariciarlo, a veces sentía que mi cuerpo lo abandonaba a sus antojos, jamás me hizo alguna cosa rara, yo oía como según él estaba en pleno gozo y yo pensando en el reporte que debía entregar al día siguiente

Blaine: Cuando haces el amor conmigo, ¿en qué piensas?

Kurt: En nada, no puedo pensar, yo también participo en la acción, en acariciarnos, besarnos, acoplarnos para satisfacernos, estoy presente en cada instante a tu lado

Blaine: Nunca vuelvas a abandonar tu cuerpo cariño, a mí me agrada gozar a tu lado y también que tú lo hagas al lado mío, en una relación si las cosas no funcionan es asunto de los dos

Kurt: Eso lo he ido descubriendo contigo, como el día que discutimos cuando llamó el tipo ese, tu actitud de querer hablar las cosas de frente y no con la puerta de por medio, a veces él se encerraba en el estudio mientras yo afuera le rogaba que habláramos las cosas

Blaine: Mira, creo que él es un desgraciado cuyo único fin era reducir tu seguridad a tal grado que en el momento de heredar la fortuna de mi padrino

Kurt: Pudiera manejarla a su antojo

Blaine: Así es, te destruía personalmente al hacerte ver que la relación era un lastre y pésima por tu culpa, solo que en un matrimonio son dos, ¿o me equivoco?

Kurt: No, el matrimonio se compone de dos personas, para que haya una pelea de la misma cantidad, para que las cosas vayan bien o mal igual

Blaine: Si, en los últimos meses de mi matrimonio, yo le había propuesto a Elijah tener un hijo, era mi otro anhelo además de tener un hombre con quien compartir mi vida, fuimos al ginecólogo y este nos dio un tratamiento de cuando hacerlo, a qué hora, en fin

Kurt: Yo fui a ver solo a mi ginecóloga y me dio esas instrucciones, fue horrible, porque yo me sentía frustrado que aparte de ser frígido no podía tener hijos, cuando ya me comenzaba a volver loco, él dio un giro en su actitud como un mes, justo en nuestro aniversario, yo pensé que había sido la mala racha del primer año, en acoplarnos, etc., al mes volvió a lo mismo, casi con pistola y eso porque se me ocurrió comentarlo con mi tío, accedió ir a los exámenes,

Blaine: Supongo que para quedar bien con mi padrino

Kurt: Ante él era el marido perfecto, yo sentía feo de platicarle a mi tío todas las cuestiones íntimas que me atormentaban, pensé que hacía más grandes las cosas de las que eran

Blaine: Es que tuviste un mal antecedente y seguiste con él, jamás experimentaste lo que era estar con otra persona por amor o mínimo por deseo, no por miedo

Kurt: Me quedé con el miedo a que me lastimara

Blaine: Siento que si cariño, ese miedo te hacía guardarte las cosas

Kurt: Nunca lo había visto así, creo que esa desastrosa noche de copas me dejó más marcado de lo que siquiera llegaba a contemplar

Blaine: ¿Ahora cómo te sientes?

Kurt: Diferente, sé, más bien experimento muchas cosas a tu lado, cuando me besaste esa noche de una forma tan pasional, tan intensa, cuando te fuiste me quedé mordiendo los labios del deseo de querer algo más que un beso, en el momento que regresaste

Blaine: ¿Qué cariño?

Kurt: Al tomarme entre tus brazos y comenzar a acariciarme, sin pensarlo comencé a mover mis manos, hubo un momento cuando estuve desnudo frente a ti, que todas mis inseguridades salieron a flor de piel, de pronto cuando sentí algo electrizante en mi espalda con la forma en que besabas mi cuerpo, te pedí que fuéramos a la cama

Blaine: Tú no te quedaste quieto esa noche, lo cual fue algo fantástico para mí

Kurt: No podía, quería tocarte, besarte, conocer tu cuerpo, será que no había miedo involucrado esa noche, nunca pasó por mi mente que me fueras a lastimar, tal vez porque acababas de salvarme de un buen golpe

Blaine: No era tu hora

Kurt: Definitivamente no, cuando te uniste conmigo, yo pensé que volvería a ser el muerto que decía Adam, porque al sentirlo dentro de mí era como si un botón me apagara

Blaine: Sino mal recuerdo, al platicarme de esa noche, dijiste que al principio forcejeaste con él cuando te acarició

Kurt: Hasta le di una cachetada

Blaine: Estabas partícipe ahí, al menos en no querer que pasara

Kurt: Pero no pude quitarlo de encima

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Después te dijo lo de ser agresivo

Kurt: Ahí me detuve, no hice más

Blaine: Cariño, por eso te desconectabas, porque desde esa noche lo hiciste, inconscientemente recordabas eso, yo supongo que de alguna forma internamente sentías que si participabas iba a ser agresivo contigo

Kurt se asombró con sus palabras,

Kurt: Tienes razón, porque justo después de eso penetró en mi y yo no me moví en lo más mínimo, él manoseó mi cuerpo, lo besó, mientras yo pensaba en ti

Blaine: Príncipe, ese imbécil está lejos de tu vida

Kurt: Gracias a Dios, me has ayudado mucho sabes

Blaine: ¡Yo!, ¿en qué?

Kurt: Al descifrar por qué me pasaba eso de desconectarme con él, después de estar esa primera noche contigo no me volvió a pasar, ni ese mismo día, ¿por qué habrá sido?

Blaine: Porque no me acuerdo si hablamos

Kurt: Si nos dijimos algunas cosas

Blaine: La diferencia puede ser que ambos lo queríamos

Kurt: Si verdad, yo con Adam la primera vez no lo quería y cuando nos casamos, había noches que no me nacía

Blaine: Mi príncipe, cómo te iba a nacer con un tipo así

Kurt: Debí ir a un psicólogo para sacar todo lo que me atormentaba, solo que me daba cosa hablar de nuestra intimidad, contigo no puedo estar quieto, al contrario a veces quisiera más manos

Los dos se rieron y Blaine lo besó,

Blaine: Fue una mala experiencia que te marcó, algunas veces uno no le da relevancia a las cosas

Kurt: Pero si te afectan, cuando nos recostamos sentí que dudaste en seguir

Blaine: De hecho si, me pasaban muchas cosas por la mente

Kurt: A mi también, de pronto requerí con urgencia ver que un hombre a mi lado podía gozar, pero más que eso que yo podía hacerlo también, no me apagué, al contrario al sentirte en mi, creo que me encendí más

Blaine: Me regalaste una noche hermosa como todas las que hemos estado juntos

Kurt: Ayudó mucho lo que me dijiste que cualquier hombre daría mucho por estar conmigo

Blaine: Si eres muy atractivo, además aquí entre nos

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Llegué a tener muchas fantasías contigo de adolescente

Kurt: Ayy no es cierto

Blaine: Si cariño, también cuando por fin te conocí y después se vino lo de tu divorcio, algunas ocasiones al abrazarte y sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío y más de una noche soñé con tenerte a mi lado, por eso el deseo brotó sin poder contenerlo

Kurt: Temblé de quedarme congelado, pero no, me hiciste partícipe desde esa noche en cada momento cuando hacemos el amor, eso me agradó mucho, mis miedos se fueron

Lo besó,

Blaine: Cariño, mi fantasía era estar contigo, poder acariciar lo que veía debajo de tu ropa, besarlo, pero esa noche, no eras el único con miedos

Kurt: Tú tenías miedos, ¿de qué?

Blaine: Con lo del tratamiento, ves que debes hacerlo tal o cual día, bueno todo eso, Elijah y yo nos estábamos preparando a hacerlo, me soltó un comentario

Kurt: ¿Qué comentario?

Blaine: Que era tan aburrido estar conmigo, tan monótono

Kurt: ¿Con qué persona se acostaba él?

Blaine: Lo mismo te digo

Kurt: Así que tú tenías miedo de

Blaine: No llenarte, de que fuera un fiasco estar conmigo

Kurt: Cariño, resultó todo lo contrario, ¿por qué te habrá dicho eso Elijah?

Blaine: Porque según Wes, al estar conmigo se sentía culpable de tener relaciones con otro hombre

Kurt: Tú si lo hablaste con tu amigo

Blaine: Hasta que él murió, me embriagué días después y saqué varias cosas, ya cuando estuve sobrio hablamos de que no debía creerme eso

Kurt: ¿Tuviste más relaciones aparte de él?

Blaine: Si, pero nunca hablé nada, esa vez porque estaba borracho y solté cosas de más, me sentía frustrado

Kurt: Tú ¿por qué?

Blaine: Porque yo adjudiqué el engaño al hecho que también no lo llenaba al tener relaciones, con eso de que me dijo de lo monótono, pues me mandó la moral al piso, hubo unos meses que no me dejaba tocarlo, también me hice mis telarañas mentales, cuando me enteré que se iba a escapar con el tipo ese, concluí que era un pésimo amante

Kurt: Eres muy bueno, tanto que yo superé lo de morirme en la cama

Blaine: Cariño, supongo que los dos con nuestras historias aunque ya le hayamos cerrado, sería bueno hablar de cuestiones como esta, para enriquecer nuestra relación y superar cualquier miedo, frustración o lo que sea

Kurt: Me parece bien, hay que bañarnos y me gustaría salir a dar un paseo

Blaine: ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Kurt: Si y quiero estirar un poco las piernas

La plática le había hecho mucho bien, como su tía suponía no habría mejor psicólogo que él, pero también a la inversa, él también llevaba algunas cosas guardadas creadas de su anterior relación.

En casa de Jeff, mientras ellos hablaban de sus miedos y los daños que habían traído sus anteriores parejas,

Nick: Ya se me hizo tarde

Jeff: Es que ayer llegaste muy de noche

Nick: Tuve que terminar unos reportes, estamos en cierre

Jeff: Pensé que ya lo habías terminado

Nick: Quedaron algunas cosas pendientes

Jeff: Voy a prepararte el desayuno

Cuando tomó la ropa que traía él el día anterior, se cayó un papel, Nick había entrado al baño para peinarse, lo alzó y le dio curiosidad, cuando lo tomó olía a un perfume desconocido, lo desdobló y leyó su contenido, justo iba terminando

Nick: Ya no hay casi gel mi amor, habrá que comprar en la tarde

Jeff no le contestó, solo se le cayeron de las manos la ropa que tenía en ellas,

Jeff: ¿Qué es esto?

Nick: No sé, déjame ver

Jeff: Estaba en tu chaqueta

Nick: ¿Esculcaste mis cosas?

Jeff: Ni me vengas con una escena de indignación, me estás engañando, no se vale, te he dado todo

Nick: Espérate y no corras, ven

Jeff: No me toques

Nick: Eres mi esposo y si te toco, porque no tengo en la conciencia nada que me impida hacerlo, también te beso

Jeff: Déjame

Nick: Vamos a hablar de esto

Jeff: _Guapo estos son mis teléfonos, llámame a cualquier hora_, ¿quién es?, AYY

Nick se rió, por lo que se llevó una buena cachetada que le dolió, no le dijo nada y tomó el teléfono, marcó a su oficina,

Sr. Phil: Bueno

Nick: Buenos días

Sr. Phil: ¿Qué pasó muchacho?

Nick: Señor lo que pasa es que me salió un problema personal y se me hace imposible ir hoy a la oficina, ¿puedo ausentarme?

Sr. Phil: Desde luego

Nick: Esta misma tarde si todo se resuelve me presento a trabajar

Sr. Phil: Si muchacho no te preocupes

Nick: Gracias señor

Al colgar, vio a Jeff sacando una maleta y metiendo ahí sus cosas, lo abrazó,

Jeff: Suéltame, me voy

Nick: Si quieres haces tu maleta y te vas, pero primero me escuchas

Jeff: Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

Nick: O sea que por un papel con un mensaje, los años que hemos estado casados y la fidelidad se han ido a la borda

Jeff: Ayer llegaste tarde

Nick: Tenía que hacer unos reportes

Jeff: Hace dos días también, llegaste prácticamente de madrugada

Nick: Sino mal recuerdo te dije que terminando el cierre me fui a la cena con el Lic. Phil, adelantó la de fin de año del departamento porque estaría fuera a partir del lunes

Jeff: ¿Ese papel de dónde salió?

Nick: No sé

Jeff: Salió de tu chaqueta

Nick: ¿Ahí hay dos?

Jeff: Pues no vi de cual voló

Nick: Tal vez debí comentarte lo que pasó el día de la cena

Jeff: ¿Qué pasó?

Nick: La cena no fue en su casa, sino en un restaurante bar

Jeff: ¿Y?

Esa noche llegaron al restaurante, él fue al baño y cuando salió,

Jeremiah: Buenas noches

Nick: Buenas noches

Jeremiah: Jamás te había visto por aquí

Nick: Disculpa creo que no te conozco

Jeremiah: Pero me puedes conocer

Nick: Ves mi mano

Jeremiah: ¿Qué tiene?

Nick: Un anillo de casado

Jeremiah: ¿Y?

Nick: Soy un hombre felizmente casado, tengo un esposo al que amo y un hijo a su lado

Jeremiah: No quiero casarme

Nick: Tú eres el que es o fue amante de Adam Crawford

Jeremiah: Una desafortunada relación

Nick: Mira conmigo no tienes que fingir, además no soy tu tipo, no tengo dinero, ni un negocio, ni nada de lo que te llama la atención en un hombre, estoy feliz al lado de mi esposo

Jeremiah: Yo tengo suficiente dinero

Nick: Así que ya dejaste de ser cazafortunas

Jeremiah: Eres un hombre muy atractivo

Nick: Al cual le atrae solo su esposo

Jeremiah se le pegó, él se hizo para atrás,

Jeremiah: Ojalá que cambies de parecer

Nick: No lo haré

Lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y regresó a la mesa donde cenaban,

Sr. Phil: ¿Te sucede algo muchacho?

Nick: No, bueno si

Sr. Phil: ¿Qué te pasa?

Nick: Me acabo de encontrar al que fue amante de Adam

Sr. Phil: ¿El ex marido de Kurt?

Nick: El mismo hombre, se me lanzó

Sr. Phil: Cuidado muchacho

Nick: Lo mandé por un tubo, le dije que amaba a mi esposo, además que no era su tipo

Sr. Phil: ¿Qué te contestó?

Nick: Que ya tenía suficiente dinero

Sr. Phil: A mi me sonó que solo le gustas

Nick: Yo paso, mi familia es lo más importante, hasta le enseñé mi anillo de casado el cual traigo muy orgullosamente

Sr. Phil: Solo te digo que tengas cuidado, a veces esas personas, cuando ya consiguieron lo que buscaban, se vuelven muy caprichosos

Nick: Yo no quiero que un capricho de un hombre vacío destruya mi matrimonio

Sr. Phil: No te vaya a dar problemas

Nick: Mientras no le dé pie, permanecerá a la raya

Cuando esperaba que le trajeran el auto,

Jeremiah: Yo sé de cosas que tu esposo no te puede dar

Nick: Mira, te dejé claro que soy casado y feliz, aunque esas dos cosas no te cuadren

Jeremiah: Siempre hay algo que desean los hombres, me agradas

Nick: En qué idioma debo decirte que yo amo a mi esposo y él me da todo lo que necesito

Jeremiah: Para estar conmigo, tu esposo puede seguir pensando que es el único

Nick: Tú estás acostumbrado a ser el otro, yo soy exclusivo de mi esposo

Jeremiah: Todos dicen lo mismo, pero al final

Nick: Conmigo no habrá final

Jeremiah: Ahora yo soy el que se da el lujo de buscar con quien quiero estar

Nick: No soy mercancía

Jeremiah: Cada cosa tiene un precio

Nick: Así es, lo sabré yo que soy financiero, pero las personas no tienen un preci,

Jeremiah: Te haré cambiar de parecer

Nick: Hasta nunca, no tengo precio

Jeremiah: Lo tendrás, ¿cuánto llevas de casado?

Nick: Los años más felices y completos de mi vida, los cuales no pienso perder por un capricho de nuevo rico, tu último amante te dejó buen dinero, se me hace raro porque Adam no tenía tanto

Jeremiah: Él no fue el último, tal vez si amante, porque mi esposo al morir me heredó una excelente cantidad de dinero y no necesito más hacer eso

Nick: Pues felicidades, yo no soy cazafortunas, me gusta ganarme trabajando cada centavo que gano, hasta nunca te repito

Jeremiah se acercó y lo trató de besar, pero él lo lanzó, Jeff escuchó todo lo que le platicaba su esposo,

Jeff: ¿No lo has vuelto a ver?

Nick: Para nada, supongo que cuando me trató de besar echó el papel

Jeff: ¿Qué te vio?

Nick: Yo que sé, desde el día que nos casamos digamos que apreció solo la belleza de otros hombres, pero la única belleza que me mueve es la tuya

Jeff: Ayy estúpido ese, no vio que eras casado

Nick: Te digo que hasta mi anillo le enseñé, pero supongo que eso no le importa mucho, verdad

Jeff: Así que cambió de rubro ahora

Nick: ¿Vas a seguir con la maleta?

Jeff: Me imaginé lo peor, disculpa, con eso que me dijiste la otra vez de que no lo hacían enfrente del ex

Nick: Pero tú eres mi esposo

Jeff: Con mayor razón, comencé a tejer telarañas, como las de mi amigo. Disculpa, ya que no fuiste a trabajar y nuestro hijo se durmió, aplicamos lo que hacen los príncipes

Nick: ¿Qué hacen nuestros amigos?

Jeff: El vivieron felices, ¿qué dices?

Nick: Con gusto, pero ¿qué es?

Jeff se rió,

Jeff: Vamos a hacer el amor

Nick: Tal vez encargamos la hermanita de Niff

Jeff: Si para quedar embarazado de él me dio mucho trabajo

Nick: La segunda puede llegar rápido

Jeff: Será mejor que ese tipo entienda que tienes esposo y no te atrae

En la hacienda, ellos estaban disfrutando de una rica caminata por el lugar,

Prudencio: Buenos días señores

Blaine: Buenos días, ¿cómo va todo?

Prudencio: Bien, solo se dio un incidente hace tres días

Blaine: ¿De qué incidente hablas?

Prudencio: Encontramos a un hombre borracho cerca del río

Blaine: ¿Algún trabajador?

Prudencio: No, de hecho llamamos a la policía porque no sabíamos quién era

Blaine: ¿Qué fin tuvo eso?

El señor se rascó la cabeza,

Kurt: ¿Quién era esa persona?

Prudencio: Ayy señor, pues resultó ser

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Prudencio: Su ex esposo, señor

Blaine: ¿Cómo entró?

Prudencio: No sabemos, pero estaba ahí tirado todo sucio y completamente apestando a alcohol

Kurt: ¿Dónde quedó?

Prudencio: La policía se lo llevó

Blaine: ¿Está preso?

Prudencio: Estuvo dos días

Kurt: ¿Ya lo soltaron?

Prudencio: Si, como no presentaron cargos, es que ustedes llegaron muy cansados y Engracia me dijo que no se los comentara, los dos días en la cárcel eran suficientes

Kurt: Que extraño, ¿por qué se habrá venido a meter aquí?

Blaine: No sé, pero tendremos que reforzar la seguridad de la hacienda, porque si ese se metió, cualquiera nos puede dar un susto

Prudencio: Si señor, habíamos pensando alzar un poco más la barda en los lindes y también poner alambre de púas

Blaine: ¿Dijo qué hacía aquí?

Prudencio: Que era la hacienda de su esposo y tenía todo el derecho a estar aquí

Kurt: ¡Esposo!, pero si tenemos varios meses divorciados, se habrá olvidado de ello

Blaine: Puede ser que el alcohol le haya afectado las neuronas

Prudencio: El jefe de la policía conocía muy bien a su tío señor, le dijo que no anduviera invadiendo propiedad privada y menos las tierras de Don Carson

Kurt: ¿Por qué se metió?, dijo eso

Prudencio: Al parecer llevaba como cinco días aquí, pero se escondía, nada más que no quiso revelar el lugar

Los dos se voltearon a ver,

Blaine: Ven con nosotros

Prudencio: Si señor

Los tres se encaminaron a la cabaña arriba del río, cuando entraron el lugar estaba destrozado, los dos se sintieron mal por eso,

Kurt: Rompió todo

Prudencio: No sabía que esto existía

Blaine: Era una cabaña muy especial para mi padrino y su esposa que en paz descansen los dos

Prudencio: Pero no tiene cerrojo

Kurt: Habrá que amueblarla cariño de nuevo, no podemos dejarla así

Blaine: No, te acuerdas que mi padrino dijo en sus cartas que cambiáramos y diéramos vida a la hacienda, ¿quieres empezar por este lugar?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Perfecto, por favor que vengan peones a sacar los muebles, también con algunas maderas para arreglar los techos y vamos a poner un cerrojo aquí

Kurt: Hay que cerrarla con un candado

Blaine: Si cariño, en lo que la gente hace las remodelaciones, tú y yo vamos al pueblo a comprar los mismos muebles que tenían aquí mis padrinos

Kurt: Me agrada la idea, entonces ¿Adam está libre?

Prudencio: Si señor, no sabemos si todavía anda por aquí

Blaine: Yo supongo que se habrá ido a NY ya, pero por si las dudas, mañana a primera hora comenzamos a cambiar y asegurar los alrededores de la hacienda, también el portón

Prudencio: Lo que usted diga

Los dos se fueron al pueblo, cuando andaban ahí sonó el celular de Kurt,

Kurt: Bueno

Sebastián: Buenos días

Kurt: Te pedí que solo me hablaras a la oficina, este es mi teléfono personal y no recibo llamadas de negocios en él, si me disculpas estoy digamos de vacaciones, cualquier asunto te puede ayudar Marley y si no lo resolvemos el lunes que regrese

Sebastián: Mira te hablo como tu amigo

Kurt: Nuestra amistad se terminó, te lo dije claro

Sebastián: No la podemos romper después de tantos años por nada

Kurt: ¡Nada!, tú dices estar enamorado de mi y hasta que no superes eso, entre nosotros no podrá haber más que un trato de negocios, no más, lo siento

Le colgó, él estaba solo en su departamento y tocaron a la puerta,

Sebastián: ¿Quién?

Charles: Yo hijo, abre

Al abrir un señor de unos cincuenta años pareció en la puerta, se dieron un abrazo,

Sebastián: Viejo me hubieras hablado para que fuera por ti

Charles: No quise interrumpirte, seguro estarías con tu novio, ¿Andrew se llama?

Sebastián: Papá, te dije que había terminado con él

Charles: Con razón, visité a tu hermana y yo pensé que ella era la que había terminado con el novio, el pobre hombre se me puso pálido cuando lo dije, sintió que estaba pensando en terminar con él

Sebastián: Pasa papá, tienes que poner más atención, ves hasta en un lío andas metiendo a mi hermana

Charles: Si, así que ya no tienes novio

Sebastián: No, estoy viviendo aquí solo, pero ese milagro que dejas la quietud de tu rancho

Charles: La quietud está siendo un lastre difícil de llevar

Sebastián: Andas deprimido

Charles: Extraño mucho a tu mamá

Sebastián: Después de tantos años

Charles: Yo no quería darle el divorcio, ella se empeñó en que según me había dejado de amar

Sebastián: Papá debes superar eso

Charles: El amor no se puede superar tan fácilmente

Sebastián: Aunque no te correspondan

Charles: Tu madre nada más se dejó impresionar por el fulano ese, vez que a los meses se separaron

Sebastián: Se me hace raro que hayas venido

Charles: Hablé con tu madre

Sebastián: ¿Qué pasó?

Charles: Discutimos algunas cosas, ¿te molestaría tenerme unos días aquí?

Sebastián: Por supuesto que no, pero ¿qué discutiste con mi mamá?

Charles: Lo sucedido, me dijo que ella me amaba y se había dejado embaucar porque la tenía muy abandonada, lo cual es cierto, los negocios eran mi prioridad y descuidé a mi familia, en mi ausencia otro se hizo cargo de mi esposa

Sebastián: No me digas que a estas alturas ustedes lo van a intentar

Charles: Yo la sigo amando y ella igual, cuando el amor es verdadero, digamos que estos años separados nos sirvieron para ver muchas cosas

Sebastián: Según recuerdo tus palabras de hace unos cuatro meses era que ni muerto la querías ver

Charles: Alguien me convenció en ir a tomar unas terapias y dentro de las cosas que debía hacer era dejar ese supuesto rencor contra tu madre, lo hice y descubrí que la seguía amando, hemos estado hablando, pero de lejos no se puede ver como funcionan las cosas

Sebastián: O sea que vienes en plan de conquista

Charles: Así es, lo que es tuyo será y lo que no pues no, tu madre y yo como que estamos hechos para estar juntos

Sebastián: Papá, creo que me servirá mucho tu presencia aquí

Charles: ¿Por qué hijo?, te noto decaído

Sebastián: ¿Te acuerdas de Kurt?

Charles: Tu gran amigo

Sebastián: Yo no lo veo como tal

Charles: Ahh, pero siempre han sido eso

Sebastián: Lo conocí justo cuando ustedes se estaban divorciando

Charles: Así fue, recuerdo que me dijiste que Kurt había sido un gran apoyo para ti

Sebastián: Pero cuando comenzó a salir con Adam se olvidó de su amigo

Charles: Le cambiaron las prioridades y es normal hijo, ¿sigue casado con él?

Sebastián: El tipo ese ya salió de su vida

Charles: ¿Le hizo algo?

Sebastián: Lo engañó y lo hirió en muchas formas papá

Charles: ¿Está solo ahora?

Sebastián: No, es novio de un tipo que es ahijado de su tío

Charles: El Carson se adelantó

Sebastián: ¿Lo conocías?

Charles: Fui hasta su entierro

Sebastián: ¡Tú!

Charles: Si, era un hombre muy bueno, hicimos unos negocios poco después de la separación, fue justo él poco antes de morir que me dijo lo de tomar terapia, dijo que nadie podía vivir la vida sin amor

Sebastián: Él amaba mucho a su esposa

Charles: Exacto, aún cuando murió

Sebastián: Mi amistad con Kurt se terminó

Charles: ¿Por qué?

Sebastián: Porque le dije que lo amaba y era mi turno

Charles: En el amor no hay turnos, se siente o no

Sebastián: Lo sé papá, fue tonta mi actitud

Charles: Según tú lo amas

Sebastián: Si, ¿por qué según?

Charles: Porque algo me dice que simplemente te sentiste muy solo cuando nosotros nos separamos y Kurt fue tu apoyo

Sebastián: Uno muy grande, yo también lo apoyé cuando murieron sus papás, porque Adam ni sus luces, además que estaban peleados con su supuesta esterilidad

Charles: Supuesta, eso quiere decir que si puede tener hijos

Sebastián: Si, tanto que va a ser papá, tiene algunos meses de embarazo, yo asumo que a lo mucho unos dos, tiene poco que conoce al tipo este

Charles: Hijo, ¿cuándo se divorció?

Sebastián: Hace unos cinco meses yo calculo, el tiempo se me ha ido volando, he tenido mucho trabajo

Charles: Algo me dice que tú no lo amas, solo confundes el gran cariño que le tienes

Sebastián: El día que se iba a casar con Adam, le dije que no lo hiciera, hasta que lo amaba

Charles: Tú sentías que lo iba a lastimar

Sebastián: Si y lo hizo

Charles: ¿Sientes que este lo va a lastimar?

Sebastián: Creo que no, un amigo se le desvistió enfrente y ni se inmutó, le dijo que solo estaba enamorado de Kurt

Charles: ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver en eso?

Sebastián: Planeamos una escena para que Kurt viera la clase de tipo que era

Charles: Y lo vio

Sebastián: Te digo que no hizo nada

Charles: Por eso, ayudaste a tu amigo a ver la clase de hombre que tiene ahora a su lado

Sebastián: Uno que si es capaz de serle fiel

Charles: Exacto hijo, te pregunto, ¿realmente lo amas?

Sebastián: Ya me hiciste dudar

Charles: Lo que me imaginaba

Sebastián: Creo que me hará bien tenerte aquí

Charles: Yo creo que también

Sebastián: Ven, vamos a que te instales

La presencia del papá de Sebastián realmente lo ayudaría mucho, al cabo de unos meses lograría descifrar que no era más que un cariño muy grande lo que sentía por Kurt y eso hacía que lo quisiera proteger, la rectificación de sus sentimientos sería algo fundamental más adelante, donde los caminos de los príncipes parecían interrumpirse, solo que esta vez Sebastián no dejaría que su amigo volviera a caer con otro sapo, con uno en su vida consideraba que le bastaba. Tanto Blaine renegaría de la reconstrucción de esa amistad en meses posteriores sin saber, que él sería una pieza clave para no perder a su príncipe con la llegada de un nuevo integrante al consejo. Si en la boda con Adam le dijo que lo amaba para intentar impedir algo que veía le destruiría la vida, **las palabras no serían su camino de acción en unos dos años para hacerlo reaccionar ante la estupidez que cometería.**

Ese día Kurt y Blaine dejaron la cabaña un lugar totalmente diferente, restauraron algunos lugares que se habían deteriorado con el paso del tiempo; además pusieron en ella una cama matrimonial y otros muebles para poder una noche si querían quedarse ahí, esa cabaña no tenía la menor idea de cuanto le serviría a Blaine, al igual que dejar de hacer caras con la amistad de Sebastián.

Al día siguiente se pusieron por fin a leer las cartas restantes para descubrir la historia de Don Carson y Doña Amelia

Kurt: Inicio

Blaine: Adelante, nos quedamos en que iban a venir tu papá y tu mamá

Kurt: También mi tía Emma

Blaine: Veamos que cosas sucedieron

Kurt: _En la hacienda ya no estamos solo él y yo, cosa que para ser sincera me está dando dolores de cabeza, junto con su hermano llego la novia de este y la hermana de ella, la cual inquirió mil veces el por qué yo habitaba en la hacienda y no en una casa destinada a los trabajadores, su hermano le dijo que yo era una persona muy importante, me había encargado de su educación y además de alguna manera había fungido como su madre. Este último comentario provocó un sobresalto en la señorita, como hace hincapié en eso, le llevo unos años y me ve como una solterona, pero no lo soy, se podría decir que he sido la esposa de Carson estos años. Los tres primeros días fueron soportables, pero hoy fue la gota que derramó el vaso, le pidió a Carson que la llevara a dar un paseo a caballo y él aceptó, sentí como la sangre me hervía, me dio mucho coraje, me fui a encerrar, cuando regresó fue a buscarme y tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte. Él me dijo que solo había sido amable con esta mujer, pero yo no me trago eso, ella es a lo que llamaba mi mamá, mujer urgida por casarse con un hombre de buena posición sin importar la edad, los ojos que le da a Carson y la forma en que lo toma de la mano, ayy, estoy muy enojada y se lo hice saber, dijo que solo tenía ojos para mi, la tendré que aguantar todavía dos meses, nadie sabe de nuestra relación, la muy tonta de mi así se lo pidió y ahora no sé cómo retractarme, la señorita Emma no me va a quitar a Carson, aunque ella es joven, no tiene el apellido manchado por haberse ido con un fulano sin casarse y seguro ha de poder tener hijos cosa que yo creo que no. No quiero perder a Carson, sin él me muero, nada tendría sentido para mi, él es el hombre que amo y estos años a su lado han sido los más felices para mi, ¿cómo mantengo a la señorita lejos de él?_

Blaine: Así que tu tía trató de conquistar a mi padrino

Kurt: No lo logró es obvio, por eso odiaba tanto a mi tía

Blaine: Más que al igual que mi tío, tú la preferías a ella

Kurt: ¡Que cosas!, a ver la de mi tío

Blaine: _Me acabo de meter en un lío grande, solo por ser amable, Emma, perdón la señorita Emma me pidió que la llevara a montar a caballo, lo cual fue bastante aburrido, Amelia no monta de ladito, ella lo hace normal, pero la señorita iba con vestido, la tuve que ayudar a subir cosa que desató el coraje de mi mujer. Al regresar del más lento paseo a caballo, digo con Amelia de repente damos paseos calmados a la luz de la luna, pero a los dos nos gusta la adrenalina y hacemos carreritas a ver quién gana, es buena montando a caballo, sus rizos vuelan cuando toma tanta velocidad su yegua, mi mujer estaba enojada, creo que un nivel más arriba que eso, yo le expliqué que solo era una atención con la invitada, pero ella me aseguró que las intenciones de Emma no eran cuidar a su hermana, sino embaucarme a mi. Ha estado preguntando el por qué vive ella aquí, la respuesta es muy simple es mi novia y ha sido mi mujer por diez años casi, realmente yo creo que cuando nos casemos lo cual planeo sea en Septiembre en nuestro viaje a Francia, los años de casados no se pueden contar desde esa fecha porque tenemos una historia de diez años de amor, pasión, es una mujer fenomenal la cual me ha llenado, en la discusión me dijo que la señorita tal vez me pueda dar los hijos que ella no. Ese tema no es bueno que salga a la luz, una vez que le confesé mis sentimientos, ella me hizo ver que era raro después de tanto que ella no quedara embarazada, estoy pensando que tal vez sea una buena idea mandarla a NY unos días. Ahí le podrán realizar unos estudios por si tiene algo, aunque a mi realmente tener hijos o no me da igual, le voy a proponer que se vaya con Engracia, al fin que hay más gente para atender a los invitados y así no tendrá que ver a la señorita Emma, ninguna como que se cayó muy bien, se lo propondré mañana._

Kurt: Mi tía se habrá puesto verde si lo hizo

Blaine: Le falló a mi padrino, seguro le fue muy mal si lo hizo

Kurt: Te lo apuesto

Blaine: Lee

Kurt: _Si hace dos días estaba enojada, ahora estoy… no tengo palabras para decirlo, porque tendría que ser una grosería, me salió con la brillante idea que me fuera unos días a NY con Engracia. Según el motivo del viaje sería que me hagan un chequeo para ver la razón por la que no he quedado embarazada, me manda con Engracia, claro así no tendrá quien lo delate con lo sucedido con la señorita Emma, tal vez sea su forma de deshacerme de mi, la señorita no es fea y después de tantos años igual se cansó de mi. Estoy llorando, creo que en la carta se verá, lo cierto es que voy a aceptar ese viaje, no tanto por los estudios, bueno si, de llegar a descubrir que son mis sospechas ciertas y estoy impedida para tener hijos, dejaré a Carson, la señorita Emma seguro querrá convertirse en la señora de esta casa y darle los hijos que yo no puedo. Casi estoy convencida que no, cuando era muy chica me caí del caballo, los doctores dijeron que podía tener algunas consecuencias posteriores mi caída, puede ser que esta sea una de esas consecuencias de las que hablaban. Lo único que me alegra es que mi padre me escribió una carta por fin, me dijo que el tiempo lo ha hecho ver que no debió tratarme de esa forma, a veces el amor nos llena la cabeza de tonterías y eso me paso a mi. Dijo que en unos meses más, consideraba que podía ser capaz de ver a su hija, había quitado la supuesta tumba que me había mandado hacer, estoy viva y parece que podré volver a verlos. Está tocando a la puerta, quizás sean las últimas noches que mi cuerpo reciba sus besos y caricias, lo voy a extrañar tanto, pero sino puedo tener hijos, mandaré a Engracia con una carta y me desapareceré de su vida._

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿por qué las lágrimas?

Kurt: Porque la vez que terminé contigo yo estuve como mi tía, me quería llenar de ti porque no te volvería a ver

Blaine: Aquí me tienes, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, no era mi sangre, pero parece que heredé lo de dejar libre al hombre que se ama cuando se considera que él no es feliz con uno o merece algo mejor

Blaine: Yo soy muy feliz a tu lado, no quiero que nunca me dejes

Kurt: No lo haré

Blaine: Más te vale, porque el príncipe azul no podría estar ya sin su príncipe, lo ama con todo su corazón

Kurt: Y él lo ama igual

Blaine sacó una carta,

Blaine: _Tomó bien lo de los exámenes, hace quince días partió junto con Engracia a NY para que la revisará un doctor amigo de Shuester mi entrañable hermano, se quedarán en su casa la cual habita ya nada más con su madre, había venido por asuntos de negocios y conoció a Emma, creo que quedó flechado de ella. Estos días con la ausencia de mi mujer, Emma la cual no sabe que Amelia y yo tenemos una relación de muchos años, sólida y llena de amor, ha tratado se podría decir de conquistarme con coqueterías, pero solo estoy esperando el día que regrese mi futura esposa. Por fin me llegó el anillo de compromiso que había pedido, en cuanto vuelva en la cabaña le pediré que sea mi esposa, ahí fue donde inició todo en una noche lluviosa, cuando nos entregamos dos corazones traicionados y volvimos a amar con el paso de los años. Me muero por tenerla a mi lado, Shuester me habló para avisarme que ya habían salido rumbo a la hacienda, yo calculo que hoy mismo en la tarde lleguen, he preparado todo para pedirle que sea mi esposa_.

Kurt: Presiento que no llegó

Blaine: Presiento que no

Kurt: _No regresé a la hacienda, le entregué una carta a Engracia para que se la diera, ella me dijo mil veces que no lo hiciera, pero no puedo tener hijos, tengo una enfermedad que no permite que se implante un óvulo fecundado en mi matriz, por ello a veces tengo hemorragias cuando no me toca mi regla al parecer dice el doctor que son mini abortos. Aquí está el borrador de la carta que le envié: "Espero llegues a entender y respetar mi decisión, los estudios arrojaron que no puedo tener hijos, padezco una enfermedad que me lo impide, descubrir esto es muy doloroso, pero no más que alejarme de ti. No considero justo negarte la posibilidad de ser padre, igual con alguien más joven podrás tenerlo, la señorita Emma brinca por convertirse en tu esposa, fueron unos años maravillosos, para mi un matrimonio aunque no hubo un papel, he cuidado de ti cuando has enfermado, estado a tu lado en las mejores épocas de la hacienda y cuando ha habido plagas, en todo, pero no estaré para envejecer juntos, lo harás al lado de otra mujer, las últimas noches a tu lado me las llevo grabadas en el alma y en el corazón, Carson te amo y me alejo de ti para que seas feliz. Recibirás esto en manos de Engracia, recuérdame como la mujer que te llenó por diez años y la cual tuvo la dicha de amarte por ese tiempo, adiós mi amor, no me busques, alguien sin mi problema te podrá hacer feliz"_

Blaine: No llores cariño

Kurt: Es que es feo, yo me sentí fatal al dejarte, sufrí mucho, te amo y así me iba de tu lado, al igual que mi tía, habrá derramado muchas lágrimas

Blaine: Gratis

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Blaine: Porque al igual que yo, mi padrino seguro sufrió con su desaparición

Kurt: Vamos a averiguarlo

Blaine: _Engracia regresó sola, con una carta en sus manos, me encerré en la biblioteca para leerla, me puse como loco, tiré muchas cosas, mi hermano entró y le confesé que Amelia era mi novia, que habíamos tenido una relación por diez años y que la amaba con locura. A él no le causó sorpresa, me dijo que desde mucho tiempo atrás sospechaba algo, que había visto miradas entre nosotros, sonrisas y más cosas que lo llevaron a concluir que teníamos algo. La señorita Emma se nos desmayó con la confesión, dijo que había vivido en pecado con Amelia por tantos años y yo le dije que no, había vivido con amor a su lado, debo dar con ella a como de lugar, a mi no me interesa que no pueda tener hijos, sino siento sus caricias, sus besos y la puedo abrazar, tenerla en mi cama para amarla, para que me reciba con una sonrisa al regresar de las caballerizas o de las hortalizas me muero. Han pasado quince días, he volteado la hacienda buscando algo que me ayude a dar con su paradero, anoche fue el colmo, Emma apareció en mi cuarto y trató de darme entender que ella podía tomar el lugar de Amelia, que era una mujer joven y ansiosa de casarse, tal vez fui muy rudo con ella, pero yo solo quiero encontrar a Amelia. Me levanté para sacarla de mi cuarto, no quería ningún enredo, al tomarla del brazo ella me trató de besar y yo la rechacé, solo hay unos labios que anhelo volver a sentir unirse con los míos, me dijo que me daría la prueba y se iba a desabrochar la bata, la saqué del cuarto con gritos, mi hermano y su hermana salieron con el ruido, ella trató de voltear las cosas diciendo que había querido manchar su honor y debía casarme con ella. Yo lo siento por mi hermano, porque su novia le hizo jurar que me obligaría a casarme con su hermana por lo sucedido, pero no pasó nada y yo se lo dije tal cual. A mi no me importa que suceda o no con Emma, yo amo a una sola mujer y si con alguien me caso es con ella, con nadie más._

Kurt: Ahora entiendo más las cosas, mi tío rechazó a mi tía Emma cuando ella se le quiso entregar

Blaine: Le dolió en el orgullo

Kurt: Si, porque era más joven que mi tía Amelia

Blaine: Pero no era la mujer que amaba mi padrino

Kurt: Nop

Blaine: Es obvio que dio con ella

Kurt: Veamos cómo

Blaine: Lees la que sigue de mi madrina

Kurt: Si, _han pasado dos meses desde que dejé a Carson, me vine a refugiar con mis padres, afortunadamente no me corrieron, les confesé todo y la forma en que dejé al hombre que amo, ellos me dijeron que era muy noble de mi parte, pero también muy cobarde. Casi me infarto cuando escuché la palabra ¡cobarde!, ¿por qué me decía eso mi padre?, me dijo que le había hecho un favor a ese hombre, porque una mujer que no confiaba en el amor que él me tenía no valía la pena que permaneciera a su lado. La actitud de mi padre me impactó, según él, yo no debí negarle la oportunidad de decidir a Carson si quería estar a mi lado aunque no pudiera darle hijos o buscaba a alguien más. Su voz se intensificó al decirme que diez años no se tiran a la basura de buenas a primeras, todos esos años si habíamos mantenido la relación era por amor y yo los había tirado como cáscara de plátano; mi madre tampoco fue muy dulce con sus comentarios, yo les quiero hacer ver que lo amo tanto para atarlo a una mujer que no puede darle hijos. Estoy muy mal, lo bueno que ellos me recibieron, no tenía a muchos lugares donde ir, tampoco mucho dinero para hacerlo, aparte no soy mucha molestia, casi no como y me la paso encerrada en la habitación que me designaron._

Blaine: Tú no me vas a volver a hacerlo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si algún día algo te hace pensar que al lado de alguien más sería feliz y te alejas de mi, te juro que hago lo que sea

Kurt: No cariño, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado

Blaine: Te advierto, si las mendigas arañas se ponen a trabajar en algún momento

Kurt: Oye no te enojes

Blaine: Cariño me muero sin ti, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, solo te digo eso

Kurt: OK, lees la otra carta

Blaine: Si cariño

Kurt: Veamos

Blaine: _Dios ha escuchado mis suplicas, su padre me envió una carta para decirme que está en su casa, ella ha estado muy mal, llorando, yo he estado igual, empaqué mis cosas, los padres de la novia de mi hermano vinieron por la según manchada de honor que hice a una de sus hijas, con todo el dolor de mi corazón les dije que lo sentía, pero ella solita había ido a mi cuarto y yo no la toqué, yo estaba digamos casado con una mujer a la cual respetaba y con la que había sostenido una relación por diez años. Me hicieron todo un teatro, sobretodo Emma, a mi me importó un pepino, yo hice una maleta y le pedí a Engracia que hiciera otra con la ropa que había dejado Amelia, en cuanto llegué a donde está con sus papás la saco así sea a rastras y la llevo conmigo a Francia para que nos casemos. Diez años de felicidad y los que me faltan por vivir a su lado, no los voy a perder porque ella piensa que es lo mejor para mi, hasta con pistola la amenazo con tal de llevármela. El camino se me ha hecho eterno, estoy a una hora de llegar, traigo su pasaporte y todo, nos vamos a casar y no dejaré que me diga que no, para mi no vale la vida sin ella, Emma se quedó en la hacienda dando gritos diciendo que como me iba con una mujer incapaz de tener hijos, a lo cual le contesté que las noches con ella valían por el simple placer de amarla y no necesitaban ser para procrear únicamente. Mi hermano me dijo algunas cosas, espero que su novia no la agarre contra él, yo me hice cargo de su educación y he visto que nada le falte, pero no me quedaré sin mi mujer por las locuras de una niña mimada a la cual siente que se le va el tren._

Kurt: Por lo que dice estuvo feo, con razón mi mamá no era como que muy feliz de dejarme venir

Blaine: Su hermana había sufrido mucho

Kurt: Nunca dio pie mi tío para que pensara que quería algo con ella

Blaine: Pero ella si quería todo con él

Kurt: Veamos la última carta de mi tía

Blaine: Te escucho

Kurt: _Estaba sentada viendo a la nada, cuando vi entrar a la casa un auto que yo conocía, era Carson, mi papá al escuchar el ruido salió y dijo que por fin había llegado su futuro yerno. Yo lo volteé a ver y le dije que no me casaría con él, a lo que me respondió que ahora si me obligaría a hacerlo, no dejaría que me escapara de mi propia felicidad. Cuando llegó corrió y me abrazó, aunque quise ser indiferente con él no puede, me entregué al beso que me dio, mis papás nos dejaron solos me contó todo lo que había pasado en la hacienda en mi ausencia y que no había otra mujer que no fuera yo para hacerlo feliz. Le di mil argumentos de que Emma sería una buena esposa, le podría dar hijos y no sé qué tantas cosas más, me cargó y me subió al auto, mis papás estaban muertos de la risa con mi cara. Manejó y por más que le pedí que se detuviera no lo hizo, hasta llegar a una especie de hotel, me dijo que si yo lo abandonaba se mataba y yo me puse a temblar, entramos, lo hizo con toda intención para que yo no hiciera algo y llamaran a la policía por pensar que me llevaba obligada. Al entrar a la habitación, me besó con una desesperación y me quitó de la misma forma la ropa, bueno yo tampoco me quedé atrás, de su camisa algunos botones volaron porque me desesperé al no poder desabrocharla, nos besamos y acariciamos, dos meses sin él fueron terribles, me derribó prácticamente a la cama e hicimos el amor de una forma tan sin palabras que me dejó sin aliento. Cuando terminamos me abrazó muy fuerte, me dijo que solo yo podía completarlo en todos los aspectos de su vida, que lo sucedido era prueba de nuestro amor, porque aunque una mujer se le quiso entregar él solo quería volver a tenerme como me tuvo. Nos besamos y yo tomé el consejo de mis padres de no dejar al hombre que amaba, me propuso matrimonio y mañana viajaremos a Francia para casarnos, además de tener una luna de miel muy larga._

Blaine: Yo te haré lo mismo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si algún día te me quieres ir, hago lo mismo que mi padrino

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine: Te lo advierto

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, por lo que nadie se interpondrá entre tú y yo porque nos estamos amando, así que mejor todos permanezcan detrás de la raya o no respondo

Kurt: Oye das miedo

Blaine: No, solo que me muero sin ti

Kurt: Lee la de mi tío, yo no te dejo, quiero que formemos una familia con nuestro hijo

Blaine: Más te vale

Kurt: Veamos la versión de mi tío

Blaine: _Nos hemos casado, hace algunos años de eso, disfrutamos mucho nuestra estancia en el viejo continente y más en Francia donde por fin la hice mi esposa ante Dios, sin más testigos que ella y yo, así como inició nuestro amor. Al regresar construimos algunas cosas en la hacienda. Mi hermano se casó con su novia, aunque los papás de ella y su hermana no me pueden ver ni en pintura, lo cual me tiene sin cuidado. Hace un año, tuvo algunos problemas económicos y prefirió pedirme ayuda a mi que a sus suegros, cuando mejoró su situación me negué a recibir el pago, a cambio de esa ayuda solo quería que dejara a su hijo venir en verano a estar con nosotros, a lo cual accedió su esposa no muy de buenas, Amelia es tan feliz de tener aquí al pequeño Kurt esos días. Por otra parte tenemos un ahijado que lo he tomado como mi hijo, se llama Blaine, su padre vino a hacer unas obras aquí y se fue dejando a su mujer embarazada, nosotros la ayudamos y en agradecimiento nos hizo padrinos de su hijo. Dado que no hay muchas escuelas aquí cerca y yo quiero que mi ahijado tenga una excelente educación lo mandé a NY con su mamá, pero nos viene a ver en sus vacaciones de Diciembre. Así que la hacienda se llena de niños como cuatro meses al año, dos en verano con Kurt y como dos en diciembre con Blaine, le digo que ellos son los hijos que la vida no nos quiso dar, pero tenemos un sobrino que nos adora y un ahijado que también siente mucho cariño por nosotros. El otro día hablando, según nosotros queremos emparejarlos ya que tengan más edad, Blaine es un chico muy lindo y mi sobrino se está haciendo un hombre de bien, pero el tiempo lo dirá. Amelia y yo somos inmensamente feliz, como le repito cada noche, no hay nada mejor que tenerte a ti y lo compruebo día a día._

Kurt: Cariño ven

Blaine: ¿Dónde vamos?

Kurt: A estrenar nuestra cabaña

Blaine: ¿Y eso?, yo feliz

Kurt: Porque el bebé está creciendo y quiero un vivieron felices

Blaine: Si cariño

Corrieron hasta la cabaña, en cuanto entraron cerraron la puerta, el candado se podía poner por dentro y por fuera, para poderla asegurarla si algún día se querían quedar ahí como esa noche, lo besó muy intensamente,

Kurt: Las mendigas arañas no se pondrán a trabajar jamás

Blaine: Más les vale, porque sino te juro que las mato con insecticida

Kurt: Ya lo hiciste

Blaine: Si dejaron por ahí alguna que se reproduzca la mato, no puedo estar sin ti

Kurt: Ni yo, ven

Se acostaron para estrenar la cama, de verdad, que lo hicieron, se sentía tan feliz de haberlo conocido por fin, de haber dejado de ser un muerto en la cama y de desconectarse conforme se acostaban, los besos y las caricias los dejaban sin aliento, la frazada cayó al igual que las almohadas que volaron con la actividad.

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Blaine: Hicimos un relajo

Kurt: Que importa, ¿me amas mucho?

Blaine: Si

Kurt: Adoro al príncipe azul, pero

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Quiero a la bestia

Blaine: ¿La quieres?

Kurt: Si

Blaine se rió y lo besó,

Blaine: ¿La bestia?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Muy seguro

La bestia y el príncipe se hicieron presentes esa noche, también los días subsecuentes, regresaron muy unidos a NY, los dos con la plena convicción de no dejarse por nada del mundo.


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

Sebastián le platicó a su padre que había arreglado las cosas con Kurt,

Charles: Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso

Sebastián: A mi más papá, realmente no quería perder su amistad, Kurt es sumamente importante para mí

Charles: Lo sé hijo, ese muchacho fue tu soporte cuando tus padres decidieron que era mejor separarse

Sebastián: Enorme error, ¿o me equivoco?

Charles: Fue un acierto en su momento, pero ahora las cosas se ven más claras

Sebastián: Andan como adolescentes, es extraño verlos así

Charles: Los dos nos debemos conocer y conquistar, aunque nos amamos estos años separados hemos cambiado

Sebastián: Yo quisiera poder encontrar el amor

Charles: No me contaste, qué pasó con tu novio

Sebastián: Terminamos, yo sentía que amaba a Kurt, él un día oyó cuando dije algo sobre eso y terminó conmigo

Charles: Si ya arreglaste tus sentimientos, ¿por qué no lo vas a buscar?

Sebastián: No

Charles: Hijo

Sebastián: Te soy sincero la relación con él la mantuve tanto tiempo más por costumbre y en parte porque según yo amaba a Kurt, él estaba casado y no podía haber nada entre nosotros

Charles: Debes buscar a un hombre con quien compartir tu vida

Sebastián: No me lo tienes que decir, esta vez que hablé con Kurt y me comentó como está viviendo al lado de Blaine

Charles: Te pesa estar solo

Sebastián: El amor parece no estar hecho para mi

Charles: Quizás porque estabas cegado en buscar el amor con alguien que no era, pero ahora que tus sentimientos se han arreglado conforme a Kurt, verás que pronto te enamorarás

Sebastián: Lo dudo

Charles: Están tocando, voy a abrir

Sebastián: Deja papá yo lo hago

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Thad, lo saludó, iba todo triste, lo abrazó,

Sebastián: ¿Qué tienes?

Thad: Estoy deprimido, ¿estás ocupado?

Sebastián: No amigo, pasa

Thad: Buenas tardes señor, si estás ocupado

Charles: No joven, de hecho yo ya me iba

Sebastián: Ni los he presentado papá

Thad: ¡Es tu papá!

Charles: Sí, mucho gusto

Sebastián: Él es mi socio papá

Thad: Mucho gusto señor

Charles: Parece mentira que hasta ahora nos conozcamos

Sebastián: Es que tú no querías venir a la ciudad

Thad: Por no encontrarse con su ex esposa, disculpe

Sebastián: Tranquilo

Thad: Me habías dicho que a tu papá no le agradaba que le mencionaran a tu mamá, oops

Charles: Así que eso decías hijo

Thad: Ya te metí en apuro, no me haga caso señor

Sebastián: No le hagas caso hombre, mira mi papá es muy gracioso, más ahora que anda en pleno ligue con mi mamá

Thad: ¡En serio!

Charles: Si y mejor me voy antes de que se enoje porque llegue tarde, se queda en su casa

Sebastián: Anda vete papá

El señor se fue dejándolos solos, a Thad se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, él le había platicado como se habían separado sus papás y que en el fondo su papá jamás dejó de amarla, pero que las cosas dejaron de funcionar,

Thad: ¡Que envidia de la buena!

Sebastián: ¿De qué hablas?

Thad: Pues de tu mamá, después de tantos años tu papá sigue enamorado de ella y hasta la anda conquistando

Sebastián: Se andan conquistando, es tan raro verlos así

Thad: Yo no diría raro, sino algo hermoso

Sebastián: ¿Qué tienes?

Thad: Ayer fui a buscar a Blaine para pedirle una disculpa, tu amigo tiene mucha suerte, ese hombre lo ama mucho

Sebastián: Y vieras que Kurt tiene como dudas

Thad: ¡Dudas!

Sebastián: No debí tal vez decirte eso

Thad: Ya capté que ese hombre tiene dueño su corazón

Sebastián: Ven vamos a sentarnos, andas triste verdad

Thad: Mucho, es que yo en el amor no tengo suerte, ¿por qué no llegua a mi vida un hombre así?, puro imbécil

Sebastián: Oye, gracias por lo que me toca

Thad: Tú y yo somos amigos, socios, nada más

Sebastián: Eres un hombre guapo e inteligente

Thad: Pero como que paso desapercibido para los hombres, los buenos, que quieren de corazón

Sebastián: Estamos en las mismas

Thad: ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

Sebastián: Si vamos, hay que distraernos un poco

Thad: Socio ¿por qué tendremos tan mala suerte en el amor?

Sebastián: Mi papá me dijo que buscábamos en el lugar erróneo

Decidieron ir a tomar una copa por ahí cerca, cuando entraron había puras parejas derramando miel,

Thad: Este lugar no fue buena idea

Sebastián: Nop

Thad: Oye esos que están allá bailando, ¿no los conocemos?

Sebastián: ¿Quiénes?

Thad: Esos señores de allá

Sebastián fijó la vista al lugar donde le señaló Thad,

Sebastián: Vamos

Thad: ¿Qué?

Sebastián: Es la tía de Kurt

Thad: El señor con quien baila es algo de la empresa o algo así

Sebastián: Es el abogado de la empresa en algunos asuntos y era amigo del tío de Kurt

Thad: Con razón se me hacía conocido, habrá estado presente en el homenaje que organicé

Sebastián: Debió estarlo

Thad: Ve que ternura

Los dos señores bailaban abrazados,

Shuester: Vieja terca

Emma: No me digas así

Shuester: Hace años que pudimos disfrutar de esta felicidad, pero tú

Emma: Deje ir muchos años de mi vida

Shuester: Por un amor que jamás te correspondió

Emma: Tú te enamoraste de mi desde que nos conocimos en la Hacienda

Shuester: Me enamoré como tonto de ti, solo que tus ojos miraron para otro lado

Emma: Ese mirar me costó muy caro

Shuester: ¿Por qué te aferraste tanto a eso?

Emma: Orgullo yo creo, era más joven que Amelia, realmente sentía que fácilmente le quitaría a Carson y cuando no fue así, además la forma en que él me rechazó

Shuester: Es que te equivocaste de habitación

Emma: ¿Qué dijiste?

Shuester: Nada

Emma: Quizás si, debí entrar unas después, en la tuya

Shuester: Al menos ya lo hiciste

Él la besó, Sebastián y Thad tomaron una mesa, veían a la pareja de señores, si bien no eran unos ancianos, tampoco eran tan jóvenes, Emma se sentía extraña estar bailando entre tanta mujer joven con un hombre en medio de la pista,

Emma: Si, no nos vemos como

Shuester: Shh, solo nos vemos más que como dos enamorados

Emma: Estamos ya grandes

Shuester: Solo maduros, así que nuestro amor deberá ser más intenso para aprovechar los años que nos quedan de vida

Emma: Se me hace que

Hizo una pausa, la cual Shuester prolongó con un beso que le dio,

Shuester: Si estoy para esos trotes, ¿o te quedó duda anoche?

La señora se puso roja,

Emma: A mis años, fue una locura lo de anoche,

Shuester: ¿No te gustó despertar al lado de este viejo?

Emma: Si, lo malo que ahora quiero eso todos los días

Shuester: Eso no es problema

Emma: Está bien que haya aceptado lo de anoche, pero vivir juntos así nada más como que

Shuester: Viejita linda, sé que lo anoche fue para ti

Emma: La primera vez que estaba con un hombre

Shuester: ¿No era broma?

Emma: Jajaja, sabes que no

Shuester: Lo sé, también sé que a pesar de los años esperabas un momento así con el que fuera tu esposo

Emma: Me chaparon a la antigua

Shuester: Anoche te modernizamos

Emma: Ya no sigas

Shuester: Espero que esta noche también

Emma: Me avergüenzas, esto es un pecado

Shuester: No vuelvas con tus pecados, somos solo un hombre y una mujer

Emma: Viejos

Shuester: Enamorados, solo eso, como no quiero que vayas a querer terminar igual que tu sobrino por alguna musaraña en el cabeza

Emma: Oye

Shuester: ¿Cásate conmigo viejita linda?

La señora se sintió tan emocionada con esa proposición, que si bien no era la primera vez que se la hacía el mismo hombre, ahora si estaba preparada para corresponderle, solo que la garganta se le cerró, el señor la abrazó y le dio un beso,

Emma: Si quiero casarme contigo

Shuester: ¿Quieres usar este anillo después de tantos años?

Emma: Fui una tonta al rechazarte esa vez

Shuester: Es el mismo anillo, siempre lo guardé con la esperanza de que algún día vieras el enorme amor que sentía este hombre por ti

Emma: Uno muy grande para esperarme tantos años

Shuester: Te hubiera esperado más de ser necesario

La escena era tan conmovedora, aunque no podían oír por la música la conversación con ver la imagen, Thad se imaginaba lo que se decían, se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo,

Sebastián: Creo que estás muy susceptible

Thad: Hasta esa señora tiene amor y yo no

Sebastián: ¿Te consuela saber que yo también estoy solo?

Thad: No

Sebastián se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Sebastián: Lo imaginé

Thad: Mira ya dejaron de bailar

Sebastián: Si deja saludar a la señora

Thad: Yo me quedo aquí, dudo que sea persona grata, seguramente la señora ha de saber lo que intenté hacer y no me querrá ni ver

No estaba equivocada, Kurt le había contado lo sucedido y la señora le pareció algo de tan mal gusto, Sebastián se acercó con ellos para saludarlos, aunque ya los habían visto,

Sebastián: Buenas noches

Emma: Buenas noches, veo que estás muy mal acompañado

Shuester: Buenas noches

Sebastián: Kurt le comentó lo sucedido

Emma: Si, ¿cómo puedes estar con ese hombre y decirte amigo de mi sobrino?

Sebastián: Thad es un buen hombre

Shuester: Trató de meterse en una relación

Sebastián: Y está arrepentido, solo que no ha tenido suerte en el amor y de pronto uno equivoca las cosas, toma acciones que no debe

Emma tragó saliva, ella quiso hacer algo similar, Kurt había tenido el tacto de no revelarle que en las cartas si venía la forma en que se había tratado de entrometer entre sus tíos; aunque la señora aseguraba lo contrario, se le hizo un gesto lindo de su sobrino,

Emma: Ya ese muchacho entendió que Blaine ama a mi sobrino

Sebastián: Si señor

Shuester: ¿Y tú que Kurt ama a Blaine?

Sebastián: También, los dos yo creo que nos confundimos, más bien tenemos ganas de encontrar el amor y nos equivocamos

Emma: Puedo hablar un segundo con tu amigo

Sebastián: Le digo que ya no se entrometerá entre Kurt y Blaine

Emma: Solo le daré un buen consejo

Shuester: Adelante, yo también daré consejo por aquí

Los señores se sentían tan dichosos de la relación que estaban teniendo a pesar de sus años, Shuester decía bromeando que estaba bien, no debía preocuparse por embarazarla o algo por el estilo; además con todo lo trabajado podían gozar de la vida y concentrarse en su felicidad, en amarse,

Emma: Buenas noches

Thad: Buenas noches señora, seguro me va a reclamar

Se quería meter debajo de la mesa de ser posible, se sentía muy apenado, cuando racionalizó las cosas se percató que había tomado una actitud desesperada y con cero de dignidad,

Emma: Pues te mereces algo así, pero yo soy la menos indicada en hacerlo, como dicen por ahí el que esté libre de culpas que tire la primera piedra y yo no estoy así

Thad: ¿Cómo dice señora?

Emma: Tú no estás quizás para saberlo, ni yo para decírtelo pero bueno, dicen que los viejos les gusta hablar de más

Thad: No la comprendo señora

Emma: Mira muchacho, en mi juventud yo conocí a un hombre, el tío de Kurt, creí amarlo y me dolió mucho que él prefiriera a alguien que había tenido una pareja

Thad: Yo también siento algo así

Emma: Después de muchos años, por fin acepté que eso jamás fue amor, solo encaprichamiento y parte de orgullo, no era justo que Amelia hubiera tenido dos hombres en su vida y yo ni uno

Thad: Señora, yo

Emma: Creo que te sientes igual

Thad: Lo cierto es que si

Emma: Te doy un consejo, mira a tu alrededor y pasa lo de Blaine, así como a mi alguien ya ocupaba el corazón de Carson, mi sobrino es el hombre que él ama

Thad: Le juro que ya lo entendí

Emma: Me da gusto por ti, no es bueno desperdiciar la vida en algo así, te lo digo por experiencia

Shuester había hablado algo similar con Sebastián, él jamás sintió nada por Amelia, siempre estuvo enamorado de Emma y ella jamás le quiso corresponder, bueno hasta ahora, en el fondo algo le decía que tenía esperanzas, pero en el caso de Sebastián no,

Sebastián: Lo sé señor, además ya aclaré mis sentimientos

Shuester: Me da mucho gusto por ti, sé que Kurt te tiene mucho apreció como amigo

Sebastián: Y yo lo aprecio de la misma forma

Los dos señores se despidieron, Sebastián y Thad regresaron al departamento de él, habían dejado el auto de Thad ahí para irse en uno solo, en el trayecto no hablaron mucho, cuando llegaron,

Thad: Me divertí

Sebastián: Yo también, ¿no quieres pasar? podemos seguir platicando

Thad: Un rato nada más, porque ya es algo tarde

Subieron, al entrar vio que había mensaje, su papá le avisaba que se quedaría con su mamá, los dos estaban muertos de la risa, porque en la grabación se alcanzaba a escuchar que estaban en situación muy amorosa que digamos

Sebastián: Andan calenturientos

Thad: No digas eso

Sebastián: Parece que somos los únicos solteros en esta ciudad

Thad: Si

En un arranque Thad lo besó, Sebastián lo abrazó correspondiéndole el beso, recapacitó de lo que había hecho e intentó separarse, pero no lo dejó, lo miró a los ojos, tantos años de conocerlo y hasta ese instante descubrió lo hermoso que era, se sintió tan atraído,

Sebastián: Me gustó el beso

Thad: No debí hacerlo, yo no aprendo, tú amas a Kurt

Sebastián: Te lo dije hace días

Thad: ¿Seguro?

Sebastián: Si, ¿por qué no lo intentamos tú y yo?

Thad: Será mejor que me vaya

Sebastián: Si, tienes razón

Lo soltó, Thad se agachó para tomar su bolso que había caído al suel, sintió la mirada penetrante de Sebastián,

Thad: No me veas así

Sebastián: Es tarde, te quedarás aquí

Thad: Tienes dos recámaras únicamente, si tu papá llega

Sebastián: Eso no será problema

Le sonrió, se acercó y Thad caminó para atrás tropezando cayendo al sofá, Sebastián se sentó en un pedazo que quedó libre, le acarició con su mano su mejilla,

Thad: ¿Qué haces?

Sebastián: Descubriendo el hermoso hombre que tenía a mi lado

Thad: Tú y yo

Sebastián lo besó, un rato después lo condujo hasta su habitación en brazos, lo puso en la cama y lo besó,

Sebastián: Deja voy por la ropa que quedó en la sala

Thad: Si, no vaya a regresar tu papá

A penas iba a entrar a la habitación de nuevo cuando vio llegar a su papá

Charles: ¿Interrumpo?

Sebastián: Madre mía

Charles: Me corrió de su casa

Sebastián: ¿Qué?

Charles: Pues se me arrepintió a la hora de la hora

Sebastián: Papá, ¿te podrías quedar en un hotel hoy?

Charles: Claro hijo

Sebastián: Gracias

Thad había oído las voces, no podía ni vestirse porque Sebastián tenía la ropa, entró y la lanztó en el suelo, se acostó a su lado,

Sebastián: ¿En qué estábamos?

Thad: En que me iba

Sebastián: No, ya mandé a mi papá a un hotel

Thad se rió, ninguno jamás se imaginó algo así, unos dos días de que había arreglado la amistad con Sebastián, Kurt decidió que sería buena idea hacer una comida en su casa el fin de semana para que él y Blaine se fueran conociendo; más allá de eso buscaba demostrarle que realmente eso de que lo amaba solo había sido una confusión de su parte,

Kurt: Hola

Sebastián: Hola, dime para qué soy bueno

Kurt: ¿No me invitas a pasar?

Sebastián: Este

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Thad estaba ahí con él, su papá seguía en el hotel, nada más que sabía que dada la situación en que lo encontró en su casa no querría verlo,

Thad: ¿Dónde está el sartén?

Kurt: ¿Con quién estás?

Aventó la puerta y pudo ver de quien se trataba,

Sebastián: Este

Thad: Voy a la recámara

Kurt: ¡Ustedes dos!

Sebastián: Te presento a mi novio

Se acercó y abrazó a Thad, le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kurt: ¡Tu novio!

Sebastián: Si

Kurt: ¿Desde cuándo?, no entiendo nada

Sebastián: Desde que aclaré mis sentimientos

Kurt: Pero no según tú le coqueteabas a mi novio

Thad: Si, solo que también aclaré ya mis sentimientos

Kurt se comenzó a reír,

Kurt: Y yo los vine como que a interrumpir

Sebastián: Es que hemos estado con mucho trabajo ¿verdad?

Thad: Si, se nos pegaron las sábanas

Kurt: Ya no me tengo que preocupar que intentes algo con mi novio

Thad: Lo siento, sé que no me querrás ver ni en pintura por lo del otro día

Kurt: Así que novio de mi amigo

Thad: Si, solo espero no le retires tu amistad por ello y algún día puedas perdonar mi actitud, voy a vestirme me da vergüenza estar así

Andaba solo con una camisa de Sebastián, tampoco él andaba vestido,

Kurt: ¿Puedo pasar?

Sebastián: Si claro, ¿me vas a retirar tu amistad?

Kurt: No, me sorprende lo que viene a encontrar

Sebastián: Estamos intentando una relación, iniciamos raro pero

Kurt: ¿Cómo raro?

Sebastián: Aquí entre nos, una noche pues tú sabes

Kurt: Tuvieron intimidad

Sebastián: Si y ahora no lo he querido dejar ir a su casa

Kurt: Puede terminar en amor

Sebastián: ¿Crees?

Kurt: Si, te lo digo por experiencia

Recordó la forma en que para evitar el porrazo Blaine lo había bajado y terminó amaneciendo en sus brazos, Thad salió vestido,

Thad: Me voy

Sebastián: Íbamos a desayunar juntos

Thad: Pero tienes visitas y dudo que a Kurt le dé gusto verme

Kurt: Contéstame algo

Thad: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Si estás con mi amigo, ¿no querrás intentar nada con mi novio?

Thad: No, yo me sentía muy solo y desde el día que metí la pata con lo del mail, la forma en que él te respaldó, quise tener alguien así

Sebastián: Por cierto, ya supimos como llegó ese mail a manos de Thad

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Thad: Me quisieron poner una trampa una de las colaboradoras de la agencia

Sebastián: Buscaba crear conflictos para que ustedes cambiaran

Kurt: ¿Con qué fin?

Thad: Le ofrecieron un buen puesto a cambio de ello en una agencia

Kurt: Así que jugando sucio, ¿cuál es el nombre?

Thad: ¿De la chica?

Kurt: No, de la Agencia

Thad: Imaginación AM

Sebastián: Obviamente ya corrimos a esta chica, de hecho en estos días pensaba llevarte las pruebas para que se las mostraras al consejo

Thad: Ya hablamos de ello

Sebastián: No es justo que piensen que eres un mal elemento

Kurt: Estoy de acuerdo con él

Thad: Aunque limpiarán mi nombre, tú no vas a querer que trabaje en la cuenta, por lo que hice y te entiendo perfectamente

Kurt: Mira, mientras hagas bien tu trabajo y no te quieras robar a mi novio, yo no tengo problemas de que trabajes en la cuenta

Thad: ¿Hablas enserio?

Kurt: Desde luego

Sebastián: Te dije que sabe separar lo profesional y lo personal

Thad: Si, pero mira no tengo cara para verte después de la escena que hice en tu casa

Kurt: Vamos a olvidarlo, es más te ofrezco iniciar de cero, borrón y cuenta nueva, eres novio de mi amigo, ya no somos contrincantes

Thad: Jamás lo fuimos, Blaine solo tiene ojos para ti

Kurt: A lo que vine, los invito a una comida el día sábado en mi casa

Sebastián: Gracias, ¿soy bien recibido con mi novio?

Kurt: Desde luego

Thad: El no mentía cuando hablaba de ti, eres una gran persona

Kurt: Solo que no tiene caso guardar rencores, además si tú haces feliz a mi amigo, ya me ganaste a mi

Kurt se despidió de ellos, sentía haber interrumpido lo suficiente, se sintió medio apenado de llegar en ese momento, se subió a su auto y acarició su vientre, estaba muerto de la risa, lo raro se vuelve amor y más que comprobado con ellos. Blaine andaba como que no muy complacido con la invitación, le había dicho la noche anterior, estaba revisando unos papeles con cara de pocos amigos en el restaurante,

Wes: ¿Qué traes hombre?

Blaine: Mañana hay comida en mi casa, estás invitado con tu familia

Wes: Si no quieres recibirnos, no vamos ¿verdad?

Blaine: No digas tonterías

Wes: Sonó a que no quieres que vaya nadie

Blaine: Kurt va a invitar a su amigo Sebastián

Wes: Y a ti que no te simpatiza el tipo

Blaine: Realmente no me ha hecho nada

Wes: Entonces por qué ese llamémoslo rechazo hacia él

Blaine: Según estaba enamorado de mi príncipe y luego resultó que no, ¿qué tal si es solo un truco?

Wes: Así que la cosa es por el príncipe

Blaine: Si, quizás solo esté fingiendo

Wes: ¿Fingiendo qué?

Blaine: Pues que supuestamente no siente nada por mi príncipe y solo es una forma de estar cerca de él ser su amigo

Wes: No te hagas ideas, ultimadamente es mejor tener cerca al enemigo que lejos

Blaine: ¿Tú crees eso?

Wes: Si, además debes estar seguro del amor que siente Kurt por ti

Blaine: Lo estoy, solo que me muero si alguien lo trata de arrebatar de mi lado

Wes: Pueden tratar, pero el príncipe creo que no quiere irse lejos de ti

Blaine esbozó una sonrisa, aunque quisiera en algún momento él le daría pelea para demostrarle el gran amor que sentía por Kurt y lo feliz que serían juntos, así como lo desdichado que se volvería de perderlo. En la tarde cuando estaban comiendo,

Kurt: Tengo noticias que darte

Blaine: ¿Cuáles?

Kurt: Sebastián tiene novio

Blaine: ¡De verdad!

Kurt: Ayy cariño, me hiciste reír, yo te amo a ti

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Kurt: Te sorprenderías de saber quién es

Blaine: Eso quiere decir que lo conozco

Kurt: Sí y va a venir con él a la comida del sábado

Blaine: ¿Quién es?

Kurt: Thad

Blaine: ¡En serio Cariño!

Kurt: Si, ellos iniciaron una relación con algo raro

Blaine: ¿Raro así como nosotros?

Kurt: Creo que sí

Blaine: ¿Y tú cómo sabes?

Kurt: Fui a verlo a su departamento para invitarlo a la comida y lo encontré con él, también me dio unas cosas para aclarar lo del asunto de mail

Blaine: Cuando se hizo el problema ese

Kurt le aclaró que le trataron de poner una trampa para manchar el nombre de la agencia y buscaran a otra,

Kurt: Así que le ofrecí a Thad empezar en eso tanto a nivel personal como profesional

Blaine: Eres muy lindo, sabes

Kurt: No tiene caso guardar rencores, además si es novio de mi amigo ni modo que no recibirlo

Blaine: Eso si, tanto nos hubieran ahorrado de haberse emparejado desde antes, estaban solteros, por qué dar lata con nosotros

Kurt: Cariño, así pasa a veces, ves nosotros tuvimos otras parejas y ahora estamos juntos, esperando un bebé

Blaine: Si, te ves hermoso

Kurt: Gracias, Marley dice que me brillan los ojos muy bonito

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, oye me duele la espalda, ¿no me das un masajito?

Blaine: Claro que si

Los dos subieron muertos de la risa, al otro día se fue al super con Panchita y ver qué haría para la comida del día siguiente,

Panchita: ¿Cuántas personas serán señor?

Kurt: Veamos, mi amigo y su esposo, también yo creo que viene Wes con su esposa, Sebastián con su novio, mi tía y Shuester, serían ocho calculemos como para quince personas, por los colados

Panchita: Señor ¿que no sabe ni a quien invitó?

Kurt: Pues la verdad le dije a algunos del consejo y también a Marley, creo que van siendo más

Panchita: Entonces va a ser mucha gente señor

Kurt: Si, creo que necesitaré mandar a pedir unas mesas para que las pongan en el jardín

Panchita: ¿Qué vamos a celebrar?

Kurt: ¡Celebrar!

Panchita: Suena a una gran fiesta

Kurt: Podemos celebrar la llegada del príncipe azul a mi vida y de este hermoso regalo que está en mi vientre

Panchita: Ya está creciendo, verdad

Kurt: Si, tendré que irme a comprar ropa pronto

Panchita: Llega con su figura intachable hasta finales de año

Kurt: Eso mismo dijo la doctora, pero que a mediados de Enero va a dar el saltón

Panchita: ¿Cuál saltón?

Kurt: Bueno que la pancita crecerá mucho

Panchita: A mi prima se le notó como hasta el quinto mes señor

Kurt: Según la doctora varía si es niño o niña

Panchita: ¿Y ya sabe qué va a hacer?

Kurt: No, en la tarde iremos al ginecólogo, parece que ya nos puede decir, estoy por entrar al cuarto mes o algo así, con tantas cosas perdí la cuenta

Panchita: Su vida cambio mucho señor

Kurt: Si, sabes algo, mejor no nos vamos a complicar, le hablaré a Wes y que me prepare un banquete en el restaurante en el salón que tenemos para eventos especiales

Panchita: Es más bonito en la casa señor, el jardín está enorme y el clima está agradable

Kurt: Lo mejor sería hacerlo en la hacienda

Panchita: Cuando se casen usted y el señor harán una gran fiesta allá

Kurt: Espero casarme con él, ojalá que él lo quiera, porque yo si

Panchita: ¿Por qué dice eso señor?, el señor lo ama y seguro quiere casarse con usted

Kurt: Por nada, no me hagas caso

Lo cierto era que tenía algunas dudas pequeñitas de que él se sintiera de alguna forma obligado por el bebé, no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza, unos días amanecía con eso más fuerte que otros, en el camino a su casa fue pensando en los días maravillosos pasados en la hacienda, la forma en que él se desvivía por atenderlo, Panchita tenía razón él lo amaba, por su propia felicidad y hasta por su hijo debería borrar de su mente que él se sentía de alguna forma forzado a estar a su lado.

En la tarde fueron a la cita con su ginecóloga, Blaine había tenido algunos pendientes en el restaurante y lo alcanzó hasta allá,

Blaine: ¿El señor Hummel?

Recepcionista: Está adentro con la doctora ya señor

Blaine: Umm me ganó, ¿puedo pasar?

Recepcionista: Desde luego, adelante

Blaine: Gracias

Entró, Kurt estaba poniéndose en la cama para tomar el ultrasonido, lo vio y le sonrió,

Blaine: Buenas tardes

Doctora Conrado: Buenas tardes señor, ahora si se le hizo tarde

Blaine: Esta ciudad es una locura con tanto tráfico

Kurt: Cariño pobrecito y a ti que no te gusta

Blaine: Por ti todo me agrada

Doctora Conrado: Estamos listos para ver a su bebé

Kurt: ¿Ya podrá decirnos si es niño o niña?

Doctora Conrado: Están impacientes de saber

Blaine: No mucho, sea niño o niña lo vamos a querer mucho

Kurt: Yo si como que tengo ganitas de saber

Doctora Conrado: El papá está impaciente

Blaine: Así es Kurt

Kurt: Umm, solo yo, ahh

Blaine: Era broma

Kurt se rió y Blaine se inclinó para darle un beso en su frente, al final de la consulta la doctora no les dijo si era niño o niña, se veía algo confuso por el tiempo que tenía el bebé y para no errarle mejor esperar otro poquito más; iban de regreso a su casa y sonó el celular de Kurt,

Kurt: Bueno

Jeff: ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes amigo?

Jeff: Ven por favor

Sin decir más colgó, Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine con cara muy preocupado,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasó?

Kurt: No sé, me dijo que si podía ir a su casa

Blaine: ¿Nada más?

Kurt: Si, luego me colgó, pero sonaba como si estuviera llorando

Blaine: ¿Habrá tenido problemas con Nick?

Kurt: Presiento que si, el tipo ese que fue amante de Adam andaba rondándolo

Blaine: ¿Tú crees que él haya sido capaz de engañarlo?

Kurt: Yo lo dudo, Nick ama a mi amigo, nunca te he contado lo mucho que hizo para conquistarlo

Blaine: No, ¿que no fue amor a primera vista así como tú y yo?

Kurt: Tú y yo no nos enamoramos así, ¿o sí?

Blaine: Cuando yo vi el hermoso retrato que cuelga en la hacienda me quedé impactado

Kurt: Gracias por el piropo, toma la siguiente salida para que no encontrar tanto tráfico

Blaine: Si cariño, todavía no me acostumbro a esta ciudad

Kurt: Pobrecito, además te haces unas vueltas feas cuando tienes que regresar, pero ahí vas a comer conmigo

Blaine: Es que si no se me hace eterno el día, hoy ya me comían las ganas de verte

Kurt: A mi también, te iba a decir que si no te acoplabas a la ciudad podrías irte a la hacienda y

Blaine: Oye no, tú y yo estamos viviendo como una pareja, ¿cómo me voy a ir a allá?

Kurt: En auto

Blaine: Chistosito

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Umm, creo que las mendigas arañas andan trabajando, ¿verdad?

Kurt: No contestas a mi pregunta

Blaine: Si te amo, y más tarde les hecho insecticida a las cosas esas, estoy a tu lado por amor y nuestro bebé es la prueba, no el motivo de que no me quiera separar de ti si fuera posible en todo el día

Kurt: Las mendigas arañas si andaban por ahí como queriendo tejer algo, pero tus palabras ya las mataron cariño

Blaine: ¿Por qué tienes tanta inseguridad con mis sentimientos hacia ti?

Kurt: Porque te amo mucho y no quiero obligarte a nada, si tu felicidad estuviera con alguien más yo lo entendería

Blaine: Que considerado cariño, pero está junto a ti y yo no opino igual

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Así tú pienses que tu felicidad está al lado de alguien más, yo te amarro, me muero sin ti

Kurt se rió,

Kurt: Espero que sea broma

Blaine: Sé que no puedo obligarte si en algún instante no quieres seguir conmigo, pero lucharé por ti, ¿recuerdas todo lo que leímos de la forma en que mi padrino se aferró a demostrarle a mi madrina su amor?

Kurt: ¿Tú harías algo así?

Blaine: El doble cariño, porque no solo debo luchar por mí, sino también por este bebé que quiere ver a sus padres juntos

Kurt: ¿Nos quieres ver juntos?

Blaine: Dile que si bebé, aunque a tu papá le salga de pronto lo bestia, dile a tu papi que hace el mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo feliz

Kurt: Y me haces feliz

Blaine: En la noche te juro daré una ración fuerte de insecticida a las mendigas arañas

Kurt: ¡Yo dispuesto!

Blaine: Es la siguiente salida para la casa de Jeff

Kurt: Si ahí adelante mi amor, oríllate con cuidado, ves que sale cada loco aquí

Blaine: Ni me digas, en la mañana casi me dan un golpe

Kurt: En una semana más nos iremos a la quietud de la hacienda

Blaine: Vamos a pasar unas lindas fechas por allá

Kurt: Navidad y Año nuevo, realmente este lo iniciaré con el pie derecho, con amor, un hombre maravilloso y esperando a mi bebé

Blaine: Yo también, después de un año medio negro nos tocó sol en nuestra vida

Kurt: Nos resplandeció mucho la vida

Blaine: ¿Seguirá así?

Kurt: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Blaine: Te soy sincero en algo

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Blaine: No me agrada mucho eso de que según Sebastián vuelva a ser tu amigo

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Siento que solo está fingiendo y quiere separarnos

Kurt: Ya te expliqué cariño que él realmente confundió las cosas, me tiene un aprecio muy grande, realmente yo lo apoyé mucho con la separación de sus padres, además anda con Thad ¿recuerdas?

Blaine: Umm, mañana es la comida esa, verdad

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine: En la siguiente doy vuelta

Kurt: Si, pero no te quieras salir por ahí

Blaine: Por esa calle o qué

Kurt: No te hagas

Blaine se rió, por fin llegaron a casa de Jeff, tocaron le timbre, les abrió llorando,

Jeff: ¡Qué pena!

Blaine: Supongo que te incomodará mi presencia, me hablas y regreso por ti más tarde

Kurt: Si cariño, gracias

Jeff: No hace falta, la pena es porque los hice venir hasta acá, por nada

Kurt: Eres mi amigo y me necesitas, ¿por qué lloras?

Jeff: Pasen por favor y les cuento

Blaine: Gracias

Los dos entraron, Jeff les comenzó a narrar lo sucedido, había marcado al celular de su esposo y había contestado otra persona,

Jeff: ¿Quién habla?

Jeremiah: Alguien

Jeff: ¿Qué significa esto?

Jeremiah: Infiérelo tú o pregúntaselo a tu esposo

Después de eso le colgó, Jeff se fue con su bebé en brazos a buscar a Nick a la oficina, no lo encontró así que regresó a su casa, cuando lo hizo ni sus luces de él, dejó al bebé en la cuna, como a la media hora llegó Nick, le dio una gran cachetada,

Nick: ¿Qué te pasa?

Jeff: Ahí están tus maletas, te vas de esta casa

Nick: No me voy a ningún lado, ¿por qué me estás corriendo?

Jeff: Te marqué a tu celular y me contestó tu amante

Nick: Espérate, ¿el tal Jeremiah?

Jeff: ¿Tienes más?

Nick: Mi amor, me vas a dejar hablar

Jeff: No, estabas con ese revolcándote

Nick: Vamos por partes, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Jeff: Cínico, llamé a tu celular y me contestó ese hombre

Nick: ¡Mi celular!

Lo buscó en su chaqueta,

Jeff: Lo olvidaste, lárgate de aquí

Nick: Oye a ver, fui a comer con un cliente, se me habrá quedado en el restaurante

Jeff: Y yo me trago eso

Nick: No me crees, ven

Jeff: Suéltame

Nick: María cuida al bebé, con el señor regresamos en un rato

Jeff: Regresamos yo solo

Nick: ¿Tú piensas que sería capaz de engañarte?

En eso sonó el teléfono,

Jeff: Bueno

Recepcionista: Disculpe señor, ¿es la casa del señor Nick Duval?

Jeff: Si, ¿quién le habla?

Recepcionista: Mira hablamos del restaurante Galias, el señor estuvo comiendo aquí y olvidó su celular, uno de los meseros se dio cuenta, un señor lo tomó, pero como nos comentó este muchacho de quien era, le pedimos lo dejara, dijo conocerlo, pero nosotros nos sentimos en la obligación de regresarlo al señor personalmente y mandamos el celular en un taxi, solo le estoy avisando,

Jeff: Muchas gracias

Colgó y lo abrazó,

Nick: ¿Quién habló?

Jeff: Del restaurante donde estuviste comiendo, dejaste ahí tu celular

Nick: El tal Jeremiah lo debió tomar, andaba por ahí, pero yo ni crucé palabra con él

Jeff: Perdona, jamás me has dado razón para desconfiar de ti, no sé qué me pasa con el tipo este

Nick: Oye yo tengo buen gusto, me case contigo

Jeff: Te amo

Nick: Y yo a ti

Kurt estaba muerto de la risa,

Nick: Mucha risa

Blaine: Te tocó golpe

Jeff: Pobrecito, estoy tan apenado de haberlos hecho venir

Nick: Ya que lo hiciste al menos hay que invitarlos a cenar

Kurt: Esa es buena idea

Jeff: Voy a preparar algo hasta yo mismo

Nick: Deja que lo haga María, yo te quiero abrazar, ven conmigo

Kurt: Andan tus arañas alborotadas amigo

Jeff: Si, y sin razón

Blaine: Igual que las tuyas

Kurt: Uyy

Se recargó en su hombro, se quedaron a cenar y regresaron a su casa más tarde, Blaine lo llevó hasta el cuarto,

Blaine: Cariño, ¿ya es molesto para ti?

Kurt: Todavía no, ¿quieres hacer el amor?

Blaine: Si, hay que echarle insecticida a las arañas

Kurt: ¿El príncipe azul querrá amarme?

Blaine: Por supuesto que si, ¿el príncipe querrá amarme?

Kurt: Si, te quiere amar mucho

...

Kurt se quedó dormido, mientras Blaine lo observaba,

Blaine: De estos brazos no hay hombre o alguien que te robe, lo juro….

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)

En el siguiente capítulo llega Hunter!


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

El día de la comida llegó, Blaine traía mala cara, por lo cual Kurt se molestó,

Blaine: ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

Kurt: Si quitas esa cara

Blaine: ¿Cuál cara?

Kurt: La que traes, ¿te molestó la comida?

Blaine: Para nada

Kurt: Parece lo contrario

Blaine: No cariño

Kurt: La comida la organicé porque quiero compartir con mis seres queridos, la alegría de estar esperando un bebé y tenerte a ti, pero si te molesta, la cancelo

Blaine: Yo también quiero comunicar esas dos cosas, tenerte a ti y nuestro bebé

Kurt: Pero no se nota

Kurt tomó su toalla, entró al baño muy disgustado, Blaine fue tras él y lo abrazó,

Blaine: ¿Estás enojado?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: No cariño, yo te amo, regálame una sonrisa

Kurt: Están en huelga las sonrisas

Blaine: Una chiquitita

Kurt: Ni porque me veas así, tú traes una cara de velorio, yo pondré una igualita

Blaine: ¿Si sonrío cambias tu cara? di que sí

Kurt: No me quieras endulzar el oído

Blaine: Por favor

Lo comenzó a besar en el cuello, Kurt aunque se había volteado indignado por la actitud de él, no aguantó, lentamente se giró y lo besó,

Kurt: Cariño, ¿por qué amaneciste así?

Blaine: Porque no me complace mucho ver a tu amigo Sebastián

Kurt: ¿Es eso?

Blaine: Si, por su culpa y la de Thad pudimos tener un gran lío

Kurt: Cosa que no fue así, al contrario cariño, pudimos decir algo muy importante

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Sí, yo también te amo, en mi corazón solo hay lugar para ti, nadie más

Blaine: En el mío igual, amanecí susceptible, ¿me disculpas?

Kurt: Con una condición

Blaine: Soy todo oídos

Kurt: Me quitas esa cara y me das muchos besos,

Blaine: Desde luego, cariño

En casa de Emma, ella y Shuester se arreglaban para ir a la comida,

Emma: Otra vez

Shuester: No pecaste, simplemente nos amamos

Emma: Es lo mismo

Shuester: Para nada, no hay pecado en amarse

Emma: Entiende, mi educación fue muy cuadrada, después me aferré con alguien que jamás me amó

Shuester: ¿Alguna vez lo amaste?

Emma: ¿La verdad?

Shuester: Por favor

Emma: No, pero estaba llegando a una edad en la cual temía quedarme soltera, mi hermana menor tenía planes de casamiento y yo ni siquiera novio tenía

Shuester: Esas no eran razones para tomar esa actitud

Emma: Para mi lo fueron, mi madre me recriminaba muchas cosas, estaba en una posición difícil

Shuester: Bueno ya, fue hace años, en la comida podría presentarte como mi prometida

Emma: Desde luego, fui una tonta, muchas veces hasta mi hermana me pidió recapacitar, darte una oportunidad

Shuester: Jamás te llamé la atención

Emma: Estaba enamorada de ti, pero me ofusqué, desperdicié muchos años valiosos

Shuester: Los recuperaremos, viviremos al doble de ser necesario

Emma: Gracias por amarme

Shuester: No a ti, por finalmente aceptar compartir tu vida conmigo

Thad seguía sin irse del departamento de Sebastián, por lo cual el padre de este buscó otro lugar para vivir,

Thad: Pobre de tu papá lo corriste

Sebastián: Para nada, él solito se ofreció buscar otro lugar

Thad: Como no, todos los días me he quedado aquí, pero desde hoy

Sebastián: Podrías traer tus cosas para vivir conmigo

Thad: Estás loco, sería un paso muy importante y apenas vamos iniciando

Sebastián: Kurt y Blaine se fueron a vivir juntos bien rápido, sigamos su ejemplo

Thad: Lo de ellos fue diferente, además yo quiero

Sebastián: ¿Qué quieres?

Thad: Te parecerá tonto, pero sueño con una boda

Sebastián: No me pueden parecer tontos los sueños de mi novio

Thad: Aunque después de lo vivido estos días

Sebastián: No te pongas rojo

Thad: Sabes, yo creo que mejor no voy a la comida, ve tú solo

Sebastián: ¿Por qué?

Thad: Para esa pareja no será agradable verme, les pude crear un gran lío, con qué cara voy a llegar a su casa, no, hasta la criada me corrió ese día

Sebastián: Te entiendo, después de todo yo ayudé a crear ese plan, no vamos

Thad: Debes ir, vino a invitarte hasta acá

Sebastián: Le hablaré para pedirle una disculpa, mi novio no se siente a gusto de ir, yo no lo voy a dejar solo

Thad: Hagamos esto, vamos y si no me siento bien, nos podemos retirar

Sebastián: Bueno

Thad: Me voy a bañar

Sebastián: ¿Te tallo la espalda?

Entró riéndose, en la casa de Kurt el jardín estaba lleno de varias mesas, su tía y Shuester habían llegado, ambos se quedaron asombrados,

Emma: ¿Viene mucha gente?

Shuester: Eso parece

Emma: Pensé que seríamos poquitos

Shuester: Al parecer no, creo Kurt anda muy feliz

Efectivamente, después de que su novio había quitado la cara de funeral con la cual amaneció estaba muy feliz, Blaine entró al baño para poner la ropa en el cesto, cuando salió lo vio mirándose en el espejo,

Kurt: Parece mentira

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Hace escasos meses me veía totalmente diferente

Blaine: Yo te veo igual de hermoso

Kurt: No cariño

Blaine: Desde luego, no empieces, el bebé está creciendo pero

Kurt: Me siento más hermoso

Blaine: Eso si te lo acepto

Lo abrazó y se le salieron algunas lágrimas, Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerró sus ojos, en un instante recorrió esos meses de su vida, como al descubrir el engaño de Adam sintió quedarse vacío sin nada, la muerte de su tío vino a empeorar esa sensación y cuando creía no tener nada, un impulso le trajo todo lo que había deseado siempre,

Kurt: Querer saltar para acabar con mi vida

Blaine: Cariño ni me lo recuerdes, fue horrible verte en esa silla, no estaba de mejor ánimo que tú

Kurt: Tengo mucho de lo que siempre anhelé gracias a eso

Blaine: Todavía falta algo

Kurt: No

Blaine: Yo digo que si

Antes de poder decirle lo que hacía falta tocaron a la puerta, lo besó y abrió,

Panchita: Llego su tía y el señor Shuester

Blaine: Gracias Panchita, ofréceles algo de beber, enseguida bajamos mi novio y yo

Panchita: Si señor

Kurt se trataba de abrochar el pantalón, pero le quedaba un poco justo, lo volteó a ver

Blaine: Ahora me alabarán por la paciencia de acompañar a mi novio a comprar ropa

Kurt: Todavía me queda bien este

Blaine: Dentro de poco necesitarás ropa cariño

Kurt: Está creciendo

Blaine: Si, te amo, me regalas una bella sonrisa con un beso, ¿o siguen en huelga?

Kurt: Pues

Blaine le hizo cosquillas y Kurt no pudo aguantarse, le regaló una linda sonrisa, llena de amor, ambos bajaron tomados de la mano, la escena en la sala los conmovió tanto, Kurt había contratado hasta un trío para ambientar la comida, por lo cual al comenzar a hacer pruebas, Shuester había convencido a Emma de bailar allá dentro,

Blaine: ¿Interrumpimos?

La señora se separó muy avergonzada,

Emma: No, este

Kurt: Ay tía

Quiso bajar rápido las escaleras y casi se cae, Blaine lo sostuvo, el pobre se puso pálido, lo cargó y lo llevó al sillón,

Emma: Sobrino, ¿te hiciste daño?

Kurt: No

Blaine: ¿Seguro?, voy a hablarle a la doctora

Kurt: Cariño estoy bien, tú me agarraste y no pasó nada

Blaine: Pero quizás el movimiento, si te sucede algo me muero

Kurt: No cariño, nada me duele

Blaine: Le voy a hablar a la doctora, sino estaré intranquilo

Kurt: No me caí

Blaine: No importa

Kurt: Pero

Shuester: Estará toda la tarde intranquilo, déjalo hablar con la doctora

Kurt: Ok, háblale

Blaine le habló a la doctora la cual no aguantaba la risa, el pobre se avergonzó, lo tranquilizó diciéndolo que si presentaba algún dolor o algo le hablara, pero a su juicio no era nada de cuidado, cuando colgó,

Shuester: ¿Y bien?

Blaine: Este… se rió

Emma: Como no, cuando nazca ese bebé… Kurt era muy travieso

Kurt: Tía guarda silencio

Blaine: ¿Mucho?

Kurt: Cositas chiquitas llegaba a hacer

Emma: ¡Chiquitas!, la verdad sobrino

Kurt: Ok, no tan chiquitas

Estaban muertos de la risa, como a la media hora llegó Jeff y su esposo el cual iba muy serio,

Kurt: Hola, gracias por haber venido

Jeff: A ti por invitarnos

Blaine: ¿Todo bien?

Nick: Si

Kurt: A mi me parece que no

Jeff: Está todo bien

Blaine: Oye, ¿me podrías ayudar a traer unas cajas de vino?

Nick: Sí

Blaine y Nick se fueron a la cocina, mientras Jeff y Kurt se quedaron en el jardín,

Nick: ¿Dónde están las cajas?

Blaine: En ningún lado, espero no te moleste, pero a ti te sucede algo

Nick: Si

Blaine: ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Nick: Es un asunto un tanto privado

Blaine: Ahh ok, entonces no pregunto más

Nick: Quizás no me expresé bien

Blaine: ¿Quieres hablarlo?

Nick: No creo que sea el lugar ni momento apropiado

Blaine: Puede ser, si quieres podemos vernos después, con todo lo vivido desde mi relación con Kurt, a ti y a Jeff les he llegado a tomar mucho aprecio, tanto como para considerarlos mis amigos

Nick: Te agradezco, nosotros también

Jeff intentaba controlar las lágrimas, Kurt lo abrazó y no pudo más, afortunadamente la puntualidad de la mayoría era fatal, por lo cual aunque la cita era a las dos, no había llegado más que dos personas, cuatro contándolos a ellos,

Kurt: ¿Qué tienes?

Jeff: No quiero arruinarte este día, ni siquiera íbamos a venir, pero Nick insistió

Kurt: Amigo, ¿por qué?

Jeff: Este día es para festejar, no quiero abrumarte con mis problemas

Kurt: Bien dice la carta de mi tío, el matrimonio no acaba mágicamente con los problemas, ahí inicia la etapa más difícil

Jeff: En definitiva

Kurt: Cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa, mañana mismo sin falta hablamos

Jeff: Estoy bien, tú disfruta de este día, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?

La puerta estaba abierta y entraron Thad junto con Sebastián, ambos iban como temerosos, se notaba en cada paso que daban, su tía y Shuester salieron para tomar sus lugares, ambos se sorprendieron al verlos llegar,

Shuester: ¿Qué harán aquí?

Emma: Ni idea, pero Kurt se levantó para encontrarlos

Shuester: ¿Los habrá invitado?

Emma: Me imagino

Kurt se rió con la cara de Jeff, Panchita había salido para poner un servilletero faltante en una mesa, cuando vio a Thad se fue casi sobre él, Sebastián se puso adelante para defenderlo,

Panchita: ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Kurt se levantó inmediatamente para evitar alguna situación desagradable, el pobre casi se cae, ese día andaba con pies torpes definitivamente,

Thad: Yo

Panchita: Fuera, aquí no es bien recibido

Thad se dio la media vuelta para salir de ahí, Sebastián lo secundó,

Kurt: Esperen

Thad: Nos retiramos

Kurt: Disculpen la forma en la cual les habló Panchita, fue mi culpa, jamás le hablé de que vendrían y con la situación de la otra vez

Panchita: Señor ¿cómo puede recibir a este en su casa?

Kurt: En primera Panchita, él es Thad, por favor no le llames así

Panchita: Si lo que usted diga

Kurt: No te sientas, mira con tantas cosas ni te platiqué, pero él es la novio de mi mejor amigo, por lo cual es bien recibido en mi casa

Sebastián: Gracias por la invitación, pero considero que nos retiramos

Kurt: Quédense, les pido una disculpa por el incidente

Thad: Él tiene razón, muchas gracias por la invitación

Kurt: Los entiendo, aunque me hubiera gustado que estuviera presente mi mejor amigo, para compartir una dicha tan grande como lo es mi bebé y tener un hombre maravilloso en mi vida

Panchita: Señor, déjelos ir, él se le quiso lanzar al señor Blaine

Thad: Tu muchacha tiene razón, ni tengo cara para verte

Kurt: Todos cometemos errores, yo te propuse empezar de cero, andas con Sebastián ahora y lo de esa tarde, fue una ayuda para mi

Panchita: Cómo dice eso señor

Kurt: Si, gracias a ese incidente, Blaine y yo nos pudimos decir nuestro amor

Sebastián: ¿Hablas enserio?

Kurt: Si, los dos al sentir que podían interponerse en nuestra relación de alguna forma nos abrimos y expresamos un te amo el cual traíamos atorado desde días atrás

Nick y Blaine salieron, trató de hacer acopio de sus fuerzas, se acercó a donde Kurt hablaba con ellos,

Panchita: El señor los invitó

Blaine: Lo sé Panchita, buenas tardes

Sebastián: Buenas tardes, aunque dudo que lo sean

Kurt lo volteó a ver, Blaine cerró los ojos, Panchita se comenzó a reír por su expresión,

Kurt: Se ponen en huelga las sonrisas

Blaine: No

Lo abrazó y lo besó,

Thad: Hace unos días te pedí una disculpa por la pelea que pude causar entre ustedes, realmente lo siento mucho

Sebastián: Yo también, Kurt te habrá contado lo que le dije en esa comida

Blaine: Si

Sebastián: Mejor nos retiramos

Blaine: Esperen, no les voy a mentir, la verdad tengo mis reservas por el cambio de ambos

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine: Déjame terminar, pero mi novio tiene razón, además ustedes dos tienen una relación, nosotros la nuestra y como eres amigo de Kurt, poco a poco iremos limando las cosas, ¿les parece?

Sebastián: Está bien, creo nosotros nos portamos mal y entiendo tu desconfianza

Thad: Yo también, te traje un problema serio con Kurt

Kurt: Vieras que no, la situación creada por los dos ese día nos ayudó para dejarnos de cosas y podernos decir con palabras te amo

Blaine: Así es, pero vamos a sentarnos, no estaremos parados aquí platicando

Los cuatro se fueron a una mesa, Emma y Shuester se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban Nick y Jeff, los cuales por más que intentaban, en la cara reflejaban la situación por la cual atravesaban,

Emma: ¿Todo en orden muchachos?

Jeff: Si señora, ¿cómo han estado?

Shuester: Bien gracias, llevando a la perdición a mi futura esposa

Nick: ¿A quién?

Emma: A mi, me pidió matrimonio

Jeff: Me da mucho gusto por los dos

Emma: Gracias, aunque serán pocos años

Shuester: Todavía estamos jóvenes

Ella se rió, al lugar llegaron Marley, su esposo e hijos, en el tiempo trabajando en la empresa, Kurt no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, al verlos entrar Kurt y Blaine se levantaron dejando solos a Thad y Sebastián, cuando se habían alejado un poco,

Sebastián: Ves como no es descabellado empezar solo como lo hicimos

Thad: Si, pero debemos avanzar más allá de eso

Sebastián: Lo sé y lo haremos, poco a poco

Thad: ¿Cómo nunca nos habíamos atraído?

Sebastián: Quizás porque nos veíamos diario, pero con mi viaje y tantas cosas

Thad: Realmente nunca se me pasó verte de otra forma

Sebastián: Ni a mi, pero por algo suceden las cosas

Thad: Oye, independientemente si esto prospera o se va a pique, debemos ser maduros para seguir viéndonos, tenemos la agencia compartida

Sebastián: Si, aunque yo espero suceda lo primero

Thad: ¿Quieres prosperar?

Sebastián: Me encantaría, realmente desde hace muchos años, llevo tiempo estando solo, cuando él estaba soltero no me interesaba, tenía a mi amigo con el cual compartir cosas, cuando comenzó a salir con Adam me sentí solo, inicié varias relaciones las cuales ninguna tuvo buen final

Thad: A todo esto, ¿no le habías pedido matrimonio a Andrew?

Sebastián: Me botó el anillo, una noche alcanzó a escuchar como yo hablaba algo de Kurt, yo no estaba seguro y cuando me oyó, las cosas quedaron al parecer muy claras para él, terminó conmigo

Thad: No es el lugar, pero más tarde tú y yo debemos tener una conversación seria

Sebastián: ¿De qué?

Thad: De tus sentimientos hacia Kurt

Sebastián: Está bien, en la noche lo haremos, aunque de antemano te digo, eso es historia y mi papá tiene razón, de alguna forma la separación de mis padres no me pegó tanto porque me refugié en su amistad y la confundí con otra cosa

Kurt y Blaine habían sido presentados con el esposo de Marley, su nombre era Jake, era un hombre muy serio, correcto,

Kurt: Al fin puedo conocerlo

Jake: Lo mismo digo, Marley siempre llega hablando de usted

Kurt: Háblame de tú por favor, estoy muy joven

Jake: Está bien, siempre llega sintiéndose muy orgullosa de su jefe y la forma en la cual la trata

Kurt: Gracias por los cumplidos

Marley se rió, Blaine abrazó a Kurt,

Marley: Es la verdad Licenciado, usted me trata muy bien y valora mucho mi trabajo, además tiene un carácter fuerte, pero sabe comprender a las personas

Blaine: Si, es un amor mi novio

Jake: Usted se me hace conocido de algún lugar

Blaine: También soy muy joven para esas formalidades y efectivamente a mi también te me haces conocido

Jake: Aquí dudo haberlo hecho, esta ciudad es enorme

Blaine: Hasta hace unos meses yo solía radicar en Sonora, tenía varios negocios por allá

Marley: De ahí debió ser, porque mi marido se dedica a los bienes raíces

Blaine: ¿No fue usted quien vendió una de mis casas?

Jake: Ya lo ubico, y no quedamos de hablarnos de tú

Blaine: Cierto, fuiste el encargado de vender mi casa, donde yo vivía

Jake: Si, lo vi una sola vez, pero batallé para vender su casa, algunos de sus vecinos comenzaron a correr la voz de que estaba maldita

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Jake: Algo de un fantasma de su esposo o algo así

Marley le dio un codazo a Jake,

Kurt: No hay problema Marley, sino recuerdas tú misma nos hiciste reservaciones a mi novio y a mi para viajar a Sonora hace unos meses

Marley: Si, pero quizás lo incomoda

Kurt: Oye, hasta ahora caigo que siempre me has hablado de usted, creo esas formalidades están de sobra, has estado conmigo en momentos muy duros

Marley: En su divorcio, aunque alguien más estuvo muy atento

Blaine: Ya le había puesto el ojo pero no sabía cómo acercarme en otro plan

Kurt lo volteó a ver y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Jake les siguió contando como se había hecho todo un caos con su casa, de hecho hasta apenas la semana pasada había cerrado el trato con unos gringos, como Blaine casi remató ese lugar, la inmobiliaria donde trabajaba Jake la compró; el lugar estaba excelentemente ubicado y la construcción era impecable, durante su matrimonio él se había desvivido por darle todo a Elijah, tanto en cuestiones materiales como en atención, amor, en cualquier sentido Eli no se podía quejar, por desgracia pareció no bastarle, entre la plática salió a flote la mamá de Eli, la señora seguía con sus cosas, en el ministerio público casi la soñaban porque el caso no tenía ni para donde hacerse, había un culpable el cual estaba pagando su condena en la cárcel y no había vuelta de hoja.

Después de un rato los condujeron a una de las mesas, no tenían ni cinco minutos sentados cuando llegaron algunos del consejo, poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de gente, el último en arribar fue el Sr. Phil con su familia; Blaine estaba hablando con Wes quien a final de cuentas se había encargado del banquete, más bien el restaurante, por lo tanto Kurt se acercó con el Sr. Phil a saludarlo,

Kurt: Buenas tardes, bienvenidos

Sr. Phil: Buenas tardes, mira quiero presentarte a mi esposa

Kurt: Mucho gusto señora, Kurt Hummel

Mariana: Mucho gusto, soy Mariana de Clarington

Extraño, desde hace años no escuchaba a alguien presentarse de esa forma, con ellos iba un hombre joven, probablemente de la misma edad de Blaine, alto, de ojos azules, tez clara, el Sr. Phil lo presentó como su sobrino, cuando Kurt estiró su mano, el muchacho se la estrechó de una forma la cual lo incómodo a Kurt y no fue al único; en segundos tenía a Blaine a su lado, abrazándolo y puesto para poner con línea fosforescente, anuncio luminoso o lo que fuera, hombres amándose, estaba viendo el fulano a su novio, al padre de su hijo o hija, el hombre el cual amaba perdidamente de una forma la cual no le complacía en lo más mínimo,

Kurt: Mi amor, él es sobrino del Sr. Phil

Blaine: Mucho gusto, Blaine Anderson

Hunter: Mucho gusto, Hunter Clarington

Blaine: No sabía que tenía un sobrino, el tiempo el cual viví con ustedes, jamás fue a su casa ¿o si?

Sr. Phil: Andaba en el extranjero, lo debimos mencionar alguna vez

Blaine. Quizás

Se le hizo eso tan extraño pero no le dio importancia, lo radical era dejar aspectos que consideraba más importantes en claro, entre ellos, ni te le acerques a este hombre porque tiene príncipe azul ya, el cual no piensa dejarlo ni muerto, además está esperando un hijo mío, es mi milagro al igual que él,

Kurt: Pasen

Marina: Si gracias, muy bella casa

Kurt: Gracias, que amable

Sr. Phil: ¿A qué debemos tanta celebración?

Blaine: Estamos muy contentos por la noticia

Hunter: ¿Cuál noticia?, disculparás llegué ayer y no sé nada, ¿puedo hablarte de tú?

Blaine: Si claro, estamos celebrando que mi novio está embarazado

Hunter: O sea

Kurt: Yo, estoy embarazado

Hunter: Ah, ¿eres el presidente del consejo?

Kurt: Así es ¿por qué la pregunta?

Hunter: ¿Embarazado no resulta un poco complicado?

Kurt: Tengo pocos meses de embarazo y no me impide desarrollar mis actividades

Ese comentario le molestó a Kurt, últimamente al tipo no le interesaba ese asunto, no tenía la menor idea de cuanto le importaba, en fin, los sentaron en una mesa, Kurt y Blaine se fueron a otro lado, mientras llegaban a la mesa donde se encontraba sentado el Sr. Zea y su esposa, ambos se voltearon a ver y se rieron,

Kurt: Creo que quedó claro

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Te pusiste celoso

Blaine: Si, ni para mentir

Kurt: Me di cuenta

Blaine: Oye, me dijiste mi amor

Kurt: Si verdad

Blaine: Sí, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, cariño

Blaine: Ahh no ya era amor

Kurt: Eres todo para mi, tú y el pequeñito o pequeñita en mi vientre son mi vida entera

Blaine: Yo pienso y siento igual

Lo abrazó y lo besó, llegaron a donde estaba el Sr. Zea y su esposa Antonia, Kurt tuvo un pequeño mareo y Blaine lo sostuvo,

Blaine: ¿Te sientes mal?

Kurt: Solo un mareo

Blaine jaló una silla y Kurt tomó asiento, se puso de cuclillas frente él,

Blaine: ¿Seguro?, quizás el jalón de hace rato

Kurt: No cariño, estoy bien, deja de preocuparte

Antonia: Son síntomas normales

Sr. Zea: Igual que Carson, no podía ver un poco pálida a Amelia o algo así porque saltaba

Blaine: Aunque no llevo su sangre creo heredé muchas cosas

Antonia: Algunas veces pasa así, nuestros hijos no llevan tampoco nuestra sangre, pero son muy parecidos en varias cosas a nosotros

Kurt: Por cierto, ¿cómo están?

Sr. Zea: Bien, trabajando, desde cuando les he dicho que se vengan, en la empresa podrían desarrollarse pero les gusta andar tratando con gringos

Kurt: ¿Les ha ido bien?

Antonia: Mucho, a ambos les han dado buenos ascensos

Blaine: Yo creo solo conocí a su hijo, a Eugenio

Kurt: Mira, yo conozco a Paula, íbamos en la misma universidad, pero hace un tiempo no nos vemos, ella se quedó por allá y yo me regresé

Antonia: Así fue, están los dos metidos en sus respectivos trabajos

Blaine: ¿Está alguno casado?

Antonia: Paula da su brazo a torcer en unos meses yo creo

Kurt: ¿Y Eugenio?

Sr. Zea: No tiene para cuando

Los cuatro se rieron con el comentario del señor Zea, Kurt y Blaine anduvieron toda la tarde de una mesa en otra, hablando un rato con cada uno de los invitados, se sentían tan bien de alguna forma, era su primera reunión formal en la cual se presentaban como novios y además para dar una noticia tan bella como la de su bebé.

El día se fue rápido, a eso de las siete todos se comenzaron a despedir porque comenzaba a sentirse frío, no en vano iba entrando diciembre, de los últimos en irse fueron Wes y su familia,

Michelle: Tuvieron tiempo para nosotros

Kurt: Perdón, pero a ustedes los vemos diario

Wes: Por eso merecemos menos atención

Kurt: No quise decir eso

Blaine: No le hagas caso cariño, ves como es

Michelle: Blaine tiene razón, este hombre le agrada hacerse mártir

Wes: Oye, no es de mi incumbencia, pero vi extraños a Jeff y su esposo

Kurt: Traen problemitas

Michelle: ¿Qué tipo de problemas?, sino es indiscreción

Kurt: Ni idea, quedamos de vernos mañana para hablar del asunto

Blaine: Yo también acordé de verme con Nick para lo mismo

Wes: Cualquier cosa, díganles cuentan con nosotros, no tenemos mucho de conocerlos pero nos simpatizan

Kurt: Lo haremos

Esa noche estuvieron muy tranquilos, no sucedía lo mismo en casa de Jeff, las cosas estaban muy tensas entre ellos, por lo cual Nick decidió irse a dormir al cuarto del bebé, cosa la cual le dolió mucho, su cabeza daba mil vueltas, además los comentarios de su madre no ayudaban mucho, esa mañana había sido la gota que derramó el vaso; en una intromisión poco oportuna de la señora, sacó a colación la situación de que Jeremiah le había estado mandando muchos mensajes insinuantes a Nick por su celular y si lo hacía era porque él le había dado pie.

Cada quien pasó la noche por su lado y a la mañana siguiente ni se dijeron nada, Blaine se había quedado de ver con Nick en el restaurante, Kurt como se lo comentó decidió llevar a Jeff a otra parte,

Kurt: ¿Este lugar te agrada?

Jeff: Si

Jeff vio a su hijo el cual dormía tranquilamente,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Jeff: Mi matrimonio se está acabando

Kurt: No digas eso amigo

Jeff: Es la verdad, el tipo ese está metiéndose entre nosotros

Kurt: ¿Qué tipo?

Jeff: Jeremiah, lo sigue acosando

Kurt: Pero a Nick no le interesa

Jeff: No estoy tan seguro

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Jeff: Le ha estado mandando muchos mensajes, mi madre tiene la razón, el tipo lo hace porque él da pie a ello

Kurt: Lo dudo

Jeff: Yo no, de querer hubiera cambiado su celular, pero me inventó una excusa

Kurt: ¿Cuál excusa?

Jeff: Según, el celular se lo da la compañía y él no puede hacer cambio del número porque no realizó el contrato, hazme favor

Kurt: Te digo algo

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: No es mentira

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: La compañía es quien realiza los contratos de esos celulares, se le otorga uno a cada empleado, según el rango obviamente y las necesidades de comunicación con cada uno

Jeff: Entonces no me mintió

Kurt: En lo absoluto, Nick no puede cambiar ese número de celular, aunque si puede pedir que lo hagan

Jeff: Ves, pero no lo ha hecho, claro si le gusta

Kurt: Antes de que te enojes más, para realizarlo debe dar un motivo de peso, porque el número lo deben de tener varios de sus compañeros de trabajo o gentes de otras áreas, si lo cambia llega a ser problemático

Jeff: ¿Debe dar una razón de peso?

Kurt: Así es

Jeff: Estoy mal, jamás me había puesto así de celoso, ni desconfiado de él

Kurt: Creo ese es un elemento fundamental en cualquier relación

Jeff: Lo sé, estoy haciendo mal las cosas

Kurt: Posiblemente, pero estás a tiempo de cambiar tu actitud

Jeff: Ayer se fue a dormir a otra recámara, ya no me desea

Kurt: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Jeff: Nada de nada, desde hace unos días

Kurt: ¿Y tenían una vida muy activa?

Jeff: No tanto como tú y el príncipe azul

Kurt: Ouch, gracias por el comentario, ¿acaso me insinúas algo?

Jeff: En lo más mínimo, a ver dame un consejo

Kurt: Creo soy el menos indicado

Jeff: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kurt: Porque me he comportado infantilmente en muchas cosas con Blaine, he desconfiado de su amor

Jeff: ¿No te pusiste como una fiera cuando encontraste la escena en tu casa?

Kurt: De ser sincero, actúe así porque había oído la plática desde el inicio, pero si hubiera simplemente llegado y abierto la puerta, lo hubiera corrido, ese cuadro me sería muy familiar

Jeff: Él no te traicionaría

Kurt: Lo sé, tampoco Nick lo haría, en la universidad más de una se le quería colgar y bien

Jeff: No

Kurt: Te estás haciendo, lo sabes perfectamente, Nick era muy asechado pero él solo tenía ojos para ti

Jeff: Quizás ya se cansó

Kurt: Lo dudo, te propongo algo

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Dale una renovada a tu guardarropa y a tu relación con él

Jeff: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Kurt: Lo verás

En el restaurante, Nick ponía al tanto a Blaine de lo sucedido,

Blaine: Los hombres somos especiales

Wes se había acercado a dejarles su orden porque andaban escasos de meseros,

Wes: Mucho, perdón, ya me puse de metiche

Nick: No te preocupes, ahora andas de mesero

Wes: Tengo escaso el personal

Blaine: La semana que entra pongo el anuncio, creo nos está sobrepasando la cantidad de gente en relación con la cantidad de personal

Wes: Gracias a DIos si, todo el patrimonio de mis hijos lo invertí aquí

Nick: ¿Cómo se constituyeron?

Blaine: Como sociedad, cada quien puso una cantidad y solo respondemos por el monto

Nick: ¿No necesitan un cuarto socio?

Blaine: ¿Te interesa invertir?

Nick: Lo ahorrado en el banco no me da mucho, pero no he encontrado un negocio el cual pueda invertir y poder seguir con mi trabajo

Blaine: Quizás podamos ver la posibilidad de hacerlo, quizás Kurt o yo podríamos vender uno de los dos nuestras acciones, así solo quedaría uno de los dos como socios del lugar

Wes: Posiblemente la parte de Kurt, porque yo necesito alguien aquí quien me ayude con las cuentas

Blaine: Él es financiero

Wes: Cierto, entonces échanos una mano, tal vez con un cuarto capital podemos abrir otra sucursal

Nick: Sería excelente, aunque a este paso

Blaine: Las cosas se van a arreglar con Jeff

Nick: Ayer me fui a dormir a la recámara del bebé

Wes: Mal hecho, debes hablar con él, otra vez metiéndome

Nick: Toma asiento, así me ayudan los dos a descifrar a mi hombre

Wes: Con trabajos puedo con mi mujer

Blaine: A mi no me veas, estoy en las mismas, porque de pronto se le meten cosas en la cabeza de que solo estoy con él por el bebé

Los tres se rieron, Wes fue a dejar una orden a una mesa y regresó, se sentó con ellos, en eso sonó el celular de Blaine

Blaine: Bueno

Kurt: Hola cariño, escúchame bien

Blaine: Hola, te oigo a la perfección

Kurt: Chistoso, entretenme a Nick hasta que te marque de nuevo

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: No me hagas preguntas, solo hazlo, ok, bye

Blaine se quedó viendo el teléfono y comenzó a reírse,

Wes: ¿Quién era?

Blaine: Mi novio, debo entretenerte hasta recibir llamada de él

Nick: ¿A quién?

Wes: A mi lo dudo

Blaine: Efectivamente, te debo entretener a ti

Nick: ¿Eso por qué?

Blaine: No me dijo más

Wes: Ni hablar, matemos el tiempo, así que con problemas

Nick: Muchos, no sé como quitarme a ese hombre de encima

Wes: ¿A quién?

Nick: Al tal Jeremiah

Blaine: ¿El ex amante de Adam?

Nick: El mismo, se le metió que quiere tenerme como si fuera una cosa

Blaine: Creo que se acostumbró que a él lo trataran así

Wes: Un hombre acosándote

Le dio risa a Wes, lo cual no era nada gracioso, en otro punto de la ciudad, mientras esos tres hombres dilucidaban asuntos de cuan especiales eran las hombres, en el departamento de Sebastián, él lo comprobaba en carne propia

Thad: Aquí muere

Sebastián: No

Thad: Es lo más sano, ni esto irá para adelante y mejor es regresar a lo de antes

Sebastián: Siéntate y hablamos

Thad: Tú amas a Kurt, aunque lo niegues

Sebastián: Por enésima vez no, desde anoche te lo aclaré

Thad: A veces siento que mientras estás conmigo piensas en Kurt

Sebastián: ¡Pensar en Kurt!

Sebastián se rió nervioso, cosa la cual Thad tomó a mal, agarró su bolso y se levantó decidido a salir de ahí, pero él lo tomó y lo llevó hasta el cuarto cerrando la puerta,

Thad: Déjame salir

Sebastián: No

Thad: Hazlo o me pongo a gritar como loco

Sebastián: Veamos

Después de un rato, en el cual si gritó como loco, pero no para que lo dejara salir, sino por lo que sucedía entre ellos, Sebastián lo besó muy despacio,

Thad: Que lindo eres al hacer el amor

Sebastián: Lo mismo digo, ¿puedes dejar a un lado lo de pensar que siento algo por Kurt?

Thad: ¿No lo haces?

Sebastián: Un enorme cariño y agradecimiento, lo conozco desde hace muchos años, hemos compartido demasiadas cosas juntos, pero no más

Thad: Yo

Sebastián: Por favor, mira hace un rato no me sentía tan bien con un hombre, es formidable estar contigo, podemos hacer el amor de una forma deliciosa y además cuando salimos me encanta

Thad: Yo también me siento muy bien a tu lado

Sebastián: Te propongo algo, vamos de viaje

Thad: ¿A dónde?

Sebastián: Donde tú quieras, así seguimos conociéndonos, ¿qué dices?

Thad: Nos conocemos bien

Sebastián: En otro plano, a nivel sentimental

Thad: De acuerdo

En la casa del Sr. Phil, su sobrino le preguntaba mil cosas de la empresa, también de la relación de Kurt y Blaine,

Hunter: Me gustaría entrar a la empresa

Sr. Phil: Está un poco complicado no hay puestos ahora

Hunter: Eres socio tío, puedes meterme de algo

Sr. Phil: No existe ninguna vacante

Hunter: Puedes hacer una, despide a alguno de tus empleados

Sr. Phil: Jamás haría algo así

Hunter: O invéntame un puesto

Después de una larga plática, quedaron en ver qué podría hacer, Hunter se retiró a su cuarto, Marina entró para hablar con el Sr. Phil,

Marina: ¿Cuánto tiempo estará tu sobrino?

Sr. Phil: No sé, quiere entrar en las empresas

Marina: A mi no me da confianza

Sr. Phil: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Marina: Hay algo en él que no me cuadra, ¿seguro es tu sobrino?

Sr. Phil: Por supuesto

Marina: Revísalo bien

Sr. Phil: Estás desconfiando

Marina: La esposa de tu hermano, siempre fue muy rara y hasta ni nosotros sabíamos de la existencia de este muchacho

Sr. Phil: Claro alguna vez te lo comenté, pero como tenía poca relación con mi hermano

Marina: Si tú lo dices

Marina con el comentario de Blaine, cayó en algo, jamás en la vida hablaron de un hijo de su hermano, el Sr. Phil y ella vivían en un mundo aparte, no era bien recibida por la familia de su esposo, por ello cuando se presentaba lo hacía usando el apellido de este, porque así se había acostumbrado a hacerlo para darle en la torre a sus cuñadas y suegra, las cuales querían alguien de más sociedad para su esposo. Marina era una mujer muy centrada, no había tenido hijos, porque por desgracia un accidente la dejó impedida, la adopción resultó complicada debido a que realmente ella y el Sr. Phil se casaron grandes, porque ese mismo accidente la había tenido postrada varios años en cama; la llegada del supuesto sobrino no le agradaba, estaba muy hecha a estar sola con su marido únicamente, a excepción de cuando Blaine vivió con ellos, pero había algo diferente, cuando él llegó de huésped su actitud era totalmente diferente a la de Hunter.

Mientras Mariana se hacía varias ideas de la posibilidad de que Hunter no fuera realmente sobrino del Sr. Phil, este tejía todo un plan para entrar a empresas Coeur, más allá de eso, quitarle el puesto a Kurt, ese era su objetivo final, desplazarlo de la presidencia.

Kurt ni se imaginaba las negras intenciones de Hunter, el cual le había caído sumamente mal tanto en la forma de tratarlo como con su comentario, de alguna forma le recordó a Adam, el cual era un pasado de ser posible no solo quería olvidar, sino borrar de su memoria; después de una larga jornada de andar en tiendas, más tiendas, llegaron a la casa de Jeff donde se encontraba la mamá de este, con una pequeña discusión en la cual hasta Kurt salió agredido por defender a Nick, la señora se retiró de la casa,

Jeff: Se fue

Kurt: Tú tranquilo, tu madre podrá decir lo que quiera, pero amigo, solo tú sabes cuánto amas a Nick y lo conoces para decidir si te podría engañar o no

Jeff: Yo sé que no lo haría, pero

Kurt: Tu actitud no ayuda, un día me lo dijiste

Jeff: Chistoso, todo este día se me han regresado muchas de las palabras de las cuales yo te decía

Kurt: Lo sé

Entre los dos arreglaron la casa para una linda velada, una vez terminado el arreglo Kurt le mandó un mensaje a Blaine, el cual había tenido una larga charla con Nick y Wes, en la cual los tres llegaron a la conclusión de que sus parejas podrían ser de pronto tan extraños, pero a pesar de eso, sin ellos no vivirían

Blaine: Creo el único que falta por dar un paso definitivo con mi príncipe soy yo

Nick: La verdad si, te estás tardando

Wes: Yo esperaba desde cuando recibir órdenes para preparar una cena con ese motivo

Blaine: Quiero dar un tiempo, mi príncipe anda todavía con telarañas en su cabeza de que solo estoy a su lado por el bebé

Nick: Si deberías esperar un poco, para despejarle sus dudas y una vez quitadas, aceptará sin dudar

Blaine: Eso haré, ya puedo dejarte libre, me mandó un mensaje mi príncipe

Wes: A ver qué te espera

Nick: Nada bueno supongo

Blaine: No seas pesimista, Kurt le habrá aclarado lo del celular y la imposibilidad de cambiarlo

Wes: Bloquéalo

Nick: ¿Se puede?, no soy bueno con la tecnología

Blaine: Si, préstamelo y de una vez lo hacemos, yo lo hice con Thad, así no entraban llamadas salvo me llegara a llamar de un teléfono público u otro número

Nick: ¿Ellos se dan cuenta que están bloqueados?

Wes: Creo que no, simplemente no te llegarán sus mensajes, pero de todas formas no se los contestas

Nick: Nunca lo he hecho

Blaine: Perfecto, así no sabrá si te llegan o no

Después de dejar bloqueado el número, Nick se fue, en el mensaje Kurt le dijo que lo veía en la casa, Blaine se quedó viendo unos asuntos con Wes,

Wes: Me agradó la idea de abrir otra sucursal

Blaine: A mi también, deberíamos de pensarlo

Wes: Si entra Nick podríamos hacerlo, es poco tiempo, pero hemos tomado fama y vamos bien en la recuperación del capital

Blaine: Podríamos hacerlo, sería cosa de consultarlo con nuestro otro socio

Wes: Eso si, el dueño de tus quincenas

Blaine: Mi príncipe, lo amo tanto

Wes: Se te nota, ayer te pusiste medio mal cuando el tal Hunter lo saludó

Blaine: El tipo no me simpatizó

Wes: ¿Por la forma en que trató a Kurt?

Blaine: En parte, pero también hay algo en él, no sé, quizás son solo ideas mías

No solo eran ideas suyas, a Marina tampoco le cuadraba el tal Hunter, entró a su habitación intentando dar con algo lo cual la sacara de las dudas o las aumentará, justo cuando dio con su agenda,

Hunter: ¿Se te perdió algo tía?

Marina: No, pensé haber dejado algo en este cuarto, con permiso

Mariana dejó delicadamente la agenda y salió de ahí, en casa de Jeff, él estaba sentado en las escaleras esperando que llegara su esposo, cuando él entró y lo vio, casi se va de espaldas, Jeff se acercó sonriente y lo besó,

Nick: Te ves hermoso

Jeff: Gracias

Nick: Mi amor

Jeff lo besó, muy delicadamente Nick fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa que llevaba Jeff, en casa de Blaine y Kurt, cuando llegó se encontró una sorpresa,

Kurt: Hola cariño

Blaine: Tenemos bebé en casa

Kurt: Si, me traje a Niffsito, así Jeff y Nick podrían estar solitos

Blaine: ¿Cuál era el misterio?

Kurt: Ayudé a mi amigo a preparar una linda cena para su marido, por lo que hoy tenemos huésped en casa

Blaine: ¿Se quedará a dormir con nosotros?

Kurt: Sí, así nos vamos entrenando

Blaine: Suena bien

Después de disfrutar de toda la velada, Nick se acordó de que no habían sido interrumpidos en lo más mínimo, cosa la cual lo asustó

Nick: ¡Mi hijo!

Jeff: Está en casa de Kurt y Blaine

Nick: Ahh con razón, hasta me olvidé de él

Jeff: ¿Fue linda la sorpresa?

Nick: Mucho, mi amor, ayer

Jeff: Me porté como un tonto, ¿podrías perdonarme?

Nick: Yo tampoco actué de forma madura, dejé crecer las cosas, pero tu mamá me sacó de quicio

Jeff: Lo sé, por ello hoy le pedí si nada más iba a hacer ataques contra ti, evitara venir

Nick: Fuiste un poco extremista

Jeff: En lo absoluto, yo no te quiero perder y si mi mamá en lugar de darme ayuda, va a crearme problemas contigo, mejor lejos

Nick: Mira ese Jeremiah, está chiflado, creo que quiere jugar del otro lado por primera vez, pero le falló, porque este hombre no se deja comprar

Jeff: ¿Por qué le puso los ojos a mi hombre?

Nick: No sé, pero a diferencia de Adam yo no soy un tarado, te amo a ti y no te cambiaría por nadie

Le dio una pequeña mordida en su hombro y a Jeff le ganó la risa, Jeremiah seguía muy insistente, pero Nick muy firme en el amor por su esposo, por ahí del diez, se hizo la cena formal de la compañía, en la cual se volvieron a topar con el tal Hunter,

Kurt: Bienvenido

Hunter: Gracias, espero no te moleste

Kurt: ¿Qué me habría de molestar?

Hunter: No soy empleado

Kurt: Supongo vienes en representación del Sr. Phil

Hunter: Así es, salió de viaje con su esposa, quizás en Enero también lo represente en el consejo

El tipo estaba de espaldas a donde Blaine platicaba con el señor Zea, Kurt le hizo una mirada para que fuera a donde estaba él,

Blaine: Me disculpa, voy con mi novio

Sr. Zea: Adelante muchacho, espero tus propósitos de año nuevo incluyan boda con el novio

Blaine: Desde luego

Sr. Zea: ¿Sigo apuntado como padrino?

Blaine: Si

Blaine caminó rápido a donde se encontraba Kurt,

Kurt: Para estar en el consejo debes ser accionista

Hunter: Mi tío lo es

Kurt: Tú lo has dicho, él lo es

Hunter: Según sé, tú ocupaste el lugar de tu tío en el consejo, mucho antes de que muriera

De la boca se le regresó decirle que eso fue gracias a una cesión de derechos provisional la cual había hecho Carson, por supuesto de la cual, jamás estuvo enterado Adam, las cosas las manejó de una forma muy secreta con Kurt,

Blaine: Mi amor aquí estás

Kurt: Si, con permiso

Hunter: Propio, buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches

Sebastián y Thad no asistieron a la cena aunque recibieron invitación, los dos habían decido tomar vacaciones merecidas juntos, estando lejos pondrían más en orden la situación de su relación, porque si Thad tenía dudas, él no se quedaba atrás, después de todo habían hecho todo un plan para separar a Kurt y Blaine, tan fácil simplemente juntarse ellos dos, estando solteros, pero a la gente le gusta complicarse la vida y hacer lo mismo con la de otros.

Una vez concluida la cena, a los dos días Kurt y Blaine se fueron a la hacienda, para el día doce de diciembre estaban ahí, en la noche cuando subieron a dormir lo hicieron en la recámara que era de sus tíos, ahora de ellos,

Kurt: Va a acabarse este año

Blaine: Si

Blaine cerró sus ojos y le dio un beso en su frente

Kurt: ¿Qué piensas?

Blaine: En Febrero no esperaba verme así a final de año

Kurt: Creo que yo tampoco

Blaine: ¿Eres feliz?

Kurt: Mucho, todo en mi vida fluye bien

Blaine: En la mía también

Kurt: Cariño, ¿quieres pasar solitos el año nuevo?

Blaine: Si, ¿la navidad?

Kurt: También

Así lo hicieron, la cena de Navidad la hicieron ellos dos solitos, desde la preparación, le dieron vacaciones hasta enero a Engracia, aunque la señora renegó en tomarlas, Panchita la convenció, ellos dos querían estar solos para consentirse, apapacharse con detalles y comenzar a ver los cambios a realizar en la hacienda, era una de sus tareas pendientes.

En NY, Nick y Jeff, disfrutaron de una Navidad al lado de Wes y su esposa,

Nick: Que rica cena

Jeff: Por eso tienen a reventar el restaurante

Wes: Gracias por los cumplidos

Michelle: Se la va a creer y después soy yo quien lo aguanto

Jeff: Estos hombres se suben fácilmente a las nubes

Nick: Y ustedes arman historias de una forma que bueno

Wes: ¿Por qué lo dirás?

Jeff: Por mi y Kurt supongo

Wes: Créeme, no eres el único

Jeff: ¿No lo soy?

Michelle: En lo absoluto, yo también me pongo de pronto especial, dice él

Nick: No deberían hacerlo, nosotros solo tenemos ojos para ustedes

Jeff: Tenemos defectos

Wes: Ah pero que defectos ehh, nos hacen sacar humito de la cabeza para pensar cómo sacarlos de sus ideas raras

Los dos se rieron, mientras eso acontecía, en la hacienda, los dos solitarios cenaban en la sala frente a la chimenea, Blaine observaba el cuadro de Kurt colgado en la sala, suspiró y le dio un beso,

Blaine: No sabes cuantas veces soñé algo así al ver ese cuadro

Kurt: Ayy cariño, la vida fue muy linda conmigo al ponerte en mi camino

Blaine: Conmigo también, me dio dos hermosos milagros después de creer ser un hombre solitario por el resto de mi vida

Kurt: No se puede vivir sin amor

Blaine: La verdad no, cariño, ahora que lo mencionas

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: No puedo vivir sin amor y como tú eres mi amor, no podría hacerlo sin ti

Kurt: Tampoco yo

Blaine: Cariño

Se besaron, la semana siguiente se fue volando, llegó año nuevo, faltaban unos diez minutos para terminar ese año, el cual había tenido sin sabores para ambos, pero que buen sabor de boca les dejaba los meses vividos juntos, Blaine lo abrazó y mientras veían como el reloj marca los últimos minutos de ese año,

Blaine: No puedo esperar más

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kurt: Si

Justo cuando el reloj movió la última manecilla para marcar la terminación de ese año, Blaine sacó de su pantalón un anillo y se lo puso delicadamente en su dedo, ambos se besaron alcanzaron a escuchar las campanas indicando el inicio de otro año, así como cohetes y balazos, los dos se rieron,

Blaine: Quiero casarme mañana mismo contigo

Kurt: Yo por mi me casaba hoy mismo

Se abrazaron y él comenzó a desvestir a Kurt, en minutos estaban completamente desnudos, frente a ellos la chimenea consumía la leña, el fuego aumentaba y disminuían, por su parte ellos, estaban recostados encima de una colcha la cual habían bajado para recibir ahí el año, aunque claro no esperaban hacerlo con un vivieron felices tan especial,

Blaine: ¿Quieres la bestia?

Kurt: Ayy si

Ambos comenzaron a amarse de una forma tan pasional, luego más lento, cuando sintieron el sueño los venció, despertaron hasta las diez de la mañana, estaban abrazados y solo cubiertos por la colcha,

Blaine: ¿Te arrepientes de haber caído en mis brazos en lugar del piso?

Kurt: En lo absoluto, te amo, tus brazos fueron maravillosos esa noche y todas las que hemos vivido

Blaine: Yo también te amo, ¿si te casas hoy conmigo?

Kurt: El día que tú quieras cariño

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

La policía tardó en llegar, Kurt no quería moverse, al dar unos pasos tuvo una descarga fuerte de sangre,

Kurt: Voy a perder a nuestro hijo

Blaine: No cariño, vas a estar bien, tú y el bebé

Kurt: Me duele

La sangre le corría como si fuera agua, Blaine no sabía ni que hacer, solo lo abrazó y le dio un beso, Adam se reía de la cara de ambos,


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

Kurt y Blaine regresaron a NY, estaban felices, la boda decidieron dejarla para después de tener el bebé, el embarazo para finales de Enero se hizo evidente, Blaine lo acompañó a comprar la ropa necesaria para esa nueva etapa la cual vivirían, ambos fueron a consulta con la Doctora Conrado,

Kurt: ¿Cómo estoy doctora?

Doctora: Bien señor, se ve lo bien que lo han cuidado

Blaine: Si, está bien mi futuro esposo

Doctora: Desde luego, me da gusto escuchar eso, ¿se van a casar?

Kurt: Nada más que nazca nuestro bebé

Doctora: Me da gusto por usted, espero no se moleste, pero su ex marido era un

Kurt: Desgraciado doctora, yo juraba no poder tener hijos, eso en mucho me llevó

Se puso rojo de recordar la caída la cual evitó Blaine, la doctora le hizo el ultrasonido respectivo, por fin pudieron saber que estaba esperando un niño, los dos salieron contentos, los ojos les brillaban de la emoción, en su oficina, alguien no grato insistía en entrar a las instalaciones,

Adam: Déjeme pasar

Guardia: Lo siento señor, tengo órdenes muy claras

Adam: Ahí está mi esposo

Guardia: Será su ex esposo, y el Licenciado no se encuentra, está fuera con su futuro esposo

Adam: ¿Con quién?

Guardia: Señor, aléjese de aquí

Adam tenía una pinta terrible, se veía que la vida lo había tratado mal, su aspecto era totalmente desalineado, cuando el guardia se alejó, alguien se acercó a Adam, le propuso hablar lejos de ahí,

Adam: ¿Quién eres tú?

Hunter: Soy alguien a quien le interesa saber, ¿qué papel juegas en la vida de Kurt y Blaine?, ¿por qué no te dejan entrar a la oficina?

Adam: Soy el ex esposo de Kurt, lo engañé y para mi mala hora llegó Blaine, Kurt no me aceptó cuando quise volver a su lado

Hunter: ¿Tú los odias?

Adam: Si, Blaine arruinó mis planes, yo quería la fortuna del tío de Kurt, las cosas las tenía calculadas, pero me encontró con mi amante, ni mi mentira de que no podía tener hijos funcionó

Hunter: Puede tener hijos, está embarazado

Adam: ¿Qué dijiste?

Hunter: Está esperando un hijo de Blaine

Adam: No, Kurt no puede tener hijos

Hunter: Pues de poder, yo creo, porque ayer lo vi y se le nota

Adam: Maldito, yo sufriendo y Kurt hasta feliz con el hijo el cual tanto añoro

Hunter: Yo te puedo ayudar a entrar a la empresa, con una condición

Adam: ¿Cuál?

Hunter: Dale un buen susto el cual lo saque de la empresa, porque lo necesito fuera

Adam: ¿Tú quién eres?

Hunter: Alguien quien quiere tomar el control de Coeur

Hunter y Adam tuvieron una plática larga, Hunter había encontrado un buen aliado, por varios meses Kurt vivió un infierno al lado de Adam con todas las palabras que le daba por su supuesta infertilidad y lo de quedarse muerto en la cama, en otro extremo de la ciudad, donde ni se le pasaba por error los dos malditos que se habían juntado para hacerle daño,

Blaine: ¿Te agrada esta remera?

Kurt: Si cariño, eres bien lindo al acompañarme a comprar, antes siempre lo hacía solo

Blaine: ¿Jamás Adam te acompañaba de compras?

Kurt: No, en lo absoluto, para él era un perdida de tiempo, ya no quiero hablar de eso, oye, ¿realmente te quieres casar conmigo?

Blaine: Por supuesto, te amo, ¿no ya habíamos matado a las mendigas arañas?

Kurt: Te lo pregunto porque tengo muchos traumas, tantas cosas las cuales cargo y

Blaine: Cariño, pruébate esto, yo te amo, lo que sientas te hace daño, lo superaremos juntos, te lo prometo

Kurt: Gracias, voy a probarme eso

Kurt entró a los probadores, se vio al espejo, acarició su vientre,

Kurt: Es tan lindo tenerte aquí conmigo, pensé jamás poder ser padre, me libré de un estúpido el cual espero no volver a ver

Las compras se alargaron un poco, ese día ya no regresaron a la oficina, prefirieron ir a la casa de Jeff para ver cómo iban las cosas entre Nick y Jeff,

Blaine: ¿Cómo están?

Jeff: Bien gracias

Nick: Vamos

Kurt: Por fin, ¿bien o no?

Jeff: Las cosas van

Blaine: Siguen con líos

Nick: Yo no le di la dirección

Kurt: ¿A quién?

Jeff entre lágrimas comenzó a contarle a Kurt, que dos días antes de su regreso de ellos, las cosas iban bien, Jeff intentaba olvidar el asunto de cómo Jeremiah quería convertir a su esposo en su amante, las cosas llegaron a un punto insospechado, estaba haciendo la comida después de dormir a su bebé cuando tocaron al puerta, al abrir Jeff se encontró con Jeremiah

Jeff: ¡Tú!, ¿qué haces en mi casa?

Jeremiah: Vine a proponerte un trato interesante

Jeff: ¿De qué hablas?

Jeremiah: Tu marido me gusta, quiero comprártelo por unas noches, ¿cuánto pides por él?

Jeff: Estás loco

Jeff le cerró por supuesto la puerta en la cara a Jeremiah, regresó muy mal al interior de su casa y le marcó a Nick,

Nick: Tranquilo, voy para allá

Jeff: ¿Cómo se atrevió a algo así?, tú se lo propusiste

Nick: No digas tonterías, llegando a la casa hablamos

Nick pidió permiso en su trabajo para ausentarse unas horas, al llegar a su casa, Jeremiah todavía estaba afuera a pesar del tráfico el cual había encontrado,

Nick: ¿Qué buscas aquí?

Jeremiah: Llegar a un acuerdo con tu esposo, me gustas mucho

Nick: Estás loco, vete de aquí

Jeremiah: No lo haré

Nick: Lárgate o no respondo

Nick entró a su casa y estaba Jeff en la sala llorando, lo quiso abrazar y Jeff lo aventó,

Jeff: Suéltame

Nick: Por favor, no te vuelvas a poner igual, ese hombre está loco, jamás le he dado razón para venir a decir esas cosas, yo te amo a ti

Jeff: ¿Por qué lo hace sino le das razones?

Nick: No sé, quizás se acostumbró a que lo compraran, y piensa que con todas las personas se puede hacer lo mismo

Jeff: ¿Tú no aceptarías algo así?

Nick: Jamás me vendería por dinero, te lo juro, además te amo y si hiciera algo así te perdería, no puedo vivir sin ti

Arregló más o menos las cosas con Jeff, una vez en calma el asunto en su casa, en la oficina, el Sr. Phil había recibido la visita de Hunter,

Sr. Phil: Este muchacho volvió a pedirme permiso

Hunter: ¿Pide muchos permisos?

Sr. Phil: Me ha pedido creo dos, pero siempre por problemas familiares parece

Hunter: ¿No los puede resolver más tarde y no en horas de oficina?

Sr. Phil: No lo sé

Hunter: Tío, tienes pretexto para despedirlo y darme el puesto a mi

Sr. Phil: Por dos permisos no puedes despedir a nadie, el muchacho cumple bien con su trabajo

Hunter: Vamos tío, yo podría hacerlo mejor, te lo juro, solo quiero una oportunidad

Sr. Phil: Ese muchacho es conocido de Kurt, su amigo creo

Hunter: Está aquí por influencias, eso me quieres decir, no por mérito propio

Sr. Phil: No, Kurt nunca ha interferido con nadie a quien se contrata

Hunter: Tú mismo dijiste que era amigo de Kurt, debió mover sus influencias, mueve las tuyas, yo podría ocupar el puesto y jamás te pediría un permiso

Hunter le calentó bastante bien la cabeza al Sr. Phil, quien en cuanto regresó Nick,

Nick: Ya regresé señor, ¿necesita algo?

Sr. Phil: Si, toma asiento por favor

Nick: ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

El Sr. Phil le pidió a su secretaria que le llevara un fólder, al dárselo a Nick pudo ver que era su despido,

Sr. Phil: Vamos a prescindir de tus servicios

Nick: ¿Por qué?, he hecho bien mi trabajo, hasta me dieron un bono por mi productividad

Sr. Phil: Fue una decisión la cual tomé porque yo requiero a alguien que no se salga cada vez que su esposo le llama

Nick: Mi esposo estaba mal, solo le he pedido dos permisos, siempre he regresado a trabajar

Sr. Phil: Tomé mi decisión

Nick: Está siendo injusto, dígame en qué fallé, he tenido un buen rendimiento en la empresa

Sr. Phil: Ya te di tus razones, pasa en dos días por tu cheque de liquidación, por cierto tus influencias no te servirán de nada

Nick: ¿Cuáles influencias?

Sr. Phil: Kurt podrá ser accionista, pero yo tomo las decisiones en este departamento

Nick: Yo no utilicé influencias para obtener este puesto y usted lo sabe, pero si tomó su decisión está bien, encontraré una empresa la cual sepa valorar mi trabajo

Kurt casi se cae del sillón al escuchar por boca de Nick que lo habían despedido y cuando fue por su liquidación supo que habían contratado en su lugar al tal Hunter,

Kurt: Eso no es justo, por pedir un permiso te despidieron

Nick: Según mi ex jefe, yo a cada rato tenía excusas para faltar o pedir permisos

Kurt: Es una mentira

Nick: Mira Kurt, no te exaltes, le dio el puesto a su sobrino lo cual es normal, son parientes yo creo el tal Hunter le había pedido una oportunidad y quiso aprovechar la situación para despedirme

Blaine: No se vale, tú eres un buen elemento, además a mi ese tipo me da mala espina

Kurt: A mi también, no pudo haberte despedido sin consultarlo conmigo, soy accionista y he visto tu trabajo

Nick: Es un puesto sin mucha relevancia, no tenía una gerencia, supongo no debía tomarte en cuenta

Jeff: Ahora aparte de lo de Jeremiah, debemos preocuparnos porque encuentre un trabajo para pagar lo de la casa, los gastos del bebé, tantas cosas

Nick: Tranquilo, voy a encontrar algo, las cosas están difíciles pero algo saldrá

Blaine: Mira, puedes hacerte cargo en lo que encuentras, de llevar las cuentas del restaurante, yo lo hago comúnmente, pero podría ser una opción para ti

Nick: Te lo agradezco, había hablado con Wes y él me ofreció algo así, hacerme responsable como Gerente, porque él no tiene cabeza para los números, pero debía consultarlo con ustedes

Kurt: Yo voy a hablar seriamente con el Sr. Phil, jamás se han hecho favoritismos de ninguna clase en la empresa, de ser así, te regreso tu puesto, soy accionista mayoritario

Jeff: ¿Podrías?

Nick: Amigo te lo agradezco, pero trabajar con él sería molesto, la verdad ese día cuando me dijo lo del despido me dio mucho coraje, le terminé gritando, más cuando mencionó lo de usar las influencias

Blaine: No las usaste

Nick: Ni en un principio, ni ahora

Kurt: Entonces voy a aguantar al tal Hunter en la empresa

Nick: Tal cual

Blaine: ¿Qué asuntos llevabas tú?

Nick: Todas las compras de los diferentes departamentos, yo fiscalizaba que se hicieran correctamente, no se presentaran diferencias entre el monto estimado y lo que se había comprado

Kurt: Voy a tener los ojos bien a abiertos con ese tipo, hay algo en él, no es de mi confianza, y aunque no sea para regresarte tu puesto, hablaré seriamente con el Sr. Phil, no me parece su actitud

Blaine: No te exaltes, le hace daño a nuestro hijo

Kurt: Cierto cariño

Jeff: Hoy tenías visita con la ginecóloga, ¿cómo te fue?

Blaine: Bien, ya contesté por Kurt

Blaine se recargó en el hombro de Kurt y le dio un beso en su mejilla,

Kurt: No hay problema cariño, me fue bien, voy a tener un niño

Jeff: Felicidades, mi hijo ya tendrá con quien jugar

Kurt: Si, según los cálculos de la doctora nacerá para finales de Abril, principios de Mayo

Nick: ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

Kurt: Cinco recién cumpliditos, ya mi hijo dio el salto, en la mañana no hallaba que ponerme, pero mi futuro esposo me llevó a comprar ropita para mi nueva figura de bombón

Blaine: Te vas a ver hermoso y deja de pensar que te verás como bombón

Nick: Saltó el vanidoso, ¿temes perder la figura?

Kurt: No, lo que temía era no tener hijos y

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a Kurt, Blaine lo abrazó, se dieron un beso, estuvieron un rato más en casa de Jeff, la noticia de que Hunter trabajaría en la empresa no le agradó en lo más mínimo, ese hombre le daba como decía Blaine mala espina, desconfianza, sentía que tenía negras intenciones para la empresa, no tenía la menor idea de la lacra con la cual se había topado, al llegar a su casa se encontraron que los esperaban Emma y Shuester, quienes los recibieron con una linda noticia,

Kurt: Te casas tía

Shuester: Si, porque o nos casamos o la señora no querrá estar más en mi casa

Emma: No seas malo

Blaine: Me da mucho gusto por los dos, ¿cuándo se casan?

Shuester: En una semana, nos casaremos por el civil y la iglesia, para no estar en pecado

Emma: Vas a hacerme enojar

Shuester: Me vas a mandar al sillón, ya mejor no digo nada

Kurt: Tía no sabes como me da gusto esta noticia

Emma: A mi más, ¿para cuándo la de ustedes?

Blaine: Nada más que nazca nuestro pequeño Carson

Kurt: Ya decidiste el nombre

Emma: Van a tener un niño

Kurt: Si tía, tendremos a nuestro primogénito

Blaine: Yo hubiera sido feliz con una niña

Kurt después de las palabras de Blaine sintió una patada de su bebé, tomó la mano de Blaine y la puso en su vientre para que sintiera el movimiento de su hijo,

Kurt: ¿Lo sentiste?

Blaine: Si cariño, pateó

Kurt: Si, cuando dijiste lo de la niña

Blaine: Estoy feliz con que seas un niño, pero después voy a convencer a tu papá de la niña

Shuester: Mataría un viejo por verlos así, juntos y tan felices

Kurt: Nos está viendo mi tío, él fue nuestro cupido

Blaine: Yo creo que sí

Después de un rato más de charla, los dos subieron a su habitación, Blaine lo besó, estaba tan feliz con su bebé,

Kurt: Cariño, quiero hablar de algo

Blaine: ¿De qué?

Kurt: Pues el bebé ya creció y… no sé si lo sentiste pero

Blaine: A ver dime

Kurt: Es incómodo para mi tener relaciones ya

Blaine: Está bien cariño, yo lo sentí también, supuse que era mejor esperar a que tú me lo dijeras

Kurt: ¿No te molesta?

Blaine: No, porque yo hago el amor contigo con un beso, un abrazo, con una sonrisa tuya

Kurt: Eres tan comprensivo conmigo

Blaine: Cariño, para mi tú y mi bebé son todo, en una pareja es importante la comprensión, la comunicación y el amor

Kurt: Te amo tanto

Blaine: Y yo a ti, señor acuéstese, mientras su futuro esposo arregla la ropa que compró

Kurt: Yo lo hago mañana

Blaine: Lo puedo hacer yo, a ver a la camita, un beso

Kurt: Gracias

En el departamento de Sebastián, él y Thad regresaban de unas vacaciones, Thad estaba acostado en las piernas de Sebastián viendo su mano,

Thad: Pensé que no gozaría de esta felicidad

Sebastián: Yo tampoco

Thad: Estás seguro

Sebastián: Mucho, te amo, eres el hombre con quien me quiero casar

Thad: ¿Por qué no te casaste con Andrew?

Sebastián: Porque él escuchó un día como según estaba en la banca de Kurt

Thad: ¿Ya no estás ahí?

Sebastián: Realmente nunca lo estuve, simplemente mi amigo es sumamente importante para mi, le tengo mucho cariño, cosa la cual confundí con amor

Thad: Que ironía, nosotros dos solteros y día a día nos veíamos, en lugar de intentar algo nos quisimos meter entre ellos dos

Sebastián: La obsesión no nos dejaba ver la linda pareja que podíamos formar

Thad: Lo bueno que eso lo dejamos atrás

Sebastián: Si, mañana debo ir a ver a Kurt, para organizar una campaña

Thad: Podría ser con base al primer aniversario del señor Carson

Sebastián: Estaría excelente, hacer varios eventos para recobrar su obra

Thad: Algunos actos de beneficencia, con Kurt embarazado sería un excelente porta voz

Sebastián: Tienes toda la razón, a estas alturas a mi amigo su embarazo se le ha de notar

Thad: Ha de estar feliz

Sebastián: Tú dices

Thad: Primero la boda

Sebastián le hizo cosquillas, Blaine iba rumbo a la oficina, sentía una angustia extraña en su pecho, marcó a la oficina de Kurt aunque no estaba lejos,

Marley: No señor, el licenciado ya salió

Blaine: Bueno, ¿está bien?

Marley: De aquí salió perfectamente ¿por qué?

Blaine: No sé tengo como un presentimiento, gracias Marley

Marley: De nada, puedo bajar a buscarlo

Blaine: No hace falta estoy por llegar

Blaine colgó, su presentimiento era verdadero, Kurt había volteado a ver quién era el hombre que intentaba tirarlo, ni si quiera había gritado,

Kurt: Suéltame

Adam: Estarás muy feliz embarazado

Kurt: Si mucho, y dudo que a mi futuro esposo le agrade ver cómo me estás lastimando

Adam: Quizás no te vuelva a ver

Kurt: ¿Qué haces Adam?

Kurt sintió como Adam le quería poner un trapo en la cara, no quería averiguar las intenciones del tipo, comenzó a gritar y forcejear más con Adam, Blaine iba estacionándose cuando alcanzó a ver como Adam tiraba a Kurt para meterlo a un auto, corrió, justo estaba a punto Adam de meterlo cuando Blaine se lo quitó de encima, Kurt se acercó a la pared de la empresa,

Blaine: Desgraciado qué le ibas a hacer

Adam: Suéltame, te voy a demandar

Blaine: Yo lo haré si le pasa algo a Kurt

Kurt estaba paralizado, veía como Blaine golpeaba a Adam, a lo lejos un auto presenciaba todo, el cual arrancó en cuanto vio como Adam fue a dar al piso, Blaine se volteó a ver a Kurt quien comenzó a llorar y por sus piernas chorreó un poco de sangre,

Kurt: Blaine nuestro bebé

Blaine: ¿Cariño qué tienes?

Kurt: No sé, estoy sangrando

Nick había llegado a su casa después de su primer día en el restaurante, Wes y él definitivamente hacían buena química para trabajar, Jeff lo recibió con un beso y su hijo en brazos,

Jeff: ¿Cómo te fue?

Nick: Muy bien, yo creo me hago socio

Jeff: ¡De verdad!

Nick: El restaurante tiene muy buenas ganancias, sería un buen negocio

Jeff: Pues si te parece así, podrías usar lo de tu liquidación del banco

Nick: Estuve sacando cuentas y comprar las acciones para tener una representación igual, sería justamente eso

Jeff: Por mi tienes mi autorización

Nick: Gracias, ¿no ha venido el tipo ese?

Jeff: No, espero no vuelva, como se le ocurre proponerme algo así

Nick: Está acostumbrado a ser comprado, pero ni hubiera preguntado eso, a ver préstame a mi hijo,

Jeff: Si, entonces te animas a entrar como accionista del restaurante

Nick: Debo convencer a Kurt y Blaine de venderme una parte de sus acciones, Wes está de acuerdo, dice que con ese capital podríamos abrir una segunda sucursal

Jeff: Tendré a un esposo empresario

Nick: Al parecer si, así tu madre no dirá que te casaste con un muerto de hambre

Jeff: Me casé con el hombre que amo

Nick: ¿Por qué nunca le he caído a tu mamá?

Jeff: No sé, pero lo importante soy yo, ¿o no?

Nick: Eso si, tú me diste el si cuando te di el anillo

Jeff: Que ironía, ese día fue para mi el más feliz y Kurt vivió un momento horrible al lado de Adam

Jeff ni se imaginaba que ahora vivía Kurt un momento similar, fuera del susto, el jaloneo con Adam o algo de esa situación, le había provocado estar sangrando, como si estuviera teniendo una hemorragia, Blaine lo abrazó,

Blaine: Cariño, estás sangrando mucho

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¡Ayúdenme!

Los guardias de la empresa se percataron del alboroto, también el vigilante escuchó los gritos de Blaine y salieron deteniendo a Adam quien intentaba golpear a Blaine,

Guardia: Llamamos a una ambulancia

Blaine: Si pronto, también a la policía para que se lleven a este tipo

Guardia: Enseguida

La policía tardó en llegar, Kurt no quería moverse, al dar unos pasos tuvo una descarga fuerte de sangre,

Kurt: Voy a perder a nuestro hijo

Blaine: No cariño, vas a estar bien, tú y el bebé

Kurt: Me duele

La sangre le corría como si fuera agua, Blaine no sabía ni que hacer, solo lo abrazó y le dio un beso, Adam se reía de la cara de ambos,

Adam: Tú no puedes tener hijos

Kurt: Eres un maldito, jugaste con eso, me hiciste sentir tan mal, ¡ayy!

Blaine: Cariño cálmate, no lo escuches, llévenselo lejos por favor

Policía: Si señor

Adam: Sino pudiste tener hijos a mi lado, no los tendrás con nadie, de mi cuenta corre

Kurt: Estás loco

Blaine: Aléjenlo

La ambulancia por fin llego, Blaine se olvidó de todo, solo le importaba que a Kurt no le pasara nada, llegaron al hospital, el doctor tardó varias horas en revisarlo, mientras lo hacía Blaine declaraba los hechos a un policía,

Policía: De acuerdo señor, tomaremos la declaración al otro individuo

Blaine: Lo deben refundir en la cárcel, quería robarse a mi prometido

Policía: No tiene pruebas para afirmar algo así

Blaine: ¡No es posible!

Blaine se dio la vuelta, la actitud del policía era como si Adam hubiera sido el ofendido, no ellos dos, más Kurt, quien por el susto estaba en el hospital, en la delegación, Adam estaba levantando una acta contra Blaine por agresión, argumentando no ser la primera vez y todo porque él solo mantenía una tranquila charla con su ex esposo. En el momento de detenerlo, un trapo bastante importante uno de los policías tuvo a bien tener el olvido de no recogerlo o extraviarlo en el camino a la delegación, por lo cual la demanda de agravio contra Blaine consideró el agente del ministerio público procedía, ante tal hecho, mientras él en compañía de Emma y Shuester esperaban noticias de Kurt, dos policías llegaron,

Policía: Tenemos una orden de detención en su contra

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Policía: Por haber agredido al Señor Adam Crawford

Blaine: ¿Es una broma? él agredió a mi prometido

Policía: Quizás sea cierto, pero aquí yo traigo una orden para llevarlo a usted a la delegación en calidad de detenido

Blaine: Yo no pienso moverme de aquí

Policía: ¿Se está negando al arresto?

Blaine estaba indignado, la preocupación por Kurt no lo dejaba pensar de forma serena, ni racional, Shuester intervino, pidió a los policías le mostraran la orden en contra de Blaine,

Shuester: El señor puede abstenerse a ir y en su lugar puede ir un abogado para representarlo

Policía: No

Shuester: Desde luego, sino llame a su jefe, yo soy representante legal del señor Blaine Anderson

Uno de los abogados se retiró un poco, efectivamente, un abogado podía ir a ponerse al tanto de los cargos imputados a Blaine,

Policía: Entonces usted irá en representación del señor

Shuester: Si, espérenme en la entrada del hospital, debo hablar con mi cliente

Policía: No señor, debe salir con nosotros

Shuester: De acuerdo

Shuester se alejó con Blaine un poco, Emma estaba sumamente nerviosa, Jeff y Nick llegaron en ese momento, se espantaron al ver a los policías,

Jeff: ¿Cómo está Kurt?

Emma: No sabemos nada hasta ahora, esperemos nos den noticias pronto

Nick: ¿Qué hacen esos policías?

Emma: El desgraciado de Adam puso una demanda o algo así en contra de Blaine

Jeff: ¡Se lo van a llevar detenido!

Emma: Son sus intenciones

Nick: ¿Pero cómo paso todo, por qué lo van a detener a él?

Emma: Según Adam se queja de una agresión no sé bien, Shuester irá en representación de Blaine para que él pueda estar aquí al lado de Kurt

Jeff: Menos mal, a mi amigo no se le puede componer la vida

Emma: Parece que no, sino le llueve, le graniza

Kurt adentro con el doctor estaba sumamente angustiado, veía como le ponían varios medicamentos,

Kurt: ¡Voy a perderlo!

Doctor: No señor, su hijo se salvará, pero debe ayudarnos, mantenga la calma por favor

Kurt: ¡Lo voy a perder!

Enfermera: Escuche al doctor, si se angustia en lugar de ayudarnos nos dificulta el trabajo

Kurt: No puedo señorita, yo no podía tener hijos, no quiero perder a mi milagro

Enfermera: No lo perderá

Doctor: ¿Tiene esposo?

Kurt: Todavía no, pero pronto lo será

Doctor: Vaya a buscar al casi esposo del señor para que pase, de esa forma se tranquilizará

Kurt: Si quiero verlo

La enfermera salió con la misiva de llevar a Blaine a su lado, él por su parte estaba histérico con lo de la orden de aprensión,

Blaine: No lo puedo creer

Shuester: Nada ganas con hacer corajes, voy a ir yo en tu representación

Blaine: ¿Seguro eso se puede?

Shuester: Si, me pondré al tanto de la demanda y veremos que hacer

Blaine: Es imposible que progrese, el tipo estaba intentando hacerle daño a Kurt

Shuester: Por desgracia las leyes en este país son del asco hijo, voy a ver cómo está tu caso

Por la tardanza los policías se desesperaron, tomaron a Blaine y lo comenzaron a tironear para ponerle las esposas,

Policía: No se resista o lo deberemos poner en el acta

Blaine: Déjenme, irá mi abogado

Policía: El comandante nos acaba de llamar y lo debemos llevar a usted

Claro con dinero baila el monito, a la delegación había llegado Hunter quien dio al del ministerio público una buena cantidad de dinero para encerrar a Blaine, necesitaba tener a Kurt vulnerable para poder atacarlo en la empresa, por fortuna,

Shuester: Deténganse, dudo que su jefe se quiera meter en líos yo tengo muchas influencias

Policía: ¿Nos está amenazando?

Shuester: Vamos a la delegación

Blaine: Yo no quiero ir, Kurt me necesita

Shuester: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos regresamos

Afortunadamente la delegación era cerca, Blaine se fue muy angustiado del hospital porque alcanzó a ver como la enfermera le preguntaba por él a Emma,

Enfermera: El casi esposo del señor

Emma: ¿Qué tiene mi sobrino?

Enfermera: Una amenaza de aborto, pero el señor está muy angustiado, vamos a dejar pasar a su esposo para que lo tranquilice

Jeff: Ay no, se lo acaban de llevar detenido

Enfermera: Dios santo, ¿por qué?

Nick: Porque este país es una porquería, yo voy a entrar a ver a Kurt, ojalá lo pueda tranquilizar en lo que logra regresar Blaine

Jeff: Dale ánimos

Enfermera: Venga conmigo y no creo conveniente que mencione lo de señor

Nick entró a la sala donde atendían a Kurt, quien se sorprendió al verlo a él y no a Blaine,

Nick: Que cara de desilusión me pones

Kurt: ¿Dónde está Blaine?

Nick: Está arreglando unos asuntos por lo que te quiso hacer Adam

Kurt: Debería estar aquí conmigo

Nick: Como fue testigo presencial de los hechos lo requirieron, pero no tardará en regresar

Kurt: Voy a perder a mi bebé

Nick: No lo harás, quita esos pensamientos de tu mente

Kurt: Pero

Nick: Es una orden

Kurt: No me hables de órdenes, quiero a Blaine a mi lado, ¡ayy!

Nick: Ahora vendrá, por ahora confórmate con tener a tu amigo aquí a tu lado, apoyándote, como siempre

Kurt: Por Adam voy a perder a mi bebé

Doctor: No lo perderá señor, estamos haciendo nuestro esfuerzo, además tiene un bebé muy fuerte

Kurt: ¿De verdad doctor?

Doctor: Si señor, he visto casos peores, lo de usted es una situación que algunas veces se da, cálmese

Nick: Escuchaste al Doctor, tranquilo

Blaine iba que no le calentaba el sol en la patrulla, Shuester iba atrás de esta en su coche, en la delegación Hunter junto con Adam querían mover varios hilos para dejar a Blaine en la cárcel,

Hunter: Si todo sale bien tendrás mucho dinero en tus manos

Adam: Y la dicha de verlo infeliz

Hunter: También, estaba sangrando cuando se la llevaron

Adam: Según Kurt sería feliz al lado de ese tipo

Hunter: No lo será, te lo puedo jurar, yo tengo mucho interés de desquebrajar esa relación y también de quedarme con empresas Coeur y lo voy a conseguir

Shuester en el trayecto a la delegación, habló a su buffet, también con varios conocidos de él, para cuando llegaron a la delegación había dos personas esperándolos con un amparo el cual permitía retirarse a Blaine de forma inmediata, Hunter estaba al pendiente de todo, claro cuidando no ser visto,

Shuester: Aquí está una orden de amparo que le permite a mi cliente retirarse

Agente: ¿Cómo la consiguió?

Shuester: Conforme a la ley, ¿cuál es el delito del cual acusa a mi cliente?

Agente: Agresión en contra de señor Adam Crawford

Shuester: Entonces yo aprovecho para poner una demanda de agresión hacia la persona de Kurt Hummel por parte del señor Adam Crawford

Agente: ¿Quién es Kurt?

Shuester: La persona a la cual agredió Adam Crawford, quien está embarazado y por su agresión está en el hospital a punto de perder a su bebé

Blaine ni se esperó a escuchar el alegato de Shuester, se regresó de inmediato al hospital, el camino fue eterno, seguro Kurt había preguntado por él, en el hospital, Emma y Jeff daban vueltas, el doctor salió con Nick,

Emma: ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?

Doctor: Bien señor, por fortuna solo fue un pequeño sangrado el cual pudimos controlar a tiempo, el señor solo requerirá reposo quizás por dos semanas y después se podrá incorporar a sus actividades

Jeff: ¿No sería mejor permanecer en reposo?

Doctor: De hecho si, pero el señor no se ve una persona muy pasiva, siento la cama no la aguantará más allá de dos semanas y con ese tiempo será suficiente

Nick: Para haberlo atendido unas horas lo conoció bien doctor, Kurt es muy activo

Doctor: Me lo suponía, ¿el casi esposo del señor?

Jeff: Debe estar por regresar, lo vinieron a requerir para declarar o algo así en la delegación

Doctor: Perfecto, en cuanto llegué que pida hablar conmigo, ¿viven juntos?

Emma: Si doctor

Doctor: Ok, porque el señor debe tener algunos cuidados y será oportuno explicarle a él todo

Nick: En cuanto llegue le diremos

El Doctor se retiró, Emma fue a la capilla de la iglesia para agradecer que solo fuera un susto, Blaine llegó cerca de las ocho de la noche, Nick le explicó el estado de Kurt y lo condujo al cuarto donde se encontraba Kurt con Emma y Jeff,

Kurt: ¿Dónde está?

Jeff: Ya te lo hemos repetido miles de veces

Kurt: Están ocultándome algo

Emma: Nada sobrino, debes de descansar, dormir, cierra tus ojos

Kurt: No lo haré, el príncipe azul me dejo solito

Blaine iba abriendo la puerta cuando escuchó eso, por gusto no se había ido, pero no consideró propicio mencionarle la posible demanda que debía encarar,

Blaine: No príncipe, aquí estoy

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine se acercó a la cama y lo besó, Emma los veía feliz, su sobrino estaba al lado de un buen hombre, en casa del Sr. Phil se enteró de lo sucedido a Kurt,

Sr. Phil: Pobre muchacho espero no pierda a su bebé

Marina: Yo también, sufrió mucho por no tener hijos

Sr. Phil: Mucho, pero la suerte comenzó a cambiarle a raíz de conocer a Blaine

Marina: Me sorprende como ellos no se habían conocido antes

Sr. Phil: El viejo no lo permitió

Marina: ¿Por qué?

Sr. Phil: Algo de no conocerse antes de tiempo, no lo tengo claro

Marina: Bien, ese muchacho es mi orgullo

Sr. Phil: También el mío, cuando se fue me dolió mucho, más cuando decidió establecerse en Sonora

Marina: Conoció a un hombre de allá y le agradó mucho

Sr. Phil: Si, aunque el clima no es nada grato

Marina: Pues si, oye, ¿vas a investigar a Hunter?

Sr. Phil: No, es mi sobrino

Marina: Yo no lo creo

Sr. Phil: Pues hazlo, ese chico es mi sobrino

Marina: Espero no te arrepientes haberle creído a ciegas nunca

En el hospital, Blaine se quedó con Kurt para acompañarlo, también recibió por parte del Doctor las indicaciones de los cuidados en las siguientes dos semanas, posiblemente si al siguiente día amanecía bien lo darían de alta,

Blaine: ¿Podrá viajar?

Doctor: Al menos en dos días no, obviamente el trayecto sería en auto me imagino

Blaine: Si, tenemos una hacienda, es un lugar muy tranquilo, le serviría estar allá para relajarse

Doctor: Siendo así, podríamos hacer una excepción, ¿cuántas horas de camino son?

Blaine: Entre tres y cuatro según el tráfico

Doctor: No es mucho, si el señor estará más relajado allá sería conveniente irse

Blaine: De acuerdo doctor, se lo voy a proponer a mi prometido

Doctor: Bien, mañana vengo a verlo temprano

Blaine: Está bien

Blaine había hablado con el doctor afuera del cuarto porque Kurt estaba durmiendo, entró, le dio un beso en la frente, Kurt abrió un poco los ojos,

Kurt: Cariño fue muy feo no tenerte a mi lado

Blaine: Discúlpame, pero fue algo ajeno a mi, yo no me quería separar de ti

Kurt: Lo sé, ¿debo estar en reposo?

Blaine: Si, tu futuro esposo va a consentirte mucho

Kurt: Gracias, ¿cuánto tiempo?, la cama no me agrada mucho

Blaine: Dos semanas

Kurt: ¡Tanto!

Blaine: Quizás pueda ser más

Kurt: No, la oficina, debo planear lo de la nueva campaña con Sebastián, los presupuestos, la junta

Blaine: A ver señor, olvídese de todo, por ahora lo único importante es su salud

Kurt: Pero

Blaine: Nada

Blaine le puso la mano en los ojos a Kurt para obligarlo a cerrarlos, Kurt no le quedó de otra, al siguiente día en la oficina Marley llegó muy temprano, había dejado unos pendientes el día anterior, pero con lo sucedido a Kurt prefirió dejarlo porque no tenía cabeza para concentrarse, se preocupó mucho por Kurt al escuchar lo de la sangre, le dio pena hablarle a Blaine e ir al hospital fue imposible porque no tenía idea donde lo habían llevado, justo iba dando la vuelta Marley en el corredor alcanzó a ver como Hunter intentaba abrir la oficina de Kurt,

Marley: ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Hunter: No, ¿por qué está la oficina cerrada?

Marley: Porque así debe estarlo, además el Licenciado es el único quien entra a su oficina o yo quien soy de su entera confianza

Hunter: Esa oficina es la dada al presidente del consejo, ahora con su enfermedad debe dejarla

Marley: ¿Cuál enfermedad?

Hunter: Con el incidente de ayer dudo que regrese

Hunter se dio media vuelta, Marley marcó a casa de Kurt, ahí Panchita le informó la situación de Kurt, su posible alta en unas horas del hospital, Marley agradeció la información a Panchita, decidió hablarle a Blaine para ver como estaba Kurt y también obviamente tener autorización para entrar a la oficina, a pesar de tener la llave, no quería malos entendidos, Hunter se le hacía un hombre el cual buscaba algo más allá de simplemente entrar a la oficina de Kurt,

Marley: Buenos días señor

Blaine: Buenos días Marley, ¿sucede algo?

Marley: Quería saber cómo estaba el licenciado

Blaine: Bien, más tarde la darán de alta, por fortuna solo fue un susto

Marley: Me da mucho gusto, señor, quizás no sea momento de preguntar esto pero ¿el licenciado va a regresar a trabajar?

Blaine: Debe estar en reposo absoluto por dos semanas, después se verá si puede o no, ¿por qué la pregunta Marley?

Marley: Mire aquí estuvo el señor Hunter, intentaba entrar a la oficina del licenciado, pero él me había dado órdenes de no permitirle la entrada

Blaine: Siguen esas órdenes por favor, es más te lo voy a pesar porque estará más tranquilo de darte yo creo algunas instrucciones de pendientes o algo

Marley: Si quiere le hablo mañana u otro día, así descansa el licenciado

Blaine: No Marley, desde anoche andaba con las cosas de la oficina en la cabeza, una vez pasado el susto, te lo paso

Kurt sonrió cuando Blaine le estiro el celular, saludó a Marley, quien le dio muchos ánimos para poder estar en cama tanto tiempo, lo cual no sería fácil para Kurt, pero ni hablar,

Kurt: Gracias Marley, aprovechando, ¿qué pendientes teníamos para hoy?

Marley: El licenciado Sebastián va a venir para ver lo de la campaña de este año

Kurt: Cierto, mira habla con él las ideas las cuales discutimos ayer tú y yo

Marley: ¡Yo hago eso licenciado!

Kurt: Si me haces favor, debo estar en reposo, vas a tener que suplantarme por dos semanas, aunque estaré al pendiente desde mi casa

Marley: Licenciado, ¿me tiene tanta confianza?

Kurt: Toda la del mundo, eres muy eficiente, debo pedirte tu apoyo en estos días en los cuales me debo ausentar de la oficina, por favor manda un comunicado a todos los del consejo avisándoles de lo sucedido, mi ausencia por dos semanas y mi reincorporación inmediata pasado ese tiempo

Marley: Desde luego licenciado, también tenemos estos pendientes

Marley y Kurt estuvieron hablando largo rato de las cosas pendientes, también Kurt le pidió ocupara su oficina en el tiempo el cual estaría fuera, reiterarle tener mucha precaución con Hunter, además de cualquier cosa hablarle para aclarar, justo iba colgando cuando entraron Jeff y Emma,

Jeff: ¿Cómo amaneció paciente?

Kurt: Bien

Blaine: Con el celular en la mano y viendo cosas de la oficina

Kurt: Tú me lo prestaste

Blaine: Desde ayer estabas pensando que si esto, que si aquello

Emma: Hijo solo debes preocuparte por tu bebé ahora

Kurt: Si, voy a estar en reposo las dos semanas, pero también debo procurar el futuro de mi bebé

Jeff: Eso ni hablar, por cierto el futuro del bebé se verá incrementado

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Jeff: Con todo lo sucedido ayer ni habló Nick, pero entre él y Wes dieron con un lugar excelente para poner un restaurante, nada más falta su autorización para hacer socio a mi marido

Blaine: Eso dalo por hecho, esos dos harán buena dupla, porque tu marido es excelente para los números, lo cual Wes siempre ha sido su peor pesadilla

Jeff: Si, a mi marido se le dan los números no como a mi, yo tengo otras habilidades

Kurt: Las relaciones públicas

Jeff: Exacto

Kurt: Amigo, ¿no quisieras trabajar por dos semanitas?

Jeff: ¿En qué?

Kurt: Cubriéndome, sino la pobre de Marley tendrá todo el paquete encima

Jeff: Me encantaría, pero mi bebé ¿dónde lo dejo?

Emma: Yo te lo podría cuidar ese tiempo

Kurt: Gracias tía

Emma: No me las des, si eso sirve para tenerte más tranquilo

Blaine: Si señora, porque este hombre no deja de preocuparse, yo me lo quería llevar a la hacienda, pero

Kurt: Si llévame, de todos modos atenderé cualquier cosa por teléfono puedo hacerlo en la casa de NY o en la hacienda

Emma: ¿Puede viajar?

Blaine: Lo consulté con el doctor, es un viaje corto y si le sirve para relajarse está bien

Jeff: Pues me sentiré gente importante por dos semanas

A Kurt la dieron de alta más tarde y se fue a su casa con Blaine, decidieron viajar a la hacienda hasta el día siguiente, en la oficina Marley había recibido a Sebastián,

Sebastián: ¿Dónde anda este hombre?, jamás me había dejado plantado

Marley: El licenciado tuvo un encuentro desagradable con su ex esposo ayer y fue a dar al hospital

Sebastián: ¡Qué!, ¿cómo está Kurt?, me lo hubiera dicho Marley

Marley: Está bien señor, pensé que sabía

Sebastián: No, llegué de viaje ayer, pensaba verlo hoy y no le hablé en lo absoluto a su casa, ¿en qué hospital está?

Marley: No sé señor, pero quizás para esta hora esté en su casa ya

Sebastián: Ok, entonces no vamos a ver nada, voy a ir a verlo

Marley: Bueno, él me encargó a mi darle las ideas y ver lo de la campaña con usted, ¿está de acuerdo?

Sebastián: Desde luego Marley

Marley y Sebastián vieron todas las ideas, Sebastián acordó con Marley en una semana a más tardar tener propuestas para cada una de las cuales consideraran más viables, saliendo de Empresas Coeur, fue a casa de Kurt, estaba cerca del rumbo y si lo habían dado de alta lo podría ver, en caso contrario Panchita le podría informar de su salud,

Panchita: Señor pase

Sebastián: Gracias, ¿está Kurt?

Panchita: Si, el señor llegó hace como media hora del hospital

Sebastián: ¿Ya la dieron de alta?

Panchita: Si, venga

Panchita y Sebastián entraron a la casa, Kurt y Blaine estaban en el cuarto, Panchita dejó a Sebastián en la sala, subió a la habitación para avisarles de su visita,

Panchita: Disculpe señor, tiene visita

Kurt: ¿Quién me vino a ver?

Panchita: El señor Sebastián, lo dejé en la sala

Kurt: ¿Puedo bajar o lo dejas subir?

Blaine: Príncipe, ¿por qué me pones esa cara?

Kurt: Porque a ti no te agrada mucho mi amigo

Blaine: No digas eso, la verdad no es exactamente mucho de mi agrado, pero poco a poco me caerá bien

Kurt: ¿Puede subir?

Blaine: Si, es más yo lo voy a traer, pero en cuanto se vaya usted va a dormirse

Kurt: ¿Sin cenar?

Panchita: El señor ya me dio indicaciones de lo que requiere comer

Kurt: Ok

Blaine bajó con Panchita, Sebastián se levantó al verlo bajar por las escaleras,

Sebastián: Buenas tardes, casi noches

Blaine: Buenas noches ya

Sebastián: Me enteré de lo sucedido a Kurt y viene a verlo, ¿cómo está?

Blaine: Bien, ven conmigo, Kurt no puede bajar por indicaciones el doctor debido a las escaleras

Sebastián: Si quieres regreso otro día, debe ser incómodo que suba a su recámara

Blaine: Para nada, cualquier visita requerirá subir o bueno desde mañana ir a la hacienda

Sebastián: ¿Se van para allá?

Blaine: Requiere de estar en reposo y relajado

Sebastián: Entonces estará bien en la hacienda

Blaine y Sebastián subieron a la recámara, Kurt le dio mucho gusto ver a su amigo, le platicó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, Blaine los dejó hablando solos porque llegó Shuester y bajó a atenderlo, desde el día anterior ni le había hablado,

Blaine: ¿Cómo terminó todo?

Schuester: Van a hacer preguntas a testigos de los hechos

Blaine: ¿Cómo puede acusarme de algo así?

Schuester: Hijo en este país se puede acusar de cualquier cosa, además aquí uno es culpable hasta demostrarse lo contrario

Blaine: Cierto, oye, ¿puedo viajar?

Schuester: ¿Fuera del país?

Blaine: No, vamos a irnos a la haciendo, al menos esa es nuestra intención

Schuester: No habrá impedimento, yo avisaré de tu estancia allá para evitar malos entendidos

Blaine: De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con la demanda?

Schuester: Seguirá el proceso normal, claro a la par de esa va una en contra de él por la agresión a Kurt, la cual está entablando él

Blaine: Por eso estuvieron los agentes esos en el hospital hoy

Schuester: Si, necesito una firma de Kurt aquí para ratificarme como su representante legal para poder llevar el asunto

Blaine: Pues vamos arriba para explicarle las cosas, aunque tiene visita

Schuester: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Sebastián

Shuester: ¿Y esas muecas?

Blaine: Nada, vamos

Schuester y Blaine subieron, Sebastián había calmado un poco a Kurt con la preocupación de la empresa, Marley podría cubrirlo perfectamente y si Jeff la iba a apoyar con mayor razón, Jeff habló con Nick sobre el ofrecimiento de Kurt,

Jeff: Serían dos semanas únicamente

Nick: ¿Y mi hijo?

Jeff: Le conseguí nana ya

Nick: ¿Tu madre? no amor nos va a causar problemas

Jeff: No, la tía de Kurt va a cuidarlo

Nick: Bueno así cambia la cosa

Jeff: ¿Entonces si puedo?

Nick: Desde luego, solo ten cuidado con Hunter, ese tipo me da mala espina y deberás tratar algunas cosas con él

Jeff: Lo tendré

Sebastián después de estar como dos horas en casa de Kurt se retiró, Kurt le firmó el papel a Schuester, también le expresó su inquietud de que los del consejo lo quisieran quitar como presidente, más allá de eso, que el señor Phil propusiera a su sobrino. Schuester le recordó los estatutos del consejo, en caso extremo si tenían mucha desconfianza de Hunter, podrían hasta sacarlo de la empresa por el poder al tener la mayoría de las acciones,

Kurt: No quiero tomar esa opción, por cierto, ¿este fin de semana se casaban?

Shuester: Si, pero yo creo la deberemos atrasar

Kurt: Mi tía va a querer irse de tu casa

Shuester: Ni me digas

Blaine: ¿Por qué no se casan en la hacienda?, nosotros podemos preparar las cosas allá

Shuester: Pues yo tengo todo preparado ya, solo sería cosa de trasladarlo para la hacienda

Blaine: ¿Son muchas personas?

Shuester: No, unos cincuenta invitados

Blaine: Ves, la hacienda sería un buen lugar para que se casen

Shuester: Pues si, es más estoy pensando algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Shuester se secreteó algunas cosas con Blaine y Kurt, al día siguiente antes de irse a la hacienda fueron a la oficina, Marley y Jeff se conocían ya por lo cual,

Kurt: Espero no te moleste Marley

Marley: En lo absoluto licenciado, me reconforta porque si hay muchos pendientes

Kurt: Lo sé, mi amigo será de mucha ayuda

Jeff: Si, estaré a tus órdenes Marley porque tú eres la erudita en esto

Marley: No señor, yo creo usted será quien

Kurt: No Marley, Jeff tiene razón, tú estarás a cargo y Jeff será tu apoyo, porque mi amigo hace un rato que no ejerce

Jeff: Tal cual, por lo cual me tendrás paciencia y espero ser de utilidad y no lo contrario

Kurt tuvo la precaución de arreglar todo para evitar cualquier problema con la entrada de Jeff, también hacer una conferencia con los del consejo para avisarles la forma en la cual trabajaría las siguientes dos semanas dados los acontecimientos de días atrás, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, claro casi todos, porque el Sr. Phil cuando se lo comunicó a Hunter se puso verde,

Hunter: Pruebe su retiro tío

Sr. Phil: No puedo, el consejo lo apoya

Hunter: Con su embarazo no podrá hacerse cargo de todo

Sr. Phil: Lo podrá hacer, es un hombre muy eficiente y aunque esté lejos, te aseguro no se notará su ausencia

Hunter: Tío

Sr. Phil: Además, mira en caso extremo de querer quitarlo, Kurt puede quedarse por su decisión

Hunter: ¿Cómo?

Sr. Phil: Posee la mayoría de las acciones porque controla las suyas y las de Blaine, en cualquier votación ellos tienen el voto más fuerte

Hunter: Debe haber una forma de quitarle, yo podría llevar muy bien la presidencia de Empresas Coeur

Sr. Phil: Es algo ambicioso de tu parte porque no eres accionista, además Kurt te repito tiene todo el respaldo y confianza de los del consejo.

* * *

Lo sieeeeeento, he tenido algunos problemas personales, pero aquí estoy ;)

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:**

Adentro, Kurt iba subiendo las escaleras para ir al baño de su recámara, Adam estaba subiendo detrás de él cuidando no ser visto, Kurt se volteó,

Kurt: ¿Qué diablos quieres aquí?

Adam: Quitarte toda tu felicidad


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

En la hacienda, Engracia recibió a Kurt y Blaine, la señora estaba muy contenta de poder tener unos días a su niño con ella, lo del reposo no era algo muy grato para Kurt, preferiría poder estar moviéndose, disfrutando de la naturaleza del lugar,

Blaine: Los caballos están por supuesto vetados para ti

Kurt: Lo sé, pero al menos puedo caminar por los alrededores

Blaine: Debes estar en reposo cariño, escuchaste al doctor

Kurt: Me desespera estar en la cama

Blaine: ¿No quieres cuidarte por nuestro bebé?, serán unos días

Kurt: Está bien, oye, aprovechando nuestra estancia, podríamos decorar su recámara

Blaine: Primero debo vaciar la mía

Kurt: No, la mía

Blaine: Habíamos acordado algo cariño

Kurt: Lo olvidé, ¿puedo hacer una llamada a NY?

Blaine: ¿Para qué señor hermoso?

Kurt: Para avisarle a Sebastián de mi ausencia y la presencia de Jeff, ayer no lo hice, ¿puedo?

Blaine: Con esa sonrisita

Kurt: ¿Sigue sin simpatizarte?

Blaine: A mi…. pues

Kurt lo vio muy serio, el pobre quería esconderse, realmente la presencia de Sebastián no era muy grata, quizás por el recuerdo, aunque si sería trascendental para el futuro; Schuester había ido al ministerio público para avisar la ubicación de su cliente, casi pudo jurar haber visto a Hunter ahí, el hombre había ido para intentar sobornar al agente para encarcelar a Blaine, pero llegar a tanto no era posible, minutos antes de la llegada de Schuester se dio esta plática,

Agente: No puedo hacerlo

Hunter: Le daré el dinero necesario

Agente: De todos modos, el cargo no es para cárcel

Hunter: Debe poder encarcelarlo, aunque sea unos días

Agente: Lo siento, de por si han notado algunas anomalías, porque en su declaración el señor menciona como el tal Adam quiso ponerle un pedazo de tela en la cara con algún líquido porque expedía un olor

Hunter: ¿Cuál es el lío con ese?

Agente: El expediente se turnó a otra persona, revisando notó la falta de esa prueba, uno de los policías en su reporte, hace mención de haberlo visto

Hunter: Puede cambiar eso, aquí con dinero baila el monito

Agente: Mire, a quien trata de inculpar de algo, no es cualquier persona, es un empresario reconocido, además posee a uno de los mejores abogados de NY, el Lic. Schuester tiene muchos contactos, es bien sabido, caso tomado por él, seguro ganan, es muy astuto y sabe encontrar el cabo suelto para derrumbar cualquier acusación, claro siempre y cuando sus clientes sean inocentes

Hunter: Necesito quitarme del camino a ese viejo

Agente: No será fácil, según entiendo existe un lazo de amistad con la persona a la cual defiende

Hunter: Yo sé como quitarlo de en medio, con permiso

Schuester presentó varias pruebas del atosigue de Adam, además como esa situación había puesto en riesgo el embarazo de Kurt, además fundamentó la supuesta agresión de Blaine como defensa a su pareja, estuvo bastante rato en la delegación, al salir de ahí, se dirigió a su automóvil, el cual había dejado sobre la acera, cuando se cruzó, un automóvil salió intempestivamente intentándolo arrollar, Schuester alcanzó a esquivar el auto y por fortuna no le pasó nada, a pesar de sus años, su vista estaba en perfecto estado, alcanzó a ver las placas del auto, afuera había varias personas a las cuales pidió acompañarlo al interior para levantar una acta,

Schuester: Ya vengo de regreso

Agente: ¿Qué sucede?

Schuester: Me acaban de intentar atropellar y estas personas fueron testigos

Agente: ¿Alcanzó a ver las placas del automóvil?

Schuester: Si, eran PZD1349

Agente: Bien, vamos a levantar su denuncia

Al realizar la búsqueda de las placas, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar el automóvil a nombre del señor Phil,

Schuester: ¿Está seguro?

Agente: Si, ¿conocido suyo?

Schuester: Quiero levantar solo una denuncia de hechos por favor

Agente: Como usted guste, aunque aquí aparece esa persona como dueño, pudo vender el automóvil y todavía no hacen el cambio de dueño

Schuester: Es posible

Schuester hizo el trámite y pidió una copia del acta, al salir de la delegación se dirigió a la casa del Sr. Phil, al llegar lo recibió Marina,

Marina: Hola, ese milagro

Schuester: Ya ves, vengo a buscar a tu esposo

Marina: No está, anda en Coeur

Schuester: Ni hablar iré para allá más tarde

Marina: ¿Para qué lo buscabas?

Schuester: Hoy me intentaron atropellar

Marina: ¿Quién?, ¿por qué?, ¿estás bien?

Schuester: Si tranquila mujer

Marina: Pasa

Schuester: Gracias

Marina le ofreció un té a Schuester, quien le narró el intento de atropellamiento el cual sufrió en la mañana,

Marina: Por fortuna viste el auto, hay cada loco manejando en esta ciudad

Schuester: Si, oye, ¿tu esposo todavía tiene su sport 54, el azul?

Marina: No

Schuester: Eso explica todo

Marina: ¿Cómo?

Schuester: Me intentaron atropellar con ese auto, mira aquí está la acta de hechos, según esto tu esposo es el dueño, por eso lo vine a buscar, pero el agente estaba en lo cierto, quizás habían vendido el auto y todavía no estaba hecho el cambio de dueño, ¿a quién se lo vendió?

Marina: A nadie, se lo dio a su según sobrino el tal Hunter

Schuester: ¡Él está manejando ese automóvil!

Marina: Si, ese muchacho me da muy mala espina y ahora más con esto

Schuester: ¿De dónde salió él?

Marina: De la nada, es según hijo del hermano de mi esposo, pero en la vida lo habíamos visto

Schuester: ¿No le tienes confianza?

Marina: En lo absoluto, el otro día escuché una plática ente mi esposo y el tipo ese, hazme favor quiere quitar a Kurt de la presidencia para quedarse él

Schuester: ¿Le falta un tornillo?, eso es imposible

Marina: El muchacho no lo considera así, hasta convenció a mi esposo de despedir a un muchacho para darle el puesto a él, a Nick, ¿lo conoces?

Schuester: Si, es amigo de Kurt, ¿entonces tú también ves con desconfianza a ese muchacho?

Marina: Con demasiada desconfianza

Schuester: A Kurt tampoco le hace gracia ese tipo, al parecer ha sido un poco hostil con Kurt

Marina: Yo le pedí a mi esposo investigarlo, pero él anda tan feliz de tener a su sobrino, un poco por culpa de no haber visto a su hermano en tanto tiempo

Schuester: Supongo ese detalle lo está explotando el tipo ese

Marina: Supones bien, ¿me podrías ayudar?

Schuester: Claro, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa

Marina: Yo noto raro al tal Hunter, no le veo parecido ni con mi esposo, ni con su hermano, pero él según son como dos gotas de agua, ¿lo podrías investigar?

Schuester: ¿A Hunter?

Marina: Si, tú tienes contactos, yo me he intentado meter a su recámara para ver si daba con algo extraño, pero el otro día me encontró ahí

Schuester: Desde luego, solo necesito algunos datos para poder darlos como pista

Marina: No nos dijo mucho, solo según esto vivía con su padre, estudiaba y trabajaba para ayudar a su padre con los gastos

Schuester: De acuerdo, no es mucho, necesitaría datos más concretos, ¿tienes información del hermano de Phil?

Marina: Si, el nombre, edad, la dirección, la fecha en la cual murió

Schuester: Conozco a una persona muy buena en estos asuntos, voy a investigar al tal Hunter y al hermano de Phil, así podremos tener una información muy completa

Marina: Si por favor, mi esposo está como idiotizado por ese muchacho, solo te voy a pedir algo más

Schuester: ¿Qué?

Marina: No me agrada actuar a espaldas de mi esposo, pero dadas las circunstancias no me da otra opción, por favor no le informes de la investigación nada

Schuester: No lo haré, pero yo también debo pedirte algo

Marina: Si claro, lo que sea

Schuester: Tampoco le menciones lo de este accidente, si Hunter me intentó atropellar debo conocer los motivos, si Phil lo cuestiona lo pondrá sobre aviso

Marina: No te preocupes, no diré nada

Marina le dio todos los datos del hermano del Sr. Phil, Schuester apuntó todo, justo iban terminando de hablar, cuando llegó el Sr. Phil a quien se le habían olvidado unos papeles,

Sr. Phil: Hola, ese milagro

Schuester: Ya ves visitando a los amigos

Sr. Phil: ¿A qué debemos tu visita?

Schuester: Vine a invitarlos a mi boda, el sábado en la hacienda Coeur

Marina: Felicidades

Schuester: Gracias

Sr. Phil: ¿Y con quién te casas?

Schuester: Con la mujer a quien he esperado por muchos años

Marina: Emma dejó pasar muchos años, en los cuales hubieran podido ser felices ustedes

Schuester: Los vamos a recuperar, además más vale tarde que nunca

Sr. Phil: Entonces te echas la soga al cuello el sábado

Schuester: Si, la misa es a la una, aquí traigo las invitaciones, nada más que cambia el lugar y también es sorpresa

Marina: ¿Cómo puede ser una boda sorpresa?

Schuester: Emma y yo arreglamos todo para casarnos aquí en NY, pero con el incidente de Kurt, habíamos decidido cancelarla, pero Kurt y Blaine me convencieron de casarme este fin de semana como habíamos acordado, sino Emma se me va de la casa

Sr. Phil: ¿Está viviendo contigo?

Schuester: Si, pero estamos en pecado

Marina: Por Dios, a su edad

Schuester: Ves como piensa, y además después de esperarla tantos años, yo creo es justo hacer una gran fiesta, aquí está la invitación todo será en la hacienda

Sr. Phil: Cuenta con nuestra presencia

Schuester: Gracias, me retiro, debo ver varios asuntos del buffet y aparte entregar las invitaciones

Schuester se despidió de Phil y Marina, esta última se quedó mucho más tranquila, si había algo extraño con el tal Hunter, Schuester lo encontraría, aunque ella estaría atenta a cualquier cosa; en la oficina Marley había tomado las riendas de todo,

Jeff: Yo me quedo en el escritorio de acá afuera y tú en el de Kurt

Marley: No señor, como cree

Jeff: Tú eres la jefa, yo el asistente

Marley: Ahí viene el tipo ese

Jeff: ¿Quién?

Marley: Hunter, debemos tener mucho cuidado con él

Jeff: Mi esposo me dijo algo similar

Marley: El tipo es muy extraño

Hunter se aproximó a donde estaban,

Marley: Buenas tardes, ¿se le ofrece algo?

Hunter: Ocupar esta oficina

Jeff: Esa oficina es del presidente de Coeur y temporalmente la ocupará su asistente, es decir Marley

Hunter: La secretaria

Jeff: Más respeto, ella tiene más experiencia y conoce la empresa mejor que tú

Hunter: Pero es una simple secretaria

Jeff: Marley es la asistente de Relaciones Públicas y Presidencia, por si no sabías, su puesto en el organigrama está arriba del tuyo, más estas dos semanas en ausencia de Kurt, así que yo en tu lugar me iba a trabajar, porque aquí tengo un informe en el cual no nos has entregado el presupuesto de gastos de la casa hogar

Hunter: Estoy trabajando en ello

Jeff: Ponte las pilas, porque lo requerimos para hoy a las cinco, es decir, en una hora

Marley: Así es, sino me veré en la necesidad de reportarte con tu jefe

Hunter se dio la media vuelta indignado por el trato de Marley y Jeff, ambos se pusieron a trabajar, tenían el presupuesto realizado por Nick el mes anterior, Hunter no tenía ni idea de lo mencionado por ellos, tenía una computadora repleta de información, la cual no sabía cómo utilizar, dieron las cinco y jamás apareció, Jeff para no esperar el presupuesto, le pidió asesoría a Nick por teléfono,

Nick: No es difícil, del presupuesto anterior, se le aumenta un 2% mensual por cuestiones de inflación y demás, también se revisa el estado presentado por la casa Hogar, si se llegan a tener más niños, no se le aumenta un 2% sino 4% si el número de niños es mayor de diez

Jeff: Con calma, porque no entendí nada

Nick: De acuerdo, pero sabes algo, pásame a Marley, espero no te enojes, pero ella me entenderá mejor

Jeff: En lo absoluto, yo no soy bueno para los números

Nick le dio la explicación a Marley, quien hizo los cambios pertinentes y llevó el informe junto con el presupuesto al departamento correspondiente, poniendo una nota de no haberlo recibido en tiempo y forma por parte del personal encargado, por tal motivo se realizó por la Gerencia de Relaciones públicas, Marley mencionó las consideraciones tomadas para calcularlo, cuando el Sr. Phil lo revisó era correcto, llamó a Hunter,

Sr. Phil: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hunter: Un presupuesto pedido por la tal Marley, pero Nick tenía un desorden en su computadora, no encuentro nada

Sr. Phil: Yo tengo acceso a esa computadora y toda la información está en un orden casi perfecto

Hunter: No tío, la computadora es un desorden

Sr. Phil: Termina el presupuesto y me lo traes por favor

Hunter: Si tío

Hunter por fin después de dos horas más, ya hasta cuando Marley y Jeff se habían ido a sus casas, dio con el archivo, ni siquiera hizo cambios, lo imprimió tal cual y se lo llevó al Sr. Phil, quien al verlo,

Sr. Phil: No hiciste ninguna modificación

Hunter: Era innecesario realizar algún cambio

Sr. Phil: Te equivocas, aquí tengo el realizado por Marley y Jeff, el cual contemplan el incremento de niños, también la inflación

El Sr. Phil le dio una cátedra de finanzas a Hunter, quien no entendió ni media palabra, en la hacienda, Kurt recibía el reporte de ese día enviado por Marley,

Kurt: Todo marcha bien

Blaine: Ves, tú debes estar tranquilo

Kurt: Si, ¿podemos ir a caminar?

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: Caminamos hasta la cabaña y nos quedamos a dormir allá, ¿qué dices?

Blaine: Es lejos, debes estar en reposo

Kurt: Por favor, sino estaré despierto, tú anduviste todo el día con Prudencio viendo lo de los caballos

Blaine: Uyy, fue reclamo

Kurt: No, solo chantaje

Blaine: Cariño, tú ganas, pero primero bajamos a cenar

Kurt: Bueno

Engracia le preparó una cena muy rica, bastante completa para alimentar a Kurt y al bebé,

Kurt: Es mucho

Engracia: No niño, debe alimentarse bien

Kurt: Voy a terminar rodando

Blaine: Cariño, recuerda, tienes a alguien más dentro de ti, quien se roba parte de lo que comes

Kurt: Si, pero no es tragón mi bebé

Engracia: Es un niño, siempre le da a uno más hambre con los varoncitos, además el papá era muy hambriento de chiquito

Kurt: ¿Comía mucho?

Engracia: Cantidad, aunque tú también eras bueno para comer

Blaine: Ves tiene de donde salir comelón nuestro hijo

Kurt: Ustedes ganan, cenaré todo

Blaine lo veía con unos ojos muy tiernos mientras cenaban, Prudencio y Engracia los veían desde la cocina,

Prudencio: Hacen una bonita pareja

Engracia: Si, el niño Kurt por fin está con alguien bueno

Prudencio: Panchita me contó algunas cosas del ex marido del niño Kurt

Engracia: Ese fulano, no le deseo ningún mal, pero tampoco quiero le haga algo a mi niño

Prudencio: El niño está bien cuidado, el señor no dejará que nada le pase

Engracia: Pues no

Prudencio: Ya me voy a descansar mujer, porque mañana debo hacer limpieza a la iglesia

Engracia: Cierto, el niño me platicó de la boda de la señora Emma y del señor Schuester

Prudencio: Por fin después de tantos años

Engracia: Ese es amor del bueno, como el de mis niños, aunque me temo pasaran por muchas cosas antes de poder disfrutar plenamente de su amor

Prudencio: Quizás, ya ves Doña Amelia y Don Carson pasaron por muchas cosas, antes de encontrar la felicidad

Engracia no andaba muy errada, Blaine preparó los pijamas de ambos, al igual que unas cobijas para irse a la cabaña, ese pequeño lugar apartado de la hacienda, tan especial para los tíos de Kurt, jugaría un papel muy importante en el futuro, mientras caminaban para llegar allá,

Blaine: Cariño, no hemos pensado en el nombre de nuestro bebé

Kurt: No verdad, ¿te gustaría el tuyo?

Blaine: Umm, la verdad no

Kurt: ¿Entonces cuál?, a mi si me agradaría ponerle como tu nombre, es bonito, además así mis dos milagros se llamarían igual

Blaine: A mi me gustaría ponerle Carson, como mi padrino, gracias a él tengo muchas cosas, la más importante a ti, sino hubiera dejado así la herencia, yo días después de su entierro me hubiera ido

Kurt: Viéndolo así, el nombre de mi tío sería perfecto, además para mi anda haciendo de cupido allá arriba

Blaine: Yo también creo lo mismo y estoy muy feliz por ello

Kurt: Yo igual, pero tengo miedo

Blaine: ¿De qué?, otra vez con tus dudas

Kurt: No cariño, con lo sucedido con Adam, siento que nos harán pesada la vida, será difícil lograr nuestra felicidad

Blaine: ¿Recuerdas las palabras de mi padrino en su carta?

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?

Blaine: Al casarnos las cosas no se solucionan, aunque todavía no estamos así, pero las dificultades siempre se presentarán, la cosa está en saberlas superar

Kurt: Por eso te adoro

Mientras Kurt y Blaine se disponían a descansar en la cabaña después de la caminata la cual cansó mucho a Kurt, en la ciudad de NY, Sebastián y Thad llegaron muy cansados a su departamento, Thad estaba dejando su bolso en la mesa cuando sintió un mareo,

Sebastián: ¿Qué tienes?

Thad: Me mareé

Sebastián: Mareo, será

Thad: No, ven creo debo confesarte algo

Sebastián: ¿Qué?

Thad: Yo tengo algunos problemas con mi presión, desde la mañana me sentí un poco mal, pero teníamos mucho trabajo

Sebastián: ¿Por qué nunca me lo comentaste?

Thad: No le vi el caso, eran situaciones ajenas al trabajo

Sebastián: Pero no a la amistad, ahora menos son para el amor

Thad: Si verdad, ¿dijiste amor?

Sebastián: Sí, me tienes como idiota sabes

Thad: ¿Me amas?, yo te amo

Sebastián: Si te amo, y creo debemos empezar a pensar en boda

Thad: Es muy rápido, pero quiero venirme a vivir ya de fijo contigo, ¿qué dices?

Sebastián: Yo encantado

Thad: Así con lo ahorrado de mi departamento comenzamos a ver la boda

Sebastián: Perfecto

Sebastián estaba sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo especial que era Thad, la excelente pareja la cual podían hacer ellos dos, pero nunca es tarde, Schuester era prueba fehaciente de ello, Emma lo esperaba con la cena,

Schuester: Umm que rico, así le da a uno gusto llegar a su casa

Emma: Gracias, ¿cómo estás?, te ves cansado

Schuester: No solo me veo, lo estoy, tuve un día muy ajetreado

Emma: Viendo lo de Blaine

Schuester: Eso, contactando a un investigador y levantando una denuncia porque casi me atropellan

Emma llevaba una tasa en su mano la cual fue a dar al piso,

Emma: ¿Pero estás bien, no te paso nada?

Schuester: Tranquila, ya descompletaste la vajilla

Emma: Que más da, ¿te revisó un médico?

Schuester: Ni siquiera me pegó el auto mujer, tranquila, por fortuna pude ver el auto y lo esquivé

Emma: ¿Quién fue el loco?, seguro un animal el cual no sabe manejar

Schuester: Mira, vamos a sentarnos y te platico todo

Schuester puso al tanto a Emma de lo sucedido, la visita a casa del Sr. Phil y lo pedido por Marina,

Emma: Ten cuidado, no te vayan a querer hacer algo

Schuester: Lo tendré, de hecho por las dudas, contraté a dos guardias, uno me servirá de chofer y el otro será mi guardaespaldas

Emma: ¿Lo crees necesario?

Schuester: Por las dudas, si el tal Hunter me intentó hacer algo, tiene malas intenciones y buscará sacarme de en medio, además está necio de querer brincarle a empresas Coeur

Emma: Ese es el patrimonio de mi sobrino y su hijo, bueno también de su pareja

Schuester: Lo sé, un fulano no vendrá a destruir el trabajo de tantos años de Carson, de mi cuenta corre, además ese viejo me encargó velar por su sobrino y su ahijado

Emma: Ellos dos hacen una bonita pareja, sabes hoy cuidando al bebé de Jeff, me arrepentí tanto de haber sido tan necia, hubiera podido tener un hijo contigo

Schuester: Ahora no creo que podamos encargar uno nuestro, pero quizás adoptar uno mayorcito

Emma: Me conformaré con mi sobrino

Schuester: Piénsalo

Emma: Lo haré

Schuester: Hablando de otra cosa, el viernes viajamos a la hacienda

Emma: ¿Y eso?

Schuester: Para ver a tu sobrino

Emma: No puedo debo cuidar a Niff

Schuester: Nos iremos en la tarde, no te preocupes

Emma: Siendo así

En la Hacienda los siguientes días, aunque Blaine buscaba tener a Kurt en reposo, no lo lograba del todo, en cuanto él se iba a ver algo con Prudencio, Kurt bajaba para platicar con Engracia,

Engracia: ¿No lo dejó el niño Blaine en cama?

Kurt: Si, pero no soporto estar acostado todo el día

Engracia: Se va a enojar

Kurt: Antes de que regrese me voy a la cama, tú no me delates

Engracia: No se va a poder niño

Kurt: Ayy, ¿por qué?

Blaine había entrado a la cocina para pedirle a Engracia le calentara una olla grande de agua porque probablemente atenderían a una de las yeguas esa tarde,

Blaine: Porque ya te vi

Kurt: Oops

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: No me regañes, estoy enfermito

Blaine: A la cama cariño

Kurt: Umm, déjame estar un rato aquí con Engracia, me quedo sentado

Blaine: No, debes estar acostado, lo indicó el doctor

Kurt: Ni hablar, tú mandas aquí

Blaine: A ver, no me agradó ese comentario, a mi me gustaría estar contigo, pero Prudencio tiene mucho trabajo y aprovechando mi estancia quiero ayudarle, tampoco te deseo tener en cama, pero fueron indicaciones del doctor, si me toca ser malo por ello, no me importa, con tal de cuidarte a ti y a nuestro bebé

Kurt: Voy a llorar, me hablaste muy golpeado

Blaine: Cariño

Blaine se agachó y le dio un beso, le acarició su mejilla,

Kurt: ¿Me dejas quedar?

Blaine: No, vamos arriba

Kurt: Ay, ni así te convencí

Blaine: No, por favor Engracia, pon una olla grande con agua a calentar

Engracia: Si niño

Blaine: Y tú te vienes conmigo

Kurt: No me queda de otra

Engracia se rió, Blaine subió a Kurt a la recámara, le dio unos besos más, cuando iba bajando saliendo de la casa con la olla se encontró con Agustín, el niño se alegró mucho al verlo,

Agustín: Patrón, me da gusto verlo

Blaine: A mi también, ¿dónde andabas?, llevo días en la hacienda y no te había visto

Agustín: He estado castigado, los números y yo no nos llevamos

Blaine: Ya veo, yo te explicaría pero debo ir con Prudencio a ver la yegua

Agustín: Voy con usted

Blaine: No, mejor sube con Kurt, traes tu cuaderno y Kurt te puede explicar cualquier cosa

Agustín: Está bien señor

Blaine: Anda entra, está en nuestro cuarto

Agustín: Pero no puedo subir hasta allá

Blaine: Si

Blaine bajó la olla y llevó a Agustín con Kurt, quien estaba en la cama con los brazos cruzados muy serio,

Blaine: Mira quien te vino a saludar

Kurt: Hola Agustín

Agustín: Hola señor, ¿cómo está?

Kurt: En cama aburrido, pero sino me regañan

Blaine: Ya sé, soy muy malo contigo, pero ni hablar, es eso o

Blaine se acercó y lo besó, Kurt se recargó en el pecho de él,

Agustín: Ya se le ve pancita

Kurt: Si, está creciendo nuestro hijo, ven

El niño se acercó, Kurt había sentido como se movía el bebé, le tomó la mano a Agustín y la puso sobre su vientre para que sintiera el movimiento, el niño se asombró, Blaine también lo acarició,

Blaine: Está activo el muchacho

Kurt: Un poco, al menos él si se puede mover

Blaine: Y el papito también podrá, nada más pasado unos días

Kurt: ¿Pero en la boda si me vas a dejar estar?

Blaine: Hagamos este trato, tú te quedas acostadito hasta el sábado y te dejo estar en la boda

Kurt: No me queda de otra

Blaine: Y para no aburrirte, le puedes ayudar a Agustín

Kurt: ¿A qué?

Agustín: Las matemáticas no son mi fuerte

Kurt: ¿A qué no le entiendes?

Agustín: Ahora me dieron algo de geometría, bases, áreas

Kurt: Eso es fácil, siéntate en la cama porque no podemos ir a otro lado y te explico

Blaine: Te dejo acompañado

Kurt: Si, gracias

Blaine se fue, Kurt se quedó enseñándole a Agustín, con el niño ahí se le fue rápido el tiempo, por ahí de las doce les subió algo,

Engracia: ¿Más tranquilo niño?

Kurt: Si, Agustín y yo estamos descifrando el difícil arte de las matemáticas

Agustín: Ya estoy entendiendo un poco

Engracia: Me da gusto, le traje algo para que coman

Agustín: Bueno, ya me voy

Kurt: No, quédate y come conmigo

Agustín: Está bien señor

Engracia: ¿Niño se acuerda que según usted iba a terminar con el niño Blaine porque lo vio con Agustín?

Kurt: Ni me lo recuerdes fue un terrible error, por suerte Dios me mandó un bebé, así no solo no le niego el derecho a ser padre, sino hasta lo podrá ser a mi lado,

Agustín: Usted y el señor hacen una bonita pareja, el bebé saldrá muy guapo

Los días en la hacienda fueron muy ajetreados para Blaine, estando ahí se hacía cargo de más cosas aparte de las finanzas, Kurt se aburría un poco de estar en cama, por fortuna Agustín resultaba buena compañía, el niño como iba a la escuela por las tardes, en las mañana se la pasaba al lado de Kurt haciendo su tarea, lo cual agradecía Kurt; en las oficinas de Coeur, Marley y Jeff sostenían una reunión con Sebastián, los dos habían hecho buena química trabajando, Marley se sentía bien de tener un apoyo porque realmente el inicio de año era muy pesado, pero más allá de eso, le dio gusto la confianza de Kurt hacia su trabajo,

Sebastián: Entonces andas de jefa Marley

Marley: Solo unos días mientras el licenciado debe estar en descanso

Jeff: Es muy eficiente, si Kurt requiere más reposo podrá estar tranquilo de tenerte a ti en su lugar

Marley: Yo espero que el licenciado vuelva pronto, hay muchas cosas

Jeff: Y yo no soy de mucha ayuda

Marley: No señor, si usted no estuviera aquí, me volvería loca

Sebastián: Bueno señores a trabajar, les traigo las ideas para ver cual consideran más viable

Sebastián les mostró todas las ideas desarrollados con conceptos para la imagen a manejar de la Empresa a partir de mediados de año, Hunter y el Sr. Phil comenzaban a tener algunas diferencias, el Sr. Phil veía como su "sobrino" parecía perdido en todas las cosas pedidas por él, sin poder evitarlo comparaba el trabajo de Hunter con el de Nick había una diferencia enorme, con Nick no debía darle instrucciones, pedirle un trabajo, presionarle o explicarle como sacar un simple estado de resultados.

Sr. Phil: Te pedí ese estado desde la mañana y me traes esto

Hunter: Está bien tío

Sr. Phil: Es el mismo del mes pasado, debes hacer cálculos, no solo imprimir lo dejado por Nick, eso es solo la base

Hunter: Dejó los datos desordenados

El Sr. Phil acceso desde su computadora los archivos de los cuales Hunter debía sacar la información pedida, Nick había dejado arregladas las hojas de cálculo para con simples instrucciones y cambios de tasas, etc., se recalcularan todos los campos de los estados y demás,

Sr. Phil: Yo no le veo el desorden, al contrario te dejó muchas herramientas

Hunter: Solo él le entiende a sus hojas de cálculo

Sr. Phil: Las fórmulas son muy sencillas, solo es cuestión de ingresar los montos

Hunter: Bueno voy a revisarlo y te lo traigo de nuevo

Sr. Phil: Deja yo ya lo hago

El Sr. Phil cambió unas seis cifras y mandó a imprimir la información, por la tarde Hunter se fue muy enojado porque su "tío" le había dado la razón a un empleado en cuanto a un estado, el cual Hunter quería maquillar para extraer dinero de la compañía, pero no lo logró gracias a la apreciación de ese muchacho, a la salida de la empresa Adam lo interceptó,

Hunter: Estás loco, ¿qué haces aquí?

Adam: Necesito dinero, lo prometiste para hoy

Hunter: No lo tengo

Adam: Tú me lo prometiste y me lo das

Hunter: Toma mi reloj y empéñalo, te darán buen dinero por él, mañana te doy algo más

Adam: ¿iremos el fin de semana a la hacienda?

Hunter: Si, Kurt está allá según en reposo, necesito deshacerme de Kurt por más tiempo de dos semanas

Adam: No es un hombre fácil de vencer, lo conoceré yo

Hunter: Muy brillante no ha de ser para haberse casado contigo

Adam: Si se casó conmigo fue porque su príncipe azul se había casado y como lo obligué a estar conmigo por primera vez, se conformó según Kurt a quedarse a mi lado

Hunter: Vamos a otro lado a hablar, no me conviene que me vean contigo

Las puertas de la empresa se comenzaron a abrir, Hunter no quería levantar ninguna sospecha, el Sr. Phil de muy buena vista, alcanzó a vislumbrar a su sobrino, pero no dio crédito con quien lo vio, llegó a su casa muy consternado, Marina le dio su té con el cual todos los días lo esperaba para relajarlo, el señor se sentó y su esposa comenzó a darle un masaje en sus hombros,

Marina: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Sr. Phil: Pesado, he sacado el trabajo de dos puestos

Marina: ¿Por qué?

Sr. Phil: Hunter no rinde con los archivos dejados por Nick

Marina: ¿Están mal?

Sr. Phil: Para nada, son bastante buenos diría yo, gracias a las hojas de cálculo dejadas por él, he podido hacer todo sin atrasarme

Marina: Cometiste un terrible error al despedirlo

Sr. Phil: La verdad me cuesta reconocerlo, pero lo hice

Marina: Intenta volver a contratarlo

Sr. Phil: Ese muchacho se fue con mucho coraje de la empresa, quizás con toda la razón del mundo, su despido fue injustificado totalmente, sino puso una demanda yo creo fue por la amistad entre él y Kurt

Marina: Te has dejado llevar mucho por tu sobrino, sé que te sientes culpable por no haber visto a tu hermano durante tanto tiempo y enterarte de su muerte hasta meses después, pero tampoco es culpa tuya, varias veces intentaste localizarlo, tu hermano se negó a verte

Sr. Phil: Sus negocios a mi nunca me parecieron del todo, yo sentía andaba en algo chueco

Marina: ¿Y si su hijo también tiene esas costumbres de enredarse en cosas no muy legales?

Sr. Phil: No, por eso lo estoy ayudando y teniéndole tanta paciencia

Marina: ¿Seguro es tu sobrino?

Sr. Phil: Lo es, sabes, hoy creí verlo hablar con el ex esposo de Kurt

Marina: El estúpido ese que por su culpa fue a dar al hospital, ¿qué estaría hablando con él?

Sr. Phil: El mismo, quizás andaba rondando para interceptar a Kurt y le preguntó a Hunter por él, voy a prevenir a mi sobrino de quién es ese tipo

El Sr. Phil habló con Hunter en cuanto éste regresó, al principio se puso un tanto nervioso, pero la forma en la cual se lo planteó no era de acusación, simplemente le informó quien era ese hombre,

Hunter: No sabía tío, se acercó preguntando por Kurt

Sr. Phil: Ese hombre le hizo mucho daño a Kurt, lo engañó

Hunter: Me sorprende esto, yo pensé que Blaine era su esposo

Sr. Phil: No, él y Kurt tienen una relación, yo considero pronto se casarán, quizás naciendo su hijo

Hunter: ¿Cuándo crees que nacerá?

Sr. Phil: Ni idea sobrino

Hunter y el Sr. Phil siguieron platicando por largo rato, Marina escuchaba atenta la plática, todo el tiempo le preguntaba cosas acerca de Kurt, si tenía más familia, como era que tenía tantas acciones y más, Marina se comunicó con Schuester, le tenía mucho apreció a Kurt y Blaine, al segundo lo había tenido en su casa por una larga temporada, de alguna forma jugado el papel de su madre ese tiempo,

Schuester: Tranquila mujer, en cuanto termine de hablar contigo localizo a Alcántara

Marina: ¿Quién es él?

Schuester: Un investigador, es muy eficiente

Marina: Te lo encargo mucho

Schuester: No te preocupes, si Hunter tiene algo negro en sus manos Alcántara lo descubrirá

En cuanto terminó de hablar con Marina, Schuester localizó a Alcántara y quedaron de verse al día siguiente en su despecho, el investigador Alcántara, quien solía llevarle varios trabajos, era un hombre de aspecto extraño, enigmático, pero muy eficiente en su trabajo, podía tardar tiempo en dar con información de una persona, sin embargo siempre lograba hallar hasta el mínimo detalle,

Schuester: Es algo especial y necesito tu mayor discreción

Alcántara: No me la debes pedir, siempre trabajo de esa forma

Schuester: Lo sé, pero hay muchas cosas involucradas aquí

Alcántara: ¿De qué se trata?

Schuester: Necesito me investigues a un tal Hunter Clarington, no tengo mucha información de él, salvo estos datos, el muchacho salió de la nada

Alcántara: ¿Tienes fotos de él?

Schuester: No a la mano, pero para el lunes tendré

Alcántara: ¿Por qué para esa fecha?

Schuester: El fin de semana me caso

Alcántara: Felicidades, ¿el tipo estará en la fiesta?

Schuester: Si, al menos infiero eso, le llevé la invitación a Phil y supongo llevará a su sobrino

Alcántara: Bien, entonces para no esperar el lunes, ¿cuándo y dónde te casas?

Schuester: El sábado en la Hacienda Coeur

Alcántara: ¿La de Carson?

Schuester: La misma ahora está en manos de su sobrino y ahijado

Alcántara: ¿Blaine está en NY?

Schuester: Si, ¿lo conoces?

Alcántara: Por supuesto, oye, ¿no supiste si antes de fallecer Carson le dio la información de su marido a Kurt?

Schuester: Andas atrasado hombre

Alcántara: Después del entierro de Carson me fui al extranjero a investigar a un tipo el cual ya está en la cárcel

Schuester: Bueno pues deja te pongo al tanto de cómo están las cosas, porque hasta Blaine va a ser padre

Alcántara: No te creo, está viudo, ¿se casó?

Schuester: Todavía no, pero yo creo en unos meses lo hará

Carson tenía una gran variedad de amigos, de los círculos más diversos, todos hombres de trabajo y derechos, Alcántara había trabajado a su lado cuando lo intentaron acusar de un fraude años atrás y gracias a la astucia de este hombre, lograron conseguir las pruebas necesarias para limpiar la imagen de Carson y que este ni siquiera pisara la cárcel; Schuester le contó a Alcántara las novedades, como Kurt y Blaine llevaban una relación, la cual había producido un hijo, el cual le faltaba algunos meses para nacer, también la conexión de Hunter con ellos y el interés principal de averiguar más de ese sobrino salido de la nada de Phil

Alcántara: Entonces el tipo se metió a la empresa

Schuester: Si, según Marina, quiere hacerse cargo de la presidencia

Alcántara: Podría ser un oportunista, ni siquiera sobrino de Phil

Schuester: Yo lo creo así, pero para ello necesito pruebas

Alcántara: De acuerdo, voy a iniciar una investigación del hermano de Phil, de ahí podría pasarme a el tal Hunter, si realmente es hijo de este señor

Schuester: Bien y si tienes tiempo de asistir a la boda, te lo presentaré ahí y podrás acompañarme en un evento tan importante

Alcántara: Por supuesto, será un honor y un placer volver a ver esa hacienda

Schuester y Alcántara acordaron más detalles de la investigación, también le indicó lo referente a la boda, Emma ni se le ocurría pensar que el fin de semana se casaría con Schuester, ella se sentía muy bien de estar cuidando al hijo de Jeff con ayuda de Panchita, quien se había quedado en la ciudad para apoyar a la señora y también porque si no su novio se le descarrilaba,

Emma: Querrás estar en la hacienda

Panchita: No señora, para nada, aquí estoy bien

Emma: ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Panchita: Si me voy dejo libre a mi novio y me puede cambiar

Emma: Tienes novio

Panchita: Es el del gas

Panchita le contó de su novio a Emma mientras esta le daba la papilla a Niff, a Jeff se le hacía un poco difícil dejar a su hijo pero estaba resultando muy enriquecedor poder ejercer su carrera, Nick se sentía feliz por su esposo, de alguna forma él veía como le faltaba eso; Jeff y Nick se casaron casi recién graduados, aunque Jeff comenzó a trabajar, cuando intentó embarazarse lo dejó porque según su madre el estrés era lo que no le permitía quedar embarazado,

Wes: ¿Qué se siente tener un hombre trabajando?

Nick: Bien, aunque de pronto extraño poder hablar con él, algunas veces de la oficina le hablaba y cuando estaba todo desesperado me tranquilizaba escuchar su voz

Wes: Le puedes hablar

Nick: El pobre se está acomodando al ritmo de una oficina de nuevo, aunque estar en la casa, cuidar a nuestro hijo y demás también es todo un show

Wes: Ni me lo digas, mi esposa lo menciona y yo lo sé a la perfección, recuerdo un día hicimos cambio de roles

Nick: ¿Cómo fue eso?

Wes: Toda una hazaña, Michelle siempre me decía como yo minimizaba el trabajo realizado por ella, por tanto un día cambiamos, ella vino al restaurante y yo me quedé en casa con los niños

De entrada, en la mañana levantar a los niños para bañarlos, vestirlos, darles de desayunar y llevarlos a la escuela resultó todo un triunfo, incluso Wes llegó a pensar que Michelle les había pedido comportarse así, claro ella no estuvo en un lecho de rosas, en cuanto llegó al restaurante comenzó a ver los menús, si esto estaba bien de sal o no, los platillos, atender a los comensales, etc., para eso de la una de la tarde ambos querían tomar su rol habitual, pero habían acordado intercambiar papeles durante todo un día, para la noche cuando llegó Michelle a la casa,

Wes: Tienes razón, minimizo tu trabajo

Michelle: Y yo el tuyo, vengo muerta

Wes: Estoy igual, tus hijos son una dinamita

Michelle: Ahh mis hijos, en la acta también tienen tu apellido

Wes: Bueno nuestro hijos, Lilly se puso a decorar su cuarto mientras yo estaba viendo como le sacaba a Diego una dona la cual se metió quién sabe cómo en su mano y luego no le salía

Michelle: Debes estar muy alerta a ambos, porque los dos son traviesos, ¿cómo lo solucionaste?

Wes: La dona se la quité a Diego cortándola con unas pinzas, creo se asustó, sentía que le cortaba el brazo

Michelle: Pobre de mi hijo, seguro no le dijiste como le ibas a quitar eso

Wes: No, ¿hice mal?

Michelle: Pues si, pero le habrá quedado de escarmiento y en un rato no se meterá nada raro en sus manos

Wes: Bueno y lo de Lilly mañana compro un galón de pintura y quito el rayón de mi hija

Michelle: Decorado, nuestra hija es toda una artista

Wes: Ok, y tú, ¿qué problemas tuviste en el restaurante?

Michelle: Llegó un señor el cual no comía cebolla, quería su comida sin sal, y no sé que tanta cosa

Wes: ¿Qué hiciste?

Michelle: Pues no le hice esas excepciones, ¿estuvo mal?

Wes: Espero haya sido el único cliente así, porque si no habremos pedido a varios

Michelle: ¿Si haces excepciones?

Wes: Desde luego, si el platillo está ya preparado y es difícil de elaborar le ofrezco otra opción, en fin busco hacerlo irse contento del restaurante

Michelle: Ni hablar, creo los dos aprendimos mucho de este día

Wes: Si, tu trabajo aquí en la casa es tan valioso y difícil como el mío en el restaurante

Nick estaba muerto de la risa con la narración de Wes, a partir de ese día cuando su esposo le decía algo lo creía completamente,

Nick: Al menos salió útil el experimento

Wes: Totalmente, pero me desvíe, estábamos en el cambio de la sociedad

Nick: Cierto, decías algo de Kurt

Wes: Podría quedarse solo Blaine como socio, de todos modos, ellos se dieron una como cesión de derechos

Wes y Nick fueron a visitar a Schuester, aprovecharían su ida a la hacienda para plantearle a Kurt y Blaine que solo quedará él en la sociedad, la parte de Kurt pasara a ser parte de Nick, así los tres podrían ponerse a trabajar en cuanto regresara Blaine del reposo de Kurt en la apertura de una segunda sucursal,

Schuester: Me parece bien, de todos modos, con su cesión de derechos, Blaine maneja lo del restaurante de ambos y la hacienda, Kurt tiene todo lo de la empresa,

Nick: Entonces Kurt aparece como dueño de las acciones únicamente de la empresa

Schuester: Si, aunque Blaine no pierde los derechos, fue una argucia legal que usamos para poder darles libertad a ambos de tomar decisiones tanto en la empresa como en la hacienda evitando recurrir a firmas del otro para todo

Wes: Ves, te dije de un trato así, Blaine me lo explicó, pero no le entendí ni media palabra

Schuester: Puedo preparar los cambios y si acepta, lo firman y se lo traen a NY, uno de mis colaboradores podrán llevarlo al notario

Wes: Perfecto, ¿se va de Luna de Miel?

Schuester: Dos semanas, llevaré a Emma a la playa

Schuester les contó sus planes para la Luna de Miel, se encontraba sumamente emocionado de poder al fin después de tantos años estar a horas de casarse con la mujer a la cual había amado, el viernes salieron rumbo a la Hacienda casi en caravana, lo cual extrañó a Emma, además al salir Schuester subió por una caja la cual no había visto ella,

Emma: ¿Por qué vienen todos?

Schuester: Vamos a ver a Kurt

Emma: Te conozco, algo me escondes, se puso mal mi sobrino

Schuester: En lo absoluto, ha estado medio intranquilo por estar en cama, pero está bien

Emma: ¿Entonces?

Schuester: Llegando a la hacienda te comparto una sorpresa

En la hacienda, aunque Blaine le había pedido estar en cama mientras él terminaba de arreglar la cena de recepción la cual Schuester pidió organizar para en amigos reiterarle a Emma su propuesta,

Kurt: Quedó muy linda la mesa

Blaine: Señor, ¿no debe estar en su cama?

Kurt: Umm, ya van a llegar, unos minutitos más unos menos

Blaine: Cuando nazca mi hijo voy a batallar

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Porque cuando le diga, "hijo vete a dormir", me dirá "no papá, minutos más, minutos menos"

Kurt: ¿Te imaginas?

Kurt se recargó en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos, se imaginó verlo a él jugando con su hijo, Blaine vio como le corrían unas lágrimas por su rostro,

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes cariño?

Kurt: Soñé despierto y me emocioné

Blaine: Vamos a terminar de arreglar esto, espero esas lágrimas hayan sido de felicidad

Kurt: Si cariño, me emocioné mucho de imaginarte jugando con nuestro pequeño

Blaine: Vamos a ser muy felices

La comitiva llegó como quince minutos después, los hijos de Wes entraron corriendo para saludar a su tío Blaine y se asombraron al ver a Kurt con su pancita, Lilly la tocó temerosa,

Lilly: ¿Tienes un bebé allá dentro?

Kurt: Si, está chiquito

Diego: ¿Se mueve?

Kurt: A veces

Blaine veía como Kurt, más bien su pancita se había convertido en la atracción de Lilly y Dieguito, estuvieron un rato en la sala platicando de muchas cosas, cuando estuvieron en el comedor,

Schuester: Bueno antes de empezar a cenar, Emma ¿te quieres casar mañana conmigo?

Emma: ¿Mañana?

Schuester: ¿Fue un no?

Emma: Claro, por mi hoy mismo, ¿por eso venimos a la hacienda?

Schuester: Si, Kurt y Blaine me dieron la idea, entregué las invitaciones en la semana

Emma: Pero no traje el vestido

Schuester: Yo lo traje, ¿nos casamos?

Emma: Si

Kurt: Esto merece un brindis

Blaine: Príncipe tú no puedes tomar

Kurt: Bueno yo lo hago con agua

Blaine: Así si

Brindaron por la unión de Emma y Schuester, posterior a la cena, Nick, Blaine, Kurt y Wes fueron al estudio a ver lo de la sociedad,

Kurt: ¿Me quieren sacar?

Nick: No, ves te dije

Blaine: Está bromeando mi príncipe, ¿o no?

Kurt: Claro, me parece una buena idea, así Blaine se queda solo con ese negocio

Wes: ¿Entonces aceptas el cambio?

Kurt: Si, van a abrir otra sucursal, yo con el bebé no podré ser de mucho apoyo, entre los tres podrán tomar las decisiones más rápido, entonces yo te venderé mi parte

Nick: Así es, gracias amigo por aceptar esto

Kurt: No me agradezcas, nada más nazca mi bebé, ya veré que negocio poner con Jeff

Nick: Mira también no se quiere quedar atrás

Blaine: Es muy inquieto, lo he tenido en cama de milagro

Esa misma noche firmaron los papeles elaborados por Schuester, se fueron a dormir temprano, al otro día comenzaría el ajetreo desde temprano, Emma al despertar estaba sumamente nerviosa, aunque Schuester había querido dormir juntos, ella se negó, quería estar sola esa noche previa a su boda, a las nueve de la mañana comenzaron a arreglarla, Kurt estaba sentado en la cama, viendo como peinaban y maquillaban a su tía,

Kurt: ¿Feliz tía?

Emma: Mucho, tantos años me negué esta felicidad

Kurt: Nunca es tarde

Emma: Hijo, vete en este espejo, por nada dejes ir a ese hombre el cual te hace tan feliz

Kurt: No lo haré tía, estos días Blaine me ha demostrado como me ama

Schuester andaba en la iglesia viendo que todo estuviera en orden, Blaine andaba a su lado, todo el corredor estaba cubierto por una fina capa de pétalos blancos de rosas en lugar de alfombra, en los costados de las bancas había unos jarrones con flores y unas hojas verdes grandes que colgaban como enredadera,

Blaine: ¿Te gustó?

Schuester: Esta de ensueño la iglesia

Blaine: Kurt fue el de la idea, creo a su tía le encantan las rosas

Schuester: Si son sus favoritas, por fin se me hará casarme con el amor de tantos años

Blaine: Yo espero estar igual que tú en unos meses más

Schuester: ¿Por qué no se casaron ya?

Blaine: Kurt no se casó por la iglesia con Adam según me platicó, nuestro bebé está crecido, quiero darle una boda como mi príncipe sueña, con un lindo traje, la ceremonia y todo

Schuester: Entiendo, por cierto, adivina quién viene a la boda

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Schuester: Alcántara

Blaine: De verdad, me dará mucho gusto verlo, de niño recuerdo quería ser como él, un investigador privado

Schuester: Solía venir, ¿tú estabas en verano o invierno?

Blaine: Invierno, mi padrino lo recibía aquí unos días en esas fechas, después de todo recuerdo decía "gracias al hombre misterio no pagué culpas ajenas"

Todos se arreglaron para estar listos a la una de la tarde, los invitados comenzaron a llegar por ahí de las doce y media, el Sr. Phil fue con Marina y Hunter, el Sr. Zea con su esposa, también llegaron Thad y Sebastián, Marley y su familia, se sentía una algarabía enorme en el lugar, Schuester antes de ir rumbo a la iglesia entró al estudio, en él había una foto de Carson al lado de Amelia,

Schuester: Por fin viejo, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, soñé tanto este momento, juraba jamás llegaría y por fin lo hizo, recuerdo como me decías "no pierdas la fe, algún día abrirá los ojos"

Emma en su cuarto se estaba arreglando, había decidido usar un vestido recto color crema, blanco no lo consideró adecuado dado lo sucedido entre ella y Schuester, Kurt le estaba bajando el velo,

Kurt: Te ves hermosa tía

Emma: Me parece mentira a mi edad… voy a casarme

Kurt: No hay edad para el amor tía

Emma: Tienes razón

Ambos bajaron, habían arreglado un carruaje el cual estaba a la salida de la hacienda, de ahí se irían en él, Kurt, Blaine y Emma a la iglesia, la señora irradiaba una felicidad en su cara, el trayecto fue corto, al llegar Blaine se bajó, ayudó a Kurt y luego a Emma, cuando estuvieron en la entrada,

Kurt: ¿La entregas cariño?

Blaine: ¡Yo!

Kurt: Si, no va a entrar sola mi tía

Blaine: Pero

Emma: Vamos muchacho, en mucho estar aquí y decidirme a vivir este amor, fue gracias a esa vez cuando te enfrentaste a mi pidiéndome sino le hacía bien a mi sobrino, permaneciera lejos

Blaine: Está bien

Kurt: Y yo entrego a Schuester

Schuester: Encantado, te ves hermosa

Emma: Gracias

Arreglaron el cortejo, al llegar al altar, Emma estaba toda nerviosa, Schuester la pudo sentir cuando Blaine le puso la mano de la señora sobre la de él, la misa resultó muy emotiva, Kurt y Blaine se veían, de alguna forma al escuchar al padre preguntar por los compromisos hechos por Emma y Schuester, ellos lo hacían con su mirada, en silencio, se prometían cada una de esas cosas,

Padre: Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Schuester: Al fin eres mi esposa

Emma: Si

Salieron entre una lluvia de pétalos, algunos los habían recogido Lilly y Dieguito quienes andaban desatados, Kurt veía a los niños y le hacía una ilusión tener a dos hijos así, como leyéndole el pensamiento,

Blaine: En cuanto nazca nuestro hijo, esperamos un poco y encargamos a la niña

Kurt: Si, para tenerlos juntos, sin mucha separación como los hijos de Wes

Blaine: Los tendremos como tú quieras, claro naciendo nuestro hijo nos casamos

Kurt: Claro Cariño

En la hacienda habían preparado una comida digna para esa celebración, la belleza y arquitectura del lugar daban el marco ideal para celebrar una boda,

Alcántara: Dichosos los ojos

Blaine: Usted aquí, me da tanto gusto verlo

Alcántara: A mi más y enterarme de todas las novedades de tu vida

Blaine: Hay muchas, ¿está al tanto?

Alcántara: Desde luego, creo no nos conocemos al menos en persona señor, soy Alcántara

Kurt: Mucho gusto, ¿por qué en persona?

Alcántara: Carson me contrató para investigar a su ex esposo, un tal Adam

Kurt: ¿Usted descubrió el engaño del cual era yo preso?

Alcántara: Si, pero veo ahora tiene a su lado a un hombre muy bueno

Blaine: Gracias por los cumplidos

Alcántara: Lo eres, a pesar de lo sucedido con tu esposo, buscaste ocultar lo de su amante y más cosas

Blaine: Tú averiguaste que me querían matar y demás

Kurt: No menciones eso

Blaine: Lo siento príncipe, no te alteres

Alcántara: Lo hice, pero consideré innecesario hacértelo saber, suficiente tenías con la pérdida

Blaine: Si, pero mira al hermoso hombre el cual conocí, tu consejo fue muy sabio, irme de Sonora fue la mejor decisión que podía tomar

Kurt: ¿Usted le aconsejó eso?

Alcántara: La loca de la madre del difunto no lo dejaba en paz, poco me faló para aventarle toda la información que tenía en mis manos, coincidió que cuando estaba allá me habló Carson para investigar a la rata esa, y se me ocurrió sugerirle vender todo, empezar en un lugar lejos, pero antes se tomara un descanso y no había mejor lugar que la hacienda de su padrino

Kurt: Muchas gracias por mandarlo para acá, ahora regreso cariño

Blaine: ¿A dónde vas?

Kurt: Al baño, estragos del embarazo

Blaine: ¿Te acompaño?

Kurt: No hace falta, sigue platicando con el señor, con permiso

Alcántara: Propio

Kurt caminó para entrar a la hacienda, el ojo de un detective a pesar de estar en la plática con Blaine, siempre está avispas, alcanzó a ver como entraba un hombre al interior de la hacienda como cuidando no ser visto

Alcántara: Ven

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa?

Alcántara: Un hombre como de un metro setenta, tez blanca entró de forma extraña a la hacienda

Adentro, Kurt iba subiendo las escaleras para ir al baño de su recámara, Adam estaba subiendo detrás de Kurt cuidando no ser visto, Kurt volteó,

Kurt: ¿Qué diablos quieres aquí?

Adam: Quitarte toda tu felicidad

Kurt: Me tienes harto, he estado dos semanas en cama por tu culpa, lárgate

Adam: Ahora no estarás en la cama


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

Kurt al ver aproximarse a Adam hacia él, subió las escaleras cuidando no caerse, en el inicio de estas, habían colocado dos floreros para adornar el lugar por la boda de Emma y Schuester, sin pensarlo dos veces, derribó uno de ellos, el cual rodó por las escaleras, Adam se quitó riéndose,

Kurt: Lárgate

Adam: Me dio tanto miedo tu jarrón

Kurt: ¿Qué buscas?, ¿qué ganas con intentar hacerme daño?

Adam: Tú no puedes tener hijos

Kurt: Estás ciego, obvio que puedo, jamás estuve impedido para tenerlos, la prueba es mi pequeño el cual viene en camino

Adam: Ese niño no llegará aquí

Kurt: Me haces algo y te mueres, te lo juro, no descansaré hasta verte hundido y refundido en la cárcel

Adam: No podrás hacer nada

Antes de poder acercarse con Kurt, Alcántara lo detuvo doblándole de tal forma el brazo que Adam sintió como si se lo fuera a quebrar, Blaine subió con Kurt y lo abrazó, estaba un poco pálido, Alcántara le indicó a Blaine llevarse a su prometido a su cuarto para descansar por el susto, mientras tanto él se encargaría de despachar a esa alimaña fuera de la hacienda,

Adam: Suéltame

Alcántara: Permanece lejos de ellos dos, hace varios meses hice una investigación para Carson, te estuve siguiendo y además de descubrir tu infidelidad, también me encontré con varias cosas truculentas las cuales dudo quieras lleve a la policía

Adam: Usted está loco

Alcántara: Te hago algo de memoria, en uno de los cargamentos de tu empresa pusiste cierta flor, creo si se puede considerar así, la cual para el gobierno no es legal comercializarla, la amapola no es exactamente un planta de ornato

Adam: No sé de dónde saca semejante cosa

Alcántara: Deja de molestarlos, porque de otra forma las pruebas de eso podrían llegar misteriosamente a la policía, a cualquier oficial desintegrar una banda le sirve para ganar prestigio y muchos por eso son capaces de vender hasta su abuela

Adam: Esos dos me van a conocer

Alcántara: Si tú nos los dejas en paz, vas a conocerme a mí

Adam: ¿Quién es usted?

Alcántara: Un buen amigo de ellos, alguien quien vio como dañaste a ese muchacho y por amistad con su tío, no te permitiré arruinarle la vida de nuevo

Adam: ¿Eres amigo de Carson?

Alcántara: Si y déjame informarte, a su tío jamás le simpatizaste, de hecho dejó la herencia de esa forma buscando mantenerte lejos de las empresas, incluso con un golpe de suerte lograr una relación entre su ahijado y su sobrino, porque dos personas tan buenas definitivamente serían la pareja perfecta

Adam: Pareja perfecta sobre mi cadáver, no descansaré hasta ver solo a Kurt, él no puede estar con un hombre y ser feliz, me pertenece

Adam se fue de ahí, a lo lejos Hunter observaba como hablaba Alcántara con su cómplice, definitivamente Adam era pieza clave para quitar de en medio a Kurt y él apoderarse de las empresas Coeur; en el interior de la hacienda, Kurt estaba tomando un té hecho por Engracia, Blaine lo había visto muy nervioso y buscó a la señora para darle algún remedio natural, el cual lo tranquilizara,

Kurt: ¿Por dónde se habrá metido?

Blaine: No sé cariño, ¿te sientes mejor?

Kurt: Si, me asustó, estaba en las escaleras, de tirarme por ellas podría

Blaine: Shh, es mejor no decirlo, por fortuna Alcántara vio cuando entró detrás de ti

Kurt: Le lancé un jarrón, espero no me haga daño

Blaine: ¿Lo cargaste?

Kurt: Pensé hacerlo, pero como tenía agua capaz me hacía daño, preferí solo golpear un poco la base y así se cayó

Blaine: ¿No te duele nada?

Kurt: No, cuando fuiste por el té me revisé de no tener sangrado por el esfuerzo

Blaine: Cariño voy a contratar a unos guardaespaldas,

Kurt: ¿Para qué?

Blaine: Adam está enfermo cariño, creo en su mente se creyó lo de tu impedimento para no tener hijos, el bebé está creciendo y bastante

Kurt: Si verdad, se me ve mucha pancita, unos meses más y pareceré palomita reventada

Blaine: Gracioso, te verás hermoso con nuestro bebé creciendo dentro de ti, sin embargo conforme vaya haciéndose más notorio el embarazo, siento Adam se trastornará más,y si vuelve a intentar algo contra a ti se topará con dos gorilas de 2.30 mts.

Kurt: Exageras cariño, ¿dónde encontrarás guardaespaldas tan altos?

Blaine: En algún lugar lo haré, tú no te preocupes

Kurt: Ok, vamos a bajar a la fiesta, sino mi tía se va a preocupar y por favor no mencionemos el incidente, es día de celebración y esto no debe empañarla

Blaine: Bien príncipe, estaremos un rato a lo mucho dos o tres horas más, luego nos venimos a descansar

Kurt: Si, tú mandas y yo obedezco

Blaine: Es por ti y el bebé

Kurt: Lo sé, fue una bromita

En la fiesta no se percataron de la situación, Engracia subió a ver como seguía Kurt, ellos iban saliendo del cuarto, le agradecieron el té y pidieron no comentara la situación, se reincorporaron a la fiesta; Schuester y Emma estaban visitando las mesas de los invitados para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden, llegaron a donde estaban la mayoría de los miembros del comité,

Sr. Zea: Por fin se te hizo

Schuester: Mi persistencia rindió frutos

Antonia: ¿Cómo te sientes Emma?

Emma: Feliz, y al mismo tiempo me recrimino cuan tonta fui por no aceptarlo antes, esta celebración pudo ser a mis 25 años, no a mis 65

Antonia: Nunca es tarde para el amor, ustedes celebran su matrimonio y nosotros pronto haremos lo mismo

Schuester: Lo de ustedes será Aniversario

Sr. Zea: Si, pero te juro me hace la misma ilusión celebrar un aniversario, como cuando nos casamos hace tantos años

Emma: Yo vi como todos se casaron y por mi necedad me quedé sola, amargándome

Marina: Y juzgando la vida de los demás

Emma: Pues si, de alguna forma me creí sin errores y con la capacidad de enjuiciar a los demás por sus actos, porque según yo tenía una conducta intachable la cual me permitía realizar cualquier juicio sobre los demás

Sr. Phil: Hasta tus comentarios separaron a tu sobrino y su ahora prometido

Emma: Ni me digas, incluso hasta le aconsejé regresar con Adam para no convertirse en un hombre divorciado

Marina: Gracias a Dios Kurt hizo oídos sordos

Schuester: Parte escuchó, pero su prometido no lo dejó ir y a estas alturas menos lo hará

Emma: Más le vale, deben estar juntos por su bebé, para darle una familia y mucho amor

Sr. Zea: Yo creo ese muchacho, si a Kurt le cruza algún momento por la cabeza querer dejarlo, hará como Carson

Emma: Buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo y regresarlo a su lado

Sr. Phil: Esperemos no haya necesidad de eso y pronto seamos padrinos de otra boda

Jeff y Nick estaban sentados al lado de Wes y Michelle, los cuatro estaban en gran charla,

Jeff: ¿Dónde se metieron tus hijos?

Michelle: Deben andar viendo los caballos, el señor Prudencio y Kurt les han tenido una paciencia, ambos son muy preguntones

Nick: Andan muy asombrados con el embarazo de Kurt, y entusiasmados con los caballos

Wes: Si, mi hijo ya me pidió permiso para venir a pasar un verano por acá

Jeff: Kurt se la pasaba aquí esas fechas, según me cuenta es muy hermoso, el río se pone con un caudal bastante grande y se disfruta enormemente

Michelle: El padrino de Blaine realmente vivía en un paraíso

Wes: Según me cuenta Blaine, este lugar realmente era eso para el señor, sobretodo con la muerte de su esposa

Michelle: Murió algo joven la señora, duraron muy poco de casados

Jeff: Por desgracia si murió joven, aunque su matrimonio legalmente fue corto, su relación no fue tanto, según me contó Kurt

Jeff le comenzó a contar como iniciaron Carson y Amelia su relación, casi los cuatro al mismo tiempo dijeron "igual como Kurt y Blaine",

Jeff: Tal cual, es una interesante coincidencia, ¿no crees?

Wes: Si, aunque espero el prometido de mi amigo le dure muchos años, cuando perdió a su esposo, yo lo creía capaz de quitarse la vida, fue muy duro para él

Nick: ¿También lo engañaron?

Wes: Por dos largos años, algunas personas me decían el rumor de ver a Elijah de forma sospechosa con su amante, pero nada comprobado

Michelle: A nuestro amigo aparte del engaño lo querían matar para quedarse con su dinero, ¿cómo hay gente sin escrúpulos capaz de realizar tales cosas por tener dinero?

Jeff: Por desgracia existen, el ex marido de Kurt buscaba también su dinero, pero cambiemos de tema, ahí vienen y será mejor no recordarles esas cosas feas vividas en su pasado con esos horrores de parejas de ambos

Blaine con la lata dada por Adam, agradecía la muerte de Elijah, aunque hubiera deseado en dado caso de descubrir la infidelidad separarse y el hombre siguiera vivo, si los azares del destino quisieron así las cosas eran por algo, con un desquiciado dándoles lata era suficiente,

Blaine: ¿Todo bien?

Wes: Perfecto, vamos a robarle las recetas a Engracia

Blaine: Es muy celosa, no suelta prenda fácilmente

Kurt: Oigan, porque en lugar de abrir una segunda sucursal del restaurante, abren uno de comidas típicas, podrían incluir en la carta muchos de los platillos de Engracia

Nick: Sería más difícil, iniciaríamos de cero

Kurt: Puede ser, pero podrían hacer crecer el prestigio de ambos lugares y más adelante expandirlos ambos

Jeff: No suena mala idea, oye amigo, después tú y yo nos haremos empresarios

Kurt: Ya se los dije, estaría bueno poner una tienda de ropa con lo mucho que nos disgusta

Jeff: Uyy si, una de accesorios y ropa, sacamos los diseños de la Universidad, tenemos varios guardados

Michelle: Y me incluyen, porque la cocina no se me da, pero con la costura soy muy buena

Kurt: ¿Sabes coser?

Michelle: Estudié diseño de modas

Kurt: Mira ya tenemos negocio redondo, Michelle se encarga del taller, Jeff de la imagen y yo de las finanzas, trato con proveedores

Wes: Nos van a sacar del plano empresarial para mandarnos a la casa con nuestros hijos

Blaine: Yo encantado, así estaría con mi bebé más tiempo

Nick: Yo igual

Wes: No saben, cuando estén como mis hijos, ya los quiero ver

Michelle: Son un amor nuestros hijos

Wes: Solo tú los logras controlar, porque yo soy pésimo en esos asuntos

Michelle: Es cosa de agarrarles la maña

A unos metros de donde platicaban, Alcántara se presentó de forma casual con Hunter, quien le preguntó por el hombre a quien sacó una media hora atrás,

Alcántara: Alguien sin importancia, quizás lo conozcas es el esposo de Kurt

Hunter: Será ex esposo porque está divorciado

Alcántara: Cierto, ¿entonces reconociste al ex esposo de Kurt?

Hunter: Si, bueno creí verlo a él, tengo problemas para ver de lejos

Alcántara: ¿Y no usas lentes?

Hunter: Me molestan un poco, además son algo incómodos en las fiestas, por ello intento prescindir de ellos cuando tengo alguna reunión

Alcántara: A mi también se me dificultaba la visión de lejos, y también los lentes resultaban estorbosos por eso me mandé a hacer unos de contacto, son una buena opción

Hunter: Si verdad, entonces se metió el ex marido de Kurt, porque dudo lo hayan invitado

Alcántara: Eso no podría contestártelo, yo he estado lejos por un tiempo en el extranjero

Hunter: ¿A qué se dedica?, sacaba de una forma muy brusca a Adam

Alcántara: Alcanzaste a ver mi llave

Hunter: Si, ¿qué profesión tiene?

Alcántara: Soy fotógrafo, pero también fanático de las artes marciales

Hunter: ¿Usted es invitado de la novia o el novio?

Alcántara: Del novio, ¿y tú?

Hunter: Vine acompañando a mi tío y su esposa

Mantuvo una charla muy casual con Hunter, en la cual sin darse cuenta lo hizo decir incoherencias en sus respuestas, Alcántara aprovechó esa plática para examinarlo, ese hombre definitivamente escondía algo y él se debía encargar de descubrir de qué se trataba.

Una vez finalizada la comida, como a la hora, Emma y Schuester abrieron pista, los dos señores se encontraban a pesar de su edad disfrutando como dos jóvenes su boda, incluso tenían planeado lanzar el ramo y el guante, intentando claro hacerlos llegar a las manos de Kurt y Blaine,

Schuester: Ya sabes, afinas bien la puntería

Emma: Tú también, porque quiero ver a mi sobrino casado con ese muchacho

La fiesta estaba en su pleno apogeo, pero para dos niños resultaba aburrida, los hijos de Wes, habían preferido perderse con Prudencio en la mañana cabalgando por los alrededores de la hacienda y más tarde meterse al río aunque estaba un poco frío por la temporada con Panchita,

Lilly: Hace frío

Panchita: Pero querían nadar

Diego: En verano debe ser calientito

Panchita: Mucho, además tiene más agua y se disfruta más la nadada

Lilly: Debemos venir en verano

Diego: Mi tío Blaine seguro me recibiría en la hacienda en verano

Lilly: A mi también

Los dos niños se secaron y salieron corriendo para pedirle a su tío que les dejara ir en verano, los interceptaron cuando andaban en la pista de baile,

Kurt: ¿Dónde andaban?

Lilly: Nadando con Panchita

Blaine: Con este frío se van a enfermar niños

Diego: No tío, oye me dejas estar aquí en verano, según Panchita el río está muy bueno para nadar

Kurt: Si, es la mejor época del año para estar en el río

Lilly: ¿Y a mi también me dejas estar aquí?

Blaine: Hagamos un trato, si los dos salen con unas buenas calificaciones de la escuela su tío y yo los recibimos aquí en verano

Diego: ¿Cuál tío?

Kurt: ¿Si cuál?

Blaine: Tú cariño, niños, Kurt es su tío, porque pronto será mi esposo

Diego: ¿Entonces cuando nazca su bebé tendremos un primo?

Kurt: Si tendrán un primito, y si vienen en verano podrán ayudarme a cuidarlo

Lilly: Si, si

A los niños los entusiasmaron con la promesa de ir en Verano si salían bien en su escuela, cerca de las nueve de la noche todos los invitados se habían retirado, solo quedaban los amigos de los ahora señores de la hacienda como decía Engracia, Emma y Schuester preparaban sus maletas y también se habían excusado, ambos iban a celebrar su primera noche de casados,

Wes: Tu tía y Schuester han de estar por iniciar la acción

Kurt: No te vaya a escuchar mi tía porque se pone roja

Jeff: Es lo normal, ya son esposos como Dios manda

Kurt: Nosotros todavía no somos esposos como Dios manda

Blaine: Yo creo lo deberíamos hacer ya

Kurt: A mi me encantaría, pero debo esperar todavía unos meses para cumplir el año de divorciado

Michelle: Eso es por el civil, por la iglesia no podrán casarse

Blaine: Si, porque yo soy viudo y Kurt jamás se casó por la iglesia con Adam

Nick: De ser así, ¿por qué no se casan por la iglesia ya?, luego lo hacen por el civil cumplido el año

Blaine: No sé si se pueda, pero quiero darle a mi príncipe una boda hermosa, con su traje de novio como seguramente soñó casarse

Kurt: Así lo soñé, por desgracia no lo tuve

Jeff: Lo cual estuvo bien, ahora te puedes casar con el bueno ante Dios y como lo soñaste, para toda la vida

Blaine: Eso si cariño

Kurt: Si, oigan soy muy aguafiestas pero con el susto de la tarde, ya me quiero ir a recostar

Wes: ¿Cuál susto?

Blaine: Adam se apareció por aquí y quiso hacerle daño a mi príncipe, lo cual no logró

Jeff: Ese tipo no entiende, no ve tu felicidad

Kurt: Por eso me quiere hacer daño, gozó mucho al verme tan mal cuando me gritó lo de estar estéril

Nick: Lo cual no estabas, porque de otra forma no tendrías esa pancita

Kurt: Pues si, ¿y tus hijos Wes?

Wes: Cayeron rendidos, al parecer anduvieron dando vueltas con Prudencio en los caballos y Panchita los acompañó al río

Blaine: Tu hijo me pidió venir en verano

Wes: Ya me dijo, pero deberán aguantar a los dos porque Lilly no querrá quedarse en NY

Kurt: Seremos felices de tenerlos a los dos de vacaciones aquí, posiblemente para esas fechas nuestro bebé ya haya nacido, ambos según van a ayudarme a cuidar a su primito

Blaine: No solo posiblemente cariño, ya debió de haber nacido, la doctora lo calculó para principios de mayo

Jeff: Cierto, nos lo comentaron el otro día, casi nacerá en el veranito

Michelle: Su hijo era el primito, cuando los acosté lo mencionaron

Blaine: Si nuestro hijo era el primito, espero no se molesten, pero les dije a Lilly y Diego que Kurt era su tío

Wes: Está bien, esos niños te adoran, hasta me pongo celoso

Blaine: No debes, les tengo mucho cariño a tus hijos, pensé serían los únicos niños más cercanos a mí

Nick: Pero no contabas con la astucia de la cigüeña, la cual te dejó un bebé con Kurt, ¿y lo encargaron aquí verdad?

Blaine: ¿Tú qué opinas cariño?

Kurt: Pues si, esas dos semanitas resultaron muy fructíferas

Michelle: Ese bebé fue concebido en la Hacienda corazón o Coeur

Kurt: Si, y yo quiero venirme para acá al menos dos meses después de tenerlo, regresar a las empresa en Agosto, por eso aprovecho con anticipación para proponerte algo amigo

Jeff: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Aunque según iban a ser dos semanas, ¿podrías quedarte a mi lado?, la presión es mucha y repartida entre dos personas se aligerará y no estaré con muchas tensiones las cuales puedan afectar a mi bebé, además te preparas para cuando lo tenga te quedes tú y Marley por dos o tres meses

Nick: Seguirás sonsacando a mi esposo fuera de su casa

Kurt: Pues… platíquenlo y piénsenlo los dos, para cuando regrese la próxima semana tenga una respuesta

Jeff: Eso haremos

Cambiaron de tema, Jeff y Nick deberían de hablar esa situación en privado, Kurt lo sabía, había varias implicaciones con ingresar él a trabajar a empresas Coeur, como media hora después todos se retiraron a dormir, debían descansar para el siguiente día agarrar carretera en la tarde para volver a sus actividades; Jeff estaba dándole el biberón a su bebé, lo veía y pensaba en la propuesta de Kurt, Nick se sentó a su lado, le dio un beso en la mejilla,

Nick: ¿Quieres trabajar?

Jeff: Si, pero no quiero descuidar a mi hijo

Nick: Quizás podamos conseguir quien lo cuide, normalmente estás saliendo a la hora

Jeff: Hablando de cuidar, la semana que entra no estará la señora Emma

Nick: ¿No tienes confianza para dejarlo con nuestra nana?

Jeff: Va solo entrada por salida, la verdad no

Nick: ¿Y con Panchita?, la chica estuvo ayudando a la señora Emma esta semana

Jeff: Pues no sé, es muy jovencita

Nick: Mira, hagamos esto, le pedimos a la nana cuidar a nuestro hijo, se puede ir contigo a la oficina, es bastante grande y podrá estar bien ahí sin obstruir su trabajo, ves como lo cuida, sino pues recurrimos en última instancia a tu madre

Jeff: Me agrada la idea, solo lo debemos hablar con Kurt, porque Kurt es su patrón

Nick: Dudo se oponga, Kurt estará aquí una semana y después podría cuidar a nuestro hijo en la casa de ellos, a la hora de la comida podrías verlo, incluso yo porque el nuevo restaurante estará en el rumbo

Jeff: Nuestra vida se está componiendo, después de pensar que tendríamos problemas por lo del despido, ahora hasta empresario serás

Nick: Tienes razón, y tú también puedes serlo un tiempo después, una vez recuperada la inversión

Jeff: Todo puede pasar, el futuro es algo muy incierto

Definitivamente infinidad de cosas pasarían en meses posteriores, las cuales cambiarían la vida de todos los que ahora se disponían a dormir, el giro más drástico se daría en la relación de los príncipes, quienes ahora estaban acostados disponiéndose a dormir, sin antes recibir Kurt la dosis pertinente de crema para mantener humectada su piel y evitar las molestas estrías,

Blaine: ¿Así estará bien?

Kurt: Otro poquito, cuando me acaricias siento al bebé moverse

Blaine: Yo también lo siento, cariño, ¿no te quieres casar por la iglesia?

Kurt: Hasta tener a mi bebé, podríamos aprovechar para casarnos y bautizarlo, quisiera una boda la cual pudiera disfrutar, ahora con el embarazo resultó pesado ser solo invitado, imagínate ser el novio

Blaine: Te entiendo perfectamente, esperaremos hasta tener a nuestro bebé con nosotros

Kurt: Gracias, estuve pensando lo de los guardaespaldas, ¿los crees necesarios?

Blaine: Cariño, si abrimos otro restaurante, voy a andar muy atareado, aunque es por el rumbo el cual vivimos, quizás aparte de cuidarte puedan ser tu chofer

Kurt: Te cansaste de ir por mí

Blaine: No cariño, solo fue una idea, pero yo sigo yendo por ti sin ningún problema

Kurt: Es pesado para ti, así podrían llevarme a la empresa y de regreso a la casa, de esa forma tú tendrías más libertad para moverte con lo del restaurante

Blaine: Bueno, ¿entonces me autorizas contratar a dos guardaespaldas para ti?

Kurt: Si, pero ¿de dónde los vamos a sacar?

Blaine: Alcántara es investigador privado, pero tiene infinidad de contactos por lo mismo de su trabajo, por cierto, algo me mencionó de no decir su profesión ante Hunter

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Blaine: Lo va a investigar, se lo pidió Schuester, al parecer Marina tiene muchas dudas sobre si realmente es pariente o no del señor Phil

Kurt: Yo tengo mi boca cerrada, entonces él te recomendó a alguien

Blaine: Si

La semana de reposo de Kurt pasó, el lunes a primera hora estaba en la empresa, cosa la cual no hizo muy feliz a Hunter, más porque aparte de Kurt también se incorporó de forma permanente Jeff, quien había puesto a prueba a Panchita para cuidar a su hijo y la pasó con honores, para tener el asunto más calmado Jeff dejaba a su bebé en casa de Kurt y Blaine, ahí Panchita se encargaba del niño. La limpieza de la casa y cuidar al hijo de Jeff eran demasiadas cosas para Panchita, por tanto Engracia mandó a otra de sus sobrinas, Rita, la recién llegada tenía apenas catorce años, Kurt le consiguió una secundaria cerca a la cual asistir por las tardes, así la muchachita podía proseguir con su educación como Panchita, quien ahora estudiaba por las noches.

Blaine contrató a los dos guardaespaldas, sus nombres eran Gabriel y José, eran muy robustos y altos, heteros, además de casados, para que no vieran con otros ojos a su prometido, Kurt se rió mucho cuando hizo hincapié en lo de "heteros, casados", si él con su pancita la cual parecía estar subiendo como pastel en el horno, no resultaba atractivo para ningún hombre, pero Blaine lo veía con unos ojos llenos cada día más de amor; Nick accedió a apoyar a Jeff a trabajar en la empresa, además por irónico, ahora que los dos estaban laborando, podían comer juntos, Kurt y Jeff se desplazaban a la casa del primero, donde ya los esperaba una rica comida preparada por Rita quien obviamente recibía instrucciones de Panchita y también traía ya consejos de Engracia,

Kurt: ¿No ha llegado el otro hombre de esta casa?

Blaine: Ya llegó, el hombre de esta casa y de tu corazón

Kurt: Si, sobretodo de mi corazón

Jeff: ¿Y el dueño de mis quincenas?

Nick: Aquí estoy con tu amor chiquito

Las dos parejas comían juntos aprovechando la excelente ubicación de la casa de Kurt y Blaine, Nick y él estaban relativamente cerca comenzando la remodelación del local donde pondrían el siguiente restaurante de la cadena la cual en broma dieron a llamar "los tres medrosos", Wes estaba dedicado a seguir manteniendo el servicio y la buena comida en el restaurante Klainley, también preparando la carta del siguiente restaurante el cual todavía estaban buscando su nombre, querían algo llamativo, porque los platillos iban a ser 100% típicos y con el toque especial de Engracia, cosa la cual todavía estaban quebrándose la cabeza de cómo lograr sacar el sazón, ese día mientras comían los cuatro tranquilamente,

Nick: Te quedo muy rica la comida Rita

Rita: Gracias señor, pero yo solo revolví los ingredientes, Panchita fue quien me dijo como hacerlo

Nick: Entonces te llevas el cumplido tú

Panchita: Gracias señor, pero será mi tía porque la receta es de ella

Kurt: Te pasó sus secretos

Panchita: Si, según me serían muy útiles

Jeff: ¿Qué edad tienes?

Panchita: Casi soy mayor de edad en dos meses más

Nick: ¿Ya decidiste la carrera que estudiarás?

Panchita: No creo seguir estudiando, debo cuidar a su bebé

Kurt: Ahh no, tú debes hacer una carrera lo acordamos, es más a estas alturas debiste ya haber decidido y buscado escuela, con tantas cosas olvidé preguntarte sobre el tema

Panchita: La verdad no tengo idea de que estudiar

Blaine: Quizás debas hacer algún test de aptitudes, para ver el área en la cual te podrías enfocar

Panchita: Me hicieron uno, pero salió mal, me pusieron apta para la física y soy mala para eso

Jeff: Suele pasar, a mi me dijeron que doctor y yo le tengo pavor a la sangre, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

Panchita: Me fascina cocinar

Blaine: Podrías estudiar Gastronomía

Panchita: ¿No estaría mal, ustedes dicen que cocino bien?

Nick: Excelente, es más podrías ser chef de nuestro restaurante

Panchita: Es el señor Wes

Kurt: Van a abrir uno nuevo de comidas típicas, ella les pude dar los secretos de Engracia, el sazón lo tiene idéntico

Blaine: Sería una buena opción

Panchita: ¿Y el bebé del señor Jeff?

Nick: Tardaremos como seis meses para abrir el restaurante, posiblemente hasta septiembre o algo así lo hagamos, en esas fechas, la señora Emma habrá regresado de su luna de miel, dudo la alarguen tanto

Blaine: Quién sabe, andan los dos felices

Siguieron hablando de los planes para Panchita, la muchacha se emocionó mucho, buscarían una escuela por las mañanas y se incorporaría al restaurante en las tardes, posiblemente se podrían llevar a Engracia unos días para apoyarlos en la cocina; Alcántara había comenzado la investigación del hermano del Sr. Phil, hasta ahora no tenía muchos datos relevantes, solo algunos comentarios de la muerte misteriosa del hombre por andar metido en negocios no muy derechos.

Kurt al regresar a trabajar por la tarde tuvo una junta con Sebastián quien le comunicó muchas cosas,

Sebastián: Me da tanto gusto verte bien

Kurt: Gracias, pasé por un susto, pero ya está olvidado y he vuelto a reincorporarme a mis actividades

Sebastián: También me agrada eso, aunque Marley y Jeff son muy buenos en esto

Kurt: Voy a ponerme celosito

Sebastián: Honor a quien honor merece

Kurt: Lo sé, y me da gusto contar con gente así a mi lado, más para cuando nazca mi bebé

Sebastián: Imagino tomarás un pequeño receso

Kurt: Si, nace a finales de abril o principios de mayo mi hijo, yo quiero tomarme Mayo, Junio y Julio para disfrutarlo, espero no tener problemas con esa situación ante el consejo

Sebastián: Lo dudo, muchos de los miembros del consejo no están de fijo en la empresa, cada uno tiene sus actividades aparte

Kurt: Eso si

Estaban en plena plática cuando fueron interrumpidos por Hunter, quien entró sin tocar la puerta siquiera

Kurt: ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? ¿por qué entras así a mi oficina?

Hunter: Vine a traerte esto, Jeff lleva toda la mañana dándome lata con entregarlo y vengo a dárselo, pero el señor quién sabe dónde anda

Kurt: Ambos están fuera de la empresa supervisando varias cosas, además ese presupuesto lo terminé haciendo yo

Hunter: Es mi trabajo, estás pasando sobre mi

Kurt: Disculparás, pero yo tengo fechas y horas de entrega, debía darle ese presupuesto al encargado de la agencia, el Lic. Sebastián, si te esperaba era hora en la cual no podríamos concluir el asunto por el cual vino a verme y no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, aparte de empresa Coeur atiende otros clientes

Hunter salió de la oficina azotando la puerta,

Sebastián: ¿Quién es ese?

Kurt: Sobrino del señor Phil y quiere mi puesto

Sebastián: ¡Tu puesto!, ¿por qué?, legalmente tú tienes todo para ser presidente del consejo

Kurt: Lo sé, pero sueños de este hombre, me da tan mala espina

Sebastián: Espero no intente nada contra ti, porque se topará conmigo

Kurt: Y con mi novio, dos gorilas

Sebastián: Hablando de los gorilas, ¿por él los traes?

Kurt: No, por Adam, fue a la hacienda y tenía las negras intenciones de tirarme por las escaleras, cosa la cual le frustraron, pero ya hablamos mucho de mi, dime ¿cómo estás tú?

Sebastián: Bien, feliz, Thad se fue a vivir conmigo desde este fin de semana

Kurt: Eso me da gusto escucharlo, así ya no estás solo

Sebastián: Me siento tan completo de tenerlo, es un hombre maravilloso

Kurt: Ves, no me amabas

Sebastián: Confundí el enorme cariño que te tengo, yo juraba Adam te haría sufrir

Kurt: Te hubiera escuchado ese día de mi boda, casarme con ese hombre fue la peor equivocación de mi vida

Sebastián: Realmente a mi no me cabía en la cabeza como te quisieras casar con un fracasado como el tipo ese

Kurt: Mira, yo creí jamás tener al príncipe azul conmigo y decidí conformarme con el sapo

Sebastián: El sapo me queda clarísimo quien era, pero el príncipe azul no

Kurt: Quizás te lo mencioné o no, bueno, yo estaba enamorado de Blaine, del ahijado de mi tío, un hombre guapo, un gran ser humano, cuando me enteré de su boda, me cayó como balde de agua fría, yo esperaba conocerlo y por arte de magia se enamorara de mi

Sebastián: Y lo hizo, aunque en años posteriores

Kurt: Si

Sebastián: Entonces estás ya con el príncipe azul

Kurt: Si y espero quedarme con él

Sebastián: Nada de esperas, te quedarás con él, eso corre por mi cuenta

Kurt: ¿Qué corre por tu cuenta?

Sebastián: Amarrarte bien con el príncipe azul, eres mi gran amigo, casi un hermano y quiero verte feliz

Kurt: Tú también eres lo mismo para mi y espero verte igual

Más tarde, una vez terminada la charla con Kurt, Sebastián llegó a su departamento donde Thad estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados viendo el reloj,

Thad: Se te alargó mucho la junta

Sebastián: ¿Estás celoso?

Thad: ¿Tanto tardaron en arreglar lo de la campaña y el presupuesto?

Sebastián: No, te hice una pregunta

Thad: Umm, si, pasaste mucho tiempo al lado de Kurt

Sebastián: Hablamos de muchas cosas personales, lo feliz que estoy a tu lado y como Kurt está igual con su príncipe azul

Thad: Será con Blaine

Sebastián: A quien apoda el príncipe azul, y la verdad comparado con el sapo de Adam cualquiera es príncipe

Thad: Era bastante feo el ex marido de Kurt

Sebastián: Lo era, además de exteriormente, interiormente estaba podrido, Thad a Kurt lo quiero como una amigo, hermano, la verdad todo eso que te propuse fue porque es tan grande mi aprecio y lo quiero proteger para no verlo sufrir de nuevo, el día de su boda yo juré no permitirle a Adam lastimarlo y no pude evitarlo, pero ahora refrendo la promesa, ningún sapo volverá a hacerle daño

Thad: ¿Realmente es cariño o amor?

Sebastián: Cariño, aprecio, pero sabes, estuvo bueno de hablar de mi amigo

Thad: Umm, espera, yo quiero seguir platicando

Sebastián: Hablamos después de amarnos

Thad: Te preparé de cenar

Sebastián: Entonces cenamos, nos amamos y luego hablamos más

Hunter estaba vuelto loco con la cantidad de informes pedidos por Kurt, el Sr. Phil le aclaró como esos eran pocos, a final de año se generaban el doble y también a mediados porque se hacía un cierre parcial el cual se exponía ante el consejo

Hunter: Es pérdida de tiempo y de papel

Sr. Phil: No lo es, de esa forma nos aseguramos de tener en orden las finanzas de la empresa, sobretodo la parte de las beneficencias, gracias a muchos de esos donativos se ayuda a gente, porque esa era la filosofía de Carson, pero también nos apoyamos para pagar menos impuestos y en lugar de desperdiciar ese dinero en dárselo al gobierno, se encamina a una mejor obra

Hunter: Podrían inventar las instituciones a las cuales apoyan

Sr. Phil: Jamás se haría eso

Hunter: Se ahorrarían una buena cantidad, incluso alguno de los del consejo pudiera abrir una y

Sr. Phil: Esa no es una opción ni una conducta que respaldará la empresa, te voy a explicar con detenimiento como hacer estos reportes los cuales te pidió Kurt, hasta ahora no me ha dado queja de ti, pero no quiero esperar a tenerla

El Sr. Phil intuía como Kurt le estaba guardando todas las ineptitudes de Hunter para soltárselas de un golpe y obligarlo a despedir a su sobrino para contratar a alguien realmente apto en ese puesto, no andaba nada errado, después de hablarlo con Blaine, él le aconsejó no hacer corajes gratis, era mejor guardar la información de cómo Hunter fallaba en su trabajo y acorralar al Sr. Phil, de esa forma se libraban de él. Aparte del asunto de Hunter, el regreso a la empresa había sido tranquilo, Jeff se estaba empapando más de las actividades de la Gerencia de Relaciones Públicas, entre él y Marley se estaban encargando de todo, Kurt nada más daba el visto bueno al final, de esa forma solo tenía la carga fuerte de llevar lo de la Presidencia,

Jeff: Nos estás dejando morir solos

Kurt: Así se acostumbran a mi ausencia

Marley: ¿Si se tomará esos meses Licenciado?

Kurt: Quisiera hacerlo, pero todo dependerá de cómo marchen las cosas aquí

Jeff: Creo entre Marley y yo podríamos llevar las cosas a la perfección

Kurt: Si, por cierto, Marley toma asiento

Marley: ¿Para qué licenciado?

Kurt: Hablé con el de personal, yo dejaré de cobrar mi sueldo como Gerente de Relaciones Públicas

Jeff: ¿Nos lo repartirás a nosotros?

Kurt: Más o menos, espero no te ofendas amigo, pero Marley es la experta en esto, aunque no tiene la carrera como nosotros, tiene la experiencia del mundo

Jeff: Eso lo tengo muy claro

Kurt: Por eso tomé una decisión importante ayer en la noche

Marley: ¿Cuál licenciado?

Kurt: A partir de principios de mayo, tú ocuparas mi puesto como Gerente de Relaciones Públicas con el sueldo respectivo, Jeff será tu asistente

Jeff: Esto es para celebrar

Kurt: ¿Aceptas tomar el puesto Marley?

Jeff: Desde luego acepta, si ella es muy buena

Marley: Gracias por los cumplidos señor Jeff, pero debe haber alguien con carrera en la Gerencia, yo no puedo tomar el puesto, no tengo la carrera licenciado, he aprendido mucho porque usted siempre me ha enseñado

Kurt: Por eso no te preocupes, habrá una persona con carrera, estará Jeff, sin embargo tú tomarás las decisiones y serás la jefa, además te inscribirás a una universidad para tener una constancia la cual avale todos tus conocimientos

Marley: ¿Cómo podré estudiar?

Kurt: Verás

Kurt le explicó cómo llevaría una carrera de forma virtual, lo cual le facilitaría manejar la Gerencia y en caso necesario tener un papel para reforzar como se encontraba preparando, Jeff estaba muy emocionado, le tenía mucho respeto a Marley y además con mucha paciencia lo había ayudado a desempolvar sus conocimientos,

Jeff: Insisto debemos celebrar

Marley: ¿Entonces tendré su puesto?

Kurt: Si, de esa forma yo solo me quedaré con la Presidencia, pasado mi pequeño retiro para atender a mi bebé, quiero tomar muchas decisiones, proponer muchos negocios y más cosas, no puedo estar partido a la mitad, porque no pongo atención a un asunto en especial, ando entre las Relaciones y la Presidencia

Marley: Si, yo me he dado cuenta, licenciado muchas gracias por la confianza para tomar este puesto, y quisiera proponerle algo

Kurt: Adelante, soy todo oídos, y una cosa más, háblame de tú, Marley, llevo un rato pidiéndotelo

Marley: Si, podríamos tener los dos escritorios dentro de la oficina, de esa forma el señor Jeff trabajaría más cerca de mí

Kurt: Me gusta tu idea, yo desde cuando te lo había propuesto, pero no aceptabas

Marley: Bueno es que usted es el jefe

Jeff: Entonces me quedo afuera, porque ahora tú serás la jefa

Marley: No señor, mire aparte

Jeff: Antes de que sigas, el señor elimínalo y también pido me hables de tú como a Kurt, estaremos trabajando juntos

Marley: De acuerdo, considero sería más propicio por Hunter, en la computadora hay mucha información

Kurt: Si, de hecho esta oficina la vamos a agrandar un poco, porque pasadas mis pequeñas vacaciones con mi bebé, yo me integraré a trabajar con ustedes, también en tanto tomaremos varias medidas de seguridad

Jeff: ¿Cómo cuales?

Kurt les explicó como pidió a uno de los de sistemas poner seguridad en archivos importantes de la compañía, también un rastreo en la computadora de Hunter para delimitar los lugares a los cuales intentaba acceder el tipo, claro todo con una perfecta discreción por parte de la persona a quien le encargó hacer esos aseguramientos; Hunter seguía en comunicación con Adam, entre ambos comenzaron a planear un golpe a Empresas Coeur, siempre y cuando lograran quitar a Kurt de la Presidencia, aunque antes Hunter debía quitar un estorbo para tener más influencia sobre el Sr. Phil, Marina era un gran peligro porque ella no lo veía con buenos ojos y podía influenciar a su tío.

El investigador Alcántara hizo un viaje donde estuvo radicando antes de morir el hermano del Sr. Phil, lo poco conseguido hasta ahora indicaba como el señor muy recto no era, muchos de sus negocios estaban siendo investigados por lavado de dinero, también al parecer estaba inmiscuido en drogas, pero claro todo eran especulaciones y como ya estaba muerto, no tenía la policía mucho interés de seguir la investigación; Hunter tenía muchos contactos allá, le informaron como un hombre se encontraba haciendo demasiadas preguntas acerca de su padre, los negocios de este, su familia, entre más detalles, ninguno pudo decirle la identidad del hombre quien al parecer lo estaba investigando.

Hunter relacionó a ese hombre con Marina, seguro la esposa de su tío había contratado a alguien, no la veía nada convencida de aceptarlo como el hijo del hermano de su esposo, tenía dudas del parentesco, esa tarde cuando regresó de la empresa, Marina estaba disponiéndose a salir,

Hunter: ¿Vas a salir tía?

Marina: Si, tengo un compromiso con unas amigas, ¿no viene mi esposo contigo?

Hunter: Se quedó viendo unos asuntos en la empresa

Marina: Bien, adiós

Marina sintió un poco de miedo con la mirada de Hunter, al salir de su casa intentó comunicarse con Schuester para tener noticias de los hallazgos del investigador, la secretaria del despacho le informó como el Licenciado decidió tomar una semana más de luna de miel, pero sin falta en dos días más regresaba y lo podría encontrar el lunes de la siguiente semana, como Marina no tenía modo de comunicarse con Alcántara, no le quedaba de otra más allá de esperar hasta el lunes y estar pendiente de todo; Hunter la siguió, para ver a donde iba, después le marcó a Adam y le indicó una dirección a donde quería que fuera, cuando Adam llegó,

Hunter: ¿Conoces a Marina?

Adam: No, ¿quién es ella?

Hunter: Es la esposa de mi tío, necesito la sigas

Adam: ¿Para qué?

Hunter: Requiero conocer sus movimientos, probablemente podríamos sacar un poco de dinero de ella

Adam: ¿Cómo?

Hunter: Secuestrándola, mi tío pagaría cualquier cantidad porque la adora, no escatimaría para conseguir dinero, además quizás quede lo suficiente aterrado para irse de NY como todos los ricos lo hacen después de vivir una experiencia así

Adam: ¿Cómo nos beneficiaría su partida de NY?

Hunter: Puede dejarme sus acciones para manejarlas y estando en el consejo podré hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas ganarme al consejo para quitar a Kurt, ese hombre es muy inteligente y con él a la cabeza difícilmente podremos hacer algo

Dos horas después de haber llegado al lugar, Marina salió, Hunter le proporcionó a Adam una fotografía aunque ya la había visto en vivo y a todo color, para tener mayor certeza, así no seguiría a alguien diferente, no veía a Adam como alguien brillante, pero si estaba desesperado el tipo por tener dinero y lo manejaría a su antojo.

En otro extremo de donde ese plan se gestaba para hacerle daño a Marina, Blaine, Wes y Nick, inauguraban junto con sus respectivos esposos y prometido el inicio de las construcciones de su nuevo restaurante, esa mañana les llevaron el letrero donde anunciaban la próxima apertura de "Mandilones, S.A.", no era el nombre oficial pero como no decidían uno, se les ocurrió poner ese, al menos causaría gracia a la gente cuando lo leyera,

Kurt: ¿Así lo van a llamar?

Blaine: No hemos decidido el nombre

Jeff: Si ponen ese letrero, después no podrán cambiarlo, mejor espérense a tener el nombre

Nick: Solo fue una broma

Wes: Los traen bien cortitos

Michelle: ¿Y a ti no?

Wes: Mi amor

Blaine: Ven, por eso le vamos a poner Mandilones, S.A.

Kurt: A mi no me convence, pero ya no tengo voto para oponerme a tal nombre

Nick: Y si le ponemos Mandilones S.A. construye aquí…. espera próximamente nuestro restaurante o algo así

Jeff: ¿Así registraron su sociedad?

Kurt: No tenía ese nombre, le pusimos sino mal recuerdo Manejador de Restaurantes Klainley S.A.

Blaine: Ya cambió

Kurt: Están locos, pero es su negocio

Wes: Bueno no nos regañen, mejor brindemos

Michelle: Ok, pero yo apoyo a los chicos ese nombre no es bueno

Kurt: Para nada, oigan, el domingo deberíamos hacer una comida, celebramos su sociedad, el cargo de Jeff, el de Marley

Blaine: Hasta podríamos hacer tu baby shower

Jeff: Ahh no, ese lo estamos preparando ya

Kurt: ¿Quién lo está haciendo?

Jeff: Marley y yo, andamos en eso

Kurt: Uyy pues gracias por tomarse esas molestias

Esa noche no estuvieron mucho rato porque al otro día debían trabajar todos, además a Michelle y Jeff se les acabó el tiempo de la niñera, por ahora Kurt no se preocupaba de eso, pero más adelante lo debería hacer; el día domingo prepararon una comida informal para estar en la piscina, relajarse, celebrar todo lo acontecido hasta ese día, además de escuchar cómo les había ido a los recién casados en su luna de miel,

Emma: Nos fue muy bien, hasta aplazamos el regreso

Blaine: ¿Estuvo divertida la luna de miel?

Schuester: Ni te imaginas cuanto

Schuester sonrió pícaramente, lo cual sonrojó a Emma, realmente la espera no le pesaba con esos días juntos viajando y aprovechando cada instante del día para amarse

Kurt: Has de venir cansadita tía, así como yo regresaba de la hacienda

Emma: Un poco sobrino

Jeff: No se ponga roja, es normal, Nick y yo en nuestra luna de miel, woah, no pusimos mucho pie en la piscina

Nick: Jamás pensé casarme con un hombre tan fogosito

Jeff: Oye

Nick: Fue broma

Kurt: Te va a tocar sofá

Nick: No, porque si no como lo embarazo

Jeff: Quedamos en esperar, sino como lo haré para ser asistente de Marley

Marley: Si señor, debe aguantarse un rato, porque sin el señor me volvería loca

Jeff: ¿No quedamos de hablar de tú y eliminar el señor?

Marley: Si, pero me acostumbré a tratarte así, creo me dará un poco de trabajo

Kurt: ¿Y tu esposo y tu hijo a qué hora van a llegar?

Marley: En un rato, mi hijo quería ver un partido de football, como salió bien de la escuela su papá lo llevó a verlo, aunque francamente lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, es fanático, prometieron llegar acá en cuanto salieran

Wes: No se vale, ves a ellos si los dejaron ir

Michelle: Ya puso el dedo en la llaga, me hicieron un drama estos dos porque debían venir a la comida y querían quedarse a ver el partido

Blaine: ¿A qué hora empieza?

Kurt: ¡Tú también lo quieres ver!

Blaine: Este si…

Kurt: Porque no sacas la televisión a la sala y todos lo vemos

Nick: Una excelente idea amigo

Jeff: Amigo, les estábamos reprimiendo su domingo futbolero

Kurt: Ayy perdón

El tiempo el cual faltaba para tener a su bebé se les hacía eterno, aunque los dos andaban con muchas cosas encima, Blaine estaba metido en lo del restaurante al lado de Nick, porque Wes se lavó las manos, él estaba a cargo del otro, donde le tocó hacer el trabajo sucio porque sus socios siempre andaban desaparecidos; Kurt por su parte estaba viendo muchas cosas para dejar trabajo avanzado para cuando tuviera a su bebé, los tres meses lejos de la empresa, los había autorizado en el consejo, en ese tiempo elaboraría los reportes y demás, solo viajaría para presentarlos, estableció las fechas con anticipación y pasó un memo con el tiempo en el cual estaría lejos.

Hunter y Adam estaban desesperados porque su idea de secuestrar a Marina estaba un tanto frustrada, incluso habían intentado sobornar a los guardaespaldas quienes le platicaron a Marina como dos tipos con determinadas características les habían propuesto un dinero para hacerse de la vista gorda y poder secuestrarla, obviamente no aceptaron, Marina les pidió no comentarlo con su esposo, el Sr. Phil estaba cegado con Hunter quien seguía cometiendo error tras error, Kurt al tener un buen acumulado para demostrar su incompetencia, le pidió al Sr. Phil unos minutos para hablar,

Kurt: Estamos casi cerca de la mitad de año, en reportes tan simples comete errores

Sr. Phil: El muchacho anterior tenía un desorden

Kurt: Eso es mentira, Nick es totalmente organizado, lo conozco de años, además durante el tiempo el cual estuvo laborando jamás tuvimos estos problemas, de hecho gracias a las hojas de cálculo dejadas por él he podido hacer frente a las fallas de tu sobrino

Sr. Phil: El necesita tiempo para aprender

Kurt: No está preparado para tener ese puesto, acaso cumple con el perfil, ¿tiene licenciatura?

Sr. Phil: Por supuesto

Kurt: ¿En qué?, en finanzas a mi juicio no la tiene porque no da una

Sr. Phil: Solo requiere de capacitación

Kurt: Lo quiero fuera de ese puesto y exijo a alguien competente ahí

Sr. Phil: No me puedes venir a dar órdenes, el departamento está a mi cargo

Kurt: Usted sabe como la decisión de ponerlo a él y despedir a Nick fue totalmente autoritaria, no pasó el proceso normal de selección, nada más lo impuso por ser su sobrino

Sr. Phil: Tengo derecho a poner a quien quiera, tengo acciones en esta empresa

Kurt: Yo también, sino lo recuerda soy accionista mayoritario y con ello puedo exigir el retiro de Hunter, no es una persona apta para el puesto, además me da desconfianza, ha estado intentando acceder a información de mi computadora

Sr. Phil: Él no necesita de ninguna información para hacer su trabajo

Kurt: Lo mismo opino yo, entonces ¿por qué lo hizo?

Kurt y el Sr. Phil tuvieron una conversación bastante áspera y larga, al final acordaron una valoración por parte de personal de Hunter para determinar si era apto o no para el puesto, por supuesto resultó ser inadecuado para desempeñar las funciones, con ese dictamen no le quedó de otra, lo quitó de ese lugar, cosa la cual no le cayó muy en gracia a Hunter, aunque si lo acercó más a su tío, quien decidió tenerlo como su mano derecha, algo así como su asistente, claro aparte de la persona contratada actualmente para realizar esas funciones; Marina se preocupó mucho al ver como el Sr. Phil accedía a muchas cosas con Hunter, cumplirle caprichos de autos, hasta le pagó un viaje a Europa, el cual agradeció, estaría fuera el tipo hasta Agosto y en ese tiempo esperaba tener información para destruirlo, abrirle los ojos al Sr. Phil, demostrarle como ese tipo no podía ser su sobrino.

La noticia del viaje de Hunter, alegró hasta a Kurt, quien sintió mayor tranquilidad de tomarse su receso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban a mediados de abril, ya solo faltaban días para el nacimiento de su bebé, unos días previos al treinta, celebraron el baby shower, recibió muchos consejos para enfrentar el momento de dar a luz, aunque ya se había preparado con un curso al lado de Blaine porque quería tener su bebé de forma natural, la cesárea era de recuperación más lenta y tardaría más en volver a disfrutar del vivieron felices, el cual ya extrañaba,

Blaine: ¿Extrañas el vivieron felices?

Kurt: Mucho, además ya estoy como palomita reventada, va a salir bien grande nuestro hijo

Blaine: Va a estar fuerte como su papá

Kurt: Uyy, vas a andar todo baboso con tu hijo

Blaine: Mucho, y más porque tendré a mi bello esposo a mi lado

Kurt: ¿A qué horas he firmado algo para ser tu esposo?

Blaine: Nada más que pueda te hago firmarlo

Kurt se rió, la doctora había programado el nacimiento para el día cuatro o cinco de Mayo, claro los cálculos nunca son exactos, el día del niño se les ocurrió organizar una fiesta para sus sobrinitos, también invitaron al hijo de Marley, quien se llevaba bien con Diego e incluso con Lilly, aunque se sentía desplazada, lo cual se le olvidaba porque el bebé de Jeff comenzó a dar sus primero pasos y eso la traía loca, lo veía como su muñequito; esa tarde anduvieron con los juegos en la piscina, Kurt sentía ya que reventaba, no aguantaba la espalda, los pies se le hinchaban, según la doctora Conrado había aumentado el peso adecuado, pero Kurt sentía estar a punto de rodar y explotar, cerca de las ocho, Kurt y Blaine estaban acostados totalmente cansados, más Kurt,

Blaine: Faltan unos días

Kurt: Umm, si

Blaine: ¿Te pasa algo?

Kurt: Nada, voy al baño, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Por ahí de la una de la mañana, Kurt lo movió, Blaine abrió un poco los ojos, pero no despertó bien, según sus cálculos tenía las contracciones en el espacio indicado por la doctora

Kurt: Cariño, despierta, ya

Blaine: Todavía no amanece, además es domingo

Kurt: Blaine, ya va a nacer nuestro bebé, ¡lo quieres tener aquí en la cama!

Blaine: No

Se levantó super rápido, Kurt lo veía muerto de la risa, se vistió, agarraba las cosas y se le caían, bajó corriendo, Kurt se paró con cuidado, bajó las escaleras, Blaine iba regresando de abrir la puerta,

Kurt: Yo voy

Blaine: Si cariño, ven dame la mano, ¿te cargo?

Kurt: No, capaz me tiras, estás bien nervioso, ayy

Blaine: Tranquilo respira

Con los nervios de Blaine, tiró una lámpara, Rita se despertó y salió en pijama, a la pobre muchachita se la llevó así, iba a arrancar pero olvido que debía subir la maleta de Kurt la cual había preparado días atrás, Kurt antes de que arrancara él,

Kurt: Maneja despacio, no quiero a nadie arrollado, de acuerdo

Blaine: Si

Llegaron al hospital sin llevar ningún herido, Blaine manejó muy mal un tramo y los guardaespaldas como iban atrás de ellos en el otro auto, le aconsejaron detenerse y uno condujo hasta arribar al hospital, Kurt le apretaba la mano en cada contracción,

Kurt: Me duele, esto jamás me dijeron

Blaine: Cariño lo hicieron

Kurt: No, no me lleves la contra ayyy

Blaine: Mi mano

Kurt: Quiero morder algo

Blaine: ¡Mi mano no!

Rita iba muerta de la risa viendo como Blaine se aguantó dos mordidas de Kurt, varios apretones y hasta unos golpes del dolor que sentía y todavía le faltaba, porque cuando lo examinaron le dijeron,

Dr. Conrado: Señor, faltan unos cinco centímetros de dilatación

Blaine: ¿Le van a seguir las contracciones?

Kurt: ¡No, ya no!

Dr. Conrado: Si, gracias a eso se dilata y va bajando su bebé

Kurt: Pero me duele, hágame la cesárea

Dr. Conrado: ¿La preparo señor?

Blaine: No sé, ¿cariño si quieres…ayyy la cesárea?, vas a romperme mi manito

Kurt: Para que sientas algo de mi dolor, ayyy

Blaine: Prepare la cesárea doctora, creo no va a aguantar

Kurt: ¿Y quién eres para decidirlo? no, lo quiero natural

Blaine: Pero dijiste

Kurt: No, ayy…

En su desesperación le gritó varias cosas, además de seguir apretándole la mano, la dilatación aunque suene a redundancia de los cinco centímetros faltantes realmente dilató, Kurt sentía que lo partían en dos.


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, por fin la Doctora Conrado al revisar a Kurt le informó tener la dilación necesaria para dar a luz a su bebé, por tanto lo comenzaron a preparar para ingresarlo a la sala de expulsión,

Dr. Conrado: ¿Señor va a entrar al parto?

Kurt: Por supuesto, no me va a dejar solo, estuvo conmigo en el vivieron felices..ayy y debe estarlo en esto también

Dr. Conrado: ¿Lo tomo como un sí?

Blaine: Por supuesto doctora, cariño mi mano

Kurt: Pues a mi me duele el doble

Dr. Conrado: Viene lo más fuerte señor, su bebé no es pequeñito, ¿cree aguantar?

Kurt: Si

Kurt fue llevado a la sala de expulsión, Blaine estaba a su lado con la mano bien adolorida, pero al pie del cañón, las contracciones comenzaron a aumentar, la Doctora le iba indicando como respirar, contenerse y demás, por fin después de una eternidad, tanto Blaine como Kurt, escucharon las primeras señales de la llegada al mundo de su hijo,

Kurt: Mi bebé ya nació

Blaine: Si cariño

Dr. Conrado: Felicidades, tiene un varoncito grande y será muy guapo

Kurt: Debe serlo, como su papá, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti

Blaine se agachó y lo besó, la doctora le cortó el cordón umbilical a su bebé, lo envolvió en una sábana para dárselo a Kurt, quien lo cargó poniéndose al instante a llorar, claro Blaine no se quedaba atrás,

Blaine: Pequeño Carson, eres nuestro milagro

Kurt: Está hermoso nuestro milagro, gracias por llegar a mi vida, nunca te vayas de ella

Blaine: Ni tú, debemos tener a la niña

Kurt: ¿No viste como casi me parten en dos?

Dr. Conrado: A ver me prestan al pequeñito, señor ya después se le pasa el mal rato y lo ánima para el segundo

Blaine: Lo sé

Kurt: Ni creas

Blaine: Te voy a agarrar descuidado

Más tranquilo, Blaine le avisó a todos sobre el nacimiento del bebé, Wes cuando habló con él le dijo "espero los puros cuando llegue al hospital", él los había comprado aunque de chocolate, lo cual probablemente desilusionaría a su amigo, pero le agradaría a Michelle porque no le gustaba para nada ese olor y de pronto le daba a Wes por fumar; una vez en la habitación, con su bebé a un lado en la cuna, Kurt se quedó dormido, había sido una noche muy pesada, definitivamente tener un bebé no era cosa fácil, pero al verlo todo el esfuerzo valía la pena por tenerlo con ellos.

Emma y Schuester fueron los primeros en llegar, entraron con varios regalos en sus manos, Kurt estaba durmiendo,

Emma: Quedo cansado

Blaine: Si, está grande mi pequeño Carson

Schuester: Eso no se vale, el viejo se murió y le toca su nombre a mi nieto

Kurt: Quién hace ruido

Emma: Ya despertaste a mi sobrino

Kurt: Tía, Schuester

Emma: ¿Cómo estás?

Kurt: Cansado, pero feliz

Blaine: Voy a sacar al bebé para presentarlo

Kurt: Si hazlo, pero con cuidado, me costó mucho trabajo

Blaine: A mi también

Kurt: Tú nada más estuviste en la parte agradable

Blaine: No me despegué de ti en toda la noche, ¿no cuenta?

Kurt: Si cariño

Blaine sacó de la cuna a su bebé, Emma lo agarró con cuidado, tenía definitivamente toda la cara de su papá y también algunos rasgos de Carson,

Emma: Te ganó sobrino, le puso más ganas

Kurt: Así parece tía

Schuester: Si, fueron más fuertes los genes de Blaine, para el otro le pones más ganas tú

Blaine: Ya no quiere otro

Emma: Déjalo reponerse, recuerdo su madre quedó cansada con Kurt, pero después se le pasó, por desgracia no pudieron tener más

Kurt: Yo espero si poder

Blaine: Desde luego, tal vez hasta unos gemelos

Kurt: Si tú, a ver con quién porque conmigo no

Blaine: Si no es contigo, con nadie más será cariño, Kurt vamos a casarnos por la iglesia, luego lo hacemos por el civil

Kurt: Está bien y bautizamos a nuestro hijo

Emma: Esa voz me agrada

Blaine: Me haces el hombre más feliz del universo

Schuester: Yo me propongo para padrino, para amarrarlos bien

Kurt: No hay necesidad de amarrarnos, porque yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, mi príncipe azul por fin llegó

Blaine: Cariño no llores, tardamos en encontrarnos pero valió la pena, mira ahí está nuestro milagro

Emma: Si sobrino, su bebé está hermoso, este chiquito será la luz de su vida

Kurt: Así es tía, será nuestra bendición, aunque ya dios me dio dos, a Blaine y Carson

Blaine: Y a mi también la vida me dio dos milagros maravillosos, tú y mi angelito

Estuvieron los dos señores cerca de dos horas con ellos, como quince minutos después de irse, le tocó darle por primera vez de comer a su bebé,

Kurt: Mira, se está quedando dormido

Blaine: Pues si, con la barriguita llena, me parece mentira tenerlo ya aquí con nosotros

Kurt: A mi más, según yo no podría vivir esta dicha

Blaine: Los dos añorábamos mucho esto y Dios nos dio la bendición de vivirlo

El resto del día tuvo muchas visitas, Jeff y Nick fueron cerca del mediodía, coincidieron con Emma y Schuester con el parecido del bebé con Blaine, definitivamente le había ganado,

Kurt: Andaba deprimido, pero en el segundo, le pondré empeño

Jeff: Así se habla amigo, está hermoso, te dan ganas de comértelo

Blaine: Oye no, le dio mucho trabajo a mi esposo

Nick: Todavía no es tu esposo

Kurt: Pero lo seré pronto, ¿cuándo te gustaría casarte?

Blaine: Tú di la fecha

Kurt: No tú

Jeff: Ayy por favor, porque no se casan el 15 de Junio, sino mal recuerdo es el aniversario de la boda de tus tíos Kurt, creo su historia se parece mucho a la de ellos, aunque con variaciones claro está

Blaine: Buena idea, ¿qué opinas?

Kurt: Me parece perfecto, ¿en un mes adelgazaré?, no quiero verme burbujita

Jeff: Nada más cuida tu alimentación, subiste el peso necesario, bajarás bien para esa fecha

Nick: Si amigo, además, yo creo lo más importante es con quien te vas a unir, no si te ves burbujita o no

Kurt: Tienen razón, entonces nos casamos el 15 junio por la iglesia

Blaine: Nos casamos esa fecha y también bautizamos a nuestro bebé, luego tendremos un mes y medio de luna de miel en la hacienda, porque ya vamos a poder para esas fechas, ¿o no?

Kurt: Si, para entonces ya podremos disfrutar del vivieron felices

Jeff: Solo que ahora si se cuidan muchachos, porque ya viste amigo, infértil no eres

En ese cuarto se respiraba en lugar de aire, felicidad, ambos estaban que no cabían del gusto de haber sido papás, por ahí de las ochos por el tipo de parto, la Doctora Conrado no consideró necesario mantenerlo en el hospital, tanto el bebé como Kurt estaban en perfectas condiciones, en cuanto lo dieron de alta, Blaine le pidió a Wes contactar a una florería para arreglar su casa con muchas flores para recibirlo; cuando Kurt entró con su bebé en sus brazos, se emocionó, aparte de las flores, habían colgado un letrero el cual decía "Felicidades a los príncipes…. ya son PAPÁS",

Wes: A mí me tocó conocer al bebé acá

Kurt: Con cuidadito porque casi muero en el intento

Michelle: Te debió costar mucho trabajo, está enorme

Wes: Como exageran, si salen rápido

Blaine: Ni tan rápido, nuestro hijo la hizo de emoción, voy a ver quien toca

Kurt: A lo mejor es Sebastián, no me fue a visitar al hospital

Blaine: Ahora regreso

Kurt: ¿Le avisaste a Sebastián?

Wes y Michelle se rieron con la cara de Blaine, realmente no lo había hecho, Kurt lo vio serio, él sonrió,

Blaine: Umm, se me olvidó

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine: Voy a abrir la puerta

Rita: Ya vengo señor

Wes: Te quitaron la escapada

Kurt: Ven para acá

Rita fue a abrir la puerta, Blaine no le avisó a él, pero si a Marley, quien hizo del conocimiento de Sebastián esa noticia tan maravillosa,

Sebastián: ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

Kurt: Aquí

Thad: Buenas noches, felicidades

Blaine: Gracias, pasen tomen asiento, ahora tenemos muchas visitas

Sebastián: Pues no siempre se tiene un bebé y menos uno tan lindo, ya hasta me dieron ganas de tener un hijo

Thad: Primero me firmas el acta de matrimonio y luego vemos lo del hijo

Kurt: Si, ponle condiciones, mano dura con el muchacho

Sebastián: ¿tú tienes mano dura con él?

Blaine: Algo ehh, mira como traigo mi mano

Sebastián: ¿Qué te pasó?

Blaine: Me apretujó mi mano en las contracciones todo el tiempo

Sebastián: Amigo tienes fuerzas, lo dejaste magullado a tu príncipe

Kurt: Su mano me sirvió para descargar los dolores, estaban muy fuertes

Thad: ¿Si duele mucho?

Kurt: Cantidad

Michelle: No lo asustes, sino cuando se case con tu amigo no se va a animar a tener bebés

Sebastián: Si amigo, no me lo asustes antes de tiempo

Thad: Yo le tengo pavor de por si

Kurt: Duele mucho Thad, pero todo se compensa con tener al pequeñito entre tus brazos, escucharlo llorar, ver sus ojitos

Thad: Me imagino, ¿puedo cargarlo?

Kurt: Por supuesto

Las visitas se fueron hasta cerca de las diez de la noche, hora en la cual a Kurt se le cerraban los ojos, Blaine después de dormirse Kurt, se levantó a ver a su hijo, no podía creer como estaba ahora con un bebé y un hombre maravilloso, al descubrir el engaño de Elijah nunca pensó ser capaz de amar

Blaine: Tú eres la prueba fiel del amor entre tu papito y yo, cuando crezcas y nos preguntes cómo nos enamoramos, considero necesitaremos hacer algunos cambios a la historia, porque definitivamente no podremos narrarte tal cual inició

Los días subsecuentes al nacimiento de Carson, tuvieron muchas visitas, Marina y el Sr. Phil por supuesto fueron a verlos, la señora se puso feliz al cargar a quien consideraba su nieto,

Marina: Mi nieto está bien grande como su papá

Blaine: Si salió muy parecido a mi, tanto que a Kurt le costó mucho trabajo dar a luz

Sr. Phil: Pero todo salió bien gracias a Dios

Kurt: Así es y ahora ya en unos días más nos casamos

Marina: De verdad, esa noticia me da mucho gusto escucharla

Blaine: A mi más, pensé se iba a arrepentir porque lo agarré con la adrenalina y felicidad de haber tenido a nuestro hijo

Kurt: No cariño, tengo mucha ilusión de convertirme en tu esposo

Sr. Phil: ¿Y dónde se van a casar?

Blaine: En la hacienda haremos tanto la ceremonia como la fiesta, hasta nos quedaremos ahí para la luna de miel

Marina: Carson estaría tan encantado de verlos juntos, con su bebé y próximos a casarse

Kurt: Mi tío nos está viendo, por cierto, vas a entregar tú al novio

Marina: Yo encantada, ¿quién te entregará a ti?

Kurt: Schuester, él se convirtió junto con mi tío en un segundo padre, me vio penar cuando comencé a sospechar del engaño de Adam, feliz al iniciar mi relación con Blaine y también otra vez mal esos días donde tuve la brillante idea de alejarme de él según para dejarlo ser feliz con alguien más, no negarle la posibilidad de ser padre

Sr. Phil: Y no le negaste nada, mira la prueba es este pequeñito, el cual creo requiere un cambio urgente de pañal

Blaine: Si, voy a cambiarle a mi bebé el pañal y regreso

Kurt: Yo lo hago si quieres

Blaine: No mi amor, tú atiende a nuestras visitas

Kurt se quedó platicando con el Sr. Phil y Marina, no pudo faltar en la plática Hunter, quien supuestamente estaba preparándose en Europa, para ser exactos en Alemania en un curso para regresar para afrontar sus responsabilidades,

Kurt: ¿Qué responsabilidades?

Sr. Phil: Voy a darle un poder para representarme en el consejo

Kurt: ¿Cederá sus acciones su sobrino?

Marina: No, hará algo parecido a lo hecho por Carson, aunque de hecho no puede hacer tal cosa, la mitad de las acciones son mías

Sr. Phil: Mi sobrino sabrá administrar bien las acciones

Kurt: Entonces se incorporará al consejo Hunter

Sr. Phil: Así es, tiene mucho potencial mi sobrino, quizás hasta llegue a ser presidente

Kurt: Yo tengo ese puesto y por un año

Sr. Phil: No es por desmeritarte, pero ahora con tu bebé no podrás hacerte cargo bien de la empresa, tu prioridad será el niño

Kurt: Podré nivelas las cosas, usted no se preocupe

Marina: Desde luego, eso mismo le dije yo, tú eres un muchacho muy capaz y podrás con todo

Sr. Phil: Un hombre frente al consejo que esté todo el tiempo nos dé quizás más peso ante la sociedad

Kurt: Yo creo el peso ante la sociedad, los proveedores, etc., no depende de si está o no todo el tiempo, sino el trabajo realizado por la empresa

Kurt se disgustó un poco con la actitud del Sr. Phil, aunque con sus comentarios le había dejado claro la situación a la cual se afrontaría, Hunter seguramente intentaría voltear a los del consejo en su contra, pero Kurt a sabiendas de esto, actuaría de forma más inteligente; Blaine cuando regresó con el pequeño Carson sintió el ambiente un tanto tenso, aunque a esas alturas habían dejado el asunto de Hunter, Marina no estaba nada feliz con esa decisión pero no podía obligar a su esposo a no hacer tal tontería, pero si estar atenta de cualquier situación para prever a Kurt o Blaine.

A parte de esas visitas, todos los miembros del consejo se dieron cita en días posteriores en la casa de los felices papás, aunque un poco ojerosos porque al bebé le había dado por cambiar el día por la noche, como Blaine tenía que irse a trabajar en lo del nuevo restaurante a quien le tocaba batallar en las noches era a Kurt,

Blaine: Vete a dormir cariño, yo lo duermo

Kurt: No, tú mañana trabajas

Blaine: Puedo llegar tarde, te ves bien cansadito

Kurt: Con razón Wes decía lo de no traer instructivo los niños, ¿estará enfermo?

Blaine: No, recuerda, la doctora nos dijo como haría esto y nosotros debemos acostumbrarlo a dormir, darle sus horarios

Kurt: Si, pero es tan difícil

Blaine: Ve a la cama, yo me hago cargo de nuestro hijo

Kurt: Gracias

Para su fortuna, su próximo esposo no lo dejaba morir solo, como esa noche en otras cuando alcanzaba a escuchar el llanto del bebé se levantaba a cambiarle el pañal o darle su biberón; en las empresas Coeur las cosas machaban bien, la ausencia de Hunter tenía tranquilo a Kurt, según lo platicado en una charla telefónica con Marina, el hombre iba a regresar por las mismas fechas que Kurt, por tanto podría estar completamente en paz ahora. Kurt aprovechaba las pocas horas en las cuales dormía Carson para comenzar a planear sus actividades a partir de la fecha donde regresara de lleno a su trabajo, por ahora estaba plenamente convencido como Marley y Jeff estaban sacando todo adelante; Blaine por su parte, andaba trabajando muy duro con Nick en el nuevo restaurante, el lugar había requerido varios arreglos,

Blaine: ¿Hoy qué pendientes tenemos?

Nick: Vienen los posibles proveedores de nuestro mobiliario

Blaine: Cierto, lo voy a pedir y regresaré para recibirlo

Nick: Te vas a echar larga la luna de miel

Blaine: Poco más de un mes, voy a convencer a Kurt de irnos aunque sea unos días a otro lugar

Nick: La hacienda es un lugar hermoso, yo hubiera estado feliz con pasar ahí mi luna de mil

Blaine: Lo sé, yo estoy encantado con la idea, pero nos estamos casando, normalmente la gente viaja a algún lugar

Nick: Resérvale el viaje para la del civil, así su bebé está más grande, porque viajar con un bebé es difícil

Blaine: Cierto, si el diez de mayo cuando fuimos a comer llevaba muchas cosas, como si fuera a Inglaterra

Nick: Al principio así es, toman según todas las previsiones posibles por si hace frío, calor, llueve hasta casi si cae nieve

Blaine: Si

Nick: ¡Que bostezo!

Blaine: Lo siento, pero apoyé anoche a Kurt, el niño anda cambiando el día por la noche

Nick: Así suelen hacerlo los recién nacidos, pero ánimo, poco a poco agarran un horario decente

Blaine: Espero Carson lo haga ya, porque nos está matando a Kurt y a mí

Nick: Es un precio a pagar por tener a nuestros hijos

Blaine: Y lo vale, vamos a trabajar porque si no mis socios no me dejarán ir de luna de miel

Nick: Eso si

Blaine, Nick y Wes se habían dado a la tarea de hacer un plan para avanzar mucho en ese tiempo en el cual estaría Blaine, para así dejarle menos carga a Nick, después de todo eran una sociedad y debían compartir todas las actividades, además de las decisiones. Tanto Kurt como Blaine estaban emocionados con la idea de unir sus vidas ante Dios y bautizar a su hijo, de alguna forma, esa ceremonia sería una muestra de cómo les habían llegado dos milagros a sus vidas, dos luces las cuales los alumbraban y les daban mucha felicidad; aprovechando la siesta de su bebé, Kurt se sentó a ver las fotos del festejo de su primer diez de mayo, cerró los ojos y recordó como Blaine lo despertó y le dio un juego de joyería muy fino, regalo de su hijo,

Kurt: Entonces mi pequeñito fue a la tienda por esto, está hermoso cariño

Blaine: Me lo pidió y yo fui por él, ¿si te gustó?

Kurt: Claro, aunque esas flores me ganaron

Blaine: Cariño, ¿estás feliz de ser papá?

Kurt: Muy feliz y más estaré cuando también sea tu esposo

Blaine: Ya nos falta poquito para eso, debes ir a buscar tu traje,

Kurt: Solo me deshincho un poquito más, no quiero parecer marranito de pastel

Blaine: Mi amor, será muñequito

Kurt: Pues si, parecería eso si estuviera delgadito, pero no

Blaine: Así tendré más donde besar y acariciar

Kurt: Cariño, me sonrojas, ¿te atraigo todavía?

Blaine: Me vuelves loco, además estás hermoso y no me discutas lo contrario

Kurt abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el llanto de su bebé, subió a verlo, lo sacó con cuidado de su cuna, todavía le tenía un poco de miedo, sentía se le rompía o algo así,

Kurt: Mi niño, como te pareces a tu papá, sacaste toda su carita, no heredaste nada de mi, con tu hermanita voy a ponerme las pilas, mañana usted y yo nos iremos a comprar nuestros atuendos para la boda con tu papá y tu bautizo

Le dio un besito en la frente a Carson y suspiró, le parecía mentira tener a un hijo suyo en sus brazos, después de recibir la noticia de ser estéril pensó solo poder cargar a un bebé de otra persona si lograba convencer a Adam de adoptar, aunque estaba convencido como aunque no fuera de su sangre querría mucho a la personita a quien llegara a adoptar, sus expectativas de vida habían cambiado mucho desde esa noche donde Blaine lo salvó de aventarse del barandal de la hacienda.

La mañana del veinte de mayo, Kurt, Carson, Jeff y Niff, salieron de la casa del primero con la plena intención de dar con el traje de novio y el ropón, según sus deducciones, muy ciertas, lo más fácil de adquirir era el atuendo para Carson, entraron a una tienda donde les mostraron varias opciones,

Kurt: Están todos muy lindos

Jeff: Al padrino, o sea a mi me gusta este

Kurt: ¿Y a la madrina le gustará?

Michelle: Si

Kurt: Ayy, me asustaste

Después de romperse la cabeza con lo de los padrinos, había decidido ponerle dos, el padre lo había autorizado, por tanto tendría Carson de padrinos tanto a Michelle y Wes, como a Jeff y Nick,

Jeff: Así traerás la conciencia

Michelle: Hola cómo están

Kurt: Bien gracias, ¿y tus hijos?

Michelle: En la escuela, por eso me pude escapar

Jeff: Ves, por ello era mejor venir de compras en la mañana, como tú ahora no sufres con niñera

Kurt: Ni Michelle, ya sus hijos están grandes

Michelle: Pero venir de compras con ellos es la muerte, está lindo el ropón

Jeff: Verdad, con este nuestro ahijado va a lucir muy guapo

Michelle: Por supuesto

Kurt: Bueno entonces será este, señorita me lo puede empacar por favor

Señorita: Si claro, en la caja se lo cobran

Jeff: Gracias

Kurt: Voy a pagarlo

Michelle: No, eso le toca a los padrinos

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Jeff: El ropón lo compran los padrinos

Kurt: No sabía, ¿yo compré el de Niff?

Jeff: Amigo, tu memoria es muy mala, por supuesto

Kurt: Creo debo tomar alguna vitamina

Michelle: Nada más no se te vaya a olvidar la fecha de tu boda porque el príncipe se nos muere

Kurt: Eso jamás se me podría pasar, solo cuento los días para estar unido a él

Una vez concluida toda la compra del ajuar de Carson y lo necesario para su ceremonia de bautizo, seguía lo más complicado, su traje de Novio de Kurt, tenía tanta ilusión de casarse, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente de pensar como en unos días más sería ante Dios esposo de Blaine, lo de la ley quedaría pendiente pero eso no importaba; el probarse trajes no resultó tan fácil, luego de buscar y no dar con el traje adecuado, los tres se sentaron en una cafetería sin realizar su compra

Kurt: No voy a poder casarme

Jeff: El traje es lo de menos amigo

Kurt: Lo sé, pero me hacía ilusión

Michelle: Quita esa cara de angustia, ¿tienes confianza en mi?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Michelle: Yo puedo hacerte tu traje, nada más necesitaré apoyo en las tardes con mis hijos

Kurt: ¿De verdad me harías mi traje?

Michelle: Por supuesto, algún tiempo estuve trabajando en una casa de modas

Kurt: Eres mi salvación

Michelle: No exageres

Jeff: Bueno, entonces no vamos a comprar traje, sino telas y revistas

Pasado el descalabro, se dieron a la tarea de comprar varias revistas, elegir un modelo y hasta adquirir la tela para el traje, Kurt se comprometió con Michelle a ir todas las tardes para ayudarla con sus hijos, de esa forma ella podría hacer el traje; en la noche Blaine se sorprendió de no ver a su futuro esposo, ni hijo en su casa, marcó alarmado al celular de Kurt

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Kurt: Si, suenas angustiado, ¿pasa algo?

Blaine: Llegué y no estás, me preocupé

Kurt: Cariño, fui a comprar el traje y lo del bautizo de nuestro hijo

Blaine: En la mañana, ¿todavía andas de compras?

Kurt: No, es una larga historia, te la cuento llegando a la casa, estoy por salir

Blaine: ¿De dónde vas a salir?

Kurt: De casa de Wes, en unas dos horas llego, no te angusties

Hablaron un poco más y colgó, Michelle terminó de tomarle medidas para su traje, antes de irse acordaron su hora para estar con los niños en las tardes, incluso pasaría por ellos a la escuela, así Michelle se podía enfocar en hacer el traje, porque mucho tiempo no había y el modelo a pesar de ser algo sencillo iba a requerir de trabajo; Kurt por fin llegó a su casa por ahí de las nueve, donde Blaine ya lo esperaba con la cena y un poco de música

Kurt: Huele delicioso

Blaine: Gracias, ¿chiquito cómo te portaste hoy?

Kurt: Dile bien papá, anduve de compras con mi papi todo el día, le agrada la calle, no se durmió me creerás, hasta en el trayecto para acá

Blaine: Entonces dormirá bien

Kurt: Eso espero, voy a subirlo

Blaine: Yo lo hago, te he dicho cuanto te amo

Kurt: No

Blaine: Te amo mucho

Blaine tomó a su bebé y lo subió a su cuna, luego bajó a cenar con Kurt, él le platicó de su odisea para comprar su traje de novio,

Kurt: Por suerte Michelle me sacó del apuro, hoy me tomó ya medidas y avanzó un poco en los trazos

Blaine: Menos mal, sino me ibas a querer atrasar la boda

Kurt: Eso jamás, estoy tan emocionado, me parece mentira

Blaine: ¿Por qué cariño?

Kurt: Después de esa primera noche juntos, francamente no pensé acabar así contigo, enamorado perdidamente, con un hijo y a punto de casarnos

Blaine: Yo tampoco de ser sincero, pero nuestros angelitos se pusieron a trabajar duro y nos compensaron el dolor, las penas, todo, hasta les quedamos debiendo

Kurt: Tienes razón, por cierto mañana estaré en la tarde en casa de Michelle, para ayudarle con sus hijos y ella pueda coser mi traje

Blaine: Está bien, ¿vas a regresar a buena hora?, sino paso por ti

Kurt: Cariño traigo dos gorilas de dos metros creo, no es necesario que pases por mi, ni te preocupes, tu hijo y yo andamos bien protegidos

Blaine: Pues si me preocupo aunque sé como traen guardaespaldas, me muero si les pasa algo

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Mucho, vamos a dormir aprovechando el sueño de nuestro hijo

Kurt: Buena idea, me gustaría también hacer el vivieron felices

Blaine: ¡Ya se puede!

Kurt: No, hasta la boda, así te casas conmigo y pongo en práctica lo de tener mano dura

Blaine: Cariño

Blaine se rió, esa noche descansaron ambos, porque su hijo se quedó dormidito hasta las seis de la mañana por suerte, Kurt se sorprendió, esperaba las salidas de esos días tuvieran el mismos efecto; así como lo acordaron, los días siguientes Kurt se iba a recoger a Lilly y Diego, se encargaba de calentar la comida al llegar a su casa, poner la mesa, ayudarlos con sus tareas, etc., en tanto Michelle trabajaba duro para sacar su traje de novio. En la hacienda los preparativos para la boda de los patrones estaban a todo, Engracia veía el cuadro de Kurt en la sala emocionada,

Prudencio: No llore, le dará mala suerte al niño

Engracia: En lo absoluto, porque hoy no es su boda y puedo desahogar esta enorme felicidad de mi pecho

Prudencio: ¡Quien lo diría!, hace unos meses vimos llegar destrozado al patrón Blaine, luego el niño vino a dar igual

Engracia: Si, pero ellos dos se complementaron, se apoyaron en su dolor, se encontraron dos corazones heridos, urgidos por ser curados y encontraron la forma de cerrar la herida uno con el otro

Prudencio: Tiene razón, por fin habrá una boda aquí en la hacienda en unos días, lástima los patrones no estarán

Engracia: Te equivocas, ellos estarán, porque su esencia está impregnada en cada parte de esta casa y su historia en mucho ayudó a los niños a superar su dolor

La boda estaba muy próxima, en la hacienda se podía sentir en el ambiente una especie de aroma, quizás era la felicidad que en todos producía esa unión y también la llegada de unos nuevos señores a la hacienda.

* * *

_"Casee: Ahhh, ya viene el bebé, siento que mas adelante los harás sufrir mucho. __¿Que va a pasar?"_

_"Asha Bojorges: Algo pasara entre ellos ¿verdad? ¿Mas problemas? :("_

Todavía tienen que suceder algunas cosas... ¿Qué trama Hunter? ¿Qué quiere el papá de Agustín? ¿Vuelve Elijah? ¿Secuestro? jojo creo que ya dije mucho jajaja


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

El mes de mayo se les hizo corto, para cuando sintieron estaban a dos días de su boda, ambos andaban muy nerviosos y a la vez emocionados, en la hacienda todos los trabajadores se habían encargado de arreglar hasta el mínimo detalle del lugar para ponerla adoc al importante evento a celebrarse,

Kurt: Todo está como si fuera nuevo aquí

Engracia: Así debe ser, el niño y tú inician una nueva historia

Kurt: No puedo creer como hace un tiempo llegué aquí destrozado, ¿recuerdas esa noche?

Engracia: Por supuesto, traías una carita terrible, la cual cambió radicalmente al día siguiente

Kurt: Gracias a mi príncipe azul quien me impidió brincar de tan alto

Kurt alzó su mirada y vio el barandal de donde pretendía esa noche probar la gravedad, Engracia se rió con su cara,

Engracia: Hubiera estado duro el golpe niño

Kurt: Bastante, estuvo mejor haber caído en sus brazos

Blaine: ¿En los brazos de quién?

Kurt: En los tuyos

Blaine: Opino igual

Engracia: Voy a darle una vuelta al pequeñito

Engracia subió a ver a Carson quien definitivamente era el vivo retrato de Blaine, cuando lo cargó para cambiarle el pañal, se imaginó la cara de Amelia y de Carson si estuvieran vivos,

Engracia: Sabes pequeñito, tus tíos abuelos eran personas muy lindas, te hubieran consentido mucho, pero a falta de ellos, esta vieja hará lo propio, ya lo verás

Kurt y Blaine aprovechando la confianza de poder dejar a su hijo en manos de Engracia, fueron a la capilla donde el padre del pueblo los confesaría, además de darles algunas pláticas junto con los padrinos y los de su hijo,

Nick: Me siento importante, seré padrino por partida doble

Wes: Nosotros también, no nos desmerites

Kurt: ¿De qué hablan?

Jeff: Nada importante amigo, ¿cómo amaneció el novio?

Kurt: Feliz

Michelle: ¿Y el otro novio?

Blaine: Igual, pero en la recámara de mi hijo

Todos se rieron con el comentario de Blaine, desde su llegada a la hacienda, Kurt lo había mandado al otro cuarto, hasta casarse no estarían juntos de nuevo, por tanto a él ya le urgía dar el si ante el altar,

Kurt: Ya te urge derretir el iceberg

Blaine: Cariño considero ese lo hicimos agua hace mucho tiempo

Kurt: Tienes razón

Michelle: Perdonen mi ignorancia, pero ¿de qué iceberg hablan?

Jeff: ¿No te sabes esa expresión?

Michelle: No

Jeff: ¿Y la del vivieron felices?

Wes: Tampoco, mi amigo es medio discreto al platicar

Jeff: Kurt no, amiguito, ¿me das permiso de explicar esos dos términos?

Kurt: Si, pero hasta la comida porque ya llegó el padre

La plática dada por el padre fue un tanto larga, dado que englobaban tanto la boda de ellos como el bautizo de su pequeño, en la ciudad habían permanecido Emma y Schuester unos días más para finalizar el asunto engorroso de Adam,

Emma: Siguen sin dar carpetazo a eso

Schuester: El sistema es muy lento

Emma: Que horror, ya hasta nació el pequeño Carson y eso sigue en proceso

Schuester: Ojalá hoy salga ya la resolución

Schuester se presentó como todas las semanas para intentar finiquitar ese asunto, por el tiempo transcurrido y a falta de presencia de Adam, por fin el juez decidió mandar al archivo muerto el tema; una vez concluido el engorroso trámite, recibió una llamada de Marina, quien sonaba un tanto angustiada, él fue a su casa como se lo pidió,

Schuester: ¿Qué tienes?

Marina: Mi marido se ha vuelto loco, quiere traspasarle las acciones a Hunter

Schuester: ¿Cómo?

Marina: Ponerlas a nombre de su mentado sobrino

Schuester: ¿Por qué quiere hacer tal locura?

Marina: No sé, anoche me lo comentó, tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte

Schuester: ¿Qué le pasa a tu marido?

Marina: Está idiotizado con su sobrino, incluso anda hablando con los del consejo para intentar convencerlos de retirarle su apoyo a Kurt

Schuester: Tu marido anda realmente mal

Marina: Estoy angustiada, Hunter puede llevarnos a la ruina

Schuester: Voy a sonar un poco duro amiga, pero si tu marido quiere poner a nombre de su sobrino sus acciones, así el tipo pueda llevarlos a la ruina, no puedes impedírselo

Marina: Debe haber una forma

Schuester: Solo que busques declarar a tu marido loco

Marina: Umm, ¿no hay otro medio?

Schuester: No, lo único que puedo yo aconsejarte a ti, es proteger tu parte proporcional de todos los bienes

Marina: ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

Schuester: Haciendo un inventario de todo y delimitando que le pertenece a Phil

Marina: ¿Y lo que me pertenece a mi?

Schuester: Así es

Marina: ¿Es difícil realizar eso?

Schuester: No mucho, ¿tienes hecho algún testamento?

Marina: Legalmente no, aunque si sé a quién quiero heredar mis cosas

Schuester: Poner en legalidad tus deseos puede ser un buen pretexto

Schuester le dio varias instrucciones a Marina para evitarse un problema con Phil, aunque el señor si se enojó por el repentino interés de su esposa de hacer un testamento,

Sr. Phil: ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

Marina: ¿No has escuchado los comerciales sobre la importancia de legalizar tu voluntad?

Sr. Phil: ¿Y a quién piensas heredar?

Marina: Puedo dejar eso reservado para mi

Sr. Phil: Jamás has tenido secretos conmigo

Marina: Ni tú los habías tenido

Sr. Phil: ¿Cómo debo tomar ese comentario?

Marina: Escuché lo dicho por ti anoche a tu sobrino

Sr. Phil: ¿Me estás espiando?

Marina: Si, porque ya no te conozco, estás actuando muy extraño

Marina se soltó a llorar, sentía como si el hombre con quien había estado casada por años se convertía en otro el cual parecía en lugar de amarla, odiarla

Sr. Phil: No llores

Marina: ¿Qué te está pasando? tú no eres así

Sr. Phil: ¿Así cómo?

Marina: Cuando fuimos a conocer al hijo de Blaine y Kurt lo atacaste, jamás en los años casados te mostraste así

El Sr. Phil se quedó mudo ante lo dicho por su esposa, dejaron de hablar porque a él le entró una llamada en su celular, el señor Zea era quien le marcó y le pidió verse en las oficinas de Coeur,

Sr. Zea: Adelante

Sr. Phil: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿cuál es la urgencia?

Sr. Zea: Debemos hablar seriamente

Sr. Phil: ¿De qué?

Sr. Zea: Estuve desayunando hoy con algunos de los del consejo, ¿qué pretendes?

Sr. Phil: ¿Perdón?

Sr. Zea: Has estado soltando comentarios en contra de Kurt, ¿por qué?

Sr. Phil: Porque no lo creo capaz de seguir al frente de la corporación

Sr. Zea: ¡No lo crees capaz!, ¿razón o motivo para ello?

Sr. Phil: Acaba de tener un hijo

Sr. Zea: Sí ¿y?

Sr. Phil: Su prioridad será el niño, no podrá dedicarse como antes a la empresa

Sr. Zea: Te equivocas, en estos días desde el nacimiento de Carson, Kurt no ha dejado de estar al pendiente de la empresa, ni ha faltado ningún reporte de los cuales Kurt debe realizar

Sr. Phil: Eso no es suficiente, aparte de todo se ausentará unos meses

Sr. Zea: Los cuales merece por el arduo trabajo desempeñado

Sr. Phil: No es competente para el puesto de Presidente

Sr. Zea: Mejor no hablemos de competencias, porque si a esas vamos, tu sobrino no lo era para el puesto designado

El Sr. Phil se quedó sin armas para contraatacar lo dicho por el Sr. Zea, en toda la empresa se había corrido el asunto de la ineptitud de su sobrino en el puesto desempeñado anteriormente por Nick y como esa situación había traído algunas repercusiones, las cuales se habían logrado salvar gracias a la intervención de Marley y de Jeff, obviamente estos dos apoyados de forma externa por Nick; en tanto en la ciudad se respiraba un aire algo tenso en la oficinas de Coeur debido al intento constante del Sr. Phil de venderle a medio mundo la idea de quitar a Kurt de Presidente para poner a su sobrino, a quien más le causaba risa ese intento era a Marley, sobretodo porque Kurt conocía la situación reinante en el consejo,

Marley: Buenos días

Sebastián: Buenos días, ¿por qué hay tanto cuchicheo?

Marley: Ya ve los chismes vuelan

Sebastián: ¿Cuáles chismes?

Marley: La boda de Kurt y del Sr. Blaine

Sebastián: Ahh y por eso todos andan como muy conversadores

Marley: Bueno es que también está lo del señor Phil y su sobrino prodigio

Sebastián: ¿Qué hay con ellos?

Marley: Hágame favor, no pudo con el puesto del señor Nick y quiere ser presidente

Sebastián: ¿De la república?

Marley: Ya sería el colmo, no, solo del consejo

Sebastián: ¡Del consejo!, ¿pero cómo?

Marley: Supongo por un milagro, porque por suerte no hay forma de que pase tal tragedia

Sebastián: ¿Segura?

Marley: Totalmente

Sebastián: Bueno, vine a dejarte estos avances de la campaña más temprano porque salgo en la tarde con mi novio a la hacienda

Marley: ¿Ahora no se va a querer llevar al novio?

Sebastián: No, Kurt será muy feliz al lado de Blaine, cuando se iba casar con Adam yo presentía como no lo pasaría bien mi amigo

Marley: Fue acertado su presentimiento

Sebastián: Así es y ahora también lo será

Sebastián estaba convencido de que su amigo había encontrado al hombre adecuado para compartir su vida, quien lo haría inmensamente feliz, lo cuidaría y protegería de cualquiera quien osara tratar de hacerle daño, por tanto él podía quitarse el papel de protector, porque Kurt tendría ya a su príncipe para ello; en la hacienda, Kurt estaba tan tranquilo contemplando desde el balcón de la recámara de sus tíos, la cual dentro de dos días se convertiría en la de ellos dos, la hacienda, el lugar parecía estar más lleno de vida que nunca,

Blaine: ¿En qué piensas príncipe?

Kurt: En como cuando llegué hace unos meses no se veía igual la hacienda

Blaine: Si verdad, tampoco cuando yo regresé tenía el color de ahora

Kurt: Cariño, la hacienda es la misma, considero quienes no lo son somos nosotros

Blaine: Tienes toda la razón, cuando venimos a dar aquí traíamos una pena muy grande, la cual se acrecentó con la pérdida de mi padrino

Kurt: Así es, aunque luego aminoró cuando caí en tus brazos y no en el suelo

Blaine: Te hubieras lastimado

Kurt: Si y no hubiera podido comprobar como no era ni frígido, ni infértil

Blaine: Ni yo como podía hacer feliz a un hombre como tú

Kurt: Te amo, estamos a unas horas de casarnos

Blaine: Yo también te amo, ¿cómo te sientes de convertirte dentro de poquito en mi esposo?

Kurt: Feliz, emocionado, con miedo

Blaine: Los dos primeros me agradaron oírlos, pero ¿por qué tienes miedo?

Kurt: No sé, todo en mi vida ha tenido como bellos momentos y luego cosas trágicas

Blaine: La mía igual, pero si hay penas después de nuestra boda, sabremos superarlas juntos, nunca volverás a estar solo para pasar por algo, porque me tendrás a mi

Kurt: Y tú me tendrás a mi

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron contemplando el atardecer, Emma en la ciudad estaba impaciente por irse a la hacienda para poder acompañar a su sobrino, compartir con Kurt un momento tan especial como lo era unir su vida a quien lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida,

Schuester: Ya llegué, tranquila

Emma: Es que quiero estar con Kurt

Schuester: Quien te viera, hace unos meses los intentabas separar, veías su relación como un pecado

Emma: Ni me lo recuerdes, estuve a punto de destruirle su felicidad con mis comentarios, terminó con él por mi culpa

Schuester: Por suerte lograron arreglarse

Emma: No fue cuestión de suerte, sino de amor, esos dos muchachos se aman con el corazón por completo

Schuester: Tienes razón, Blaine ama a Kurt como te amo yo

Emma: Viejito, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de esperarme tantos años?

Schuester: Ninguna mujer me iba a llenar, siempre iba a estar pensando en ti, en mi gran amor, no quise amar a nadie a medias

Emma: Perdona mi soberbia, mi actitud, todo

Schuester: Ya, nada de ponerse a llorar, debemos estar felices por la unión de esos muchachos

Emma: Si, ¿nos vamos ya?

Schuester: Solo hago una llamada y lo hacemos

Emma: ¡Schuester!

Schuester: Una chiquita

Schuester le dio un beso y luego le marcó a Alcántara,

Alcántara: Ninguna novedad viejo amigo

Schuester: Está bien protegido el tal Hunter

Alcántara: Si y eso me preocupa mucho

Schuester: ¿Por qué?

Alcántara: Porque eso me indica que está enredado con tipos pesados

Schuester: ¿Qué tan pesados?

Alcántara: Narcos, drogas, armas

Schuester: Bastante pesados

Alcántara: Si, por eso me he ido con mucho cuidado, no quiero morir en el intento

Schuester: Vete con todo el cuidado del mundo

Una vez finalizada la conversación con Alcántara emprendieron el viaje a la hacienda para poder estar en la boda de dos seres tan queridos para ellos, del otro lado del mundo, Hunter junto con Adam, a quien se había llevado considerándolo un buen tipo para manejarlo a su antojo, planeaban varias de las cosas las cuales harían a su regreso,

Adam: ¿Tendré un puesto en la empresa?

Hunter: Así es, probablemente el que llevaba yo, estarás en un buen punto para fastidiar a Kurt

Adam: Eso me agrada

Hunter: ¿Tú alguna vez lo amaste?

Adam: No, simplemente resultaba una excelente inversión estar casado con Kurt

Hunter: ¿Por la fortuna de su tío?

Adam: Tal cual, el hombre desde cuando comenzó con sus achaques, además con la muerte de los padres de Kurt yo juraba lo podría manejar a mi antojo, pero para mi mala suerte el viejo ese y Schuester jamás se le despegaron en todo el proceso de duelo

Hunter: ¿Schuester es de cuidado?

Adam: Bastante, él aconsejó a Kurt no casarnos por bienes mancomunados

Hunter: Cualquiera viendo tu actitud hubiera aconsejado lo mismo

Adam: ¿Perdón?

Hunter: Nada, sigamos con el plan, primero que nada me urge quitar de en medio a Marina y a mi tío

Adam: ¿Podríamos secuestrarlos?

Hunter: Exactamente estaba pensando eso

El Sr. Phil ni se imaginaba los planes del alacrán de su sobrino, él estaba totalmente cerrado con la idea de reparar en algo el distanciamiento con su hermano, esa noche cuando regresó del trabajo después de haberse peleado con medio mundo, se encontró con Marina terminando de hacer las maletas,

Sr. Phil: ¿Vas a salir a algún lado?

Marina: La boda de Kurt y Blaine es pasado mañana

Sr. Phil: No vamos a ir

Marina: ¿Qué dijiste?

Sr. Phil: Lo que escuchaste, no iremos a esa boda

Marina: No irás tú, porque yo si lo haré

Sr. Phil: Vengo muy cansado para discutir

Marina: Yo no voy a perderme un momento como ese, Blaine es como un hijo para mi

Sr. Phil: Un hijo, si claro, ¿por qué no puedes ver a Hunter de la misma forma?

Marina: Porque a ese muchacho lo acabo de conocer, a Blaine lo tuve con nosotros por años, lo vi llorar al enamorarse, al no tener a su padre, esforzarse por no quebrar la confianza de Carson

Sr. Phil: En mala hora ese viejo dejo así su herencia

Marina: Estás loco, tú no te pareces con quien me casé, tú apreciabas a Blaine como lo hago yo

Sr. Phil: Por culpa de él mi sobrino salió de Coeur

Marina: Por Dios, si Blaine ni siquiera se inmiscuye en los asuntos de la empresa, si tu sobrino lo botaron del puesto fue por incompetente

Sr. Phil: Mira no

Marina: Ni te atrevas… tú me pones una mano encima y no me vuelves a ver en tu vida

Marina agarró su maleta y salió de su casa, en el camino a la hacienda no dejó de llorar, el Sr. Phil se quedó muy mal en el cuarto, tomó el retrato del día de su boda, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,

Sr. Phil: Estoy actuando como un loco

Tomó sus llaves, manejo algo rápido para poder alcanzar a su esposa, logró hacerlo hasta la entrada de la hacienda,

Sr. Phil: Mujer, espera

Marina: Suéltame

En la sala de la hacienda se coló la voz de Marina, Kurt y Blaine quienes estaban en el balcón aún contemplando la noche, vieron la escena de la pelea entre ambos señores,

Blaine: A todas las edades se cuecen habas

Kurt: Si, ven vamos a ver que pasa

Blaine: Yo creo mejor los dejamos arreglarse solos

Kurt: ¿Tú crees?

Blaine: Los asuntos de pareja son de dos, vamos a bajar para que nadie salga

Kurt: Tienes razón

Así lo hicieron, cuando iban descendiendo las escaleras, Emma y Schuester estaban por salir,

Kurt: Espera tía, no salgas

Emma: Están discutiendo

Blaine: Si, pero ellos dos se deben arreglar, vamos a pasar todos al comedor para cenar

Schuester: Ni hablar, aquí ustedes ya son los señores

Kurt: Casi, en unas horas más

Afuera, el Sr. Phil le pidió perdón a su esposa por las actitudes tan tontas adoptadas,

Marina: Regrésate a NY

Sr. Phil: No, pasado mañana es la boda de nuestro hijo postizo

Marina: Según tú

Sr. Phil: Fue una estupidez lo que dije

Marina: Una muy grande

Sr. Phil: No te lo niego en lo más mínimo

Marina: Y tú piensas que

Sr. Phil: Perdona mi amor, no supe ni que me pasó

Marina: Umm, con un beso y crees que

Sr. Phil: Con dos, tres, más

Marina: Ya pues, vamos a entrar

Sr. Phil: Lo que tú digas

Marina: Lloré todo el camino

Sr. Phil: Yo venía corriendo tras de ti

Marina: Te amo

Sr. Phil: Y yo a ti

Tocaron y les abrió Rita la puerta, los condujo hasta el comedor en donde ya estaban sus lugares puestos, Blaine se levantó junto con Kurt para darles la bienvenida e invitarlos a sentarse,

Blaine: Me da gusto verlos aquí

Marina: Por nada del mundo podríamos faltar, ¿dónde está el pequeñito?

Kurt: Durmiendo ya

Sr. Phil: Ya agarró un horario decente

Blaine: Ahí va, bueno pero tomen asiento, nos da mucho gusto tenerlos aquí

La cena estuvo llena de recuerdos, de risas, algunas lágrimas, Kurt varias veces sintió la presencia de Amelia a su lado, su tía tenía un perfume de rosas muy peculiar, el cual Kurt adoraba, aunque no fue el único, Blaine pudo sentir también ese olor a puro de su padrino el cual estaba impregnado en su biblioteca, ambos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron; el día siguiente se fueron las veinticuatro horas como si fueran agua, para cuando se dieron cuenta era de noche nuevamente, Kurt estaba en su cuarto contemplando su traje de novio cuando tocaron a la puerta, abrió y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba,

Sebastián: ¿Puedo pasar?

Kurt: No creo que a mi futuro esposo le agrade

Sebastián: Tienes razón, ¿me regalas unos minutos en la sala para hablar?

Kurt: Suena mejor, ahora bajo

Sebastián: De acuerdo

Kurt se puso una bata y bajó a la sala donde estaba Sebastián dando vueltas, Thad se había despertado, al no sentirlo buscó dar con él, teniendo un terrible presentimiento,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa?

Sebastián: Solo quería decirte que

Thad bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se rodó unos escalones, Sebastián corrió al verlo caer, Kurt se angustió mucho, Sebastián lo tomó entre sus brazos,

Sebastián: Mi amor

Thad: Ayy me caí

Sebastián: Si me di cuenta, te voy a cargar

Kurt: Voy por Engracia, si algo te pasó ella te curará

Thad: No hace falta, estoy bien, ¿qué hacían aquí solos?

Kurt: Sebastián me pidió hablar

Thad: ¿De qué?

Kurt: No tengo la menor idea

Sebastián: Solo le iba a decir que me da gusto verlo feliz y próximo a casarse con un hombre el cual lo llenará de amor

Thad: Uyy, me hubiera evitado la caída, imaginé otra cosa

Blaine: Ya somos dos

Kurt volteó y se topó con Blaine quien bajó las escaleras cojeando un poco, había alcanzado a escuchar cuando bajó con Sebastián, por lo cual salió tras ellos, pero en la oscuridad del pasillo se había golpeado con la equina de un mueble,

Kurt: Cariño, ven para acá

Blaine: Me vas a jalar las orejas

Kurt: Te las hago más grandes

Blaine: ¡Me estás diciendo orejón!

Kurt: Si, pero ni con esas orejotas alcanzas a escuchar que yo te amo a ti, a nadie más

Sebastián: Y tú mi amor, tampoco oyes bien

Thad: Lo siento, pero como en su boda pasada lo intentaste impedir

Sebastián: Ahora no es lo mismo, él lo hará feliz, Adam no lo haría

Kurt: Bueno, creo que para estar bien en la boda requeriremos de Engracia

Blaine: Yo paso y te aconsejo decir lo mismo Thad, cura como mula

Engracia: Niño, ya lo oí

Blaine: Oops, yo me paso a retirar, buenas noches

Kurt: Nada de buenas noches, tú necesitas que te curen tu pierna, no entrarás a la iglesia cojeando

Blaine: Ni hablar

Engracia curó tanto a Blaine como a Thad quien se había lastimado un brazo al rodar por las escaleras, por suerte para ambos, los remedios un tanto dolorosos de Engracia surtían efecto rápidamente, al día siguiente ambos estaban en perfectas condiciones, desde muy temprano la actividad en la hacienda comenzó, toda la gente corría de un lado a otro moviendo mesas, llevando flores, colocando adornos, en fin, se veía a leguas como en unas horas más una enorme fiesta iba a iniciar; Kurt estaba acostado en su cama cuando entraron para comenzar a arreglarlo,

Kurt: Ya voy

Emma: ¿Cómo estás acostado hijo?, ni siquiera te has bañado

Kurt: Estaba haciendo un recuento de mi vida

Unas lágrimas rodaron por su cara, Jeff lo abrazó,

Jeff: Nada de lágrimas, este día es para que solo en tu cara se dibuje una sonrisa

Kurt: Tienes razón

Michelle: Bueno próximo señor de Anderson, al baño

Kurt: Si ya voy, ya voy

Blaine en el cuarto de su hijo, veía a su pequeño, le parecía increíble como su vida había cambiado, tenía las mismas sensaciones que Kurt, estaba con algunas lágrimas cambiando el pañal de su bebé cuando entraron Wes, Nick y Schuester,

Schuester: Muchacho, tampoco es para llorar, huele algo feo, pero no tanto

Blaine: Si no lloro por eso

Wes: Entonces por qué, hoy no es día de lágrimas

Blaine: Me parece imposible haber encontrado a mi príncipe y estar a unas horas de casarme con él

Schuester: Bueno hijo al baño, no querrás hacer esperar al príncipe

Blaine: En lo más mínimo

Justo a las doce del día las campanas de la capilla de la hacienda Coeur comenzaron a repicar anunciando el comienzo de una celebración muy especial…..


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

La iglesia de la hacienda tenía un toque muy especial, Don Carson la había mandado a hacer con las mismas características de la iglesia en Paris donde Amelia y él se casaron, las bancas estaban hechas de una madera muy fina, con acabados un tanto barrocos, el trabajo en ellas era verdaderamente una obra de arte, el altar era un sueño, estaba labrado en fibra de oro, completamente cubierto de este material, asemejando el oro del lugar del cual era réplica, en el altar se podían apreciar varios ángeles y en el centro un cristo enorme tallado en madera; de pronto la iglesia parecía estar mezclada, no tener un estilo determinado, sin embargo en conjunto, cada cosa puesta en ese lugar, cada detalle y adorno ofrecían un ambiente tan acogedor, todo el camino hasta el altar estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas, los cuales provenían del rosal sembrado sobre las tumbas de Amelia y Carson, el cual había dado una cantidad sorprendente de rosas. El altar estaba adornado con una gran variedad de flores, entre los adornos había al menos dos rosas rojas de los rosales de la hacienda, la unión de Kurt y Blaine, aunque fuera coincidencia probablemente produjo en la hacienda un extraño crecimiento en las rosas, las plantas y hasta varias de las yeguas estaban preñadas, su amor estaba como trayendo todo a la vida de nuevo; por fin a las doce cinco sonó la última campanada, el cortejo se encontraba ya en la puerta, lo encabezaba el padre, luego Blaine tomado del brazo de Marina, atrás iban Emma y el Sr. Phil, seguidos de ellos las parejas de jóvenes, y hasta el final Kurt del brazo de Schuester, conforme lo indicó el padre se desplazaron hasta llegar al altar, Blaine sentía a cada paso dado latir su corazón con mayor fuerza,

Marina: ¿Emocionado?

Blaine: Mucho

Marina: Es la segunda vez que te casas

Blaine: Si, pero estoy más emocionado que la primera y más nervioso

Marina: Serás muy feliz al lado de Kurt

Blaine: Lo sé

Más atrás, Kurt iba a paso lento del brazo de Schuester, el señor de pronto sintió una presencia extraña, volteó y casi juró que estaban Carson y Amelia,

Schuester: Tienes dos invitados colados

Kurt: Yo creo son cinco, también deben estar a su lado mis papás y la mamá de Blaine

Schuester: Acaso… ¿viste algo cómo yo?

Kurt: No sé si fue mi imaginación o las ganas que tengo de tenerlos a mi lado

Blaine por fin estaba en el altar, con la bendición de Marina, esperando solo a su príncipe, lo observó conforme Kurt se iba acercando, después de algunas palabras dichas por el padre, sus promesas y juramentos, serían marido y marido, aunque para él su unión más fuerte se reflejaba en el pequeñito quien lloraba intranquilo en brazos de Jeff. El traje de Kurt era un sueño, Michelle puso todo su empeño al realizarlo, ni un diseñador hubiera podido hacerle algo mejor,

Schuester: El novio ya quisiera tenerte entre sus brazos

Kurt: Y yo quiero estar en sus brazos ya

Schuester: Pues apretemos el paso entonces

En cuanto llegaron al altar, Schuester depositó la mano de Kurt en la de Blaine, quien le dio un beso, el cual lo hizo ponerse rojo, de cierta forma ceremoniosa, Schuester extrajo de su bolsillo un sobre, cerrado con el sello inconfundible color rojo del señor Carson, Kurt siempre había admirado la conservación de esa costumbre en su tío, el recibir cartas en ese papel elaborado especialmente por una fábrica para él, lo hacía remontarse al pasado, sobretodo con los finos rasgos de la letra de su tío; Blaine intrigado reconociendo al igual que Kurt, el símbolo del sobre, observó a Schuester desdoblando del interior del pequeño sobre una carta, su curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia y antes de permitir a Schuester explicarle el contenido de esas hojas, lo cuestionó al respecto, Schuester sonrió con el toque de desesperación de Blaine, juró él quería ya proseguir con la ceremonia para estar por fin casado con su príncipe,

Blaine: ¿Qué es eso?

Schuester: El viejo también me dejó carta a mi, ¿acaso creían nada más ser ustedes beneficiados con eso?

Kurt: ¡Y eso es de la carta!

Schuester: Si, me dejó instrucciones precisas si este momento se llegaba a dar, así que, escuchen esto, él se los hubiera dicho junto con Amelia cuando estuvieran en el altar

Ambos escucharon atentamente a Schuester, su oído le jugó una broma a Kurt, aunque Blaine también vivió lo mismo, conforme iba leyendo las líneas, la voz de Schuester se desvaneció ante los oídos de Kurt y Blaine, ambos sintieron estar escuchando a Carson: _"Mi mayor deseo se cumplió, Blaine, te entrego en tus manos a mi sobrino, no es un hombre fácil, más bien es complicado, un tanto testarudo, de un humor a veces medio negro, pero también es un sol, un hombre sumamente fuerte, capaz de sobreponerse a la adversidad y entregar su corazón por completo al hombre amado, Kurt te sabrá hacer muy feliz. Si están frente al altar, no hay muchas palabras que agregar, salvo en hora buena se conocieron, se enamoraron y me darán muchos nietos, ámense mucho y el amor el cual van a profesarse jamás lo dejen morir. Este viejo no estaba tan loco";_ Schuester les cerró el ojo al terminar las líneas de su amigo, le secó una lágrima del rostro de Kurt, luego lo dejó tomado de la mano de su príncipe, el padre inició el habitual proceso de boda, aunque no lo sería tanto, porque los novios una vez casados iban a bautizar a su bebé, pero primero debían decir el si acepto, para luego pasar al bautizo,

Padre: Bueno, este día es de doble bendición y alegría, ante Dios no solo se presentan dos hombres deseosos de jurar su amor ante él, sino también traen con ellos a un pequeñito fruto de su amor, sé de buena fuente que tienen una historia, un pasado, experiencias, las cuales les han demostrado que la vida no es color de rosa, el matrimonio no borra todas las penas, ni soluciona los problemas; sin embargo al casarse, están uniendo la vida a otra persona, para compartir las penas y alegrías, los problemas, los gastos, hasta los enojos, en fin, ustedes van a unirse para estar tanto en todos los momentos buenos como en los malos, ¿quieren unirse así?

Kurt: Si padre, yo quiero estar al lado de Blaine tanto en lo bueno, como en lo malo, en todo, porque sé que su mano jamás me dejará solo y la mía tampoco lo dejará

Blaine: Yo también deseo estar al lado de Kurt en la dicha y en la adversidad, lo amo con todo mi corazón y sé que las penas las podré compartir a su lado

Padre: Bien, la parte de la ceremonia es importante ante Dios, sin embargo, el compromiso, la promesa más grande es la que se hacen ustedes, nadie más

Poco a poco fueron pasando cada uno de los padrinos, los anillos habían estado a cargo de Schuester y Emma, quienes por petición expresa de Carson, fundieron los de él y su esposa, para hacer unos nuevos, con un modelo diferente, pero de alguna forma con la esencia que ellos compartieron, el lazo también era parte de la herencia de los antiguos señores de la hacienda, a cada uno de los detalles utilizados le hicieron algún cambio para darles un toque de ellos; en la voz se escuchaba nerviosismo, estar casándose era su ilusión, sobretodo después de la nube negra la cual los había cubierto en su vida, ninguno de los dos habían sido felices en su anterior unión, de pronto se sintieron temerosos al hincarse para ser puesto el lazo, Blaine lo volteó a ver,

Blaine: Te amo príncipe y quiero hacerte feliz

Kurt: Yo también te amo y sé que me harás inmensamente dichoso, yo solo espero lograr que tú también lo seas a mi lado

Sin poder evitarlo se besaron, algunos suspiros se alcanzaron a escuchar, además del regaño del padre por adelantarse al beso, luego de unas palabras más,

Padre: Los declaro marido y marido, ya puede besar a su esposo

Blaine: Gracias padre, disculpe el de hace rato

Con un abrazo donde casi podía verse a lo lejos la desaparición de dos cuerpos para contemplarse uno solo, dieron por terminado la ceremonia religiosa, eran ya esposos ante Dios, con la promesa de compartir todo, el momento parecía iluminado de una luz especial, las campanas anunciando la finalización de la ceremonia dejaron correr un canto de aves, la hacienda Coeur estaba despertando del aparente letargo causado a raíz de la muerte de Amelia estaba diluyéndose, todo volvía a la vida; Kurt y Blaine luego de algunas fotos, se encaminaron a la pila bautismal enviada a construir explícitamente por el nuevo señor de la hacienda para bautizar a su hijo, el pequeño Carson al sentirse en brazos de su papá Kurt, soltó algunas risas, más cuando su papá Blaine le dio un beso, el ropón elegido por sus padrinos lo hacía ver como un angelito, la dicha en el corazón de Blaine era tan grande que al derramar el padre sobre su hijo el agua bendita, pronunciando su nombre con los apellidos de ambos, soltó algunas lágrimas.

En una de las filas, Engracia estaba tan emocionada que sentía le faltaba aire para respirar, ella había cuidado a los dos de pequeños en sus diferentes visitas, conocía el carácter de cada uno y muchas veces le hizo ver la necesidad a Amelia de presentarlos, eran tan opuestos en algunas cosas que según su juicio harían una pareja perfecta; Schuester también coincidía con la apreciación de Engracia, la falta de hijos en su vida, lo hizo querer a eso hombres que ahora se besaban teniendo Kurt en sus brazos a su pequeño, estaba tan feliz de ver consumado ese amor, el cual él juraba nacería conforme se conocieran, Kurt era tal cual el hombre deseado por Blaine y viceversa, los dos creían en el amor y el formar una vida para compartir desde la mayor penalidad hasta la mayor alegría.

Jeff en tanto se sacaban las fotos los novios, observaba al pequeñito en sus brazos, recordaba los días donde Kurt estaba destrozado por no poder tener hijos y escucharlo decir "no soy un hombre completo", con lo de ese día, esos recuerdos parecían tan imposibles de haber sucedido, su amigo dibujaba una felicidad que lo hacía radiar una luz de mil velas, probablemente la provocada cuando uno ama tanto a su pareja; Nick a un lado de Jeff le dio un beso, cuando lo vio soltar una pequeña lágrima de la emoción, en su oído le susurró si recordaba el día de su boda, lo feliz que habían sido y después de un beso le dijo "cada día te amo más".

En el patio principal de la hacienda estaban puestas mesas redondas para diez personas con manteles color blanco y cubre manteles, en lugar de loza común, habían decidido utilizar artesanía de la localidad, no había una sola persona sin una sonrisa enorme al verlos entrar tomados de la mano para dirigirse a la mesa de honor, donde un arreglo de rosas blancas bajaba en cascada en el frente, Blaine jaló la silla para permitirle a Kurt tomar asiento,

Kurt: De una vez hacemos el brindis y todo

Blaine: Como usted ordene esposo mío

Kurt: ¡Ya somos esposos!

Blaine: Si príncipe, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Esperaron unos minutos para permitir a los invitados ocupar sus lugares, en tanto ellos no podían quitarse la vista de encima, Blaine pasaba lentamente su mano por la mejilla de Kurt, sus ojos brillaban tal cual esmeraldas al sol, la felicidad de estar juntos emanaba desde sus sonrisas hasta sus miradas; una vez con todos sus invitados en sus lugares, Blaine tomó una de las copas de la mesa y se la dio a Kurt, robándole un beso, luego tomó su copa

Blaine: Quiero agradecer a todos su presencia, no voy a alargar mi brindis, porque seguro mi príncipe querrá hacer uno y ya todos los presentes han de tener hambre, este día es muy especial para mi, luego de unos acontecimientos poco gratos en mi vida, vine a refugiarme al lugar donde pequeño siempre encontré abrigo con mis padrinos, estando aquí sin fuerzas para enfrentar la vida, lo conocí y gracias a la petición de mi padrino que en paz descanse, me quedé a su lado, ayudándolo a enfrentar un trago amargo en su vida, espero haber sido de utilidad

Kurt: Todavía lo dudas, sino fuera por ti estuviera hecho pomada en el piso de la sala

Blaine: No he terminado príncipe

Kurt: Perdón por la interrupción

Blaine: Perdonado con un beso

Schuester: Según sería corto el brindis

Blaine: Cierto, toda mi vida cambió desde esa noche donde evité su caída, mi vida tuvo un sentido y sin poder notarlo me enamoré como un idiota, la felicidad que embarga hoy mi vida es tan especial, tengo un esposo y un hijo, dos dichas las cuales pensé no vivir, antes de ponerme a llorar, quiero brindar y dar gracias a la vida por mis milagros, Kurt te amo mucho, salud

Ni lo dejó decir salud, se acercó y lo besó, Kurt sintió un rastro del vino tomado, las palabras de Blaine lo habían emocionado a tal grado de quedarse sin palabras, solo atinó a decir salud, agradecer a la vida por un hombre como él, besarlo y dejar escapar algunas lágrimas; en vista de la imposibilidad de dar un discurso, prometió en tono muy bajo recompensarlo en la noche, demostrarle todo lo que no había podido expresar en palabras, Blaine asintió con una sonrisa pícara, lo condujo hasta el centro del patio, donde estaba acondicionado para permitirles bailar el vals, su primera pieza como esposos, de pronto vino a Kurt esa imagen de aquella noche donde fueron a bailar y él le había dicho "Cariño". El estar abrazados ahora bailando, después de haber unido sus vidas ante Dios, resultaba un sueño difícil del cual Kurt no deseaba despertar, Blaine era en mucho, sino en todo, el hombre anhelado desde niño, sus ojos avellana lo hacían sentirse nervioso, sus manos en su espalda ansioso por estar a solas con él, volver a estar juntos luego de algunos meses de abstinencia debido al embarazo y los posteriores de recuperación; la primera pieza terminó con algunos suspiros, dieron paso a bailar con algunos de los invitados, por supuesto los primeros en pasar fueron Emma y Schuester, antes de seguir en la pista con Marina, Blaine agradeció a Emma la ayuda brindada cuando Kurt había tomado la loca decisión de alejarse de él

Emma: Supe desde la plática con Schuester de lo noble de tus intenciones, además al enfrentarte conmigo para defenderlo y evitar mis palabras lo dañaran, era prueba innegable de un amor, el cual ni siquiera estaba descubierto ante ti

Blaine: Si, yo me enamoré de Kurt perdidamente y con lentitud lo vi, tenía mucho miedo de volver a pronunciar la palabra amor, la vez que lo hice me dejó una mala experiencia

Emma: Con Kurt no te pasará así, ustedes han sufrido mucho por su lado y ahora juntos serán muy felices, ya lo verás

Blaine: Lo sé

Emma se despidió con un beso de Blaine, para darle paso a Marina y permitirle bailar con el novio, a la par de esa conversación, Schuester sostenía otra similar con Kurt, a quien le tocó un mini regaño por sus arranques tenidos,

Schuester: Espero esas actuaciones de querer dejarlo libre hayan quedado en el pasado

Kurt: Por completo, lo amo tanto

Schuester: Hombrecito, recuerdo tu cara cuando terminaste con él por creerte incapaz de darle todo lo que merecía

Kurt: Estaba muriéndome sin él, por alejarme cuando ya lo amaba

Schuester: Más estabas de necio

Kurt: Si, queriendo apartarme cuando solo anhelaba estar a su lado

Schuester: Bueno, pero ya no volverás a querer alejarte de él

Kurt: No, solo que él no quiera estar a mi lado, como dicen por ahí, a fuerza ni los zapatos entran y un amor a la fuerza, dudo sea sano

Schuester: Totalmente de acuerdo, aunque dudo él deje de amarte algún día, su amor es muy parecido al de Amelia y Carson, el cual traspasó hasta la muerte

Schuester le dio un beso en su mejilla, ese señor entrado en años, era el único ser querido que le quedaba a parte de su tía, claro de edad avanzada o en representación de sus padres, con él había tenido siempre el consuelo de su padre ausente a causa del accidente, la fuerza para enfrentarse a Adam cuando no lo dejaba irse a trabajar a las empresas Coeur; todos esos momentos de ira, de sentirse mal por las palabras crueles de Adam, resultaban tan lejanos, su sufrimiento al creerse un hombre frígido e infértil, de pronto se reprochó haber aguantado tanto de ese hombre y no haberse divorciado antes. Alejó todas esas ideas de sus días tristes, la fecha era muy dichosa para empañarla con recuerdos de esa índole, cada detalle había sido cuidado para darles a los señores de la hacienda la celebración perfecta, con el toque personal y único de la cocina de Engracia; la señora no cabía de la felicidad, sus niños estaban casados, faltaba el civil, pero ante Dios y con su pequeño su unidad iba más allá de toda ley de los hombres, un papel firmado ante el juez, no valía más que su amor, ella lo sabía a la perfección durante años vio a una pareja regirse únicamente por el amor, ser fieles y amarse con locura.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, Emma había subido a Carson a la recámara para dormirlo, el bebé un tanto en berrinche, Schuester fue el encargado de bajar a decirle al papá "creo quiere su biberón", Kurt subió en compañía de su esposo,

Kurt: ¿Dónde me vas a robar?, quedamos de pasar la luna de miel aquí en la hacienda

Blaine: Es sorpresita

Kurt: Dime cariño

Blaine: Deseo sorprendente, está quedándose dormido

Kurt: Sí, voy a sacarle el aire y acostarlo

Blaine: Ok

Blaine salió de la recámara, afuera estaban Emma y Schuester, le pidió a la señora cuidar a su hijo por esa noche, quizás la mañana siguiente también porque iba a robarse al novio, tenía todo planeado, deseaba hacer lo más romántica posible la noche de bodas con su príncipe; una vez dormido el bebé, Blaine lo llevó hasta la cocina para salir a la parte opuesta de donde estaban los invitados, ahí se encontraba una de las yeguas,

Kurt: ¿Qué hace aquí mi yegua?

Blaine: Nos llevará a….

Kurt: ¿Dónde?

Blaine: Sorpresa, te ayudo a subir cariño

Kurt: ¡Ya no vamos a regresar a la fiesta!

Blaine: No

Kurt: Debemos despedirnos de los invitados, no podemos desaparecernos así como así

Blaine: Yo lo hice, además mañana los veremos, anda, arriba

Kurt: Ouch, tú ganas

Kurt con trabajos se acomodó, Blaine dada la experiencia del ímpetu de su esposo tomó las riendas del caballo, por los lindes de la hacienda no había un alma, todos estaban concentrados en la fiesta, en cuanto vio el rumbo tomado por él, dedujo enseguida el lugar a donde lo llevaría para pasar su noche de bodas,

Blaine: ¿Feliz de estar casados?

Kurt: Mucho, pero me debes la del civil

Blaine: En cuanto puedas casarte, lo haremos

Kurt: Cierto que soy yo el de la imposibilidad

Blaine: Adoro tus caritas

En la fiesta, Jeff bailaba abrazado de Nick, su bebé le estaba haciendo compañía al pequeño Carson, ellos habían sido comisionados para agradecer a los invitados su presencia, por tanto su bebé quedó en manos de la delegación de niñeros, es decir Emma y Schuester,

Nick: Nos tocó una comisión muy agradable

Jeff: Si, cuidar de la fiesta

Nick: Fue una buena decisión del esposo de nuestro amigo

Jeff: ¿No lo consideras tu amigo?, se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, gracias a lo del restaurante no nos vimos apretados

Nick: Desde luego lo considero ya un amigo, sobretodo porque va a hacer muy feliz a Kurt

Jeff: Eso júralo

A unos metros de ellos, bailaban Thad y Sebastián, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso durante toda la misa, conocía perfectamente la historia del día de la boda por el civil de Kurt con Adam, la intención de Sebastián de impedirla, francamente desde la madrugada tuvo miedo de presenciar algo parecido esta ocasión, Thad estaba terriblemente enamorado de él,

Sebastián: ¿Más tranquilo?, ¿o sigues sintiendo que iré por el novio para raptarlo?

Thad: ¡Perdón!, ¿Hablé en voz alta?

Sebastián: No, pero tus ojos me dijeron todo

Thad: Tú lo amabas y con tu desaparición de la noche, además me contaste como

Sebastián: Mira, tenía malas intenciones Adam, yo lo podía notar, además existía una historia, un acontecimiento el cual Kurt jamás me quiso contar completamente, solo un día llorando me dijo "él me robó algo importante", dudo haya sido su corazón, desde esa plática imaginé muchas cosas

Thad: ¿Todavía no tienes idea de qué le robó?

Sebastián: Tengo mis sospechas, pero yo creo dado el presente de mi amigo, lo echo por ese bicho ya carece de importancia, Thad para mi es como un hermano Kurt, a quien debo cuidar, proteger, Kurt me brindó su brazo cuando mi vida pareció desquebrajarse con la separación de mis padres

Thad: ¿Te dolió mucho?

Sebastián: Cantidad, yo tenía una idea de ellos, los veía felices, se amaban y de pronto me salen con "nos vamos a divorciar", mi papá deja la casa, fue demasiado para mi, lo único estable fue la amistad de Kurt, por eso le tendré siempre mucho cariño, Kurt me ayudó a no caer en un pozo

Thad: ¿Cuál pozo?

Sebastián: Vamos a sentarnos y te platico, esa historia no te la he contado y mereces saberla, sobretodo porque estamos en vías de formalizar

Thad: ¡Estamos en vías!

Sebastián: Sí, ven

Kurt le había aconsejado a Sebastián pedirle matrimonio a Thad cuando lo sintiera, algunas veces preparar una cena o ajustar los detalles del momento quitaba el toque especial al suceso, por ello quizás una petición espontánea resultaría más conmovedora, caminaron hasta cerca del río, donde minutos antes habían pasado Kurt y Blaine rumbo a la cabaña, donde al llegar entró cargado en brazos por su esposo, el interior se encontraba en oscuridad total, con trabajos dio con la cama Blaine,

Kurt: ¡Cariño enciende una vela!, vamos a caernos

Blaine: No, practiqué esto mucho

Kurt: ¡Practicar!, no te entiendo

Al dejarlo en la cama, sacó una pequeña vela de su bolsillo, la encendió, le explicó a Kurt que iba a estar encendiendo y apagando la vela, cada vez que hubiera luz quitarían parte de una prenda, no verían como se despojaban por completo de ella, sería un juego seductor,

Kurt: Ok, mi amor

Obviamente con el montón de cosas encima, cuando Blaine estuvo desnudo, Kurt apenas si se había quitado algunas prendas,

Blaine: Yo ya estoy desnudo

Kurt: Umm, ¿me quieres terminar de desvestir?

Blaine: Ayy si porque eres muy lento

Kurt soltó tal carcajada que sus ojos brillaron, Blaine con la vela en su mano encendió el resto ubicadas en distintas partes de la cabaña, en la mesa del lugar había una botella de champagne dispuesta para ser abierta y brindar por la dicha de estar casados, Kurt cuando entró había notado un olor a rosas delicioso, como si estuviera en un jardín con varios rosales rodeándolo, Blaine había puesto mucho cuidado en elegir las rosas más bellas para decorar el lugar,

Kurt: ¡Con razón huele tan rico!, la cama también tiene rosas

Blaine: Si, yo siempre quise hacer el amor entre el olor de las flores, como si estuviera a la orilla del río

Kurt: Hasta aquí se alcanza a escuchar la caída del río

Blaine: Sí, príncipe te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Prácticamente fueron las últimas palabras escuchadas en el interior de la cabaña, Blaine con dedos temblorosos por la felicidad de volver a estar con Kurt, de demostrarle su amor, comenzó a quitarle la ropa que faltaba, luego le quitó el bóxer que fue a dar al piso, a unos metros de ellos,

Blaine: Vamos progresando, es difícil desvestir a un novio

Kurt: ¿No batallaste así con tu esposo?

Blaine: Si estoy batallando mucho cariño

La noche donde fue trágicamente Kurt despojado de su virginidad, durante la madrugada intentando no pensar en el horror vivido, se imaginaba la dulzura con la cual Blaine había amado a su esposo, las horas tan lentas y maravillosas, las palabras de amor dichas,

Kurt: Que afortunado fue

Blaine: Señor mío, solo somos tú y yo, nuestro pasado ha quedado bajo un candado el cual no puede abrirse

Dicho esto, lo besó, Kurt tembló, una noche de arranque de pedirle "necesito sentir que soy capaz de llenar a un hombre, de tener caricias en mi cuerpo", lo había llevado a estar en esa maravillosa realidad, con un esposo lo mismo tierno al amar, que bestia, comprensivo, de carácter fuerte,

Kurt: Ayy

Blaine: ¡Que suspiro!, toma la copa mi amor

Kurt: Gracias, eres mejor de lo que me imaginaba

Blaine: ¿Te pareció?

Kurt: Ahh claro, Cariño, en la tarde no pude decirte lo afortunado que me siento de haberte conocido, ouchh, ando muy llorón

Blaine: Tus besos, tus caricias, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, todo tu cuerpo, me dice más que mil palabras cuanto me amas

Kurt: Entonces quiero volver a decirte cuanto te amo con mi cuerpo

Blaine: Encantado, extrañaba estas noches

Kurt: Yo también

Su idilio fue tal que la noche les pareció corta para festejar su luna de miel, Thad luego de revelaciones estremecedoras, decidió demostrarle a Sebastián lo afortunado que se sentía de la presencia de Kurt en su vida, sino fuera por Kurt, ahora no estuviera en su interior, demostrándole su amor,

Thad: Más, más

Sebastián: Te amo, te amo, ¿te …. casas… conmigo?

Thad: Si, si

A la par del si, recibió un hermoso anillo en su dedo y la satisfacción de rozar la cima del deseo a la par de su prometido, la noche parecía serena, en toda la hacienda los únicos sonidos escuchados eran los propios de la naturaleza, pero para una conocedora,

Engracia: De aquí salen unos bebés más, otra boda, algunos noviazgos y como nunca la felicidad puede ir sola, una que otra desgracia….


	33. Chapter 33

**33**

Las palabras de Engracia podrían llegar a ser tan ciertas y en un futuro muy cercano, las desgracias no dejarían de existir en la vida de los recién casados, quienes despertaban después de pasar su primera noche de esposos, Kurt acurrucado en los brazos de Blaine, sentía el mundo no podía ser más perfecto, ¿qué más podría pedirle a la vida?, luego de tan grande nube negra en los últimos tiempos, había tenido un arcoiris tan maravilloso al contar con él en todo momento por petición de su tío, un suspiro repasando los meses de noviazgo tenido antes de poder casarse como lo habían hecho el día anterior, hizo despertar a su esposo,

Blaine: Buenos días

Kurt: No solo son buenos días, este es hasta ahora uno de los mejores despertares de mi vida

Blaine: ¿De verdad?, ¿cuáles son los otros?

Kurt: La mañana cuando tuve a mi hijo en mis brazos, despertar aquel día a tu lado luego de descubrirme capaz de hacer a un hombre debatirse entre amarme y no olvidarse respirar, aunque en general todos los días abriendo mis ojos y teniéndote a mi lado han sido fantásticos

Blaine: Para mi también, ya somos marido y marido

Kurt: Si, aunque somos papás también, con un hijo el cual ya nos debe estar extrañando

Blaine: Yo creo nuestro hijo perdonará nuestra ausencia otro poco más

Kurt: Debe tener hambr….

Blaine le impidió hablar al deslizar su mano entre sus piernas, rozando lentamente con sus dedos su interior, dándole un placer capaz de quitarle el aliento, probablemente era cuestión simplemente de apreciación, pero Blaine estaba experimentando una gran variedad de sentimientos tan intensos al besar a su esposo en su interior. Luego de parecerle poco acariciarlo solo con sus manos; el estar preparándolo para hacer el amor, resultaba un tanto diferente, ¡eran ya esposos!, eso lo llenaba de una enorme felicidad.

Le urgía demostrarle de mil formas su amor, la noche anterior Kurt había optado por hacerlo con su cuerpo, con sus besos y caricias, esa mañana él también quería exteriorizar su amor de la misma manera. El torrente de agua de la cascada del río, hacía llegar un sonido alentador, Kurt se sentía a las orillas desnudo, con Blaine tomándolo lentamente, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, su boca rozaba el contorno rosa de uno de los pezones, en tanto su miembro se encargaba con impulsos fuertes y lentos de saciar el lugar donde antes había acariciado con la dulzura de sus labios. La repentina caída de algunas gotas en el techo de la cabaña a esas horas de la mañana, le dio a Kurt un raro sentimiento y una idea encantadora, ¿podría acaso resistir su hijo todo ese día sin ellos?, era un tanto egoísta abandonar a su pequeño, sin embargo sus días en aquella devastadora ocasión donde decidió casarse con Adam no fueron nada gratos. La ternura fundida con pasión dada por Blaine entrar en su interior, jamás la pudo tener con ese bicho, gusano y demás calificativos detestables; la incredulidad de poder estar llenando a su marido lo hizo llevarlo a preguntárselo, Blaine por más intentos de contestar a tan tonta pregunta a su ver, fueron sofocados por la necesidad eminente de alcanzar el clímax de placer. Lo tomó delicadamente de las caderas buscando hacerlo seguir su ritmo, para confundir más sus cuerpos, hartarlos de tanto placer.

Blaine: Muévete conmigo, será majestuoso

Kurt: Si cariño, ayy… te amo….

Blaine: Y yo a ti, jamás dudes de mi amor

Cayendo rendidos a la par, luego de haber alcanzado la cúspide de placer en un encuentro glorioso, Kurt lo observaba, ninguno había hablado nada, Blaine lo besó, recargó su cabeza en su pecho,

Blaine: Todavía palpita muy rápido tu corazón

Kurt: Si, jamás creo había hecho tanto movimiento como esta ocasión

Blaine: Pobrecito, tu esposo te exigió mucho

Kurt: Solo un poco, aunque creo jamás me había pedido nada en la cama

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Desde la primera vez donde estuvimos juntos yo te pedí hacerlo lento y así lo hiciste, así mismo en otras ocasiones accediste a hacerlo como

Blaine: Cariño veme a los ojos, escuché en nuestro acto de amor tu pregunta, creí habíamos arreglado esos asuntos, tú me llenas de una forma deliciosa, completa, si te pedí moverte conmigo, fue solo porque se me vino en esos momentos tener la necesidad de sentirte más cerca de mi, hacerte más cómplice de cada movimiento

Kurt: Vas a matar a tu esposo en la primera mañana de casados

Blaine: Con besos o por la actividad la cual le requeriré porque hacer el amor con él es una especie de droga para mi

En la hacienda, las mesas del día anterior provistas para recibir a los invitados a la boda, ahora se encontraban casi desmontadas, todo el personal de hacienda Coeur trabajaba con una alegría diferente, desde el más anciano hasta el pequeñito de apenas siete años jalando una silla, hacían sus labores con tal gozo difícil de imaginar; la muerte de Don Carson había teñido a la hacienda de un luto transparente, invisible, la gente no reía tal cual lo solía hacer, la falta de su patrón los hundió en un dolor secreto, en un temor de no tener a quien contarles sus penas, los apoyara en sus dificultades, fungiera como su padrino de boda, del de bautizo de su pequeño, confirmación, etc.

Carson luego de tomar a Blaine de ahijado, había sido invitado junto con Amelia a ser padrinos de muchas más cosas, toda la gente veía las buenas acciones hechas por la pareja con el pequeño niño a quien su padre le había importado poco abandonar a su madre casi a punto de dar a luz, por aparentemente una aventura la cual lo terminó destruyendo; a pesar de tener tantos ahijados, ninguno se comparaba con Blaine, él era casi como un hijo, a quien Carson se había encargado de dar incluso muy a su pesar algunos cinturonazos para corregirlo cuando deseaba dejar la escuela, por considerarla sin gracia. El día de esa paliza, Blaine refunfuñó mucho, incluso soltó una grosería en contra de su padrino, la cual fue castigada por su madre con un revés el cual le hizo sangrar su labio y además de dejarlo toda una semana sin cena; unas horas más después de haberle pegado, Carson fue a la recámara de su ahijado, a él no le gustaban los golpes en nada, al entrar encontró a Blaine preparando su maleta,

Carson: ¿Pensando viajar?

Blaine: Me largo de aquí, podré sobrevivir solo

Carson: ¿Te enfrentarás a la vida?, a tus escasos trece años

Blaine: Si, trabajaré de cualquier cosa

Carson: Bien, para ello no tienes por qué irte lejos, puedo darte yo aquí un trabajo en los establos, te encargarás de tiempo completo de los caballos

Blaine: Eso lo hago ahora

Carson: Será diferente, tendrás más responsabilidades, no será solo un hobbie como ahora

Carson consciente de la venida de las vacaciones, convenció al adolescente rebelde de esperar a terminar ese ciclo escolar, luego entraría de lleno a la vida laboral. Los dos meses de vacaciones, Blaine fue encargado de los establos, su mamá veía preocupada a su hijo partirse el lomo siendo tan pequeño, a pesar de sus peticiones de quitarle tanto peso en su trabajo, Carson no cedió, con un tono sumamente serio "no quiere estudiar, su vida será así si no tiene carrera, te juro antes de finalizado el verano, tu hijo amará la escuela y jamás volveremos a tener problemas con sus calificaciones". El experimento de Carson, no parecía del todo viable a los ojos de Amelia, así como a la madre de Blaine, su ahijado llegaba en la noche con el cuerpo todo molido, las manos rojas de haber estado cepillando los caballos, sus ojos rojos luego de andar quemando un pastizal, hasta un día arribó con una quemadura; en forma muy ceremoniosa el día previo de iniciar clases, pidió hablar a solas con su padrino en la biblioteca, ahí sentado frente a la figura imponente de Carson, le solicitó volver a la escuela, quería estudiar y superarse, no deseaba pasarse la vida metido en los establos. Tanto Amelia y su madre recibieron felices la noticia, tal cual lo vaticinó Carson, jamás volvieron a escuchar en boca de Blaine un "quiero dejar la escuela", su ahijado se convirtió en el estudiante más destacado en todas sus materias, le llevó varios trofeos de diferentes competencias de matemáticas, ajedrez y más, aunque sus trofeos no eran los únicos adornando una parte de la hacienda.

Emma observaba los diferentes reconocimientos detrás de una vitrina, curiosamente al lado de uno de Blaine estaba uno de Kurt y además estaban en la misma proporción, fue encontrada por Jeff quien bajaba por un poco de agua para preparar el biberón de su bebé,

Jeff: Buenos días, ¿ya regresaron los recién casados?

Emma: No y creo este día el pequeño Carson deberá aguantar estar sin sus papás

Jeff: Probablemente, cuando yo me casé no salí del cuarto del hotel

Emma: Ni Schuester y yo lo hicimos, aunque estos por comerse la torta antes del recreo deberán cortar su idilio pronto

Jeff: Eso si

Kurt miraba a Blaine quien tenía ojos serios, de pronto se le vino la necesidad de ver un psicólogo, no podría permitir sus temores y malos ratos pasados con Adam destruyeran su matrimonio, la primera mañana de casados con una discusión porque a él le molestó verse envuelto en la pregunta de "¿seguro te lleno?", era difícil para él concebir todavía Kurt tuviera dudas, su corazón no podría albergar más amor por Kurt, ni su cuerpo podría ser más complacido porque si no capaz moriría,

Blaine: Ven a mis brazos

Kurt: ¿Si me vas a matar?

Blaine: Cariño, las dudas en ti no van a destruir nuestro matrimonio, porque yo no se lo voy a permitir señor, has ganado mi corazón por completo, considero es difícil amar más allá de lo que yo te amo a ti

Kurt: Ni yo podría amar más, perdona, pero

Blaine: A ver dime, ¿por qué amaneciste con esas sensaciones?

Kurt: Es estúpido

Blaine: No cariño, nada que te ponga mal es estúpido, soy todo oídos, solo antes veamos si nuestro desayuno no quedó hecho agua,

Blaine le había pedido a Engracia le enviara el desayuno, además mantuviera a toda la gente de la hacienda lejos de esa zona, porque quería desde parte del río hasta la cabaña constituyera su lugar de luna de miel, solo le pedía llevarle comida si no lo veía regresar conforme iban pasando las horas del día; a la entrada de la cabaña estaba una pequeña canasta resguardada perfectamente de la lluvia, la tomó y sacó todo en la mesa, Kurt había tomado la bata. Una vez perfectamente listo el desayuno, Blaine le pidió contarle el por qué amaneció así. Kurt con un nerviosismo tremendo, le comenzó a narrar lo terrible de sus días de recién casado, Adam deseaba hacer varias veces al día el amor y Kurt solo se la pasaba viendo el techo, a pesar de estar casados la terrible experiencia de su primera vez lo perseguía, lo llevaba a morirse al instante de sentirlo dentro de él. Blaine prestó atención a todos los malos detalles contados por su esposo, realmente no había sido nada fácil, él recordaba los primeros días de casados con Elijah para ser sinceros fueron maravillosos, aunque consideraba serían mil veces mejores con Kurt, porque a Kurt lo había amado desde niño, deseó con muchas fuerzas poder tenerlo en sus brazos, más de una vez fantaseó con hacerle el amor, ese recuerdo lo hizo ponerse rojo,

Kurt: ¿Estás enojado?

Blaine: No cariño, oyéndote platicar de esos días, recordé los míos con Elijah

Kurt: ¿Fueron buenos?

Blaine: Dentro de un parámetro

Kurt: Ahh

Blaine: Usted y yo tendremos un camino muy largo a recorrer

Blaine sonrió maliciosamente, Kurt dejó el pedazo de pan enviado por Engracia y se levantó, Blaine lo tomó en sus brazos y desató el lazo de su bata,

Kurt sintió cortarse el aire más cuando Blaine sutilmente optó por desquitarse de los meses donde no pudo pasar nada entre ellos. Las horas pasaron lentamente, cuando terminó de llover, salieron a contemplar el río desde la cabaña, el caudal era bastante fuerte, Kurt veía todo, recordaba como un verano de tantos donde iba, tuvo una revelación rara en sus hormonas, quizás porque a hurtadillas Jeff y Kurt habían tomado una película para adultos,

Kurt: Sabes, un día de los últimos veranos que vine donde estaba mi tía, caminé hasta aquí con un libro, lo comencé a leer a la orilla del río y me quedé dormido, al hacerlo tuve un sueño bastante raro

Blaine: ¿Qué soñaste?

Kurt: A ti

Blaine: ¿Tengo cara de marcianito?, ¿o por qué fue raro?

Kurt: Cariño, sabes soñé contigo haciéndome

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: El amor, unos días previos a mi llegada, Jeff y yo vimos una película para adultos, de esas con escenas muy candentes

Blaine: Uyy, pícaro, ¿a los cuántos años viste esa película?

Kurt: Cerca de los veinte y uno

Blaine: Ahh, yo recuerdo haber visto una de esas por los dieciséis

Kurt: ¡Tan chiquito!

Blaine: Te cuento algo

Kurt: Si, pero primero te termino de confesar mi sueño

Blaine: Ok, dime soy todo oídos

Kurt: Al quedarme dormido, luego de unos momentos sentí como alguien me besaba, entreabrí los ojos y eras tú, me pareció terriblemente lindo por fin habernos conocido luego de años, las cosas obviamente en mi sueño transcurrieron muy rápido, sin meditarlo mucho me vi envuelto en tus brazos, con tus manos desabrochando mi chaqueta, quitándome mi playera y demás ropas hasta dejarme desnudo, claro yo también hice lo propio, luego tú me tomabas lentamente, me preguntabas si quería hacer el amor contigo

Blaine: Y por supuesto aceptabas

Kurt: Si, tú te acomodas encima de mi y entrabas en mi, haciéndome el amor de forma tan mágica, desperté con el boxer un tanto mojado

Blaine: Esos sueños terminan siempre así

Kurt: Tú una vez me dijiste que soñabas con tenerme entre tus brazos

Blaine: Sí, cariño, fuiste mi alivio de adolescente

Kurt: ¿Cómo eso?

Blaine: Más de una vez me imaginé con la foto donde estabas en traje de baño, un encuentro entre nosotros, obviamente por la prenda siempre era aquí junto al río, tendidos a la orilla

Kurt: Woah, tenemos conexión

Blaine: Eso parece

Kurt: Ayy qué haces

Blaine: Quiero mi fantasía de adolescente hecha realidad

Kurt: Cariño, alguien puede venir

Blaine: Nadie, di órdenes exactas de no dejar a nadie venir para acá

El día en la hacienda, transcurrió lento, Jeff y Nick siguieron en su papel de anfitriones en tanto los reales regresaban de su idilio, así mismo Emma y Schuester estaban haciéndose cargo del bebé, quien curiosamente no renegó tanto para tomarse el biberón,

Schuester: Ahora comió más rápido

Emma: Si, está creciendo mucho, será un niño enorme

Schuester: Y muy travieso, Kurt y Blaine pagarán sus miles travesuras con su pequeño, recuerdo como Blaine hacía de pronto sacar de quicio a Carson con sus cosas, más cuando le dio por andar de parranda

Emma: ¿No fue un santo el muchacho?

Schuester: No, realmente fue algo rebelde en sus años mozos digamos, aunque era totalmente entendible

Emma: ¿Si?

Schuester: Su padre abandonó a su madre, la figura paterna de Carson, ciertas veces inconscientemente era rechazada por él

Emma: Yo juraría adoraba a su padrino

Schuester: Por supuesto lo hacía, sin embargo tuvieron sus desencuentros, no todo era perfecto, Blaine tenía un carácter fuerte, aún lo tiene, su madre tenía mucho miedo de que siguiera sus pasos

Emma: ¿Cuáles pasos?

Schuester: El señor tomaba mucho, según cuentan, la dejó en parte porque se enredó con una mujer y además en un juego, porque también le gustaba eso, perdió una gran cantidad de dinero la cual jamás podría pagar, en fin, por genes la señora tenía miedo que Blaine siguiera el mismo camino

Emma: Pero jamás perdió el camino

Schuester: Un tiempo si, aunque Marina se encargó de corregirlo, tiene un carácter muy especial, Carson lo envió con ellos esperando alejarlo de las malas compañías, allá encontró otras, pero la mano dura de Marina logró regresarlo al camino derecho

Marina en el pueblo viendo la foto tomada el día de ayer al lado de Blaine y Kurt, soltó una lágrima, el señor Phil quien terminaba una llamada telefónica con Hunter la abrazó,

Sr. Phil: ¿Por qué la lágrima?

Marina: Recuerdas como llegó a nuestra casa

Sr. Phil: Es difícil de olvidar, casi me infarto y me niego al favor pedido por Carson, tenía una pinta de pandillero que me asustó

Marina: Si, traía esa onda de andar con cosas de calaveras y todo de negro, escuchando música infernal

Sr. Phil: Recuerdo el día en el cual le rompí sus discos, casi me da un golpe

Marina: Se paró en seco y te pidió perdón

Sr. Phil: Fue complicado regresarlo al redil

Marina: Si, pero valió la pena, velo ahora, convertido en un hombre responsable, con una familia formada

Sr. Phil: Da orgullo, aunque no es nuestro hijo

Marina: Ese muchacho tuvo muchos padres

Aunque Kurt y Blaine estaban muy contentos de andar solos, ambos no resistieron estar lejos de su pequeño, regresaron cerca de las seis a la hacienda, con una plática inconclusa la cual no olvidaría Blaine llevar a cabo, subieron a su recámara a darse un baño, iban saliendo envueltos en bata y escucharon unos golpes en la puerta,

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Emma: Yo sobrino, el bebé como que te olió y se negó a comer

Kurt: Mi pequeño

Kurt abrió la puerta chorreando de agua y tomó al bebé en sus brazos, atrás de Kurt Blaine estaba observando la escena,

Emma: ¿Puedo entregar la comisión ya?

Blaine: Si muchas gracias, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de nuestro hijo

Emma: Bien

Cerraron la puerta, Blaine le ayudó a secarse el cabello, en tanto Carson comenzaba a disfrutar de su biberón, la escena era sumamente tierna,

Blaine: Somos una familia muy bonita

Kurt: Si, oye amor

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Dejamos pendiente una conversación

Blaine: Lo sé, cuando termine de comer nuestro hijo y esté dormido la hacemos

Kurt: De acuerdo

A unos cuartos de ahí, Sebastián abrazaba feliz a Thad, él había aceptado casarse, estaban haciendo la lista de los preparativos, deseaban unir sus vidas cuanto antes,

Thad: Soñé tanto esto, pero al ir pasando los años sin éxito en el amor, pensé jamás pasaría

Sebastián: Cuantos años estuvimos tan cerca uno del otro, estaba tan ciego, eres precioso

Thad: Tú muy guapo, ¿nuestra relación no afectará nuestro trabajo?

Sebastián: Lo dudo, ¿por qué debía hacerlo?

Thad: Me vino a la mente, ¿tienes idea por qué Kurt y Blaine se dividieron las responsabilidades?

Sebastián: Algo me dijo Kurt, aunque ahora no lo recuerdo

Thad: ¿Podrías preguntarle?

Sebastián: Claro, si mi novio promete no enojarse porque hablo con Kurt

Thad: Perdón, ese día tuve miedo, sin embargo ahora sé que tú me amas

Sebastián: Con todo mi corazón, ¿recuerdas a Andrew?

Thad: Sí

Sebastián: Oye solo lo estoy sacando a colación porque considero importante compartirte como es muy diferente la situación en nuestra relación

Thad: No te entiendo

Sebastián: Andrew luego de estar saliendo tanto tiempo, comenzó a sacar el tema del matrimonio a colación, lo cual resultaba muy pesado, yo no tenía intenciones francamente de casarme, al menos con él

Thad: Esperabas el divorcio de Kurt para salir al quite

Sebastián: Más o menos, sin embargo luego de estar tanto y tanto, de forma muy sarcástica le pedí matrimonio, yo esperaba la falta de romanticismo lo llevara a no aceptar, pero no fue así, él estuvo feliz de casarnos

Thad: Malo, ¿por qué terminaron?, no recuerdo haberme enterado

Sebastián: Andabas en Nueva York, Andrew notó como lo nuestro no tenía futuro, un día alcanzó escuchar como estaría en la banca esperando a Kurt, lanzó el anillo y terminó lo nuestro

Thad: Yo no quiero hacer eso, ¿ya no estás en la banca de Kurt?

Sebastián: No amor, solo estoy en la fila para ser tu esposo, esperando usted me diga cuando se quiere casar con este loco por usted

Thad: Hablaste muy lindo, te amo

Sebastián: Y yo a ti, soy un hombre muy afortunado de tener un socio tan hermoso y el cual pronto se casará conmigo

Thad: Si

Jeff recargado en la pared de la recámara veía como Nick estaba terminando de limpiar el accidente producido por un repentino malestar tenido,

Jeff: Que pena amor, no sé por qué me dieron esas ganas incontrolables de vomitar

Nick: Te habrá caído pesada la comida, no estás acostumbrado a comer tanto, seguro el llenarte te hizo daño

Jeff: Probablemente

Nick: Listo, quita esa carita, fue solo un pequeño accidente

Jeff: Si verdad, ¿cuánto llevamos sin cuidarnos?

Nick: Un rato, desde nuestra reconciliación luego de ese día donde por un papelito te querías ir con tu madre, abandonarme, ahh no verdad, me corriste de la casa

Jeff: Cierto, ya tiene unos meses, el hombre ese no ha vuelto a aparecer en nuestras vidas

Nick: Gracias a Dios, yo no quiero líos, te amo demasiado y solo quiero estar a tu lado, encargar a nuestro segundo hijo

Jeff: Igual y la vomitada sea porque la cigüeña ya nos dejó un bebé

Nick: ¿Crees?

Jeff: Puede ser

En un bar de España, dos personajes intercambiaban una sonrisa, Hunter tomó su copa y se acercó al hombre quien coquetamente le había indicado acompañarlo,

Hunter: Hola

Jeremiah: Hola

Hunter: Americano en España, hermoso y solo, es raro

Jeremiah: Si verdad, los americanos tienen fama de ser muy corteses y espero uno tomando una cerveza, se apiade de mi haciéndome compañía

Hunter: Suena a una proposición tentadora, ¿dónde te estás quedando?

Jeremiah: En un hotel a unos metros de este bar, ¿quieres tomar una copa allá?

Hunter: Soy todo un caballero incapaz de despreciar una invitación de esa índole

Kurt dejó a su bebé en la cuna llevada por Blaine a su cuarto, Carson estaba profundamente dormido luego de comer, en vista de ello, Blaine miró a Kurt intentando hacerlo tocar el tema inconcluso,

Kurt: Bien, fue muy difícil mi matrimonio con Adam, es tonta mi actitud Blaine, no quiero arruinar nuestra hermosa relación por el pasado, pero algunas veces viene a mi de forma alarmante

Blaine: Príncipe, no fue nada fácil para ti estar casado con él, mira yo comprendo todas tus dudas, en la mañana cuando mencionaste lo de nunca haberte pedido algo al hacer el amor, te equivocaste

Kurt: No lo has hecho

Blaine: ¿Y la bestia qué fue?, ahí yo fui quien te pidió hacer el amor de esa forma, tú amas las cosas lentas y yo ese día te exigí un ritmo rápido, frenético

Kurt: Fue tan agradable la sensación, que no lo sentí como una petición

Blaine: ¿La de la mañana no lo fue?

Kurt: También, soy un desastrito

Blaine: Príncipe, quiero ser tu psicólogo

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Si, de hecho ya lo he sido varias veces, hasta ahora hemos solucionado el asunto de tus sentimientos de sentirte vacío por no poder tener hijos, ahí está nuestro hijo, yo también creía haber pasado el tema de la intimidad, aunque creo estaba equivocado, eso requerirá un poco más de trabajo, ¿tienes algún recuerdo feo de tus primeros días de casado?

Kurt: Varios, fue muy desagradable mi vida con Adam en el plano sexual, aunque los primeros días si fue detallista y cariñoso

Blaine: Entiendo, yo considero la noche de bodas conmigo aunque suene ególatra, fue grata

Kurt: Mucho, también la mañana y la del río al medio día, fue

Blaine: Toda una revelación, no tenía idea de que mi esposo pudiera hacer esas cosas

Kurt: ¿Te acuerdas de la película?

Blaine: No porque yo no la ví

Kurt: Lo sé, solo como te mencioné que por culpa de esa película soñé eso contigo, ahí lo vi

Blaine: Umm, quizás rentemos una película de esas, ver a mi esposo convertido en todo un amazonas del amor fue glorioso

Kurt: Vas a avergonzarme

Blaine: No príncipe, creo que estamos desviando el punto de la conversación, entiendo tus malos ratos con Adam y también la forma en que estos te afectan, sin embargo debemos buscar la forma de superarlos

Kurt: Será que debo, porque tú no tienes malos ratos con Elijah a superar

Blaine: También príncipe, mi esposo los últimos dos años de nuestro matrimonio no fue exactamente lindo conmigo, sino quizás todo lo contrario, cuando yo lo buscaba para hacer el amor, él se rehusaba alegando estar cansado

Kurt: Tus malos ratos están hasta los dos años de casado

Blaine: Si, príncipe, lo pasado con nuestras respectivas parejas no puede afectarnos, nos casamos porque nos amamos y deseamos hacer una nueva historia

Kurt: Lo sé, te amo, ¿si te lleno?

Blaine: Ven para acá, te voy a comer a besos para que me llenes

Kurt: Blaine, no me hagas cosquillas, vamos a despertar al niño… no amor, umm

Blaine: Señor va a tener que contener sus expresiones, porque su esposo lo va a amar

Kurt: El niño…amor…ummm….

Blaine: Shh nos amaremos silenciosamente.

Blaine puso al tanto de la situación de Agustín a Kurt, el pequeño le daba tanta ternura, siempre dispuesto para ayudar, Blaine se veía tan reflejado en él,

Kurt: Amor, no llores

Blaine: Lo siento, me acordé de mi padre, la forma ruin en que nos abandonó, como mi mamá me contaba como llegaba todo borracho

Kurt: ¡Borracho!

Blaine: Nunca te he contado de eso

Kurt: No

Blaine: Es una larga historia, pero reducida, mi papá tenía atracción por el vino y el juego

Kurt: Luego hablamos de la larga historia y por Agustín no te preocupes, puede quedarse en el cuarto de Carson, todavía está tu cama

Blaine: Si verdad

Kurt: Sí, vamos a comer, hace hambre

Blaine: Oye, ya tenemos otro sobrino

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Blaine: Agustín

Kurt sonrió, por la tarde dada la lluvia, los niños se quedaron en la casa incluyendo a Agustín, quien al sentarse en el suelo para jugar memorama, muy apenado tapó su zapato el cual tenía un hoyo, Kurt lo alcanzó a ver, por ello al día siguiente le pidió acompañarlo al pueblo a hacer unas compras, aunque el pequeño jamás imaginó que los artículos a adquirir fueran ropa para él, zapatos y demás,

Agustín: No señor, yo no puedo pagárselos

Kurt: Es un regalo, oye me voy a enojar

Agustín: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: A Blaine le dijiste tío y yo soy señor

Agustín: Yo

Kurt: ¿No te caigo bien para ser tu tío?

Agustín: Mucho

El fin de semana la hacienda estuvo como si fuera hotel con ocupación máxima, del padre de Agustín ni sus luces, algunos decían andaba tomando en las cantinas del pueblo, gastando el dinero el cual esperaba su hijo ganara haciendo sus actividades, sin embargo no contaba con haber sido relevado el pequeño de ese cargo, Blaine recordando su experiencia de trabajar tan duro por su rebeldía, no permitió a Agustín seguir haciendo responsabilidades no propias para su edad. Agustín estaba tan feliz, Kurt y Blaine lo habían tomado a su cuidado a la falta de regreso de su padre, su catre donde dormía fue reemplazado por la amplia cama donde dormía Blaine de niño, eso le dio mucho orgullo, estaba queriendo mucho a sus tíos. Wes y Michelle cuando encontraron a sus hijos todos parlanchines por tantas aventuras, quedaron plasmados de no haberlos tenido de regreso inmediatamente. Kurt se rió con los comentarios de los padres de los pequeños, Kurt recordaba las mil y un travesuras hechas en la hacienda, por ello no se asustaba con los detallitos de los muchachos.

Michelle: ¿Seguro no los quieres regresar?

Kurt: No, me ha dado una alegría tenerlos aquí con nosotros

Michelle: Pero andan haciendo mil cosas

Kurt: Son ni la mitad de mis travesuras cuando venía

Blaine dada la situación de Agustín, le nació algo muy especial, él siempre quiso ser adoptado por Amelia y Carson, de cierta forma era su hijo porque lo mantenían prácticamente, sin embargo su madre nunca quiso dar su visto bueno para ello, con la esperanza de ver a su marido regresar, a pesar de su negro historial; encerrado en el estudio con Schuester habló con él de las posibilidades de tomar a Agustín no solo como su ahijado, sino hasta teniendo la oportunidad darle sus apellidos. Schuester lo escuchó atento y a la vez sorprendido,

Schuester: Es muy noble de tu parte, ¿ya lo hablaste con Kurt?

Blaine: No, quería primero conocer las posibilidades y luego ver si mi esposo me apoyaba

Schuester: El niño tiene un padre

Blaine: El cual lo abandona y se larga a tomar, sino fuera por Dieguito, el niño hubiera estado solo, peligrando

Schuester: Te entiendo, pero bueno o malo el hombre ese es su padre, no es tan fácil arrebatárselo, necesitarás pruebas

Blaine: ¿Qué está haciendo Alcántara?

Schuester: Investigar a Hunter por pausas, para no levantar sospechas

Blaine: Él podría conseguirme las pruebas, ¿le interesará seguir al padre de Agustín?, sería algo sencillo

Schuester: Debo hablarlo con él, aunque primero necesitas hablar con Kurt, son un matrimonio

Blaine: Va a querer

Schuester: ¿Y si no?, tomar a Agustín a su cuidado por unos días puede ser aceptable, pero ya tenerlo como su hijo es diferente, háblalo primero con tu esposo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento

Blaine: Lo haré, aunque tú veme localizando a Alcántara para encomendarle esa tarea, por favor

Schuester: Está bien, haré una cita con él para el lunes regresando a NY

Blaine: Gracias, ahora vamos a regresar a la sala sino Kurt va a extrañarme

Schuester: Uyy vanidoso, ¿cómo van?

Blaine: Bien, con algunos bachecitos, pero superándolos

Schuester: No quiero sonar entremetido, pero ¿qué bachecitos han tenido?

Blaine: Adam dañó mucho la autoestima de mi esposo

Schuester: Ese gusano, ¿aún lo afecta?

Blaine: A veces, vamos a la sala

Por la noche, Blaine tocó el tema con Kurt, le explicó como se sentía muy identificado con Agustín, aunque él jamás había sufrido porque desde bebé su padrino lo había tomado a su cuidado, sin embargo muchas veces escuchó las discusiones entre su madre y Carson, quien deseaba poder darle los apellidos a su ahijado,

Blaine: Mi madre nunca quiso

Kurt: Cariño, si hubieras llevado los apellidos de mi tío, hubiera sido raro al casarnos

Blaine: Puede ser

Kurt: Bueno, entonces quieres ver la posibilidad de adoptar a Agustín

Blaine: ¿Si estás de acuerdo?, aunque me gustaría tuviera los apellidos de los dos, como un hijo

Kurt: Me encantaría, así ya solo tengo un bebé más

Blaine: ¡Amor hablas en serio!

Kurt: Claro, me parte verlo todo solito, cuando le compré la ropa… hubieras visto…. lloró y me abrazó tan fuerte…

Blaine: Ven conmigo

Ambos salieron y fueron a la recámara de su hijo, cuando abrió Blaine la puerta lentamente pensando no despertar ni a su hijo, ni al quizás próximo, Agustín estaba de pie en la cuna de Carson, platicando con él, Kurt y Blaine se abrazaron ante la tierna escena,

Agustín: Sabes, eres muy afortunado, tienes a tus dos papás y son personas muy buenas, tu papá Blaine no toma, ni seguro jamás te pegará como lo hace el mío, además tienes a tu papá Kurt, es muy lindo y sabes, tu papá me compró ropa, jamás había estrenado unos zapatos, siempre me daban los usados de los hijos de los otros empleados, se compadecían de mi al verme andar descalzo

A Agustín se le cortó la voz, Kurt no aguantó seguir en silencio luego de esas palabras, soltó un pequeño sollozo, el niño volteó y al verlos se asustó, corrió a la cama y se tapó con las sábanas, Blaine le dio un beso a Kurt, ambos caminaron hasta la cama donde el pequeño temblaba; Kurt retiró lentamente la colcha y encontró los ojos llorosos del pequeño, le dio un beso en la frente con el cual se le iluminó el rostro, luego lo abrazó acostándose con él,

Blaine: ¿No tienes sueño?

Agustín: Un poquito

Kurt: ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros?

Agustín: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Ayúdame mi amor, ¿lo cargas?

Blaine: Si

Blaine alzó a Agustín, el niño lo abrazó fuerte, Kurt sacó de la cuna a su pequeño, fueron hasta la recámara de ellos, donde luego de dejar a Agustín en la cama, Blaine regresó por la cuna de Carson, acomodaron al bebé en ella para después acostarse con Agustín en medio de ellos,

Kurt: ¿Te gustaría ser parte de esta familia?

Agustín: Si, mucho

Blaine: A nosotros nos encantaría que fueras parte de esta familia, por ello voy a ver la forma de adoptarte, ¿te gustaría ser nuestro hijo?

Agustín: ¡Su hijo!

Kurt: Si, te irías con nosotros cuando nos fuéramos a NY, estudiarías en una escuela allá y alguno de los dos te seguiría ayudando con tus tareas

Agustín: ¿Estoy soñando?

Kurt: No hijo

Agustín durmió esa noche con ellos, a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó en medio de Kurt y Blaine sintió su corazón explotaba de tanta felicidad, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt, quien abrió lentamente sus ojos,

Agustín: Buenos días papá

Kurt: Buenos días pequeño

Agustín: ¿Si te puedo llamar así?

Kurt: Desde luego, ¿quieres despertar a tu papá Blaine tan tiernamente como a mí?

Agustín: Si papi

En el comedor de la hacienda, ya todo se disponía para darles a los invitados la más importante de las comidas del día, el desayuno, Agustín al bajar dada la costumbre de comer en la cocina se fue para allá, cuando ya todos estuvieron sentados, Blaine se dio a la tarea de ir a buscarlo,

Engracia: Está en la cocina señor

Blaine: Tráelo, nuestro hijo debe comer aquí

Kurt: Yo voy por él, toma al bebé

Engracia: Señor, yo voy

Kurt: Deja Engracia, sigue sirviendo a las invitados

Todos se vieron extrañados, Kurt fue a buscar a Agustín, el niño estaba sentado en la mesa recargado en sus brazos suspirando, Kurt lo abrazó y le dio un beso,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí hijo?

Agustín: Voy a desayunar, tengo hambre

Kurt: ¿Y de qué tienes antojo?

Agustín: De cualquier cosa señor

Kurt: Me gusta cuando me dices papá

Agustín: Sigo soñando

Kurt: Hijo, no es un sueño, ven, tú comerás con nosotros, luego ¿quieres ir a nadar al río con tus papás?

Agustín: Si, yo no quiero despertar

Blaine en tanto Kurt iba por Agustín les explicó a todos sus intenciones de adoptar al pequeño, el día fue muy divertido, todo pintaba para culminar con tanta alegría como había iniciado, hasta llegar el comandante cerca de las ocho a la hacienda y pedir hablar con Blaine a solas en la biblioteca,

Blaine: Buenas noches, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?, ¿para qué necesita hablar conmigo?

Comandante: Buenas noches señor, no sé con quien más tratar esto, verá….


	34. Chapter 34

**34**

En el comedor, todos estaban preguntándose la razón por la cual el comandante había pedido hablar con Blaine de forma tan misteriosa, cerca de media hora después de estar a solas, Blaine salió y le pidió a Kurt acompañarlo a la biblioteca, en su cara mostraba una preocupación evidente, la cual hizo temblar a su esposo, recién casados e iniciaban los problemas,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Blaine: Es un asunto serio, ven

Entraron a la biblioteca, el comandante estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo, por los rastros en el cenicero se podía notar no era el primero en la media hora donde había estado conversando con Blaine,

Comandante: Buenas noches señor

Kurt: Buenas noches, ¿qué pasa?

Blaine: Tranquilo amor, es un asunto delicado, pero no malo

Kurt: ¿Cómo es eso?

Comandante: Vine esta noche, porque sucedió una situación muy desagradable en una de las cantinas del pueblo

Kurt: ¿Y por qué viene aquí?, nosotros hemos estado solo en la hacienda

Comandante: Si señor, quien protagonizó la situación fue uno de sus trabajadores, Octavio Salazar

Blaine: Es el padre de Agustín, mi amor

Kurt: ¿Qué hizo ese señor?, aparte de dejar a la buena de Dios a su hijo y encargarle todas sus labores

Comandante: Me lo comentó su esposo y pues se endrogó mucho, con la confianza de recibir la paga de ustedes

Kurt: Y la tuvo

Blaine: No cariño, yo di órdenes para no darle su dinero, hasta no venir a hablar conmigo

Kurt: Pero no vino

Comandante: Supongo dedujo ustedes estaban enterados de su ausencia en el trabajo, quiso evitarse el mal rato

Blaine: Puede ser, ¿entonces estará detenido?

Comandante: Unos días, por la pelea, las deudas de juego no son un delito y saldrá, cuando lo llevamos a la cárcel insistió viniera a hablar con usted, amenazó con acusarlo de robarle a su hijo

Kurt: ¡Mi esposo no ha robado nada!

Comandante: Lo sé señor, antes de venir aquí, hablé con varias personas, ellas me enteraron como ustedes tomaron al niño a su cuidado

Blaine: Si como le comenté, de hecho mi esposo y yo queremos ver la posibilidad de adoptar a Agustín

Comandante: Por ello vine, dada la situación del señor, ahora puede ser un buen momento para negociar con él la custodia del niño

Kurt: ¿Qué trata de dar a entender con negociar?

Blaine: Darle dinero para obtener a Agustín sin un proceso largo

Kurt: No, la custodia de Agustín la tendremos de forma legal, nada de trucos, ni cosas por el estilo

Blaine: Lo vio comandante, mi esposo y yo pensamos igual

Comandante: Totalmente, así como su tío, más de una vez tuvo oportunidad de poder quedarse con su custodia a falta de recursos de su papá

Blaine: Mi padrino, me hubiera gustado lo hiciera, llevar su apellido aunque ahora con la boda con este bello hombre hubiera sido raro, para mi sería un honor haber sido reconocido como su hijo

Comandante: Más de una vez tuvo la oportunidad, pero por cariño a su madre no lo hizo

Blaine: Lo sé, pero mi madre me amaba y el padre de Agustín parece poco interesado en su hijo

Comandante: Aparte de tener problemas serios con el alcohol, me retiro, ¿iniciarán el proceso para obtener la custodia del pequeño?

Kurt: Si, por la vía legal

Comandante: Bien, con permiso

Blaine: Propio comandante

Comandante: Le aconsejo vayan mañana a hablar de lo sucedido y sus intenciones, podrían darles una custodia temporal

Kurt: Gracias por el consejo

El comandante se fue, los dos regresaron al comedor, donde Agustín tenía cara y actitud de un pequeño ratón asustado, Kurt se sentó y le hizo una sonrisa con la cual el niño corrió a su lado,

Agustín: Tengo miedo

Kurt: ¿Quieres comer aquí conmigo?

Agustín: Si papá, digo señor Kurt

Kurt: Prefiero el papá, ven siéntate en mis piernas, hoy serás el niño consentido de la casa, ¿te agrada la idea?

Agustín: Jamás me han consentido

Kurt: Entonces será más de un día

Blaine observaba cada movimiento de Kurt, era tan parecida a sus padrinos con él, aunque su madre siempre lo había querido y tratado con mucho amor, su madrina se desvivía en atenciones por él,

Schuester: ¿Recordando?

Blaine: Perdón

Schuester: A tu madrina, muchos gestos de Kurt son parecidos a los de Amelia

Blaine: Demasiados, parece mentira, a pesar de venir solo los veranos, ¿por qué mi padrino me emigraba en esa temporada?, hubiéramos podido conocernos y

Schuester: Los hubieran no existe, ustedes se conocieron a mi ver, cuando debieron

Blaine: Puede ser, voy a asustarlo

Kurt estaba a la orilla del río observando a Agustín quien jugaba con los hijos de Wes, en sus brazos tenía a su pequeño,

Blaine: Cuidado te caes

Kurt: Ayy, malo, me asustaste

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

En NY el Sr. Phil y Marina llegaban a su casa después de asistir a una cena de beneficencia, la boda de Kurt y Blaine había sido un lindo acontecimiento, con el cual se había aligerado la tensión entre ellos, aunque en cuanto recibía Phil alguna llamada de Hunter la situación volvía a tornarse poco agradable,

Marina: ¿Qué te dijo?

Sr. Phil: Desea adelantar su regreso

Marina: Estaba estudiando, ¿cómo puede hacer tal cosa?

Sr. Phil: Terminó ya el curso

Marina: Antes de lo previsto es raro, ¿o no?, normalmente en cualquier escuela seria ponen una fecha de finalización de cursos y siempre termina cuando se marca

Sr. Phil: De nueva cuenta a lo mismo, jamás te pusiste con esas cosas cuando Blaine estuvo aquí y terminaba sus exámenes, la escuela, nada

Marina: Voy a dormirme, fue una buena velada y no quiero arruinarla con una pelea, a veces desearía

Sr. Phil: ¿Desearías qué?

Marina: Haber seguido con el hombre de quien me enamoré, no este extraño ser

Subió las escalares sin decir más, Phil se sentó y tomó una copa de coñac, la culpabilidad sentida por no prestar auxilio a su hermano cuando le requirió ayuda lo hacía tener ese comportamiento, deseaba reparar la falta tan grande de no haber brindado lo pedido por su hermano, quizás de hacerlo estuviera vivo. Bebió su copa lentamente, su hermano y él eran tan diferentes, a Phil siempre le gustó luchar por obtener las cosas honradamente, en cambio a su hermano los medios realmente no le causaban ningún dolor de cabeza, los buenos principios no eran exactamente una prioridad para él. Marina en el cuarto sacó uno de los tantos álbumes de su vida juntos, la falta de maternidad era un tema doloroso para ella, en el momento más duro llegó Blaine, quien se convirtió en ese hijo el cual jamás pudo tener, por sus mejillas comenzaron a correr varias lágrimas. Phil entró cuando ella ponía en su lugar el álbum, se acercó y la quiso abrazar,

Sr. Phil: Déjame abrazarte y darte un beso

Marina: Jamás peleamos como ahora, no me agrada

Sr. Phil: Ni a mi, pero entiéndeme

Marina: ¿Qué entiendo?

Sr. Phil: Mi hermano me pidió ayuda y yo no le di la mano, eso me pesa, luego me enteré de su muerte, quizás de haber

Marina: Intento comprender tu actitud, pero ni siquiera estás seguro de ser Hunter hijo de tu hermano, francamente ni se parecen

Sr. Phil: Es hijo de mi hermano, sino cómo vendría

Marina: Perdona, pero recuerdas un día me dijiste algo muy cierto y yo lo comprobé en carne propia

Sr. Phil: ¿De qué hablas?

Marina: No te va a gustar oír esto

Sr. Phil: Dime

Marina sacó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, de las pocas veces donde llegó a convivir con su cuñado, un día cuando Phil fue a la empresa por un asunto importante en la noche, ella estaba en su recámara desmaquillándose y esperando a su marido. La puerta de su recámara jamás le ponía seguro, solo vivían en esa casa su esposo y ella, todas las personas de apoyo, porque ella odiaba usar la palabra servidumbre, eran de entrada por salida, estaba terminando de quitarse la última gota de maquillaje, cuando un crujido de madera la hizo voltear. El hermano de su esposo entraba a la recámara, lo cual a ella le asustó, se encontraba sola en la casa con ese hombre, discretamente tomó un perfume y cruzó sus manos en la espalda. Cuestionó el por qué osaba entrar en su recámara de tal forma, uno sin tocar, dos siendo ella una mujer casada y tres a altas horas de la noche. El hombre rió irónicamente, dio un paso para acercarse a ella, el pánico se apoderó por completo cuando lo escuchó decir "Siempre Phil ha tenido lo mejor, ahora yo quiero tener lo mejor de él",

Sr. Phil: ¿Te hizo algo?

Marina: No me hizo nada, le aventé el perfume en los ojos, recuerdas que al siguiente día amaneció con los ojos hinchados

Sr. Phil: Lo recuerdo, según él era una extraña infección la cual de pronto lo atacaba

Marina: Disculpa haberte mentido ese día, pero no consideré viable decírtelo, la visita intentaba hacerlos limar asperezas

Sr. Phil: Siempre me tuvo tanta envidia y jamás comprendí el por qué, si tuvimos las mismas oportunidades

Marina: Pero tú optaste por el camino derecho, del bien

Sr. Phil: Él se torció en algún punto, sabes en cuanto regrese Hunter voy a mandarlo a vivir a uno de los departamentos del edificio que compramos

Marina: ¡De verdad!

Sr. Phil: Si, tú eres lo mejor de mi vida Marina y por nada del mundo quiero verte mal, te pase algo o estés incómoda en tu propia casa

Marina: Hay algo en Hunter, no sé, me da la misma mala vibra que tu hermano

Sr. Phil: Quizás se deba a la mala experiencia, de haber sabido lo hubiera golpeado

Marina: Ya, no hagas corajes, él está muerto

Sr. Phil: Cierto

Entre una cortina de humo, dos hombres tomaban una cerveza y conversaban,

Hunter: Esos son mis planes

David: Tienes talento no cabe duda, se podría decir heredaste mucho de mi

Hunter: Aprendí bien las enseñanzas señor

David: Si haces bien el trabajo pedido, tendrás grandes recompensas y lo sabes

Hunter: Perfectamente, pero antes de lograr mi cometido debo deshacerme de varios estorbos

David: ¿De quién?

Hunter: Marina en un principio, también un tal Kurt

David: Al segundo hazle cuanto quieras y emplea cualquier forma para sacarlo de en medio, pero a Marina primero consúltame antes de hacer cualquier cosa

Hunter: ¿Por qué se preocupa por ella?

David: Marina siempre fue mi sueño, la mujer con quien quería compartir la vida, su rostro ilumina cualquier lugar donde entra

Hunter: Usted está enamorado de esa señora

David: Mucho, pero la maldita se enamoró de mi hermano, el bueno, el niño bien, estudioso, de excelentes notas y próspero porvenir, conmigo hubiera tenido riquezas mucho más rápido

Hunter: Las mujeres son un tanto tontas

David: Bastante, ¿quién es el hombre ese?

Hunter: Una aventura sin mayor pena ni gloria, estuvo enredado con el pelele el cual usaré para completar mis planes sin mancharme las manos

David: ¿Es tonto el tipo?

Hunter: Mucho, dejó a este hombre, el cual lastima de estar en medio, aunque quizás pueda mover mis piezas para dejarlo con un hombre por fin, por con quien estoy pasando el rato ahora

David: Es un idiota

En el restaurante Michelle a falta de hijos a quien cuidar, pasaba buen rato con Wes intentando aprender el duro arte de cocinar,

Michelle: Me rindo, de plano yo en este arte no doy una

Panchita: Es fácil señora, solo es cuestión de paciencia

Michelle: Dices, yo puedo soportar telas resbaladizas, ojales difíciles, más no esto

Wes: Lo noto, ¿nuestros hijos todavía no serán colgados?

Michelle: Espero que no, de verdad Kurt y Blaine se volvieron locos con dejarlos quedarse con ellos, deben andar bien locos con dos niños aparte de su pequeño

Panchita: Tres, también Agustín cuenta

Wes: Cierto, este fin de semana nos debemos acordar de llegar con regalo

Panchita: El señor Kurt es tan bueno, me encantaría ver la cara de Agustín con la sorpresa

Michelle: Puedes irte con nosotros el viernes

Panchita: ¿Y el restaurante?

Michelle: Dejamos a Wes encargado

Wes: No, yo quiero ver esa cara también

El día lunes tal cual les recomendó el comandante, Kurt y Blaine habían asistido al lugar correspondiente, su arreglo era tan implacable, según Schuester eso era básico para ese tipo de citas, donde las trabajadoras analizaban miles de detalles, la persona quien los atendió fue alguien de nombre Sandy, era una jovencita de escasos veinte y tres años,

Kurt: Esa es la historia, nosotros nos dimos cuenta de la situación por los niños y decidimos darle albergue al pequeño en la casa

Sandy: Entiendo, ¿el padre sigue en la cárcel?

Blaine: Mañana sale, nosotros estamos preocupados porque Agustín nos ha platicado de algunos golpes

Sandy: Dios bendito, que a los hombres los hacen bestias, cómo se atreven a pegarle a un pequeño, ¿tienes pruebas?

Kurt: Algunos hombres, otros no somos así, pero no tenemos pruebas de los golpes

Sandy: Uno es un millón, es como sacarse la lotería prácticamente

Kurt: Entonces yo le pegué al premio mayor

Sandy: Veo está muy enamorado, ¿recién casado?

Kurt: Sí, pero es segundo matrimonio y en el primero no me fue nada bien, sé diferenciar cuando un hombre es bueno

Sandy: Entiendo, ¿por qué están interesados en promover la adopción de Agustín?, ¿tienen hijos?

Blaine: Uno de cuatro meses

Sandy: Si tienen un recién nacido, no veo la razón de su interés

Kurt: El pequeño está solito y queremos darle un hogar

Blaine: Yo fui abandonado por mi padre y alguien me tomó a su cuidado a mi madre y a mi

Blaine le narró a Sandy su historia, los apoyos tenidos por parte de Carson, la forma en que lo guío, educó, le dio cariño, además de al ver a Agustín tan solo se sentía sumamente identificado con él,

Blaine: Me veo como en un espejo

Sandy: ¿Ustedes radican aquí?

Kurt: En NY, estaremos aquí hasta finales de julio

Sandy: ¿Cómo quieren adoptar al pequeño si se irán?

Blaine: Lo llevaremos con nosotros, será ya nuestro hijo

Sandy: No es tan fácil ganar la custodia de un niño

Kurt: Estamos conscientes de ello, pero de verdad queremos brindarle un hogar al pequeño

Sandy: Pero tienen a un hijo recién nacido, ¿por qué complicarse con uno mayorcito con probablemente algunas mañas?

Blaine: Agustín es un buen niño, a pesar de haber crecido a la buena de Dios siempre ha intentado superarse, ir a la escuela ha sido un triunfo para él

Carson había puesto al tanto de la renuencia del padre de Agustín de mandarlo a la escuela, la discusión tenida con el señor, además de la forma con la cual logró convencerlo de dejarlo ir. Al salir de ahí, ambos se sentían deprimidos, la muchacha para todo les decía "como por qué se quieren complicar", lo cual los hizo sentir tendrían pocas posibilidades de quedarse con el pequeño,

Kurt: Va a sufrir si no se va con nosotros, hicimos mal al

Blaine: No llores

Kurt: Lo tratamos como un hijo estos días, hasta una fiesta de cumpleaños le preparamos para este fin de semana y ahora resulta que deberá regresar con su padre

Blaine: La señorita no dijo eso

Kurt: Pues con su actitud yo entendí tal cosa

Blaine: ¿Y si lo hacemos como dijo el comandante?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Cariño, ¿sabes cómo Agustín logró ir a la escuela?

Kurt: Ni idea

Blaine: Mi padrino le dio un aumento de sueldo al padre de Agustín con lo cual el señor cedió

Kurt: Pero yo quiero hacerlo bajo la vía legal, lo correcto

Blaine: Yo también, pero la ley a veces es tan rara

Kurt: Vamos a ver como se desarrollan las cosas, sino hacemos lo propuesto

Blaine: De acuerdo

El padre de Agustín en cuanto salió de la cárcel regresó a la hacienda, donde al llegar a la casa designada por su trabajo no encontró a su hijo, supuso que el niño estaría en la casa de los señores. La ley como decía Blaine algunas veces es rara, a tal grado de cuando fue el hombre al servicio nacional de menores a plantear la situación fue informado de él tener sus derechos de padre intactos, debido a no haber ofrecido pruebas de violencia contra el niño Kurt y Blaine. El hombre regresó con esa información dispuesto a negociar, si los señores estaban tan interesados por su hijo, podría sacar partido de ello,

Octavio: Quiero hablar con el patrón

Engracia: Das señales de vida

Octavio: Y ver a mi hijo también

Engracia: ¿Para qué quieres ver a tu hijo?, ¿para lastimarlo o ponerlo a trabajar?

Octavio: Soy su padre y según la trabajadora tengo todos los derechos sobre él, incluso puedo acusar a los patrones de plagio de un menor

Engracia: Está loco

Blaine iba bajando las escalares acompañado de Agustín, quien en cuanto vio a su padre se puso a temblar,

Blaine: Cálmate

Agustín: No me quiero ir con él

Octavio: Pero si aquí anda mi hijo, he estado tan preocupado por ti, vamos a la casa

Agustín: Yo estoy en mi casa

Agustín volteó a ver a Blaine con ojos suplicantes, él le dio un beso en la frente y le pidió subir con su papá Kurt,

Kurt: Ven chiquito, vamos a ver a tu hermanito

El niño subió corriendo las escaleras, Blaine le sonrió a Kurt y con los ojos sin decir una sola palabra le pregunto "¿por la ley o a la mala?", Kurt volteó a ver al pequeño, por la ley tardarían años y Agustín debería regresar con ese hombre, por la mala o más bien fuera de los trámites dictados por la ley seguramente desde ese día el pequeño podría permanecer ya con ellos. Unos segundos de meditación lo hicieron tomar una decisión no muy acorde a sus principios, pero todo fuera por cuidar del pequeño

Kurt: Lo necesario mi amor, estaremos tus dos hijos y yo arriba

Blaine: De acuerdo, termino esto y nos vamos todos a dar una vuelta a caballo, ¿quieres ir hijo?

Agustín: Si papá

Octavio observaba la escena sin decir una sola palabra. Blaine lo condujo hasta la biblioteca donde le pidió esperarlo, en la sala le marcó a Schuester para pedirle consejo,

Schuester: Te voy a enviar un documento, para firmártelo dale una cantidad, pero en efectivo, nada de cheques, así no tendrá forma de comprobar alguna extorsión

Blaine: ¿Está mal esto?

Schuester: No es el medio, pero a pesar de ser abogado debo reconocerlo, algunas veces la ley apesta, sobretodo la de índole familiar

Blaine: Bien, seguiré tus consejos

Schuester: Con el dinero el hombre se pasará de vividor, Alcántara andará tras de él y tendremos pruebas para quitarle al pequeño de forma definitiva

Blaine: ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

Schuester: Pues volverse locos

Blaine le volvió a agradecer la guía, subió a la recámara donde Kurt jugaba con Agustín,

Blaine: Cariño ¿sales un momento?

Kurt: Voy, ¿cuidas a tu hermanito?

Agustín: Si papá

En el pasillo Blaine le comunicó lo dicho por Schuester, Kurt sonrió,

Kurt: La ley realmente a veces apesta, ni hablar, ¿tienes dinero?

Blaine: Si, pero no quiero sacarlo de la caja fuerte de la biblioteca, es mostrarle donde guardamos todo

Kurt: Dudo se vaya a volver ladrón, saca de ahí el dinero

Blaine: Tienes razón, ahora regreso, ¿me das un besito?

Kurt: Si

Blaine entró a la biblioteca donde en el fax terminaba de imprimirse una hoja, sin rodeos le preguntó a Octavio qué pedía para firmar lo puesto en sus manos,

Octavio: Quiero mucho a mi hijo

Blaine: Me imagino, ¿cuánto quiere a su hijo?

Octavio: 3 mil dólares

Blaine: Veo lo quiere mucho

Octavio: Demasiado, es el único recuerdo de mi difunta esposa

Blaine: Bien

Él se volteó y movió algunos libros para dejar a la vista una pequeña puerta, presionó algunos botones con los cuales esta se abrió, de ahí sacó los 3 mil dólares,

Blaine: Aquí están, firme

Octavio: Primero lo cuento

Blaine: Bien

El hombre contó tres veces los billetes, luego vio con detenimiento el interior de la caja, percatándose como había más dinero ahí, por lo menos a su ver unos 7 mil dólares

Octavio: ¿Dónde debo firmar?

Blaine: Aquí

Octavio: Listo

Octavio luego de firmar todavía tuvo el cinismo de pedirle a Blaine un portafolio puesto sobre el escritorio. Una vez con su dinero cubierto por la fina piel del maletín, Octavio dejó la biblioteca, Blaine cerró la caja fuerte sin antes cambiar la combinación. El papel firmado por Octavio lo envió a Schuester, con esa hoja legalizarían la cesión de custodia temporal de Agustín, la definitiva para cambiarle los apellidos al pequeño la obtendrían gracias a la ayuda de Alcántara,

Schuester: Quizás esto sea aburrido para ti, pero es algo sin peligro

Alcántara: Está bien, me agrada ayudar a esa feliz pareja

Schuester: Si, algunas veces me dan ganas de retorcerle el cuello al viejo

Alcántara: ¿Por qué?

Schuester: Que irónico, yo mismo el fin de semana le dije a Blaine "todo pasa por algo" y escúchame ahora

Alcántara: Pues Carson se arrepintió mucho de no haberlos presentado, más al recibir mi informe

Schuester: Lo imagino, en fin, ahora están juntos y eso es lo importante

Alcántara: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo

La semana resultó para Agustín un sueño, Kurt y Blaine lo trataban como un hijo en toda la extensión de la palabra, además hasta un hermanito tenía, ¿qué más podía pedir? A su verdadero padre para su felicidad no lo había vuelto a ver, Octavio a pesar de seguir ocupando la casa designada por su trabajo, aunque ya no hacía sus obligaciones prefería andar en el pueblo aprovechando del dinero obtenido por quitarse de encima a su hijo,

Engracia: Este hombre es un mal nacido

Prudencio: Si, yo le pregunté al patrón si lo corría o algo de la casa, pero no

Engracia: Supongo lo hace para evitar el tipo quiera venir por Agustín

Prudencio: Anda feliz con sus nuevos papás

Engracia: La vida le sonrió de forma sorpresiva, siempre vi a mis niños con un gran corazón, pero ahora lo comprobé

Prudencio: Esperemos nada venga a empañar su felicidad, ya ves como decía don Carson

Engracia: Por desgracia las penas son parte de la vida, no todo puede ser bello

Prudencio: Tal cual, aunque ojalá los deje disfrutar más antes de ponerles alguna pena en su vida

En la ciudad, Jeff y Marley andaban vueltos locos con la preparación de una conferencia para la siguiente semana, ambos viajarían a la hacienda para el festejo del cumpleaños atrasado de Agustín,

Marley: Al fin acabamos

Jeff: Si, definitivamente mi amigo es muy bueno, aparte del puesto llevar la presidencia

Marley: Pasaba aquí casi siempre todo el tiempo, hasta los fines de semana

Jeff: Cierto, no quería estar con su ex marido

Marley: Yo jamás imaginé Kurt tuviera tantos problemas con su ex esposo, hasta cuando descubrió el engaño supe su matrimonio no andaba bien, recuerdo como el señor Carson cuando hablaba me cuestionaba al respecto

Jeff: Lo bueno que ese tipo está bien lejos

Adam no andaba tan lejos como quisieran, de hecho estaba a las afueras de las empresas Coeur, esa mañana Marina acompañó al Sr. Phil a ver unos asuntos para después tomar unas merecidas vacaciones las cuales pretendían les ayudaran a limar las discusiones creadas por la presencia de Hunter en su casa,

Hunter: Casi no te escucho

Adam: Estoy hablándote de un teléfono público, se van de viaje

Hunter: ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Adam: No sé tanto, solo los vi comprar unos boletos en una agencia de viajes, no pude entrar porque el lugar era muy pequeño y capaz me veían

Hunter: Bien, supongo estarán fuera hasta mi regreso, ¿ya te contactaron los hombres?

Adam: Si, ¿son profesionales?

Hunter: Los mejores en su ramo, otra persona más te buscará, ella se encargará de llevar la batuta en lo de Marina

Adam: De acuerdo

Agustín tras una lluvia con algunos truenos dormía tranquilamente en la recámara de sus papás, Kurt lo despertó,

Agustín: Papá, te quiero mucho

Kurt: Y yo a ti, vamos arriba, hoy es un día muy especial

Agustín: Va a ver fiesta ¿verdad?

Kurt: Si, así es

Agustín: ¿Qué celebramos?

Kurt: A ti

Agustín: ¡A mi!

Blaine: Ya despertó el festejado

Kurt: Si

Cuando bajaron al patio de la Hacienda, este se encontraba convertido prácticamente en una especie de feria, había varios juegos mecánicos, algunos inflables, globos, todo puesto ya para una celebración de un cumpleaños mágico. Kurt se había dado a la tarea de invitar a todos los niños de la hacienda, además de tener a sus amigos ahí, después de todo era una fiesta de niños,

Wes: Echaron la casa por la ventana

Blaine: Se lo merecía

Wes: ¿Y el padre?

Blaine: Aquí está, y yo creo es tiempo de una foto familiar

Blaine cargó a Agustín quien reía feliz luego de morder el enorme pastel frente a él, se acercaron junto con Kurt quien llevaba en sus brazos a Carson a uno de los inflables para ser retratados. La celebración cerró con unos juegos pirotécnicos los cuales vieron desde el balcón de su recámara. Una vez solos se acostaron riendo,

Kurt: Ha sido una luna de miel maravillosa

Blaine: Si preciosa, viste su carita

Kurt: Estaba tan feliz, mi amor quiero algo

Blaine: Dime qué quieres cariño

Kurt: En la sala hay una pintura mía la cual deseo quitar

Blaine: ¿Por qué?, te ves hermoso

Kurt: Porque ahora quiero una de nuestra familia

* * *

Hasta mañana =)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILER:** (Llega un nuevo personaje que pondrá celoso a Kurt)

Kurt: ¿Qué querrá el hombre ese?

Engracia: Dijo que se había enterado de estar Blaine aquí por un amigo en común y decidió venir a visitarlo

Kurt: Quizás te suene a locura Engracia, pero ese hombre no me da buena espina

Engracia: Señor, solo lo vio unos minutos

Kurt: Lo sé, pero hay algo que me inquieta

Engracia: El niño lo ama a usted, puede estar tranquilo


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

El rumor del dinero dado a Octavio por dejarle a los patrones su hijo se corrió por la haciendo y alcanzó los oídos del comandante, quien hizo acallar la situación para evitarle cualquier problema, él sabía que las intenciones de los dueños de Coeur eran nobles, el muchacho no podía haber encontrado mejor hogar.

Agustín: Entonces me iré con ustedes

Kurt: Si hijo, en dos semanas más debemos estar de vuelta en la ciudad

Agustín: A mi me agrada más la hacienda

Kurt: También a tu papá Blaine, quizás yo pueda viajar para evitarles a ustedes la contaminación y estar en una ciudad como esa

Blaine: Señor hermoso ni piense eso, lo hablamos ya

Agustín: ¿Qué hablaron?

Blaine: Tu papá Kurt se quiere ir a la ciudad y dejarnos solitos

Agustín: No, te queremos con nosotros, ¿verdad papá?

Blaine: Por supuesto

Kurt: Pero no les gusta la ciudad a ninguno de los dos

Blaine: Pero menos nos gusta estar lejos de ti y deja ese tema por la paz, ¿estamos?

Kurt: Estamos, Agustín, necesitamos buscarte escuela en la ciudad

Agustín: A mi no me agrada la escuela

Blaine: Muchachito, usted y yo tendremos una larga plática, venga conmigo

Kurt los vio salir, Agustín iba con la carita caída suponiendo no sería grata la plática. Entraron a la biblioteca donde se sentó Blaine en la silla donde alguna vez estuvo Carson con cara seria cuando él mencionó "no quiero ir a la escuela",

Agustín: ¿Vas a pegarme?

Blaine: No hijo, a mi jamás mi padrino, quien fue como un padre me puso una mano encima, él me educó con otros métodos a mi ver mucho mejores

Agustín: ¿Y a mi me vas a educar igual?

Blaine: Si hijo, mira la escuela yo sé a veces resulta desagradable, sabes cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad, también me dio por dejarla, según yo iba a buscar un trabajo para mantenerme no quería depender más de mi padrino

Blaine se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el sillón de dos piezas de piel, le indicó a Agustín hacerle compañía, más allá de un regaño, iba a compartir con él lo vivido en aquella experiencia,

Agustín: Es pesado trabajar de peón

Blaine: Así es, al cabo de unos días yo le pedí a gritos a mi padrino regresar a la escuela y de ahí le eché muchas ganas para terminar una carrera, quería tener las herramientas para trabajar en otra área, el trabajo realizado por cada uno de los peones es importante, sin ellos la hacienda no funcionaría

Agustín: Tú también a veces cargas y andas limpiando

Blaine: Si y hago otras cosas para el funcionamiento de la hacienda, llevo las cuentas para poderles pagar por todo el trabajo hecho, hijo no necesito decirte lo difícil que resulta la vida si uno no tiene una educación, a ti te ha tocado hacer el trabajo de tu padre

Agustín: Del señor ese, porque tú y Kurt son mis papás

Blaine: Mira, tu padre no es mal hombre, se dejó llevar por un vicio feo, el alcohol no te deja pensar con claridad, ni actuar de buena manera

Agustín: Yo no quiero ser como él cuando crezca, quiero ser como tú

Blaine: Para parecerte a mi necesitas estudiar mucho, yo creo al principio te pondremos una maestra particular

Agustín: ¿Por qué?, ¿no podría ir en la escuela de Lilly y de Diego?

Blaine: Ellos van en una escuela privada hijo

Agustín: Y yo no tengo para pagar eso

Blaine: Pequeñito, tu papá, o sea yo, es quien se encargará ahora de pagar todo, tú despreocúpate por eso

Agustín: ¡Entonces si puedo ir en su misma escuela!

Blaine: Mira vamos a ver si se puede, quizás de no lograrse en este año, tal vez en el próximo

Agustín: Bueno

Blaine: No te pongas triste hijo, mira, tú aquí en la escuela no llevas inglés

Agustín: Si

Blaine: Pero poquito, ellos desde chiquitos han llevado y saben mucho

Agustín: Entonces no puedo ir con ellos porque soy burrito

Blaine: No hijo, tus conocimientos son menores a los de ellos, pero que te parece si de hoy en adelante tú y yo nos ponemos a estudiar mucho, para que los alcances

Agustín: Si papá

Kurt estaba escuchando la plática detrás de la puerta con el bebé en sus brazos dormido, este se despertó llorando y lo delató, Blaine abrió la puerta y riendo le dijo "es de mala educación escuchar tras la puerta", Kurt se enrojeció más, sus ojos estaban con algunas lágrimas, le emocionaba tanto comprobar día a día el maravilloso hombre con quien se había casado,

Kurt: Lo siento, pero tardaron mucho en la plática

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Eres maravilloso y te amo mucho

Blaine: Yo también te amo, ¿ya se levantaron los pequeños?

Kurt: Si, están en el comedor esperándonos para desayunar

Agustín: ¿Puedo ir a desayunar papá?

Blaine: Claro hijo, vamos a desayunar todos, y quita esa carita de tristeza, verás como estudiando mucho el próximo año te inscribimos a donde van ellos

Agustín: Bueno

Kurt: ¿Yo también puedo participar en las clases, soy buena con el inglés y más o menos con los números?

Blaine: Desde luego, entre los dos ayudaremos a nuestro hijo

A las afueras de la hacienda, Octavio no perdía detalle del movimiento de la casa, había visto demasiado dinero en esa caja como para conformarse con 3 mil dólares. Cada viernes en la tarde del banco del pueblo le llevaban a Blaine el dinero para la paga de sus empleados, el índice de criminalidad en la zona era bajo, la mayoría de la gente del pueblo trabajaba en la hacienda y la paga otorgada por sus servicios resultaba una remuneración más que decorosa. Octavio hizo varios intentos de buscarse un cómplice para perpetuar la fechoría que deseaba llevar a cabo, sin embargo no encontró eco en nadie, sabía la pena por robar la raya de la gente de atraparlos sería un castigo ejemplar, seguramente hasta podían morir colgados en la plaza,

Octavio: Estás exagerando compadre

Gilberto: En lo más mínimo, ¿no recuerdas cuando atraparon al que intento violar a la pequeña de los Pérez?

Octavio: No compare compadre, si hasta a mi me dieron ganas de matar al fulano ese, era un niña cuando lo intentó hacer

Gilberto: El tipo salió vivo de milagro, yo no pienso correr el riesgo, además apenas fui a hablar con el señor Blaine y me prometió revisar si tenía algún lugar para mi en la hacienda

Octavio: Seguramente te pagará una miseria como lo hacía conmigo

Gilberto: A mi me han dicho lo contrario

Octavio: La gente se queda conforme con muy poco, paga mal, lo que yo te ofrezco es el cincuenta porciento de lo que haya en esa caja

Gilberto: Prefiero un trabajo honrado

Octavio: Tú te lo pierdes, encontraré alguien quien quiera ayudarme

Los días pasaron hasta llegar el viernes, Octavio observó el camión del banco entrando por el amplio portón de la hacienda, solo tenía las horas de esa noche para emprender su hazaña de robar la raya; Blaine muy temprano entraba a la biblioteca, elaboraba los recibos y se dedicaba cerca de dos horas a distribuir en sobres lo correspondiente a cada uno de sus empleados. Esa mañana tras revisar las actividades a venirse, Blaine decidió darle la oportunidad al hombre a quien había llevado Prudencio días atrás,

Prudencio: No se arrepentirá patrón es un buen hombre

Blaine: Eso espero, por favor localízalo, quiero hablar con él hoy mismo, establecer cuando le voy a pagar y cuáles serán sus obligaciones

Prudencio: Lo iré a buscar al pueblo patrón

Blaine: Bien, ¿han seguido viendo a Octavio rondando por aquí?

Prudencio: Si señor, se la pasa buen rato echando ojo para la casa grande

Blaine: Que extraño, ¿querrá acaso llevarse a Agustín para sacarme más dinero?

Prudencio: Sería muy desconsiderado de su parte hacer eso, el niño no podría estar en mejor lugar que con ustedes

Blaine: Dudo a él le importe mucho el bienestar de su hijo, le mueve más el suyo propio

Prudencio: Diré a los hombres que estén alerta y cualquier cosa extraña me avisen

Blaine: Está bien, solo no vayan a golpearlo o hacerle algo, no quiero darle armas para buscar un pretexto y querer quitarnos a Agustín

Prudencio: Señor, yo considero a él no le interesa llevarse al niño, sino más bien algo de aquí material, me entiende, quiere robar

Blaine: De querer llevarse algo de la hacienda material como dices no me preocupa, es más me tranquiliza, un jarrón, vajilla o cualquier cosa que extraiga es reemplazable, pero Agustín en la vida de mi esposo y la mía no

Prudencio: Le han tomado mucho cariño

Blaine: Me recuerda a mi cuando era chico

Prudencio: Siempre anheló ser tomado bien como hijo del patrón Carson, que en paz descanse, ¿verdad?

Blaine: Era mi sueño, así como conocer a Kurt

Prudencio dejó suspirando a Blaine, Kurt entró con Agustín y los demás niños cuando él seguía absorto en sus pensamientos,

Kurt: Espero ser yo la causa de tanto suspiro

Blaine: No eres tú

Kurt: ¿Entonces quién?

Agustín: ¿Si quién papá?

Blaine: La causa de tanto suspiro es la felicidad de tener una familia tan grande

Se acercó a ellos y les hizo algunas cosquillas, los hijos de Wes reían con las caras de Kurt y Agustín, Kurt ni defenderse podía porque traía en brazos a Carson que también reía probablemente a causa de la risa de su padre,

Kurt: Niños ayúdennos

Lilly: Si tío, ven vamos a hacerle cosquillas

Blaine: Eso es trampa, voy a morderlos

Diego: No, no

Los tres niños salieron corriendo dejando a Kurt muerto de la risa, Blaine lo abrazó, tras un beso,

Blaine: Cada día eres más bello

Kurt: Voy a creérmelo

Blaine: No tendrías por qué no hacerlo

Engracia: Perdón por interrumpirles el beso patrón, pero lo buscan

Blaine: ¿Tan rápido regresó Prudencio con Gilberto?

Engracia: No patrón, lo busca un hombre

Kurt: ¡Un hombre!, ¿para qué?

Engracia: Dijo ser una persona muy conocida por el señor

Blaine no sabía si Engracia era muy inocente a pesar de su edad o solo estaba reproduciendo las respuestas dadas por el hombre quien lo visitaba, porque con las caras puestas por Kurt era evidente un disgusto de su parte

Blaine: Enojarte te hace daño

Kurt: Ah sí ¿y por qué?

Blaine: A ver, antes de lanzarme algún pesado libro de aquí, vamos a ver quién es la visita

Kurt: No gracias, es hora de ir a darle de comer a Carson, recibe al hombre ese

Kurt salió de la biblioteca, obviamente aunque no quisiera vería al hombre quien buscaba a su esposo, seguramente estaba en la sala y al subir por las escaleras podría ver de quien se trataba, cuando llegó a las escaleras con Blaine detrás de él y una voz chillona lo llamó, la sangre le hirvió terriblemente,

Blaine: Ahora te atendemos mi esposo y yo

Emilio: ¡Estás casado!

Kurt: Si, está casado, vamos a recibir a tu visita mi amor

Blaine: No que era hora de

Kurt: Es descortés de nuestra parte dejarlo esperando

Blaine: De acuerdo

Bajaron los dos, al ver al hombre bien, Kurt palideció, Blaine lo abrazó e hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, Emilio era el hermano de Elijah, él se había ido poco antes de la muerte de su hermano fuera del país para estudiar una maestría en administración, su parecido con el difunto esposo de Blaine era bastante amplio, probablemente por ser gemelos,

Kurt: Jamás me comentaste que Elijah tuviera un hermano, menos un gemelo

Blaine: No era un tema de relevancia

Emilio: ¿Tan mal te trató mi familia, como para ser un tema sin importancia?

Kurt: Tu madre lo quería meter preso y el amante de tu hermano quería matarlo

Emilio tosió con las palabras de Kurt, Blaine hizo una mueca de molestia por las palabras dichas por su esposo, intentó suavizar lo dicho por éste, Emilio no estaba enterado de nada. Un poco pálido por lo escuchado, Emilio se movió intentando tomar asiento, Blaine lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a llegar a uno de los sillones. Los celos inundaron a Kurt al ver a Blaine tocar al hombre ese, para él el malestar en Emilio pasó desapercibido, solo tenía celos que lo estaban haciendo sentir un revoltijo en su estómago, se dio la media vuelta y subía a su recámara,

Blaine: ¿Te sientes bien?

Emilio: Si, las palabras de tu esposo me noquearon, ¿por qué dijo eso?

Blaine: Ven, vamos a la biblioteca y te explico

Emilio: Por favor

Kurt arriba en su cuarto daba vueltas, Emilio era idéntico al difunto esposo de Blaine, lo cual no le agradaba mucho, Blaine debió amar a Elijah y ese hombre tan parecido a él,

Kurt: Debo calmarme, qué diablos vino hacer ese hombre aquí

Engracia: Señor le traje un té para los nervios

Kurt: ¿Siguen en la sala?

Engracia: No, entraron a la biblioteca

Kurt: ¿Lo viste?, es idéntico al esposo de Blaine

Engracia: El parecido es asombroso señor, cuando lo vi casi me infarto, sino es por la voz que es muy diferente, sentí un muerto había dejado su tumba

Kurt: ¿Qué querrá el hombre ese?

Engracia: Dijo que se había enterado de estar Blaine aquí por un amigo en común y decidió venir a visitarlo

Kurt: Quizás te suene a locura Engracia, pero ese hombre no me da buena espina

Engracia: Señor solo lo vio unos minutos

Kurt: Lo sé, pero hay algo que me inquieta

Engracia: El niño lo ama a usted, puede estar tranquila

Engracia le dejó el té, le había leído tanto el pensamiento, ver a Emilio ahí en su sala le trajo un movimiento extraño de sentimientos, intentó calmarse y concentrarse en las palabras dichas por Engracia.

Blaine ofrecía un poco de agua a Emilio para ayudarlo a recobrar el color, más recuperado él lo cuestionó sobre lo dicho por Kurt, Blaine a grandes rasgos le fue explicando las cosas,

Emilio: Entonces descubriste el engaño

Blaine: ¡Tú estabas enterado!

Emilio: Mi hermano y yo éramos amigos, me contaba todo

Blaine: Bueno, entonces no debes sorprenderte

Emilio: La última charla tenida con Eli antes de su muerte, me hizo hincapié en que terminaría con la aventura sostenida con el hombre ese porque tú no merecías una traición de esa índole

Blaine: Se habrá arrepentido porque se largó con él

Emilio: Perdóname por no haberte confesado el engaño aunque me enteré de él

Blaine: Era tu hermano, supongo te pidió guardarle el secreto

Emilio: Si y también suplantarlo algunas veces

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Emilio: ¿Te acuerdas cuando estaban supuestamente intentando tener un bebé?

Blaine: Si, ¿qué con eso?

Emilio: Una noche Eli se fue con su amante y me pidió hacerme pasar por él, me juró ustedes dos ya no tenían intimidad

Blaine: Estábamos buscando tener un bebé

Emilio: Lo sé, fue una tontería de mi parte no pensar en eso, pero todo sucedió tan rápido cuando tú llegaste y comenzaste a besarme, lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirte lo de ser muy aburrido estar contigo, suponía mi hermano de pronto usaba frases así

Blaine: No tan lastimosas pero si, nuestra relación cada día iba peor, creo ahora el pálido soy yo, besé al hermano de mi esposo

Emilio: Pensabas que era Eli

Blaine: ¿Cuántas veces lo suplantaste?, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

Emilio: Trataba de parecerme mucho a Eli, en fin te pido disculpas por prestarme al juego de mi hermano y también por los intentos de mi madre de encarcelarte

Blaine: Está bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Emilio: Regresé hace poco, estuve unos días en Sonora, mi mamá andaba toda loca jurando que buscaría la forma de hacer pagar al culpable de la muerte de mi hermano, aunque jamás mencionó culparte a ti

Blaine: Novedad, desde haberle dicho lo de tener un amante Elijah y ese día de su muerte ir con él, ella me culpo a mi

Emilio: Ahora entiendo porque te sorprendiste al verme, seguramente juraste yo también te culpaba de la muerte de mi hermano

Blaine: Supuse toda tu familia incluyéndote me veían como un malvado

Emilio: No es así

Blaine: Bueno ¿y cómo diste conmigo?

Emilio: Visité a un amigo de Wes, este me dio su dirección, visité a Wes y él me dijo que estabas aquí, incluso creo anda por aquí mi ahijada

Blaine: Si, a Lilly le dará gusto verte

Emilio: Espero que si, prácticamente la bauticé y me desaparecí con lo de la carrera, luego la maestría

Blaine: ¿Y ya la terminaste?

Emilio: Si, de hecho por eso volví

Blaine: ¿Tienes una oferta de alguna empresa?

Emilio: De hecho no, vine a buscar trabajo, aunque no he tenido éxito, creo me valoraban más en el extranjero

Blaine: Suele pasar, además no tienes muchos conocidos supongo porque eso ayuda

Emilio: Pues de hecho mi único conocido era el amigo de Wes, él me recomendó buscarlo, porque según esto había puesto un restaurante en sociedad contigo

Blaine: De hecho somos tres socios, ¿y Wes te mandó conmigo?, creo deducir

Emilio: Me dijo que en el restaurante no tenía lugar para una persona con maestría en finanzas, más probablemente hubiera un oportunidad en Coeur

Blaine: La verdad no tengo idea, quien maneja la empresa es mi esposo, de haber alguna oportunidad tendrías que verlo con él

Emilio: Entonces va a estar difícil, no me vio con buena cara

Blaine: Me disculpas un momento, voy a subir a ver a mi esposo a quien considero el parecido con tu hermano lo impresionó y por la oportunidad, él sabe separar las cuestiones personales con las profesionales, enseguida regreso

Emilio: Si claro

Cuando abrió la puerta del estudio alcanzó a ver a Kurt correr para no ser visto,

Blaine: Ven para acá cariño

Kurt: Perdón

Blaine: Que carita, ¿por qué lloraste?

Kurt: Por nada, ¿qué quiere?

Blaine: Vino a visitarme y a ver si existe alguna oportunidad laboral en Coeur

Kurt: No hay

Blaine: ¿Seguro?, ni siquiera te he dicho su carrera, ni experiencia, nada

Kurt: Dudo venga con un currículo

Blaine: Yo creo que si, ven vamos a hablar con él, yo le comenté como mi esposo sabía separar las cuestiones personales de las laborales

Kurt esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, entró con él al estudio, sin ni siquiera pedirle una disculpa por haber dicho las cosas salidas de su boca de forma tan tajante, lo cuestionó sobre si traía su currículo, Emilio le extendió un folder color rosa, Kurt suspiró y se dijo para sus adentros "con razón no lo contratan, un folder rosa, para acabarla hojas del mismo tono, ya nada más le faltan flores",

Emilio: No tengo mucha experiencia, he estado en algunos trabajos temporales en tanto estudiaba, nada de mucho tiempo

Kurt: Me doy cuenta, mira yo la verdad estoy un poco desconectado de la empresa, porque estamos de luna miel

Emilio: Si me comentó Wes que tenían poco de casados

Blaine: Un mes y medio prácticamente

Le dio un beso a Kurt para intentar hacerle quitar esa cara de pocos amigos, la tensión se rompió un poco cuando entraron los niños corriendo riendo porque habían logrado atrapar una rana y Lilly estaba toda asustada,

Kurt: Que malos

Apenas se iba acercar a la niña para tranquilizarla, pero Emilio se le adelantó, Lilly lo observó extrañada,

Emilio: Soy tu padrino, espero te haya gustado la muñeca que te envié

Lilly: Si

La niña no lo dijo muy convencida y discretamente se quitó el abrazo de Emilio, para correr a refugiarse con Kurt,

Lilly: Me asustaron tío

Kurt: Les vamos a jalar las orejas y dejarlos sin cena por asustarte princesita

Emilio: Estás bien grande ahijada y bonita

Lilly: Eso dice mi tío, he crecido mucho, ¿verdad?

Blaine vio la cara de orgullo de Kurt al observar como Lilly lo prefería a él en lugar de su padrino. Buscando relajar la situación, comentó en vista de no estar Kurt enterado de haber o no vacantes en Coeur ser mejor esperar hasta que ellos regresaran a NY,

Emilio: ¿Cuándo lo hacen?

Kurt: Hasta principios de agosto

Emilio: O sea en dos semanas

Blaine: Aproximadamente, salvo se suceda algo antes

Agustín: Papá, ¿si vamos a estar castigados?, solo fue una broma

Diego: Si tío, solo estábamos jugando

Kurt: Pero asustaron a la princesita

Agustín: Prometemos no hacerlo de nuevo

Blaine: Cariño, quizás con una disculpa sea suficiente, dejarlos sin cena es mucho, seguramente andar corriendo les habrá abierto el apetito

Diego: Mucho, ayúdanos tío

Blaine: Creo mis bonos no andan muy bien

Agustín: ¿Por qué papá?

Kurt: Nada, no le hagan caso, suban a sus recámaras a lavarse las manos, pero antes dejen a esa pobre ranita libre, luego bajan para tomar la cena

Blaine: Todavía es temprano cariño

Kurt: Si verdad

Agustín: ¿Papá nos cuentas un cuento?

Lilly: Si tío uno de princesas

Los tres niños lo jalaron para que se fuera con ellos a contarles un cuento, subieron a su recámara donde había dejado a Carson encargado con Engracia cuando bajó. Aunque les contaba a los niños el cuento su mente estaba en que había dejado a Blaine con el fulano ese, al cual esperaba no se le ocurriera darle hospedaje en la hacienda,

Emilio: Bueno, me retiro, porque está haciéndose tarde

Blaine: ¿No gustas quedarte unos días?, para que veas a Lilly

Emilio: ¿Crees a tu esposo le agrade la idea?

Blaine: Por supuesto, además así puedes convivir un poco con tu ahijada

Emilio: De acuerdo, muchas gracias

Salieron del estudio, Prudencio iba entrando a la casa con Gilberto, por tanto le pidió a Engracia por favor asignarle un cuarto a su invitado. Emilio siguió a Engracia hasta el final de corredor, la señora en pos de darle un poco de tranquilidad a su patrón, lo había llevado a una de las habitaciones de visitas, la cual casi nunca se ocupaba porque estaba muy lejos y además decían las muchachas encargadas de ayudarla con la limpieza que asustaban,

Engracia: ¿Necesita algo?

Emilio: Un mapa para regresar a la sala, nunca imaginé que este lugar fuera tan grande

Engracia: La hacienda Coeur es la más grande de la región, si quiere lo espero para regresar a la sala

Emilio: No gracias, voy a desempacar mi equipaje, ¿el baño dónde está?

Engracia: Todas las habitaciones cuentan con baño, no lo vaya a buscar por otra parte

Acordándose de la experiencia vivida con Thad, prefirió darle esa indicación, cuando bajó de dejarle el té a Kurt, recordó aquel día cuando Blaine había ido con su prometido a pedirle a su padrino la oportunidad de casarse en la hacienda, los ojos de Elijah eran tan parecidos a los de su hermano y aquella vez Engracia había jurado ese hombre no le daría la felicidad a su niño, ahora pasado el impacto de pensar en un muerto vivo, juraba el hermano del difunto daría dolores de cabeza a su niño Kurt.

Una vez solo Emilio sacó su celular y marcó a su madre,

Emilio: Se creyó todo mamá, hasta que yo alguna vez suplanté a mi hermano

Lisa: Ese desgraciado va a pagar todo lo que le hizo a Elijah

Emilio: Claro que si mamá y vamos a destruirle su felicidad, porque no puede ser feliz, como mi hermano no fue con él

Blaine en el estudio ni se imaginaba la víbora a quien acababa de meter a su casa, él estaba terminando de darle su ofrecimiento de trabajo a Gilberto, el hombre aceptó feliz de la vida y sintiéndose en deuda con la oportunidad brindada por Blaine, le contó lo propuesto por Octavio,

Gilberto: Le quiere robar patrón

Blaine: Así que esas tenemos

Gilberto: Quería hacerme su cómplice, pero yo prefiero un trabajo honrado

Blaine: Haces bien, el dinero ganado de esa forma nunca rinde buenos frutos

Gilberto: ¿Va a denunciarlo?

Blaine: Nadie puede ser encarcelado por tener planes o delirios de robo

Prudencio: Patrón pero ha estado vigilando

Blaine: Pon a los hombres enterados de la situación, no sé si el tipo ande armado, si lo llegan a ver entrar, no quiero que se arriesguen a tratar de detenerlo, el dinero va y viene pero la vida de uno de ellos no, voy a hablar con el comandante para ver si puede enviarme a alguien para hacer una ronda

Prudencio: Está bien señor

Blaine: Lleva a Gilberto a conocer el lugar donde vivirá con su familia, bienvenido a Hacienda Coeur

Gilberto: Gracias patrón no sabe cómo me va a ayudar, estaban a punto de lanzarme de donde vivo y no tenía donde llevar a mi familia

Blaine: Aquí tendrás techo y trabajo

Una vez finiquitado ese asunto, Blaine subió para poner al tanto a Kurt de la invitación a quedarse hecha a Emilio, no antes de decirle tal cosa le pidió a los niños irse a sus recámaras para lavarse para la cena,

Kurt: ¿Ya se fue?

Blaine: Le ofrecí quedarse unos días en la hacienda para que conviva con Lilly

Kurt: Y contigo

Blaine: Cariño, no tienes por qué ponerte así

Kurt: ¿Así cómo?

Blaine: Enojado, celoso, te amo a ti

Kurt: Es idéntico a Elijah

Blaine: Son gemelos

Kurt: Hay algo en él que no me agrada

Blaine: Cariño, te amo, ningún hombre en el mundo ha logrado darme la felicidad que tú me das con una sonrisa

Kurt: Tampoco ningún hombre me ha hecho tan feliz como tú, por eso me pongo así, además su madre te quiso mandar a la cárcel y Elijah te engañó

Blaine: Emilio no tiene la culpa de lo hecho por su hermano o su madre, quita esa carita y bajemos a cenar

Kurt: Está bien

Aunque intentó quitar su mala cara, no pudo del todo, ver a Emilio sentado en la misma mesa le revolvía el estómago, su felicidad iba iniciando y los ojos de ese hombre lo hacían sentir que pronto algo pasaría lo cual estropearía la linda vida llevada con Blaine.


	36. Chapter 36

**36**

Kurt sentía la urgente necesidad de hablar con alguien, requería contarle a una persona que entendiera sus sentimientos, tener a Emilio en su casa resultaba una pesadilla vuelta realidad. El pasado de ambos juraron enterrarlo, para él no era difícil olvidarse de Adam, de poderse haría un borrado de cada momento vivido con él, pero era imposible, su pasado existía y por doloroso que resultara lo había vivido; obviamente Blaine también tenía sus propias experiencias previas a Kurt, muchos momentos vividos al lado de su esposo, Emilio era idéntico a éste y si se lo quitaba, capaz el hombre iba con esa intención,

Blaine: Dios, cuántos gestos

Kurt: ¿Cuáles?, ¿qué?

Blaine: Mi amor, sigues molesto con la presencia de Emilio

Kurt: Yo para nada

Blaine: Señor mío, te conozco demasiado bien

Kurt: Ok, no puedo soportar al hombre ese aquí ¿contento?

Blaine: ¿Por qué?, él no te ha hecho nada

Kurt: Solo es la réplica exacta de tu difunto esposo

Blaine: A ver, ¿toda esta aversión es por su parecido a Elijah?

Kurt: Te parece poco

Blaine: Kurt, Elijah es mi pasado, es como si saliera un hermano gemelo de Adam, yo no me pondría mal, estaría consciente que tú me amas y aunque trataras con él solo sería una amistad, no más

Kurt: Disculpa, yo no puedo ser tan consciente como tú lo serías

Blaine lo observó azotar las puertas del baño, de milagro no la había roto, muerto de la risa entró para hacerle compañía en el delicioso baño que seguramente tomaría de tina, al verlo llorando en el borde de esta, sintió el corazón aplastársele,

Blaine: Cariño no llores

Kurt: Déjame solo por favor

Blaine: A ver, ¿por qué lloras?

Kurt: Porque tengo ganas de hacerlo, ahora salte, voy a bañarme

Blaine: ¿No quieres mi compañía?

Kurt: Ya te bañaste, ibas a ir a mostrarle la hacienda a Emilio, ¿no?

Sin decir más salió del baño, abrió la puerta y le gritó a Prudencio, el hombre alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Blaine apenas como un susurro, subió corriendo las escaleras,

Prudencio: Dígame patrón

Blaine: Por favor ensilla dos caballos

Prudencio: Si patrón, ¿algo más?

Blaine: Cuando baje el joven Emilio, le muestras la hacienda, así mismo le informas que me surgió un asunto con mi esposo y no podré ir con él a recorrer la hacienda como se lo había dicho, aprovecha el recorrido para llevarte a Gilberto, así también conocerá bien todo

Prudencio: Como usted ordene patrón, ¿le muestro toda la hacienda?

Blaine: Hasta el río, más allá no

Prudencio: Si patrón

Una vez despachado ese asunto, se quitó su ropa, cerró el cuarto con llave y entró al baño, Kurt estaba en un llanto total, como si estuviera viviendo la peor desgracia de su vida,

Blaine: A esto es lo que le han de llamar la depresión post-parto, solo que atacó mucho después cariño

Kurt: Gracioso, ¿qué haces desnudo?

Blaine: Voy a hacerle cariñitos a mi esposo

Kurt: ¿Y tu tour por la hacienda?

Blaine: Comisioné a Prudencio para hacerlo

Kurt: ¿Y eso por qué? se va a decepcionar Emilio

Blaine: Al único hombre a quien me interesa no decepcionar es a mi esposo

Kurt: No parece

Blaine: Cariño, tendré que hacer muchos méritos para el perdón de mi torpeza, ¿verdad?

No era el único con necesidad de hacer méritos, Wes también andaba con bonos bajos, Michelle había pegado tremendo grito cuando le contó el haber mandado a Emilio a la hacienda,

Wes: Mujer ya levántame la penitencia

Michelle: No, el pobre de Kurt ha de estar muy mal, todo por tu culpa

Wes: Yo no le veo lo grave de la situación

Michelle: Emilio y Elijah son gemelos, ¿te imaginas lo que es tener a la copia exacta del difunto esposo de tu marido viviendo en tu casa?

Wes: Lo pones muy trágico

Michelle: No es que lo ponga, así es, no sé ni con qué cara veré a Kurt, el pobre ha de estar mal, ni me he atrevido a hablarle, solo me limito a platicar con los niños

Wes: Mira, estás haciendo mucho drama, te apuesto la presencia de Emilio no causó ningún problema entre Kurt y Blaine

Michelle: Yo te apuesto todo lo contrario, me sorprende que Blaine no te haya hablado reclamándote por haberle arruinado la luna de miel

Incrédulo y pensando él tendría la razón, Wes convenció a Michelle de viajar a la hacienda al día siguiente, pero no lo harían solos, ella necesitaba apoyo moral para darle la cara a Kurt, por tanto acudió a Jeff, quien también riñó con Nick por jurar los dos estaban haciendo alarde por nada.

Nick: Bueno, al menos hazme un favor

Jeff: ¿Cuál?, ¿recibir aquí al tal Jeremiah?

Nick: Dios mío, mi amor, ni siquiera el hombre ha vuelto a dar señales de vida, ¿por qué lo traes a colación?

Jeff: Porque imagino a mi pobre amigo, no entiendo cómo no ha llamado para contarme nada

Nick: Kurt ha de estar bien, tú y Michelle son los del drama total

Jeff: Lo veremos mañana

Nick: Bien, ahora vamos a recostarnos, así te doy un masajito para relajarte, no debes hacer disgustos estando embarazado

Jeff: No, pero todo por las gracias de Wes y para arruinar las de Blaine

Las dos parejas saldrían rumbo a la hacienda al día siguiente a muy temprana hora, Blaine ni se imaginaba cuya presencia le daría más cuerda a Kurt, a quien no lograba hacerle quitar esa cara de "te quiero fulminar",

Engracia: Niño, es usted muy parecido a su tía Amelia

Kurt: ¿En qué?

Engracia: Su tía se puso igual cuando vino su tía Emma de visita, el sol ni la calentaba

Kurt: Uno tiene instinto, se da cuenta perfectamente de los lanzados, el Emilio ese no solo siente aprecio por Blaine, el muy hijo de

Engracia: No le hubiera dado cuerda niño

Kurt: Despreocúpate Engracia, si cuerda tengo de sobra, los celos me están matando, parece como si tuviera una soga en el cuello

Engracia: Niño, el niño Blaine lo ama con todo su corazón, debe dejar de sentirse así, él solo tiene ojos para usted

Kurt: Lo sé, pero me es imposible, si cuando Thad andaba de arrastrado me controlé en no golpearlo juro con Emilio no lo podría hacer

El camino a la hacienda les pareció eterno a Nick y Wes, ambos desearían no haber tocado el tema, recibieron una serie de regaños y además de amenazas sin deberla ni temerla. Observar la reja de la hacienda Coeur les supo como si llegaran al cielo, en el patio los niños jugaban al lado de Kurt, cuyos ojos estaban clavados a unos metros donde Emilio según estaba muy interesado en aprender de los caballos,

Kurt: Imbécil

Lilly: ¿Qué dijiste tío?

Kurt: Nada, mira, ¿son sus papás?

Lilly: Si

La camioneta provocó un poco de polvo, Nick y Wes al descender su cara reflejaba no estaban bien las cosas, Blaine al verlos supo se pondría peor para él la situación de por si crítica,

Blaine: Ahora vengo Emilio, voy a saludar a los recién llegados

Emilio: No me comentaste que venían de visita Wes y Michelle

Blaine: Han estado dándose sus vueltas ciertos días, como están sus hijos aquí

Emilio: Entiendo, ¿los otros dos quiénes son?, ¿vienen con un bebé?

Blaine: Si, son amigos de Kurt, ahora amigos míos también, ven, te presento con ellos

Emilio: Claro

Jeff en cuanto vio a Kurt intercambió una mirada de complicidad propia de "estoy contigo amigo, tú dices si lo golpeamos", la misma actitud de apoyo sintió encontrar en Michelle, lo cual lo reconfortó,

Kurt: No me avisaron de su visita

Jeff: Deseamos sorprenderte

Kurt: Lo hicieron, ¿cómo va ese bebé?

Jeff: Muy bien, ¿y tu luna de miel?

Kurt: Iba de maravilla

Michelle: Pero si le dije, perdona al bruto de mi marido

Kurt: El mío no fue muy sensato, necesito hablar con alguien, estoy por volverme loco

Los tres desaparecieron antes de intercambiar una palabra con Emilio, se encerraron en la biblioteca y ahí Kurt se desahogó con sus dos amigos,

Jeff: Lo hubieras corrido

Kurt: Ganas no me faltan, pero según Blaine, estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua

Michelle: Son unos tontos

Jeff: Y aparte chismosos

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Jeff se levantó y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo evidente como sus respectivos maridos estaban intentando escuchar su plática,

Blaine: Ya no le metan cosas en la cabeza, de por sí está como león

Kurt: Tengo mis razones

Wes: Yo soy el culpable de todo este drama

Michelle: Si, cómo se te ocurrió mandar aquí a Emilio

Wes: Necesitaba trabajo y es nuestro compadre

Kurt: Yo también soy tu compadre, me disculpan

Wes fue visto tanto por Michelle como por Jeff con la mirada más matadora la cual pudieron expresar, acto seguido salieron tras de Kurt, Blaine se dejó caer en el sillón en cuanto se quedaron solos,

Nick: ¿Problemas amigo?

Blaine: Todavía me preguntas

Wes: Yo apostaba a Kurt no le había afectado la presencia de Emilio en lo más mínimo

Blaine: Ha sido fatal estos días, yo la verdad nunca pensé estuviera cometiendo alguna clase de delito al invitarlo a quedarse aquí con nosotros

Emilio consciente de definitivamente no contar con Michelle para defenderse, prefirió encerrarse en la habitación asignada, además debía hablarle a su madre, hasta ahora no había avanzado mucho, más suponía en NY lograría preparar el camino para destruir al asesino de su hermano,

Emilio: Perdón por tardar en llamar

Lisa: Está bien hijo, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Emilio: Lentas, todavía no logro obtener trabajo en la empresa

Lisa: Bueno, poco a poco, cuando logremos la venganza toda espera valdrá la pena

Emilio: Si, por ahora te puedo decir, el esposo no soporta tenerme aquí

Lisa: ¡De verdad!

Emilio: Por supuesto mamá, en unos días discretamente le coquetearé a Blaine, el hombre se ve sumamente celoso e inseguro del amor del desgraciado ese

Lisa: Quiero verlo sufrir mucho hijo, por su culpa tu hermano perdió la vida

Emilio: Va a pagar cada dolor causado a mi hermano, te lo prometo

El día fue exactamente peor al anterior, la cara de Kurt dibujaba entre coraje y dolor juntos, aunque no atinaba a saber cual era mayor, de plano le pidió salir a caminar por la tarde, solos,

Blaine: Cariño, ya por favor, te lo ruego, es nuestra luna de miel y desde hace unos días, parecemos más una pareja casada de cincuenta años, harto uno del otro

Kurt: ¿Me amas?

Blaine: Con todo mi corazón, deja de tener miedo y celos, confía en mi por favor

Kurt: Está bien, haré un esfuerzo

Blaine: Bueno, eso suena bien

Sebastián observaba una foto de Kurt y él en un campamento en su tiempo de preparatoria, Thad se acercó intrigado de conocer que había atrapado la atención de su futuro esposo,

Sebastián: Antes de pegar el grito

Thad: Yo creo voy a cancelar eso de prescindir de mi departamento y

Sebastián: No mi amor, mira si las fotos de Kurt te incomodan las tiro todas, no hay problema

Thad: Tampoco es para tanto, ¿de dónde es esa foto?

Sebastián: Un campamento de la preparatoria, Kurt y yo éramos inseparables

Thad: ¿Jamás fueron novios?

Sebastián: Él tenía su amor imposible, el príncipe azul y la verdad yo le tenía cariño, mucho aprecio, pero no me llamaba la atención como hombre

Thad: ¿Yo te llamo la atención como hombre?

Sebastián: Mucho, ¿quieres poner la fecha de la boda?, ya tengo ganas de casarnos

Thad: Quedamos en vivir un poco juntos, luego lo otro

Sebastián: Me atrae la boda, ¿si?

Thad: Bueno, a mi también, sabes, ¿qué te parece si nos casamos el 15 de septiembre?

Sebastián: Por mi no hay problema

Thad: Podrías convencer a tu amigo que nos preste su hacienda, así no gastaríamos en la renta de un lugar

Poco a poco fueron dándose ideas para su boda, tan emocionado estaba Sebastián que no dudó en llamar a Kurt, la llamada la recibió en la biblioteca, buscando regresarle un poco a Blaine los celos sentidos,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Sebastián: Disculpa que te interrumpa en tu luna de miel

Kurt: No te preocupes, mi luna de miel ha sido un desastre

Sebastián: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Larga historia, dime, ¿qué necesitas?

Sebastián: A ver primero dime, ¿qué te hizo el tipo ese?

Kurt: Nada, bueno si

Sebastián: Platícame

Kurt: Invito a quedarse al hermano de su difunto esposo, el cual resulta ser idéntico a éste, gemelo

Sebastián: ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Thad: No seas tonto, pues obvio Kurt se siente mal, perdón

Kurt: ¡Thad!

Thad: Si, está puesto el interphone

Sebastián: A ver, yo sé que mi novio puede mandarme al sillón, pero yo la verdad no veo el drama

Kurt: Blaine por algo se casó con el tipo ese

Sebastián: Si, ¿y por qué lo hizo contigo?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián: Contesta

Kurt: Porque me ama

Sebastián: Exacto, tú eres el hombre que ocupa su corazón, así como Thad domina el mío, cuando uno está enamorado no hay lugar para alguien más

Thad: ¿Me amas mucho?

Sebastián: Mucho, y Blaine debe amar igual a Kurt, amigo, yo sé que tú tiendes a preservar a lo malo en tu vida y a erradicar lo bueno

Kurt: Es mentira

Sebastián: ¿Cuántas veces rompiste con Blaine por tu inseguridad de no poder tener hijos?

Kurt: Este…ummm….yo

Sebastián: Voy a ayudarte, varias y cada una de esas veces, él te buscó ¿por qué?

Kurt: Me ama

Sebastián: Exacto, además déjame te digo algo, un hombre no es estúpido, solo algunos, verdad

Kurt: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sebastián: Uno no mete a su amante en su casa

Kurt: Todos piensan igual

Thad: Suena lógico, un amante es para escondérselo al esposo, sino pierde la gracia

Poco a poco con la plática, Kurt fue perdiendo esa histeria tenida y aumentada al sentirse apoyado por sus amigos en su punto de haber sido una tontería invitar a Emilio a quedarse,

Sebastián: No fue muy inteligente de Blaine, menos si se parecen tanto

Thad: Son gemelos

Kurt: Idénticos

Sebastián: Oye Kurt, no has pensando que cuando Blaine llegó a ver a Adam también le habrá causado malestar

Kurt: De hecho un día me lo confesó, le comenté me había buscado, pero teníamos poco saliendo

Sebastián: Amigo, tus celos son razonables, el hombre se parece al difunto, pero tú eres el esposo a quien él ama, eso póntelo como si fuera noticia de primera plana

Kurt: Si verdad, él me ama, me adora

Thad: Si, un consejo, lo peor a hacer es demostrarle al contrincante de serlo la inseguridad que uno siente

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Thad: Cuando yo me traté de meter entre ustedes, pude notar que tú no estabas seguro de los sentimientos de Blaine, por eso se me ocurrió montar ese teatro con ayuda de Sebastián

Kurt: No me digas eso

Thad: Si, por ahí dicen al enemigo nunca le enseñes tu punto débil

Con esas palabras rondando su mente, en la cena se comportó más decentemente, estuvo cariñoso con Blaine, cosa la cual agradeció él, después de todo la llamada del amigo no había sido tan mala. Si bien las palabras lo sosegaron una parte de él no estaba tan calmada del todo. Kurt observó por la ventana, en el patio Emilio intentaba hacer jugar a Lilly con él, pero la niña se mostraba nada entusiasmada, hasta cuando lo vio y le hizo señas para que bajara, pero no tenía que pedírselo, sus ojos se convirtieron en llamas al ver a Emilio abrazar a Blaine efusivamente cuando este le dio una flor, ¿qué diablos hacía él regalándole una flor al tipo ese?, él era su esposo, si a alguien debía darle flores era a él, a nadie más, si viviera su madre haría una excepción, pero con ese hombre ni pensarlo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y en dos segundos tuvo sus dedos tirándole el cabello a Emilio, a su lado Blaine lo observaba perplejo junto con los niños,

Emilio: ¡Te has vuelto loco suéltame!

Kurt: Mira arrastrado, te vas a largar ahora mismo de mi casa

Blaine: Suéltalo

Kurt: No voy a dejar que se interponga entre nosotros

Blaine: Te estás volviendo loco, yo pensé que me había casado con otra clase de persona

La frase lo hizo despertar, había sido una pesadilla, los celos lo estaban matando, se levantó de la cama, tomó su bata y se la puso, Blaine al no sentirlo, encendió la luz,

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Kurt: Voy por un vaso de agua

Blaine: ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Yo sé que sí, platícame

Kurt: Soñé tirándole los cabellos a Emilio y arrastrarlo fuera de la hacienda, tú me decías que pensabas haberte casado con alguien más y

Blaine: Cariño, tranquilo, ven, déjame abrazarte, mañana mismo le pediré a Emilio delicadamente que se marche

Kurt: Sé que no estoy siendo muy maduro, pero es idéntico a Elijah, yo sufrí mucho cuando me enteré de tu boda, sé que era una estupidez, tú ni me conocías, pero tu boda era el fin a todo lo maravilloso que había soñado

Blaine: Yo te pido perdón, jamás debí invitar a Emilio a quedarse, para mis ojos no había ningún problema

Kurt: Si no fuera idéntico a tu difunto esposo, quizás yo no me pondría así

Blaine: Dudo eso un poco, la verdad siento es sano cerrar el pasado por completo, la verdad yo le brindé la estancia aquí a Emilio porque él no ha encontrado trabajo y deduzco sus recursos han de ser limitados, yo sé lo que es pasar apuros económicos, cuando uno se gradúa las cosas no son fáciles

Kurt: Lo sé, mira no le digas nada a Emilio, yo debo superar estos celos, tú me amas y debo confiar en ti

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si, voy por el vaso de agua, ahora regreso

Blaine: Te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti

Kurt bajó las escalares, al hacerlo observó en la biblioteca que había una luz encendida, pensó quizás era Emilio buscando algún libro, si era él podría ser una buena oportunidad para pedirle una disculpa de su actitud e intentar ocultar el defecto tenido de sus celos. Al abrir la puerta, se asustó, no era exactamente Emilio quien estaba ahí…

* * *

Hasta más tarde ;)

Espero sus reviews =D


	37. Chapter 37

**37**

Su corazón latía a mil, no solo su felicidad duraría poco por sus repentinos celos enfermizos por Emilio, sino porque probablemente no volvería a ver la luz del sol. El padre de Agustín lo apuntaba con una pistola, en tanto sus manos intentaban abrir la caja fuerte,

Octavio: No vaya a gritar o lo mato

Kurt: Si

Octavio: Venga, acérquese, usted debe saber la combinación

Kurt: No la sé

Octavio: Solo quiero unos pesos para largarme lejos señor, no más, si valora un poco su vida abra

Kurt: Yo no manejo la combinación de la caja fuerte

Octavio: Usted es dueño de todo esto, debe saberlo

Kurt: De verdad, no la sé

La pistola la direccionó directo a su cabeza quitando el seguro, el chasquido producido lo hizo emitir una oración en silencio, por fin su vida estaba colmada de un hombre bueno, dos hijos y un desgraciado le iba a quitar la oportunidad de disfrutar de toda esa dicha.

Blaine en su cuarto daba vueltas reflexionando las palabras de Kurt, de pronto se quiso poner del lado contrario, ¿qué pasaría si apareciera un gemelo de Adam?, aunque Kurt no lo amara más, realmente no sería cómodo tenerlo ahí. Sintiéndose un poco tonto por la situación en la cual había puesto a su esposo, decidió bajar a buscarlo, seguramente estaba Kurt haciendo tiempo para quitarse la mala cara y evitar una discusión, la vida de casado después de todo así hubiera amor no era fácil. Al salir de su recámara se topó con Agustín, quien estaba un tanto adormilado,

Agustín: Tuve un mal sueño papá

Blaine: ¿De qué hijo?

Agustín: Él les hacía daño, todo por mi

Blaine: ¿Él quién?

Agustín: El señor malo papá

Blaine: Hijo, tranquilo, Octavio no nos hará nada, seguramente ahora debe estar muy lejos, despreocúpate

Agustín: No puedo, ¿y mi papi?

Blaine: Bajó por algo de tomar, aunque ya se tardó

Agustín: ¿Si le pasó algo?

Blaine: La casa es muy segura, ve a nuestra recámara, cuando subamos papi y yo te apapachamos un rato para que vuelvas a dormirte

Agustín: Gracias papá

Agustín lo abrazó fuerte, Blaine le dio un beso en la frente, cuanto le recordó a él mismo, la falta de su padre lo hizo un tiempo muy vulnerable, pero su padrino Carson lo ayudó a tomar confianza en si mismo, en darse cuenta como su madre lo amaba y no solo ella, tenía a dos personas más totalmente entregadas a quererlo así como cuidarlo.

La mala racha en su matrimonio parecía comenzar a pasar, la ausencia de Hunter, había ayudado mucho definitivamente, El Sr. Phil regresó a ser ese hombre detallista y lindo del cual se había enamorado,

Sr. Phil: Te noto feliz

Marina: Lo estoy, me agrada estar contigo así

Sr. Phil: He sido un tanto pesado en estos pasados días, ¿verdad?

Marina: Si, y fueron meses

Sr. Phil: Descarada, amor mío, me lo dices así, sin medir tus palabras

Marina: Soy una mujer muy sincera y directa, lo sabes

Sr. Phil: Después de tantos años, no podría negar conocer ese detalle de ti, más no logro entender el por qué tienes tan mala fe de Hunter

Marina: Sexto sentido, hay una vibra si quieres llamarlo así o presentimiento, qué sé yo, con ninguna persona a excepción de tu hermano, había sentido algo parecido

Sr. Phil: Probablemente tu mala fe se deba a eso

Marina: ¿A qué?

Sr. Phil: Hunter es hijo de mi hermano, resultaría normal el rechazo considerando todo lo sucedido

Marina: Sé separar las cosas, pero te juro, una vocecita me dice que él nos hará daño

Sr. Phil: No mi amor, mira, cambiemos de tema, en dos semanas inicia la temporada de ballet y compré boletos

Marina: ¡Y ese milagro!, normalmente lo hago yo

Sr. Phil: Quería darte una sorpresa

A unos metros de donde ellos cenaban muy a gusto en un restaurante italiano, eran observados por dos hombres, uno de ellos tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada,

David: ¿Qué novedades me tiene?

Adam: En dos semanas irán al ballet, la función es a las ocho de la noche

David: El lugar no podría ser más perfecto para culminar mi plan

Adam: ¿Es todo lo que debo hacer? ¿puedo ya largarme de NY?

David: Tu trabajo apenas comienza

Adam: Yo no quiero participar en el rapto

David: Aquí quien decide lo que quieres o no soy yo, ¿me oyes?

Adam: Si, señor

Blaine alcanzó a escuchar un sollozo cuando puso el pie en el suelo tras bajar el último escalón, caminó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, sus ojos sin abrir la puerta trataron de ver lo ocurrido en el interior de la biblioteca. El corazón se le paralizó al ver encañonado a su esposo, al amor de su vida, sin pensarlo dos veces entró azotando la puerta,

Blaine: Deje a mi esposo

Octavio: Lo haré, siempre y cuando usted abra esa maldita caja

Octavio jaló a Kurt haciéndolo ponerse frente de él, la pistola la recargó justo en su cien, Kurt al sentir el frío metal tuvo un escalofrío,

Blaine: No le haga nada

Octavio: Vamos abra, yo solo quiero dinero

Blaine: Se lo daré, pero no lo lastime

Kurt: Es usted un desgraciado, primero nos vende a Agustín y aparte ahora quiere robarnos

Octavio: Señor no me insulte, sino quiere perecer aquí, tengo varias copas encima y mi conciencia no me detendrá para llenarlo de plomo

Blaine: Deje abro y le doy el dinero

Blaine caminó hasta la caja de seguridad, dio unas vueltas a estas y la puerta se abrió, Octavio le lanzó un saco mugroso, con un grito le indicó poner ahí hasta el último centavo existente en la caja fuerte. Kurt observaba nervioso como Blaine iba haciendo lo pedido por Octavio, la raya era una cantidad de fuerte de dinero, más allá de estar nervioso de perderlo, estaba preocupado en que los empleados no recibirían su dinero al día siguiente, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían necesidades a cubrir,

Kurt: Ese dinero ni siquiera es de nosotros

Octavio: Cállese

Kurt: Pertenece a los trabajadores, se está llevando el dinero de quien seguramente alguna vez le tendió la mano

Octavio: Ustedes son tan nobles, que buscarán la forma de pagarles su raya

Blaine: Ahí está todo, deje a mi esposo

Octavio: Y qué dijo, nada más lo suelta y le pego un balazo

Blaine: Yo no moveré ni un solo dedo, le doy mi palabra

Octavio: Lo siento señor, pero yo no creo en la palabra de nadie, su hombre es mi seguro para salir vivo de aquí

Blaine: Déjelo a él y lléveme a mi

Octavio: Es más manejable él, camine

Torpemente comenzó a mover sus pies, Blaine se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, solo limitarse a esperar a que ese desgraciado tuviera a bien soltarlo. Los nervios de Kurt estallaron cuando Octavio volvió a ponerle la pistola cuando Blaine hizo un movimiento hacia él,

Octavio: Va a despertar a todos y en lugar de un muerto, habrá muchos

Blaine: Máteme a mi, pero a él déjelo

Octavio: Que bello, no solo quiso hacerse cargo de mi mocoso, sino también daría la vida por su amado, que cursi es

Blaine: Seré lo que sea, pero déjelo

Octavio: Es mi seguro señor, si logro pasar todo el patio sin ser dañado por nadie, lo soltaré a las afueras de la hacienda, ¿me ha oído?

Blaine: Si

Blaine los seguía lentamente, si alguien intentaba hacer algo, seguramente ese loco dañaría a Kurt, el dinero llevado en la bolsa, no se compara en nada con perder a su esposo.

Agustín muy a pesar de lo ordenado por Blaine, decidió bajar cuando no vio aparecer a sus nuevos papás, la imagen vista lo hizo gritar, haciendo despertar a todo mundo, en pocos segundos la escalera estuvo llena de mucha gente preocupados por la situación de Kurt,

Octavio: Nadie se mueve, sino lo mato

Blaine: Por favor, suban todos a sus habitaciones, este hombre solo se irá y no le hará nada a Kurt

Octavio: Usted me abrirá el paso

Blaine: Si claro

La puerta la abrió lentamente Blaine, se fijó de no haber ningún hombre ahí

Octavio: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: Puede salir, pero tómeme a mi, deje a mi esposo, por favor

Octavio: Ya le dije que no, caminen los dos

Blaine iba delante, atento a que nadie de sus trabajadores intentara detenerlos. Si bien en la hacienda había una guardia esta se encontraba en la puerta principal. En el interior, Nick abrazó a Agustín porque el niño quería salir corriendo a defender a su papá,

Agustín: Todo es mi culpa, le hará daño a mi papi, ya no me van a querer

Jeff: No chiquito, cálmate, vas a ver que tu papá logrará intimidar a ese fulano y salvar a tu papi

Agustín: ¿De verdad?

Wes: Claro, mi amigo tiene super poderes

Lilly: Si, mi tío es todo un héroe

Emilio observaba desde su ventana la situación, se sentía feliz, inmensamente complacido, deseando al fulano se le escapara una bala, sin pensarlo dos veces le marcó a su madre,

Lisa: ¿Ya le disparó?

Emilio: No, ni ha salido ninguno de los trabajadores

Lisa: Ojalá lo mate, para que así sufra como yo lo he hecho

Emilio: Madre pronto mi hermano será vengado, lo verás, quizás hoy mismo Dios hace justicia

Emma observaba una revista, al llegar a una fotografía donde estaban algunos niños suspiró, de pronto se sintió un tanto tonta al no aprovechar más a Kurt, hacer como Amelia, ella había gozado de toda la niñez de su sobrino,

Schuester: ¿Por qué tanto suspiro?

Emma: Porque me doy cuenta cada día de mi tonta actitud, dejé ir cosas muy bellas, por tantos años

Schuester: Bueno, pero estos días hemos recuperado algunas

Emma: Si, gracias a Dios, te amo

Schuester: Y yo a ti

Emma: ¿Crees sea muy descabellado adoptar a un niño?

Schuester: A nuestra edad sería un tanto pesado, sobretodo si es un bebé, pero si tú quieres, podríamos hacer el esfuerzo

Emma: Un bebé no, me gustaría uno de digamos siete u ocho años, grandecito, a los niños de esa edad es muy difícil que los adopten, por grandes, quizás nos los dan fácilmente

Schuester: Si, normalmente cuando alguien se interesa en ellos, no ponen tantas trabas, además como ya hablan, cualquier cosa puede detectarse

Emma: Quisiera adoptar cuatro niños

Schuester: ¡Cuatro!

Emma: Si anda, di que si, quiero dos niñas y dos niños

Schuester: Pues ya cinco para tener el equipo de volleyball

Emma: Mejor seis

Los dos rieron, aunque la idea de adoptar unos niños les agradaba, la casa donde estaba viviendo era muy grande para únicamente estar dos ancianos terriblemente enamorados, algunas risas de niños alegrarían el hogar.

Sebastián apagó el té que le preparaba a Thad, el pobre había tenido malestares todo el santo día y hasta la noche tuvo a bien compartirlos con él,

Thad: Bueno, ya quita esa cara

Sebastián: Te sentías mal y no me dijiste

Thad: Solo ha de ser una infección estomacal, no es para tanto

Sebastián: Lo es, no te das cuenta, ahora tú eres mi vida entera

Thad: Eres un exagerado

Sebastián: En lo más mínimo, te amo

Thad: Y yo a ti, jamás me imaginé ni remotamente esta relación

Sebastián: Pues no, les llamaré a mis padres para cancelar la cena

Thad: No mi amor, con el té me sentiré mejor, además a estas horas seguramente han de estar cerca, por favor pon a calentar lo que cociné

Sebastián: Ni a mi me cocinas, pero vienen los suegros y te luces

Thad: Debo quedar bien con la familia, ya llegaron, Dios yo todavía no me he cambiado, la mesa no está puesta

Sebastián: Cálmate, les voy a abrir

Charles y su ahora digamos novia, Paula, estaban vestidos muy formales, en sus manos llevaba Charles un pastel y Paula unas flores, consideraron propio no llegar con las manos vacías,

Paula: Buenas noches hijo

Sebastián: Bienvenidos, pasen, disculparán pero se nos hizo un poco tarde, mi hermoso prometido anda malito

Charles: ¿Qué tiene mi futuro yerno?

Thad: Una infección estomacal, que pena, nunca tengo buena cara para conocer a la familia

Paula: No te preocupes lindo, aunque te ves un poco pálido, ¿ya te fuiste a checar con un doctor?

Thad: Tuvimos mucho trabajo en la oficina

Charles: Eso sonó a no

Sebastián: Ni siquiera me había dicho de sus malestares

Paula: ¿Qué síntomas tienes?

Thad: Mareo, un poco de vómito, seguro fue algo que comimos en el restaurant

Sebastián: Raro, a mi no me hizo daño y siempre comemos ahí

Thad: Es lo único que se me ocurre

Paula: Yo presiento que no fue la comida lo que te hizo mal

Thad: ¿Entonces qué?

Paula: Mi hijo

Sebastián: ¡Yo mamá!, para nada

Charles: ¿Insinúas que mi hijo me hizo abuelo?

Paula: Mareos, vómitos

Sebastián: Nos estamos cuidando mamá

Paula: Al mejor cazador se le va la liebre

Thad: ¿Usted cree?

Charles: Los Smythe tenemos fama de ser muy buenos en esos asuntos

Thad: No lo sabía

Sebastián: Bueno ya, qué les parece si entre todos ponemos la mesa, así aquí mi futuro esposo descansa y en la cena vemos lo que nos concierne

Charles: Por supuesto hijo

Paula: ¿Han visto algo de la boda?

Thad: El lugar, Kurt nos prestará su hacienda

Paula: Que suerte la suya, el lugar es lindo

Thad: Lo es, además ahorramos un poco, sobretodo si resulta cierto eso de que son muy bueno los Smythe

La situación era cada vez más tensa, los nervios iban traicionando a Kurt haciéndolo tropezar, lo que provocaba que Octavio lo tirara lastimándolo, Blaine hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no irse contra él, ¿cómo podía existir en el mundo gente tan mala?, aunque ni siquiera se imaginaba que pronto esa situación no sería nada comparada con la angustia a vivir. Por fin la puerta de entrada apareció ante sus ojos, para su suerte la gente de guardia estaba dormida, los despertó con un grito

Blaine: ¡Dejen las armas en el piso!

Gilberto: Pero señor

Octavio: Ya lo oyeron

Gilberto: ¡Deja al señor!

Octavio: Lo haré cuando haya podido salir de aquí, ustedes dos corran hasta la casa, dejen ahí sus armas

Gilberto: No permitiremos

Blaine: Hagan lo que dice muchachos, por favor

Los dos hombres no de buena gana se fueron, deseaban defender a sus patrones. Una vez lejos, Octavio le indicó a Blaine quitar el cerrojo, las puertas de la hacienda fueron abiertas ligeramente, al verlo atravesar con Kurt todavía con una pistola sintió mucho miedo, pero este cesó cuando lo lanzó contra él,

Octavio: Le juro que si me denuncia, tarde o temprano vendré a matarlos

El sollozo de Kurt lo hizo solo asentir, tenía ganas de matarlo, los forcejeos le habían dejado varias marcas en sus brazos,

Kurt: Cariño

Blaine: Tranquilo

Octavio: Me cuidan a mi hijito, A ver qué día regreso por él

Kurt: ¡Desgraciado!

El insulto de Kurt quedó perdido con el ruido de una bala. El estruendo hizo salir a todos de la casa corriendo, aunque hubo uno que permaneció en el interior sintiéndose feliz esperando que esa bala hubiera traspasado la cabeza de Kurt, dejando a Blaine viudo y por tanto la muerte de su hermano vengado.

* * *

Espero sus reviews =)


	38. Chapter 38

**38**

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la imagen sobre el piso, todo su cuerpo parecía paralizado, su esposo tenía encima al desgraciado ese, aunque no sabía quién había sido el herido, reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Agustín, aventó el cuerpo inerte de Octavio y observó la bata de Kurt manchada de sangre, un grito estremeció a todos,

Blaine: No mi amor, tú no

Varios hombres armados se aproximaron, entre ellos venía Alcántara, quien había disparado el arma y herido a Octavio,

Alcántara: Tranquilo Blaine, Kurt solo debe estar desmallado

Blaine: ¡Está muerto, usted lo mató!

Comandante: El único posible muerto aquí es este señor, cargue a su esposo y regrese al interior de la casa

Lo levantó y Kurt abrió un poco los ojos, Blaine suspiró aliviado al igual que muchos de los presentes ahí.

Agustín: ¡Está vivo!

Blaine: Mi amor, me diste un susto

Kurt: Cayó sobre mi y me pegué

Blaine: Cariño

Lo besó y regresaron al interior de la casa, Blaine ni se preocupó por recoger el dinero robado, ni absolutamente de nada más, solo le importaba que su esposo estaba vivo, recostado en su cama, con una bata limpia, con él y Agustín abrazándolo. Abajo los visitantes intercambiaban opiniones de lo sucedido

Jeff: A estos pobres cuando no les llueve, les llovizna

Nick: Es parte de la vida

Michelle: Tanta desgracia junta para dos personas no es posible

Wes: Tiene razón Nick, en mayor o menor medida todos vivimos con problemas

El ruido en las escaleras seguido por la voz de Emilio interrumpió la plática, parecía estar muy acongojado aunque ni a Jeff o a Michelle convenció de su preocupación,

Emilio: ¿Entonces está bien?

Wes: Solo fue el susto, pero por fortuna el tipo no pudo hacer nada contra Kurt o Blaine

Emilio: Menos mal, recién casados y con una desgracia

Jeff: Será mejor irnos a dormir

Michelle: Opino lo mismo

Nick: Suban, yo saldré a ver en qué acabó el asunto, aunque está Alcántara ahí, no está de más

Wes: Yo te acompaño

Michelle: Con cuidado mi amor, recuerda tenemos dos niños

Jeff: Tú también, viene el segundo

Wes: Calmados, solo veremos, la parte de acción ya pasó gracias a Dios sin consecuencia alguna

Nick: Así es, solo queremos corroborar el estado del hombre, si murió o no

La bala de Alcántara había sido muy certera, no tenía lugar para dudar, el hombre al verse herido podía intentar atentar en contra de Kurt o de Blaine, por tanto lo debían sacar de combate,

Comandante: ¿Usted cómo ve Alcántara?, yo quisiera ahorrarme todo el papeleo

Alcántara: Como guste usted comandante, estoy a sus órdenes

Nick: ¿Está muerto?

Comandante: Si

Wes: ¿Y por qué no se lo llevan todavía?

Comandante: Estamos definiendo la versión

Policía: Señor, aquí el hombre tiene mucho dinero

Gilberto: Él planeaba robar la raya, de hecho me quiso involucrar, yo le dije al patrón pero él no me creyó, es tan bueno que no cree en la maldad tan grande de algunas personas

Comandante: ¿Señor iría a declarar eso?

Gilberto: Claro, por supuesto

Nick: ¿Qué era eso de la versión?, perdón

Alcántara: Si se queda asentado que yo disparé se hará una investigación y en tanto yo estaré preso, o deberé en su defecto pagar una fianza

Wes: El tipo se metió a robar y usted solo defendió a los dueños del lugar, quienes eran encañonados por el fulano

Comandante: Por desgracia nuestras leyes son bastante malas, vamos a hacer esto rápido, haremos una denuncia de hechos con fecha pasada tomando la declaración de este hombre y en cuanto a la bala fue disparada porque vimos como el hombre iba a matar al señor

Wes y Nick intercambiaron miradas, Alcántara serenamente les dijo "algunas veces la ley es mejor tratarla así", ellos tras tal afirmación solo se encogieron de hombros, el comandante les hizo entrega del dinero y dispuso todo para retirar el cuerpo.

Emilio tras supuestamente ir a su cuarto ante las mirada inquisidoras de Michelle y Jeff, fue a la recámara de quien era el objetivo de su venganza, al menos verlo acongojado por lo sufrido lo confortaría, tocó la puerta, Agustín le abrió y en cuanto lo vio puso cara de pocos amigos,

Emilio: ¿Y Blaine?

Agustín: Mi papá está con mi papi

Kurt al escuchar la voz cerró los ojos, de no haber estado malhumorado por la presencia de Emilio, no hubiera bajado y vivido esa terrible experiencia de estar encañonado por un tipo sin escrúpulos. Blaine le dio un beso y salió para hablar con Emilio, Kurt en la cama abrazaba a Agustín, después de estar Blaine dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por la de él, no tenía dudas de su amor, aunque el tipo le seguía cayendo como patada en el hígado.

Blaine: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Emilio: Solo quería saber cómo estaba Kurt

Blaine: Asustado, pero bien, por fortuna el tipo ese solo le hizo algunos moretones, nada más

Emilio: Menos mal

Blaine: Aprovechando que viniste, quisiera pedirte un gran favor

Emilio: El que gustes, dime

Blaine: Kurt pasó mucha tensión esta noche y tu presencia lo incómoda un poco por el parecido con tu hermano

Emilio: Supongo debió ser impactante para Kurt verme

Blaine: Lo fue y por tanto, en este tiempo restante aquí deseo esté tranquilo para que se recupere de este terrible momento, por ello te pido mañana te vayas a NY cuando regresen Wes y Michelle

Emilio: ¿Me estás corriendo?

Blaine: Solo deseo darle paz a mi esposo, ha tenido un terrible sobresalto

Emilio: Si me corres de aquí, ni siquiera debo pensar en la posibilidad de ser contratado en la empresa que dirige tu esposo

Blaine: Hablamos mañana de eso si, quiero regresar con Kurt y abrazarlo

Emilio: Por supuesto, buenas noches

Sus planes después de todo con el incidente no se vieron nada beneficiados. Blaine no cambió en su decisión de que se fuera de la hacienda, Kurt pronto volvería al ajetreo de dirigir Coeur y necesitaba un tiempo de relajamiento, no la presión de soportar a Emilio, así Blaine no sintiera la mínima sensación por el muchacho al parecerse tanto a su difunto esposo.

Jeff: Después de todo el susto trajo algo bueno

Kurt: Me sorprendió tanto cuando me dijo que le había pedido irse

Michelle: Habías estado muy mal con la presencia del hombre ese

Kurt: Pues si, pero le había prometido superarlo, aunque ayer me quedó claro cuanto me ama

Jeff: ¿Tenías dudas?

Kurt: Algunas, pero ya no, él me ama y nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros

Blaine iba a entrar a la recámara donde lo dejó durmiendo antes de ponerse al corriente de cómo había terminado todo el asunto la noche anterior, sonrió al escuchar aquello de que no tenía más dudas de su amor,

Emilio: Buenos días

Blaine: Buenos días, te iba a buscar más tarde, pero de una vez aprovechamos para hablar

Emilio: Ya preparé mi equipaje

Blaine: Mira, llegando a NY yo personalmente veré lo de acomodarte en Coeur, por ahora te pido me apoyes con irte, la experiencia de mi esposo no fue grata

Emilio: Tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, aunque no tengo idea a dónde iré

Blaine: Le pediré a Wes te lleve a un hotel

Emilio: No tengo dinero para pagarlo

Blaine: Yo cubriré ese gasto, no te preocupes

Aunque había pensado mandarla a su casa de NY, dudó que a Kurt le agradara eso mucho, además recordando las reacciones de Panchita, sería más seguro no llevarlo ahí por su propia integridad. Despachado el asunto de Emilio, Blaine se metió de lleno a lo de Octavio, el hombre estaba muerto y con su descenso las cosas para Agustín cambiarían por completo.

Comandante: Nos ahorramos mucho papeleo señor

Alcántara: Quita esa cara hombre, la muerte de ese hombre aunque suene cruel, fue para bien

Blaine: Lo sé, pero no me deja de dar pena su muerte, además hay que decírselo a Agustín

Comandante: Dudo que a Agustín le haga mucho daño verse librado de la lacra de su padre, el niño puede considerarse dichoso de haberlo perdido, ahora tendrá un mejor sustituto

Blaine: ¿Cómo dice?

Alcántara: La muerte de Octavio, te hace a ti y a Kurt tutores permanentes de Agustín, incluso si ustedes quieren pueden hacer el papeleo necesario para ponerle sus apellidos

Blaine: Eso sería perfecto, así cuando lo inscribamos el año que entra en la escuela, no habrá preguntas de ningún tipo, aunque él sepa de su adopción, los demás sabrán que es solo nuestro pequeño

Alcántara: Bueno, mi trabajo aquí culminó

Blaine: ¿Cuál trabajo?

Alcántara: Schuester me envió para averiguar cosas de Octavio en tanto se enfriaba el otro asunto

Blaine: ¿Lo de Hunter?

Alcántara: Así es, no pongas esa cara

Blaine: Es que aquí nos libramos de ese tipo, pero dentro de poco volveremos a enfrentarlo, ¿cuándo nuestra vida será tranquila?

Comandante: Perdóneme que me entrometa, pero la vida sin sus sube y baja no es vida

Blaine tuvo la difícil tarea junto con Kurt de informarle a Agustín de la muerte de su padre, el niño soltó unas lágrimas, pero no quiso ir al entierro,

Kurt: ¿Estás seguro hijo?, es tu papá

Agustín: Él no me quería

Blaine: Hijo, el alcohol muchas veces nos hace actuar de mala manera, pero estoy seguro tu papá te quería, simplemente el vicio lo hizo actuar mal

Agustín: Él era malo papá, a mi mamá la golpeaba

Kurt: ¡La golpeaba!

Agustín: Si mucho, yo por eso no quiero ir, si está muerto mejor

Blaine: Hijo, tu padre no era exactamente un buen hombre, pero no debes albergar odio en tu corazón

Agustín: Si papá

Blaine: Mira, mi papá me abandonó y ni siquiera yo nacía, algunas veces me daba coraje su acción y decía muchas cosas contra él, pero cuando me daba cuenta de lo que tenía conmigo en su lugar, me sentía reconfortado, yo no podía asegurar si él sería un buen padre o no, pero mi padrino era un excelente padre para mi

Agustín: El patrón era muy bueno

El sepelio de Octavio fue muy solitario, Kurt y Blaine hicieron los pagos necesarios para poner al hombre en una tumba, de no ser por ellos hubiera ido a dar a la fosa común. Para el medio día, el mal rato de la noche anterior parecía una pesadilla, Blaine se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo el pago a sus trabajadores, estos no dejaban de agradecerle ser un hombre tan bueno e íntegro, además de tener bien merecida su muerte el Octavio por haber intentado traicionarlo. Cerca de las cuatro, tanto Wes y Michelle como sus dos pequeños se despedían, habían considerado oportuno llevarse a sus niños para permitirles a los tórtolos una semana cien por ciento para ellos,

Kurt: No es necesario de verdad, estamos muy contentos de tenerlos aquí

Michelle: Lo sabemos, pero es bueno un tiempo exclusivo para ustedes, hasta deberían pensar en irse a algún viaje a la playa

Blaine: No suena a mala idea

Kurt: Yo quiero estar aquí

Wes: La playa los ayudará a relajarse, como sea aquí tienen una rutina, sus días aquí no han sido exactamente una luna de miel

Agustín: ¿Cómo es el mar papi?

Kurt: ¿No lo conoces hijo?

Agustín: No

Kurt volteó a ver a Blaine, él casi pudo leerle la mente, sería un buen momento para irse unos días de la hacienda a tomar un viaje real de luna de miel, de cierta manera Blaine seguía trabajando al estar ahí y unas vacaciones en la playa no les sentarían nada mal, regresarían cargados de mucha fuerza para enfrentar cualquier cosas que les deparara el futuro, aunque esperaba fueran solo alegrías, porque de crudas realidades tenían suficiente dosis ya en los últimos años.

Jeff: ¿De qué nos perdimos?

Michelle: Les propusimos irse estos últimos días a la playa, porque aquí está lindo el lugar, pero unos días fuera les hará bien

Nick: Deberían escuchar el consejo, sé que adoran la hacienda, pero no dejan de trabajar aquí

Blaine: Este lugar lo eligió mi esposo para la luna de miel

Kurt: No me beses así delante de los niños

Blaine: Uyy perdón

Wes: Es más, ¿por qué no se van unos días solos?, nosotros cuidamos a sus hijos

Kurt: ¡Ahh no!, si nos vamos es con todo y familia

Jeff: Unos días amigo, yo cuido a tu bebé y a Agustín

Blaine: Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero mi esposo tiene razón, si salimos es toda la familia

Michelle: Y nos decían sobreprotectores a nosotros

Kurt: Uno cambia cuando es padre

Jeff: Eso que ni que se diga amigo, pero piénsenlo, si se animan nos hablan

Blaine: Yo creo que si nos vamos, pero los cuatro, no podríamos dejar a nuestros pequeños

Schuester recibió por la noche a Alcántara, quien lo notificó de todo lo acontecido en la hacienda, los colores fueron y vinieron en el rostro de Schuester, aunque su amigo le aseguró todo estar bien,

Alcántara: El hombre está muerto y no los molestará más

Schuester: Quién lo diría, yo juraba una vez casados las cosas para ellos estarían tranquilas y según veo les sigue lloviendo

Alcántara: Y les seguirá, todavía está pendiente el asunto de Hunter, estos meses hemos estados desentendidos, pero seguramente en cuanto ellos vuelvan el tipo aparecerá

Schuester: ¿Volverás a investigarlo?

Alcántara: Si, ¿la señora Marina está enterada de cuando regresa?

Schuester: No la he visto, con la ausencia de Hunter, Phil y ella están intentando limar las asperezas surgidas por la presencia del tipo en su casa

Alcántara: Entiendo, sería bueno de todos modos que te pusieras en contacto con ella, para conocer la fecha exacta de su regreso y seguirle la pista desde el momento en que ponga un pie en NY

Schuester: Lo haré mañana, ahora es tarde ya

Alcántara: Bastante, será mejor irme, porque si no tu esposa te colgará por tener que calentar nuevamente la cena

Schuester: ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros?

Alcántara: Gracias, pero sabes soy un tipo solitario y quizás viéndote con pareja, me nazcan necesidades no propias de mi

Schuester: Cada hombre y sus costumbres

Alcántara: Así es, en tanto tienes noticias del regreso de Hunter, yo viajaré para seguir con mis investigaciones en torno a la muerte del padre de este

Schuester: Está bien amigo, pero hazlo con cuidado

Alcántara: Seré un fantasma, nadie notará mi presencia

Marina efectivamente estaba muy despreocupada intentando volver a afianzar su matrimonio, sabía pronto regresaría Hunter y eso les daría muchos dolores de cabeza, no entendía el por qué su esposo aceptaba ser el muchacho su sobrino sin hacer prueba alguna, pero dudaba por esa vía sacara algo, su único consuelo era rogar porque el detective pronto encontrara algo para desenmascararlo, antes de sufrir un daño por parte de él, porque su presentimiento de mujer le hacía jurar el tipo no tenía buenas intenciones para con ellos.

Hunter si bien había estado muy a gusto en Europa, consideró oportuno regresar antes de lo previsto, claro, a casa de su "tío" lo haría hasta la fecha dicha, necesitaba arreglar y hablar muchos pormenores con David, sus planes debían ponerse en marcha a la brevedad posible, empresas Coeur debería caer en sus manos. Con lentes y una gorra, llegó al hotel para registrarse, estaba tan contento con la despedida dada al hombre cuyos ojos se habían posado en él en Europa, el pobre ahora descansaba muy en paz, la imagen en la cama de aquel final de su relación lo excitó, observó a su alrededor en tanto el hombre del mostrador le hacia el recibo del pago de las noches de su estancia, había decidido no usar tarjetas para evitar ser rastreado de alguna forma, para Marina y su tío debía haber regresado el día acordado, lo cual sucedería una semana después. Sus ojos repararon en un hombre quien daba vueltas con su celular, se notaba molesto a tal grado de subir la voz y permitirle escuchar la conversación sostenida,

Emilio: No mamá, me va a pagar el hotel

Lisa: Pero estarás lejos de él, no podrás destruirlo

Emilio: Solo unos días, Blaine regresará con su flamante esposo pronto

Lisa: Debes destruirlo, él causó la muerte de tu hermano

Emilio: Mamá te juro se retorcerá del dolor, le destruiré su bella familia a como dé lugar

El nombre le resultó muy conocido a Hunter, quien con recibo en mano se acercó al hombre, quizás la vida le había puesto una pieza importante para sus propósitos, aparentemente si el Blaine a quien el muchacho deseaba destruir era el mismo conocido por él,

Hunter: Perdone, ¿usted mencionó a un hombre llamado Blaine en su conversación?

Emilio: Escuchar las conversaciones no es exactamente muy educado señor

Hunter: Espere, quizás no haya sido muy educado de mi parte, pero si a quien usted quiere destruir está casado con un hombre de nombre Kurt, una amistad podría ser muy rentable entre los dos

Emilio: ¿Los conoces?

Hunter: Veo es quien yo suponía

Emilio: ¿De dónde los conoces?

Hunter: Le invito una copa, usted y yo nos conviene llegar a ser muy buenos amigos

Emilio contuvo el aire al sentir como el hombre posaba su mano en su trasero, pero era capaz de arriesgarse a cualquier cosa, un aliado no le vendría mal, la copa la decidieron tomar en la habitación de Hunter, por aquello de la privacidad. En cuanto estuvieron solos, la mano de Hunter siguió muy investigativa en su cuerpo, aunque sus oídos estaban muy prestos a la historia contada por Emilio

Hunter: Pues has conocido a una persona muy importante para lograr tus fines

Emilio: ¿A quién?

Hunter: A mi, yo trabajo en Coeur, en el departamento de finanzas

Emilio: ¡De verdad!

Hunter: Si y estaba pensando seriamente en contratar a un asistente, Kurt no podrá negarme aunque no le simpatice la libertad de darte el puesto a ti

Emilio: ¿Y para obtener yo el puesto qué debo hacer?

Hunter: Portarte muy bien conmigo, abre tus piernas

Emilio: Si

La mano de Hunter se deslizó lentamente por los muslos de Emilio, no le era muy grata la idea de dejarse manosear, pero todo fuera por vengar a su hermano,

Hunter: ¿Eres obediente?

Emilio: Depende

Hunter: Conmigo deberás ser muy obediente, ¿quieres destruir a Blaine?

Emilio: Lo quiero verse quitar la vida por tanto dolor

Hunter: Yo te ayudaré a lograrlo, quítate la camisa

Emilio: ¿Cómo me ayudarás?

Hunter: Lo verás, tú eres la pieza que yo necesitaba y yo seré tu camino para la venganza, aunque soy un hombre muy práctico, aunque también deseo destruirlos, bien podía emplear a alguien más para lograrlo

Emilio: Yo quiero ayudarte a destruirlos, ¿cómo hago para ser yo a quien elijas para acabar con ellos?

Hunter: Soy un hombre con muchas fantasías

Emilio: Estoy dispuesto a cumplir todas las que quieras

Hunter: Así me gusta, adelantaré mi regreso de Europa

Emilio: ¡Europa!

Hunter: Yo me entiendo, para antes de volver Kurt a la empresa, tú serás mi asistente y mi amigo muy íntimo

Hunter solo le pedía sexo a cambio de ayudarlo entrar a Coeur, bien podía darlo, aunque antes necesitaba asegurarse de tener exactamente la posición dicha,

Emilio: Tú dame el puesto y entonces hablamos de la intimidad

Hunter: No tan rápido, quien pone las reglas aquí soy yo

La mano de Hunter le estampó un golpe y lo hizo tenderse sobre la cama, para vivir una experiencia nada grata, su venganza le saldría más caro de lo que habría imaginado, pero la muerte de su hermano no quedaría impune y eso compensaría absolutamente todo.

Kurt observaba jugar a Blaine y Agustín cerca del mar, llevaban dos días en la playa, la idea de sus amigos había resultado bastante buena, decidieron llevarse a Engracia para que ella se quedara con los niños en la habitación de al lado y ellos pudieran tener la privacidad de una pareja de recién casados,

Engracia: Suspira mucho niño

Kurt: Tengo miedo

Engracia: ¿De qué?

Kurt: De tanta felicidad

Engracia: ¡Niño! a la felicidad no se le debe temer

Kurt: Lo sé, pero jamás había sido tan dichoso y siento pavor de que no dure

Engracia: El dolor y los problemas pueden aparecer, pero mientras uno tenga amor, todo es más pasajero

Kurt: Tienes razón

Engracia: Recuerda mis palabras niño

Quizás era su sexto sentido, pero juraba a su regreso las cosas no le serían fáciles, necesitaba llenarse de toda la fuerza que le daban los bellos momentos al lado de Blaine para enfrentar el enorme reto que auguraba le esperaba.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos =D


	39. Chapter 39

**39**

A eso de las once, Hunter se apareció en la empresa, topándose con su tío, quien se sorprendió mucho al verlo,

Phil: Sobrino, ¡ya de regreso!

Hunter: Si tío, decidí incorporarme un poco antes

Phil: ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hunter: Voy casi bajándome del avión

Phil: Has de venir cansado hijo

Hunter: Un poco, pero en mi viaje conocí a este hombre, se llama Emilio y es justo el asistente que necesito

Phil: ¡Asistente!

Hunter: Estuve pensando, mi puesto tiene muchas responsabilidades y requiero de uno, él es la persona idónea

Phil: Jamás tu puesto ha tenido un asistente

Hunter: Lo tendrá ahora

Phil: Para la creación de un nuevo puesto, debo discutirlo con el presidente

Hunter: Tío vamos, él está de luna de miel, puedes aprobarlo, eres accionista

Phil: Déjame entrevistar al muchacho

Phil le pidió a Emilio acompañarlo a su oficina cuando estuvieron solos, se quedó observándolo, se le hacía conocido, pero era muy malo para los rostros, no así para los nombres y apellidos,

Phil: ¡Eres hermano de Elijah!

Emilio: Si, ¿conoció a mi hermano?

Phil: Por supuesto, digo incluso a ti debí conocerte en la boda con Blaine

Emilio: No señor, yo no estuve presente

Phil: Con razón, a ver platícame, ¿tienes experiencia?

Emilio: Nada, me acabo de graduar, hice algunos trabajos en la escuela y prácticas, no sé si sirve de algo

Phil: Si claro, tienes la carrera y eso me ayudará mucho, mira muchacho, mi sobrino no está preparado para el puesto donde está, debo ser franco contigo, sin embargo yo quiero apoyarlo, soy su única familia

Emilio: Señor, si gusta puede ponerme a prueba, le demostraré como soy bueno en hacer el trabajo

Phil: ¿No te importaría aparentar que Hunter hace las actividades que tú realizarás?

Emilio: En lo más mínimo, necesito el trabajo, Blaine me está apoyando pagándome el hotel donde estoy quedándome

Phil: ¡Blaine te está ayudando!

Emilio: Me tiene mucha estima y él me aseguró ver la posibilidad finalizada su luna de miel de darme un trabajo aquí, porque dice mi preparación es mucha para integrarme en los restaurantes

Phil: Realmente tienes buena escuela, hagamos esto, si Blaine pensaba apoyarte, dudo Kurt se oponga a tu contratación

Emilio: ¿Entonces puedo trabajar desde hoy?

Phil: Por supuesto, yo ya no estoy para sacar el trabajo de dos

Emilio: No lo entiendo

Phil: Mi sobrino como te dije, no tiene la preparación y yo he estado cubriendo su falta de preparación sacando su trabajo, pero no tengo veinte años ya

Emilio: Entiendo, no lo defraudaré, yo sacaré todo cuanto necesite

Phil: Perfecto, sabes, en caso de Kurt oponerse a darle un asistente a Hunter, lo pediré para mi, no puede negármelo, aunque no lo tengo, yo estoy en posibilidades de exigir uno, muchos otros gerentes de departamentos lo tienen

Jeff casi se desmaya junto con Marley cuando se enteraron del ingreso de Emilio a la empresa. Marley se había convertido en una buena amiga de Jeff, después de todo era su mentor, gracias a ella sus conocimientos habían vuelto del baúl de los recuerdos, obviamente Marley se enteraba de todo cuanto se refería a la vida de Kurt, porque en primera Jeff era muy comunicativo y en segunda, la señora le tenía mucha estima a su jefa,

Marley: Que descaro, venir a meterse aquí

Jeff: Nunca te había oído hablar así

Marley: Con hijos debe uno contenerse, pero es el colmo, será muy incómodo para Kurt

Jeff: Pues si, el pobre no lo tragaba en la hacienda, ahora regresará y lo tendrá aquí a diario

Marley: Bueno, pero estaremos nosotros para ayudarle a soportar tan mala situación

Jeff: Si, aunque no me cuadra algo

Marley: ¿Qué?

Jeff: El señor Phil nunca le agradaron los asistentes y ahora contrata a Emilio

Marley: Según oí, él realmente se encargará de hacer las funciones de Hunter, ya ves que no da una

Jeff: Eso explica mucho, en fin, a mi amigo le caerá como bomba esta noticia

Marley: ¿Le vas a avisar?

Jeff: Anda en la playa, decidieron irse unos días antes de regresar con sus dos pequeños

Marley: Tuvo un gran corazón al adoptar a ese niño

Jeff: Si

Thad estaba tan emocionado eligiendo su traje, aunque realmente le llamaba más la atención mandarlo hacer, pero no conocía a nadie para tal tarea,

Sebastián: Llegué amor, ¿dónde andas?

Thad: Aquí viendo revistas, ¿oye cuándo le hablarás a Kurt para lo de la hacienda?, ese día con lo que nos platicó ya no le dijimos nada

Sebastián: Lo hice esta mañana, pero mi querido amigo se fue a cerrar su luna de miel a la playa, antes de volver al caótico mundo

Thad: Que rico

Sebastián: Si, mira yo estoy seguro que él accederá a prestar la hacienda, en tanto hablo con Kurt podemos ir viendo preparativos y lo primero será, pedir tu mano

Thad: Habíamos hablado de ello, mis padres siempre están fuera lo sabes, soy hijo solo de cuenta bancaria

Sebastián: Mi amor, tus padres te quieren a su manera

Thad: Sí

Sebastián: Mira como no puedo pedir tu mano, qué te parece si organizamos una cena con mis papás, para anunciarles nuestro matrimonio

Thad: Suena bien, igual podemos hacer una fiesta mejor para anunciar nuestro compromiso, con tus papás, tus amigos y los míos

Sebastián: Por supuesto, nada más que necesitará ser hasta la semana siguiente cuando vuelva Kurt

Thad: Si, así le puedo preguntar quién le hizo su traje, se veía muy bien y yo quiero verme igual

Sebastián: Oye, tú eres divino, Thad, ¿todavía tienes dudas de mi amor por ti?

Thad: No, fue solo un comentario, no me negarás que se veía bien

Sebastián: Bonito, pero mis ojos estaban más ocupados en mi bello novio y mi pensamiento quedó terriblemente atrapado cuando le hice el amor esa noche, tanto que le pedí matrimonio

Thad: Me sonrojas

Sebastián: Te amo, Kurt es mi amigo únicamente, casi mi hermano, soy capaz de todo por él porque lo estimo mucho, pero no lo amo, ya me di cuenta de ello

Sebastián realmente haría mucho por su amigo, aunque su para entonces esposo lo apoyaría en todas sus acciones, Thad realmente podría dormir tranquilo, los sentimientos de Sebastián hacia Kurt eran puramente de un amigo quien siempre estaría atento al hombre que fue su pilar en la etapa más difícil de su vida

La semana en la playa fue un buen cierre para su luna de miel, antes de regresar a la selva asfáltica donde les esperaban muchas cosas. La apertura del segundo restaurante estaba muy cerca, aunque tanto Nick y Wes le habían dado la oportunidad de ausentarse, debía pagar con creces esta concesión; aunque Kurt también estaba en la misma posición, si bien la empresa había seguido trabajando gracias a la presencia de Marley y Jeff, venía una etapa importante en la empresa, tenían muchos proyectos para echar a andar.

Kurt: Bien, en dos días inicia nuestra ajetreada vida, ambos debemos regresar a nuestros respectivos trabajos

Blaine: Lo sé cariño, ¿cómo nos organizaremos?

Kurt: Mi tía se ofreció a cuidar a los niños

Blaine: ¿A ambos?

Kurt: Si, aunque me da pena tomarle la palabra, está recién casada y seguramente Schuester querrá disfrutar de su esposa, no que ella ande de niñera, suficiente ha hecho con Jeff

Blaine: Mira mi amor, vamos a aceptar la ayuda de tu tía hasta encontrar para Agustín una maestra y una guardería para Carson

Kurt: ¡Guardería! no mi amor

Blaine: ¿Entonces?

Kurt: Yo creo contrataré una nana y lo tendré en la oficina, igual Agustín podría tomar las clases en la oficina, con tanta cosa que se ve

Blaine: Padre sobreprotector, vas a convertir tu oficina en guardería

Kurt: El lugar es muy grande y últimamente algún beneficio debo de tener al ser el presidente

Blaine: Si señor

Kurt: Ayy no me hagas cosquillas, mi amor, basta, estamos hablando serio

Blaine: Ok, te amo

Kurt: Y yo a ti, ¿dónde conseguiremos una profesora para Agustín?

Blaine: No sé mi amor, podríamos poner un anuncio

Kurt: Si lo ponemos llegaría cualquier persona y me daría cosita, Agustín aunque no sea de nuestra sangre, es nuestro hijo por completo ya

Blaine: Hablando de eso, me recuerdas mañana a primera hora pedirle a Schuester nos apoye en el cambio de apellidos de Agustín

Kurt: ¿Le dará gusto a nuestro pequeño?

Blaine: Por supuesto, además le evitará preguntas incómodas, yo recuerdo cuando había cosas e iba mi padrino como mi papá, el hecho de no llevar sus apellidos me causaba varios dolores, los niños te señalan

Kurt: Pobrecito, tu vida no ha sido fácil

Blaine: Altas y bajas, pero sabes, contigo me ha pagado muchas deudas, pero qué me dices, tú tampoco has tenido una vida fácil, perder a tus papás y lo de Adam

Kurt: Si, nada dulce ha sido nuestra vida, más ahora cualquier cosa que suceda nos tenemos uno al otro

Blaine: Así es

En Europa el cadáver de un hombre brutalmente herido había sido descubierto tras varios días, las cosas en la habitación no permitieron la identificación del susodicho, habían desaparecido todo tipo de identificaciones,

Policía: ¿Cómo pudieron pasar tantos días?

Encargado: El hombre me pagó por dos meses su estancia, yo la verdad no estoy atento a nada, usted entiende, no vigilo a mis clientes, salvo que no me hayan pagado

Policía: Este hombre lleva por lo menos ocho días muerto, ¿qué no hacen la limpieza de los cuartos?

Encargado: Había un letrero de no molestar y debemos respetarlo

Policía: Son muy simples sus excusas, pero en fin, ¿recuerda al hombre?

Encargado: Vagamente, era también americano

Policía: Necesitamos más detalles aparte de eso

Encargado: Soy muy poco observador

Policía: Sus respuestas tan escuetas dan la impresión de estar encubriendo al criminal

Encargado: No señor de verdad, yo vi a duras penas unas cuatro veces al hombre, solamente cuando me pagaba lo veía, mire tengo cuatro registros de los recibos de su pago

Policía: ¿Tiene cámaras de seguridad?

Encargado: Con trabajos sale para mantener el lugar

Los datos tenidos no eran muchos, el encargado parecía un hombre sincero al hablar aunque por su experiencia del hombre a quien se le asignaría el caso, estar tras las rejas unas horas lo ayudarían a hacer más clara su memoria. Puck era un hombre duro, siempre le encargaban los homicidios de extranjeros, tenía muchos contactos en diferentes partes del mundo y eso beneficiaba mucho su trabajo.

Puck: El hombre aparentemente vino de vacaciones, había en su habitación varias bolsas de diferentes tiendas de prestigio, lo que me lleva a pensar, no era exactamente un hombre pobre

Embajador: ¿Encontraron alguna cartera con identificaciones?

Puck: Nada, su bolso de mano parecía no existir

Embajador: Quizás fue un robo

Puck: De haber sido así, su pareja lo hubiera denunciado, más bien yo creo fue un crimen pasional, en fin, podría informarme si hay algún hombre denunciado como desaparecido

Embajador: Tengo varios, pero ninguno concuerda con los rasgos dados por teléfono

Puck: Quisiera ver las fotografías como sea

Embajador: Pediré los archivos

En tanto esperaban los archivos, Puck recibió una llamada, entre las pertenencias del hombre habían encontrado un diario donde aparecía su nombre,

Embajador: ¿Noticias?

Puck: Un diario con su nombre

Embajador: Es buen inicio

Puck: Espero lo sea

Puck pasó el resto de la noche leyendo parte importante del diario del hombre, como lo más importante para él eran los últimos sucesos inició de atrás, para su desgracia lo vivido en Europa no estaba plasmado ahí, únicamente tenía escrito un nombre completo Nick Duval, aunque por lo escrito el hombre no le había hecho caso, era un buen indicio quizás el tipo podría aportarle más datos. Antes de viajar a NY, recibió una segunda encomienda, dos fotografías de dos tipos a quienes debían encontrar, eran los causantes de tráfico de estupefacientes a la Unión Europea y su cabeza valía oro. A Puck no le movía mucho recibir recompensas por su trabajo, a él lo impulsaba más hacer justicia, aunque un dinero extra a nadie le venía mal.

Kurt no dejaba de hacer expresiones, Jeff sutilmente a la mañana siguiente de su regreso, le había propuesto subir a cambiar a su pequeño, necesitaba un poco de privacidad para lanzarle la bomba de la presencia de Emilio en la empresa,

Kurt: ¿Cómo hizo para ser contratado?

Jeff: No sé, pero al parecer conoció a Hunter en su viaje por Europa

Kurt: Maldito, no que el tipo ese no tenía para caerse muerto

Jeff: Cuida tu boca amigo

Kurt: Uyy, pero en la empresa las cosas son diferentes

Jeff: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: En la hacienda yo me tenía que controlar por Blaine, porque él me observaba a cada instante, pero en la empresa estoy en plena libertad de demostrarle como no me simpatiza el hombre este

Jeff: ¿Eso no te traerá problemas con Blaine?

Kurt: Lo amo mucho, pero no puede obligarme a que alguien me caiga bien

Jeff: Tienes razón, te lo quise decir para prepararte

Kurt: Gracias amigo, ¿cómo vas con el embarazo?

Jeff: Bien, aunque anda medio raro el bebé

Kurt: ¿Te sientes mal?

Jeff: No del todo bien

Kurt: Oye, ¿la tensión de la empresa no te estará haciendo daño?

Jeff: Para nada

Kurt: Con toda confianza amigo, te agradezco el apoyo estos meses de ausencia, pero tu bebé está primero

Jeff: Si me siento mal te aviso para que le busques a Marley alguien de apoyo, aunque no lo necesita, es muy buena

Kurt: Marley, no sabes cuan importante ha sido en mi vida, cuando entré me ayudó tanto, gracias a ella de menos a nivel laboral adquirí mucha confianza en mi mismo, aunque como hombre no la tenía

Jeff: Con Emilio cerca la confianza como hombre no la debes dudar, así como del amor de Blaine

Kurt: Si, sabes Thad me dijo que si yo me demostraba desconfiado, le podía dar pie a Emilio de entrometerse

Jeff: ¿Desde cuándo amigo de él?

Kurt: No te pongas celoso, tú eres mi mejor amigo

Jeff: Más te vale

Los dos bajaron riéndose, después de todo su sexto sentido no andaba tan errado, habría piedras para su felicidad, soportar a Emilio no sería fácil, pero si buscaba entrometerse en su matrimonio no lo lograría.

Emma: ¿Qué tanto se secretean?

Kurt: Tía me asustaste

Emma: Así andará tu conciencia

Kurt: Está en paz

Blaine: Lo dudo, un pajarito me dijo algo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Hablamos en la noche, nos llegaron más visitas

Kurt: ¿Quién?

Marina: Aquí la abuela postiza

Kurt: Hola Marina, que gusto verte

Marina: Hola, ¿puedo?

Kurt: Claro

El día previo a su regreso se les fue en visitas, todo mundo desfiló por su casa, a tal grado de hacer una gran cena en la noche, donde estaba hasta el Señor Phil presente y el nada apreciable Hunter, así como Emilio, pero Kurt haciendo gala de su diplomacia les puso buena cara a los tres,

Phil: Lo he contratado, espero no te moleste

Kurt: Para nada, aunque preferiría hablar hasta mañana del tema, hoy es día de convivir con los amigos

Phil: Cierto

Marina: ¿De qué hablaban?

Kurt: Cosas de la empresa, ¿tú diste clases verdad?

Marina: Hace algunos años, ¿por qué?

Kurt: ¿No conocerás a nadie de confianza para darle clases particulares a nuestro hijo?

Marina: ¿Por qué no lo metes a una escuela?

Kurt: Blaine y yo queremos hacerlo hasta dentro de un año, Agustín va un poco atrasado para su edad, su padre no lo dejó ir a la escuela cuando debió y faltaba mucho al estar ya inscrito

Marina: Entiendo, ¿necesitas solo maestra o también nana?

Kurt: Maestra, le daría las clases en las oficinas de Coeur

Phil: ¡Ahí!

Kurt: Si, en mi oficina, es bastante amplia y no molestaría a nadie

Phil: Eso debería ser consultado con el comité, aunque eres el presidente, no puedes actuar como te plazca

Kurt: Dudo alguien del comité lo vea mal, algunos puestos tienen ciertas consideraciones, como el suyo lo tiene contratar a alguien, aunque no sea necesario

La boca de Phil quedó callada con esa frase, no podía atacar el hecho de tener Kurt a su hijo mayor en la oficina e incluso si se llevara a ambos, en tanto Marina repasaba si conocía alguien para tal labor, observó como Hunter no le quitaba la vista de encima e intercambiaba comentarios con Emilio. Al observar al muchacho llegar con el brillante sobrino de su esposo, le dio muy mala espina, por Blaine sabía la familia del difunto Elijah no lo tenía en gran estima y los años dan buena idea de cuando alguien busca más allá de una oportunidad laboral.

Kurt: ¿Entonces no sabe de alguien?, necesitamos que sepa también inglés, porque lo queremos meter el año siguiente donde estudia Lilly y Dieguito

Marina: Yo podría darle clases

Sr. Phil: ¡Tú!

Marina: Claro, la verdad últimamente me siento muy sola en la casa, tú pasas mucho tiempo en la empresa, creo hacía años estabas menos

Kurt contuvo su comentario, obviamente el señor Phil había aumentado el tiempo pasado en la empresa al sacar no solo los asuntos propios de su puesto, sino también tapar las ineficiencias de su sobrino.

Kurt: Me daría mucho gusto y tranquilidad que usted enseñara a Agustín, hizo un buen trabajo con mi esposo, pero considero oportuno lo consulte bien con su esposo, si no es posible, ojalá pudiera recomendarme a alguien

Marina asintió, las cosas con Phil no volvían a estar muy bien, ella no podía evitar atacar a su sobrino y este defenderlo. La tensión reinante por el ofrecimiento de Marina fue rota cuando se aproximó la esposa del Sr. Zea,

Antonia: A ver, yo quiero cargar al retoño, ¿puedo?

Kurt: Por supuesto

Antonia: Está enorme, lo acabamos de ver hace dos meses y siento ha crecido demasiado

Kurt: Yo lo veo a diario y cada instante siento se estira

Antonia: Uyy querido, los niños se van rápido, recuerdo cuando llegó Quinn y Sam a la casa, eran unos pequeños y ahora ambos tienen su vida

Kurt: ¿Los extraña?

Antonia: Un poco, aunque Quinn no tarda en regresar

Kurt: ¿Y eso?

Antonia: Problemas con su marido, él no la trataba especialmente bien

Kurt: ¿Por qué algunos hombres salen mal?

Antonia: No lo sé, pero mi hija viene según me platicó Sam muy triste, dejarlo no fue fácil

Kurt: A pesar de los malos tratos, algunas veces uno se ciega por el amor que según siente, aunque llega un punto en donde el amor se confunde con el miedo

Antonia: Si, Sam me pidió buscarle trabajo, para evitarle caer en una depresión y no amargarla más de lo debido

Kurt: ¿Qué estudió Quinn?, no lo recuerdo, estábamos en la misma universidad, pero no ubico

Antonia: Estudió contabilidad, tenía un buen trabajo, pero según me dijo Sam sería bueno conseguirle algo tranquilo

Kurt: ¿Cree le interese darle clases a un niño?

Marina: Estás despreciando mi ofrecimiento

Kurt: Para nada, pero si ella viene de Europa, podrá ayudarlo con el inglés

Marina: En eso tienes razón, quizás alguien más joven podría ser mejor profesora para Agustín, aunque me hubiera gustado estar en la empresa

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Marina: Porque a mi no me ve la cara Hunter, siento él nos quiere hacer daño

Kurt: Al menos no es mi imaginación

Antonia: Nunca han oído que al enemigo es mejor tenerlo cerca

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Antonia: Si Hunter les quiere hacer daño, es mejor estar atentos, no quitarle la vista de encima, así estás preparado para cualquier ataque, cambiando de tema porque ahí regresa tu esposo Marina, ¿quién te cuidará a Carson?

Kurt: Mi tía se ofreció a cuidarlo, pero me da cosa, la pobre ha tenido que sacrificar seguramente irse de viaje con Schuester por cuidar al bebé de Jeff

Marina: Entonces aparte de maestra para Agustín, requieres de una niñera para Carson

Kurt: Si

Marina: Pues creo tus dos plazas están ocupadas

Kurt: ¿Por quién?

Marina: La hija de Antonia podría ser maestra de Agustín y yo nana de Carson, ¿qué dices?, ¿me tienes confianza para dejarme cuidar a tu bebé?

Kurt: Por supuesto, solo espero mi tía no se sienta

Emma: ¿De qué me voy a sentir?

Marina: De ser yo quien cuide a Carson

Emma: ¿Puedo saber el por qué rechazas mi ofrecimiento sobrina?

Kurt: Porque estás recién casada tía, seguro Schuester querrá llevarte a algún viaje largo

Emma: Mi viejito me lo propuso, pero estaba cuidando al bebé de Jeff

Kurt: Tía, no sé diga más, tú y Schuester se irán a ese viaje

Emma: ¿Pero y Niff?

Kurt: Marina bien podría echarle ojito a otro bebé, ¿o no?

Marina: Yo feliz

Antonia: Si no puede, yo le hecho una mano, estar en casa ya resultó aburrido

Los cuatro se soltaron a reír, Jeff y Michelle quienes andaban corriendo con sus pequeños se acercaron al círculo,

Jeff: Los vimos y nos acercamos

Michelle: Aunque no seamos invitados a unirnos a la agradable plática

Kurt: Solo veíamos como organizar las cosas para mi regreso al trabajo, tendrás nueva nana para tu bebé

Jeff: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Marina o Antonia

Jeff: ¿Y mi nana de cabecera?

Kurt: Se irá de vacaciones, ¿verdad tía?

Emma: El viejito dejará de gruñir

Kurt: Llegaron más visitas, les encargo a mi bebé

Antonia: Está en buenas manos

Kurt se aproximó para saludar a los recién llegados, Thad y Sebastián iban con un presente para el bebé, además de un carrito para Agustín,

Kurt: Mil gracias, ustedes no se olvidaron de que teníamos dos hijos

Sebastián: No, ¿dónde andan por cierto?

Kurt: Carson probando brazos y Agustín presumiendo su recámara

Thad: Le cambiaron la vida a ese pequeño

Kurt: Solo un poco, pero pasen, ¿cómo han estado?

Sebastián: Bien, preparando las cosas para nuestra boda

Kurt: ¡Boda!, por Dios, felicidades, no saben cuanto gusto me da oír eso

Thad: A mi más

Sebastián: Tienes casa llena verdad

Kurt: Un poco, pero siempre hay lugar para dos más

Thad: Con tanta gente no vamos a poder hablar contigo

Kurt: ¿De qué?

Sebastián: Contigo y con Blaine, queríamos pedirte la hacienda para casarnos

Kurt: Denlo por hecho, yo creo haríamos buen negocio en rentarla para bodas

Thad: Podría ser, ¿en cuánto nos la rentas?

Kurt: En nada, solo fue una broma, la tienen más que dispuesta el día que gusten casarse

Sebastián: Gracias amigo, pero ojalá lo pudieras consultar con tu esposo, no quiero malos entendidos, como todavía no me traga bien

Kurt: Para nada, eso es cosa del pasado ya

Del otro lado donde esa plática se desarrollaba, Blaine conversaba con sus socios, el nuevo restaurante iba sin retraso alguno,

Nick: Los muebles nos llegaron muy oportunamente, Sam resultó de gran ayuda

Blaine: Es bueno en sus negocios de exportación

Wes: Más que bueno, lástima por la situación que está pasando

Blaine: ¿Qué le pasa?

Nick: Mal socio, pero sus papás no saben nada

Blaine: ¿Lo defraudó?

Wes: Peor aún, salió golpeador y estaba casado con su hermana Quinn

Blaine: ¿Cómo está ella?

Wes: Bien, al parecer va a regresar en estos días, aunque no sé si Sam también viene, con la separación de su hermana las cosas con su socio obviamente se vieron dañadas y como este era socio mayoritario

Blaine: Salió perdiendo Sam

Nick: Tanto como perder no, pero él no pudo comprar las acciones del fulano, pero este si las suyas

Blaine: ¿Y cuándo llega?

Sr. Zea: En unos días llega Quinn, aunque no me ha confirmado si viene Sam también

Wes: Denos un susto

Sr. Zea: Ustedes creen que yo no me entero de lo ocurrido con mis hijos, mi esposa no me tiene secreto alguno conmigo

Blaine: Entonces si regresa Sam

Sr. Zea: Si, estar allá le traería muchos problemas, el esposo de Quinn se encargó de desprestigiarlo lo suficiente al sentirse descubierto por mi hija

Blaine: Cómo hay hombres capaces de dañar a su pareja, son lo más bello de esta tierra

Sr. Zea: Hombre enamorado

Blaine: Mucho

Wes: Y celoso

Blaine: Va pasando

Sr. Zea: Según he oído pronto se casará

Blaine: Bendito Dios, yo le pago hasta la boda

Kurt: No será necesario, solo hay que prestar la hacienda

Blaine brincó y le dio un golpe a Wes por no avisarle la proximidad de Kurt. La velada transcurrió de forma muy agradable, Thad habló con Michelle para lo de su vestido y Sebastián con Kurt para lo de la hacienda. Tener tantas bodas en su hacienda lo emocionaba, eso era bueno a su ver, ahí definitivamente nacía el amor.

Blaine: Al fin solitos

Kurt: Si, mi amor, ya encontré maestra para Agustín

Blaine: ¿Quién?

Kurt: Quinn

Blaine: Tiene una carrera, ¿O no?

Kurt: Si, pero quiere algo tranquilo, al parecer tuvo algunos problemas con el hombre con quien se casó, sino le interesa enseñarle a Agustín, lo sería Marina, claro si el Sr. Phil no pone el grito en el cielo

Blaine: Sería una buena opción Marina, es buena enseñando, a mi me ayudó mucho, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te cayó la contratación de Emilio?

Kurt: ¿Sinceridad o hipocresía?

Blaine: Sinceridad

Kurt: Nada en gracia, su amistad con Hunter no me cuadra

Blaine: Ni a mi, por cierto, le avisé solo unos días más le pagaría el hotel, no quiero problemas contigo o malos entendidos

Kurt: Está bien mi amor, él no me simpatiza

Blaine: Lo sé y si ya consiguió trabajo, así como aparentemente quien lo ayude, por tanto, puedes quitar esa cara de fuchi

Kurt: Mi amor, sé que me porté mal, pero entiende, es igualito a tu esposo y te casaste con él porque lo amabas, entonces yo

Blaine: No tienes que retorcer así la sábana, el pasado quedamos en dejarlo guardado bajo candado

Kurt: Ahí estaba hasta que apareció él

Blaine: Mi amor, deja la inseguridad a un lado, te amo a ti, lo que pude sentir por Elijah créeme, con todo lo sucedido después de casarme con él, se destruyó poco a poco, hasta quedar reducido a nada

Kurt: Vamos a dormir, porque mañana nos espera un día muy ajetreado

Blaine: Si, ¿me llevo a Agustín?, en tanto se ve bien lo de su maestro

Kurt: Claro mi amor, ¿me amas?

Blaine: Con todo mi corazón

Su día fue una locura, había muchos pendientes a resolver, para su fortuna no tenía la intranquilidad de no ver a su pequeño, Marina lo estaba cuidando frente a él, la señora lo trataba con tanto cariño, cuando tuvo un respiro se pusieron a platicar,

Kurt: ¿Ustedes no adoptaron niños?

Marina: No, tomamos la misma posición de Amelia y Carson, disfrutarnos únicamente uno al otro, aunque ahora quisiera haber adoptado a uno

Kurt: ¿Las cosas no andan bien entre ustedes, verdad?

Marina: La presencia de Hunter, pero espero Alcántara encuentre algo pronto

Kurt: ¿Lo está investigando?

Marina: Si, ¿ya no traes a tus guardaespaldas verdad?

Kurt: Como nos fuimos a la hacienda, yo le dije a Blaine no ser necesario, se le pidió a los peones estar atentos y avisarnos en caso de ver a algún extraño, ¿usted tampoco?

Marina: Tampoco, odio andar con gorilones, sabes en unos días inicia la temporada de ballet, ¿no les gustaría venir a Blaine y a ti con nosotros?

Kurt: Claro me encantaría, aunque a estas alturas la primera función debe estar llena

Marina: Lo más probable, pero seguramente en alguna de las posteriores habrá lugares

Kurt: Más tarde llamaré, ahora debo ver ciertos pendientes con Marley

Marina: Si gustas, yo llamo

Kurt: Bueno, ahora regreso mi vida

Le dio un beso a Carson y fue a la oficina de Marley, antes de entrar tocó, la pobre brincó al verlo,

Kurt: Tampoco quedé tan feo ¿o si?

Marley: No señor, pero me asustó

Kurt: ¿Por qué?, ¿tienes problemas?

Marley: Mi esposo señor, lo quieren correr de su trabajo y ya no se cocina al primer hervor

Kurt: Ni con problemas pierdes tu sentido del humor

Marley: Pues no señor, habrá forma de solucionarlo

Kurt: Habíamos omitido lo de señor, ¿o no?

Marley: La costumbre

Kurt: Pues agarra una nueva y por lo de tu esposo no te preocupes Marley, ¿a qué se dedica?

Marley: Es administrador, trabaja en una pequeña fábrica

Kurt: Mira, van a abrir el nuevo restaurante de mi esposo, seguro habrá un huequito en caso de ser necesario, no te ofrezco aquí porque las cosas andan en pique con el Sr. Phil

Marley: Hablando de eso, el nuevo chico a quien contrataron

Kurt: Tendremos que aguantarlo, porque el Sr. Phil está en su derecho de tener un asistente, aunque se le pague un sueldo a su sobrino por no hacer nada

Marley: Si, lo malo es que la gente se da cuenta y no tardarán en saltar por tal injusticia, el tal Hunter no hace nada, más allá de andar acosando a algunos

Kurt: ¡Acosando!

Marley: Eso dicen señor, un chico se quejó con el de personal

Kurt: Con razón me pidió una cita, en fin, será un regreso con mucho trabajo y dilemas a solucionar

Marley: Por desgracia si

En el aeropuerto Antonia veía ansiosa la llegada de los pasajeros internacionales, su hijo le había confirmado regresar junto con su hermana a NY, la estancia allá era insoportable, su ex cuñado se estaba encargando de desprestigiarlo a diestra y siniestra, en la última conversación tenida Sam los previno de tener Quinn algunas secuelas de su último enfrentamiento con su esposo

Antonia: ¿Vendrá muy mal?

Sr. Zea: Esperemos no, pobre de mi hijita, tanto se rehúso a casarse y mira

Antonia: A veces la vida nos da malos ratos, pero ve a Kurt, sufrió con Adam y ahora está feliz al lado de Blaine

Sr. Zea: Tienes razón, ahí vienen

Antonia: ¡Por Dios!

Antonia hizo un gran esfuerzo al ver a Quinn, su rostro estaba marcado con varios morenotes e iba en silla de ruedas,

Sr. Zea: Debemos ser fuertes

Antonia: Lo sé

Sam: Mamá, papá

Antonia: Hijos

Quinn con dificultad se levantó de la silla para abrazar a sus papás, estaba muy demacrada. A unos metros de ese recibimiento dos colegas y algo más se saludaban,

Alcántara: Bienvenido a NY

Puck: Gracias, ¿tienes algún dato de lo pedido?

Alcántara: Al grano como siempre

Puck: Me conoces

Alcántara: Déjame saludar a unos amigos

Puck: Aquí te espero

Alcántara: Hijo ven, no comen

El Sr. Zea hizo un ademán de reconocimiento al ver a Alcántara, en tanto Sam acomodaba su equipaje,

Alcántara: Dichosos los ojos

Sr. Zea: Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo has estado?

Alcántara: Bien trabajando, ¿interrumpí?

Antonia: No, solo dábamos la bienvenida a nuestros hijos

Puck: ¿Y cuál camión te arrolló?

Quinn se rió con el comentario de Puck, hicieron las presentaciones respectivas y se dispusieron a salir del aeropuerto. El Sr. Zea quedó muy sorprendido con el hecho de tener Alcántara un hijo, escuetamente les platicó como había conocido a la madre de Puck por un tiempo y como no era exactamente un hombre hogareño, se hizo cargo de la mantención del niño, verlo de vez en cuando y ahora de grande ayudarlo en su trabajo,

Quinn: ¿Entonces eres detective?

Puck: Trabajo para el servicio británico

Quinn: Debe ser muy interesante su trabajo

Puck: Si, pero solitario

Sam: Algunas veces es mejor estar solo

Alcántara: No escupas al cielo, porque más rápido cae un hablador a un cojo

Sr. Zea: Tienes toda la razón mi buen amigo, ¿para dónde van?

Alcántara: A comer, seguramente mi muchacho morirá de hambre

Puck: Solo un poco

Antonia: Vamos al restaurante de Blaine, ¿gustan venir?

Alcántara: He oído muy buenos comentarios, pero hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de ir

Sr. Zea: No sé diga más, ¿traes auto?

Alcántara: Le tocaba servicio

Antonia: Así sea apretados cabemos en la camioneta

Comenzaron a moverse para acomodar el equipaje de los muchachos, Quinn nada más observaba, aunque podía caminar le costaba un poco de trabajo,

Quinn: ¿Alguien me ayuda?

Sam: Se nos olvidaba mi hermana

Quinn: Tampoco estoy tan pálida para no verme

Puck: ¿Me permites ayudarte?

Quinn: Gracias

Aunque no estaba para andar coqueteando, se sintió halagada por el detalle de Puck, además el hombre era muy guapo, aunque por ahora no pretendía enredarse en ninguna relación. El camino al restaurante fue muy ameno, Puck se encargó de darle una amplia cátedra a Quinn de defensa personal, para cuando llegaron al restaurante el rostro de la muchacha iba más recompuesto de tanto reírse

Puck: No me lo tomes a broma, una mujer debe saber defenderse

Sam: También un hombre, porque si toca una mujer capaz de dar golpes, Dios me libre

Sr. Zea: Hijo, tú buscando siempre pretextos para huir del matrimonio

Sam se encogió de hombros. Entraron al restaurante y ordenaron. Blaine andaba en la oficina con Agustín, el niño estaba fascinado viéndolo trabajar, aunque de pronto el estómago le sonó,

Blaine: ¿Tienes hambre?

Agustín: Si papá

Blaine: Hijo es bien tarde, ven salgamos a comer

Agustín: ¿Comeremos sin mi papi?

Blaine: Si hijo, el pobre debe andar tanto o más atareado que yo, ven, además Panchita está aquí, ya no hay quien nos cocine en la casa

Aunque Panchita seguía viviendo con ellos, ahora trabajaba en el restaurante y estaba estudiando en la universidad, situación la cual le había provocado terminar con su novio, pero el hombre se perdía a semejante mujer, Blaine rió gran rato con ese comentario.

Blaine: Pero si tenemos conocidos aquí comiendo

Sr. Zea: Mira, íbamos a preguntar por ti

Sam: El burro sentado apareció

Blaine: Hijo de...esa voz la conozco

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio a Sam, aunque no recordaba bien conocerlo en cuanto escuchó la voz lo trajo a su memoria. Él era el sabelotodo de su preparatoria y por tanto el blanco perfecto de burlas, aunque cuando Blaine reprobó una materia, él se desquitó al darle clases,

Sam: ¿Cómo estás?

Blaine: Bien, las matemáticas no me persiguen más

Sam: Me da gusto, ¿y este jovencito quién es?

Blaine: Es mi hijo, saluda Agustín

Agustín: Hola

Sam: Tenía entendido tu hijo era recién nacido, se desarrolló muy rápido

Agustín: Me adoptaron

Sam: Ahh, yo también soy adoptado sabes y mi hermana igual

La cara de Agustín cambió, Blaine le hizo un gesto para que saludara a Quinn y a los demás, todos se sentaron a comer en la misma mesa, entre broma y broma recordaron viejos tiempos,

Agustín: ¿Tampoco podías con las matemáticas?

Blaine: No hijo, heredaste mucho de mi, pero verás Marina o quien sea tu maestra te hará entenderlas

Antonia: Ya que sacas el tema, hija, Agustín es de quien te platiqué, a él le darías clases

Quinn: ¿Te gustaría que fuera tu maestra?

Agustín: Eres bonita

Quinn se sonrojó y aceptó encantada el trabajo de darle clases, incluso lo haría sin paga, necesitaba algo para ocuparse, pero nada estresante,

Sam: Bueno, tú ya tienes trabajo, yo debo buscar donde emplearme

Sr. Zea: En la empresa podría ser, aunque necesito consultarlo con Kurt, a mi no me gusta imponer

Blaine: ¿Lo dice por el Sr. Phil?

Sr. Zea: Mi amigo está cambiando mucho, pero en fin, yo prefiero consultar con Kurt

Sam: Papá, la verdad preferiría iniciar algo por mi cuenta, con mis pocos contactos de exportación, debe poderse hacer algo, además recibí dinero por mis acciones, esto está riquísimo, felicítame a tu chef

Blaine: Mejor hazlo tú mismo, mira ahí viene

Panchita: Ya me voy señor, se me hizo bien tarde, pero tuve que sacar unos guisos especiales, espero el señor Wes no se enoje

Antonia se quedó observando a su hijo, estaba extasiado con la muchacha y con lo comelón que era, seguramente una mujer con tan buen sazón lo conquistaría,

Antonia: Muchacha, todo por el antojo de este muchacho

Panchita: Oops, siempre la riego, bueno señor me voy, sino me colgará mi profesor

Blaine: ¿En qué te irás?

Panchita: En Taxi, sino llegaré a la última clase

Antonia: Muchacha, permite a mi hijo llevarte

Sam: ¡A mi!

Quinn: Pues no tienen otro, por tu antojo a la muchacha se le hizo tarde

Panchita: No se preocupen, me retiro, buen provecho

Sam: Espera, déjame llevarte, papá

Sr. Zea: Aquí tienes las llaves

La pobre Panchita se puso de mil colores cuando Sam la tomó de su brazo. Tanto el Sr. Zea como Antonia observaron todos los por menores,

Quinn: Papás, siempre buscando casarlo

Antonia: Esa muchacha es exactamente como tu hermano la quiere

Blaine: Lo dudo, Panchita tiene un genio de los mil demonios, su novio, más bien el tonto como le dice ella, se llevó una gran cachetada por no querer dejarla crecer

Sr. Zea: ¿Entonces no tiene novio?

Blaine: Solterita

Antonia: Interesante, muy interesante

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)


	40. Chapter 40

**4O**

Los días se habían convertido en una locura para Kurt y Blaine, ambos en sus respectivos negocios estaban afrontando muchos problemas, la apertura del restaurante se había demorado un poco, pero para suerte esa mañana uno de sus más grandes pendientes estaba quedando atrás,

Agustín: Yo quiero irme contigo papá

Blaine: Hijo, desde hoy te dará clases Quinn y será aquí en la casa

Agustín: No me gusta tomar clases, prefiero trabajar contigo

Kurt: Tu educación es importante Agustín, sino cómo te harás cargo cuando crezcas de todos los negocios de la familia, tanto tu papá Blaine como yo estudiamos mucho

Agustín: ¿Si?

Blaine: Si hijo, verás como te agradará estar con Quinn, además ¿no dijiste que era bonita?

Agustín: Ahh si es bonita

Kurt se volteó con gesto molesto, últimamente los celos lo atormentaban mucho, probablemente como consecuencia de los constantes altercados con Emilio, donde siempre sacaba a relucir a su hermano y lo mucho que lo había querido Blaine,

Blaine: Pero tu papito es más bonito, ¿verdad hijo?

Agustín: Si, mi papi es mucho más bonito

Kurt: Aduladores, debe ser ella

Blaine fue a abrir la puerta, Quinn apareció con varias guías, así como libros de la escuela de Diego conseguidos por Michelle.

Kurt: Veo vienes muy preparada

Quinn: Si, me entusiasmé mucho, no estoy para un trabajo estresante, pero si me agrada estar ocupada, para no pensar en telarañas

Blaine: Bueno, te dejamos con tu pupilo, cualquier cosa aquí están los teléfonos de Kurt y míos

Kurt: Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar, yo estoy muy cerca

Quinn: Despreocúpate estaremos bien, ¿verdad?

Agustín: Si

Inmensamente feliz no se quedó Agustín, le agradaba pasar tiempo con Blaine. En el camino a Coeur, Blaine le comentó a Kurt que quizás sería bueno buscarle alguna actividad por las tardes a Agustín donde pudiera compartir tiempo con él, algún deporte quizás,

Kurt: Suena bien

Blaine: Y también voy a tener que buscar una actividad con el papá, porque últimamente anda bien seco y de un genio

Kurt: No es cierto

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Kurt: Nada, no me hagas caso

Blaine: A ver dime, ¿tienes problemas en la empresa?

Kurt: No exactamente, las cosas marchan bien

Blaine: ¿Entonces el problema es conmigo?

Kurt: Mi amor es una tontería, no me hagas caso

Blaine: Yo creo

Kurt: Llegamos, te vas con cuidado si, nos vemos en la tarde, te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, dejamos una plática pendiente

Kurt: Si

Blaine se bajó y le ayudo con todas las cosas que llevaba para Carson, Marina y Antonia se turnaban en días para cuidar al bebé en su oficina, poder tenerlo cerca le daba tranquilidad y además no sentía que lo dejaba de ver una eternidad.

Marina: Te gané

Kurt: Si, buenos días

Marina: Buen día, cómo amaneció el jovencito

Kurt: Bien

Marina: ¿Y el papá del jovencito?

Kurt: No tan bien

Marina: ¿Qué tienes?

Emilio: Traigo esto para que lo firmes

Kurt: ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?

Emilio: Mira no tengo tu tiempo, firma para que me pueda ir a seguir haciendo mi trabajo, porque yo sí trabajo

Kurt: Estás colmando mi paciencia Emilio

Emilio: Que lástima

Kurt tomó los papeles y con el coraje que tenía los firmó sin revisarlos, Marina pendiente a lo sucedido, antes de poder salir Emilio con los documentos firmados, lo detuvo,

Marina: La educación bien dicen que viene de casa y sino mal recuerdo tu madre no era exactamente una mujer muy fina

Emilio: Cómo se atreve a insultar a mi madre, es usted

Marina: Cuidado niño con tu lengua, porque yo también tengo acciones aquí y puedo influir en mi esposo para que te corra

Emilio: ¿Está segura?, quizás yo pueda influir más

Marina dejó pasar por alto la indirecta de Emilio, prefirió concentrarse a quitarle los papeles y hacer a Kurt revisar la información que firmaba,

Kurt: Déjame los papeles y te los llevo después, voy a leerlos con calma

Emilio: Pero

Marina: Ya oíste al presidente

Visiblemente enojado Emilio dejó la oficina, Kurt se sentó en el sillón agradeciendo que Marina estuviera ahí, necesitaba tener mucho cuidado con lo que firmaba, más cuando lo agredía Emilio o le hacía comentarios mal intencionados respecto a Blaine y su difunto esposo todo se le bloqueaba,

Marina: Mantener la cabeza fría sé que algunas veces es difícil, pero tú eres más inteligente que ese fulano

Kurt: Estoy a punto de volverme loco

Marina: ¿Por sus comentarios?

Kurt: No puedo evitarlo, Elijah fue esposo de Blaine y él seguro ha de seguir amándolo

Marina: ¿Después del engaño?

Kurt: Ya ni sé las tonterías que digo

Marina: Ponme mucha atención, los hombres aunque parecen tontos no lo son tanto

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Marina: Blaine ha encontrado en ti todo lo que añoraba

Kurt: ¿Si?

Marina: Por supuesto y lo conozco muy bien para sostener esto, pero ¿quieres que te comparta algo?

Kurt: Claro

Marina: Recuerdo muy bien cuando vivía en mi casa Blaine tuvo un novio, lindo el muchacho

Kurt: ¿Más que yo?

La respuesta a esa pregunta fue un "y terriblemente inseguro". Marina le contó de esa relación tenida por Blaine, como el muchacho lo llegó a hartar porque siempre desconfiaba de su amor, creía que lo iba a engañar con cualquier hombre que se le pusiera enfrente y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Blaine, odiaba la falta de confianza, si estaba al lado de él era porque lo amaba, sino hacía siglos lo habría dejado,

Marina: Él te ama, sabe que tu vida no ha sido fácil, la relación con Adam te dejó muchas heridas, las cuales presiento no has sanado

Kurt: Deprecio muchas cosas en mi

Marina: Sé que es difícil esto, pero debes saber darte cuenta de quién es el hombre con el que estás ahora casado

Kurt: Lo sé, pero a veces es tan complicado todo, más bien yo hago imposible las cosas

Marina: El amor implica confianza y paciencia hijo, recuérdalo y Blaine te ama mucho, no dejes que los celos te hagan ver telarañas y pierdas a un hombre maravilloso

Kurt: No sabe cuánto le agradezco sus palabras y que esté aquí ayudándome con mi bebé

Marina: Lo hago con mucho gusto es como un nieto para mi

Los consejos de Marina lo hicieron ponerse a reflexionar largamente cuando regresó por la tarde y se dispuso a bañar a Carson, andar de celoso no le iba traer nada bueno, pero cómo podía hacer para mitigar esos sentimientos,

Blaine: Un millón, por tus pensamientos

Kurt: ¡Me asustaste! no te oí llegar

Blaine: Estabas muy metido bañando a nuestro bebé o diría vagando en tus pensamientos en tanto bañabas a nuestro pequeñito

Kurt: Pues si, andaba vagando en tanto bañaba a nuestro hijo

Blaine: Te he atrapado señor hermoso, sabes Quinn se llevó a Agustín a jugar al parque

Kurt: ¡Se lo llevó!

Blaine: Sí, por petición mía, así mi querido esposo y yo podríamos hablar, con niños en casa es un tanto complicado

Kurt: ¿Hablar de qué?

Blaine: Pues de aquello que te está haciendo traer telarañas en tu cabecita

Kurt: ¡Telarañas!

Blaine: Las huelo a kilómetros, sé detectar cuando están tejiendo una red y presiento el motivo porque andan trabajando es la presencia de Emilio en la empresa, ¿qué te ha estado diciendo?

Kurt: ¿Eres brujo acaso?

Blaine: Tengo poderes de clarividencia

Kurt: No me digas tú

Blaine: Pues si te digo, así como algunos dotes de psicólogo, soy todo oídos

En tanto ellos hablaban francamente del porque Kurt andaba en ese plan, Agustín estaba muy divertido en el parque con Quinn, la alegría del niño y su risa la hacía sentirse más reconfortada, además de alejar los fantasmas de los lúgubres días pasados con su esposo,

Quinn: No me digas, entonces estás feliz con tus nuevos papás

Agustín: Mucho, el señor Carson hablaba mucho de ellos, decía que eran muy buenos y es así, me adoptaron sabes, mi papá me trataba muy mal, a veces hasta me golpeaba, mira aquí tengo uno de sus golpes

Quinn: Chiquito

Quinn lo abrazó, ella sabía en carne propia lo que era sufrir ese tipo de agresiones. Más tarde cuando regresó del parque considerando había transcurrido tiempo suficiente, Blaine le agradeció su ayuda,

Blaine: Te quitamos más tiempo del pactado

Quinn: No hay problema, Agustín y yo estuvimos jugando, ¿verdad?

Agustín: Si, ¿y mi papi?

Kurt: Aquí estoy

Kurt bajó los escalones envuelto en su bata, Blaine tenía la peculiar forma de quitar las telarañas y en esas acciones iban incluidas despojarlo de sus prendas,

Quinn: Bueno, me retiro

Kurt: Te acompaño

Quinn: No hace falta, creo no me perderé

Aunque el camino a la puerta era imposible de perderse, Kurt aprovechó para pedirle una disculpa por si en la mañana había sido rudo con ella, estaba muy agradecido con estar ella dándole clases a Agustín y su actitud no había sido muy agradable al recibirle ese día,

Quinn: Mira, sé en algún tiempo nos tratamos, hace mucho y francamente no cultivamos una amplia amistad, pero ojalá con el tiempo me cuentes entre tus amigos y no en tus enemigos, tu esposo no es mi tipo

Kurt: Oh Dios santo, ¿tanto se notaron mis celos?

Quinn: Aquí entre nos, si, yo soy la última persona para dar consejos en materia amorosa, mi relación resultó bastante mala, más los celos no son de ayuda para nadie

Kurt: Lo sé, creo debo ir a un psicólogo

Quinn: Somos dos, si consigues uno bueno me avisas

Kurt: Te digo lo mismo

La idea de buscar un psicólogo aunque le sonaba muy excesiva no estaba del todo mal, quizás si necesitaba de alguien para sacar adelante todo aquel oculto detalle que él pasara por alto y pudiera lastimar su relación con Blaine. Cerca de una semana después de haber pensado en ir a terapias estaba asistiendo a la primera, sus manos sudaban por los nervios de estar ante un extraño el cual lo escucharía y ayudaría a sobrepasar sus dilemas existenciales,

Brody: Mucho gusto señor, por favor tome asiento

Kurt: Gracias

Brody: ¿Lo noto nervioso?

Kurt: Estoy bien

Brody: Tranquilo, no sé por qué los psicólogos ponemos nerviosos a la gente, pero en fin, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

Kurt: Estoy recién casado, pero antes de mi actual matrimonio estuve unido a un bicho desgraciado garrapatiento

Brody: Un hombre con esos apodos seguro no fue exactamente el príncipe azul que soñaba

Kurt: No, en lo más mínimo, pero ahora si estoy con un príncipe azul y no deseo mis malas experiencias manden al traste mi relación

Brody: Mire, le seré franco, yo no tengo ninguna varita mágica, mi función aunque no es bueno decirlo es simplemente escucharlo, hacerlo que escarbe en su vida para sacar todo aquello que le haga daño y no solo perjudique su relación, sino distintos aspectos de su vida

Si Kurt por celoso había ido a dar al psicólogo, Blaine no se quedaba atrás, menos al conocer al fulano con quien su esposo pasaría dos horas a la semana a solas hablando de sus cosas, ¿por qué no hacerlo con él?

Wes: Bueno, bueno, el hombre posesivo

Blaine: ¿Te quisiera ver cómo estarías si estuviera tu mujer con un hombre como el doctor Brody encerrado una hora cada prácticamente tres días?

Wes: Tranquilo, confío en él

Blaine: Y si te dijera que el doctor es alto, cuerpo atlético, voz varonil, pero es solo su doctor

Wes: Le sugería a mi esposa irse con una psicóloga, no creo que quiera verme regresar un día todo moribundo si su doctor dentro de su atletismo incluye el box.

Blaine: Jajaja

Nick: Llegué a la hora del chisme, a ver cuenten

Wes: Hombre celoso a la derecha

Nick: Que Sebastián y Kurt son solo amigos

Blaine: De él no me preocupo, sino de otra persona

Nick: De quién tú

Blaine: Del psicólogo de mi esposo, el fulano no me da buena espina

Nick: No te hagas ideas hombre

Blaine: Juro no son solo cosas mías, hay algo en ese tipo que no me da confianza

El sexto sentido de Blaine, no andaba tan errado, el bendito doctor Brody, no era exactamente alguien de confianza, menos si Kurt pudiera ahora verlo tomándose una copa con Emilio y Hunter,

Brody: Mucho no me ha dicho, solo ha estado hablándome de lo maravilloso que es su esposo, nada más

Hunter: ¡Maravilloso! de dónde

Brody: No lo sé, pero no dice nada de su pasado, de cosas escabrosas que pudieras usar en su contra

Emilio: Pero tú puedes usar métodos para hacerle soltar cosas

Brody: Si, pero por ahora he preferido ganarme su confianza, requiero eso antes de dar cualquier paso y considero todavía no la tengo

Hunter: De menos has logrado levantar ámpula en su maravilloso esposo

Emilio: ¡De verdad!

Brody: Si, el tipo lo va a dejar y espera hasta que salga de la sesión afuera de la oficina

Emilio: ¿Podríamos planear algo para hacerle creer que él se enredó contigo?

Hunter: No corras, todo a su debido tiempo, Brody está tan interesado en nosotros de llevar a cabo los planes y acciones necesarias para ganar el jugoso capital de Coeur

Ante la casa de Jeff, un hombre observaba el movimiento desde la mañana, había visto salir desde temprano a Nick, lo siguió hasta su trabajo, escuchó la conversación con sus amigos y lo vio regresar, así mismo salir a dar un paseo con su esposo e hijo. El tipo definitivamente no tenía pinta de asesino, aunque la fachada podía engañar, la experiencia adquirida a lo largo de su vida como detective y con los conocimientos heredados por su padre, podía jurar Nick no estaba ni mínimamente relacionado con el asesinato de aquél hombre, cuya misteriosa muerte lo tenía ahora en NY

Alcántara: Llegaste justo en el momento adecuado hijo, no comeremos de nuevo pizza

Puck: ¿Ahh no?

Alcántara: Gracias a Dios no, tenemos invitación a cenar

Puck: Padre prefiero la pizza a una reunión

Alcántara: Estará Quinn, creo tu idea sobre preferir la pizza quedó en el pasado, ¿o no?

Puck: Pues, ¿oye crees que ella acepte tomar unas clases de defensa personal?, las cosas de la investigación van muy lentas y tengo mucho tiempo libre

Alcántara: No lo sé hijo, ¿qué te quieres proponer para maestro?

Puck: Si, su imagen en al aeropuerto no se me borra, no entiendo como hay hombres capaces de golpear a una mujer

Alcántara: Hay seres viles, lo sabré yo, recuerdo las palabras de Carson, "esos cuyas manos son capaces de tocar a una mujer para darle un golpe y no una caricia, pueden considerarse la peor peste del planeta, porque solo un ser vil podría lastimar a un ser tan dulce"

Puck: Tu buen amigo Carson, siempre en tus cartas me ponías frases de él

Alcántara: Era un hombre muy sabio, aunque un poco lento al no presentar a Kurt y Blaine a su debido tiempo, oye hijo ahora que recuerdo, tú con tus contactos, ¿podrías darme datos de Hunter?

Puck: El hombre que quiere a todas luces hacerle daño a Kurt según Schuester y tú

Alcántara: Tenemos razones de peso para sospechar eso, en fin, ojalá puedas conseguirme algo de información, con cada día pasado siento gente que quiero corre peligro

Puck: Veré que puedo hacer, me doy un baño y nos vamos

Alcántara: Te perfumas bien

Puck era el tipo exactamente como se lo estaba incesantemente recomendando su psicóloga, según la mujer era bueno que tuviera una relación mínimo de amistad con un hombre no comprometido, saliera, fuera al cine, no solo se limitara a darle clases a Agustín, porque si bien esto le ayudaba, debía vencer el miedo de relacionarse con un hombre,

Antonia: Hija, se te caerá la baba

Quinn: Mamá

Antonia: No le has quitado el ojo al muchacho en toda la noche

Quinn: Es que pensaba en lo dicho por la psicóloga

Antonia: A mi me suena a un buen consejo y como las modernidades lo permiten, ¿por qué no lo invitas a la función de ballet de la próxima semana?

Quinn: ¡Tenemos pases!

Antonia: Si, Marina no sé cómo hizo, pero consiguió boletos para todos, incluso de más

Quinn: ¿Todos quiénes?

Antonia: Los accionistas de Coeur, así que anda

Muy temerosa, Quinn se aproximó a Puck, el hombre hablaba con su padre de los problemas de inseguridad vividos en la ciudad, todo era un caos recientemente, calles cerradas por un loco, asesinatos a plena luz del día por tipos escoltando un BMW.

Sr. Zea: Y la policía no hace nada

Puck: A veces los criminales se mueven y multiplican mucho más rápido que la justicia

Quinn: ¿De qué hablan?, interrumpo

Sr. Zea: Discutía con el muchacho los problemas de seguridad de nuestra querida ciudad

Quinn: Cada día está peor, aunque a veces una no está segura ni en su casa y no precisamente porque un ladrón entre

Sr. Zea: Pues si, voy por un poco de coñac

Lo dicho por Quinn llevaba un tinte de dolor, Puck de forma cortés le preguntó si no podría mostrarle el jardín, odiaba estar tanto tiempo encerrado, ella gustosa accedió, tampoco le agradaba mucho estar metida entre cuatro paredes,

Quinn: ¿Mejor?

Puck: Muchísimo mejor, no puedo dejar pasar por alto tu comentario

Quinn: ¿Cuál?

Puck: Lo de la inseguridad en tu propia casa

Quinn: Después de mi experiencia

Puck: ¿Te maltrató mucho tu esposo?

Quinn: ¡Sabes del tema!

Puck: Poco, solo escuché un comentario a medias y tu imagen en el aeropuerto decía mucho

Quinn: Era complicado ocultar sus golpes, se puso histérico cuando hablé de la separación, por más que quise defenderme no pude hacer mucho

Puck: ¿Y hubieras querido hacer más?

Quinn: Si, porque ahora no me sentiría tan impotente

Puck: Quizás en ese momento no pudiste hacer nada, más ahora podrías prevenirte si vuelves a toparte con un hombre de esa calaña

Quinn: ¿Prevenirme?

Puck: Con clases de defensa personal, toda mujer debería tomarlas, incluso hombres, no está de más tener la posibilidad de defenderte de un malhechor o un agresor conocido

Quinn: Tienes razón, voy a buscar un lugar para tomar clases de ese tipo

Puck: Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar

Quinn: ¡Tú!

Puck: Claro, en la corporación muchas veces he entrenado a agentes, además necesito una ocupación que cubra la verdadera

Quinn: ¿Cómo?

Puck: Al estar haciendo investigaciones siempre nos enrolamos en algún trabajo temporal, el giro es lo de menos

Quinn: ¿Para no ser descubiertos?

Puck: Digamos pasar más desapercibidos, ¿qué dices tomas clases conmigo?

Quinn: Claro, ¿irías conmigo al ballet la próxima semana?

Puck: ¿Es una invitación o cita?

Quinn: Mi psicóloga insiste en que salga con un hombre en plan de amigos y los que he conocido todos están casados, a excepción de ti

Puck: Bueno, me agrada ser como que peor es nada

Quinn: No lo dije con esa intención yo

Puck: Bromeaba

Quinn: ¿Entonces si vas conmigo?

Puck: Por supuesto, más qué te parece si te invito a cenar y luego vamos al ballet

Quinn: Yo creo más bien al revés, el ballet es a las siete

Puck: Entonces al revés

Antonia y el Sr. Zea observaban a su hija platicar muy animadamente, así mismo se les unió Alcántara de mirón, los tres señores intercambiaron puntos de opinión,

Alcántara: Mi hijo es un buen candidato

Sr. Zea: No lo niego, ¿pero cuánto estará en NY?

Alcántara: Un largo rato, sus asuntos parecen no resolverse tan pronto como deseara

Antonia: Ojalá demoren mucho

Sr. Zea: Espero tu hijo no haga eso, ya muero de hambre

Alcántara: Somos dos, ¿y dónde está el muchacho?

Antonia: Recogiendo a su cita

Kurt moría de la risa con la cara de Panchita, tras haberla llevado aquel día a su escuela, se le había vuelto una costumbre a Sam andar por ahí en el restaurante a la hora de su salida y llevarla en medio del tráfico para que estuviera a tiempo,

Blaine: La pobre está muy nerviosa

Sam: Somos dos, hacía mucho no invitaba a nadie a salir, menos llevarla a casa de mis padres

Blaine: Bueno, entonces como hacia tanto, seguro no recordarás los sermones de los padres

Sam: Panchita me dijo que sus papás no están aquí

Blaine: No, pero si estamos Kurt y yo, por tanto te advierto cuidado con querer propasarte o jugar con Panchita, aunque ellase defiende sola no está de más

Sam: ¡Se defiende sola!

Blaine: Hasta ahora has conocido su lado dulce, pero no pruebes el amargo, porque la muchacha es de armas tomar

En tanto Blaine ponía al tanto del no tan dulce carácter de Panchita, esta era ayudada por Kurt a maquillarse correctamente,

Panchita: Señor estoy muy nerviosa

Kurt: Tranquila, tú conoces tanto a Antonia como al Sr. Zea

Panchita: Pues si, pero esto es diferente, su hijo me invitó a salir a mi que soy tan poquita cosa

Kurt: Oye no, tú eres una mujer muy valiosa

Panchita: Señor él tiene clase y yo no, ni si quiera sé comer correctamente

Kurt: Así que por ahí van tus nervios, despreocúpate, nos haremos un tiempo los dos para enseñarte esos detalles, te ves hermosa

El aire fue poco de lo que le robó cuando la vio descender por las escaleras. Kurt había decidido comprarle algunos vestidos,

Sam: Te ves hermosa

Panchita: Gracias

Blaine: Bueno, váyanse porque si no en lugar de cena será desayuno

Kurt: Cuidadito con las manos

Sam: Ya me dieron sermón

Muy galante le estiró su brazo para que se tomara de este, al llegar al auto le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir. Kurt y Blaine observaban desde el balcón abrazados, Panchita era alguien muy querido para ellos y Sam podía ser un gran compañero, aunque le llevara algunos años de diferencia,

Kurt: Se veía tan bonita

Blaine: Si

Kurt: ¿me ayudas a decidir que traje me pondré para mañana?

Blaine: Claro, señor hermoso y luego podría quitarte el que traes ahora, darte besitos y ver si encargamos la hermanita de nuestros hijos

Kurt: ¡Encargar!, oye no, dame un respiro

Blaine: Ya han pasado varios meses desde que diste a luz

Kurt: Pero no los suficientes para olvidarme de los dolores

Blaine: Creí corría con suerte

Kurt: Pues no jovencito, mi amor con trabajos podemos con dos, te imaginas un tercero, además yo creo en dos semanas más se retirará Jeff y andaremos vueltos locos tanto Marley como yo, sin contar que tendré a alguien menos para ayudarme a lidiar con Emilio

Blaine: ¿Sigue haciéndote la vida pesada?

Kurt: No solo a mi, a Marina le ha hecho tales comentarios, pareciera que está enredado con el Sr. Phil

Blaine: Es imposible eso

Kurt: Ese hombre no es ninguna perita dulce, para que te enteres

Blaine: No lo creo posible porque el Sr. Phil adora a Marina, dudo la esté engañando

Kurt: Marina tampoco no lo cree, se limita a darle el avión al arpía ese, en fin, vemos lo del traje

Blaine: Si

Tras elegir el traje, Kurt recordó que no había cancelado la cita con el psicólogo, por tanto sacó una tarjeta de su bolso para llamarle, acción que hizo descubrirse a Blaine,

Kurt: ¿Celoso?

Blaine: Terriblemente, llevo meses retorciéndome

Kurt: ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Blaine: Porque no iba a quitarte algo que te hace bien, según me has dicho

Kurt: Cariño, ciertamente hacia días estaba pensando en dejar de ir con Brody, si he de serte sincero, lo único que he hecho en estas sesiones es hablar de lo maravilloso que ha sido estar contigo

Blaine: ¿Si?

Kurt: Sí, yo creo buscaré alguien más, con él no me puedo abrir como debiera

Blaine: ¿Por qué no intentas con la psicóloga de Quinn?, según me dijo la ha ayudado mucho

Kurt: Pues si, le pediré los datos, voy a llamar para cancelar definitivamente mis sesiones

La llamada con el doctor Brody, le puso los nervios de punta, el hombre se indignó porque él quería cancelar sus consultas, él en ningún momento lo había dado de alta, no podía ser tal cosa. Exasperado por la reacción de su doctor, al otro día fue temprano, porque él insistió en que por teléfono no hablaría más del tema, aunque no iba solo,

Brody: Adelante

Kurt: Solo vine a reiterarle que no regresaré a sus consultas

Brody: Vamos pase y hablaremos del asunto

Blaine: Disculpe, pero mi esposo ha sido muy claro, no requiere más de sus servicios, entiendo que ayer le indicó no poder cancelar porque usted había negado esas horas a otros pacientes y por tanto debía seguir mínimo a fin de mes

Brody: Así es

Blaine: Bueno, aquí tiene el pago por esas consultas, no se me hace justo, pero a mi esposo si, con su permiso

Brody maldijo, no entendía que había pasado, una sesión atrás, Kurt por fin le había comenzado a hablar de su vida con Adam, aunque solo tocó cosas insignificantes de cómo se conocieron, nada profundo. Olvidándose del mal rato pasado, antes de llevarlo a la empresa, recogieron tanto el traje de él como el de Agustín para el evento de la noche, el niño estaba plasmado con tener que usar algo tan elegante, discrepaba no ser su estilo, aunque al mencionarle que también Carson iría vestido así y seguramente a Lilly le daría muy buena impresión cambió su percepción,

Blaine: Lo llevaré a cortar el cabello y regreso por ti más tarde

Kurt: De acuerdo mi amor, hoy le haremos un pastelito a Jeff, es su último día

Blaine: No sé quién está más triste por la partida, él o tú

Kurt: Me quedo sin respaldo

Blaine: Si necesitas puedo irme unos días a la empresa, las cosas en el restaurante van muy bien, Sam nos ha estado ayudando sabes, aunque siento nos quiere robar a la cocinera

Kurt: Pues presiento que si y no para poner otro restaurante, sino para que le cocine

Blaine: Ya sé, ese hombre literalmente lo conquistaron por el estómago

Kurt entró riendo a la empresa. La presencia de Jeff le haría mucha falta, Hunter y Emilio cada día le daban menos confianza, había notado como siempre buscaban hacerle firmar papeles sin que leyera su contenido. Afuera de su oficina cuando llegó, Thad platicaba animadamente con Marley de los preparativos para su boda, Michelle estaba haciendo un trabajo sensacional y bueno las telas que les ayudó a conseguir Sam ayudaban mucho al diseño creado por quien comenzaba a convertirse en su amigo,

Kurt: Bueno de plano cuando uno se va a casar se le ilumina la vida

Thad: Si, aunque no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, Sebastián de pronto se pone medio gruñón

Kurt: ¿Y eso por qué?

Thad: Pues por cuestiones de la agencia, eso de mezclar amor y negocios no es fácil, ¿cómo le hacen tú y Blaine?

Kurt: Cada quien en sus negocios

Thad: Cierto, que tú te haces cargo de aquí y él de los restaurantes

Kurt: Y de la hacienda, ven pasa, ¿alguna novedad Marley?

Marley: Aquí hay cosas que no me cuadran, Jeff fue a buscar unos datos más, para que veas como las cosas no andan bien

Ese era el cantar de todos los días, el reporte de los gastos estaba saliendo demasiado alto y el Sr. Phil siempre que reclamaban los cambios en los importes, porque al compararlos con las facturas no coincidían argumentaba que errar era humano,

Thad: Pero no por tanto

Jeff: Lo mismo opino, amigo no quisiera dejarte con todo esto

Kurt: Mira yo me las arreglaré, la verdad si te voy a extrañar, pero tengo todavía dos ojos que me ayudan

Marley: Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mi plenamente

Emilio: No sé porque hacen tanta cosa

Kurt: Maldita sea, cuántas veces debo repetirte que toques antes de entrar

Emilio: Agradece que te traiga esto, ahora firma

Marina: Él firmará cuando se le antoje

Marley: Así es y una ves que haya visto que tus cosas estén bien

Jeff: Porque siempre traen errores, pero con aquello de que errar es humano

Al ver el foro que había en la oficina supo no había sido muy inteligente de su parte aparecer en ese momento,

Thad: No sé cómo no lo enmarañaste

Kurt: Ganas no me faltan, pero Marina tiene razón

Marina: Tú eres un caballero y él un lagarto intentando enredarse con mi marido

Thad: ¡Y lo dice tan tranquila!

Marina: Después de tantos años de casada, si él me quiere engañar, sabré me dejó de amar y contra eso no se puede hacer nada

Thad: Que temple

Kurt: Bueno olvidemos el asunto de ese tipo, qué te trae por aquí

Thad: Quería ver si dentro de dos semanas nos dejas ir con el coordinador de la boda para que vea el lugar y se dé algunas ideas

Kurt: ¿Contrataste coordinador?

Thad: Si, suficientes presiones tengo con no agarrarme a golpes con Sebastián, jamás discutimos tanto como ahora y lo peor es que lo hacemos siempre por cosas de la agencia, en la casa, cuando llegamos

Kurt: Oye y no te quisieras venir para acá

Thad: ¡A Coeur!

Kurt: Si, Marley va a necesitar un asistente

Marley: Señor más bien yo sería la asistente de él

Kurt: No Marley, tú eres la jefa, te lo has ganado a pulso

Thad: Me gusta la idea, como asistente, tengo menos responsabilidades y puedo ocuparme más de la boda

Jeff: Eres rápido para encontrarme sustituto

Kurt: No te pongas celoso, pero necesito refuerzos aquí

Jeff: Lo entiendo

Thad se rió con la cara de Jeff y le aseguró que haría un digno papel en su ausencia, aunque sería difícil que él se reincorporara, al dar a luz no quería despegarse de su pequeño.

La última noche de la temporada de Ballet era un evento de los cuales difícilmente la mayoría de los accionistas de Coeur se perdía, incluso hasta los que no lo eran como en el caso de Wes y Nick con sus respectivas familias. El lugar estaría repleto de mucha gente y a cómo veía Hunter era el momento preciso para quitarse de encima a la entrometida Marina, quien hasta la fecha había sido la causante de que no lograra conseguir una firma en un papel muy importante,

Emilio: ¿Entonces mañana me despreocuparé de la vieja?

Hunter: Si y puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para consolar a mi tío

Emilio: No me agradan los vejestorios

Hunter: ¿Y el dinero?

Emilio: Eso si

Hunter: Lo sabía buen chico, date la vuelta

Emilio: No me agrada así

Hunter: ¿Quién manda aquí?

Emilio: Tú

Su venganza no le estaba saliendo barata, pero todo fuera por conseguir ver destruido a Blaine. Así como a Emilio no le iba bien al lado de Hunter, Adam tampoco gozaba mucho de la vida, se había metido hasta el cuello en asuntos no muy limpios, con tal de no morirse de hambre, entre ellos el gran golpe planeado para esa noche,

Adam: ¿Podré raptarme a Kurt también?

David: Por supuesto, los dos podremos raptarnos a quien deseamos

Adam: ¿Y haré con él cuanto quiera?

David: Desde luego, tendremos un buen banquete esta noche.

* * *

Hasta más tarde =)


	41. Chapter 41

**41**

Kurt se observaba ante el espejo, estaba por terminar de alaciar el último mechón de su cabello con ayuda de Panchita, aunque después cambiarían lugares, ya que la muchacha también había sido invitada a la función de ballet de esa noche y aunque estuvo a punto de negarse a ir por carecer de la vestimenta requerida para un evento de esa magnitud, como si fuera Hada madrina Kurt la sacó del apuro.

Panchita: Estoy muy nerviosa

Kurt: ¿Por qué?

Panchita: Va a ver mucha gente importante en ese lugar y Sam seguro está acostumbrado a acudir con hombrees sumamente elegantes

Kurt: ¿Quieres un buen consejo?

Panchita: Si señor

Kurt: Deja de preocuparte por las otras mujeres, si Sam está cortejándote es por algo, tienes en ti una cualidad la cual es sobresaliente y te hace única, de las demás mujeres no tiene caso preocuparse

Panchita: Tiene razón señor

Blaine había terminado de arreglar a Agustín y alcanzó a escuchar el consejo de Kurt, más tarde cuando estuvieron en su recámara solos, le hizo un comentario como de paso "es bueno aplicar la sabiduría con uno mismo, los consejos no son solo para los otros". Kurt se soltó a reír y dedujo su esposo había escuchado su conversación. A las seis en punto, estaban los tres arreglados por completo, así mismo se encontraba una niñera en su casa, la cual se encargaría del cuidado de Carson durante esa noche. La idea le sonó totalmente normal a Kurt, pero ahora cuando debía dejar a su pequeño, una sensación de angustia lo invadió, nunca lo había dejado solo con una desconocida, Marina lo cuidaba frente a él y además era una mujer de su entera confianza. Con el Jesús en la boca se fue con sus dos guapos hombres al Ballet, era muy tarde como para cancelar su presencia a tan importante evento.

La última noche de Ballet había sido designada para reunir fondos los cuales se darían a una asociación de apoyo a niños con Cáncer, dada la envergadura del evento, la zona estaba terriblemente custodiada por elementos de seguridad, lo cual no puso muy feliz a dos personas quienes observaban el área para actuar más tarde,

David: Está plagado de policías

Hunter: Vienen personalidades muy importantes, debimos pensar habría mucha seguridad, habrá que aplazar nuestro plan

David: No, esta misma noche concluiremos todo

Hunter: Es muy arriesgado, está atestado de policías

David: Me importa un comino, así estuviera el ejército llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan sin demora

Hunter: Considero es una imprudencia intentar raptar a Marina y a Kurt en medio de un dispositivo tan grande de seguridad

David: La policía es pan comida para un hombre como yo y todas las personas que he contratado para este día

Hunter: ¿Estás convencido de lograr burlar a la policía?

David: Por supuesto, Marina estará lejos de Phil esta noche, el pobre idiota sentirá morirse

Hunter podía jurar el plan no rendiría frutos, por tanto decidió limitar su participación a un espectador más a los hechos a sucederse esa noche.

Ataviada con un bello vestido color azul rey, Marina descendió las escaleras para encontrarse con su esposo y el sobrino de este vestido con un elegante traje ambos, al ver a Hunter, estuvo tentada en darle un cumplido acerca de su apariencia y refutar aquel dicho que aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda, pero prefirió quedarse callada y simplemente tomar el brazo que le ofrecía su esposo, con quien por cierto no se encontraba nada contento a causa de un papelito encontrado en su bolsillo. Ese mismo día cuando llegó Phil para cambiarse, Marina tomó su chaqueta para ponerla dentro de las prendas a enviarse a la tintorería, como mujer precavida que era, revisó el interior de la prenda para corroborar no se fuera ningún papel, pluma, etc., ya que alguna vez de recién casada la falta de esa previsión había hecho viajar la billetera de su esposo hasta la tintorería junto con todas sus tarjetas. La revisión de las prendas a enviarse a tintorería se había convertido en un ritual riguroso, sin embargo al estarlo haciendo, su esposo le gritó dejar sus cosas en paz

Marina: ¿Qué dijiste?

Phil: Deja mi chaqueta, ¿por qué estás esculcando mis prendas?

Marina: No estoy esculcando nada, simplemente veía si no tenías nada porque lo enviaré a la tintorería y podía llevar algo, de hecho lo hacía ves

Phil: Dame eso

Phil le arrebató un pequeño trozo de papel rojo, el cual a Marina le dio muy mala espina y en cuanto le cuestionó si era de relevancia, su esposo se puso de pésimo humor

Marina: Solo te hice una pregunta, ¿qué es eso? ¿Por qué te pones así?

Phil: No es nada de tu incumbencia, voy a bañarme

Marina: Desde cuándo tus cosas no son de mi incumbencia, yo sino mal recuerdo, desde el día en que nos casamos acordamos todo en la vida del otro sería de

Phil: Es tarde ya, voy a bañarme

Marina: Estoy hablando, no puedes cortarme con un voy a bañarme

Phil: Mira estoy cansado de tus escenas, entre más vieja, las haces con mayor frecuencia

Marina casi se infarta con lo que le dijo, ¿cuándo se había hecho vieja para su marido?, sino mal recordaba él le llevaba algunos años y siempre cuando la pesadez de los años hacía estragos en su imagen, con tono muy cariñoso él le decía "mi amor, si te ves hermosa, incluso mejor que una mocosa de veinte años". Todavía con el nudo en la garganta, iba sentada en el elegante auto donde arribarían al ballet, había expresado escuetas palabras, prácticamente monosílabos a cualquier intento de Phil de entablar una conversación,

Phil: ¿Vas a estar así toda la velada?

Marina: Si, digo, para qué hablar, al parecer mi voz o cualquier juicio emitido por mi boca se traducen en una escena para ti

Phil: Yo no quise…Marina perdóname, estoy muy presionado por muchas cosas en la empresa, por favor trata de comprenderme

Marina: Lo único que entiendo es seguramente ya las de veinte se volvieron mucho más hermosas que una vieja decrepita de cincuenta

Phil: No digas tonterías, nadie podría

Marina: Ahorra tus palabras querido, mi humor está lo suficiente descompuesto y así me des algún cumplido no lo creeré

El camino lo continuaron en silencio como lo pidió Marina. En cuanto descendieron del automóvil se separaron a causa del gran número de amigos dentro del recinto los cuales aclamaban su presencia. Phil observaba a su esposa atentamente, era tan hermosa y él con su comportamiento estaba dañándola, pero por primera vez en su vida, la tentación estaba siendo muy fuerte, esa misma mañana había sucumbido a él. Se encontraba en su oficina revisando una gran cantidad de papeles cuando Emilio entró a ofrecerle una taza de café, al levantar su vista se topó con un espectáculo digno de admirarse; el muchacho iba vestida con un pantalón sumamente apretado que dejaba poco a la imaginación, una camisa color gris, la cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, el cual debido a su diseño hacia brincar los atributos de Emilio debajo de la delgada tela.

Emilio: Señor ¿quiere café?

Phil: Si, por favor

Frente a él, Emilio se movió sensualmente dándole la espalda en tanto preparaba el café, lo que le provocó sintiera una falta de aire. Hacía meses, para ser exactos desde la llegada de Hunter, los juegos íntimos entre Marina y él habían cesado, lo cual resintió mucho él, aunque no había sido evidente, hasta ahora. Desató un poco el nudo de su corbata esperanzado de permitirle esto sentir un poco de más aire, sin embargo el éxito de esta acción fue nulo, el contoneó de las caderas de Emilio en tanto caminaba hacia él con la taza en la mano lo hizo quedarse sin aire y sentir crecer un deseo de levantarse, aventarlo al sillón y hundirse en ese hombre. Trató de mantener la compostura, él amaba a su mujer con todo su corazón y si tenía un desliz, Marina jamás se lo perdonaría. Sus intenciones de serle fiel a su esposa lo llevaron a fijar la mirada a las hojas las cuales intentaba revisar.

Emilio atento a su presa, detectó como el pez estaba por pescar el anzuelo, solo requería un poco más de carnada, se aproximó al escritorio, se situó detrás del sillón donde Phil sudaba la gota gorda al contener su instinto, dejó la taza de café sobre el escritorio,

Emilio: Aquí está señor

Phil: Gracias, puedes ir por el archivo de Csis por favor

Emilio: Claro, Una orden para hacerlo salir de la oficina, obviamente si seguía ahí lograría su cometido, acatando el pedido fue en busca del archivo, Phil al escuchar la puerta cerrarse sintió un gran alivio al permanecer fiel a su esposa. No había pasado a su ver ni dos segundos, cuando volvió a entrar Emilio con el expediente en sus manos, además de otros papeles, al cerrar la puerta si sus ojos no lo engañaron, el muchacho puso el seguro para impedir fuera abierta, ¿por qué lo habría hecho?. En cuanto dio el primer paso para dejar los papeles en el escritorio, Emilio tropezó y Phil se paró corriendo para evitarle caerse,

Phil: ¿Estás bien?

Emilio: Me duele mi tobillo

Phil: Ven siéntate

Jaló una silla y lo hizo tomar asiento, luego se puso de rodillas frente a él, quien tenía hasta ese momento las piernas cerradas, Phil tocó el tobillo del muchacho con manos temblorosas

Phil: ¿Te duele mucho?

Emilio: Ahora ya no tanto

Movió sus piernas para abrirlas y rozo con la rodilla la cabeza de Phil, quien alzó la vista encontrándose con una invitación demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. A pesar de pensar que lo ordenado por Hunter sería una terrible condena, de entrada el hombre de edad parecía tener la experiencia de saber dónde tocar.

No tardaron mucho en ir a dar al sofá, Emilio había sido despojado de sus prendas casi por completo, pero ahora era turno de su hasta ese momento jefe de perder su ropa, con movimientos pausados fue desabrochando la camisa de Phil y besando su tórax lentamente. Al llegar al cinturón lo quitó y bajó el cierre del pantalón.

Phil: Dios mío esto no

Emilio: Te deseo tanto, eres un hombre formidable

La poca integridad de Phil se perdió cuando el muchacho de rodillas frente a él con su boca tomó su miembro para excitarlo, luego se montó sobre él y le dio un placer que hacía mucho no sentía, estaba desenfrenado a tal grado de hacerlo tumbarse en el suelo para ser él quien guiara el juego. A pesar de su edad, el hombre se sabía contener, Emilio sintió muchos espasmos de placer antes de sentirlo irse en su interior,

Phil: Quisiera permanecer encima de ti por horas

Emilio: Por mi no hay problema

Phil: Si tardas en salir de mi oficina mucho tiempo podrían tomarlo a mal

Emilio: Hemos pasado mucho tiempo encerrados, trabajando

Le sonrió maliciosamente. Pasaron gran rato "trabajando", hasta ser interrumpidos por una llamada de Marina, la esposa de su recién estrenado amante quería saber si podrían comer juntos, a lo cual por supuesto él se negó y como no hacerlo, con un hombre encima de él dispuesto a seguir jugando cuanto tiempo quisiera,

Emilio: ¿Tu esposa?

Phil: Quería comer conmigo

Emilio: ¿Por qué no vas?

Phil: Prefiero seguir aquí, eres exquisito

Emilio: Tú un travieso, ¿no crees que ella piense cosas si te niegas a ir a comer?

Phil: No me importa

Emilio: Porque no vas a comer con ella como quiere y esta noche te espero en mi departamento desnudo en mi cama, velas, champagne

Phil: Umm me encantaría pero debo ir a un ballet

Emilio: Que lástima, hubiéramos pasado una noche encantadora, con todo respeto se nota tu mujer hacia mucho no te complacía en la cama

Phil: La verdad no

Phil se fue a comer con Marina, aunque estuvo muy ausente pensando en la proposición de Emilio, luego de esa mañana con ese hombre, deseaba mucho más, sus pensamientos lo hacían evitar la mirada de su esposa quien le hablaba de lo encantada que se encontraba ayudando a Kurt. Luego de la comida, regresaron a la oficina y cuando él estaba por irse, Emilio entró, lo besó, le puso una nota en su bolsillo y le recalcó seguir la invitación en pie, cuando la vio aproximarse, sintió el deseo de quitarle todo de encima y hacerle la amor así fuera en medio de ese atestado lobby,

Emilio: Buenas noches señor

Phil: Buenas noches, ¿qué haces aquí?

Emilio: Logré conseguir un boleto de última hora y creí…quizás de verme te animabas a visitar mi departamento

Phil: Si animado estoy

Emilio: Entonces qué te detiene, ¿tu esposa?

Phil: Llevamos muchos años juntos

Emilio: Lo entiendo, pero...

Discretamente lo jaló a un extremo donde una gran columna les permitió besarse y a Phil acariciar la suave piel del muchacho

Emilio: No traigo ropa interior, podemos ir a mi auto y ahí mismo me haces el amor

Phil: Te aseguro no me contentaría con un encuentro rápido

Emilio: Entonces ven conmigo, invéntale algo a tu esposa y vamos a mi departamento, te aseguro no te defraudaré

Phil: Estoy seguro de ello, toma mi boleto, pide el auto y te veo afuera

Emilio: No te arrepentirás

Intentando mantener la compostura salió de donde se habían estado besuqueando antes de salir Emilio por las llaves del auto, bien dicen que los años no pasan en vano y la mirada de una mujer es una lupa,

Marina: Querido en qué mundo andas

Phil: Perdón

Marina: Te estoy haciendo señas y no me veías, estabas con la mirada como pérdida, ¿pasa algo?

Phil: Tengo que irme, ha surgido un contratiempo

Marina: Será más bien una cita con tu amante

Phil: Marina no digas tonterías

Marina: No nací ayer, sin embargo este lugar es poco propicio para un reclamo, solo te digo, a mi cama ni en sueños te vuelves a meter

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca Marina se alejó, estaba urgida por llegar al tocador para poder llorar ahí, tantos años de matrimonio y Phil los echaba a la basura por una calentura. En su prisa por no dejarse ver llorando, chocó con un hombre,

Marina: Lo siento mucho señor

Alcántara: Como que señor

Marina: Eres tú

Alcántara: Si, ¿qué te sucede?

Marina: Yo

Junto con Alcántara, se encontraba Quinn y Puck, realmente no tenía intención de publicar el engaño descubierto, menos que su esposo la había dejado en medio de tanta gente para irse con su amante. Ante la falta de respuesta, los dos jóvenes se restaron del círculo, deduciendo solo Marina contestaría a la pregunta de Alcántara si ellos no se encontraban,

Alcántara: Ahora si dime, ¿qué sucede?

Marina: Phil acaba de salir con su asistente y seguro se irán a su departamento a

Alcántara: No llores

Marina: ¿Cómo puede destruir nuestro matrimonio por una calentura?

Alcántara: Porque hay hombres tontos, aunque nunca conté a Phil dentro de ellos

Marina: Yo tampoco lo hacía en los pone cuernos, quisiera irme

Alcántara: Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa

Marina: No, en cuanto esté allá me pondré a llorar, capaz quiera cortarme las venas, mejor hay que entrar, ¿quieres sentarte a mi lado?, mi marido al parecer no ocupará su asiento

Alcántara: Desde luego

Kurt y Blaine arribaron junto con Agustín al lugar, aunque jamás imaginaron tardarían tanto en entrar, cuando al fin lo hicieron apenas tuvieron tiempo de encontrar sus lugares, muy cercanos a los de Marina

Blaine: Viene sola

Kurt: ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Blaine: Quien sabe, está por empezar, oye, que diferente se ve Panchita toda arreglada

Kurt: Si verdad, Sam está tirando la baba por ella

El arreglo de Panchita le llevó más cuidado a Kurt que el suyo propio, deseaba la muchacha se sintiera segura, sobretodo porque dado el círculo a concurrir al evento, se toparía sin dudarlo con dos o tres ex parejas de Sam, las cuales no reprimirían sus comentarios rapaces.

Acabada la función, en una sala privada, se llevó acabo un brindis, el cual para entrar se requería hacer una aportación generosa,

Sam: Te ves muy bella

Panchita: Gracias

Sam: ¿Qué tienes?, te noto incómoda

Panchita: Tengo miedo

Sam: ¿A qué?

Panchita: Todas las mujeres de aquí son muy bonitas y refinadas

Sam: ¿Qué con eso?

Panchita: Yo no

Sam: Con sus excepciones, muchas de las bonitas y refinadas mujeres, son solo sacos de huesos, sin cabeza ni sentimientos

Panchita: ¿Si?

Sam: Sí e incapaces de hacer así sea una sincronizada, bueno tú eres una maestra en la cocina, muy bella

Panchita: Vas a sonrojarme

Sam estaba en plena sesión de cumplidos cuando una muchacha interrumpió su plática, al verla casi se infarta, había sido una de sus últimas novias, a quien casi terminó odiando por altanera, grosera y superficial,

Sam: Cuanto sin verte Kitty

Kitty: Un rato, no sabía de tu regreso a NY

Sam: Fue hace poco, déjame te presento a Panchita, él es una amiga, hasta ahora, aunque pretendo sea algo más

Kitty: Tanto extrañaste lo autóctono, que fuiste a agarrarte una del cerro, sin ofender querida

Panchita: Quiero irme

Kitty: Pobrecita, va a llorar, la verdad no peca, pero bien que incómoda o no, India

Panchita: India y a mucha honra

Aunque sabía debía reprimir sus impulsos, no lo logró, le pegó semejante cachetada a Kitty, causando varias miradas se posaran sobre ellos,

Sam: Será mejor irnos

Tomó a Panchita de la mano, la pobre se sentía terriblemente afligida, desde luego el hombre en la vida la invitaría a salir de nuevo, menos serían algo más que amigos. En tanto esperaban el auto, Sam se soltó a reír,

Panchita: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿de qué te ríes?

Sam: No creí en lo dicho por Blaine, pero es cierto, tú te defiendes perfectamente bien solita, ¿qué tienes ganas de cenar?

Panchita: ¿No estás enojado? Golpeé a tu ex deduzco

Sam: Si fue mi ex, pero yo cuando la terminé me quede con ganas de darle un derechazo como el que le plantaste

Quinn: Cuñada necesitas enseñarme ese derechazo

Panchita: ¡Cuñada!

Quinn: Pronto, ¿o no hermano?

Sam hizo un gesto de asentimiento y rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Panchita, quien se ruborizó, luego le dio el boleto a un valet para que le trajeran su auto. Puck observó a ambos lados de la calle, solo había autos muy elegantes y varios policías, así como escoltas,

Puck: Aquí estará medio difícil conseguir un taxi, verdad

Sam: ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Puck: Invité a Quinn a cenar y mi papá se supone me iba a dar el auto, pero cambió de parecer

Quinn: Podemos ir a un lugar cercano o dejarlo para después

Sam: Yo invité también a cenar a Panchita, ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros?

Quinn: ¿No estorbamos?

Sam: Si vinieras sola sí, pero como traes pareja, digo acompañante, no hay problema, miren ahí viene el auto

Los cuatro se subieron y decidieron ir a comer comida china, aunque Panchita sugirió ir al restaurante de sus jefes, Sam dijo que no, capaz la metían a la cocina y él quería disfrutar de su compañía.

Dentro del teatro, la acción de Panchita causó cierto revuelo, aunque no más la extraña ausencia del Sr. Phil al lado de su esposa, no había habido reunión a la que asistiera ella sola o acompañada de alguien más,

Marina: Siento la mirada de todos encima

Alcántara: Ignórala

Kurt: Hola buenas noches, no habíamos podido saludarnos

Marina: Hola

Blaine: ¿Qué tiene una de las mujeres más hermosas de esta noche?

Marina: Dudo sea hermosa, pero gracias por el piropo

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?

Marina: Mi esposo al parecer vio más bello a uno de veinte que a mí

Blaine la abrazó y Marina se quebró en mil pedazos, luego de llorar un poco se dio cuenta el lugar no era para desahogar sus penas, por tanto se dirigió al tocador para retocarse, Kurt la siguió,

Blaine: Jamás creí… ¿cómo pudo engañarla?

Alcántara: Hay hombres tontos y como le dije a Marina, yo creí Phil no era uno de ellos, pero creo me equivoqué, Marina vale oro

Blaine: ¿Con quién anda?

Alcántara: Su asistente

Blaine: ¡Emilio!

Alcántara: Sí, ya se tardaron en regresar, ¿no crees?

Blaine: Si y yo ya perdí de vista a Agustín

Alcántara: Anda allá con los hijos de tu amigo

Blaine: Pensé no habían venido, voy a saludarlo

Alcántara: Está bien, yo iré a buscar a Marina y Kurt

Blaine: De acuerdo

Alcántara caminó hacia la zona de los tocadores, su mirada como de reojo notó la cámara de seguridad tapada, creyó ver mal y cuando fijó bien la vista vio no era así. Un extraño presentimiento lo inundó, caminó rápido y entró al baño, en el lugar Kurt y Marina luchaban con dos hombres cubiertos con una máscara,

Alcántara: ¡Suéltenlos!

Sus palabras junto con los gritos de Marina y Kurt, así como la imagen de verlos forcejeando y una voz ronca que dijo desde atrás de él "esta vez no podrás ser un héroe", fue lo último que escuchó y vio antes de sentir un golpe en su cabeza, el cual le provocó caer inconsciente. Ante quedar inutilizado su única esperanza, Kurt y Marina intentaron con más fuerza librarse de los hombres sujetándolos, pero fue inútil, estos pusieron dos trapos en sus rostros,

David: Y bien, ¿no podríamos?

Hunter: Todavía falta sacarlos

Adam: Será pan comido

Hunter: Bueno yo regreso a la reunión, los veo más tarde

David: De acuerdo

Hunter salió del baño pensando que si bien los tenían desmallados, a Alcántara inconsciente, todavía les faltaba sacarlos en medio de tanta seguridad, ¿lo lograrían?

* * *

Hasta más tarde =D


	42. Chapter 42

**42**

Hunter regresó al lobby del teatro, ahí pudo observar como Blaine sostenía a un mocoso de unos siete años, supuso era a quien habían adoptado las almas caritativas de su esposo y él, ¿cómo le caería a Blaine el rapto de Kurt?, seguro quedaría muy destrozado, más con lo que vendría después, era una lástima perder a un hombre para lograr sus fines, pero todo fuera por disfrutar de la gloria; repasar sus planes para los próximos tres meses le causaba un hinchazón en el pecho, si todo salía como su maquiavélica mente lo concibió dentro de poco sería un tipo rico y no soportaría más las órdenes de quien en el gremio se había convertido en su "papá".

En el baño, Alcántara fue recobrando el conocimiento, se levantó y salió golpeándose con las paredes al sentirse mareado, al llegar a Lobby gritó como loco requería gente de seguridad para detener el rapto de Kurt y Marina; Blaine sintió un golpe en el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Alcántara, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y poco le faltó para desmayarse. En cuestión de segundos se desató una gran movilización, por desgracia tras revisar todo el teatro y encontrar en una de las salidas de personal un pequeño prendedor perteneciente a Kurt, la policía quienes habían llegado ya al lugar informaron a Blaine los malhechores habían completado el secuestro.

Blaine estaba desconcertado, tenía en sus brazos a Agustín quien no lograba entender bien a bien lo sucedido, solo sabía que su papá Kurt estaba en peligro, el rostro de Blaine lo expresaba. Estuvieron en el teatro hasta las cuatro de la mañana, se hicieron mil y una entrevista a cada uno de los del personal, se revisaron las cámaras, pero no había indicios de nada, los raptores eran todos unos profesionales quienes habían hecho muy bien su trabajo, las cámaras de seguridad de la zona de los baños fueron detenidas por lapso de unos treinta minutos, tiempo suficiente para no captar ningún instante desde la entrada de los secuestradores al baño, el ingreso de Kurt o Marina, así como el de Alcántara al mismo lugar.

La falta de indicios encontrados en el área, provocó el desalojo del sitio de empleados y demás personas concurrentes al evento cerca de las cinco de la mañana, misma hora en que un comandante se presentó ante Blaine, para informarle que él sería el encargado de llevar el caso del plagio de su esposo y Marina,

Blaine: No puedo decir que me da gusto conocerlo comandante Arias

Arias: Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero necesito tenga usted confianza en mi, ¿de acuerdo?

Blaine: Si

Arias: Los hombres que se llevaron a su esposo y a la señora Marina eran profesionales, por tanto solo nos queda ahora esperar a que se comuniquen con usted para expresar sus requerimientos para liberarlos

Blaine: ¡Esperar!, ¿no irán a buscarlos?

Arias: Sería pérdida de tiempo señor, esta ciudad es tan grande que así pusiera todo mi personal a recorrer cada calle le aseguro no daríamos con ellos, los hombres deben perseguir un fin y solo hay que esperar a

Blaine: Yo no puedo esperar, mi esposo puede estar corriendo peligro ahora mismo, esos hombres quizás lo lastimen y sentarme en la sala de mi casa a mirar el teléfono es imposible para mi, si sus hombres no son suficientes yo mismo recorreré esta maldita ciudad hasta encontrarlos, les parezca o no.

Blaine tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir del lugar, Alcántara lo detuvo en la puerta, entendía la postura de Blaine, sin embargo no ayudaría en nada ir revisando las calles, NY era tan inmenso y quizás hasta se encontraban fuera de este dado el tiempo transcurrido,

Alcántara: Blaine, el comandante tiene razón

Blaine: No me digas eso

Alcántara: Por desgracia hay poco a hacer, salvo esperar a que se comuniquen y te pidan el rescate

Blaine: ¡Rescate!

Arias: Seguramente lo llamarán exigiéndole alguna cantidad de dinero para liberarlos, usted debe estar sereno para tomar la llamada

Sereno, ¿cómo podían pedirle eso? Ante el evidente desasosiego de Blaine, el personal decidió suministrarle un calmante vía un té que le ofrecieron tras solicitar se volviera a revisar el lugar exhaustivamente. Gracias al calmante lograron llevarlo hasta su casa, donde a las afueras se montó un enorme dispositivo de seguridad.

Totalmente ajeno a la situación de Marina, el Sr. Phil jugueteaba al lado de su estrenado amante, Emilio observaba al hombre cuestionándose si el plan de Hunter había salido con éxito, cualquiera que fuera este, no entendía muy bien cómo se quitaría de encima a Mariana, probablemente a estas horas le daría la dirección de su departamento para que la mujer los encontrara en esa situación y mandara a volar al Sr. Phil, quedándose él muy dispuesto a consolarlo.

Sr. Phil: Umm, qué hora es

Emilio: De madrugada querido, casi las seis de la mañana

Sr. Phil: ¡No es posible!

Emilio: Cálmate

Sr. Phil: Marina debe estar angustiada por mi o pensando lo peor, no debiste dejarme dormir tanto

Emilio: Lo siento, no creí

A Emilio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, el Sr. Phil sintió remordimiento por la forma que le habló y se sentó en la cama a medio vestir para abrazarlo

Sr. Phil: Discúlpame, pero toda esta situación no es habitual para mí, llevo muchos años al lado de mi esposa y en la vida creí llegar a engañarla, no quise gritarte, discúlpame

Emilio: Perdóname tú también, jamás había sido amante de nadie, no sé muy bien que se debe hacer o no, estaba acostumbrado con quien hacia el amor se quedaba toda la noche a mi lado

Emilio cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas, sintiéndose un tanto sucio por primera vez desde el inicio de esa obsesión de vengar la muerte de su hermano, al estar con Hunter la situación era hasta cierto punto desagradable, el hombre era agresivo y detestable en una palabra; pero en cambio, Phil era diferente, pese a su papel de amante, el otro y demás calificativos disponibles para él, Phil era tierno en los pocos encuentros tenidos, desplegaba una pasión arrolladora y desconcertante, que hacía pensar a Emilio en él como un buen remanso de paz luego de los tormentosos días vividos desde su asociación con Hunter,

Sr. Phil: Querido qué más quisiera yo, adoraría quedarme a tu lado, pero Marina debe estar preocupada por mí

Emilio: Entiendo, será mejor te apures en vestirte y te marches

A sabiendas de no tener mucho caso en llegar ya a esas horas a su casa, porque estaba por demás, para Marina era clara una relación entre él y Emilio, lo había dicho de forma concisa en el teatro, decidió permanecer en donde se encontraba, consciente o inconscientemente había cerrado la historia con Marina, de forma no muy grata, más no tenía opción de arrepentimientos, qué estaría pensando Marina de él en esos momentos.

Francamente su nombre era lo último en la mente de Marina, quien sostenía a un asustado Kurt en medio de la penumbra de lo que suponía era una especie de bodega de pescados, el olor les provocaba terribles ganas de vomitar, sin contar el terrible dolor de cabeza sentido a causa del químico inhalado.

Kurt: Tengo miedo

Marina: Yo también, pero llorando no vamos a salir de aquí, debemos mantener la calma, seguro Blaine debe estar moviendo cielo, mar y tierra para dar con nosotros, verás en cuestión de quizás horas, esto será una amarga pesadilla

Kurt: Ojalá sea así

Marina: Verás que si

Si bien sus intenciones eran prácticamente voltear la ciudad para encontrarlos, tras el sedante, quedó fuera de circulación algunas horas, tiempo indispensable para intervenir todas y cada una de las líneas de los lugares a los cuales pudieran comunicarse los secuestradores.

Blaine: ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Alcántara: Porque no tenía caso salir en tu auto a dar vueltas como loco por la ciudad, como el comandante Arias te dijo, fueron profesionales quienes lo hicieron y hasta no saber exactamente el móvil de su acción, no podremos fincar un curso de acción a seguir

Blaine: Sé lo que me dices es cierto, pero quedarme sin mover un solo dedo me es imposible, Kurt es mi vida, si le llega a suceder algo…yo…me muero

Alcántara: No albergues malos pensamientos, verás encontraremos a Kurt y Marina sanos y salvos, así mismo haremos pagar a esos hombres por el terrible momento que estarán viviendo

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando el Sr. Phil ajeno a todo lo acontecido llegó a la oficina ante la mirada atónita de todos los trabajadores de Coeur. La noticia del secuestro había sido publicada en la página principal de todos los periódicos de circulación nacional e incluso algunos internacionales, el constante susurro a cada paso dado lo hizo caminar con rapidez a su oficina donde tres hombres a todas luces lo esperaban,

Arias: ¿Sr. Phil?

Sr. Phil: Si, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Arias: Somos los encargados de investigar el secuestro de su esposa

Sr. Phil: ¡Secuestro!, ¿de qué hablan?

Arias: Anoche su esposa fue secuestrada junto con el señor Kurt

El resto de la explicación llegó remotamente al Sr. Phil, su mente no podía dar crédito a lo escuchado, Marina había sido secuestrada y estaría padeciendo Dios sabría qué cosas, en tanto él se revolcaba con Emilio sin preocupación alguna, ¿qué monstro se había apoderado de él? El aire comenzó de pronto a faltarle y en un intento desesperado desató un poco su corbata para poder respirar en tanto el comandante le preguntaba si tenía sospecha de algún enemigo,

Sr. Phil: El único ser sobre la tierra quien quisiera hacerme daño está ya muerto

Arias: ¡Muerto!, podríamos saber el nombre de esa persona

Sr. Phil: Mi hermano, ¿les molesta si me siento?, la noticia me ha caído de peso

Arias: Desde luego señor

La sensación de falta de aire aumentaba con cada minuto pasado, llevaba cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos hablando con los policías de su hermano, quien había sido él, sus extraños tratos con hombres de poca calidad humana y el desvió de su vida

Sr. Phil: Terminó involucrado en negocios muy turbios, los cuales le costaron la vida

Arias: ¿Usted tenía poca relación con él?

Sr. Phil: Si, no me agradaba en lo absoluto sus "acciones" aunque según él todos sus negocios eran legales había algo en él malicioso digámoslo así en ellos, además a mi esposa no le agradaba

Arias: ¿Su esposa y su hermano no tenían buena relación?

Sr. Phil: Tenían una relación cordial, Marina nos conoció a ambos al mismo tiempo, mi hermano y yo caímos rendidos ante su belleza, nos robó a los dos el corazón

Arias: Pero ella se decidió por usted, deduzco

Sr. Phil: A Marina siempre le atrajo más pese al parecido físico ciertas cualidades mías, mi sinceridad, mi honestidad, la forma de dirigirme hacia ella, mi fidelidad

El señor Phil tragó saliva, el recuento de sus virtudes le trajo a la mente aquel día tanto tiempo atrás donde se hicieron novios, las mil promesas hechas y se sintió como el peor de los hombres, le había fallado a Marina, traicionando su confianza y su amor por una calentura

Arias: ¿Señor se siente bien?

Sr. Phil: Si, que yo sepa no tenemos ningún enemigo, como le he dicho el único quizás dispuesto a hacernos daño era mi hermano, él quedó muy resentido con la decisión de Marina, preferirme a mí sobre él lo disgustó e incluso tiempo después cuando estuvo en mi casa por una temporada debido a problemas económicos, intentó propasarse con ella

Arias: Lo cuenta usted demasiado tranquilo

Sr. Phil: Marina me lo confesó hasta hace poco y estando mi hermano muerto no veo razón para hacer mucho ademán sobre el asunto

Arias: Entiendo, ¿dónde se encontraba usted ayer señor?

Sr. Phil: Yo…umm….tuve que venir a la oficina a hacer unos pendientes

Arias: A la oficina, es extraño, revisamos todos los registros de la compañía

Arias lo veía con detenimiento, de primera impresión el hombre pareció conocido para él y era normal, seguramente su rostro figuraba en varias revistas o periódicos, hasta muy probablemente había tenido apariciones en la televisión, su fortuna era considerable, aunque no tanto como la de Kurt y su esposo. Tras repasar los hechos, el comandante llegó a la conclusión, uno de los dos había sido secuestrado de más, la pregunta era quién.

Arias: Señor, dígame dónde estuvo usted ayer

Sr. Phil: Yo estuve con…

Arias: Con quién señor

Sr. Phil: ¿Acaso importa mi paradero?

Arias: Desde luego

Sr. Phil. ¿Por qué? ¿No seré acaso sospechoso del rapto de mi esposa?

Arias: De no decirme donde estuvo anoche, por desgracia lo tendré que tomar en esa categoría

Sr. Phil: Estuve con mi amante ¿contento?

Arias: ¿Cuál es el nombre?

Emilio: ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿por qué hay tantos policías?

Emilio se sorprendió al ver a Arias acompañado de otros hombres y a Phil con cara terriblemente pálida,

Arias: ¿Quién es usted?

Sr. Phil: Es mi asistente y mi novio

Arias: Entiendo, ¿estuvo con usted ayer el señor?

Emilio: Si, toda la noche, ¿qué pasa?

Arias: Anoche secuestraron a la señora Marina, señor sería prudente nos permitiera interferir los teléfonos de su casa, seguro los secuestradores intentaran comunicarse con usted.

Sr. Phil: Si, no hay problema

Phil se levantó, el aire era cada vez más denso, caminó hasta su escritorio y antes de llegar a él se desplomó acompañado de un grito de Emilio.

Los minutos seguían corriendo, Kurt y Marina observaban el lugar intentando encontrar una salida para poder escapar, pero el sitio solo tenía una pequeña rendija por donde deducían el día había terminado,

Kurt: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿por qué nos habrán traído aquí?

Marina: Seguro querrán pedir un rescaste

Kurt: Pero…

La voz de Kurt se apagó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, ambos vislumbraron a dos hombres quienes para cada uno representaban la peor pesadilla en sus vidas,

Kurt: ¡Adam!

Marina: ¡David!

David: Los mismos queridos, disculpen los malos tratos, pero las cosas cambiarán de ahora en adelante.

El hombre caminó hacia ellos y se agachó queriendo besar a Marina, ella se movió forcejeando por quitarse al tipo de encima,

Adam: Quizás sea mejor separarlos

David: Buena idea, querida al fin seremos felices juntos

Marina: Déjame

David jaló a Marina para que se pusiera de pie y saliera con él, Kurt intentó detenerlo, pero Adam se interpuso a sus acciones,

Adam: No querido, tú te quedarás conmigo

Kurt: Quítame las manos de encima

Adam: Voy a ponerte más que las manos encima, me enterraré en ti una y otra vez hasta hartarme, para comprobar si como me dijiste aquel día en el estudio dejaste de ser ya un muerto

Kurt: Déjame…

Adam: Y cuando termine de revolcarme contigo, tomaré fotos mostrándole a tu adorado marido como te cogí por donde quise

Adam quiso posar su mano sobre su trasero, pero Kurt lo golpeó con su pierna,

Adam: Maldito, pagarás caro esto

Lo aventó al suelo, Kurt fue a caer encima de unas mantas viejas y húmedas, Adam se quitó su ropa, desnudo de la parte de abajo aprovechando los momentos que dejó fuera de combate a su exesposo

Adam: Ahora recordaremos viejos tiempos querido y más te vale cooperar

No sabía de dónde, pero Adam tenía una pistola en la mano y lo apuntaba hacia él, dándole la orden de que se desnudara o lo llenaría de plomo,

Kurt: Solo muerto podrás ponerme una mano encima

Adam: Entonces que así sea, no me molesta montarte muerto

Adam jaló el gatillo y apunto hacía él, repitiéndole por última vez si iba a cooperar con él o tendría que tomarlo muerto, con furia Kurt le repitió su respuesta, prefería morir a soportar una sola mano de él encima. El hombre ante la contestación terminó de aplastar el gatillo, Kurt cerró los ojos y agradeció al menos haber conocido la felicidad al lado de Blaine. La habitación retumbó, el ruido del disparo se propagó y una vida llegó a su fin.


	43. Chapter 43

**43**

Tendido sobre el piso, el Sr. Phil recibió los primeros auxilios, el comandante veía la escena de forma irónica, a su lado del desvanecido hombre su joven amante sollozaba,

Arias: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Paramédico: No muy bien, sus signos vitales son bajos

Arias: ¿A qué hospital lo van a llevar?

Paramédico: Al general, salvo si pueden comunicarse con la familia, esta indique lo contrario

Arias: La única familia quien yo conozco está secuestrada

Emilio: Todos aquí tenemos un buen seguro, el señor Phil no tiene por qué ir a un hospital general

Arias: Bueno siendo que la familia directa está imposibilitada para tomar decisiones supongo usted será lo más cercano para resolver, con su permiso

Emilio le dio una mirada de enojo y luego le indicó al paramédico donde llevarlo, dada la situación, el comandante Arias decidió comunicarle a Alcántara lo infructuoso de su entrevista con el Sr. Phil,

Alcántara: ¿Tuvo un infarto?

Arias: No me quedé a averiguar, el tiempo es oro, según el hombre no tiene ningún enemigo, lo que me lleva a Blaine, ¿tiene él una persona quién lo odie como para hacer algo en contra de su esposo?

Alcántara: Su suegra lo culpaba de la muerte de su hijo, pero dudo esa mujer tenga contactos para realizar un secuestro tan bien planeado

Arias: Dame el nombre de la mujer y yo decidiré eso

Alcántara: De acuerdo

Arias: Por cierto, asigné dos hombres para custodiar al señor Phil, él tiene un amante, quizás la esposa le salía sobrando

Alcántara: No creo tenga que ver con el secuestro, su única culpa habrá sido serle infiel a su esposa y mandar al caño tantos años de feliz matrimonio

Arias: Eso lo averiguaré, ¿te suena el nombre de David?

Alcántara: Hermano de Phil, un hombre de dudosa reputación, su hijo hace poco apareció en escena y está viviendo con los Clarington, Marina le tiene cierto rechazo al muchacho, yo estaba investigando sobre él y el padre, pero abandoné la misión por un tiempo, ¿por qué me preguntas por él?

Arias: Nada en especial, hablamos más tarde, ¿cómo está Blaine?

Alcántara: Lo mandé con dos de tu gente y mi hijo a recorrer las calles

Arias: ¿Para qué?

Alcántara: Es un hombre inmensamente enamorado de su esposo, no va a quedarse sentando esperando una llamada, de hacerlo se volvería loco, no le cabe en su corazón cruzarse de brazos en tanto su esposo está sufriendo

Arias: De nada va a servir

Alcántara: Lo sé, pero él no puede estar cruzado de brazos te repito, así sea una pérdida de tiempo, requiere sentir hace algo sino estaría dándose un tiro ya, ama mucho a su esposo

Arias: Bien, voy a investigar una cosas y voy en un rato más, ¿ninguna llamada?

Alcántara: Nada hasta ahora

Arias: Son profesionales definitivamente

Alcántara: Si

El traslado al hospital del Sr. Phil fue relativamente rápido y en cuanto ingresó al hospital estuvo rodeado de varios médicos para atenderlo, después de todo el hecho de ser accionista de Coeur le daba un plus al trato a recibir. Tras unos exámenes y revisiones, un doctor salió en búsqueda de un familiar del Sr. Phil, dado que Emilio no resultaba tener un lazo real con él, se mostró reacio a darle información alguna,

Doctor: Habrá que esperar a su esposa

Emilio: Su esposa está secuestrada Doctor y el Sr. Phil no tiene más familia directa, yo soy su secretario y me enviaron de la oficina para estar al tanto de la salud del señor

Doctor: Entiendo, supongo la noticia del secuestro de su esposa habrá sido la razón del infarto que sufrió el Sr. Phil

Emilio: ¡Infarto!

Doctor: Si, pero eso es realmente lo que menos me preocupa, el señor muestra una extraña sustancia en su sangre, al parecer alguien ha estado queriendo prescindir de su presencia

Emilio: ¡Intenta decirme que lo estaban envenenando!

Doctor: Si, por suerte con este infarto podemos contrarrestar las consecuencias de la sustancia que están por definir en el laboratorio y salvarle la vida al señor Phil

Emilio: Ohh Dios, ¿entonces no va a morir?

Doctor: No, es un hombre sano, regularmente se realizaba estudios, pero de un tiempo a la fecha dejó de venir a sus revisiones de rutina, en fin, por ahora estará sedado

Emilio: ¿Puedo verlo?

Doctor: Por supuesto

Los dos agentes destinados por el comandante Arias para la vigilancia del señor Phil fueron enterados de la situación del hombre y enseguida comunicaron a su jefe la situación. Enfrente de un enorme pizarrón blanco, el comandante comenzó a escribir los nombres de los Clarington y de la familia Cothon, del lado de estos últimos lo único que podía ser era la exsuegra enojada por la muerte de su hijo, pero por parte de los Clarington, el hermano incómodo del cabeza de familia era una pieza seria. Según los reportes en sus manos, David era como tantos muertos sin cuerpo, eso lo había visto muchas veces, cuando el agua comenzaba a llegarles al cuello, decidían perecer, pero a diferencia de la mayoría, la familia completa no había desaparecido del mapa, Hunter, obviamente siendo su hijo sabría cosas, las cuales compartiría con él. Tras hacer unas anotaciones pidió a su equipo investigara a todo aquel individuo hasta con una mínima relación con los Clarington o Cothon.

Blaine observaba cada milímetro por donde iban pasando intentando ver algo que lo llevara a Kurt, Puck observaba la angustia en sus ojos y pese a ser policía le dio palabras de esperanza, el hombre estaba eminentemente perdido de amor por su esposo, lo cual era de envidiarse, él jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento desbordante en su vida y ahora con el acercamiento con Quinn, cierto órgano de su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar vida, lo cual estaba permitiéndole ser más sensible al dolor de Blaine y participar en esa búsqueda infructífera.

Blaine: Dios te oiga, me muero sin él

Puck: Ten fe, hay gente muy profesional en el caso

Blaine: ¿Y no sirve de nada seguir dando vueltas como tontos?

Puck: Realmente no, por lo dicho por mi padre quienes secuestraron a Kurt y Marina fueron profesionales, buscan un fin

Blaine: ¿Dinero?

Puck: Qué más sino, salvo tengas algún enemigo y esto sea una revancha, pronto llamarán para darte una suma a cambio de la vida de Kurt, así mismo harán lo propio con el esposo de la señora Marina

Blaine: Dios

Puck: Calma, si es gente profesional y no primerizos tras dar el dinero verás de vuelta a Kurt con vida, pero debes estar tranquilo, pueden llamar hoy, mañana o dentro de muchos días, al secuestrar los desgraciados esos juegan con los nervios de las personas, entre más tiempo sin noticias, al hablar cooperan sin dudar,

Blaine: Yo voy a cooperar con muchos o pocos días, daría todo por él

Puck soltó un suspiro, odiaba ese tipo de casos, los secuestradores siempre se aprovechaban del cariño de las personas por sus familiares para extorsionarlos, por suerte Blaine tenía dinero para cumplir con las exigencias de quien hubiera secuestrado a Kurt, mientras las peticiones no estuvieran fuera de este mundo.

En su casa, Thad y Sebastián arribaban terriblemente consternados por la noticia, Doña Emma quien cuidaba a Agustín, tuvo a bien enviar al niño a vigilar a su hermanito,

Sebastián: ¿Han sabido algo de Kurt?

Emma: Nada

Thad: ¿Y Blaine?

Emma: Estaba desesperado y fue con Puck a buscar por la ciudad

Sebastián: ¿Eso sirve?

Alcántara: No realmente, pero no podía seguir él con los brazos cruzados

Sebastián: ¿Cómo fue?, el teatro donde estaban tenía mucha seguridad, ¿ninguna cámara captó alguna imagen de los malhechores?

Alcántara: En lo absoluto, eran profesionales, detuvieron todas las cámaras no hay ni el menor indicio

Blaine: ¿Todavía no llaman?

Emma: No

Sebastián: Hola

Blaine: Hola

Sebastián: Sé que no somos los grandes amigos, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y Thad para cualquier cosa, Kurt es como un hermano para mi

Blaine: Lo sé, ¿dónde están mis hijos?

Emma: Arriba, Agustín cuida a su hermanito

Blaine: Voy a verlos, se quedan en su casa

Sebastián y Thad observaron a Blaine, parecía como si trajera una terrible carga encima. Él se dirigió a la habitación donde dormía su pequeño, al abrir la puerta escuchó una tierna conversación entre Agustín y el bebé quien participaba balbuceando,

Agustín: Papá fue a buscar a nuestro papito, unos hombres malos se lo llevaron, pero papá va a traerlo de vuelta, él es muy bueno y va a vencer a la gente malvada

Blaine: Hijo

Agustín: ¿Papá ya volviste con mi papi?

Blaine: No, pero pronto lo haré

Abrazó a Agustín y rezó porque esos tipos se comunicaran rápido, en cuanto le dijeran la cantidad requerida para verlo libre él la daría sin pensarlo dos veces. El comandante Arias llegó cerca de una hora después del regreso de Blaine y ambos se encerraron a platicar,

Blaine: ¡Tuvo un infarto!, ¿cómo está?

Arias: No quisiera sonar grosero señor, pero por ahora la salud de ese hombre no es mi prioridad

Blaine: Si entiendo, es solo que él fue como un padre para mí, ¿han tenido algún avance en la investigación?

Arias: Nada, pero quiero preguntarle ¿tiene algún enemigo?

Blaine: Esa pregunta ya me la hizo comandante y no

Arias: ¿Alguien quién pueda desearle un mal?

Blaine: Solo la madre de mi primer esposo, ella me culpa de su muerte, pero dudo pueda hacer algo como esto

Arias: Uno a veces no ve enemigos y cree a las personas incapaces de muchas cosas, por desgracia mi experiencia me ha enseñado a dudar así sea de una mosca

Blaine: Usted es el experto en esto, yo solo quiero ver a mi esposo de vuelta sano y salvo

Arias: Haremos hasta lo imposible porque así sea señor

Puck tenía de la mano a Quinn, en tanto Sam consolaba a la destrozada Panchita quien no dejaba de sollozar por lo ocurrido a Kurt,

Sam: Tranquila, verás pronto tendrán noticias de él

Panchita: Ojalá, ha sufrido tanto, ya no merecía una pena más, suficiente calvario tuvo con lo de su exesposo

Quinn: ¿Le dio muy mala vida?

Panchita: Si

Puck: ¿Ellos dos se separaron en malos términos?

Panchita: El señor lo encontró con su amante en la casa de los dos y luego ese tipo tuvo el cinismo de buscarlo para que no lo dejara

Puck: ¿Obviamente Kurt lo mandó por un tubo?

Panchita: Si, ya estaba en su vida el señor Blaine y era inmensamente feliz

Puck: ¿Cómo tomó el marido el rechazo?

Panchita: Mal, porque como dice el señor se le acabó su mina de oro y eso no le gustó

Puck siguió haciendo preguntas a Panchita, luego se disculpó con Quinn y decidió ponerse en contacto con el comandante Arias, quería ser más partícipe en el caso,

Arias: Toda ayuda es bien recibida, sobretodo viniendo de alguien con tanta experiencia como usted

Puck: Gracias por el halago, pero bueno, hablando con una señorita allegada a la familia me mencionó al exesposo, ¿lo han considerado en la investigación?

Arias: ¡Exesposo!, ¿de quién?

Puck: De Kurt, él estuvo casado

Arias: Bueno, más información

Entre Puck y Arias hicieron más grande los apuntes del segundo, después de todo rascando a la vida de ambos, tanto los Clarington o los Cothon podían tener enemigos, así mismo siendo figuras públicas podían atraer a tipos interesados en apoderarse de una suma cuantiosa,

Arias: Lo curioso es que no son exactamente tipos los cuales les guste salir en portadas de revista, son más bien ricos discretos

Puck: Si, no son nada ostentosos

Arias: Eso me lleva casi sin lugar a equivocarme a una venganza

Puck: ¿De quién?

Arias: Mis sospechosos son un posible muerto, una suegra y ahora se le suma el exesposo

El terrible ruido se repitió dos veces más, sobre su rostro sintió como salpicaba sangre, pero no era suya, abrió de golpe los ojos y frente a él tuvo el cuerpo de Adam, estaba tirado en el piso moviéndose con dificultad prodigando varias maldiciones, la voz de otro hombre lo hizo levantar la vista de su moribundo exmarido y posarla en quien a todas luces resultó ser su salvador, por lo menos hasta ese momento,

Hunter: Deberás perdonar Adam, pero tu venganza no es prioridad para mí, Kurt me sirve más vivo que muerto

Adam: Imbécil, me usaste

Hunter: Negocios son negocios, tú ya no me sirves para el mío

Adam: Te creí mi amigo

Hunter: Pobre tonto, en los negocios no hay amigos, solo apoyo solidario cuando así benefician a los intereses de uno

Adam: Esto no se va a quedar así…

Hunter: Nos vemos en el infierno

Previendo las intenciones de Adam, Hunter le disparó dos veces más quitándole la vida. Hunter se acercó a donde Kurt paralizado al verse bañado de sangre de Adam, observó como sin inmutarse el tipo dio un disparo más justo a la mitad de la cabeza de su exmarido,

Kurt: Asesino, eres un maldito asesino

Hunter: Soy más que un asesino querido, ¿no quieres darle un tiro tú?, sé que te hizo muchas cosas en tanto estuvieron casados, prácticamente te violó una noche hace muchos años, te engañó haciéndote creer eras estéril cuando el inservible era esa escoria, es tu oportunidad de desquitarte, toma la pistola y dale un disparo más, lo merece

Kurt: No…

Hunter: Bueno, yo si le daré otro para rematarlo…

Kurt: Ayy

Con cara de horror Kurt observó como Hunter reía al seguir disparándole al cuerpo inerte de Adam, pese a todo lo hecho, ver a Adam ahí tirado lleno de balas, no podía dejar de sentir piedad por el hombre, le habían disparado de forma traicionera y usado para lograr los fines perseguidos por ese hombre quien siempre le dio mala espina.

Hunter: Voy a dejarte un poco con tu marido, para que lo veles

Kurt: No

El hombre salió dejándolo ahí con el cadáver, su estómago no resistió más las sensaciones que había estado sintiendo desde el instante en cuanto entraron a ese terrible lugar. No supo si fueron minutos o horas los que estuvo ahí con el cuerpo lleno de balas de Adam, repasando su vida desde que lo conoció, ese hombre había traído puras desdichas y ahora a su muerte parecía indicar que volverían los malos momentos, Kurt sabía que Hunter no era de fiar, pero nunca hubiera imaginado el infierno a vivir por su causa,

Hunter: Vamos, ven conmigo

Kurt: Suéltame

Hunter: Empieza a cooperar o vas a arrepentirte

Él lo jaló sin poner atención a sus negaciones, Kurt comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda, cuando salieron del asqueroso cuarto donde lo tenían, Hunter soltó una carcajada

Hunter: Tus gritos no hacen falta, pronto estarás libre

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Hunter: Al menos del cautiverio aunque no de mi, tú y yo tendremos en los siguientes días una relación muy cercana

Kurt: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hunter: Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo y si no quieres ver a tu querido esposo, como el difunto de tu exmarido lleno de plomo, cooperarás en todo cuanto te ordene, ¿me has escuchado?

Kurt: Sí…

Hunter: Estaba por olvidarlo, tu obediencia significará la vida o muerte de Marina, tu querida niñera, ahora será mejor que cooperes lindo

Kurt sintió el frío metal encima de su frente y se preguntó a qué se referiría con una relación cercana. Tras salir del fétido lugar donde estaban, Hunter lo hizo subir a un auto, este anduvo por varios minutos y luego se detuvo,

Hunter: Bájate

Kurt: Si…

Sus piernas no tenían muchas fuerzas pero logró bajarse del auto, sus ojos miraron intentando descifrar donde lo habían llevado, pero la zona podía jurar en la vida había estado ahí, era lúgubre y el frío conjugado con la humedad sentida tras la ligera lluvia calaba sus huesos. Hunter le dio un celular y le indicó a punta de pistola marcarle a Blaine, seguramente su esposo estaría muy feliz de oír su voz. Kurt marcó nervioso el número equivocándose dos veces, hasta la tercera logró comunicarse a su casa, en donde la voz angustiada de Blaine le contestó

Kurt: Soy yo mi amor, por favor ven por mi

Blaine: Kurt, ¿eres tú mi amor?

Kurt: Si soy yo, ven por mí, te lo ruego

Blaine: ¿Dónde estás mi amor?

Kurt: No lo sé, está un parque cerca, más no sé

Blaine: Tranquilo, tranquilo, ahora daremos con tu ubicación, dime ¿estás bien?

Kurt: Lo estoy, solo tengo mucho miedo y frío

Blaine: ¿Marina está contigo?

Kurt: No, no sé nada de ella, ven por mi ya mi amor

Blaine: Calma cariño, ya sabemos dónde estás, vamos por ti

Kurt: Si, no te tardes por favor

La llamada se terminó al quitarle Hunter el celular,

Hunter: Muy bien, me agradan los hombres quienes siguen al pie de la letra mis instrucciones

Kurt: ¿Qué vas a querer de mí?

Hunter: Muchas cosas las cuales sabrás a su debido tiempo, ahora te dejo, pronto vendrá el caballero andante por ti, disfruta de él mientras puedas

Kurt: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Hunter: Ya lo verás, ahh y no vayas a decirle a los policías quienes seguramente te interrogarán, nada de mí, sino quieres recibir a Marina descuartizada

Kurt: No diré nada, no le hagas daño

Hunter: Si mantienes esa linda boca cerrada no, además en una semana quiero que vuelvas a visitar a Brody

Kurt: ¿Por qué a él?

Hunter: Porque así lo ordeno yo y si quieres mucho a Marina irás, con él sabrás cuan cercana será nuestra relación, por cierto, a las preguntas de los policías dirás lo siguiente

Dándole instrucciones sobre las respuestas a las posibles preguntas de los policías, Hunter regresó al auto y este arrancó. Kurt se dejó caer al suelo, observó su ropa bañada de sangre revolviéndose el estómago, por qué la vida se ensañaba así con él, cuando la vida comenzaba a sonreírle, un esposo maravilloso, dos hijos, todo para ser inmensamente dichoso, una nube negra nublaba su felicidad.

* * *

Serán 49 capítulos! Así que ya queda poco…

Las cosas no se vienen fáciles para Klaine jojo

Si quieren otro cap, pídanlo con un review =D


	44. Chapter 44

**44**

Kurt se dejó caer al suelo una vez que se vio solo, lo dicho por Hunter se le repetía sin parar, no entendía el por qué ese maldito hombre quería volviera a visitar a Brody, pero de algo estaba seguro, su felicidad con Blaine se vería afectada, casi podía predecirlo sin dudarlo. Cerró los ojos intentando mantener la calma, el lugar donde lo había dejado era oscuro y húmedo, sentía una terrible efervescencia en su estómago, intentando no quebrarse pensó en todos los bellos momentos compartidos con Blaine, cuando su pequeño estuvo en sus brazos, su hermosa boda. Poco a poco sus recuerdos lo hicieron sentir más tranquilo y para cuando menos se percató, Blaine estaba tomándolo entre sus brazos,

Blaine: ¿Cariño estás bien?

Kurt: Si, abrázame fuerte

Él hizo lo pedido, el comandante y sus hombres peinaron la zona en búsqueda de algún indicio sin encontrar nada,

Arias: Señor, sería bueno llevar a su esposo a casa

Blaine: Si comandante

Kurt: ¿No va a preguntarme nada?

Arias: Sé que a los policías siempre nos pintan como imprudentes e insensatos, pero no todos somos así, estoy sin temor a equivocarme seguro de que usted debe estar muy cansado y anhelando una buena ducha, así como ir directo a su cama no sin antes ver a su bebé

Kurt asintió y respiró aliviado, sino había preguntas a contestar en ese momento los nervios no lo traicionarían, pudiendo llegado el momento decir todo cuanto había indicado Hunter.

A la llegada a su casa, tanto su tía como Schuester se encontraban ahí, lo recibieron con mucho cariño y tampoco le hicieron pregunta alguna. Estuvo cerca de media hora en la ducha antes de salir de ahí y cargar a su bebé, al tenerlo entre sus brazos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Blaine lo abrazó con delicadeza,

Blaine: Mi amor, tuve tanto miedo

Kurt: Yo también creí que no volvería a ver a mis dos amores

Blaine: Pero gracias a Dios no fue así, ¿quieres cenar algo?

Kurt: No, solo quiero dormir entre tus brazos y tener a mi hijo cerca

Blaine: Bien

Con su bebé en medio de ellos, Kurt intentó conciliar el sueño, evitando pensar en las palabras de Hunter y de cualquier penalidad que estuviera pasando Marina en esos momentos, requería llenarse de fuerza, la cual solo sacaría del amor de su familia, para enfrentar los días venideros

En la planta baja, el comandante Arias, Alcántara y Puck intercambiaban puntos de vista sobre la sorprendente liberación de Kurt,

Puck: ¿Intenciones ocultas a qué se refiere con eso?

Arias: Seamos realistas, los tipos quienes secuestraron a Marina y Kurt eran profesionales, como tales sabían cualquier persona en ese teatro valdría millones

Alcántara: Veo tu punto, por qué conformarse con un rescate si podrían cobrar dos

Arias: Exacto, digo si ya tenían a Kurt cautivo, ¿por qué no pedir una cantidad por él?

Puck: Porque quizás al liberarlo ganen más

Alcántara: Es muy posible, pero ¿qué obtendrían?

Arias: La respuesta a eso nos llevará al culpable, por ahora debemos mantener los ojos puestos en Kurt, sus movimientos en los siguientes días nos dirán mucho

Alcántara: Si los vamos a mantener eso quiere decir que

Arias: Le haré solo un pequeño interrogatorio mañana y de ahí solamente la observación nos dará las respuestas que necesitamos para descubrir donde está Marina

Puck: Bien comandante, habrá muchos ojos encima de Kurt

Alcántara: Los suficientes para lograr descifrar el misterio de su liberación

Ajeno al buen ojo del comandante Arias, Kurt seguía durmiendo con su bebé, en tanto Blaine había estado hablando por lapso de dos horas con el comandante, quien le solicitó realizar una reunión privada, de la cual Kurt no se enterara,

Blaine: ¿Me está pidiendo esconderle algo a mi esposo?

Arias: En términos técnicos se podría decir que si, pero en cuestión práctica, solo le solicito su apoyo, siempre he sido criticado por resolver mis casos de forma poco ortodoxa, no soy un agente "común" me dicen todos, pero yo considero el medio es irrelevante cuando se consigue el fin

Blaine: De acuerdo comandante, haré lo solicitado por usted, citaré a toda aquella persona cercana a nosotros en el restaurante mañana temprano

Arias: Perfecto y señor cualquier acción extraña de su esposo no la cuestione, solo de inmediato coméntela conmigo

Blaine: Está bien comandante

La llamada de Blaine resultó extraña para todos, sobretodo porque la cita iba acompañada de un "no le menciones esto a Kurt"

Sorprendido con el corto del interrogatorio, Kurt dio gracias por haber sido capaz de seguir lo dicho por Hunter.

La sesión con toda aquella persona con hasta una mínima relación con Kurt y Blaine, se llevó a cabo con discreción y aunque hombres de Hunter vigilaban los movimientos de todo aquel quien entraba o salía de la casa, una visita de Jeff y su esposo, de Sebastián y Thad, Emma y Schuester, etc., a un restaurante donde se encontraba Blaine no resulto trascendental para los hombres.

Arias: Bien, hemos hablado con todos, he hecho varias anotaciones sobre las relaciones de cada uno y considero ser de suma importancia el señor Sebastián se encuentre muy cerca de su esposo

Blaine: ¡ÉL! ¿por qué?

Puck: Porque es su amigo

Blaine: Jeff también es su amigo, no es nada personal

Sebastián: Lo sé, ¿podrían dejarnos a solas?

Alcántara: Si claro

Todos salieron, exceptuando a Thad, a quien Sebastián tomó de su mano y lo abrazó,

Sebastián: Él es el hombre a quien amo, a Kurt le tengo un enorme cariño, llevo de conocerlo muchos años y sabes, jamás lo he visto tan feliz en su vida, como desde que está contigo

Blaine: Disculpa, yo…solo…no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto confuso con todo este asunto, todavía no logro entender nada de lo dicho por el detective

Thad: Tampoco nosotros, pero ellos son los expertos, ¿por qué no cooperamos con ellos?, todos queremos ver de regreso a Marina

Sebastián: ¿Qué dices?

Blaine: Está bien, aunque ¿no creen Kurt se confiese más fácil con Jeff?, si es que realmente esos tipos lo amenazaron o algo

Sebastián: Lo mismo les dije a los agentes, pero ellos creen por el embarazo, Kurt no acudirá con él

Blaine: Tiene lógica, según recuerdo el primer embarazo de Jeff no fue fácil, se vio un tanto delicado

Sebastián: Mucho diría yo

Blaine: Bien, hagamos todo cuanto dicen los expertos como dice Thad y quiero agradecerles se presten a esto, deben de andar muy ocupados con los preparativos para su boda

Thad: La aplazaremos un poco, después de todo no hay mucha prisa, ya vivimos juntos

Ambos sonrieron. El comandante les dio tanto a Thad como a Sebastián varias indicaciones, así mismo hizo lo propio con Blaine quien se sentía mal por estar actuando a espaldas de Kurt, pero todo fuera por descifrar lo del secuestro y liberar a Marina.

Cada día tras su regreso, Kurt solo quería estar con su bebé y tener cerca a Blaine, así mismo asistió a dos citas con su terapeuta, para la tercera,

Kurt: Creo sacaré una cita con el Doctor Brody

Blaine: ¡Con él!

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿No estás bien con la terapeuta?

Kurt: Ella se encuentra especializada en otros asuntos y la verdad aunque no me hicieron nada, yo…requiero de ayuda cariño

Blaine: Bien, si crees ese hombre te puede ayudar adelante

Kurt: Gracias, te amo mucho

Blaine: Y yo a ti

La cita con Brody perturbó a Blaine y bendijo tener amigos a quien contarle las cosas, aunque estaba mentalizado por Puck, Alcántara y el comandante Arias de ser posible presentar comportamientos extraños Kurt, no podía evitar sentir

Blaine: Celos

Wes: Amigo, sé esta situación es complicada, pero recuerda todo cuanto te dijeron los expertos

Blaine: Lo hago, pero resulta ser que los expertos no saben cuan celoso soy, Sebastián debe estar cerca de él y aparte ahora mi señor esposo se le ocurre ir con ese tal Brody

Wes: Calma amigo, debes mantener la mente fría, recuerda lo dicho por el detective

Blaine: Los actos de Kurt pueden ser movidos por haber de por medio amenazas en su liberación

Wes: Exacto

Blaine: Tienes razón, sabes más allá de celos, lo verdaderamente desesperante que estoy sintiendo es estar casi seguro de que mi Kurt está pasando por un calvario solo, no lo puedo cuestionar de nada, solo observar

Wes: No veas las cosas así, aunque no lo cuestionas, tú estás compartiendo todo

Blaine: Pues sí, pero quisiera poder hacer más

Wes: Tranquilo, recuerda debes tener nervios de acero en todo esto porque de esa forma le darás fortaleza a Kurt

Efectivamente, Kurt vivía un pequeño calvario en solitario, estaba de nuevo en el consultorio de Brody, lugar a donde en la vida hubiera querido regresar, esperando el tipo terminara una consulta para verlo. Tras quince minutos de espera, la secretaria lo hizo pasar, para su sorpresa adentro del consultorio se encontraba Hunter,

Hunter: Bienvenido a tu sesión

Kurt: ¿Para qué diablos estoy aquí?

Brody: Será mejor aligeres tu tono lindo, a mi amigo le molesta mucho recibir ataques de ese tipo

Hunter: Estás en lo cierto Brody, toma asiento

Kurt: Así estoy bien

Hunter: ¡Que te sientes te digo!

Kurt: Bien

Cruzado de brazos, Kurt tomó asiento en el diván, tras lo cual Hunter esbozó una sonrisa,

Hunter: ¿No te parece lindo, Brody?

Brody: Mucho

Hunter: Genial, porque en dos meses será tu esposo

Kurt: ¿Qué dijiste?

Hunter: En dos meses serás el esposo de mi amigo

Kurt: Yo estoy casado

Brody: No legalmente, que es lo que nos interesa

Hunter: Exactamente, tu cursi boda por la iglesia no afecta nuestros planes, solo deberás deshacerte del tipo ese, tu amado Blaine y preparar todo para una ceremonia privada con el buen Brody

Kurt: Yo no voy a hacer eso

Brody: Lo harás, ¿o no amigo?

Hunter: Por supuesto que lo hará, sino quiere una bala perdida caiga en el corazón de su querido esposo, alguno de sus hijos desaparezca, a su amigo embarazado lo atropelle un auto o

Brody: La dulce Marina muera

Hunter: Aunque hay más posibilidades

Un nudo se hizo en su estómago, todo aquel a quien Kurt quería fue mencionado y sabía tras verlo matar de forma tan despiadada a Adam, Hunter no dudaría en hacer realidad lo dicho,

Brody: ¿Creo que si vas a cooperar lindo futuro esposo?

Kurt: Malditos gusanos

Hunter: Dulcifica tus palabras o Marina puede sufrir ciertas consecuencias

Con otra serie de instrucciones, Kurt regresó a su casa, donde tras llegar no paró de llorar hasta que escuchó el motor del automóvil de Blaine, anunciándole su regreso del restaurante, observó por la ventana como Agustín lo recibía alegremente y Blaine le preguntaba por su hermanito, así mismo por su papi. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un gran pesar, en dos semanas más debería sacarlo a patadas de su vida, para luego anunciar que se casaría con Brody,

Blaine: Hola Cariño

Kurt: Hola

Blaine: ¿Qué tienes?, tus ojitos están muy rojos

Kurt: Nada

Blaine: ¿Cómo nada?, seguro estuviste llorando por Marina

Kurt: Si, estoy preocupado por ella, ¿los agentes todavía no han descubierto nada?

Blaine: Por desgracia no, todo estuvo demasiado bien planeado, pero verás tarde o temprano descubrirán a esos tipos

Kurt: Ojalá

Lo besó y sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa, Blaine lo sentía temblar,

Blaine: ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Kurt: Porque quiero que me hagas el amor

Blaine: Mi vida, ¿y qué quieres?, ¿la bestia o el tierno?

Kurt: Ambos, ¿se puede?

Blaine: Desde luego

Las dos semanas puestas de plazo para sacar a Blaine de su vida pasaron demasiado rápido, ese día había ido a una "sesión" con Brody y de forma cariñosa Blaine se ofreció a pasar por él. A sabiendas de ser muy doloroso todo, decidió buscar un terreno neutral y rogar porque el desenlace que tuviera esa pesadilla no lo alejara de él para siempre,

Kurt: Gracias por aceptar venir a cenar

Blaine: No tienes nada que agradecerme cariño

Kurt: Hoy no

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: Hoy no me digas cariño

Blaine: ¿Por qué?

Kurt: Porque haría todo más complicado

Blaine: No te comprendo

Kurt: Lo harás pronto, ¿quieres ordenar de cenar?

Blaine: Realmente no tengo hambre

Kurt: Bien, entonces solo pidamos algo de tomar

Blaine: De acuerdo

Tras dejar la mesera dos vasos de refresco en la mesa, Kurt tomó aire para empezar a seguir las instrucciones de Hunter,

Kurt: Yo me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante

Blaine: ¿De qué cariño?, perdón, que hoy no verdad

Kurt: Si, hoy no,

Blaine: ¿De qué te has dado cuenta?

Kurt: De haberme aferrado a ti, pero no amarte

Las palabras resonaron en Blaine como si el restaurante tuviera eco, tomó aire y relacionó esta situación con los comportamientos extraños mencionados por el comandante,

Blaine: No te comprendo

Kurt: Yo estaba pasando por un momento muy complicado de mi vida, tú me brindaste tu mano amiga y confundí un enorme cariño con amor

Blaine: ¿Entonces en pocas palabras intentas decirme que no me amas?

Kurt: Si, eso intento decirte

Blaine: Voy a hacer oídos sordos a esto porque sé estás bajo mucha presión y

Kurt: No, tienes que escucharme y creerme, no te amo, de hecho tanto no te amo que quiero pedirte mañana mismo te marches de la casa donde vivimos

Blaine: ¡Te has vuelto loco!

Kurt: Solo he abierto los ojos, la experiencia de ser raptado me dejó ver que la vida es muy corta y quiero vivirla bien

Blaine: Mi amor, dime que todo esto es una broma

Kurt: No, no lo es, me siento mal de estar lastimándote, pero creo haría peor en seguir con esta farsa, eres una persona especial en mi vida, gracias a ti logré mi sueño de convertirme en padre, pero no te amo

Kurt se mordía el labio, el rostro de Blaine estaba colmado de dolor, aventó la servilleta a la mesa y salió del restaurante echando chispas. Kurt pagó la cuenta y luego marcó su celular,

Kurt: Ya lo saqué de mi vida, mañana mismo se irá de la casa

Hunter: Así me gusta, flojito y cooperando

Kurt: ¿Y qué más quieren que haga?

Hunter: Por ahora con eso está bien, ya te daré más instrucciones después

A su llegada a la casa descubrió que Blaine no se había dirigido para allá, seguramente había ido en busca de Wes para contarle lo sucedido, caminó al cuarto de sus pequeños y al verlos supo no solo debía de sacar a Blaine de su vida, también requería sus pequeños lejos, protegidos por su padre.

Sus deducciones no fueron erradas, en un terrible estado llegó al restaurante, donde Nick y Wes al verlo lo condujeron hasta la oficina para escuchar el por qué parecía haber sido arrollado por un camión

Nick: Seguramente estaba drogado

Blaine: Lo dudo, fue bastante claro con sus palabras, no me ama

Wes: A ver amigo, tómate este té y cuéntanos con calma las cosas

Nick: Si, Wes tiene razón, aunque yo sostengo mi teoría de que estaba drogado

Blaine esbozó una pequeña sonrisa esperando las palabras de Nick fueran ciertas. Tras contarles todo lo dicho por Kurt, Wes le recordó la advertencia del comandante,

Blaine: Comportamientos extraños

Wes: Digo no creo que decirte solo que se aferró a ti sea algo normal, Kurt te ama

Nick: Eso es cierto

Blaine: Voy a llamar al comandante y luego iré a la casa, espero el comportamiento extraño le haya pasado a mi esposo

El comandante le escuchó con detenimiento y le informó tener a dos hombres puestos para vigilar al dichoso Brody, quien curiosamente había recibido la visita de Hunter pocos minutos antes siempre que su esposo iba a sesiones,

Blaine: ¿Qué relación puede tener ese tipo con el dichoso psicólogo ese?

Arias: Todavía no lo sabemos señor, pero estamos trabajando en ello

Un poco más tranquilo llegó a su casa, donde encontró a Kurt en la sala acompañado de una serie de maletas,

Kurt: Me da gusto que ya hayas llegado

Blaine: ¿Para qué son esas maletas?

Kurt: Para que mañana mismo te vayas con los niños a la hacienda

Blaine: ¿Qué?

Kurt: Necesito espacio para pensar en mi futuro

Blaine: Mi amor te has vuelto loco, ¿verdad?

Kurt: No, solo creo sensato ser feliz, me casé con Adam porque el tipo me robó mi virginidad y creí erróneamente debía quedarme a su lado por eso, luego gracias a un golpe de suerte me liberé de él y fui a caer en tus brazos, viéndome obligado a estar contigo porque me salvaste de cometer la locura de suicidarme, estoy harto de verme obligado a hacer cosas, quiero ser feliz y para ello debo quitarme todas las ataduras, umm

Blaine lo había tomado con brusquedad y besado, en primera instancia Kurt se había negado a recibir el beso estando consciente de las cosas, pero el amor pudo más que su conciencia. Acurrucado en su cama con Blaine, intentaba buscar la forma de decirle las cosas nuevamente, pero antes de expresar cualquier cosa,

Blaine: Voy a irme a la hacienda con los niños como amablemente me lo pediste, con la esperanza de que en un tiempo corto de soledad, te des cuenta que estás a mi lado porque me amas tanto como yo, no porque como me dijiste allá abajo te viste obligado al salvarte de cometer suicidio. Te amo

Kurt: Yo…

Blaine: Tú también lo haces

Blaine movió su cuerpo posándolo tiernamente sobre el de Kurt y con mirada profunda, repitiéndole nuevamente amarlo, le hizo el amor lento, tal cual era del agrado de Kurt. Muy temprano Blaine partió con sus dos pequeños rumbo a la hacienda, Agustín lo veía con cara de miles de preguntas,

Agustín: ¿Y mi papi?

Blaine: Él nos alcanzará en unos días hijo, mientras tanto me ayudarás a cuidar a tu hermanito, ¿verdad?

Agustín: Si papá, pero ¿pronto estará papi con nosotros?

Blaine: Si, pronto

Puck puesto al tanto de la situación, le pidió a Quinn viajar a la hacienda, aunque no lo había solicitado Blaine, creía él oportuno tener alguien de su confianza a su lado, la situación podía jurar era complicada, después de todo, Kurt en sentido estricto estaba terminando su relación con Blaine,

Quinn: No te preocupes, estaré al tanto no solo de los niños, sino también de Blaine

Puck: Bueno, cuida de ellos, pero no te vayas a enamorar de él

Quinn: ¿Y a qué viene ese comentario?

Puck: Porque no quiero que sufras, él ama a Kurt

Quinn: Ahh, bueno gracias por el consejo

Un tanto desilusionada, Quinn se dispuso a subir al auto que la conduciría a la hacienda, Puck la observó y actuando impulsivamente, lo cual era extraño en él, detuvo su andar tomándola del brazo,

Puck: Y también porque yo siento algo especial por ti

Quinn: ¡De verdad!

Puck: Si

Le dio un suave beso y ella sonrió. La presencia de Quinn combinada con la llegada de Emma quien había sostenido una discusión acalorada con Kurt tras la cual, su sobrino terminó corriéndola de su casa y advirtiéndole no regresara si no era capaz de respetar sus decisiones,

Emma: Yo no lo entiendo

Blaine: Ni yo señora, pero pese a todo lo amo y así pasen meses, para cuando vuelva a estar cuerdo me encontrará igual enamorado de él

La señora sintió cierta tranquilidad, podía jurar su sobrino no estaba siendo muy cuerdo en sus acciones, para prueba, haber corrido a esas alturas a Panchita, quien encontró refugio en la casa de su novio, a Jeff quien lloró largas horas en brazos de su esposo y la lista se hizo cada vez más grande, hasta quedarse prácticamente sin un solo amigo o ser querido a su lado,

Puck: Al único que no ha corrido es a Sebastián

Alcántara: Será porque le ha sido imposible localizarlo

Arias: Pues sí, pero hoy según me informaron mis hombres un auto llegó por Kurt y lo llevó a la oficina

Puck: Sería bueno hablarle a Sebastián y Thad para prevenirlos

Alcántara: ¿En qué sentido?

Arias: De seguirle la corriente al señor Kurt, pobre hombre, ha de estar sufriendo con toda esta situación, puedo jurar por gusto no está tratando mal a todos sus seres queridos

Puck: Debe ser así, por suerte a todos los pusimos sobre aviso de ser posible una situación de estas características

Arias: Pues sí, pero obviamente no les dejará de doler la actitud de Kurt

Alcántara: Sobretodo a su esposo, por lo cual es imperioso resolver esta situación cuanto antes

Ambos hombres asintieron y regresaron a observar la información disponible del caso.

* * *

_"Elbereth3: Vos decís que las cosas no se vienen fáciles para Klaine y yo pregunto ¿cuando las tuvieron de esa manera? jajaja"_

Jajajaj si es cierto, creo que ya han sufrido mucho, pero veremos qué sucede en estos últimos capítulos :S jojo


	45. Chapter 45

**45**

Kurt llegó a la oficina donde encontró una pila de pendientes, los cuales no tenía la menor intención de resolver, su cabeza la tenía puesta en Blaine y sus hijos, en el dolor que debía estar sintiendo él con sus palabras "no te amo", se tiró en el sillón rogando a Dios terminara pronto esa pesadilla y reclamándole a la vez que no pudiera ser feliz; observó su mano, la argolla dada por Blaine como símbolo de su amor y de "estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas" tomó un brillo extraño, haciéndolo dudar si estaba actuando de forma correcta. Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo secarse las lágrimas y dejar para después la resolución a ese cuestionamiento,

Kurt: Adelante

Thad: Buenos días

Kurt: Buenos días

Thad: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kurt: Si, ¿necesitas algo?

Thad: Revisar unos asuntos pendientes contigo

Kurt: Ahora no tengo cabeza para ver cosas, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de darles solución tú solo?

Thad: Si podría, pero considero oportuno que revises unas cosas

Kurt: De acuerdo

Thad le explicó los pendientes y si Kurt puso un diez por cierto de atención fue mucho, al final de estar hablando largo rato recibió un "haz lo que te parezca mejor y déjame solo por favor"; desconcertado salió de la oficina y enseguida le marcó a Sebastián para decirle como se había comportado Kurt, además aunque lo conocía poco, podía notar que se encontraba muy mal

Sebastián: Pobre de mi amigo, por la tarde iré a verlo, requiero presentarle unas cosas y además los detectives consideraron prudente me hiciera ya presente

Thad: Está bien

Sebastián: Mi amor, ¿sabes que te amo mucho?

Thad: Me haría bien escucharlo

Sebastián: Te amo con todo mi corazón y si me preocupa Kurt es porque lo quiero como un amigo, no más

Thad: Comienzas a conocerme bien

Sebastián: Ya ves y solo se inicia a conocer a alguien tan bien como a uno mismo cuando amas a esa persona

Thad: ¿Me amas mucho?

Sebastián: Muchísimo y necesito de tu apoyo para esto, ¿recuerdas cómo te platiqué de la mano brindada por Kurt en mi difícil trance en el divorcio de mis padres?

Thad: Lo recuerdo

Sebastián: Bueno creo hoy la vida me da la oportunidad de regresarle sus buenas acciones a mi amigo y además lo hace con ayuda, ¿porque cuento contigo para esto?

Thad: Desde luego

Sebastián: ¿Y no te pondrás celosito?, por si debo estar cerca de Kurt mucho tiempo

Thad: Intentaré

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. A las cinco de la tarde Sebastián se presentó en la oficina donde Kurt parecía ido y pese a las advertencias de los expertos, lo cuestionó sobre si le sucedía algo,

Kurt: Nada, estoy bien

Sebastián: ¿Seguro? porque no lo pareces

Kurt: Estoy en perfecto estado, ahora si me disculpas, debo irme, tengo cita con mi psicólogo

Sebastián: De acuerdo, oye, ¿recuerdas que nos habías ofrecido la hacienda para realizar la boda?

Kurt: Si lo recuerdo

Sebastián: Bien, ¿tú crees que Blaine se oponga dada su situación?

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Sebastián: Tu tía me habló para informarme que te habías digamos separado de él y

Kurt: De hecho no solo me separé de él, di por finiquitada nuestra relación porque no lo amo

Un silencio se hizo en la oficina, Kurt esperó a que Sebastián le diera un sermón como todos y cada una de las personas quienes habían tratado de convencerlo de dada su experiencia estaba actuando de forma mal, porque era obvio él amaba a Blaine con cada célula de su cuerpo; sorprendentemente no escuchó ninguna palabra de Sebastián, quien era en esencia la última persona a quien le faltaba poner a salvo, aunque le doliera tener lejos a todos sus seres queridos los quería proteger, suficiente era lo sufrido por Marina como para arriesgar a alguien más,

Kurt: ¿No me dices nada?

Sebastián: ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Kurt: Algo así como "te volviste loco", "tú lo amas", etc.

Sebastián: Soy tu amigo Kurt y como tal respeto tus decisiones, si crees no amarlo, yo no voy a cuestionarte, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que hay dentro de tu corazón, en mi siempre has tenido un amigo y bajo cualquier situación cuenta con mi mano para todo

Kurt: Gracias

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sebastián lo abrazó y justo se encontraban así cuando Thad entró con urgencia porque requería una firma de documentos, la escena le provocó cierto retorcijón en su estómago sin poder evitarlo, sabía que Kurt requería de su amigo, él mismo le había dicho a su prometido haberlo visto muy mal, pero los celos eran traicioneros,

Thad: Disculpen

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

Thad: Requiero una firma

Kurt: ¿Dónde?

Thad: Aquí

Kurt firmó la hoja sin si quiera leerla, Sebastián quedó muy extrañado, definitivamente a su amigo le sucedía algo grave, ya no tenía duda alguna de estar de por medio amenazas como decían los expertos y él se encargaría de descubrirlas,

Thad: Gracias, con permiso

Tras salir su novio, Sebastián lo volvió a abrazar reiterándole su apoyo en cualquier cosa, él era incondicional, tras dejar eso claro, se despidió de Kurt y antes de dejar las oficinas de Coeur, se dirigió a la oficina de su prometido a quien encontró dando vueltas,

Sebastián: Huelo celos a kilómetros

Thad: ¿Qué?

Sebastián: Mi amor

Thad: No me abraces

Sebastián: Oye, ¿puedes recordar que te amo y a Kurt solo lo quiero? además de que tú no te pondrías celoso de mi cercanía con él

Thad: Vagamente

Sebastián: Te lo dejaré claro en la noche, nos vemos en nuestro apartamento

Lo besó con dulzura y se fue. En el camino a la agencia le habló a Blaine, a quien escuchó extraño,

Sebastián: Estoy seguro que lo está pasando muy mal

Blaine: No es el único

Sebastián: ¿Cómo?

Blaine: Nada, no me hagas caso, ¿qué más te dijo?

Sebastián: No mucho, solo agradeció no le cuestionara sus acciones

Blaine: Que bien, me disculpas, debo darle el biberón a mi hijo

Sebastián: Está bien

Colgó el teléfono, si bien sabía una parte de él ser todo consecuencia de posibles amenazas, otra tenía miedo de ser real lo dicho por Kurt, desde su llegada a la hacienda había recordado una y otra vez aquella noche, lo que le provocaba un doloroso cuestionamiento, ¿realmente lo amaba o estaba simplemente comprometido con él?, desde el inicio de su relación Blaine había estado en momentos difíciles para Kurt, desde el descubrimiento aquella mañana de Adam con su amante en su casa, el proceso de divorcio, su intento de suicidio, etc., podría caber la posibilidad de ser solo agradecimiento lo sentido por Kurt y no amor. Alejando esos cuestionamientos se encargó de darle a Carson su biberón y acunándolo protectoramente en sus brazos ante la mirada de Agustín, logró hacerlo comer, así como quedarse dormido,

Blaine: Bueno, ya tu hermanito se durmió y ahora es tu turno

Agustín: Si papá, ¿cuándo vendrá papi?

Blaine: No lo sé, él está trabajando en la empresa y por unos problemas yo debí venirme a la hacienda

Agustín: Umm, lo extraño mucho

Blaine: Yo también, pero verás pronto estará con nosotros

Agustín: ¿Y si le hablamos para decirle cuanto lo extrañamos?

Dudó unos segundos y luego aceptó hacer la llamada, Agustín habló un rato con Kurt, él le prometió ir pronto a la hacienda, lo cual puso feliz al niño. Tras colgar, Agustín aceptó irse a dormir, una vez finalizada su tarea de papá, se dirigió a la biblioteca y decidió hablarle al amor de su vida, aunque antes de hacerlo tomó varias copas quedándose dormido, confundiendo realidad, con un sueño,

Kurt: Bueno

Blaine: Soy yo, necesito hablar contigo

Kurt: ¿Sucede algo?, porque hablé con Agustín y me pareció todo estaba bien

Blaine: Los niños están bien, ambos te extrañan, pero quien está muy mal soy yo

Kurt: Yo…

Blaine: Cariño, ¿realmente no me amas?

El rostro de Kurt estaba bañado en lágrimas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se tragó los sollozos provenientes de su garganta, durante el largo camino a su casa, había pensado sobre sus dudas de estar actuando bien al aceptar las condiciones de Hunter y no contarle a Blaine la situación para juntos buscarle una solución, si bien por unos segundos vislumbró la posibilidad de compartir con él el terrible calvario vivido, recordar la imagen de Adam lo hizo desistir, jamás se perdonaría le hicieran daño y además también estaba la vida de Marina de por medio,

Kurt: No te amo

Blaine: Bien, mi corazón volverá a latir solo para vivir, como hace meses

Colgó y se dejó caer sin fuerzas al piso, todas las palabras del Comandante, de Puck y de Alcántara perdieron valor para él, Kurt no lo amaba y la experiencia vivida le había proporcionado la fuerza para decírselo. Aproximadamente una hora después de la llamada a Kurt, Quinn entró a la biblioteca para avisarle que los niños estaban extrañamente muy inquietos, al abrir la puerta un fuerte aroma a vino le llegó a su nariz,

Quinn: Blaine los niños…¿qué haces?

Blaine: Nada

Quinn: ¡Estás tomando!

Blaine: Solo me tomé una copa

Quinn: ¿Una?

Blaine: Quizás dos o tres ¿a quién le importa?

Quinn: A mi que soy tu amiga, ¿estás tomando porque te preguntas si lo dicho fue real?

Blaine: Lotería, pero sabes, Kurt realmente no me ama, ya no tengo dudas

Quinn: A ver deja esa copa, te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación y no sé de dónde sacas que Kurt no te ama, él te adora con todo su corazón

Blaine: No, él no me ama Quinn, déjame, quiero seguir tomando

Quinn: El licor no te hará nada bien, solo te provocará más patrañas

Lo hizo levantarse con trabajos y lo acompañó hasta su habitación, donde al dejarlo en la cama enseguida cayó dormido, con ternura vio como él tomaba una almohada y entre sueños le decía a Kurt cuanto amarlo, rogarle brindarle una oportunidad para conquistarlo, con su amor seguro podían seguir. Salió de la recámara y al hacerlo se encontró con Emma quien la miró como si hubiera cometido algún delito,

Emma: ¿Qué hacías en la recámara de Blaine?

Quinn: Lo ayudé a subir, estaba tomando en la biblioteca, no vaya a pensar mal

Emma: Disculpa, yo… ¿estaba muy mal?

Quinn: Si, toda esta situación le está doliendo mucho

Emma: Y como no, mi sobrino casi lo pateó para sacarlo de la casa y de su vida, bueno aunque a muchos han hecho lo mismo

Quinn: Señora recuerde que él está amenazado

Emma: Lo sé, pero sus palabras suenan tan reales que duelen mucho

Quinn abrazó a la señora. Poco después le habló a Puck para preguntarle si existía algún avance en la investigación,

Puck: Por desgracia seguimos en las mismas

Quinn: Deben apurarse a resolver el caso, Blaine está sufriendo mucho, también la señorita Emma y aunque Agustín no sabe bien a ciencia cierta que sucede, nota que algo pasa, incluso el bebé está susceptible por todo,

Puck: Debe extrañar a su otro papá

Quinn: Si

Puck: Mira, aunque el comandante Arias crea que la observación es el método, yo considero oportuno hacernos de otras armas

Quinn: ¿A qué te refieres?

Puck: Intromisión que nadie notará

Quinn: ¿Cómo?

Puck le explicó algunas ideas que habían concebido él y su padre, las cuales pondrían en marcha a la mañana siguiente, después de todo ver acompañado de oír resultaría de mucha utilidad para ayudar a resolver la situación permitiéndole a la pareja volver a estar junta.

Después de un largo día de trabajo y con ciertas dudas llegó al departamento que ya compartía con quien esperaba en cuanto quedara resuelto el asunto de Kurt, se convirtiera en su esposo; al abrir la puerta un agradable aroma llegó a su nariz, era una mezcla de lasagna y lavanda, aunado a eso sus ojos quedaron placenteramente sorprendidos al ver como el departamento tenía rosas por muchos lugares así como algunas velas,

Sebastián: Prohibido prender la luz

Thad: Mi amor, ¿qué es todo esto?

Sebastián: La forma en la cual quiero decirte "eres el hombre de mi vida", con el que quiero despertar cada día por el resto de mis días

Thad: ¿Si?

Sebastián: Si, no tengas dudas te lo ruego, yo necesito estar cerca de Kurt porque los detectives creen conmigo en algún punto estallará y me dirá la verdad detrás de toda esta locura de mandar al diablo a Blaine

Thad: Perdóname, he actuado como un tonto

Sebastián: No hay nada que perdonar mi amor, solo ten muy presente cuanto yo te amo

Thad: Y yo también te amo a ti mucho, por tanto voy a ayudarte a solucionar lo de Kurt, el pobre no está bien

Sebastián: Estando lejos del amor de su vida, ¿cómo puede estarlo?

Thad: Resulta imposible, pero entre los dos vamos a ayudarlo

Sebastián: Esa voz me agrada, ¿quieres cenar?

Thad: Si, voy a hacer escenas más seguido para que me consientas tanto

Sebastián: Mi amor

El silencio de su casa parecía consumirlo, esa tarde la cita con su psicólogo lo había dejado muy mal, en esta ocasión no había estado presente Hunter y solo fue enterado de que en dos semanas más debía hacer público su noviazgo con Brody, así mismo dos semanas después su próxima boda con él, ese tipo a quien comenzaba a odiar con todo su ser al igual que a Hunter. Lanzó un jarrón preso de la ira, se acostó en el sillón y recordó cuando le dio a Blaine la noticia de su embarazo, de pronto escuchar su voz resultó una urgencia, tomó su teléfono y marcó, tras varios timbrazos una voz femenina le contestó estrujándole el corazón, colgó de inmediato,

Kurt: ¿Quién contestó?

La pregunta no le permitió dormir, había marcado el número que tenía Blaine en su habitación, ¿con quién estaría él? ¿Acaso había buscado refugio en otros brazos? ¿En una mujer? Con unas enormes ojeras se presentó en la oficina, donde por primera vez notó la ausencia del señor Phil y fue informado de encontrarse en coma tras sufrir un infarto,

Thad: ¿No lo sabías?

Kurt: No, ¿y está delicado?

Thad: Estable, aunque no ha mostrado mejoría

Kurt: ¿En qué hospital se encuentra?

Thad: No lo sé, ¿quieres te lo averigüe?

Kurt: Si, por favor

Thad: De acuerdo, por cierto vendrán hoy en la tarde a revisar tu computadora, al parecer está fallando algo de la red y van a inspeccionar todos los equipos

Kurt: Ok, ¿algo más?

Thad: Pues…

Kurt: ¿Qué sucede?

Thad: Sé que no es el mejor momento para esto, pero…

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Thad: El coordinador de bodas insiste en ser necesario e imprescindible para él conocer el lugar, sino las cosas no estarán listas para la fecha donde Sebastián y yo queremos casarnos

Kurt: En pocas palabras requieres ir a la Hacienda

Thad: Si, pero sé que las cosas no están muy bien

Kurt: Blaine y yo terminamos lo nuestro, pero dudo se niegue a permitir que se realice su boda en la hacienda

Thad: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Totalmente, ¿cuándo necesitas ir?

Thad: A la brevedad posible

Kurt: ¿Este fin de semana que viene estaría bien?

Thad: Si, sería perfecto

Kurt: Bien, yo personalmente le hablaré a Blaine y los acompañaré para prevenir cualquier cosa

Thad: Muchas gracias

Kurt: De nada

Una vez a solas suspiró al tener un pretexto perfecto para verlo y descifrar el misterio de quien le había contestado el teléfono. Por la tarde una vez "visto" algunos pendientes en la oficina fue a visitar al Sr. Phil, encontrándose con Emilio,

Kurt: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emilio: Cuidando a mi jefe

Kurt: Ahh, ¿cómo está?

Emilio: Sigue estable, aunque los doctores creen tiene pocas posibilidades de recuperarse

Kurt: Muchas veces suceden milagros

Emilio: Pues sí y por cierto, ¿cómo está mi querido ex cuñado?

Kurt: Bien supongo

Emilio: ¿Supones?

Kurt: Él y yo nos separamos

Emilio: Que pena, se veía que te amaba, pero seguro era una postura como con mi hermano

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Emilio: Según él amaba mucho a mi hermano, pero a la vuelta de la esquina estaba ya contigo, buscando abrigo a su dolor por la pérdida

Kurt hizo un gesto y prefirió retirarse, pero las palabras de Emilio conjugadas con la voz escuchada la noche anterior le causaron una revolución en su mente y corazón, Blaine había aceptado muy fácil salir de su vida, quizás porque no lo amaba tanto como decía, solo estaba a su lado obligado por el bebé.

En la casa de los Zea, la llegada de Panchita tenía muy feliz a Antonia, quien ya escuchaba campanas de boda cercanas a su hijo, quien se perdía viendo a la muchacha y no desaprovechaba oportunidad para soltarle piropos,

Sam: Solo digo la verdad

Panchita: Exageras diría yo

Sam: No, ven

Panchita: ¿A dónde?

Sam: Te enseñaré un lugar especial para mí

Con un poco de duda, Panchita lo siguió hasta un árbol donde en la copa estaba una casa la cual en sus días de estancia no había visto, subieron con cuidado por la vieja escalera y al llegar a la cima, la muchacha notó todo estaba listo para una romántica velada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas producto de la emoción,

Panchita: Esto…

Sam: Shh, escúchame, no soy exactamente muy bueno con las palabras de amor, pero tú has conquistado mi estómago

Panchita: Ahh

Sam: Y robado mi corazón, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Panchita: ¡Tu novia!

Sam: Sé que no soy un excelente partido, tengo miles de defectos, pero te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Panchita: Si

Sam la besó con mucho amor, cenaron en la casa del árbol y estuvieron largo rato platicando aprovechando que él había llevado unos cobertores,

Sam: Te puedo decir algo

Panchita: Claro

Sam: Tenía pavor que me rechazaras

Panchita: ¿Por qué?

Sam: Porque últimamente mencionabas mucho aquello de ser de clases distintas

Panchita: Pues lo somos

Sam: Yo nos veo igualitos salvo tú tienes algunas cosas que yo no

Panchita: Oye

Sam: Tienes la mano pesadita

Panchita: Perdón

Sam: Solo era una broma

Panchita: Mejor no me hagas esas bromas, yo trataba con muchos peones en la hacienda antes de venirme con el señor Kurt y aprendí a defenderme de la menor insinuación, la vida entre los peones no es fácil, uno debe hacerse ruda sino ellos comienzan a propasarse, la feminidad no es algo exactamente explotado,

Sam: Lo tendré en mente

Panchita: Perdón

Le sobó y Sam la abrazó. Desde su ventana, Antonia no le quitaba la vista de encima a la casa del árbol preguntándose si su hijo había obtenido un "si" a su pregunta, el Sr. Zea desde la cama observaba a su esposa muerto de la risa,

Antonia: ¿De qué te ríes?

Sr. Zea: De que quisieras tener ojos de binocular

Antonia: Los binoculares, que gran idea

Sr. Zea: Ven para acá mi amor

Antonia: Déjame ir por ellos

Sr. Zea: Yo creo que nuestro hijo agradecerá que te entretenga

Antonia: Umm…

Por suerte para Antonia a primera hora al día siguiente recibió la grata noticia de contar con una nuera,

Panchita: ¿Tu mamá estaba feliz con la noticia?

Sam: Si, aunque me faltó mencionarle que su nuera me había golpeado,

Panchita: Solo fue un cariñito

Sam: Ahh cariñitos

Panchita: Soy muy tosca y poco refinada, no creo sea buena para ti

Sam: Yo creo que eres perfecta para mí

Panchita: No

Sam: Eres tal cual te buscaba

Ella negó con su cabeza, pero tras un beso, recordó las sabias palabras de Kurt, si él la amaba, no tenía por qué dudar en entregarse a lo que su corazón sentía, además Sam era un hombre maravilloso, la incentivaba para seguir superándose, lo cual fue el motivo de la ruptura de su anterior relación, ella tenía muchas ambiciones según le dijo el fulano ese, quien no pretendía salir de ser un simple repartidor de gas.

Kurt abrió los ojos al escuchar el ruido del timbre, vio su reloj, eran ya las once, había pasado una de las peores noches que podía recordar, por suerte para el sábado lograría descifrar algunas dudas, se puso un pantalón y bajó a ver quién tocaba. Observó por la cámara de seguridad, por el camión parado afuera dedujo eran los del cable, salió para ver qué querían, el hombre quien le enseñó su credencial de la empresa, le comentó estaban haciendo una revisión de los equipos para ver si se encontraban en perfecto funcionamiento. Realmente el estado del cable le era indiferente, pero queriendo evitar obstruir el trabajo del hombre, lo dejó pasar e indicó donde se encontraban ubicados los equipos que tenía.

Era tanto su pesar que después de irse el del cable, habló a la oficina para avisar que no iría ese día y le encargó tanto a Thad como a Marley hacerse cargo de todo. Los días siguientes su estado de ánimo no mejoró, menos con sus idas a su sesión con Brody donde el tipo intentaba sobrepasarse con él y le era imposible ponerle un alto como quería.

El estado de ánimo de Blaine tampoco era el mejor del mundo, su pesadilla la cual juraba había realmente sucedido lo traía con el corazón destrozado y las cosas empeoraron después de recibir esa mañana la visita de Emilio quien por fin se quitó la careta delante de él,

Blaine: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Emilio: No podía perderme la oportunidad de verte destruido

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Emilio: Lo que oíste, no podía perderme el hecho de verte sufrir como lo debió hacer mi hermano con tu engaño

Blaine: ¡Mi engaño!

Emilio: Si, tu engaño, por eso él se mató, no pudo soportar la pena de haber sido traicionado por el amor de su vida, con quien juró compartir tantas cosas

Blaine: Creo estás muy mal informado, tu hermano murió al escaparse con su amante, no porque estuviera destrozado al haberlo engañado yo

Emilio: Esos son solo inventos tuyos, artimañas para justificar tu conciencia la cual no te dejará tranquilo al haber causado con tu traición la muerte de mi hermano

Blaine: En lo más mínimo y si quieres conocer la verdad de las cosas deberías leer esto

Blaine le aventó el reporte que guardaba de la investigación y luego lo corrió de la hacienda,

Emilio: No tienes ni que correrme, yo solo vine a deleitarme con tu sufrimiento y también a darte una noticia, tu querido Kurt está de novio con Brody, su psicólogo, creo que lo conoces y además piensan casarse pronto, el pobre intentó no traicionarte, por ello dejó las sesiones con Brody, estaba demasiado comprometido contigo, después de todo habías aparecido en el peor momento de su vida y te convertiste en su salvador, pero el verse en ese secuestro, lo hizo luchar por tener lo que realmente amaba

Blaine: Estás mintiendo

Emilio: Por supuesto que no lo hago, pero Kurt podrá decírtelo mañana cuando venga con sus amigos para ver lo de la boda de estos, hasta nunca Blaine, ojala seas terriblemente infeliz por siempre

Antes de irse Emilio tomó el reporte de la investigación, estaba convencido de ser puras mentiras lo puesto en ese documento, sin embargo les echaría una leída cuando estuviera lejos, su venganza estaba cumplida y él no quería seguir enlodándose en cosas criminales, desaparecería sin siquiera avisarle a Hunter, aunque antes de hacerlo visitaría al Sr. Phil para despedirse simbólicamente de él. A la entrada del hospital por desgracia se topó con el tipo,

Hunter: Hola, dichosos los ojos, ¿dónde te metiste todo el día?

Emilio: Fui a ver a Blaine

Hunter: ¿Para qué?

Emilio: Darle la primicia de que Kurt ya andaba con Brody y decirle cuánto me regocijaba verlo sufrir

Hunter: ¿Y cómo le cayó?

Emilio: Como bomba

Hunter: Bien, pero tú no puedes hacer nada sin consultármelo

Emilio: ¿Qué?, yo hago cuanto quiero con mi vida

Hunter: No me provoques Emilio, sabes no me detengo ante nada, dudo quieras mis manos se cierren en tu cuello

Emilio: Me haces daño

Hunter: Y te haré un daño total si vuelves a contestarme de esa forma, ¿fui lo suficiente claro?

Emilio: Si, ¿puedes soltarme?

Hunter: Claro, ¿cómo sigue el viejo?

Emilio: Está estable

Hunter: Para dentro de unas semanas quiero su estable pase a grave y de ahí lo pueda enterrar el mismo día cuando Kurt se esté "casando" con Brody

Emilio: ¿Por qué utilizas ese tono al hablar de la boda de Brody con Kurt?

Hunter: Porque sí, quiero al viejo muerto y espero lo hagas de forma limpia

Emilio: Yo no voy a matar a nadie

Hunter: Tú querías vengarte de Blaine, ya lo hiciste, el hombre está devastado y creo tal hecho es gracias a mi brillante plan, así que te guste o no harás lo dicho, sino quieres estar bajo tierra antes del viejo.

Emilio tragó saliva y observó cómo se alejaba Hunter sintiendo un aire frío recorrerlo por todo su cuerpo, entró al hospital y al sentarse a un lado de la cama del Sr. Phil un nudo se formó en su garganta, ¿cómo podría matarlo? Intentando no pensar en ello, sacó el informe dado por Blaine, conforme fue pasando las páginas, muchas cosas comenzaron a perder sentido y otras a tomarlo.

A muy temprana hora, Kurt junto con Sebastián y Thad salieron rumbo a la hacienda, no tuvo el valor de avisarle a Blaine de su visita, prefirió utilizar el elemento sorpresa.

Thad: ¿Todo en orden?

Kurt: Si, ¿están seguros que el coordinador logrará llegar?

Sebastián: Por supuesto, le dimos un plano muy bien explicado

Kurt: Bien, ¿y dónde piensan irse de luna de miel?

Thad: Todavía no lo hemos decidido, estamos indecisos entre el extranjero o conocer nuestro bello país

Sebastián: Así es, aunque yo creo nos terminaremos decidiendo por quedarnos ¿o no mi amor?

Thad: Quizás, ¿te sientes bien?

Kurt: Si

Thad: ¿Seguro? te ves pálido

Kurt: Últimamente no me he sentido bien, el hecho de carecer de noticias de Marina…

Su voz se cortó, tanto Thad como Sebastián le dieron ánimos, asegurándole con la bendición de Dios Marina se encontraba bien, por desgracia no podía compartir su positivismo. A decir verdad, la situación de Marina no era tan mala, David los primeros días había intentado obligarla a compartir intimidad con él, más súbitamente optó una posición dulce, amable y muy parecida a la de su esposo,

David: Él jamás te mereció, ni te supo valorar

Marina: No quiero hablar de él

David: ¿Sabes qué te está engañando?

Marina: Sé que él me dejó de amar

David: ¿Y tú?

Marina: El corazón de una mujer solo puede amar una vez en su vida, con la intensidad con que yo amo a Phil

David: ¡Lo amas!

Marina: Si, jamás le perdonaré su engaño, pero lo amaré toda la vida

David: Me amarás a mi por el resto de tu vida

Marina no dijo nada a lo dicho por el hombre, perdió su vista pensando si su esposo estaría preocupado por ella, estaría moviendo algo para dar con su paradero o el hecho de haber sido raptada había sido una bendición en su vida.

* * *

Bonamore: Panchita si es como pueblerina ahah pero no taaaanto, vivir en la ciudad con Kurt la ha ayudado mucho =)


	46. Chapter 46

**46**

El ruido de un auto lo trajo del país de los sueños donde se encontraba, en los últimos días le había dado por tomar hasta ser derrotado por el alcohol en un intento desesperado de emigrar de la realidad, ni al morir Elijah se había puesto tan mal, quizás porque no lo amaba tanto como lo hacía con Kurt; al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada de reproche de Quinn, quien cruzada de brazos lo observaba, podía entender su dolor, pero nada solucionaba con tirarse a tomar, tenía dos hijos por quien velar,

Blaine: No estoy para regaños

Quinn: Que pena, porque es justo eso lo que voy a darte

Blaine: Sé que estoy actuando mal, pero no puedo evitarlo

Quinn: Oye tienes dos hijos por quien velar y un hombre quien te necesita

Blaine: ¿Cuál hombre? Kurt ya anda con otro

Quinn: Por amenazas, Puck…

Blaine: Anda con otro

Quinn: Necesitas enfriar tu cabeza para que veas las cosas de forma objetiva

Quinn lo abrazó, creando una escena que para los ojos de Kurt resultó un disparo directo a su corazón, después de todo hasta cierto punto las palabras de Emilio habían sido ciertas,

Kurt: Odio interrumpir tu…vine con Sebastián y Thad porque requerían ver unos asuntos con su coordinador de bodas, voy a ver a mis hijos

Quinn: Kurt espera no es lo que crees…

Blaine: No hay razón para darle explicación alguna Quinn, Kurt ya está saliendo con su psicólogo, ¿o me equivoco Kurt?

Kurt: En lo más mínimo, inicié una relación con Brody

Tras su respuesta cerró la puerta percibiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, caminó hacia el cuarto de su pequeño, intentando encontrar un poco de aire para seguir viviendo, en medio de toda esa tempestad. Adentro de la habitación, Quinn regañaba a Blaine por sus acciones,

Blaine: Lo escuchaste, le importa un bledo que yo esté con otro u otra, Kurt sale con Brody

Quinn: Porque así lo están obligando

Blaine: Kurt está con ese hombre porque así lo quiere, no hay ninguna amenaza de por medio

Quinn: Si vieras a través de tu corazón y no te tus ojos, podrías darte cuenta de cómo Kurt se partió al deducir entre tú y yo pasa algo

Él no dijo nada, se levantó y entró al baño, ante su oscuridad se dirigió al cuarto de Carson, donde encontró a Kurt entablando una extraña plática con el bebé,

Kurt: Mi niño, papi no va a estar aquí para verte crecer, pero estoy seguro tu papá te querrá mucho y si…Quinn es una buena mujer, seguramente cuidará muy bien de ti, chiquito, la vida es un tanto injusta

Delicadamente salió de la habitación sin ser vista por Kurt, las palabras le dieron vuelta hasta lograr comunicarse con Puck, quien no pareció muy sorprendido con lo dicho por Quinn

Quinn: ¿Tú sabes algo?

Puck: Si, en unos momentos más pensaba salir rumbo a la hacienda

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa?

Puck: Te cuento llegando allá

Quinn: De acuerdo

Tras haberse bañado, Blaine se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo, donde encontró una tierna escena, Kurt le daba de comer a su pequeño quien parecía gozar el hecho enormemente,

Blaine: Yo sé que no te importa, pero entre Quinn y yo no hay nada

Kurt: No tienes por qué darme explicaciones

Blaine: Quiero hacerlo aun así, para mi desgracia tú sigues siendo el amor de mi vida

La mirada de ambos parecía ligarse en una secreta conversación, pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada, hasta darse cuenta Kurt su bebé estaba quedándose dormido, le sacó el aire y lo acomodó en la cuna, al girarse Blaine se disponía a salir,

Kurt: Tú eres para mí

Blaine: Solo el padre de tu hijo, el hombre quien te atrapó en una relación no deseada justo cuando te librabas de otra

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, Blaine se acercó a Kurt dudando en su proceder, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento, sus brazos lo rodearon cobijándolo y percibiendo su sufrimiento.

La visita para ver cuestiones de la boda fue solo una vuelta por la hacienda, el coordinador de bodas efectivamente llegó, algo tarde porque le había resultado complicado dar con el lugar,

Thad: Usted no es el padre quien nos va a casar, ni este hombre el coordinador de bodas

Puck: Desde luego no lo somos, pero figuraremos serlo, ¿están de acuerdo?

Sebastián: Claro

Alcántara: Bien, necesitamos lleven a Kurt a la iglesia, mi nombre será el padre Antonio

Puck: Y yo soy Felipe

Sebastián fue en busca de Kurt, quien hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para separarse de Blaine, el cual de forma tierna le secó las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, luego ambos fueron con Sebastián a donde él quería preguntarles si tendrían algún inconveniente de poner ciertos adornos en la iglesia; entrar al lado de Blaine a donde se juraron amarse lo hizo ponerse pálido, Blaine lo sostuvo con delicadeza, veía su dolor, pero lo de Brody estaba tan presente como el padecimiento del hombre a quien amaba.

Ambos estuvieron muy ausentes en las consultas de los novios, el padre y su coordinador de bodas, las horas del día fueron avanzando en una extraña calma entre ambos, para la noche, Kurt ocupó su cuarto deseando estar al lado de Blaine, quizás era la última vez donde podría hacerlo; dejó la cama dirigiéndose hacia donde juraba se encontraba su esposo, el hombre a quien estaba renunciando por la vida de Marina e incluso la de él mismo, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al toparse con la habitación vacía.

En la biblioteca, Blaine comenzaba su habitual ritual, la botella de coñac seguía bajando, seguramente para mañana requeriría sacar otra de su reserva, una, tras otras, las copas en sus manos fueron vaciándose, recorriendo el caliente líquido su garganta, sin percatarse de que tenía dos ojos observándolo; a diferencia de otras noches no lograba encontrar consuelo, quizás porque estaba consciente que Kurt se encontraba a unos metros de él y su imaginación no trabajaba con tanta eficiencia como en días pasados, lanzó la copa que tenía en sus manos, provocando que un grito llenara la estancia,

Blaine: ¡Agustín!

Agustín: Papá no tomes, ya no tomes

Blaine: Hijo

La desesperación en el rostro del pequeño lo hizo reaccionar, caminó tambaleante hasta lograr abrazarlo aunque este se encontraba plenamente aterrado, temiendo ser golpeado, muchas veces al pronunciar palabras similares a las dichas, su padre biológico lo había maltratado brutalmente,

Agustín: No me pegues papá

Blaine: Claro que no te voy a pegar chiquito, solo te pediré perdón

Agustín: Papá

Blaine lo abrazó y le pidió perdón, además le juró no volvería a tomar, el niño dibujó una sonrisa, ese pequeñito confiaba en él, era su padre y no lo defraudaría, su padrino pese a todo jamás lo hizo, ni cuando el amor de su vida se había ido de este mundo,

Blaine: ¿Me ayudas a llegar arriba? papá no está bien

Agustín: Si papá,

Con ayuda de Agustín logró subir las escaleras, justo a la mitad de ellas se percató que Kurt estaba cerca del barandal con su mirada perdida, el crujir de la madera lo sacó del trance en el cual se encontraba, al verlo abrazado por Agustín supo algo estaba mal,

Kurt: ¿Qué hacen levantados?

Agustín: Papá te extraña, tanto como mi otro papá extrañaba a mi mamá cuando murió y tomó, pero ya no lo va a volver a hacer, ¿verdad papá?

Blaine: Si hijo, vete a dormir, ya puedo yo llegar a la recámara

Agustín: ¿Si?

Blaine: Claro hijo y te repito mi promesa de no volver a tomar, anda vete a dormir, ya me ayudaste en lo difícil

No muy convencido el niño se fue a su recámara, Blaine quiso acercarse a Kurt, pero desistió, se recargó en la pared,

Blaine: Estaba de más quedarte tanto tiempo conmigo

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Si te enamoraste de Brody debiste decírmelo, yo te amo y aunque alguna vez dije que nadie te robaría de mis brazos, tú mereces estar con quien amas

Kurt: ¿De verdad merezco estar con quien amo?

Blaine: Si

Tambaleante siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación, se quitó la camisa y cuando se disponía a hacer lo propio con su pantalón, unas manos lo rodearon, él se giró,

Kurt: No digas nada, solo

Blaine: Cariño…

Kurt: Hazme el amor, sin preguntas

Blaine: ¿Qué es esto?

Kurt: Nada, no me hagas caso

Antes de poder salir Blaine lo detuvo posando sus labios sobre los de él, torpe por las copas tomadas, lo fue despojando de su ropa conduciéndolo a la cama. Kurt lo veía dormir, claro que se merecía estar con el hombre a quien amaba, aunque fuera por esa noche, lo besó acurrucándose más cerca.

Muy temprano, Blaine despertó, Kurt ya no estaba a su lado, pero podía percibir su aroma impregnado en su cuerpo, por trozos recordó la noche anterior, tenía claro dos cosas, su promesa a Agustín y además la pregunta de Kurt seguido por su aparición en su recámara acompañado de "Hazme el amor"; una sonrisa genuina brotó en sus labios, bajó corriendo a la biblioteca, abrió la caja fuerte y extrajo la carta dejada por su tío para él, fijó su vista en las últimas líneas "amárralo".

El Comandante Arias escuchaba atentamente a Puck y Alcántara, causándole un poco de enojo su proceder, aunque dada la información aportada era imposible no reconocer la utilidad de haber filtrado cámaras y otros artefactos para obtener información, así mismo hacerse pasar por el padre Antonio así como Felipe,

Alcántara: Así que el objetivo es Coeur

Puck: La riqueza del difunto señor Carson, Phil y Marina

Arias: No lo puedo creer

Puck: Hunter ha planeado muy bien ese golpe, ha movido todas las piezas para quedar limpio de cualquier culpa, aunque no cuenta con algo

Arias: ¿Con qué?

Alcántara: Que a Dios gracias nuestra pieza clave se reivindicó

Arias: No comprendo

Kurt regresó a la ciudad recordando su último arrebato, esperando no haber estropeado las cosas, Blaine de forma pacífica le había pedido ir a su cabaña para sostener una charla importante,

Blaine: He estado tomando, incluso ayer Agustín me encontró muy mal

Kurt: ¡Tú tomando!

Blaine: Si, pero no lo volveré a hacer, se lo prometí a mi hijo y voy a cumplirlo, además según veo yo me haré cargo de los pequeños de ahora en adelante

Kurt: Efectivamente, tendrás que cuidar solo de ellos

Blaine: Ok, deduzco más adelante deberemos ver las cuestiones de las finanzas, aunque no estábamos casados por el civil, requeriremos analizar situaciones, no sé en qué términos te vas a casar con Brody

Kurt: Todavía no lo decidimos

Blaine: Bien, sabes anoche tuve un sueño, cuando Agustín me subió estabas al pie de la escalera y yo te dije que merecías estar con el hombre a quien amaras, tú fuiste a mi cuarto, hicimos el amor

Kurt: Déjame seguir con tu sueño, yo te pedí hacerme el amor sin preguntas

Blaine: Algo parecido

Kurt: También tras haber terminado de hacer el amor, te confesé amarte con todo mi corazón y todo esto ser una pesadilla para mi tan grande como lo es para ti

Recordar sus palabras le provocaron un escalofrío, siguiendo con el sueño le había dicho tener una amenaza cayendo sobre sus hombros, si no actuaba conforme a lo indicado sufriría un daño Marina, además de él,

Blaine: Si, qué loco no, también soñé algo más

Kurt: ¿Qué?

Blaine: Utilizaba el permiso de mi padrino y el tuyo

Kurt: ¿Cuál permiso?

Blaine: Es tarde ya, tus amigos querían salir a buena hora, ¿quieres nuestros hijos estén en tu boda?

Kurt: No, quiero tú y los niños no salgan de la hacienda para nada

Blaine: Bueno, adiós

Kurt: Adiós

Thad y Sebastián lo habían dejado en su casa, donde cerca de media hora después apareció Hunter quien le aventó unos documentos, al leerlos se dio cuenta era una cesión de derechos para Brody, el cual a su vez encargaba a Hunter administrar las acciones y considerando estar en coma el Sr. Phil, con ese documento prácticamente Hunter podía hacer y deshacer en la empresa, salvo por un detalle el cual por supuesto no mencionaría. Estampó su firma en el documento, sabiendo era en si su sentencia de muerte, para hacer válida esa sesión lo iban a matar, a Dios gracias le había dicho a Blaine entre azul y buenas noches las cosas, aunque ahora con la carta redactada todo le quedaría claro a él.

Al otro día muy temprano le pidió a Thad llamarle a Sebastián solicitándole fuera a verlo porque quería darle unos documentos para el cierre de la campaña preparada; desgraciadamente ese día una agenda muy apretada le impidió ir y ante esa situación Kurt entregó los documentos a Thad, solicitándole entregarle ese sobre a Sebastián sin demora,

Thad: Lo haré en cuanto llegue al departamento

Kurt: Gracias, ¿cómo va tu traje de novio?

Thad: Muy bien, si todo sale conforme está planeado nos casaremos en la fecha decidida, sin demorar la boda

Kurt: Bien, sabes Sebastián es un hombre maravilloso, te hará muy feliz, tiene muchas cualidades

Thad: Si, es un amor en todos los sentidos, yo que creí jamás encontraría el amor

Kurt: Todo llega a la vida de uno, por mucho o poco tiempo

Thad: ¿Cómo?

Kurt: No me hagas caso, te encargo esos papeles, serán muy necesarios para elaborar el resto de la campaña

Thad: Puedes jurar que los tendrá en sus manos

Kurt: Genial, Thad te deseo lo mejor al lado de él, estoy seguro que su boda será mágica

Las palabras de Kurt conmocionaron a Thad, quien a duras penas logró llegar al departamento donde Sebastián, su coordinador de bodas, el padre Antonio y alguien más lo esperaban,

Thad: Me dio esto, tengo miedo

Sebastián: ¿De qué?

Thad: Kurt nos deseó lo mejor…habló como si no fuera a estar en nuestra boda

Puck: Calma, ¿qué es eso?

Sebastián: Documentos de la campaña, espera

Sebastián abrió un documento enroscado, era un dibujo de una boda, una sátira más bien, donde se veía al novio ahorcado, así como en una burbuja se leía "mi última voluntad está en tus fafof", volteó el dibujo al notar el pasto estaba formado por una serie de letras.

Emilio observaba al Sr. Phil era momento de cumplir su última encomienda para tras hacerlo salir huyendo, su mano temblaba, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a retirar la máscara de oxígeno, lo hizo lentamente, pidiéndole perdón, pero era su vida o la suya, Hunter era un hombre de armas tomar y él solo quería terminar todo para regresar a Sonora, enfrentar a su madre para reclamarle haberlo engañado y hacerlo vivir un terrible infierno por una venganza sin razón.

Hunter recibió cerca de la una de la mañana la llamada tan esperada del hospital, su tío había fallecido minutos antes, completándose perfectamente la segunda etapa de su plan, ahora era momento de poner en marcha la tercera, hizo unas llamadas y en un bar sostuvo una conversación usando un pasamontañas con el enemigo número uno de su "padre", el conocido Thomas, criminal consumado, a quien su "padre" había traicionado para llegar a la cima,

Thomas: ¿Qué información tiene de David?

Hunter: Él no está muerto

Thomas: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Hunter: Porque yo vi como fingieron ese accidente

Thomas: ¿Y dónde está él?

Hunter: Podrá saber su paradero dentro de dos semanas, vaya a la siguiente dirección, ahí encontrará un buzón el cual podrá abrir con esta llave y sabrá el paradero de David.

El hombre tomó la llave así como un pequeño papel con la dirección indicada, culminándose así otra parte de su camino a la gloria. Acongojado se presentó en el hospital donde Emilio había hecho ya todo los trámites para realizar la cremación del cuerpo,

Hunter: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Emilio: Porque el doctor mencionó algo de veneno en la sangre de tu tío y no creí oportuno dejar se hiciera una autopsia

Hunter: Hiciste bien, cómo diablos detectaron ese veneno

Emilio: No sé

Hunter: A veces odio a la ciencia

Con los restos de su tío en una pequeña urna regresó a su casa, donde de forma burlona tiró al escusado las cenizas mofándose, era lo más cercano al mar que podía darle; tras haber cumplido la última voluntad de su tío, al menos eso dedujo él, se presentó en el despacho de Schuester para reclamar su herencia,

Schuester: ¿Cuál herencia?

Hunter: Mi tío Phil ha muerto, yo soy su heredero y quiero tomar posesión de sus bienes

Schuester: La verdad yo no sé si tú eres o no el heredero de Phil

Hunter: Mire mi tiempo es oro, sé que mi tío hizo con usted su testamento

Schuester: Así es, pero antes de suceder lo de Marina y su lamentable infarto, me entregó este documento donde revocaba su testamento, pero nunca me entregó el nuevo, no sé si haya ido a otro lugar a registrar su nueva voluntad

Hunter: Mire tengo poca paciencia, es mejor que pueda hacer uso de lo heredado por mi tío en dos semanas o le pesará

Schuester: Pero yo…

Hunter: La herencia en dos semanas, ¿estamos?

Schuester: Verificaré mis archivos

Hunter: Más le vale encontrar el testamento de mi tío en sus documentos

La cara del viejo le indicó, así no hubiera testamento aparecería uno el tipo, se dirigió a ver a David para darle la noticia del lamentable fallecimiento de su hermano,

David: Al fin muerto

Hunter: Le dimos una ayudadita, pero si ya está muerto

David: Bien

Hunter: ¿Cómo vas con la viuda?

David: Marina, estoy seguro pronto me corresponderá

Hunter: ¿Y si no lo hace?

David: Alcanzará a Phil

La noticia de la muerte de su esposo golpeó terriblemente a Marina, quien fluctuaba entre el mundo real y uno inventado por su mente,

David: ¿Me has escuchado?

Marina: Si

David: Te daré dos semanas de luto, luego tú y yo nos casaremos, nos iremos de luna de miel

Marina: Preferiría morir a casarme contigo

David: Tú elegirás en dos semanas

Emilio preparaba sus maletas justo cuando Hunter apareció en el departamento con una botella de vino para celebrar el éxito de sus planes,

Hunter: ¿Qué haces?

Emilio: Me marcho, ya hice cuanto quisiste y mi venganza está culminada

Hunter: Olvidas que yo mando aquí

Emilio: Suéltame

Hunter: Mira, el último que quiso dejarme se quedó frío en un cuarto mugriento en Londres, dudo quieras correr su misma suerte

Emilio: ¿Cómo?

Hunter: Soy un hombre práctico, uso a las personas y cuando ya no me sirven, las deshecho

Emilio se puso pálido ante sus palabras, el hombre abrió la botella que llevaba, sacó dos copas, sirvió las dos, luego le estiró una, lo hizo brindar por estar a un paso del éxito y tras un sorbo,

Hunter: Por ejemplo, usé a Jeremiah, el amante del esposo de Kurt, me enredé con él por azares del destino, cuando obtuve información suficiente, lo maté y me quedé con su dinero, le saqué cada peso ganado por ese tipo ofreciendo su cuerpo a cuanto hombre rico conoció

Emilio: Eres un asesino

Hunter: Uno de mis menores talentos, también me deshice de Adam justo en las narices de Kurt, pobre, quedó tan traumado que ha acatado todas mis órdenes al no querer ver a su amado Blaine lleno de plomo, te usé a ti también, aunque todavía creo me puedes servir, ponte de rodillas

Emilio: No

Hunter: Mira estúpido, será mejor que me sirvas sino quieres irte de este mundo como lo hará el buen Brody

Emilio: ¿Qué dijiste?

Hunter: Desabrocha y lame ¿o quieres que me deshaga de ti hoy?

Un golpe en la puerta lo salvó de acceder a las peticiones de Hunter, el Comandante Arias junto con dos hombres más entraron en la sala luego de que Emilio abrió la puerta tras escuchar "Policía abra" y Hunter ordenarle abrir,

Emilio: ¿Qué sucede?

Arias: Queda usted detenido

Emilio: ¿Por qué?

Arias: Por ser sospechoso de la muerte del señor Phil

Hunter: ¡Sospechoso! ¿de qué habla?

Arias: Este hombre según las cámaras del hospital fue el causante de la muerte de su tío

Hunter: No es posible, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso?

Emilio: Yo no hice nada

Arias: Las imágenes no mienten, pero en caso de hacerlo tendrá oportunidad de demostrarlo

Los dos hombres lo esposaron sacándolo posteriormente del departamento, donde Hunter no lograba dar crédito a las palabras del comandante,

Arias: ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hunter: No, él era mi amigo ¿cómo pudo hacer tal cosa a mi tío?

Arias: Lo sabremos más adelante, señor como usted es el único pariente del señor Phil quisiera fuera conmigo a la delegación para alzar una demanda formal en contra del caballero, sino un buen abogado logrará sacarlo y se quedará sin pagar el crimen cometido

Hunter hizo la denuncia solicitada por el comandante quien le juró que Emilio pasaría una larga temporada en la cárcel. Observando el retrato de su tío soltó una carcajada, cabo suelto amarrado sin necesidad de ensuciarse las manos, él que esa misma noche tras disfrutarlo lo iba a matar, ni hablar, la policía se encargaría de hacer justicia.

Brody había insistido en hacer publicar un reportaje de su próxima boda en una revista de gente bien, donde ocuparían si bien no la primera plana, si serían de las notas principales; Kurt hizo un enorme esfuerzo por sonreír, posar ante las cámaras una felicidad efímera, para su suerte iba a robarle a la vida un trozo de felicidad, Blaine había decidido viajar a NY con sus hijos para ver unos asuntos del restaurante, justo dos día antes de su boda. Hunter mordazmente al enterarse de tal cosa, lo autorizó de que su "príncipe azul" pasara la noche en su casa, es más si quería podía permanecer una noche más y llevarlo a la iglesia; Kurt se tragó la sarta de maldiciones que se produjeron en su cerebro, quería tener a Blaine a su lado, estaba mentalizado en que tras su noche de bodas, muchos días más no tendría de vida.

Carson y Agustín estuvieron felices de ver a su papá, tomó al más pequeño en sus brazos,

Kurt: Mi chiquitito

Agustín: Papi, papi

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó corazón?

Agustín: Ya sé leer bien, ¿te leo?

Kurt: Claro

Blaine observaba a Kurt, Agustín le estaba leyendo y Kurt hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, entró a la recámara acostándose a su lado, pasó su mano por su cintura y le dio un beso en su cuello,

Agustín: Papá, ¿quieres mucho a mi papi?

Blaine: Si, lo quiero mucho

Agustín: ¿Y tú papi quieres mucho a mi papá?

Kurt: Lo quiero mucho

Sus hijos ese día cayeron dormidos muy temprano, después de todo el viaje había sido pesado, Blaine parecía tan tranquilo, una lluvia de cosas comenzó a caer en su mente debajo de la regadera, las cuales dejaron de fluir al darse cuenta que no estaba solo,

Blaine: Sé que es un atrevimiento, mañana te casas, pero…quiero seas mío esta noche, ¿tú quisieras?

Kurt: Si, si quiero

De la regadera fueron a dar a la cama, hacerlo mojaditos era delicioso, Dios cuanto dolía saber que no tendría otro día para disfrutar del amor, su felicidad había sido demasiado corta, quizás era cosa de familia, su madrina no había dejado tras unos años a su padrino solo, a Kurt le tocaría hacerlo solo con casi dos años de hermosa relación,

Blaine: ¿Estás seguro que no quieres a los niños en tu boda?

Kurt: Totalmente, de hecho en unos días recibirás una carta que le dejé a Sebastián, espero cumplas lo que te pido en ella

Blaine: ¿Qué me pides?

Kurt: Lo sabrás cuando la leas…quisieras

Blaine: ¿La bestia?

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Lo que tú quieras

Su boda era a las doce, Blaine se había marchado junto con sus hijos hacía exactamente veinte y siete horas antes y casi quince minutos después Thad junto con Sebastián aparecieron en el lugar luego de recibir una llamada de Kurt, quien al fin soltó todo lo que por casi tres meses lo había atormentado,

Kurt: Yo sé te estoy poniendo en una posición difícil

Thad: Necesitas hablar con la policía

Kurt: La vida de Marina y la de muchos depende de que yo haga lo dicho por Hunter

Sebastián: Pero…

Kurt: Por favor, cuando me fuiste a ver me dijiste que eras mi amigo y me apoyarías en todo

Sebastián: Y mantengo lo dicho

Kurt: Entonces mañana ven por mí para llevarme a la iglesia, sino yo creo me entrará el pánico y no llegaré

Thad: Kurt tú mismo dices que casarte con Brody es firmar tu sentencia de muerte

Kurt: Quizás exagero, ¿cuento con ustedes?

Sebastián: Desde luego

Kurt había comentado con Hunter que solo podía invitar a dos personas a su boda y él le dijo que se encargaría de llenar el resto de asientos, ese no sería problema, Brody tenía muchos amigos.

El reloj marcó las once, Sebastián y Thad estaban listos para llevarlo al lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia, sus piernas le temblaban, con trabajos logró salir de su casa para subirse en una limusina sorpresivamente enviada por Hunter, por aquello de sufrir algún ataque de nervios, odiaría que su amigo se quedara esperando en el altar,

Thad: ¿Te sientes bien?

Kurt: Un poco nervioso, pero es normal, todos los novios se colocan nerviosos

Chófer: Desde luego, no hay novio que no esté nervioso

Sebastián: ¿Le dieron los datos del lugar?

Chófer: Si, tengo toda la información, nada más que me dijeron solo llevará al novio

Sebastián: ¡Solo al novio!

Chófer: Esas instrucciones me dieron

Kurt: ¿Me siguen en su auto?

Thad: Desde luego

Sebastián cerró la puerta y antes de subirse al auto, la limusina ya había arrancado a gran velocidad, dejándolos muy atrás e incluso perdiéndola tras unas calles.


	47. Chapter 47

**47**

Su cabeza parecía estar siendo atravesada por un enorme taladro, posó sus manos en sus sienes intentando aminorar el dolor y al mismo tiempo darle sentido a ciertos sucesos, abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con un sitio oscuro, a lo lejos escuchó una voz acompañada de una luz que poco a poco fue alumbrando el sitio donde estaba, su corazón dio un brinco al reconocer el lugar y de pronto todos los sucesos de probablemente las última cinco o seis horas volvieron a él,

Chofer: ¿Señor se siente bien?

Kurt: Si, ¿no debo darle instrucciones verdad?, usted tiene la dirección de la boda

Chofer: Desde luego, no se preocupe, llegaremos puntuales a la cita

Kurt: Bien

Cerró sus ojos recargando su cabeza en el asiento, la imagen de Blaine parado al final del largo corredor que conducía al altar de la iglesia de la hacienda vino a él, su sonrisa, la manera en la cual tomó su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos en señal de la unión a realizar, sus promesas realizadas, sabía que estaba traicionando de cierta forma su juramento ante Dios, pero no podía arriesgarse, Marina, su vida dependía de seguirle el juego a Hunter, por suerte el tipo no se saldría del todo con la suya y eso lo reconfortaba; pasado un tiempo Blaine seguramente seguiría su última voluntad, buscaría un hombre quien le hiciera de nuevo latir su corazón y quien se convirtiera en padre de sus hijos, para tener la familia que tanto imaginaron. Acarició inconscientemente su vientre, recordando los mágicos momentos vividos al estar embarazado, recordó como habían prometido cuando todavía su relación no era del todo firme buscar a la niña si el bebé que esperaba era niño, futuro, eso quería decirle él en aquel momento, su relación tenía mucho para dar y desde luego lo tendría si ese maldito no se hubiera aparecido. El pasado y su futuro lo hicieron soltar un sollozo, ¿por qué no podía tener todos esos sueños? ¿Por qué no le sería permitido vivir cada uno de sus años en este mundo al lado de Blaine? llegar a viejos sosteniendo la mano del otro, observar a sus nietos corriendo y festejar las navidades frente a la gran chimenea de la hacienda,

Chofer: Señor, perdone que insista, pero creo que usted no está bien

Kurt: ¿Por qué cree eso?

Chofer: Porque veo unas lágrimas rodando por su rostro

Kurt: Es la emoción

Chofer: Ahh, mi abuelita solía decir que es de mal augurio las lágrimas en las bodas, según ella eran señales de desgracia

Kurt: Su abuela tenía razón

Chofer: ¿Usted cree?

Kurt: Si bien algunas lágrimas al momento de casarse son producto de la felicidad inundando al novio por estar a punto de unirse con esa persona especial con quien espera compartir todas los acontecimientos de la vida, en algunos casos las lágrimas son por el dolor que se avecina

Chofer: ¿Sus lágrimas de qué son?

Kurt: De dolor

Chofer: ¿Usted no quiere casarse?

Kurt: No, no quiero, lo único que quisiera sería correr a los brazos de Blaine

Chofer: ¿Quiere que cambie el rumbo y lo lleve a los brazos de ese hombre?

Kurt: No me haga caso, yo debo casarme con Brody

Chofer: Pero señor acaba de decir

Kurt: Tonterías, solo tonterías, ¿falta mucho para llegar?

Chofer: Un poco, hay algo de tráfico, ¿le importa si tomo un atajo? ¿Está seguro de no cambiar de rumbo?

Kurt: En lo absoluto, tome el camino más rápido para llegar a nuestro destino por favor

Chofer: De acuerdo

Realmente ansioso por llegar a la ceremonia de su "matrimonio" alias "funeral", no estaba, pero todo sacrificio valía la pena para que los seres a quienes más quería estuvieran bien; mantuvo sus ojos cerrados gran parte del trayecto hasta sentirse demasiado desesperado, entre el golpeteo proveniente seguramente de alguna calle empedrada la cual había sido tomada por el Chofer para llegar en tiempo y forma a su cita con la muerte, aunado a los recuerdos, prefirió perder su vista sobre el paisaje donde iban pasando,

Kurt: ¿En dónde estamos? no creo haber pasado nunca por aquí

Chofer: Es una zona poco conocida, pero por aquí podremos llegar pronto al salón donde se celebrará su boda

Kurt: Cuál es el nombre de esta calle

Chofer: ¡Maldita sea!

Kurt se sujetó con fuerza de la agarradera del asiento en tanto un terrible ruido seco proveniente de alguna parte del auto se escuchó y acto seguido el Chofer se bajó diciendo maldiciones,

Kurt: ¿Qué pasó?

Chofer: Se pinchó la llanta

Kurt: ¿Puede repararla?

Chofer: Solo es cosa de cambiarla, voy a avisarle a mi jefe, quizás mandan otra unidad para que lo lleve hasta su destino dado que es un tanto complicado cambiar la llanta de estos automóviles, si gusta por mientras esperar en el interior de la limusina

Kurt: De acuerdo

Regresó al interior de la limusina, momentos después el Chofer abrió la puerta para indicarle que había hablado a la compañía y no existía nadie disponible para ir por él, así que se dispondría a cambiar la llanta lo más rápido posible; Kurt observó la hora, iban con el tiempo justo ya para llegar y no quería llegar retrasado, capaz de hacerlo Hunter hacía algo a Blaine o sus hijos. Angustiado le marcó a Sebastián para pedirle que lo auxiliara, el Chofer le explicó donde se encontraban y cerca de cinco minutos después el auto de Sebastián apareció, Kurt agradeció al Chofer sus atenciones y se subió inmediatamente al auto de su amigo,

Thad: ¿Estás bien?

Kurt: Muy angustiado, ¿llegaremos a tiempo?

Sebastián: Si amigo, no te preocupes, estás muy pálido

Kurt: Deben ser los nervios

Thad: ¿No quieres que nos desviemos de rumbo?

Kurt: Moriría por hacerlo, quisiera correr a la hacienda para estar en los brazos de Blaine, pero el bienestar de mucha gente depende de que yo cumpla mi palabra

Sebastián: Lo de ser mártir ya no está de moda amigo

Kurt: Quizás no, pero la policía no ha logrado ubicar el paradero de Marina y yo no voy a ser el causante de su muerte, hasta ayer guardaba esperanzas sobre salvar mi felicidad, soñé que me llamaban diciéndome "Hemos dado con la señora Marina", por consecuencia yo contaba las amenazas que me han hecho y podía regresar con el amor de mi vida

Sebastián: ¿Realmente amas mucho a Blaine?

Kurt: Con todo mi corazón, ¿recuerdas el día de mi boda con Adam?

Sebastián: Muy claramente amigo y tu cara era muy similar a la de ahora

Kurt: Ese día estaba indeciso entre salir huyendo o casarme, pese a cierto suceso, Adam me había "ganado", pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no me haría feliz

Sebastián: Yo también lo sabía, ¿qué te dije ese día?

Kurt: Literalmente no recuerdo, pero fue algo así de que tú me querías mucho, en consecuencia te sentías en la obligación de cuidarme y protegerme incluso de mi mismo, de mis malas decisiones

Sebastián: Lo recuerdo, sabes amigo, tú eres como mi hermano y ahora en complicidad de mi futuro esposo, voy a hacer lo que ese día me quedé a medias

Kurt: ¿Cómo?

Thad: Vamos a cuidarte y protegerte de ti mismo

Kurt: ¿De qué hablan?

Sebastián: Una sorpresita

Sebastián detuvo el auto ante la mirada de terror de Kurt, Thad soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, dos segundos después y antes de poder decir algo, la puerta se abrió,

Blaine: Hola Cariño

Kurt: ¡Blaine! ¿Qué significa esto?

Sebastián: Todo tuyo

Blaine: Gracias amigo

Sebastián: De nada

Blaine: Ven príncipe, hora de irte con tu príncipe azul, los sapos ya no están permitidos en tu vida

Kurt: No me toques Blaine, yo debo casarme con Brody, lo amo a él

Blaine: Me amas a mi cariño, tanto como yo te amo a ti

Le dio un suave beso y Kurt soltó un sollozo, una parte de él añoraba irse con Blaine, pero no podía, la vida de Marina estaba de por medio, incluso la de él mismo,

Kurt: Voy a casarme con Brody, no te amo, no te amo

Sebastián: Si lo amas y ya estuvo bueno de hacerte el valiente, vamos Blaine bájalo para que sigamos con el plan

Kurt: ¿Cuál plan?

Blaine: Uno príncipe, en el cual tú ya no le harás de superhéroe, ahora me toca a mí ese honor

Kurt: No, suéltame, debo casarme, amo a Brody, no

Kurt comenzó a forcejear para no ser bajado del automóvil acompañado de la risa de Sebastián, quien luego de unos minutos le dijo a Blaine "ni hablar, plan B", a lo que este contestó "Si, ni hablar, el príncipe se nos puso bravo", acto seguido un paño se aproximó a su nariz, forcejeó intentando liberarse de ese olor que comenzó a debilitarlo hasta hacerlo cerrar los ojos,

Sebastián: Ya lo pusiste pacifico

Blaine: Si, bueno me lo llevo

Thad: De acuerdo, seguimos con la fase dos

Blaine: Perfecto

Sebastián: ¿Necesitas ayuda para cargarlo?

Blaine: Tengo perfectamente dominado cargar al amor de mi vida, mi príncipe quería ser superhéroe

Sebastián: Mártir diría yo, pero no contaba con nuestra astucia

Blaine: No

Blaine lo cargó y lo subió a otro auto, se despidió de Sebastián quien continuó el camino hacia la recepción, en tanto él se dirigía rumbo a la hacienda, llegarían ahí a buena hora, acarició la mejilla de Kurt quien totalmente inconsciente descansaba en el asiento del copiloto con el asiento reclinado, nadie de verlos si quiera imaginaría que Kurt iba dormido producto de un líquido recomendado por el buen Puck, con una gran sonrisa recorrió el camino al lugar donde su historia de amor había iniciado de forma poco común y al parecer seguiría también de manera poco ortodoxa.

Hunter veía impaciente la hora, llevaban cerca de quince minutos de retraso la limusina que había mandado previendo alguna indecisión por parte de Kurt, aunque a esas alturas no importaba mucho el hecho de casarse Kurt con Brody, era irrelevante, pero resultaba muy conveniente tener un posible culpable cuando la presencia de Kurt fuera innecesaria en este mundo, un arranque de celos puede llegar a ser mortal.

Brody: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿por qué no llega?, la gente comienza a murmurar

Hunter: No lo sé, llamé a los de la limusina, el chofer pasó por él puntal

Brody: ¿Se habrá arrepentido?

Hunter: Imposible, sabe que hay mucho en juego si no llega

Brody hizo una mueca, obviamente para Hunter no resultaba incómodo tener la mirada de todos sobre él, preguntándole de forma insistente ¿dónde está el feliz novio? Los minutos fueron pasando sin presencia de Kurt, al lugar arribaron Thad y Sebastián dispuestos a seguir con el plan B,

Thad: ¿Dónde está Kurt? no lo veo

Sebastián: No lo sé, voy a ver, yo juré esta cosa había pasado ya

Thad: Shh, mi amor no te rías, recuerda lo dicho por Blaine, debemos actuar de forma natural para no levantar sospechas

Sebastián: Cierto, espero que a mi amigo con todo esto ya la luz a su vida llegue de manera permanente

Thad: Estoy seguro que si, al menos de entrada ya está con el príncipe azul y lejos de los sapos feos

Sebastián: Eso sí

Sebastián sonrió, se acercó a Brody para preguntarle por Kurt, su cara de sorpresa puso aun más nervioso al novio,

Sebastián: Él debió ya llegar, la limusina iba a gran velocidad, incluso lo perdimos

Brody: Pero no ha llegado

Sebastián: ¿Habrá pasado algo?, nosotros cuando veníamos había un accidente, tomamos una vía alterna, quizás como ese tipo iba conduciendo tan rápido chocaron

Brody: No creo, muy probablemente si había tráfico por ese accidente se quedaron atrapados ahí

Sebastián: Voy a tratar de marcarle a Kurt a su celular, no sé si lo llevaba, pero haré el intento

Brody: De acuerdo, yo iré a hablar con el juez

Brody posó sus ojos en Hunter quien hablaba discretamente en un extremo del salón, se preguntó si su "socio" lo había traicionado al igual que a Emilio, porque él podía jurar el encarcelamiento del muchacho estaba influido por la mano negra de Hunter, pero con él no podría, lo conocía demasiado bien como para cargar con las consecuencias de los actos de su "amigo", antes abría la boca y le ponía fecha así como hora a los funerales de Hunter.

Los minutos uno a uno se fueron acumulando hasta convertirse en una hora, momento en el cual Brody despachó a los invitados, quienes tuvieron la decencia de evitar preguntar el por qué el novio jamás había llegado. Los únicos quienes permanecieron dentro del salón fueron Thad y Sebastián quienes consideraron oportuno dar aviso a las autoridades,

Hunter: Yo no lo veo necesario, quizás el novio simplemente se arrepintió

Sebastián: Lo dudo, él estaba muy emocionado con su boda

Brody: ¿Lo estaba?

Thad: Si, mucho

A fuerza de insistir, Brody dio aviso a la policía, en tanto Hunter sostenía una conversación telefónica acalorada con Schuester

Hunter: Le di un

Schuester: Todo se rige por leyes, el deceso de tu tío y por ende el paso de la herencia a los beneficiaros lleva un proceso

Hunter: Mire, conmigo no se ande por las ramas, sino quiere

Schuester: ¿Sino quiero qué?, ¿estás acaso amenazándome? Porque déjame informarte que cuento con un registro de llamadas y grabación por cuestiones de seguridad desde un día que alguien intentó atropellarme con un auto el cual te robaron curiosamente a ti

Hunter: Usted y yo conversaremos más tarde

Hunter cortó la comunicación, ya se encargaría de eso más adelante. Observó su reloj, a esas horas uno de los más grandes enemigos de "su padre" estaría recibiendo noticias de su paradero, aunque ni siquiera imaginaba Hunter las sorpresas que le deparaba el destino.

Thomas a la hora indicada se presentó en la dirección donde obtendría información, era un apartado postal, un niño se aproximó a él y le entregó una llave, luego salió corriendo,

Thomas: El niño parecía tener prisa, veamos una carta con otra dirección y un mensaje, aquí podrá encontrar a David así como a alguien muy valioso para él, una mujer de nombre Marina, si la mata será más fuerte incluso que matarlo a él, se despide un buen amigo. Diría yo una sabandija traicionera quien seguro no sabe de los códigos de honor, pobre tonto

David hacía una hora había abandonado la mansión donde mantenía encerrada a Marina, quien observaba el espejo, su rostro lucía sin vida y aparte tras negarse a ceder a las exigencias de ese loco hombre había recibido un golpe acompañado de una amenaza "Más te vale estar dispuesta cuando regrese, porque serás mía, quieras o no". Las lágrimas por su rostro comenzaron a correr sin poder evitarlo, todo era una pesadilla tan grande, no podía lograr entender como su vida de cuento había llegado a esa historia de terror. Phil y ella durante años disfrutaron hasta de detalles simples como leer un libro, su esposo tanto en buenos o malos momentos en todos sentidos siempre la había protegido, podía jurar era capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvarla. Repitió su nombre sintiéndose de cierta forma tonta, sus palabras sonaron a una plegaria, pero con suerte a él su desaparición le había sentado de maravillas, sin esposa en el panorama él podía iniciar su vida con su estrenado amante, su cuerpo no era el de una quinceañera, pero consideraba no había perdido el encanto, ¿realmente él se sentiría mejor con un hombre?, o el cúmulo de problemas entre ellos luego de una vida tan apacigua había terminado por lanzarlo en brazos de ese arpía, ¿estaría preocupado por ella o dispuesto a reiniciar una nueva vida sin importarle el destino que ella tuviera?. La pregunta se le contestó en automático, pese a todo, ella sabía sin lugar a equivocaciones que el gran amor sentido por su marido hacia ella no podía esfumarse de la noche a la mañana,

Marina: Él te ama, lo sabes en el fondo, aunque hubiera estado con ese hombre te ama tanto como tú lo amas a él, Dios mío él no puede estar muerto, él y yo tenemos temas a resolver, un amor tan grande no se puede perder, Phil mi amor ayúdame, te necesito tanto

Unos pasos la hicieron saltar, se giró para mirar como el picaporte se movía, soltó un grito el cual inundó la habitación poco a poco, su rostro palideció al notar quien entraba a la recámara, iguales, pero tan diferentes, así siempre les había dicho a todos sus conocidos quienes sabían de la existencia del hermano incómodo por así decirlo de su marido,

Marina: ¡Phil!

Él hombre negó con la cabeza, con voz fría le dijo "Veo que no te has olvidado de él, pero yo haré todo para sacártelo de la mente", hizo un ademán y los dos hombres quienes venían atrás de él desaparecieron, cerró la puerta a la par de que dibujaba una sonrisa dulce, el corazón de Marina latió desenfrenado, era él, el amor de su vida estaba vivo, David había mentido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas,

Phil: Shh, alguien puede oírte

Marina: ¡Phil!

Phil: Si, mi amor

Marina: No estás muerto, estás vivo

Phil: Si estoy vivo

Marina: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

Phil: Es una larga historia, pero vine a rescatarte y para ello necesito me trates con mucha repulsión al sacarte de aquí

Marina: ¿Cómo?

Phil: Necesito que me trates como le hablarías a mi hermano, aunque ahora yo ya no soy quien era en tu vida, seguro me has de odiar

Marina: Una mujer no puede odiar a quien ama tanto

Phil: Marina…mi amor

Marina: Estás vivo

Sus manos se depositaron en el rostro de Phil en tanto él se encargaba de desatarle los pies, observó sus muñecas, tenía huellas de amarres en ellas, le dio un beso en cada una de ellas jurándole que su hermano pagaría caro el infierno que le había hecho vivir

Phil: Va a arrepentirse de haberte puesto siquiera una mano encima, mi amor te lo juro

Marina: Sácame de aquí

Phil: Si, mi amor

Su pose fue totalmente otra en cuanto salieron de la recámara, los guardias lo veían con cierto recelo, las piernas de Marina temblaban terriblemente, no sabía a donde había ido David, pero según él no tardaría mucho en finiquitar un asunto de honor, nadie se atrevía a traicionarlo y seguir vivo. En el último escalón de la fastuosa escalera que conducía a la planta alta, Marina tropezó, Phil la intentó sostener previendo que se fuera a caer y ella instalada en su papel, al menos quiso así pensarlo él, le gritó "no te atrevas a tocarme". Una serie de voces fueron colándose por los grandes ventanales acompañados de varios disparos, dos hombres entraron gritando "abajo, abajo, nos traicionaron, nos traicionaron jefe". Phil observó a Marina, debía ponerla a salvo, si su vida se iba en ello no importaba,

Phil: Lleven a la señora por la parte de atrás de la casa hasta la limusina que espera ahí, protéjanla con su vida de ser necesario

Marina: No

Phil: Vamos, ve con ellos

La empujó y seguida por dos hombres fue llevada en medio de estruendos, Phil estaba dando su vida con tal de salvarla, quienes fueran los de la traición iban seguramente decididos a matar a David, tras doblar en un pasillo, uno de los hombres le habló, su voz sonó tan familiar que Marina sintió una bocanada de aire fresco,

Alcántara: Sigue con mi hijo, yo regresaré por Phil

Puck: Más bien tú irás con la señora, yo haré la de héroe

Marina: Quien sea, pero no quiero que le pase nada a Phil

Alcántara: Hazme caso hijo por primera vez en tu vida

Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada retadora, pero la experiencia se superpuso a la juventud, tomó del brazo a Marina apremiándola a salir. En la sala, Phil estaba con un grupo de los hombres de su hermano, uno de ellos quien visiblemente era nuevo con voz temblorosa sugirió mejor huir y en respuesta obtuvo un golpe acompañado de "aquí nadie corre, ¿verdad jefe?", Phil asintió, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, pero debía moverse de ahí era un hecho y de alguna forma darle instrucciones a esos hombres, pero qué debía hacer,

Phil: ¿La casa está toda rodeada?

Alcántara: No señor, están todavía solo entrando por enfrente, no son muchos

Phil: Entonces será oportuno atacarlos

Alcántara: Si jefe

Alcántara sugirió las acciones a seguir y dos de los cabecillas asintieron, añadiendo "solo debemos resistir poco, pronto llegarán los refuerzos que fue usted a buscar, ¿no es así jefe?", Phil asintió. La movilización de hombres bajo las instrucciones de Alcántara fue intensificando el ruido de disparos, inteligente logró separarlos a ambos del grupo quien defendía el interior de la residencia, en la acción una bala alcanzó a rozar el brazo de Phil, haciéndolo soltar una maldición,

Alcántara: Es solo un rozón, vamos

Phil: Quiero morir aquí, déjame…

Alcántara: No señor, eso no era parte del plan y tu esposa me encargó sacarte con vida

Pese a la lluvia de disparos y la conmoción de hombres corriendo para todas partes, lograron dejar la mansión y subirse a una limusina, donde en el interior el Comandante Arias acompañado de Puck y Marina esperaban impacientemente,

Marina: ¿Están bien?

Alcántara: Si y será mejor largarnos de aquí, esto no tarda en convertirse en el mismo infierno

Arias: Llamaré a refuerzos para

Alcántara: No tiene caso, los refuerzos ya los fue a buscar David y ciertamente es mejor dejar a estos hacer limpieza entre ellos

El automóvil se puso en marcha acompañado de un sollozo de Marina, Alcántara la abrazó ante la mirada de Phil, estaba seguro había perdido al amor de su vida y eso le dolía hasta el alma, el futuro pintaba solitario, aunque tendría el consuelo de haberla salvado de forma tan milagrosa por así decirlo de las garras de su hermano, la voz del comandante lo hizo volver de sus pensamientos.

Arias: Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, fue arriesgado su proceder, ¿se encuentra bien?

Phil: Es solo un rozón y hubiera dado mi vida de ser necesario

Sus palabras llegaron a Marina, quien casi en un susurro le dijo "Gracias", él sonrió añorando ser quien la abrazaba, pero había perdido ese derecho por tonto y dolía tanto la situación; tras tantos años de estar juntos, Marina sin necesidad de ver a su esposo, supo que estaba mal de que ella prefiriera el consuelo de los brazos de Alcántara, no los suyos y siendo sincera no podía compararlos en absoluto.

Por un lapso de aproximadamente dos horas siguieron el camino en ese lujoso automóvil hasta detenerse en una casa, aunque no era la suya, en pocos minutos, Marina fue enterada de que estaría ahí por razones de seguridad y esperaban en un tiempo pudiera regresar a su casa,

Marina: ¿Qué tiempo?

Arias: Pronto señora, esperamos solo un asunto se resuelva sin demora y todo volverá a la normalidad en su vida

Marina: Lo dudo, nada volverá a ser igual después de lo que he vivido, me gustaría darme un baño

Alcántara: Ven, te acompañaré a la recámara, Phil ha traído varias cosas de tu casa las cuales creyó convenientes para tu comodidad

Marina: Gracias

Phil observó como su esposa subía las escaleras del brazo de Alcántara, su cara habrá denotado una terrible tristeza porque el comandante le dijo "las mujeres son criaturas con un poder de perdón superior al de nosotros, son capaces de muchas cosas por amor",

Phil: Lo sabré yo, ¿qué más debo hacer comandante?

Arias: Por ahora descansar, lo necesita, no olvidemos que estuvo a punto de morir y requiere le revisen ese brazo

Phil: Estoy bien, solo quiero hacer todo lo indispensable para hacer pagar a mi hermano y a Hunter sus acciones contra la gente a quien tanto quiero

Arias: Pagarán, puede estar seguro, el mal no deja, como dicen por ahí

Phil: El bien siempre triunfa

Arias: Con trabajos, pero si

Phil: ¿Sabe cómo salió la otra parte del plan?

Arias: Perfecto, ya tengo mi denuncia por presunto secuestro, de hecho debo de irme para ver ese caso, descanse, todavía nos queda mucho a hacer y lo necesitamos entero

Phil: Me encuentro bien y dispuesto a todo para verlos pagar por lo hecho a Marina

En el cuarto donde estaría instalada hasta resolverse las cosas, Marina observaba lo dispuesto seguramente por su esposo para su comodidad, sonrió débilmente, seguía conociéndola a la perfección, sus palabras sonaron a casi una década sin verse, aunque no tenía tanto su secuestro pero si contaba su aislamiento desde la llegada de Hunter podría decirse tenían años sin estar bien juntos, pero eso cambiaría, estaba viva y él también, no era mujer que desaprovechara los milagros,

Marina: Pensó en todo

Alcántara: ¿Cómo?

Marina: Nada, podrías decirle a Phil que suba

Alcántara: Desde luego, ¿vas a perdonarlo?

Marina: Lo amo y no podría vivir sin él

Alcántara: Hay hombres con mucha suerte

Marina: Y mujeres también, no todos los hombres arriesgan su vida para salvarlas

Alcántara: Tienes toda la razón, ahora te lo mando

Marina: ¿Sabes si él y ese hombre siguen juntos?

Alcántara: Al enterarse de tu rapto, a él le dio un paro cardíaco, estuvo hospitalizado por varias semanas y no dudó en nada para salvarte

Marina: Dile que venga

Alcántara: Enseguida

Phil quedó sorprendido cuando Alcántara le informó que Marina lo necesitaba, subió temblando las escaleras y al entrar a la habitación encontró a su esposa sentada al pie de la cama con lágrimas en los ojos,

Phil: Me dijo Alcántara que me llamabas

Marina: Abrázame, por favor

Phil: ¿Qué tienes?

Marina: Estás vivo, David mintió

Phil: De algún modo no lo hizo, para todos estoy muerto

Marina: ¿Cómo?

Phil: Una larga historia la cual te contaré cuando hayas descansado, estoy seguro que llevas muchos días sin dormir como Dios manda

Marina: Si, ¿podrías ayudarme a bañarme?, me siento débil y no creo tenerme en pie en la ducha

Phil: Mi amor yo

Marina: Te amo y si tú sientes todavía lo mismo por mi creo que podemos vislumbrar un futuro juntos, claro en caso de

Phil: Te amo, durante días me he reprochado haber cedido a la tentación, haberme transfigurado en un monstruo quien te lastimó y perdóname, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero

Marina: Yo no ayudé a los planes de ese maldito quien se hizo pasar por tu sobrino, ¿me ayudas a bañarme?, tendremos tiempo de hablar, de perdonarnos

Marina le dio un suave beso, luego se levantó y comenzó a desabrochar su blusa, Phil sonrió ayudándola a quedarse sin una sola prenda en su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo mentalmente hizo una comparación con Emilio,

Marina: ¿Más bonito él?

Phil: No mi amor, eres más bonita tú y sabes por qué

Marina: ¿Por qué?

Phil: Porque te amo

Phil pronto quedó desnudo, ambos entraron a la ducha, con mucho cuidado él se encargó de enjabonarla dándole algunos besos de vez en cuando en varias partes de su cuerpo, la mano de Marina se detuvo en la gasa que cubría la herida de Phil,

Marina: Te hirieron

Phil: Solo fue un rozón, jamás creí volver a tener la dicha de…no te merezco Marina

Marina: Déjame decidirlo eso a mí, durante este tiempo analicé los últimos meses desde la llegada de tu "sobrino"

Phil: Ni siquiera es hijo de mi hermano y además ese cínico se atrevió a traicionarlo

Marina: Él fue quien lo traicionó, David dijo que lo haría pagar

Phil: Eso cree el comandante ¿cómoda?

Marina: Si mi amor

Tras el baño, Phil se encargó de bajar por comida para su esposa, tras comer un poco Marina bostezó y rápidamente se quedó dormida en sus brazos, era evidente que se sentía protegida. Alcántara y Puck habían regresado al sitio donde el infierno seguía creciendo, desde un subterráneo observaban el intercambio de balas entre los diferentes bandos de la mala vida como decía su padre,

Puck: Se están dando con todo

Alcántara: Si, ¿tenemos noticias si regresó David?

Puck: Al parecer solo mandó los refuerzos

Alcántara: La rata no regresó al barco hundiéndose

Puck: No es de sorprenderse, la lealtad ahí se mide según intereses

Alcántara: Pues sí

Conforme fue cayendo la noche, los disparos fueron cediendo hasta desvanecerse completamente y ceder a las sirenas la función de romper la quietud. Alcántara y Puck entraron al lugar, había cuerpos por todos lados, inspeccionaron el lugar en busca de David sin éxito, el hombre estaba lejos de ahí jurando que alguien pagaría caro su traición.

Hunter observaba la escena preguntándose si su querido "padre" estaría ya muerto, sin lugar a dudas así sería, todos sus planes estaban concretándose de forma perfecta, Emilio había pagado su osadía, estaba ya en la cárcel, tenía los papeles firmados para tomar posesión de las acciones de Kurt en Coeur y recibiría la herencia de su tío, ¿qué más podía pedir?

A espaldas de Hunter y en mucho por insistencia de Sebastián, Brody hizo todo para que la desaparición extraña de Kurt no quedara sin investigarse, a él su amigo le había dicho estar muy entusiasmado con su boda y la idea de Hunter de haberse arrepentido Kurt de último momento no era lógica. La narración de Sebastián sobre la plática sostenida con su gran amigo, le evidenció a Brody las férreas intenciones de Kurt de proteger a sus seres queridos y de pronto se sintió por primera vez desde la aparición de Hunter en su consultorio como un estúpido, pero había tanto dinero de por medio y la necesidad es la madre de muchos delincuentes.

La luz le lastimaba terriblemente, movió su cabeza intentando librarse del molesto efecto que producía la luminosidad en él, una voz masculina llegó a sus oídos y dio un brinco intentando levantarse,

Kurt: ¿Dónde estoy?

Blaine: En casa mi amor, te rapté y estamos en la cabaña, debes sentirte un poco mareado, pero los expertos me dijeron que era normal por el líquido que te pusimos para traerte aquí, dado que no quisiste venir con el príncipe por las buenas

Kurt: ¿Me qué?

Blaine: Te rapté o en otras palabras, usé el permiso que me diste

Kurt: ¿Cuál permiso?

Blaine: Él que me diste cuando leímos la última carta de mi tío, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Kurt: No

Blaine: Deja, te hago memoria y cito textualmente "Ahijado tienes mi permiso para amarrarlo de ser necesario si de pronto le da la locura a mi sobrino de creer la felicidad está lejos de ti", acto seguido tú dijiste "tienes el permiso de mi tío y mío", y yo resumí "conste, tengo permiso para amarrarte y no dejarte ir"

Kurt: No sé ni de lo que hablas, yo debo casarme con Brody, tienes que dejarme ir ahora mismo

Blaine: Tú mi querido esposo vas a casarte conmigo por el civil una vez que yo termine de resolver la situación

Kurt: Es que no entiendes, si no llego a la boda…alguien va a sufrir

Blaine: A Marina no le sucederá nada, seguro a estas horas ella ya estará a salvo, ¿requiero mantenerte amarrado o estarás tranquilito?

Kurt: ¿Seguro Marina estará bien?

Blaine: Si, también los niños y yo

Kurt: Cariño

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Blaine le soltó las manos, sus labios se posaron en los de Kurt, entre besos le dijo "Tú y yo nos casamos para estar juntos en las buenas, así como en las malas cariño, pero creo necesito darte vitaminas para la memoria señor mío porque usted olvida las cosas con una facilidad, que bueno"; Kurt soltó una carcajada, sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban desabrochando la camisa de Blaine al tiempo que él lo despojaba de ese traje el cual representaba la finalización de su hermosa dicha. Una vez desnudos, sus labios se pasearon sobre su cuerpo haciéndolo arquearse de placer, entre un gemido Kurt le pidió la bestia y él con una carcajada le contestó "lo que usted mande príncipe". Acurrucado en su pecho Kurt suspiraba emocionado,

Blaine: ¿En qué piensas príncipe?

Kurt: No creí posible…

Blaine: Cariño, no llores

Kurt: Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón

Blaine: Lo sé, aunque llegué a dudarlo, eres bueno actuando, me hiciste dudar si realmente me amabas

Kurt: Eres el amor de mi vida mi amor

Blaine: Y tú de la mía

Kurt: ¿Seguro Marina está bien?

Blaine: Si cariño, ella ya ha sido rescatada heroicamente como usted por su esposo

Kurt: ¡Esposo!, pero eso es imposible, el señor Phil está muerto

Blaine: Está muy vivo

Kurt: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Blaine: Verás

La noche donde Emilio quiso completar su encomienda, Phil ya había recobrado el conocimiento y le dejaron el oxígeno solo por si lo llegaba a necesitar, aunque el doctor lo dudaba, incluso él consideraba al día siguiente estaría siendo dado de alta; ante su recuperación, Phil anheló saber si su esposa había aparecido ya, obteniendo como respuesta un "no señor, ella sigue raptada", y antes de volver a darle cualquier cosa, Alcántara entró a la habitación,

Phil: Yo…

Alcántara: Necesitas pararte de esa cama y ayudarnos a salvar a Marina

Phil: ¿Saben dónde está?

Alcántara: Si y bueno sé que eres un tonto que la engañaste, pero al menos por los años juntos Marina se merece que la rescates

Phil: Yo la amo y daría mi vida por ella

Alcántara: ¿A quién amas?

Phil: A Marina, Emilio fue un terrible error solo eso y soy capaz de dar mi vida por Marina, ¿cómo la voy a rescatar?

Alcántara: Esa voz me agrada, verás…cierra los ojos y hazte el dormido, ponte también el oxígeno

Phil: ¿Por qué?

Alcántara: Porque vienen a matarte y más te vale actuar como muerto

Alcántara se escondió apenas a tiempo antes de que el picaporte se girara, Phil hizo lo dicho, con los ojos cerrados escuchó unos pasos y la voz de Emilio pidiéndole perdón, pero era su vida o la suya, retiró el muchacho la máscara de oxígeno y Phil hizo una buena comedia de muerte, aunque Emilio no se esperó a ver el final, salió corriendo de la habitación,

Alcántara: Felicidades, el pobre muchacho jurará que si te mató, ¿qué sucede?

Phil: Oíste lo que dijo

Alcántara: De qué

Phil: De ser su vida o la mía

Alcántara: Si, Hunter seguramente lo amenazó con matarlo si no cooperaba con mandarte al otro mundo, aunque creo ese tipo de cualquier forma lo va a querer enviar a otra vida

Phil: Necesitan protegerlo, ese muchacha en el fondo siento que no es malo

Alcántara: Algo así piensa Blaine y no te preocupes, lo vamos a proteger

Phil: ¿Cómo?

Alcántara: Poniéndolo en un lugar donde Hunter no podrá hacerle daño, será bueno que te levantes con cuidado de esa cama, pronto le hablarán a Hunter para darle aviso de tu muerte y debemos sacarte de aquí

Phil: Si

Kurt escuchaba pasmado la historia, el señor Phil no estaba muerto y junto con Blaine se habían puesto de acuerdo con Alcántara y su hijo para salvar a sus parejas de su respectiva vida,

Blaine: ¿Cómo película de acción no mi amor?

Kurt: De intriga diría yo

Blaine: Pues sí, príncipe me encantaría seguir contigo, pero debo ir a la hacienda

Kurt: ¿A qué?

Blaine: He de seguir con el plan, regresaré más tarde contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt: ¿Soy tu prisionero?

Blaine: Eres mi príncipe

La noche había caído en hacienda Coeur, hacía escasa una hora Agustín había caído rendido luego de finiquitar sus deberes, así mismo Carson dormía plácidamente cuando una serie de ruidos rompieron la tranquilidad reinante; Blaine dejó la taza de té que estaba tomando, se puso su chaqueta y salió para ver qué rompía la paz de su hogar, sus ojos quedaron sorprendidos al ver una serie de patrullas estacionándose a unos metros de la puerta de la casa grande de hacienda Coeur.

Quinn: ¿Qué pasa?

Blaine: No sé

Él soltó una carcajada y Quinn le dio un codazo, intentó cambiar su cara de alegría por una de desconcierto, a lo lejos, Blaine observó una silueta conocida, en pocos minutos se vio estrechando la mano del comandante Arias,

Arias: Señor Anderson buenas noches

Blaine: Buenas noches comandante, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

Arias: Por desgracia una situación

Su voz quedó apagada por un grito de Brody que decía "Deténgalo, él fue quien se llevó a Kurt", desconcertado Blaine clavó su mirada inquisitiva en Arias, cuyo rostro mostró una gran dureza,

Arias: Me permite informarle al esposo del señor Kurt lo sucedido

Brody: Su esposo soy yo

Arias: Si fuera su esposo no estaríamos aquí, el señor Anderson tiene un lazo más fuerte con el señor Kurt, ellos dos tienen un hijo juntos, además están casados por la iglesia, que es más de lo que puedo decir de usted

Blaine: Comandante, ¿puede decirme qué sucede?

Brody: Yo creo que no hace falta, porque fuste tú quien se robó a Kurt,

El semblante de Blaine se convirtió transparente, Quinn se acercó y sostuvo su mano, la voz de Sebastián y Thad lo sacó del shock creado por las palabras de Brody,

Blaine: No entiendo nada

Thad: Kurt no llegó al lugar donde se casaría con Brody

Blaine: ¡Se arrepintió!

Sebastián: Al parecer lo raptaron

Brody: Más bien lo raptaste

Arias: Le pido que vuelva a la patrulla, yo me haré cargo de la situación

Brody hizo lo indicado por el comandante, quien al haberse alejado el tipo, le narró a Blaine con ayuda de Thad y Sebastián lo sucedido,

Arias: Señor sé que esta situación es complicada para usted, pero es mi deber interrogarlo y así mismo revisar la hacienda

Blaine: Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente de ser interrogado, menos de que revisen el lugar, si eso les ayuda en algo, adelante, el padre de mi hijo es sumamente importante para mí

Con ayuda de los peones, así como de Thad y Sebastián se revisó hasta la esquina más alejada de la hacienda, en tanto el comandante le hacía una serie de preguntas a Blaine, quien para todo contestaba con monosílabos,

Arias: Le agradezco su apoyo señor Anderson

Blaine: ¿Quién se lo pudo haber raptado?

Arias: No tenemos ninguna pista señor, aunque cabe la posibilidad de haberse simplemente arrepentido el señor, yo he estado en muchos casos de secuestro y las víctimas algunas ocasiones realizan acciones descabelladas, es como una consecuencia supongo provocada por la situación de tensión vivida, sin embargo conforme van pasando los días y ven todo con mayor claridad, recapacitan

Blaine: Me gustaría compartir su opinión, pero yo vi a Kurt un día antes, él estaba bien convencido de casarse con ese hombre

Arias: ¿Y eso le duele?

Blaine: Yo lo amo y su decisión de separarse de mí me dolió mucho, no voy a negárselo, pero cuando él y yo comenzamos nuestra relación, acordamos que éramos libres de terminar la relación cuando encontráramos quien nos hiciera latir nuestro corazón y supongo eso encontró en Brody

Arias: Quizás la pregunta esté de más, pero ¿quiere ser informado de los avances de la investigación?

Blaine: Por supuesto, él es el padre de mi hijo, independientemente de su decisión de terminar lo nuestro, siempre habrá un lazo uniéndonos

Arias: Bien, lo mantendré informado

Blaine: Gracias

El comandante despachó a dos hombres quienes tomaban notas de sus declaraciones, una vez solos le dio una palmada,

Arias: Veo estoy entre expertos

Blaine: ¿Lo hice bien?

Arias: Perfecto, el tipo está desquiciado

Blaine: ¿Porque Kurt no llegó?

Arias: Porque jura la ausencia de Kurt es producto de Hunter y va a implicarlo en cierto momento

Blaine: ¿Eso lo hará hablar?

Arias: Tras unos días cantará sin parar, ¿cómo se encuentra su esposo?

Blaine: Bien, lo dejé un tanto mareado, ¿seguro ese líquido no le hará nada?

Arias: Le puede producir un poco de vómitos solamente, pero esté tranquilo, nada que dañe su salud

Blaine: Excelente, pues sigamos adelante con el plan, ¿Marina y el Sr. Phil están bien?

Arias: A la perfección, su parte de la operación salió de diez

Brody soltó varias maldiciones cuando el comandante le informó el señor Blaine estaba fuera de la lista de los "posibles" sospechosos en el supuesto "rapto" de Kurt

Brody: ¿Por qué supuesto?

Arias: Bueno, realmente no tenemos ninguna prueba concreta de haber sido llevado el señor Kurt a la fuerza

Brody: ¿Insinúa que no llegó porque no quería casarse conmigo?

Arias: He visto muchas cosas siendo policía y prefiero no dar mi opinión anticipadamente, haremos todas las investigaciones requeridas y lo mantendremos informado

Brody: Yo sé que ese hombre tuvo que ver con la desaparición de Kurt y exijo una revisión del lugar con mi supervisión

Arias: Si gusta perder el tiempo adelante, pero deberá solicitarle personalmente al señor Blaine su autorización para hacerlo

Brody: Dudo el hombre se niegue, déjame a dos al menos de sus hombres para revisar este lugar

Arias: Mis hombres ya hicieron su trabajo señor, con su permiso, tengo un caso a resolver y aquí no lo haré

Brody: Necesito a dos hombres

Arias: Lo que usted necesita es irse a descansar, en tanto nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo

En el interior de la hacienda, Sebastián y Thad hablaban con Blaine, él estaba "desconcertado" por la situación escuchando la narración de los "hechos",

Blaine: ¿Cómo sucedió?

Thad: La limusina que llegó por Kurt arrancó en cuanto se subió e iba a gran velocidad

Sebastián: Yo traté de seguirle el paso, pero la perdimos

Quinn: Quizás se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer

Blaine: Ojalá sea así, no me gustaría que estuviera pasando algo difícil

Sebastián: Ni a mí, será mejor que nos marchemos, se está haciendo tarde y de este lugar es difícil de salir

Quinn: Yo creo que es más prudente que se queden, ¿o no Blaine?

Blaine: Si, voy a ver a mis hijos, ¿podrías pedirle a Engracia se haga cargo de preparar una o dos habitaciones?, por favor Quinn

Quinn: Desde luego

Blaine subió a ver a sus hijos, a media escalera apareció Agustín restregándose los ojos y abrazando un muñeco, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla, Blaine lo alzó preguntándole por qué estaba despierto

Agustín: Soñé feo, ¿podemos hablarle a papi?

Blaine: Papi está dormido ya, ¿te parece si mañana lo hacemos?

Agustín: Umm, hoy papá

Blaine: Vamos a ver a tu hermanito y ahora vemos si nos contesta papi

Agustín: Si papá

Al entrar a la habitación encontraron a Carson despierto y un tanto inquieto, Blaine lo tomó entre sus brazos, le dio un beso, la noche pintaba para ser larga, pese a no saber la situación curiosamente sus dos hijos se mostraban extrañamente inquietos. La mañana arribó sin tener noticia alguna del comandante Arias, lo cual era señal de que todo marchaba viento en popa, luego de desayunar, Quinn se encargó de entretener a Agustín y permitirle a él hablar con quienes estuvieron presentes en la situación.

Sebastián: Todo fue muy extraño, el comandante cree firmemente que Kurt se arrepintió y no supo cómo zafarse de la situación más allá de desaparecer

Blaine: Dios quiera sea así

Su preocupación fue acompañada de una gran carcajada,

Thad: Son pésimos actores

Sebastián: Nos salió muy bien, hasta el comandante nos felicitó en cortito

Blaine: Así es

Thad: ¿Cómo está Kurt?

Blaine: Bien, tuvo un poco de vomito anoche por lo del líquido y siguió sintiéndose mareado, pero ya cuando lo dejé hace unos minutos estaba mejor, aunque si me gustaría lo revisara un médico, por cualquier cosa

Sebastián: Me da gusto, igual podemos conseguir alguien de confianza para que lo revise

Blaine: Si, por ahora no lo quiero mover, no vaya a ser que tengamos ojos vigilándonos

Sebastián: Tienes razón

Blaine: ¿Quieren más café?

Thad: Por favor

Siguieron platicando del día anterior y también comenzaron a prever los días venideros.

Sebastián: ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso?

Blaine: Quitar las garras de Hunter de Coeur

Thad: Ese tipo ha hecho cosas muy turbias, se lo mencioné a Kurt, pero obviamente dada la situación él pareció no oírme

Blaine: Se encontraba atado de manos, pero las cosas cambiarán

Sebastián: ¿Oye y lo que le firmó a ese imbécil?

Blaine: No tiene validez, por órdenes de mi tío ninguno de los dos podemos vender o ceder a alguien más nuestra parte del legado que recibimos de su herencia, solo entre nosotros puede haber acuerdos

Thad: Eso por demás no lo sabía Hunter

Blaine: Para nada, Kurt le firmó a sabiendas que el tipo no podría hacer nada, menos luego de que Sebastián me entregara la carta que me dejó

Sebastián: ¿Qué decía esa carta?

Blaine: La verdad

Cerró los ojos recordando cuando abrió ese sobre y leyó el contenido, _"Cariño, a estas alturas estaré yo casado con Brody y quizás muerto, quiero decirte primero que te amo, mis sentimientos son imposibles de ser más fuertes hacia ti, si te alejé de mi vida fue porque Hunter me amenazó con hacerte daño, matarte como lo hizo con Adam a quien le disparó a traición, yo no podía permitir te pasara algo porque tú deberás velar por nuestros pequeños, te pido y suplico no me llores mucho, tampoco te cierres a la posibilidad de amar de nuevo, quizás Quinn sea una buena compañera, he visto es buena con los niños, esto que te pediré es muy duro para mí, porque yo no quisiera tuvieras otro hombre en tus brazos, pero no puedo ser egoísta tú necesitarás quien te ame y te ayude a darle a nuestros hijos la familia que soñamos. Junto con esta carta te dejo unos papeles los cuales Nick podrá instruirte como utilizarlos para hundir a Hunter con la siempre astucia de Schuester; te pido a todo a quien herí le digas que no fue mi intención, pero estar cerca de mi podría representar una cita con la muerte, dile a mi hermano, a Jeff que lo quiero mucho y nunca quise lastimarlo, también agradécele a Sebastián su apoyo en esta difícil situación. Te ama Kurt"._

A todos los sentidos con Kurt les hizo llegar copia de esa carta para que terminada esa pesadilla hicieran una gran fiesta donde se fortalecieran los lazos de cariño o quizás antes,

Blaine: Me faltó darte copia a ti, pero bueno tú ya sabías todo

Sebastián: Mi amigo, se nos quiso hacer el mártir, con ayuda todo sale más fácil

Thad: Por suerte las cosas se supieron y pudimos hacer algo

Blaine: Eso sí, voy a llamar a Schuester y a Nick, necesito me ayuden a ver qué onda con estos documentos

Sebastián: Vienen días de muchas cosas

Blaine: Si, pero tengo a mi príncipe conmigo y eso me hace fuerte

Thad: El amor lo puede todo

Blaine: Definitivamente el amor lo puede todo

En NY, David daba de gritos, habían volteado toda la casa sin encontrar rastro alguno de Marina, él tenía la esperanza de encontrarla escondida, antes de irse había dado instrucciones a sus hombres de protegerla aun a costa de su vida,

David: Ese maldito de Hunter va a pagar caro su traición, lo juro Marina, lo juro.

Ajena a estar planeando David la venganza por su muerte, Marina se encontraba reconstruyendo su matrimonio en aquella propiedad a donde los habían llevado,

Marina: Dime cuántas veces estuviste con él

Phil: No creo

Marina: ¿Quieres salvar lo nuestro?

Phil: Si mi amor, sé que no te merezco, pero eres el amor de mi vida

Marina: Y tú de la mía, por ello quiero sinceridad de tu parte

Phil: Tres o cinco veces, no lo recuerdo exactamente

Marina: ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?

Phil: Marina

Marina: Contesta por favor

Phil: Un día en la oficina me sedujo, tú y yo teníamos mucho tiempo sin estar juntos, extrañaba tanto cuando nos amábamos, sé que fue un terrible error, pero

Marina: Lo vamos a solucionar

Phil: ¿Cómo?

Marina: Amándonos como tú y yo lo sabemos hacer

Phil sonrió, estaba seguro que había perdido el derecho al cielo, pero todo parecía indicar con un golpe de suerte lo recuperaría, él y Marina pasarían la intromisión de Emilio en su matrimonio. Si bien las cosas para Phil estaban mejorando, para su ex amante, la situación no estaba siendo fácil, seguía en la cárcel y había hablado con su madre pidiéndole ayuda, recibiendo una contestación que lo devastó,

Lisa: ¡En la cárcel!, ¿qué diablos haces ahí?

Emilio: Tuve que hacer algunas cosas para vengar a mi hermano, necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí mamá, requiero

Lisa: Arreglártelas como puedas

Emilio: ¿Qué?

Lisa: Ya mi Elijah está vengado y eso era lo único que me importaba

La discusión que siguió dejó devastado a Emilio, siempre su madre había mostrado predilección por Elijah, pero ahora se sentía usado, a su madre no le importaba su destino y conforme fueron pasando esos días en esa fría celda las cosas se volvieron muy claras para él.

El comandante Arias volteó la casa de Kurt en compañía de Brody sin encontrar nada que le diera algún indicio de su paradero, aunque curiosamente había llamado a todos los sitios donde pudieran haber rentado la limusina sin encontrar ninguna contratada para el lugar a celebrarse la boda,

Arias: ¿Quién contrató la limusina?

Brody: No lo sé

Arias: Es extraño, muy extraño usted no sepa ese detalle

Brody: Kurt se encargó de arreglar todo para la ceremonia

Arias: Normalmente los novios se hacen cargo de todos esos detalles

Tras escarbarle y más "ayudado" por Blaine lograron ubicar que la limusina había salido de Coeur al menos la primera, porque el automóvil que llegó no pertenecía a la empresa, el chofer les comentó que el señor no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto y haber sido él quien llamó para pedir que se enviara otra unidad.

Arias: A como veo las cosas, presiento el señor se arrepintió

Brody: Kurt me ama, no pudo arrepentirse

Arias: Las víctimas de secuestro algunas veces hacen cosas extrañas y ciertamente yo vi como el señor Kurt ese día cuando llegó su esposo, lo abrazó como si fuera su héroe y como hizo las cosas tiempo después, no sé, me hace pensar cosas

Brody: ¿Qué cosas?

Arias: Usted era el psicólogo del señor, he sabido de casos donde gente sin escrúpulos se aprovecha y maneja a las personas a su favor, sobretodo cuando están en situación susceptible, así como francamente manejable

Brody: Está usted ofendiéndome, yo soy un profesional y jamás utilizaría mis conocimientos para manipular a nadie

Arias: Tranquilo amigo, quien nada hace, nada teme

El comandante Arias soltó una carcajada ante la reacción de Brody, quien dada la falta de resultados de la policía recurrió a su "amigo", con el fin de obtener ayuda o en su caso abrirse el panorama de la realidad,

Hunter: Así que sigue sin aparecer

Brody: ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver en esto?

Hunter: En lo absoluto, aunque la presencia de ese hombre ya no me era indispensable

Brody: Kurt no me firmó nada para manejar sus acciones

Hunter: A ti no, pero a mi si

Brody: ¿Qué te firmó?

Hunter: Un papel para representarlo en su ausencia, como se irían a una larga luna de miel, alguien debía quedarse al frente de las empresa y manejarla, Coeur no se podía quedar sin un presidente

Brody maldijo por lo bajo, Hunter había jugado chueco, pero él se vengaría, aunque antes se pondría a salvo y para ello ayudaría a alguien para pelear juntos contra ese maldito traidor. Emilio quedó asombrado con la visita de Brody, estaba resignándose a quedarse ahí de por vida,

Brody: Veo te sorprendes de verme

Emilio: Un poco

Brody: Vine a ayudarte, he pagado tu fianza y saldrás mañana a más tardar de aquí

Emilio: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Brody: Porque quiero ayudarte

Emilio: ¿A cambio de qué?

Brody: De ayudarme a vengarme de Hunter, él me hizo una muy mala jugada

Emilio: ¿Qué te hizo?

Brody le platicó de sus sospechas, Emilio lo escuchó y cuando terminó le dijo en forma tranquila "Pide que te devuelvan tu dinero, yo ya no quiero saber de venganzas, aceptaré con resignación la pena que me toque por la muerte de Phil",

Brody: No hablas enserio

Emilio: Arruiné mi vida por una venganza sin razón, Blaine jamás engañó a mi hermano, ni fue culpable de su muerte, él lo engañó y cuando murió estaba huyendo con su amante, mi madre me contó una historia totalmente diferente para usarme y ahora como ya no le soy de utilidad le da igual mi destino, pide te devuelvan tu dinero

Brody: Dudo me quieran…¿las venganzas son peligrosas?

Emilio: Mucho y tontas, yo soy la prueba irrefutable de ello, mira a donde terminé

Brody: ¿Qué harías de salir aquí mañana?

Emilio: Iría a pedirle perdón a Blaine por prestarme a los juegos de mi madre y me iría lejos, muy lejos, a intentar hacer mi vida

Brody no hizo nada para recuperar el dinero pagado, metido toda la noche sobre lo dicho por Emilio y de cierta forma tenía razón, una venganza podía costarle la vida, lo cual francamente él no quería. A la hora mencionada por el agente se presentó afuera del cuartel, Emilio iba saliendo justo cuando él se bajaba del automóvil,

Emilio: Me dejaron libre

Brody: Si, las pruebas no eran sustentables y con el pago de la fianza estaba por demás tu libertad

Emilio: Gracias

Brody: No me agradezcas, mi auto está aquí para irnos

Emilio: Ayer te dije

Brody: Creo que es bueno irnos ambos a intentar hacer una nueva vida en algún otro lugar, no sin antes pasar a la hacienda para pedirle a Blaine perdón, si así lo quieres

Emilio: ¿Irnos los dos?

Brody: Así podemos cuidar el uno del otro, Hunter no se pondrá feliz de nuestra huida y si estamos juntos podremos defendernos de cualquier cosa que él intente, ¿qué dices?

Emilio: Bueno

Brody: Vamos, el tiempo apremia

Emilio: Si, ¿no han sabido de Kurt?

Brody: Me temo que ya lo mató Hunter

Emilio: Ojalá te equivoques, ese hombre es bueno y me sentiría muy culpable si

Brody: Esperemos esté equivocado

Brody manejó hasta hacienda Coeur, donde de mala gana Blaine lo recibió y al ver a Emilio su semblante demostró lo poco grato que era la presencia del hombre. Emilio no quiso hacer larga la visita, fue directo al motivo de estar ahí y le pidió perdón por lo hecho,

Blaine: ¿Ya te quedaron las cosas claras?

Emilio: Si, nunca fui muy unido con mi madre y Elijah, tú lo sabes, ni siquiera estuve en su boda, te conocí mucho tiempo después, cuando regresé y mi madre me dijo tanta cosa, me creí en la obligación de vengar a mi hermano

Blaine: Yo jamás hice nada, amaba a Elijah

Emilio: Ahora lo sé, pero mi madre me manejó las cosas de una manera que…perdóname

Blaine: Me resulta difícil hacer tal cosa

Emilio: Entiendo, Brody tú ibas a decirle algo a Blaine

Brody: Si, Kurt te ama

Blaine: ¿Qué dijiste?

Brody: Kurt te ama y se iba a casar conmigo obligado, no puedo darte más detalles, pero si puedes pídele a la policía investigue a fondo a Hunter, él tiene metido hasta el cuello en muchas cosas de lo que les ha pasado últimamente

Blaine: ¿Por qué no le dices tú a la policía?

Brody: Porque aunque suene cobarde no quiero morir, Emilio y yo nos iremos lejos para intentar hacer una vida, dejando atrás nuestra por así decirlo "sociedad" con Hunter

Blaine: Eso es cobarde

Brody: Quizás lo sea, pero nosotros solo fuimos piezas en el juego de ese hombre

Emilio: Así es, nos retiramos Blaine, te deseo de corazón Kurt aparezca y puedas ser feliz con él, te lo mereces, siempre supe que eras un buen hombre, en el fondo una parte de mí se negaba a creer la historia de mi madre

Blaine: Tu madre se obsesionó con la muerte de tu hermano

Emilio: Y en su obsesión me inmiscuyó a mí, sin importarle el precio que yo pagaría

Blaine: A pesar del engaño, yo le guardo cariño a Eli, fue mi esposo y compartimos sueños juntos, en nombre de ese sentimiento todo entre nosotros queda olvidado

Emilio: Eso quiere decir

Blaine: Que no soy quien para juzgar, soy tan ser humano como tú, ¿tienen idea a dónde irán?

Brody: Todavía no lo decidimos

Blaine: Bueno, a donde vayan espero logren rehacer su vida

Emilio: Nosotros esperamos tú puedas recuperar la tuya al lado de Kurt

Blaine: Dios quiera

Emilio: Antes de irme quiero entregarte esto

Blaine: ¿Qué es?

Emilio: Son documentos los cuales comprometen a Hunter en varios asuntos ilícitos los cuales se han realizado utilizando a Coeur de pantalla

Blaine: ¿Qué dijiste?

Emilio: Hunter me dio instrucciones de hacer varios movimientos para recibir depósitos de fuentes no dignas por así decirlo

Blaine escuchó la explicación sobre los movimientos turbios realizados en la empresa cuyo principal estandarte siempre había sido la honestidad,

Blaine: Podrías permitirme hablarle a mi abogado, él se encuentra aquí y le explicarías todo esto

Emilio: Desde luego estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

Blaine: Bien, ahora regreso


	48. Chapter 48

**48**

Blaine fue hasta la cabaña donde seguía Kurt en calidad de su príncipe quien era protegido del malvado ogro, aunque a Kurt le gustaba pensar en haber sido raptado de las garras del terrible ogro quien quería mandarlo de minero a muy temprana edad; los malestares producto del líquido utilizado continuaron por varios días para sorpresa de Puck, quien juraba era extraño siguiera vomitando a consecuencia del químico, pero quizás Kurt era muy sensible, por ende los vómitos y mareos seguían de forma recurrente. Luego de dos días de solo ver a su príncipe azul, Blaine fue autorizado por los cerebros de la operación de permitirle visitas de Agustín a quien le habían contado una historia sobre estar papi en un juego en el cual era importante que nadie supiera que él se encontraba en la hacienda, el niño estuvo feliz de participar guardando el secreto de la presencia de Kurt y como premio pasaba gran parte del día a su lado junto con Carson. Ambos niños estaban muy felices al igual que su esposo, quien el día anterior en una ceremonia muy privada lo sorprendió con una discreta recepción donde sus seres más queridos estaban presentes para ser testigos de la celebración de su matrimonio por el civil a la orilla del río,

Juez: Una firma más aquí y legalmente serán marido y marido

Blaine: Y no podrás negarme de buenas a primeras

Kurt: Oye, por gusto no fue

Todos soltaron una carcajada con la cara de puchero de Kurt y el beso que Blaine le dio en su nariz, dibujando una singular sonrisa firmó el acta de matrimonio dando paso a los testigos, del lado de Blaine firmaron MIchelle y Wes, por parte de Kurt hizo lo propio Jeff y Nick,

Jeff: Firmado hermano, nada de andar queriendo ser de nuevo superhéroe y mandar lejos a quienes te aman, en especial al príncipe azul

Kurt: Yo solo quería protegerlos

Nick: No llores amigo, este momento es de felicidad, un respiro antes de la batalla final

Blaine: Batalla la cual le tocará librar al príncipe

Kurt: Al príncipe también le gustaría participar

Blaine: Ya hablaremos después de eso cariño

Kurt sonrió, abrazó a Jeff y acarició el vientre de su amigo, estaba casi en su último mes de gestación. El festejo fue encubierto con la fiesta de un santo de la localidad, todos los empleados de confianza en la hacienda sabían que los señores se encontraban casando aunque ellos no vieron la celebración dado que Blaine no deseaba levantar ninguna sospecha,

Emma: ¿Feliz?

Kurt: Mucho tía, me parece todo un sueño, a estas alturas yo juraba estaría dos metros bajo tierra, en la vida se me cruzó estaría gozando de esta dicha

Emma: La vida está llena de sueños y pesadillas, pero estoy segura que en la tuya ya vendrá una buena temporada de puros sueños hermosos

Kurt: Ojalá, a Blaine y a mí nos han tocado muchas nubes negras, es como hora de una buena primavera

Emma: Verás será así, allá arriba tus ángeles deben estar pugnando por ello

Kurt: Espero Dios los escuche

Blaine quien se encontraba del otro lado de donde Kurt platicaba con Emma, pidió a los músicos interpretaran una melodía especial para abrir el baile, caminó hacia donde estaba y le dio un beso en su cuello haciéndolo suspirar,

Blaine: ¿Dónde anda mi príncipe?

Kurt: Aquí está

Blaine: Ven vamos a bailar, es hora de abrir la pista de baile señor de Hacienda Coeur

Kurt: Si señor de hacienda Coeur

Con una lenta melodía sus pies se movían sobre algunas hojas secas, el lugar seleccionado por Blaine para llevar a cabo la celebración fue maravilloso, el caudal del río consistía en una buena música de fondo acompañado del canto de las aves, los grandes árboles enmarcaban como columnas el sitio de la celebración y las mesas dispuestas con hermosos arreglos de rosas le daban un toque tan mágico convirtiéndose a pesar de lo sencillo en el sueño de cualquiera, Kurt recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine,

Kurt: Me siento tan feliz

Blaine: ¿De verdad?

Kurt: Si mi amor, ya somos marido y marido por todas las leyes

Blaine: Así es, por lo cual no tan fácil podrás deshacerte de mí, como lo hiciste hace un tiempo, te constará más trabajito

Kurt: Ya perdóname, solo quería proteger a Marina, fue por mi culpa que la pobre debió sufrir tanto

Phil: Yo más bien creo fue mi culpa

Marina: No empieces de culposo, ya hablamos mucho de eso

Kurt se giró al escuchar las dos voces y quedó gratamente sorprendido de ver a Marina con un vestido color azul y una sonrisa de lado a lado, sostenida del brazo del Sr. Phil, verlos así lo hizo recordar la pareja que había conocido hace tantos años, parecían rejuvenecidos ambos,

Phil: Felicidades, sentimos llegar tarde, pero…nos demoramos un poco en vestirnos, bueno en no desvestirnos

Marina: Oye qué van a pesar

Phil: Nada malo, solo que nos amamos con locura extrema

Blaine: Han vuelto a ser la pareja a quien yo tanto quiero, gracias por haber venido

Phil: No podíamos faltar

Kurt: ¿Están bien los dos?

Marina: Si

Kurt abrazó a Marina soltando un sollozo, aunque Blaine le había jurado Marina se encontraba bien, pero hasta no ver no creer. La fiesta se prolongó hasta entrada la noche, momento en el cual acompañados con fuegos pirotécnicos Kurt y Blaine se fugaron a la cabaña, una vez encargados sus pequeños a Quinn y Puck, era bueno el policía rudo se fuera acostumbrando a los niños, después de todo uno nunca sabe,

Kurt: Vamos no muerde, solo se mueve un poco, sostenle solo su cabecita

Puck: Será mejor que Quinn lo cargue, yo no sé nada de niños

Blaine: Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero se aprende

Riendo se fueron con la cara de terror puesta por Puck, en lugar de su pequeño parecía tener enfrente a un terrible criminal. Con ternura Quinn le explicó como tomar mejor al pequeño Carson,

Puck: ¿Te gustan los niños?

Quinn: Me encantan, cuando recién me casé yo…

Quinn hizo una pequeña pausa, tenía un buen tiempo sin acordarse de todos los sueños creados al contraer matrimonio, los cuales se rompieron conforme la fantasía fue convirtiéndose en una terrible pesadilla,

Puck: ¿Tu qué?

Quinn: Soñaba con tener un bebé, pero nunca me quedé embarazada y al final creo fue lo mejor

Puck: ¿Ese estúpido no pagó por lo que te hizo?

Quinn: Salí perdiendo

Puck: Yo tengo algunos contactos, me deben varios favores y podría solicitarles su ayuda, en menos de lo que canta un gallo el tipo estaría detrás de las rejas

Quinn: Te lo agradezco, pero el verlo en la cárcel como me dijo la psicóloga no me borrará los golpes, ni las terribles palabras que me decía

Puck: No se puede quedar impune lo que te hizo

Quinn: Tarde o temprano en esta vida las cosas se pagan, yo ya me estoy recuperando y no le guardo rencor, últimamente he pensado la vida me deparará un hombre mejor con quien si tenga la dicha de tener un bebé y formar una linda familia como lo hicieron mis padres

Puck: Tienes razón, la factura se nos pasa aquí y ahora, ¿tienes algún prospecto de ese mejor hombre?

Quinn: Alguna idea concreta

Tomó un mechón de su cabello acomodándolo detrás de su oreja, Carson pareció aprobar los brazos de Puck porque se quedó dormido luego de mecerlo un poco, lo dejaron en su cuna acompañado de Agustín, Dieguito y Lilly; en la sala principal Engracia se rompía la cabeza para acomodar a los invitados de su patrón, renegando no hubiera contado las habitaciones,

Puck: ¿Qué pasa?

Alcántara: Más invitados que cuartos y una pobre encargada nerviosa

Engracia: Ya lo oí señor, bien vayamos por prioridades, señor Jeff usted debe irse a descansar pronto, el cuarto del niño Kurt le quedará bien

Jeff: Bueno nos retiramos, porque ya estoy en proceso de reventar como palomita de maíz

Nick: Gracias a Dios vengo con el embarazado, con su permiso

Wes: Eso es trampa, bueno luego quién sigue en asignación

Engracia: Pues…los señores

Dio una mirada al Sr. Phil y Marina, luego al Sr. Zea y Antonia, así como a Schuester y Emma, tomando en cuenta su edad les asignó a cada pareja una de las habitaciones de invitados. Luego observó a quienes les quedaba pendiente por acomodar,

Agustín: Diego se puede quedar en mi recámara, también Lilly, si quieren

Lilly: Si, si

Engracia: Bueno vayan arriba los tres, se lavan los dientes

Los tres niños se subieron corriendo las escaleras, le quedaba por acomodar de matrimonio a Wes y a Michelle, por tanto los despachó a ellos primero, quedándole solo tres habitaciones,

Engracia: Y ahora… ummm

Quinn: En una recámara pueden quedarse Alcántara y el comandante

Alcántara: Mientras sea de dos camas

Engracia: Si, una de las tres habitaciones que quedan tienen dos camas matrimoniales

Arias: Perfecto, ya la hicimos

Se retiraron ambos, dejando a Engracia con una terrible complicación, Kurt antes de irse le había dicho "Quiero Panchita ocupe alguna de las habitaciones de invitados"

Panchita: Tía ¿por qué no te vas ya a descansar?

Engracia: Me falta acomodarte a ti y a ellos

Quinn: Yo me haré cargo, vaya a descansar

Engracia: El señor me encargó que mi sobrina se quedara en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados

Quinn: Bueno ahora vemos cómo nos repartimos, no se preocupe

No muy convencida Engracia se retiró, una vez solos, Quinn les dijo a Sebastián y a Thad tomaran la otra habitación, ya en confianza los cuatro restantes se acomodarían,

Thad: ¿Segura?, porque quizás nos podemos acomodar de otra forma

Sebastián: Ahh no, ya nos dieron habitación ven conmigo

Una vez despachada a la pareja,

Quinn: Tenemos dos opciones, Panchita se queda conmigo o hermano tú te duermes en la biblioteca

Sam: ¿Y dónde se quedará Puck?

Quinn: Bueno yo voy a cuidar a Carson, tal vez él me quiere hacer compañía

Puck: Desde luego, te tocó sillón de biblioteca Sam

Sam hizo una mueca, Quinn y Puck se fueron al cuarto de ella a cuidar a Carson, el cual por cierto estaba en la recámara de sus papás y con el monitor no requería de su presencia,

Puck: ¿Segura que me puedo quedar aquí?

Quinn: Desde luego

Se acostó y al hacerlo se sintió terriblemente nerviosa, Puck sonrió, se aproximó abrazándola de forma cariñosa,

Puck: Podemos solo abrazarnos

Quinn: Gracias

Puck: A ti, no me tocó sillón de biblioteca

Quinn: Yo dudo que mi hermano vaya a dar ahí

Efectivamente, Panchita le había dicho que fuera con ella para que le prestara de esa habitación una manta y almohadas para hacer más cómoda su estadía, estando ahí le ofreció compartirle la habitación con una condición,

Panchita: Estoy chapeada a la antigua

Sam: Y a mí me encantas así, ¿puedo abrazarte?

Panchita: Darme besos también

Sam: ¿Has pensado cuándo te quieres casar?

Panchita: Al terminar mi carrera

Sam: Pero todavía te falta mucho

Panchita: ¿Ya te quieres casar conmigo?

Sam: Si, aquí hace frío

Panchita: En la madrugada hace más, ven

Debajo de las sábanas y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos el frío desapareció, un intenso calor lo comenzó a atacar, lo cual dada la petición de ella no era bueno, así que tras un beso,

Sam: Dime donde está una manta y dame una de las almohadas para irme a la biblioteca

Panchita: ¿Prefieres irte a congelarte allá a quedarte aquí?

Sam: Es que aquí ya me está dando mucho calor y mejor me voy

Panchita: No, quédate

Sam: Mi amor hace mucho no estoy tan cerca de una mujer y menos de una a quien amo con todo el corazón

Panchita: ¿Me amas mucho?

Sam: Si y te respeto

Le dio un suave beso, su cuerpo se movió sin proponérselo situándose encima del de una asustada Panchita, quien sintió un brinco en el corazón y dudó unos segundos entre tirarlo al piso o abrir sus labios para ahondar el beso, ganándole el corazón a su fría mente, como le decía su tía siempre "Piernas cerradas y mente fría, no problemas de embarazos no deseados". A la par de sus labios abriéndose un extraño sonido brotó en su garganta y comenzó a compartir el calor que seguramente sentía Sam,

Panchita: Te amo

Sam: Y yo a ti, me voy a la biblioteca, mi amor no te muevas así

Panchita: Quédate conmigo

Segunda parte olvidada del buen consejo de su tía, sus piernas se abrieron para rodearlo e impedirle se marchara, tras una serie larga de besos, Sam se aventuró por su cuello hasta llegar al escote de su camisón, en tanto sus manos se posaron en sus senos acariciándolos de forma cadenciosa,

Sam: ¿Segura quieres que me quede contigo?

Panchita: Muy segura, tengo mucho calor

Sam: ¿Me dejas quitarte el calor?

Panchita: Si

Pronto fue despojada de su camisón, su desnudez le causó una terrible pena, sobretodo porque recordó a la mujer a quien se encontraron en el teatro, sin embargo sus temores desaparecieron cuando Sam le dijo "Hermosa como ninguna, te amo" y acto seguido sus labios se hundieron entre sus piernas haciéndola gemir,

Sam: Sé que está demás preguntarte, pero

Panchita: Soy virgen

Sam: ¿Quieres seguir mi amor o esperamos a casarnos?

Panchita: Sigue, te amo

Sam: Lo haré con mucho cuidado

Panchita: Si

La miel derramando en ese cuarto no era la única en la hacienda, Marina y Phil parecían dos adolescentes, jugaban mucho antes de caer rendidos en la cama, en el piso o sobre la pared como ahora mismo lo hacían, la edad les era por demás indiferente,

Marina: Más, mi amor, más

Phil: Umm, si te daré mucho

Marina: Mi tigre

Phil: Mi leona

Ambos soltaron una carcajada que llegó hasta el cuarto vecino, el Sr. Zea destapó a su esposa lentamente quien le dio una mirada inquisitiva,

Antonia: Amor hace frío

Sr. Zea: Pronto sentirás mucho calor

Antonia: ¿Me lo juras?

Sr. Zea: Te lo juro

El circuito de amor también estaba contagiado en la otra ala de la hacienda, aprovechando que sus hijos estarían muy ocupados haciendo travesuras o incluso durmiendo ya, Wes le susurró palabras de amor a Michelle y su mano jugó en la zona sur de la cancha,

Michelle: Hace mucho no me tocabas así

Wes: Han sido días muy pesados mi amor, pero prometo reivindicarme

Otros quienes a pesar del embarazo de Jeff derramaban miel mientras Nick le daba un masaje para aminorar el dolor de espalda y a la par le daba muchos besos, en tanto su pequeño Niff estaba en brazos de Morfeo,

Jeff: Umm, amor

Nick: Te adoro sabes

Jeff: Y yo a ti

Más Cupido andaba desatado esa noche, Thad y Sebastián reforzaban su decisión de casarse así como quizás lo dicho por la madre de Sebastián "al mejor cazador se le va la liebre", más a quien le importaba, se sentían tan dichosos,

Thad: Vas a embarazarme antes de la boda

Sebastián: Si no hacemos paquete dos por uno. Te amo

Thad: Yo a ti, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes de cuán bien nos llenamos?

Sebastián: Porque las cosas pasan a su debido tiempo mi amor

Y para no quedarse con flechas en su haber, tiró unas dos más en el cuarto ocupado por Quinn y Puck, quien tras estar abrazados un buen rato se aventuró a besarla a la par que su mano de su cintura subió a su seno, el simple contacto lo hizo enardecer,

Puck: Creo me iré al sillón

Quinn: Yo considero lo contrario

Su mano buscó el cinturón dl pantalón de él quitándolo así como el botón que se encargaba de cerrarlo, para continuar después con el cierre, sus dedos quedaron contentos de notar que mucho trabajo no debía hacer,

Puck: Te voy a desvestir

Quinn: Si y yo a ti

Puck: Pero antes quiero decirte que me enamoré de ti

Quinn: Y yo de ti

Pronto quedaron sin ropa, Puck la besaba y acariciaba con una pasión que la hacía morderse el labio para no gritar, todo fue quizás muy rápido pero él vio cierta indecisión en ella y habría tiempo para hacerlo despacio.

Si en la hacienda las cosas estaban al rojo vivo, en la cabaña prácticamente había un incendio, los recién casados bajo la ley de los hombres vivían el hermoso arte de amarse probando con una nueva posición, después de todo en la variedad está el gozo,

Blaine: Esto de rápido fuerte, me gustó

Kurt: Y a mí más, tengo sed

Blaine: Ahora te traigo agua si me das un beso

Kurt: Miles, te doy miles

Blaine: Aquí tienes

Kurt: Gracias

Blaine: ¿Mi amor qué tienes?

Kurt comenzó a asquearse, apenas si alcanzó a enredarse con algo y salió de la cabaña para no vomitar dentro, Blaine lo sostuvo hasta que los espasmos cedieron, regresaron al interior de la cabaña, Blaine con un paño lo ayudó a limpiarse,

Kurt: Bonita noche de bodas, con vómitos

Blaine: Esto ya no me gusta cariño, voy a conseguir un médico

Kurt: Solo fue un poco de comida procesada mi amor

Blaine: Pero no has dejado de sacar comida así en varios días

Kurt: Deben ser los nervios

Blaine: ¿Nervios de qué?

Kurt: Estoy preocupado, ¿seguro no correrás ningún peligro?

Blaine: En lo absoluto mi amor

Pasado el momento de la vomitada y una vez recuperado del mal sabor de boca, volvieron a hacer el amor, Blaine a muy temprana hora había ido a ver que en la hacienda sus invitados estuvieran bien atendidos y regresado con el desayuno, después de todo era lindo estar raptado por un hombre así,

Blaine: ¿Qué hace mi hermosa familia?

Agustín: Le leí en inglés a mi papi y me felicitó, ¿verdad?

Kurt: Si mi niño, vas muy bien, a este paso pronto podremos inscribirte a donde estudia Lilly y Dieguito

Agustín: ¡De verdad!

Blaine: Yo creo que si hijo y ya es hora de su clase joven, dale un beso a papi y ve con Quinn

Agustín: Si papá

Una vez solos, Blaine le platicó de las visitas que esperaban en la biblioteca, Kurt meditó unos segundos, el comandante quien todavía estaba ahí consideraba podía encarcelarlos, aunque realmente no tenía mucho caso, ese par en mucho había actuado en base a amenazas, lo cual les reduciría los años de condena,

Blaine: ¿Cómo ves mi amor?, los dejamos irse así sin más

Kurt: ¿Nos serviría de algo que estuvieran en la cárcel?

Blaine: Realmente no, aquí nuestra única amenaza es Hunter

Kurt: Entonces hay que dejarlos marcharse, con las pruebas que yo tengo es suficiente para hundirlo

Blaine: Emilio trae más

Kurt: Que te las dé y se marchen

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Totalmente, me gustaría ver esas pruebas, pero no creo muy prudente sepan que estoy aquí

Blaine: No mi amor, pero con Schuester y Nick recibiré los documentos, regreso más tarde príncipe

Kurt: Ok, ¿no podrías mandarme a mi bebé?

Blaine: Claro que sí, le pediré a tu tía venga a dar con él un paseo al río

Kurt: Gracias

Schuester y Nick estuvieron presentes en la entrega de los documentos que llevaba Emilio, el tipo realmente se había dado rienda suelta manchando la reputación de Coeur, por suerte todavía no era tarde para remediar las cosas,

Schuester: Bueno, con todo esto podemos iniciar una investigación, pero será complicado ligar a Hunter, dado que el encargado era Phil, la culpabilidad recaería en él

Emilio: No, porque estos documentos eran los que se le presentaban a él y estos los reales

Nick: En pocas palabras lo engañaban

Emilio: Si, el señor Phil jamás se hubiera prestado a jugar de esa forma

Schuester: ¿Qué documentos preparaba usted?

Emilio: Ambos y sé que eso me hace responsable del delito de lavado de dinero, Brody quizás quieras marcharte sin mí, yo soy culpable de ayudar a completar este fraude, sin mi asesoría jamás Hunter hubiera podido hacer tantas cosas

Blaine: Eres culpable únicamente de querer vengar la muerte de tu hermano sin preocuparte por lo que tú sufrirías, del resto nosotros nos encargaremos

Emilio: Pero

Blaine: Hunter es el verdadero culpable de todo esto, sería buena idea se marcharan ya, salir de la hacienda no es fácil, le indicaré a uno de los peones los guíe hasta la carretera

Brody: Gracias, vamos Emilio

Emilio: Yo no sé qué le vio mi hermano a ese hombre, tú eres muy especial

Blaine: Soy solo un ser humano y cometo errores, cuídense

Brody y Emilio dejaron hacienda Coeur con ayuda de un peón, Blaine soltó un suspiro, ahora sabían las cochinadas que había hecho Hunter, así como su interés por la empresa era únicamente para lavar todos los negocios sucios que tenía ese tipo,

Schuester: Será bueno iniciar cuanto antes la investigación

Blaine: ¿Crees podamos tener algún resultado para dentro de dos semanas?

Schuester: No mucho, sin embargo si lo suficiente a mi ver para mandarlo unos días al cuartel en tanto integramos bien la averiguación

Blaine: Bien, ¿qué hay con la herencia de Phil?

Schuester: El tipo se llevará una no muy grata sorpresa

Blaine: No saben cómo les agradezco su apoyo en todo esto

Nick: Para eso son los amigos, fíjate que esto con lo dado por Kurt nos facilitará las cosas

Blaine: Excelente, lo bueno que tenemos a un diestro en esto de los movimientos financieros y uno más en cuestiones legales

Schuester: Gracias por los halagos, pero sabes será bueno llamar a Phil y Zea, ese par también tienen buen colmillo

El teléfono sonó justo cuando Blaine se disponía a ir por los señores, la voz angustiada de Marley se escuchaba del otro lado del auricular, entre sollozos le intentaba decir algo que Blaine no lograba comprender,

Blaine: Marley tranquilízate, respira y dime qué pasa

Marley: Me corrió señor, me corrió de la empresa

Blaine: ¿Quién te corrió?

Marley: Hunter, dijo que ahora él era dueño de todo y mis servicios no eran más requeridos, me hizo sacar por dos hombres que iban con él

Blaine: Cálmate Marley, mira ese tipo está loco

Marley: ¿Si?, porque un abogado iba con él según certificando la posesión de sus bienes

Blaine: Mira no te preocupes, las cosas no son como ese tipo piensa y va a darse de golpes pronto, en tanto vete a tu casa, descansa, yo te avisaré cuando todo esté en orden, para que puedas regresar a trabajar a Coeur

Marley: ¡De verdad señor!

Blaine: Por supuesto

Marley: Bueno, ¿todavía no se sabe nada del señor Kurt?

Blaine: Él está muy bien

Marley: ¿Si?

Blaine: Te lo juro Marley

Una vez finalizada la conversación con Marley se hizo una especie de junta de consejo urgente a puerta cerrada y fuera de Coeur, aunque considerando la hacienda había sido aparte del hogar de Carson en un inicio la oficina de la empresa, se podía decir lo hacían en una sucursal de ella,

Nick: El tipo saltó rápido

Schuester: Pero no cuenta que está haciendo usurpación de muchas cosas

Phil: Todo por mi culpa

Sr. Zea: No es momento de ponerse de culposo Phil, el patrimonio de todos nosotros está en juego y será mejor tener la cabeza fría para arreglar las cosas

Blaine: El señor Zea tiene razón, los lamentos no nos sirven de nada, hay que actuar si queremos salvar Coeur

Ese día se les fue en revisar documentos, hacer llamadas y para sorpresa de Hunter al intentar hacer un movimiento con las cuentas de la empresa congelarlas, ante esta situación habló de inmediato al banco,

Sofía: Buenas tardes

Hunter: ¿Por qué diablos no puedo hacer movimientos?

Sofía: Disculpe ¿quién habla?

Hunter: Soy el nuevo presidente de Empresas Coeur y su maldito sistema no me deja hacer ningún movimiento a las cuentas, exijo una explicación

Sofía: Esta mañana recibí una llamada del señor Kurt pidiéndome congelara todas las cuentas de la empresa y hasta donde tenemos nosotros indicado vía la carta que nos mandan firmada por todos los miembros del consejo él es el único con capacidad de hacer movimientos a las cuentas

Hunter: ¡Una carta!, yo no necesito ninguna carta, requiero libere esas cuentas de inmediato

Sofía: Lo siento señor, pero me es imposible hacer tal cosa

Hunter: Le estoy dando una orden

Sofía: La cual yo no puedo acatar, dado que el consejo de Coeur puso reglas muy estrictas para el manejo de las cuentas de su empresa y solo una carta con las firmas de todos ellos me haría modificar que solo el señor Kurt puede hacer movimientos a las cuentas

Hunter aventó al teléfono, gritó como loco por dos minutos y ante la falta de ver aparecer alguien, salió en busca de cualquier secretaria tonta a quien le gritoneó localizar a los del consejo y convocarlos para una junta mañana a primera hora, la señorita nerviosa le explicó las juntas de consejo llevaban un procedimiento y de hecho estaba una pactada en dos semanas, solo en casos especiales se podía hacer una sesión extraordinaria de acuerdo a los estatutos y siempre considerando todos los socios estuvieran conformes de hacerla.

Pese a sus intentos de hacer una junta extraordinaria, los estatutos de Coeur eran muy claros y en los días subsecuentes le fue imposible a todo el personal a quien gritó mil cosas localizar al accionista que requería, es decir al Sr. Zea, tomando en cuenta él tenía las acciones de su difunto tío y las de Kurt.

En la hacienda, los trabajos para revisar los documentos de Coeur y las investigaciones sobre Hunter iban en crescendo. Kurt ya había abandonado la cabaña para ocupar su habitación y aunque permanecía al margen de todo, metía de pronto sus oídos así como cuchara en ciertas cosas. Las dos semanas para la fecha de la junta de consejo pasaron de forma rápida, aunque cada minuto de esos días se aprovechó con creces. El día martes a muy temprana hora, Blaine se preparaba para salir rumbo a NY en compañía del señor Zea, Phil, Alcántara y Schuester; en la hacienda dejó a su esposo, sus hijos y demás seres queridos en compañía de Puck así como de veinte agentes más quienes se encargarían de cuidar a cada uno de los ocupantes de hacienda Coeur hasta su regreso,

Blaine: Te encargo me los cuides mucho

Puck: Vete tranquilo, yo tendré los ojos bien abiertos

Blaine: Gracias por todo lo que han estado haciendo

Puck: Y lo que nos falta, Hunter no sabe con quién se topó, además contaremos con ayuda extra

Blaine: ¿Cómo?

Puck: Muy bien, según nuestros informes todo marcha viento en popa

Blaine: Fantástico, iré a hacer una cosa antes de irme

Puck: Adelante

Blaine subió a su habitación donde Kurt daba vueltas, la noche anterior había insistido en ir para ser partícipe en el asunto, pero tajantemente Blaine le dijo "Me toca a mí príncipe, tú debes estar tranquilo"; al verlo entrar una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro quizás había cambiado de parecer, leyendo su pensamiento Blaine negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, le dio un beso,

Blaine: Solo vine a pedirte que estuvieras tranquilo, nada malo me pasará

Kurt: Tengo miedo, mucho miedo

Blaine: Mi amor, el comandante Arias y Alcántara estarán al pendiente de todo, así como una gran cantidad de agentes, listos para echarle mano a ese tipo

Kurt: Si te pasa algo, me muero

Blaine: Nada me sucederá si usted piensa positivo, por ahí dicen que si piensas desgracias, desgracias pasan

Kurt: Pensaré positivo, pero no vayas a querer hacerte mucho el héroe

Blaine: Te lo prometo, ¿me das un beso?

Kurt: Te amo

Blaine: Y yo a ti, cuando nos casamos te dije si venían penas luego de nuestra boda, ya no estarías solo para afrontarlas, me tendrías a mí

Kurt: Y tú a mí

Blaine: Todo saldrá bien príncipe

Kurt: Voy contigo, prometimos estar en las buenas y en las malas, que mi mano nunca te dejaría

Blaine: Si, pero no sé a qué señor se le olvidó esa promesa

Kurt: Umm, gracias por la pedrada

Blaine: ¿Quieres venir?

Kurt: Me gustaría ver la cara de ese tipo, no sabes cómo me hizo sufrir

Blaine: Mi amor sé que te dolió mucho todo, pero el rencor no es bueno

Kurt: Tienes razón

Le dio un beso y bajó a despedirlo con el resto de la comitiva, en la hacienda se quedaron Sam, Wes, Sebastián y Puck quienes tenían la especial encomienda de cuidar de todos los que se encontraban ahí. Varios movimientos fueron hechos desde un hotel lugar al cual llegaron para no levantar sospecha alguna, todo estaba fluyendo a la perfección, aunque los congregados en una sala de juntas solicitada al hotel, sabían el día siguiente sería decisivo para el destino de Coeur.

Hunter cerca de tres horas atrás había sido enterado muy tarde de la liberación de Emilio y cuando intentó hallarlo obviamente estaba lejos ya, para sumarle no lograba ubicar a Brody, el tipo se esfumó de la faz de la tierra y esa no era buena señal, así como la supuesta llamada de Kurt al banco; pero él tenía los documentos que lo avalaban para tomar posesión sobre las acciones que Kurt tenía a su cargo y si a eso le sumaba lo de su tío, prácticamente el otro accionista solo firmaría por mero protocolo, con Coeur en sus manos llegaría lejos, muy lejos. Sirvió un poco más de coñac a su copa, era curioso, su "padre" también le agradaba esa bebida, mencionarlo le hizo preguntarse si Thomas lo había logrado matar, esperaba fuera así, tomo un sorbo y el ruido del timbre lo hizo brincar, observó la hora, no tenía a nadie citado, quizás era Brody quien por fin había decidido dar señales de vida. Abrió la puerta deseando no haberlo hecho,

David: ¿No tengo tan mal color o si hijo?

Hunter: Yo…

David: Tú me traicionaste y solo vine esta noche para decirte que voy a matarte

Hunter: Estás equivocado yo no te traicioné, fue Brody, él habló con Thomas

David: Mira tu amigo Brody habló con Thomas, ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?

Hunter: Él me lo confesó

David: Te conozco bien, siempre quisiste brincarme, pero el alumno nunca supera al maestro, solo vine a decirte que ya pedí tu ataúd, tu muerte tiene fecha y hora, solo que tú no la sabrás, el elemento sorpresa siempre es bueno, nos vemos en el infierno

David se dio la vuelta, Hunter estuvo tentado de dispararle, iba solo aparentemente, aunque dudaba fuera así, azotó la puerta, debía actuar rápido, su cabeza intentó hacer planes de acción cuando escuchó una serie de disparos acompañados de un choque; se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a lo lejos una camioneta estrellada en una pared de las casas vecinas, salió corriendo jurando la suerte estaba de su lado y al ver el interior del automóvil consideró la estrella estaba con él. Pronto el lugar fue llenándose de curiosos, la zona donde se ubicaba la casa de su tío no era exactamente una donde se dieran balaceras a mitad de la noche, Hunter se escabulló regresando a la quietud de su casa, una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro, su "tío" quien tan honradamente había trabajado para hacer esa casa y toda su fortuna estaba muerto, ahora su "padre" lo acompañaba en ese camino, seguramente Thomas estaba vigilándolo y no dudó en mandarlo al otro mundo.

El reloj marcó las nueve, Hunter daba vueltas impaciente en la sala de juntas del Consejo de Empresas Coeur esperando la llegada del otro accionista, a quien por cierto le ofrecería una buena suma por venderle sus acciones y así tener el control de todo. El Sr. Zea vestido con un elegante traje negro y corbata a juego con una camisa en color azul entró al lugar en compañía de Schuester, impecablemente ataviado con un traje en color café,

Sr. Zea: Buenos días

Hunter: Lo eran, ¿qué hace este tipo aquí?

Sr. Zea: Es tradición en el consejo de empresas Coeur cuando uno de los socios muere, el Licenciado Schuester haga partícipe a todos los socios de su última voluntad al consejo en pleno

Hunter: Esta empresa está llena de estúpidos protocolos, pero pronto eso cambiará

Sr. Zea: Lo veremos

Hunter: ¿Cómo?

Ante toda respuesta vio entrar a Blaine en compañía del comandante Arias y Alcántara, su presencia lo hizo gritar requiriendo personal de seguridad para sacar un trío de intrusos de su empresa,

Blaine: Todavía no es necesario llamar al personal de seguridad, aunque en unos momentos más considero si sería prudente hacerlos traer, ¿no crees Alcántara?, Comandante

Alcántara: Nunca está de más ayuda extra, aunque pese a mis años puedo manejar a un tipo como él, ¿o cómo ves Arias?

Arias: Sin mayor problema

Hunter: ¿Qué diablos significa esto?

Sr. Zea: Pronto lo sabrás, ¿Schuester podrías iniciar con la lectura de la última voluntad de Phil?

Schuester: Desde luego, pero primero el presidente debe abrir la junta de consejo

Hunter: Ya está abierta hable

Schuester: El presidente no eres tú

Hunter: Desde luego lo soy

Blaine: Yo pondría en tela de juicio esa afirmación

Hunter: Pues estos papeles corroboran lo dicho, tu querido Kurt me firmó un poder para representarlo y ocupar su lugar en el consejo de Coeur como presidente, así mismo tomar todas las decisiones requeridas por la empresa, en tanto él se encontraba ausente

Hunter aventó copia de las hojas firmadas por Kurt, Schuester las tomó en su papel de abogado del consejo, cargo de muy reciente creación, por supuesto Hunter era totalmente ajeno a este hecho; leyó cuidadosamente lo escrito en ellas, las líneas dejaban a Hunter de forma temporal al frente de Coeur sin lugar a dudas, salvo por un detalle,

Schuester: Estos papeles carecen de validez

Hunter: Claro que no, están avalados por un notario y esa es la firma de Kurt

Schuester: No estoy dudando de ser esa la firma de Kurt y efectivamente cuentan con la validez de un notario, sin embargo, no pueden llevarse a la práctica dadas las condiciones estipuladas por Carson Hummel en su testamento

Hunter: ¿De qué diablos habla?

Schuester: Mi buen amigo Carson en su testamento dejó claramente especificado ni Kurt o Blaine podían cederle a alguien el control de sus acciones o bienes

Hunter: Eso no es verdad, Kurt manejaba las acciones tanto suyas como las de este tipo

Blaine: Efectivamente las manejaba porque mi padrino dejó una cláusula que solamente entre nosotros podríamos llegar a un acuerdo y en su caso Kurt manejar mi parte de las acciones, así mismo yo administrar la parte de su propiedad de la hacienda

Hunter: Eso es mentira

Blaine: En lo más mínimo, aquí está el documento que avala eso y así mismo que en caso de enfermedad o algo por estilo Kurt se debería ausentar, yo tomaría temporalmente su papel hasta que en junta de consejo los miembros me eligieran como presidente o nombraran a alguien más

Hunter maldijo por lo bajo, recordó el día en el cual había llevado esos papeles a espaldas de Brody y Kurt sin dudarlo ni mínimamente firmó, jamás imaginó su falta de negación estaba ligada a saber perfectamente, no tendría ninguna validez en determinado momento,

Sr. Zea: Creo es prudente procedas Blaine a la apertura de la sesión

Blaine: Desde luego, sin embargo creo la presencia de este individuo en la sala está de más

Hunter: Yo soy el heredero de mi tío, también soy accionista

Schuester: Eso está por verse, la última voluntad de Phil no se ha leído

Sr. Zea: Considero no tiene mayor relevancia el señor permanezca aquí en tanto se lee la última voluntad de Phil dado que es su único pariente vivo

Blaine: Viéndolo así

Blaine tomó el lugar de presidente de consejo y abrió ceremoniosamente la sesión, señalando como primer tema del día la lectura de la última voluntad del Sr. Phil; Schuester rompió el sello del sobre donde estaba contenido el testamento, se aclaró la voz y comenzó a leer la fecha en la cual se había hecho el testamento, dato el cual crispó aún más los nervios de Hunter,

Schuester: En pleno uso de mis facultades, hago de conocimiento de los interesados que a mi muerte deseo todas mis posesiones incluidas las acciones de Empresas Coeur sean heredadas a mi amada esposa Marina de Clarington

Hunter: Bueno, al parecer la heredera ya tampoco se encuentra entre nosotros

Schuester: Así es, por tanto

Hunter: Todo pasa a mis manos, el 25% de Coeur es mío

Schuester: No, en vida Phil como regalo de sus 25 años dio a Marina el 50% de sus acciones de Coeur

Hunter: Eso es imposible

Sr. Zea: De hecho no, yo hice lo mismo con mi esposa, ella posee exactamente la mitad de las acciones que estaban en mi poder, más por facilidad y con un poder notarial yo la representaba en las juntas de consejo, al igual que lo hacía Phil con Marina, ¿tienes a la mano Schuester el testamento de Marina?

Schuester: Creí prudente traerlo, aunque no sabemos si Marina está muerta, ella dejó en su testamento estipulado en caso de sucederle algo y no estar en condiciones su marido de seguir representándola, su parte de acciones pasara a manos de Blaine Anderson

Sr. Zea: Bueno, con eso te conviertes automáticamente en accionista mayoritario Blaine y por ende en presidente del consejo

Blaine: Lo sé, pero siguiendo la tradición de mi padrino, me gustaría someterlo a votación, como siempre el peso de los votos no está ligado al monto de acciones que poseemos, cualquiera de los presentes puede ser presidente si así lo deciden los votos de los miembros del consejo en pleno

Hunter: Yo voy a tomar la presidencia, sino quieren morir aquí mismo

Schuester: Eso suena a una amenaza, ¿no le parece comandante?

Arias: Totalmente, señor le sugiero cuide sus palabras

Hunter: Soy dueño de las acciones de mi tío y representante de las de Kurt, tengo todo

Una voz se superpuso a la de Hunter causándole un escalofrío "No tienes nada", fueron las palabras exactas expresadas por quien él juraba estaba muerto, giró topándose con su "tío".

Hunter: Tú estás muerto, estás muerto

Sr. Phil: Para tu mala suerte no sobrino, estoy vivo y dispuesto a que se haga justicia

Nervioso Hunter trató de abandonar la sala, pero Alcántara y Arias se plantaron en la puerta, en tanto Phil tomaba su lugar en el consejo, los votos fueron expresados de forma verbal,

Sr. Zea: Tienes mi voto de confianza Blaine

Sr. Phil: El mío también

Blaine: Gracias y en mi papel de presidente exijo la detención de Hunter Clarington, si es ese su verdadero nombre por usurpar funciones durante la convalecencia del Sr. Phil y autorizar la realización de transacciones fuera de los lineamientos de Empresas Coeur

Hunter: Suéltenme, se van a arrepentir de esto

Movió su mano rápidamente sacando una pistola y disparó a Blaine con coraje, una bala más fue soltada la cual fue a dar en Phil sin dejar una tercera para el Sr. Zea, el tipo parecía poseído.

* * *

Solo un capítulo más! Hasta mañana =)


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo Final dedicado a mis coleeeeeegas Bonamore y Elbereth3 =) ojalá les guste!**

**49  
**

Entre Alcántara y Arias lo sostuvieron quitándole el arma, una vez esposado, ambos personajes soltaron una carcajada, después de todo tendrían una rayita más para el tigre y el pretexto ideal para llevarlo a la cárcel en tanto se generaba toda la documentación para acusarlo de fraude contra Coeur.

Alcántara: Arriba ni que dolieran tanto las balas

Hunter: Los maté, los maté

Arias: Intentó hacerlo, lo cual será casi como una mota más en un leopardo

Ajeno a las palabras del comandante Hunter reía sintiéndose el vencedor, no tendría Coeur, pero ellos estaban muertos,

Hunter: Lo logré, lo logré,

Alcántara: Discreparía contigo, vamos muchachos arriba, tenemos mucho a hacer todavía

Tras sus palabras, Blaine, el Sr. Phil y el Sr. Zea se levantaron con gran sonrisa, diciéndole al comandante "un cargo más para la cuenta", Hunter encolerizó, todo lo habían preparado, le habían tendido una trampa y él cayó redondito, pero las cosas no se quedarían así, se vengaría de todos y cada uno de los presentes. El comandante le dio un pequeño punta pie para hacerlo callar,

Arias: Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo expresado podrá ser utilizado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado y en caso de carecer de uno el estado se encargará de proporcionarle uno, camine

Hunter gritó en pos de sus hombres, pero estos dos minutos antes habían sido inhabilitados por los agentes y puestos en las diferentes patrullas ubicadas en el estacionamiento de Empresas Coeur. Conforme salió el comandante Arias, los tres accionistas de Coeur soltaron el aire contenido,

Alcántara: Felicidades por el temple

Blaine: ¿Qué te tomas?

Sr. Phil: Yo creo un buen Coñac nos caería bien a todos así como una llamada a nuestras respectivas parejas quienes seguramente han de estar con el Jesús en la boca

Y efectivamente era así, de hecho para matar el tiempo habían decidido irse a la iglesia de la hacienda a pedir porque todo saliera bien, incluso Jeff quien sabía perfectamente Nick no estaría en el frente de la acción; en pleno rezo entró Engracia gritando que el señor de la hacienda estaba en la línea telefónica y deseaba hablar con el señor Kurt, al parecer todo había salido bien, Kurt respiró aliviado, dio gracias a Dios y acto seguido salió corriendo a la hacienda seguido por Marina y Antonia, más atrás Michelle ayudaba a Jeff quien ya su embarazo no le permitía ser tan ágil. Nervioso al tomar el teléfono lo tiró,

Blaine: Cariño, vas a dejarme sordo

Kurt: ¿Estás bien?

Blaine: Perfectamente, todo salió bien

Kurt: Gracias a Dios, ¿ya está preso?

Blaine: Va en camino

Kurt: Dios escuchó todas nuestras suplicas que hicimos aquí

Blaine: Él es muy grande, cariño mañana temprano necesitamos tú y Marina estén aquí, el comandante los requiere para testificar en contra de Hunter por lo del secuestro, Puck se encargará de traerlos

Kurt: ¿Y los niños?, no se van a quedar solos aquí

Blaine: Calma, todos regresan ya mañana, el peligro ha pasado, literalmente todos los malos han sido puestos donde debían estar, además nuestro restaurante le urge regrese el Chef estelar y la segunda a cargo de la cocina también está por allá

Kurt: No quisiera esperar hasta mañana, todavía es buena hora y sería mejor irnos hoy mismo, quiero abrazarte y besarte mucho

Blaine: Está bien, así te revisa un doctor, no he estado en paz con tus malestares

Kurt: De acuerdo

Engracia y Prudencio observaban como todos corrían empacando cosas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la hacienda volvió a quedar solitaria,

Prudencio: Ayer no te alcanzaban los cuartos y hoy todos están vacíos, ¿por qué tienes esa sonrisa?

Engracia: Porque creo a mis niños las pruebas ya los dejarán en paz por una buena temporada

Prudencio: Dios te oiga mujer, a los patrones si no les ha llovido, les ha granizado, ya les toca una buena primavera

Engracia: Y así será, una larga primavera, con sus bellos frutos

Prudencio: ¿Más frutos?

Engracia: Presiento que la descendencia de mis niños será numerosa

Prudencio: ¿Crees logren llenar todos esos asientos dispuestos por los señores?

Engracia: En ellos Dios dará los hijos que no tuvieron los primeros señores de Hacienda Coeur, lo puedo augurar

El camino se le hizo de demasiadas horas a Kurt, Marina y Antonia, los tres iban ansiosos de abrazar a sus respectivos esposos, quienes por cierto ya preparaban una recepción para celebrar la concertación del segundo paso de su plan en contra de Hunter,

Sr. Zea: Gracias a Dios tienes restaurante, no hubiéramos podido cocinar para tanta gente

Blaine: Si, cada vez somos más

Sr. Phil: Y eso es para llenarse de alegría, ¿para cuándo el otro nieto?

Blaine: Presiento pronto, por cierto debo hacer una llamada

Cerca de las siete de la noche, toda la comitiva llegó, cada uno de los recién arribados estaban ansiosos de saber los detalles de lo acontecido, en cuanto Kurt abrió la puerta y entraron, quedaron sorprendidos al notar que ya los esperaba un cálido recibimiento; Kurt en cuanto vio a Blaine corrió a sus brazos sosteniendo a su pequeño que quedó atrapado entre ambos y luego de permitirles darse un beso, malhumorado balbuceó como en señal de protesta por su posición,

Blaine: Alguien clama

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Cariño no llores

Kurt: Tuve tanto miedo, temía ese tipo te disparara como lo hizo con Adam

El recuerdo de esa imagen lo hizo estremecerse, independientemente de todo lo acontecido entre ellos, Adam era un ser humano quien a su ver no se merecía una muerte de esa forma tan vil y despiadada, a pesar de su intento de cesar su vida y la de su pequeño tiempo atrás,

Blaine. Ya Cariño, no más lágrimas, es momento de disfrutar, mañana nos espera un día complicado

Kurt: Tienes razón

Sonrió y se unieron al grupo animoso que escuchaba la narración de la junta en voz del Sr. Phil así como del Sr. Zea, ambos señores se sentían orgullosos y estar vivos para contar su hazaña,

Sr. Zea: Yo que creí a mis años todas las emociones por vivir estaban hechas, sorpresa me enfrenté a un criminal con aplomo

Antonia: Eres muy valiente

Sr. Phil: Si, además de buen amigo, era el menos inmiscuido en todo este lío

Sr. Zea: Considero nadie en su sano juicio hubiera deseado viviéramos todos estos sucesos, pero la vida es vida

Marina: Zea tiene razón, deja de martirizarte mi amor, me prometiste olvidar y perdonarte

Sr. Phil: Es que fui tan ciego y necio

Marina: Eres un hombre con sus virtudes y defectos, al cual amo con todo mi corazón

Sr. Phil: Y yo te amo a ti igual

A lo lejos Schuester recibía sus propios halagos por parte de su ahora esposa, Emma, quien recargada en su hombre lo escuchaba suspirar aliviado, otra prueba más donde a su ver había hecho tan buen papel como si estuviera en vida Carson lo hubiera hecho,

Emma: ¿Te los encargó?

Schuester: Mucho, él sabía sus dos hijos no estaban bien y le preocupaba no estar para ayudarlos, estaba consciente de haberles dado muchas herramientas para hacer frente a cosas duras, pero siempre el apoyo no está de más

Emma: Si, pero esos muchachos se han hecho de mucha gente que sin dudarlo los apoyaría en todo.

La reunión se prolongó hasta entrada la media noche, donde comenzaron todos a despedirse, en unas horas más Kurt y Marina deberían testificar por su secuestro, lo cual no sería grato, pero cada uno tendría una mano en quien apoyarse. En su cama abrazados, Kurt soltó un suspiro,

Blaine: Pronto acabará esto mi amor y la luz reinará en nuestra vida

Kurt: Me leíste la mente

Blaine: Soy psíquico

Kurt: ¿De verdad?

Blaine: Por supuesto

Kurt: Adivina que estoy pensando ahora

Blaine: Umm, deja que me concentro

Kurt: ¿Y bien?

Blaine: Estás pensando… que tienes a un esposo que te ama con todo su corazón y quieres te bese profundamente, seduzca tu boca lentamente, deslice sus besos por tu cuello hasta llegar más abajo, ¿estoy siendo acertado?

Kurt: Con algunos adornos de vanidad, pero si

Blaine: Malvado

Cubrió con su cuerpo el de Kurt celebrando la dicha de estar juntos, amarse y vislumbrar un futuro plagado de un poco de paz, después de todo de subidas y bajadas habían tenido suficiente para dos vidas.

A las nueve en punto, Marina se encontraba realizando su declaración, sentía escalofríos recurrentes los cuales fueron aplacados al abrazarla Phil, quien había sido autorizado para estar presente durante el interrogatorio de su esposa, después de todo recordar era muy difícil para las víctimas de secuestro,

Arias: ¿Cómo se encuentra señora?

Marina: Bien, bien

Arias: Señora yo sé todo esto es complicado, pero necesitamos realice una identificación

Marina: ¿De Hunter?

Arias: De David

Marina: Está bien, él no me puede ver, ¿cierto?

Arias: Si señora, sobretodo considerando que está muerto

Phil: ¡Muerto!, ¿cómo?

Arias: Hace dos noches lo balacearon enfrente de su casa, luego de una visita de cortesía a Hunter

Marina: ¿Lo mató él?

Arias: No, otros se encargaron de ese trabajo, en el ámbito donde se desenvolvía el señor, uno solo sale de ahí con las patas por delante y aparentemente al creerla muerta David no dudó en dar su vida a cambio de conseguir venganza para usted

Marina: ¿Cómo dijo?

Arias: La muerte del señor fue en extremo fácil, considerando el rango del señor, bien pudo escaparse a las garras de la muerte, pero al parecer no era de su interés seguir con vida

Phil: Después de todo mi hermano al parecer tenía corazón

Arias: Todo parece indicar que sí

Marina esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. El comandante los condujo a la morgue donde tenían el cuerpo sin vida de David, Marina y Phil hicieron la identificación del cuerpo, sintiéndose un tanto mal de experimentar cierta satisfacción de ver al tipo muerto,

Arias: Señores no se enjuicien por ello, es normal

Marina: ¿Lo es?

Arias: Si, yo cada vez cuando atrapo a un delincuente vivo o muerto experimento ese sentimiento contrastante, porque pese a todo, aunque sean malos no dejan de ser seres humanos quienes torcieron el camino, muchos de ellos tienen familias las cuales sufren al verlos tras las rejas, por desgracia los infractores no se detienen a pensar que el dinero fácil llega sin esfuerzo, pero se va de la misma manera

Phil: En ello tiene razón comandante, ¿sería posible le diera sepultura a mi hermano?

Arias: Si así usted lo gusta, tardaremos todavía algunos días en liberar el cuerpo, pero en cuanto lo hagamos le avisaré para que usted pueda hacerlo

Phil: Muchas gracias, ¿debemos hacer algo más?

Arias: Por ahora no, lleve a su esposa a descansar porque en unos días deberá regresar para un careo con Hunter

Marina: ¡Debo enfrentarlo!

Arias: Me temo que sí, también lo hará el señor Kurt, de hecho estoy tratando de conjuntar ambos confrontamientos con el fin de hacer más rápido las cosas y ustedes puedan pasar la página de lo vivido

Phil: Muchas gracias comandante por toda su ayuda

Arias: Es mi deber

Si bien Marina ya había pasado el trago amargo, Kurt se preparaba para narrar todos los hechos de su secuestro, aunque antes muy temprano Blaine lo había llevado al hospital para un chequeo general, estaba en extremo preocupado por sus malestares,

Dra. Conrado: En general el señor está bien, quizás sus síntomas sean producto de el estrés al que ha estado sometido

Blaine: ¿Está segura doctora?

Dra. Conrado: Cabe la posibilidad, de cualquier forma mañana con los resultados de los estudios podremos corroborar esta hipótesis o desecharla, pero esté tranquilo señor, si tiene algo su esposo estoy segura no será grave

Salieron del consultorio, en el elevador Kurt lo abrazó esbozando una sonrisa de niño travieso,

Kurt: Ya oíste Cariño

Blaine: Soy un marido preocupón, mátame por eso

Kurt: Prefiero darte muchos besos, ¿me amas?

Blaine: Mucho, con todo mi corazón, ¿y tú me amas?

Kurt: Con cada partícula de mi ser

La declaración fue un momento desgastante, Blaine al escucharlo se juró recompensar a su esposo con muchos detalles, el pobre había sufrido un calvario en soledad, pero ahora él estaba al frente de todo y Kurt disfrutaría de un periodo de paz.

Kurt: ¿A dónde vas?

Blaine: A la empresa Cariño, hay muchos papeles que ver

Kurt: Me doy un baño y voy contigo

Blaine: Cariño ahora me toca a mí hacerme cargo de la tormenta

Kurt: Pero…

Blaine: Sin peros, tú necesitas descansar, fueron muchos días de sufrimiento

Kurt: Tú también sufriste con lo pasado

Blaine: Desde luego, pero contaba con el apoyo de varias personas, tú estuviste solito y además estoy seguro nuestros hijos agradecerán te quedes con ellos

Kurt: De acuerdo señor, haga frente al mundo

Blaine: Hecho

Con la ayuda de Nick y la experiencia de Phil lograron documentar todo en perfectas condiciones para localizar las cantidades de los depósitos de extraña procedencia y separarlos de las cuentas de Coeur, al terminarlo de hacer los estados de cuenta presentaban varios saldos en rojo, Hunter había ingresado el dinero y hecho extraños movimientos para retirarlo disfrazados con compras de insumos,

Sr. Zea: Estamos en quiebra

Nick: No en estricto sentido, las cosas pueden arreglarse, aunque habrá que negociar con proveedores, quizás hasta hacer un recorte de personal

Sr. Phil: La negociación con proveedores es importante, pero correr a trabajadores jamás, Carson nunca lo hubiera permitido

Blaine: Pero no tenemos opción

Sr. Phil: Existe una, voy a vender todas mis propiedades y pagaré todo lo que hizo mi sobrino

Sr. Zea: Te quedarás en la ruina si haces eso

Sr: Phil: No importa

Blaine: A ver, no hagamos tormenta cuando ya está llegando paz a nuestras vidas, yo creo sería más prudente realizar una aportación cada uno de cierta cantidad, todos estamos en este barco y vamos a salvarlo, ¿qué dicen?

Sr. Zea: Me parece sensata tu apreciación

Schuester: Yo no soy accionista, pero si me lo permiten tengo una cantidad que podría serles de ayuda, tómenla como un préstamo sin condiciones y cuando todo se normalice me la reintegran

Sr. Phil: Será tardado el proceso para dejar sana a Coeur

Schuester: No importa

Nick: Voy a meter mi cuchara donde no, pero ¿por qué no mejor hacer accionista al señor? podrían aumentar el capital y poco a poco él tendría créditos

Sr. Zea: Suena bien eso, nunca entendí por qué Carson no te hizo parte de la sociedad

Schuester: En la vida tocamos ese tema, quizás porque aunque no fuera parte del consejo estaba metido hasta el cuello en todos los asuntos de Coeur

Las revisiones y ajustes requeridos para Coeur terminaron entrada la noche, cada uno de los actuales accionistas tendrían que aportar cierta cantidad de acuerdo al monto de sus acciones para evitar la empresa se declarara en quiebra, así mismo reducirían los gastos en ciertos rubros, aunque no recortarían personal, ni disminuirían su apoyo a las buenas causas. Kurt recibió el resumen de lo tratado ese día durante la ardua sesión de trabajo en empresas Coeur,

Blaine: Debemos considerar qué podríamos vender para aportar lo que nos corresponde

Kurt: Es mucho dinero Cariño

Blaine: Si, la hacienda vale eso, pero no quisiera perderla

Kurt: Ni lo digas, además es imposible venderla

Blaine: Cierto, bueno pues será necesario revisar qué podemos mover para juntar el dinero cuanto antes, pero vengo muerto para ver más números por hoy, ¿mi amado esposo me querrá dar un masajito?

Kurt: Claro que sí

Con el apapacho de su esposo recibió mejor el día y antes de seguir enfrentando al mundo, fueron a visitar a la doctora quien ya tenía los resultados, antes de decirles miró seria a Blaine,

Dra. Conrado: Señor se lo hizo muy rápido a su esposo

Blaine: ¿Cómo doctora?

Dra. Conrado: El día que nació Carson le dijo que lo agarraría descuidado para encargar el segundo, ¿lo recuerda?

Blaine: Si, muy bien, ¿qué con eso?

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender lo que la doctora trataba de decirle a su esposo, posó su mano en su vientre y soltó un suspiro preguntándose si ya venía en camino la hermanita de su hijo, la niña que buscarían para completar a su familia,

Dra. Conrado: Su esposo creo que ya me entendió, ¿le quiere dar la noticia?

Kurt: Si, mi amor estoy embarazado

Blaine: Em…ba…ra…za…do

Kurt: Si

Blaine: Dios mío

Lo abrazó soltándose a llorar de la emoción. Una vez más tranquilo comenzó a bromear con Kurt en tanto la doctora escribía la receta médica, si bien en general estaba bien, andaba un poco bajo en hierro y era importante reforzarlo, así mismo que tomara algunas vitaminas y sobretodo tuviera mucha paz,

Dra. Conrado: El estrés no le hace nada bien al bebé

Kurt: Estaré en paz en mi casa

Dra. Conrado: ¿Cuento con ello?

Blaine: Totalmente

Era agradable estar al lado del brillante hombre que ahora era superman manejando el restaurante, la hacienda y la empresa, Blaine se movía de un lado a otro verificando cosas de los diferentes negocios, aunque Kurt también ponía su granito de arena con ciertas opiniones, aunque la carga fuerte la estaba llevando enteramente Blaine por el bienestar de su bebé.

El careo con Hunter fue desagradable y desgastante, el tipo tenía un cinismo que daba miedo, aceptaba todo sin chistar siempre agregando que la justicia estaba en sus manos,

Schuester: Creo ya se volvió loco

Alcántara: Él jura lo vendrán a sacar

Puck: Aunque no sabe cuan equivocado está

Schuester: ¿Quién podría venirlo a sacar?, su única ayuda podría ser "su padre" y según todo indica está muerto

Alcántara: Si y hoy mismo comenzará su ida al infierno literalmente

Puck: ¿Lo cremarán hoy?

Schuester: Si, Phil decidió cremarlo y luego esparcir sus cenizas en el mar, alguna vez de jóvenes comentó David quería así fueran tratados sus restos y él respetará esa petición

La cremación fue realizada a las seis en punto y tras culminarse en una caja le entregaron a Phil los restos de su hermano, junto con Marina al día siguiente emprendieron un viaje a la playa para esparcir las cenizas de David, quien en mucho se había dejado matar por vengar a Marina; ambos observaban como las cenizas iban perdiéndose en el fondo del azul profundo del mar, una de las gotas tal cual les decía su madre volvía a ser parte del agua,

Marina: ¿Estás bien?

Phil: Si mi amor, solo recordaba como mi madre siempre nos decía el bien y el mal mora en cada ser humano, pero es decisión de uno dejar sobresalir a uno u otro

Marina: En ello tienes mucha razón, ¿oye si nos quedamos unos días aquí?, mi piel necesita un poco de sol

Phil: Me encantaría complacerte, pero debo regresar a seguir arreglando el desastre de Hunter

Mariana: Dos días mi amor, has estado trabajando mucho y temo por tu salud, ya no estás para esos maratones

Phil: Es que

Marina: Anda, lo merecemos

Phil: Bueno, quizás tengas razón

Los dos días rejuvenecieron a Phil regresando con muchas fuerzas e ideas para arreglar todo cuanto faltaba por ser resuelto. Blaine también se tomó unos días, a final de cuentas y luego de mucho hablarlo, decidieron hipotecar algunas propiedades y Kurt en secreto comenzó a realizar algunas gestiones importantes,

Michelle: ¿Dime para qué soy buena?

Kurt: Recuerdas algún día hablamos de poner un negocio en el futuro, aprovechando tus conocimientos

Michelle: Si

Kurt: ¿Cómo ves si hacemos el futuro en presente?

Michelle: Por mi encantada, pero de dónde sacamos el capital

Kurt: Yo me encargo de eso

Michelle: Bueno, pero íbamos a ser tres socios, ¿no?

Kurt: Si, solo que Jeff no sé por qué no llega, déjame hablarle

Marcó a la casa de su amigo sin obtener contestación y ante esto decidió probar con su celular, donde la voz emocionada de Nick le contestó,

Kurt: ¿Ya está en trabajo de parto?

Nick: Si, antes de ir a tu casa venimos a una revisión de rutina, desde la mañana había estado con dolores pero según él era normal por el tiempo de embarazo, más sorpresa, en cualquier momento va a nacer nuestro bebé

Kurt: Ayy voy para allá

Nick: De acuerdo, por ahí le avisas a mi jefe que ya no regreso

Kurt: Por supuesto

El nacimiento de la niña de Jeff añadió más luz a los ya mucho más tranquilos días de los príncipes, sin contar que al parecer la pequeña traía torta bajo el brazo. Cerca de dos meses después de dar a luz, Jeff le pidió a Kurt permiso para bautizar a su hija en la hacienda, aunque veinticuatro horas antes abrieron lo que sería la primera sucursal de su negocio,

Kurt: Salud

Jeff: Salud con jugo por el éxito que nos depara socios

Michelle: Salud

Los maridos de los recién estrenados empresarios se encontraban felices observando las maravillas creadas por sus esposos, cada uno se había enfocado en algún aspecto de la tienda especializada en bebés, dado el auge de estos en la gran familia que ya tenían Kurt y Blaine,

Kurt: ¿En qué piensas mi amor?

Blaine observaba detenidamente el comedor de la hacienda, hasta ahora tenían prácticamente más de la mitad cubierto, aun no sabían si el bebé en camino sería niño o niña, pero ocuparía un lugar más en esa mesa, de pronto se imaginó vuelta realidad la fantasía de su padrino, vio a Agustín sentado al lado de Carson, otro niño de nombre Harry por supuesto, más tres hermosas niñas muy parecidas a su esposo, la voz de Kurt lo trajo del país de la imaginación,

Blaine: Dime

Kurt: ¿Dónde andabas?

Blaine: Soñando

Kurt: ¿Con qué si se puede saber?

Blaine: Con ver lleno este comedor tal cual lo añoraba mi padrino

Kurt. ¿Tres niños y tres niñas?

Blaine: Así es

Kurt: Bueno, ya tenemos dos niños, con el que viene en camino serían tres niños si es varón o dos niños y una niña

Blaine: Lo sé, nos faltarían tres

Kurt: Mi amor no me veas así

Blaine: ¿Así cómo?

Kurt: Como me estás viendo, tenemos que apurarnos, recuerda somos los padrinos de Aurora, nada de malos pensamientos

Blaine soltó una carcajada y con voz delicada le dijo "¿Cómo puede ser un mal pensamiento querer hacerte el amor?", Kurt sonrió jurando en el planeta no podría haber hombre más dichoso que él.

Aunado al bautizo de Aurora, una serie en cascada de eventos especiales se vivió en la Hacienda Coeur iniciando con la boda de Sebastián y Thad quienes apuraron todo al darse cuenta que él se encontraba embarazado, lo cual era maravilloso, solo que si quería usar el hermoso traje diseñado por Michelle más le valía decir "si acepto" lo antes posible,

Nick: ¿Listo para echarte la soga al cuello?

Sebastián: Se me hizo la noche eterna, sobretodo que con la bendita tradición me mandaron a otra recámara

Blaine: Fue solo un día a mi me tuvieron a raya varios

Nick: Había que respetar la tradición

Sebastián: Tradiciones, en fin, yo ya estoy listo, ¿cómo irá mi futuro esposo?

Blaine: El área está cerrada, ni a Agustín lo dejaron entrar, eso que lo mandé de espía junto con Diego

Wes: Así que usando a mi hijo

Blaine: Por fin llegaste hombre

Wes: Tarde, pero seguro

La boda fue sumamente especial, Kurt suspiraba recordando la suya y mientras el padre iba leyendo él junto con Blaine viéndose a los ojos volvieron a refrendar sus promesas en silencio. A casi dos meses de la boda de Thad, se vino la celebración del aniversario del señor Zea y Antonia, dada la todavía delicada situación de Coeur el festejo se hizo en la hacienda para disminuir costos y después de todo la hacienda tenía la magia para festejar un año más juntos.

Antonia: Me siento como veinteañera y son solo una renovación de votos, creo ni en mi boda estuve tan nerviosa

Kurt: Es normal, ahora está por demás segura que el Sr. Zea es el hombre con quien desea amanecer todos los días de su vida

Antonia: Si, mi viejito es un amor, ¿qué pasa Marina?

Marina: Nada

Antonia: Tienes algo, te conozco demasiado bien

Marina: Pues…

Emma: Habla, ¿problemas con Phil?

Marina: En lo absoluto, mi terroncito y yo hemos sabido pasar todo lo vivido, nos encontramos más que enamorados

Antonia: ¿Entonces qué tienes?

Marina: Me dieron ganas al verte vestida así de renovar mis votos

Kurt: Si quieres, la hacienda está disponible

Marina sonrió. La misa fue muy emotiva, Antonia había logrado incluso localizar al padre que los casó por primera vez para que oficiara la misa, además de recibir de sorpresa un hermoso discurso preparado por sus dos hijos, quienes no encontraron palabras para agradecerles el haberles brindado un hermoso hogar,

Antonia: Niños me hicieron llorar

Quinn: No era nuestra intención, solo queríamos dejarles ver cuán especial son para nosotros

Sr. Zea: Gracias muchachos

Sam: De nada, ¿puedo hacer lo que les pedí?

Sr. Zea: Adelante matador

Aprovechando el escenario, Sam pidió el micrófono nuevamente, se aclaró la voz y pidió una canción que era especial para sus padres, el grupo comenzó a tocarla pero a cierto volumen que le permitió a Sam prevalecer sobre la música,

Sam: Mi papá hace años encontró a su media naranja y yo hoy sé que he hecho lo mismo, por ello ante todas las personas importantes en nuestra vida quiero preguntarte algo mi amor

Los ojos de Panchita se iluminaron al verlo ponerse de rodillas frente a ella con una pequeña caja, acción la cual desató suspiros de todos los presentes,

Panchita: ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

Sam: Te amo con locura y sé que tú también me amas, por ello me gustaría pedirte ¿te casarías conmigo?

Panchita: Si

La emoción se desbordó con la petición formal de matrimonio, porque en días anteriores Sam había estado muy repetitivo en traer a colación una vida juntos, hijos, la casa ideal, la boda perfecta, etc., lo cual le indicaba él quería casarse pronto. Quinn volteó a ver emocionada a Puck quien la abrazaba y al ver una chispa en sus ojos comenzó a sentirse extrañamente nervioso. Siguiendo la tradición, aunque era una renovación de votos, Antonia tiró el ramo el cual prácticamente, más bien se lo dio a su hija quien era la única soltera, cuyo novio ante tal hecho se fue a refundir al baño ante los comentarios de todos de "vas a ser el próximo". Alcántara vio correr a su hijo como si tuviera diarrea y sonrió,

Blaine: Parece que a alguien le hizo mal la comida

Alcántara: Lo dudo

Blaine: ¿Entonces por qué corrió?

Alcántara: Porque mi hijo no cree en el matrimonio, a su ver tal cual manejamos las cosas su madre y yo fue lo mejor

Blaine: No conozco la historia, pero ¿no es mejor estar junto a quien se ama?

Alcántara: Por supuesto, pero su madre y yo sentíamos solo atracción el uno por el otro, aunque Puck no fue un error, no nos amábamos, así que permanecimos separados y yo siempre estuve al pendiente en la medida de lo posible de Puck considerando que vivía del otro lado del mundo

Sin percatarse Quinn alcanzó a escuchar el pánico de su actual pareja al matrimonio, esa misma noche dado el exceso de visitas en Coeur se vio la necesidad de compartir habitación, momento el cual ella aprovechó para ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa; pese a su traumática experiencia con su primer matrimonio, Quinn en los últimos días había logrado cerrar las heridas, trayendo de vuelta esa añoranza de casarse, tener hijos y compartir la vida al lado de alguien especial, el cual pensaba había encontrado, aunque después de lo escuchado era evidente que no sería así,

Quinn: ¿Cuándo regresas a Londres?

Puck: Yo todavía no lo sé

Quinn: Pero me imagino que pronto

Puck: Quizás…en unas dos semanas más

Quinn: Que bien

Ella se acostó cubriéndose con las sábanas, no iba a hacer un escena, la noche donde estuvieron juntos por primera vez él le dijo "me enamoré de ti" y ella confesó experimentar lo mismo, aunque era evidente lo sentido por cada uno no conllevaba la alusión a un mismo final.

Puck: Quinn yo…

Quinn: No soy ninguna niña, vamos a dormir, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer y luego hay que regresar a NY

Ante lo evidente Quinn comenzó a poner distancia entre ellos, lo cual molestaba a Puck y terminó rompiéndose todo cuando un día de buenas a primeras Quinn salió con que iba a tener una cena y no podía verlo,

Alcántara: Hijo, ¿puedo saber la razón del por qué andas como león enjaulado?

Puck: Por nada papá, mañana mismo voy a regresar a Londres, la cuestión de Hunter está casi finiquitada y yo creo jamás podré encontrar quien mató a ese hombre

Alcántara: Hijo, no le huyas al amor

Puck: ¿Qué?

Alcántara: Medita mis palabras

Quinn se observaba frente al espejo preguntándose qué hacer, Puck la había llamado esa mañana para avisarle partiría a Londres en el vuelo de las diez de la noche,

Kurt: ¿Te sucede algo?

Quinn: Ehh, no

Kurt: ¿Segura?

Quinn: Yo… estoy embarazada

Kurt: Felicidades

Quinn: Gracias, no se lo he dicho a Puck y él se va hoy

Kurt: Ahh carambas

Quinn: ¿Qué hago?, me he guardado el secreto, ni a mis papás le he compartido esta enorme felicidad, porque no puedo decidir si decírselo o no al padre de mi bebé

Kurt: Yo creo que a Puck le dará mucho gusto saber la noticia

Quinn: No estoy tan segura

Kurt: Llorar no le hace bien a tu bebé

Hablaron por largo tiempo y aunque en un inicio había pensado no ir a despedirse al aeropuerto, de alguna forma requería darle la noticia, era posible hacerlo vía telefónica, sin embargo era hasta cierto punto cobarde.

Puck observaba atento el tablero, su vuelo saldría a tiempo según todo parecía indicar, su padre lo miraba con cara de "estás haciendo mal", pero él creía enteramente era lo correcto, aunque su férrea decisión flaqueó al ver a Quinn y correr sin saber por qué para abrazarla,

Quinn: Te alcancé

Puck: Si, viniste a

Quinn: Despedirme, sé que no vienes muy seguido a NY y umm

Sus labios habían sido cubiertos por los de él, quien a la par había casi fundido sus cuerpos, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza deseando mil cosas, el altavoz anunciando el vuelo con destino a Londres debía ser abordado por la puerta diez,

Puck: Es mi vuelo

Quinn: Si, toma

Puck: ¿Qué es?

Quinn: Una… digamos confesión la cual te pido abras cuando estés en el avión y este haya despegado

Puck miró la carta sin poder imaginarse cuál era su contenido, le dio un beso más disponiéndose a irse, lo estrujó contra su cuerpo,

Puck: Sé que de viejo voy a arrepentirme de esto

Quinn: ¿Cómo?

Puck: Nada, eres una mujer muy especial

Quinn. Gracias, creo esa es como la segunda llamada

Puck: Yo quisiera decirte tantas cosas…

Quinn: Solo dame un beso y sube a ese avión

Él asintió, tras besarla se alejó de ella, estrechó la mano de su padre y tomó su equipaje, Quinn sofocó un sollozo al verlo perderse una vez pasada la zona de revisión, Alcántara se acercó a ella ofreciéndole un pañuelo, ella perdió la vista por unos minutos, saliendo de su trance,

Quinn: Gracias

Alcántara: Mi hijo es medio tonto, pero estoy seguro recapacitará

Quinn: Yo no lo creo, menos después de lo que le di

Alcántara: Umm, ¿puedo preguntar qué era esa carta?

Quinn: Mi forma medio cobarde de decirle que estoy embarazada

Alcántara: ¡Voy a ser abuelo!

Puck: Si y yo papá

Quinn giró sintiendo sus piernas eran de gelatina, Puck la abrazó y Alcántara tras felicitar se alejó porque seguro la pareja requeriría hablar,

Quinn: Abriste antes la carta

Puck: En cuanto pasé los detectores

Quinn. Te dije lo hicieras hasta estar en el avión y no tuvieras posibilidad de bajarte

Puck: Soy detective, supe que en esas hojas había información vital para mí

Quinn: Eso es trampa

Puck: Experiencia dada por el oficio, siempre en un caso cuando dicen "ahí no hay nada" es porque lo hay y cuando dicen "ahí hay algo" seguro es una tontería, no pongas esa cara como si fuera un fantasma

Puck recorrió con la yema de sus manos su rostro limpiando el rastro de lágrimas en ellos, le dio un beso tierno y agradeció por la señal en silencio,

Quinn: Yo

Puck: Me amas y yo te amo, creo pronto habrá otra boda en hacienda Couer

Quinn: Si, la de mi hermano y Panchita

Puck: Aparte de esa, no soy un romántico a morir como Sam pero ¿te casarías conmigo?

Quinn: No…

Puck: ¿Por qué no?

Quinn: Porque tú le tienes pánico al matrimonio y

Puck: ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Quinn: Se lo escuché decir a tu papá cuando atrapé el ramo y tú de pronto decidiste volver a Inglaterra, vuelve allá adentro y toma tu avión, cuando quieras ver a nuestro hijo siempre

Puck: Te amo y si le tengo precaución al matrimonio, he visto tantas cosas, pero sé que hay tanto realidades buenas como malas, considero nosotros podríamos ser una porción de las buenas

El avión despegó con un pasajero menos, quien estaba decidido a obtener un si a su pregunta, aunque para ello debiera poner el doble de empeño que en cualquier caso.

La renovación de votos de Marina y Phil fue la siguiente en la larga lista de festividades previstas en Hacienda Coeur, Kurt ya se encontraba pasando su último mes de gestación y en cualquier momento traía al mundo a otro apuesto varoncito,

Kurt: Adoro tener tanta fiesta

Blaine: Me doy cuenta, pero requieres descansar mi amor

Kurt: Estoy bien

Blaine: ¿Seguro?

Kurt: Si, quien no está bien es Agustín, lo he notado raro, ¿alguna idea de lo que tiene?

Blaine: ¿Raro en qué sentido?, yo lo he visto normal

Kurt: Hombres, siempre poco observadores

Blaine: ¿Tú crees?

Kurt: Por supuesto, por ejemplo Puck no se da cuenta que Quinn por ahora no le dará un si aunque se muere por hacerlo

Blaine: ¿Y por qué no se lo dará?

Kurt: Porque curiosamente él no se fue en el avión por las líneas "voy a tener un bebé"

Blaine: Él la ama y solo quería una señal para quedarse, el bebé es eso

Kurt: Quizás sea eso para él, pero no desde el punto de vista de Quinn

Blaine: Por qué son tan complicados

Kurt: Porque si no ustedes no se rebanarían el cerebro tratando de conquistarnos

Blaine: Míralo

Kurt: No me hagas cosquillas

Blaine: Bueno señor experta en relaciones, dígame entonces qué es lo mejor para Puck, ¿irse a Londres y olvidar a Quinn?

Kurt: Desde luego no, solo necesita ser paciente, consentirla, demostrarle con pequeñas cosas lo mucho que la ama

Puck escuchaba a Blaine sin dar crédito, llevaba varios meses casi parándose de cabeza y haciendo cosas espectaculares para tener un "si acepto casarme contigo" literalmente de a gratis, porque lo requerido eran cosas pequeñas, quién podía darle un diccionario para descifrar mujeres,

Blaine: Una de ellas

Puck: Umm, qué significa eso

Blaine: Quizás sea buena idea hables con Kurt y le compartas tus sentimientos, incluso le pidas consejo

Puck: No

Blaine: Kurt se ha convertido en un amigo para Quinn, están compartiendo algo muy especial como el hecho de estar esperando un bebé

Puck: ¿Estará disponible tu esposo?

Blaine: Yo creo que sí

Puck: Bien, ¿cómo diablos no ve Quinn cuanto la amo?

Blaine: Ya se dará cuenta, por cierto voy a ver a mi hijo porque según el experto a Agustín le pasa algo y yo como hombre no me he dado cuenta

Puck: ¿Falta de observación?

Blaine: Eso mismo

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. La idea de hacer a Kurt su aliado resultó buena, al menos Quinn accedió a vivir juntos para estar mejor cuidada por el padre de su hija, aunque en bajito él siempre añadía "y tu futuro esposo". La renovación de votos de Marina y Phil fue acompañada de una larga luna de miel aprovechando la excelente recuperación mucho antes de lo previsto de empresas Coeur, lo cual hacia crecer en Kurt la idea de estar en la parte linda de todos los cuentos.

El nacimiento de su bebé se dio cerca de Navidad, para no cambiar su costumbre quiso pasar en la hacienda esa festividad así como prever todo para en Marzo bautizar a su bebé junto con el de Quinn quien nacía a mediados de febrero,

Blaine: Bien, las maletas están listas ya es hora de

Kurt: Mi amor, será mejor que vengas

Blaine: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurt: Agustín intenta salir de la casa con una maleta, lo vi desde la ventana

Salieron a toda prisa, Agustín forcejeaba con la puerta de la entrada para abrirla sin éxito, Blaine lo tomó por sorpresa alzándolo y notó como su hijo lloraba,

Blaine: ¿Qué hacías?

Agustín: La puerta no abre para irme

Blaine: ¿Y por qué te quieres ir?

Agustín: Porque ya tienen otro hijo

Kurt: ¿Y eso qué corazón?

Agustín: Pues…

Blaine: Hijo tanto Kurt y yo tenemos corazón suficiente para amar a todo un regimiento de hijos

Agustín: ¿Si?

Kurt: Si, pero solo nos quedaremos con tres

Agustín: ¿Ya no tendrán más hijos?

Blaine: Una niña, de eso yo me encargo

Kurt: Blaine…

Blaine: ¿Sí?

Kurt: Te oí, baja a Agustín para que me abrace

Blaine: Mejor lo acerco

Con sus tres hijos partieron ese mismo día a hacienda Coeur donde pasaron una Navidad muy especial, aparte de sus regalos Blaine le escribió una carta utilizando el papel que tanto le agradaba a su tío, al leerla Kurt sentía el corazón le explotaba de tanta felicidad,

Kurt: Mi cariño, mi príncipe, mi amor, mi todo, eres tantas cosas en mi vida, que yo no sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin ti, te has convertido en mi eje, te amo con todo mi corazón y agradezco tanto la distribución hecha de su herencia por parte de mi padrino, la noche donde caíste en mis brazos en lugar del piso, la bendición de darme tres hermosos y maravillosos hijos, comentario al margen nos faltan las tres niñas, aunque hagas caritas no voy a quitar el dedo del renglón señor empresario, Feliz Navidad mi príncipe.

Blaine: No llores, ¿y esto?

Kurt: Yo también tengo una para ti

Blaine: Cariño

Kurt: Te toca soltar las de cocodrilo

Blaine: Veamos, Mi príncipe azul, este año nos tocó una buena dosis de dolor aunque si veo el saldo fue más la felicidad, debo reconocer que me equivoqué al no compartir contigo las cosas, dado que los malos tiempos no lo fueron tanto con tu mano, la prueba es la recuperación sorprendente de empresas Couer contigo al frente, Cariño fue sorprendente verte tomar el control y que las cosas se arreglaran, prometo no olvidar nuestros votos "uno para el otro", te amo, Feliz Navidad, gracias por nuestros pequeños y no tan fácil me agarrarás para las tres niñas.

Kurt: Ni me mires así, todavía no se puede

Blaine: Umm, ven vamos frente a la chimenea

Se quedaron observando el fuego dando gracias por la maravillosa fortuna de haberse conocido y dejar sus corazones heridos sanar con el amor.

Las profecías de Engracia fueron muy acertadas, aparte de los frutos de los señores de Hacienda Coeur sus allegados se hicieron de sus primeros descendientes. El Sr. Zea y Antonia se pusieron hinchados de felicidad al recibir a la hija de Quinn, quien al fin para el catorce de febrero a tan solo dos días de haber nacido su pequeña aceptó casarse con Puck. Por su parte Thad también tuvo a su primer retoño, otra niña a quien Sebastián consentía con sus escasos días de nacida, quien fue bautizada junto con el pequeño Harry, en honor por supuesto al príncipe de Inglaterra y al fanatismo de ambos por la saga de Harry Potter.

En pleno ajetreo de la organización del bautizo de los tres niños, Engracia entró de forma discreta con un bulto en sus manos y subió hasta la recámara de Kurt donde estaba alimentando a su bebé,

Engracia: ¿Señor puedo pasar?

Kurt: Si pasa, ¿qué sucede?

Engracia: Yo…bueno

Blaine: ¿Qué pasa Engracia?

Descubrió el bulto que llevaba y Blaine se sorprendió al ver a una pequeñita quien despertó con la luz de la habitación poniéndose enseguida a llorar, Engracia la meció angustiada,

Blaine: A ver dámela, ¿de quién es la niña?

Engracia: No sé señor, la dejaron ayer en la puerta de la hacienda

Blaine: ¡La dejaron!

Engracia: Si, con esta nota, se las iba a entregar hasta más al rato, pero…la niña comenzó a llorar, intenté darle de comer pero no quiso

Kurt: Pásamela mi amor

Blaine: ¿La nota?

Kurt: No, la bebé y toma a Harry, sácale el aire por favor

Intercambiaron bebés y la pequeña aceptó dichosa los brazos de Kurt, quien le dio el biberón, Blaine hizo lo indicado por su esposo, tras lo cual Harry cayó dormido como un angelito, ya con la niña más tranquila Blaine comenzó a leer la carta,

Blaine: He oído los señores de esta hacienda son muy buenos, mi esposa murió al dar a luz y yo no creo poder hacerme cargo de la niña, tengo sentimientos muy encontrados hacia ella, ojalá ustedes puedan brindarle un hogar el cual yo no podría darle. Aparte de la nota está el acta de nacimiento de la niña,

Kurt: Preciosa, ¿cómo se llama?

Blaine: Melody

Kurt: Tiene bonito nombre, cosita, Engracia ¿podrías traer los dos ropones que trajeron Schuester y mi tía?

Engracia: Si señor, puedo preguntar ¿para qué?

Kurt: Estoy seguro que Melody no está bautizada y podemos aprovechar al padre para hacerlo,

Blaine: Mi amor, pero

Kurt: Aquí está la primera de nuestras hijas, ¿no crees?

Blaine: Si

Schuester para variar se encargó de los asuntos legales para la adopción de Melody, quien resintió un poco la llegada de un bebé más fue Agustín, aunque luego de varios "tú serás quien cuidará de todos y les enseñarás todo", quedó feliz, además con la entrada a la escuela de Diego y Lilly se encontraba hinchado de orgullo, era uno de los mejores alumnos, lo cual se lo debía agradecer a su próxima madrina de confirmación,

Quinn: Para mi será todo un honor

Agustín: Gracias

Puck: Voló

Blaine: Seguro va a hablarle a Lilly para compartirle la noticia

Puck: No me digas tan chiquito y ya cayó

Blaine: Creo que sí

Kurt: ¿Cayó en qué?

Puck: Nada

Quinn: A ver habla

Puck: Mi amor hermoso si digo algo me toca sillón

Quinn: Si no lo dices también

Puck: Y luego dicen que los hombres son los de la última palabra

Kurt: Claro que lo son, ¿si mi amor?

Tener cuatro niños no resultó del todo fácil, por suerte Kurt tenía muchas manos, además ahora solo se encargaba de su faceta de empresario al lado de Jeff y Michelle, así como de apoyar a Marley en el área de relaciones Públicas, aunque ella junto con Thad estaban haciendo una excelente dupla,

Marley: Kurt te ves tan diferente, lleno de felicidad

Kurt: Con cuatro hijos, desbordo alegría, ayer Harry y Melody dijeron su primera palabra, mi Carson hizo su primer Picasso en la pared del estudio y Agustín será abanderado de la escolta el próximo lunes

Sebastián: Creo que necesitaremos una oficina más amplia para poder estar con el papá gallina

Kurt: Mira quien lo dice, mi Carly esto, mi Carly aquello

Sebastián: Bueno mi niña es un genio

Thad: Si claro, como te dijo "pato" en lugar de "papá"

Sebastián: Lo importante es pa, el resto es extra

Thad: Si tú lo dices

Kurt veía maravillado el álbum de su familia, Agustín estaba por salir de sexto año, Carson estaba en su primer año de Kínder, Harry y Melody seguían jugando despreocupadamente todavía en la pequeña guardería instalada en la parte posterior de su tienda para cuidar a Aurora y a sus dos enanos. Se arregló un poco el cabello, sentía tanta felicidad de tener una familia tan grande, observó el calendario, dado que todavía estaban en el estire y afloje de un bebé más o incluso dos, Kurt evitaba tomar pastillas, hizo el conteo, entrando en duda, pero antes de poder corroborar las cosas unos labios se pasearon por su cuello,

Kurt: Mi amor

Blaine: ¿Listo para ser mío solamente toda una noche?

Kurt: Preparado

Suspiro tras suspiro fue lo que soltó Kurt esa noche en tanto festejaba un aniversario más de su boda, Blaine le encantaba hacerlo en la cabaña aunque siempre aparte lo llevaba a algún pequeño viaje, el grande sería cuando los niños tuvieran más edad,

Blaine: Este verano la hacienda será una locura

Kurt: Un poco, tendremos toda una guardería aquí

Blaine: Si, ¿seguro no te hago las otras dos niñas?

Kurt: Blaine nos vamos a volver locos con seis hijos

Blaine: Locos ya estamos

Kurt: Lo seguiré pensando cariño

El verano realmente fue una locura, en el rol de visitantes se encontraron Lilly, Diego, Aurora, Carly y Esmeralda. Los niños por supuesto no le quitaban un segundo el rastro a su tío Blaine, por supuesto las niñas se la pasaban pegadas a Kurt jugando a mil cosas, de pronto Kurt sintió su Melody requeriría una hermana, eso de tener puro hermano no sería divertido, aunque tendría varias primitas, ya Dios diría.

El fin de las vacaciones fue marcado con la boda de Sam y Panchita, la feliz pareja para no romper la reciente tradición de hacer todo en hacienda Coeur se casó en la capilla pronunciando dichosos el "Si acepto".

Para Navidad, Blaine recibió un hermoso regalo, Kurt entre tanto ajetreo de niños perdió las cuentas encargando a otro bebé, una hermosa muñeca quien nació en pleno Mayo con el calor en su apogeo, trayendo sorpresa junto con ella,

Blaine: ¡Dos!

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Pero cómo? ¿en qué momento?

Kurt: La doctora cree estaba atrás de su hermanita, los corazones latían al unísono, es raro pase desapercibido un bebé con toda la tecnología más es posible

Blaine: Dos niñas, ¿cómo les pondremos?

Kurt: Una Lizzie, tú decide el nombre de la otra

Blaine: ¿Qué te parece Katy?

Kurt: Hecho

El comedor que tanto soñaron sus padrinos llenar con sus seis hijos, tres niñas y tres niños al fin se vio colmado con las risas de la cantidad anhelada de bendiciones, Kurt puso la corona de adviento para dar gracias por tantas cosas. Acostados sus seis pequeños, ellos dos se acurrucaron al pie de su cama frente a la chimenea para comer unos malvaviscos y hacer un recuento de su año, siempre lo hacían como una tradición,

Blaine: Cero deudas

Kurt: Al fin, ya nada está hipotecado

Blaine: Así es mi amor

Kurt: ¿Has sabido algo de Emilio y Brody?

Blaine: Están casados y viven en Sonora, tienes dos hijos

Kurt: Me da gusto por ellos, ¿qué hay de Hunter?, ¿ya por fin le darán una sentencia?

Blaine: Según esto para principio de año, a veces me da piedad el hombre, dice Puck ya está perdiendo la conciencia, dice que oye voces jurándole pronto morirá, el lugar y día lo tiene fijado, solo él no lo sabrá

Kurt: Que horror

La fecha y el día efectivamente estaba dado, justo después de ser dictada su sentencia un extraño accidente le arrebató la vida a Hunter, aunque versiones extraoficiales revelaron fue el pago por la traición a su "padre".

Kurt cerró los ojos volviéndolos a abrir, una década había parecido apenas un pequeño pestañeo, sus seis hijos eran la luz de su existencia al lado de su amado esposo, quien ahora era consentido por sus retoños a causa de una caída por andar jugando como veinteañero,

Blaine: ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?

Kurt: Los años no pasan en vano mi príncipe maravilloso

Blaine: Si soy un roble

Kurt: Un roble no tiene un corazón tan sano como el tuyo, considerando la herida que tenías cuando te conocí

Blaine: Mira quien lo dice

Se acostó a su lado,

Kurt: ¿Te imaginaste terminar así?, luego de nuestra primera noche

Blaine: Ha sido demasiado hermoso incluso para imaginar una décima parte

Kurt: Tienes razón, ¿quieres seguir con las cartas?

Blaine: Por supuesto, uno nunca sabe si les serán de utilidad para nuestros hijos, nuestros nietos, bisnietos, etc.

Kurt: Concuerdo contigo, nos quedamos

Su historia era difícil de resumir en unas cuantas hojas, tenían demasiados momentos especiales compartidos y con cada instante vivido algo nuevo se añadía a la larga lista para la historia de dos corazones heridos que se entregaron a la pasión y quienes gracias a unas cartas donde la historia de Amor de los señores de la hacienda Coeur era contada, lograron vivir un amor digno para ser recordado generación tras generación.

— **F I N **—

* * *

Y aquí acaba otra historia más =) espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los lectores que la siguieron y pusieron en sus favoritos, y por supuesto cada uno de los reviews, los que se dieron el tiempo de comentar =')

Asha Bojorges: Tú me pedías drama, espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas =D

Nuevo fic Klaine 'EL CONTRATO'.

xoxo


End file.
